L'illusion
by Vak
Summary: On a tous un passé. - L'histoire d'un grand destin, à la croisée de tous les navires et jusqu'au bout du monde - /KiddxOc/
1. Prologue

7 Chapitres d'un coup ça fait beaucoup ^^ mais bon, j'ai supprimé l'histoire une première fois donc pour ceux qui suivaient vous n'avez pas à tout recommencer depuis le début.

ATTENTION: L'OC risque de faire un peu Marie Sue au début, je vous prie de continuer à lire l'histoire ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu. En effet, cela va très vite changer (enfin normalement x) ). Plus vous avancerez dans l'histoire plus ça deviendra sérieux mais pas chiant pour autant ! Le maitre mot c'est avant tout de rigoler et s'amuser en lisant !  
><span>

Ce n'est pas seulement une OC pour faire un couple avec Kidd mais aussi pour développer l'histoire de One Piece qui reste flou et encore mystérieuse sur certains points. Entre autre si vous aimez One Piece, les mystères et Kidd, vous allez adorer.

Vous pouvez largement vous identifier/imaginer dans l'Oc, je vous y invite largement :p ! 

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p>Le sous-marin jaune naviguait tranquillement dans les profondeurs sombres de la mer. Bepo regarda passer différentes espèces de poissons toutes plus bizarres les unes que les autres. Trafalgar Law, adossé contre un fauteuil devant le tableau de bord et les pieds sur celui-ci, réfléchissait aux dires de l'ex-vice-capitaine de l'Ooro Jackson.<p>

- Oï, cap'taine, intervint Jean Bart. Vous êtes sûr de vouloir retourner sur Shabondy ?

- Oui, répondit-il sobrement.

Flashback:

_- Il y a eu un autre incident en plus de celui de chapeau de paille, s'exclama Rayleigh, le sourire aux lèvres. Une personne qui, d'après le gouvernement, devait rester enfermée. Par là, je veux parler de la panthère aux yeux bleus, dit-il en buvant une gorgée de saké. _

_Law fronca les sourcils. Une vague rumeur circulait à ce sujet sur Grande line depuis bientôt 3 ans. Cette histoire, voir mythe, disait qu'une personne ne possédant aucun fruit du démon possédait pourtant les pouvoirs d'un fruit Zoan, celui de la panthère._

_- Mais ce n'est qu'une légende farfelue, s'exclama Shachi en se grattant l'arrière de la nuque, pensif et dubitatif._

_- Je n'y crois pas non plus, répondit Penguin sur un ton sans équivoque._

_- J'ai entendu dire que tu recrutais, Trafalgar Law, continua le légendaire pirate aux cheveux blancs dans un sourire presque suspect. Si tu y tiens, elle se trouve justement à Shabondy. _

Retour au présent:

- Elle doit être énorme, les cheveux courts et noirs, s'exclama Penguin dans ses pensées.

- Des cicatrices sur tout le visage, et plusieurs têtes accrochées à sa ceinture ! rigola Shachi.

- Vous croyez qu'elle a un animal de compagnie ? demanda Bepo dans un chuchotement presque inaudible.

- Je ne pense pas, elle a passé plusieurs années à Impel Down, rétorqua Penguin.

- Si toute cette histoire s'avère vraie, rectifia Shachi. Apparemment, il s'avérerait que, possiblement, ce niveau ne soit constitué que d'une seule pièce et de toute une équipe médicale.

Shachi se tourna alors vers son capitaine posté plus loin.

- Elle doit sûrement détester les médecins Cap'taine. Elle ne voudra jamais nous rejoindre.

- Nous verrons bien, annonça-t-il sur un ton neutre.

- Pourquoi elle détesterait notre Cap'taine ? demanda Bepo choqué. Elle ne le connait pas ! C'est injuste !

- Tu ne connais pas l'histoire, n'est ce pas ? le questionna Penguin.

- Vraiment ? intervint soudainement Jean Bart d'une voix rauque.

Bepo secoua la tête de gauche à droite avant de s'excuser.

- Il est dit, commença l'ancien capitaine, que la personne possédant la capacité de type Zoan sans avoir mangé de fruit du démon a été amenée à Impel Down pour servir de cobaye. Le gouvernement voulait comprendre comment cela était possible, et, en conséquence, se procurer cet étrange pouvoir pour avoir l'avantage dans les combats. Évidemment, avoir le pouvoir d'un fruit du démon sans ses inconvénients et sans devoir préalablement posséder ce fameux fruit permettrait au gouvernement d'avoir un sérieux avantage tactique. Je ne savais juste pas que c'était une femme, mais ça ne change pas grand chose de toute façon.

- Je suis désolé pour elle... s'excusa à nouveau Bepo.

- C'est horrible quand même, rétorqua Shachi un peu plus sérieux qu'avant. Peut-être qu'elle a besoin d'être consolée...

Trafalgar sourit légèrement en voyant ses deux amis rougir.

- Peut-être qu'elle ressemble à Boa Hancock, soupira Penguin en repensant à la beauté de l'impératrice.

- Si c'est le cas j'aimerais la réconforter... murmura Shachi.

- Mais vous avez dit qu'elle ressemblait à un monstre sanguinaire féminin, affirma Bepo en se grattant le menton.

- Arrête de casser nos fantasmes ! crièrent-ils à l'unisson.

- Désolé...

- Oh pardon Bepo ! On ne voulait pas... s'excusèrent-t-ils aussi tôt face à la mine triste de l'ours.

Une heure plus tard, sur Shabondy, dans un groove réputé pour ses bandits.

- Viens par ici ma jolie, fit le premier brigand.

- On va juste aller te vendre... ricana un second en s'approchant.

Avec rapidité et souplesse, le tranchant de sa lame dessina un trait dans les airs. Dans un gargouillement d'agonie, tous sans exception s'effondrèrent. Continuant son chemin, elle rangea son arme dans son dos. La maison de Shaki ne devait plus être très loin.

L'arme qu'elle portait était peu commune, rouge dégradée de noir, la lame était particulièrement acérée. Habillée d'un jean et d'un haut noir, ses longs cheveux blancs flottaient dans la brise (s'emmêlant entre eux malheureusement). Quant elle arriva dans le petit bistrot son sourire s'élargit en voyant Shaki près du frigo.

- Je suppose que ces gargouillements venaient de dehors, rétorqua Shaki sans se retourner. Je sais bien que ces trois années ont dû être dures, mais n'extermine pas le quartier non plus ce sont mes clients...

- Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle en se jetant avec nonchalance sur le divan le plus proche. Qu'est ce qu'a de si particulier ce "Luffy" pour que Rayleigh prenne le large ?

- Tu devrais le voir, un garçon charmant, expliqua-t-elle en essuyant une choppe de bière. Quelle est ta prochaine destination ?

- Tu as hâte que je parte ?

- Je trouve étrange que ton père n'ait pas levé ne serait-ce qu'un petit doigt pour te sortir de là.

- Il est un des commandants de l'armée révolutionnaire, il a bien assez à faire, soupira-t-elle en penchant sa tête en arrière. Rayleigh doit vraiment avoir trouvé une perle rare pour sortir de son trou...

- Tu commences à le connaitre, répondit la brune en rigolant légèrement.

- Je vais faire un petit somme ici avant de repartir, ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Du moment que tu payes l'addition, avoua honnêtement l'ancienne pirate.

En guise de réponse elle balança une bourse pleine de berry sur le comptoir, auparavant dérobée aux bandits. Ashal n'aimait pas particulièrement la compagnie des humains, même si elle était d'un naturel sociable. Il y a quelques années elle avait trouvé la compagnie de ces deux là si enrichissante que cela était devenue une habitude. Quant elle passait dans les parages elle en profitait toujours pour faire un saut ici.

Après quelques heures de sommeil, Shaki lui proposa de jouer un petit air sur le vieux piano plus loin. Elle acquiesa. Durant le temps passé en prison la musique lui avait beaucoup manqué. Prenant son temps elle posa un à un ses doigts sur les touches blanches et noirs, puis, après quelques essaies, elle joua les airs qu'elle connaissait.

- Oï, Cap'taine, vous entendez ? demanda Bepo en reconnaissant une de ses musiques fétiches.

Rayleigh avait laissé entendre que la jeune fille serait probablement dans sa maison, autrement dit le bar de Shaki. Les Heart pirates grimpèrent le long de la petite colline et frappèrent à la porte. Une voix féminine leur intima d'entrer. Shaki se tenait devant le bar, prête à accueillir les clients.

- Vous désirez quelque chose ? demanda t'elle en affichant un de ses plus beaux sourires.

- Ils désirent peut-être la porte de sortie... soupira Ashal au piano

- C'est toi qui devrais la prendre avant qu'on ne te retrouve, rétorqua Shaki.

- Ils sont bien trop occupés avec la guerre de Marine Ford. Mais tu n'as pas tord... ça a été un plaisir de te revoir, déclara-t-elle en prenant son arme sur le sofa. Je te dirais bien de faire attention à toi mais c'est inutile n'est ce pas ?

- C'est plutôt moi qui devrait te dire ça, répondit-elle en souriant.

La jeune fille marcha droit vers la sortie et avant que Law n'ait pu prononcer un mot une panthère noir passa entre ses jambes, droit vers la plaine de Shabondy. Pendant que Bepo parlait à Shaki, Law afficha un grand sourire. Se pouvait-il que cette histoire soit fondée ?

Après tout... Tout est possible sur Grand Line...


	2. Une entrée fracasante !

_Je tiens à rassurer les nouveaux lecteurs sur le fait qu'il y ait subitement autant de chapitre d'un coup. En réalité, plusieurs personnes ont déjà lu ces chapitres vu que je re-poste l'histoire ^^. Sinon à partir du chapitre 5 c'est du direct ! Si si ! j'vous jure ! Vous voyez pas que je tape sous vos yeux là? Bref... Je me suis égarée dans les nuages de Skypia..._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

* * *

><p>Après environ deux heures de recherche, les pirates sous les ordres de Trafalgar Law interrompirent leur investigation. Aucune trace de la jeune femme. Ils décidèrent alors d'aller dans un petit restaurant portant le doux nom de "Marmito Crevettes" comportant une décoration à base d'animaux en plastique pendouillant en tous sens. Law, assit à une table, buvait un verre de saké en rêvassant ce qui n'échappa pas à Bepo.<p>

- Cap'taine ?

- Oui ?

- Vous vous inquiétez pour Chapeau de paille ?

En guise de réponse le chirurgien de la mort resta silencieux ce qui attira l'attention de Shachi et Penguin en plein jeu de carte.

- Si c'est pour la fille on a vraiment cherché partout, rétorqua Shachi.

- Si vous voulez on peut continuer nos recherches, proposa Penguin.

- Non. Elle a sûrement déjà quitté l'île de toute façon. Peu m'importe, on lève l'ancre.

Plus loin, en face du restaurant, une petite troupe de bandits s'égayait d'avoir volé un objet de grande valeur.

- Qui aurait cru qu'on trouverait autant d'équipements sophistiqués sur ce sous-marin ! S'écria le premier.

- Comme tu dis ! Le chef va être drôlement content qu'on ait trouvé un aussi beau prix pour la course de bolide, fit le second en se frottant les mains.

Law plissa les yeux en direction de la bande tandis que Bepo commençait déjà à s'affoler.

- Oï, les gars, s'écria le capitaine des Heart pirates à leur encontre. Comment est ce sous-marin ?

- Hein ? La course t'intéresse ? annonça un troisième en s'approchant avidement du brun au chapeau blanc. On l'a piqué à des pirates, d'ailleurs le sous-marin portait la même emblème que ton T-shirt sur la coque.

- Imbécile ! cria un autre. C'est Trafalgar Law, le chirurgien de la mort ! Vite courrez!

Alors que les bandits paniquaient comme un troupeau de moutons ayant vu un loup, les Heart pirates soupirèrent.

- On avez vraiment pas besoin de ça, se lamenta Penguin.

- Dire qu'aujourd'hui je pensais que ça serait une journée pépère... souffla Shachi en baillant lourdement.

- Finissez vos verres, ordonna Law en se levant de sa chaise. On va devoir récupérer notre navire.

Une fois l'addition payée, l'équipage suivit les bandits grâce à l'odorat de Bepo. Ils devaient reprendre leur sous-marin quoiqu'il arrive ! La marche ne fut pas longue et déboucha très vite sur un petit quartier herbeux. Une fête semblait se préparer d'après les décorations sur les petites maisons. Ne passant pas inaperçu en raison de leurs tenues, le chef de l'organisation des "courses de bolides de bandits de Shabondy de midi à quatorze heure" se montra rapidement. A la carrure imposante, les cheveux courts noirs et les yeux teintés d'orange, il montra toute l'arrogance dont il était capable face à Law et ses hommes.

- Oï, oï, qui voilà donc à mes courses ? Trafalgar Law, le rookie à 200 000 millions de berry ? Je suis aux regrets de t'informer que tu viens apparemment de perdre ton sous-marin.

- Je vois, dit-il impassiblement en baissant son chapeau nordique sur ses yeux. Tu n'as donc pas l'intention de nous le rendre bien gentiment ?

- Exact'ment! Votre sous-marin... enfin je veux dire votre ex sous-marin est ma propriété et le butin de la course d'aujourd'hui. Si vous le voulez vous n'avez qu'à concourir.

- C'est embêtant... Je n'ai pas l'intention de perdre mon temps aujourd'hui.

- Ashal ? murmura l'homme en face de l'équipage des Heart pirates.

- Ne vous en faites pas vous allez récupérer votre sous-marin, s'exclama la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs.

Elle avança doucement en faisant glisser la lame de son épée dans son dos. Ses mèches blanches barraient ses yeux bleus d'une couleur vive dû à la rage. Elle attendait, cachée derrière des bâtiments, que le chef des courses se montre... Et voilà qu'il sortait de son terrier comme un lapin.

- Tu t'es bien foutu de moi... déclara-t-elle dans une colère noir.

Les bandits, ne la connaissant pas, voulurent charger mais leur leader les empêcha.

- Vous n'avez aucune chance ! Fuyez, je m'occupe d'elle, fit-il alors que ses traits se durcissaient avec sévérité.

- Dans ce cas tu devrais aussi fuir... l'avertit-elle avec férocité.

- Alors comment était Impel Down ? la provoqua-t-il.

Ne bronchant pas à sa remarque, elle continua d'avancer tandis qu'il lançait d'autres phrases plus rudes les unes que les autres. C'était à cause de sa trahison qu'elle s'était faite capturer, et ça, elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

- Au lieu de parler tu devrais te mettre en posture de combat, meurt avec honneur, en clair ce que tu n'as pas su faire de ton vivant, lâcha-t-'elle écœurée par l'homme en face d'elle.

- Attends ! Attends ! Je vais leur rendre leur sous-marin, dit-il en paniquant devant l'air déterminé de la jeune fille.

- Si ce sont là tes dernières volontés j'y veillerais personnellement.

D'une impulsion de la jambe gauche, elle attaqua avec force et précision. Il dégaina son pistolet. La balle effleura la joue de la femme. Sortant son sabre, il para le coup de justesse. Néanmoins l'impact l'envoya au sol quelques mètres plus loin. Il se releva avec difficulté puis tendit la main dans sa direction.

- Faisons une course de bolide, celui qui...

- La ferme ! Je ne commettrais pas deux fois la même erreur.

- Comment ça ? Tu gagneras de toute façon, tu as toujours gagné les courses. Puis on boira encore un coup à ta victoire, n'est-ce pas ? C'est d'accord ?

- Par la "même erreur" je voulais dire "te faire confiance".

Il eut à peine le temps d'écarquiller les yeux qu'une intense douleur lui submergea le poitrail. Il s'effondra sur le sol.

- Elle a tué le chef ! Hurlèrent des voix derrière les bâtiments.

- Attrapez la ! Tuez la !

Sautant en arrière elle esquiva plusieurs balles. Dans son élan elle lança quatre couteaux de lancer. L'épée effectua un cercle au ras du sol fauchant ainsi quatre hommes. Elle roula sur le côté, prit deux pistolets à des opposants et tira dans le tas. Sa vue était perçante, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de chance. Un homme arriva par derrière et l'étrangla. Donnant un coup de coude dans ses côtes, elle profita de ce moment de faiblesse pour l'envoyer valser par dessus son épaule.

- Ne vous découragez pas ! Continuez à charger !

- Allez chercher des menottes en granite marin, elle doit sûrement avoir un fruit du démon! Ce n'est qu'une femme!

Alors que déjà une dizaine d'homme gisait parterre, aucune blessure n'était encore apparue sur son corps si ce n'est le sillon de sang sur sa joue provoqué par le chef des bandits au tout début. A vrai dire ces hommes étaient plutôt faibles, il n'était donc pas dure de les tenir à distance.

Au bout de 20 minutes, les survivants partirent en courant. Son épée glissa dans son dos alors qu'elle récupérait ses couteaux de lancer. Plus loin elle vit le capitaine des Heart pirates à genoux. Sa chevelure au vent, elle s'approcha avec méfiance de la bande, sait on jamais.

- Tu as reçu une balle perdue ? demanda t'elle au brun.

- Non, quelqu'un a lancé des menottes en granit marin, s'exclama Bepo inquiet pour son capitaine. Il les a reçu sur la main gauche.

- Oh, je vois, répondit-elle un peu surprise.

- Comment on va faire ? s'écria Shachi inquiet.

- Ne pas paniquer ! Ne pas paniquer! répéta Penguin.

- Ce n'est rien, dit le chirurgien de la mort en se levant avec difficulté. Où se trouve la clef ?

- Perdue depuis longtemps, répondit-elle en regardant le numéro des menottes. Mais je peux te les crocheter.

- Vraiment ? firent Penguin et Shachi en rougissant (va-t-on savoir pourquoi).

- Il serait préférable de ne pas trainer ici, murmura t'elle en observant les alentours. Il y a un bar à 400 mètres d'ici, ça ira ?

- Bien sûr, j'adore les menottes, sourit Law.

Le chirurgien avait quelques difficultés à marcher droit mais il était loin d'être un homme faible. Heureusement ils arrivèrent vite au bar, et, en à peine quelques minutes, le bar "Evil Sushi" fut submergé par d'innombrables tenues blanches. Shachi et Penguin s'assirent à une table afin de continuer leur partie de carte; Bepo, quant à lui, préférait rester en compagnie de son capitaine qui venait de s'assoir au comptoir du bar.

- Si tu pouvais arrêter de me fixer comme ça, s'exaspéra t'elle en essayant de crocheter les menottes.

- Désolé, s'excusa Bepo. Pourquoi tu étais en colère contre lui ?

- Il m'a trahie. Mais c'est une histoire qui remonte à 3 ans.

- Tu es plutôt rancunière, s'exclama Law en buvant une bière de la main gauche.

- Tu pourrais arrêter de bouger, soupira t'elle. Elles sont vraiment difficiles à crocheter.

- Tu as fait récupérer notre navire en tout cas, annonça Law.

- Tu aurais très bien pu le récupérer seul, disons simplement que je t'ai facilité la tâche, admit Ashal.

- Comment ça ? demanda l'ours étonné.

- Vous êtes assez forts, particulièrement vous trois, fit-t-elle en pointant Bepo, Law et Jean Bart. Mais tu restes celui qui est le plus fort.

- Je ne suis pas leur capitaine pour rien, répondit il calmement, feignant un sourire de biais.

- Enfin, tu es tout de même un peu couillon pour t'être pris ces menottes, rigola-t-elle doucement.

Le docteur ne pu s'empêcher de sourire face à cette remarque. Au bout d'une demie heure la serrure céda enfin et la main droite du pirate fut libérée.

- Ce sont vraiment des sales bêtes, elles ont une serrure extrêmement complexe, fit la jeune femme fière de ses talents de crochetage.

Le regard gris et froid de l'homme à coté d'elle lui fit une drôle d'impression. Avec précipitation elle but sa bière d'un trait.

- Tu veux rejoindre mon équipage ? demanda-t-il en ajustant sa longue épée sur son épaule.

A ces mots elle avala avec difficulté la bière, manquant de peu de recracher le tout sur le comptoir.

- Pourquoi je ferais une chose pareille ? demanda-t-elle en toussant.

- C'est à toi de voir, annonça-t-il sur un ton neutre. Tu ne sais pas trop où aller depuis ton escapade de toute façon. Je t'offre une porte de sortie, ou plutôt d'entrée.

- Ce n'est pas une raison suffisante pour te suivre.

- Non c'est vrai, dit-il calmement en croisant ses bras derrière la tête.

- On a pas le droit à des essais gratuits ? tenta-t-elle. Tu sais comme dans les clubs de sports ou de...de... non, tu ne vois pas...

- Capitaine, s'exclama un pirate en arrivant. Il faudrait repartir avant ce soir, sinon le log poss va... enfin vous voyez.

- Oui, je vois. Où est notre sous-marin ?

- Il doit être au quai 315, réfléchit-elle. Je vais vous accompagner, c'est un endroit peu connu.

Maintenant que le capitaine était délié des menottes en granit marin, les Heart pirates se dirigèrent vers l'entrepôt afin de récupérer leur navire. Les plaines de Shabondy dansaient fougueusement au grès du vent sifflant de plus en plus fort. Une tempête semblait approcher. Les bulles de l'île devenaient instables et vacillaient de plus en plus, aussi bien que Shachi se retrouva enfermé dans l'une d'elle. Penguin, venant à son aide, ne vit pas la deuxième bulle fusant droit vers lui et bientôt tous deux se retrouvèrent au sommet de l'île, entourés des deux bulles. C'est avec panique qu'ils les virent éclater et retombèrent sur le sol.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites, les gars ? demanda Jean Bart d'une voix grave.

- Ça se voit pas ? crièrent t'ils tous deux. Tu aurais pu nous aider !

- C'est encore loin ? cria Bepo envers Ashal.

- C'est un quai abandonné ! lui répondit-elle en criant pour se faire entendre parmi les bourrasques de vent. A la base c'était un quai utilisé par la marine, mais ils ont changé de place donc les bandits l'utilisent pour entreposer des bateaux et autres butins. Nous sommes tout proche.

Au bout de quelques minutes un bâtiment gris se dessina à l'horizon et ils finirent par pénétrer dans un mince couloir. Jean Bart dû se contraindre à rester dehors car, malgré les efforts de ses amis, il ne passait pas. Malencontreusement au bout de quelques secondes le tunnel devint si noir que personne ne voyait où il posait les pieds. Seul Bepo et Ashal réussissaient à voir leur chemin.

- Comment se fait-il qu'il n'y a pas de lumière ? Demanda Bepo inquiet pour son capitaine qui se cognait à plusieurs reprises.

- Quand la marine a abandonné ce quai ils ont pris soin de couper l'électricité de façon définitive, seulement ça n'a pas suffit pour éloigner les bandits.

A peine eut elle prononcée ces mots qu'une fine lumière apparue à l'embouchure du tunnel. Bepo s'alarma quant il vit Law ressortir avec une grosse bosse sur la tête. Une larme au coin de l'œil, il se massait le front.

- Je suppose que c'est celui-ci, fit elle en admirant le sous-marin jaune. C'est un belle engin. Quoique la couleur est assez flashy quand même...

En effet, le sous-marin se tenait fièrement droit devant eux. Une grande salle ressemblant davantage à un hangar qu'à un quai comprenait en son centre le vaisseau des pirates. Les pirates grimpèrent rapidement à bord pour le sortir du quai et récupérer Jean Bart à la sortie. Un craquement alerta la jeune femme qui se tourna promptement. Rien à l'horizon. Se disant qu'elle avait probablement rêvé, elle monta momentanément à bord de leur vaisseau. Bepo lui montra l'intérieur du sous-marin pour satisfaire sa curiosité.

- C'est vraiment très technologique et pourtant ça ressemble à n'importe qu'elle autre sous-marin, avoua-t-elle époustouflée devant les explications de Bepo.

En à peine quelques manœuvres le sous marin se retrouva dehors. Jean Bart grimpa tandis qu'Ashal posait pied à terre.

- Tu ne veux vraiment pas venir ? demanda Law penché contre la rambarde de son sous-marin.

- Je ne suis pas du genre à suivre le premier venu.

- Très bien, se contenta-t-il de dire avant de se retourner.

Ashal était descendue du navire car les Heart pirates s'apprêtaient à immerger. Soudainement une vive explosion se fit entendre sur l'île. Sortant du sous-marin, tout le monde se précipita sur le pont: il y avait une épaisse fumée en direction du groove 1.

- Qu'est-ce-que c'était ? s'écria Law en fixant la jeune femme plus bas.

- Je ne le sais pas plus que toi ! J'ai l'impression que c'est là où se déroule la vente aux esclaves.

- C'est une sacrée explosion vu la fumée qui s'y échappe, remarqua Shachi la main devant les yeux pour mieux voir.

- Peut être qu'un esclave géant a vu son collier exploser, proposa Penguin.

- Non, c'est beaucoup trop gros pour être ça, rétorqua Law en fronçant les sourcils.

Alors que la population alarmée quittait le groove 1, Ashal en profita pour saisir une personne par le bras et lui demander ce qu'il se passait.

- Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? répondit le vieillard. Il y a quelques jours des pirates ont attaqué les dragons célestes à cet endroit. Ils sont revenus pour faire vengeance encadrés par des marines ! Fuyez jeune fille ! Ils tuent tout le monde sur leur passage, cria le vieille homme avant de reprendre sa course.

Surprise, elle continuait de regarder dans la direction du drame. Qui pouvait bien oser s'en prendre à ces nobles ? Tout le monde les détestait, mais s'attaquer à eux était une autre histoire... Personne ne voulait avoir à faire à l'un des trois amiraux sachant que Akainu était souvent le premier à faire le déplacement. La foule devenait de plus en plus dense et bientôt un vaste courant humain se créa. Afin d'éviter d'être emportée, sous la forme d'une panthère elle grimpa à l'arbre le plus proche. Haut de seulement 15 mètres (ce qui n'est pas très haut pour un arbre de Shabondy), elle tentait de mieux voir la situation.

A l'inverse des utilisateurs des fruits Zoans, elle n'avait pas de forme intermédiaire entre l'animal et l'homme; qui plus est sous sa forme humaine elle possédait 60 % de ses capacités félines c'est à dire l'odorat, l'ouïe, la vue, l'agilité et bien d'autres. Si son apparence d'humain lui permettait d'aller là où elle le souhaitait, elle aimait beaucoup celle de la panthère aussi bien qu'il lui était impossible de choisir entre les deux. Profitant d'avoir ses capacités à 100 % elle scrutait le massacre tout en prêtant attention aux bruits. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à descendre elle sentit un léger picotement venant de sa nuque.

- Qu'est ce que... ? murmura-t-elle faiblement en retirant une fléchette tranquillisante.

- Elle a fruit zoan ! s'écria le détenteur du fusil. On va pouvoir en tirer un bon prix.

- Enfin il faudra attendre la reconstruction de la salle aux enchères... fit son acolyte. Retires-en une autre, elle est toujours consciente.

- Tu rigoles ? Ça va la tuer, il y avait déjà une dose d'éléphant dans celle-ci.

- Dépêche ! cria t'il en voyant la jeune femme charger.

Alors que Bepo supplier son capitaine de rentrer dans le sous-marin, un coup de fusil à proximité le décida à fermer la porte. Avant que Law ne ferme complétement la porte, une silhouette féminine se glissa à l'intérieur. Surpris, le médecin se reprit rapidement.

- Tu as changé d'avis ?

- Non... murmura-t-elle faiblement.

Alarmé par le ton de sa voix, le médecin s'agenouilla près d'elle.

- C'est grave Cap'taine ? Demanda Bepo.

- Non, fit-il en arrachant la deuxième fléchette. Elle devrait se réveiller après un certain temps. Visiblement elle en a reçu une autre.

Il fixa l'ancien emplacement de la première fléchette.

- Je dois la mettre sur le sofa dans la salle de repos ? demanda Jean Bart.

Law acquiesça d'un signe de tête, puis se dirigea droit vers la salle des commandes. Un peu plus loin dans la salle de repos, Shachi et Penguin en profitèrent pour continuer leur partie de carte visiblement interminable. Bepo se joignit à eux.

- Hum, je dirais trio, proposa Shachi au bout de 10 minutes.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna Penguin. Je pense pas plus que duo, si ce n'est solo.

- Quintet, annonça Bepo.

- Hein ?! firent ils tous les deux en écarquillant les yeux. Tu as triché Bepo !

- Désolé...

- Ne t'excuse pas pour avoir triché ! s'écrièrent ils.

- Il se fait tard... s'exclama un membre de l'équipage en arrivant dans la pièce.

- On a fini de toute façon... Bepo a triché... se lamenta Penguin.

- Dire qu'on était sur cette partie depuis cette aprèm... dit Shachi en l'accompagnant dans son désespoir.

- Désolé... s'excusa à nouveau Bepo.


	3. Courage fuyons !

_Et c'est parti pour le 2ème chapitre ! La chanson ne m'appartient pas = Les Beatles - Yellow Submarine.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<br>**

* * *

><p>La nuit se passa sans incident particulier si ce n'est que le frigo fut dévalisé, sans doute par un ours d'après les marques. Quand Ashal ouvrit les yeux, personne n'était présent dans la pièce. Se massant le crâne elle se remémora vaguement les derniers évènements.<p>

- Vraiment... Ce nouveau tranquillisant est très chiant...

Elle se leva, un peu déboussolée, et parcouru les différents couloirs du vaisseau. Son sens de l'orientation inné lui permis de très vite dessiner un plan dans sa tête. Arrivée dans la salle des commandes, elle aperçut Law les jambes croisées et les bras derrière la tête. A son arrivée il ouvrit un œil.

- Bien dormi ? se moqua-t-il en souriant.

- Ça va... fit elle agacée. J'espère que je ne vous ai pas causé trop d'ennuis.

Elle observa le tableau de bord avec intérêt.

- Ma proposition tient toujours.

- Et ma réponse aussi. C'est vraiment un joli sous-marin que tu as là, quel dommage qu'il n'y ait pas eu de butin comme ça à l'époque où je faisais les courses, soupira-t-elle avec nostalgie.

- Tu as déjà mangé ? proposa le brun.

- Je viens de me réveiller.

En parlant de choses futiles ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Bepo était en train d'engloutir une marmite de viande et de poisson crus.

- Ne fais pas attention à lui, intervint Law.

Alors que le cuisinier du navire leur servait des tartes aux pommes et du lait chaud, Shachi et Penguin observaient discrètement leur capitaine.

- Tu crois qu'elle a dit oui ? demanda Penguin.

- Et toi ? répéta Shachi.

- Si je te pose la question c'est que j'en sais rien ! répondit il agacé.

- Yosh, vous feriez mieux d'arrêter d'espionner le cap'taine, grogna Bepo.

- Pourquoi tu as aussi reçu un ordre pour ça ? fit sournoisement Shachi.

- Bepo le fayot ! Bepo le fayot ! Bepo le fayot ! Cria Penguin.

- Désolé...

- On plaisantait Bepo, s'attrista Penguin.

- Faut pas réagir comme ça tu es trop émotif, s'exclama Shachi.

- Bepo l'émotif ! Bepo l'émotif ! Bepo l'émotif ! crièrent ils tous les deux.

Un peu plus loin dans la pièce.

- Tu as de drôle de membres, rigola t'elle en voyant le trio plus loin.

- Ils savent se montrer dangereux, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas. Seulement si je rejoins l'équipage tu n'as pas peur que je prenne ta place, fit-t-elle dans un sourire arrogant.

- Tu peux toujours essayer, sourit Trafalgar en rapprochant la tasse de café de ses lèvres. Et tu as une idée du pourquoi tu es comme ça ?

En effet, engloutissant la moitié de la viande crue d'un air sauvage et carnivore, il lui était difficile de cacher sa nature intérieure. Cependant quand le médecin posa cette question les yeux de la jeune femme s'assombrirent aussitôt.

- Non et tant mieux. Pendant 3 ans la marine a cherché en vain. La plupart, devant le manque de réponse, disait que j'étais maudite mais perso je n'y crois pas trop. D'autant que je me suis toujours sentie proche de la nature donc je préfère me dire que les choses sont comme ça point.

- En général, après mangé, on organise une partie de carte avec Shachi, Penguin, Bepo et quelques autres. Ça te tente ? proposa le capitaine tout en posant sa tasse de café vide sur la table.

- Pourquoi pas !

Après que tout le monde ait fini de manger, la salle se vida peu à peu. La jeune femme (après s'être lavée plusieurs fois la bouche et les mains vu leurs états) suivit Law dans la pièce où elle avait auparavant dormi. Installés confortablement dans la salle de repos, ils se mirent par terre.

- On est que ça ? demanda Shachi étonnée.

- Faut dire que depuis que Bepo a mangé le jeu de carte d'hier... annonça Penguin.

- Désolé...

- Il reste les dominos ou les bâtonnets, proposa Law en fouillant dans le placard au fond de la pièce.

- Vous voulez dire les mikados ? intervint Penguin.

- Oï, les gars... faudrait penser à faire la poussière dans cette armoire, leur lança Law en se retournant avec les mains grises.

- Ça s'accorde avec vos yeux, s'esclaffa Penguin.

Law soupira face à la remarque de son ami. S'asseyant en tailleur il étala les bâtonnets au sol.

- Honneur à notre nouveau membre d'équipage, s'exclama le Capitaine en fixant la jeune femme.

Ashal avança doucement les mains au dessus des bâtons et commença. Le jeu continua ainsi de suite pendant une demie-heure dans les rires et la bonne humeur.

- Nt, nt ! Bougé c'est bougé Bepo, annonça Law d'un air sérieux.

Ashal et Penguin rirent à haute voix devant le regard tantôt joueur du capitaine tantôt concentré et sérieux.

- Vous devriez arrêter de vous foutre de lui, fit Shachi avec le plus grand des sérieux.

- Pour rire de moi ils doivent être soit fous soit stupides, soupira Law en souriant avant de les foudroyer du regard.

- Sans doute les deux ! rigolèrent-ils tous ensemble.

Une fois la partie terminée, chacun s'occupa comme il put. Ashal rejoignit Bepo pour faire un peu d'art martiaux pendant que Shachi et Penguin pêchaient par dessus la rambarde du sous-marin. Law était descendu au Laboratoire dans le but de lire ses nouveaux livres qu'il avait acheté auparavant sur Shabondy. Jean Bart, quant à lui, bronzait calmement sur le pont.

La fin de semaine se passa sans encombre. Elle avait donc rejoint l'équipage sur un coup de tête. Il faut dire que ses années de solitude à Impel Down l'avait quelque peu rendu sociable. Adossée contre la partie en fer du sous-marin située à l'extérieur, elle savourait la chaleur du soleil mêlée à une brise humide. Soudainement, sans que cela soit délibéré, de rudes flashbacks vinrent agresser son esprit la sortant ainsi de sa sieste. Une fine grimace étira ses lèves, puis, soupirant elle se leva en direction de l'océan. Combien de fois avait elle doucement rêvé de revoir ne serait ce qu'un peu cette vaste couleur bleue ondulant au grès du vent, pouvant être d'un calme divin mais aussi d'une fureur mortelle... Ses yeux d'un bleu pâle fixaient l'horizon avec ce même mot en tête : "Vengeance". Ces tortures que lui avaient fait subir ces médecins... Elle s'en mordit la joue. Aucunes traces n'étaient visibles sur son corps car ses aptitudes félines lui permettaient une régénération remarquable, cependant ses blessures étaient belles et bien présentes dans son esprit. Elle avait toujours traité la vie avec respect et humilité, seulement depuis qu'elle avait posé les pieds à Impel Down un désir sadique l'animait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Bepo en s'approchant.

Sursautant, troublée dans ses réflexions, elle afficha un sourire de façade à l'ours.

- J'admire la mer.

- Oh, je vois, fit-il en reniflant à pleins poumons l'air salé. Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop ? Cela fait déjà une semaine que nous avons jeté l'ancre. Perdu au milieu de nul part... soupira t'il.

- Non, souffla-t-elle faiblement en rigolant quand le vent vint s'engouffrer dans ses cheveux. Toi oui ?

- Un peu...

Il posa sa babine sur la rampe.

- Vous n'avez pas de bibliothèque ? demanda t'elle soudainement.

- Euh... il y a bien celle du capitaine, mais c'est tout, réfléchit Bepo.

- Je suppose que c'est dans sa chambre ? Je vais aller lui emprunter un livre, fit-elle en s'en allant.

Avançant gaiement, presque naïvement, vers la cabine de Trafalgar Law, elle se délectait d'avance des romans qu'elle trouverait.

"Quelque chose de fantastique... ou bien d'humoristique... ou encore un roman d'enquête..." pensa t'elle en souriant à chacune des options. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire coulisser la poignée, Law arriva les mains dans les poches et la regarda d'un air suspect.

- Tu cherches quelque chose ?

- Bepo m'a dit que je trouverais des livres ici, dit-elle en pénétrant sans gène dans la chambre sous les yeux écarquillés de Law. Ça fait juste longtemps que j'ai pas lu alors je me suis dit que... que...

Alors que le chirurgien de la mort avait tenté de l'empêcher de rentrer (non pas pudeur mais par intérêt), il afficha néanmoins un calme absolu face à la mine choquée de la jeune femme. Devant elle une bibliothèque remplie de livres de médecine, la plupart étant des livres de chirurgie. Ces trois années enfermées, elle avait été déconnectée du monde et en conséquence ne savait strictement rien des supernovas, ainsi elle ignorait encore beaucoup de chose sur son nouveau Capitaine. Sans même réfléchir plus, elle pivota frappant la gorge du docteur à l'aide du coté plat de son épée. Celui-ci paré à ce genre d'éventualité, dégaina vite et para le coup sans problème.

- Tu attendais que je te fasse confiance, cria t'elle le visage marqué par la haine. Et après tu m'aurais disséquée comme une bête de foire !

Elle attaqua une autre fois provoquant ainsi des étincelles entre les deux armes.

- Dire que pendant tout ce temps je papotais avec un médecin...

- Tu n'as jamais posé la question, répondit Trafalgar avec le plus grand des sérieux.

Se tenant en position d'attaque, elle cibla un tuyau à l'angle du mur. A peine celui-ci eut il été coupé qu'une alarme se déclencha dans tout le sous-marin. Elle avait toujours apprécié la mécanique sans être une experte non plus. Se faufilant à travers l'épaisse fumée blanche, Law ne put que sentir une présence à sa droite. La fumée irritant ses yeux il ne put que distinguer une forme noir dans le couloir. Il sortit en trombe dans le couloir, puis ne la voyant pas se dirigea droit vers la salle des commandes. Donnant plusieurs ordres la situation se stabilisa assez vite.

- Cap'taine, ça va ? demanda Bepo inquiet en voyant les yeux larmoyants et rouges de son ami.

- Oui, ce n'est rien, j'ai reçu de la fumée dans les yeux. Ça va passer, j'ai ce qu'il faut au labo...

Il regarda le panneau de commande.

- Cap'taine ? s'inquiéta Jean Bart. Un mini sous-marin de sauvetage a été lancé.

- Oui je vois ça.

Law regarda l'ampoule rouge clignoter.

- Il va falloir en fabriquer un autre, soupira-t-il en se posant sur son fauteuil.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Penguin en devinant avec amertume la situation.

Deux semaines plus tard sur une île à proximité de Shabondy.

- Bien... j'ai revendu ce p'tit sous-marin pour 3 millions de berry... si on exclut les dépenses il doit me rester... approximativement 2 millions de berrys. C'est convenable.

Marchant dans une rue de la ville de Trezg, Ashal bouscula une personne sans même faire attention. La rue était sableuse, heureusement il n'y avait pas de vent. Sans même s'excuser, elle continua son chemin.

- Tu as oublié les bonnes manières on dirait... lui fit remarquer une voix derrière elle.

Sans y prêter davantage attention, elle réfléchissait déjà au moyen de rejoindre une autre île et à la gestion de son argent.

- Oï ! La panthère aux yeux bleus !

A ce surnom, elle écarquilla les yeux et se tourna avec méfiance. Quant elle reconnu l'emblème elle se crispa. La marine... Un Sous-amiral. Elle ne connaissait pas cet individu mais peu importe tant qu'il servait la marine et la reconnaissait sa vie était menacée. Dégainant son épée, elle ne savait pas si elle devait fuir ou combattre. Si elle écoutait son tempérament elle aurait fait face, mais si elle écoutait ses émotions elle aurait fuit sans perdre une seconde.

- Il semblerait que Impel Down ne t'ai pas autant effrayé pour que tu te balades gaiement à découvert. J'avais entendu dire que tu avais rejoint un équipage de pirate, celui d'un supernova... mais je vois que tu es seule. Cela va faciliter ta capture...

- Je ne me laisserai jamais capturer ! s'écria-t-elle.

- C'est ce que tu as dit quand Sazeru t'as capturée.

Dans un sourire inquiétant le sous-amiral chargea.

- Sauf que cette fois je préfère mourir que d'y retourner ! cracha-t-elle en parant le coup de lance.

Donnant un coup de pied dans les hanches du marine, celui-ci abattit une nouvelle fois sa lance vers la jeune femme. Esquivant, roulant et repartant sur son assaillant elle était plus déterminée que jamais. Elle lança six couteaux de lancer vers la cape de celui-ci, le bloquant. Elle en profita pour s'élancer son épée en premier vers sa tête. Esquivant de justesse le coup, il riposta d'un coup de poing et effleura la cuisse de sa proie laissant ainsi un fuseau de sang couler le long de sa jambe. Reculant de quelques pas, elle regardait avec l'œil d'un prédateur le marine s'avancer. Ils s'élancèrent et le choc du métal provoqua de vives étincelles.

Elle sauta par dessus lui, voulut lui entailler le dos mais il bloqua. Sans attendre il dégaina un pistolet et tira dans son épaule. Un rictus de douleur parcourut le visage de la jeune femme. Avec une vitesse bluffante elle planta la lame de son épée dans son torse, cependant elle se retrouva avec la lance plantée dans le bassin. Se retirant elle se transforma en panthère et lui sauta à la gorge. Surpris, il voulut esquiver à l'aide de sa lance mais elle feinta. Se débattant avec férocité, le sous-amiral sortit un couteau de sa botte et planta plusieurs fois l'épaule de l'animal. Le félin ne voulait pas lâcher prise et la vision du marine commençait à se flouter. Il glissa sa main vers sa ceinture pour récupérer son pistolet, une fois celui-ci en main, les balles fusèrent. L'animal lâcha immédiatement prise et vacilla quelque peu en poussant des rugissements stridents. Fou de rage le marine leva son bras vers la tête de la bête. Rugissant avec violence et dans un dernier bond, la panthère foudroya du regard son opposant et bondit. Un coup de feu retentit.

* * *

><p>Ashal gisait dans l'herbe le corps ensanglanté. Elle avait fui dans la forêt à proximité. Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus difficile à maitriser et l'air rare. Peu à peu le ruisseau laissait apparaitre à sa surface des filaments rouges, ondulant au grès du courant. Si la prison lui avait forgé certains points positifs, son agilité et sa vivacité d'esprit avait été mis de côté et affaiblis.<p>

Le sang coulait abondamment aussi bien qu'il se mêlait à la terre et formait ainsi des flaques rouges boueuses

- Et merde! T'as vraiment déconné, Ashal, jura-t-elle à bout de souffle. On dirait que l'aventure va s'arrêter plus tôt que prévu...

Elle rampa jusqu'à un arbre tout proche et s'y adossa contre. La forêt était accueillante et chaleureuse, les arbres se tenaient fièrement et les divers bruits d'animaux remplissaient son cœur de bonheur malgré sa mort imminente. Un peu plus loin, la colline laissait place à des montagnes d'un vert majestueux. Un jeune oisillon se posa sur un proche sapin et, en sifflotant, l'avertit qu'un prédateur se dirigeait vers l'alléchante odeur de sang, c'est-à-dire elle.

- Manger ou être mangé... La nature a toujours dominé les espèces, les hommes n'y font pas exception...

A peu près 5 minutes plus tard, les buissons commencèrent à frémir, la bête était là, son odorat affuté pouvait déjà la sentir depuis un moment. La vision de la jeune fille commençait à devenir floue, quand l'animal lui sauta dessus elle ferma les yeux comme pour accepter sa mort. Quant elle les rouvrit ce n'est pas la mort qu'elle vit, mais un katana noir imprégné de sang. Law se tenait férocement entre la bête et elle. Sans perdre une minute il posa son chapeau nordique près d'elle et examina les blessures sévères. Il avait emmené avec lui une petit sacoche beige comportant un cœur rouge vif en son centre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? murmura t'elle.

En guise de réponse il posa un doigt sur sa bouche lui intimant le silence.

- Ne gaspille pas tes forces. Je vais devoir t'opérer sur place ou tu mourras.

- Je ne veux pas qu'un médecin me touche ! dit-elle alors que du sang coulait de sa bouche.

- Je suis ton capitaine, fit-il sèchement.

- Tu étais... j'ai déserté tu ne te souviens pas ?

- Tu es toujours sous mon commandement, tu ne peux pas quitter l'équipage sans mon accord.

- Tu me donnes ton accord, alors ? s'exclama-t-elle avec sarcasme.

- Seulement une fois que tu sera rétablie si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, répondit-t-il en la piquant avec une seringue.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de m'anesthésier, j'ai perdu trop de sang...

Exaspéré, Law lui mit la main sur la bouche et la foudroyant de ses yeux gris, lui dit:

- De une on ne m'appelle pas le chirurgien de la mort pour rien, de deux je ne suis pas comme les médecins que tu as connu et de trois ferme-la.

Plongée dans un coma artificiel, elle se réveilla un jour après l'opération. Bizarrement elle était toujours dans la forêt, fixant ses mains et ses anciennes blessures elle ne comprenait rien.

- Tu étais trop faible pour être transportée, répondit Law à sa question silencieuse.

- C'est vexant.

- Tu risques d'avoir une forte fièvre due aux produits chimiques. Tu ferais mieux de te reposer.

- Tu es toujours aussi froid avec tes patients ?

- Le froid évite les microbes, fit-il dans un sourire.

Ashal ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Seulement au bout de 5 minutes le fièvre commençait à monter. Law s'approcha avec méfiance et posa sa main sur son front.

- Tu réagis très vite, annonça-t-il avec étonnement.

- C'est parce que les félins ont un métabolisme rapide.

Le jeune homme enleva son pull et le posa sur elle, dévoilant ainsi une musculature bronzée et des tatouages originaux.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ?

- Ça va aider à faire descendre ta température plus rapidement. Tu devrais vraiment te reposer.

Elle n'eut pas la force de continuer la conversation qu'elle sombra immédiatement dans les méandres du sommeil. Inquiet pour sa santé instable il n'osait pas rejoindre le sous-marin. Fatigué d'avoir viellé toute la nuit, il croisa ses bras derrière sa tête et se reposa.

Quant il se réveilla, une inconnue, pas si inconnue, dormait à poings fermés contre lui tel un petit chat cherchant un peu de chaleur. Au début il la fixa avec perplexité, puis décida de prendre son mal en patience. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement les contactes et ne l'appréciait pas plus que ça non plus.

Quand le voile de la nuit enveloppa le ciel, elle se réveilla. Law n'était plus là. Elle se sentait encore très faible mais son corps obéissait à nouveau. En s'aidant de l'arbre elle parvint à se mettre debout. Titubant, elle fit un effort pour marcher le plus droit possible. Une silhouette haute de 10 centimètres de plus qu'elle l'attrapa par le poignée. Avec férocité elle se retira de l'emprise de Law.

- Tu dois rester allongée, fit-il calmement.

- Ce n'est pas à un médecin de me dire ce que je dois faire.

- Tu paraissais plus docile il y a un jour...

Il récupéra son katana et la posa contre son épaule.

- Je ne pensais pas que je survivrais, alors je m'en foutais complétement !

- Tu devrais frôler la mort plus souvent.

Un œil sur deux fermé il s'assit contre un arbre.

Piquée au vif, elle attaqua. A peine quelques minutes plus tard Law aidait Ashal à marcher en direction du sous-marin.

- Tu ne connais pas la chanson ? fit-elle en rigolant.

- Sans doute.

- We all live in Yellow submarine, yellow submarine, yellow submarine ! We all live in Yellow submarine, yellow submarine, yellow submarine ! As we live a life of ease, Every one of us has all we need, Sky of Blue and Sea of Green, In our yellow submarine, se mit-elle à chanter.

Law ne cacha pas son amusement et vit rapidement Bepo venir à sa rencontre.

- Ashal ? Ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-il en la voyant couverte de bandages et les yeux dans le vide.

- Tu as aussi un ours en peluche ? Il est gros !

Elle continua à fixer l'animal pendant un long moment.

- Je l'ai drogué, répliqua Law face à la mine vexée de Bepo. On va la soigner pendant un court instant à bord du sous-marin.

Quand Bepo ferma la porte du sous-marin après le passage de son capitaine, il se tourna vers Shachi.

- Shachi ? Est-ce-que je suis gros ?

- C'est à cause du costume et des poils, répliqua Shachi sans regarder le triste visage de Bepo. Pourquoi ?

- Je suis gros alors... désolé d'avoir posé la question, fit-il déprimé.

- Tu es trop émotif !

3 jours s'écoulèrent durant lesquels elle proféra des menaces de mort à quiconque approchait la table métallique contre laquelle elle était retenue. Law, assis à son bureau un peu plus loin, examinait les analyses sanguines de la jeune fille. Il s'attendait à voir une anomalie ou quoique ce soit de bizarre mais son sang était tout à fait normal. En revanche il avait remarqué que son cœur battait plus vite que la normale. Avec précaution il enleva les liens de la jeune femme. Trouvant un scalpel elle l'empoigna et le pointa sous la gorge du médecin avec une vivacité impressionnante contenu de ce qu'elle avait subi.

- Bien que ce soit difficile à admettre, tu m'as sauvé la vie, le remercia-t-elle. Cependant tu es un médecin et pour rien au monde je ne resterai ici.

Law soutint son regard sans problème, une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux. Avec méfiance elle se retourna et marcha à grandes foulées dans le couloir métallique.

- Où vas tu aller ? demanda Law adossé à la porte.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir. J'ai une dette envers toi mais cela ne fait pas de toi mon allié pour autant.

Elle se détourna du pirate.

- Je vois, fit-il amusé.

Quittant le sous-marin en pleine nuit elle posa à terre. Cette île était différente, ce n'était pas celle qu'elle avait quitté à moitié mourante. Tant mieux d'un certain côté elle n'avait pas envie d'affronter des renforts de la marine. Elle se dirigea avec beaucoup plus de furtivité qu'avant vers un hôtel et attendit que quelqu'un s'engouffre à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Afin de n'attirer aucun soupçon, elle cacha ses armes en lieu sûr.


	4. Trouver sa place !

_Et voili voilou le chapitre 3 qui est assez long !  
><em>

_Have fun !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<br>**

* * *

><p>Cela faisait déjà 20 minutes qu'Ashal patientait dans le noir. Elle attendait que quelqu'un se faufile dans l'hôtel pour s'y glisser. Soudainement une proie se montra...<p>

- Oh ! Comment tu vas ? fit-elle à l'homme qui arrivait en face.

- Pardon ? Vous devez faire erreur, fit l'inconnu un peu bousculé.

- Allons... ne va pas me dire que tu as oublié cette fameuse nuit, s'exclama-t-elle un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

L'homme rougit quelque peu.

- Tu as oublié mon nom ? demanda-t-elle en faisant la moue. Tu as toujours trop bu... Ne va pas me dire que tu as recommencé à boire... Tu sais comment tu t'appelles ?

- Bien sûr que oui ! répliqua-t-il de plus en plus embarrassé.

- Je ne te crois pas, fit-elle en lui tournant le dos et hoquetant comme si elle allait pleurer.

- Je m'appelle Deteru Amon, tu vois je me souviens de tout ! S'il-te-plait ne dis rien à ma femme, tiens prend ça, dit-il en tendant quelques berry. Je t'assure que je ne regrette rien de notre nuit ensemble mais il faut tourner la page, tu es d'accord ?

A ces mots il entra dans l'hôtel et commanda une chambre. Elle attendit 10 minutes puis entra à son tour. Malheureusement en partant en hâte du sous-marin elle avait laissé pas mal d'argent là bas. Évidemment il était hors de question d'y retourner, ils étaient sans doute déjà partis de toute façon vu qu'ils prévoyaient de jeter l'ancre vers l'archipel de Shabondy à nouveau. Puis, plus elle économisait mieux c'était.

- Bonjour, vous désirez ? l'accueillit l'employé.

- Je suis venu voir un ami, s'exclama t'elle.

- Oui, à quel nom je vous prie ?

- Deteru Amon.

- Chambre 102 c'est au deuxième étage.

Elle remercia le jeune homme et trouva sans peine la chambre. Arrivée en face elle toqua. La porte s'entrouvrit mais ce ne fut pas l'homme qu'elle attendait. Grand et musclé, les cheveux rouges il regarda la jeune femme d'un air sadique voir supérieur. Scannant avec intérêt l'homme, elle comprit par instinct qu'il fallait mieux éviter de s'y frottait pour de pareilles futilités.

- Qu'est-ce-que c'est ? demanda férocement le roux à la peau pâle.

- Ce n'est pas la chambre 102 ?

Elle regarda l'étiquette sur la porte qui affichait belle et bien "102".

- Fermez-la à côté on aimerait bien dormir ! cria un homme dans une chambre plus loin.

- La ferme ! répondit le rouquin en direction de la voix. Ils se sont trompés en posant l'affiche, la chambre qu'tu recherches est la 101.

- Merci.

- Attends un peu... Tu ne veux pas rentrer ? proposa-t-il en la fixant de ses yeux jaunes avec un sourire malsain sur les lèvres.

- Non.

- Ne sois pas timide...

Elle ignora l'homme et toqua à la porte 101, celle-ci s'ouvrit.

- Que fais tu ici ? demanda Amon. Tu n'as pas eu assez d'argent ?

- Écoute... il faut que je te parle juste une minute, je peux rentrer ? fit elle la voix tremblante.

- Oui... entre...

Il ferma la porte et alluma la lumière. Il était muni d'un caleçon blanc et d'une pair de chaussette mauves. Quant il se retourna, la personnalité de la jeune femme changea brusquement.

- Je ne sais pas comment tu m'as retrouvé, mais écoute, si ma femme apprends que j'ai recommencé à boire...

- A vrai dire je ne te connais même pas, fit-elle en admirant un objet sur la commode. J'avais juste besoin de toi pour me glisser dans cet hôtel incognito.

- Comment savais tu pour mes problèmes d'alcool ?

- Tes habits empestent le rhume et cela malgré le fait que tu te sois lavé plusieurs fois, l'odeur du savon... à la lavande... n'a rien masqué.

- Mais qui es tu ? demanda-t-il paniqué. Comment sais tu tout ça ?

- Disons que j'ai l'odorat développé, dit-elle en reposant l'objet décoratif sur la table de chevet. Tu as une dernière volonté ? Ton cœur est en panique, donc je suppose que si je reste ici tu vas avertir la sécurité de l'hôtel qui avertira peut-être la marine, ce qui n'est pas vraiment mon but...

Alors que l'homme était sur le point d'ouvrir la porte pour s'enfuir et crier, des mâchoires puissantes se plantèrent dans sa gorge. Il ne résista pas longtemps. Enjambant le corps et essuyant le sang sur ses lèvres d'un revers de la main, elle se fit couler un bain. Elle se lava plusieurs fois les dents, n'aimant pas vraiment le sang si ce n'est dans une morceau de viande appétissant, or, ce morceau n'était pas appétissant.

Baillant lourdement, la jeune femme se blottit dans le lit et rien ne troubla son sommeil durant cette courte nuit. Le matin elle sortit relativement tôt et n'emprunta pas la sortie habituelle vu qu'elle passa par la fenêtre craignant de tomber nez à nez avec une femme de ménage qui apercevrait le corps. Ce n'était pas haut. Atterrissant souplement en forme animal, elle récupéra ses armes et fusa droit vers un bar pour déjeuner.

Kidd, quant à lui, se réveilla tout juste dans la chambre d'hôtel. Il avait préféré dormir dans un hôtel plutôt qu'à bord de son navire en raison d'un nouvel enduit qui ne sentait pas très bon. Son bateau était plutôt en piteuse état, et, même si ce produit empesté il améliorait l'état du bois. Il endossa son manteau bordeaux et marron comportant des piques sur les épaules, puis enfila ses bottes. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

- C'est pour le ménage, je repasses dans 10 minutes.

Ses cheveux rouges tenaient parfaitement droit en raison de son fruit du démon: le magnétisme. En bas de ses cheveux similaire à une flamme des lunettes bleues marines étaient attachées. Alors qu'il ouvrait la porte, un cri strident retentit dans tout l'hôtel. Il regarda en direction du son, une jeune ménagère était au sol, visiblement apeurée. Par curiosité, il marcha jusqu'à elle et vit un cadavre gisant dans une marre de sang.

- "Chambre 101", lut-il à haute voix. Tiens donc, fit-il en souriant avec férocité. Intéressant.

-Flashback de Kidd-

_- Ce n'est pas la chambre 102 ?_

_- Ils se sont trompés en posant l'affiche, la chambre qu'tu recherches est la 101.  
><em>

- Fin du flashback-

A 3 km de là, dans un petit bistrot aux allures vertes et marrons, une jeune femme prenait son petit-déjeuner tranquillement, loin de se soucier de sa victime grâce à laquelle elle payerait l'addition. Elle avait décidé de ne pas s'attarder dans l'hôtel et de quitter cette île le plus vite possible, aujourd'hui de préférence. D'un classique, le restaurant était somme toute banale mais conservait un côté chic. Trempant sa brioche dans son chocolat froid, elle lisait un journal piqué dans une poubelle. Celui-ci datait un peu et on pouvait lire dessus "3 supernovas attaquent les dragons célestes!". Elle fut surprise de voir ce médecin, néanmoins elle ne reconnut pas Eustass Kidd croisé auparavant à l'hôtel.

- Monkey D. Luffy ? s'exclama-t-elle en lisant le journal. Ce n'est pas celui pour qui Rayleigh est partis ?

- Journal ! Journal ! cria une petite fille en tendant des prospectus.

Sans plus attendre elle en acheta un, le titre la fit frémir: "L'armée révolutionnaire en mouvement". Craignant que ce papier lui apporte de mauvaises nouvelles, elle fronça les sourcils et le lut avidement. Une fois l'article fini, elle lâcha un soupir soulagée.

- Il doit tout de même y avoir quelque chose de plus sérieux que ça, rétorqua-t-elle en réfléchissant davantage. La mort de Barbe Blanche a déstabilisé le monde ce serait logique que Dragon en prenne l'avantage...

Ne poussant pas sa réflexion plus loin elle se leva et déposa quelques billets sur la table pour payer la note. Toujours en train de lire le journal, elle s'engouffra dans une ruelle sinueuse. Soudainement, dans le journal, elle vit Rayleigh et un shichibukai en compagnie de Luffy avec un bouquet de fleurs à la main. Elle lut l'article sans plus tarder.

- Ils ont du toupet... annonça-t-elle. Je me demande quand même ce que ces deux pirates font avec ce shichibukai... Peu importe... on va continuer tout droit après tout. Au moins je suis certaine de ne pas recroiser ce médecin dans le nouveau monde... mais ... si comme le prétend le journal tous les supernovas se dirigent aussi par là cela veut forcement dire que la marine sera plus présente dans le nouveau monde. Enfin je suppose...

Elle soupira longuement.

- De toute façon je ne serais en sécurité nul part, tant qu'à faire se rapprocher de l'ennemi... non... c'est stupide vraiment. Et puis merde!

Elle balança le journal plus loin.

Sans s'en rendre compte elle était partie dans la forêt. Arrivant près d'une crique elle vit un vaisseau pirate avec un crâne et deux sabres. N'y jetant qu'un coup d'œil désintéressé, elle s'assit pour dormir un peu. Décidément ses blessures l'avaient épuisée et elle ne faisait que dormir depuis peu.

C'est une odeur de fumée et de sang qui la réveilla. Suivant cette odeur, elle arriva à l'orée de la forêt. La ville n'était pas très grande vu d'ici, d'ailleurs l'île n'était pas grande non plus. Une épaisse fumée noir s'échappait du sud-est de la ville. Regardant davantage elle vit quelque chose des plus étranges. Intriguée, la jeune femme sauta de toit en toit dans cette direction, préférant éviter le sol car plusieurs personnes courraient en sens inverse.

- Répète un peu pour voir, hurla Kidd fou de rage.

Elle s'allongea sur le toit admirant la scène, un peu déçue. Elle avait pensé que ce bras métallique géant serait l'œuvre d'un talentueux ingénieur et non d'un vulgaire utilisateur de fruit du démon. Au bruit d'un son métallique difforme, elle regarda vers la gauche. Un drôle d'individu portant un masque bleu faisait tournoyer ses lames. Il était doté d'une longue (même très longue) chevelure blonde.

- Killer, ne t'en mêle pas, ordonna Kidd.

- D'accord...

Un peu plus loin sur un toit.

- C'est donc un capitaine... Il me fait penser à celui dans le journal... Ce serait pas d'ailleurs le zigoto que j'ai croisé à l'hôtel hier ? fit-elle en passant sa main dans ses cheveux pour se gratter. Sans doute...

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, le toit se déroba sous ses pieds.

- Bordel ! cria Ashal en sautant en plein milieu du combat entre Kidd et son opposant.

Elle se retourna et vit la maison s'effondrait. Esquivant plusieurs sabres et couteaux volants, elle effectua plusieurs pirouettes avec souplesse. Le combat endommagé de plus en plus l'allée. D'ailleurs, elle avait dû dégainer son arme pour parer certains objets métalliques. Alors qu'elle parvint enfin à se hisser hors du combat entre Kidd et un autre homme, une mèche de ses cheveux fut coupée de sa tête. Accroupie parterre, elle avait esquivé de justesse les deux lames tournoyantes du dénommé "Killer".

- Je n'ai aucune envie de me battre, protesta-t-elle en direction du blond.

Sans même lui répondre il engagea le combat. Elle sauta, para, esquiva et lui donna un coup de pied dans les hanches. Killer glissa quelques mètres plus loin puis ré-attaqua.

- Punaise ! Tu vas m'écouter Barbie ! Pourquoi tu m'attaques ?

Toujours muet, il donnait plusieurs coups de lames, toutes l'effleurant de très près. Elle n'était pas en état de se battre à pleine puissance en raison de son dernier combat mais la décision s'imposait à elle. N'étant pas de la marine, elle ne vit aucune raison de fuir devant lui et attaqua avec plus de force que la fois précédente. Cependant, alors que leurs armes étaient censées s'entre-choquer violemment, rien ne se produisit. Bien au contraire, ils étaient tous les deux suspendus en l'air. Les couteaux de lancer, le pistolet à sa ceinture ainsi que son épée vibraient anormalement.

- Killer... maugréa Kidd une main tendue en face de lui provoquant des étincelles violettes. Je t'ai dit de ne pas t'en mêler, merde !

- C'était pour me distraire... fit-il d'une voix calme, les mains accrochées dans les airs.

- Espèce d'enfoiré ! Alors ce n'était qu'un stupide jeu pour toi ?!

Elle pesta tout en continuant de serrer son épée de peur qu'elle ne parte vers le ciel et qu'elle ne la voit plus jamais.

- Je vais vous poser délicatement sur le sol... Voilà comme ça... annonça Kidd. Et vous allez... Bordel ! Arrêtez de vous battre !

Très agacé, Kidd prit quatre barres de fer qu'il posa sur les membres supérieurs et inférieurs des deux combattants. Accrochés contre le mur comme des étoiles de mer, ils se calmèrent peu à peu.

- C'est bon ? demanda Eustass assis en face. Vraiment... on dirait deux gosses.

Il se releva et envoya valser plus loin les barres de métal. Killer et Ashal se regardèrent avec une envie de meurtre commune. Visiblement Kidd s'était occupé de son adversaire, en conséquence il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'il demeure sur l'île.

- Je serais bien embêté si j'étais le dernier supernova à entrer dans le nouveau monde, alors on ne perd plus de temps et on lève l'ancre.

Il se retourna pour partir.

- Si je me suis fait devancer par cet abruti de Trafalgar Law tu me le payeras Killer...

- Ça ne risque pas, répondit-elle pleine de suffisance, voyant déjà l'opportunité de quitter l'île.

Kidd se retourna et contempla la jeune femme.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Car il ne compte pas se rendre de si tôt dans le nouveau monde.

- Et comment une fille, comme toi, sait cela ? demanda-t-il en croisant les bras d'un air supérieur.

- Je le sais, c'est tout, coupa-t-elle sèchement.

- Attends un peu... Tu es la fille de l'hôtel ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ?

Kidd fronça ses sourcils invisibles, énervé par le comportement de la fille aux cheveux blancs. Savait-elle au moins à qui elle parlait ?

- Espèce de sale garce, parle moi mieux que ça !

- Baisse d'un ton toi aussi.

Elle fit un pas en sa direction tout en le foudroyant du regard. Elle n'aimait absolument pas son arrogance à celui-là et encore moins son ton méprisant.

Kidd sentit une étrange sensation le parcourir, se reprenant aussitôt, il commença à charger ses mains d'étincelles violettes. Derrière le rouquin la silhouette d'un homme cadavérique (avec des cheveux blancs comme une serpillère) se dessina.

- Boss Kidd, la marine va arriver, l'avertit Heat.

- Comment ? Déjà ? grogna-t-il.

- Le cadavre du comptable ce matin dans l'hôtel les a immédiatement alertés.

"Et merde, pensa-t-elle, moi qui voulais être discrète..."

- Et bien... qu'ils se ramènent ! annonça-t-il fièrement.

Pendant que Kidd narguait les cieux, elle réfléchissait à un moyen de taper l'incruste dans l'équipage de ce prétentieux. Malheureusement les villageois avaient fui, il était donc hors de question de partir à leur recherche pour savoir qui possédait un navire ou pas, ce qui ne lui laissait pas d'autre choix. Alors que Kidd, sous les plaintes de ses membres d'équipage, se dirigeait en direction de son vaisseau, elle lança:

- Je peux venir ? Euh... s'vous plait ? avec un air innocent de quelqu'un tapant méchamment l'incruste.

Kidd se retourna, la regarda un moment, puis rigola à en pleurer.

- Pourquoi je prendrais une fille dans mon équipage ? Je ne suis pas chapeau de paille !

"Chapeau de paille ? Elle se remémora le journal. Sûrement ce Monkey D. Luffy..."

- Tu sais faire la cuisine ? demanda Heat.

- Non.

- Le ménage ? enchaina Killer qui semblait toujours aussi sérieux.

- Non.

- Mais tu sais faire quoi ? s'exclama Kidd en la dévisageant de haut en bas.

- Je sais me battre.

Le trio pouffa de rire un moment, puis le capitaine, entre deux rires méprisants, s'exclama:

- Tu peux me dire pourquoi j'inviterais quelqu'un d'aussi faiblard que toi sur mon vaisseau ? On est des pirates poupée, pas des enfants de chœur.

- Je ne suis pas faible ! vociféra-t-elle avec violence.

- Bipolaire en plus... remarqua Killer.

- Allez vous faire **** !

Elle se retourna dépitée. Après tout à quoi pensait-elle en s'invitant dans le premier équipage venu ?

Alors que ce même trio et elle même s'apprêtaient à partir dans des directions opposées, une petite lumière brilla dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

- J'ai des informations sur Trafalgar Law, fit-elle en se retournant.

Kidd se retourna puis de ses yeux jaunes la fixa.

- Quoi comme ?

- Une fois en mer, je te les dirai. Elles sont trop importantes pour être divulguées à n'importe qui.

Kidd essaya de ne pas s'énerver davantage face à la remarque "n'importe qui". D'un air sûr d'elle, elle ne faiblissait pas pendant qu'il la scannait pour voir si cela en valait la peine.

- Ok, tu peux venir.

Alors qu'ils marchaient tous les trois devant, Ashal préféra garder ses distances.

- Kidd... se plaignit Killer.

- T'inquiète pas, dès qu'elle nous aura dit ce qu'on veut on la jette par dessus bord, fit-il dans une gestuelle explicite.

Son ouïe fine lui permit d'entendre la conversation sans même y prêter attention. En à peine 5 minutes de réflexion un plan fusa dans sa tête. Rassurée de pouvoir quitter l'île et enjouée de pouvoir aller dans le nouveau monde, elle vit soudainement le trio devant une falaise...

- Où est le bateau ? demanda Kidd agacé qu'il ne soit pas là.

Killer pencha la tête sur le côté, surpris lui aussi.

- Cette île tourne sur elle même Boss. Le navire devrait apparaître d'ici quelques dizaines de minutes, répondit Heat en les calmant.

Alors qu'ils allaient s'assoir pour attendre l'arrivée du bateau, Ashal longeait déjà la côte. Kidd la regarda partir.

- Oï ! Tu as changé d'avis ? lança t'il.

- Plutôt que d'attendre le navire je vais aller le trouver.

D'un seul coup le trio se retrouva un peu débile. Essayant de cacher le fait qu'ils n'y avaient pas pensé... ils la suivirent.

- Comment sais tu qu'il faut tourner par là et non de l'autre côté ? demanda Heat.

- Car les feuilles des arbres malgré le vent ont une légère inclinaison anormale.

S'arrêtant un moment, ils scrutèrent les feuilles de l'arbre le plus proche. On pouvait entendre le vent se glisser à l'intérieur de la forêt.

- Tu les vois se pencher anormalement toi ? glissa Kidd à l'oreille de Killer.

Killer hocha la tête de façon négative. Heat se concentra au maximum.

- Vous venez ou vous avez décidé de planter la tente ? cria t'elle une vingtaine de mètre plus loin. Je vous rappelle que je ne sais pas à quoi ressemble votre bateau.

Une fois arrivé sur le navire, Eustass Kidd utilisa ses facultés magnétiques pour kidnapper la jeune femme. Elle ne vit pas s'enrouler autour de son corps une longue chaîne en fer semblable à un serpent.

- Mais ... Qu'est-ce-que !

- Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais gentiment te faire monter à bord ? ricana le rouquin.

- Du moment que je monte à bord, répondit-elle dans un sourire néanmoins inquiet.

- Dis moi ce que tu sais sur Trafalgar Law, ordonna-t-il.

Le beau bateau en bois sombre comportait un plancher violet et des os à l'intérieur, tandis qu'il y avait un crâne à l'avant. Les voiles étaient pourpres quant à l'emblème il s'agissait d'un smiley au sourire cousu avec des piques autour de sa tête. Ce navire était beaucoup plus grand que le sous-marin de Law.

- Non.

Kidd la regarda d'un air extrêmement menaçant qui lui donna un léger frisson, mais elle ne faiblit pas pour autant. Voyant que la jeune femme ne dirait rien, il ordonna aux membres de son équipage de mettre les voiles vers le Shin Sekai. Ouvrant la porte de sa cabine située dans le vaisseau, ses mains produisaient de drôles d'étincelles. Ashal tenta de résister à l'attraction de la chaîne mais celle-ci était beaucoup trop forte. Elle se débattit comme elle put, jusqu'à entendre le claquement de la porte derrière elle. Kidd ouvrit une trappe et descendit les marches toujours suivit de sa prisonnière. Ouvrant la porte de la cellule située au fond du navire, il l'y balança dedans.

- N'attrape pas froid, rigola-t-il en s'éloignant.

Ne prenant pas la peine de répondre elle examina la cellule en particulier là où la clef devait coulisser. C'était à sa portée ! Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'avancer pour la crocheter, elle tomba lourdement sur le sol. Les chaines la retenaient toujours. Elle resta une semaine dans ce petit cachot humide. De temps à autres quelqu'un lui apportait à manger. Au bout du 7ème jour, l'équipage semblait quitter la première île du Shin Sekai. Autant dire qu'elle avait largement eut le temps de se traiter elle même de tous les noms en raison de la situation dans laquelle elle s'était fourrée.

"Ils n'y sont restés qu'un jour, pensa Ashal qui tendait l'oreille pour entendre davantage de bruits sur le pont."

La trappe s'ouvrit et Kidd, accompagné de Killer, descendit.

- Killer, l'affiche ! ordonna Kidd avec sérieux.

Le blond posa contre les barreaux un avis de recherche. Ashal, stupéfaite, écarquilla les yeux. Ce n'était pas possible !

- Cette affiche a trois jours, expliqua Killer.

- Tu nous explique... fit Kidd en tapant du pied.

- Je n'ai rien à vous expliquer.

- Tu sembles pourtant aussi surprise que nous, non ? intervint le blond au casque bleu.

- Ce n'est pas enfermée dans cette cage moisie que je vais gentiment collaborer...

- Killer.

- Bien.

Ouvrant la porte, il détacha ensuite la chaine. La jeune femme se releva quelque peu engourdie. Faisant face à ses ravisseurs, Kidd l'invita par un geste galant mais suspect à monter la première. Prenant les escaliers, elle passa la trappe. Killer, s'en alla vers le pont une fois dans la cabine du capitaine. Quant à Kidd, il s'assit avec nonchalance sur sa chaise. Les bottes sur le bureau, il fixait la jeune femme qui refusait de s'assoir. La pièce était spacieuse et disposée d'un lit dans le fond, ainsi que d'un bureau et d'un grand sofa. Divers cartes et avis de recherche étaient accrochés sur le mur.

- Alors ? demanda Kidd impatient.

- Tu ne crois pas que je vais tout te dire alors que j'ai croupie une semaine dans les cachots...

- Tu es libérée, que veux tu de plus !

- Une faveur.

- Ha ha ! Une faveur ? répéta-t-il sarcastiquement.

Voyant qu'elle était très sérieuse, Kidd acquiesça d'un signe de tête hautain.

- Quoi ?

- Faire partie de ton équipage.

Elle en profita pour examiner un livre sur l'étagère noir et rouge, heureusement il n'y avait pas de livres de médecine.

Bien que cette idée ne l'enchantait guère (autant pour Kidd que pour elle), le code de la piraterie lui assurait le fait d'être en sécurité au sein de cet équipage dangereux, et avant toute chose elle avait besoin d'une barrière entre elle et le gouvernement.

- Pourquoi je ferais une telle chose ? demanda-t-il en joignant ses mains devant lui d'un air sérieux.

- Par curiosité.

- De quoi ?

- Tu ferais ça par curiosité.

- Je peux très bien t'affamer ou te torturer pour avoir ce que je veux. Après tout je suis un pirate, et d'après les rumeurs, pas le plus tendre.

- Tu peux toujours essayer, répondit-elle en le défiant du regard. Par expérience je sais que ça ne marchera pas.

- Boss ! s'écria Heat en arrivant subitement dans la pièce. Je sais qui elle est ! Il y a trois ans une histoire bizarre a circulé sur Grand Line.

- Tu vois, fit-il en la regardant d'un air victorieux. Pas la peine de me plier à la volonté de qui ce soit pour obtenir ce que je veux.

Curieuse de ce qu'était cette "histoire bizarre" Ashal écouta le récit de Heat. Deux ou trois faits étaient largement exagérés, mais le reste y était.

Kidd sourit funestement.

- C'est d'accord, tu peux faire partie de mon équipage.

- Pardon ?

Elle sursauta visiblement surprise.

- Juste comme comme ça ? Sur de simples rumeurs ? demanda-t-elle bouche bée.

- Bienvenue à bord, ricana le Capitaine en se dirigeant vers la porte de sortie.


	5. Bête vs Bête !

_Voilà avec ce chapitre on est à jour et le retard est rattrapé !_

_ Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas si vous avez des questions ! C'est toujours très encourageant d'avoir des petits mots !  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<br>**

* * *

><p>Ashal dormait sur le pont. La nuit était sombre mais éclairée par la douce lumière de la lune. Même si elle était une fille du nord, ses origines tropicales l'a ramené à l'ordre. Éprouvant une grande soif, elle du faire appelle à sa volonté pour ne pas haleter comme un fauve cherchant un coin d'eau.<p>

Ces temps ci son sommeil était très léger, elle ne faisait pas du tout confiance à ce supernova et encore moins à son équipage morbide. S'aidant de son flair, elle arriva jusqu'à la cuisine. Cependant une silhouette imposante était assise en train de siroter de la liqueur. Elle voulut rebrousser chemin feignant de n'avoir rien vu mais trop tard, le sombre capitaine l'avait repérée.

- Tu cherches quelque chose ? demanda-t-il dans un grognement.

- Tu as trop bu... répondit-elle.

- Tu aimerais bien, fit-il un sourire pervers aux lèvres.

Essayant de ne pas grimacer de peur, Ashal dû reconnaitre qu'elle n'avait pas du tout confiance en cet homme. Il avait presque plus de bestialité qu'elle n'en avait, ce qui était vraiment bizarre... Elle s'assit en face de lui et demanda:

- Tu n'aurais pas autre chose que de la liqueur ?

- Rien qu'une femme ne puisse boire.

- Pardon ? Je te trouve bien Macho pour quelqu'un qui vient d'accepter une femme dans son équipage.

Piqué au vif, il semblait d'un seul coup beaucoup moins saoul. Étonné par ce changement de réaction assez soudain, elle recula légèrement. Feignant de n'en avoir que faire, elle se mit à fouiller les placards et retourna s'assoir une bière à la main.

- Je n'aime pas les liqueurs car je n'aime tout simplement pas les fruits, expliqua Ashal en tentant d'amadouer ce nouveau capitaine.

Kidd l'observait avec intérêt mais aussi colère, comment pouvait-t-elle se croire toute permise ?

- Tu pourrais arrêter de me regarder comme ça ? S'exclama-t-elle agacée d'être scannée de la sorte.

- Je fais ce que je veux, je suis ton Capitaine.

- Mais tu as quel âge ? 4 ans ? rétorqua-t-elle instinctivement.

Kidd se leva manquant de faire tomber la table, les poings serrés et un air de défis dans les yeux, il était à deux doigts de lui faire passer un sale quart-d'heure. Bizarrement, alors que depuis le début elle réagissait sur le défensive, le jeune femme se contenta de le regarder tel un drôle animal. Un certain charme sombre et à la fois dangereux se dégageait de lui, à l'inverse de Trafalgar il était plus directe et moins mystérieux. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, surprise Ashal arrêta derechef sa pensée troublante.

- Boss ? l'appela Heat en rentrant.

- Quoi ?

- On approche de l'île.

- Jetez l'ancre ici, on accostera demain matin.

Kidd sortit de la cuisine et rentra dans ses appartements. Toujours énervé par l'attitude désinvolte de cette prétentieuse, il se laissa tomber sur le lit. A peine commença-t-il à ronfler que Killer entra dans la pièce sans même prendre la peine de toquer.

- Kidd ? Je peux te poser une question ?

Le roux se releva puis fixa son vice-capitaine d'un air très suspect... Quand Killer prenait ce ton ce n'était jamais bon.

- Quelle mouche préhistorique t'a piqué ?

Le ton de Killer était néanmoins très calme malgré son agacement flagrant.

- De ? (Venant de se réveiller Kidd avait du mal à formuler des phrases.)

- Tu peux me dire sur quel coup de tête tu l'as invitée dans l'équipage ?

- Pour faire monter la prime globale de notre équipage... Désormais on est presque au même niveau que celle de Chapeau de paille. Qui sait peut être que la fille réparera aussi le bateau, on a pas assez de gens pour faire les corvées...

- Je te préviens, je ne sais pas si c'est ton instinct que tu suis ou celui de ton entre-jambe, mais, moi vivant, ici, elle ne va pas faire long feu. Peu importe le code de la piraterie.

Le lendemain matin l'équipage décida de faire halte sur l'île. Kidd observait le journal de la semaine dernière en demandant à Killer si sonner la cloche du QG de la marine avait une signification particulière. En crucifiant les pauvres pirates terrifiés devant lui, il décida de partir de l'île car elle n'avait rien à offrir. Refaisant les provisions, tout le monde finit par rentrer. Enfin tout le monde sauf Zark (pirate, avec une crête blonde, à l'allure rock).

Ashal, quant à elle, se promenait tranquillement sur l'île, déçu qu'il n'y ait pas de magasins car elle avait vraiment besoin d'habits et de chaussure. Au bout de quelques minutes elle rencontra un étrange animal, ressemblant à une sorte de koala géant. Avec incrédulité, ils se fixèrent de haut en bas.

- Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de t'avoir comme dîner, tu n'as pas l'air appétissant.

Elle continua de marcher.

- Tu accompagnes les pirates ? demanda le koala dans sa langue natale, les yeux plein de cruauté.

- Quel est le problème ?

Elle se retourna en croisant les bras.

- Cette île est réputée pour sa cruauté, et tu te balades comme si tu n'avais pas peur de nous, ces pirates aussi d'ailleurs. Nous tenons beaucoup à notre réputation.

- Je pense que nous allons partir, vous n'aurez qu'à mieux faire la prochaine fois.

- Sache que pour ton insolence j'aurais aimé te broyer les os, jeune fille...

- Et qu'est-ce-qui t'en empêche ? demanda-t-elle en le défiant.

- Le fait qu'un des pirates de cet affreux Capitaine te suive. Pour une prédatrice comme toi, ça doit être le comble de se faire prendre en chasse, rit-il en sentant l'aura animal de la jeune femme.

- Comment ? s'offusqua-t-elle.

Évidemment, le pirate de Kidd, accroupis dans un buisson, ne comprenait pas un traitre mot de ce que disait le cruel koala. Il comprit néanmoins que la situation allait dégénérée. Un fauve au pelage noir se faufila dans la forêt. Pris au dépourvu le pirate sortit de sa cachette pour... trop tard. Un pistolet derrière sa tête lui fit comprendre qu'il avait perdu.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda Ashal sur un ton agressif.

- Tu comprends les animaux alors ? ricana-t-il sous ses dents jaunâtres.

Le pistolet émit un cliquetis pour annoncé que la balle était prête à partir.

- Je répète ma question. Que fais-tu là ?

- Ok ok ! Calme toi ! Tu ne voudrais pas enfreindre l'une des règles d'or de la piraterie ? Hein ?

- Je vais me gêner. Je n'ai aucune considération pour Kidd et vous. L'unique raison pour laquelle j'ai intégré votre équipage c'est pour avoir un bouclier en cas de pépin.

- C'est notre Boss, Kidd... Il m'a obligé à te suivre, tu n'as pas sa confiance.

- Et bien comme ça c'est réciproque. J'aurais deux mots à lui dire.

Elle enleva avec prudence le pistolet du crâne de l'homme.

Une fois sur le bateau, elle lança un regard noir à Kidd qui ne manqua pas de lui rendre. Le jeune homme blond n'arriva pas avant la tombée de la nuit, car il s'était perdu dans la forêt.

- Que faisais-tu ? demanda Kidd en voyant Zark couvert d'égratignures.

- La prochaine fois on part sans toi, rajouta Killer.

Le navire vogua de nuit.

Alors que le soleil se levait doucement, le Capitaine fut réveillé par un effroyable raffut accompagné de hurlements enjoués et de cliquetis métalliques. A moitié dans les pommes, Kidd ouvrit brutalement la porte de sa cabine.

- Killer, bordel ! hurla-t-il.

Tous les matelots étaient réunis au centre, regardant le combat à mort entre ses deux membres d'équipage. Même s'il était certain que Killer semblait avoir l'avantage, la petite se débrouillait plutôt bien. S'aidant d'une corde, le vice-capitaine s'élança à toute vitesse sur sa victime, les lames en avant. Effectuant une roulade sur le côté, elle lança un couteau qui sectionna la corde, faisant ainsi tomber Killer. Sous sa forme féline, elle lui sauta à la gorge. Killer brandit ses épées tournoyantes devant lui ce qui blessa la panthère. Dans un râle l'animal chargea. Killer en fit de même. Le choc serrait mortel pour les deux parties. Chacun bondit à la gorge de l'autre, mais un mur invisible les arrêta.

- C'est pas bientôt fini ce bordel ! Vous m'avez réveillé avec vos conneries, vociféra Kidd une main tendue sur les objets métalliques des deux combattants. Si vous voulez vous tuer faites le ailleurs que sur mon navire !

Néanmoins les deux combattants ne semblaient pas vouloir se calmer et se regardaient avec une haine démesurée.

- Killer, et la fille là, c'est un ordre!

Killer relâcha doucement ses muscles et obtempéra face à son capitaine tout en restant sur ses gardes. Heureusement d'ailleurs, car au premier pas posé sur le sol, elle ré-attaqua. Killer se défendit et au final recommença à attaquer lui aussi.

Extrêmement frustré par le manque de respect que son plus ancien et son plus récent membre d'équipage lui octroyaient, Kidd décida de les enchainer chacun à un mât du bateau grâce à une chaine métallique (la diplomatie n'est pas son fort...).

Au bout d'une heure il relâcha Killer mais pas Ashal. C'est Heat qui vint à sa rencontre.

- Le Boss aimerait savoir pourquoi tu as attaqué Killer, lui demanda-t-il avec une sympathie étonnante.

- Il n'a qu'à venir se renseigner lui même. Cet abruti ne connait même pas mon nom, répondit-elle vexée.

- Ça ne fait que quelques jours que tu vogues avec nous. D'ailleurs tu ferais mieux de ne pas l'appeler comme ça. Quand le Boss s'énerve il devient un vrai volcan explosif.

Le zombie s'assit en tailleurs en face de la pirate toujours ligotée.

Ashal soupira longuement pour exprimer son agacement, au même moment la chaîne la retenant au mât céda. Tombant à genoux, elle releva la tête et vit les bottes de Kidd puis son visage sévère.

- Aurait-il entendu le mot abruti ? demanda-t-elle dans un sourire provocant. Il a peut-être l'oreille plus affutée que je ne pensais. Le manque d'un cerveau doit faciliter le passage du son.

Elle se releva, faisant face à Kidd.

Heat ferma les yeux d'un air peiné. La vie de la jeune fille allait s'arrêter là, et la prime de l'équipage retomber. Dommage.

Killer regardait la scène avec fascination , enfin cette écervelée allait mourir. Quand Kidd releva la tête, ses yeux jaunes-oranges étaient sur le point de tourner au rouge. Grâce à son fruit du démon, il lança la chaine qui attacha à nouveau la femme au mât, et prit au hasard une lance sur le bateau prêt à lui enfoncer dans le crâne. La lance fusa droit vers le front d'Ashal qui regardait d'un air horrifié la scène. Au même moment une baleine heurta le navire ce qui dévia le tire juste à quatre centimètres de sa joue. Un des subordonnée de Kidd s'interposa.

- Attends Boss! lança Zark.

- Toi aussi tu veux mourir ?

- Elle pourrait t'être utile ! Regarde !

Zark tendit une affiche rose et jaune à son Capitaine. Aussitôt Kidd la donna à Heat.

- Hum hum ! fit Heat pour commencer à lire. En l'honneur des nobles de l'île de Kumashua, un... euh... bal sera organisé. La seule restriction est de venir habillé en tenue de haute couture, accompagné cela va de soit.

- En quoi ça me concerne ? Je suis un pirate ! Je ne participe pas à ces trucs de bourges !

- Attends, écoute la suite, fit remarquer Heat. "Le prix s'estime à 500 millions de Berry, une somme qui devrait attirer beaucoup de personne, et surtout les plus grands malfrats. C'est pourquoi une garde et deux vice-amiraux seront présent sur l'île".

- Et alors ? En quoi je ne peux pas la tuer ?

Il haussa un sourcil invisible, perplexe.

- C'est simple Kidd, répondit Killer en tombant avec agilité sur le sol. Même si j'aimerais autant que toi voir cette abrutie périr, la somme est grande. Le bateau est en ruine depuis qu'on a croisé cette flotte de la marine, sans compter tout le matériel manquant. Les tuyaux d'eau son h.s et la cuisine marche à moitié. Tu ne peux pas te rendre là bas et tout casser avec deux vice-amiraux. Il faut élaborer un plan et pour ça il faut que tu ais, au cas ou, une cavalière si tu es obligé de te rendre à ce truc débile.

- Je n'aurais qu'à trouver quelqu'un d'autre...

Il regarda la jeune femme en pensant au 500 millions de berry.

- C'est envisageable, songea Wire une fourche à la main et des collants noir striés. Il est indiqué que le bal est ouvert à tout le monde, même aux pirates réputés, soit disant pour faire une fête célébrant la paix dans le Shin Sekai. Cependant aucun acte de violence ne doit être commis. Il serait logique que tu attires l'attention avec une prime de 310 millions de berry, tu seras très surveillé, et donc on pourra agir pour prendre le trésor.

- Notre Cap'tain doit avoir sa réputation aussi, argumenta Killer. On l'a sous la main, tant qu'à faire qu'elle nous serve à quelque chose.

- Je m'en fiche de ma réputation... néanmoins le lot est alléchant...

- Maintenant que Luffy a dépassé ta prime, tu n'es plus en tête, intervint Heat. Si la marine t'aperçoit avec elle, qui a aussi une affiche de recherche, la prime de l'équipage sera enfin mise à jour.

- Où se trouve cette l'île ? demanda le supernova pensif.

- A trois, voir quatre jours de navigation. Il faut faire demi-tour. Mais ça ira, la fête ne commence que dans une semaine.

- Emmenez-la au cachot, ce n'est que partie remise... ordonna-t-il. On a un plan à échafauder.

- Tu ne penses pas que j'ai mon mot à dire ? clama Ashal.

- Non, répondit Kidd en s'éloignant. Si tu n'acceptes pas, tu mourras. Bien que tu as l'air de ne pas beaucoup tenir à ta vie.

- Justement, plutôt que d'aller au carnaval de la honte je préfère...

Kidd se retourna d'un air féroce. Heat avait la main sur la bouche de la jeune fille.

- La peur lui a fait perdre toutes notions de survie, expliqua Heat. Il faut dire que tu es impressionnant.

Loin d'être naïf, Kidd se retourna et continua à marcher, vraiment frustré par ce caractère farouche.

Pendant 3 jours, Killer, Wire, Heat et leur Cap'tain formèrent des plans pour s'emparer du trésor.

Enfermée dans les appartements du zombie à la place du cachot, la jeune femme avait mis du temps pour se calmer. Heat entra dans sa chambre. C'était une petite cabine comportant un lit simple et une armoire.

- Je t'ai apporté à manger.

Il lui tendit le plateau.

- Tu n'étais pas censé me mettre au cachot ?

- Tu as provoqué Kidd, et c'est vrai j'aurais dû. Mais je ne pense pas que c'est comme ça qu'on va établir de bonne relation. Je connais bien Kidd, et au début il était même plus violent que toi.

- Il l'est toujours, fit-elle dans un grognement.

- Il faut simplement lui montrer que tu le respectes, et ensuite tout se passe bien. Je pense que c'est un peu la même chose avec toi.

Prise au dépourvu, elle arrêta de manger. Ce zombie, qui était celui dont elle s'était le plus méfiée, était en faite le plus amical de tous.

- Je suppose que tu ne fais plus confiance à personne et que depuis ta sortie de prison tu te sers des gens car tu les méprises. J'ai vécu, à peu de chose près, la même chose que toi. J'étais esclave d'une famille noble, un des fils était un chirurgien fou...

Sans s'attarder plus sur son histoire, Heat continua:

- J'ai vu avec attention ton combat contre Killer et en réalité tu aimerais bien faire tes preuves.

- Comment faire ses preuves alors que le gouvernement te traque comme une bête dépourvue de sentiment ? C'est stupide...

- En intégrant un équipage de pirate.

La pirate resta silencieuse, puis en réfléchissant s'exclama:

- Je me sers de vous pour me protéger, c'est tout.

- Tu as juste envie d'en découdre et tu découvres que seule tu n'y arriveras pas. C'est toi qui a besoin de nous. Ne me remercie pas, va... En échange, ne remets plus jamais Kidd en colère. Personne ayant dit ce que tu as dit est resté en vie jusqu'à présent.

- Merci.

- Pour quoi ?

- Pour la nourriture, tu crois quoi...

Elle afficha un grand sourire, qui cette fois ci n'était pas un sourire de façade.

- Au faite, ils ont trouvé un plan.

- Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle entamait le plat principal avec férocité.

- Je t'apporte la robe.

Ashal perdit derechef son sourire et plusieurs patates tombèrent de sa bouche. Ils n'étaient pas sérieux ? Ces dangereux pirates avaient vraiment l'intention d'aller à ce stupide bal ?


	6. La Bête & la Bête

Coucou les p'tits loups ! Je tiens juste à préciser que **TOUT** est explicable et que les nombreuses questions (du moins une bonne partie \o/) que vous vous posez seront élucidées. Néanmoins si vous avez des questions qui vous tracassent, n'hésitez pas à me mp ! Il y a peut être certains faits que je considère comme clair ^^'.

Vous risquez de ne pas aimer la fin mais c'est juste l'histoire de vous habituer avant de vous couper l'herbe sous le pied ! Niark Niark!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>

* * *

><p>Un jour après avoir accosté sur l'île, les pirates restèrent discrets. Kidd, marchant sur le pont en rond, attendait l'arrivée de Killer.<p>

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu reprochais à la tenue d'avant, intervint Wire (homme grand, avec une cape noir et une fourche) .

- Elle doit se faire discrète, imbécile ! Ce n'est pas avec une robe satanique et des trous partout que...

- Killer est arrivé ! annonça un homme en haut de la vigie.

- Enfin ! Allez chercher cette prétentieuse au cachot... ordonna le Capitaine.

- J'espère qu'elle tient debout... fit semblant de se demander Wire (au courant de la situation).

- Elle a intérêt !

- Stresserais-tu ? se moqua Heat.

- Non, je n'aime pas sortir comme ça ! Je suis un pirate pas un vulgaire noble !

- Pourtant ta tenue est belle et bien celle d'un pirate.

En effet Kidd surpris deux filles sur la plage de galet, un peu plus bas, marmonnant à son sujet.

- Tu as l'air d'un shichibukai en pleine cérémonie, rigola Killer en lui tendant la robe.

- Ça va, ça va ! Donne moi ça !

Il lui arracha le vêtement des mains.

- Donne, demanda le zombie Heat. Je vais la lui porter. Tu risquerai encore de provoquer un conflit.

- C'est elle le problème, pas moi.

Sur ces mots le zombie aux cheveux blancs s'absenta pendant 10 minutes laissant les pirates dans un calme inquiétant. Tout le monde connaissait sa tâche sur le bout des doigts. Ce soir le pactole serait à eux ! Pour une fois qu'une pathétique fête sur la paix, organisée en plus par des nobles, servait à quelque chose.

- Le bal commence dans quatre heures, on aura le temps de t'apprendre à danser, fit Killer en songeant à ce que cela pourrait donner.

- Pas besoin je ne danserai pas, répondit sèchement Kidd.

- Dans un bal la cérémonie d'ouverture exige que tout le monde danse.

Du grabuge attira l'attention de l'équipage. Finalement Ashal, poussée par Heat, sortit sur le pont.

- Je déteste les robes, vraiment ! Laisse moi me changer ! Je n'en ai jamais porté de toute ma vie, je t'en supplie !

- Si tu veux garder la tête sur les épaules avance ! soupira Heat qui commençait à perdre patience.

Évitant de tomber, elle sortit en trombe sur le pont. Très mal à l'aise, elle se cacha derrière un des mâts du bateau. Le combat, voilà ce pour quoi elle était faite... Le rouge lui vint aux joues et une étouffante chaleur enveloppa son corps... Plus jamais elle ne provoquerait Kidd, la leçon était apprise.

- Tu as très bien choisis la robe Killer, le félicita Kidd un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

La robe était simple et noir avec une ouverture du bas jusqu'au haut de la jambe droite. Le fait qu'elle se retrouve très mal à l'aise habillée comme ça la rendait presque mignonne. Heat, quant à lui, bataillait pour lui attacher les cheveux mais celle-ci ne faisait que se plaindre de la robe, alors que n'importe qu'elle femme aurait tué pour l'avoir.

- Au faite, Killer... s'interrompit Kidd. Combien elle a couté ?

- T'inquiète pas, avec ce qu'on va gagner on sera récompensé.

- Je ne préfère pas savoir alors... si ça foire...

- Il n'y a aucune raison pour que ça foire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Heat, haletant de fatigue, fit signe que tout était ok.

- Kidd mets toi là, alors regarde c'est un pas là, les mains sur les hanches et une main dans l'autre, expliqua Killer en mimant tous les gestes.

L'homme au casque bleus fit signe à Heat pour qu'il appelle Ashal, mais celle ci luttait pour rester cachée. Finalement sortant de force, elle se retrouva face à Kidd. En temps normal elle lui aurait tenu tête, mais pas là. Son humiliation était énorme. Cependant, elle remarqua vite l'allure noble du supernova, une allure d'empereur des mers... Se ravisant sachant qu'il avait failli la tuer, elle recula. Néanmoins Heat la poussa dans l'autre sens.

- Alors ça là, et ça là, puis voilà comme ça, fit Killer en plaçant les membres des deux partenaires. C'est simple Kidd après tu tournes.

Finalement, Killer qui craignait que son capitaine ne sache pas danser constata que c'était plutôt le cas de la fille. Elle faisait de grand bond pour garder une distance respectable envers Kidd. Au bout de deux heures Killer abandonna.

- Laissez tomber, vous feriez mieux de vous éclipser durant la cérémonie d'ouverture...

- On peut très bien arriver en retard, suggéra Ashal en s'éloignant vite de Kidd.

- Vous devez vous faire remarquer pour qu'on vous surveille de très près. Pendant ce temps nous nous irons subtiliser le trésor, intervint Heat. Remarquez en dansant comme ça vous allez vous faire remarquer.

En vain, Kidd essaya de lui faire comprendre la gestuelle. Reprenant l'exercice, la danse reprit avec autant de... comment dire... catastrophe...

- Si tu y mets de la mauvaise volonté, je n'hésiterais pas à t'achever tout de suite !

- Comme c'est motivant ! fit-elle mélo-dramatiquement.

- Si seulement tu pouvais tenir ta langue tu serais charmante, rétorqua Kidd frustré.

- Tu avoues que tu es déçu ? Fallait pas se faire de faux espoirs Eustass "Captain" Kidd !

Craignant que la situation ne dégénère, Heat commença à s'approcher.

- Attends, souffla Killer à son ami. Ils y arrivent...

En effet déconcentrée, elle se laissait emporter par la danse afin de mieux répondre à son opposant. En réalité, depuis le début, elle se contentait d'esquiver ou de lutter, ce qui, évidemment, ne marchait pas très bien.

- Comment ça ? demanda-t-elle après avoir entendu les deux pirates.

- Il semblerait que mon charme ait fait son effet, ricana le sombre pirate aux cheveux rouges.

- Pour ça il faudrait que tu en ais un, répondit-elle en détournant son regard, visiblement gênée.

- On devrait te coudre la bouche avant d'y aller, ça éviterait les catastrophes...

- Pour éviter les catastrophes il faudrait que toi, tu n'y ailles pas.

- Bon, c'est bon, les stoppa Killer. Surtout faites bien attention de vous disputer pour pouvoir danser correctement, bonne chance, fit-il en les poussant hors du bateau.

Arrivés en face du gigantesque manoir en marbre, une atmosphère merveilleuse régnait sur l'ile.

- C'est ici ? demanda-t-elle en s'enlevant la boue qui était restée accrochée à ses chaussures. C'est lugubre pour quelqu'un qui veut célébrer la paix...

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, chuchota Kidd à lui même.

- T'inquiète pas je suis là pour te protéger ! rigola-t-elle.

- Au prochain commentaire, peu importe comment se déroule la mission, tu finiras au fond du port.

Voyant qu'il ne rigolait plus du tout, elle décida d'arrêter. Après tout, si elle ne s'était pas comportée comme une écervelée tout ça se serait surement mieux passé. Devenir sociable avait un prix... Sans s'en rendre compte, ils pénétrèrent dans un Hall aux allures blanches presque féérique qui charma tout de suite les invités.

- C'est moche, remarqua Kidd.

- C'est trop blanc surtout, renchérit Ashal en posant ses mains devant ses yeux.

"Peuleuhpeuleuhpeuleuhpeuleuh "

- Gotcha, Boss on est dedans on vous fera signe une fois le travail fini, terminé, fit l'escargophone.

- J'ai des doutes, marmonna Ashal.

- C'est bon cette fois je te tue en sortant...

- Mais non, regarde là bas, la coupe remplie de berry est au centre de la pièce.

- Ne t'inquiète pas on a tout prévu, expliqua Kidd en pensant au dénouement de tout ceci.

- Vraiment ? fit-elle stupéfaite. J'ai hâte de voir ça.

- C'était encore ironique ? demanda Kidd en soupirant.

- Arrête de voir le mal partout, tu...

Un flash les aveugla.

- Coucou ! Je suis Marti ! c'est un honneur d'avoir un supernova parmi nous ! Je suis photographe !

Kidd attira l'appareil métallique dans ses mains et le broya.

- Ne refais plus ça... s'exclama le rouquin dans un grognement.

- Mesdames et Messieurs ! On m'annonce qu'un deuxième supernova est parmi nous ! Qui plus est le deuxième supernova le plus recherché de Grand line, Eustass "Captain" Kidd, annonça un Escargoparleur.

- Bon... phase 1 se faire remarquer, je coche hein ? rigola Ashal.

- Attendez ! On m'indique dans l'oreillette que la jeune femme à ses côtés n'est autre que Ashal la panthère aux yeux bleus ! Oui parfaitement, ça prime s'élève à 70 millions de berry! On peut dire que le "Captain" Kidd a un équipage d'enfer ! Laissons à ces invités de la paix, le plaisir d'ouvrir le bal !

- Bonne chance Boss ! annonça le petit escarphone dans sa poche toujours allumé.

Kidd s'empressa de l'éteindre.

- Tiens, tiens, s'exclama un jeune homme aux cheveux noir et à la peau basanée. Je n'aurais pas pensé te retrouver auprès d'un rival.

- Trafalgar, qu'est-ce-que tu fous là, s'interposa Kidd.

- Comme toi, Eustass-ya, le prix.

- Tu ferais mieux de partir.

- Donne moi encore un ordre et c'est toi qui va partir...

- Bepo ? C'est toi ? remarqua Ashal en fixant le voile de mariée.

- Désolé ! s'excusa l'ours plein de maquillage.

- Il semblerait que l'escargoparleur ait annoncé l'ouverture du bal, répéta Law.

- Tu n'as pas dit que tu ne voulais pas venir dans le nouveau monde ? demanda Ashal très méfiante.

- Cette île n'est qu'à moitié dans le nouveau monde, je rebrousserai chemin une fois le trésor en poche. D'ailleurs magnifique robe.

Tout en continuant à se fixer, les deux supernovas entrèrent en scène. Law semblait très bien maitriser la danse, ainsi que le poids de Bepo. Une fois la cérémonie d'ouverture close, tout le monde partis discuter avec les autres, boire, manger, danser.

Après une heure de patience, la cloche servant d'alarme sonna. Le trésor venait, par un moyen inconnu, d'être subtilisé sous les yeux d'une salle entière. L'escargophone de Kidd sonna.

- Boss, les Heart pirates nous pourchasse, rendez vous au bateau, on va passer par le Hall créez une diversion pacifique ! Terminé.

- Une diversion quoi ? répéta Kidd.

- Ils arrivent ! s'écria Ashal en pressant le rouquin. J'ai une idée!

Elle feint de s'évanouir d'un air dramatique et l'attroupement ne tarda pas. Kidd l'observa d'un air perplexe.

- Votre dulcinée est tombée à terre, très cher ami pirate ! Vous ne vous inquiétez pas de son sort ? fit un homme avec une perruque blanche.

- Non.

- Oh mon dieu ! La pauvre petite n'a pas supporté que le trésor ait été volé !

Agrippant discrètement l'arrière de la botte de Kidd, Ashal planta ses ongles dans le cuir. La réaction de Kidd fut immédiate: il tomba à genoux.

- Ah ! Vous voyez que vous vous inquiétez pour elle !

- La ferme ! rétorqua-t-il en tentant de lui faire lâcher prise.

Plus loin Law et Bepo sirotaient tranquillement du punch en admirant la débandade.

- J'arrive, ne vous frottez pas aux pirates de Kidd, ordonna Law. Ça ne sert à rien que l'un de vous soit blessé pour de l'argent.

Encore parterre, Ashal se releva subitement agrippant le col de Kidd.

- Law va lui même chercher l'argent ! Je viens de l'entendre.

- Quel enfoiré !

Tandis que le rouquin se levait pour empêcher que Trafalgar Law ne récupère le trésor, Bepo s'interposa.

- Tu ne crois pas que j'ai passé l'âge des ours en peluche ? ricana Kidd près à en découdre.

- Peu importe je dois juste te retenir pendant que le capitaine récupère le trésor !

- Tu ne crois pas que je vais gentiment me laisser berner !

Kidd chargea ses mains d'objets métalliques. Au même moment, s'élançant en dehors, une panthère noir sauta jusqu'à la sortie.

- Tu as intérêt à l'empêcher de prendre mon trésor, lança Kidd à Ashal. Ou c'est toi que je vais vendre!

La panthère repéra facilement l'odeur du médecin, mais il était trop tard il avait déjà la coupe remplie de billets à la main. Se métamorphosant en humaine, elle pointa le bout de son épée... Non, elle ne pointa rien du tout elle était désarmée et n'avait que cette foutue robe sur elle. Décidément c'était la journée la plus honteuse de toute sa vie. Le médecin ralentit le rythme jusqu'à s'arrêter face à elle.

- J'ignore comment tu as réussi à l'avoir, mais je ne te laisserai pas passer ! annonça-t-elle au médecin.

- Partez devant, ordonna Law à son équipage.

- Mais Cap'taine... les Pirates de Kidd nous pourchassent ! lança Penguin.

- Ça ira, je n'en ai que pour quelques secondes, allez !

- Secondes ? Tu es vexant...

- Juste le temps de te dire un mot, et tu me laisseras passer.

- Ça, ça m'étonnerait !

- Dette.

- Comment ? demanda-t-elle en baissant sa garde.

- Tu as une dette envers moi, n'est ce pas ? Hors j'ai vraiment besoin de cet argent pour mon sous-marin. Après cela nous serons quittes. Tu me laisse passer en échange de t'avoir sauvé la vie.

- Je...

Elle hésita comprenant que son honneur était en jeu.

Dépitée, Ashal fit demie-tour. Peut-être que Kidd l'obligerait à porter des robes jusqu'à la fin de ses jours pour cet échec... Quant elle rentra à nouveau dans cet aveuglant palais blanc, tout le monde regardait le fond de la piscine. D'un pas déprimée, elle se dirigea vers l'attroupement.

- Vous voyez bien qu'il ne remonte pas, il ne sait pas nager ! s'exclama une femme.

- En même temps... Qui veut le sauver, franchement ? Ça fera une menace de moins !

- Tout de même ! Nous célébrons la paix !

- La paix ? Ces pirates viennent de nous voler le grand prix du bal !

Ashal écarquilla les yeux quant elle arriva au niveau de l'eau. Kidd gisait au fond de la piscine, retenant son souffle. Pendant une minute, la panthère pensa à le laisser se noyer... Elle se ravisa. Sautant dans l'eau, la robe pesait de plus en plus lourd. Elle prit Eustass par les cheveux et le tira jusqu'au rebord de la piscine. Il était inconscient. Combien de temps ces gens l'avaient-ils regardé se noyer ? Aussi inerte qu'un mort... Ashal soupira... Elle n'avait pas le choix... S'approchant de Kidd, elle le gifla.

- Très chère ! Ne le tapez pas parce qu'il est méchant, cela va le rendre encore plus méchant !

- Réveille toi ! Foutu Capitaine ! cria Ashal en augmentant la cadence de gifles. Te noyer dans une petite piscine c'est la mort la plus con qu'un supernova puisse avoir !

Aussitôt, la main de Kidd stoppa la 200ème gifle d'Ashal. Soulagée, elle soupira. Cet abruti était vivant et il toussait violemment. Après avoir craché toute l'eau qu'il avait avalé, il regarda avec curiosité la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs.

Trois heures plus tard, le vaisseau de Kidd naviguait sur les flots pour échapper à la marine traquant les troubles-fêtes.

- Killer tu as vu ? Pourquoi as tu laissé passer Trafalgar Law ? cria le matelot enragé face à Ashal.

- On a perdu beaucoup d'argent, maugréa Wire plus loin. J'espère que tu as une idée pour te racheter.

- Non...

- On devrait la jeter à l'eau ! crièrent certains pirates.

- Ou la vendre au gouvernement ! crièrent d'autres.

- La ferme, lança sombrement Kidd. La prochaine fois que je rencontre Law je le tuerai, ça fera un rival de moins sur ma route. S'il n'avait pas été là rien de tout cela ne se serait passé... Jetez l'ancre, la marine n'est plus à nos trousses.

Kidd entra dans sa cabine en repensant au coup de pied de l'ours qui l'avait envoyé droit dans la piscine. Bizarrement Ashal ne pensait plus à rien, ses pensées se troublaient de plus en plus et une fatigue intense engourdissait ses membres. Alors qu'elle allait rejoindre Heat dans la chambre, Wire lui indiqua que le capitaine voulait la voir. Entrant timidement dans sa cabine, elle le vit adossé contre son bureau. Ses yeux jaunes la scannèrent, aussi bien qu'elle regarda ailleurs pour feindre d'admirer la pièce déjà bien connue.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé avec Trafalgar pour que tu le laisses passer aussi facilement mais je passe outre pour cette fois.

Gênée par le silence qui s'était installé, elle voulut ressortir mais fut comme absorbée par le sol. S'agrippant à la poignée de la porte pour ne pas tomber, sa tête tournait de plus en plus vite. Non ! Le sol tournait de plus en plus vite. Entendant les battements de son cœur dans son oreille, la pièce devint très silencieuse et peu à peu le noir devint la seule image présente devant ses yeux. Quelques secondes passèrent, puis ses deux yeux s'ouvrirent. Elle était sur le divan de Kidd, face à Heat et Wire.

- Doucement, s'exclama le zombie

- Kidd m'a droguée !

Elle tenta de se lever en vain.

- Je n'ai rien fait poupée, fit une voix rauque plus loin.

- Tu as été empoisonné, raconta Heat. Quelqu'un a dû verser du poison dans vos verres, heureusement que Kidd n'a rien bu. Je ne comprend pas c'était pourtant un poison mortel que j'ai décelé dans ton sang.

- Tu m'as fait une prise de sang ? Comment tu as ...a.s...

Elle chancela doucement.

- Tu devrais être morte.

- Je... j'ai appris... à résister aux produits chimiques...

Ashal s'allongea sur le divan complètement épuisée.

- Je crois qu'on a pas la même notion du mot "résister", répliqua Kidd en la voyant à moitié morte sur le sofa.

Elle ne reprit connaissance qu'un jour plus tard, en pleine nuit. Arrivant devant la porte elle se rendit compte que celle-ci était, évidemment, fermée. Entendant un faible bruit métallique sous l'oreiller de Kidd, elle ne prit pas la peine de crocheter la serrure, il suffisait de piquer les clefs. Avec une discrétion totale, elle grimpa sur le lit, se pencha au dessus du capitaine et glissa la main sous l'oreiller. Loin d'être un débutant, Kidd se réveilla et la retourna en positionnant son poignard sous sa gorge, bloquant ainsi toute retraite. La lune éclairait doucement la pièce ce qui permettait au rouquin de parfaitement voir à défaut de ne pas avoir de vision nocturne comme Ashal. Ses yeux bleus plantés dans ceux de Kidd, la réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? grogna le pirate.

- Les clefs pour ouvrir la porte.

Elle passa ses deux bras derrière l'oreiller.

- Il n'y a pas de clef. C'est mes armes: ma dague et mon pistolet.

Soudainement une balle fusa à travers l'oreiller, loupant de peu la tête des deux pirates. Ayant la tête de quelqu'un ayant fait une bêtise, Ashal imaginait déjà la mine furieuse de son Capitaine. Pourtant, quant elle le regarda, il avait l'air plutôt amusé.

* * *

><p>Kidd ouvrit brutalement les yeux en fixant le plafond. Passant sa main dans ses cheveux rouges totalement en pétards, il repensait à ce rêve. L'aveuglante lumière du soleil le ramenait peu à peu à la réalité... Il tourna sa tête vers la droite comme par nostalgie. Il sursauta ! Ashal, ne voulant pas assumer ses actes, faisait semblant de dormir juste à côté.<p> 


	7. Entre instinct et raison

Bonjour ! Alors ce chapitre peut paraitre un peu flagada comparé aux autres, mais il est plutôt important. Non seulement il développe un peu l'OC mais il clarifie aussi les relations entre personnages (Et un autre truc ultra important de la mort of the dead que je garde secret mouahaha!). Je suis un peu sceptique par rapport à certains points dans ce chapitre donc n'hésitez pas à critiquer si besoin est !

Remerciement à: Medb, Nanaille la Canaille, Tsukii-ai et Laya Mya pour les reviews.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6<strong>

* * *

><p>Ashal observait les étoiles en repensant à la nuit dernière. C'était stupide... Très stupide. Il valait mieux chasser ces images de sa tête si elle voulait rester concentrée au combat. Remuant la tête, un long soupire s'échappa de ses lèvres.<p>

Entre deux ombres du bateau, Kidd l'observait. Au final s'ils n'arrivaient pas à se parler sans se disputer et que cela finisse en duel, ils savaient tous les deux pourquoi... Faisant tout pour chasser l'autre de son espace vital/territoire (cela dépend du point de vu), ça ne c'était pas du tout déroulé comme prévu...

Alors que la jeune femme allait rentrer dans le navire, une présence derrière elle l'interpella. Se retournant promptement pour éviter un possible coup, Kidd se tenait devant elle. Les bras croisés contre son manteau de fourrure, son regard était à moitié sadique et à moitié bizarre.

" Ne pas bégayer... Ne pas bégayer..." se répéta Ashal.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici, tu m'as fait peur, chuchota-t-elle pour ne pas réveiller l'équipage.

- Tu devais monter la garde à la vigie.

- Personne ne me l'a dit...

Sans prendre la peine de répondre, Kidd fit demie-tour et s'en alla.

- Mais qu'est-ce-que je fais du coup ? J'y vais ou pas ? dit-elle en criant pour se faire entendre.

- La ferme la bestiole ! s'écria un pirate sous le plancher qui venait visiblement d'être réveillé.

- Je ne suis pas une bestiole, abruti ! fit-elle en donnant un coup de pied sur le pont.

- Va monter la garde à la vigie et fais pas chier ! s'exclama un autre.

- Ouais sinon on appelle Killer, il va t'faire ta fête !

Frustrée par le comportement de Kidd et des pirates à bords, elle monta jusqu'à la vigie. "La bestiole" ? C'était devenu son nouveau surnom sur le navire... Elle pouvait déjà imaginer le nouvel avis de recherche avec écris en dessous "Wanted: Ashal, la bestiole". Humant l'air humide de la nuit, elle repensait à sa prime, elle ne la méritait pas... Elle en avait parfaitement conscience. C'était juste une ruse du gouvernement pour l'éliminer plus rapidement. Heureusement son choix d'intégrer un équipage de pirate aussi réputé et primé avait été plus que judicieux. Elle n'aurait pas tenu longtemps seule.

Puis, sa tête était tellement submergée de question que le caractère impétueux du supernova ne l'a chagriné pas plus que ça. Puis il était méprisant, arrogant, haineux... Rien du tout en commun, n'est ce pas... Puis... Agacée, elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux.

Le lendemain matin, Wire grimpa à la vigie et la réveilla.

- Tu dormais à ton poste ? lui demanda-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel (Il faut dire qu'il commençait à connaitre le caractère nonchalant de la jeune femme).

- Hmmm ? C'est l'heure de manger ? demanda-t-elle en baillant.

Se levant, elle observa le navire. Il était assez grand vu d'ici, mais il est vrai que son état laissait à désirer. Promenant son regard sur les pirates s'affairant de toutes parts, elle osa un regard vers le Capitaine. Il était sur la droite, près de la mer, fixant l'horizon avec Killer. Ils semblaient discuter de leur prochaine itinéraire. Elle se retourna vers l'homme à la fourche, ses cheveux blancs en bataille.

- On va bientôt atteindre la prochaine île ?

- Pas avant une semaine au moins. Apparemment dans notre course-poursuite contre la marine le bateau a dévié de sa trajectoire. Heureusement le log-poss ne s'est pas fixé sur une autre île, répondit Wire.

- Tu peux vraiment combattre avec ce genre d'arme ? Je veux dire... avec ça je m'attendrai plus à pécher des poissons dans une rivière...

Souriant face à sa remarque spontanée, il lui répondit:

- J'en ai d'autres que je n'utilise plus dans ma cabine, si tu veux je peux te montrer.

Enjouée comme un chat devant un sauterelle, une panthère noir descendit le long du mât en plantant ses griffes dans le bois. Passant outre les remarques des pirates, elle croisa Killer.

- Où vas tu ? tonna l'homme au masque bleu.

- Qu'est-que-ça peut te faire, répondit-elle avec agressivité.

Se défiant mutuellement du regard (Si toutefois il est possible de défier du regard Killer à l'intérieur de son casque...), ils finirent par prendre chacun leur chemin.

* * *

><p>Au bout d'une semaine (relativement calme et laborieuse, ce qui est plutôt rare) le navire parvint à faire arrêt au port de Quectomo. L'île était très vaste et composée de deux autres îles reliées par deux ponts. Il y avait très peu de forêt de tel sorte qu'on pouvait très facilement voir les villes à l'horizon. Néanmoins l'herbe n'était pas verte, mais d'un orange-roux qui rappelait vaguement Halloween. L'atmosphère calme et agréable des champs cachait pourtant une animation hors du commun. Depuis que les trois îles avaient été reliées, leur puissance commerciale s'était accrue.<p>

Les pirates de Kidd débarquèrent sans gène dans le port, mais les habitants ne semblaient pas s'inquiéter de leurs présences, sûrement car ils étaient de potentiels acheteurs. Les pirates s'avancèrent en scrutant les gens d'un air menaçant, l'histoire de s'imposer un peu. Ils découvrirent la ville de Quectomo avec rapidité car, à vrai dire, elle était beaucoup plus petite et moins vivante que Huatpo située au centre de l'archipel. Chacun se sépara.

Tandis qu'Ashal se réveillait à peine, elle fut surprise de ne trouver que le stricte minimum d'homme sur le pont. Préparant ce qui était d'après elle "le kit de survie", elle partit à la découverte de cette nouvelle terre. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur une vitrine d'arme. Ses armes étaient usées, un coup de jeune ne leur ferait pas de mal.

- Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas que j'affûte aussi votre épée ? proposa le vendeur ayant remarqué la prestigieuse arme.

- Je préfère m'en occuper moi-même, le coupa-t-elle promptement. Je repasserai dans 5 heures pour récupérer mes armes de jet.

Marchant sans but dans la ville, elle avait une drôle d'impression depuis qu'elle était sortie de prison. Dès fois, il lui arrivait de penser que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Songeant, elle sourit. C'était insensé. Soudainement une drôle d'affiche posée sur un mur attira son attention. Effleurant de ses doigts l'objet, les inscriptions indiquaient qu'il y aurait une célébration en l'honneur d'une relique trouvée dans la montagne. Voulant avoir plus d'informations, elle accosta une jeune fille.

- C'est la relique du dragon ! s'exclama l'enfant. Beaucoup de gens sont morts pour la récupérer.

- Mais qu'a-t-elle de si particulier ?

- Je la trouve jolie moi ! Mais les grands disent qu'elle est magique et en la fixant on peut sentir sa force vibrer en nous.

En remerciant l'enfant de lui avoir répondu, elle rebroussa chemin pour aller en direction de Huatpo, plus que désireuse de voir cet objet. Assurée que personne ne pouvait la voir, le félin traça à travers la plaine rouge-orangée. Grimpant sur les premières habitations à porter, la panthère se faufila par voix aérienne jusqu'au temple. Sans y prêter attention, elle entendit une conversation entre deux paysans traitant de la relique. Ainsi le temple rouge était gardé par un seul homme... Plutôt confiants les villageois...

Toute la journée, elle patienta, quand enfin vint la nuit. Évitant les lumières, elle infiltra le bâtiment. La cérémonie venait à l'instant de se terminer et chaque invité regagnait la ville. Elle patienta comme un prédateur devant sa proie qui s'abreuve. Bientôt le temple fut plongé dans un noir complet. Évidemment la pièce maitresse résidait dans la salle principale, au centre. Seulement la salle était si grande, qu'il était difficile de percevoir nettement l'objet, même pour elle. Atterrissant souplement sur le sol, elle se redressa doucement. Sa tête sur le sol, elle essayait de distinguer toutes sortes de piège susceptible d'être déclenchés. Prenant un peu de terre située dans un pot de plante, elle en lança une poignée sur le sol et souffla une petit quantité en l'air. Il n'y avait aucun système de sécurité...

- C'est étrange.

Elle avança prudemment.

- Tu crois ? fit une voix.

- Qui es-tu ?

- C'est à moi de te poser la question, intrus.

Le jeune homme bondit en face d'elle.

- Je suis juste venue admirer ça, expliqua-t-elle en pointant l'objet.

- Ta méthode ressemble plus à celle d'une voleuse que d'une touriste.

Examinant un potentiel adversaire, elle constata qu'il était élancé, avait des traits fins mais plusieurs cicatrices dont une sur l'arcade sourcilière. Ses cheveux blonds courts semblaient onduler même en l'absence de vent.

- Rebrousse chemin pendant que tu le peux, tonna-t-il en dégainant deux fines épées de 60 centimètres.

- Jolies épées, remarqua Ashal.

- Jolie épée également... Tu l'as aussi volée n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne suis pas une voleuse, ni une bestiole !

- Une bestiole ? demanda le gardien perplexe. Peu importe, ta tête est mise à prix.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois... souffla-t-elle exaspérée.

- Ta récompense permettra d'offrir à la relique un système d'alarme parfait. Hé-ho ! Tu m'écoute ?!

En effet, Ashal avait décidé de couper court à cette conversation ennuyeuse et de se rapprocher de la relique. A une trentaine de mètres devant elle, la relique la fascina par son attractivité aussi bien qu'elle ne vit qu'au dernier moment une lance de jet.

- Tu m'écoute maintenant ?!

- Justement j'aimerais bien que tu la ferme ! J'ai autre chose à faire !

- Tu as vu la relique, maintenant pars. Vu que tu es une femme je serais indulgent, pour cette fois.

- Pffff, vous êtes tous les mêmes avec votre machisme... c'est d'un pathétique à force, soupira-t-elle en soulevant le couvercle de verre protégeant l'objet.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?! s'écria-t-il en se figeant.

- Finalement, tu aurais dû m'arrêter avant de commencer à monologuer. J'ai changé d'avis, je ne vais pas me contenter de la regarder. Mon instinct me dit que c'est important.

Outré, il voulu charger mais la jeune femme disparue dans le noir. Faisant appelle à son Haki de l'observation, il la retrouva sur le toit. Son défaut à lui: Sous-estimer son adversaire, son défaut à elle: Vouloir aller trop vite. Il se mordit la langue en espérant récupérer la relique au plus vite.

- Je pense que nous sommes d'accord sur le fait que la relique ne doit pas être abimée, s'exclama Ashal en le voyant lui barrer la route.

- En effet, ce serait dommage que tu la tâches de ton sang, répliqua-t-il. Je voudrais au moins savoir le prénom de celle que je vais tuer.

- Tu n'as pas lu l'avis de recherche ? demanda-t-elle surprise en repensant qu'il avait mentionné sa prime.

- Oh si ! J'avais oublié.

- Mais tu es con ou quoi...

- Tu ne veux pas savoir le nom de celui qui te tuera ?

- Si, bien sûr.

- Je m'appel...

- Mais ce ne sera certainement pas toi !

Elle chargea juste après avoir mis en sûreté la relique.

Les lames se heurtèrent en provoquant des étincelles d'un bleu intense. Bloquant les coups arrivant à la chaine, elle comprit que la façon d'attaquer de son opposant était proche de celle de Killer mais moins mortelle. Il maniait à la perfection ses deux lames et sa force intérieur était supérieur à la normal. Se dé-focalisant de lui, elle changea son style de combat ce qui étonna grandement son adversaire. Le duel devint plus intense.

Attaquant de ses deux lames, elle dû sauter en arrière pour esquiver. Chargeant, elle roula au sol et lui faucha les jambes. Il sauta par dessus son épée et planta ses deux épées dans le sol. Bondissant vers le haut, elle se transforma en félin et retomba sur ses pattes quelques mètres plus loin. Montrant les crocs dans un rugissement désagréable, l'animal au pelage noir sprinta en direction de sa proie. Faisant de même il courut en sa direction, les lames en avant. Elle reprit forme humaine, esquivant ainsi une lame mortelle, puis agrippa son avant-bras et frappa de son pied. Projeté en arrière, il passa sa main sur le coin de ses lèvres, puis cracha férocement le sang présent dans sa bouche.

En position de défense, elle se tenait debout devant lui. Agacé, il effectua des vrilles avec ses lames mais rien ne se produisit. Son instinct animal l'avertissant d'un danger, elle le repéra trop tard. Plusieurs coups invisibles fusèrent dans les airs, elle ne fut pas capable de tous les arrêter. Son bras droit et sa cuisse furent entaillés sévèrement. Ses yeux devinrent alors deux pupilles verticales sur fond bleu. Disparaissant de son champ de vision, il attendit l'attaque imminente. Au bout de 10 minutes, ne la voyant toujours pas arriver il baissa sa garde croyant que son adversaire s'était enfuie. Il s'approcha de la relique posée plus loin, et la prit dans ses mains. Le fauve roula doucement des épaules attendant l'ouverture, puis, bondit à sa gorge. Les bras occupés il n'eut pas le temps de protéger son cou à temps. L'animal resta férocement accroché.

Sa vision commençait à perdre en intensité, et l'air se faisait rare. Sentant les battements de son cœur, il parvint à prendre sa lame plus loin et la planter dans le poitrail de l'animal. Rugissant de douleur, le fauve se retira immédiatement. Les deux adversaires reprirent chacun leur souffle. Pointant son épée vers lui en position d'attaque, elle fit plusieurs pas. Leurs armes se touchèrent faiblement, comme pour provoquer plus que blesser. Les coups fusèrent, dans une violence et une précision terrifiante, ils se projetèrent à 50 mètres l'un de l'autre.

A la limite de tomber du toit, ils revinrent au centre dans un assaut final et déterminant en brandissant chacun les lames de leurs armes. Tous les deux debout, dos à dos, l'homme fut le premier à tomber. Luttant pour ne pas tomber, elle se retourna vers lui. N'ayant pas la force de prononcer un seul mot de plus, elle prit la relique et partit.

Dans la rue quelqu'un l'interpella en raison de ses blessures.

- Tu es sacrément blessée petite ! Saleté de pirates ! Je vais te soigner, ils sont en train de quitter le port ne t'inquiète pas.

- Qui ça ? demanda-t-elle en suffoquant.

- Les pirates de cet affreux bonhomme avec des cheveux rouges comme le diable !

- Merde ! jura-t-elle en commençant à courir en direction du port.

Ses muscles tremblaient, mais elle devait les rejoindre avant qu'ils ne quittent le port ! Le sol l'attirait de plus en plus vers le bas et ses jambes se dérobaient sous son poids. Au bout de 10 minutes de course, elle aperçut le port et le mat du navire à 50 mètres de celui-ci. Piquant un sabre de 30 centimètres sur une table d'un restaurant, elle fusa sans hésitation. Sous sa forme animal elle sauta. Vérifiant que la corde était bien accrochée au sabre, elle planta le sabre dans le bateau.

Au même moment, Killer et Wire regardèrent l'arme plantée dans la coque. S'approchant avec méfiance du bord, ils furent surpris de la voir grimper. A moitié trempée, elle enjamba le bastingage et se dirigea naturellement vers la cabine d'Heat. Quant elle ferma la porte, elle posa le sac dans un coin et s'effondra sur le lit.

- Killer ? Tu vas où?

- Va cherche Ed. Dis lui de me retrouver dans sa chambre, fit solennellement le blond.

Ce n'est qu'alors que Wire perçut les gouttelettes de sang sur le pont, dans le noir celles-ci se faisaient discrètes. Quand Killer entra dans la chambre de la pirate, elle semblait assoupie. Il examina rapidement les blessures pour permettre à Heat de gagner du temps. Le pseudo-médecin de bord arriva quelques secondes plus tard.

- Sa cuisse et son bras sont sévèrement amochés, fit remarquer Killer. Mais la plaie sur son ventre est bien pire.

- Elle a perdue connaissance, annonça le zombie.

Après un lourd sommeil, Ashal se réveilla en sursautant. Ses blessures avaient été refermées. Soulagée mais un peu inquiète, elle regarda dans son sac, la relique y était. Se laissant tomber sur le lit en fixant le plafond, elle sursauta à nouveau en voyant Kidd sur le lit opposé. Ses yeux jaunes exprimés une vive colère. Craignant qu'elle se fasse réprimander par le capitaine, encore une fois, elle lança presque gaiement:

- T'inquiète pas j'ai gagné le combat hein !

Elle se crispa dû à la douleur.

- Ça fait pas mal du tout, je peux très bien faire les tâches quotidiennes comme tout le monde, continua-t-elle.

- Qui t'as fait ça ? soupira-t-il en fermant les yeux.

- Un homme qui protégeait cette relique.

Elle montra l'objet sur la commode plus loin.

Kidd ne cacha pas son étonnement face à l'objet assez étrange, puis, sans un mot, il se leva laissant son manteau rouge et marron voler derrière lui.

- Ne fais rien jusqu'à nouvelle ordre.

- Je ne vais pas rester ici à rien faire, protesta-t-elle.

- C'est un ordre, dit-il en se retournant sur un ton menaçant.

Se levant à son tour, elle voulut protester plus vivement mais se rassit aussitôt. La douleur était déjà affreuse sans rien faire mais en bougeant c'était insupportable. Kidd, sans un regard, franchit la porte.

- Kidd attends ! l'appela-t-elle.

- Quoi ?

- Reste.

- Pour faire quoi ? répondit-il d'un ton sec avant de partir dans le couloir.

- Pfff, quelle mauvaise tête ! marmonna-t-elle à elle-même.

A peine la porte eut elle claquée que la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs se jeta sur l'objet qui avait bien faillit lui couter la vie. Admirant les pourtours de la relique, une étrange force s'en dégageait. Rouge vif, des cordes noirs étaient entremêlées et une tête de dragon figurait de chaque côté de l'objet. Il semblait même que le dragon possédait des yeux d'aigle d'un vert lumineux. Elle essaya d'ouvrir le couvercle, en vain.

- Toute façon avec tous les mouvements que j'ai fait, le couvercle serait déjà tombé. Peut-être qu'on ne peut pas l'ouvrir. Quel objet étrange, conclut-elle.

En fixant la tête noir du dragon, il lui sembla soudainement qu'elle était vivante. Se frottant les yeux elle regarda de plus près. La fatigue devenait chaque instant plus présente dans ses membres, aussi bien qu'elle décida de se reposer pour récupérer au plus vite. Après avoir tournée dans ses draps pendant un long moment, elle trouva le sommeil et la relique quitta ses pensées. Il fallait guérir au plus vite, qui sait ce qui pouvait se passer cette semaine.


	8. Du rhume et des hommes !

_Sous les menaces de mort des fans hystériques je me dois de bousculer mon emploi du temps pour répondre à vos cris de détresse qui... Bon d'accord je ne prévoyais pas de le publier avant la semaine prochaine par manque de temps ! Mais vos petites reviews sanguinaires m'ont émue ! Enfin, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre ! Personnellement je l'aime bien :)._

_**Un grand merci à**: Juju, Nanaille la Canaille, Laya Mya et Medbh pour votre soutien. Ça fait chaud au cœur de voir des gens qui prennent autant de plaisir à lire que j'en ai à écrire, du coup j'écris encore plus x) !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7<strong>

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il était tard et les mouettes indiquaient par leurs danses que l'on était au zénith de l'après-midi, là ou le soleil tape le plus fort. Installée dans la cuisine, elle venait de se servir un bon verre de saké. Visiblement ses cicatrices se refermaient très bien ce qui étonna beaucoup Heat.<p>

- Je ne pense même pas que tu auras une seule cicatrice... C'est étonnant.

- Heat... Arrête, c'est bon. Je t'ai déjà dit que mon métabolisme était comme ça, point. Il faudrait vraiment faire quelque chose pour la cuisine quand même, c'est déprimant, s'exclama-t-elle dans le but de changer de sujet.

- Tu n'as qu'à le faire, protesta Heat. On a pas que ça à faire !

- Décidément, vous êtes chiants aujourd'hui ! fit-elle en sortant, son verre de saké à la main.

Les coudes sur la rambarde du navire, elle observait l'horizon en appréciant la brise saline. Pour une raison inconnue elle était furax aujourd'hui.

- On dirait qu'on t'a sous-estimée, s'exclama Killer en s'asseyant sur la rambarde.

- Quoi encore ? souffla-t-elle exaspérée de ne pas trouver ne serait-ce qu'un endroit tranquille.

- Je ne suis pas venu pour t'emmerder.

- C'était bien parti pourtant... répondit-elle en regardant d'un air suspect le vice-capitaine.

- Sache qu'à la base, tu as plus tapé l'incruste qu'autre chose parmi nous.

- Mais ?

- Y'a pas de "mais".

- Moi qui espérais un compliment... dit-elle pendant qu'elle finissait le contenu de son verre.

Plus loin Kidd et Wire parlaient à propos de la future destination quelque peu précipitée.

- Comment ça ? demanda Kidd.

- Ben oui, vous vous emportez trop facilement Boss. Sans ça on aurait pu rester sur l'île plus longtemps.

- Je ne parle pas de ça sombre crétin, mais de ça, fit-il remarquer en tournant le visage de Wire en direction de Ashal et Killer. Ils sont pas censés essayer de s'entre-tuer comme d'habitude ?

- Elle ignore qui elle a combattu je crois. Du coup elle a attiré le respect de Killer vu qu'ils sont tous les deux des combattants. Mais...

- Il faut que je me débarrasse d'elle, répliqua-t-il en plissant les yeux.

- Mais Boss... s'exclama un pirate blond avec une crête et des lunettes de soleil.

- Quoi ?

- Vous ne pensez pas qu'elle serait un atout pour...

- A moins que vous contiez la lancer sur les assaillants en espérant qu'ils s'arrêtent la bave aux lèvres, je ne la vois d'aucune utilité ! Au prochain port, elle fout le camps.

Il rentra en trombe dans sa cabine.

- Wire ! Un navire de la marine arrive, mais il hisse le drapeau blanc, annonça le pirate à la vigie.

- Et galère ! Allez chercher le capitaine. Non, attendez, Killer, il me faut Killer. Oï ! Killer, va récupérer Kidd, il nous le faut sur le pont.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la majorité des pirates étaient sur le pont. Le den-den mushi du navire sonna.

- Ouais ? répondit Kidd pendant qu'un pirate lui tenait l'escargophone.

- Eustass "Captain" Kidd, vous transportez un passager qui nous intéresse, vous êtes priez de nous le rendre sans cela votre bateau sera coulé.

- Je pense qu'on est tous des passagers qui vous intéressent... rétorqua-t-il en souriant férocement.

- Nous parlons, euh... comment elle s'appelle déjà ? Donne moi l'affiche, ah oui ! Je m'en souviens! Euh pardon ! La panthère aux yeux bleus connue sous le nom d'Ashal. Hey, y'a pas de nom famille ? Comment ça vous connaissez pas son nom de famille ? Vous faites vraiment du boulot de merde!

- Je vous l'aurez volontiers donnée, mais je n'aime pas vraiment qu'on menace de couler mon navire, alors...

- Attendez! Passez moi le Den-den mushi. Mais commandant ? Donne ! Aïe! Hum-hum... ici le commandant du vaisseau de la marine, j'aimerais parler personnellement à la fille.

- Contentez vous de couler.

Kidd s'apprêtait à raccrocher de plus en plus déterminé.

- Alors, Ashal ? Ça fait quoi, 2 mois que tu t'es enfuis d'Impel Down... Tu n'as pas oublié ces merveilleuses années à supplier qu'on te tue.

Ses mèches blanches barraient ses yeux bleus, ainsi aucune expression ne pouvait être décelée.

- Je n'ai jamais demandé qu'on me tue, abruti.

- Bien sûr, tu n'en avais pas la force ! Comme ça fait plaisir de t'entendre m'insulter... Ça me rappelle de bons souvenirs. Tu as déjà tellement tué, tu ne voudrais pas que tes amis meurent pour toi ? Remarque tu n'es plus à un crime prêt. Je me demande d'ailleurs si tu connais vraiment ce terme "ami".

Grinçant des dents, elle serra les poings.

- Au final, seul un capitaine sanguinaire comme Eustass Kidd pouvait te convenir, tu as tellement de sang sur les mains... femmes, enfants, hommes, tu ne fais plus la distinction... du moins tu ne la faisais pas avant.

Se retournant pour partir, et ne plus entendre l'escargophone auquel tout le navire prêtait attention, elle sentit sa mâchoire se crisper. Si elle n'avait pas oublié de récupérer ses couteaux de lancer dans la ville précédente elle lui en aurait lancé un en pleine figure, même à cette distance.

Bientôt à porter de canon, les deux navires se rapprochaient dangereusement.

- Boss ? On doit faire une manœuvre de fuite ?

- Non. On va les couler, répondit froidement Kidd.

- Avant de nous couler, j'aimerais dire un dernier mot, si vous le permettez Cap'tain Kidd. Je suppose qu'Ashal est partie, n'est ce pas ? Elle a toujours été lâche... Nous vous récompenserions pour l'aide de sa capture et sommes même prêt à vous attribuer le titre de shichibukai. Qu'en dites-vous ?

- C'est une proposition intéressante... acquiesça sournoisement Kidd. Mais je préfère mourir qu'être à la solde de votre gouvernement merdique.

- Dommage pour vous, gotcha.

Un premier boulet de canon arriva prêt du navire des pirates. Utilisant son magnétisme, Kidd relança les boulets sur l'autre navire et la menace fut vite éliminée.

Deux heures plus tard, non sans cacher son intérêt, Kidd retrouva Ashal à l'arrière du vaisseau sur le petit balcon du deuxième étage.

- De quoi il parlait ? fit-il brusquement.

- Rien.

- Tu es sous mes ordres, alors je t'ordonne de me le dire !

- Seuls les membres de ton équipage sont sous tes ordres...

- Tu es un de mes membre d'équipage !

Ashal pensa à une réplique féroce, mais n'eut même pas la volonté de la dire. Elle contemplait les vagues à l'arrière du navire que dessinait le bateau en voguant.

- Tu sais, si tu as vraiment massacré des tas de gens comme il a dit, tu as peut-être vraiment ta place dans mon équipage.

Relevant la tête avec colère, elle poussa Kidd en l'injuriant de tous les noms possibles.

- Tu n'es qu'un abruti écervelé ! Tu n'as qu'à poser des affiches dans les bars tant que tu y es ! Recruter des personnes juste parce qu'elles sont sanguinaires pour le nouveau monde ! Mais tu ne vies même pas dans ce monde, pauvre idiot ! Tu te caches derrière un masque de sang mais au final tout ce que tu essayes de cacher, sans y arriver bien sûr, c'est la stupidité d'un mec qui vient juste de sortir de...

Au fur et à mesure, Kidd était arrivé au bout du balcon et il dû attraper les poignets de la jeune fille pour qu'elle ne le pousse pas par dessus bord. Ashal défiait le Capitaine du regard avec colère. Les yeux jaunes de Kidd la fixaient avec incompréhension et stupeur.

- Arrête de me regarder comme ça, tu me fais peur ! s'exclama-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu te rends compte que j'ai tué pour moins que ça, fit sèchement Kidd.

- A ta place je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps, répondit-elle avec autant de froideur.

Kidd ne tergiversa pas, et transforma une barre de métal en menotte. Attachée à la rambarde du balcon, Ashal n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire.

- Tu auras tous le temps de réfléchir à ma question quand tu y seras disposée, lança-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

Rageant elle essaya de trouver un système pour s'échapper, malheureusement il n'y avait pas de serrure. Se transformant en panthère ses poignets devinrent des pattes fines qui passèrent au travers des menottes formées par la barre. Outrée par le comportement se voulant "supérieur" de Kidd, elle s'élança à sa poursuite toujours en forme féline. La panthère n'hésita pas un seul instant et sauta sur le manteau de fourrure du supernova. Malgré sa force, le rouquin perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva aplatis au sol. Kidd attira un morceau de métal pour venir heurter l'animal afin de le faire dégager. Le dernier combat ayant diminué ses réflexes, Ashal ne vit pas venir l'objet et se heurta au bar un peu plus loin. Heureusement la salle où l'on faisait généralement la fête était vide. A nouveau humaine, elle se frottait le crâne avec douleur imaginant déjà la bosse. Sous ses yeux bleus, une poche de glaçon se balançait.

- Tiens, lui tendit Kidd près du comptoir.

- Tu assommes et ensuite tu t'excuses ? lança-t-elle avec sarcasme.

- C'est toi qui m'a attaqué, expliqua-t-il en pointant du doigt les lacérations sur sa nuque.

- Mais c'est toi qui m'a provoquée !

- On peut remonter loin comme ça...

Il commença à boire une bouteille de whisky près du bar.

Mettant la poche de glaçon sur le côté de son front, elle aperçut que la blessure de Kidd était bien plus profonde que ce qu'elle pensait. Dans sa colère elle avait tendance à ne plus se contrôler, elle le savait... Se mordant la lèvre inférieur, elle posa les glaçons à côté d'elle.

- Tu fais ça n'importe comment ! critiqua Kidd en s'approchant.

- Pfff !

Elle détourna les yeux avec dédain en voyant le capitaine lui poser les glaçons sur le front. Lui prenant la main il la lui posa sur la poche glacée.

- Voilà, et tu bouge plus, faut tout faire... marmonna-t-il. Avec tes blessures tu ne devrais même pas faire ça.

- Je n'ai quasiment plus rien, s'exclama-t-elle plus calmement en se levant.

Kidd remplit instinctivement le verre en face de Ashal, comme il le faisait pour Killer, Wire ou Heat. Cependant Ashal ne le but pas, elle déversa le contenu du verre sur les blessures de Kidd qui hurla de douleur. En faisait tout pour ne pas hurler davantage, il vociféra:

- Mais tu es folle ? Bordel ! Cette fois c'est trop !

Il dégaina son couteau à sa ceinture ventrale.

- Calme toi... La plaie se serait infectée.

- J'ai connu pire! T'étais pas obligée de faire ça ! Merde quoi !

- Désolé, s'excusa-t-elle en buvant à la bouteille.

- Ne bois pas à la bouteille! s'écria-t-il en lui arrachant la bouteille de la bouche. Elle coûte une fortune !

- Je vois pas l'intérêt d'avoir du whisky si c'est pour le contempler !

Seulement au bout d'une demie heure à boire le saké, le whisky et autres, Ashal commençait à devenir...comment dire... plus loquace. En effet ayant un métabolisme rapide, l'alcool se propageait plus rapidement dans son sang, ce qui amusa particulièrement Kidd.

- Et là je lui ai dit ! Euh... une phrase classe ! Je sais plus ce que c'était mais c'était classe! je l'ai shubiut...subshu... volé! Pis je me suis échappée mais les gardes se réveillaient alors j'ai pris mon cure-dent, fit-elle en mimant la scène et en fixant le cure-dent dans sa main avant de finir par piquer le bras de Kidd avec celui-ci. Et paf dans les dents ! Enfin pas dans les dents, hein ! Tu n'es pas bavard du tout comme gars! Maispadututudutu...

Alors qu'elle rapprochait de plus en plus ses lèvres de celles de Kidd, la tête d'Ashal préféra l'épaule du jeune homme.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais, bon sang ? s'exclama-t-il.

- Chuuuuuuttt, rigola-t-elle. Il faut dormir.

Kidd resta bête pendant un instant: dormir ? Il avait bu la même chose qu'elle et pourtant sa tête tournait à peine. Ne comprenant pas comment on pouvait être cuit aussi vite, il tenta de l'enlever de son épaule.

- Arrête... tonna-t-il agacé alors qu'elle tripotait ses cheveux.

- Du feu qui brûle pas... Moi qui pensais que c'était tes cheveux...

- Ce sont mes cheveux, et rends moi mes lunettes !

- Parez à plonger Capitaine ! s'écria-t-elle en saluant comme la marine avec les lunettes de Kidd sur les yeux.

Kidd, qui trouvait que la situation dégénérée un peu trop, essaya de reprendre ses lunettes, mais l'instabilité d'Ashal les fit vite chanceler tous les deux. Le capitaine se retrouva à moitié sur la fugitive rigolant et tenant des propos incohérents. Malheureusement au même moment Killer entra dans la pièce.

- Kidd ? J'ai entendu un fracas, ça va ? Oh... je dérange ?

- Au contraire, aide moi à l'emmener dans sa cabine.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu ne vois pas qu'elle...

- C'est bon j'y vais ! Bonne nuit Kiddoudou, répliqua-t-elle en embrassant sur le front le capitaine choqué.

Quand Ashal franchit la porte, Killer avait du mal à se contenir tellement la scène était grotesque.

- Killer, arrête de rire, ordonna Kidd une fois debout.

- D'accord, Kiddoudou ! Répondit le blond en sortant de la pièce.

Environ 5 heures plus tard, l'alcool disparu entièrement de ses veines. Quant elle se réveilla, il était déjà dans les minuit-une heure du matin. Arrivant sur le pont du vaisseau, elle ne vit que le stricte minimum de pirates sur le pont.

- J'ai dû trop boire... Pourtant je sais que mon cota est plus petit que la normale... Comme quoi être un félin n'a pas que des avantages, soupira-t-elle.

- Ne bouge plus, murmura un homme ayant posé une dague sous sa gorge.

- Que...

- Tu ne croyais pas qu'une fois mon navire coulé j'allais gentiment mourir ? Tu as vraiment une cervelle de bête. Op,op, op au moindre geste suspect tu disparais.

- Espèce...

- A la moindre insulte aussi, je ne suis pas d'humeur. Tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec ce capitaine.

- Pas du tout, c'est un abruti fini !

- Ce n'est pas ce qui me semblait tout à l'heure.

- Je n'étais pas moi même, se justifia-t-elle.

- Au contraire, tu l'es davantage. L'alcool te rend moins méfiante, mais tu restes toi même. La torture t'a juste rendue trop... sérieuse.

- A qui la faute, rétorqua-t-elle rageusement.

- Tu vas me suivre jusqu'au radeau en bas sans un bruit sinon je...

Sans prévenir, elle donna un violent coup de coude dans les côtes de son agresseur qui chavira fugacement. Voulant trancher la gorge de la jeune femme, il n'effleura que sa joue laissant ainsi un sillon de sang. Cependant elle avait oublié son épée à l'intérieur de sa chambre, ce qui l'étonna beaucoup car elle n'aimait pas être séparée d'elle.

- Au fond, tu n'es qu'une sale bête, jamais nous ne pourrons te dompter... le gouvernement se trompe.

- Repel.

L'homme tomba lourdement sur le sol, un couteau de cuisine planté dans son crâne. Kidd s'avança sombrement vers l'homme.

- Qu'est ce que cet homme foutait sur mon bateau... Ce sont vraiment des bonds à rien. Et toi, tu complotais contre moi ? demanda Kidd à Ashal.

- Oui bien sûr je me fais payer à coup de poignard, s'offusqua-t-elle en se jetant sur le sol pour s'assoir.

- Tu es blessée ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Non, je suis fatiguée.

Elle se frotta les yeux en repensant au combat d'il y a quelques jours.

Kidd s'apprêtait à continuer son chemin quant il s'arrêta soudainement tout en tournant le dos à Ashal.

- Au faite, ne m'appelle plus Kiddoudou, ordonna-t-il en grinçant des dents à l'évocation de ce surnom stupide.

Sans écouter la réponse il s'évapora dans les ombres du navire. Elle sourit en repensant qu'elle avait osé dire ce surnom qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis un moment déjà. Le cadavre fut balancé dans la mer, et elle continua à errer sur le bateau. Arrivant devant la cabine de Kidd, elle ouvrit la porte. Une voix derrière elle l'interpella.

- Tu me cherches ? demanda le supernova

- Je... je croyais que tu étais...

Elle referma la porte et se retourna, baissant presque timidement la tête.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici au faite ?

- C'est mon navire et je suis le Capitaine.

- Ah... Euh c'est vrai.

L'instinct... Il fallait réagir à l'instinct avec lui et elle le savait, c'était même sa spécialité. Se lançant sans réfléchir, elle prit l'encolure du manteau de Kidd (en prenant soin de ne pas planter ses mains sur les piques) et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Même si le supernova fut surpris, il n'en demeura pas indiffèrent. La plaquant contre le bois de la cabine, il intensifia le baiser.


	9. Eustass ne pleure pas !

_Re-bonjour tout le monde ! J'ai décidé de vous faire languir un peu sur certains faits de l'histoire (notamment le fameux baiser !) mais normalement dans le prochain chapitre la relation de Kidd & Ashal va nettement évoluer !_

_**Un grand merci à: FeatherShining, JujuErza, Mina, Nanaille la Canaille, Justine Rogue, Nightmare74 et Laya Mya ! Vraiment merci !  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8<strong>

* * *

><p>Le jour suivant les pirates eurent une réunion importante dans la cabine du Capitaine. Kidd en sortit particulièrement maussade, fort heureusement il ne croisa la route de personne d'autre. Heat s'avança doucement vers Ashal qui affutait sa lame grâce à une pierre spéciale.<p>

- La réunion n'a pas l'air de s'être bien passée. Je me trompe ? demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux à l'arrivée du zombie.

- Ne te fixe pas sur Kidd, il sort toujours énervé de ces réunions. Au contraire je pense qu'elle s'est bien passée.

- Et la prochaine île ?

- Seulement des rumeurs pour l'instant. Mais il semblerait que des créatures mystiques y vivent.

- De quel genre ?

- Honnêtement aucune idée, fit-il en haussant les épaules.

- J'aimerais bien croiser un phénix, s'exclama-t-elle pensive.

- Pourquoi faire ? Tu ne peux même pas le tuer, répondit Heat étonné.

- Justement, pour voir si j'y arrive, rétorqua-t-elle avec incrédulité.

- Dès fois tu es vraiment désespérante...

Se souvenant qu'il y avait un piano que personne n'utilisait dans la salle des fêtes, elle décida d'y aller. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle vit que le piano était effectivement là, seulement il était en piteuse état. Elle passa la moitié de la journée à le réparer et l'accorder.

Contente du résultat, ses doigts effleurèrent enfin les touches et un doux air enveloppa la salle. Elle n'aimait pas chanter, le son des touches lui suffisait amplement et puis de toute façon elle ne savait pas chanter. Peu de pirates était présent, mais ils écoutèrent tous la mélodie en feignant de n'entendre rien. Killer, buvant un verre avec quelques matelots, partit de la salle n'aimant pas du tout cet air trop nostalgique à son goût.

Une araignée descendit le long du plafond jusqu'au piano, attirée par les vibrations. Se posant sur une des touches, Ashal dû changer de note pour ne pas écraser l'arachnide. L'insecte grimpa un peu plus en hauteur sur le bois du piano. Observant l'araignée en retenant un sourire, elle continua de jouer. Un violent choc sur le piano la fit sursauter. Kidd venait d'écraser l'araignée, et par la même occasion de couper court à la mélodie.

- Kidd ! Pourquoi tu as écrasé cette araignée ?

- J'aurais mieux fait de me débarrasser du piano quand j'en avais l'occasion, marmonna-t-il.

Peinée pour l'insecte qui venait de vivre ses derniers instants, elle partit sur le pont. Au même moment elle vit Killer glisser le long du pont et s'arrêter devant elle. Ashal esquiva de justesse un couteau lancé dans sa direction. Des pirates attaquaient le bateau !

Killer fit tournoyer ses lames dans les airs et faucha plusieurs pirates adverses. L'imitant, elle voulut jeter ses couteaux de lancer mais se rappela qu'elle n'en avait toujours pas, ce qui ne manqua pas de l'énerver profondément. Sautant en avant sur plusieurs assaillants,elle s'aperçut très vite que Killer était en plein combat avec le Capitaine du navire ennemi. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à esquiver ses attaques et venait tout juste d'être à nouveau blessé. Sans tergiverser plus, elle décida de venir l'aider. Un fouet lui attrapa la jambe et elle tomba lourdement sur le sol.

- Tu vas quelque part, choupette ? ricana un pirate avec une coiffure en forme de palmier.

L'homme lança son fouet et elle n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter. Son bras fut agrippé par l'objet. Se transformant en panthère, elle se défit de l'emprise de l'arme, et, se retransformant en humaine, attaqua avec son épée ce qui lacéra le torse de son adversaire.

- Sale garce ! Ton fruit du démon ne va pas faire long feu, vociféra-t-il en sortant une arme en granit marin.

- N'en sois pas si sûr, rétorqua-t-elle tout en lançant un regard vers Killer, visiblement inquiète.

Tous les pirates se battaient désormais sur le pont, le navire adversaire (ayant comme proue une sorte de masque d'arlequin) s'était collé à celui portant un crâne funeste et deux sabres.

- Tu ne devrais pas regarder ailleurs, regarde la mort en face ! fit l'homme tandis qu'il chargeait avec son nouveau fouet.

L'arme comportait de terribles piquants mais elle esquiva habilement. Son épée fut prise dans le fouet. La laissant se faire prendre, elle fonça en forme de panthère pour sauter à la gorge de sa victime. Effectuant une parade, il fouetta plusieurs fois l'air.

- Sale bête ! cria-t-il agacé en voyant que l'animal esquivait tous les coups.

Retombant sur ses pattes, l'animal chercha son adversaire des yeux ne le voyant nul part. Ressentant un danger, la panthère effectua un bond mais trop tard... Le fouet aux piques acérés frôla une première fois sa patte puis l'agrippa par les hanches. Le félin feula violemment, puis se remettant sur ses quatre pattes, ses crocs emprisonnèrent le fouet.

- Pourquoi tu es toujours sous ta forme animal ? Tu ne devrais plus avoir tes pouvoirs avec la présence du granit marin sur ta peau !

- Étonné ? lança-t-elle dans un sourire arrogant.

- Peu importe ! Ton sort sera le même ! Annonça-t-il en lançant une nouvelle fois son fouet. _Deadly-Snake_, prononça l'homme en effectuant une attaque bizarre avec son arme.

- _Schatten_... murmura Ashal en disparaissant de la vue de son ennemi.

Cherchant en vain, l'homme à la coiffure de palmier ne la trouvait plus. Ashal récupéra son épée et courut à en perdre haleine. Killer était en position de faiblesse et s'il ne se relevait pas le capitaine allait le décapiter ! La panthère grimpa agilement dans les cordages et sauta sur sa proie en poussant un rugissement strident. Déstabilisé par le poids de la bête, le capitaine tomba et se rattrapa aux cordages.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous Killer ? Relève toi ! cria-t-elle tout en gardant les yeux fixés sur le capitaine adverse.

- Je vois que le Captain Kidd sait se faire plaisir, ricana-t-il en dévisageant la jeune femme du regard.

- La ferme ! rétorqua-t-elle en pointant la lame de son épée en avant pour le provoquer.

- Capitaine ! Laissez la moi, s'il vous plait, demanda un homme en s'avançant avec son fouet.

- Tu m'agace à perdre tes victimes de vue ! gronda son supérieur. Je vais la tuer moi même ainsi que son ami derrière.

Ashal fut plutôt surprise quant il prononça le mot "ami".

Le Capitaine était gros et avait un chapeau vert ornementé d'une plume orange. Sa tenue verte et jaune faisait penser à un bal costumé. Soudainement trop occupée à observer son nouvel adversaire, elle en oublia le second et s'aperçut avec douleur que le fouet avait emprisonné sa cheville.

- Vous pouvez l'achever, Capitaine ! Pendant qu'elle ne regarde pas !

Écarquillant ses yeux bleus, le sabre du Capitaine se refléta dans son iris. Au même moment Killer sauta et décapita l'homme au fouet. Immédiatement Ashal sauta sur le côté. N'ayant qu'une légère cisaille au bras, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Killer. Tous les deux se comprirent.

Chargeant, ils feintèrent ce qui surprit beaucoup le capitaine. Cependant étant loin d'être un débutant, il attrapa la cheville de Killer, mais ne vit pas l'épée d'Ashal dessinait un trait rouge dans son dos. Il se retourna vers la fille mais c'est cette fois Killer qui l'entailla. Il se retint pour ne pas crier de douleur face à cette terrible attaque. Au sommet de l'arrogance, il toisa les deux combattants:

- Cessons de jouer ! Vous croyez vraiment que je serais venu ici pour me faire battre par deux pirates dont la prime est si basse !

Tendant sa main vers les deux combattants en plein mouvement, il prononça des mots incompréhensibles. Killer et Ashal se retrouvèrent attachés aux cordages du bateau par une substance gluante.

- Mais qu'est ce que c'est ? s'écria Ashal qui luttait pour se décoller de la substance dégoutante.

- Je vois qui c'est maintenant... s'exclama Killer en reprenant son souffle. C'est Spidard, il a le fruit du démon de l'araignée.

- Bien vu mes mignons, rigola-t-il en se métamorphosant en mi-homme mi-araignée. Mais c'est trop tard pour vous !

Ressemblant un peu à un centaure mais version mygale, ses pattes avant se nichèrent sur la gorge des deux combattants. Les étouffant lentement, il leur demanda:

- Qui veux être mangé en premier ?

Manquant de plus en plus d'air et attachés pieds et mains, ils ne purent qu'assister à leur lente mais certaine mort.

- Oh... vous n'êtes pas drôle, vous pourriez au moins répondre, ricana-t-il en les fixant de ses yeux noirs.

Soudainement, l'insecte se retrouva projeté quelques mètres plus bas. Remontant grâce à un file translucide, il fit face à un nouvel opposant.

- Eustass "Captain" Kidd, siffla l'arachnide entre ses crocs. Quel plaisir de t'affronter enfin ! Zhiu Zhiu Zhiu !

- Tu vas les laisser tranquille, lança-t-il en le regardant avec haine.

- Seulement le temps que je te tue, Zhiu Zhiu Zhiu! Ma prime va sacrément augmenter après ta mort.

Kidd rassembla les divers pièces de métal présentes sur le navire et se constitua deux bras mécaniques. Il attaqua mais l'araignée immobilisa une de ses mains. Le rouquin créa un pilon de fer de l'autre main et l'insecte tomba violemment sur le pont.

- Heat ! ordonna Kidd. Occupe toi d'eux !

Tandis que Kidd s'élançait sur le pont à l'aide d'une corde pour continuer le combat, le zombie ne se fit pas attendre et brûla derechef la toile qui emprisonnait Killer et Ashal. Ouvrant la bouche, du feu s'y échappa. Killer, protégé par son casque des flammes, descendit le premier. Ashal, quant à elle, dû fermer les yeux pour se protéger du feu. Le temps qu'Heat les libère totalement, 10 minutes s'écoulèrent.

Plusieurs cadavres jonchaient le sol quand les trois pirates descendirent. Kidd s'avança vers eux d'un air triomphant. En réalité le capitaine du vaisseau ennemi avait tissé un de ces fils trop près du bord et Kidd n'avait eu qu'à lancer un de ces fameux pilon en fer sur la corde blanche pour qu'elle cède et qu'il tombe à l'eau. Ayant un fruit du démon il s'était donc lamentablement noyé.

- Jetez les sur leur navire et brûlez leur bateau, gronda Kidd à son équipage. NOUS AVONS GAGNÉ ! Ha ha ha ha !

Alors que le bateau adversaire s'enflammait, les pirates étaient fières de leur victoire. Kidd s'approcha de Killer et Ashal, puis d'un air arrogant, leur annonça:

- Vous deux, la prochaine fois que vous...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Killer tomba parterre. Surpris, le supernova s'arrêta de parler et s'agenouilla près du blond.

- Il est sacrément blessé, annonça Heat qui l'auscultait. Sans doute...

- Non... ce n'est pas ça... murmura Ashal terrifiée. Killer, je suis désolée pour ce que je vais faire.

Elle agrippa le bras de Killer et, retroussant ses manches noirs, le mordit jusqu'au sang.

- ÇA VA PAS ! Cria Heat. Tu n'as pas assez mangé ce midi ?

Recrachant le sang de Killer, elle posa immédiatement sa main sur son torse pour en être sûr. Paniquée, elle releva la tête en direction du médecin et du Capitaine.

- Il est empoisonné ! Il a dû être piqué par son dard !

- Quel genre de poison ? s'inquiéta le zombie.

- Son cœur ralentis anormalement, et sa respiration diminue.

Heat courut à sa cabine pour chercher le matériel nécessaire. Encore méfiante vis à vis des outils de médecine, elle s'éloigna.

5 heures passèrent sans aucunes nouvelles. Bientôt l'humidité de la nuit refroidit le navire. Ashal qui aurait aimé parler à Kidd de la nuit dernière, ne fit rien. Avec Killer entre la vie et la mort, le moment était mal choisis.

Même si le Capitaine faisait tout pour cacher ses émotions, elle sentait pertinemment que son cœur était en panique. S'approchant doucement du rouquin, il ne la remarqua que quant elle vint s'assoir sur la rambarde.

- Tu... commença-t-elle.

- Boss Kidd ! Boss Kidd ! hurla Heat en sortant de l'infirmerie. J'ai réussi à stabiliser l'état de Killer mais ça va faire 5 heures que son pou descend progressivement. Je suis désolé, mais je pense qu'il ne va pas passer la nuit.

A cette nouvelle Kidd attrapa le col d'Heat avec colère. Quant il se retourna pour se calmer, Ashal fut la seule à percevoir un scintillement humide dans ses yeux. Voyant que Kidd essayait de contenir sa peine, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et lança:

- J'ai une idée. Je ne suis pas sûr que ça va marcher mais... les poisons ne m'ont font rien, voir pas grand chose. Peut être pourrais-tu me faire une prise de sang et déceler un antidote.

- J'ai déjà analysé une de tes prises de sang quand je te soignais, fit Heat en se frottant la gorge encore rouge. Je n'ai rien trouvé d'anormal, même pas un antidote.

- Et... si je donnais mon sang à Killer, son organisme pourrait peut être bénéficier de ma résistance pour les poisons ?

- Vous êtes en effet compatibles, pensa Heat en réfléchissant. Mais ça va te demander beaucoup de volonté et de temps.

- Alors allons y dès maintenant, n'attendons pas que son cas s'aggrave ! répondit-elle en sautant sur le plancher.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la petite pièce, elle vit que Killer avait la peau très pâle. Sa respiration était très faible. Heat sortit une seringue qui manqua de faire fuir Ashal.

- Ça...ça... doit vraiment être aussi gros ? demanda-t-elle paniquée.

- Tu as connu pire, répondit Wire assis sur une chaise plus loin.

- Je ne supporte pas... ça...

Elle sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine.

- Je dois juste vérifier que tu es en parfaite santé avant, ça prendra juste 2 minutes, expliqua le zombie.

Quand Heat posa le stéthoscope sur le dos d'Ashal , elle sursauta et se déplaça aussitôt de l'autre côté de la pièce.

- C'est bientôt fini ? grogna Kidd en tapant du pied.

- Ton cœur bât beaucoup trop vite ! s'écria Heat en posant l'objet sur elle. Déjà qu'à la base il est plus rapide que la normale... Si tu ne te calme pas, je ne pourrais rien faire.

- Je sais... je sais... souffla-t-elle en tentant de se contrôler. Mais... tu sais que... enfin...

- Oui je comprends que tu as peur de...

- Chut ! fit-elle en posant la main sur la bouche du zombie pour que Kidd ne l'entende pas.

Comme pour démontrer que cela était totalement faux, elle s'assit à côté de Wire et tendit le bras à Heat en regardant ailleurs. Fermant les yeux très fort, elle sentit un picotement au creux de son bras. Reliant le tuyau à une poche et ensuite au bras de Killer, Heat régula le goutte à goutte.

Une heure plus tard, Wire et Heat étaient partis se reposer des combats. Seul Ashal était restée en compagnie de Kidd qui ne lâcher pas Killer des yeux toujours autant anxieux.

- Tu peux ouvrir les yeux tu sais, s'exclama Kidd en la fixant.

- Sûrement pas ! Si jamais je vois le bidule qu'a fait Heat. je risque de tout arracher et partir en courant, répondit-elle instinctivement.

- Tu as peur de...

- Non ! cria-t-elle en ouvrant brusquement les yeux et découvrant par la même occasion son sang passer par un tuyau puis un autre.

Refermant aussitôt les yeux, elle chassa de suite cette vision cauchemardesque de son esprit.

- Kidd qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle inquiète. Je t'entends te déplacer je te signal. Kidd, réponds !

En entendant le grincement d'un scalpel et le supernova se diriger vers elle, elle paniqua encore plus.

- Arrête je ne te fais pas confiance !

- Alors ouvre les yeux, sinon tu vas te retrouver avec la gorge tranchée, ricana-t-il en souriant.

- Arrête ! S'il te plait ! Ce n'est pas drôle, Kidd !

Entendant la main de Kidd se diriger vers sa tête, elle ouvrit les yeux et bloqua l'attaque. Le supernova s'assit sur la chaise d'à côté et posa le scalpel plus loin.

- Tu vois, tu garde les yeux ouverts maintenant.

- Tu étais obligé de faire ça, merde ! Et puis... oh punaise...

Elle se retint de vomir sur Killer en voyant avec précision la scène.

- Tu es complètement con Kidd ! Je ne me sens pas bien... pas bien du tout... je crois que je vais tomber de la chaise, suffoqua-t-elle en tanguant sur sa chaise.

- Tu es bizarre... Tu reviens avec des blessures graves et pourtant à la vue du sang tu veux t'évanouir, s'exclama Kidd en passant ses mains derrière sa tête.

- Idiot ! Ce n'est pas le sang, c'est l'appareil médical !

Sentant des frissons lui parcourir le dos et son énergie se vider, elle était à deux doigts de dire bonjour au sol.

- Tu as sûrement une phobie, non ? dit-elle pour changer de sujet.

- Non.

- Ne pas trouver le One Piece ? Que quelqu'un le trouve avant toi, non ? Imagine que quelqu'un tienne le One Piece dans ses mains juste devant toi...

- Je le tue. Mais je ne m'évanouirai pas, moi, fit-il en lui lançant un regard discret.

- J'ai l'impression que mon bras me brûle c'est horrible...

- Alors arrête de regarder, si ça... Ashal ?

Kidd rattrapa de justesse la pirate qui tombait sur le côté. Plus pâle qu'un mort, elle ne se réveilla qu'une demie heure après.

- Ça va mieux ? demanda-t-il en la fixant de ses yeux jaunes.

- Non pas du tout, et Killer ?

- Il reprend des couleurs, Heat et Wire sont passés voir son état. Et le tien par la même occasion.

- Je me sens à nouveau mal... C'est super chiant... J'ai l'impression de traverser le QG de la marine à poil...

- A poil ? répéta Kidd en se demandant si elle faisait allusion au fait d'être nu ou alors en panthère.

- Tu connais 15 façons d'être à poil ?

- Venant de toi...

- Ne réponds même pas...

- Une bouteille de saké ?

- Je ne peux pas ! Je dois aider Killer, pas le rendre saoul ! En plus je commence à avoir des picotements dans les jambes...

Kidd rapprocha la chaise d'Ashal de la sienne et passa son bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme. Apaisée par le parfum et la proximité du supernova, elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir posément face à tout le grabuge des dernières 24 heures. Quant elle se réveilla enfin, elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait plus rien au bras.

- Je te l'ai enlevé, il faut que tu fasses une pause sinon c'est Killer qui va devoir te donner son sang, fit le zombie en rangeant et nettoyant des ustensiles de médecine.

- J'ai la tête qui tourne...

Elle tenta de se lever.

- Tu ferais mieux de rester assise encore un peu, je crois bien que tu as poussé un peu trop loin tes limites.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça... Comment va-t-il ? demanda-t-elle en faisant allusion à Killer.

- Mieux mais ça ne suffira pas. Dès que tu es prête physiquement et mentalement, je refais la même chose.

- Combien de temps cela va durer, Heat ?

- Hum ? Euh... je pense un jour. Je t'ai amené à manger. Repose toi un peu et viens me chercher quand tu es prête.

Heureusement la deuxième piqûre se passe mieux et encore plus la troisième. Finalement peu à peu Ashal commençait à s'y habituer mais son corps fatiguait de plus en plus. A la dernière intervention elle dû lutter pour rester éveillée.

- C'est fini, Ashal... Oï ! hurla Wire pour la réveiller.

- Arrête de diriger ton trident vers moi, marmonna-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux.

- C'est une fourche, pas un trident.

- Peu importe, c'est terminé, s'exclama-t-elle en se levant brusquement, trop brusquement... Wire ! Tu es où ? Je ne vois plus rien ! Wire !

- Je suis juste à côté ! Arrête de t'affoler, tu manques de sucre. Je vais te chercher un bon repas. Allonge toi.

- Où ça ? Il n'y a qu'une table et Killer est dessus !

Elle frôla le mur pour se repérer.

S'allongeant sur le sol, elle calma sa respiration et peu à peu la lumière devint plus colorée. C'était la première fois qu'elle ne voyait rien de sa vie. Ayant l'habitude de voir normalement de jour comme de nuit, elle se demanda comment faisaient les humains dans le noir, cela devait être affreux.

Au bout de 20 minutes Wire revint avec une assiette pleine de viande. Après avoir mangé goulument, elle resta allongée, ne préférant pas revivre ce qui c'était passé. Quant elle décida enfin de se lever, Killer n'était plus là.

"Il a vite récupéré, pensa-t-elle abasourdie."

A vrai dire, elle n'en pouvait plus de n'avoir rien fait sauf manger et dormir dans cette petite pièce mais son corps était faible et elle le sentait. Elle décida alors de dormir dans ses appartements. Très vite, Morphée se pencha sur ses paupières.

* * *

><p>- Lâchez la bête ! cria un homme avec le mot "Justice" incrusté sur sa cape.<p>

La panthère aux griffes acérées sauta du navire, et arriva avec agilité sur le sol. Ses yeux n'étaient plus bleus mais rouge dû aux vaisseaux sanguins ayant explosés. Courant à en perdre haleine l'animal cherchait à étancher sa soif de vengeance et de meurtre.

- Commandant ? Vous êtes sûr ?

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Yusho ? demanda le marine.

- C'est un village paisible, l'animal va tuer toutes les personnes présentes...

- Je le sais ! répondit-il en se tournant brusquement. Mais ce sont les ordres, soupira-t-il. Sache que la colère si elle est gardée trop longtemps commence à nuire à l'individu même...

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour qu'elle s'en prenne à des innocents !

- Ne discute pas ! le coupa-t-il net. C'est le seul moyen pour la garder en vie et dans un état potable. Sais-tu seulement ce qui nous attends quand nous aurons appris la source de son pouvoir. Même les empereurs ne pourrons plus rivaliser contre la marine ...

- Commandant, s'écria un officier en arrivant. L'électricité a été coupé dans toute la ville, comme vous l'aviez demandé.

- Bien... attendons 4 heures et nous irons retrouver l'animal.

- Vous n'avez pas peur que...

- Crois moi, après 4 heures de carnage même les plus braves finissent par se reposer...

- A vos ordres !

Au même moment des cris affreux accompagnés de feulement et rugissement comblaient le silence de la nuit. La panthère ne pensait plus du tout, seul son instinct avait pris le dessus et désormais ce n'était plus qu'une bête sanguinaire assoiffée d'une vengeance aveugle.

- Maman ?

Une petite fille brune aux cheveux bouclés descendit les escaliers.

- Maman ! cria-t-elle en se penchant sur sa mère.

- Pars, ma chérie... je t'en supplie... cache... toi... loin... hoqueta sa mère qui avait du mal à parler en raison du trou béant dans sa gorge.

- Non ! Maman ! Où est papa ? Maman ! Réponds moi !

Elle secoua l'épaule de sa mère en vain. Elle était déjà morte.

Voyant le sang dans la pièce, la petite fille pleurait. Soudainement un bruit de vase cassé la fit taire. Pendant un instant, aucun bruit... plus rien...

Un grognement animal résonna dans la pièce, sauvage et brutal. De peur la petite se protégea dans les bras de sa mère décédée. Voyant deux pupilles verticales et un pelage noir, son cri déchira la nuit.

* * *

><p>Sursautant, Ashal se réveilla en sueur et passa une main hésitante dans ses cheveux. Ces souvenirs oubliés refaisaient surface de plus en plus fréquemment ces derniers temps.<p> 


	10. Sur l'échafaud

Coucou les p'tits loups ! Et pour vous servir voici le neuvième chapitre ! Malheureusement j'ai eu un p'tit bug (le genre qui coupe des lignes si vous voyez ce que je veux dire), donc j'espère que c'est corrigé car sinon ça craint...

Vous avez été encore plus nombreux à poster des reviews et rien que pour ça j'ai décidé de doubler la taille des chapitres ! Youhou ! Non je plaisante... Vous pendez pas...

**Grand merci à: reira-chan35, FeatherShining, depassage (x2 xD), Claudio, Nanaille la Canaille et Laya Mya !  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9<strong>

* * *

><p>Un mois passa et les pirates s'enfoncèrent davantage dans le Shin Sekai. Divers évènements eurent lieu et la réputation du supernova connu sous le nom d'Eustass "Captain" Kidd devint plus importante.<p>

- Je ne vois rien d'anormal, fit Heat en posant la petite lampe de poche près de la table d'auscultation. J'ai plusieurs trucs qui peuvent aider à dormir si tu y tiens mais les combats de ces derniers jours ont été éprouvants, tu devrais réussir à dormir.

- Je sais... J'ai l'impression que ma tête va imploser, s'exclama Ashal en se grattant les yeux.

- C'est dû au manque de sommeil, tiens, fit-il en lui tendant une substance visqueuse. Bois ça. Ça devrait t'aider à dormir.

- Pouah ! dit-elle en crachant la potion. C'est dégueulasse ! Je peux pas en boire plus, c'est vraiment dégueux !

Au bout de deux minutes, elle s'obligea finalement à boire le contenu du verre et se retint de ne pas régurgiter le tout sur le zombie.

Après s'être baladée sur le pont, l'histoire de faire passer ce goût horrible, elle s'installa confortablement dans son lit. Quant elle s'aperçut qu'aucun flash troublant ne lui venait à l'esprit, elle sombra peu à peu dans le sommeil.

A peine quelques minutes plus tard elle rouvrit subitement les yeux. Les cris résonnaient dans sa tête comme un écho. Se bouchant les oreilles, les hurlements ne cessaient plus.

- Ça suffit, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents. CA SUFFIT !

Se levant toujours les mains contre ses tempes, elle fit tomber la relique qu'elle avait entreposée sur l'étagère depuis trois mois bientôt. Le vase se brisa et malheureusement dans la foulée elle marcha dessus ce qui la blessa au pied.

Wire, dormant à côté de sa chambre et alerté par les bruits, décida de venir voir ce qu'il se passait. Il toqua à la porte, et, n'ayant pas de réponse, pénétra dans la pièce. Quant il alluma la lumière il vit Ashal recroquevillée dans le coin de la pièce, ses mains sur sa tête comme si quelque chose était rentrée à l'intérieur. Se trouvant quand même sur une mer étrange, le pirate préféra rester prudent.

- Ashal ? Ça va ?

Le regardant, ses yeux avaient une allure rouge.

- Vas t'en Wire! Ne t'approche pas !

- Tu veux que j'appelle Heat ? Tu as brisé ta relique ? Tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Elle a glissé de l'armoire, au moins je suis sûr qu'il n'y a rien dedans maintenant... Non, reste où tu es... Laisse moi seule.

Malheureusement ces évènements devinrent peu à peu plus fréquent et parfois même l'empêchèrent d'attaquer des ennemis potentiellement dangereux. Par son manque de sommeil et son irritabilité elle devint très vite une gêne pour l'équipage. Sans laisser de signe préalable, elle disparut du navire.

Un an et demie s'écoula.

* * *

><p>Un jour, alors que le monde commençait à l'oublier, elle refit surface.<p>

La place était noir de monde. Quand Ashal ouvrit les yeux elle dû les refermer aussitôt, le soleil brûlait ses pupilles.

- Plus vite ! cria le garde en agitant son fouet.

La vagabonde faisait tout pour ne pas tomber, mais ses jambes se dérobaient sous ses pieds. Sans compter les coups de fouet la faisaient hurler de rage. Alors qu'elle tentait en vint de s'attaquer aux gardes, les coups se multiplièrent l'obligeant à continuer.

Son corps était au bord de l'épuisement. Elle monta sur l'échafaud entendant les armes claquaient dans l'air comme pour l'avertir en cas de fuite. La morsure des coups de fouets la poussait à monter. Elle ne voulait pas mourir. Arrivant sur l'échafaud, les gouttes de sueur perlèrent sur son front lui brûlant les yeux. En face, les bâtiments cachaient la mer. Regrettant de ne pas avoir assez vogué sur l'océan, elle commençait à accepter sa peine.

-Flashback-

_- Ashal reviens ! cria sa mère aux bords des larmes, épaulée par son mari.  
><em>

_Jetant un dernier regard sur ses parents, elle courut au loin. Des larmes de douleur coulaient le long de ses joues. Sa dernière vision fut celle de son père en train de consoler sa mère qui pleurait à chaudes larmes. Ils savaient pertinemment que la vie de leur fille serait parsemée d'embûches et qu'elle serait désormais un personne qui ne fallait pas approcher sous risque d'avoir des ennuies avec le gouvernement. _

_Clandestinement, elle monta à bord d'un bateau marchand, et fixa une dernière fois son île natale._

-Fin du Flashback-

Avec nostalgie elle essayait d'apercevoir ce bleu derrière les hautes maisons, imaginant son ancienne terre.

Les gardes avancèrent la ramenant à la réalité.

Ses menottes venaient d'être accrochées à la planche de l'échafaud.

Elle se libéra de leurs emprises, vire-volta, et enchaina plusieurs coup de pieds. Un garde se brisa la nuque quelques mètres plus bas.

La morsure du fouet l'empêcha d'agir plus. Elle tomba à genoux.

Reprenant l'avantage, le marine accrocha chacun de ses poignets à des menottes extrêmement serrées pour qu'elle ne puisse plus s'échapper sous sa forme animale.

Un membre du Cipher Pol l'agrippa par les cheveux, la forçant à relever la tête.

- Savoure tes dernières secondes, elles ne vont pas être très longues... lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille avant d'entamer le discours officiel de sa mise à mort.

La foule prêtait particulièrement attention à cette mise à mort, ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'une personne dépassant les 100 millions de Berrys était mise à mort dans leur ville.

- La criminelle Ashal Lorem Varia, fille du vice-commandant révolutionnaire Rezaz Lorem Varia, est aujourd'hui mise à mort pour avoir mis la sécurité du gouvernement en péril; et pour ne pas avoir voulu accorder son aide au gouvernement l'ayant doté pourtant d'un pouvoir unique.

" Comment ?" pensa-t-elle. "Ils ne m'ont jamais octroyé ma capacité, je l'ai toujours eu !"

- ...Pour avoir causé des massacres de population sur plusieurs îles comme Shibu, Loter, Salomo road, Canarias Sangre...

Au fur à mesure des énumérations des noms, elle se calma peu à peu acceptant avec dignité le châtiment qui l'attendait. Elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle mourrait comme ça... Elle aurait préféré mourir durant un combat.

- ... Pendant 8 années, le gouvernement l'a traquée sans relâche. Sans aucune pitié, elle a tué plusieurs de nos hommes ayant pourtant des capacités physiques supérieures aux siennes. Ces pertes lourdes sont aujourd'hui récompensées ! Des objections ?

- A mort ! A mort ! crièrent les villageois.

- C'est la fille du diable !

- Tuez-la doucement !

- Je ne regrette aucuns de nos massacres sur ces abrutis, siffla Kidd entre ses dents à Killer.

- Finalement, d'un côté comme de l'autre, nos actes sont justifiés... répondit-il sous son masque.

- Gardes ! Prêt ?

Les deux bourreaux préparèrent leur lance, faisant quelques effets de styles, les lames s'élevèrent à la lumière du soleil.

Le temps pour Ashal s'était figé. Ses cheveux blancs touchaient la planche en bois et la tête baissée,elle fixait ses genoux. Son cœur battait de plus en plus faiblement. Les sillons de sang sur son dos ne la faisaient même plus souffrir. Elle avait lutté jusqu'au bout. Jusqu'à ce que ses muscles n'obtempèrent plus à sa volonté. Jusqu'à ce que sa volonté elle même s'épuise.

Tout semblait loin. Le cliquetis des armes ne l'intéressait plus.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle vit deux bottes marrons en face d'elle.

S'accroupissant, Kidd détacha les menottes qui n'était pas en granit marin. Posant ses deux mains pâles sur la ferraille, le métal s'ouvrit comme s'il était question d'une fleur qui éclos. Son fruit du démon semblait avoir gagné en puissance.

Relevant faiblement la tête elle aperçut deux yeux jaunes entourés de cicatrices. Un cercle noir se forma autour de lui, puis peu à peu le cercle devint plus petit, jusqu'au noir complet. Kidd la rattrapa. Sentant un liquide chaud sur sa main droite, il regarda sa paume et vit tout le sang présent.

A l'inverse de lui, elle n'avait pas vraiment changé. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi blancs et décoiffés, et sa silhouette semblait plus fine et plus musclée.

Après avoir fait un massacre sans précèdent sur la place, Kidd gagna encore plus en réputation pour avoir attaqué un village militaire et n'y avoir laissé aucun survivant. Sans compter qu'il avait libéré une criminelle que la marine pourchassait depuis 8 ans sans relâche.

Quand Ashal se réveilla, Kidd lisait un journal à son bureau admirant le style du journaliste ayant écrit cet article sur lui. Il osa un coup d'œil vers elle. Elle essaya en vain de se lever à l'aide de ses coudes mais ses muscles étaient courbaturés et sa force faible.

- Tu ferais mieux de rester allongée, s'exclama-t-il en tournant la page avec indifférence.

- Kidd...chuchota-t-elle comme elle pu.

Le Capitaine tourna la tête en direction de la jeune femme. La façon dont elle avait prononcé son nom était plutôt inhabituel pour le supernova. S'il était une bête sur le champs de bataille et qu'il niait avoir des faiblesses c'était faux. A vrai dire, il se battait perpétuellement avec ses propres émotions jugeant celles-ci inutiles voir dangereuses. Cependant, il n'avait eut de cesse de s'inquiéter pour elle, une fois celle-ci partie. Alors, évidemment, quant il avait appris qu'elle allait être exécutée... Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu n'as pas changé, fit-elle en souriant à moitié crispée par la douleur.

- Toi non plus, tu es toujours aussi faible.

- Il faut que j'y retourne, s'exclama-t-elle les yeux fermés. Ils ont mon père.

- C'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait croire, c'était un leurre, répondit-il en posant sa main métallique sur son front. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as foncé tête baissé sans te renseigner. Sans moi tu serais déjà morte alors estime toi heureuse.

Trouvant assez de volonté pour s'assoir, elle posa sa main sur le bras métallique du rouquin puis lui effleura la joue du bout des doigts. Cela étonna particulièrement le cap'tain étant donné que tout le monde était horrifié, voir choqué, par ce bras en métal qui faisait désormais partie intégrante de lui (et sa fierté aussi il faut l'avouer).

- J'ai une dette envers toi, maintenant, murmura-t-elle.

- Reste, demanda-t-il sérieusement.

- Pour quoi faire ? répondit-elle dans un sourire en repensant qu'un jour elle lui avait dit ces mêmes mots.

Kidd s'approcha doucement afin d'éviter d'ouvrir les blessures de la jeune femme fraichement refermées par Heat. S'accrochant à sa nuque, elle n'anticipa pas son mouvement et attendit qu'il approche ses lèvres bordeaux. Échangeant un très court baiser, il lui répondit:

- Pour éviter de te faire tuer, je pourrais te pro...

Posant un doigt sur les lèvres du supernova, elle effleura délicatement ses cicatrices.

- C'est plutôt moi qui aurais dû être là, ce jour là, fit-elle en observant son bras et ses cicatrices.

- Je te garantis qu'il est en plus piteuse état que moi.

Elle savait pertinemment que Kidd s'éloignerait mais elle tenta le tout pour le tout. L'étreignant elle cacha sa tête dans sa nuque. Le supernova eut un mouvement de recule, mais ne s'en alla pas pour autant. Refermant ses bras, il ferma un moment ses yeux d'or pour savourer un instant qui ne durerait pas.

Alertés par des bruits dehors, ils furent vite obligés de sortir. Ashal se débrouilla pour marcher, et aperçue au même moment un énorme oiseau. Le volatile venait de livrer un colis dans un linceul.

Poussant tout le monde par instinct, elle se posta en face du corps. Se jetant à genoux, elle tendit les mains et ouvrit le drap. Elle se pinça les lèvres et ferma les yeux. Roulant sur le côté elle prit deux pistolets à la ceinture d'un matelot, et tira sur l'oiseau déjà bien loin. Le volatile fit une chute de plusieurs centaines de mètre jusque dans l'océan.

Jetant les pistolets à terre, elle tomba à nouveau à genoux, les mains devant les yeux.

Kidd, après avoir reçu quelques informations de ses membres d'équipage, comprit qui était étendu inerte sur le sol. Il récupéra la lettre qui allait avec le colis.

"Nous t'avions prévenue. Tout est de ta faute, la panthère."

Broyant le papier dans ses mains, le supernova releva la tête avec une colère indescriptible dans les yeux.

Le soir venu les pirates firent escale sur une île au style nordique, heureusement elle était au printemps et non en hiver. Le climat était très doux, mais légèrement humide.

Ashal prit le torche enflammée et approcha les flammes de l'embarcation. Les larmes ne voulaient pas sortir de ses yeux. Fixant la lueur des flammes embraser le corps du vice-commandant de l'armée révolutionnaire Rezaz, son père, elle resta muette. L'équipage derrière ne broncha pas, parfaitement conscience de l'immortalité de cette scène qui avait cependant une majesté touchante. Tendant l'oreille on pouvait comme entendre des bribes de voix chantonner. Il semblait que la forêt chantait, habitée par un esprit ancestral. Cela n'échappa pas à Ashal, qui ferma les yeux, entourée de cette musique. La nature avait toujours été là pour elle. Une lueur sauvage se dessinait dans ses yeux pâles.

- Repel... murmura le Capitaine en tendant sa main métallique vers la barque comportant deux barres de fer en tant qu'ornementation.

Regardant la barque en feu s'éloigner sur l'eau, ses yeux bleus retenaient avec attention la scène, prélude d'une rage sempiternelle. Doucement le petit navire se mit à couler dans l'étendu d'eau. Le lac immense offrait une vue sur des montagnes enneigées sublimes. Fixant l'horizon, elle se fit une promesse. Elle fit demie-tour et s'engouffra dans la forêt sous le regard de l'équipage s'éloignant sur son passage.

Marchant doucement, elle commença à courir de plus en plus vite en se métamorphosant en panthère. Courant au travers l'herbe haute, elle grimpa le haut d'une colline où elle avait une vue imprenable sur le lac. Assise le museau en avant, elle remarqua que cette île avait beaucoup de ressemblance avec son lieu natale. Le vent cristallin sifflait dans ses oreilles, et dans un râle de douleur, la panthère se laissa tomber au sol, les pattes aux extrémités de la falaise. Même en restant éloignée elle avait tué un membre de sa famille. Elle avait si souffert de ne pas pouvoir les voir, et pourtant cela n'avait servis à rien.

Chargeant contre les arbres, l'animal fracassait sa tête et son poitrail contre les arbres et autres rochers. Ses râles de souffrance ne faisaient qu'accroître la violence des chocs. Un craquement de branche stoppa l'animal. Se retournant la panthère noir chargea, les griffes en avant face à l'intrus. Se protégeant de son bras métallique, Kidd plaqua l'animal contre l'herbe. Griffant le métal et provoquant un bruit particulièrement désagréable, l'animal ne se contrôlait plus. Il fallut plus de dix minutes pour qu'elle reprenne sa forme humaine.

- Vas t'en. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir ! hurla-t-elle.

Le manteau rouge de Kidd effectua une vrille, et avant de partir, il s'exclama toujours de dos:

- J'attendrai une semaine dans la baie, pas plus.

Quant il fut assez éloigné, elle s'allongea dans l'herbe et regarda le ciel.

-Flashback-

_- Et ça c'est quoi ? demanda Ashal en fixant les nuages._

_- Une... carotte ? Non gwa gwa gwa ! répondit Rezaz._

_- Meuh non ! rigola l'enfant, c'est une épée !  
><em>

_Imitant les pirates et marines, l'enfant agrippa un morceau de bois et piqua l'épaule de son père. Celui-ci riposta en prenant un autre bout de bois. Quelques heures plus tard à la maison, une femme sortit dans la rue et aperçue son mari et sa fille couverts de bleues et de boue._

_- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? s'écria-t-elle en s'arrachant presque les cheveux._

_- Je suis tombée dans un ravin... avoua l'enfant. Mais parce que papa m'a poussée dedans !_

_- Elle est juste tombée de la colline, rectifia le père._

_- Vous êtes autant malade l'un que l'autre ! cria la femme.  
><em>

-Fin du flashback-

Revenant à la réalité, les larmes l'empêchaient d'apercevoir les nuages.

- JE SUIS DÉSOLÉE ! hurla-t-elle en se cachant le visage. Tout est de ma faute...

- Je ne dirais pas ça...

Se retournant soudainement, il n'y avait personne.

- Qui est là ? demanda-t-elle en essayant de contenir ses sanglots.

- Ton père est mort pour te protéger, fit la voix.

- Je deviens folle... murmura-t-elle tout bas.

Un dragon noir aux yeux verts sortit des bois, celui-ci luisait comme s'il sortait de l'eau. Cela ne semblait pas être réel. Il faisait environ 3 mètres de haut et 8 de long.

- Qui es tu ? demanda-t-elle faiblement.

- Tu le sais très bien...

- Je ne te connais pas.

Ashal pensa un instant à l'animal qui se tenait devant elle, peut-être que la nature avait sa propre forme... non...non. C'était beaucoup trop stupide.

- Tu ne dois pas cesser d'être qui tu es. Tu nous as unis face à l'adversité. Bats-toi jusqu'à la mort.

Ces phrases lui dressèrent les cheveux sur la tête. Elle les avait déjà entendu mais où ?

- Mais il est mort à cause de moi, tout est de ma faute.

- Il est mort car c'était son choix. Il t'a protégée jusqu'au bout.

Plus elle parlait avec ce qui ressemblait plus à un esprit qu'à un véritable animal, plus elle était sûr qu'elle hallucinait. "Sans doute le choc émotionnel" pensa-t-elle.

- Peu importe qui tu crois que je suis, l'essentiel est ton statut et la responsabilité qui en découle. Ne gâche pas ton existence à t'en vouloir ou à te couper du reste du monde. Il me semble que tu lui as fait une promesse, non ? Alors tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

Le dragon noir s'effaça comme s'il s'agissait d'une ombre. Ashal resta muette un instant. Cette apparition l'avait distraite de sa peine, ce qui lui permit de prendre un peu de recule.

Au bout de 4 jours elle rejoignit le navire du supernova. Il faisait nuit, et plutôt froid. Elle vit Kidd et Killer côte à côte en train de lancer des galets dans l'eau. Les voyant si proches elle sourit un peu. Elle eut du mal à escalader le navire. Ses muscles étaient très engourdis. Elle avait presque oublié à quel point son corps ne supportait plus le moindre effort.

Le bateau était échoué sur le lit de gravier car la marais s'était retirée, cependant chaque matin la baie était à nouveau remplie d'eau. La chaleur qu'offrait le navire était réconfortante, on pouvait entendre les pirates danser et chanter dans la salle principale.

Grimpant et s'asseyant sur la rambarde du navire, elle soupira. La lune luisait sur les galets humides. Elle se força à ne plus être nostalgique, et commença à faire des plans pour ce qui adviendrait d'elle dans quelques semaines. L'atmosphère du bateau lui avait manqué, elle se sentait comme chez elle... Écoutant la chanson que chantaient les pirates, elle s'aperçut que Killer venait à sa rencontre.

- Je suis désolé, s'exclama-t-il gravement sous son casque.

- Tu es sacrément amoché, remarqua-t-elle.

- Ça n'a pas été une bataille facile, beaucoup sont morts.

- Où est Heat et Wire ? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

- Ils sont vivants et ici.

Lui décochant un coup de coude amical, qui la fit grimacer de douleur, il lui souhaita bonne nuit et s'en alla. Bizarrement, Kidd passa mais n'alla pas dans sa direction, il rentra dans sa cabine une bouteille de saké à la main.

Au bout de plusieurs dizaines de minute, elle se décida à descendre de la barre en bois sur laquelle elle était assise. Se dirigeant vers sa cabine, elle tenait en très grande estime le Capitaine pour ses précédents exploits. Ashal respira un grand coup.

Torse nu sans son manteau, il buvait à la bouteille avant d'aller prendre une douche. Se retrouvant face à face, ils restèrent muets.

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus me voir, lança Kidd avec sarcasme.

- C'est toi qui m'a proposée de venir.

- Qu'est ce que tu entends par "venir" ? demanda-t-il dubitatif.

- Y rester.

- Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie d'une fille aussi indisciplinée que toi à mon bord.

- A mon avis tu ne sais pas trop ce que tu veux...

- Le One Piece, rétorqua-t-il avant de partir dans la salle de bain visiblement neuve depuis quelques mois.

- Et si le One Piece était une femme ? cria-t-elle pour qu'il l'entende.

- Elle serait déjà bien moisie dans un coffre depuis 22 ans, ricana le supernova. Ce n'est pas moi qui ne sait pas ce que je veux, mais toi.

- Je sais parfaitement ce que je veux, répondit-elle agacée.

Avançant dans la salle de bain, un pistolet à la main elle le braqua sur la tête de Kidd. Toujours dans la douche, on pouvait le voir de dos à travers la porte floutée.

- Si tu ne veux pas que j'intègre ton équipage, j'irais à sa tête en te tuant.

Kidd ne souriait plus du tout, car il la savait sérieuse et impulsive. Il se retourna de justesse et para la balle avec son bras métallique. Seulement ne serait ce que cette effort couta beaucoup trop à la jeune femme et une ancienne blessure se rouvrit au niveau de l'abdomen.

- Comment comptes tu t'y prendre pour me battre ? rigola Kidd en s'avançant. Même en pleine forme tu n'y arriverais pas !

Attirant le pistolet dans ses mains avec son magnétisme, il le pointa sur elle puis lui rendit.

- C'est d'accord, tu peux rester, annonça-t-il en essuyant ses cheveux rouges avec une serviette.

- Tu es vraiment bizarre, murmura-t-elle pour ne pas souffrir davantage face à la blessure qui commençait à saigner.

- Hm ? Si tu pouvais te lever du sol de la salle de bain, ça laisserait plus de place, grogna-t-il.

- Oui, oui, quelques secondes.

- Tu ne peux pas te lever, c'est ça ? soupira-t-il pendant qu'il remettait ses lunettes sur ses cheveux en pétard.

- Oui...

- Je vais chercher Heat, dit-il pendant qu'il se coiffait à la va-vite afin que ses cheveux ne partent pas dans tout les sens.

Elle voulu protester mais n'en eut pas la force. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux elle était dans un lit confortable et ses blessures étaient cousues. Paniquée, elle se réveilla en se demandant si son cerveau n'était pas en train de lâcher. Comme un chat apeuré, elle trébucha sur une planche qui sortait légèrement du sol. Le fracas réveilla Kidd qui dormait sur le divan. Il alluma à distance l'interrupteur métallique.

- A quoi tu joues bordel ? Tu sais qu'on est au beau milieu de la nuit ?

- Kidd qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? s'écria-t-elle déboussolée.

- C'est ma cabine, répondit-il surpris.

- Ne t'approche pas, tonna-t-elle en le menaçant avec le poignard auparavant posé sur la table.

Voyant que Ashal était visiblement confuse, il tenta d'expliquer la situation avec beaucoup de calme et de froideur. Se souvenant des derniers évènements elle reposa l'arme sur la table.

- Je suis désolée.

- Ouais... c'est rien, répondit-il en se retournant sur le sofa.

Elle se posa à son tour sur le lit que Kidd avait visiblement laissé par galanterie. Regardant par le hublot, elle n'arrivait pas à se rendormir. Ces derniers jours avaient été éprouvant autant moralement que physiquement. Cela l'a rassurait de savoir qu'elle appartenait à nouveau à cet équipage. Assise sur le lit, elle entendit la voix de Kidd qui lui ordonnait de dormir.

- Ça sert à rien j'y arrive pas, râla-t-elle.

Dans un bond Kidd se leva. Le voyant arriver dans le noir elle était prête à se protéger d'un éventuel coup qui lui permettrait de dormir instantanément. Se jetant sur le lit, il commença à dormir.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais Eustass... ?

- Viens, rétorqua-t-il en tendant son bras.

- Si tu crois que tu vas réussir à m'amadouer... lança-t-elle avec dédain.

- Un morceau de viande marcherait plus la bestiole ? ricana-t-il.

- Kidd ! Je déteste ce surnom stupide !

Celui-ci en profita pour lui prendre le bras et l'emmener vers lui. La chute fut rude, mais après tout Kidd n'était pas réputé pour sa tendresse.

- Tu vas réussir à dormir maintenant ?

- M'assommer irait plus vite, dit-elle en se massant le bras.

Kidd leva son bras métallique comme pour l'assommer, par réflexe elle s'aplatit davantage sur son torse en se tenant la tête avec les deux bras.

- Comme si j'allais faire ça...

- Tu ne vas pas le faire ?

Elle osa ouvrir un œil.

- Si tu continue à parler oui, maintenant dors.

- Comme si ça te gênait tant que ça !

Elle se força à rigoler.

- Avoue plutôt que c'est toi qui arrivais pas à dormir.

En guise de réponse Kidd émit un grognement.

- Je suis contente d'être avec toi, lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille. Tu m'as presque manquée...

Enveloppée par la puissante stature du rouquin, elle ne tarda pas à chuter dans l'inconscience malgré les récents événements. Après s'être assuré qu'elle était effectivement endormie, Kidd garda son bras droit autour de sa taille. La serrant légèrement plus fort contre lui, elle se réveilla.

- Kidd... Tu me fais mal arrête...

Le supernova desserra légèrement son étreinte puis osa l'embrasser sur l'épaule. Rassuré qu'elle soit revenue, il espérait qu'elle ne partirait plus.


	11. Dans les bras d'une autre

Salut la marmaille !

Grand merci à ceux qui suivent l'histoire ! Vos reviews m'ont fait très plaisir !

Je veux bien sûr parler de **FeatherShining, Revan-Hikin, Claudio, Laya Mya, Juju, et Nanaille la Canaille !**

Ps: Les Tenryuubito sont les dragons célestes pour ceux qui regardent la VF.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10<strong>

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Ashal se réveilla en sursautant ce qui fit aussi sursauter Kidd. Reprenant ses esprits, elle se retint de rire face à la mine endormie du rouquin qui venait d'avoir un réveil soudain.<p>

- Désolé, s'excusa-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit. Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais avoir peur...

- La prochaine fois tu dors seule...

- J'ai une requête, euh... Capitaine... Ha ha ha ha !

- Ne prononce pas ce titre si ça te fait autant rire !

- Je ne m'y habituerai jamais.

- Il est bien là le problème...

- Ça ne veux pas dire que je ne te respecte pas, ajouta Ashal en se levant à son tour.

- Y'a intérêt, lança-t-il en endossant son manteau de fourrure. Alors ?

- Euh... oui... Je peux dormir dans ta cabine ?

- Oui.

- Avec toi ? rajouta-t-elle en fermant un œil comme si elle savait déjà qu'il allait répondre non.

- Oui. Ce sera tout ?

- Oui ! s'écria-t-elle avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue pâle de Kidd et partir en direction des cuisines.

En réalité, elle n'avait pas vraiment changé. Sa longue chevelure blanche et ses yeux bleus cachaient bien des secrets tandis que ses vêtements et sa façon d'être étaient restés pareils.

Sa spontanéité laissa Kidd perplexe. Néanmoins elle paraissait plus athlétique et élancée ce qui laissait présager que son art du combat s'était amélioré. Son épée toujours accrochée dans son dos, elle avait aussi gardé ses armes de jet, de petits couteaux de 15 centimètres.

En sortant, les yeux de la jeune femme captèrent un mouvement venant de la gauche. Allant à la rencontre de Killer, ses coudes se posèrent sur la rambarde en bois. Même s'ils ne s'étaient jamais supportés au début, ils avaient appris à se respecter et à ne plus vouloir s'entretuer.

- Ton bras est assez amoché, dit-elle en fixant la brûlure sur le bras de Killer.

- Ça a été un combat difficile, répondit-il avec indifférence tout en continuant à regarder la mécanique de ses armes tournoyantes.

Voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir entamer une conversation, elle fit demie-tour.

- Au faite, lança doucement Killer mais certain qu'elle entendrait. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te remercier pour ce que tu as fait il y a plus d'un an.

- Tu veux parler d'adoucir Kidd ? demanda-t-elle en souriant faiblement.

- Si seulement tu avais réussi... rétorqua-t-il en souriant à son tour. Malheureusement quand j'ai appris ce qu'il s'était passé, tu étais déjà partie, fit-il en faisant réfèrence à sa fuite.

- Ne me remercie pas trop, je ne te sauverai pas une deuxième fois du poison, ricana-t-elle en pensant qu'il était désormais beaucoup plus fort qu'avant.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas grand chose, continua-t-il le dos tourné vers la mer, mais j'ai réparé le vase rouge que tu avais pris sur une de nos premières îles du nouveau monde. Tu as été assez peinée quand tu l'as brisé alors j'ai pensé que tu voudrais sûrement le récupérer à ton retour.

- C'est sympa... le remercia-t-elle étonnée par l'anticipation de Killer. Mais, comment pouvais-tu savoir que je reviendrais ?

- Je savais qu'un de ces quatre tu tomberais dans le pétrin sans nous. Puis, au fond, même si tu es plutôt solitaire... Tu sais que tu peux compter sur nous.

Baissant la tête et souriant à travers ses mèches blanches, elle retourna à ses anciens appartements. Elle découvrit avec stupeur que rien n'avait bougé, hormis la poussière extrêmement présente. Ouvrant le placard, l'objet était là. Les fissures dû à la reconstruction étaient malheureusement très nombreuses. Tendant ses mains et agrippant l'objet, une lumière blanche illumina les fissures. Aveuglée, elle dû fermer les yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit, les fissures avaient disparu et le dragon noir bougeait à nouveau.

- Tu es un objet bien mystérieux, s'exclama-t-elle à haute voix tout en comprenant que le dragon qu'elle avait vu dans la forêt n'était autre que celui sur le vase et non une allégorie de la nature.

Soudainement, elle se souvint des mots de la petite fille à qui elle avait demandé des informations sur la relique: " Les grands disent qu'elle est magique et en la fixant on peut sentir sa force vibrer en nous.". Ainsi cet objet était tout à fait unique, il permettait d'accroître la volonté de son détenteur quant il n'en avait plus. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle croyait...

Refermant le placard, elle se posa sur le lit ce qui provoqua un nuage de fumée. Toussant, elle décida qu'elle ne dormirait définitivement plus dans cette chambre, il fallait l'aménager. Cependant la salle était bien trop petite pour en faire une salle d'entraînement, et un bureau ne lui servirait pas à grand chose, celui de Kidd étant bien plus grand.

Soupirant, elle avala encore plus de poussière et décida de partir de la pièce. Oubliant même qu'à la base elle devait se rendre dans les cuisines, elle s'assit à l'avant du navire, près de la proue, et posa son épée à côté. Elle tenait beaucoup à son épée car elle lui avait été offerte par un maître qu'elle avait toujours tenu en très haute estime, et qui lui avait appris, malgré sa différence, à se battre. Au même moment une violente secousse arrêta net le bateau. La pirate passa par dessus bord. Se raccrochant au bois pour ne pas tomber, elle osa un regard en dessous d'elle. L'eau bouillait. Avec horreur, elle comprit que le bruit d'un caillou jeté dans l'eau n'était autre que son arme fétiche qui venait de tomber dans ce qui semblait être un volcan en éruption. Les pirates, prêts à un quelconque abordage, regardèrent tous les alentours.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda Kidd à Killer.

- Je crois qu'on a heurté un récif, il...

- Non, ce n'est pas un récif, c'est le kraken ! ironisa Heat.

- Garde tes blagues pourries, rétorqua Wire en se frottant la tempe. Si on ne bouge pas vite d'ici, la lave va monter de plus en plus et le bois du bateau risque d'être très abimé. Pire, on va couler.

Mettant en place un plan, Killer s'approcha de la proue et vit Ashal qui remontait à peine.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là ? demanda-t-il en la regardant sauter sur le pont.

- Ça se voit pas, crétin ? Où est Kidd ?

- Il...

Son doigt pointa vers sa position.

- Kidd ! Kidd ! l'appela-t-elle. Mon épée est tombée à l'eau, récupère la !

- Ne me donne pas d'ordre ! Et non, je ne peux pas !

- Utilise ton magnétisme ! Punaise !

- Je ne peux pas car si on ne sauve pas le bateau, on va tous aller rejoindre ton arme !

- Si tu plonge, expliqua Heat en comprenant déjà ses intentions, tu vas être sévèrement brûlée et mourir quelques instants après. Peu importe que tu te régénères plus vite que nous ou non.

Lâchant son emprise sur le manteau marron du Capitaine, elle accepta la perte de son épée mais n'eut pas le cœur à aider les pirates à sauver le bateau. Bien que ce ne fut qu'une arme, les combats que la jeune femme avait traversé avec celle-ci étaient très présents.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes un violent choc secoua le navire et il récupéra de sa vitesse. N'ayant même pas la curiosité de savoir comment il avait fait, la jeune femme contemplait le vase rouge dans la chambre poussiéreuse. En pleine nuit, la porte s'ouvrit et la lumière la réveilla.

- Tu comptes vraiment dormir ici ? demanda Kidd en regardant la pièce grise.

- Non.

- Pfff, tu es pire que Killer quant il a cassé ses premières armes.

- Au moins lui il les a cassés durant un combat, la mienne est juste tombée à la flotte ! C'est lamentable, c'est tout.

- On va accoster demain...

- Sur une île marchande je sais... mais je ne veux pas d'une autre arme.

- Si j'avais pu la récupérer et sauver le bateau en même temps, je l'aurais fait, fit-il avec une voix grave.

- Je sais, souffla-t-elle.

Pendant un moment Kidd pensa à rester, un peu perdu il décida finalement de partir. Au final elle passa la nuit dans la chambre poussiéreuse. Quant elle se réveilla, le calme revint peu à peu dans son esprit et son amertume disparu. Comprenant que son agissement avait été égoïste, elle se dirigea vers la cabine du rouquin. La pièce était vide. Contemplant la décoration qui n'avait pas changé (si ce n'est que d'anciens avis de recherche étaient barrés en rouge) elle s'apprêtait à sortir.

- Tu t'es levé tard, fit le Capitaine à la porte. Il est midi.

- A ce que je vois vous avez déjà accosté sur l'île... s'exclama-t-elle tout en se ravisant de s'excuser.

Alors qu'elle se retourna pour contempler les avis de recherche sur le mur, Kidd s'avança et tendit le bras devant elle. Reculant d'un pas, elle se cogna au torse du supernova.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle paniquée en voyant un paquet beige enroulé d'une ficelle.

- Prends.

Il le lâcha subitement et sortit sur le pont.

Très surprise, car c'était bien la première fois que Kidd lui offrait quelque chose, elle posa le colis sur le bureau et le déballât doucement. Deux fines épées en argent luisaient sous ses yeux. De 80 centimètres les épées courtes étaient très agiles et leur poids très volatile. Admirant le tranchant d'une des lame, elle faillit même se couper. Les deux poignées étaient faites d'une roche noir et blanche. Même si elle savait déjà manier ce type d'arme, combattre avec des adversaires féroces était autre chose. Droites, les deux lames ressemblaient presque au reflet de l'eau dans une grotte. Elles étaient juste magnifiques.

Avalant sa salive, Ashal sortit en cherchant Kidd. Il était en train de parler avec Heat et un autre matelot. Cela n'empêcha pas la jeune femme de sauter au cou du supernova (l'étranglant par la même occasion...) ce qui le gêna particulièrement. Ricanant, les deux pirates partirent exécuter les ordres du Capitaine pendant qu'il sermonnait la jeune femme pour son manque de discipline.

- Pfff ! Vraiment Kidd ! fit-elle une fois les pieds sur terre. Tu es vraiment vieux jeu dès fois !

- Tu te remets vite de la perte de ton arme, constata-t-il en tapant du pied .

- Ne dis pas ça. Rien ne remplacera jamais cette arme, répondit-elle en regardant le port où une tonne de bateau était amarrée.

- Mais sinon... elles te plaisent ? demanda-t-il en osant un coup d'œil.

- Beaucoup, seulement j'ai peur de ne pas savoir les manier à la perfection.

- Killer t'aidera, ses anciennes armes étaient similaires.

Voyant que le rouquin aux lunettes bleus marines descendait les escaliers, elle s'élança à sa poursuite et lui demanda d'attendre une minute. Levant un sourcil invisible, le supernova attendit sur le pont. Sortant avec ses deux courtes épées de part et d'autre de ses hanches, elle sauta du navire jusqu'au quai (ce qui n'était pas très haut pour elle).

- Tu peux me dire ce que tu as l'intention de faire ? demanda Kidd avec intérêt (et après être descendu de l'échelle).

- M'amuser, c'est tout.

Ils marchèrent côte à côte pendant plusieurs minutes tout en respectant une certaine distance.

- Au faite, lança Ashal, où est Killer ?

- Je ne suis pas sa mère, fit sarcastiquement Kidd.

Un cri retentit juste devant eux. Se figeant tous les deux, ils fixèrent la scène. Des Tenryuubito venaient d'assassiner froidement une femme.

- Viens, fit Kidd en la tirant par le bras et l'amenant dans une ruelle sinueuse.

- Je ne compte pas me prosterner devant eux !

- Parce que tu crois que moi oui ?

- Kiiiiidd ? demanda-t-elle sur un air sournois.

- Quand tu prends cet air débile c'est que tu vas me poser une question conne.

- ...

- Pose la, soupira-t-il.

- Si un Tenryuubito me prenait comme esclave, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?

- Je le plaindrais sincèrement. D'autres questions ?

- T'es con...

- C'est tes questions qui sont connes.

- Nuance, c'est parce que tu es con que je te pose des questions connes, sinon tu ne serais pas à même d'y répondre.

Souriant intérieurement, il avait pris l'habitude de ses réflexions. Cependant s'il acceptait son comportement en général, pendant les combats elle devait se montrer disciplinée, ce qui fort heureusement avait toujours été le cas.

- Tu as entendu ? fit-elle soudainement en s'arrêtant.

- Oui, c'est un chat.

- Un chaton, précisa-t-elle. Il est apeuré.

Suivant les miaulements ils arrivèrent vite en face d'une place. Le petit chat sauvage était affolé parmi la foule. Tout noir et le bout de la queue blanche, ses yeux verts fixaient les pieds des personnes en les évitant. Allant à sa rencontre, elle hurla sur les gens pour qu'ils daignent arrêter de marcher n'importe où.

- Tu n'es vraiment pas discrète, tu sais... se lamenta Kidd en voyant les gens choqués par son comportement désinvolte.

- Viens, minou... Tu n'as pas à avoir peur.

Effectuant plusieurs miaulements incertains, le petit chat s'approcha de plus en plus et bientôt Ashal le prit dans les bras. Apeurée, il lui griffa l'avant bras ce qui provoqua un rictus de douleur chez la jeune femme.

- Besoin de combler tes instincts maternels ? ricana Kidd. C'est bien les meufs ça.

- Je déteste les gamins plus que toi, alors dis pas de conneries. Les animaux sont différents, c'est tout. L'homme est stupide.

- Moi qui pensais que d'après toi, y'avait que moi qui était stupide... Me voilà rassuré, ha ha ha !

- Disons que si tu n'arrives pas à devenir le seigneur des pirates, dis toi au moins que tu seras toujours le seigneur des abr...

Le petit chat se sauva en un éclaire, encore plus paniqué qu'avant. Voyant les Tenryuubito avancer vers eux, Kidd changea de regard.

- Une ruelle ? demanda-t-elle paniquée à l'idée de devoir se prosterner.

- Suis mes ordres, s'exclama le supernova.

Reculant doucement là où on les voyait le moins, ils pénétrèrent discrètement dans un magasin de sous-vêtements féminins, mais ils ne s'en aperçurent qu'une fois bloqués à l'intérieur.

- Tu aurais pu choisir un autre magasin... rétorqua Ashal.

- Ils se dirigent par là, viens !

Sans tarder, ils s'engouffrèrent dans une cabine d'essayage.

- Ça m'étonnerait qu'ils viennent ici, quand même, s'exclama-t-elle une fois assise sur le banc de la cabine.

- Euh, chers clients, il est interdit de faire l'amour dans les cabines. Trop de plaintes ont été déposées récemment alors si... annonça le marchand.

Kidd et Ashal regardèrent l'homme d'un air bizarre.

- Comme si on avait la place de faire quoique ce soit ici... répondit Ashal.

Refermant le rideau de la cabine en poussant le marchand dehors, elle vit les Tenryuubito entrer dans le magasin. Entendant tout le monde se mettre à genoux, les deux pirates se fixèrent en silence.

- Kidd, chuchota-t-elle très doucement.

- Je sais à quoi tu penses et...

- Hey ! Je ne pensais pas à ce que le mec disait ! Pervers !

- Je n'y pensais pas non plus ! J'allais dire que c'est hors de question de les affronter, je n'ai pas envie de me battre contre un amiral. En plus le bateau doit être réparé depuis qu'on a croisé ce volcan maritime.

- Justement, chuchota-t-elle en se rapprochant pour ne pas parler trop fort, sous ma forme de panthère ils croiront simplement qu'il s'agit d'un animal sauvage. Le granit marin ne me fait rien donc ils n'ont aucun moyen de savoir si...

- C'était un ordre, alors la ferme.

- Je suis sûr qu'elle était là, papa ! s'exclama un homme âgé d'une vingtaine d'année, les cheveux châtains et un air dédaigneux dans les yeux.

- Tu as sûrement mal vue, après tout il y a des beautés partout, ici.

A l'approche des pas du Tenryuubito, elle ferma les yeux priant pour que ce ne soit pas elle.

- Ah, j'ai trouvé ! cria-t-il en ouvrant le rideau. C'est bon elle est là ! Je la veux ! Elle sera ma 56ème femmes.

- Tu es trop gourmand, fils.

- Elles ont toutes une chance inespérée d'être à mes côtés ! D'ailleurs je veux que toutes les filles ici présentes enfilent les sous-vêtements, huhu !

Quand Ashal avait entendu le bruit du rideau, elle s'était instinctivement préparée au combat, heureusement c'était la cabine d'à côté. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minute, le calme revint sur la place.

- Ils m'agacent ceux là... Rwrrrwrw, grogna-t-elle.

- Combien ? arriva un homme de 60 ans en fixant Ashal.

- Trop chère pour toi, rétorqua farouchement Kidd.

- Pas la fille, les armes.

- Trop chère pour toi, répondit Ashal vexée.

Repartant, ils fixèrent tous deux le vieille homme s'éloigner.

- C'est vrai ça, combien elles ont coutés ? demanda Ashal à Kidd.

- 550 000 berrys.

- C'est très chère !

- Fallait pas de me demander si tu voulais pas savoir.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu avais si peu d'éducation... soupira-t-elle.

- Comme c'est mignon... lança une voix familière dans leur dos. Vous faites une promenade en amoureux ?

- On te cherchait Killer , admit Kidd en faisant abstraction de la remarque. J'ai envoyé Heat et Wire chercher un charpentier, seulement avec ces cons de nobles ça risque d'être le bordel en ville pendant un bon bout de temps. Alors hormis eux je ne veux personne en ville, et encore moins toi. Que tout le monde rejoigne le navire on va lever l'ancre et placer le bateau à l'abri dans une crique.

- Il y a juste 6 des nôtres en ville.

- Fais leur passer le message, on retourne au bateau. Ashal, va l'aider vous serez plus rapide à deux.

- Il y a beaucoup d'odeur, je ne pourrais pas tous les repérer, répondit-elle.

- Démerde toi. Rendez vous dans la crique au sud-est dans une demie-heure.

S'élançant tous les deux sur les toits, les deux combattants se séparèrent et trouvèrent les autres pirates. Au bout de 20 minutes Ashal retourna au port pour s'assurer que le bateau n'était plus là et pouvoir partir vers "la crique morsuaire".

Tout le monde vaquait à ses occupations de marchand sur le port, cependant elle entrevit des cheveux rouges et un manteau pourpre. Alors qu'elle s'approchait de Kidd de plus en plus surprise qu'il ne soit pas dans la crique, une autre personne l'accompagnait: une jeune femme aux grands yeux violets d'une vingtaine d'année et aux cheveux noirs comme l'abysse et rouges comme le sang.

Enlaçant le supernova, celle-ci s'avança vers lui et l'embrassa fougueusement. Posant sa main sur le torse de Kidd, elle se détacha de son emprise et lui adressa un clin d'œil malicieux avant de partir.

La scène semblait se figer. Chaque geste s'incrustait dans la mémoire de la panthère. Sentant comme si la gravité sous ses pieds l'attirait avec une force inouïe, elle bougea un genoux, puis un autre. Faisant demie-tour, elle pénétra dans la forêt et y resta pendant 2 jours jusqu'à être à même de retourner au bateau sans crier sur tout le monde. Le félin grimpa agilement sur le pont et se posa prêt du mât pour dormir.

- Tu en as mis du temps, Kidd était plutôt énervé que tu n'en fasses qu'à ta tête, s'exclama Wire en voyant la panthère noir s'allonger. Killer et Kidd ont eu beaucoup de gout pour tes armes, si Kidd à payer c'est Killer qui a choisi. Tu pourrais parler, dire quelque chose ? Monologuer avec un gros chat c'est pas...Où tu vas ?

Il fixa la panthère s'éloigner dans les ombres du navire.

Effectuant un râlement, la panthère ne parla pas plus et se posa à un endroit où on ne la dérangerait pas. Après tout... pensa-t-elle... Kidd était avant tout le Capitaine et elle l'avait trop souvent oublié. Il est vrai qu'à la base ce n'était pas vraiment quelque chose de sérieux mais, depuis qu'ils s'étaient revue, elle avait pensé que cela l'était devenu... un peu plus... Forcée de croire que ce n'était pas du tout le cas.

Des frissons de frustration parcouraient son pelage. Fort heureusement, Kidd n'avait pas été sa seule motivation pour rejoindre l'équipage. Elle l'avait, malgré ses nombreuses remarques, toujours tenue en haute en estime, et aimait se retrouver avec tout le monde autour d'un bon feu ou d'un jeu de carte...

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Heat en faisant sursauter l'animal dans ses pensées.

La panthère lança un petit feulement en guise de réponse. Sous sa forme animal elle ne pouvait pas parler la langue des humains.

- Tu sais quand j'étais petit j'avais une tortue...enfin je l'ai donné à manger à un chat pour voir si les tortues pouvaient crier... mais dès fois j'essayais de voir si je pouvais communiquer avec elle par la pensée. J'en suis arrivé à la conclusion que c'est impossible. Néanmoins si tu ne veux pas en parler, il n'y a pas de soucis, on a tous nos petits secrets après tout. Je vais boire un verre au bar du bateau, on organise un petit combat dans la salle inférieur si tu veux venir...

L'animal ne bougea pas de toute la nuit, ce n'est qu'au matin qu'il fut réveillé par le brouhaha sur le pont. Voyant la bête du coin de l'œil, Kidd s'approcha d'elle.

- Quand je donne des ordres c'est pour qu'ils soient suivis... tonna-t-il glacialement. La prochaine fois ne t'amuse pas à vadrouiller je ne sais où, ou tu resteras sur place.

Émettant un feulement d'accord, l'animal referma les yeux. Seulement au contact de la main froide du supernova sur sa tête, la panthère se retourna sèchement et rugit contre son Capitaine avec une férocité qui jeta un froid sur le navire entier. Tandis que l'écho du rugissement s'estompait dans la crique, Kidd avait retiré promptement sa main et c'était même apprêtait à ce qu'elle l'attaque.

Dans un silence glacial, l'animal descendit de la rambarde, et sauta sur le pont, puis dans les cordages du navire. Killer arriva en trombe après avoir entendu le rugissement de haine et de mise en garde du félin; car, nul besoin de savoir parler aux animaux pour en comprendre toute l'hostilité.

- Tu crois qu'elle est blessée ? C'est peut être pour ça qu'elle est rentrée en retard. Les animaux sauvages ont tendances à s'éloigner quand... commença Killer.

- Non, intervint Zark (un pirate aux cheveux blonds avec une crête). Il n'y a pas une seule goutte de sang. Boss, ça va ?

- Pendant une minute j'ai bien cru qu'elle allait m'attaquer Killer, lança Kidd en se remémorant les yeux de l'animal.

Perdu dans ses pensées, la queue de l'animal se balançait frénétiquement. En à peine deux semaines, elle avait perdu son père, son épée et maintenant Kidd... ça faisait beaucoup.

Toute la journée, des charpentiers s'affairèrent sur le navire en faisant abstraction du dangereux animal au dessus de leur tête.

- Ça va faire 6 heures qu'elle ne bouge pas, s'étonna Killer.

- Laisse la, elle descendra quand elle saura me témoigner un peu plus de respect, fit Kidd en lançant une carte sur le sol.

- Peut-être que vous ne la nourrissez pas assez, intervint un charpentier près d'eux.

- Elle est très bien nourri, s'exclama Kidd en fixant la panthère dans les cordages. C'est juste une sale bête.

- Un bateau n'est pas un lieu idéal pour un animal sauvage, vous...

- La ferme, coupa-t-il sèchement. Fais ton boulot, t'es pas payé pour discuter.

- Vous savez peut-être que votre animal attend des petits, si c'est une femelle bien sûr. En général les animaux sont plus stressés que les humains pendant...

A ces mots Kidd écarquilla les yeux et chassa soudainement des pensées horribles de son esprit.

- Vous voyez pas qu'on vous a dit de la fermer ? Intervint Killer. Alors bossez et taisez vous. Au faite, Kidd, j'ai gagné, fit-il en posant la dernière carte sur le sol.


	12. Un duel de sentiments

_ Youhou ! Je m'attendais pas à autant de reviews vous m'avez gâtée ! (Du coup j'ai rajouté des lignes x) z'avez vu comme j'suis gentille ?) Malheureusement à la base c'était un seul chapitre mais c'était vraiment trop long. Seulement maintenant le problème c'est que c'est un peu court ^^'._

_Merci encore à** shirosaki35, depassage, Justine Rogue, FeatherShining, Laya Mya, Heart-Law, Juju et Nanaille la Canaille** ! _

_J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu par ce chapitre, perso je n'en suis pas pleinement satisfaite ^^.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11, partie 1.<br>**

* * *

><p>Quand le soir vint, les travaux cessèrent et les pirates festoyèrent sur le sable encore chaud du soleil. Alertée par l'odeur alléchante du poisson, l'animal descendit du bateau, ses pattes noirs effectuant des ondulations dans l'eau salée de la mer. Le félin marcha jusqu'au feu et se saisit d'un poisson au hasard.<p>

- Tu veux pas arrêter de nous faire la gueule ? demanda Wire en tapotant la tête de l'animal avec précaution. Viens jouer avec nous !

- Tu as raison Boss, s'étonna Heat en regardant Wire au loin. Elle a quelque chose contre toi.

- En effet... Je ne vois pas pourquoi Wire peut l'approcher et pas moi. Killer, viens par ici, ordonna-t-il en buvant un verre de saké. Vas la voir et regarde si elle te montre les crocs.

- Pardon ?

- Vas y, il y a un truc que je pige pas.

S'asseyant à son tour près de l'animal qui dégustait son poisson à coup de croc, Killer posa ses armes et caressa sa tête duveteuse. Sans émettre le moindre bruit, la panthère continuait à manger. A vrai dire elle aimait bien cette proximité avec ses compagnons d'arme, cela était similaire à une accolade pour elle.

Voyant que la bête ne réagissait pas, Kidd s'approcha voulant la tester davantage. Reconnaissant les bottes du Capitaine, en premier lieu l'animal resta calme. Néanmoins quand il voulut s'assoir à côté, le félin partit directement en emmenant son casse-croute dans sa gueule.

- Je ne comprends pas, lança Kidd de plus en plus frustré. Étant donné que je n'ai rien fait, c'est juste de la provocation ! Je ne peux pas admettre qu'on me provoque dans mon propre équipage !

- Calme toi Boss. Peut-être que si l'un de nous lui parle... commença Heat.

Killer jeta les restes de son poisson dans le feu, et se leva. Se dirigeant vers le rocher où l'animal se léchait les pattes et les babines, il se posa devant elle l'obligeant ainsi à prendre forme humaine.

- J'espère que tu as une bonne raison pour m'interrompre, s'exclama-t-elle sur un ton pourtant amical.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as contre Kidd ?

- Rien de particulier... répondit-elle en détournant légèrement son regard.

- Il prend ça pour de la provocation. Si tu ne viens pas lui faire des excuses ou si tu continues à lui rugir dessus comme tout à l'heure il devra te provoquer en duel... et tu sais ce que signifie un duel pour nous.

- Il est juste susceptible, souffla-t-elle. Je vais y aller s'il est si inquiet que ça.

- Même si quelque chose ne va pas entre vous, insinua le second. Il reste notre Captain et...

-... Pour que ça n'aille pas entre nous il faudrait déjà qu'il y ait quelque chose, tonna-t-elle sèchement.

- Ah bon ? Ah je croyais que vu que tu... tu vas où ?

- Au bateau.

- Mais tu ne vas pas...

- Plus tard...

S'asseyant parmi ses amis, Killer, songeur, observa son amie partir.

- Alors ? fit Heat en passant un autre poisson à Wire et Zark.

- Apparemment c'est toi qui a merdé Kidd, lança le blond au casque en buvant du saké (avec une paille).

- Pardon ? s'exclama le supernova surpris.

- Avec franchise, continua le massacreur man. Y a-t-il quelque chose entre vous deux ?

- Un grand froid, pourquoi ? rétorqua-t-il en ignorant le vrai sens de la question.

- Boss... lancèrent Heat et Wire.

- Elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir en parler. Si tu te montres aussi stupide qu'elle...

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? cria-t-il.

- Peu importe la réponse en faite. Mais elle a dit qu'il n'y avait strictement rien entre vous. Dans le sens que c'était fini.

Lâchant précipitamment son poisson dans le sable, Kidd se leva avec hâte et apparemment colère. D'un air plus en pétard que jamais il se dirigea vers le bateau.

- Visiblement ce n'est pas le cas pour Kidd, rétorqua Heat en faisant tourner la broche.

- Ah j'ai oublié de le dire, j'ai aussi vu une énorme plaie violette sous sa gorge, elle a sûrement dû se battre ou apprendre quelque chose sur Kidd... réfléchit Killer.

- Et quoi comme ? Intervint Zark.

- C'est vrai, Kidd n'est pas le genre de mec à se cacher derrière des mensonges ou à être hypocrite. Elle connait le Captain comme nous, répondit le zombie étonné.

- J'avais bien dit que les histoires de cul sur un bateau ça foutait la zizanie. Si ça continue on va avoir le droit à une mutinerie... fit Wire.

Au même moment une violente explosion retentit près du navire, ce qui mit tout les pirates sur le pieds de guerre. Tous laissèrent leur propre petit feu, et s'élancèrent vers le lieu en question.

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire... fit Killer à l'homme à la fourche.

- Je t'ai dit de ne pas t'approcher ! tonna Ashal les armes à la main.

- Tu sais ce que tu viens de déclencher... fit froidement le rouquin en s'armant de deux bras métalliques.

- Tout est de ta faute, je n'ai rien à me reprocher !

Grinçant des dents devant cette remarque, Kidd s'avança et chargea.

- Boss Kidd ! Ashal ! Arrêtez ! crièrent les pirates conscients que le premier coup déclencherait un duel à mort.

Ashal se glissa entre les deux bras métalliques, balança habilement une de ses épées et érafla le torse de Kidd. Serrant les dents, il fit quelque pas en arrière. Kidd calcula des attaques plus propices à la toucher. Il n'eut pas le temps de penser plus qu'un félin noir s'élança vers sa gorge. Se protégeant avec un bras métallique il donna un coup de poing du second et l'animal roula sur le sable.

Instantanément, le félin se remit sur ses pattes et menaça son adversaire en feulant. A nouveau humaine, elle effectua une roulade sur la plage sableuse, évita les deux bras métalliques de Kidd et lança du sable dans les yeux du rouquin pour faire diversion.

- Killer ! Tu parlais de cette marque ? appela Heat en regardant une marque violette-noir dans le cou de Ashal.

- Effectivement...

- Il faut stopper le combat, elle va y passer !

- Ça c'est certain, elle se bat contre Kidd...

- Non, ce que je veux dire c'est que même si elle l'emporte, elle mourra quand même !

- Du poison ? demanda-t-il.

- Non, quelque chose auquel je ne croyais pas. Ou du moins que quand j'étais gosse.

- Kidd ! hurla Killer. Stop le combat !

- Il ne t'entend pas, se lamenta Zark. Il est trop pris par le combat.

S'élançant entre les deux adversaires, Killer para un coup de Kidd. Le capitaine arrêta aussitôt son geste en voyant l'homme au casque bleu s'interposer (sachant qu'il n'interromprait jamais un combat si crucial, à moins qu'il n'ait une très bonne raison de le faire). En effet derrière lui Ashal vacillait déjà. Tentant de garder l'équilibre, elle tomba lourdement sur le sable.

* * *

><p>A son réveil, l'infirmerie était bercée par une lumière douce et chaude.<p>

- Ça va ? questionna Heat près de la petite table.

- J'ai tué Kidd, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle.

Recroquevillant ses jambes contre elle, elle cacha sa tête dans ses genoux.

- Si quelqu'un comme toi avait réussi à me tuer je me retournerai dans ma tombe, s'exclama-t-il en claquant la porte pour rentrer.

- Ne t'approche pas ! Si tu as gagné tu n'es qu'un lâche alors ! Tu aurais dû me tuer comme l'implique les duels.

- Si tu y tiens tant que ça, ça peut s'arranger, rétorqua-t-il froidement en attendant le mot "lâche".

- Calme-toi, deux minutes, Ashal, lui demanda Heat. Tout d'abord, tout ce qui s'est passé depuis 24 heures environ... non 48 heures on va dire, tu dois imaginer que tout était faux.

- Pourquoi ça ? fit elle en fixant Kidd avec mécontentement.

- Pour ça, répondit-il en tendant un miroir. Tu vois la moitié de ta gorge et même de ton épaule est violette. Si tu ne vois rien c'est que je n'ai pas réussi à extraire l'enzyme.

Ashal fixa sa gorge et son épaule bouche bée. Elle n'avait jamais vu une couleur pareille et cela l'inquiétait beaucoup.

- Qu'est-ce c'est que ce truc... ?

- Bien, c'est super ! Ça veut dire que j'ai réussi, s'auto-félicita Heat.

- Heat... tu m'explique, c'est flippant... demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle continuait de fixer le miroir orienté vers sa gorge.

- Bien tu vois là, il y a deux traces de crocs. Quelque chose t'a mordue et t'a injectée une enzyme hallucinogène. Ensuite l'enzyme est censée monter jusqu'au cerveau et te liquéfier la cervelle pour que la personne puisse la boire.

- Pardon ? J'ai strictement rien compris si ce n'est deux trois mots assez horribles.

- Tu ne t'ai pas battu avec quelqu'un ? demanda Kidd.

- Non, je m'en souviendrais ! Tu nous a ordonnés à moi et à Killer d'aller chercher le reste de l'équipage pour se rassembler à la crique et... tu étais toujours au port quand je suis revenue...

- Ce n'est pas possible, je suis partis après vous avoir ordonné de le faire.

- Tu y étais !

- Ashal, tonna Heat pour éviter que ces deux là ne se battent (à nouveau). Quoique tu ais vu, il faut que tu te dises que ce n'était pas vrai.

- C'était pourtant très réelle ! Et de quoi je dois ne pas me souvenir, en 48 heures il...

-... A vrai dire... Normalement... D'après ce que j'avais lu sur cette légende, l'enzyme neutralise la pensée et stimule les émotions comme la peur. Du coup la victime est trop occupée à paniquer pour se soucier de la douleur. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'a mis dans un état comme ça pendant ces deux jours, mais à mon avis c'était bien ça.

- Ce n'est pas possible, j'ai plein d'autre peur plus rationnelle qu'une...

Elle se tût visiblement gênée.

- Je vais devoir inspecter chaque pirate, et ensuite on lèvera l'ancre, s'exclama Heat en se retournant vers Kidd.

- On ne lèvera pas l'ancre avant demain matin, fit Kidd en montrant sa nuque au zombie qui l'examinait.

- Tu es ok, je sors pour voir les autres. Ne vous battez pas, hein boss !

Une fois seule dans la pièce avec Kidd, elle avait espéré qu'il suivrait le zombie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu exactement qui t'as mis dans cet état ? lança le rouquin toujours dans le coin de la pièce.

Tournant la tête, elle ne répondit pas.

- Apparemment ça me concernait, ricana-t-il un sourire diabolique aux lèvres.

- Vas te faire...

- Si tu n'es plus capable de me faire confiance je vois mal comment tu pourrais suivre mes ordres sans pleurnicher, déjà qu'avant c'était pas gagné.

- Heat se trompe, j'ai plein de truc plus effrayant les uns que les autres que ce machin à la con.

- Continue...

- Tu...je... non c'est rien.

- Je suis le Capitaine et tu es sous mon commandement. Que ça te plaise ou non tu vas me dire ce que c'était.

- Plutôt finir nue en haut du grand mât.

- Ça ne me dérangerait pas.

- Pars. Sérieusement.

Soupirant, Kidd avança dangereusement vers la table d'opération. Ses mains produisirent de drôles d'étincelles violettes mais elle le vit trop tard. Une petite chaine métallique s'était glissée entre ses avant-bras et lui maintenait les bras tendu dans le dos.

- Au cas ou tu l'aurais oublié, s'exclama-t-il en gardant sa main tendu vers la table, le métal est plus fort que la chair ou les os. Je te laisse deviner ce qui arrivera si je la serre trop.

- Tu es cruel, fit-elle en lui lançant un regard noir.

- Si tu n'étais pas aussi impétueuse je ne le ferais pas...

- Tu peux me démembrer je ne céderai pas.

- Tu penses que je n'en suis pas capable ? fit Kidd surpris.

Ashal resta silencieuse tandis que la chaine se resserrait.

- De toutes façons tu n'as jamais été capable de demander quelque chose normalement. Tu...

Aussitôt la chaine tomba avec fracas sur le sol. Ashal regarda Kidd perplexe.

- Si je te le demandes normalement, tu n'opposeras pas de résistance donc ?

- Mmm, répondit-elle en hochant la tête.

- Dis le moi.

- Normalement ! C'est pas normalement ça !

Le supernova se pinça la lèvre face à l'effort que la phrase allait lui couter.

- Pourrais-tu me dire ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu réagisses comme ça...

- Le mot magique.

- S'i...S'il... te... ...

- Plait ?

- Merde ! cria-t-il.

- Tu étais avec une autre... lâcha-t-elle en regardant à l'opposé de Kidd.

La colère du rouquin se stoppa net face à cet aveu.

- Tu as peur... de... me perdre ? demanda-t-il dubitatif. Tu as pourtant voulu me tuer. T'es pas très logique...

- Ça va ! Ça va ! Maintenant que tu es content de m'avoir humiliée vas t'en !

La tête penchait vers l'avant Kidd ne disait plus rien.

Ashal s'était rarement sentie aussi honteuse de sa vie (sauf peut-être avec une robe...). Elle n'aimait pas Kidd, elle ne l'aimait vraiment pas ! Et elle avait encore moins peur de le perdre ! Oui, elle avait peur qu'il meurt car cela signifierait la fin de l'équipage... Sauf qu'il n'était pas mort, il était dans les bras d'une autre... Non ! Elle n'avait pas peur de le perdre ! Il pouvait bien se perdre en forêt qu'elle en rigolerait.

Kidd s'avança doucement jusqu'à la table et se posta devant Ashal. Sa tête aux cheveux rouges arrivait légèrement plus haut que celle de la pirate pourtant assise sur un meuble.

Encore occupée par ses pensées, elle sursauta intérieurement en le voyant aussi près.

Il plongea ses yeux jaunes dans ceux d'Ashal.

- Il vaut mieux savoir ce qu'est ta faiblesse maintenant que pendant un combat, fit-il en lui souriant et en lui relevant le menton.

- Tu ne comprends pas... j'étais prête à te tuer... soupira-t-elle en poussant le bras métallique de Kidd.

- Comme si tu avais une chance de gagner contre moi, même Killer n'en aurait pas.

- Ouais ben c'est bon... si on t'écoute personne peut te battre.

- C'est le cas, fit-il plein d'arrogance en entrouvrant ses lèvres bordeaux près de la bouche de la jeune femme.

L'embrassant à plusieurs reprises, elle resta stoïque. Néanmoins il entrouvrit davantage ses lèvres et y plongea sa langue. Voyant qu'il prolongeait le baiser, elle se laissa finalement porter par la fougue du supernova.

A peine eut il posé un léger baiser sur les lèvres de la pirate qu'il se retourna promptement pour partir. Juste avant de sortir, face à la porte et sans regarder Ashal, il s'exclama:

- Au faite, si tu tentes encore de rompre avec moi j'te descends.

Elle sourit. Connaissant Kidd c'était plus une déclaration romantique qu'une menace. Quand il fut partis elle s'allongea sur la table, et regarda par le hublot. Quelques minutes après, Heat rentra.

- Je vois que vous avez finalement fait la paix, rigola le zombie tout en cherchant un objet dans les placards. Il te reste du rouge à lèvre là.

- Je trouve pas ça drôle, Heat... maugréa-t-elle en se levant.

- Tu devrais te reposer tu sais...

- C'est valable pour un humain normal, pas pour moi.

- Et après tu dis que c'est Kidd qui est arrogant... soupira-t-il en la voyant partir.

Un cri strident retentit sur le pont. Arrivant en hâte, elle ouvrit la porte et vit un matelot à genoux en train de hurler. A peine s'approcha-t-elle de lui avec méfiance qu'il tomba inerte.

Killer, qui était posté à la vigie, retomba avec souplesse sur le pont.

- Je croyais qu'Heat avait regardé tout le monde ? lança le blond.

- C'est ce qui me semblait aussi... ce cas a dû lui échapper, répondit-elle.

- Il y a intérêt que ce soit le seul.

- J'espère bien qu'il y en aura d'autre, hihihi.

- Pardon ? demanda Killer en se retournant vers Ashal.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ait dit ça ! se défendit elle.

- C'est moi mon chéri, fit une fille plus loin en se léchant les lèvres. Tu as l'air très mimi tu sais. Rok ! ordonna-t-elle.

- Oui dame Sannyura ? s'exclama un homme à l'allure colossale.

- Fais moi un passage jusqu'à mon diner, murmura la femme aux cheveux noirs et rouges.

* * *

><p>Et maintenant<strong> FIGHT<strong> ! Au prochaine épisode...


	13. Relève toi !

_Que dire sinon "Ouah !" Vous avez dépassé mon nombre de reviews maximum x) (c'est que mine de rien vous me mettez la pression, hein ?). Comme promis voilà le fameux combat contre cette mystérieuse femme que vous adoreztant ;). Je n'en dis pas plus !**  
><strong>_

_Un très très grand merci à vous tous, vous exaltez mon imagination \o/ :** shirosaki35, Heart-Law, Justine Rogue , FeatherShining, Laya Mya, Ryuuzaki L. Lewliet (alias juju ^^), Claudio, Nanaille la Canaille et Manga-Angel-Yaoi !  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11, partie 2<strong>

* * *

><p>Un cri strident retentit sur le pont. Arrivant en hâte, elle ouvrit la porte et vit un matelot à genoux en train de hurler. A peine s'approcha-t-elle de lui avec méfiance, qu'il tomba inerte.<p>

Killer, qui était posté à la vigie, retomba avec souplesse sur le pont.

- Je croyais qu'Heat avait regardé tout le monde ? lança le blond.

- C'est ce qui me semblait aussi... ce cas a dû lui échapper, répondit-elle.

- Il y a intérêt que ce soit le seul.

- J'espère bien qu'il y en aura d'autre, hihihi.

- Pardon ? demanda Killer en se retournant vers Ashal.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ait dit ça ! se défendit-elle.

- C'est moi mon chéri, fit une fille plus loin en se léchant les lèvres. Tu as l'air très mimi tu sais. Rok ! ordonna-t-elle.

- Oui dame Sannyura ? s'exclama un homme à l'allure colossale.

- Fais moi un passage jusqu'à mon diner, murmura la femme aux cheveux noirs et rouges

* * *

><p><strong>Et maintenant: la suite...<strong>

* * *

><p>Les pirates regardaient la femme et l'homme avec une haine commune.<p>

- Vous osez nous narguer jusque dans notre propre navire et vous croyez qu'on va vous laisser gentiment déguster un des nôtres ! cria Ashal en se mettant en position d'attaque tout comme Killer.

- Toi, la faiblarde, la ramène pas, tonna Sannyura.

Ashal lui jeta un regard noir mais la femme l'ignora complétement.

- Vous n'êtes que deux et vous pensez pouvoir gagner contre nous ? fit froidement Killer.

- On ne pense pas, chéri, c'est une certitude: on va gagner.

- Toute façon, fit Kidd en arrivant derrière Killer, peu importe que vous vouliez nous combattre ou pas, vous nous avez assez emmerdés. On va vous laminer.

- Hummmm... mais voilà un autre spécimen très... appétissant. Eustass "Captain" Kidd. Mais ta cervelle est digne d'un bébé singe, ce n'est pas très intéressant, fit-elle en le scannant de haut en bas.

- Répète un peu, pétasse ? cria-t-il une veine sur la tempe.

- Sache, Eustass que ta réputation m'est complètement égale. Ici, c'est mon ile. Rok, attaque cet impudent.

- Voulez-vous que je le tue, dame Sannyura ? s'exclama le colosse.

- Oui.

Se transformant en un Loup-Garou de 4 mètres de haut, et hurlant à la mort, l'animal chargea vers le Capitaine au manteau rouge.

- Sale cabot, je vais t'apprendre... siffla Kidd en regroupant divers objets en métal sur ses membres supérieurs.

Frappant avec ses deux bras métalliques l'animal qui chargeait vers lui, un faible couinement se fit entendre.

- Repel ! fit Kidd d'une voix grave.

L'animal fut transpercé par trois lames. Hurlant de rage, il s'apprêtait à charger à nouveau.

- Attends, tonna la femme après avoir bu la cervelle du pirate qui hurlait auparavant. Il est trop fort pour toi.

- Personne n'est trop fort pour moi ! s'écria Rok énervé.

- Je t'ai sous-estimé... cher Captain Kidd.

- Les gars... vous foutez quoi bordel ? s'écria Eustass en direction de Wire, Killer, Ashal et Heat qui regardaient la scène.

- Elle est très rapide, boss ! l'avertit Heat.

- On a rien vu de ses mouvements... maugréa Ashal en serrant ses deux épées.

- Il va falloir y mettre un terme maintenant, annonça Wire en brandissant sa fourche.

Se volatilisant, la femme réapparut derrière Kidd et, par un coup de pied, envoya valser le supernova à plusieurs mètres.

- Ashal ! l'appela Killer. Le loup ! Il a disparu !

S'arrêtant alors qu'elle allait prêter main forte à Kidd, elle scruta l'horizon.

- Le lâche... murmura Heat.

Alors que Kidd se retrouver face à face avec la jeune femme aux courbes sensuelles, il ne vit pas la bête derrière lui.

- Kidd ! hurla Killer pour l'avertir.

- Tu ne devrais pas détourner les yeux, ricana la femme alors que son corps se changeait en une femme pointue avec des ailes reptiliennes et des plumes sur le reste du corps. J'ai mangé le fruit Hāpī Hāpī, annonça-t-elle fièrement en chargeant.

- C'est une Harpie ! lança Heat. Ce sont de redoutables combattantes d'après les légendes.

- Trop tard, grogna le loup derrière Kidd. Tu vas mourir, maudit pirate.

Alors que Kidd crispait sa mâchoire face à la vision de son adversaire lui sautant dessus, la panthère bondit sur le loup le faisant dévier de sa trajectoire. Détruisant le mur en bois dans leur chute, ils terminèrent dans la salle servant de réfectoire.

- Hihihihi ! Ton amie va se faire dévorer ! Les fruits de type Zoan s'annule sur Rok car il est maudit. Il a était mordu il y a deux cents ans par un loup-garou !

- Au lieu de parler, ramène toi ! annonça Kidd plus féroce que jamais.

En même temps, dans le réfectoire:

Le loup-garou se leva parmi les débris provoquant un brouhaha de planche de bois. Haletant, il s'avança vers la panthère gisant sur le sol inerte. Se redressant soudainement l'animal au pelage noir arrêta de faire le mort et, dans un rugissement strident, bondit sur le loup en mordant son pelage férocement. Prenant d'une de ses mains le félin, il la balança contre le bar. Ses griffes en avant, il essayait d'écraser la panthère qui esquivait de justesse ses coups.

- Tu ne devrais pas pouvoir utiliser ton fruit du démon contre moi, fit la bête mythique dans une langue inhumaine.

- Désolée de te décevoir, rigola l'animal en dévoilant ses crocs blancs. D'habitude pour me faire comprendre des hommes je suis obligée d'être sous ma forme humaine. Tu es aussi bizarre que moi...

- C'est une malédiction, maugréa-t-il. Mais cela ne change rien. Je vais t'anéantir !

Il chargea en sprintant sur ses quatre pattes.

Se préparant à l'impact la panthère sauta.

Retour dehors, sur le pont:

L'agilité de la harpie était remarquable. Si Kidd possédait une grande force, son agilité à lui était moins importante.

- Killer, tu la découpe en revers, ordonna-t-il. Heat brûle moi ses ailes.

- Lâches, vous m'attaquez à plusieurs ! cria-t-elle d'une voix stridente.

- On est des pirates et on assume, fit suavement Killer en faisant tourner ses lames.

Heat ouvrit la bouche et tenta de brûler les plumes présentes sur son corps.

- Vous ne brûlerez jamais mes ailes ! Elles sont aussi fortes que des écailles de dragon !

- Alors on te brûlera que partiellement, fit Wire en haussant les épaules.

Esquivant le jet de flamme du zombie, elle ne vit la main de Kidd et les lames de Killer que trop tard. Elle réussit néanmoins à se rétracter et les deux pirates durent stopper leur mouvement pour ne pas s'entre-tuer.

Réapparaissant plus loin, elle les nargua davantage.

Wire dessina un cercle dans les airs grâce à sa fourche. Un cercle rouge apparut autour de la femme et une lente prison l'entoura. Profitant de sa panique, Killer sauta et entra dans le cercle.

- Hey ! râla Wire. Tu sais combien d'énergie ça demande à ma fourche de faire ça ? Arrête de gaspiller mes attaques !

Kidd lança un pilon de fer sur la Harpie qui ne le vit pas à temps. Le pilon déchiqueta une de ses ailes. Hurlant de terreur, son cri força tous les pirates à se boucher les oreilles.

Au même moment, dans la salle du réfectoire, le loup-garou et la panthère arrêtèrent de combattre face au bruit assourdissant qui déchirait leurs tympans plus fragiles que les humains.

Quand le cri s'arrêta sur le pont, le femme aux cheveux noirs avait encore disparu.

- Ne baissez pas votre garde, murmura Killer. Elle peut être n'importe où.

Elle frappa Kidd avec une lance, son bras tomba. Heureusement c'était celui qui était métallique. Réutilisant son magnétisme il le reconstitua, semant par la même occasion l'incompréhension chez la femme. En même temps Killer immobilisa la femme en lui coupant sa dernière aile et Kidd frappa avec son bras métallique gauche, enflammé au préalable par Heat.

Devant ce combo puissant et violent, la femme chancela quelques minutes. Profitant de cet instant, Wire dessina une plaque rouge de 3 mètres de long et 10 centimètres de large avec sa fourche et la jeune femme se retrouva complétement écrasée dessous.

- C'est toi qui nettoiera... s'exclama Kidd devant l'énorme flaque de sang présente sur le pont.

Un vacarme attira l'attention des combattants.

Ayant traverser un autre mur, les deux bêtes étaient à nouveau sur le pont. Le combat n'avait pas l'air si facile car le pelage des prédateurs étaient couvert de sang. Grognant de haine le loup-garou chargea à grandes foulées. Rugissant à son tour, la panthère noir rampa sur le sol à une vitesse digne d'un guépard. Les deux adversaires se rencontrèrent avec une force inouïe. Dans un vacarme animal le combat continua.

Mordant l'encolure de l'homme, Ashal ne lâchait pas son pelage au grand déplaisir de celui-ci. Pire encore, ayant attaqué un point précis, il hurla complètement fou quand il sentit un de ses ligaments céder. Tirant de plus belle avec ses deux pattes de loup pour enlever le félin de son dos, elle du consentir à partir de sa proie sous peine d'être broyer.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? demanda Heat à son chef.

- Rien, ils sont trop proches, répondit Killer à la place de Kidd.

- On pourrait demander à Ashal de se retirer du combat ? proposa Wire.

- C'est trop risqué, fit Kidd en ne quittant pas le combat des yeux. Une seconde d'inattention peut lui être fatale.

Au même moment, le Loup-garou donna un puissant coup de patte au félin qui se retrouva violemment projeté contre le mât. Sonné, l'animal ne se releva pas de suite.

Sentant une odeur de sang très prononcée, l'homme mi-homme mi-bête renifla les alentours jusqu'à voir sa maitresse écrasée au sol. Fou de rage il chercha le leader des pirates et chargea.

- Il vient par là, annonça Killer en se préparant.

- Partez, il arrive trop vite ! ordonna Kidd en roulant sur le côté.

- Vous l'avez tuée ! hurla l'animal d'une voix humaine.

Reprenant conscience, le félin se leva doucement et ouvrit les yeux. Voyant le loup-garou prêt à broyer Wire, elle n'hésita pas et sprinta.

- Si je dois mourir, vous allez tous mourir avec moi !

Il but un flacon de poison pour en imprégner ses crocs, ses griffes et son sang.

Prenant le coup à la place de l'homme à la fourche, le félin glissa sur le sol, meurtris.

- Ashal ! cria Killer.

Kidd s'élança avec Killer contre l'énorme bête. Après avoir attaqué, ils sautèrent vite en arrière pour ne pas être touchés par une de ses griffes.

Même si Ashal résistait au poison, elle sentait celui-ci se répandre anormalement vite dans ses veines, ses membres lui obéissaient mais sa tête commençait à tourner. Faisant appel à son instinct animal et à sa volonté de battre le prédateur présent sur son territoire, le félin se leva à nouveau.

- Wire, Heat reculez ! ordonna Kidd. Il est devenu trop dangereux pour vous.

- Mais Boss... commencèrent-ils.

- C'est un ordre ! Killer on va...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et esquiva une attaque de l'ennemi.

- Kidd, c'est une feinte ! Fais gaffe ! s'écria Killer.

Le Capitaine écarquilla les yeux en voyant le coup de griffe se changer en une gueule de crocs acérés. La panthère noir sauta devant son Capitaine et envoya un coup de griffe dans les yeux du monstre (lui évitant ainsi une attaque mortelle).

Rugissant en le défiant du regard, le félin semblait soudainement véhiculer une rage sanguinaire.

- Je vois, comprit le loup-garou en regardant Kidd. Dans ce cas tu me donnes une raison de plus de le tuer !

Le rouge lui vint aux yeux. Rugissant tout en attaquant, les hurlements des deux animaux résonnèrent dans le bateau rendant le combat bestial.

Les cris de provocation et d'attaque s'enchainèrent. Les pirates ne savaient plus où regarder car les pelages de même couleur rendaient le combat peu compréhensible.

Soudainement, la plainte de la panthère avertit les pirates que quelque chose n'allait pas. Se passant la patte sur les yeux, elle secouait la tête.

Ré-attaquant en hurlant, le loup-garou griffa sévèrement le félin au poitrail. Feulant, elle mordit le museau de son opposant en enfonçant férocement ses crocs dans sa chair. Le sang de son adversaire coulait de plus en plus abondement. Roulant de plus en plus vite, ils s'éjectèrent en dehors du bateau en brisant la rambarde en bois.

Quand les pirates se précipitèrent sur le plage, ils ne virent que le cadavre du loup-garou. Bougeant soudainement, ce ne fut pas le cadavre qui se releva mais un animal noir qui tentait de s'extirper de dessous le corps de la créature légendaire. Faisant quelques pas loin du loup, le félin se laissa tomber sur le sable en haletant.

Killer coupa en deux le loup pour s'assurer qu'il était bien mort, en prenant soin de ne pas toucher ses lames désormais pleine de poison. Heat s'approcha doucement d'Ashal car l'animal se sentait dépérir et donc était plus enclin à l'agressivité.

- Si tu ne redeviens pas humaine, je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir te soigner. Je ne suis pas vraiment médecin après tout... alors vétérinaire...

Feulant doucement pour signifier qu'elle n'en avait plus la force, les yeux bleus de l'animal se fermèrent doucement. Le poison était allé très loin, trop loin. Heat le devinait.

Alors que la majorité des pirates soignaient leurs blessures et réparaient (voir nettoyaient) le bateau, Heat et Killer restèrent au côté de la panthère.

- Elle va s'en sortir ? demanda Killer épuisé par le combat contre la harpie.

- Je ne sais pas... Si ses blessures ne sont pas graves, le poison en revanche l'est.

- Elle n'est pas censée résister au poison, comme d'habitude ?

- Oui... je sais... mais celui-ci est peut-être trop virulent. Il suffit qu'on le touche pour qu'il s'imprègne quelques minutes plus tard dans le sang. C'est une chance que toi et Kidd n'aient pas trop approché le loup avec toutes ses blessures d'où coulait son sang empoissonné. Où tu vas ?

- Je vais voir Kidd.

Killer connaissait très bien son capitaine, il savait pertinemment quant il ne fallait pas le laisser seul. Pendant ce temps, le zombie nettoyait avec précaution les plaies du fauve.

Toquant à la porte de la cabine, il vit Kidd ranger des livres dans une étagère récente.

- Kidd... souffla Killer en entrant. Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Ça fait longtemps que je devais le faire.

- Tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas me mentir, rétorqua-t-il en enlevant son masque (chose qu'il faisait uniquement face à Kidd pour mieux lui parler). Heat ne me l'a pas dit, mais cette fois... elle risque de ne pas s'en sortir.

Tapant violemment du poing sur l'étagère celle-ci s'effondra sur elle-même.

- Elle était trop faible pour rejoindre l'équipage, tout est de ma faute ! rugit Kidd.

- Tu sais tout comme moi que non. Sans elle Wire et toi y seraient passés.

- On ne peut rien faire ? soupira-t-il en fermant les yeux.

- Je ne pense pas. Tout dépend de sa volonté de vivre.

- J'ai peur que ces temps ci sa volonté soit quelque peu partie... admit le roux en repensant aux derniers évènements.

- Tu fais référence à la mort de son père ?

D'un signe de tête il acquiesça.

- En admettons, si tu veux, qu'elle y passe. Es tu sûr de ne pas regretter de la voir vivante une dernière fois ? C'est notre amie à tous, seulement je sais que pour toi elle est plus que ça. Ton statut de capitaine comporte aussi des devoirs, tu ne dois pas détourner le regard face à la mort d'un de tes membres d'équipages, comme tu l'aurais fait pour Wire, Ed, Zark et moi, puis...

Voyant que Kidd ne disait rien, Killer s'arrêta le temps que ses mots face effet. Il avait été son ami depuis fort longtemps, et ils avaient beaucoup de respect l'un pour l'autre.

Alors qu'Heat avait fini de nettoyer le pelage de l'animal, il vit Killer arrivait en compagnie de Kidd.

- Boss, j'ai... commença le zombie.

- Laissez moi seul, ordonna-t-il.

Killer et Heat partirent vers le navire, laissant le Capitaine seul avec l'animal. Tombant à genoux, il passa la main sur la fourrure du fauve. Le combat contre la femme l'avait tout autant épuisé que Killer. Sans dire un mot, il resta assis pendant plusieurs minutes. Il n'était pas doué pour ça... Au bout de 15 minutes, il se leva et lui dit:

- C'est un combat qu'on ne peut pas t'aider à gagner. Cet équipage n'admet pas les faibles alors fais face jusqu'au bout.

Il fit volte-face pour retourner au navire.

Entendant la brise balayer le sable, une faible lueur s'alluma dans le cœur de l'animal. Se relevant dans un grognement, Kidd se retourna. La panthère se dressait fièrement malgré le poison dans ses veines. Dans ses pupilles brillait une lumière orange intense. Une force sauvage semblait habiter l'animal.

Voyant la scène de loin Heat et Killer contemplaient cette image. Soudainement, Killer comprit ce qu'il se passait. Courant vers Kidd, il hurla:

- Kidd vas t'en !

Au même instant, le supernova esquiva un coup de griffe qui déchira sa ceinture ventrale.

- Il faut faire rentrer tout le monde dans le bateau, le seul moyen de l'arrêter est de l'épuiser !

Roulant des épaules la panthère se dirigea vers le bateau.

- C'est trop tard ! hurla Kidd en direction de Killer.

- Il faut trouver un moyen de la stopper, renchérit Heat.

- C'est un peu comme capturer un animal sauvage, non ? demanda Wire en souriant, sa fourche à la main.


	14. Une relation loin du romantisme !

_Et re-re-re-re-re-re-re-reeee-Bonjour ! Je ne sais pas quoi dire devant votre enthousiasme quotidien sinon que c'est génial !_

_ Ce chapitre est plus soft mais l'action est toujours au rendez vous :D ! Je suis vraiment contente que l'histoire soit autant suivie et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir :).  
><em>

_ Un p'tit conseil: Profitez bien de ce chapitre niark niark..._**  
><strong>

**Immense méga giga remerciement à FeatherShining, depassage, Heart-Law, shirosaki35, Nanaille la Canaille, Manga-Angel-Yaoi, Justine Rogue, Ryuuzaki et Laya Mya ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12<strong>

* * *

><p>Sept jours passèrent, le vaisseau à tête de mort naviguait à nouveau sur l'océan du Nouveau Monde.<p>

Ashal avait repris ses esprits depuis une demie journée et se demandait toujours ce qu'il s'était passé après son combat contre le loup-garou. Toquant à la cabine de Kidd, elle entra silencieusement.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? fit-il à son bureau en lisant le nouveau journal.

- Tu sais que c'est inquiétant de te voir lire de plus en plus, rétorqua-t-elle en souriant.

- Je lis juste le journal ne me confond pas avec Trafalgar.

- Ne mentionne pas son nom, il m'agace, répondit-elle en regardant l'étagère bancale. Tu as vite cassé l'étagère que tu as posé il y a une semaine. Je t'avais dit de ne pas utiliser le... euh...

Elle remarqua qu'il la fixait avec un regard exaspéré.

- Oui, désolée... Killer m'a dit de... tu t'es fait griffé par ce fichu Loup-garou ?

Elle remarqua la blessure béante dans la nuque de Kidd.

- Il ne t'a pas loupé !

- Ce n'était pas le loup, et arrête de tripoter, s'exclama-t-il agacé.

- D'autres personnes sont venues attaquer le bateau ?

- C'est toi qui m'a fait ça, rétorqua-t-il en reprenant le cours de lecture.

- De quoi ? Je m'en souv...viendrais...

- Killer m'a expliqué, donc pas la peine de répéter.

- Tu veux dire que... je... je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça c'est produit, fit-elle en comprenant ce qu'il s'était passé. Ça n'est jamais arrivé qu'en prison, quand j'étais retenue là bas...

- Même si tu as refusé de l'avouer tu étais à cran ces derniers temps.

- Je ne peux rien te cacher, répondit-elle en souriant amèrement. Mon exécution, la mort de mon père, la seule arme qu'on m'ait jamais donnée, puis cette imbécile de fille qui m'a fait halluciner... Tu rajoutes ça à la provocation de cet abruti de vouloir te tuer et ce poison coriace...

Elle ferma les yeux en pensant au combien il avait dû être dur pour l'équipage de la récupérer vivante sous cet état.

- Killer ne t'a rien dit ? demanda-t-il étonné.

- Non, il m'a dit justement de venir te voir, s'exclama-t-elle en enlaçant par derrière le cou du supernova. Désolée de t'avoir blessé, je ne recommencerai plus.

Elle blottit son visage dans sa nuque.

En réalité quand l'animal en elle prenait le dessus, Ashal devenait incontrôlable. Comme tout animal, quand on tire un peu trop sur la corde, l'agressivité prend le pas sur la raison... Quand la panthère ne se contrôler plus, la marine l'envoyer sur une île jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'épuise et redevienne apte à servir de cobaye.

- Y'a intérêt. Ça fera une cicatrice de plus.

- J'espère quand même que tu ne garderas pas de marque. On va croire qu'Eustass "Captain" Kidd est un homme battu, lança-t-elle.

- Pardon ? répondit-il en fronçant ses sourcils invisibles.

- Généralement, dans le langage animalier, apposer sa marque par une griffure ou autre sur la personne... que... expliqua-t-elle en tentant de trouver ses mots.

- J'ai compris, ricana-t-il en prenant la main d'Ashal et la guidant jusqu'à ses lèvres. Dans ce cas il va falloir que j'aille chercher un couteau pour t'entailler.

- Tu es stupide, rigola-t-elle contente qu'il ne lui en tienne pas rigueur.

- Et quand la queue bouge dans tous les sens ?

- T'en as vraiment à faire quelque chose ? soupira-t-elle étonnée tout en frottant le bout de son nez contre la joue du supernova.

- C'est pour t'enfermer directement la prochaine fois que tu fais des tiennes.

- Bien, pour les félins ça peut signifier beaucoup de chose mais je vais dire généralement de l'impatience et de l'agacement. Sinon aussi...

- Et mordre ?

- Euh, ça dépend où, ça peut exprimer différentes choses. Sur le museau ça signifie la domination, puis...

- Dans la nuque.

- C'est pour montrer leur affection en général, ça veut dire qu'ils aiment l'animal, mais c'est plutôt les couples qui... qui... Kidd ! rugit-elle en s'éloignant promptement.

- Ha ha, je le savais ! rigola-t-il victorieusement.

- Tu m'as piégée ! s'offusqua-t-elle.

- Depuis quand je suis curieux sur des conneries pareilles, franchement ! Ha ha ha!

- Tu es ignoble ! hurla-t-elle en sortant en trombe de la cabine, visiblement gênée.

Killer et Heat qui préparaient le nouvel itinéraire, la virent.

- Oï, Ashal, l'appela Killer. Il faut que...

- La ferme ! cria-t-elle en le coupant et en descendant dans l'atelier.

- C'est déjà dur de supporter les sauts d'humeur de Kidd, mais en plus s'il faut qu'elle nous pique des crises... se lamenta Heat.

- C'est pour ça que le Captain ne voulait pas de fille dans l'équipage. Je pense que Chapeau de paille l'a un peu fait changer d'avis, soupira Killer.

- D'ailleurs où en est ce supernova ? demanda le zombie.

- J'ai entendu plusieurs trucs, du genre... Kidd ?

- Vous tombez bien Boss, l'interpella Heat. Il y a un problème sur la nouvelle trajectoire.

- Comment ça ? demanda sombrement Kidd.

- A vrai dire... on est pas sûr... annonça Killer.

- Qu'est que que vous avez foutu ? s'écria-t-il en voyant la carte gribouillée de partout.

- Justement... c'est ça le problème... Un matelot, qui avait été mordu par cette fille qu'on a écrasé sur le plancher, est devenu fou et a tracé une tonne de traits sur la carte.

- Et alors vous avez le log poss de toute façon, où est le problème au fond, il n'y a pas besoin de carte sur cette océan ! lança Kidd.

- Oui... mais... C'est un archipel constitué de récifs et le log poss l'analyse comme une île.

- Ce qui veut dire ? demanda le Capitaine.

- Qu'une fois à l'intérieur de l'archipel le bateau à beaucoup de chance de s'échouer sur les récifs peu visible à l'œil nu.

- Ce que Killer essaye de dire, Boss, c'est que le log poss ne nous sera plus d'aucune aide à l'intérieur de cet archipel, et que, sans la carte on va détruire le bateau.

- Trouvez une solution ! ordonna Kidd en partant vers le bar encore en reconstruction.

- Euh.. justement on en a une, lança le zombie en regardant son capitaine.

- Ben qu'est ce que vous attendez ? maugréa le supernova.

- Disons que la solution à notre problème est dans l'atelier et très susceptible pour une raison que tu dois sûrement connaitre, fit sournoisement Killer.

N'aimant pas que les choses traînent Kidd dû se forcer à prendre les escaliers vers l'atelier. Situé à l'arrière du bateau au deuxième étage, c'était une pièce moyenne comportant plusieurs outils pour réparer les armes mais aussi pour en confectionner. Ouvrant la porte, une machine à deux roux et aux allures métalliques était exposée en plein milieu, la jeune femme bricoler derrière.

- J'ai passé la semaine la plus humiliante de ma vie alors fous moi la paix, Kidd.

- C'est un bel engin.

Il regarda les traits du futur véhicule puis s'attarda sur ceux d'Ashal.

- Pfff... qu'est ce qu'il y a ? râla-t-elle en enlevant des lunettes en fer. Quand tu viens faire ton gentil c'est toujours pour me demander quelque chose...

- Traite moi de tout sauf de ça, rétorqua-t-il avec mépris. Peu importe ! Arrache toi de là et va sur le pont.

- Il y a intérêt que ce soit une raison valable, grommela-t-elle en rangeant les outils.

Tandis que Ashal montait sur le pont, Kidd en profita pour rester. Regardant les lignes sportives du deux roues, il prit une clef à molette et commença à bricoler tout en prenant soin de mettre ses lunettes bleus marines pour se protéger les yeux. Regardant l'intérieur du moteur, il arrangea plusieurs points qui lui semblaient importants. Depuis son enfance il avait toujours été passionné par l'artisanat du fer, et son fruit du démon le confirmer.

Remontant sur le pont, il s'aperçut que Killer et Ashal étaient à deux doigts de se battre sous les yeux habitués de Wire qui avait remplacé Heat.

- Qu'est ce qu'ils ont ? demanda Kidd en arrivant.

- Comme d'hab, ils sont pas d'accord... soupira Wire en les regardant.

- Tu sais quoi espèce d'abruti ? Fais ce que tu veux ! Si tu coules le bateau viens pas pleurer ! cria Ashal toujours autant impulsive.

- C'est ton égoïsme qui va provoquer le naufrage. Tu as autant de neurone qu'un chat de gouttière pour pas comprendre un truc aussi con, lui lança Killer tandis qu'elle partait.

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le chat de gouttière ? fit-elle vers Killer en dégainant ses deux lames.

Sortant tous les deux leurs armes, ils commencèrent à se battre sous les yeux divertis de Wire et Kidd. Après que le combat ait commencé, Heat arriva avec une nouvelle carte à la main.

- Je l'ai trouvée ! fit-il le bras en l'air. Mais elle est...est... Wire tu peux me dire une chose ? soupira-t-il en fermant les yeux. A quoi ça sert que je te laisse avec eux deux si tu ne fais rien pour que ça n'arrive pas ?

- Mais le Boss m'a dit de les laisser se battre... se defendit-il.

- Je trouve ça fun, argumenta Kidd en voyant les étincelles provoquées par les coups.

- Boss, si on les arrête pas ils peuvent continuer jusqu'à tomber de fatigue...

Se levant, Kidd tendit son bras et des étincelles mauves en jaillirent. Bloquant les deux pirates qui tentaient désespérément d'avancer pour continuer le combat, ils finirent par céder et écouter leur capitaine.

- Heat a trouvé une solution bande de susceptibles, tonna le rouquin.

- Donc, hum hum... comme je disais j'ai trouvé une carte de remplacement mais le problème c'est qu'elle est vieille donc ça nous aide beaucoup si l'archipel n'a pas trop changé.

- Et si c'est le cas ? demanda Ashal.

- Et bien dans ce cas on va devoir improviser avec les moyens du bord, répondit-il. Nous devrions voir les premiers récifs d'ici 2 heures.

- Au faite, maintenant que j'y pense, tu n'as pas eu besoin de Killer pour maitriser les épées, lança Wire en fixant Ashal.

- Ouais... on m'a déjà appris à m'en servir il y a quelques années, mais je suis loin de les maitriser comme je voudrais.

- Ou... commença Killer... tu es loin de les maitriser tout court.

Recommençant à se battre, les deux pirates ne stoppèrent le combat que quand les premiers récifs furent à porter de canon. Examinant l'archipel réputé pour sa dangerosité, les récifs bougeaient en sortant et rentrant dans la mer. La nuit était tombée rapidement et cela rendait la navigation encore plus difficile.

- C'est quoi cette merde ? s'écria Zark (un homme aux cheveux blonds et à l'allure rock).

- C'est l'archipel Brow, répondit Killer près de son ami. Ça ne va pas être facile avec les courants de contrôler notre trajectoire.

- Je pense à quelque chose, pourquoi ne pas couper les récifs quand ils surgissent ?

- Ça créerait des courants marins encore plus forts et on risquerait d'avoir un maelström aux fesses, intervint Ashal. Il faut laisser les choses faire et faire confiance à l'équipage.

- C'est toi qui dis ça après deux heures de combat avec le vice-capitaine ?

- C'est sa faute, firent-ils en se pointant mutuellement du doigt.

Un fracas rappela à l'ordre l'équipage de Kidd. S'accrochant comme ils purent, le bateau venait de s'immobiliser.

- Qu'est ce que c'est, bordel ? cria Kidd en regardant par dessus la rampe.

- Un récif je dirais... proposa Killer.

- Non, c'est étrange, c'est plus fin que ça... annonça Ashal en regardant à travers l'eau.

- Heat ? redemanda Kidd.

- Je ne sais pas Boss, ce n'est pas sur la carte. Ashal ?

- J'ai du mal à bien voir ce que c'est sous l'eau et en plus il fait nuit, ma vue est peut être perçante mais je ne suis pas un aigle... On dirait...des...

Écarquillant les yeux un son strident confirma ses soupçons. Au bruit du train tous les pirates ouvrirent grand les yeux.

- Putain ! s'exclama Kidd. Ce n'est qu'à Enias Lobby qu'il y a ces machins non ?

- Le commerce des plans sans doute... ça doit être l'un des seuls moyens de traverser les récifs jusqu'à l'archipel, réfléchit Killer.

- Kidd ! Le train est en fer je crois ! proposa Ashal.

Tendant la main, rien ne se produisit.

- Apparemment non... Bon Killer et Wire essayez de couper les rails, Ashal va ralentir le train, Heat viens avec moi on va essayer de faire bouger le bateau.

Killer et Wire sautèrent près des rails sur un rocher, tandis que Ashal se demandait comment elle pouvait bien ralentir ce train.

- Ashal, magne toi ! hurla Killer en bas.

Courant à l'arrière du bateau, elle effectua un bond jusqu'à un rocher sous sa forme de panthère. Allant de rocher en rocher elle trouva vite le train. Arrivant sur un wagon, l'animal se dirigea vers le conducteur.

- Killer ça sert à rien, ça ne marche pas, fit Wire. Laisse moi essayer. Red surrow !

Le rayon rouge se répercuta contre les rails et se réfracta dans les airs.

- Le train sera là dans une dizaine de seconde ! Une dernière idée ? demanda Killer près à découper le train.

- Il faut bouger le bateau de là, on ne peut rien faire pour le train.

Ils combinèrent tous deux leur attaque.

Au même moment une violente explosion se fit entendre dans le train, explosant tour à tour le train et ses wagons sombrèrent dans la mer.

- Qu'est ce que... ! s'étonna Killer.

- C'était le train ? questionna Wire bouche bée.

Au même moment Kidd se penchant vers l'océan pour voir ce qui avait explosé. Visiblement c'était un train de marchandise.

- Boss, Ashal était dedans ! s'écria Heat.

Regardant la fumée et les bulles dans la mer, il restait bouche bée, ses yeux jaunes scrutant l'horizon. Pendant plusieurs minutes l'équipage ne disait rien, les yeux fixés sur la mer encore lumineuse en raison de l'explosion.

- Le bateau recommence à avancer ! annonça Zark à son capitaine.

- Stoppez le !

- C'est impossible Kidd, les courants sont trop forts, rétorqua Killer.

Un gargouillement d'étouffement les firent se retourner, sans hurler leur joie, chacun fut soulagé.

- Putain ! Bouhaha.

Ashal cracha un peu d'eau, un genoux à terre sur le pont.

- J'ai jamais nagé aussi vite de ma vie...

- Tu peux me dire qu'est-ce que tu foutais ? demanda Kidd en tapant du pied et en la fixant épuisée sur le pont.

- Très simple ! fit-elle en essorant ses cheveux. Tu m'as dit d'arrêter le train non?

- Ralentir n'est pas vraiment arrêter, mais il vaut mieux en faire trop que pas assez, pensa à voix haute Killer.

- Boss, Killer recommence avec ses dictons à la con, se lamenta Heat.

Jetant un regard à Killer, Kidd se retourna en inspectant les récifs.

- Ça ne fait que commencer alors ne vous déconcentrez pas, s'exclama-t-il. Ashal mets toi à l'avant avec Heat pour éviter les prochains rails.

Examinant chaque mètre ils tentèrent de diriger le bateau à travers les eaux sinueuses et sombres.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui, Heat ! soupira la pirate. Je ne vois plus d'autres rails, on doit s'être approché du centre. Atcha !

- Je t'avais dit que tu allais attraper froid...

- J'ai pas vraiment eut le temps de me sécher, râla-t-elle en frissonnant.

- Boss, on arrive au centre de l'archipel !

- J'arrive... il n'y a plus de rails ? demanda Kidd aux deux pirates.

- Il...lll... Atcha ! Plus de rails... Atcha ! tenta de parler la pirate.

- Tu as attrapé la crève ? fit Kidd étonné.

- La faute à qui ?

- A l'archipel, répondit-il en lui jetant son manteau pourpre dessus.

Le rattrapant comme elle put, elle lutta durement pour ne pas venir embrasser le sol. En effet, même s'il était très chaud et douillet, il était loin d'être léger.

- J'entends comme... Atcha ! Un son... Atcha ! De fête, précisa la jeune femme en tendant l'oreille.

- Ah, on va pouvoir picoler ! lança Kidd en souriant. Au faite, comment tu as fait exploser le train ?

- Tu n'es pas le seul a être devenu plus fort en... Atcha ! Deux ans... J'ai provoqué une surcharge.

- En parlant de mécanique, s'exclama-t-il en posant ses avant-bras sur la rampe. J'ai bricolé ton truc dans l'atelier et...

- Quoi ?

- Euh... oui... le truc là... pourquoi ?

- Kidd ! Punaise de ***** tu **** si tu as modifié quoique ce soit d'important je te ***** et ****** !

- Je pense que de nous deux je suis le plus calé là dedans, alors... Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

Il s'approcha d'elle pour ne pas crier dans tout le navire.

- Je sais pas si je dois le savoir, Atcha ! Ça dépend... Atcha ! si tu veux mourir tout de suite sans souffrir ou en souffrant...

Elle croisa les bras avec le manteau sur les épaules.

S'approchant encore plus et chuchotant quelques mots à l'oreille de la femme, sa réaction fut d'abord de la surprise puis de la joie.

- Tu as vraiment fait ça ? demanda-t-elle surprise.

- Si je te le dis. Je suis pas le Captain pour rien, fit-t-il avec un sourire plein d'autosuffisance.

- Mais... annonça-t-elle en changeant d'humeur, ne t'avise plus... Atcha ! Plus jamais de retoucher à ma machine.

- Tu sais que dès fois tu es effrayante...

Il la regarda bizarrement.

- C'est à cause du manteau...

Les pirates de Kidd jetèrent l'ancre juste avant l'île, là où le courant était quasiment nul. La moitié des pirates restèrent sur le pont pour surveiller ce qu'il se passait sur l'île au cas ou une attaque serait lancée. Le reste de la nuit se passa sans encombre, et vers 8 heures du matin le vaisseau pirate se réveilla presque en douceur... Ashal se tenait le nez avec ses deux mains tandis qu'elle essayait de retenir le sang qui commençait à se répandre sur les draps.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans mon dos aussi ? soupira Kidd.

- Excuse moi, fit-elle ironiquement, la prochaine fois je dormirai sur le sofa ! Quelle idée de donner un coup de tête en arrière quand tu te réveilles.

- Si t'avais pas mis ta tête derrière la mienne ça ne serait pas arrivé.

- J'avais froid ! Atcha !

En éternuant une giclée de sang s'éparpilla sur les draps.

- Mais dégage de là, t'en fous partout, bordel ! s'écria Kidd énervé.

- La faute à qui ! Punaise, excuse toi au moins ! Je sais pas si tu es conscient mais ton crâne est vachement dur...

- C'est toi qui est fragile.

Il regarda le sang couler avec indifférence.

- Répète un peu ça ! fit-elle en lui sautant à la gorge.

- Et susceptible... tu me mets du sang dessus, arrache toi de là.

- Pfff ! J'y crois pas c'est toi qui me fais mal et c'est toi qui râles...

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain en direction de l'évier.

- Tu nettoieras le lit, annonça-t-il en se levant et en essuyant le sang sur son torse avec un mouchoir à côté.

- Tu peux toujours courir, c'est ta faute.

- Oï, tu crois quand même pas qu...

Il entra dans la salle de bain.

- C'est ton sang dans l'évier là ? demanda-t-il surpris en voyant la quantité présente.

- Non c'est celui d'Aokiji voyons, ironisa-t-elle en colère. Quand je te dis que tu m'as fait mal c'est pas des conneries... Tu as autant de force qu'un taureau. Et je sais pas si tu t'es déjà fait charger par un taureau mais c'est assez flippant.

- La prochaine fois tu ne te colleras pas à moi et ça réglera le problème.

- La prochaine fois je dors sur le sofa, oui !

- Si tu te calmais ça s'arrangerait plus vite.

- J'aimerais bien te voir te faire réveiller par un coup de tête dans le nez !

Accrochant sa ceinture ventrale et ses armes, Kidd prit un mouchoir en lin et versa un étrange produit dessus.

- Tiens.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Elle sentit une odeur forte se dégager de la pièce de tissu.

- Ça va arrêter le saignement de nez, sinon tu en as pour un moment.

- Comment tu sais ça ? demanda-t-elle avec méfiance.

- J'étais habitué au combat de rue quand j'étais gosse.

- Tu rigoles, ça pue ce truc. Mon odorat est plus développé que le tiens alors je ne...

Prenant le mouchoir d'une main et la tête de Ashal de l'autre, il posa le chiffon sur le nez de la pirate qui se débattait comme si elle allait mourir asphyxiée. Au bout d'un minute, il enleva le morceau de tissu.

- Kidd ! Tu veux me tuer en plus de me faire mal !

- En attendant ton nez ne saigne plus, annonça-t-il en jetant le tissu plus loin.

- Toi et la délicatesse ça fait deux...

Elle se pinça le nez à cause de l'odeur acre.


	15. The end ?

_**Et maintenant, la véritable histoire peut commencer !**  
><em>

Remerciement tout de même à vous tous dont: Nanaille La Canaille, FeatherShining, Laya Mya, Justine Rogue, Manga-Angel-Yaoi et Ryuuzaki pour les reviews sur le chapitre précédent.**  
><strong>

Ce chapitre risque d'être incompris/confus à un moment mais c'est normal ne vous en faites pas c'est fait exprès :) !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13<strong>

* * *

><p>Killer et Heat regardaient avec une envie de meurtre le clandestin sur le pont.<p>

- Je vous assure que je ne suis pas venu ici pour vous faire du mal, je sais que vous êtes des pirates et... qu'allez vous faire ? Arrêtez, ne me tuez pas!

- Tu sais à bord de quel navire tu es ? demanda Killer avec un calme étonnant.

- Je veux juste voir un membre d'équipage.

- On t'a déjà dit que c'était non, répondit Heat prêt à le carboniser.

- J'espère que vous avez une bonne raison pour avoir ramené un gamin comme ça sur mon navire, s'écria Kidd en faisant son apparition sur le pont.

Âgé d'une quinzaine d'année, le jeune homme avait les cheveux châtains et des yeux marrons. D'une stature svelte mais néanmoins de taille moyenne, il semblait déterminé.

- Boss, chuchota Zark à l'oreille de Kidd, il dit qu'il veut voir Ashal et prétend qu'il la connait.

- Va la chercher, ordonna le roux.

- Je suis là, s'exclama-t-elle derrière Kidd. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Tu le connais ?

- Euhhhh... Non.

- Bon tuez le alors, on a pas que ça à faire.

- Attendez ! cria l'homme. Tu es Ashal c'est ça ?

- Tu veux voir une personne et tu ne la connais même pas ? demanda Wire perplexe.

- J'ai longtemps attendu le moment ou je te rencontrerais...

- C'est pas réciproque, répondit-elle sèchement tout en se méfiant de l'homme.

- Tu as tué mes parents et tout mon village ! Les habitants ne t'avaient rien fait ! Tu n'as aucun respect pour la vie !

Le regard de Ashal devint plus froid et plus noir, ne fixant plus l'étranger mais comme perdu dans ses pensées, elle répondit:

- Sois content d'être vivant alors si tu étais dans ce village.

- Je n'y étais pas ! J'étais allé chez mes...

- On s'en fout de ta vie, maugréa Kidd.

- Vous êtes réputés pour votre violence. Je connais bien les Pirates de Kidd et ça ne m'a pas surpris que tu les ais à nouveau rejoins. C'est une place idéale pour une meurtrière comme toi.

Un grand boum retentit et Ashal vit le jeune homme en question passer par dessus le bastingage... Elle se retourna vers Kidd qui dématérialisait son bras métallique.

- Il m'a gavé, répondit-il face au regard de reproche que lui adressait Ashal.

Kidd s'avança vers Killer et Heat puis demanda:

- Alors pour l'île ça en est où ?

- Ben, on a pas réussi à avoir des informations, lui répondit le zombie. Papoo est partie en éclaireur, il ne devrait pas tarder.

- Prévenez moi quand il revient.

- Euh...Boss ? demanda Wire.

- Quoi ? répondit Kidd en se retournant.

- Il est là, fit-il en pointant Papoo du doigt (homme gros avec une touffe blonde sur le crâne).

Le pirate grimpa à la corde après avoir amarré sa barque près du bâtiment.

- Les oiseaux, les petites fleurs, tout ça ça m'écœure... ta ta ta ta ta ta... chanta-t-il en arrivant sur le pont. Oï, boss ! C'est une île de déjantés, ils dansent et ils chantent.

- Tu peux être plus explicite ? lui demanda Killer en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Prenant Heat par le bras il se mit à chanter et à danser sous le regard désemparé de ses compagnons.

- Je crois qu'on a compris... intervint Kidd.

- Le pire, c'est qu'on peut leur parler qu'en chantant, bon heureusement faut pas danser mais c'est un plus dans une conversation apparemment.

- Bon, on va pas s'attarder trop ici... On prend les rations suffisantes pour un voyage et on se casse.

Kidd partit déjeuner.

- Boss, il y a autre chose que j'ai oublié de vous dire, lança Papoo.

- Quoi punaise ? Je peux aller bouffer ou pas ?

- C'est une île de déjantés mais en plus ils sont conservateurs. Je me suis fait blâmé d'être un pirate par une mamie et sa petite-fille pendant 1 heure au moins.

- Pourquoi tu lui as pas fait peur ? rétorqua Heat qui avait toujours le tournis.

- Ben... c'est ce que je voulais faire mais elle a été rejoins par une dizaine d'autres fanatiques contre le mal... Faites gaffe si vous y allez les gars vraiment, ça rend dingue.

- Pfff, pathétique... fit Kidd dans un rictus de mépris.

Au bout d'une heure, quand tout le monde fut réveillé et près à combattre, un petit nombre de pirate fut desservie sur l'île.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas y aller, ricana-t-elle en charriant Killer.

- La ferme. Tu n'as qu'à y aller si tu y tiens tant, grogna le second.

- Allez ! C'est super de chanter, non ? Ah ah ah ! Tu es sûr que tu veux pas refaire la chansonnette là ?

- Arrête... C'était pour l'aider à...

- Bonjour les jeunots, je voudrais vous chanter une chanson: Alors que mon cœur s'éveille, j'aperçois mille merveilles, petits gentils pirates, vous...

- C'est qui ça ? demanda avec surprise Ashal en observant l'hurluberlu sur le mât en train de chanter une chanson stupide.

- Sûrement un mec de l'île, si Kidd le voit sur le bateau il va nous en vouloir.

- Trop tard, annonça-t-elle en voyant Kidd qui sortait de la cabine espérant étriper l'homme qui osait chanter une chanson aussi stupide.

- Killer, Ashal, c'est qui ça ?

- Aucune idée, un mec de cette île de dingue, répondit Killer.

- Vous savez, vous avez de la chance, peu de gens savent parler sans chanter, je suis une perle rare de l'île !

Il sauta sur le pont en face de Kidd.

- Quelle jolie couleur rouge, fit-il en regardant les cheveux de Kidd. Ça me donne envie de chanter, un, deux, trois... Il y a, pas loin de moi, un homme las et sans émois, les cheveux rouges et les yeux jaunes, le teint d'une courge et dans les pommes.

- Ça ne rime même pas jaune et pomme ! renchérit Ashal qui se retenait de rire avec Killer face à la tête que tirait Kidd.

- Oh ! Mes aïeux ! Ces pirates vous aurez-t-ils enlevé, êtes vous une demoiselle en détresse ? Vous n'êtes point marié ? Vous êtes donc à la recherche d'un marie, vu votre âge avancé. Je suis votre homme !

- Vu mon âge avancé ? répéta doucement Ashal. Je suis censée répondre quoi face à ça ?

Elle osa un regard vers Killer hilare et Kidd toujours aussi rouge de colère.

- Rien hormis que votre cœur est à moi pour l'éternité ! Ici, toutes les jeunes filles dès l'âge de 13 ans se marient avec leur prince charmant qui leur font la court en chantant. Laissez moi vous chantez une chanson afin que...

Un bruit sourd retentit sur le bateau et l'homme fut projeté au sol.

- Kidd, le bateau... soupira Killer en voyant un bras métallique.

Le teint très rouge Kidd était chauffé à blanc.

- J'espère que c'est le seul abruti qui viendra, rétorqua Ashal vexée.

- Ça ne fait que 10 minutes qu'ils sont partis, je vais les appeler pour leur dire de se dépêcher, annonça Killer qui allait chercher un den den mushi.

- Kidd ? tenta Ashal face à la mine volcanique du supernova.

- Quoi ? cria-t-il en enlevant l'amas de ferraille sur son bras droit.

- Tu es écarlate, tu devrais...

- !)"#

S'approchant de Kidd, elle posa ses bras de part et d'autre de sa nuque puis le fixa droit dans les yeux.

- Tu sais, j'aime beaucoup tes cheveux rouges moi, chuchota-t-elle pour le taquiner.

- J'en ai rien à foutre... bougonna-t-il en se calmant.

- L'amour vaincra ! vociféra le jeune homme en se réveillant, et... en se mangeant le mur en face (pas bien réveillé celui-la).

Le peu de pirates autour rirent si fort que le son le réveilla à nouveau.

- D'un certain côté, expliqua Ashal en fixant Kidd. Pour se réveiller après un tel coup, il n'est peut être pas si faible qu'il y parait.

- Tu veux parier ? fit Kidd avec férocité.

- Capitaine... Capitaine... Capitaine, vous m'entendez ? Capitaine. Capitaine ! fit une voix tout autour d'eux. Capitaine !

L'image devint flou, les bruits autour s'estompèrent progressivement, avant de revenir une dernière fois en force et disparaitre à jamais.

Ashal se réveilla très doucement, émergeant petit à petit de son sommeil visiblement très lourd. Ouvrant grand les yeux, elle était dans une salle en bois ornementée par plusieurs meubles. A sa droite, Kidd était lui aussi allongé sur un lit.

- Kidd ? Tu es vivant ? chuchota-t-elle avec la voix enrouée.

- Capitaine, tu vas bien ? fit une voix étrangère.

- Tu es nouveau ? demanda la pirate soudainement étonnée par l'entourage.

- Vous êtes restés tous les deux dans le coma pendant plus de deux mois.

- De quoi ? fit elle abasourdie. Mais j'étais sur le bateau il y a... Oï ! Killer !

L'homme au casque bleu regarda la femme avec indifférence et l'ignora.

- Je sais qu'on a quelques différents mais quand même, rétorqua-t-elle en tentant de se lever (et de ne pas tomber face au peu d'équilibre que lui accordait ses jambes).

- Si tu ne t'étais pas lancée dans ce stupide combat, notre capitaine n'en serait pas là, répondit-il froidement en guise de reproche.

- Une minute, intervint un étranger, je te signal que c'est votre capitaine qui a provoqué le notre.

- Euh... Votre ? Notre ? répéta Ashal en fixant les têtes inconnues.

- Bordel ! hurla Kidd en se levant brusquement. Où il est cet abruti ? Et toi tu fous quoi là ? demanda-t-il à Ashal. Killer la situation, ordonna le roux.

- Elle, toi, bagarre, coma, expliqua Killer.

- Pardon ? Il y a deux minutes j'étais sur mon bateau avec un connard qui chantait et...

- Capitaine ! s'écria un homme aux cheveux blonds clairs.

- T'es qui toi ? demanda Kidd alors qu'il tentait de se lever.

- Je ne m'adressais pas à toi, fit-il en tirant la langue à Kidd.

- Gerk, fais... moi un rapport, ordonna Ashal abasourdie face à ses propres mots.

- Tu ne veux pas manger avant ? demanda un homme très grand et noir de peau.

- C'est pas de refus, Anor, répondit-elle en se massant le crâne.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? demanda Kidd en s'adressant à Ashal.

- Laisse notre capitaine tranquille, sale roux ! s'interposa une femme blonde avec une tresse et un caractère bien trempé.

- Boss, intervint Heat qui venait d'entrer. On a eu assez d'ennuis, s'il vous plait rentrons sur le navire.

- Je me sens pas bien du tout, je crois que je vais vomir, murmura Ashal en mettant sa main devant sa bouche.

- Viens, fit Gerk en l'attrapant par le bras, on va sortir un peu.

Sortant de la pièce qui devenait étouffante, le navire sur lequel elle était semblait sortir tout droit de ses rêves.

D'un bois lustré foncé, la proue était un dragon noir aux yeux verts. Sa posture était majestueuse: sa queue enroulée autour de la pointe du bateau et sa gueule à semi-ouverte. Les voiles d'un beige clair étaient repliées sur elles-mêmes et laissaient entrevoir un drapeau sur fond noir avec une crâne de chat, le tout accompagné de trois griffes rouges en diagonale.

Le bateau était aussi grand que celui d'à côté, mais beaucoup plus propre. Elle reconnut immédiatement le vaisseau sur la droite. C'était celui de Kidd.

Les pièces de puzzle semblaient s'assembler à une allure folle dans sa tête...

- Gerk, je ne comprend plus rien, vraiment. Je suis capitaine de ce navire ?

- Bien sûr, fit il très surpris en fronçant les sourcils.

- Depuis combien de temps ?

- 2 ans, peu après la guerre de marineford.

Elle avait toujours été méfiante mais visiblement son instinct, qui ne se trompait jamais, lui indiquait que le jeune homme en face d'elle était digne de confiance et loyal.

- J'ai des souvenirs très vagues mais il est certain que je ne suis pas aux ordres de Kidd, n'est ce pas ?

- Quoi ? S'étrangla le blond. Bien sûr que non !

- C'est peut être fou mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir vécu 2 ans durant ces 2 mois. Je me souviens à peine de vous, et de tout ça, s'exclama-t-elle en pointant le drapeau pirate. Je suis un peu perdue, avoua-t-elle.

- Je pense que c'est normal, c'est le choc post-comatique.

- Est-ce que ce mot existe au moins ? demanda-t-elle face à la mine sympathique du jeune homme.

- Si tu veux je vais te dire ce qui c'est passé. On a abordé les pirates de Kidd sous tes ordres car tu voulais récupérer la tête du capitaine pour augmenter ta prime. Sauf qu'un mec trop bizarre a surgi.

- Évidemment, le contraire m'aurait étonné, soupira la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs.

- On s'est tous endormie, d'un seul coup. Paf ! Seulement quand on vous a cherché vous étiez l'un à côté de l'autre et vous ne vous étiez pas réveillés. Depuis vous êtes dans le coma depuis 2 mois si on arrondit.

- Ok... Donc je suis capitaine depuis les évènements de marineford... Je suppose que dans le coma j'ai du transposé certains évènements. Kidd est donc un supernova avec l'une des primes les plus hautes du nouveau monde, nous sommes donc dans le nouveau monde, je me trompe ?

- Non, depuis 1 an et demie.

- Est-ce que je sais au moins à qui je m'attaque ? Du moins je m'attaquais... Ma prime est peut être pas mal mais elle ne fait que le quart de celle de Kidd, enfin du moins... qu'elle est ma prime ?

- Tu es sûr que tu veux le savoir ? En général ça gonfle ton égaux pour trois jours. Il sortit une pochette avec plusieurs "wanted". Alors ça c'est Anor, ça c'est Kero, Loria, tiens c'est la tienne.

- Tu te balades toujours avec des affiches wanted sur toi ? rétorqua-t-elle en le fixant bizarrement.

- Tiens ça c'est celle de Kidd.

- Eustass "Captain" Kidd 470... J'hallucine ! Sa somme est encore plus haute que durant mon coma ! Qu'est ce qui m'a pris de lancer l'assaut !

- On s'est dit la même chose, siffla Gerk l'air de rien.

- J'ai entendu, répondit-elle en le fixant. Et la mienne... ta ta ta... la voilà... QUOI ? Je rêve...

Ashal s'assit un instant parterre. Après s'être passée les mains sur le visage, elle se tourna vers Gerk toujours aussi souriant.

- Attends voir si on est dans le nouveau monde, et que cette prime est bien la mienne, ça veut dire que je suis...

- Une supernova ! Mais tu n'es pas autant recherchée que Kidd, Drake, et Barbe noir. Hawkins à la même prime que toi à peu de chose près, il te dépasse légèrement.

- J'ai de la famille ? demanda-t-elle déjà soulagée.

- Comme tout le monde sinon tu ne serais pas là, enfin je pense ! Mais tu ne les as jamais connus. Après tu n'en parles pas beaucoup...

Ashal ferma les yeux un moment, elle commençait à se souvenir mais cela prendrait un peu de temps.

- Tiens ! Hypnos est revenue de la chasse !

Il pointa en direction de l'aigle qui survolait le navire.

- Hypnos ! s'écria Ashal contente de le voir.

Fendant les airs et atterrissant sur la rambarde du navire, l'aigle marron clair piailla doucement.

- Non tout va bien, lui répondit-elle en lui caressant le bec.

- Je n'y crois pas, hurla Kidd en sortant en trombe. Tu as infiltré mon esprit espèce de femme !

- Femme n'est pas une insulte Kiddoudou, rétorqua-t-elle en souriant.

- Je t'avais dit de ne plus m'appeler comme ça, s'écria-t-il en tapant du poing contre le bateau.

- Pardon boss, mais elle ne vous a jamais dit ça, intervint Wire.

- La ferme !

- N'abîme pas mon bateau, crétin, lança-t-elle sur la défensive.

- Tu vois tu commences à redevenir toi même, s'exclama Loria prête à combattre, ses deux haches dans les mains. On attaque ?

- Non, pas la peine.

- Oui tu n'as aucune chance contre moi ! rétorqua Eustass à moitié content de lui.

- Ne me provoque pas.

- Tu n'oserais pas. Pas avec tout ce qui c'est passé, en revanche, moi, je ne vais pas me gêner de te railler de la carte.

- C'est vrai ça j'y pense, demanda-t-elle à Gerk en ignorant le capitaine en face d'elle. Pourquoi c'est moi qui me suis retrouvée avec lui et son équipage et pas l'inverse ?

- Euh... j'ai une petite idée, admit Gerk. Mais ça risque de ne pas te faire plaisir.

- Simplement que notre Capitaine à plus de volonté que la votre, annonça Killer sous son masque. Ce qui fait que c'est toi qui t'es retrouvée dans l'esprit de Kidd.

- Ce qui veut dire qu'on a fait tous les deux le même rêve ? demanda-t-elle en frissonnant un instant. C'est impossible, je me souviens avoir eu une enfance difficile, dans la rue à...

Relevant son regard vers Kidd, elle comprit.

- On s'arrache on a plus rien à faire ici, s'exclama Zark avec ses lunettes de soleil sur les yeux. Boss, on part ?

- Vous êtes tous des minables, heureusement que cet hurluberlu est apparu sinon vous seriez tous morts et décomposés, rigola Kidd en riant allégrement.

L'aigle piailla relativement aiguë ce qui alerta les pirates sur le bateau.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Anor à Ashal.

- Il dit que c'est un navire de la marine !

- Ils choisissent toujours leur moment ! rétorqua Loria. On va les allumer ! Yaha !

- On fonce sur notre navire, ordonna Kidd.

Finalement face aux deux navires pirates le bateau, qui s'était perdu, fut coulé en un rien de temps et avec facilité. Néanmoins naviguer de nuit dans le Shin Sekai était dangereux alors les deux navires jetèrent l'ancre.

Se ruant vers le navire ennemi au beau milieu de la nuit, Ashal s'approcha de Kidd.

- Dégage de notre navire, s'interposa Killer.

- C'est bon Killer, tonna Kidd.

- Tu es bizarre. Il y a deux mois tu voulais lui trancher la gorge et là tu la laisses monter à bord comme ça ?

- J'ai mes raisons.

Bien que le blond portait un casque, Kidd pouvait facilement deviner son expression faciale remplit de suspicion.

Killer s'éloigna tout en gardant un œil sur les deux supernovas.

- Je trouve ça très bizarre, se lança finalement Ashal, même si je sais que tout cela n'était pas vrai. Même si ce n'était qu'un rêve, c'était vrai, non ?

- Tu cherches à te convaincre ? répondit Kidd adossé contre le mur en face.

- Non, mais, partager l'esprit d'un adversaire, qui plus est l'un des plus dangereux...

- Arrête de me flatter et viens en au fait.

- Tu vois ! C'est exactement là le problème! Si l'un de nos membres d'équipage nous entendez... il y a deux mois nous allions nous tuer et maintenant nous nous connaissons comme si nous avions passé 1 an et demie ensemble. Tes membres d'équipage sont différents de ce que je voyais dans ton rêve mais toi tu es toi.

Kidd perdit son sourire et fixa la jeune femme un peu plus sérieusement.

- Comment veux-tu que je te considère comme un adversaire maintenant... soupira-t-elle.

- C'est le cas, point.

Une barre noir barra les yeux de Kidd aussi bien qu'il était impossible de voir sa réaction.

- C'est tellement bizarre comme sentiment, comme si je devais tout oublier, et en même temps mes vrais souvenirs sont là, continua-t-elle.

- De toute façon tu n'as aucune chance contre moi.

- Je te signal que j'étais faible dans ton esprit car tu me voyais tel quel. Et en plus il m'arrivait que des merdes ! Cependant tu me sous estimes tellement que je pourrais te battre, j'ai encore plus de chance qu'il y a deux mois.

- Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu es sur mon navire ? demanda le roux avec agacement.

- Tu serais capable de me tuer maintenant ?

- Oui.

- Pfff, tu es vraiment con... soupira la jeune femme qui avait l'habitude de le lui dire désormais.

A ces mots, Kidd fit une grimace amère.

- J'ai dit quelque chose qui fallait pas ? s'exclama-t-elle étonnée par sa réaction.

- Dégage de mon bateau...Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire.

Il se retourna sèchement.

La nuit fraîche passa assez vite sur les deux bateaux pirates. Au bout de deux mois sans leurs capitaines on aurait pu penser que les pirates puissent s'entendre, mais ce ne fut pas le cas étant donné que chacun voulait la mort de l'autre. Cependant le comportement des deux supernovas l'un envers l'autre était passé de la haine à un respect inhabituel et suspect. Le bateau à proue de dragon noir appelé "Rache" fut le premier à lever l'ancre, laissant ainsi les pirates de Kidd derrière.

- Je savais qu'il se passait des choses étranges sur Grand Line et encore plus dans le nouveau monde, mais ça... s'exclama Ashal face à Anor. J'en ai encore des frissons, c'était très perturbant.

- Tu t'en remettra vite, répondit l'homme colossale dans un sourire presque enfantin.

En réalité si Anor paraissait le plus rustre et robuste, il n'en était pas moins le plus calme et apaisant.

En revanche Gerk passait pour le clown de service et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire le pitre même durant les combats les plus barbares.

Loria, quant à elle, possédait une grande intelligence et était une boule d'énergie.

Le plus souvent Kero, un homme brun aux cheveux longs attachés par une queue de cheval, restait sur le côté, préférant se la jouer solitaire. Il était passé maitre dans l'art de l'assassinat et de la furtivité.

Chaque pirate avait sa place sur ce navire seulement certains se détachaient du lot.

- Tu as toujours le même but ? demanda Loria espérant que l'action serait toujours au rendez vous.

- Évidemment, la liberté et la destruction du haut conseil, avoua-t-elle fièrement une lueur arrogante brillant dans ses yeux.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas trouver le One piece comme tous les pirates ? demanda un des matelot.

- Sans eux ils n'y aura jamais de liberté. Peu importe que le One Piece existe ou pas. Et non je ne veux pas me mettre aux ordres de l'armée révolutionnaire. Au faite, à mon souvenir je n'ai pas d'arme ?

- Non, répondit instantanément Loria. Sauf ton pistolet, tu dis toujours que c'est quelqu'un qui compte beaucoup pour toi qui te l'a donné.

- Tu as toujours dit que tu n'avais pas besoin d'arme car tu en étais une, intervint Kero caché dans les ombres du navire. Quelle arrogance tout de même...

- Je rêve ! C'est toi qui parle d'arrogance ! s'écria Gerk la bouche grande ouverte.

- Très bien les gars ! Il va y avoir de l'action maintenant que je suis revenue ! annonça haut et fort Ashal.

- Yeahhhh ! hurlèrent les pirates.

- Par quoi on commence ? demanda Gerk en prenant sa guitare électrique dans les mains.

Loria arriva avec un balais et un sceau à la main, qu'elle tendit immédiatement au blond.

- Commence par nettoyer ! Au moins tu nous seras utile...

- Les mecs ! Sérieux ! râla le jeune homme face aux rires qu'il subissait.

Au fur et à mesure qu'Ashal regardait l'horizon, les bruits du pont se firent plus lointain. Il avait fallu quelques heures pour que ses pensées et ses vrais souvenirs reprennent le dessus sur cette l'illusion, ce rêve commun, avec Eustass Kidd. Elle se souvenait de qui elle était et de ce qu'elle avait subi pour en arriver là. Cependant son passé était le cadet de ses soucis pour une fois.

Se révéraient-ils ? En même temps, il restait encore tant d'aventures à entreprendre... tout ne dépendait que d'eux, et de leur volonté...

* * *

><p><strong>Fin ?<strong>

* * *

><p>Il y a une photo de famille de l'équipage d'Ashal ( Je suis vraiment nul en dessin ! Gomenasai !), le lien est sur mon profil ( Je n'ai pas réussi à le mettre ici -.-')<em><br>_


	16. Arc 1: le début d'une grande aventure !

_Et... *roulement de tambour*... Un nouveau chapitre ! De nouveaux personnages ! De nouvelles îles ! De nouveaux ennemis ! Une future nouvelle trame principale gargantuesque ! Mais surtout... Un passé que sera dévoilé et qui changera possiblement le monde de One Piece..._

_Vous l'avez compris la fanfiction peut enfin commencer !_

_Merci à vous de lire cette Fiction ;D !  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Arc 1<strong>

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

><p>- Boss vous êtes sûr ? s'exclama Heat.<p>

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ! cria Kidd visiblement énervé.

- Ce n'est pas dit qu'il soit là, répondit Killer avec douceur.

- J'en ai rien à foutre, ce connard va payer...

Entrant comme des voleurs dans ce qui semblait être une petite maison perdue au milieu de nul part, les pirates se précipitèrent à l'intérieur. Dans la pénombre et sans un bruit, si ce n'est celui d'un pistolet, un homme tomba raide sur son propre plancher.

- Vous vous sentez mieux Boss, maintenant ? demanda Wire à son capitaine.

- Non, répondit le supernova tout en se dirigeant vers son navire.

- Tu penses pas plutôt... tenta un homme blond derrière.

- Non, je ne pense rien ! Foutez moi la paix.

- J'aurais jamais cru qu'il l'avouerait un jour... souffla Heat à Wire.

Les pirates rejoignirent furtivement le navire et voguèrent en direction de la prochaine île. Le grand et costaud capitaine buvait un verre de saké en fixant le piano cassé devant lui.

- Tu veux qu'on le fasse rénover ? demanda Killer en posant son masque sur l'une des tables.

Ses yeux jaunes contrastant avec sa chevelure rouge, il ne répondit rien.

- Honnêtement, tu veux pas prendre un tranquillisant ?

- Tu insinues quoi par là ? fit-il en grinçant des dents.

- Avec tout le respect que je te dois, tu es vraiment... peu supportable en ce moment... murmura son second en faisant bien attention aux mots qu'il employait.

- Et ? demanda-t-il en rapprochant son verre de saké de ses lèvres bordeaux.

- Tu ne nous laisses même plus un seul ennemi, on commence vraiment à s'ennuyer, déjà qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose ces derniers temps. Si tu voulais bien m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe, je serais surement à même d'arranger la situation.

Kidd sembla réfléchir un instant.

- Je pensais vraiment qu'en tuant cet enfoiré qui m'a plongé dans le coma pendant deux mois, ça s'arrêterait, s'exclama-t-il sérieusement, en plissant les yeux.

- Tu fais référence à ce qu'il s'est passé il y environ 3 mois ? demanda Killer en se versant à son tour un peu de saké.

- Je n'arrive pas à me la sortir de la tête.

- De qui ? demanda Killer quelque peu surpris.

- Cette satanée fille, répondit-il en restant volontairement vague. Tu me conseilles quoi ?

Le blond resta impassible, réfléchissant calmement aux différentes options.

- Tu as deux options, commença Killer en allant droit au but (ce n'était pas le moment de faire patienter Kidd en tournant autour du pot). Soit tu prends les choses en main et tu concrétises ton désir...

- Ça serait beaucoup trop compliqué... confessa-t-il en imaginant la situation. L'autre option ?

- Tu la tue.

- Tu es sérieux ? demanda Kidd peu convaincu.

- Si elle n'est plus là tu finiras par passer à autre chose.

- Je vois, fit-il en fronçant ses sourcils invisibles. Je suppose que c'est la meilleure option de toute façon.

- Si tu veux te charger de cette histoire rapidement je sais où elle devrait faire escale dans les deux prochaines semaines. En supposant bien sur qu'on parle du même équipage.

- Où ?

Jetant sur la table un journal listant les grandes courses des environs, Killer regarda Kidd droit dans les yeux.

- Ils sont connus pour aimer la vitesse, non ?

* * *

><p>Plus loin, sur la mer calme et paisible.<p>

- Tu es sûr de vouloir concourir ? demanda Ashal à Loria.

- Ça sera trop flagrant si c'est toi qui le fait, s'exclama la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds foncés et aux yeux verts.

- Oui, mais moins amusant aussi. Mais bon, il faut...

Au même moment un ballon en cuir robuste heurta la tête de notre héroïne.

- Euh... désolé Ashal... s'excusa une voix derrière elle.

- Gerk ! Espèce d'abruti de ***** tu mériterais de te faire *** par **** pendant que **** et jusqu'à ce que ****!

Hypnos, l'aigle de la bande de pirates, se posa avec douceur sur la rampe du navire. Émettant de faibles bruits, ses yeux verts regardaient la scène avec stupeur.

- Tu n'as qu'à demander à Gerk ce qu'il s'est passé ! cria-t-elle en se retournant vers l'animal qui la questionnait. Cet abruti m'a lancé un ballon sur... bon c'est bon... tant pis... Tu disais quoi Loria ?

- Vengeance ! cria-t-elle en fonçant sur Gerk, une hache dans chaque main.

- Anor, ne reste pas planté là ! Aide moi ! vociféra Gerk en courant dans tous les sens.

Anor, une homme au teint noir et de grande taille, s'élança dans la mini-bataille qui prenait désormais place sur le pont. Seul Kero, plus loin, regardait la scène impassiblement.

- Kero ! Viens ! fit Gerk en jetant le ballon sur lui.

- J'ai passé l'âge de jouer dans les bacs à sable, murmura-t-il en penchant la tête pour éviter la balle. Capitaine, nous devrions partir dès à présent sur la prochaine île.

- Je sais, Kero. Mais... j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, murmura Ashal en caressant la rampe en bois tout en fixant l'horizon.

- C'est pour ça que tu laisses concourir Loria à ta place ?

- Exactement. J'en profiterais pour récupérer les données dans la tour de contrôle à coté. Tu viendras avec moi pour neutraliser les gardes, c'est une opération d'infiltration.

- Alors la mission sera une réussite totale, s'exclama le brun.

- Je détestais déjà la marine avant... mais depuis ce qu'il s'est passé pendant ce coma... je les méprise encore plus.

- Tu veux parler de ce qu'il s'est produit avec le "Captain" Kidd ?

- J'étais... enfin non, j'ai rêvé que j'étais torturée comme un cobaye par des médecins à Impel Down, qui plus est mon père était l'un des commandants de Dragon, rigola-t-elle face à ces absurdités.

- Ah ouais... quand même... siffla Gerk avec un œil au beurre noir.

- On t'a pas sonné toi ! répondit Kero en assommant le blond d'un coup de poing. Pourtant tu n'as jamais connu tes parents, non ? reprit-il calmement.

- Exactement, j'ai été adoptée par une famille que j'ai vite quittée d'ailleurs, fit-elle avec indifférence. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ce genre de rêve débile.

- Étant donné que tu étais dans la tête du "Captain" Kidd, ce sont peut-être les sentiments qu'il a ressentis durant son enfance, cria Loria en étranglant Anor.

- Tu veux dire qu'il aurait été un cobaye de la marine ? demanda Gerk avec une bosse sur la tête.

- Non, répondit Ashal. Ce qu'elle veut dire c'est que j'ai transposé à ma façon ce qu'il a éprouvé dans sa vie. C'est ça ?

- Yep ! lança-t-elle avant de mordre l'oreille de Gerk qui hurla de douleur.

- Je pense plutôt que j'ai modifié mes propres souvenirs... réfléchit la capitaine en posant un doigt sur sa bouche.

- Pour résumer... hum... hum... annonça Gerk en feignant d'entamer un discours. Tu ne connais pas tes parents, tu as fui ta famille provisoire, tu n'as jamais été capturée par la marine.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous ? s'exclama Kero en le cognant à nouveau.

- Je résumais la situation... répondit-il en se massant le crâne une fois de plus.

- Non mais peu importe, s'écria Ashal, souriante face à ses amis. L'essentiel c'est qu'on collecte les informations jeudi sur les membres des différents Ciphers poles.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fera une fois qu'on aura les données de leurs missions, capitaine ? demanda Anor.

- On les raillera de la carte.

* * *

><p>Il était 10 heures du matin et tous les participants de la course se préparaient sur la ligne de départ. Des machines, toutes construites à la main par divers charpentiers, grognaient d'en découdre. Au bruit des moteurs le sable, présent sur toute l'île, se soulevait. Loria se tenait sur un véhicule à 7 roues, 5 alignées et 2 en l'air à l'horizontal.<p>

- Si ça tourne mal, lui parla Anor, Ashal a dit que tu devais prendre la troisième manche vers le nord-est et faire diversion.

- Pour quand est prévu l'action ? demanda-t-elle.

- Elle agira avec Kero à 11 heures.

Pendant une demie heure les pirates patientèrent dans les gradins. La course de l'île Spadzu était incroyablement réputée et c'est pourquoi elle était très protégée. L'escargophone de Gerk sonna.

- Ouais ? répondit-il.

- C'est nous, on va commencer à s'infiltrer. Ce qu'on recherche n'est pas dans la tour de contrôle mais... commença Ashal.

- Oui, oui je sais. La tour sert de point de relais à l'information il suffira de ...

- Mais chut, Gerk ! T'es con ou quoi ? Divulgue pas notre... Mais toi aussi abruti, raccroche maintenant... Mais... Je te dis de raccrocher point, on y va. Gotcha.

- Eurf... je me demande si ces deux là vont réussir... soupira le blond.

Ashal et Kero pénétrèrent dans la tour de la marine sans se faire repérer. Échangeant seulement des regards ils arrivèrent en 20 minutes devant la salle.

- Crochète la serrure, je monte la garde, proposa Kero.

S'accroupissant, et muni de petits outils, la jeune femme commença son travail. En à peine 2 minutes la serrure céda. Se transformant en panthère noir, elle infiltra la pièce. Neuf marines étaient à leurs postes et un seul patrouillait autour d'eux.

- Vous êtes sur de ce que vous avancez, sergent ? s'écria l'officier.

- Affirmatif, chef ! Les pirates sont ici !

" Quoi ?" s'écria-t-elle intérieurement. C'était impossible ! Ils avaient été tellement discrets. Comment les avaient-ils repérés ? La marine n'était pas aussi forte... Alors qu'elle réfléchissait à plusieurs échappatoires pour que son équipage soit sain et sauf, une araignée se posa sur son museau. Éternuant, l'animal émit un bruit rauque qui alerta tous les soldats présents dans la pièce.

- Une panthère noir ! cria un marine.

- Foutu île, ces bêtes sont partout ! Vite un pistolet qu'on en finisse !

Kero, alerté par les bruits, se faufila dans la pièce.

- Sous-Capitaine ! C'est Kero l'assassin, sa prime est de...

- Trop élevée pour que vous vous attaquiez à moi, fit-il en chargeant.

- Mais attendez... se demanda l'officier en fixant alors Kero et la panthère noir. Oh mon dieu ! Nous avons deux équipages de pirates présents à la course! Sonnez l'alerte !

Au moment ou un marine allait actionner la manette, un aigle lui agrippa la main, le faisant danser sur place. N'hésitant pas, Ashal reprit forme humaine et prit la main de Kero. Courant le plus vite possible à travers les longs couloirs blancs, l'alerte ne tarda pas être donnée.

- J'ai perdu l'escargophone, s'écria Kero.

- Il faut prévenir les autres, échec mission, lança-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

D'un cri strident, l'animal aux plumes marrons piqua vers ses amis, un escargophone entre ses serres.

- Hypnos ! Bien joué ! s'écria Kero.

L'aigle lança l'escargophone dans les mains d'Ashal toujours en train de courir.

- Allô ! Ici Ashal, replis général, je répète, replis général. Nous avons été repérés, retour au vaisseau intermédiaire. Loria quitte la course maintenant, on a plus le choix.

- Compris.

- Entendu.

- Je paris que c'est encore la faute de Gerk...

- J'ai rien fait non mais ho ! C'est Kero il fait toujours son beau durant les combats.

- Gerk, je vais t'assommer si fort que tu vas perdre le peu de neurone qui te reste, le menaça Kero.

- Capitaine, Loria ne répond plus.

- Je vais la chercher, retournez tous au bateau, c'est un ordre. Gotcha.

- Tu vas faire quoi ? demanda Kero essoufflé alors que des marines leur tiraient dessus.

- Improviser. Cette mission tourne mal, c'est le désordre complet. Prends Hypnos avec toi. Ne proteste pas Hypnos ! On se retrouve au bateau, ne t'inquiète pas, s'exclama-t-elle en fixant l'aigle.

Prenant un embranchement diffèrent, elle accéléra le rythme. Les marines, quant à eux, continuèrent de suivre l'aigle et l'assassin.

- On ne bouge plus ! ordonna un soldat en se mettant au travers du chemin de la pirate.

- Tu crois ça ? répondit-elle en se transformant en félin.

L'animal brisa la vitre derrière le marine et retomba plusieurs mètres plus bas. Quelques morceaux de verre la coupèrent mais elle ne fit pas attention. Elle avait peur pour Loria. Espérant que Loria ait pris l'embranchement, elle se dirigea rapidement vers le lieu du crash. La panthère noir sautait face aux différents obstacles de sable lui faisant face, sans perdre haleine. Ashal entrevit alors le bolide couché sur le sol. Fouillant les lieux, elle ne trouva aucun signe de son amie.

-Peuleuhpeulheupeuleuhpeuleuh ... Gotcha, j'écoute.

- Capitaine, nous sommes au navire mais les marines nous pourchassent.

- Débarrassez vous d'eux et brûlez le navire intermédiaire, je me débrouillerai pour vous rejoindre, répondit-elle. En revanche je ne veux aucune égratignure sur notre navire, assurez vous que les combats se déroulent sur celui qu'on a volé.

- Tu l'as trouvée ? Fit une autre voix à l'escargophone.

Ashal raccrocha, craignant de donner une réponse négative. Avec difficulté elle pista les traces dans le sable. L'engin avait été endommagé, visiblement attaqué. Pourtant il semblait que son mécanisme ait été broyé de l'intérieur, ou arraché de l'intérieur, quelque chose comme ça. Loria devait être poursuivie.

- Je le répète une dernière fois. Où.. est... elle ?!

- Viens te battre espèce de sale rouquin ! lui lança Loria gonflée à bloc.

- Votre place n'est pas dans le nouveau monde. Vous auriez dû rester chez vous, marmonna-t-il en levant un bras métallique gigantesque.

Sans même réfléchir, la panthère sauta sur le bras métallique le faisant dévier de sa trajectoire. Les pièces de métal, auparavant pièces de l'engin de Loria, frôlèrent la jeune blonde de peu.A nouveau humaine, Ashal fit face au dangereux supernova. Se défiant mutuellement du regard, les deux capitaines se mirent en position de combat.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? s'écria Loria envers son amie.

- Rejoins le navire, j'ai donné des ordres. Je m'occupe de lui.

- Pffff, rigola Kidd. Tu es encore plus arrogante en vrai. Je vais te donner une dernière leçon d'humilité.

- Loria, je te dis de...

Alors qu'Ashal prononçait ces mots, elle évita de justesse un pilier métallique.

Obéissant avec beaucoup de difficulté à sa capitaine, Loria s'empressa de prendre le chemin le plus court pour rejoindre les autres. Grâce à son fruit du démon, elle émit un champs de force violet qui lui permit alors de prendre le contrôle d'un des véhicules concourant.

- C'était donc vous le deuxième équipage présent sur l'île... murmura Ashal.

- Arrête de réfléchir, dans quelques secondes tu n'en auras plus besoin, fit sèchement Kidd.

- Tu sais que tu as fait foirer notre mission ! cria-t-elle énervée.

Sans en rajouter, Kidd perdit son sourire et chargea. Se transformant en panthère, elle esquiva les coups. Cependant, ses pattes s'enfouissaient dans le sable et cela rendait tous mouvements imprécis. Momentanément humaine, elle tira plusieurs balles avec son unique pistolet. Kidd sourit face à cette erreur et les propulsa dans l'autre sens. Touchée au flanc, l'animal feula en direction de son adversaire. Les griffes en avant, le félin se jeta à la gorge de sa proie qui, d'un mouvement de cape, esquiva.

- Tu n'as aucune chance contre moi ! cria Kidd en armant ses deux bras métalliques.

Il cogna à différents endroits avec une brutalité qui fit se soulever le sable à plusieurs reprises. Il ne restait aucunes traces de la panthère.

- Pfff... C'était trop facile.

Attaquant par derrière, le fauve sauta sur Kidd qui se retourna juste à temps pour lutter contre l'animal. Alors qu'elle tentait de planter ses crocs dans sa gorge, Kidd retenait les mâchoires de l'animal. Un bruit, plus gros que celui d'un pistolet, résonna dans les dunes de sable. L'animal écarquilla les yeux de douleur. Chancelant, l'animal marcha doucement sur le côté. Plusieurs marines venaient d'encercler le combat.

Kidd regarda la panthère chancelait un moment, lui même surpris, avant de lancer un regard haineux aux nouveaux opposants.

- Imbéciles ! siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Il leva son bras et amassa toutes les armes des soldats.

- Repel !

- Boss ! l'appela Heat en haut de la dune. On les a pourchassés mais ils ont été plus rapides !

- Massacrez les tous, fit froidement le supernova.

Alors qu'il se retournait pour refaire face à son opposante, il ne vit que du sang, l'animal avait disparu.


	17. 1: Je te déteste

_Salut moussaillons ! Comme vous avez pu le constater par vous même, les chapitres seront un peu plus court qu'avant.  
><em>

_Au départ je pensais garder Ashal en tant que membre de l'équipage de Kidd, mais au final je me suis dit (quasiment au dernier moment) que la promouvoir au rang de "Capitaine" ouvrirait des perspectives nouvelles et rendrait l'histoire un peu plus originale (ça change des OCs qui sont aux ordres de leur bien aimé capitaine)._

_Il est possible que cette vision ne plaise pas à tout le monde... mais perso je trouve ça chouette x)._

_Encore une chose importante pour beaucoup d'entre vous (dont Ryuuzaki x) ) Vous ne vous êtes pas taper 13 chapitres entre la relation AshalxKidd pour avoir un "Retour à la case départ, ne touchez pas 20'000 francs"... Hé hé j'en dis pas plus !  
><em>

_Remerciement à **Ryuuzaki** puis **FeatherShining** et encore **Heart-Law** mais aussi **Trafalgar-Lucia** sans oublier **Nanaille La Canaille** !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

* * *

><p>Ashal avait regagné le navire aussi vite qu'elle pouvait. La blessure qu'elle avait reçu était mortellement précise, et elle en avait parfaitement conscience. Elle reconnut les siens et le bateau plus loin. Quand sa chaloupe s'approcha du navire, une corde fut lancée.<p>

- Ashal ! s'écria Gerk en la voyant avancer avec difficulté.

- C'est ce con de roux ? hurla Loria.

- Non, un tir de la marine. Par surprise. Ça va. Ça va. Tout le monde est revenu ?

- Kero devrait revenir avec Hypnos, ils sont encore sur le bateau qui nous a servi de transport.

- Comment ça ?

- Hypnos était coincé alors Kero nous a dit de partir devant.

Regardant sur sa droite, elle vit une épaisse fumée noir monter vers le ciel. Kero et Hypnos étaient dedans. Autant elle savait que Kero s'en sortirait vivant... mais Hypnos.

Elle avait connu cet aigle durant son enfance et depuis ne l'avait plus quitté. C'est en sa compagnie qu'elle avait vécu ses premières aventures. Beaucoup de personnes ne le voyait que comme une mascotte, mais elle et l'équipage le portaient haut en estime.

Sans même réfléchir ou penser à sa vie, elle sauta dans l'eau et nagea jusqu'au vaisseau en flamme. Bien qu'elle n'aimait pas les flammes ou le feu, elle pénétra dans la pièce principale du navire.

- Kero ! Hypnos ! Kero ! Où êtes vous ? cria-t-elle en toussant face à l'épaisse fumée noir.

Peu de temps après Kero répondit.

- Retourne au bateau ! Je m'occupe d'Hypnos, ne t'en fais pas.

Ashal affichait tant de conviction et de volonté que Kero ne se doutait pas qu'elle était sévèrement blessé. En effet, dans la nuit cendrée il avait été incapable de voir la blessure.

La jeune femme voulait se mettre sous sa forme animal mais elle craignait de ne plus contrôler sa peur face au feu.

Au bout de 5 minutes, alors que le navire craquait et s'effondrait, elle trouva l'aigle grâce à son ouïe. Il s'était enfermé dans un placard de cuisine. Ouvrant le meuble, Hypnos piailla. S'il sortait sans protection ses plumes seraient instantanément carbonisées.

- Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais guérir. Écoute, je vais briser une fenêtre en face, tu vois au bout, là ? Ensuite tu vas t'envoler le plus loin possible de ce navire et rejoindre le notre, d'accord ?

Les yeux verts clairs de l'aigle fixaient Ashal avec attention. Protégeant l'animal dans ses bras, elle évita les flammes de plus en plus nombreuses et sauta par dessus un parquet en débris. De son coude elle brisa la vitre et y engouffra l'aigle le plus vite possible pour éviter les appels d'air.

Prenant son envol, l'oiseau survola l'épave, attendant qu'Ashal en sorte. Sa vue perçante ne laisserait rien lui échapper. Il aurait pu voir un lapin pris dans les plus grandes flammes, mais rien ne se produisit. Piquant vers le navire marron foncé, il se posa sur la tête du dragon en bois.

- Répète ça, connard ?

- J'ai dit: dégage de notre navire ! répéta Gerk face à Kidd et son équipage.

- Kidd, intervint Killer. C'est l'aigle dont je t'ai parlé, elle y tient beaucoup.

- Si vous touchez à une seule de ses plumes je serais la main de la mort se posant sur vos yeux, murmura Kero, ses deux lames déjà dégainées.

- Hiiiiii-Hiiiiiiiiiiiii-Hiiiiiiiiiii, cria l'aigle, essayant de se faire comprendre.

- Merde, personne à un fruit Zoan dans le coin ? demanda Loria.

Anor se transforma en semi-rhinocéros et laissa parler l'aigle.

- C'est Ashal ! Il dit qu'elle est restée dans les flammes. Il faut qu'on y aille !

- Boss ! hurla Wire en voyant s'échapper une chaloupe.

- Je vous avais dit qu'il le ferait, intervint Killer. Wire, Zark vous me devez 10'000 berrys chacun.

- Putain, on parie plus avec toi Killer, s'écria le blond aux lunettes de soleil: Zark.

- Qu'est ce que je vous ais dit... c'est pour ça que je parie plus contre Killer, expliqua le zombie.

- Vous faites des paries sur votre capitaine ? cria Gerk bouche bée.

- Je trouve ça stupide, grogna Loria.

- Tu rigoles ! Pourquoi on y a pas pensé plus tôt !

En guise de réponse Kero le cogna méchamment sur la tête.

Plus loin, quand Kidd entra dans le navire, il comprit que celui-ci flottait à peine. Il fouilla l'épave malgré le feu léchant sa peau blanche. Son manteau commençaient même à prendre feu par endroit. S'il ne se dépêchait pas il coulerait surement avec l'épave.

Pourquoi réagissait-il comme ça ? Il s'écœurait presque. Pris dans ses pensées, il évita de justesse une poutre devant lui.

Pénétrant plus profondément dans l'épave, il perdit l'équilibre face au plancher instable. S'agrippant pour ne pas tomber dans le trou, il se hissa à nouveau sur le sol.

Il avait le pressentiment qu'elle ne se trouvait pas loin. Écoutant son instinct il souleva une poutre avec toute la force dont il était capable. Sans tarder, et la voyant à moitié inconsciente, il la prit sur son épaule et sortit de l'épave juste avant qu'elle ne coule.

Posant Ashal sur la chaloupe, il prit un peu d'eau de mer et la lui lança sur le visage. Voyant que la jeune femme restait inerte, il s'approcha de son oreille et murmura:

- La marine est là.

Ces simples mots eurent un effet plus brutale qu'une gifle le matin. Se réveillant en sursaut et prête à combattre, Ashal aperçut Kidd à l'autre bout de la chaloupe.

Elle recula le plus loin possible de lui, manquant de faire chavirer le bateau.

- Je sais que tu veux ma mort mais j'aimerais autant ne pas me noyer, lança-t-il sèchement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? répondit-elle tout aussi sèchement.

Eustass resta silencieux, et commença à ramer vers le vaisseau pirate le plus proche. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il faisait là lui même !

- Pourquoi tu m'as sauvée espèce d'imbécile ! Il y a une heure tu voulais m'étriper !

Elle l'agrippa par le colle de son manteau en le foudroyant du regard.

Soudainement, elle fut prise de vertige et arrêta aussitôt.

- Tu ferais mieux de te reposer ou c'est toi qui vas te tuer, s'exclama Kidd.

- Je te déteste... souffla-t-elle dans un élan de fatigue.

- C'est réciproque.

Une fois les deux capitaines arrivés sur le bateau, les deux équipages s'affrontèrent du regard, attendant les ordres. Seulement Ashal se dirigea le plus vite possible vers l'infirmerie, si elle était capable de faire semblant que tout allait bien, son corps lui ne tenait plus. Même avec une arme stupide la précision pouvait devenir mortelle. Une fois dans l'infirmerie, elle n'eut pas la force d'en faire davantage. En réalité elle eut à peine le temps de s'allonger sur la table métallique avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

><p>Ashal quitta la taverne au milieu de la nuit, laissant les pirates parler et boire. La douce nuit soufflait un vent léger de temps à autre. On pouvait entendre un ou deux chats se bagarrer dans les ruelles. Les notes d'un violoniste inconnu enveloppèrent alors le quartier auparavant très bruyant.<p>

Ses pas résonnaient calmement dans la petite rue tandis qu'elle se délectait de l'air frais, se vidant aussi la tête de tous sentiments ou réflexions. D'un battement d'ailes très lent Hypnos se posa sur son épaule. L'aigle frotta doucement son bec dans les cheveux de son amie. Dans un silence absolue, elle grimpa sur un toit et contempla la vue de la ville endormie. Au bord du toit, elle s'assit avec quiétude.

- Pourquoi tu es partis ? demanda-t-elle à Kidd derrière elle.

Puis Hypnos s'évapora et la ville disparu, laissant les deux pirates sur un fond noir.

- Tu restes une rivale, quoiqu'il arrive.

- Pourtant je n'ai pas le même but que toi, je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais une rivale.

Puis une plage se dessina...

Les deux Capitaines restèrent plongés dans un silence agréable, contemplant la vue devant eux. La mer avançait et reculait face à eux. Au fond, elle aurait voulu que cette illusion ne s'arrête pas. Désormais dans le monde réel, leurs responsabilités de capitaine reprenaient le dessus.

- Tu... Non, rien, bafouilla-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

- Fini ta phrase maintenant que tu l'as commencé, tonna Kidd alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

- Je n'ai rien à dire.

- Tu es toujours aussi méfiante... lança le supernova sur un ton plus calme.

- Je ne fais confiance à personne, plus depuis ce qui est arrivé.

- Et ton équipage alors ?

- Ils sont différents.

Elle se retourna face à lui... Il commençait à disparaitre. Sans plus réfléchir, elle se jeta sur lui, l'étreignant pour ne pas qu'il parte.

- Reste, souffla-t-elle à l'oreille du supernova.

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Faisons naviguer nos bateaux côte à côte. Notre but est différent mais se trouve au bout de l'océan. Par contre nos équipages vont se massacrer dès qu'on aura le dos tourné.

- Justement ça fera le tri entre les faibles et les forts, fit-il dans un sourire sadique. A moins ce que tu ais peur que tout ton équipage soit exterminé par le mien...

- Non, je pensais plutôt au tien. Tu garderas ton titre de capitaine quand tu n'auras plus d'équipage ? ironisa-t-elle en humant l'odeur du supernova qui lui avait tant manqué.

- Réfléchis, plus les pirates se dirigeront vers le One Piece, plus la marine les suivront.

- J'y ai déjà réfléchie. Qui plus est si tu deviens le seigneur des pirates tu seras un excellent appât. La marine te traquera sans relâche, et alors quand tous les meilleurs soldats seront tombés il ne restera plus que le haut conseil. Je traquerai le gouvernement mondial jusqu'à atteindre le haut conseil. Kidd, tu m'écoutes ?

Pendant qu'elle avait entamé son discours, le supernova s'éloignait. Peu à peu il se transforma. Il devint plus petit, les cheveux blancs, une petite barbichette. Les yeux du grand père fixèrent Ashal d'un air gaie.

- Mushy... ? fit-elle, la voix tremblante.

Le regard du vieillard changea alors, plus sévère, plus dur.

- Ashal, mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- J'ai fais justice.

* * *

><p>Ashal se réveilla en sursaut. A moitié tremblante, elle se calma bien vite car elle avait l'habitude de faire des cauchemars après tout. Encore sur le lit de l'infirmerie, elle vit que ses plaies avait été nettoyées par Gerk ayant fait des études de médecine pendant une courte période.<p>

- J'ai fait un de ces rêves... murmura-t-elle.

- Vraiment ? fit une voix très posée devant elle.

- AHH ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous sur mon navire toi ? cria-t-elle en pointant du doigt Killer.

- Ne t'affole pas, Kidd m'envoie juste pour vérifier ton état.

- Si cet abruti ne m'avait pas affrontée et... non tu sais quoi je n'ai même pas envie de parler de ça, ouste.

Regardant le plafond, elle repensait à la fois où elle avait atterrie à l'infirmerie des Kidd pirates, enfin du moins dans cette étrange illusion. Seulement Kidd ne risquait pas de venir cette fois...

Un long moment silencieux s'écoula. L'aiguille de la montre dans la pièce résonnait au fur à mesure que le temps passait. Même si elle agissait toujours sur la défensive, elle était contente de le voir. Non c'était stupide il avait voulu la tuer... mais c'est la preuve qu'il pensait à elle ! Enfin... s'il avait réussi à la tuer il n'aurait pas pensé à elle longtemps...

Plus loin, Kidd était dans sa cabine faisant les cent pas. C'est alors que Killer entra.

- C'est bon elle est vivante, annonça le blond devant son amis.

- Bien, bien...

- Si maintenant tu voulais bien me dire ce qu'il se passe, demanda-t-il avec douceur mais fermeté.

- Comment ça ? répondit le rouquin en feignant de ne pas comprendre.

- Quand tu disais que tu n'arrivais pas à te la sortir de la tête, j'étais loin de m'imaginer l'ampleur de la situation.

Voyant Kidd le fixait sans rien dire, le vice-capitaine continua.

- Dès fois on ne peut pas nier que l'on n'...

- Ne finis pas ta phrase ce n'est pas la peine, je ne connais pas ce mot, lâcha-t-il en le coupant net dans ses propos.

- Enfin après tout c'est normal qu'en 10 ans les gens changent, Kidd.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

_-Flashback 10 ans avant-_

Tandis que Killer mangeait savoureusement ses spaghettis, ses cheveux blonds devant les yeux (et à moitié dans les spaghettis), Kidd admirait sa clef à molette. De taille moyenne, les cheveux rouges et en pétards, il bricolait ses nouvelles lunettes.

- tmmm cmmmemmmrtmmmmgrrm ? demanda le garçon blond de 17 ans.

- J'comprends rien... rétorqua celui de 13 ans.

- Je disais, c'est qui le mec là bas ? dit-il en pointant du doigt un jeune homme qui chantait des chansons puérils.

- Je sais pas mais il a l'air con, répondit le rouquin.

Au bout d'un certain moment le jeune homme arrêta de chanter et une jolie brune aux cheveux ondulés ouvrit ses volets. Charmée par sa sérénade, elle réapparut dehors, vêtu d'un manteau beige. Embrassant l'individu, elle le prit par le bras et ils partirent ensemble.

- C'est dégueulasse... Tous à poursuivre les nanas avec la bave aux lèvres, ils craignent, lança Kidd avec écœurement. Quelle perte de temps.

- Oui... mentit Killer en rêvassant subitement.

-Fin de Flashback-

- Je ne vais pas lui chanter la sérénade ! hurla le roux outré. Et puis d'abord comment tu peux te souvenir d'un truc aussi con ?

- J'ai une bonne mémoire. Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- Euh... j'en sais rien, répondit-il en se grattant l'arrière de la nuque. Peut-être que... Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Killer ! je vais rien faire du tout, il n'y a rien !

- Si tu le dis...

- Je le dis ! Maintenant dehors !

- Mais... Faire un demie-tour de une semaine pour rien...

- DEHORS ! cria-t-il en lançant un poignard qui vint se planter dans la porte.

Doucement les deux navires, faisant route vers la même île, furent enveloppés par un brouillard gris. Puis la neige tomba fébrilement sur la mer, rendant l'air plus froid. Seulement, ce calme doux fut vite troublé par une explosion venant du navire marron foncé. Ashal sortit en trombe de sa cabine. Une fumée dense s'en échappait. L'aigle sortit lui aussi de la pièce en rotant de la fumée.

- Quelque chose me dit que notre capitaine a encore joué avec les explosifs... fit calmement Kero.

- Vous voyez je vous l'avais dit ! Par ici les billets ! s'écria Gerk face à tous l'équipage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous Gerk ? demanda Ashal en toussant.

- Ben on fait des paries, les Kidd pirates...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la jeune femme se posta devant lui, une aura menaçante autour d'elle.

- Peut-être que tu veux l'argent pour rénover ta chambre, hihi ? fit-il en lui tendant les billets.

Ashal récupéra les billets sans rien dire.

- Si on faisait la fête ce soir ? s'exclama joyeusement le blond.

- L'alcool peut brouiller les facultés de l'ennemi, invitons les pirates d'à coté et massacrons les ! lança Loria enthousiaste.

- Pas de fête, vous avez déjà consommé la moitié des vivres, et vu que nous sommes partis assez vite de l'île précédente... Les stocks sont à moitié vide, répondit Ashal.

- Tu es trop pessimiste, disons à moitié plein, s'enjoua Gerk.

- C'est la même chose, soupira-t-elle les bras croisés.

- Techniquement, vu la défaite qu'on a essuyé faire la fête nous... intervint Anor.

Détestant entendre ce mot, elle répondit:

- Très bien, faites ce que vous voulez !

Marquant une pause elle se retourna à nouveau:

- Mais interdiction formelle d'attaquer le navire qui... c'est vrai ça, pourquoi il navigue à côté de nous ?

- Ils voguent vers la même île, fit un pirate sur le pont.

- Mouais... C'est louche...

Rentrant dans sa cabine, elle décida de se reposer. La fête se déroulait tranquillement, la musique était forte mais joviale.

- Vas-y Kero, attache la pignatta près du grand mât ! Ça va nous réchauffer avec toute la neige ! demanda Gerk toujours près à faire la fête.

- Je ne prends pas part à vos jeux enfantins, dit-il en se frottant les bras pour se réchauffer.

- Abruti !

- Répète un peu, gamin !

- Tu veux voir qui c'est le gamin, tête de pignatta !

- Espèce de...

Et ainsi commença, comme d'habitude, une bagarre. Finalement Anor accrocha la pignatta sous l'œil intéressé d'Hypnos prêt à dévorer les bonbons qui tomberont. Aimant voir Gerk faire le pitre, l'équipage lui donnèrent la batte destinée à éclater l'objet.

- Plus à gauche, plus à gauche... dit Loria en le guidant.

- Euh... Attendez deux secondes, les avertit Anor en voyant Kidd sauter sur leur navire et venir vers eux.

- Ah ! Ça veut dire que je suis tout près ça ! s'exclama Gerk plus déterminé que jamais.

La pignatta avait été endurcie, c'est pourquoi Gerk mit toute sa force dans cette frappe pour être sûr de la casser. Derechef il enleva le bandage, très fière de lui. Soudainement, son expression faciale changea en voyant l'un des pires supernovas avec une bosse sur la tête.

- Ashal va me tuer...


	18. 1: Un gros et joyeux bordel !

_Coucou, j'ai peur que ce chapitre, au niveau du contenu, soit un peu embrouillant ! Alors accrochez vous ! Je vais chercher la corde !  
><em>

_Remerciement à : **Trafalgar-Lucia ! Heart-Law ! Ryuuzaki ! Nanaille la Canaille ! **Et** FeatherShining !**_

_Ps: La chanson utilisée ne m'appartient pas, c'est Barbie Girl de Aqua ;)_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kidd, en plus d'avoir une bosse, saignait. Killer, qui était derrière, s'élança les lames en avant. Sans hésiter, Kero s'interposa entre lui et Gerk.<p>

- Ça suffit !

Une étrange aura parcourut les pirates de Kidd sans pour autant être dangereuse.

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez sur mon navire ? cria Ashal, ayant la porte de sa cabine ouverte.

- Boss ? demandèrent les pirates à Kidd, attendant ses ordres.

- En dirait que tu as glissé sur le bois, rigola-t-elle en se moquant ouvertement de la bosse de Kidd. Pour un mec du sud, la neige doit être une découverte.

- Euh... capitaine... murmura Loria à moitié souriante. Moi de toi je ne le provoquerais pas plus...

Ashal tiqua au mot "plus".

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle à ses membres d'équipage, une goutte sur la tempe.

- Euh... j'ai pris sa tête pour la pignatta... fit innocemment Gerk en pointant la tête de Kidd et la pignatta intacte à côté.

- Est-ce que ma tête ressemble à une putain de pignatta ! s'écria Kidd en prenant Gerk par le colle de son pull.

- Faut dire que les cheveux rouges en pétard... argumenta-t-il pas très sûr de lui.

- T'as quelque chose contre mes cheveux... fit-il plus menaçant que jamais.

- Effrayant... s'exclama le blond en pleurant à moitié.

- Gerk, Kidd dans mon bureau, ordonna Ashal.

- Je ne suis pas un de tes membres d'équipage ! vociféra Kidd, excédé.

- Je vous en prie, Eustass "Captain" Kidd, auriez vous l'aimable gentillesse de rentrer dans mon bateau pour que...

- Ça va, Ça va ! Killer garde un œil sur tout le monde. Le premier qui attaque qui que ce soit je le jette par dessus bord moi même.

Une fois dans le navire, ils se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie. Ashal fouilla dans plusieurs placards et ouvrit un sachet de compresse.

- Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce malheureux incident, Captain Eustass, s'excusa Gerk.

Ashal, avec une compresse dans la main, arriva vers Kidd qui recula aussitôt.

- S'il te plait, j'y tiens, insista-t-elle.

- J'ai connu pire.

- Je dérange peut-être ? demanda Gerk.

- LA FERME ! Hurlèrent Kidd et Ashal.

- Pour éviter la crise "diplomatique" on va dire, Gerk peut-il te dédommager ? annonça-t-elle très agacée.

- Étant donné que nous allons faire route cote à cote encore un jour, je peux très bien monter sur votre navire et exécuter les corvées, proposa le pirate à Kidd, espérant déjà pouvoir faire des bêtises qu'il n'aurait pas osé faire sur le navire d'Ashal.

- J'ai une idée, s'exclama le rouquin, une lumière malveillante brillant dans ses yeux ambres.

- Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de l'entendre, s'exclama Ashal tout en s'arrêtant de le soigner.

- Je veux toutes vos cartes au trésor.

- QUOI ? hurlèrent d'horreur Ashal et Gerk.

- Parfaitement, je pense que ça suffira amplement.

- Capitaine, nous avons beaucoup de cartes et en plus les trésors sont sur les îles qui arrivent !

- Je sais, Gerk... Je sais... Va dans ma cabine, et récupère les. Tu me ruines Kidd... J'espère que tu le sais.

- Tu pourrais très bien me tuer et les reprendre, lança-t-il en souriant.

Se prenant les cheveux, elle sursauta intérieurement. Le tuer ? Elle n'y avait même pas pensé et pourtant c'était la meilleure solution ! C'était totalement vrai !

- Cependant, tu n'y arriveras pas, répondit-il en faisant mine de se regarder les ongles.

Malheureusement, ça aussi c'était vrai...

- Tu...

Elle le pointa du doigt avec une rage indescriptible.

- Tu...

- Je ?

- Tu m'enquiquine !

Au même moment sur le pont du bateau...

- Tu sais à quoi je pense ? dit sournoisement Kero à Anor en fixant Killer.

- Vraiment ? ricana Anor en continuant à fixer Killer (ou plus précisément sa longue chevelure blonde).

- Hi Barbie !

- Hi Ken !

- I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie wooorld... Life in plastic, it's fantastic !

- Come on Barbie, let's go party ! Ouhaououhaou !

- Euh... Killer, s'exclama Heat, je crois qu'ils se foutent de toi...

Cependant le Vice-Capitaine des Kidd pirates était loin d'être soupe-au-lait et prit son mal en patience. Du moins, jusqu'à une certaine phrase...

- You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere...

Finalement, Killer n'aimait vraiment pas ça.

- Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please...

Quand les deux Capitaines ressortirent, toujours aussi distant l'un envers l'autre, Killer et Kero se battaient férocement. Pendant ce temps Anor retenait Heat et Loria cognait sur Wire avec un gourdin en bois.

- KERO !

- KILLER !

Se reprenant immédiatement face à leur capitaine, c'est (au plus grand regret de Kidd et Ashal) qu'une "battle dance" commença... Il n'est pas besoin de décrire leur expression faciale, une étant dépitée, l'autre... autant dépitée en faite.

- Pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai envie de me pendre... chuchota Kidd d'une voix grave.

Ashal ne trouvait rien à redire, elle ressentait la même honte. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Rêvaient-ils encore ? Non pas du doute il s'agissait bien de la réalité !

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? proposa-t-elle à Kidd.

- Pour que tu finisses encore ivre, non merci...

- De un ce n'était qu'un rêve, et de deux je ferais attention.

Ce qui décida Kidd ne fut pas tellement les arguments d'Ashal, mais le strip-tease qu'entamait Wire sur la rambarde du navire acclamé par tout le monde. Ashal passa devant, suivis de Kidd qui se demandait si son équipage avait croisé le chemin de Trafalgar Law et de sa médecine douce...

Après avoir tournés plusieurs fois dans les couloirs en bois, ils se retrouvèrent dans une cuisine spacieuse et bien entretenue. Le bar était blanc et les chaises grises. Il y avait un énorme frigo et plusieurs gazinières. Quelqu'un avait collé des auto-collants de petits monstres sur les poutres aux extrémités de la salle.

- Tu veux boire quoi ? demanda-t-elle en ouvrant le frigo avec difficulté.

Elle répéta plusieurs fois la question aussi bien qu'elle du se retourner pour vérifier si Kidd l'avait bien suivie.

- Tu pourrais répondre !

- Mes gars... les plus sanguinaires du Shin Sekai... sont entrain de faire une battle dance et des strip-teases DEHORS ! hurla-t-il fou de rage.

- Pour te rassurer, sache que les miens y sont aussi.

- Et pourquoi tu ne les arrête pas ?

- Pourquoi, toi, tu n'arrête pas les tiens ?

En réalité, même s'ils inspiraient beaucoup de respect à leur équipage respectif, chacun savait qu'une fois que la situation dégénérait il fallait mieux s'éclipser. Cela défoulait l'équipage, mais bon, là, la situation avait complètement dérapé et ça en devenait même curieux.

Ashal fit glisser une bière sur le comptoir en direction de Kidd en plein dans ses pensées meurtrières.

- Mais j'avoue qu'ils ont dépassé les bornes, admit la jeune femme.

- Merci pour la boisson. Au faite, où sont les cartes ?

- Oh mince ! J'avais complétement oublié. Gerk doit surement être entrain de les...

Au même moment le jeune homme entra dans la pièce, les habilles à moitié déchirés.

- Ça craint dehors ! cria-t-il en refermant aussitôt la porte derrière lui.

- On sait... firent-ils avec la même voix monotone.

- Même Kero est complétement fou !

- Laisse les faire la fête, sinon ils vont tomber en dépression devant une glace à la vanille... lança Ashal.

- Je comprends pas...

- Normal ce qu'elle dit n'est jamais compréhensible, répondit Kidd en buvant une gorgée.

- Je suis étonnée que tu connaisses le mot "compréhensible", riposta-t-elle.

- Tu me prends pour un abruti ?

- Exactement.

Alors que Kidd et Ashal se défiaient mutuellement du regard, prêt à se battre si nécessaire, Gerk eut la bonne idée de s'interposer et de déposer les cartes en face du roux.

- Voilà toutes les cartes aux trésors sur les prochaines îles, Captain Eustass.

- Hé hé hé ! Au final c'est toi l'abrutie, ricana le supernova en regardant Ashal.

Ne laissant pas Ashal répliquer, Gerk s'exclama:

- Au faite ! J'ai fini les plans pour le sous-marin ! Je vais les chercher !

- Tu veux changer de navire ? demanda Kidd à la femme en face de lui qui bouillait de rage intérieurement.

- Non, c'est un sous-marin d'espionnage et de reconnaissance.

- Et tu espionnes qui ?

- La marine et le gouvernement. Mais je suppose que ça ne t'intéresse pas.

- Au contraire, qu'est-ce que tu en as à foutre de les espionner ?

- Ça rend la chasse plus attrayante et efficace.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu as été prisonnière que...

- Non, ce n'était qu'une exagération de mon esprit durant cette illusion. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi j'avais la capacité d'un fruit zoan naturellement ? Et bien...

- ... Voilà ! Je l'ai !

Posant un escargoprojecteur sur le mur blanc, Gerk le posa sur ce qui ressemblait à une boite noir.

- Euh, Capitaine... Ton code d'identification aux fichiers.

S'approchant de la boite noir, l'escargoprojecteur afficha des plans verts sur fond noir.

- Alors, monsieur l'aimant, tu en penses quoi ? demanda-t-elle en fixant Kidd qui écarquilla les yeux.

- Je vois déjà un problème. Comment tu vas te procurer autant d'appareils sophistiqués ?

- On est des pirates, répondit Gerk. C'est pas les berrys imaginaires qui nous manque.

Kidd s'approcha de l'escargophone, et regarda de haut en bas les plans.

- C'est qui... commença le roux.

- C'est moi qui ais fait ça !

- En effet, Gerk fait du bon boulot à ce niveau là, acquiesça Ashal.

- Pourquoi aux autres niveaux non ?!

- Rappelle moi une chose: à cause de qui je me débarrasse de toutes ces cartes aux trésors ?

- Tu n'y arriveras pas, fit soudainement Kidd en cassant l'ambiance.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Manuellement, à monter, ça va être l'enfer.

- Même si Gerk n'est pas un as dans la construction, on se débrouillera !

- Et comment tu vas t'y prendre pour monter les soupapes avec les turbines ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

- Je... je... j'engagerai un ingénieur sur la prochaine île pour m'aider.

- Avec des plans comme ça, tout ce que va faire l'ingénieur c'est partir en courant avec.

- Euh... Il n'a pas tord Ashal, intervint Gerk qui grignotait des gâteaux par dizaines.

- Laisse moi t'aider, mais en échange je veux la copie des plans, proposa-t-il intéressé.

- Kidd ! Non mais je rêve ? Après mes cartes aux trésors tu veux me voler mes plans !

Excédée Ashal sortit de la cuisine, puis après quelques couloirs, elle se retrouva sur le pont.

- la queuleuleu !

- C'est la chenille qui redémarre ! Encore une fois !

Alors qu'elle voulut reculer, elle se heurta à quelque chose de touffu dans son dos. Gerk s'était armé d'un manteau de fourrure très chaud.

- Attendez, j'arrive ! cria-t-il en s'élançant dans la fête.

Sans le faire exprès, il poussa Ashal qui eut soudainement du mal à respirer.

- Oh pardon, ça va ?

- Oui, oui Gerk. Va t'amuser, lança-t-elle en se forçant à sourire.

Elle rentra à nouveau dans le navire et ferma soigneusement la porte. Elle ferma les yeux un moment puis se tint la côte, tentant de reprendre son souffle.

- Tu n'as jamais su faire une pause, même après des blessures mortelles, fit une voix rauque dans le couloir.

- Ce n'est rien je vais vite guérir, répondit-elle en grimaçant.

- Oui, je la connais ta phrase... Ce n'est pas parce que tu cicatrises vite que tu n'es pas blessée ou que tu ne peux pas mourir.

- Kidd, épargne moi tes sermons. Surtout que tout ça c'est ta faute.

En réalité il avait raison, mais Ashal avait toujours été trop fière pour reconnaitre qu'elle avait tord.

Un frisson lui parcourut le dos, et l'air autour d'elle se faisait de plus en plus froid. Maudite blessure de la marine... Seulement, cette fois elle n'eut pas le courage de jouer la comédie et de faire semblant que tout allait bien. Essayant néanmoins de se rendre à sa cabine, la porte menant au pont s'ouvrit brutalement et une horde de pirates déferla vers la cuisine plus loin. Kidd, la prenant contre lui, fit bouclier contre l'ivre marais humaine jusqu'à ce que celle-ci cesse. Tandis qu'il fixait la porte pour s'assurer que tout était fini, elle semblait ailleurs.

- Tu devrais aller te coucher.

- Ne... me... dis... pas ce que... je... dois... faire, parvint-elle à dire en claquant des dents.

Profitant d'une telle proximité, Kidd ne réfléchit pas plus et se pencha sur son visage.

- Oh mon dieu ! hurla un pirate de Kidd. Notre Capitaine est entrain de violer la leur !

Ashal reprit subitement conscience et s'extirpa des bras du roux, s'en allant sur le pont. Humant l'air encore plus frais de la neige, la température devenait insupportable. Elle sentait l'air froid lui irriter la gorge et les poumons. Il faisait si froid à l'intérieur d'elle que la douleur s'estompait peu à peu. Ses yeux pâles et absents fixaient l'horizon. D'un seul coup, un lourd manteau se posa sur ses épaules. Au début, elle pensait que c'était celui de Kidd, mais c'était Anor qui lui avait rapporté un manteau.

- Tu vas chopper la mort comme ça, Ashal, expliqua-t-il dans un grand sourire. Ashal ? Oï, Capitaine ?

L'horizon pencha tantôt à droite tantôt à gauche. Les bruits de la fête et des vagues devinrent inaudibles. Puis l'horizon se transforma en vertical. Dans un murmure de voix et une image floue, tout disparu.

* * *

><p>- Ça va ? Ashal tu m'entends ?<p>

Ouvrant peu à peu les yeux, le son et les images s'accordèrent doucement.

- Je... j'ai froid...

- Tu nous as fait une sacrée frayeur.

Un manteau, cette fois rouge foncé, s'abattit sur ses épaules tandis qu'elle s'asseyait. Assise sur un lit, la chambre de Kidd se dessina peu à peu. Anor lui parlait pendant que Kidd tournait en rond.

- On t'a mis sur ce bateau car les plus vaillants sont ivres et continuent à faire la fête, répondit Anor à sa question silencieuse.

- Kidd ?

A son nom le roux tourna immédiatement la tête. Il l'avait vu perdre connaissance sur le pont. Cela lui avait rappelé son combat contre le loup-garou ou elle avait failli y passer... encore et comme d'habitude...

- Perdre connaissance ne t'a pas suffit ? Tu te rends enfin compte à quel point tu es impétueuse ou tu veux toujours braver la mort ? lâcha-t-il cyniquement en la foudroyant du regard.

- Anor, laisse nous s'il te plait.

- Comment ? Mais il est notre ennemi et tu...

- S'il te plait.

Même si Anor était partis Kidd resta loin, si ce n'est davantage. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais quelque chose bouillait en lui et cela l'énervé un peu plus chaque seconde.

- Je suis désolée... Oui je sais que je ne suis pas aussi forte que je le pense, et que j'aurais dû me ménager.

Cette remarque lui coûta un pincement au cœur horrible. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginer prononcer ces mots un jour en face de quelqu'un qu'elle avait voulu tuer. Pourtant, elle se sentait obliger de les dire.

- Tu es insensée... Tu es vraiment la femme la plus stupide que je connaisse après Bonney ! s'écria Kidd sans se rendre compte qu'il perdait le contrôle de lui même (ce qui, malgré les apparences, était rarement le cas).

Le roux s'attendait à une remarque cinglante, mais il n'en fut rien.

- Tch...Tu n'as même pas la force de me contredire...

- Non, tu as juste... raison. Oui, je ne suis pas comme toi désolée, tout le monde n'est pas une bête sanguinaire, qui a des cicatrices partout dû à sa haine sur le champs de bataille. Ce n'est pas parce que les gens ne sont pas comme toi qu'ils sont faibles pour autant !

- Si c'est le cas. Et c'est pour ça que ce sera moi le seigneur des pirates et personne d'autre, pas même ce chapeau de paille !

Ashal garda sa tête sur ses genoux et se fit silencieuse tout comme Kidd. Au bout d'un moment, le supernova tenta un coup d'œil. La fixant de ses yeux ambres, il se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien manigancer. Traversant la pièce et s'asseyant sur le lit, il hésita.

- Toute façon t'es con, marmonna-t-elle entre ses genoux.

Piqué au vif, il prit les armes accrochées au mur et les lui envoya dessus. Utilisant le Haki qu'il avait su dompter au fil des combats, il prédit ses prochains mouvements... Aucun mouvement. Elle ne comptait même pas esquiver... Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard il retint les projectiles. Les armes tombèrent une à une sur le sol, émettant un petit tintement d'acier.

- Pourquoi tu veux tant me tuer ? soupira-t-elle attristée. Si tu voulais réellement le faire, et si je suis si faible comme tu le dis, je serais morte depuis longtemps.

- Si j'avais continué mon geste, tu serais entrain d'agonir.

- J'ai confiance en toi.

- Je suis censé être ton ennemi, bordel ! Tu ne dois pas avoir confiance en moi ! Ni me parler comme s'il y avait eu quelque chose entre nous !

- Je n'ai pas dit pour autant que j'avais une confiance aveugle en toi.

Serrant un peu plus le manteau de Kidd contre elle, elle ne grelottait plus à cause du froid mais à cause de l'enjeu de la discussion. Elle avait facilement réussi à l'oublier pendant ces mois face au combat et au danger, car son temps elle le passait à échafauder des plans de secours et d'attaques. Mais chaque nuit son odeur la hantait, la froideur de sa peau ou encore ses coups brusques au réveil... En faite, elle n'avait pas réussi à l'oublier.

- Tu m'as juste... manqué... Eustass.

Kidd eut un léger frisson comme il y en avait peu. Son bras s'avança comme pour récupérer son manteau, puis caressant l'échine bordeaux de la veste, il l'attira contre lui en espérant que cette fois elle ne se déroberait pas.

- Je t'ai manqué aussi ? susurra-t-elle.

- Non.

A sa réponse, Ashal sourit.

* * *

><p>Plus loin sur le pont du navire des Kidd pirates.<p>

- Tu esh shûr que cha va, Zkileur, Killer, hups, pardon ...hips.

- Oui, je vais demander au capitaine pour la prochaine île si... Euh... Il est visiblement occupé...

* * *

><p>Tant qu'il y était, Kidd n'allait pas y aller par quatre chemins. Cela le démangeait. Pas que ce soit réciproque mais c'était simplement de la curiosité.<p>

- Tu m'aimes ?

Ce qui fut sa plus grosse erreur. Ashal, comme un félin qui se serait fait tirer dessus en pleine forêt, écarquilla les yeux et voulu se retirer brutalement de l'étreinte du supernova. Kidd, ayant perçut l'action l'en empêcha.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il en la fixant.

- Je... Je ... bégaya-t-elle tremblante.

- Calme toi, bordel ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! C'était juste une question, rien de plus.

Kidd, n'étant pas du tout doué en matière de sentiments et autres trucs chiants, essaya simplement de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ce qui... n'arrangea strictement rien. Voyant Ashal aux bords des larmes, il paniqua lui aussi.

- Dis moi ce qui ne va pas putain ?!

Ashal détourna son regard, laissant entrevoir deux yeux turquoises englobés par une couche d'eau saline. Peu à peu, les larmes commencèrent à couler une à une.

Kidd fut pris de panique, avait-il tout gâché ? Il savait qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne pas s'engager là dedans et de ne se préoccuper que de ses combats, au moins là il était doué.

- C'est ma faute ? demanda-t-il d'une voix grave.

Ashal hocha négativement la tête en tentant de reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même. Jamais, de toute sa vie, elle n'avait été autant humiliée en pleurant devant son ennemi... qui n'était pas si ennemi que ça... mais qui le restait un peu quand même. Ne pouvant en supporter davantage, Kidd se leva et commença à partir de la pièce.

- Kidd... laisse moi t'expliquer, tenta-t-elle avec une voix tremblante.

- Non, j'ai parfaitement compris. Après tout je suis ton rival. C'était con de ma part de penser que j'aurais pu être plus. Dégage de là, et retourne sur ton navire.

- Non, écoute, s'exclama-t-elle en se levant à son tour et allant vers lui.

- Va t'en ! fit-il en l'esquivant brutalement. Va t'en...

Quelques heures plus tard

- Je ne comprends pas, admit Killer. Tout t'était favorable. Je suis désolé Kidd mais je n'ai aucune expédition.

- Expédition ?

- Euh je veux dire explication, désolé, la fatigue.

Un peu plus loin sur l'autre navire.

- J'ai tout gâché... chuchota Ashal.

- Les chances pour qu'un gars aussi violent que lui tombe dans les bras d'une fille sont... commença Loria qui était seule avec Ashal dans sa chambre.

La chambre était moyenne, sans être petite non plus. Pas mal de plantes et autres végétaux recouvraient les murs en bois.

- Ne me parle pas de chance ! J'ai toujours laissé faire la chance, mais là... ça n'a pas suffit, soupira la femme adossée contre le mur.

- C'est que vous n'étiez pas fait l'un pour...

- Non, s'il te plait, épargne moi tes répliques à deux berrys. Je ne suis plus une enfant, merci.

- Tu lui as expliqué ou...

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps, il m'a virée de suite.

- Vous n'êtes même pas ensemble qu'il ne t'écoute déjà plus... C'est mauvais ça, répondit Loria en réfléchissant.

- Non, mais il est juste comme ça, c'est tout. Toute façon tu sais très bien que les mecs démonstratifs ça me gonfle.

- Arrête de lui trouver des excuses, il t'a rembarrée comme une vieille chaussette de Spandam.

- Je sais... Comment vont les gars ?

- Ils dé-soulent en dormant dans leurs hamacs, ils vont très bien. Ils se sont fait un peu de soucis quand ils ont appris que tu t'étais sentie mal mais ça n'a pas durée.

- Hm...

- Dès fois, j'te jure ! Tu es vraiment une quiche molle ! fit-elle en donnant un coup de poing sur le crâne d'Ashal.

- Pourquoi tu me frappes ?!

Entrant en trombe dans la pièce, Kidd et ses hommes paraissaient très fâchés. Killer, quant à lui, avait déjà du sang sur ses armes. La pièce n'étant pas assez grande pour que tout l'équipage y pénètrent. Kidd, Killer et Zark se tenaient devant Ashal et Loria de façon très très violente.

- Tu es très fine... annonça Kidd en grinçant des dents comme il ne l'avait jamais fait dans ses souvenirs.

- Kidd ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu...

- LA FERME PÉTASSE !

- Boss, tuons les tout de suite ! s'exclama Zark impatient.

- On a besoin d'eux pour les retrouver, le calma Killer.

- Retrouver qui ? questionna Loria prête à foncer sur eux.

- Pendant un moment j'y ai vraiment cru... siffla le roux au manteau bordeaux. Tu n'es qu'une putain !

- Ashal ? Tu m'expliques ? s'inquiéta Loria.

- Je ne comprends pas plus que toi...

- C'est pourtant simple, intervint Zark. Elle a détourné l'attention de notre Capitaine, organisé une fête, et tué Heat et Wire !

- Comme elle faisait semblant d'être grièvement blessée, on a tous cru qu'elle ne représentait pas un danger immédiat, expliqua Killer.

- Tu t'es foutu de ma gueule, mais je peux t'assurer que tu vas me supplier de te tuer dans quelques secondes, la menaça Kidd plus enragé que jamais.

- Vous avez retrouvé les corps ? demanda Ashal en essayant de réfléchir le plus vite possible.

- Connasse ! cria Zark en chargeant.

Loria s'interposa entre Ashal et le blond avec des lunettes rock.

- Zark, arrête. J'ai une autre idée, proposa Killer.

Faisant signe plus loin à la porte, un de ses nouveaux membres d'équipage rentra, aussitôt il mourra. Bien qu'elle ne le connaissait pas encore très bien, cela fit décoller le seuil d'agressivité de la panthère. Sautant en forme animal, elle dû s'arrêter quand c'est Gerk qui rentra, encerclé par deux autres personnes.

- Gerk, tu aurais pu t'enfuir ! s'emporta Loria aussi choquée qu'Ashal.

- Ils m'ont dit que si je ne venais pas Kidd tuerait Ashal, fit-il très sérieusement.

- Reprends ta forme humaine la panthère ou il meurt de suite, dit Killer avec une lame désormais sous la gorge de Gerk.

- Écoute, Kidd, je t'assure que ce qui s'est passé... expliqua Ashal à nouveau humaine.

- Killer, ordonna le supernova.

- Très bien, répondit-il en levant son bras pour exécuter Gerk.

- NON ! hurla-t-elle.

Un vent d'ombre s'abattit dans la pièce. Gerk était sauf. Cependant deux pirates s'évanouir sur le pont. Ashal ne perdit pas une minute.

- Si vous n'avez pas retrouvé les corps ils doivent être encore là, nous ne sommes pas loin de l'île donc ils se sont peut-être échoués là bas, dit-elle le plus vite possible pour sauver Gerk qui était impuissant face à la situation.

- Ça ne fait rien, capitaine. Ce sera un honneur de mourir pour vous, à vos côtés, fit sincèrement Gerk.

- La ferme Gerk ! cria Loria.

- Ferme la ! Tu vas pas mourir abruti ! Tu n'es qu'un imbécile ! s'écria Ashal.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes bien, s'exclama-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil amical.

Excédé, Kidd décocha un violent coup de poing à Gerk qui vola à travers le mur, réveillant ainsi l'équipage qui dormait à côté.

- Je vais tout faire pour retrouver Heat et Wire, lança sérieusement Ashal. En retour n'attaque pas mon équipage, ils n'ont rien fait. En réalité... Euh... je les ai tous manipulés eux aussi ! Tu as raison je suis une salope, mais une salope intelligente.

A ces mots elle afficha un sourire victorieux et déterminé face à Kidd.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda Loria face aux propos incohérents d'Ashal.

- Je vous ai trahis.

Ashal fixa Loria dans les yeux, espérant qu'elle comprenne ce qu'elle tentait de faire. Heureusement le message passa.

- Espèce de ***** ! Dire que j'ai accepté de suivre les ordres d'une manipulatrice comme toi ! s'écria subitement Loria.

Au même moment elle décocha un coup de pied dans le ventre d'Ashal, à l'endroit de sa blessure.

- Désolé capitaine, chuchota-t-elle pendant l'action.

- Tu aurais pu taper ailleurs que sur ma blessure... lui répondit Ashal à voix basse.

Se relevant, Loria cracha parterre et s'apprêta à partir.

- C'est bon, laissez la. De toute façon elle n'est plus capitaine sans équipage, et donc n'a plus de protection outre qu'elle même, constata Killer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous Loria ! hurla Kero ses lames dégainées et Anor à côté en demie-rhinocéros, venant juste d'arriver.

- Elle nous a trahis, lança Loria dans un regard explicite. Elle s'est joué de nous et des pirates de Kidd. Elle mérite juste de mourir.

Les deux zigotos mirent un moment à comprendre, jusqu'à ce que Loria les menace de mort si jamais ils osaient attaquer. Anor, n'ayant tout de même pas compris, s'élança contre Kidd pour protéger son amie.

- ANOR ! NON ! cria Loria.

Ashal se jeta entre les sabres de Killer et le rhinocéros.

Heureusement (ou malheureusement) pour elle, elle ne fut pas touchée par le rhinocéros qui avait chargé mais par les deux lames du second de Kidd.

- On a plus rien à faire ici. Killer ne la tue pas. Pas encore, ordonna Kidd. Relève la, on va sur l'île pour chercher Heat et Wire.

- Ashal... demanda Anor tremblant. Quels sont tes ordres ?

- Prend le commandement, je me débrouillerai, chuchota-t-elle rapidement alors que Killer la relevait.


	19. 1: Seul au monde

_Salut ! Alors les premiers chapitres étaient un peu complexes avec toutes ces nouveautés, ces situations complétement loufoques..._

Alors je vais vous éclairer un peu sur les liens Illusion = Réalité:

- Dans l'illusion Ashal a été torturée physiquement par la marine pour son pouvoir} Quelle est donc le véritable fait qui l'a marquée ?

- Elle peut se transformer en panthère sans fruit du démon, mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi} Elle sait pourquoi mais pas vous ( pas encore x) )

- Son "père" est mort dans l'illusion pour la protéger} Qui est-ce dans la réalité ?

_Bon voilà ^^ A chaque fait il y a sa correspondance qui viendra petit à petit (comme un puzzle). J'espère n'avoir oublié aucun élément ^^ et attisé votre curiosité._

**_Grand Grand Merci à vous: _Heart-Law, Nanaille la Canaille, Trafalgar-lucia, FeatherShining, Wyhvett _et_ only ju_ !_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

* * *

><p>L'île, sur laquelle Kidd et Ashal se dirigeaient, était une île tropicale. De temps à autre on pouvait entendre le bruit d'animaux sauvages s'élevait puis se taire.<p>

Les pirates d'Eustass avaient pris soin de garder un maximum d'homme sur le pont afin d'éviter une quelconque attaque des pirates d'Ashal, aussi surnommés les pirates solitaires.

Encore sur l'eau, la barque (qui était trouée et à deux doigts de couler) accosta sur le sable fin de la plage. Kidd sortit le premier suivis de Killer et d'Ashal, puis enfin Zark et son frère.

- Pour une satanée panthère comme toi, une île tropicale est idéal pour tuer tes ennemis... dit Kidd en grinçant des dents. Tu as intérêt à ce qu'ils soient en vie.

- Ils le sont, répondit-elle d'un ton assuré.

En réalité, elle n'en avait aucune idée... Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est que Wire et Heat avaient disparu de façon inopinée.

De toute manière, plus elle faisait perdre du temps à Kidd, plus son équipage en gagnait. Elle espérait qu'ils s'étaient mis en sureté, bien que les connaissant ils tenteraient surement une offensive.

Alors qu'elle était perdu dans ses pensées, elle reconnut soudainement l'odeur d'Heat. Cette odeur était très légère mais assez forte pour être suivis par un animal.

- Sous ma forme humaine j'aurais beaucoup plus de mal à les pister.

- Pour que tu nous sautes dessus dès qu'on a le dos tourné ! vociféra Zark hors de lui.

- Calme-toi, intervint Killer. Kidd ?

- Elle va filer à la première échappatoire, c'est hors de question, rétorqua-t-il avec mépris.

- Tu as ma parole, jura-t-elle.

- Tu sais ce que j'en fais de ta parole, fit-il en s'approchant d'elle avec agressivité.

Elle ne put esquiver la rapidité de son geste et un filet de sang sortit de sa bouche à l'impact.

- Kidd, ne t'emporte pas. Sans elle nous ne retrouverons pas Heat et Wire.

- Je sais Killer... Je n'ai pas frappé fort.

- On a pas la même notion de fort, rétorqua le blond sous son masque. J'ai une idée.

Alors qu'Ashal, assise au sol, essuyait du revers de la main le sang à la commissure de ses lèvres, Killer prit une chaine dans la barque et l'enroula autour du cou de la jeune femme.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? C'est une blague ! s'exclama-t-elle aggresivement.

- Tu n'es pas en mesure de réclamer quoique ce soit. Maintenant, Kidd, même si elle nous échappe, tu pourras grâce à ton fruit du démon la récupérer.

Avec un sourire sadique et violent, le roux s'approcha de la jeune femme et s'agenouilla.

- Maintenant cherche ! Ha ha ha ha ! Si tu es sage tu auras un os.

Excédée, Ashal se leva rapidement et abattit son poing droit sur le nez du rouquin qui bascula en arrière.

- Je ne suis pas ton chien ! cria-t-elle en le foudroyant du regard.

Malgré le sang qui coulait le long de son nez, Kidd attrapa la chaine et prit le pistolet d'un de ses hommes.

- Si tu ne veux pas me voir traquer ton équipage et les tuer jusqu'aux derniers, obéis !

Tandis qu'Ashal allait répondre encore plus violemment, le pistolet de Kidd émit un cliquetis.

- De suite !

En réalité, même si elle était orgueilleuse, elle tenait plus à la vie de ses membres d'équipage qu'à la sienne... C'était là son point faible.

Sans les mettre davantage en danger, la panthère noir prit forme, avec une chaine en métal en guise de laisse. Profitant de ses sens à 100%, l'animal flaira l'odeur d'Heat.

* * *

><p>Un peu plus loin sur le bateau d'Ashal:<p>

- Alors Ashal ne nous a pas trahis ? Elle nous a protégés ? demanda Gerk encore sous le choc.

- Oui, répondit calmement Kero.

- Qu'est ce qu'on attends ! Il faut partir de suite ! fit Gerk en tapant dans son poing.

- Je suis d'accord avec lui ! cria Loria.

- Calmez vous... Fit Kero. Ça ne sert à rien. Imaginez qu'on la retrouve, on fera quoi face aux pirates de Kidd ?

- On va leur latter la gueule ! s'écria Loria en cassant une chaise.

- Kero a raison, qui plus est elle m'a dit qu'elle se débrouillerait, intervint Anor.

- Comme si on avait pas l'habitude qu'elle nous dise ça ! rétorqua Gerk.

- Nous ne sommes pas à même de récupérer Ashal, elle devra s'en tirer sans nous... intervint Anor attristé.

A ces mots Gerk le cogna. Anor glissa sur le sol, mais ne se releva pas, c'est Kero qui s'interposa. Petit à petit la tension commençait à monter.

- Gerk ! Calme toi ! Si Ashal a pris cette décision c'est qu'elle a parfaitement analysé la situation.

- Elle nous attends et vous vous voulez la laisser là ! Tu t'en fous d'elle Anor ! Avoue-le ! Tout ce que tu veux c'est passer de vice-capitaine à capitaine tout court !

Voyant que la situation s'aggravait, Loria s'interposa entre Kero et Gerk.

- Celui qui souffre le plus c'est Anor, je te signal, Gerk ! Si tu veux pas finir avec mon nion dans ta face excuse-toi ! Ils se connaissent depuis longtemps et tu oses dire qu'Ashal nommerait quelqu'un de cupide comme vice-capitaine !

- Ce n'est rien... annonça Anor en se relevant.

Gerk était loin d'être aussi baraqué qu'Anor mais ses coups étaient fatales, aussi bien que le vice-capitaine du marquer une pause pour reprendre du souffle. Utilisant les vibrations du son pour créer des ondes de choc, un peu à la manière de Scratchmen Apoo, la force de Gerk était vicieuse.

- Je la connais, Gerk. Saches que...

Se défiant de l'emprise de Kero, le blond tailla droit vers la porte la plus proche sans même en écouter plus.

- Il ne va pas vouloir partir tout seul ? demanda Loria qui, malgré son agressivité, surpassait tout le monde intellectuellement.

- Non, il est juste un peu jeune, admit Kero.

- J'ai un plan, s'exclama Loria après un long moment de silence. Seulement vous risquez de ne pas être d'accord...

Quelques minutes plus tard...

- Tu rigoles ? s'écrièrent Kero et Anor très choqués.

- Je savais que vous réagiriez comme ça ! Mais c'est le seul moyen de rester discrets et d'assurer nos arrières.

- J'y crois pas... ma honte ne me quittera plus jamais... Comment vous pouvez me faire ça ? A moi ? Un assassin suprême, excellent dans tous les arts, génie de la discrétion, maitre de l'analyse, seigneur de la ruse... (L'auteur a décidé de couper le monologue faisant un chapitre entier)

Gerk resta sur le bateau tandis que Loria, Kero et Anor partirent en direction de l'île.

* * *

><p>La nuit commençait à tomber sans aucunes traces d'Heat ou de Wire à l'horizon.<p>

- Hey ! Ashal ! lança Zark avec un air mauvais. Dis à ce pigeon d'arrêter de nous suivre ou je le descend.

Depuis une heure Hypnos volait au dessus de leur position sans se poser. D'un naturel solitaire, il était pourtant très loyal et voyant Ashal en mauvaise posture, il les suivait. L'oiseau se posa finalement sur une branche et siffla longuement.

- Si jamais tu le touches tu signes ton arrêt de mort, dit-elle très froidement.

Kidd s'interposa pour éviter que la situation ne dégénère face au caractère impétueux de la jeune femme.

- Calmez-vous maintenant ou c'est moi qui vais vous calmer.

- Kidd, on devrait passer la nuit ici, la température descend de plus en plus, s'exclama Killer.

- Bien. Dès qu'il fait jour on reprend les recherches.

Ashal préféra rester en panthère pour cette nuit. Kidd s'enveloppa plus loin dans son manteau tandis que Killer, Zark et Papoo dormirent parterre.

Les pupilles verticales de l'animal fixaient le ciel étoilé. Est-ce que son équipage était sauf ? Finalement, au bout de plusieurs minutes, ses yeux devinrent plus petits jusqu'à se fermer complètement.

La rosé sur les feuilles sauvages coulait doucement pendant que le soleil se levait peu à peu. Un bruit réveilla Ashal. L'animal noir releva la tête, puis se mit en posture de combat. Ses épaules roulaient doucement tandis que sa gorge émettait un faible grognement.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? lâcha Kidd en se réveillant à peine.

- J'ai entendu un bruit, fit Killer en se levant à son tour.

Aussitôt le bruit se répéta. Killer brandit ses deux lames vers le bruit et Kidd arma ses poings. Une silhouette sortit des fougères. Kidd lui sauta dessus.

- Boss ! s'écria Heat en s'étouffant. Ne me tranchez pas la gorge ! C'est moi !

- Heat ? s'exclama Kidd surpris.

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? demanda Wire en sortant à son tour des fougères. On a tourné dans la forêt toute la nuit !

- Comment ça ? Vous voulez dire que vous vous êtes perdus ? demanda Killer.

- Euh... On a un peu picolé hier, on se sentait bizarre, puis on s'est réveillé ici.

- Vous... Vous... Vous vous êtes paumés ? répéta Kidd en colère.

La discussion s'interrompit et tous regardèrent vers la panthère. Celle-ci rigolait allègrement face à l'incompétence et au mauvais sens de l'orientation de ces pirates réputés pour être cruel.

- On est désolé, Boss...

- Comment ça vous vous sentiez bizarre hier ? fit soudainement Killer en se rappelant qu'il était lui aussi dans un état inhabituel.

- Après la fête que vous avez fait c'est normal... s'exclama Kidd en tentant de reprendre le contrôle sur lui même pour ne pas éclater de rage face à cette bande d'incapable.

- Une fête ?

- Killer... Ne me dis pas que toi aussi tu as perdu la mémoire ? Vous avez fait une fête avec les pirates d'Ashal.

- Pas du tout, Boss, fit remarquer le zombie. Jamais on aurait fait ça, ceux sont nos ennemis, et eux non plus d'ailleurs.

Kidd fixa un à un ses membres d'équipage. Comment se faisait-il qu'ils n'aient aucun souvenir ? Sans se poser plus de questions ils retournèrent tous à la plage.

- Comment vous nous avez retrouvés ? demanda Killer.

- On a suivi l'aigle là, fit Wire en pointant Hypnos qui les survolait.

En attendant Kidd ne comprenait rien et cela l'agaçait beaucoup. Pourquoi avoir... Un cri d'assaut retentit. Les pirates solitaires étaient venus retrouver leur capitaine. Ils s'étaient camouflés grâce à des feuilles et divers tatouages, ce qui les rendait très très ridicules.

Sans réfléchir plus, Ashal se mit entre les deux groupes malgré la chaine en fer qui la retenait toujours (au cas ou elle voudrait se venger). Toujours en forme féline, elle regardait l'horizon. Quelque chose clochait...

- Kidd... dit Killer en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

- Pas maintenant, on va...

- Regarde ! s'écria-t-il en lui tournant la tête vers la mer.

- Quoi ?

- Tu ne trouves pas qu'il manque quelque chose...

A ce moment, le supernova tilta... Le bateau ! Il avait disparu !

- Loria ! s'écria à présent Ashal. Dis moi que vous êtes venu en barque jusqu'à l'île...

- Euh... Oui, mais on l'a cassée sur des récifs au Nord.

Les deux bateaux avaient disparu et nos chers pirates se retrouvaient coincés sur l'île.

- Kero, tu as l'escargophone ? ordonna-t-elle.

- Oui, tiens.

Prenant l'objet, elle tenta d'appeler son propre bateau, en vain. A côté Killer faisait de même.

- Allô ? Oh Killer c'est toi ? J'aurais espéré parler à notre boss mais bon...

- Comment ça ? Ramenez le bateau ici de suite, nous sommes sur la plage Ouest.

- Hum... J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas possible.

Tout le monde prêtait attention à la conversation. Cela ne présageait rien de bon.

- Je récupère le navire, et en prime aussi celui de la panthère. Ne vous en faites pas, nous avons pris soin d'endormir tous les matelots. Ils iront remplir les prisons... Ah ah ah !

Kidd prit l'escargophone, mais de peur celui ci se recroquevilla dans sa coquille et raccrocha.

- Putain d'escargot ! Reviens ! vociféra-t-il près de la coquille.

- Ça ne sert à rien, fit Ashal qui en avait profité pour enlever la chaine. On nous a piégé. Kero, tu te souviens avoir fait la fête hier avec les pirates de Kidd ?

- Non, bien sûr que non, jamais je n'aurais sympathisé avec l'ennemi. En plus je n'aime pas les fêtes.

Se prenant la tête, Ashal souffla un grand coup. Les deux capitaines s'étaient fait piéger sous leur nez sans rien voir.

- Et merde ! Merde ! Merde ! cria-t-elle en donnant un coup de pied dans le sable.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Boss ? demanda Heat en s'approchant de Kidd.

- Je vous rappelle que je ne peux pas nager, donc il est hors de question d'y aller à la nage...

- On y pensait pas... mentit Wire.

- Oï, Ashal ? Tu as une idée ?

A ces mots, elle se retourna vivement vers Kidd et d'un pas décidé le prit par le col, l'abaissant ainsi à son niveau.

- Une idée ! Une idée ? Non mais tu te fous de qui, Kidd ? Tu me prends en otage pour retrouver tes mecs qui se sont perdus dans la jungle et t'aperçois enfin que tout ça n'est qu'un coup monté... Et tu me demandes, à moi, si j'ai une idée ? Mais tu as quoi dans la tête, tu es vraiment un type paumé ! Comme tes gars !

Elle fit volte-face pour essayer de se calmer.

- Je te signal que ton bateau aussi a disparu, répondit-il simplement.

Pour ne pas en rajouter, elle marcha le long de la plage, le plus loin possible de cet abruti roux.

- C'était gros comme un seigneur des mers et on a rien vu... s'exclama Wire.

- Comment ça ? demanda Killer.

- Ben comme le Boss est amoureux, l'autre il en a profité et a monté un plan très sournois.

C'en était trop pour le roux: se faire berner aussi simplement, tomber dans le panneau et en plus se faire humilier par Wire... Plus énervé que jamais il s'en alla vers la plage du côté opposé à Ashal. Les deux équipages regardèrent les deux silhouettes s'éloigner de chaque côté.

- Bravo Wire, c'était finement joué... soupira Killer.

Pendant 5 heures les deux capitaines marchèrent dans l'île pour éviter leurs sauts d'humeurs à leurs amis. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Se faire berner si facilement. Rejetant la faute l'un sur l'autre, cet échec était cuisant...

Désormais il fallait penser à une solution et le plus rapide serait le mieux. Ashal n'était pas du genre à avoir une longue liste de relations, on ne les surnommait pas les pirates solitaires pour rien... puis quant à Kidd il tuait tous ceux qu'ils voyaient en général, sans compter que ce n'était pas son genre de crier à l'aide sur une île.

Kidd revint vers Midi pour manger en compagnie des autres. Les pirates ne s'étaient pas entraidés pour pêcher, bien au contraire ils gardaient leur distance avec l'autre groupe. Ils passèrent des heures à chercher des solutions sans en trouver. Un radeau pour rejoindre la prochaine île était exclus à moins qu'ils préféreraient faire un remake du radeau de la méduse. Des pirates coincés sur une île... sans bateau. Quelle honte !

- Ashal n'est toujours pas revenue ? demanda Anor qui était partis chercher du bois pour passer la nuit.

- Hypnos est avec elle, répondit Kero. Dire qu'on a laissé Gerk sur le navire et qu'il n'a pas été foutu de combattre ces imposteurs !

- Qui te dit qu'ils sont plusieurs ? questionna Loria.

- Il a dit "nous avons" à un moment de la conversation. Puis s'il a réussi à faire ça tout seul chapeau. Il y avait une taupe dans le bateau du roux c'est tout. Surement un mec du gouvernement... enfin je ne sais pas... Tout ce qui importe c'est de récupérer les navires, enfin surtout le notre.

Un homme blond sortit de la forêt accompagné d'Ashal.

- Gerk ? firent les 3 pirates.

- Le bateau a été capturé ! C'est horrible les gars ! On est plus des pirates sans notre bateau !

- Il a nagé jusqu'à l'île... ce qui lui a pris un certain temps, rétorqua Ashal face aux questions silencieuses de l'équipage.

- Tu es blessé ? demanda Loria en s'approchant.

- Un espèce de gros poisson quand je nageais, mais c'est rien je l'ai eu, fit fièrement le blond.

- Tu es vraiment con pour avoir fait le trajet à la nage ! s'écria Anor en lui jetant un poisson à la tête.

- Hé ! Garde ton poisson pourris ! dit-il en lui relançant dessus.

Ashal n'eut pas le courage de les séparer. Elle s'en alla vers l'avant de la plage, sous le regard curieux de Kidd. S'asseyant près des vagues, un long soupire sortit de sa bouche. La jeune femme avait réfléchi toute la journée pour comprendre les motifs du groupe de voleurs mais aussi le moyen de récupérer les bateaux.

- Boss ? Tu ne veux pas y aller ? demanda Heat en voyant qu'il la regardait avec insistance.

A ces mots Kidd plongea la tête du zombie dans le sable.

- Je vous avez prévenu les gars, fit calmement Killer en regardant Heat cracher du sable.

Plus loin, Ashal prit un coquillage et commença a dessiner n'importe quoi sur le sable humide. Elle fut vite rejoins par Gerk tremblant de froid.

- Tu devrais te sécher ou tu vas attraper froid, s'exclama-t-elle amicalement.

- Je... Acha !

- Trop tard.

- Comment on va faire pour rejoindre une île civilisée ?

- Je ne sais pas... La mer est particulièrement agitée, des tonnes de monstres grouillent dans les eaux, la prochaine île est à une semaine...

- Ouais, en gros c'est la merde...

- Oui, c'est la merde.

- Et, je pensais à un truc... Juste comme ça, même si je le pense pas vraiment, mais ce serait logique, enfin d'après certains...

- Crache le morceau.

- On est pas les seuls à être bloqués sur cette île, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, chuchota-t-il en regardant les 6 pirates près du feu. Vous vous êtes fait tous les deux rouler, ça ne sert à rien de s'en vouloir. Il suffit qu'on unisse nos forces et...

Ashal se leva et fixa Gerk.

- Quoi ? J'ai dis une connerie ?

- Non, du tout, lui répondit-elle. Va dans l'eau.

- De quoi ? Mais il commence à faire nuit, je vais attraper la mort.

- Si tu l'attrapes demande lui si elle veut faire partie de l'équipage.

- Ashal...

- C'est un ordre. A la flotte.

Plus loin les pirates solitaires regardaient la scène avec méfiance.

- Pourquoi Gerk se met à l'eau ? Il était gelé il y a deux secondes, rétorqua Loria.

- Il est con c'est tout, renchérit Kero.

- En même temps c'est pas comme s'il a l'air content de le faire.

- Il a surement dit une connerie, comme d'hab. Tu en penses quoi Anor ?

- Te fatigues pas il dort, répondit Loria.

- Je me les gèle ! fit Gerk en arrivant près du feu. J'ai des frissons partout.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu as dit comme connerie ? demanda Kero en le fixant avec un air suspect.

- Arrêtez de croire que je dis toujours des conneries !

Se posant près du feu, il regarda un moment les flammes puis s'exclama:

- J'ai dit qu'on devrait faire équipe avec les pirates de Kidd pour nous sortir de là.

- Quoi ? s'écria Loria horrifiée.

- Pour être une connerie, ça c'est une connerie... fit Kero en se massant le crâne.

- On mange quoi ? s'exclama Gerk joyeux.

- Euh... Tu es au courant qu'on est perdu sur une île déserte, sans bateau, et avec des ennemis à 50 mètres de nous ? demanda Kero sceptique.

- Bien sûr ! Tu me prends pour qui ?

- Pour un abruti...

- Quoi ? Répète un peu monsieur l'assassin !

- Assassin n'est pas une insulte, Gerk, commenta Loria.

- Ashal ! Dis quelque chose ! protesta Gerk en la voyant passer près d'eux.

- Tapez-vous dessus, lança-t-elle avant de s'enfoncer dans la forêt.

- Anor ! Re-protesta Gerk en sa direction.

- Elle a raison, bailla-t-il. Tapez-vous une bonne fois dessus, on gardera celui qui est vivant.

Dégainant ses deux lames, Kero sauta sur Gerk qui lui décrocha sa guitare dans son dos. Seulement, vu qu'il avait nagé jusqu'à l'île, sa guitare était en piteuse état. Kero prit l'avantage et l'attaqua avec le plat de ses deux fines épées. Ashal pouvait entendre le bruit du petit combat. Marchant entre les fougères, c'est une voix, qu'elle ne reconnaissait que trop bien, qui l'interpella.

- Où tu vas ?

- Nul part.

- Cette île est dangereuse, tu vas te faire tuer.

- S'te plait, fit-elle en se retournant vers Kidd. Pour toi elle est peut-être dangereuse, mais pour moi elle est inoffensive. La seule chose dangereuse dans cette forêt c'est moi.

- Tu crois ? demanda-t-il en retenant un sourire, pensant qu'il était bien plus dangereux.

- Pense ce que tu veux... chuchota-t-elle indifférente. Si ça te fait plaisir...

Sur ces mots Ashal partit un peu plus loin dans la forêt, laissant un Kidd frustré. Non pas qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'habituer à son air arrogant quand elle était face à lui, mais plutôt la lassitude de sa voix. De toute façon jamais il ne s'excuserait ! Même si ça pouvait arranger les choses. Il ne s'était jamais excusé de toute sa vie, et cela n'était pas prêt de changer. Pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la suivre du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse.

" Tch... Quelle sale bête..." pensa-t-il en souriant alors qu'il se massait son nez encore endoloris.


	20. 1: L'île de la tentation

_ J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle... Commençons par la mauvaise ! Normalement il y a encore le chapitre 6 et ensuite je ne suis pas là pendant 3 semaines, donc 3 semaines sans nouveaux chapitres._

_ Mais ! La bonne nouvelle c'est que je vous promets du romantisme dans le chapitre ci-dessous (enfin romantisme... aussi loin que le personnage de Kidd peut le permettre... vous m'avez compris -.-')._

_AYEEEEZZZZZ ! Plus de 100 reviews ! Merci Merci Merci Merci !_

_**FeatherShining, Trafalgar-Lucia, Heart-Law, Tsukii-ai, Nanaille La Canaille** et **Claudio** je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos reviews qui me font rire et m'attendrissent :D !  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>

* * *

><p>Ashal s'arrêta près d'un petit étang, n'ayant trouvé aucune ruine ou quoique ce soit de valable sur cette île. S'asseyant sur un rocher surplombant l'eau, le félin au pelage noir regardait son reflet avec tristesse. La jungle était silencieuse. L'eau calme. Le vent doux. Se remémorant quelques tristes épisodes de sa vie, la panthère s'allongea sur la pierre. La nuit était enfin tombée et l'humidité était rafraichissante. Une main apaisante se posa sur la tête de l'animal, Loria l'avait suivie.<p>

- Tu sais Ashal, c'est toi qui nous dis de toujours aller de l'avant peu importe ce qu'il s'est passé avant. Tu n'es pas exemptée de suivre cette règle.

Le félin feula légèrement comme pour protester.

- Soit tu es maso, soit tu es sadique envers toi même... rigola Loria. Même si Gerk n'a pas beaucoup de tact, son idée est idéale à la situation. Je ne te demande pas de tomber dans les bras du roux, seulement de faire la paix avec pour qu'on puisse vite partir de cette île. Réfléchis-y. Et oublie Huro, il est mort et enterré.

A ce nom la panthère grogna de colère mais Loria était déjà partie. Ashal ne voulait pas penser à lui. Elle avait surpassé ce qu'il s'était passé 3 ans de cela. Alors qu'elle était prise dans ses pensées, Kidd vint s'abreuver à l'étang. Le supernova plongea ses mains blanches dans l'eau bleue-verte, puis se rinça le visage. Après quelques gorgées il posa son manteau sur un rocher à proximité.

"Il ne va tout de même pas faire ça ?" Pensa Ashal à moitié paniquée à l'idée d'être découverte.

Tandis qu'elle cherchait une échappatoire pour éviter la scène et se faire traiter de voyeuse, le roux enleva ses lunettes bleues et rentra dans l'eau fraîche. Il est vrai qu'Eustass avait un peu de boue sur le torse, mais de là à se laver pour ça... Était-il maniaque ou le faisait-il exprès ? Un piaillement d'aigle lui fit comprendre qu'Hypnos la recherchait.

"Pourvu qu'il ne vienne pas ici..." Pensa-t-elle en fermant les yeux

L'Aigle se posa en face de Kidd à son grand étonnement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ? lança Kidd d'une voix rauque. Bouge pas, j'ai une surprise...

Alors que le supernova était allé chercher son pistolet sur la terre ferme, il visait Hypnos avec la ferme intention de le descendre. Ashal, comprenant son geste, bondit dans son dos pour l'en empêcher. Un coup de feu retentit dans la jungle faisant fuir les oiseaux, y compris Hypnos. Kidd était désormais écrasé à plat ventre par le poids de la jeune femme.

- Tu es malade ! Pourquoi tu as voulu le tuer ! Il ne t'a rien fait ! Il a même conduis Heat et Wire jusqu'à nous ! s'écria Ashal alors que Kidd crachait piteusement la terre qu'il avait dans la bouche.

- Je sais que je suis beau gosse, mais j'aurais jamais pensé que tu viendrais m'espionner. Tu aimes ce que tu vois au moins ?

- Hey ! Je ne t'espionnais pas !

- Tu peux partir de là où tu es ? demanda-t-il.

- Je ne profites de rien du tout ! s'exclama-t-elle en se levant le plus vite possible.

- Hein ?

- Tu ne viens pas de dire à l'instant que j'étais une profiteuse ?

Kidd la regarda étrangement et s'exclama:

- Si tu te considères comme telle... C'est toi qui vois. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te retournes. C'est pas comme si...

- C'est normal, ça s'appelle de la politesse. C'est pas comme si tu pouvais comprendre de toute façon, soupira-t-elle, cruel comme tu es.

- Parce que la cruauté est incompatible avec la politesse ?

- Pour être poli, il faut être bienveillant, expliqua-t-elle toujours dos à lui.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi. Par exemple, ce connard de Trafalgar a beau être poli il reste un connard.

- Tu devrais consulter le dictionnaire de temps en temps pour étoffer ton vocabulaire... marmonna-t-elle.

- Tu es incapable de me parler normalement, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il solennellement.

- Comment ça ? répondit-elle surprise.

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, murmura-t-il en plissant les yeux.

- Eustass, tu m'as kidnappée et mon bateau s'est fait voler à cause de...

Ashal se reprit immédiatement. Connaissant le caractère soupe-au-lait de Kidd, il n'était pas la peine de lui rappeler le cuisant échec qu'ils venaient tous deux d'essuyer. Elle posa sa main sur ses yeux pour éviter d'être traité de perverse et se retourna:

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas te parler normalement.

- Peut-être parce que tu me vois comme un rival plus puissant que toi, fit-il en souriant avec arrogance.

- C'est faux ! Et n'essaye même pas d'avancer j'entends tout !

- Tu sais, je repense à...

- Pense pas trop tu vas te faire un claquage... ironisa-t-elle.

Kidd marqua une pause devant sa remarque, puis continua:

- A ce que tu as dit il y a une minute...

- Arrête d'avancer ! s'exclama-t-elle en entendant les bruits de pas se rapprocher d'elle.

- Si être bienveillant c'est prendre soin des autres... Alors je vais te montre que je suis poli, ha ha...

- Comment ça ?

- Tu as bien dis que pour être poli il fallait être bienveillant ?

- J'ai dis ça comme ça, faut pas croire tout ce que je dis. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Repose-moi parterre !

- Va donc prendre un bain ! rigola sournoisement Eustass en la jetant dans l'étang.

Dans un plouf monumental, Ashal termina dans l'eau.

- Mais tu es con ! cria-t-elle en reprenant son souffle à la surface de l'eau.

- J'estimais que tu en avais besoin, si c'est pas bienveillant de ma part. Ha ha ha !

- Ça doit être infesté de crocodiles en plus !

- Non, plus maintenant, s'exclama Kidd en pointant une pile de cadavre près de la berge.

Ashal sortit en trombe de l'étang et se dirigea vers... en faite n'importe où du moment que c'était loin d'ici.

- Tu es vraiment susceptible... remarqua Eustass en soupirant.

- Je suis susceptible ?

Elle se retourna et se dirigea vers Kidd.

- C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! Parce que toi tu es doté d'une patience éternelle ?

- Tu recommences. Parle-moi mieux que ça.

- Mais pour qui tu te prends, Kidd ? Tu... Argh !

Se prenant la tête elle tenta de se calmer. Il avait le chic pour la mettre hors d'elle. Quand son souffle se stabilisa, elle parla plus doucement pour éviter les potentielles oreilles indiscrètes, sait-on jamais.

- Écoute, Kidd...

- Tu vois, c'est pas si dur que ça, dit-il victorieusement.

- Si je parle aussi faiblement c'est pour ne pas voir tes ou mes membres d'équipage se ramener ici !

- Tu as peur qu'on te juge pour voyeurisme, ricana-t-il.

- Je ne "voyeurais" rien du tout ! C'est toi l'exhibitionniste !

- Comme si ce que tu voyais te déplaisait...

Sans le vouloir, Ashal scanna le jeune homme. Les gouttes d'eau avaient presque toutes séchées. Assumant parfaitement sa virilité, Kidd attendait.

- Va finir de te baigner et fous moi la paix ! déglutit Ashal en se retournant à nouveau.

- Très bien.

Soudainement la pirate tilta, Kidd n'aurait jamais dit un "Très bien" aussi franc. Mais c'était trop tard, la prenant sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac à patate, Kidd l'entraina dans l'eau.

- Nous sommes arrivés, ricana-t-il en la lâchant dans l'eau.

Quand Ashal refit surface, bien qu'ils aient tous les deux pieds, elle n'était pas contente. En réalité, elle le serait bientôt. Approchant son visage de Kidd, il fit de même... Elle cracha toute l'eau dans sa bouche sur le visage du supernova.

- Ah ah ah ah ! Tu devrais voir ta tête ! rigola-t-elle en voyant l'expression de Kidd. Oh punaise, c'est vachement profond ici.

Elle nagea un peu plus loin tout en restant à proximité du pirate.

- Tu crois ?

Sans hésiter il tendit son bras et enfonça sa tête dans l'eau. Comme un bouchon de pêche s'enfonce quand un poisson mort, Ashal fit de même.

- Heu, Heu, Heu ! fit-elle en toussant. Kidd !

- C'est de ta faute.

Sans la regarder plus il prit un savon sur la berge en tendant son bras. Sa main émit quelques étincelles violettes face au savon qui avait en son cœur du fer.

- Hé, hé ! Tu crois que je vais rester là sans rien faire ? demanda Ashal, un esprit de vengeance en tête.

Kidd ouvrit un œil et se retrouva aspergé d'eau. Tout le savon, qu'il avait à peine posé sur lui, était partis.

- Comment tu vas faire pour te laver si tu n'arrives pas à te savonner ? rigola Ashal en continuant à asperger le rouquin.

Kidd soupira puis, dans un fin sourire, envoya de l'eau sur Ashal. Immédiatement la jeune fille se tint l'œil.

- Rho, tu es une vraie brute ! Ça fait super mal dans l'œil !

- Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu gardes tes vêtements pour nager ?

- Change pas de sujet ! Mon œil va tomber !

- Chochotte.

- Arrête, je suis sur que j'ai un truc dans l'œil !

- Laisse moi jeter un coup d'œil à ton œil, ricana-t-il fière de sa blague.

- Très drôle...

Ashal nagea jusqu'à Kidd et se releva. Mettant ses doigts de part à et d'autre de son œil, il annonça:

- Je vois rien.

- Comme d'habitude...

- Non, je vois rien dans le noir...

Ils se regardèrent un moment, pensant que tout ça n'avait pas vraiment de sens et qu'il commençait à se faire tard. Kidd s'approcha de son visage avec lenteur comme pour attendre son accord, puis déposa un baiser sur l'œil endoloris. Ashal se tût. Il ne l'encercla pas de ses bras lui permettant ainsi une issue de secours. Elle s'attendait à recevoir un autre baiser mais Kidd se détourna subitement, brisant le charme de la scène. Il récupéra son savon dans le bassin d'eau douce, et continua à se laver.

" O.K. pensa Ashal... Ça c'est du vent !"

Alors qu'elle supposait qu'elle devait sortir du bassin, elle se dit:

" Non, pense comme une décérébrée, du moins plus que tu ne l'es déjà... si c'est possible bien sûr..."

Alors que mille scénarios différents naissaient dans sa tête, elle nagea à nouveau vers Kidd toujours entrain de se laver. Tandis qu'il allait se passer le savon dans le dos, elle tendit sa main vers lui.

- Passe, je vais le faire.

Kidd donna le savon avec une certaine méfiance. Était-ce encore un coup foireux ? Elle passa le savon dans ses mains et y découvrit un cœur métallique.

- Ton savon arrive à la fin, constata-t-elle.

- Je sais, fit-il en grognant à moitié.

Elle répandit le savon dans son dos en dessinant les contours des muscles. Bizarrement Kidd se laissait faire, pendant un instant elle se demanda s'il n'était pas entrain de geler sur place. Arrivant au bas des reins, elle remonta jusqu'à sa nuque et refit le même circuit plusieurs fois. Ses mains prirent un peu d'eau et la firent couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Kidd se retourna et tendit la main pour récupérer le savon. Lui remettant l'objet dans les mains, elle le vit le jeter plus loin.

" Oulah, j'ai fais quelque chose de mal là..." Elle se crispa face à l'air féroce de Kidd.

- Ça suffit... fit-il sèchement.

- Mais c'est quoi ton problème ?

- Le même que le tien, s'exclama-t-il en sortant peu à peu de l'étang.

Tentant le tout pour le temps, Ashal sauta dans son dos et s'agrippa à sa gorge.

- Tu m'étrangle !

- Oui, ça se trouve tu vas mourir étrangler ! fit-elle sournoisement.

- Je trouve pas ça drôle ! s'exclama-t-il en essayant de desserrer l'étreinte.

- Explique-toi, et je te relâche.

- Expliquer quoi ?

Il prit les jambes d'Ashal avec ses bras de manière à ce qu'elle ne l'étrangle plus.

- C'est à toi de voir, moi j'en sais rien. C'est haut d'ici ! lança-t-elle en admirant la vue.

- Arrête de te tortiller comme ça ! Je n'ai rien à expliquer. Surtout à toi !

- Vraiment ? parla-t-elle en posant son coude droit sur l'épaule de Kidd.

- Tu sais je peux rester des heures comme ça.

- Hum, j'imagine oui... Surtout face à ton équipage: à poil avec une rivale sur ton dos... Quelle scène épique, vraiment.

Un peu plus loin, au même moment, près du feu de camp.

- Alors Killer ? Où est Kidd ? demanda Heat.

- Il est entrain de forniquer avec leur capitaine dans l'étang, annonça-t-il en se calant près du feu.

- Je suis désolé pour toi... admit Wire en regardant Killer.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ben, maintenant tu n'as plus tes chances avec le Captain.

- Quoi ? cria Killer d'un ton sur-aigu.

Retour à l'étang.

- Alors, tu descends ? demanda Kidd.

- Tu fatigues déjà ? Moi qui pensais que c'était des vrais muscles...

- Ce sont de vrais muscles! Tu me fatigues...

- Ah tu vois tu fatigues !

- Je fatigue pas !

- Alors tu avoues que tu n'as aucun problème avec moi ?

- Aucun.

- Même si je fais ça, demanda-t-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Oui.

- Bon... fit-elle déçue. Alors tout est réglé, tu peux me reposer.

- Non.

- Comment ça "non" ? Repose moi tout de suite !

- Ha ha, on ne t'a jamais appris à t'éloigner de tes ennemis ?

- Tu sais très bien que je peux gagner sans le moindre effort.

- Te "féliniser" j'appelle ça un effort.

- Ça existe même pas ce mot ! Mais sinon sans même faire ça.

- Vraiment ? Et comment ? demanda-t-il sur un ton prompte au défi.

Sans plus se faire prier, Ashal mordilla l'oreille de Kidd qui lâcha immédiatement prise.

- Tu vois ! répondit-elle victorieuse.

Kidd se retourna en se tenant l'oreille et la fixa d'un air choqué. Seulement, vu qu'Ashal voyait dans le noir, elle n'eut aucune difficulté à voir son expression. Kidd se rhabilla aussi vite qu'il put.

"Bon, ça suffit j'abandonne... se dit Ashal en se détournant du pirate. Loria avait surement raison, les mecs dans son genre c'est pas la peine."

Après avoir fait deux mètres, elle n'eut pas le temps de soupirer qu'il la prit par la main et l'entraina dans la forêt.

- Kidd ? fit Ashal qui essayait de suivre les grands pas du roux. Tu fais quoi ?

Sans plus attendre, ils s'arrêtèrent au beau milieu de nul part.

- Tu peux me dire, rétorqua-t-elle en reprenant son souffle, pourquoi tu m'as amenée là ?

Kidd posa son bras sur une branche et invita Ashal à passer devant. Scannant le capitaine, elle vit qu'il avait l'air serein, du moins sans envie de meurtre pressante. Ouvrant le chemin, elle s'arrêta pour ne pas tomber de la falaise. Voulait-il la jeter du haut de la falaise ?

- Tu...

- Chut et regarde, ordonna-t-il.

- De ?

Se mettant derrière elle, il lui pointa l'horizon. On pouvait apercevoir trois îles dont une qui avait son propre petit soleil, une autre enneigée et une dernière constituée de montagne. La vue était imprenable. Kidd s'était adossé un peu plus loin sur un arbre pendant qu'Ashal admirait les îles au loin.

- Elles ont l'air si proches, murmura-t-elle. On croirait un tableau !

Elle se retourna et se blottit contre Kidd très surpris (hormis du fait que ses vêtements étaient toujours trempés). Il se dégagea doucement de son étreinte et s'apprêta à partir. Lui barrant la route, elle s'interposa.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Explique-toi maintenant Eustass, je ne comprends rien à ton manège ! Tu sais qu'une grande majorité de filles, voir toutes après tout ce que tu m'as fait, n'oserait même plus t'approcher ? Je veux savoir quel est ton problème à la fin !

Se détournant d'Ashal il posa une main sur un arbre à côté. Il regarda à son tour les trois îles, puis d'un air rêveur lui répondit.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Mais pourquoi ? Tu es un pirate, tu peux tout faire !

- Dès que tu es avec moi tu frôles la mort. Je ne veux pas te blesser.

Ashal fut quelque peu surprise étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lui pour frôler la mort. Elle était un peu (bon ok, beaucoup...) irréfléchie et impulsive.

Kidd, quant à lui, se sentait presque malade face au propos qu'il tenait. Ça aurait pu être anodin pour la majorité des personne, mais c'était Kidd, et il se devait de paraitre sans pitié.

- Mais pourquoi tu fais tout ça alors ? Juste pour me rembarrer après ? s'exclama Ashal en tentant de comprendre le labyrinthe uni-sens qu'était le cerveau de Kidd.

- La ferme. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, soupira-t-il.

- Tu vois... Tu ne veux pas me blesser mais c'est là que tu me blesses, fit elle la gorge serrée. J'ai été stupide de me prendre au jeu. Au fond, c'est peut-être moi qui ait un problème...

A cette idée Kidd se crispa. Tout était de sa faute, à lui, et pourtant elle se rejetait la faute dessus...

Il se retourna face à Ashal qui continuait à le fixer.

- Ne bouge plus, lança-t-il en écarquillant les yeux.

- De quoi ? Arrête Kidd vraiment...

- Si je te le dis tu ne paniqueras pas comme une fillette que tu es ?

- Non.

- Il y a une araignée énorme sur ton bras.

Kidd afficha un grand sourire à l'idée de la voir gesticuler dans tous les sens en criant comme une hystérique.

- Ah... Voilà, y'a plus, fit-elle tristement en époussetant l'araignée qui rejoignit l'herbe. Quoi ? Ne me regarde pas comme ça, la nature c'est mon domaine... C'est pour ça non ?

- Comment ça ? demanda-t-il en plissant les yeux.

- C'est parce que je n'ai pas de fruit du démon, tu penses comme les autres que je suis maudite ou je ne sais quoi ? C'est ça, hein...

Sur le sol, à 30 centimètres de Kidd, marchaient deux limaces.

- Hey, Bernard ! La p'tite a des soucis, tu as vu ? s'exclama la limace orange.

- Hein ? J'entends pas Henri ! lança la limace rouge.

- J'ai dit: viens on attaque l'autre là ? Ça te dit ?

- On monte jusqu'où ?

- Le caleçon, ça te dit ?

- Grave ! A l'assaut... ... Firent-ils très-très lentement.

Retour à l'échelle humaine.

- D'accord, admit Kidd après un long moment, tu me dégou...

Le supernova n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase (qui s'annonçait plutôt cruelle d'ailleurs) qu'il s'élança vers Ashal en se tortillant. La bloquant entre lui et un arbre, il retira une limace de son pantalon et l'écrasa contre le tronc près de la tête d'Ashal.

- Oh mon dieu ! Il a tué Henri ! fit Bernard en partant de la jambe de Kidd. Espèce d'enfoiré !

Fou de rage envers cette attaque de limace, Kidd remarqua tardivement sa posture.

- Je crois que tu as tué Henri, relata Ashal en comprenant la limace qui insultait Kidd en bas.

- De quoi ? demanda-t-il perplexe.

- Non, rien. Tu disais ?

- J'en étais où ?

Plus il réfléchissait et plus son instinct reprenait le dessus. Ses yeux jaunes étaient plongés dans ceux d'Ashal et le magnétiseur se transforma en aimant.

- Je disais... que tu me plais beaucoup...

N'hésitant pas plus, Kidd embrassa langoureusement Ashal. Resserrant son étreinte, il prolongea le baiser un peu plus longtemps.

Quand il mit fin au baiser, Ashal se rendit compte à quel point elle avait froid, pourtant avec le vent ses vêtements avaient un peu séché. En la voyant trembler, Kidd s'exclama dans un rire narquois:

- Ne t'inquiète pas je vais te réchauffer, ha ha ha !

Ce qui fut chose faite. Content de sa prestation Kidd s'endormit sereinement contre l'arbre.

Finalement il était plutôt satisfait: ce n'est pas parce qu'il était avec elle qu'il deviendrait sentimental. Rester sans pitié, c'était son mot d'ordre, quoiqu'il arrive les faibles n'avaient pas leur place dans ce monde, encore moins dans le Shin Sekai !


	21. 1: Deux équipages sur un bateau de pêche

_Et voilà comme promis le 6ème chapitre de l'Arc 1 ! J'espère que tout est compréhensible ^^ si ce n'est pas le cas n'hésitez pas à me le dire !_

_Le chapitre 7 viendra dans 3 semaines, désolé encore pour la longue attente :'(. J'espère que vous suivrez toujours l'histoire, surtout qu'à partir de maintenant tout va s'enchainer très vite ^^._

_Je remercie infiniment les gens qui postent des reviews, ça me permet de modeler la fiction en conséquence ^^ et rajouter certains éléments pour votre grand plaisir !_

_Merci alors à **Ryuuzaki, FeatherShining, Heart-Law, Nanaille la Canaille, Trafalgar-Lucia **et** Wyhvett** ! Merci vraiment !**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6<strong>

* * *

><p>Quand Ashal se réveilla, le soleil illuminait la falaise. Elle releva un peu la tête et fixa Kidd déjà réveillé. Il avait pris soin de poser son manteau sur elle durant la nuit ce qui lui avait évité d'attraper un rhume. Elle ramena le manteau un peu plus sur ses épaules et contempla le pirate. Ses yeux jaunes dans le vague, Kidd semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Ashal s'étira sur le torse du rouquin et cala brutalement sa tête au creux de son cou, manquant de l'étrangler.<p>

La jungle était encore calme et il devait être aux alentours de 10 heures du matin. On pouvait entendre la mer, au pied de la falaise, faire des aller-retour contre la roche.

- J'ai trouvé un moyen d'atteindre la prochaine île, s'exclama Kidd en brisant le silence.

- Hmm... comment... ?

Toujours assis, il tendit la main droit devant lui, en direction de la falaise. Un écho monstrueux résonna. Quelque chose au bruit d'acier semblait venir à eux.

- Regarde.

Flottant dans le vide, un navire de pêche se tenait droit devant elle, trois mètres après la falaise. Tandis que Kidd souriait, visiblement très fière de lui, sa main continuait à produire des étincelles violettes.

- C'est génial ! s'écria-t-elle en faisant sursauter Kidd. On va pouvoir le rénover et pourchasser ces abrutis !

- Je te préviens ces abrutis sont à moi, lança-t-il dans un regard noir. Je me charge d'eux.

Ashal, qui était désormais debout face à l'épave, marqua une pause et se retourna.

- C'est hors de question ! Je veux bien chasser avec toi, mais jamais tu ne t'accapareras mes proies !

- Je vais me gêner.

- Il faudra d'abord me passer sur le corps !

- Déjà fait.

- ...

Plus loin, sur la plage, tandis que les pirates préparaient le petit-déjeuner, la jungle émit des bruits très suspects. Doucement, ils se réunirent en faisant face au bruit provenant de la végétation. S'attendant à voir surgir un monstre de quatre mètres de haut, c'est, sous leurs yeux étonnés, qu'une épave sortie des buissons. Kidd, la main tendue vers le ciel, laissa le bateau tomber sur le sable.

- On va rénover ce vieux truc et partir récupérer nos bateaux ! annonça Ashal face à la troupe toujours choquée.

- Nos ? demanda Kero perplexe.

- Le notre et le leur, fit-elle en pointant Killer et les autres.

- Comment va ton nez ? demanda Killer à Kidd d'un air narquois.

- Très bien, répondit Kidd en lançant un regard suspicieux à son second.

- Hm, moi qui croyais que ton saignement de nez se serait accrue cette nuit...

- Oï, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? demanda-t-il froidement.

Alors que Killer et Kidd se défiaient mutuellement du regard, Heat s'interposa.

- Killer est jaloux, Boss.

- Pas du tout ! répliqua le second.

- Ha Ha ha ! rigola-t-il fièrement. Et bien dommage pour toi mais c'est moi qui l'ai !

- Euh... Boss. Il n'est pas jaloux de toi, mais d 'Ash...

Alors que Killer étouffait Heat en l'étranglant, Kidd s'avança vers Wire qui faisait la cuisine.

Après plusieurs minutes, Gerk, Ashal et Killer échafaudaient plusieurs plans pour restaurer le petit bateau de pêche. Les autres, quant à eux, cherchaient des matériaux adéquates pour permettre sa reconstruction.

Heureusement, au bout de quelques heures, tout fut prêt. Il ne manquait plus qu'à commencer les réparations. Anor et Zark apportaient des objets métalliques (trouvés dans des ruines) pendant que Gerk essayait tant bien que mal de soulever une plaque en fer.

- Besoin d'aide ? proposa Kero en le voyant se tordre dans tous les sens.

- Ouais c'est pas de refus...

- Alors fais toi des muscles, ça ira mieux après.

- Trop méchant ! fit-il en écarquillant les yeux.

Alors que Kero et Gerk se tapaient dessus, Loria les cogna tous les deux.

- Vous avez fini ? Je vous signale que notre bateau se fait la malle dans le Shin Sekai alors magnez-vous ! Où est Ashal ?

- Elle bricole à l'intérieur du bateau... fit Kero en se massant le crâne.

En effet, la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs, armée d'un marteau, tentait de remettre la tuyauterie en marche(aidée de Killer qui l'éclairait avec un animal fluorescent). Loria l'interpella.

- Ashal, euh tu es occupée ?

- Killer, vers la gauche, je vois rien.

Si le blond gardait le plus souvent son calme, ce ne fut pas le cas quand Kidd lui ordonna de prêter main forte à la jeune femme. Masquant sa rage intérieur, il faisait en sorte de l'éclairer le moins possible pour qu'elle se tape sur les doigts.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il calmement sous son casque bleu.

- Vous en avez pour longtemps ?

- Pourquoi tu ne nous fais pas à manger si tu as rien à faire ? s'exclama Ashal agacée.

- Du riz, ce serait bien, rétorqua Killer.

- Pardon ? Vous me prenez pour qui ? protesta Loria.

- Comme quelqu'un qui fait rien depuis 3 heures ! répondit Ashal. Killer est-ce que le tuyau à ta gauche fonctionne ?

- C'est possible. Oui ça fonctionne.

- Où est votre abruti de capitaine ? demanda Loria en regardant Killer.

- Pas là.

- Non mais merci, j'ai vu...

- Je ne suis pas sa nounou, il fait ce qu'il veut, s'exclama le blond en re-vérifiant le tuyau de gauche.

Hypnos arriva subitement vers l'épave et se posa sur le casque bleu de l'homme.

- Quoi ? demanda Ashal en fixant l'aigle.

- Hiiiiiii- Hiiiiiii !

- Faites-le descendre de mon casque...

- Il dit qu'il a trouvé d'autres morceaux métalliques sur l'île et que Kidd est allé les chercher, traduit Ashal.

A peine eut-elle prononcé ces mots que des plaques métalliques tombèrent avec fracas près du bateau. Une plaque se planta entre Killer et Ashal, sous leurs yeux effrayés. La jeune femme sortit du bateau en trombe et aperçut une touffe orange s'éloigner de la carcasse.

- Kidd ! Tu veux nous tuer ? s'écria-t-elle.

- Ne me remercie pas surtout... répondit-il indiffèrent.

- Tu sais que ça fait 15 ans que je suis à l'intérieur pour réparer une punaise de fuite ?

Prenant ça pour une demande, le supernova fit demi-tour et rentra dans l'épave.

- Alors Killer, ça avance ? lança-t-il à son second, surpris de découvrir un aigle sur son casque.

- Non. Elle est aussi chiante que toi sauf qu'elle est inefficace.

A ces mots Hypnos piqua férocement le casque de Killer.

- Mais dégage, toi ! s'écria le blond en gesticulant dans tous les sens.

- Tu as suivis le conduit ? demanda Kidd à Ashal vexée.

- Tu me prends pour qui ? Bien sûr que je l'ai fait.

Suivant la plomberie il arriva à une fuite. Utilisant son magnétisme il joignit les deux bouts métalliques pour les souder et fit de même à plusieurs endroits.

- Évidemment... C'est tout de suite plus simple comme ça... s'exclama-t-elle dépitée.

Déposant son manteau un peu plus loin pour éviter les accrocs, Kidd se mit à bricoler le bateau avec son magnétisme et en à peine une heure l'intérieur fut reconstitué. Profitant de cette pause, Ashal et Killer buvaient du lait de coco sur la plage.

- Finalement il suffisait qu'il fasse tout lui même... lança Killer en insérant une paille dans un des trous de son casque.

- Je propose de lui laisser tout le boulot... lui répondit Ashal.

- Je suis de cet avis.

- Vous pourriez venir m'aider bande de fainéants ! s'écria Kidd alors que tout le monde bronzait sur la plage.

- On lui fait coucou ! proposa Ashal à la troupe.

Les pirates levèrent gaiement leurs mains. Seulement ce geste eut pour effet d'énerver Kidd qui arriva en trombe vers les plagistes. Prenant la boisson d'Ashal, il la vida d'un trait.

- Hey ! C'était le dernier ! grogna-t-elle.

- Comme c'est moi qui a fait tout le boulot, c'est moi le capitaine du navire.

- Si ça te fait plaisir d'être capitaine d'un bateau de pêche, rétorqua Loria un peu plus loin, en train de faire un château de sable avec Gerk.

Ignorant le commentaire de la fille, il fixa Ashal et se pencha près d'elle, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

- Ce qui veut dire que tout le moment ou tu es abord de ce navire vous êtes sous mes ordres ! Ha ha ha !

- C'est beau de rêver, railla Ashal en posant son avant bras sur ses yeux.

- Killer... maugréa Kidd. Est-ce qu'elle se moque de moi, là ?

- Affirmative, répondit le casque bleu pendant que l'aigle, toujours sur son casque, tentait de lui picorer sa noix de coco.

- Très bien, vous ne monterez pas à bord et moisirez sur cette île, annonça-t-il en se retournant, triomphant.

- Et comment tu vas conduire sans la clef ? demanda-t-elle un sourire aux lèvres.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta stupide clef pour faire avancer ce bateau en métal !

- Kero, ordonna Ashal d'un air victorieux.

Kidd eut à peine le temps d'entendre un "clip" qu'il se retrouva avec sa main droite prise dans des menottes. Quand est-ce que cet homme s'était approché de lui ? Il n'avait rien entendu.

- On a trouvé les menottes en granit marin dans le bateau, répondit-elle à sa question silencieuse. Et voilà la clef de celles-ci, fit-elle en montrant l'objet. Hypnos ?

Laissant momentanément son nid bleu, l'aigle prit la clef dans ses serres et s'envola. Une fois au dessus de l'océan, à une bonne distance de la plage, il la laissa tomber dans un "plouf" significatif. Faisant le trajet inverse, il se reposa sur le casque de Killer pour le plus grand malheur de ce dernier.

- Les gars ? ordonna Kidd. Vous êtes pas sous mon commandement pour vous prélasser au soleil ! Vous foutez quoi ?

- Euh... Kidd... s'exclama Killer en levant un doigt discret.

- Quoi !

- Ils sont... comment dire... fortement imbibés d'alcools.

Fixant Zark, Papoo, Wire et Heat il se passa la main sur le visage. Ils étaient en train de s'enterrer dans le sable et décoraient Heat de coquillages.

- Ne blâme pas Killer. C'est nous qui avons mis de l'alcool dans leur jus de coco, rétorqua Kero. Le seul problème c'est que Gerk a pris celle de Killer.

L'assassin regarda en direction de Gerk qui faisait un ange dans le sable en rigolant.

Kidd se retrouvait avec une menotte en granit marin sur le poignet et des membres d'équipage complétement saouls...

- Donc, en faite, Kiddoudou, rétorqua Ashal avec un air sournois, c'est moi qui prend le commandement. Maintenant si tu veux bien te pousser tu me fais de l'ombre.

- C'est une veine qu'Anor ne parte jamais du bateau sans son alcool, ricana Kero.

D'un air dépité, le supernova s'éloigna et se posa près des vagues en regardant l'horizon. Quelques instants plus tard Ashal se mit à côté de lui, à ses risques et périls.

- Ça te n'a pas suffit ? grogna-t-il.

- On lève l'ancre demain. Est-ce que le bateau est prêt ?

- Bien sûr qu'il est prêt !

- Tu sais si ça t'énerve tant que ça, tu n'as qu'à te couper la main...

Kidd lui lança un regard si mauvais qu'elle se tut immédiatement.

- Quand on sera en mer je te les crochèterai. Promis. Tiens, on te l'a laissé, fit elle en tendant une noix de coco. Il n'y a pas d'alcool à l'intérieur.

Pendant que Kidd buvait le jus, Ashal lui expliquait que l'alcool d'Anor était l'un des plus forts sur Grand Line. C'était son grand-père qui le fabriquait. Après avoir papoté, ils se levèrent et partirent se coucher avec leur équipage mutuel. La journée était vite passée vu qu'ils n'avaient fait que travailler. Gerk se coucha encore engourdis par l'alcool.

- Hey ! Ashal ! Tu sais qu'est-ce que c'est la différence entre une panthère noir et une panthère rose ? chuchota Gerk.

- Euh... la couleur ?

- Comment tu es trop forte ! Je joue plus avec toi... ZZzzzzzzZZzzzzzzz

- Ashal ? fit une voix derrière elle.

- Quoi encore ? Non mais c'est impossible de dormir ici ! Killer c'est toi ?

- Tu pourrais dire à ton aigle de partir ? Il essaye de rentrer dans mon casque quand je dors...

L'aigle, perché sur la tête du pirate, regardait Ashal avec supplication.

- Hypnos... Va dormir sur Anor, s'il-te-plait.

Émettant des cris plaintifs, l'aigle s'en alla. Tout le monde finit (enfin !) par s'endormir.

Ils se réveillèrent tôt pendant que la mer était encore calme. Heureusement ils rentraient tous dans le bateau malgré le peu d'espace.

Au bout d'une demie heure Kidd vint vers Ashal la main tendue.

- Kidd... Tu n'as donc pas d'honneur à mendier sur le bateau...

- Te fous pas de moi et crochète moi ça !

- Tu ne feras aucun coup tordu ?

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de quelqu'un qui fait des coups tordus ?

Ashal observa l'air féroce de Kidd, puis s'exclama:

- Oui.

- Tu vas me crocheter ces putains de menottes de *** de*** à la *** parce que ***.

- Calme-toi, c'est bon je le fais. J'en ai pour 20 minutes normalement.

- 20 minutes !

- Ou bien 1 minute si tu préfères que je te tranche la main ! Au choix, protesta-t-elle.

Pêchant avec les cannes à pêche présentes sur le bateau, les deux équipages papotaient. Au bout de plusieurs prises, le repas fut vite servis par Heat.

- A table ! Boss Kidd ! ça va être froid !

- La ferme Heat ! s'écria Kidd. Je croyais que tu en avais pour 20 minutes ? Ça fait le double.

- Je sais, je sais. J'y suis presque. C'est juste que la serrure a rouillé, donc c'est pas facile.

- Boss Kidd ! Capitaine Ashal ! A table !

- La ferme Heat, j'ai dit !

- Ah ! Ah ! Rigola Gerk. Heat, j'Heat !

- Vous avez un sens de l'humour très particulier... s'exclama Wire d'un air monotone.

- C'est le sens de l'humour des cons, répondit Killer.

- Ah, toi, tu es encore jaloux, rétorqua Heat en menaçant Killer avec sa longue cuillère en bois.

Alors qu'une dispute commençait à table, la serrure des menottes céda et Kidd jeta le tout à la mer. Menaçant Ashal, il chuchota:

- Plus jamais ça. Compris ?

- Comprendre et mettre en application c'est deux choses différentes...

Ashal profita de cette proximité pour enlacer Kidd et l'embrasser. Passant sa main derrière sa nuque, elle caressa ses cheveux rouges. Faisant glisser ses doigts sur la joue pâle du pirate, elle mit fin au baiser tout en fixant ses yeux jaunes. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait, Kidd la rattrapa et l'embrassa à son tour.

- Boss Kidd ! A table ! s'écria Heat.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Je vais le tuer... maugréa Kidd.

- On ne parle pas quand on embrasse les gens, répliqua-t-elle en souriant de plus belle.

Finalement, ils partirent manger avec le groupe avant qu'Heat les appelle à nouveau. A table, hormis une centaine de menaces de mort de la part de toutes et chacun, tout se passa bien.

- Hypnos ! Rends-moi ma viande ! s'écria Kero en poursuivant le volatile sur le petit pont.

- Vous allez la fermer, j'essaye de manger ! cria Loria en cognant Zark qui cognait Gerk.

- Ces provisions sont périmées... s'exclama Wire, dégouté.

- Je sais, admit Heat, mais on a pêché que 3 poissons.

Calme, comme à son habitude, Anor regardait la scène avec gaieté. La vie de pirate, c'était chouette.

- Capitaine ! hurla Kero en revenant à l'intérieur.

- Quoi ? demandèrent en cœur Ashal et Kidd.

- Il y a un navire de la marine qui se dirige droit vers nous.

Se levant, Ashal prit la longue vue à moitié réparée. Elle regarda pendant un long moment puis passa la longue vue à Kidd qui commençait à râler.

- C'est un navire marchand, constata-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Heat.

- On lance l'assaut !

- Et comment comptes tu t'y prendre ? répondit Kidd en posant la longue vue.

- C'est vrai qu'ils sont un peu pas du tout à portée, rétorqua Gerk.

- A votre avis, vraiment ! rigola-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Hissez le drapeau blanc et envoyez un signal de détresse.

Kidd sourit à cette idée, enfin de quoi s'amuser !

Un peu plus loin un soldat de la marine arriva en trombe dans les quartiers du Sergent-chef.

- Monsieur ! Il y a un navire de pêche qui est en situation de détresse, à 30 barres au sud !

- Bien, avez vous vérifié que ce ne soit pas un piège ?

- Affirmatif, ils sont tous allongés à moitié mort et un aigle leur vole autour. Ils sont surement déjà morts. Leurs yeux ont du être déchiqueté par ce volatile et la gangrène...

- Ça va, ça va... Cap vers eux.

Il ne fallut que 15 minutes pour que le navire arrive près d'eux. La moitié des pirates faisaient les morts tandis que Kidd, Killer, Ashal et Kero se cachaient dans l'ombre.

- Cap'tain ? demanda Anor qui faisait le mort.

- Pas encore, chuchota-t-elle tandis que l'ombre du navire se répercutait sur le leur.

Il ne fallut qu'une minute pour que le bateau soit à portée de main. Sans dire quoi ce soit, une panthère noir grimpa le long du bois. Aussi discret que possible, Ashal...

- Panthère ! hurla un soldat en tirant sur l'animal.

Encore dans le vide, le félin s'accrocha férocement au bois et sauta sur le pont.

- Tuez cet animal ! Il devait dévorer les corps !

Sprintant de soldat en soldat, l'animal créa une panique générale face à ces marines peu expérimentés. La gueule ouverte, elle grimpa le long du mât principal. Elle fut très vite suivis du reste des pirates au grand malheur des marines. Kero dégaina ses deux lames et virevolta, il fut vite concurrencé par Killer. Sans attendre, Anor se transforma en rhinocéros et chargea dans le tas en envoyant les marines à l'extérieur de bateau. Quant à Loria, elle tentait désespérément d'aider Gerk à monter à la corde.

- Heat, ne crame pas tout, conseilla Kidd.

- Oï, boss ?

- Quoi ?

- L'intérieur n'est pas nettoyé.

Sans se faire prier, Kidd rentra dans la cabine de l'officier. Il est impossible de décrire le carnage tant il fut rapide et efficace face à cette troupe de tueurs hors pair. La panthère descendit du mât et se re-métamorphosa en humaine.

- Le navire ne transportait que des armes, annonça Gerk après l'avoir fouillé.

- Où est Kidd ? demanda-t-elle.

- A l'intérieur, il s'occupe du sergent-chef.

Sans tarder, elle rentra dans la cabine. Kidd ne se retourna pas et continuait à fixer le marine mort de peur.

- Tu es lâche pour avoir abandonné tes hommes dans la mort, quel genre de capitaine es-tu ? fit Kidd avec un rictus de dégout.

- Je vous en pris, j'ai le code pour ouvrir le coffre dans la cale, ne me tuez pas. Je vous en pris , j'ai une femme. je viens à peine de la rencontrer et nous voulons fonder une famille...

- Il parle beaucoup... lança-t-elle en se mettant aux cotés de Kidd.

- Ashal ? La panthère aux... aux... C'était donc vrai... Les deux supernovas ont fait une alliance ! fit-il en se rongeant les ongles.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? demanda-t-elle perplexe.

- Il déraille.

Killer arriva dans la pièce et vit les deux capitaines face à un homme mort de trouille.

- Euh, Kidd ? Il pourrait nous être utile si...

Un bruit de pistolet accompagna le cri de l'homme. Ashal venait de lui tirer une balle dans la tête.

- La marine n'a pas sa place dans ce monde...

Elle sortit vers le pont laissant les deux pirates seuls.

- Quoi ? demanda le roux à son second qui le fixait bizarrement.

- Je me demande parfois lequel est le pire d'entre vous... s'exclama Killer en tournant les talons.

Sans tarder, elle descendit dans la cale dont parlait le sergent. La marine... leur emprunter un navire lui coutait beaucoup tellement elle les haïssait. Sans même s'en rendre compte, tandis que des scènes passées hantaient son esprit, elle se retrouva dans la cale. Ce n'était pas bon de repenser à tout ça... Ce qu'ils avaient fait, et la traque qu'elle avait lancé par leur faute.

"Ils n'ont que ce qu'ils méritent", pensa-t-elle.

Mais d'un certain côté elle s'en voulait d'avoir fait ces massacres, ça ne lui ressemblait pas, ce n'était pas elle... Sa prime était devenue haute car elle s'en prenait directement à la marine. Ces villages, ces familles, elle ne les comptait plus... Et pourtant, elle s'en voulait. Au final tout cela était devenu une vengeance amère.

Soudainement elle se rappela qu'elle était venu ici pour voir la caisse. Cette caisse qui était si immense et cette serrure si étrange. Fallait-il l'ouvrir ?

- Ashal ! appela Gerk à travers tout le vaisseau.

- Je suis dans la cale ! cria-t-elle à son tour. J'arrive.

Se détournant de l'étrange objet, elle monta les escaliers pour rejoindre son équipage.


	22. 1: Basil Hawkins apparait

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis enfin rentrée de vacance ! Voici donc le septième chapitre qui est sans doute l'un des plus mystérieux et révélateur !

Si quelque chose n'est pas clair dites le moi car c'est plutôt compliqué à expliquer ce que je vais dire dans ce chapitre ^^. J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus :) et que ça ne fera pas Mary-sue.

En grand merci à vous tous:

**Guest, Heart-Law, Trafalgar-Lucia, FeatherShining, Anna1819, Ryuuzaki, Guest, Moyaa, Tsukii et Kiwi ! Vraiment merci !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7<strong>

* * *

><p>Les pirates se débrouillaient plutôt bien pour diriger cet énorme vaisseau vers la prochaine île. Kidd était installé à la vigie et observait l'océan à la recherche d'un navire à couler. Soupirant face au calme plat, c'est Hypnos qui se posa près du rouquin en regardant avec intérêt ses cheveux rouges.<p>

- Si tu me grimpes dessus je te tue, annonça Kidd, méfiant face au regard amoureux du volatile.

Une explosion retentit sur le pont.

- Ashal ! Tu as encore joué avec des explosifs ? rétorquèrent Loria et Gerk à l'unisson.

Se mettant en position de combat, la jeune femme donna quelques ordres et refit face à son adversaire.

- Tu en as mis du temps... D'après mes estimations tu aurais du me libérer plus tôt, s'exclama Basil Hawkins.

- Ramène toi qu'on en finisse, répliqua Ashal.

- Je ne suis pas stupide au point de m'affronter à plusieurs supernovas à la fois. Puis, si tu n'avais pas ouvert cette cage j'aurais du faire appel à mes hommes pour en sortir.

- Où est ton équipage ? demanda Kero sur le pied de guerre.

- Je me suis introduit ici dans un but qui est mien. Mon équipage attend mes ordres.

Un silence pesant s'installa sur le pont tandis que tous les pirates regardaient l'intrus d'un air mauvais.

- Tu peux me dire pourquoi on va se retenir de te tuer ? ricana Kidd qui venait de descendre de la vigie.

- Je ne vois pas d'attaque prévue aujourd'hui, fit-il en s'asseyant sur une caisse en bois. En réalité je suis venu observer la marine car leurs agissements ont bien changés depuis peu. C'est pour comprendre que je suis ici. Mais bon, il faut dire que j'avais 80 % de chance de vous rencontrer en prenant ce navire.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut nous faire ? demanda Ashal de plus en plus sceptique.

- A vrai dire, bien que je me doutais que tu voyagerais avec Eustass Kidd, j'ai une nouvelle pour toi. Tu traques la marine sans relâche avec ton équipage, non ?

- Et ?

- J'ai découvert qu'une nouvelle arme était en train d'être conçue.

- Je sais ce qu'est le pacifista, merci !

- Comme je viens de le dire, je parle d'une nouvelle arme, répondit-il avec un calme inquiétant.

- C'est un piège ! Rétorqua-t-elle prête à bondir.

- Assez discuté et finissons-en ! cria Kidd les paumes vers le ciel.

- Je savais que le problème viendrait de toi, Eustass 'Captain" Kidd, soupira Hawkins.

Se détournant du rouquin, il regarda Ashal d'un air très serein et lui dit:

- J'ai appris que Huro servirait d'arme.

La nouvelle fut si brutale qu'elle ne put répondre quoique ce soit. Alors que Kidd allait attaquer le magicien, elle s'interposa.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Arrache toi de là ! s'exclama Kidd avec violence.

- Non, attends ! Huro est mort, c'est impossible que la marine l'utilise comme arme, fit-elle en tournant son visage vers le capitaine blond.

- En effet, il est mort. Mais avec l'aide de Gecko Moria il est vivant et sert de cobaye. Le gouvernement compte faire une arme plus rapide et précise que le pacifista.

Kero s'avança entre sa capitaine et le pirate.

- Ashal et Huro n'ont rien avoir ensemble ! s'écria-t-il pour la protéger.

- Ce n'est pas ce que mes cartes disent... Pour être franc, je te vois avec lui dans un passé proche. Tu es la mort sur lui. Cela veut dire que soit tu l'as tué, soit tu l'as envoyé à la mort. Si je suis venu ici c'est pour en découvrir plus sur cette arme et la détruire. C'est une menace pour tous les pirates si elle voit le jour.

- Ça suffit ! s'écria Kidd en lançant ses deux mains géantes.

Hawkins esquiva rapidement et réapparut plus haut sur le pont. Jouant d'une main avec ses cartes, il narguait Kidd d'un air supérieur.

- Kidd ? demanda Killer à côté. Tu ne supportes pas qu'on se moque de toi n'est-ce pas ?

- Et ? fit-il agacé par le comportement supérieure de ce magicien.

- Comment ce fait-il que tout le monde parle d'une alliance entre toi et elle, rétorqua-t-il en regardant Ashal qui avait l'air toujours aussi perdue.

Kidd n'y avait pas pensé, même si Hawkins était un magicien il avait mentionné qu'il se douterait que... Non, il espérait que cela ne ce soit pas passé dans ces petites gazettes déprimantes faites de tout et n'importe quoi. Au même instant, Hawkins jeta du haut du pont un magazine rose fushia.

- Il fallait bien que je me distrais pendant le trajet, répondit-il face aux mines étranges des pirates.

Kidd prit le magazine avec dédain. Lisant l'article correspondant, il ne savait pas s'il devait rougir de honte, s'énerver, jeter le magazine ou attaquer le QG de celui-ci.

- Au moins c'est clair, remarqua Killer. Ils sont plutôt rapides pour raconter les ragots dans le nouveau monde.

En silence Ashal s'était éclipser à l'intérieur, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle ressentait un sentiment d'angoisse aussi pesant. Loria pénétra dans la pièce sombre en regardant sa capitaine avec compréhension.

- Tu te rends compte qu'il est vivant...

- Il n'est plus vivant Ashal. Il est mort 3 ans de cela. Puis Gecko Moria est mort lui aussi pendant la guerre de marineford, ce magicien de pacotille raconte n'importe quoi !

Pendant ce temps sur le pont.

- Ramène toi ici ! Magicien de mes... vociféra Kidd.

Basil s'était assis contre une rambarde et tirait ses cartes face à des piques étranges.

- Tu tiens à elle n'est-ce pas ?

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, le capitaine nordique continua:

- Elle mourra à la prochaine île. J'ai beau les refaire rien ne change. Je te dis ça de pirate à pirate. Il est dans notre intérêt qu'elle survive d'ici la prochaine guerre. Pour quelle raison, je l'ignore... Tout viendra à point voulu, c'est là la fatalité de notre destinée.

- Ah ouais ? Ben descends de là, c'est ton destin ! s'écria Kero.

L'escargophone dans le manteau d'Hawkins sonna. Parlant à ses membres d'équipage il comprit que son navire était en place. Se félicitant du timing, Basil se préparait.

- Tu sais, Eustass, je ne me trompe jamais sur ce genre de calcul.

- Kidd, intervint Killer voyant son capitaine rouge vif. Si tu l'attaque maintenant notre bateau va couler et nous avec, surtout toi.

Aussitôt, Hawkins disparut dans une fumée gris-cendre au grand étonnement de tous.

Quelques minutes plus tard le magicien était sur son navire.

- Alors capitaine ? dit un homme chat.

- Comme je le dis tout le temps, mes prévisions ont vu juste. Mes deux rivaux étaient là. Les cartes restent floues et imprécises... Je ne sais pas encore si mon plan va marcher.

- Vous voulez dire que vous allez les éliminer ?

- Ce sont des combattants qui réagissent à l'instinct. Il suffit de semer le doute dans leur esprit pour les fragiliser.

- Donc vous allez les tuer ?

- Non. C'est leur destin d'entreprendre cette folle course-poursuite. Je suis juste les ordres.

* * *

><p>Naviguant droit vers la prochaine île où les deux bateaux attendaient, Gerk, aidé d'Heat, décidèrent de mettre un peu d'ambiance. Toute la journée ils organisèrent une fête pour le soir. Anor cuisina plusieurs plats avec les ressources du navire (surprenant pour une telle boule de muscles) et versa de l'alcool dans chaque verre présent.<p>

- Parce que dans deux jours on va casser la gueule à ces connards, buvez pendant que vous le pouvez ! s'exclama gaiement Gerk.

Loria tentait de faire connaissance avec Zark tandis que Killer parlait à Kero de sang et d'autres futilités. Tout le monde était présent. L'oiseau, quant à lui, s'était niché dans un placard et grignotait deux/trois souris. Papoo (homme gros de l'équipage de Kidd), accompagné par Wire, commença à jouer de la guitare. Sans attendre plus, Gerk s'y invita et y mit tout son talent. Pour un navire de 11 personnes les murs en bois tremblaient presque.

- Hum... Et tu fais quoi dans la vie ? demanda Loria à Zark.

- Je tue des gens. Et toi ?

- Oh, ben pareil.

Comme une ombre, Ashal déposa son verre de saké sur la table. Elle sortit sur le petit balcon situé à l'arrière du vaisseau.

- Tu vas arrêter de jouer au chat et à la souris ? demanda Kidd en claquant la porte derrière lui, mettant par la même occasion fin au brouhaha.

- La chasse c'est mon truc, fit-elle dans un sourire loin d'être convaincant.

Kidd s'approcha et posa ses avants bras sur la rambarde du balcon.

- Qui est il ? fit le roux en regardant fixement Ashal.

- Tu parles de Huro ?

Voyant que Kidd ne répondait pas, elle continua:

- C'est une histoire qui remonte un peu, rien d'important.

- Tu me prends pour un con ?

- ... Non.

- Ça a un lien avec le fiasco de la semaine dernière, n'est-ce pas ?

Ashal se pinça la lèvre inférieure. Il faisait référence à la fois ou elle avait pleuré comme une chochotte. Pourquoi voulait-il tout savoir ? Elle n'était plus (ou du moins n'avait jamais été) dans son équipage, elle n'avait donc aucun compte à lui rendre.

La nuit étant tombée depuis une heure, les chauves-souris marines chassaient les papillons et les petits poissons dans la mer.

- Tu réagissais différemment quand tu étais dans le coma, rétorqua Kidd en regardant le spectacle des animaux nocturnes.

- C'est parce que je n'avais pas de souvenirs.

- Tu ne t'es pas faite torturée à Impel Down, c'était lui.

- C'est une longue histoire, fit-elle en se détournant du Captain.

- Tu comptes passer ton temps à me fuir ?

Faisant volte-face face à Kidd, elle s'attrapa les cheveux et répondit:

- Fous moi la paix à la fin ! Merde !

Tout en continuant à tenir ses cheveux, elle poussa un long soupire et ferma les yeux un moment. Bien que Kidd n'ait pas un cerveau très développé, il était loin d'être indiffèrent face à la faiblesse évidente qu'elle affichait. Jamais il ne l'avait vu, même à la mort de son pseudo-père imaginaire, aussi désemparée et fragile. Quand Ashal rouvrit les yeux c'est le verre de saké, que Kidd lui tendait, qu'elle vit.

- On a deux jours, rétorqua Kidd en s'asseyant par terre. Zappe juste les détails chiants.

- Tu es vraiment têtu...

En guise de réponse il tendit la main à Ashal, qui après une courte période d'hésitation, la prit. La jeune femme s'assit près du pirate et, en faisant tourner l'alcool dans son verre, commença:

- Je ne sais pas par où commencer...

- Commence par le début, répondit-t-il solennellement.

- Kidd...

- Finalement, je t'imaginais plus forte que tu ne l'es. Mais tu n'es même pas capable de raconter une stupide période de ta vie.

Sachant qu'Ashal ne supportait pas ce genre de phrase, il avait su taper là où il fallait. Sans attendre une autre phrase cinglante, elle se mit à raconter quelque chose qu'elle pensait garder secret pour toujours.

- Huro était un espion de la marine. Mon équipage connait l'histoire dans son ensemble. C'est à dire le fait qu'il m'ait dupée pour remplir sa mission.

- C'était quoi sa mission ?

- Je te laisse deviner... Comprendre pourquoi sans fruit du démon j'étais comme ça. Il m'a manipulée et naïvement j'ai tout cru. Mais, il semblerait que sa duperie ce soit retournée contre lui. Quand la marine est venue me chercher, il m'a prévenue mais il... il y avait l'amiral Kizaru... J'étais jeune, et... Je pense que même actuellement je n'arriverais pas à le battre... Huro s'est interposé. J'ai couru sans me retourner...

A cette pensée, Ashal passa sa main devant ses yeux. Sa voix tremblait légèrement.

- Je l'ai laissé mourir... Il m'avait tout raconté avant que le gouvernement ne rapplique. C'est la pire blessure que j'ai jamais reçu... Voir celui que tu aimes te dire que tu étais son objectif de mission... Et qu'il t'envoie au bûcher volontairement. J'étais folle de rage... Et pourtant j'aurais aimé lui pardonner...

-Flashback-

- Ho-ho, mais qui voilà là ? On ne savait pas que des gens de ton espèce existait encore, fit d'une voix endormie l'amiral Kizaru.

- Ashal ! s'écria Huro, un jeune homme aux cheveux bleus et court.

A travers ses cheveux blancs taillés au carré, elle fixait Huro et Kizaru. Totalement paniquée, elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

- Va-t-en, Ashal ! hurla Huro tandis qu'il bloquait plusieurs marines à l'aide de sa lance.

Sans même en attendre plus, le félin traça à travers la forêt. Comme un murmure derrière elle, la voix d'Huro se fit entendre: " Est-ce que tu m'aimes toujours ?". La panthère ferma les yeux... Jamais plus ce mot ne refranchirait ses lèvres... Jamais ! Au même moment elle entendit le bruit d'un laser joint par le cri d'Huro.

Elle haïssait l'animal en elle... cette ouïe fine autant que ces pattes dont la puissance permettait une grande vitesse. Si elle n'avait pas été comme ça elle aurait vécu une vie normale, comme tout le monde... mais ça ne serait jamais le cas. Elle s'était bercée d'une douce illusion... Pendant quelques années elle y avait cru.

- Fin du Flashback-

- Je ne sais pas comment je m'en suis sortie, mais depuis j'ai eu une prime qui m'a poussée à me défendre, autant face aux chasseurs de prime qu'aux pirates et à la marine. C'est pour ça que juste après la guerre à MarineFord, j'ai décidé de devenir Capitaine. En devenant pirate j'étais encore plus considérée comme une menace, et donc ma prime a encore augmenté.

Kidd continuait de boire par gorgée son saké, fixant l'horizon, il attendait qu'elle continue.

- Je le détestais... Et pourtant je l'... appréciais. J'en voulais à tout le monde... Au gouvernement, à lui, aux gens qui me traquaient... J'étais seule.

Elle marqua une pause et huma l'air humide de la nuit.

- Il m'a trahie et ensuite il est revenu la queue entre les jambes espérant que je lui pardonne... J'étais prête à tout pour lui... Après ça je me suis jurée "Plus jamais". Mais je suis tombée sur toi et ce rêve bidon...

Peu à peu Ashal s'était calmée, elle regardait Kidd comme pour s'excuser.

- L'autre nuit... Les propos que tu as tenu étaient les mêmes qu'avant sa mort. Je ne voulais pas te frustrer, ni te manipuler. J'ai toujours été sincère car... au fond... je n'arrive pas à te mentir.

- C'est pour ça que tu me fuis ?

- J'ai peur. Peur que tu me trahisses.

On aurait pu croire que Kidd rirait à gorge déployée, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. D'un air grave et calculateur, il regardait Ashal qui n'osait plus lui adresser un regard.

- Pourquoi tu es comme ça ? demanda-t-il enfin.

- Tu ne voudras pas me croire.

- Si j'ai bien appris une chose en naviguant sur cette mer c'est que tout est possible sur Grand Line.

- Je suis la dernière de mon espèce. Ils ont tous été anéantis il y a plus de 900 ans. Un royaume très avancé technologiquement a accepté d'aider un autre peuple plus primitif. Pour éviter l'inégalité ils ont créée les fruits du démon... C'était un peuple pacifique et idéaliste, alors il n'était pas dur de les exterminer. 400 ans après le gouvernement a été créée ainsi que les dragons célestes. Mais ce grand peuple était malin et ils ont implanté quelque chose à l'intérieur des fruits. Depuis lors, ont les appelle les fruits du démon. Tu as suivi ?

- Je crois.

- Je n'ai pas de fruit du démon car c'est inné chez moi d'être comme ça. A partir de 7 ans la personne fusionne avec un élément qui lui correspond.

- Comment tu sais tout ça si ce peuple a disparu ?

- Tout est dedans.

Elle lui tendit un petit bracelet en argent. Appuyant sa paume sur celle de Kidd, le bracelet réagit subitement. Kidd vu alors une terre prospère et fortifiée, plein de rêves et de gardiens... Soudainement les cris et les flammes prirent le dessus. Avide de pouvoir, un combat sans pitié faisait rage entre les gardiens et les opposants... mais ils étaient en sous-nombre. Subitement Kidd revint à la réalité.

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? hurla-t-il fou de rage en s'essuyant du revers de la main des larmes qui ne cessaient de tomber.

- Tu ne vois pas seulement ce qui est arrivé mais ce que les gens ont ressenti... lui expliqua Ashal en le voyant paniquer.

Avec une incompréhension la plus totale, Kidd regardait le petit bracelet. Il s'illumina un peu plus et donna suite à une autre vision.

La forêt entourait le petit garçon roux, il était complètement perdu. Hypnos, de taille adulte, se posa sur une branche.

- Ashal ! Ils arrivent, ils nous ont suivi ! s'écria l'aigle.

Regardant derrière, Kidd entendu des bruits de pas et des hurlements pourtant très loin.

- Suis moi ! fit l'oiseau en s'envolant.

- Elle est là ! Tuez la bête ! cria une voix qui se rapprochait de plus en plus.

L'enfant se mit à courir le plus vite possible et, se transformant naturellement en panthère, grimpa le long d'un arbre. Il patienta pendant près d'un quart d'heure. Les chasseurs étaient juste en bas, traquant leur proie. Kidd tenait fermement Hypnos sur ses genoux, ils étaient aussi apeurés l'un que l'autre...

- C'est quoi ces traces sur l'arbre ? demanda un homme à ses compagnons.

- Des traces de griffures, c'est récent.

Sans attendre, un des hommes pointa son fusil en direction de Kidd et tira. La balle effleura son épaule. Aussitôt il...

- Kidd ? Kidd ? Réponds moi ! Kidd !

Ashal venait de lâcher la main du rouquin. Le supernova la regardait d'un air perdu.

- Tu es tombé tout un coup, tu étais livide, s'exclama Ashal alors que Kidd constatait qu'il avait son visage sur les planches en bois du navire.

- J'étais dans la forêt...

- Comment ça ? demanda Ashal qui avait pourtant vu toutes les visions contenues dans l'objet antique.

- Ton foutu aigle était avec moi.

Il se souvint d'un détail et aussitôt passa sa main pâle dans les cheveux blancs d'Ashal. Regardant avec attention ses cheveux, il lui demanda:

- C'était toi n'est-ce pas ?

Sans un mot, la jeune femme se releva et lui tourna le dos. La fête semblait s'être calmée et chaque pirate dormait (voir buvait encore) calmement.

Kidd, un peu plus conscient, nota la présence toujours accrue de larmes. Comment pouvait-il pleurer ? Lui, l'un des Capitaine les plus redoutés du Shin Sekai... Il lui fallait une bonne bouteille d'alcool ! Sans tarder il rentra dans la cuisine et fouilla les placards à la recherche d'un saké (l'histoire de le remettre d'aplomb).

- Ça va Kidd ? s'exclama Heat qui jouait aux cartes avec Killer.

- On dirait que tu as vu un mort, remarqua Killer.

- Presque, fit-il en avalant le saké. Vous jouez à quoi ?

Le rouquin s'avança près de la table et regarda avec intention le jeu de cartes.

- Au Uno, tu veux jouer ? proposa Killer en mettant un +4 à Heat.

- Tu me gaves avec tes + 4 et tes +2, tu le sais ça ? s'exclama le zombie en piochant 4 cartes.

- Pourquoi pas... répondit Kidd en attendant que la partie se finisse. Au faite, où sont les autres ?

- Ils dorment dans les chambres, fit Killer en donnant un +2 à son adversaire. J'ai une question, Kidd... On s'interroge un peu sur le genre de relation que vous entretenez tous les deux. Ses pirates se posent la même question.

- De quoi ? demanda Kidd en ne comprenant pas trop.

- Toi et leur Capitaine.

- Ça n'vous regarde pas. Je distribue.

Killer donna les cartes à son capitaine afin qu'il les mélange. Une fois tout le monde prêt, chacun regarda ses cartes.

- Lequel de vous à mis ça ? demanda Kidd en leur montrant une carte.

- Je ne comprends pas, ça ne devrait pas être dans le jeu Boss, fit Heat étonné.

Kidd piocha une autre carte et jeta la mauvaise sur la table. La carte qu'il avait posé été la faucheuse...


	23. 1: Une île de bandits sans bandits

_Coucou ! Tout d'abord je voudrais remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont ajoutée à leurs favoris et ont suivi l'histoire ! Ainsi que ceux qui ont posté des reviews et qui continuent à le faire ! Alors un grand merci à vous tous !_

_Ce chapitre est plutôt soft._

_Un merci sincère à** Trafalgar-Lucia, FeatherShining, Ryuuzaki, Claudio, Heart-Law et Tsukii-ai **^^ !_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8<strong>

* * *

><p>Au petit matin, tout le monde se leva tranquillement. L'air était lourd mais il ne faisait pas trop chaud non plus. Tandis que les mouettes dessinaient des cercles dans le ciel, les pirates déjeunaient. Une fois repus, ils discutèrent sur le pont, rêvant déjà de nouvelles aventures.<p>

Kidd se réveilla avec une carte sur le front. L'enlevant d'un air grognon, il regarda autour de lui. Visiblement Killer, Heat et lui s'étaient tous trois endormis durant leur dernière partie de cartes. Réveillant Killer par solidarité, le rouquin fouilla les placards à la recherche de nourriture. Son ventre gargouillait terriblement.

- Regarde à ta gauche, proposa Killer.

- Boss Kidd ! annonça Zark en ouvrant la porte. On atteint l'île plus tôt que prévu.

- Tu me dérangeras après le p'tit déj.

- C'est que... les autres pirates... ils brûlent le bateau...

- Et alors ?

Marquant une pause, il se versa du lait dessus puis... écarquilla les yeux.

- QUOI ?! MAIS ON EST DESSUS !

- Je sais bien Boss, mais...

Sans même répondre, Kidd fonça vers le pont. Les voiles étaient en feu et le pont commençait, lui aussi, à prendre feu. Sans perdre un instant il trouva Ashal qui donnait des ordres à droite et à gauche. L'attrapant par les épaules, il la secoua.

- Tu peux me dire ce que tu fais bordel ?!

- Tu t'es levé de mauvais poil... rétorqua-t-elle en se dégageant de son emprise.

- Quelle putain d'idée t'a traversé l'esprit ?!

- Cette idée, répondit-elle en donnant la longue-vue à Kidd.

Regardant l'horizon, puis l'île, il repéra bien vite des cadavres de la marine tranchés et empalés, surplombés d'une pancarte "MORT A LA MARINE".

- Tu comprendras donc que si on arrive avec un bateau de la marine, dans un port où les gens détestent la marine, on risque de se faire vite repérer. Il faut garder l'avantage de la discrétion.

- Parce qu'un navire en flamme qui vient s'écraser dans un port c'est discret ? demanda-t-il dubitativement en lui redonnant la longue-vue.

- Non, mais c'est une diversion.

- Tu as vraiment des idées... bizarres.

- Venant de toi je ne sais pas si je dois bien le prendre...

- Non, tu ne dois pas.

- Je te signal, au passage, que tout casser n'est pas notre but.

- Bien sûr que si...

- Bien sûr que non ! Si tu casses un hangar et que nos bateaux sont là bas ?

- Et toi ? Si tu jettes un bateau en flamme dans le port et que nos bateaux sont là bas ?

- Euh...

- Avoue que tu n'y avais pas pensé, fit-il en la regardant de haut.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en y réfléchissant tandis que Kidd rigolait face à son incompétence.

Elle aurait aimé rétorquer quelque chose mais aucun mot ne franchissait ses lèvres.

En réalité, elle était comme subjuguée. Elle était sûr qu'il se rappelait de la nuit dernière, de toutes ces révélations... Et pourtant, il agissait comme à son habitude (hautainement...). Les pensées d'Ashal étaient un peu confuses. Sa tête était remplie de questions... Il était partis précipitamment et l'avait laissée seule sur le balcon, cependant il ne l'évitait pas non plus... Elle se reprit tandis que le regard de Kidd croisait le sien. Comme un choc électrique elle regarda autour, presque gênée.

Le feu avait pris de l'ampleur et bientôt des morceaux de bois commencèrent à tomber. Les pirates prirent les deux dernières barques de sauvetage et, chacun avec son propre équipage, se dirigea vers une plage loin de la ville. Dans un silence inquiet, ils arrivèrent jusqu'au rivage. L'île était rocailleuse sans trop de végétation. Toujours sur la plage les pirates tirèrent les canots.

- Je n'aime pas ce genre d'île, s'exclama Anor tout en tirant la chaloupe.

- On a pas le choix. Je me demande ce qu'ils ont fait du reste de l'équipage dans les bateaux, lança Ashal d'un air inquiet.

- J'ai une vague idée, murmura Kidd en voyant à quel point l'île était sombre et terne.

- Ne sois pas pessimiste...

- Je suis réaliste.

Kidd s'avança et escalada une petite parois rocheuse, suivis d'Ashal. Tous deux regardèrent le terrain, proposant des stratégies communes.

- C'est évident... s'exclama Wire alors que tout le monde reprenait son souffle.

- Plus évident que ça tu meurs... répondit à son tour Gerk. Le reste de l'équipage est vivant !

- Il parle pas de ça, idiot ! s'écria Loria en tapant le blond.

- Regardez-les, continua Wire en plantant sa fourche dans le sable. Comment on peut vouloir s'entretuer et l'instant d'après se tenir côte à côte comme si de rien n'était.

- Peu importe, ça reste notre capitaine et vous le votre, rétorqua Kero.

- Je suis d'accord, répondit Killer.

- Quand ils sont tous les deux tombés dans le coma... Quelque chose a dû se passer... Je ne l'explique pas autrement, argumenta l'homme à la fourche.

Même si les deux capitaines faisaient tout pour ne pas s'afficher ouvertement, leurs compagnons n'étaient pas aveugles. Plus loin, les deux capitaines regardaient avec hésitation la terre devant eux.

- Je te préviens, Kidd. Ne le prends pas mal, mais, ce sont mes proies.

- Et alors ? Je vais me gêner.

- Tu sais ce qui arrive aux hommes qui touchent la proie de prédateurs ?

- La même chose qui risque de t'arriver si tu les tues à ma place.

- ... Tu es insupportable.

- Je te laisserai les plus faibles.

- Quelle générosité ! lanca-t-elle dans un sarcasme qui ne manqua pas de faire sourire le rouquin.

- Quand tu auras la même prime que moi, on en rediscutera.

- Non mais je rêve ! Arrête avec cette histoire de prime ! Il faut que je fasse un attentat dans le QG de la marine pour te convaincre ! Si tu penses comme ça, alors je ne vais pas t'attendre pour partir chercher les bateaux.

Détournant les talons, elle fit un pas et fut immédiatement retenue par la main du supernova sur son bras.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'exclama-t-elle surprise.

- N'y va pas. Tu ne sais pas à quoi tu t'exposes, fit-il d'une voix plus grave.

- Parce que toi si ?

Sans attendre la réponse de Kidd, Ashal partit vers son équipage qui rêvait d'en découdre. Il la regarda partir d'un air songeur. Ce qu'elle avait pu dire ou ce qu'elle était, peu importe, il s'en fichait royalement. Elle était cette femme impétueuse qu'il appréciait tant.

Un peu plus tard, Kero fut envoyé en éclaireur. Quand le repas de midi fut servis, l'assassin était en train de faire son rapport.

- Comment ça l'île est vide ? répéta Killer.

- C'est impossible, il y avait des bateaux au port, s'écria Loria.

- Bateaux qui ont été détruit par votre chère capitaine qui est venue balancer un navire en flamme au beau milieu, souligna Zark.

- T'as un problème toi ? Tu veux te battre ?!

- Calme toi Loria, lança Ashal qui réfléchissait. Il est possible qu'ils vivent la nuit, ou alors qu'il y ait des sous-terrains. Après tout la roche est solide mais pas indestructible.

- Nous attendrons cette nuit alors, s'exclama Kidd pensif.

Pendant qu'il déjeunait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au propos d'Hawkins. Ce magicien avait fait ses preuves, mais est-ce qu'Ashal risquait réellement d'y passer cette fois ? Ou était-ce un piège tendu par ce capitaine nordique ? De toute façon, rien ne l'empêcher de la tenir à l'écart des combats, juste au cas ou.

- Attendons de voir ce qui se passe sinon nous lancerons une recherche approfondie de l'île dès demain, proposa Heat tandis que Killer acquiesçait.

- Après tout, sommes-nous sûr que les bandits soient restés sur cette île ? demanda Gerk un peu plus sérieux.

- Non, mais si j'étais un bandit ce serait le lieu parfait, répondit Anor à moitié endormis.

L'après-midi passa doucement, quelques petites missions d'explorations furent lancées. Ashal fut la dernière à revenir avant que la nuit tombe.

- Alors ? demanda Killer tandis qu'il commençait à allumer le feu.

- Des cailloux, des cailloux, et oh ! Des cailloux... s'exclama Ashal dépitée. On se les caille ici.

- Tu es sûr de n'avoir rien vu d'autre ?

- Euh... Peut-être des rochers...

- Hey ! Regarde Ashal ! s'écria Gerk alors qu'il effectuait diverses figures avec Hypnos.

- C'est pas mal ! rigola la jeune femme en voyant leurs grimaces.

Arrivant d'un pas lourd, Kidd dévisagea Gerk. Le blond à la guitare ne pu s'empêcher de réprimer un frisson d'horreur face à la cruauté qu'affichaient les yeux jaunes du supernova.

- J'ai trouvé une grotte, annonça-t-il en s'asseyant près du feu.

- Il ne fera pas nuit avant une heure, ça devrait aller, fit Killer en réfléchissant. Étant donné qu'Ashal voit dans le noir il serait plus conseillé de l'emmener.

Kidd réprima un juron. Il voulait la tenir à l'écart mais c'était tout bonnement impossible.

- Ashal ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

- Ha ha ! Excellent ! Refais ! lança-t-elle en rigolant face aux pitreries de Gerk et Hypnos.

- TU VAS ARRÊTER TES CONNERIES TOI ?! hurla le roux en direction du clown de service.

Gerk et Hypnos se figèrent instantanément, voir devinrent blanc de peur. Cela n'empêcha pourtant pas Ashal de crier sur Kidd pour son impatience.

Cette brève scène de ménage n'échappa pas le moins du monde aux membres d'équipage tout autour, confirmant ainsi le peu de soupçons qu'ils pouvaient encore avoir.

- Et bien restez là ! J'y vais seul ! Merde !

C'est tout juste si Kidd ne mit pas les mains dans ses poches en tapant un bout de bois dans le sable. Se dirigeant vers la grotte, il regarda les alentours et s'y engouffra. A l'aide d'une torche enflammée il circulait sereinement.

Il faisait froid et humide, heureusement son manteau était bien chaud. Au bout de quelques minutes il arriva à un choix. Droite ou gauche ?

- Je prendrais à gauche, s'exclama une voix.

Kidd sursauta et se retourna.

- Pas dans les yeux la torche ! protesta Ashal. Je t'ai fait sursauter ? Ha ha ha !

- La ferme...

- Hé ho ! Sois pas vexé de t'être fait suivre sans rien avoir remarqué.

- Je savais que tu me suivais, mentit-il.

- C'est cela.

- Tu as dis à gauche ?

- Oui.

- Alors on prend à droite. Arrête de me suivre.

- C'est pas toi qui voulais que je te suive avant ta crise de jalousie contre Gerk ?

Kidd s'arrêta et Ashal entra en collision avec son manteau touffu.

- Je n'étais pas jaloux, fit-il en se retournant.

- Vraiment ? Alors tu rentres dans ton cycle menstruel c'est ça ?

- Je ne sais pas même ce que veux dire ton truc de "cycle manstruelle"...

- Le truc entre tes jambes.

- Ça s'appelle une bite.

Face à l'air de Kidd, elle ne put se retenir et explosa de rire si fort qu'elle en pleura presque. S'asseyant sur le rocher le plus proche, elle rigola pendant 10 minutes en se tordant dans tous les sens.

- C'est bon tu as fini ? demanda-t-il impatiemment.

- Ha ha ha ! Ha ha ha ! Hi hi hou hou ! J'en peux plus !

- Arrête de te foutre de moi ! Je continue sans toi, tant pis.

A peine Kidd avança qu'Ashal perdit son rire.

- KIDD ! Ne bouge plus ! s'écria-t-elle.

- Je vais me gêner...

Trop tard le mécanisme s'enclencha. Sautant sur Kidd, elle le plaqua au sol brutalement alors que d'innombrables flèches fusèrent entre les murs. Tenant la tête du roux pour qu'il ne se relève pas, Ashal s'allongea le plus possible sur lui pour éviter les tires.

- Je t'avais prévenu... chuchota-t-elle.

- La prochaine fois que je vais quelque part seul, ne me suis pas.

N'aimant pas particulièrement être aplatis contre le sol, Kidd prit son mal en patience. Au bout de 40 secondes les flèches stoppèrent.

- C'est bon, fit-elle en se relevant. On peut continuer à marcher. Je suppose qu'on est sur la bonne voie.

- La torche va s'éteindre.

Kidd fixa de ses yeux jaunes les flammes qui rapetissaient.

- C'est pas grave, je vois dans le noir, annonça-t-elle en continuant d'avancer.

- Pas moi, gourdasse.

- Je rêve... Tu viens de m'appeler de gourdasse ? Fit-elle en se retournant. Tu n'avais qu'à te fabriquer des lunettes qui voient dans le noir !

- Sans mon atelier qui est dans mon bateau qui est lui même volé... Tu m'explique comment je fais ?

- Et tu crois que c'est en m'appelant gourdasse que ton bateau va apparaitre !

Un cliquetis attira l'attention du rouquin. Sans hésiter il la prit immédiatement dans ses bras et lui évita un coup mortel.

- Non mais je rêve si tu crois que c'est comme ça que tu vas régler le problème ! s'écria-t-elle en gesticulant.

La prenant par les épaules il la retourna face à l'objet qui venait de tomber du plafond. Une sorte de scie en acier était à deux cheveux de sa tête.

- C'est plus convaincant ça ? demanda Kidd.

- Je... Je n'ai rien entendu...

- A brailler comme tu le faisais c'est normal.

- Et en plus tu continue !

- Si les pièges sont en acier c'est plutôt rassurant.

Tendant la main face au couloir, il se concentra et tous les objets sortirent. Il y avait au moins un piège par mètre.

En revanche un bruit beaucoup plus étrange attira leur attention.

Une boule en acier fonçait droit sur eux et, évidemment, le mur derrière s'était refermé.

- Kidd ! Arrête là ! cria-t-elle effrayée à l'idée de finir écrasée.

- Je sais ! Elle a pris de la vitesse !

La boule de fer continuait à rouler, elle fonçait droit sur eux. Le couloir étant petit, Ashal était bloquait par le torse de Kidd.

- Kidd ! Si tu arrives à la stopper avant qu'on soit écrasé je retire ce que j'ai dit !

- REPEL !

La boule perdit de la vitesse et fusa droit dans la direction inverse.

- Alors tu retires ? rigola-t-il.

- Ça va, ça va ...

Tandis qu'elle se retournait pour faire face au supernova elle constata qu'il avait une flèche plantée dans le bras.

- Tu...

- C'est rien, fit-il en enlevant la flèche.

Léchant le bout de la flèche, Ashal soupira, ce n'était pas du poison mais un puissant sédatif qui...

- Kidd ?

Le rouquin venait de poser sa tête contre l'épaule d'Ashal qui tentait de ne pas le faire tomber malgré le poids qui s'intensifiait. Essayant de le poser au sol, elle le cala contre le mur.

- C'est pas vrai tu vas tenir ?! Tu es vachement lourd !

N'ayant d'autre choix que de servir de cousin le temps qu'il se réveille, elle en profita pour jouer avec ses cheveux (vu la forme il risquait de ne pas être content au réveille). Il avait presque (presque!) un air innocent et paisible. Dessinant avec son doigt le contour des lunettes bleus marines, elle se demandait ce qu'il se passerait quand ils auront tous deux récupéré équipage et navire.

Au bout de deux heures, Kidd ouvrit les yeux. La première chose qu'il vit fut le mur, puis des bottines noirs, puis des jambes.

- Tu en as mis du temps, Eustass. Tu as reçu un tranquillisant dans le bras. Ça doit faire 4 heures que tu dors !

- Ggrmmggm.

- Je ne parle pas le gargouillis.

Relevant la tête avec difficulté, il se frotta la tête et constata avec horreur la forme difforme de ses cheveux.

- J'ai fait des torticolis avec, répondit-t-elle à sa question silencieuse.

- Tu m'as fait des boucles... ?

- Te fâche pas, viens je vais arranger ça.

- Si tu en fais encore plus...

Il la menaça en vain, sachant que si elle voulait le faire, elle le ferait peu importe ses menaces.

Elle se mit à genoux sur lui pour mieux voir les frisotis au milieu des cheveux.

- Tu voulais juste en profiter, railla-t-il dans un sourire pervers.

- C'est vrai que voir le haut de ton crâne c'est tellement sexy, ironisa-t-elle. Voilà j'ai fini, ça ressemble à ...à... J'aime pas trop trop ton regard là...

Alors que Kidd s'apprêtait à lancer une remarque douteuse, elle posa son doigt sur sa bouche lui intimant le silence.

- Quelqu'un vient.

- Qui ?

- Un homme ou une femme, je ne sais pas trop. Cette personne doit être lourde vu ses pas...

Les deux pirates se mirent debout en faisant face au tunnel. Fort heureusement la torche ne s'était pas éteinte. Au fur et à mesure, même Kidd put entendre le cliquetis des pas.

- Tiens toi près Kiddoudou, ils arrivent.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça.

Après un bref silence, Kidd demanda:

- Comment ça "ils ?


	24. 1: La phrase qu'il regrettera

Coucou ! Tout d'abord désolée pour le retard... :'( le chapitre était prêt (enfin quasiment) mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de le publier :x. En revanche je ne décale rien du tout, le prochain sortira bien ce week end !

Je tiens à remercier ceux qui me rajoutent dans leurs favoris et qui suivent l'histoire ainsi que ceux qui postent des reviews.

Si jamais quelque chose vous semble bizarre, confus, ou qu'il y a une erreur à propos de l'histoire de One Piece etc... N'hésitez pas !

**FeatherShining, LoveDropped, Heart-Law, Claudio, Numberlose, Tsukii, Nanaille La Canaille, Ruuyzaki et Trafalgar-Lucia: vraiment merci ! Vos commentaires me sont très utiles !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9<strong>

* * *

><p>- Ah ah ah ! Tu es prise au piège ma cocotte ! lança l'opposante d'Ashal.<p>

Sans tarder, la pirate dégaina son unique pistolet et lui tira dessus. La femme esquiva habilement.

Le combat venait à peine de commencer.

Kidd, quant à lui, se battait avec un homme aux remarques enfantines.

_Un petit retour en arrière s'impose donc..._

Au début, quand ils étaient arrivés, les deux capitaines n'avaient pu que rire de leur look extravagant au design d'arlequin. La femme marchait en zigzague, et ses cheveux bleus tombaient en cascade devant ses yeux. L'homme, lui, avait les cheveux d'un jaune fluo très souligné, et portait une combinaison beaucoup trop grande.

Ashal tenta un regard vers Kidd. Tout allait bien, l'homme n'allait pas faire long feu.

- Ne regarde pas ailleurs ! hurla la femme en lançant un couteau vers elle.

Sans hésiter, Kidd donna un coup de poing à son adversaire et arrêta le couteau de la fille. L'arme flottait en l'air, comme suspendue par un fil invisible.

- Ah ! Le couteau est coincé ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que... Il ne veut pas bouger, s'exclama-t-elle incrédule en poussant de toutes ses forces.

- Kidd, occupe toi de ton combat ! cria Ashal en décochant un violent coup de pied dans les côtes de la demoiselle.

La femme, surprise, roula sur plusieurs mètres. Se relevant, un filet de sang dégoulinant le long de ses lèvres rouges, elle jeta un regard noir à Ashal. Mais bon, une fois qu'on a connu le regard meurtrier de Kidd, peu de regards peuvent impressionner...

- Ma jolie petite fraise à la cannelle ! lança le blond. Tu as osé te mêler du combat de ma myrtille des bois, pirate !

Kidd lui jeta un regard dédaigneux, voir proche du dégout.

- Ne t'inquiète pas... keuf... keuf... toussa la jeune femme. Je vais la tuer pour toi ! Tu me regardes, hein ?!

La femme s'approcha du mur maladroitement, puis sembla appuyer sur une pierre. Aussitôt un long sabre sortis d'entre les murs. Elle prit l'arme en regardant Ashal d'un air sombre et arrogant.

Ashal lui rendit son regard. Sentant ses muscles se raidir, la femme laissa place à la panthère, et, dans un grognement sourd, elle sortit ses griffes, prêt à ne laisser plus rien de sa proie.

- Vas y mon amour ! Je te regarde !

La femme chargea, n'ayant nul crainte du prédateur en face. Le couloir était trop petit. Elle ne laisserait aucune opportunité d'esquive à la panthère. Le sabre était lourd, mais...

- REPEL !

La femme fut propulsée en sens inverse. Des petites gémissements plaintifs se firent entendre.

D'un air menaçant, la panthère regarda en direction de Kidd. Le supernova décocha un violent coup de point à son adversaire, mais celui ci, tel le style okama kempo, esquiva le tout dans un saut gracieux. Kidd grogna et retira avec difficulté sa main métallique du mur.

- Tu peux me dire ce que tu fais Kidd ?! C'est ma proie ! Continue comme ça et c'est toi qui vas devenir la mienne ! hurla Ashal plus rageuse que jamais.

- La ferme ! Je fais ce que je veux ! lui répondit-il en saisissant l'homme et l'assommant brutalement.

Soudain, le calme revint. Le combat avait été très court et rapide, ces adversaires étaient seulement des pions, rien de plus.

- Tu te rends compte que tu viens de mettre hors d'état de nuire ces deux abrutis à toi tout seul ? Ne prends pas ce sourire ! Y'a pas de quoi être fière !

- Tu n'avais qu'à être plus rapide, soupira-t-il en fermant les yeux.

- Comment veux-tu que je sois plus rapide dans ce petit tunnel !

Un bruit de toussotement et de douleur parvint aux oreilles des deux capitaines. L'homme, à moitié assommé, tentait en vain de ramper jusqu'à ses adversaires.

- Tu es encore vivant toi ? s'exclama Kidd en le regardant de haut.

- Vous... Vous disputez... Kof... Kof... Comme un couple. Vous êtes... heu-heu... Un couple, n'est-ce pas ?

Soudainement l'homme regarda Ashal et Kidd. Kidd se retourna vers Ashal. Ashal regarda Kidd qui la regarda. Elle tourna la tête gênée, il laissa échapper un "Tss". Bref, ça les avait perturbé !

- Maintenant Laviva ! ordonna-t-il.

- YYhhahhhhahaha ! Tourbillon de Roméo et Juliette ! lancèrent-ils à l'unisson.

Sans attendre, Kidd arrêta les deux lames en acier de justesse. L'homme en profita pour sortir son pistolet, aussi rapidement qu'il en était capable. Roulant sur le côté, Ashal prit un rondin de bois et tapa la tête de l'homme. Kidd, lui, envoya valser la femme si rapidement contre le mur qu'elle ne se releva pas.

Regardant l'homme et la femme au sol, ils se regardèrent d'un air bizarre.

- Oublions sa question, tu veux ? répondit Ashal en rougissant.

Kidd la regarda s'éloigner dans le couloir sombre. Avait-il rêvé ou il venait de la voir rougir ?

Récupérant la torche, il la suivit afin... non... les flammes de la torche crépitèrent un instant puis disparurent aussitôt. Évidemment...

Kidd pesta en silence et regarda autour de lui. Le noir totale... Voir du gris de temps en temps.

Il n'allait tout de même pas appeler Ashal pour qu'elle daigne gentiment lui prendre la main et l'accompagner jusqu'à la sortie de ce maudit tunnel de... Le tout était de rester calme et d'avancer droit devant !

Kidd se prit un premier mur.

Mettant ses mains devant lui pour éviter que ce genre d'incident ne se reproduise, il avança à tâtons. Soudainement il sentit des cheveux descendant plus bas il repéra un nez, des lèvres, puis, dans un petit sourire mesquin, il l'embrassa...

- Kidd ! Je suis là ! Tu viens où... Non mais j'hallucine ! rétorqua Ashal face à la scène.

Subitement Kidd prit conscience que la voix d'Ashal était au moins à 7 mètres de lui... Mais alors qui était cette fille ? La réponse ne se fit pas attendre et il reçut un violent coup de pied entre les jambes.

- Espèce de pervers ! hurla la fille au bord des larmes.

Appuyant ses mains contre le mur, la fille disparue.

Ashal resta bête quand elle vit la fille aux cheveux violets clairs se faire aspirer par le mur. Néanmoins, elle en profita pour marcher très très lentement vers Kidd qui se tenait à quatre pattes, les mains sur ses parties intimes. D'un pas lent mais ferme, elle le regarda de haut.

- Je serais presque tentée de faire comme elle...

- Tu sais pas à quel point ça fait mal, putain ! essaya-t-il d'articuler.

La jeune femme se détourna du castré et marcha d'un pas décidé vers l'embouchure du tunnel. Respirant à fond, Kidd se releva et attrapa l'épaule d'Ashal.

- Attends, tu...

- Kidd, c'est une parois rocheuse que tu touches...

- MAIS BORDEL ! TU VOIS BIEN QUE JE VOIS QUEDAL DANS LE NOIR !

- Encore heureux ! Il manquerait plus que tu l'ais embrassé volontairement !

- Bon, ça suffit, je vais détruire ce tunnel...

- Arrête ! Tu vas juste nous ensevelir sous les décombres, imbécile !

Prenant la main de Kidd, Ashal le tira vers l'avant. Il était toujours réfléchis et calme mais dès fois, elle devait le reconnaitre, des idées stupides lui traversaient vraiment l'esprit.

Au bout de 5 minutes ils purent enfin respirer à plein poumons.

La vue était magnifique !

Le tunnel cachait en faite une cité au centre de l'île ! Une sorte de micro-climat s'était formé à l'intérieur de cet espace aussi bien qu'il y avait des nuages d'un rose et d'un orange magique. Même les deux capitaines ne purent que contempler la grâce de ce lieu.

- Et bien voilà quelque chose qui élucide le mystère. Qui aurait cru que des malfrats se cacheraient ici ! demanda Kidd en regardant la ville avec satisfaction (imaginant déjà son bateau en sa possession).

- Ouais... Des malfrats avec des cheveux longs et une paire de gros seins... grommela Ashal dans son coin.

Le roux arrêta de fixer la ville puis regarda Ashal d'un air surpris. Revêtant un sourire digne du Joker, il croisa les bras.

- Tu es jalouse.

- Bien sûr que o... Non !

- Ce n'était pas une question mais une constatation.

- Garde tes constatations pour toi !

- Donc je suppose que ce n'est pas la peine de constater que tu as les cheveux trempés ?

- Pardon ?

Ashal se passa la main dans les cheveux puis constata avec horreur qu'ils étaient froids et mouillés. L'humidité et l'air de la grotte devait humidifier les cheveux fins.

- Tu as pris une douche, ironisa Kidd.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, je vais chopper la crève. Passe moi le chiffon bleu autour de ta taille.

- C'est une ceinture, pas un chiffon.

Elle resta silencieuse et jeta un regard rageur au roux.

- C'est quoi ce regard ?

- Le regard de "Si tu ne me le passe pas de suite c'est sur ton cadavre que je le récupère".

- Comme si tu avais la moindre chance... répondit-il pour la taquiner.

Elle respira profondément... si elle ne se calmait pas de suite elle allait l'étriper, le hacher en petit morceau, lui sauter dessus, et ensuite le pendre avec sa ceinture.

Ce fut bien la première fois que Kidd vit ce spectacle étrange... Elle ne le remarquait sans doute pas (trop en colère surement) mais ses canines dépassaient de ses lèvres, et son souffle vibrait comme un grognement lointain.

Elle ouvrit soudainement les yeux, en fixant Kidd avec une animosité particulière. Surpris, le supernova observa ses pupilles allongées. Il trouvait cela fascinant et très intéressant... Puis soudainement il pensa que peut-être des oreilles et une queue allaient lui pousser. Sans pouvoir se retenir, il s'esclaffa à vive voix.

Elle aurait pu le prendre très mal, mais heureusement elle le vit défaire sa ceinture et la lui tendre. Engouffrant ses cheveux dedans, elle les sécha rapidement.

- Tu as l'air d'une touriste partant à la plage... lança le rouquin d'un air presque affectueux. Il ne te manque plus que les lunettes de soleil.

- Très drôle, lâcha-t-elle sèchement. Tu n'as qu'à me passer les tiennes tant que tu y es !

Enlevant ses lunettes autour de sa tête, il fit face à Ashal et les lui posa sur les yeux. Kidd arbora un sourire carnassier et à moitié moqueur face à cet accoutrement ridicule. D'un air dépité, Ashal enleva le chiffon bleu autour de ses cheveux et le redonna à Kidd toujours hilare. Elle rabaissa les lunettes jusqu'à son cou, comme un collier, puis partit en direction de la ville.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas remettre la ceinture ? Ha ha ha ha !

- Quand tu auras fini de te foutre de moi on pourra peut-être y aller ? C'est déjà assez déshonorant que tu ais embrassé une autre fille alors que tu te foutes de moi...

Ashal se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Elle avait dit le mot interdit caractérisant Kidd. Il ne riait plus du tout.

S'il n'en avait rien à faire de sa réputation de sanguinaire, violent, sadique, cruel ou autre, le traiter d'homme sans honneur... c'était à éviter à tout prix. Et le pire c'est qu'elle le savait. D'ailleurs sa phrase ne voulait rien dire, elle avait sciemment touché là ou ça fait mal, par vengeance.

Sans s'en rendre compte elle s'était arrêté de marcher, mais pas Kidd. Il descendait cette sorte de montagne aussi lourdement qu'un éléphant. Réfléchissant à 15 milles façons de le dé-frustrer, elle ne trouva pas grand chose...

"Bon, allons y à l'instinct !" pensa-t-elle tandis qu'elle s'élançait vers Kidd. En quelques sauts souples elle rattrapa l'écart et lui pris l'épaule pour le tourner vers elle.

- Kidd, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas dire ça, je...

Le roux se détacha brusquement de son emprise.

- Après avoir récupérer nos navires tu peux t'attendre à une bataille navale, répondit-il en coupant net la conversation.

- Mais arrête toi bon sang ! Tu n'es qu'un susceptible !

Elle se posta entre Kidd et la descente. Le prenant par les épaules, elle l'obligea à ne pas avancer plus.

- Comment crois-tu qu'un couple réagirait dans ce genre de situation ?!

Un peu surpris par l'annonce, Kidd s'enleva à nouveau de l'emprise d'Ashal puis rétorqua:

- Il n'y a pas de couple, arrête de rêver.

- Monsieur Eustass fait sa tête de mule, hein ?! Tant que tu ne l'auras pas avoué je ne bougerai pas de ce rocher ! déclara-t-elle en s'asseyant sur un petit rocher plat.

Alors qu'il continuait droit devant d'un air méchant, il aperçut... Non ce n'était pas possible... Killer ? Ici ? Courant, sa chevelure blonde au grès du vent, Killer s'arrêta épuisé devant son amis d'enfance.

- Vous êtes là ! On pensait que vous étiez coincés dans la grotte ! Tout le monde s'est fait capturer ! En pleine nuit vers 2-3 heures du matin, on a pas trop compris ce qui c'est passé. On a tous été emmenés de force ici. J'ai vu ton manteau et ta touffe rouge le haut de l'embouchure. C'est de là que vous venez ?

- On a suivis un couloir, répondit Kidd.

- On s'est fait surprendre, ça n'aurait pas du se produire. On était inquiet et on prévoyait d'envoyer quelqu'un pour voir si tout se passait bien.

Sans hésiter Ashal tira une balle. Killer s'effondra au sol inerte.

- QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FOUTU ! Cria Kidd hors de lui.

- Ce n'est pas Killer. Regarde.

S'approchant de Kidd, ils virent que le corps de Killer changeait petit à petit pour se transformer en un horrible homme de deux mètres de haut.

- Comment tu as su ? demanda Kidd perplexe, beaucoup plus calme désormais.

- L'ombre ne correspondait pas, ni l'odeur. Puis, franchement, comme si nos membres d'équipage n'avaient pas confiance en nos capacités de survie. Puis en plus, même en pleine nuit, se faire prendre en embuscade et bêtement capturer par...

- Ça va, j'ai compris ! Préviens la prochaine fois.

- " Excuse-moi Kidd mais je vais viser dans la tête de ton second car ce n'est pas ton second, même s'il ressemble à Killer et qu'il est identique, je vais t'expliquer pourquoi ce n'est pas lui. Tout d'abord selon l'inclinaison du soleil par rapport à la lune..."

- C'est bon, ça suffit...

- Tu as compris pourquoi je ne t'ai pas prévenu ? Tu ne m'aurais pas cru.

En guise de réponse, le supernova grogna lourdement en roulant des yeux.

Ashal s'accroupit puis regarda, avec l'aide d'un bâton, l'intérieur de la bouche de l'homme. Respirant pleinement son haleine putride, la conclusion qu'elle en tira l'horrifia...

- J'ai une question et une mauvaise nouvelle, annonça-t-elle d'un air grave. Premièrement, sais-tu ce qu'est une potion de polymorphie.

- J'en ai entendu parler. En la buvant tu prends l'apparence de quelqu'un d'autre, c'est ça ?

- Exactement, et l'on reconnait ce breuvage grâce à son odeur très forte, ce qui pour moi est un jeu d'enfant...

- La mauvaise nouvelle ? demanda Kidd avec impatience.

- Pour prendre la forme de Killer, il faut avoir pris de son sang.

- Ne me dis pas que tu crois à ces trucs de magie ?

Ashal se releva doucement et fixa le village.

- On est sur Grand Line, qui plus est au Shin Sekai, tout est possible.

Kidd regarda à son tour vers le village, puis s'exclama:

- Ce qui veut dire...

- .. Que Killer est surement prisonnier. Et si Killer s'est fait attrapé, il y a de forte chance pour que tout le monde ait été capturé.

- Donc cet homme ne mentait pas, admit Kidd avec un air sérieux. Ils veulent nous attirer dans leur piège.

- On y va ?

- On y va.


	25. 1: Face à face avec le passé !

Youhou ! Merci à tout le monde pour vos reviews fantastiques !

un GRAND merci à** lilo25, Nanaille La Canaille, Heart-Law, Trafalgar-Lucia, Feather J. Shining, Tsukii et Ryuuzaki** !

Vraiment je suis très contente face au soutien et aux commentaires que je reçois, c'est très motivant pour la suite de l'histoire. Alors un grand merci à ceux qui lisent, qu'ils postent des reviews ou non peu importe, mais merci à vous tous.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10<strong>

* * *

><p>Marchant prudemment, les deux capitaines s'enfoncèrent davantage dans la ville. Ville visiblement aussi déserte que l'extérieur de l'île.<p>

Prêt à bondir et à frapper au cas où, ils marchaient tous les deux d'un pas décidé, leurs bateaux n'étaient plus très loin.

Autant silencieux l'un que l'autre, ils ne cherchaient même plus à comprendre pourquoi l'île était aussi vide. Leurs compagnons et leur statut de capitaine étaient menacés, alors, aussi sûr que le soleil se lève à l'Est, ces bandits ne survivront pas.

- J'aimerais bien voir l'intérieur de ces maisons, proposa-t-elle en regardant la maison la plus proche.

- Je ne vois pas à quoi ça pourrait servir...

- Simple curiosité.

- Garde ta curiosité pour toi.

- Tu es encore fâché ? soupira-t-elle.

Kidd ne répondit rien, évidemment qu'il l'était !

Alors qu'il était pris dans des pensées meurtrières, il la vit s'éloigner et partir vers une maison beige. Il hésita. Après tout il pouvait la laisser là et partir tout seul retrouver son bateau et son équipage. Il réprima un sourire en imaginant le visage désespéré d'Ashal quant elle s'apercevrait qu'il ne serait plus avec elle.

Soudainement, comme un flash, les propos d'Hawkins refirent surface.

" - Elle mourra à la prochaine île "

Le sourire sadique de Kidd s'effaça progressivement. Observant de ses yeux jaunes la belle partir et n'en faire qu'à sa tête, il savait qu'il ne devait pas la laisser seule. Bizarrement les propos de Basil Hawkins confirmaient son instinct.

- Je vais grimper sur le toit de cette maison ! lança-t-elle en souriant gaiement.

Le supernova acquiesça en croisant les bras.

- J'ai besoin que tu me fasses la courte échelle.

- Tu n'as qu'à sauter sous ta forme animal, annonça-t-il en regardant les alentours.

- Je saute peut-être haut mais faut pas exagérer. Aller, op op op ! commanda-t-elle.

Il soupira lourdement, comme pour signaler son désaccord. Puis, au bout d'une minute, se colla contre le mur de la bâtisse.

Alors que Kidd faisait la courte échelle, Ashal regardait par une fenêtre située en hauteur. Le village était désert, tout comme les maisons pleines de poussière.

- Arrête de bouger dans tous les sens ! ordonna Kidd pendant qu'Ashal se tenait sur ses épaules.

- Tu utilises des bras mécaniques de plusieurs tonnes d'habitude ! Ne me dis pas que je suis lourde !

Il réprima un juron face aux commentaires de la jeune femme.

Soupirant, Ashal s'agrippa à un objet et escalada la façade agilement. A peine eut elle fait quelques mètres sur le toit que les tuiles cédèrent. Kidd se précipita vers la porte d'entrée mais n'eut pas le temps de tourner la poignée. En effet, couverte de plâtre, Ashal ressortait l'air maussade.

- Absolument aucun commentaire en ce qui concerne mon poids...

Ashal passa devant, blanche comme un fantôme. Kidd se moqua ouvertement d'elle ce qui ne l'agaça qu'encore plus.

Marchant à découvert au beau milieu du petit village, pas une souris n'était présente. Cela faisait bientôt 5 heures qu'ils marchaient.

Ashal se tourna vers Kidd, puis dans une grande inspiration, lui demanda:

- Bon, tu vois bien qu'on tourne en rond sans but. Utilise ton machin là.

- De quoi ? répliqua-t-il surpris.

- Te fous pas de moi, tu vois de quoi je parle.

- Tu n'as qu'à le faire toi.

Ashal tourna légèrement la tête, puis répondit:

- Fais-le qu'on en parle plus et qu'on puisse avancer concrètement.

- Tu ne sais pas le faire, c'est ça ?

Encore une fois, Kidd afficha un énorme sourire, affichant par la même occasion fièrement sa supériorité.

- De ? rétorqua-t-elle en feignant de ne pas comprendre.

- Le Haki de l'observation.

- Non... Fais-le au lieu de perdre davantage de temps.

En réalité, même s'il s'était entrainé, parmi les trois haki, celui de l'observation était celui qu'il maitrisait le moins. Néanmoins, il y arrivait quelque peu.

Kidd s'approcha doucement d'elle et posa sa main métallique sur les yeux de la jeune femme.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?

- Tais-toi et ferme les yeux. Dis toi que tout se fige et que tu peux percevoir les mouvements englobant... disons... tout le village.

- Tu perds ton temps.

- J'ai dis tais-toi.

Ashal grogna, puis essaya de se concentrer (de toute façon il n'allait pas la lâcher alors tant qu'à faire en finir au plus vite).

- Je crois que j'ai quelque chose !

La panthère noir se faufila vers une ruelle et bondit sur sa proie. Quand Kidd la rattrapa il vit un fauve noir avec un énorme rat entre les crocs. Il se moqua puis repartit en sens inverse. Le félin lâcha l'animal mort et courut après le roux.

- Ils sont ici, précisément je ne sais pas, mais je sais qu'ils sont ici, s'exclama-t-il en scrutant l'horizon.

Le fauve ne prêta pas plus attention au roux et renifla plusieurs pistes. C'était une ville plutôt calme mais des personnes étaient venus ici ces dernières heures. Soudainement l'animal se mit à gratter et tourner en rond. Poussant son museau contre le sable de l'allée, une trappe en bois se dessina. Ashal reprit forme humaine et tourna la poignée.

- Il te reste un peu de sang là, lança Kidd.

- Ça va ! C'est la chose la plus débile que tu m'aies proposée de faire... Referme la trappe derrière toi, dit-elle en s'engouffrant dans le tunnel.

Il serra les dents face à l'impétuosité d'Ashal. Décidément, elle avait le chic pour l'énerver. La voyant descendre, il fit de même. Quand il referma la trappe, il découvrit avec plaisir les lumières accrochées le long des murs. Rien que l'idée de se retrouver à nouveau dans le noir complet l'agaçait.

- J'ai une question, demanda Kidd une fois au sol.

- Hum, et quoi ?

- Tu vois en couleur ou en noir et blanc ?

- T'inquiète pas je vois ta tignasse rouge.

- Quand on sera sortis de là, rappelle moi de couler ton bateau.

- Garde tes preuves d'amour pour plus tard, va.

Ils marchèrent un long moment mais préférèrent garder le silence pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Bientôt une porte en métal rouillé se dessina au loin. Une fois devant, alors qu'Ashal s'apprêtait à crocheter la porte, celle-ci s'envola et atterrit plus loin.

- Kidd ! De la discrétion merde !

- Je compte bien raser cette île.

- Oui, mais en attendant on a pas l'avantage. Ils ont notre équipage et nos bateaux, j'te rappelle.

- Je rentre ! cria-t-il en pénétrant dans la salle.

- Non mais quel con !

Kidd regarda partout, visiblement personne...

- Rappelle moi aussi de couler ton bateau, répondit-elle en le suivant.

- Tu vois bien qu'il n'y a...

Trois hommes sortirent de leur cachette, armés jusqu'aux dents. Tirant plusieurs rafales, ils restèrent très bètes quand ils virent les balles flotter dans les airs. Aussitôt ces mêmes balles repartirent en sens inverse. Ashal, par réflexe, s'était aplatie au sol les mains sur la tête.

- Tu me suppliera un autre jour, il faut pas trainer ici, s'exclama Kidd en regardant une deuxième porte métallique dans le fond.

- Je ne te suppliais pas du tout !

Voyant que Kidd n'en avait que faire et allait à nouveau défoncer l'autre porte, elle s'interposa entre lui et la pauvre porte.

- Il faut dire que tu es tellement impressionnant; elle s'approcha de lui d'un air audacieux qui ne déplus pas à Kidd.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il en ayant vu clair dans son jeu.

- Que tu arrête de défoncer ces putains de portes à chaque fois que tu en vois une ! On va employer MA méthode.

Soupirant, Kidd s'assit sur un des bureaux présents dans la pièce pendant qu'Ashal crochetait la serrure. Soudainement, elle prit conscience d'un fait...

- Euh... Kidd ?

- Tu as fini ?

- Non, c'est pas ça... Je pense à un truc... Les rafales de tire ont dû préven...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une balle fusa à travers la porte. 10 centimètres de plus et Ashal mourrait. Sans hésiter Kidd poussa magnétiquement la porte qui écrasa deux hommes auparavant derrière.

- Tu m'en dois une, rétorqua-t-il en avançant dans la pièce.

Énervée, Ashal se dirigea vers Kidd pour lui dire franco ce qu'elle pensait de ses manières. Tenant sa tête d'une main, Kidd l'empêchait d'avancer plus.

- Si t'avais pas déboulé comme un dératé dans la pièce précédente aussi ! Tout ça c'est ta faute ! Espèce d'abruti écervelé ! A toujours vouloir tout casser au lieu de réfléchir !

Pendant qu'Ashal proférait des menaces et essayait de donner des coups de poings et des coups de pieds, celui-ci retenait toujours sa tête de telle manière qu'elle n'arrivait pas à le toucher.

- Quand tu auras fini on pourra peut-être avancer... répondit-il.

- Et en plus tu...

Une roquette fusa à travers la pièce explosant la salle derrière eux.

- Euh... Je crois que j'ai fini...

Se mettant tous les deux en position d'attaque, Kidd explosa la 3ème porte et Ashal bondit à l'intérieur sous sa forme animal. Liquidant en quelques mouvements les opposants, ils passèrent à la salle suivante.

- Ils sont en bas, juste ici, répondit Kidd.

- Et bien défonce le sol, blagua-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

Grossière erreur... Kidd récupéra les armes des salles environnantes et cogna violemment le sol à l'aide d'un bras énorme. Le sol s'effondra complètement. Atterrissant parmi les décombres, il se releva instantanément. Il souleva quelques morceaux de plâtre et fut directement étranglé par Ashal folle furieuse.

- QUAND JE T'AI DIT DE DÉFONCER LE SOL C'ÉTAIT POUR DE FAUX ! UNE BLAGUE TU SAIS CE QUE C'EST !

Alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à enlever les mains d'Ashal sur sa gorge, sa tête devenait aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

- BOSS !

- Capitaine !

Arrêtant leur dispute, Ashal et Kidd regardèrent plus loin dans la salle. Une partie de leur équipage était présent. Zark, Papoo, Wire, Loria et Gerk étaient attachés au mur par des menottes en granit-marin. Ashal soupira... Elle ne pouvait pas les crocheter une à une cela mettrait 15 ans...

- Les clefs sont sur un garde, il parcourt le couloir depuis près d'une heure, expliqua calmement Wire.

- Les autres on été conduit à un niveau inférieur, annonça Gerk.

Quelque chose clochait... Ashal regardait chacun des prisonniers sans savoir quoi.

- Kidd...

- je sais, j'ai remarqué, répondit il.

- Très bien, vous m'avez repéré ! rétorqua le faux Wire en se retirant du mur.

- Il s'est grillé tout seul ! Quel con ! s'exclama Ashal. Vas-y Kidd, je me charge de lui !

Le roux explosa la porte et partit dans le couloir pendant que l'homme ayant pris la forme de Wire s'apprêtait à attaquer Ashal.

- Pour la gloire de notre maitre, ta vie nous appartient la panthère aux yeux bleus !

Ashal ne prit pas la peine de répondre et s'élança.

Plus loin, dans le couloir, Kidd aperçut le gardien des clefs. Sans tarder il forma un monstre de fer qu'il articula et déplaça grâce à son fruit du démon. L'homme ne fit pas long feu et fut coupé en deux par la bête.

Revenant dans la pièce précédente pour libérer ses compagnons, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Ashal. Ça va, elle n'avait rien. Cependant, il s'arrêta net face au mur. Les pirates n'étaient plus là, ils avaient tous disparus.

- Je n'ai rien pu faire ! Le mur a tourné sur lui même ! expliqua-t-elle.

- Je n'ai qu'à le défoncer !

- Non, attends ! Tu risquerai de les blesser. Je connais une galerie qui va nous amener là où on veut ! Suis moi !

- Tu m'as dit que tu n'étais jamais venu ici...

- Euh... J'ai vu ça sur une carte ! C'est parti mon kiki !

Dans un endroit caché de tous se trouve les deux bateaux des fameux pirates. Non loin de ces bateaux, sur le quai sont retenus prisonniers les membres d'équipage.

- Ashal ! Ashal !

- Hein ?

- Tu vas te réveiller !

Ashal reçut un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Loria lui souriait fièrement.

- Tu m'as tapée ! Ça fait mal, merde !

- Tu es pas douée ma pauvre...

Se massant la joue, elle regarda droit devant.

- Les bateaux ! Ils sont là ! Génial on... on est où ?

- On a juste à espérer que Kidd ne se fasse pas chopper... fit la voix de Killer plus loin.

Quand elle regarda ses mains et ses pieds, elle jura... Elle était attachée... Elle regarda autour d'elle. La pièce était très vaste, c'était en faite un énorme quai. Après avoir analysé la situation, un plan jaillis dans sa tête.

- Moi de toi je n'essaierais même pas de me transformer en panthère, annonça une voix masculine dans l'ombre. Ces liens s'adaptent à la forme de leur porteur.

- Capitaine ! On est si heureux de vous revoir ! s'exclamèrent quelques pirates plus loin, eux aussi attachés.

- Contente que vous n'aillez pas été tués ! On va partir de là dans très peu de temps ! ria Ashal pleine d'ambition. Dès que je serais libérée je vais te faire ta fête ! clama-t-elle tout en haut en défiant l'homme qui se camouflait dans les ténèbres.

- Tu vois... J'ai quelque doute...

Faisant un pas dans la lumière, ses cheveux bleus avaient poussé depuis leur dernière rencontre...

Les yeux bleus de la pirate s'écarquillèrent et ses lèvres tremblèrent légèrement.

Des souvenirs tendres refirent surface.

Des cheveux bleus au grès du vent, un visage au sourire radieux, puis des rires et des longs discours. Des arbres verts et grands, une colline, un vieille homme au caractère bien trempé. L'air du vent, un village lointain et beau...

Puis des souvenirs noirs.

Une explosion, une trahison, des morts. Une souffrance muée par une rage indescriptible. Elle, devant une tombe. La tombe sur la petite colline. Le pistolet accroché sur la pierre. Cette promesse...

Presque inaudiblement, ses lèvres bougèrent pour ne former qu'un nom.

- ... Huro.


	26. 1: Kidd Vs Huro

_Voilà ! Je suis plutôt contente de ce chapitre ^^ j'espère que ce sera pareil pour vous, lecteurs adorés !  
><em>

_Visiblement le nombre de personne suivant l'histoire augmente chaque semaine et ça me fait très plaisir !  
><em>

_Pour répondre à une question, Ashal s'est fait capturée au dernier chapitre car elle a perdu son combat contre l'autre imbécile dans la pièce.  
><em>

_J'espère que tout est clair et qu'il n'y a pas trop d'incohérences (voir pas du tout mais là ce serait rêver je pense -.-' )_**  
><strong>

**Merci, Merci, Merci Florence, Trafalgar-Lucia, Tsukii, Feather J. Shining, Nanaille La Canaille, Tsuki, Laya ! Vous ne savez pas à quel point je suis devenue accro à vos reviews xD.  
><strong>

**150 reviews ! Whouaaaaaaaaaaaa ! *Crise cardiaque* (Fin de l'histoire pour cause de décès de l'auteur...)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11<strong>

**Fin de l'Arc 1**

* * *

><p>Dans la grande pièce du hangar on pouvait entendre le va et vient des petites vagues contre la coque des deux bateaux pirates. Un silence de mort régnait dans la vaste salle.<p>

Alors qu'Ashal regardait les implants métalliques d'Huro, elle réalisa qu'Hawkins avait raison. Elle ne le reconnaissait plus... Il avait toujours été joyeux, presque enfantin dès fois. Ce sourire contrastant avec ses traits fins et ses cheveux bleus en bataille... non. L'homme qui se tenait devant elle était sérieux, rigide et avait un sourire plus sadique qu'amical.

Elle ne l'aimait plus mais elle avait espéré, au fond d'elle, même si elle se refusait à l'avouer, qu'il soit toujours vivant.

Un sourire amère parcourut les lèvres de la panthère: la déception...

Huro regarda la pièce avant de reposer ses yeux sur la jeune femme. S'il n'avait pas été un robot sans aucun état d'âme, il aurait sans doute jeté un regard audacieux à la femme aux cheveux blancs, admirant ses courbes presque féline... mais il était un robot sans état d'âme, tel était la nouvelle arme du gouvernement mondial.

- A l'heure qu'il est Eustass "Captain" Kidd se dirige droit dans un piège et ce grâce à ton aide. Le gouvernement a payé ces bandits, mais maintenant nous n'avons plus besoin de leur service, s'exclama-t-il en poussant un cadavre ensanglanté dans l'eau du hangar. Deux grands pirates vont mourir aujourd'hui. Et leurs pitoyables moutons avec... fit-il en regardant en direction de Killer.

- Ton ex a l'air plutôt con, s'exclama Heat en voyant la mine absente de la capitaine.

- Parce que tu trouves que Kidd l'est pas ? lança Loria en rigolant méchamment. Faut dire que son radar de mec est plutôt cassé... Avant elle tapait dans le con maintenant elle tape dans le con et moche !

- Oï... c'est notre capitaine que tu insultes là... fit Wire d'un air agressif.

Alors qu'une dispute (grâce à Loria) commençait entre les deux équipages, Ashal ferma les yeux et soupira.

- Kidd reconnaitra l'ombre, et...

- Nous crois-tu aussi stupide que ça, Ashal, la panthère aux yeux bleus ? La fille pour jouer ce rôle a été délibérément choisie aussi bien que ton ombre est très similaire à la sienne... Mais ne t'inquiète pas... Il te rejoindra très vite dans l'au delà.

A ces mots il arma un petit tube et y déposa une fléchette dégoulinante d'une substance étrange.

- Tu vois, je ne suis pas assez stupide pour m'approcher de toi. Les fruits Zoan excellent aux combats au corps à corps. Enfin... si toutefois on peut appeler ça un fruit Zoan...

Il actionna le mécanisme avec son doigt et le tube lança la fléchette droit dans la cuisse d'Ashal.

Elle s'empressa de retirer l'objet de sa peau, en vain. Sa vision devenait déjà flou, ses poils se hérissaient et de la sueur commençait à perler de son front.

- C'est... la dernière fois... que tu me trahis, Huro, articula-t-elle difficilement.

- Capitaine ! hurla Gerk. Merde Loria, tu es à côté, fais quelque chose !

- Je... Je ne peux rien faire... Elle est déjà inconsciente... répondit Loria choquée.

Quelque part dans les galeries souterraines...

- Pourquoi tu fixes mon ombre comme ça ?! demanda-t-elle en regardant Kidd.

- Pour rien, non...

- Tu es blessé ?

- Des égratignures, rien de grave.

- Ça saigne beaucoup...

- J'te dis que c'est rien.

"Amusons nous un peu !" rigola intérieurement la jeune fille.

- Kidd, tu as déjà pensé à avoir des enfants ?

Il s'arrêta soudainement comme s'il venait de recevoir un choc électrique de 10 000 volts.

- C'est un cul de sac ton chemin... répondit-il en ignorant cette question stupide.

- Non, il y a un ascenseur, regarde...

Elle pointa son doigt en direction de la cage métallique. Ils rentrèrent et aussitôt la grille se referma tandis que l'ascenseur descendait.

- Alors ? Tu ne m'aimes pas, c'est ça ? Tu préfères avoir des enfants avec Jewerly Bonney... Elle est tellement plus belle que moi... s'exclama-t-elle en pleurant.

Le supernova ne savait vraiment pas comment réagir. La regardant il se demandait s'il ne valait pas mieux l'assommer et régler cette histoire tout seul.

Il était à la fois choqué et surpris mais surtout choqué. Il se retourna en sens inverse pour ne pas voir la jeune femme qui l'effrayait de plus en plus.

- Ne suis-je pas désirable ? Kidd, retourne toi...

- Écoute Ashal, si...

A peine se retourna-t-il qu'il se mit la main devant le nez pour éviter que le sang ne coule davantage.

- Remet ton T-shirt tout de suite ! ordonna Kidd. A quoi tu joues ? Notre équipage est emprisonné et tu te désapes dans un ascenseur !

- Oublions les...

Posant ses bras autour du cou du dangereux capitaine, Ashal posa sa tête contre son torse.

- Oublions la piraterie et fondons une famille ! Tu imagines les petites têtes rousses courir partout ?

- Remet ton T-shirt bordel !

Elle arrêta l'ascenseur à l'aide d'un bouton, et fixa Kidd de ses yeux bleus intenses.

- Tant que tu...

L'ascenseur se remit en marche... Kidd le faisait bouger grâce à son fruit du démon.

"J'ai une idée" pensa la jeune fille dans la peau d'Ashal.

- Tu sais, j'ai eu une tonne de conquête, sans intérêt bien sur... Mais je pense que tu es la pire !

- Tu n'as qu'à te barrer, j'te retiens pas.

- Mais je t'aime...

Le puzzle s'assembla... Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur les lèvres de Kidd. Quand il descendit de l'ascenseur il était seul.

- Ashal ne m'aurait jamais dit ça, pétasse, annonça-t-il en essuyant son couteau ensanglanté. Et bien c'est qui maintenant le plus con de nous deux ? Je me demande comment tu t'es fait capturer poupée...

Alors que le couloir débouchait sur une pièce immensément grande, tout était vide... Un seul homme se tenait au beau milieu. Ses cheveux bleus et son regard rouge regardait le supernova avec attention.

- Analyse en cours... Cible confirmée... Objectif enclenché. Métabolisme activé.

- Dégage de mon chemin, annonça Kidd en récupérant les plaques de métal recouvrant le mur.

- Bien le bonjour Eutass "Captain" Kidd. Je vois que Naferta n'est pas avec toi... Je t'ai peut-être sous estimé.

- Tu peux me surestimer au maximum tu me sous estimeras toujours.

- Quelle arrogance...

- Arrête de parler et ramène toi !

Huro fonça droit sur Kidd le touchant au menton. De Justesse, le rouquin esquiva en faisant un pas sur la droite. Mais Huro s'arrêta net et donna un violent coup de pied dans les côtés du supernova.

Kidd roula sur le sol, puis se remit sur pied, essuyant au passage un filet de sang dépassant de ses lèvres.

- Tu m'as aussi sous-estimé. Je suis l'arme ultime du docteur Vegapunk. Tu n'as aucune chance...

Kidd matérialisa une bête en acier et la fit attaquer sans relâche ce prétentieux aux cheveux bleus. Huro riposta et, touchant de sa main le monstre, il le désintégra sur place.

Eustass se protégea des morceaux d'aciers volants grâce à son bras métallique. Sans hésiter il lança un pilon de fer sur Huro. Le robot mit du temps à se relever.

Le rouquin tira plusieurs balles avec son pistolet et augmenta leur vitesse avec son pouvoir. Touché plusieurs fois à la tête, Huro émit quelques étincelles.

La machine humaine se reprit et ré-attaqua en lacérant le manteau d supernova et sa peau. Kidd, oubliant ses blessures, réfléchit au moyen de battre cette machine... machine ? Mais oui ! Broyant l'acier de l'intérieur, Huro se désintégra sur le champs, tel une boite de conserve écrasée.

- Et bien tu n'étais pas si dure que ça ! Ha ha ha ha ! Ha ha !

Kidd perdit son rire quand il vit la machine se reconstruire petit à petit.

Non seulement elle se reparait mais en plus elle accumulait les matériaux autour d'elle. Fonçant droit sur le pirate, le robot éclata le mur derrière.

Pendant un moment Kidd crut qu'il perdait conscience face à la force de l'impact. Il se releva doucement du sol. Le choc avait été terrible... Aucun humain normalement constitué n'aurait pu survivre à ça.

En se relevant du sol argileux il faillit perdre l'équilibre et tomber dans la lave...

La lave ? Ses yeux dorés regardèrent brièvement la pièce. Ils n'étaient plus dans le bâtiment.

- L'île est constituée de magma refroidis et dur. C'est pour ça que la micro ville a pu être fondée à l'intérieur de la roche... La température était idéale. Seulement nous avons détruit tous les villageois.

- Pourquoi ?

- Aucun témoin. Ce sont les ordres.

- Vous êtes pitoyables... La marine et le gouvernement...

Kidd cracha par terre un amas de salive et de sang, avant de continuer.

- De vrais moutons sans volonté... C'est écœurant.

Le capitaine arma ses deux bras en récupérant une partie du métal sur le robot et combattit le fer par le fer. Même si le robot était en mauvaise état, il ne cessait de se reconstruire à chaque coup...

- Tu vois bien que c'est inutile ! Ah ah ah !

- Ferme-là ! cria-t-il en continuant de frapper.

Le robot s'éloigna du pirate et joignit ses deux bras. Un laser aveuglant sortit de ses mains.

Épuisé, Kidd esquiva, mais son manteau fut à moitié carbonisé. Jetant vite son manteau pourpre au sol, il regarda à nouveau son adversaire. Il était fort, mais ce n'était qu'une machine, sans conviction, sans volonté, sans ambition...

- Dis moi, Kidd, fit Huro en souriant cruellement. A-t-elle au moins crié une seule fois ton nom ?

Le rouquin fronça les sourcils, de quoi parlait-il ?

- Car, avec moi, elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait... ? demanda-t-il gravement.

- Oh mais trois fois rien... Juste procurée du plaisir, il y a bien des années... Quand j'étais humain... et faible, fit-il dans un rictus de dégout.

- Ha ha ha ! ... Je peux t'assurer qu'une fois que je t'aurais battu... elle ne prononcera plus jamais ton nom !

Kidd profita de cette courte discussion pour reprendre son souffle et avoir les idées plus clairs.

- Vraiment ? rétorqua ironiquement le robot. Mais peut-être veux-tu savoir, avant qu'elle ne prononce plus jamais mon nom, avec quelle ardeur elle le criait.

Huro marqua une pause et sa voix changea, devenant plus féminine.

- ...Oh ! ...Huro ! ...Huro ! Oh oui ! Huro ! HURO !

Au début, Kidd le trouvait vraiment con avec cette voix féminine, mais, ayant les idées clairs, son imagination ne put s'empêcher d'associer cette voix à des images.

Ses dents grincèrent tandis que son regard devint plus froid.

- La ferme... lança-t-il hargneusement.

- Elle ne prononcera plus jamais ton nom, Eustass "Captain" Kidd, fit le robot avec un voix à nouveau masculine. Ni le mien d'ailleurs, rigola-t-il d'un air fou. Ni celui de personne ! Ah ah aha ha uh uhuh ahaha !

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?!

- Je lui ai procurée du plaisir, répondit-il dans un regard cruel. Ne voulait-elle pas rejoindre ses très chers ancêtres ? Ah ah aha ah !

- Tu mens... Ashal ne meurt pas si facilement.

- Oh... mais à force de frôler la mort...

Huro n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un poing métallique arracha sa mâchoire. La machine émit de plus en plus d'étincelle et sa voix déraillait.

- T'es bien con pour me provoquer, s'exclama Kidd d'un air encore plus sadique que le robot.

- Kidd ! hurla Killer en arrivant à sa rencontre.

- Killer ! Dégage ! ordonna-t-il en tournant la tête.

A peine Killer s'approcha de son capitaine qu'il mourut écrasé par le poids d'Huro. Le robot avait profité de l'inattention d'Eustass pour se relever.

- Killer !

Aussitôt le corps de Killer se transforma en un homme charnu et poilu.

- C'est pas possible ! Vous et vos potions à la con ! cria Kidd excédé. C'est la deuxième fois que Killer crève...

La falaise près de la lave commençait doucement à s'effondrer sous le choc des coups échangés. Et, sans prévenir, le sol se déroba sous les pieds du rouquin. Se tenant à un rocher par réflexe, il était suspendu dans le vide.

- Regarde toi ! Ah ah ah uhuha ! Le grand pirate devenu si fameux dans le Shin Sekai... Une prime de 470 millions de berry... Tu vas mourir par l'acier, quelle ironie ! Ahh !

Soudainement la machine bascula dans le vide. Effleurant Kidd, Huro (ou du moins ce qu'il en restait) chuta dans la lave et fut incapable de se reconstruire. Ashal se tenait juste devant Kidd. Lui tendant la main elle l'aida à remonter.

Le rouquin prit volontiers la main de la jeune femme et revint sur la terre ferme. Il avait eut chaud.

- Tu m'as fait vachement peur ! fit-elle en l'enlaçant et l'embrassant sur la joue. Tu es beaucoup blessé... Mais pas mortellement. On va arranger ça...

Les yeux jaunes de Kidd s'écarquillèrent et aucun son ne sortit de ses lèvres bordeaux.

- On ne m'appelle pas pétasse, rigola Ashal d'un air mauvais

Elle retira le sabre du torse pâle du pirate.

S'effondrant parterre, Kidd n'arrivait pas à reprendre son souffle. De l'air, il lui fallait de l'air !

- Dans 5 minutes ce côté se sera effondré. Je te laisse rejoindre le prototype alpha au fond de la lave... Ne t'étonne pas... J'ai mangé un fruit du démon, celui de la guérison. Aucune blessure ne peut m'atteindre.

Kidd se mit à genoux, puis utilisant la force qui lui restait, il se hissa sur ses deux pieds.

La fille, qui était auparavant avec lui dans l'ascenseur, était déjà partie. La suivant, il arriva à un quai.

Le hangar était immense et c'est avec une joie modérée qu'il aperçut les deux bateaux se tenant fièrement sur l'eau.

Tous les pirates étaient là.

- Tu cherches quelqu'un ? demanda un garde aussi costaud qu'un mammouth.

- Ta mère !

Kidd lui décocha un coup si puissant que l'homme fut expulsé dans l'eau.

- Kidd ! l'appela le zombie. Les menottes sont reliées entre elles ! A l'intérieur de la salle à ta droite toutes les manettes sont présentes !

Sans prendre la peine de vérifier si c'était bien le vrai Heat ou pas, le rouquin entra dans la pièce et appuya sur le premier bouton qu'il vit.

- Heat ? lui demanda Killer un peu plus loin. Tu n'aurais pas omis de lui dire quel bouton c'était ?

- Auto-destruction enclenchée ! lança une voix dans les hauts-parleurs.

- Désolé Boss ! hurla le zombie pour se faire entendre.

- Évacuation du personnel. Auto-destruction dans 5 minutes.

Kidd sortit en furie de la salle des commandes.

- Y'a une tonne de boutons, bordel ! cria le roux.

- Essaye un jaune ! lancèrent Kero et Killer en même temps, ayant déjà repéré le mécanisme.

Kidd ré-entra dans la salle et explosa le tableau de bord.

- Auto-destruction avancée. Auto-destruction prévue dans 3 minutes.

- Arrête de tout casser crétin ! hurla Loria.

- Ne touche plus à rien ! s'écria une fille avec des cheveux violets. Je la plante comme tu m'as plantée dans l'ascenseur sinon ! Déjà que tu as embrassé ma petite sœur dans le couloir des pièges... Gros pervers !

Ashal était inerte dans les bras de deux marines (tremblant comme des feuilles). Naferta avait un couteau sous sa gorge.

- Le fait que tu ais déclenché l'auto-destruction a fait fuir ces lâches de la marine. Déjà qu'on était pas beaucoup...

- Vous vous attendiez à attraper deux capitaines avec des mecs aussi faibles ? rétorqua Kidd, sûr de lui, en voyant plus loin que Killer s'était libéré.

- C'est le Cipher Pol qui gère cette mission ! Sous ordre du gouvernement. Si notre chef réussit à vous capturer il regagnera le rang qui lui est dû ! Gloire à Spandam!

Kero, lui aussi libéré, s'élança et planta ses deux lames dans le ventre de la femme. Killer en profita pour trancher la tête des deux marines en faisant tournoyer ses lames.

- Capitaine ? demanda Kero en récupérant Ashal sur le sol. Merde ! Ashal ! Réveille toi !

Killer s'approcha du tableau de bord et actionna un levier caché. Aussitôt les deux bateaux furent lâchés et le hangar s'ouvrit pour laisser pénétrer la lumière du jour.

En réalité, en cassant le tableau de bord, les menottes qui étaient reliées les unes avec les autres cédèrent toutes en même temps. Voilà pourquoi Killer et Kero avaient pu se glisser jusqu'à leurs victimes.

- Auto-destruction dans 2 minutes !

- Les bateaux ne seront jamais à l'abri à temps.. annonça Wire.

- Kidd, tu saignes beaucoup... remarqua Killer.

- Montez tous à bord ! s'écria Anor. Je sais comment faire. Gerk prends la barre ! Loria place toi entre leur navire et le notre ! Montez tous !

C'était la débandade, personne ne savait vraiment quoi faire... mais il fallait partir d'ici de suite !

Les pirates se précipitèrent et montèrent tous à bord. Alors que les navires avaient à peine franchis les portes du hangar, la base explosa. Aussitôt Loria dessina un champ protecteur violet englobant les deux vaisseaux.

- Tiens bon Loria ! s'écria Gerk alors que celle-ci avait du mal à maintenir le bouclier.

- L'explosion est super violente... Je ne sais pas si elle va y arriver... rétorqua Zark alors que Kidd tenait à peine debout.

- Le champs est trop grand ! hurla Loria à bout de souffle.

- Tiens encore 5 secondes !

- Loria ! cria Gerk. Je t'ai piqué ton katana la dernière fois et je l'ai pété !

- Tu dis ça pour je tienne plus longtemps !

- Non regarde, dit-il en montrant l'objet cassé, je l'ai vraiment pété !

- QUOI ?! ESPÈCE DE *****!

- C'est la première chose sensée que tu fais de ta vie, Gerk, admit Kero.

- Oh merci, fit-il dans un grand sourire. Euh... La première chose que je fais de sensée ? CA VEUT DIRE QUOI CA ! Stupide assassin !

- Tu sais comment il va te découper le stupide assassin, rétorqua-t-il une veine sortant de son front.

"Il faut que je tienne..." pensa intérieurement Loria. "Pour ces imbéciles... il... faut... que j'y arrive !"

Après que les dernières flammes eurent léchées le bouclier, elle lâcha tout, complétement épuisée.

Les deux capitaines étaient à bord de leur vaisseau avec leur équipage au complet. Au même moment Ashal se réveilla doucement.

- Capitaine ! On a réussi ! Tout est ok ! lança un matelot.

- Ma tête... foutu poison...

Ashal n'eut pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits qu'un oiseau l'attrapa par les cheveux et la tira jusqu'à l'île.

- YAAAAAAA ! Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ! Lâche-moi !

- Ce sont les ordres de ma maitresse Naferta. Elle va te tuer, lui répondit le volatile géant.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de suivre ces ordres ! répondit-elle en cachant sa fatigue.

- Elle me nourrit et me protège. En échange j'obéis.

Aussitôt Hypnos attaqua les griffes en avant. Plantant ses serres dans les yeux de l'oiseau géant, celui-ci lâcha sa proie. Tombant dans 5 mètres de profondeur, Ashal nagea jusqu'au rivage.

La mer froide l'avait complétement réveillée.

Alors qu'elle se retournait pour voir la distance qui la séparait des deux bateaux, un couteau de jet se planta dans son épaule. Roulant sur le côté, elle enleva l'arme et observa la jeune femme aux cheveux violets.

- Grâce à Spandam, le monde sera sauvé une toute dernière fois des habitants du royaume perdu !

- Je te tuerai toi et Spandam, rétorqua Ashal furieuse.

- Akainu est en route.


	27. Arc 2: Échec mortel

Alors, Alors... Que vous dire sinon que ce chapitre enclenche un nouveau tournant dans l'histoire (le genre de tournant à 360°).

Vous avez eu le temps de connaitre Ashal, ensuite vous avez connu son équipage, et désormais c'est sa destinée qui s'amorce.

Bien sûr, le tout avec Kidd et son équipage, mais aussi et désormais avec tous les personnages de One Piece.

Le prologue et l'Arc 1 vous mettez dans le bain, et bien préparez vous à une plongée radicale ! Désormais tout va changer...

Un grand merci à ceux qui ont lu jusqu'ici et qui continuent. J'avoue que plus d'une fois j'ai pensé à laisser de côté cette histoire par manque de temps et d'inspiration, mais grâce à vous je ne l'ai jamais fait !

Merci à ceux qui ont postés des reviews cette semaine:** Laya Mya, lilo65, Feather J. Shining, Guest, Tsukii-ai, Tsuki Shibiki, Trafalgar-Lucia, Nanaille La Canaille, Claudio, Heart-Law et firephenix** ! Je vous suis redevable.

* * *

><p><strong>Arc 2<strong>

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

><p>Ashal roula sur le côté, fonça et décocha un violent coup de poing dans l'estomac de Naferta. Attaquant sans relâche, rien ne semblait l'atteindre<p>

En effet, elle avait beau attaquer cette fille ses blessures guérissaient de plus en plus vite.

Plus loin sur le bateau de Kidd...

- Boss ?! Boss ?! cria Heat en le secouant.

Le rouquin venait juste de perdre connaissance. Les différentes blessures sur son corps témoignaient de la violence des combats.

Killer ordonna qu'on le transporte à l'infirmerie immédiatement et se dirigea vers Kero. Il s'entendait plutôt bien avec cet assassin. Ils étaient tous les deux loyaux et calmes. Allant à sa rencontre il lui fit part de ses plans.

- On va s'éloigner de l'île pour soigner Kidd. On sera plus au calme loin de cette île.

- Notre Capitaine aura fini d'ici 20 minutes max, lui répondit Kero. Faites ce que vous voulez nous allons attendre ici.

Tandis que le navire avec un crâne en guise de prou s'éloignait, Ashal luttait en vain.

La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs gisait une énième fois sur le sol.

Ashal délivra un message à l'aigle qui survolait la zone de combat. Ayant reçu des ordres, Hypnos fusa droit vers le navire. A son étonnement celui des pirates de Kidd était déjà loin.

Il se posa sur l'épaule d'Anor et répéta ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

- Tu n'en a pas assez de toujours te relever de tes blessures ? rugit Ashal. Tu n'es pas de taille !

- Du moment que je te retiens... Toi, tu n'es pas de taille face au chef de la marine: Akainu ! Il a toujours approuvé les méthodes de Spandam.

- Entre deux psychopathes c'est normal ! J'ai trouvé ton point faible...

Ashal s'élança près d'un rocher, prit son élan, piqua le sabre à la ceinture de Naferta et, faisant volte-face, lui coupa le bras.

- Ça repousse pas ça je suppose ! Ah ah !

Sous ses yeux consternés, le bras repoussait.

- Non mais c'est quoi ce fruit du démon ?! hurla-t-elle.

* * *

><p>10 heures plus tard...<p>

- Vous avez quoi ?! s'écria Kidd en articulant chacun de ses mots.

- J'ai recousu ton manteau, Boss, lança Wire en tendant le manteau pourpre à son capitaine.

- Franchement Kidd, la menace a été éliminé, ne t'en fais pas. On est à une heure de l'île, annonça Killer en le calmant. Puis on a récupéré notre bateau et eux aussi, il n'y a plus de raison pour que nous naviguions avec eux.

Le roux retint un rictus de douleur... Ses blessures guérissaient mais trop lentement à son goût.

Sans hésiter il ordonna qu'on fasse voile vers l'île. Après avoir donné assez d'ordre il rentra dans sa cabine et s'allongea sur son lit. Killer était dans la chambre et lisait un petit livre "la botanique pour les nuls".

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu fais demie-tour, admit le blond.

- Fous-moi là paix.

- Pourquoi tu n'avoues pas tout simplement ? demanda Killer en fermant sèchement le livre.

- C'est juste une aventure sans plus.

- Une aventure pour laquelle tu fais demie-tour dans le Shin Sekai ?

Kidd savait pertinemment que Killer aurait le dernier mot et cela l'agaçait. Il ne faisait que reporter l'inévitable car il ne tiendrait jamais une heure à esquiver les phrases de son amie d'enfance.

- Je veux dire par là que Kero m'a donné leur numéro d'escargophone.

Le capitaine se leva si brusquement qu'il en oublia ses blessures. Il alla jusqu'à son bureau et attrapa le morceau de papier que Killer lui tendait. Composant le numéro l'escargophone sonnait... et sonnait... et sonnait... Kidd raccrocha et refit le numéro pendant plus de 20 minutes avec la présence de Killer.

- Ce n'est pas normal... admit Killer.

- Je sais...

Au bout d'une demie heure, Heat entra en trombe dans la cabine.

- Boss ! Killer ! Il faut que vous voyez ça !

Sortant de la pièce, Killer et Kidd écarquillèrent les yeux. L'île était carbonisée. Les flammes s'élevaient à certains endroits puis se taisaient, pour finalement reprendre leurs danses quelques secondes après.

Un souffle chaud accompagnait le vent...

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? chuchota un pirate stupéfait.

- Ça craint, l'île était en parfaite état avant qu'on parte... murmura un autre.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que des débris en bois viennent heurter la coque du bateau pirate. Ils entraient doucement en collision avec le bateau de Kidd, flottant amèrement.

L'imposant navire pirate _Adessa_, naviguait comme il pouvait vers cette terre de feu.

Un calme de mort y régnait tandis que la nuit recouvrait le ciel de sa lueur noir.

- Rien ne nous garantie que c'était leur bateau, s'exclama Killer en fixant les morceaux de bois flottant dans la mer.

- Détrompe-toi Killer... Regardez vers la crique, répondit Wire.

L'homme pointa l'épave avec le bout de sa fourche.

Au même moment une tête de dragon, entrainée par les flots, longea le bateau dans sa longueur.

- C'était leur proue... lança Heat en suivant le débris du regard.

Au loin l'ancien navire des pirates brûlait.

La moitié du bateau était détruite mais il ne coulait pas. Un rocher le maintenait près de la falaise.

Les voiles étaient noircies, le mât manquant...

Non, ce n'était plus un bateau. C'était désormais une épave.

Les pirates jetèrent l'ancre près de l'épave, s'en rapprochant avec prudence... Tout ce qu'ils y trouvèrent fut la mort... Des cadavres calcinés sur le pont...

- Je le reconnais lui, affirma Papoo en reniflant lourdement. Il était super sympa...

- Il s'appelait Anor, annonça Heat en passant un bras amical autour du gros blond visiblement ému.

- C'est une vision apocalyptique... rétorqua Wire en se tournant vers l'île dévastée.

- NON ! NON ! NON ! hurla un homme fin avec des lunettes de rocker.

Killer s'élança pour retenir Zark qui venait de reconnaitre un des cadavres.

- Je... Elle... Nous...

- Calme toi Zark !

- Merde... Fait chier... Pourquoi... je...

Zark tomba à genoux et Killer le lâcha.

- Ils sont tous morts... murmura-t-il.

Kidd, jusqu'ici silencieux, donna un violent coup de pied dans un débris. Le morceau de bois, à moitié en cendre, percuta l'eau et coula. Sombrant dans la mer noir, les morceaux du navire et de son équipage reposaient calmement, tanguant au grès des courants.

- On va fouiller l'île, s'exclama Kidd en fermant les yeux un instant.

Dans un silence absolue, quelques pirates débarquèrent sur l'île. Arrivant au centre des rocheuses, Killer reconnut cette horrible femme. Elle était vivante. Kidd s'avança et la prit violemment par le col.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?! Réponds !

- Je vais mourir... keuf -keuf ... Pour la gloire de Spandam !

Une lueur d'espoir parcourrait les yeux de Naferta. Son sourire narguait les cieux.

- Kidd... Cette femme guérissait de ses blessure et pourtant elle est entrain de mourir, s'exclama Killer. C'est du Haki... un Haki puissant.

- Akainu... keuf... est venu ! Elle mourra ainsi que ses deux amis !

Un cri perçant déchira la nuit. Piquant vers Killer, Hypnos se posa sur son épaule.

- Maudit mascotte ! s'écria la jeune femme en fixant l'aigle. Je vais te tuer !

- Tu ne l'approcheras pas, répondit Kidd en lui lançant un regard déterminé.

- Spandam a gagné ! Les pirates d'Ashal sont anéantis ! Ashal va être exécuté ! Et les pirates de Kidd sont trahis par leurs sentiments, affaiblis par la douleur... Tu...as perdu... Eustass Kidd.

Dans un dernier gargouillis et un rire franc, la femme à la chevelure violette mourut.

Kidd relâcha le cadavre avec dégout.

"Trahis par leurs sentiments"

'La douleur"

Sa mâchoire se crispa et il serra les poings.

- Hawkins avait raison... Il avait raison sur toute la ligne, chuchota Heat d'un air désolé.

Kidd se tourna vers l'aigle blessé.

- Où sont-ils partis ?

Piaillant le plus fort possible, l'aigle se posa sur l'épaule de Kidd. Son manteau pourpre contrastant avec le pelage marron de l'aigle, il se dirigea vers son bateau, une aura menaçante l'entourant.

Les pirates de Kidd levèrent l'ancre.

Pendant qu'Heat consolait Zark qui hurlait de rage, Kidd et Killer avaient ouvert une carte du Shin Sekai. Hypnos s'envola et se posa sur la table. Regardant de son œil vif les écritures et les dessins, sa pupille s'arrêta sur une image précise. Il cria et l'écho de sa voix fit trembler le bois du navire. S'arrêta juste devant l'image il fixa les deux pirates attentifs.

- C'est ici ? Shanty Town ? demanda Killer.

- Wuuiiiiii Wuuiiiiiiiii ! cria l'aigle en faisant un vaste "oui" de la tête.

- J'en été sûr... murmura Kidd. Merde !

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? demanda Killer inquiet.

Le rouquin demeura silencieux.

Dans peu de temps le jour allait se lever. Cette journée avait été remplie d'aventure et d'action... Mais, alors que la victoire était assurée, cela finissait de manière tragique. Le rouquin sortit de sa cabine en serrant son manteau contre lui. Le climat redevenait instable et la neige tombait doucement. Posant ses mains contre la rambarde du navire, ses yeux jaunes-orangés regardaient l'océan. Revoyant le navire en flamme il ferma les yeux.

- Flashback -

Kidd était assis dans le réfectoire en sirotant un alcool bien fort. C'était sa première nuit à bord et il ne supporter déjà plus ce navire de la marine. Même le bateau de pêche était mieux ! Heureusement bientôt ils accosteraient sur l'île et récupéreraient leurs précieux navires.

- Alors !

Ashal tapa lourdement dans le dos de Kidd qui recracha le contenu de son verre sur la table.

- Ha ha ha !

- Putain Ashal ! Bordel rends moi mon verre !

La pirate lui prit le verre et but tout le contenu.

- T'sais très bien que tu supportes pas l'alcool ! Tu vas encore finir... Rends moi mon manteau !

Elle endossa le manteau de Kidd d'un air solennel en faisant le salut de la marine.

- Tu joues à quoi ? Tu es déjà ivre ?

- Non, répondit-elle en souriant et s'asseyant à côté de lui. J'aime bien ton manteau il est touffu !

Sans attendre, elle prit le stylo près de Kidd et lui dessina quelque chose sur l'épaule, après avoir fini il remarqua qu'elle avait dessiné son emblème.

- Tu es ma propriété maintenant ! ria-t-elle en voyant la mine déconfite de Kidd.

Aussitôt le supernova lui prit le stylo et lui dessina sa propre emblème dans le cou.

Elle afficha un sourire amical. S'approchant davantage de lui elle en profita pour frotter son nez contre sa joue (manquant de lui donner un coup de tête par la même occasion).

- Je ne suis pas un chat, arrête avec ça, rétorqua Kidd en la poussant.

- Kidddd... Kidddd... Kidddddd...

- Quoi ?

- Tu penses à la même chose que moi ?

- Aucune idée...

- Mais si voyons...

- Si tu parles de... ricana-t-il.

- Tu peux aller me chercher un verre ?! S'il te plait, j'ai trop soif !

- Tu me prends pour qui ?! Un serveur ?

- Ma propriété !

Dans un râle interminable, Kidd prit le verre et partit dans la cuisine... Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il faisait ce qu'il faisait... Lui un pirate qui faisait deux fois la prime d'Ashal ! C'était stupide ! Tandis qu'il se retrouvait planté au beau milieu de la cuisine, se demandant ce qui l'avait amené là, Ashal lui lança:

- Tu aurais pu prendre une éponge... Tu as craché partout sur la table tout à l'heure... C'est dégueulasse...

Kidd se figea sur place. S'il ne se calmait pas le verre allait exploser entre ses mains... Juste à temps, Ashal récupéra le verre et le but d'une traite.

- Comment on fait pour défaire tes deux ceintures ?

- ...

- Ah ah j'ai trouvé !

Récupérant d'un geste rapide les deux objets, elle les enfila. Elle posa un pied sur le table et un pied sur le banc, dégaina son propre pistolet et lança d'un air sadique:

- Je tuerai tous ceux qui se moqueront de moi ! Mouahahahaha!

- Tu sais que la dernière fois que tu as fait ce genre de pitrerie tu as failli finir empalée...

- Très juste ! fit-elle en le regardant avec ambition. Mais tu es faible et j'ai survécu ! Puis ce n'était qu'un rêve quand c'est arrivé... Je me demande si on serait mort pour de vrai si dans...

- Je vais me coucher, lança-t-il avec indifférence.

- Oï ! J'ai pas fini ma phrase !

Tandis qu'elle était en train de crier et d'injurier le malpolis, celui-ci s'en alla, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

- Interruption du Flashback -

Kidd s'attrapa les cheveux. En passant sa main sur son visage il remarqua qu'il manquait quelque chose. Ses lunettes... Ashal les avait gardées sur elle...

- Suite du Flashback-

Choisissant une chambre d'officier, il se blottit dans les couvertures rêvant d'égorger les bandits qui avaient piqué son bateau.

Alors qu'il allait enfin s'endormir, il entendit une conversation entre Zark et Loria qui passaient dans le couloir.

- Nous sommes ennemis... répondit Loria. Si Ashal m'ordonne de te tuer, je le ferais.

- De même si Kidd me l'ordonnait, rétorqua Zark.

Kidd enfouit sa tête dans les deux oreillers pour ne pas entendre davantage de la conversation. Pas qu'il n'était pas curieux mais ça le faisait chier. Quand il releva la tête, Ashal l'observait sur le lit opposé.

- Tu peux me dire qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! hurla-t-il en bondissant dans le lit.

- C'est flippant hein ! Je veux savoir un truc...

Ashal prit un ton très sérieux, ce qui inquiéta quelque peu le supernova.

- Comment tu as fait pour avoir une prime aussi haute ?

- Je suis fort, l'inverse de toi.

- Arrête de me rembarrer ! Je suis sérieuse ! Je veux dire que... J'ai une raison moi, mais toi tu es humain à la base. Enfin... normalement...

Kidd se mit sur ses coudes et l'observa.

- Tu l'es aussi.

- Hum... Dès fois j'ai quelque doute. Enfin bref ! Explique moi !

- J'ai massacré des gens en plus des mes rivaux.

Ashal descendit du lit opposé et s'assit sur le sol, toujours face à Kidd.

- Je veux les détails pas un méga résumé !

Il se leva à son tour du lit.

- C'est quoi cette manie de te trimbaler à poil ! rétorqua-t-elle en rougissant.

Le roux se frotta la tête et se posa près d'Ashal.

- Tu sais que j'allais dormir là ? s'exclama-t-il en baillant.

- Yep !

Le supernova commença à raconter le début de son histoire quand soudainement il s'interrompit.

- Tu peux arrêter de fixer mon entre jambe, soupira-t-il.

- Désolé ! rigola-t-elle d'un air presque enfantin.

Souriant, il continua son histoire. Au fur et à mesure elle s'endormait. La voix de Kidd diminuée de plus en plus... Quand le roux eut enfin terminé il s'aperçut qu'elle s'était endormie contre son épaule... La poussant, elle tomba nez à nez avec le sol et se réveilla brusquement.

- KIDD !

- Tu t'es endormie... Tu me dis si je te fais chier...

Frustré, le rouquin partit se coucher et ne bougea plus.

30 secondes après, une panthère noir bondit sur le lit et s'allongea de tout son poids sur le dos de Kidd. Il n'aimait pas vraiment quand elle était en panthère, il se méfiait toujours du comportement imprévisible de l'animal.

- J'ai passé l'âge des peluches, dégage, lança-t-il.

- Hé ! cria-t-elle en se transformant en humaine.

- Je ne supporte pas que tu dormes avec moi sous cette forme, et tu le sais.

- Tu ne supportes pas grand chose, murmura-t-elle plus à elle-même qu'à lui.

Sur ce le rouquin se retourna. Elle se hissa sur les mains et mordit l'oreille de Kidd jusqu'au sang. Poussant un hurlement, il posa sa main métallique sur son oreille l'air furieux.

- Désolée.

- Désolé, je vais t'en foutre des désolés !

- Je peux juste pas m'en empêcher...

- Garde tes crocs à l'intérieur de ta bouche, bordel !

"Toc, Toc "

- Ça va Kidd ? Je t'ai entendu crier ? demanda Killer près de la porte.

Déposant immédiatement sa main sur la bouche d'Ashal, Kidd répondit que tout allait bien. Il attendit que Killer soit partis pour lui lancer un regard noir.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu refuses de t'afficher, murmura-t-elle.

- Pour la même raison que toi, idiote. De toute façon il n'a rien à afficher !

- En tant normal je me serais vexée...

- Mais ?

- Mais je te connais alors je sais que tu es content que je sois là !

Kidd se décontracta légèrement et soupira.

Au bout de 5 minutes Ashal commença à se dandiner dans le lit, ce qui agaça Kidd.

- Ashal ... !

- Mais... J'y peux rien, tu es gros, tu prends toute la place.

- Je ne suis pas gros !

- Fin du Flashback -

Ashal se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Kidd avait raison... Elle était faible... Ils étaient tous morts et c'était sa faute.

Des larmes de fureur et de peine coulaient le long de ses joues... Elle avait tout perdu...


	28. 2: Trop tard

Salut tout le monde ! Et voici donc la suite de l'Arc 2 ! Pour une fois je ne vous dis rien ;)

**Merci pour les reviews précédentes: Trafalgar-Lucia, Clairedixi, Lilo65, Nanaille la Canaille, Tsukii-ai, Heart-Law, Feather J. Shining, Tsuki Shibiki et Firephenix ;).**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

* * *

><p>Killer se réveilla tôt et se dirigea à l'avant du bateau. Une silhouette marron et pourpre fixait l'horizon. Doucement, il se posa près de son capitaine en le regardant.<p>

Il avait toujours été déterminé dans ses choix sans jamais douter de quoi ce soit, un homme de conviction et une bête au combat, voilà ce qui définissait Kidd.

- Killer...

Après un moment d'hésitation, le rouquin reprit:

- Je suis partagé entre mon instinct et ma raison. Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour me jeter dans la gueule du loup et mettre mon rêve à la trappe. Jamais la recherche du One Piece ne tombera au second plan.

- Je sais.

Zark arriva en courant vers les deux pirates. Se tournant tous les deux, ils virent que le blond à crête était fou de rage.

- Tu n'es qu'un lâche Kidd ! Un lâche ! Tu sais pourquoi tu n'arrivera jamais à la cheville de Monkey D. Luffy ?! Car toi, tu penses tellement au One Piece que tu es prêt à laisser crever tes amis ! Tu crois que c'est seul que tu y arriveras ?! Chapeau de paille n'a pas hésité une seule seconde à détruire Enias Lobby pour Nico Robin et infiltrer Impel Down pour sauver son frère Ace ! Et même s'il ne trouve jamais le One Piece ce qu'il y décrochera au bout sera bien plus précieux que ce foutu trésor !

Zark savait pertinemment ce qu'il faisait et les risques encourues... Il l'avait dit et il fallait que ça sorte. Dans ce qui serait sans nul doute son dernier soupire, il cria haut et fort, pour que tout le monde l'entende:

- AVOUE QUE TU N'AS PAS LES COUILLES DE TE RENDRE A SHATTY DOWN !

Heat arriva et se mit devant Zark d'un air paniqué.

Non seulement il venait de dire que Luffy était plus fort que lui, en plus il le traitait de lâche et enfin il assurait qu'il ne trouverait jamais le One Piece... Avec les récents événements cela en faisait trop pour Kidd !

- Boss, il ne se contrôle plus ! Il ne sait plus ce qu'il fait ! Ne le tue pas ! s'écria le zombie.

- Partez... TOUS ! vociféra Kidd d'un air menaçant.

Tout le monde rentra dans le bateau pour ne pas se retrouver dans la ligne de mire du capitaine.

Quand Heat, Killer et Zark entrèrent dans la salle principale, Killer ne put s'empêcher de saisir le blond par le col.

- A quoi tu joues au juste ?! s'écria Killer, furieux.

- Loria est morte ! Je veux aller là bas et défoncer ces putains de marines !

- Tu crois que c'est en critiquant Kidd qu'on va y aller ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait Killer, toi ? Hein ?! Si la plus belle femme du monde était carbonisée devant toi ?! fit-il pendant que ses larmes tombaient sur le sol.

- Lâche-le Killer... intervint Wire.

D'un geste brusque le vice-capitaine retira ses mains du col de Zark.

- On a tous tissé des liens avec ces pirates... chuchota l'homme au casque bleu. Mais ne laisse pas tes sentiments obscurcir ton jugement, c'est les faibles qui font ça. Shanty Down est l'un des QG principales de la marine au Shin Sekai. Même les empereurs ne s'approcheraient pas de cet endroit. Kidd est peut être fort mais il n'est pas fou. Jamais il ne se rendrait là bas, même pour elle.

Plus loin, Kidd n'avait toujours pas bougé. Les poings serrés il n'avait jamais autant réfléchis de sa vie. Il n'arrivait plus à se fier à son instinct. Une main chaude se posa sur son bras.

Ce n'était que le fruit de son imagination et il le savait... Combien il aurait aimé que ce ne fut pas irréelle. Il ne la reverrait sans doute plus jamais.

_" Encore cette histoire de prime !" ; "Ce sont mes proies, compris ?!"; " T'es vraiment con ! "_

Finalement, peut-être qu'elle avait raison... il était con.

_" Il n'y a pas de couple, arrête de rêver."_

C'était l'une des dernières phrases qu'il lui avait dit... Au moins maintenant c'était sûr, il n'y aurait plus jamais de couple.

Il se crispa un moment et ferma durement les yeux. Il était habitué aux blessures corporelles, mais celle là n'en était pas une.

* * *

><p>Devant la cellule, un homme se donnait en spectacle.<p>

- Cot Cot Cot ! Et voici la terrifiante panthère oulala !

- Capitaine Baggy est tellement fort !

- Après tout il est un shichibukai, cette rookie n'est rien pour lui !

- Baggy-sama ! crièrent les pirates à l'unisson.

- Tu vas faire ça encore longtemps ? demanda une femme brune plus loin.

- Hey ! J'te signal que je dois surveiller la cellule ! Sinon je peux dire adieux à mon titre... chuchota-t-il pour ne pas se faire entendre.

- Je veux ouvrir la cellule.

- T'es malade ?!

Ashal ne prenait même pas la peine d'écouter leur conversation. Elle serrait les dents et les poings, la gorge serrée par l'émotion.

" Capitaine ! Le bateau est en feu !"

" ASHAL ! crièrent Gerk et Kero en s'élançant."

" PARTEZ ! C'EST UN ORDRE !"

" Ils mourront tous..."

Soudainement ses yeux s'ouvrirent, deux pupilles verticales barraient ses yeux bleus. L'animal prenait le dessus... contre son grès.

- D'abord on va faire un petit relooking... s'exclama Alvida.

- Dépêche toi ! murmura Baggy en suivant sa coéquipière.

La brune ouvrit la grille et se positionna face à la prisonnière. Baggy resta derrière elle, préfèrent la jouer sécurité.

- Et si nous touchions à ce jolie visage... ricana-t-elle en levant le menton de la jeune pirate.

Quand elle plongea son regard dans celui de la prisonnière, Alvida fit deux pas en arrière.

- Baggy... Ses yeux...

A peine le clown regarda la jeune rookie qu'il décampa de la cellule, la fermant à double tour.

- Ouvre moi la porte, idiot ! protesta-t-elle.

Baggy ouvrit la porte et la referma instantanément.

- Je te signal que si elle s'échappe je suis dans la merde ! parla à nouveau le shichibukai.

- Venir la narguer jusque dans sa cellule ! Vous êtes trop fort Monsieur Baggy ! s'écrièrent les pirates à côté.

- Tu as tout ce que tu mérites... Sale bête... fit une voix froide et profonde.

Aussitôt un froid glacial enveloppa la salle. Ashal ne leva pas la tête, c'était inutile du moment qu'elle reconnaissait la voix. Quand Baggy vit Akainu passer devant lui il ouvrit la cellule en faisant une grande révérence afin d'être oublié.

- Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je t'aurais tuée sur cette île maudite. Regarde-toi... Tu es une abomination vivante.

La jeune femme n'osait même pas regarder ou défier le chef de la marine... Plus rien n'avait d'importance.

- Tu ne dis rien ? Où est passé cette fougue qui t'animer ? Tu fais honte aux pirates...

Repartant de la cellule, il s'arrêta un moment, puis lui lança de dos:

- L'assassin Kero sera exécuté avec toi... En revanche Gerk ne sera pas tué, il sera reconduit dans sa famille et par la même occasion dans le droit chemin. Finalement tu n'as plus rien d'un Capitaine, si ce n'est le nom.

Ses pas résonnèrent tandis qu'il s'éloignait de la prison. Sous les ordres du chef de la marine, Baggy et ses hommes se retirèrent car la cible ne représentait plus "aucune menace". Akainu serait bien resté davantage mais une autre affaire l'attendait.

* * *

><p>- Kidd ? Tu es sûr de vouloir le faire ? demanda Killer en regardant l'horizon avec son capitaine.<p>

- Le titre de Seigneur des pirates se gagne. Trouver le One Piece sera l'étape ultime... Il est évident que nous avons encore du chemin à faire avant d'y arriver.

- Rien de tel que la destruction d'un QG pour faire monter nos primes, s'exclama Killer.

* * *

><p>Dans l'immense prison humide des pas rauques résonnaient. Les cliquetis se rapprochaient peu à peu de la cellule.<p>

* * *

><p>- Dans un jour nous y serons Boss, annonça Heat.<p>

- Nous savions déjà quelle choix tu ferais avec Heat alors nous avons dévié le navire, fit Wire en arrivant.

Volant au dessus du navire, l'aigle se posa sur le rambarde face aux pirates. Regardant de ses yeux verts clairs l'océan, le rapace connaissait la destination: droit vers Ashal.

* * *

><p>Une fois devant les barreaux, les pas se stoppèrent. Une voix masculine s'éleva faiblement dans le bâtiment.<p>

- Regarde toi, Ashal... souffla l'homme. Tu ne parviens même plus à te contrôler.

En guise de réponse, la jeune femme feula d'un air sauvage.

- Je ne suis pas là pour te faire la morale. Tu as fait tes propres choix et je suppose que tu es prête à en assumer les conséquences.

La panthère ne répondit pas. Elle ferma les yeux, et une larme roula le long de sa joue jusqu'à atteindre le sol noir et rocheux.

- Ne sois pas bornée. Nous savons tous les deux que ton impulsivité ne t'empêche pas de réfléchir quand il le faut. Tu as essuyé un échec cuisant, et ce ne sera pas le dernier. Tu dois l'accepter et apprendre de tes erreurs.

La mort d'Anor et de Loria résonnait dans sa tête. Crispant sa mâchoire ses pupilles devinrent encore plus fines et un feulement aigüe sortit de sa gorge.

- Nous t'avions prévenu des conséquences... Tes ennemis sont trop nombreux et trop puissants. Tu dois devenir plus forte jusqu'à être capable d'accomplir ta destinée. Que tu l'acceptes ou non, tu ne peux pas échapper à ta propre nature. Mais cette nature sans entrainement n'est rien.

Ashal tenta de parler mais aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche, seulement des sons.

- Je sais ce que tu penses... Nous te faisons la promesse de ne jamais empiéter sur ta liberté et que jusqu'à la fin tu resteras libre de tes choix. Tu pourras rester une pirate si c'est ce que tu souhaites. Ton entrainement sera intensif et colossale.

- Phr... Pourrrquoi... ? prononça-t-elle avec difficulté.

- Plus je reste ici et plus notre plan peut-être mis en péril. Il me faut une réponse net et loyal.

- Mo... mon é... quipage ?

- Je ne peux rien faire pour ceux qui sont morts, mais pour Kero et Gerk nous essayerons.

* * *

><p>Zark devenait de plus en plus calme et savait pertinemment qu'après le destruction du QG il devrait répondre de ses paroles devant son Capitaine... Loria... Jamais plus ce nom ne franchirait ses lèvres. Il passa une nuit douce à rêver de son visage et de ses yeux profonds sans songer qu'il dormait. C'est en larme qu'il se réveilla, sa blessure s'ouvrant un peu plus chaque matin devant la rude réalité.<p>

Killer passa devant lui en ajustant les boutons de sa chemise. L'homme aux casques bleus voulut répondre mais ne trouva aucun mot pour soulager la peine de son ami. Le second passa en hâte devant la plupart des hommes qui se préparaient déjà au combat. Ils étaient tous très excités de donner l'assaut sur ce QG.

Kidd sortit à son tour suivis d'Heat et de Wire. Papoo arriva en courant d'un air horrifié.

- Boss ! Boss Kidd !

Le supernova le regarda d'un air indifférent. Dans sa tête une dizaine de scénario... De quoi ? Que venait-il de dire ? Fixant Papoo, il lui prit la longue vue et regarda en direction du QG. Le QG était en feu et à moitié en ruine. Il faut prendre en note qu'il n'était pas très grand, c'était un long bâtiment carré niché sur la mer. Des flammes et des éboulements étaient visibles partout. Quelqu'un avait déjà donnait l'assaut...

C'était si brusque et inattendu que Kidd crut encore à un utilisateur de fruit du démon capable de créer des illusions. Obnubilé par ce spectacle signant une défaite conséquente de la marine, il ne vit pas le navire à sa droite faire immersion.

* * *

><p>Encore en piteuse état, Kero sortit sur le pont en boitant. Se dirigeant vers là où était agenouillé Gerk, lui aussi blessé, il dégaina ses deux nouvelles épées. Tout en continuant à se diriger vers elle, il les leva et...<p>

- Capitaine Ashal, je jure sur mon honneur et ma loyauté d'être sous ton commandement et d'obéir à tout tes ordres jusqu'à ce que tu brises ce serment par le sang et le fer. Je...

- Arrête... Arrêtez je vous en prie... Tous les deux... sanglota-t-elle en posant sa main sur son visage. Je... Je ne suis plus capitaine... Je ne... veux plus.

D'innombrables larmes coulaient le long de son visage pendant qu'elle prononçait ces mots. Ashal demeurait inconsolable. C'est alors que Gerk eut un geste qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir connaissant depuis un petit moment sa Capitaine. Ouvrant ses bras il les passa autour d'elle et plaqua son front contre le sien.

- Tu te souviens quand tu es venu me chercher il y a un an ? chuchota-t-il.

- ... Oui...

- Tu te rappelles de ce que tu m'as dit ?

Ashal secoua la tête pour signifier que non.

- Je m'en souviens car c'est pour ça que j'ai rejoint l'équipage. Tu m'as dit qu'avoir de l'ambition ne veut pas dire n'être jamais satisfait de ce qu'on a; que les plus grosses défaites sont les batailles qu'on a jamais osé livrer. Loria... Anor... et les autres... ils sont tous morts, annonça-t-il la gorge serrée tandis qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue. Ils ont combattu jusqu'au bout, peu importe le passé, le présent ou le futur... Ils t'ont tous suivis car, peu importe l'aboutissement du combat, tu t'es toujours battu avec conviction. Réponds à cette question... Tous les discours et la force que tu nous inspirais ça s'arrêtait à des mots ? Ils ne sont pas morts pour toi. Ils sont morts pour leurs convictions, s'exclama-t-il de plus en plus fort tandis que ses larmes débordaient sur son visage. Alors pour eux, nous devons continuer à nous battre ! Nous deviendrons plus forts ! Plus ambitieux ! Et quand nous mourrons ce sera le sourire aux lèvres, car, toute notre vie, peu importe les échecs ou les succès, nous n'aurons jamais baissé les bras face à l'adversité !

Alors que Gerk prononçait les derniers mots il secouait les épaules d'Ashal en le foudroyant du regard. Doucement il arrêta le geste, puis dans un souffla court, articula:

- Si tu ne gagnes pas ce combat, nous t'imposerons notre décision.

De quel combat parlait-il ? Du combat intellectuel ?

Ashal esquiva deux lames tandis qu'une onde de choc l'effleura. Gerk et Kero l'attaquaient.

Alors qu'au départ une lassitude et une indifférence l'habitait par rapport à la simple idée de combattre, une source inconnue prenait le dessus. Serait ce les mots de Gerk ? Elle ne pouvait le dire. Il semblait plus que ce soit l'animal en elle qui devenait de plus en plus incontrôlable. Cette colère et cette impulsivité devenaient presque inconscients.

Multipliant peu à peu ses coups, elle arrêta d'esquiver et attaqua à nouveau. Sachant qu'ils étaient à bord d'un bateau couvert d'une bulle de Shabondy ils devaient faire attention à ne pas l'exploser.

Rugissant face aux éclats du soleil pénétrant l'océan, la panthère sauta en premier sur Gerk, effectua plusieurs prises et esquiva les lames de Kero. Donnant un méchant coup de poing à Gerk, elle faucha Kero et lui assena un coup de pied avec une rapidité fulgurante.

Tous les deux au sol en position de faiblesse, ils ne purent que reconnaitre leur défaite. Ashal détendit ses muscles, sécha ses larmes, et regarda l'océan enveloppant le bateau. Des poissons de couleurs argentés se déplaçaient en banc.

- Je... Je comprends, avoua-t-elle doucement tandis qu'elle devenait de plus en plus détendu et moins animal. Mais je ne peux pas vous donner une réponse sans réfléchir aux responsabilités et aux conséquences de ce choix.

- Tu auras tout le temps de réfléchir une fois arrivée sur l'île, s'exclama cette même voix derrière. Vos entrainements commenceront immédiatement, alors reposez vous bien pendant que vous le pouvez. Bientôt nous rejoindrons la base de l'armée révolutionnaire.


	29. 2: Celle qui voulait violer Killer !

Yiark Yiark Yiark ! Les deux chapitres les plus tragiques passés ! Et sachez que si vous avez sauté ceux là vous ne comprendrez rien à la fin de l'histoire ! (Oui parce que cette histoire à une fin... quand même ! Mais dans longtemps je vous rassure ^^)

Ce chapitre clos un peu les évènements, tout en en rajoutant. Et donc... rendez vous au chapitre 4 dans la base de l'armée révolutionnaire ! Yee-haa ! ... Ou pas.

Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à reviewer. C'est une motivation énorme et vous me donnez plein d'idées.

**Clairedixi, Only Ju, Portgas D. Hikaru, Lilo65, Trafalgar-Lucia, Feather J. Shining, Nanaille La Canaille, Heart-Law, Claudio, Florette**, à vous tous: ;) Merci.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

* * *

><p>Cela faisait déjà deux heures que le navire des pirates de Kidd voguait parmi les débris. Bizarrement il n'y avait pas beaucoup de corps dans l'eau. Comme si ceux qui avaient attaqué avaient tout fait pour qu'il y ait un maximum de survivants.<p>

- Kidd, l'appela Killer. Il y a quelqu'un là.

Les pirates s'affairèrent pour remonter le corps de la femme. Les cheveux roses/violets et deux couettes épaisses de chaque côté, elle était à peine vivante. Heat s'avança et ordonna qu'on la transporte à l'infirmerie pour lui donner les premiers soins.

Alors que tout le monde discutait de la rescapée (en espérant qu'elle leur fasse part de ce qu'il s'était passé), Kidd regardait le bâtiment dont les flammes s'amoindrissaient. Tapant du poing contre le bord du navire, il ne pouvait même pas être fixé. Avait elle survécu ou pas ?

- Boss... fit une voix derrière lui.

Kidd se retourna et regarda Zark de haut en bas. La mort guettait chaque pirate qui oser défier le Capitaine... Il n'y avait aucune exception, pas même pour lui. Étant venu pour assumer ses actes, Zark garda les yeux ouverts. Kidd chargea sa main d'objets métalliques et... Heat les interrompit.

- Elle vient de se réveiller, Boss ! Mais... elle est très bizarre...

- Quoi, elle est malade ? demanda le rouquin en annulant son attaque.

- Non... Enfin peut-être mentalement.

Fronçant les sourcils, le supernova partit devant.

- Attends, Zark, s'exclama le zombie. Tu sais très bien ce que...

- J'assume mes actes.

- Non. Tu es lâche. Tu veux que Kidd te tue, mais ce n'est pas pour assumer tes actes. Tu veux mourir.

Cachant ses yeux humides derrière ses lunettes noires, il ne répondit rien.

- Je suis désolé, mais je ne te laisserai pas faire ça, s'exclama Heat.

Sans prévenir, le zombie assomma Zark. Avec l'aide de Wire, ils le cachèrent à l'abri de la justice arbitraire de Kidd.

Pendant ce temps, Kidd se déplaçait dans les couloirs de son navire. Après avoir bifurqué plusieurs fois, le capitaine trouva la porte de l'infirmerie. Quand il entra dans la chambre, il trouva Killer à moitié torse nu avec une jeune femme accrochée à son cou. Rigolant à l'idée que son second se décoince enfin, mais surpris que ce soit avec une totale inconnue, il resta planté devant la porte avec la poignée dans sa main.

- Aide moi Kidd ! cria son second.

- Le petit oiseau va sortir ! s'écria la fille en tentant d'ouvrir la braguette de blond.

- Arrête de te marrer Kidd ! Aide moi ! Tu vois pas qu'elle a des problèmes mentaux !

Souriant à pleine dent, Kidd interpella la jeune femme qui venait de grimper sur les épaules de Killer. Itzzy posa son regard sur l'autre homme, plus grand et costaud que le blond, ses cheveux étaient rouge-orangé. Sautant sur lui, elle lui piqua son manteau.

- Rends moi ça pétasse ! hurla-t-il.

Tandis que Killer se rhabillait et reprenait son souffle, il vit la jeune femme partir en courant dans le couloir, le manteau du capitaine sur le dos. Une minute après, elle réapparut devant la porte.

- Tu es Eustass Kidd, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, et rends moi ...

Lui sautant au cou elle chercha dans ses cheveux un objet précis.

- Descends !

Il la poussa violemment mais elle ne voulait pas lâcher prise.

- Où sont tes lunettes ? Sur l'affiche tu avais des lunettes !

A ces mots toute la force et l'arrogance de Kidd retombèrent à néant. Il ferma un instant ses yeux. Quant il les rouvrit il vit que la jeune femme avait arrêté ses singeries.

- Tu es triste d'avoir perdu tes lunettes ? Elles avaient l'air jolie...

Un grand silence s'installa entre les trois personnages, c'est Killer qui devança son capitaine.

- Que s'est il passé ici ?

- Je ne sais pas. Un vent énorme a défoncé les briques puis les flammes ont pris le bâtiment de court. C'était la débandade. Je faisais partie des marines... Je me suis faite virée et alors que je tirais sur les mouettes avec mes pistolets... Plus rien. Tout est devenu noir.

- Tu as dû te recevoir une pierre sur la tête.

- Comment tu le sais ?!

- Tu as une énorme bosse sur la tête...

- Tu es venu pour elle ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Kidd.

- De ? répondit-il, perdu dans ses réflexions.

- Récemment, à un stage obligatoire de la marine, ils annonçaient qu'en ce moment deux couples de supernovas s'était formés. Par couple on entend qu'ils voguent ensemble. Du coup on doit connaitre les alliances de capitaines surtout s'ils dépassent les 100 millions de berrys.

- Rien qu'avec ma prime je suis à la moitié du milliard, avoua Kidd en souriant.

- Je vois pas le rapport... Enfin les mecs ont toujours tendance à s'auto-flatter en fonction de leur prime, railla Itzzy d'un air supérieur.

- Euh... Kidd s'auto-flattait déjà bien avant sa première prime... rétorqua Killer en se grattant la tête.

- Vraiment ?

La femme aux couettes rosâtres s'avança vers Kidd d'un air très pervers. S'attendant au pire, Killer s'éloigna de Kidd.

- Ceci témoignerait donc d'une compensation de faiblesse ?

- Faiblesse de quoi ? Je n'ai aucune faiblesse !

- Ce genre de faiblesse ! fit-elle en lui mettant la main à l'entre-jambe.

Faisant un bond en arrière, Kidd décocha une droite à la femme. Tombant dans les pommes face à la spontanéité du coup qu'elle venait de recevoir, elle ne se releva pas.

- D'un côté tu vois... Je n'ai pas trop envie qu'elle se réveille, admit Killer. Cette fille est une tarée. Tu crois qu'elle parlait de qui en disant "deux couples de supernovas" ?

- C'était un réflexe, expliqua Kidd en regardant son poing tandis que des gouttes de sang tombaient de son nez.

- Ben... Je n'ai pas osé la découper vu qu'on avait besoin de son témoignage, mais... Elle a même sauté sur Heat et Wire...

- On va l'attacher au mât.

- Comment ?

- J'ai déjà fait ça avec Ashal il y a longtemps donc...

- Je t'assure que non, on aurait été au courant.

- Oui enfin dans le coma là, ce truc à la con tu sais...

- Il s'est passé quoi au juste entre vous dans ce rêve ? demanda Killer pendant qu'ils déplaçaient le corps.

- Assez pour attaquer un QG de la marine dans le nouveau monde.

Alors qu'ils discutaient pendant qu'ils enchainaient la jeune fille au mât principale, celle ci commençait déjà à se réveiller.

- Quel punch plein de masculinité ! s'écria-t-elle en joie.

- C'est une cinglée... rétorqua Killer, une goutte sur la tempe.

- Au faite où est ce piaf ? demanda Kidd.

- L'aigle ? Il survole les débris.

- Bon écoute, tu vas nous dire...

Tirant la langue à Kidd, elle fit une tonne de grimace avant de répondre:

- Je ne parle qu'au blond ! Il est sexy et mystérieux... Grrrrr.

Killer pencha la tête sur le coté, on ne lui avait jamais dit ça et l'entendre était très bizarre. Comment pouvait-il être sexy alors qu'on ne voyait même pas son visage ?

- Très bien, soupira le vice-capitaine. Qui est ce deuxième couple de supernovas ?

- X-Drake et Jewerly Bonney. Après sa capture elle s'est mise son aile. Mais je pense qu'à l'inverse de Kidd et Ashal, eux ils sont réellement ensemble.

- Où est Ashal ? demanda Kidd impatient.

La jeune femme aux couettes ignora le rouquin.

- Où est Ashal ? répéta Killer.

- Un navire l'a emmené. Encore une question et tu seras obligé de conclure avec moi si tu en veux plus, annonça-t-elle à Killer dans un clin d'œil malicieux.

- Cette fille est désespérante... soupira Kidd en se massant le crâne.

- Quelle navire ? continua le second.

- Un navire en bois.

Une veine émergea sur la front de Killer, il n'avait jamais perdu son sang froid mais cette fille le poussait à bout.

- Bonus ! Tu as le droit à une autre question !

- Qui ? demanda Killer en respirant.

- Des gens ! Ah ah !

Une autre veine apparut sous son casque. Sans qu'il le remarque, Kidd était partis de cette discussion sans queue ni tête.

L'aigle piqua droit vers le roux et se posa sur la rambarde. Dans un cri strident (tout en faisant non de la tête) il annonça qu'il n'avait rien trouvé parmi les débris. Regardant le volatile de ses yeux oranges, Kidd lui caressa le bec tandis que l'oiseau allongeait son cou.

- Eustass Kidd ?

Il se retourna. Personne.

- Êtes vous Eustass Kidd ?

Personne ne l'appelait. Est-ce cette fille qui l'avait rendu fou ? Regardant partout il ne vit personne.

- Je m'appelle Kui... En faite mon nom n'a pas d'importance. J'utilise le fruit de la télépathie. Avez-vous un lien avec Ashal ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Elle est avec nous.

- Si vous osez l'approcher de trop près je...

- Oui, oui... On connait votre réputation. Elle est saine et sauve. Je me suis dit que la rumeur comme quoi vous aviez fait une alliance était vraie étant donné qu'elle a vos lunettes. D'ailleurs je ne sais pas pourquoi elle les fixe depuis tout à l'heure... Enfin, bon...

- Qui êtes vous ?

- L'armée révolutionnaire.

Kidd se crispa. Qu'est-ce que l'armée révolutionnaire pouvait bien avoir à faire avec Ashal ? A chaque fois qu'un ennemi s'en va un autre apparait ! Jamais plus il ne la laisserait seule. Elle ne pouvait pas rivaliser contre le monde entier... Peu importe combien elle était forte.

- Je ne peux pas vous indiquer où nous allons et je ne devrais même pas vous contacter mais je suis la seule à avoir vu votre bateau avant notre immersion. Elle et ses deux membres d'équipage sont ici de leur plein grès. Elle... Je dois arrêter ici.

Si Kidd réfléchissait plus il allait être malade et avoir de la fièvre. Pourquoi donc Ashal avait elle rejoint l'armée révolutionnaire ?! Par opportunisme ? Sûrement... L'aigle, toujours à côté, émit un cri qui manqua de déchirer les tympans de Kidd.

- Oui, elle est vivante, le piaf, s'exclama-t-il. Néanmoins il y a quelque chose de louche...

- CAPITAINE KIDD !

Faisant volte face, il vit Killer, les lames en avant, prêt à découper la femme qui hurlait de terreur. Mettant sa main devant lui, il stoppa Killer de justesse et détacha la femme. Pourquoi venait-il de faire ça ?

- Désolé Kidd... s'excusa Killer. Mais elle est insupportable... Vraiment.

- Ouais... C'est une femme quoi...

- Okay ! Je vais me calmer les gars ! Pas la peine de le prendre sur ce ton...

- On fait moins la maligne maintenant, répondit Kidd en souriant machiavéliquement.

- Ce sont les révolutionnaires qui nous ont attaqué. Ils ont libéré Ashal la panthère aux yeux bleus, Kero l'assassin et Gerk Décèlesta.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Killer.

- Je ne sais pas... Je vous signale que je ne fais plus partie de la marine ! Ils m'ont virée deux heures avant l'attaque, j'attendais le prochain bateau pour rentrer chez moi.

Alors ce qu'avait dit cette fille était vrai...

- Ils sont partis vers les îles suivantes, c'est tout ce que je sais.

- Tu veux qu'on les traque Kidd ? demanda Killer.

- Je ne sais pas... Elle arrivera sûrement à se débrouillait seule. Ça ne vaut pas la peine.

- Dois je te rappeler qu'elle a vu son équipage se faire brûler par la lave et qu'elle a sûrement essayait de ne pas se faire capturer par Akainu.

- Killer chéri a raison Kiddounet, rétorqua Itzzy.

- Appelle Killer comme tu veux mais si tu oses me donner un surnom ton cadavre ira nourrir les poissons en bas !

- Euh, c'est valable pour moi aussi, rétorqua Killer.

- Ce que je veux dire, fit plus sérieusement Ittzy, c'est que j'ai entendu dire qu'elle était dans un état si lamentable qu'ils ont enlevé le shichibukai devant sa cellule. Elle n'était plus elle même et ne répondait qu'en grognant ou rugissant. Et après c'est moi qu'on traite de timbrée...

- Kidd, je ne te force pas la main mais... A ta place...

Au même moment Hypnos vola jusqu'à Killer et se posa sur son casque comme à son habitude.

- Elle va nous tuer pour être venu l'aider... répondit le rouquin en fixant l'aigle.

- On te laissera ce combat, fit solennellement Killer.

- J'adore quand tu prends un air grave Killer-sama !

- La ferme !

* * *

><p>- C'ap'taine ? l'appela Kero.<p>

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, chuchota Ashal d'une voix faible.

- Toujours aussi têtu ?

- Je veux juste y réfléchir plus et voir le fruit de notre futur entrainement. Je ne vous force pas à rejoindre l'armée révolutionnaire.

- Je sais, mais nous resterons des pirates. A la place des pirates solitaires ce sera les pirates révolutionnaires.

- Où est Gerk ?

- Dans sa chambre, il dort. Les blessures qu'on a essuyait sont profondes.

- Et comment va ta jambe ?

- Bien. Tu me le demandes tout le temps... Et toi ça va?

- Ça cicatrise... Difficilement mais je pe...

- Je ne parle pas de ça, s'exclama-t-il en pointant les lunettes de Kidd dans ses mains.

Cachant vite la paire de lunette dans la poche de son jean, elle rigola face à ce geste stupide. Les lunettes ne rentraient même pas...

- J'ai d'autres choses à penser que ça, répondit-elle en souriant à moitié.

- Penser à lui tu veux dire ? Tu sais, face aux deux équipages votre petit jeu n'a pas marché. C'était flagrant qu'après votre coma vous ne vous considériez plus comme rivaux.

- Peu importe. Ce n'est pas votre problème, ne vous préoccupez pas de moi.

- Il faudra que tu lui rendes ses lunettes je suppose, un jour ou l'autre...

- J'espère l'autre... Depuis notre défaite je n'ose même pas imaginer comment je pourrais lui faire face à nouveau. J'ai l'impression que j'ai été réduit en poussière et qu'il faudrait un miracle pour que je renaisse de mes cendres.

- Tu te prends pour Marco le phénix ? rigola l'assassin.

Ashal se tut, silencieuse et repliée sur elle-même.

Kero analysa un peu plus son amie. Hawkins avait prédis qu'elle allait mourir à la prochaine île mais, malgré tout, elle était vivante.

"Elle mourra à la prochaine île. J'ai beau les refaire rien ne change" Se pourrait-il qu'il ne parlait pas du corps mais plutôt de l'esprit ? Est-t'elle en train de changer ?

- Je n'oserai plus jamais le regarder en face... J'étais même plus arrogante que toi, toujours à lui tenir tête jusqu'au bout... J'ai l'impression que ce genre de chose ne me distraira plus.

Donnant un coup de poing amical sur l'épaule d'Ashal, Kero retourna manger.

- Ne tarde pas, il n'y a presque plus rien, annonça-t-il avant de disparaitre derrière la porte.

Récupérant les lunettes de sa poche, elle observa les clous et le cuir noir, puis le verre bleu marine. Les mettant sur les yeux, elle regarda au travers.

Flashback:

Ashal posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Kidd, tout tournait autour d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, bon sang ?! s'exclama Kidd.

- Chuuuuuuttt, rigola-t-elle. Il faut dormir.

- Arrête ! dit-il agacé pendant qu'elle tripotait ses cheveux.

- Du feu qui brûle pas... moi qui pensait que c'était tes cheveux...

- Ce sont mes cheveux, et rends moi mes lunettes !

- Parez pour la plongée Capitaine ! s'exclama-t-elle comme la marine avec les lunettes de Kidd sur les yeux.

Fin du Flashback.

Retirant subitement les lunettes de ses yeux, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur. A cette époque elle était loin de se douter que les trois quarts de son équipage serait décimés.

Peut-être qu'elle ne le reverra plus jamais... comme son équipage.

- Tu dois sans doute me croire morte de toute façon... soupira-t-elle. C'est peut-être mieux comme ça. Droit vers le One Piece, ni détours ni arrêts...

Déposant les lunettes sur le bois de la rambarde, elle murmura de dos:

- Kiddoudou, tu as misé sur la mauvaise panthère... De toute façon ça n'aurait jamais marché entre nous.

Tandis qu'elle s'éloignait de l'objet, ses pas résonnèrent sur le pont.


	30. 2: Pourquoi tombe t'on

_Réponse aux reviews anonymes..._

_Lilo65: Voilà ! Ce chapitre a 1000 mots de plus que les autres x) ! Alors, c'est encore trop court ? :P (Je parie que tu vas trouver le moyen de me dire oui xD). _

* * *

><p>Et Salut Salut ! Alors ce chapitre est TRÈS important ! (Je sais je dis ca tout le temps -.-') Mais ce qui va se passer dépend de ce qu'il s'est passé... Et vu que le futur reste encore le futur il faut d'abord faire un saut dans le passé ! Hum... je crois que ma phrase est correcte, non ?<p>

Je voudrais remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont soutenue jusqu'à présent et qui, j'espère, continueront de le faire =D ! Si vous avez des doutes, des questions, ou que vous voyez des trucs bizarres pas très cohérents n'hésitez p... dites le moi ! C'est un ordre !

**Feather J. Shining, Lilo65, Portgas , Layla, Trafalgar-Lucia, Clairedixi, Tsukii-ai, Laya Mya, Nanaille La Canaille, Camargo et Tsuki Shibiki** ! Vous venez de battre le record ! Yeahhhh \o/ ! 13 reviews en 1 chapitre ! *.* C'est énorme ! Bisous Bisous bisous bisous bisous baveuuux ! (oui parce que si c'est pas baveux c'est moins bien).

Au prochain chapitre... Va y'avoir de l'action è.è !

Ps: Et oui ! Le titre du chapitre est la fameuse phrase dans Batman: "_Pourquoi tombe t'on Bruce ? C'est pour mieux se relever._" ! Petit hommage à cette trilogie que j'ai particulièrement aimé, et qui va très bien avec ce chapitre (Autant la partie avec Ashal que celle avec Kidd).

Ps numéro 2: Si j'ai tout compris ce chapitre signe le passage à 200 reviews Oo ! Mais c'est énorme ! Seulement 30 chapitres et 200 reviews ! Ce qui veut dire que ca fait un total de 6.666666666667 review par chapitre ! Puis si on prend en compte que j'ai publié les 10 premiers chapitres d'un coup... Ca fait un total de 10 reviews par chapitre ? Youhouuuuu (Mhh... je me calme... promis).

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

* * *

><p>Naviguant sous l'océan, le navire de l'armée révolutionnaire passa entre deux rochers. Les voiles de l'imposant navire frôlèrent la pierre sombre. Puis, d'un seul coup, une lumière d'un bleu intense aveugla l'équipage.<p>

Stupéfaits, les trois pirates regardaient le spectacle qui s'offrait à leurs yeux. Sous la grande bulle les traits d'un château fort se dessinait. Les pierres aux teintes blanches réverbéraient la lumière aveuglante, tandis que les remparts encerclaient la ville et ses gens.

Un jeune homme blond, au chapeau excentrique, s'approcha d'Ashal.

- Vous êtes arrivé à l'un des QG principale de l'armée révolutionnaire ! J'espère que ça vous plaira, lança-t-il chaleureusement dans un sourire dont il manquait une dent.

Ashal ne répondit pas, trop occupée à contempler la sérénité et la majesté de ce lieu.

- Quand allons nous nous entrainer ? demanda Kero, impatient de combattre.

- Eh bien... Je ne suis pas le patron... mais normalement demain, lança-t-il en grattant son chapeau.

- Tant mieux je suis épuisé... suffoqua Gerk.

- Tu n'as fait que roupiller durant tout le trajet ! lui lança l'assassin.

- Parce que toi tu crois que tu as fait mieux ! Hey, Ano...

Gerk ne finit pas sa phrase. Kero et lui se regardèrent avec tristesse. Ils savaient toujours comment se finissait leurs disputes. Gerk appelait Anor qui faisait tourner le tout en bataille générale et Loria tapait tout le monde pour que cela cesse.

Sans s'attarder sur la scène, Ashal lança au jeune homme:

- Il serait bien de commencer l'entrainement dès cet après-midi.

- Mais il est midi déjà ! s'étonna le garçon. Vous ne pensez pas que...

- Nous nous sommes assez reposés.

- Nous sommes près ! lança Kero dans un regard foudroyant.

- Oui mais bon... J'aimerai bien manger quand même, protesta Gerk les bras ballants.

- C'est bon Sabo, s'exclama la voix derrière. Je pense qu'ils sont prêts. Je vais moi même aller chercher leurs mentors.

Le navire pénétra dans l'épaisse bulle. Chutant de quelques mètres avant de toucher l'eau du port, il se stabilisa et continua sa route jusqu'au quai. Les révolutionnaires jetèrent l'ancre dans ce port artificiel.

- Je vais me hâter pour que vos mentors viennent aussi vite que possible, s'exclama le mystérieux homme.

Aussitôt Dragon posa pied à terre et se fondit dans la masse, tout en attirant les regards sur son passage.

- Il est juste... Whoua, s'exclama Gerk en parlant de l'homme qui s'éloignait.

- Tu as raison, acquiesça Ashal toujours surprise par l'aura que dégageait l'homme. Je n'ai jamais croisé quelqu'un qui dégageait une telle personnalité...

- Cet homme est un exemple, rétorqua Kero alors qu'il perdait sa trace dans la foule.

- Vous le recroiserez, admit Sabo. Une fois que votre entrainement sera terminé.

Souriant chaleureusement Sabo descendit du navire. Un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains et au chapeau de cow-boy les attendait sur le quai.

- Alors Sabo, on drague ? lança-t-il sournoisement.

- Hein ?! De quoi ?! Non ! Non ! Pas du tout ! bégaya-t-il en rougissant fortement.

- C'est qui celui là ? demanda Gerk en frottant ses cheveux blonds.

- Celui là c'est le mec qui va te mettre chaos, minable, répondit le jeune homme.

- Je vous présente Cabroc. Il est surnommé le chasseur, fit Sabo en les présentant.

- Ma spécialité c'est les serpents, ricana-t-il alors qu'une petite vipère sortait de sa manche.

- Ne tardons pas, les pressa Ashal en arrivant derrière Gerk. Nous devons...

- Quel plaisir ! s'écria Cabroc en fixant Ashal. Tu n'imagines pas le privilège que j'ai en tant que chasseur à voir une bête comme toi sous mes yeux.

Régurgitant sa colère, elle fit comme si de rien n'était et devança les autres. Voyant qu'elle s'éloignait rapidement, un révolutionnaire se hâta devant elle pour lui ouvrir le chemin.

Pendant ce temps Gerk et Sabo firent plus ample connaissance, unis par un passé commun... ou presque.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a votre Capitaine ? demanda Cabroc à Kero.

- Elle a qu'elle peut pas sentir les mecs comme toi, répondit-il en s'écartant du chasseur.

Au bout de quelques minutes ils arrivèrent dans un réfectoire où ils mangèrent tous à leur faim.

La cité sous l'eau, appelée Luminescence par l'espoir qu'elle octroyait aux révolutionnaires, était calme.

Regardant les poissons plus loin, Ashal revoyait son navire s'échouer.

- Tiens, tu as oublié ça panthère-girl ! fit Ivankov en lui tendant les lunettes de Kidd. C'était sur le bateau !

Regardant l'étrange personnage devant elle, elle finit par détourner son regard pour le reposer sur les poissons.

- Garde les...

- Tes deux amis sont déjà partis s'entrainer.

- Je sais. J'attends mon mentor, et, il n'a pas l'air d'être très sérieux vu son retard...

- Comment ça pas sérieux ! Je suis très sérieux !

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche un instant puis la referma. Cet étrange euh... homme ? Vêtu de rose et de porte-jarretelles allait l'entrainer à combattre ? C'était une blague ? On ne l'avait pas prise au sérieux ?

- Eh ben tu en fais une tête panthère-girl !

Ivankov cligna de l'œil et lui fit un énorme sourire. Ashal était prête à faire beaucoup d'efforts mais là... ça frôlait le ridicule.

* * *

><p>Plusieurs heures après dans une petite clairière éloignée de la cité...<p>

- Trop lente ! Yee-haaa ! cria Ivankov en décochant un coup de pied fulgurant au félin.

"Il avait l'air vachement moins fort avant..." pensa-t-elle en se frottant la joue.

- Ne sous-estime pas ton adversaire et le New Kama Kempo ! Tu peux te donner à fond je ne subirais aucunes égratignures panthère-girl. Mais peut-être veux tu devenir un homme ?

- Ça suffit avec cette question ! cria-t-elle outrée.

- Maitrise ta colère ! Elle t'embrouille.

Chargeant férocement, Ashal déversait toute la rage et la colère qu'elle ressentait, jusqu'à présent tût dans une douleur immuable.

Soudainement la reine des okoma disparut. Utilisant son flair elle le repéra trop tard et fut projetée au loin.

- Ton problème, panthère-girl, c'est que tu as tout misé sur ta faculté à te transformer en félin, expliqua-t-il en stoppant le combat. Cela fait quatre heures que tu charges en vain. Assis toi, va.

- Je veux continuer !

- Cela ne fera pas revenir tes nakama, soupira Ivankov. J'ai quitté l'île des okama car Dragon m'a envoyé un message.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça me concerne ! Continuons le combat !

- Un peu comme un Okama, deux personnalités sommeillent en toi. L'animal impulsif et agressif, et l'humaine que tu es, raisonnable et compatissante.

- Je ne suis pas compatissante !

- Tu ne contrôles pas ses traits de caractère. Tu es contrôlée par eux. L'idéal, que tu atteindras, serait d'additionner ces deux personnalités. Tu aurais alors une réflexion et une puissance plus poussées au combat.

Peu à peu Ashal se calmait et essayait de comprendre ce que disait cet homme bizarre.

- Tu n'as pas d'arme sur toi si ce n'est ton pistolet.

- Toi non plus je te signal.

- Oui mais moi j'ai fait face à Akainu, ce que toi tu n'as pas su faire.

Piquée au vif elle attaqua. Ivankov s'écarta légèrement et esquiva le coup.

- Ce n'est pas par la colère que tu domineras tes adversaires mais en la maitrisant que tu les vaincras. Tu dois apprendre à dominer l'animal qui est en toi. S'il te procure une force et une puissance incroyable il rend tes actes irréfléchis.

Épuisée par le combat qui durait depuis des heures, elle arrêta d'attaquer et reprit son souffle.

- La question est: Es-tu prête à faire fusionner tes deux personnalités ?

- Si ça doit me rendre plus forte alors je le suis !

- Tu ne seras plus tout à fait la même, annonça Invakov conscient du changement.

- J'en ai conscience.

- Cela prends en compte aussi Magnétique-boy.

"Magnétique-boy ?" se demanda Ashal. "Il parle de Kidd ?"

- Il n'a rien à voir la dedans, ce n'est pas important, répondit la femme.

- Très bien. Attends toi à repousser tes limites, non chaque jour mais chaque heure. New Kama ! Kempo ! cria-t-il en chargeant.

Elle avait beau essayer de le combattre ou de le toucher il était d'une rapidité et d'une précision incroyable, sans compter sa force. Il ne frappait pas pour de semblant et le corps de la jeune femme commençait à atteindre ses limites.

Ses blessures n'avaient pas très bien guéries et ses muscles répondaient mal.

- Tu t'es trop reposée sur tes facultés, répondit Ivankov dans un saut. Ce n'est pas parce que tu te régénères plus vite que les autres que cela suffit !

* * *

><p>Plus loin, dans l'océan, la nuit était tombée et le "Captain" Kidd était partis dormir. Sombrant de plus en plus dans un sommeil profond, des images inconnues heurtèrent son esprit.<p>

- Dégage sale bête ! firent les enfants en insultant Kidd.

Un enfant aux cheveux noirs sortit un couteau et essaya de l'entailler.

- Après tout, même les grands ne diront rien ! Tu n'es qu'un monstre.

Se défendant maladroitement, Kidd tomba au sol et se protégea avec son bras. Hurlant de douleur, le couteau taillada son avant bras. Progressivement, le paysage autour de lui changea de couleur et sa perception devint plus aiguë. Les gamins aux alentours semblaient effrayés.

- Elle refait son truc ! Faites gaffe ! Barrez vous !

Kidd, dont la taille devait à peine dépasser les 1 mètre, courut droit dans la forêt de conifères. Courant sous une forme qui lui était inconnue mais qui semblait développer sa puissance et sa perception il arriva près d'un court d'eau. Il se retransforma en humain et cria de rage.

Regardant son reflet dans l'eau pâle, ce n'était pas lui. Des cheveux blancs et courts, deux yeux bleus... Ses yeux... ils n'étaient pas tout à fait humain... deux pupilles verticales séparaient son iris.

Tandis qu'il tapait dans l'eau avec sa main, la caméra semblait s'éloigner. Comme spectateur à son propre rêve, un aigle d'une taille conséquente se posa près de l'enfant. Hypnos posa son bec contre le genoux de l'enfant.

- Il... Il... Il a voulu me tuer... sanglota-t-elle en se recroquevillant. Ils disent que je suis une bête, un monstre... Je ne veux plus jamais retourner voir les humains ! Jamais ! Ils sont stupides et méchants !

- Ashal... soupira l'oiseau.

- Je me sens si seule, Hypnos...

Cachant son visage dans ses genoux, la petite fille aux cheveux blancs pleuraient à chaudes larmes. Sanglotant de tristesse et d'amertume, ses larmes coulaient le long de ses genoux.

Kidd se réveilla doucement. Fixant le plafond, il se demandait si ce n'était que son imagination ? Tout avait l'air si vrai... Ramenant l'oreiller contre sa tête, il ferma les yeux et tenta de se rendormir. Il faut avouer qu'il avait du mal à dormir ces derniers jours... Elle occupait continuellement sa pensée et il n'aimait pas ça. Quant elle était ici il ne pensait jamais à elle ! Et maintenant qu'il ne l'avait plus... Il crispa sa mâchoire et fronça les sourcils. La colère monta d'un seul coup. Il lui fallut deux heures pour se calmer et enfin tomber dans l'inconscience.

Immédiatement le rêve reprit.

Il était attaché à un poteau en bois, des cordes retenaient ses mains derrière. Paniquant il chercha Killer des yeux, personne... Une centaine de villageois le regardait.

- Mort à la bête ! crièrent des personnes.

- Elle n'a pas de fruit du démon, c'est un monstre !

- Et puis... Même si elle en avait un ce serait quand même un monstre !

Aussitôt un jeune homme s'approcha de l'estrade. Il avait une cape pourpre et une sorte de sceptre en or. Cette même personne aux cheveux noires qui l'avait humilié durant son enfance.

Il lui prit le menton tout en dévorant du regard les traits fins de la jeune femme.

- Tu as voulu joué et tu as perdu, Ashal, susurra-t-il. Le choix était pourtant simple... Les villageois te détestent alors je ne peux plus faire marche arrière... A moins que...

Kidd ne lui laissa pas terminer sa phrase et lui cracha au visage. C'était dégoutant ! Il savait parfaitement ce qu'avait en tête ce scélérat.

Le jeune homme essuya du revers de la main cette marque d'affection...

- Tu es née pour mourir, lança-t-il froidement.

Le très jeune Maire se tourna vers ses concitoyens et entama un discours de haine face à la différence.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le bourreau approcha sa torche du bûcher. Comprenant dans quelle situation il était, Kidd paniquait totalement. Les flammes commencèrent à grimper et bientôt elles lécheraient sa peau. Il ne pouvait pas mourir... Pas comme ça ! Sentant une force étrange l'envahir, il se tordait dans tous les sens.

- Elle est possédée ! Vite ! Plus de feu !

L'image devant ses yeux devint étrange et alors il sut quoi faire. Un rugissement rauque sortit de sa gorge. Avec souplesse les liens furent lacérés et la panthère sauta hors du combat. L'animal était encore jeune, mais sa peur était insondable et forte. Griffant et mordant le plus de monde possible, le félin s'éloigna de ce village corrompu.

Il embarqua clandestinement à bord d'un bateau puis, une fois que celui ci arriva à quai, massacra les personnes à bord. Non qu'il était en colère mais il avait peur... et la peur le rendait incontrôlable. Le félin partit le plus vite possible de cette boucherie.

Sa tête était submergée de question. Qu'avait-il fait ?! Il ne voulait pas ça ! Il détestait ce qu'il était devenu. Tout le problème venait de cet animal !

Il s'arrêta dans une petite auberge vide, surement laissée à l'abandon. Ayant récupéré un pistolet sur un des cadavre tué de sang froid, il le posa sur sa tempe. C'était le meilleur moyen d'en finir. Tremblant, il hésitait à tirer sur la gâchette. Il le fallait pourtant !

- Petite ! Arrête !

Il se retourna et pointa maladroitement l'arme sur le vieille homme. Encore une fois la caméra s'éloigna et Kidd put entrevoir la fillette et le vieille homme face à face.

Une petite barbichette et mesurant moins d'un mètre, ses yeux gris cachaient une volonté immense. La volonté du D.

- N'avancez pas ou je vous tue !

- Allons, pose ça, nous pouvons surement régler ça de manière...

- Civilisé c'est ça ?! hurla-t-elle en pleurant de peur.

- Non, de manière calme.

- Vous ne pouvez pas ! Personne ne le peut sauf ce pistolet !

- Ashal ça suffit ! tonna une voix grave derrière.

- Hypnos ! Tu m'as retrouvée ?

Voyant l'aigle se rapprocher l'enfant lâcha le pistolet et prit le volatile dans ses bras.

- Comment tu as fait ?!

- Je ne perdrai jamais ta trace, même si tu allais au bout de Grand Line.

L'image s'effaça et Kidd fut projeté à une autre époque. Il était beaucoup plus vieux, dans la vingtaine. Un terrible sentiment était présent au fin fond de ses entrailles. Il se tenait devant une tombe...

"_Ci gît Mushy, un vieillard solitaire ayant tenu tête aux autres jusqu'à la mort_".

Kidd lutta pour ne pas s'effondrer à genoux, la seule personne qui l'avait recueillis et qui ne l'avait pas traité comme un monstre était mort... Tué par les marines pour l'avoir protégé...

- Tu m'as appris à être normal... A ne jamais flancher devant l'adversité... Mais tu es mort par ma faute !

Kidd essayait de se retenir de pleurer mais la douleur était intense malgré le beau soleil de la journée.

- Je... Je continuerai jusqu'au bout. Je ferai face comme toi. Mais avant tout je vengerai ta mort.

Le regard de Kidd devenait de plus en plus froid et de plus en plus déterminé. Regardant l'horizon, au delà de la tombe, il jura:

- Ils ont anéanti mon peuple, ils t'ont assassiné, il m'a trahi... Je te jure que moi vivante, aucun marine ne croisera ma route sans être abattu sur le champs.

Se mordant jusqu'au sang la lèvre inférieur, il se retourna et prit la ceinture qui pendait à la tombe. Un pistolet en argent était accroché à celle-ci.

- Je suppose que tu n'as plus besoin de ça. Je vengerai ta mort papi Mushy et celles de mes ancêtres. Je supprimerai le gouvernement mondial !

Kidd accrocha adroitement la ceinture. Mushy (vieille homme retraité qui vivait à l'écart de la civilisation) comme il l'appelait, lui avait appris à combattre. Seulement les quelques techniques apprises ne suffiraient pas et il devrait apprendre par lui même désormais.

Le rouquin s'éloigna de la tombe de la seule personne qui ne l'avait jamais considéré comme une erreur de le nature. Bien au contraire, il était resté fière de lui tout le long.

- Tu es sûr de faire le bon choix ? demanda une voix bienveillante.

Hypnos se posa sur l'épaule de Kidd tout en prenant soin de ne pas planter ses serres dans son épaule.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de me suivre, ça ne regarde que moi, annonça-t-il haineux.

- Je suivrai à jamais tes traces.

- Lesquelles ? Celle de l'humaine ou de l'animal ?

- Il n'y a pas de différence.

Caressant le bec de l'oiseau du bout des doigts, ils partirent tous les deux vers le port. L'heure de la contre-attaque avait sonné. Elle deviendrait pirate.

Ce n'est pas le soleil qui réveilla Kidd mais une colère fulgurante. Une soif de vengeance et de sang l'animait tandis qu'une douleur infinie l'amenait vers le désespoir. Malheureusement, quand il sortit de sa cabine, la première personne qu'il vit fut Itzzy (cette jeune femme aux couettes épaisses). Avec violence il agrippa sa gorge à une main, la souleva et se prépara à la tuer. Terrorisée et surprise, elle n'eut pas le temps de hurler. C'est Killer, voyant la scène du haut de la vigie, qui intervint.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?! s'écria-t-elle en se frottant la gorge.

- Laisse nous, ordonna Killer à Itzzy, voyant le regard anormalement violent de son Capitaine.

Après avoir manger un peu et s'être calmé, Kidd parvint à éclaircir ses idées. Killer l'observait silencieusement.

- Je sais qu'il est facile de vouloir la tuer mais cela n'explique pas le regard que tu avais, annonça le blond derrière son casque.

- J'ai fait un rêve Killer. Un rêve à moitié coupé de toutes parts mais clair et encore très présent dans ma tête.

- Si à chaque fois qu'on rêvait on...

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, le coupa-t-il. Je crois savoir ce que c'était.

- Des envies de meurtre refoulées ? Quoique tu n'as pas l'habitude de les refouler...

- Il y a quelques jours, voir plus d'un mois, Ashal m'a fait touché un objet étrange qui permet de voir le passé.

- Ça n'existe pas ce genre d'objet, intervint Killer.

- C'est une sorte de chaîne. Je ne suis pas encore sûr mais je crois que j'ai vu le passé d'Ashal.

Killer prenait toujours Kidd au sérieux, mais là il avait du mal.

- Je ne suis pas fou, bordel ! Une sorte de connexion s'est établie entre le bracelet et moi et j'ai vu...

Au même moment Kidd eut un vertige et il vit autres choses. Un bateau en flamme et une désagréable odeur de souffre. Tombant au sol les pas d'Akainu s'avançait lentement vers lui tandis qu'il perdait connaissance.

- Kidd ! Kidd !

- Tu crois que ça craint ? demanda Killer au zombie.

- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un objet comme ça, mais après tout c'est notre Capitaine il faut le croire.

Revenant à lui, Kidd regarda ses membres d'équipage les uns après les autres... Ouf, ils étaient vivants.

- S'il y a belle et bien un lien entre cet objet et toi, admit Killer avec beaucoup de calme, alors il faut le trouver et le détruire. Tu risques de perdre le contrôle durant un combat. Où est il ?

- Au poignée d'Ashal, s'exclama Kidd en fermant un moment les yeux. Je sais comment la retrouver, où est ce putain de piaf !

Instantanément, Hypnos se posa près de Kidd en le fixant avec intérêt. Cet oiseau était étrange...

- Et... euh... Comment s'appelle ce pigeon ? demanda Kidd perplexe en se relevant.

- C'est un aigle, rectifia Ittzy plus loin. Les pigeons sont...

- Si tu ne veux pas que je finisse de t'étrangler, ferme la !

- Il s'appelle Hypnos je crois, répondit un des matelots.

- Hypnos, voilà, donc... Le piaf je sais ce dont tu es capable, tu vas retrouver Ashal de suite et nous conduire à son emplacement.

En criant d'un air suraiguë, l'aigle fit non de la tête.

Au début Killer cru que Kidd allait étriper le volatile mais il n'en fit rien.

- Tu sais ce n'est qu'un piaf, s'exclama Wire.

- Non, pas lui, rectifia le rouquin. Il sait où elle est, mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi il ne veut pas l'indiquer.

Aussitôt l'aigle s'envola, effectua plusieurs vrille autour du bateau sous le regard attentif des pirates, puis disparu dans l'eau. Au bout de 5 secondes il remonta aussi sec et n'osa plus replonger.

- Euh... Il faut qu'on pèche ? demanda Heat.

- Je n'ai rien compris, admit Kidd frustré.

- Mais vous êtes cons ou quoi ? s'écria Itzzy. Il pointe où cet aigle à votre avis ?!

- Sous l'eau... comprit Killer.


	31. 2: Kidd se fait larguer !

Remerciement à ceux qui lisent et :plus particulièrement à:** Feather J. Shining, Portgas , Florette, Tsuki Shibiki, Camargo, Trafalgar-Lucia, Claudio, Tsukii-ai et Nanaille La Canaille !  
><strong>

J'ai beaucoup parlé au précédent chapitre alors je vais compenser avec lui et me taire :x

Bonne lecture... niark, niark, niark...**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>

* * *

><p>Cela faisait 4 mois que les 3 pirates s'entrainaient.<p>

Ils dormaient peu mais leurs progrès étaient remarquables. Ils faut dire qu'ils étaient loin d'être faibles à la base ce qui expliquait leurs primes déjà hautes, mais avec cet entrainement...

Pour la deuxième fois dans la journée, Gerk vomit.

- Alors le faiblard ? le critiqua Kero.

- La ferme ! Toi aussi tu as vomi hier !

- Les gars... Vous êtes sûr que ça va ? demanda Sabo plus loin. Je suis sûr qu'ils s'entrainent trop...

- D'ailleurs où est panthère-girl ? demanda Ivankov. Il est midi quand même, elle devrait avoir faim !

- Cette fille est une chochotte, s'exclama Cabroc plus loin. Je l'ai suivi à plusieurs reprises.

- Ah... C'est pour ça que tu as tous ces bleus ? demanda Sabo.

- C'est pas tes oignons !

- Je me fais du soucis pour elle, avoua la reine des okama.

- Elle a l'air de bien se porter, rétorqua Sabo en souriant à pleine dent.

- Ses progrès ont été fulgurants et anormalement rapides mais... Il y a certaines blessures que même sa nouvelle personnalité n'ont pas refermé.

- Sa nouvelle personnalité ? demanda Gerk soudainement moins malade.

- C'est vrai que vous ne vous êtes pas beaucoup vu durant vos entrainements... soupira Sabo. D'après Ivankov, Ashal est devenue un peu différente. L'animal et l'être humain en elle n'étaient jamais présents en même temps, il y en avait toujours un qui prenait l'avantage sur l'autre, or maintenant c'est fini. Elle est les deux à la fois.

- Ça veut dire qu'elle a accès à une troisième transformation ? demanda à son tour Kero.

- Non, répondit Cabroc, ça veut juste dire qu'elle sera moins chiante.

Au même moment une balle fusa près de l'oreille de Cabroc qui eut la peur de sa vie.

- Je déteste qu'on parle de moi dans mon dos, fit-elle calmement et froidement. Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? J'ai une faim de loup.

S'asseyant, elle engloutit tout d'un coup sans penser au regard outré des personnes autour d'elle.

- Au moins, ça, ça n'a pas changé, rigola Gerk.

- J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait des perturbations dans notre entrainement, demanda-t-elle à Ivankov.

- Nous n'avons pas assez de temps pour continuer à vous entrainer.

- Mais nous avons à peine commencer ! s'écria Gerk.

- Quatre mois ont suffit à vous rendre beaucoup plus forts, cependant le temps nous manque. Ashal doit absolument apprendre à lire les poneys glyphes, pour la prochaine grande bataille ce sera vitale.

- Mais personne ne sait les lires, rétorqua Gerk à l'homme plein de maquillage.

- Une seule personne au monde ! fit Ivankov en prenant la pose devant tout le monde. Yee-haaa ! Sauf si elle est morte... ou pas ! Yeee-haaa ! Son bateau passera à proximité dans trois semaines, vous irez tous là bas. Vous aurez deux semaines de trajet et Cabroc viendra avec vous.

- J'aurai aimé vous accompagner mais j'ai du boulot, rétorqua Sabo en rougissant un peu.

- Il est un peu tôt pour reprendre la route, non ? demanda Kero.

- Vous êtes prêts, mais encore inaccomplis c'est vrai, acquiesça Inazuma plus loin. Nous vous avons entrainé avec les meilleurs entraineurs possibles.

- Il est encore moins modeste que Kero... s'esclaffa Gerk.

- La ferme ! s'écria Kero en le tapant.

- Vous n'aviez déjà pas un niveau de débutant ce qui a donc été plus facile, continua-t-il. Nous avons aiguisé vos techniques mais nous ne pouvons faire plus.

- ALERTE ! ALERTE ! ALERTE ! NAVIRE EN APPROCHE ! Hurlèrent les escargoparleurs.

- On va pouvoir montrer le fruit de notre entrainement, fit Kero dans un sourire arrogant.

- On se calme, fit Gerk en se coiffant, d'abord: je mange !

- Personne n'a jamais su où était cette île ! s'horrifia Ivankov. Si on la découvre c'est la fin des haricots ! Ou pas ! Yee-haa !

Tout le monde était consterné dans la salle hormis les 3 nouveaux pirates qui semblaient différents.

Une énorme explosion retentit près de l'auberge et un fracas immense fit trembler l'île.

Tous les révolutionnaires s'approchèrent, arme à la main, prêts à éliminer les intrus.

A son tour, Ashal sortit de l'auberge calmement, regardant la situation avec indifférence. Elle leva légèrement les yeux afin d'apercevoir le bateau. Ce n'était pas possible...

- Le premier qui bouge je l'écrase ! hurla une voix rauque et grave.

- Kidd, on ferait mieux de la jouer diplomatique, fit la voix de Killer toujours aussi sereine.

- On attends vos ordres boss ! lancèrent Heat et Wire.

- Vous êtes sur une île... commença à lancer un des révolutionnaires, sur un ton supérieur, trop supérieur...

Aussitôt Killer s'élança, ne supportant pas qu'on lui parle comme ça. C'est Kero qui para son coup avec ces deux lames.

Le pauvre révolutionnaire derrière tourna de l'œil et tomba au sol.

Heat, voulant aider son second, souffla une bourrasque de feu qui fut retourné à son envoyeur par une sorte d'onde étrange. Se tenant fièrement et avec conviction devant son adversaire, Gerk ne cacha pas son sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là, vous ? demanda Kidd avec un mépris démesuré. Vous avez lâchement abandonné votre Capitaine ? Je devrais vous éliminer avec ces révolutionnaires.

- Égale à toi même... s'écria une voix parmi la foule.

- Arrête de jouer à cache-cache poupée, je suis venu et...

- Tu es venu rien du tout ! Tu peux remonter dans ton vaisseau et partir, rétorqua Ashal en sortant de la foule, prête à combattre.

Kidd la regarda perplexe, quelque chose avait changé en elle mais quoi ? Il n'en savait rien. Une aura plus animal mais pourtant plus calme se dégageait d'elle.

- Tu as mes lunettes, soupira Kidd.

* * *

><p>Au bout d'une demie-heure la situation devint plus calme et la foule se dispersa. Le navire fut amarré au port spécifiquement aménagé pour ça, et les pirates n'avaient pas le droit de sortir du champs délimité à cet effet.<p>

Quand Ashal s'avança vers le supernova ce n'était pas pour bavarder. Elle balança les lunettes de Kidd sur les genoux du Capitaine et fit demie-tour aussi vite.

- Attends, ce n'est pas tout, lança-t-il plus froidement.

- Quoi ?

- Le lien avec ton bracelet, tu ne l'as pas rompu.

- De quoi tu parles, il n'y a rien à rompre.

- Peut-être que le nom de Mushy te dit quelque chose alors ?

Elle se retourna avec horreur, comment était-il au courant ?! S'il savait ça peut être qu'il avait vu encore plus ! Prenant son bracelet elle le plaqua contre la paume de Kidd. Heureusement elle savait quoi faire. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment elle le savait, mais elle le savait.

- Arrête de me fixer, demanda-t-elle sobrement tandis que Kidd ne détacher pas son regard d'elle.

- Tu sembles différente.

- Je le suis. Voilà, c'est fait. Je ne me doutais pas que tu chercherai à en savoir plus. En faite si le bracelet n'a pas rompu sa transmission c'est que tu ne le voulais pas. Normalement ça ne devrait plus te le faire. Maintenant pars.

Elle s'éloigna sans même le fixer.

Kidd et ses hommes s'étaient perdu à moitié dans les îles, avaient combattu d'innombrables ennemis, le tout pendant 4 mois et c'est comme ça qu'elle le remerciait !

Allant de l'avant, il la prit par le bras pour la retenir de partir mais elle se retourna et lui décocha un violent coup de pied. Kidd fut projeté au loin. Se relevant du sol, il se massa la joue tandis que ses yeux oranges la regardaient d'un air dangereux.

Pourquoi venait-elle de faire ça ?! Jamais... du moins aussi violemment, elle n'avait levé la main sur lui ! Le respect de combattant et de Capitaine qu'ils s'accordaient mutuellement avait toujours été sacré.

- Ne reviens jamais, murmura-t-elle sèchement. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir.

Alors qu'Ashal s'éloignait, Kidd ne comprenait rien. De toute façon il n'avait jamais rien compris aux femmes et ce n'est pas avec elle qu'il en comprendrait plus !

- Je regrettes de ne pas avoir été là quand Akainu t'a attaquée, fit il en se mordant la joue. C'est ma faute, si j'avais été là...

- C'est moi, Kidd. Tu as toujours eu raison, j'étais faible et naïve.

Il est vrai qu'il l'avait toujours dit mais... c'était plus pour se mettre en valeur lui et pour la charrier elle ! Il n'aurait pas pensé qu'elle le prendrait en ces termes.

- C'est...

Il fallait qu'elle le dise. Il le fallait. Tremblante, elle n'arrivait pas à articuler les mots... Pourtant il le fallait.

- C'est fini entre nous, Kidd.

Continuant sa marche, Ashal partit.

A cet instant une immense vague de puissance parcourut la plaine sous marine tandis que quelques pirates et révolutionnaires s'évanouirent.

Indifférente, elle continua sa route et s'engouffra dans la foule.

Killer, Heat et Wire accoururent vers leur Capitaine en le retenant de foncer dans le tas. Heat et Wire le retenaient par les épaules et Killer se posta devant lui en essayant de le repousser. Ils étaient tous les trois agiles et musclés mais contrer la force de Kidd s'avérait très difficile.

- Kidd arrête ! Laisse la partir ! cria Killer.

- Boss Kidd ! s'écria le zombie.

- JE VAIS LA TUER ! hurla Kidd hors de lui. ESPÈCE DE SALE CONNE ! TU CROIS QU'ON RÉAGIT COMME CA AVEC MOI ?!

* * *

><p>Toute une journée passa sans que personne ne vit les pirates d'Ashal, mais les récents évènements firent le tour de l'île. Le célèbre rookie à 470 millions de berrys venait de se faire pitoyablement larguer !<p>

Sans un bruit les pirates de Kidd quittèrent la bulle géante et bientôt la mer engloba leur navire. Il était partis de l'île avec son équipage. S'il restait une minute de plus il allait la tuer pour sûr... Comme à son habitude Killer avait su trouver les mots.

- Si tu veux mon avis tu t'y prends mal magnétique-boy, lança Ivankov qui s'était caché dans un tonneau.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?! Je vais te faire...

- Tu veux dire ce que tu n'as pas fait ?

- Itzzy est resté sur place... fit Killer à Kidd tandis qu'il découvrait la reine des Okama à bord. Qui c'est lui ?

- Casque-boy tiens... Toi aussi tu ne sais pas comment t'y prendre avec zinzin-girl.

- Zinzin qui ? demanda Killer perplexe.

- Peu importe, tu dois faire demie-tour magnétique-boy.

- Non, je ne le ferai pas. Plus jamais... J'irai droit vers le One Piece.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin tout le monde cherchait Ashal. Elle était introuvable et même Gerk et Kero ne la trouvaient pas.<p>

Adossée contre un arbre marin à quelques mètres d'une falaise marine, elle avait la tête dans les genoux.

Le vent marin balayait ses longs cheveux blancs à son passage. Plus loin, en avant, une falaise marine aux couleurs violettes et bleues pâles se tenait abruptement. Quelques poissons étranges, remontant des profondeurs, nageaient en frôlant la bulle.

Son équipage lui manquait... terriblement.

Elle ne fit pas attention aux pas qui se rapprochaient d'elle.

- Je savais que je te trouverai là.

Elle se retourna promptement et se leva aussi sec.

- Kidd ?! Mais ton bateau est partis hier ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là !

-J'ai failli marcher, tu sais.

- Ne fais pas un pas de plus ! cria-t-elle en brandissant son pistolet en argent sur lui.

- Tu sais très bien que ça ne marche pas contre moi, répondit-il en amenant l'arme dans ses mains.

- Ne le casse pas ! C'est un...

- Le pistolet de Mushy je sais.

Soudainement Ashal saisit: Kidd avait pourtant compris son stratagème.

- Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé, Kidd, va t'en, s'il te plait... soupira-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

- Comme si tu avais assez d'importance pour que je me blesse pour toi, ricana-t-il.

- Ça suffit ! Ne t'approche pas plus !

- Sinon quoi ? rétorqua-t-il tout en continuant d'avancer.

Alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à un mètre d'elle, Ashal ne pouvait plus reculer où elle franchirait la bulle, et la pression de l'eau l'écraserait.

Kidd lui prit les poignets et tenta de l'embrasser. Sans hésiter Ashal envoya plusieurs coup de pieds et esquiva les lèvres bordeaux du supernova.

- Tu m'embrasses et on en parle plus ! Je suis pas si méchant qu'on le dit ! Ha ha ha ha !

Néanmoins le Capitaine dû lutter pour retenir la fille, car, sous ses courbes féminines se cachaient une force musculaire impressionnante. Seulement c'était aussi le cas pour Kidd, Ashal avait du mal à le contrer.

Sans prévenir elle cacha son visage dans le cou du rookie, réduisant tout espace entre eux.

- Je t'en prie, Kidd... Si tu restes avec moi tu mourras, chuchota-t-elle la gorge serrée. Tous les gens que j'ai aimé sont morts parce qu'ils étaient avec moi... Huro, Mushy, mon équipage, Hypnos, le prochain ce sera toi... Je ne le supporterai pas.

- Ton piaf n'est pas mort, il traine dans l'île surement.

- C'est vrai ?

- Pourquoi j'te mentirais ? fit-il en lui lâchant les poignets et en la gardant contre lui.

- Je ne veux plus qu'il y ait des morts à cause moi ! Si personne ne veut comprendre ça alors le meilleur moyen de faire passer le message c'est d'en finir moi même !

Poussant subitement Kidd, elle récupéra le pistolet caché derrière l'imposante ceinture de cuir du supernova et le mit sur sa tempe.

- Je préfère mourir à votre place, désolée.

Sans laisser une seconde d'intervalle entre sa phrase et son action, elle pressa la détente et la balle fusa. Ouvrant les yeux, Kidd était toujours en face d'elle. La main tendu vers le pistolet, ses mains produisaient des étincelles violettes.

- TU ES STUPIDE ! vociféra-t-il. Rien que pour ce que tu viens de faire je devrais laisser la balle continuer son chemin ! Si tu es faible au point de vouloir te tuer, fais-le ! Le nouveau monde n'est pas fait pour les lâches !

Au même moment cette même balle tomba sur le sol et Ashal lâcha le pistolet en tombant à genoux. Indécise, elle regardait les algues au sol.

- Je veux juste vous protéger...

Avec peine, elle leva les yeux, réprimant les larmes qui ne cessaient de monter. A sa grande stupeur une dague flottait devant son front.

- Dis le que tu n'abandonneras pas ou je te tue sur place, lança Kidd plus menaçant que jamais.

- Je... Je ne sais pas si...

Le rouquin dégageait une aura si dangereuse qu'elle réprima un frisson de peur.

- Tu as 5 secondes...

- Mais...

- 5...4...3...

- Tu ne vas pas quand même pas...

- 2...

- Je continuerai à me battre...

- Plus fort !

- Kidd ça n'a pas de sens...

-1...

Voyant la dague se rapprochait, Ashal se reculait doucement. Il avait vraiment l'intention de le faire ?!

- JE CONTINUERAI A ME BATTRE !

La dague tomba au sol.

- Ton passé ne change rien, tu n'es pas la seule à avoir eu une enfance difficile.

- Je voulais juste te protéger de moi, Kidd.

- Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut protéger de toi, mais toi !

- Je ne peux pas me protéger de moi même, c'est stupide.

- Je serai là et tu peux être sûr que je n'abandonnerai jamais, moi !

Ashal se releva et ramassa la dague et le pistolet. Elle n'osait pas le regarder en face. Non seulement elle avait échoué face à Akainu mais en plus elle venait de lui prouver que... Elle s'en blâma et préféra partir.

- J'ai pas fini, tonna Kidd d'une voix lourde.

- Tu veux encore m'humilier davantage ? lança-t-elle.

- Quand on fait des conneries on assume.

Revoyant son navire en flamme et son équipage périr, Ashal se retourna folle de rage.

- La tarlouse m'a proposé d'achever ton entrainement durant le voyage.

- Ivankov ? Mon entrainement ? Durant le voyage ? Je ferai presque jeu égal avec toi dans un combat singulier et tu...

- Pas ce genre d'entrainement. Là dedans, indiqua-t-il sa propre tête.

- Ma tête va très bien !

- Sans moi elle serait trouée.

- Je t'en dois une mais je refuse que tu m'entraines !

- Alors soit plus forte, fit-il en se rapprochant et en posant ses mains de part et d'autre de la tête d'Ashal.

Un vent marin balaya les cheveux des deux capitaines, puis les algues les entourant.

Il posa presque brutalement ses lèvres contre sa bouche. Les fines lèvres de la pirate sur les siennes lui provoquèrent un frisson agréable. La douceur et l'odeur sucrée qui lui avait tant manqué en quatre mois... Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et caressa sa joue du bout du pouce.

Avec nostalgie elle huma l'odeur masculine du rouquin. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle encercla sa nuque avec ses bras et ne le lâcha pas.

Il sourit fugacement et se pencha en capturant ses hanches de son bras métallique.

Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Réduisant l'air entre eux, ils ne se décollèrent l'un de l'autre que quand Killer arriva (suivis d'Itzzy, évidemment).

- Kidd ! Je viens d'apprendre notre destination !

- Et alors qu'elle est le problème, maugréa-t-il (décidément même dans une plaine au fond de l'océan on ne le laissait jamais tranquille !).

- Chapeau de paille.

- De ?

- Nous allons voir Monkey D. Luffy.

- J'aime quand tu parles aussi sérieusement Killer-sama ! rigola Itzzy. Si tu savais comme tu es mignon ! J'ai bien cru que tu avais fait exprès de me laisser sur l'île hier ! Mais tu es venu me chercher !

Elle enlaça Killer amoureusement.

- Lâche moi ! fit-il en agrippant ses bras pour lui faire lâcher prise.

- Tu es Ashal ?! lança la fille en s'avançant vers la pirate dans les bras du rouquin. Je m'appelle Itzzy, je peux faire partie de ton équipage ?!

- Il n'y a pas d'équi...

Kidd lui lança un regard remplis de menace quant à la fin de sa phrase.

Elle se ravisa.

- Je ne sais pas, on verra. Kidd, j'ai une question, demanda-t-elle en levant ses yeux vers lui. Ce que tu as utilisé tout à l'heure quand... enfin tu vois... C'était bien le...

- Celui qui n'a pas ça ne peut même pas prétendre au titre de seigneur des pirates, fit il dans un regard sérieux.

Ashal soupira... jusqu'où était il arrogant ? Le Haki des rois était presque une légende ! Et il parlait de ça comme si c'était inné... c'était déprimant pour ceux qui ne l'avait pas... elle y compris.

Voyant la mine contrariée qu'elle affichait, il leva son menton et l'embrassa en souriant.

- Killer-sama, on peut faire comme eux ? Ce serait trop bien ! hurla Itzzy en s'accrochant à sa jambe.

- Arrête ! Non mais c'est pas possible ! s'exclama-t-il en tenant son pantalon pour qu'elle ne le descende pas.

Kidd et Ashal regardèrent ces deux là d'un œil moqueur. Killer était... Killer ? Pourquoi est il venu déjà ?

- Une minute... lança Kidd en se dégageant de l'emprise de la pirate. TU AS DIT MONKEY D. LUFFY ?!

- Tu as mis tout ce temps pour capter... firent Killer et Ashal, une goutte sur la tempe.

- Kidd est vraiment pas intelligent comparé à Killer-sama... soupira Itzzy.


	32. 2: L'arme légendaire du royaume perdu

Un très très long chapitre !

Merci à **Claudio, Portgas D. Hikaru, Florette, Heart-Law, Wyhvett, Trafalgar-Lucia, Tigrou, Laya-Mya, Nanaille La Canaille, S2aa, Feather J. Shining et Camargo** !

Warning: Lemon à la fin ;) vous pouvez remercier Feather J. Shining qui m'a convaincue :P. (C'est du soft lemon hein... )

* * *

><p><strong>Fin de l'Arc 2<strong>

**Chapitre 6**

* * *

><p>Kidd tournait en rond depuis plusieurs heures maintenant. Son sang bouillait littéralement ! Il ne pouvait pas réagir de manière indifférente... Il allait revoir chapeau de paille ! Il ferait sa fête à ce petit prétentieux et jamais plus il n'osera avouer ouvertement qu'il sera le seigneur des pirates. Ce sera lui le seigneur des pirates et personne d'autre ! Chapeau de paille était surement son ennemi le plus coriace et il le savait. Sous son air innocent la force et le courage se cachaient mais surtout, et par dessus tout, son ambition démesurée.<p>

- Kidd, lança Killer. Si tu continues à tourner comme ça je vais vomir.

- Boss, vous devriez vous reposer, on ne part pas avant une semaine et demie, lança Heat en jouant aux cartes avec Wire.

- Bonjour ! fit un homme blond en arrivant le sourire aux lèvres. J'ai appris que vous avez convaincu les pirates à reprendre la mer !

Un énorme silence s'installa entre Sabo et les bandits des mers. Un silence qui dure... qui dure... qui dure...

- Je le tue ? demanda Killer à Kidd.

- Euh ! Attendez les gars j'ai rien fait !

- Oï ! Killer ! l'interpella Kero plus loin.

Le blond sourit en voyant l'assassin. Aussitôt il se leva et partit à sa rencontre.

Peu de temps après Gerk et sa capitaine s'avancèrent vers les hommes armés.

- Tu sais, c'est vraiment dommage que tu ne puisses pas parler sous ta forme animal, admit Gerk. En tout cas j'espère que Zark est toujours là ! On faisait de super duo à la guitare.

La panthère émit un petit feulement comme pour signaler son acquiescement. Heat et Wire se regardèrent un moment puis vinrent à la rencontre d'Ashal.

- Ashal il faut qu'on te parle... Euh d'humain à humain si c'est possible, s'exclama Wire.

- C'est à propos de quoi ? demanda-t-elle avec calme.

- Zark, répondit Heat.

- Il est mort ?

- Si tu ne fais rien il mourra c'est sûr.

- En faite, continua Wire, il était très proche de...

- Loria, je sais, soupira la femme.

- Il a provoqué Kidd et...

- Tu sembles bien connaitre Kidd et je suppose que tu connais les lois qui régissent le navire. L'irrespect est peu toléré entre membre d'équipage mais envers le Capitaine... C'est la mort assurée, annonça Heat.

- Il l'a beaucoup provoqué ? demanda Ashal tout en réfléchissant posément.

- Oui, heureusement Kidd était trop concentré sur toi pour le tuer de suite.

- S'il a manqué de respect à son Capitaine ce n'est pas à moi de le sauver, il doit assumer ses actes, fit-elle d'une voix neutre.

- Mais il aimait Loria ! C'est pour ça qu'il a réagi comme ça ! Maintenant qu'elle est morte, il veut mourir à son tour ! Il...

Ashal fit signe à Heat de se taire puis regarda Wire.

- Où est il ?

- Nous l'avons mis dans la clairière et il ne devrait pas... commença le zombie.

- Heat, fit Wire en tendant une main choquée vers son ami. Il est malade, il sort à découvert !

- Merde ! Si Kidd le voit il est mort !

- Je vais m'en charger, fit Ashal en allant à sa rencontre.

Pendant ce temps Gerk cherchait Zark des yeux. Ne le trouvant pas, il alla à la rencontre de Kidd.

- Salut ! Euh... Monsieur Kidd ! Je cherche Zark vous savez votre membre d'équipage avec des lunettes noirs et une crête blonde.

Regardant Gerk d'un œil étrange, l'évocation du nom de "Zark" plongea Kidd dans une colère vive. Ses yeux se posèrent sur son équipage et très vite il repéra Zark, à l'orée de la clairière, parlant avec Ashal. Sans prendre la peine de répondre à Gerk, il marcha à grandes foulées vers sa cible.

Voyant Kidd arriver vers Zark comme une bombe, Ashal s'interposa.

- Ne t'interpose pas poupée, c'est mon affaire, gronda-t-il.

- Si tu m'appelles encore par ce surnom stupide je ne marchande même pas avec toi, siffla Ashal.

- Tu peux me dire ce qui t'arrive en ce moment ? demanda Kidd un peu perplexe.

- Je te l'ai dit hier, mes deux personnalités ont fusionné.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux marchander ? dit Kidd sur la défensive.

- Zark m'a dit que tu l'avais viré de ton équipage alors je l'ai prit sous mon aile, c'est officiel, répondit-elle dans un sourire mesquin.

- DE QUOI ?! rugit Kidd furax. Tu crois que je vais te croire en plus ?! Il n'a jamais quitté mon équipage ! Et tu le sais en plus, j'en suis sûr !

- Quel fâcheux malentendu... Si tu veux le récupérer tu sais très bien ce qu'il faut faire, non ?

Zark derrière ne disait rien, il regardait la scène d'un air un peu apeuré.

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il y a plus entre nous que je suis prêt à refuser un combat contre toi, annonça le rouquin.

- Si tu veux vraiment te battre, tu sais quoi faire, rigola ouvertement Ashal. Seulement tu sais aussi comment se déroule les duels entre deux vrais pirates ? N'est-ce pas ?

- Tu sais que tu es en train de me défier devant un de mes membres d'équipage, grogna Kidd de plus en plus en colère.

- Désormais c'est moi son capitaine, il faudra te faire une raison.

De ses yeux oranges il fixait Ashal pour savoir si elle était vraiment prête à aller jusqu'au bout... Elle était déterminée. Jurant, il lança un regard noir à la femme et repartit en sens inverse. Au fond, il ne voulait pas tuer Zark et elle lui rendait service.

- Je suis désolé, s'excusa le concerné. Je n'ai causé que des ennuies ces derniers temps.

- Ne t'excuse pas, c'est moi qui prends la responsabilité de ce qui vient de se passer, lui répondit-elle franchement. C'est ma faute si Loria est morte, je suis la seule à blâmer. Puis, de toute façon Kidd m'a laissée gagner.

- Merci...

Aussitôt Gerk arriva en courant (d'un air un peu inquiet face à la scène).

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Ashal ?!

- Rien, tu peux rester avec Zark ? Il faut que j'aille voir Sabo.

Aussitôt, elle se dirigea vers le jeune homme blond qui semblait en mauvaise posture face aux pirates.

- Ohhh, nous enlève pas notre jouet, Ashal ! lança un pirate.

En guise de réponse elle fit un charmant doigt d'honneur avec une expression arrogante. Kidd eut un sursaut... cette expression... On aurait dit Trafalgar Law à Shabondy. D'un coup de tête il balaya cette pensée... Ashal n'était quand même pas devenue comme Trafalgar ?

- Ashal ? Ça tombe bien je te cherchais ! avoua Sabo qui ne semblait pas du tout perturbé par le comportement des pirates à côté. Tu vas rencontrer Dragon.

- De quoi ?

- Je vais t'accompagner, nous pouvons y aller maintenant.

Le cœur d'Ashal s'accéléra subitement. Dragon voulait la voir. L'homme le plus recherché au monde. Réagissant comme une adolescente, elle se recoiffa vite fait.

Ils marchèrent pendant une demie-heure dans la cité fortifiée. Finalement ils arrivèrent devant des escaliers et Sabo toqua à la grande porte en bois.

- Ah ! Sabo ! lança Dragon avec enthousiasme. Je suis content de te voir !

Une minute... pensa Ashal. C'était ça Dragon ? Elle l'avait croisé dans le bateau mais il paraissait très sérieux et imposant. Rien avoir avec maintenant.

Ivankov et lui avaient l'air à moitié saoul ! Et Dragon avait une carte collée sur le front ! Les révolutionnaires étaient des gens surprenants...

Aussitôt Izuma arriva avec un baril de vin entier, mais lui avait l'air plutôt sobre.

"Normal pour quelqu'un qui picole tout le temps" pensa-t-elle.

- Alors comme ça tu connais ta prochaine destination Ashal ! Bien reprenons notre sérieux et parlons affaire !

Tandis qu'il disait ça il engloutit un plat en entier. Ce n'était pas le noble Dragon, c'était impossible...

- Bien ! fit-il en se levant. Viens, nous allons parler dehors.

Sortant sur un balcon qui offrait une vue spectaculaire de la citadelle, Dragon laissa l'air marin lui fouetter le visage. En premier lieu choquée par le dévergondage qu'affichait le chef des révolutionnaires, elle fut surprise de le voir à nouveau changer. Beaucoup plus sérieux, il réfléchissait. Ashal se tut, ne voulant pas troubler sa réflexion.

- Sais-tu pourquoi je t'envoies sur le navire de Luffy ? demanda-t-il en fixant la ville plus bas.

- Non.

- Il y a deux ans j'ai rencontré une femme qui sait lire les poneyglyphes.

- Nico Robin ?

- C'est ça. Elle fait partie de son équipage, mais je suppose que tu le sais. Elle t'enseignera ce langage.

- Entendu.

- Ce langage coule dans tes veines et il faut absolument que tu l'apprennes. La prochaine bataille sera décisive.

- Tu n'es... Pardon, vous n'êtes pas le premier à me parler de ce genre de bataille. Basil Hawkins, d'après un de mes membres d'équipage, a parlé d'une bataille dans laquelle je devrais prendre part.

- Le magicien ? C'est nous qui l'avons envoyé. Dans cette bataille la liberté devra triompher.

- Basil Hawkins est un pirate à la solde des révolutionnaires ? Puis qu'est ce que tu... vous entendez par là ?

Dragon sembla soudainement pensif.

- Tu n'as pas à le savoir maintenant.

- Je ne veux pas être manipulée.

Dragon sourit avant de reprendre:

- Tu es totalement libre au sein de cet organisme. Si tu veux partir tu peux et les missions que tu n'acceptes pas seront remplies par d'autres personnes. Cependant celle que je te confis ne peut être accomplie que par toi.

Au même moment Hypnos se posa devant les deux combattants, un peu chancelant. Il supportait mal le fait d'être enfermé dans cette bulle géante.

Dragon regarda l'aigle un moment. L'aura que dégageait cet animal était étrange. Le volatile, se sentant trop observé, s'envola à nouveau et se posa plus loin.

Le révolutionnaire regarda ensuite au loin. Quelques poissons multicolores frôlèrent la bulle.

- Seul les gardiens peuvent réveiller l'arme.

- Des gardiens ? Une arme ? Quelle arme ?

- Une arme très importante. Celui qui la possède gouverne le monde. C'est pour ça que le gouvernement veut t'avoir vivante.

- J'ai du mal à tout saisir, avoua-t-elle un peu confuse par ces révélations.

- Peu importe. Chaque chose viendra en son temps. Tu dois retrouver mon fils et...

- Votre fils ? Luffy est votre fils ?

Dragon se mordit la langue. L'alcool le rendait trop bavard.

- Et apprendre à lire les poneyglyphes. Tu as 5 mois.

- Personne ne peut apprendre une langue morte en 5 mois !

- Si c'est trop dure, tu peux abandonner.

Se reprenant Ashal acquiesça, elle acceptait la mission. En apprenant les poneyglyphes elle sera surement à même de comprendre davantage sur cette arme et les sombres desseins du gouvernement. Dragon avait raison, il fallait y aller progressivement. Tout deviendrait clair petit à petit, du moins, elle l'espérait.

Dévalant les escaliers, elle soupira. Tant de choses s'étaient passé, et pourtant, tant de nouvelles choses allaient arriver.

Une fois arrivée dans la cour, elle décida d'aller dans ses appartements. Appartements que les révolutionnaires lui avaient donnés, aussi bien à elle qu'à ses deux membres d'équipage.

Alors qu'elle marchait tranquillement, Hypnos arriva et se posa sur son épaule.

- Tu es sûr qu'on peut leur faire confiance ? demanda l'aigle d'un air pensif.

- On a pas le choix, et je pense qu'ils méritent un minimum de confiance vu ce qu'ils ont fait jusqu'à présent.

Au bout d'un petit moment, elle arriva devant une porte plutôt tordue. Ouvrant celle-ci, une chambre et une salle de bain y été aménagée.

L'aigle se posa sur le lit et s'installa dessus comme s'il s'agissait d'un nid.

Sur le lit se trouvait de nouveaux vêtements. Une longue cape noir sans manche, avec des épaulettes rouges et dorés, un pantalon noir avec une ceinture en cuir pour les armes, puis un haut rouge.

- Je vais me doucher ne fais pas de bêtises.

Une fois dans la salle de bain, elle se regarda un instant dans le miroir. Prenant des ciseaux dans la petite armoire, elle les rapprocha de ses cheveux.

Nouveau départ, nouveau capitaine et donc nouveau look !

Collés contre le haut de sa nuque, le ciseaux émirent un petit grincement et couinèrent pendant 20 minutes. Ses cheveux blancs tombaient de plus en plus au sol et bientôt elle fut satisfaite du résultat. Elle avait gardé 15-10 centimètres de cheveux sur la tête aussi bien qu'ils partaient dans tous les sens.

Se déshabillant, elle passa sous la douche.

Cela lui permettait de souffler un peu. L'eau chaude glissant le long de ses courbes soulagée les courbatures des entrainements intensifs. Écarquillant les yeux elle sentit une présence derrière la porte de la douche. Alors qu'elle se retournait, une musculature pâle l'empêchait toutes retraites.

- Kidd ?! Tu es blessé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Sans répondre, et toujours habillé, il rentra dans la douche.

- Ton manteau va être trempé, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

- Sympa ta nouvelle coupe.

- C'est de l'eau salée qui coule de la douche, si tu voulais combattre c'est raté...

Se montrant plus animal, Kidd commença à l'embrasser dans le cou et sur les lèvres.

- Kidd, arrête ! Tu es totalement habillé, tu as même gardé tes bottes !

Elle l'avait rarement vu sous la douche, et elle fut amusée par l'effet que l'eau avait sur ses cheveux, c'est à dire aucun. Complètement mouillés, ses cheveux rouges tenaient parfaitement.

- Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu tournes la tête ?susurra Kidd toujours aussi fougueux.

- La douche est trop petite Kidd ! En plus tu...

Pour ne pas tomber Ashal s'agrippa au cou du rookie, mais, au même moment le bracelet toucha la tempe du rouquin.

- Sale gamin ! Tu as été abandonné par tes parents ! Bâtard !

A ces mots l'enfant roux aux vêtements troués décocha plusieurs coups. Pleurant, les autres enfants partirent en criant.

- Je n'ai besoin de personne, bande de lâches, lança-t-il alors que le sang de ses adversaires coulaient le long de ses poings.

"Bâtard ! Bâtard ! Bâtard !"

"C'est vrai que tu étais tellement moche à ta naissance que tes parents n'ont pas voulu de toi ?"

"Tu as les cheveux rouges et les yeux oranges comme le diable petit ! Va-t-en de ma boutique !"

L'enfant se cogna la tête contre un mur de pierre et cogna aussi fort qu'il put jusqu'à être écorché de partout.

- Je les tuerai tous... Tous !

Pleurant de haine, le petit rouquin s'immobilisa et jeta un regard haineux là où les enfants avaient disparu. Il était encore trop faible, pour le moment...

Quand Ashal revint à la réalité elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air. N'ayant rien remarqué, Kidd n'était déjà plus totalement habillé.

- Arrête ! ordonna-t-elle encore sous le choc.

- Comme si j'allais m'en priver, ricana-t-il en souriant.

- Arrête, bâtard !

Aussitôt le regard de Kidd changea. Beaucoup moins sûr de lui mais plus violent, il sortit de la douche en un instant et rendossa son manteau et ses bottes.

"Pourquoi j'ai dit ça ?! pensa Ashal paniquée. C'est sortie tout seul !"

Revêtant un peignoir blanc, elle fonça en dehors de la chambre et arriva dans un couloir. Kidd était déjà loin. Courant elle s'interposa entre lui et les escaliers. L'eau dégoulinait de ses vêtements extravagants mais il s'en fichait pas mal.

- Arrête ! gronda Ashal.

- Pousse toi ! gronda-t-il férocement.

- Ne fais pas ça Kidd... le prévint-t-elle voyant qu'il était prêt à l'attaquer.

Alors qu'il tendait son bras pour l'écarter du chemin, Ashal feinta et lui retourna le bras. Entendant l'os craquer, elle stoppa son mouvement et le cogna derrière la nuque.

* * *

><p>Kidd se réveilla doucement. Il était attaché à un lit. Il reconnaissait cette chambre...<p>

- Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix, s'exclama Ashal plus loin et habillé.

Kidd contempla un moment ses nouveaux vêtements et ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle faisait beaucoup plus capitaine qu'avant.

- Arrête tes conneries et détache moi, maugréa-t-il.

- Tu sais très bien que c'est impossible.

Tandis que Kidd bougeait dans tous les sens, il comprit que les liens étaient fermement serrés.

- Je ne voulait pas dire ça sous la douche, mais... C'est sortie tout seul.

Il la regarda d'un air mauvais mais se tut.

- C'est le bracelet je pense, répondit-elle.

Ashal s'assit près de Kidd et réfléchit un moment.

- D'un certain côté... Vu que tu as vu mon passé... Il serait équitable que...

- N'y pense même pas, dit sèchement le rouquin.

Ashal enjamba le buste de Kidd et le fixa droit dans les yeux en posant ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage.

- Dégage Ashal si tu veux rester vivante, menaça-t-il la pirate.

- Kidd... c'est équitable, dit-elle en ayant approché son visage du sien. Puis d'abord ce n'est pas...

Pour toutes réponses, Kidd donna un violent coup de boule à Ashal qui passa par dessus le lit en se tenant le front.

- PUTAIN ! cria-t-elle en se relevant. Refais un truc comme ça et c'est toi qui va pas t'en sortir vivant !

S'approchant à nouveau, elle reçut un coup de genoux en plein ventre. Luttant pour ne pas régurgiter son repas, elle prit sa dague (fraichement rajoutée à sa tenue) et la plaça sous la gorge de Kidd.

- Tu bouges encore une seule fois et ...

Kidd utilisa son magnétisme pour faire dévier la dague et couper un premier lien. Récupérant vite l'arme, Ashal se blessa le long du bras droit.

- C'est bon, arrête, j'ai compris, répondit-elle peinée.

Détachant un à un les liens, Kidd partit comme une fusée tandis qu'Ashal s'assit au sol contre le lit. Quand le supernova fut sortit, elle s'aperçut que l'aigle avait quitté la pièce depuis longtemps. Avec tout ce raffut aussi...

Se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, elle s'enferma à double tour. Soignant cette blessure au bras, elle jura intérieurement. Kidd était vraiment une brute quand il le voulait !

- Ouvre !

Elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre, elle savait qui c'était.

- Ashal ouvre ou je défonce la porte !

Au bout d'une demie-heure, il se fatigua.

- Je n'ai pas envie de te parler alors dégage ! lança-t-elle hargneuse.

- S'il te plait... pourrais-tu m'ouvrir... tenta-t-il plus docilement.

- Non !

- Mais *** *** *** * * ** * * **** ** de********* à **** c'est ***** !

Kidd s'assit contre la porte de la salle de bain en attendant qu'Ashal sorte. Seulement quand la nuit tomba il commença à perdre sa patience légendaire.

- Réponds moi à la fin !

- Si tu arrêtais de crier je le ferrais, répondit Ashal feintant d'être très triste. Tu voulais tellement partir... je ne retiens pas...

- Je ne m'excuserai pas, tu peux toujours courir !

Au bout de plusieurs minutes le ventre de Kidd commença à gargouiller.

- Tu vas rester enfermer toute la nuit ? demanda-t-il en se frottant le visage avec sa main métallique.

- Tant que tu y seras, oui !

- Très bien, je m'en vais alors.

- ... C'est bon tu es parti ?

- Oui.

- Imbécile, pourquoi tu réponds !

Une veine sur le front de Kidd fit son apparition. Si la porte n'avait pas de fibres en granit marin, il l'aurait déverrouillé depuis longtemps.

- Bon, tu ne me laisses pas le choix... annonça Kidd.

- Arrête ! Tu vas t'éclater l'épaule si tu essayes de la défoncer !

Quand Ashal entendit un énorme choc suivit d'un gémissement étouffé, elle sortit de la salle de bain. Kidd se tenait l'épaule.

Elle le regarda et rigola presque.

- Tu n'es qu'un imbécile... soupira-t-elle en l'amenant sur le lit pour voir les dégâts.

- En attendant tu es sortie, donc j'ai réussi, annonça-t-il fièrement. Tu saignais avant non sur le bras ?

- C'était rien... Tu t'es déboité l'épaule abruti !

Dans un son rauque elle remit l'os dans son logement. Bizarrement Kidd resta silencieux voir calme.

- Tsss... Tu fais toujours ta brute hein ? lança-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

Kidd prit doucement la main d'Ashal où se trouvait le bracelet puis hésita à le poser sur sa tête.

- Non. Je ne veux plus savoir. Garde tes secrets pour toi, ça ne m'intéresse plus, mentit-elle.

Ashal se retourna et fit mine de vouloir dormir pour que le supernova s'en aille mais bien au contraire il l'attira vers lui.

- Lâche moi ! Tu m'embêtes !

- C'est pour ça que je reste, ah ah ah !

- Tu ne te démotives jamais ?!

- Jamais, murmura-t-il. Alors, on en était ou ?

- Oh non ! Tu vas pas recommencer ! Franchement !

- Le débat est clos non ? Ne fais pas ton indifférente, ricana-t-il en continuant à l'embrasser.

- Tu vas te prendre mon poing dans la gueule tu vas voir si je suis pas indifférente !

- Tu étais moins susceptible avant...

De plus en plus énervée, Ashal décida de passer par la fenêtre. Seulement, grâce à son fruit du démon, Kidd maintenait les deux fenêtres fermées.

- Tu vas finir par te blesser, soupira le rouquin d'un air supérieur.

- Gngng... Gggggg... Ferme là Kidd !

- Elle est fermée, poupée.

- Pas la fenêtre ta bouche ! Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

Se dirigeant droit vers Kidd, elle lui sauta dessus et le secoua pour qu'il arrête ses gamineries.

- Ha ha ha ha ! Tu crois que ça va me faire arrêter ? Ha ha ha ha !

Ashal embrassa violemment Kidd pour le faire taire, ce qui ne marcha qu'à moitié.

Rigolant désormais tous les deux, le Captain la ramena contre lui et roula sur le côté. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux rouges et continua à l'embrasser fougueusement.

La pirate passa sa jambe autour du buste du rouquin tout en tenant fermement son manteau pour ne pas qu'il s'échappe. Kidd caressa longuement sa cuisse et la ramena un peu plus contre lui.

Elle grogna tandis qu'elle poussait le rouquin, ne voulant en aucun cas être en dessous de lui. Eustass grogna à son tour et roula pour être en position de "dominant", comme il le disait sans cesse. Agacée, elle lui mordit la langue et le supernova eut un mouvement de recul. Profitant de ce mouvement elle le poussa sur le côté pour passer au dessus. Seulement, à force de rouler, ils tombèrent du lit et atterrirent sur la moquette bleue de la chambre.

Kidd était coincé entre le lit et le mur... qui plus est en position de "pas dominant du tout". Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir qu'elle ôta son énorme ceinture de cuir, puis la ceinture en tissu. Kidd sourit. Le lit était en métal. Il le poussa avec son fruit du démon et en profita pour la faire chavirer de l'autre coté. Elle étouffa un juron. Elle était coincée maintenant. Avec force, elle tenta de faire basculer le rouquin mais celui ci ne bougeait pas d'un poil.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'ils se retrouvent tous les deux nus sur la moquette.

Kidd fit un léger mouvement de hanche tandis qu'Ashal feula légèrement de douleur. Il faut dire que le "Captain" était bien proportionné et pas uniquement au dessus de la ceinture.

- Tu sais, dès fois j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être zoophile avec toi, rétorqua-t-il en souriant face aux bruits animal d'Ashal.

Pour toutes réponses elle sourit à son tour dévoilant deux pupilles verticales.

Kidd sourit de plus belle. Sourire vite perturbé par un rictus de douleur quand elle vint planter ses ongles dans son dos.

- Putain, tu peux pas t'en empêcher... fit-il en grimaçant.

En guise d'acquiescement elle lui mordit l'épaule, et Kidd crispa sa mâchoire. Un léger filet de son coula le long de la peau pâle du supernova.

Ah oui, elle voulait jouer à ça ? Il écrasa la pauvre femme de tout son poids et elle ne bougea plus.

- Kidd... j'étouffe...

Il mordilla sa nuque en humant son odeur, puis la laissa respirer à nouveau.

Accélérant les va et vient, il se posa sur les coudes et se mordit la langue.

- 7 minutes, lança Ashal en lui pointant une petite montre.

- Tu m'as chronométré ?! grogna-t-il mécontent. J'ai pas fini je te signal !

Tous les deux en sueur, la fin se révéla être satisfaisante.

Reprenant son souffle, Kidd l'embrassa sur la tempe puis sur les lèvres, la mordant quasiment. Posant son nez sur la joue du rouquin, elle lui murmura:

- 12 minutes.

- Tsss, fit-il avant de partir à la douche.

Au bout de quelques minutes Ashal se posa sur le lit et fixa le plafond en souriant. Il était tard et elle était un peu fatiguée.

Au bout d'une demie heure, le rouquin sortit de la salle de bain.

- Oï, lança-t-il dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Ashal ouvra les yeux et fixa le corps musclé du rouquin. Il n'y avait rien à dire il était bien foutu !

- Mon boulet est prêt à rentrer dans ton canon !

Ashal explosa de rire. Pleurant de rire même, elle ne pouvait s'arrêter. Kidd croisa les bras et soupira, elle ne comprenait rien à son humour ! Il était pourtant fière de sa phrase ! Elle se calma progressivement et essuya une larme au coin de son œil.

- Et bien viens "Captain" Kidd, fit elle sur un ton aguicheur. Je t'attends.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps à la taverne, les deux équipages mangeaient.<p>

- Ils devraient être là tous les deux, s'inquiéta Sabo.

- C'est sûrement ma faute, s'excusa Zark. Ils doivent se battre jusqu'à la mort à cause de moi...

- Meuh non ! fit Gerk d'un ton enjoué. Maintenant qu'Ashal a repris son titre de Capitaine, plus rien ne l'arrêtera, pas même Kidd !

- Killer-sama ! Killer-sama ! Vous n'avez pas vu Killer-sama ? demanda Itzzy. Je le cherche depuis une demie-heure !

- Il se cache, répondit Kero en pouffant à moitié de rire. Si tu veux il est...

Killer, caché sous la table, donna un coup de poing sur la jambe de Kero (celui-ci étouffa un juron).

- Tu sais... Tu es mignon aussi Kero-sama...

Kero se crispa. Dire que cette fille était censée rejoindre l'équipage... Pourvu qu'Ashal dise non...


	33. Arc 3: Kidd embrasse Itzzy

Alors un nouvel Arc commence. C'est une petite coupure avant d'aller voir Luffy ^^. Ce sera 5 chapitres un peu H.S (mais pas trop non plus).

Pour ceux qui ont du mal à s'imaginer Ashal avec les cheveux courts je l'ai dessinée sur mon Devian fan art (Lien en bleu sur mon profil, malheureusement ça mange l'adresse je peux pas vous la donner ici) Le dessin s'appelle "Ashal 4 mois plus tard" il me semble. Il y a son drapeau en fond :).

Merci à ceux qui prennent la peine de poster une review ! A chaque fois je les attends avec impatience ^^ ! Mercii !

**Portgas D. Hikaru, Tsuki shibiki, Feather J. Shining, lilo65, Trafalgar-Lucia, Claudio, Camargo, Tsukii-ai **et** Nanaille la Canaille**: je vous remercie pour votre fidélité et vos reviews, si vous avez des idées par rapport à l'histoire qui serait amusante, n'hésitez pas ;) !

* * *

><p><strong>Arc 3<br>**

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

><p>Après une semaine d'entrainement intensif, Ashal reprit la mer accompagnée de son équipage.<p>

Mais, durant le voyage, une chose plutôt inattendue arriva, enfin en réalité deux, peut-être presque trois... Enfin ! Beaucoup d'événements improbables eurent lieu.

Kidd se tenait sur son bateau tandis que le deuxième navire voguait dangereusement proche du sien. Comment en était il arrivait là ? Tout ça c'était sa faute, à elle, et à elle seule ! Elle était impulsive et imprévisible ! Il allait se venger et il savait quoi faire ! Il était un pirate sanguinaire et cruel ! Un pirate cocu...

A partir de là un long flashback s'impose...

Il y a quelques jours, avant de partir de l'île des révolutionnaires, Ashal attendait l'arrivée de Sabo et Ivankov. Quand enfin ils arrivèrent, un sourire charmeur angelisait le visage de Sabo.

- Salut Ashal ! Lança t'il. Alors tu es prête ?

- Prête ? Si on exclut le fait que l'on doit partir à la nage de cette île...

- Je ne sais pas si c'était une bonne idée de faire fusionner tes deux personnalités, se demanda Ivankov en la regardant.

Effectivement, depuis qu'elle était plus sereine et qu'elle n'oscillait plus entre l'animal et l'humain, elle était plus posé mais en contrepartie plus piquante.

- Ça tombe bien, l'armée révolutionnaire a de très bons charpentiers ! Suis nous ! Et ton équipage aussi, fit Sabo en se dirigeant vers le port principal.

Kero suivit de Gerk et de Zark (Itzzy n'ayant pas encore eu de réponse pour sa demande) suivirent leur capitaine.

- C'est celui là ?! Demanda Gerk en regardant un bateau magnifique amarré au port.

- Euh, non, répondit Ivankov. Il ne faut pas rêver non plus... ou pas ! Yee-haa!

- Alors c'est celui là ou pas ? Lui redemanda Gerk perplexe.

- Oui !

- Ah ben...

- Ou pas ! Yee-haa !

- &{=# !

- Calme toi gamin, lança Kero. Au faite où est ce mec qui se la pète toujours là ?

- Tu veux parler de Cobra ? Demanda Zark.

- Non, c'est Cabroc, rectifia Gerk.

- Je suis là.

Tous sursautèrent.

- Tu pourrais faire moins peur ?! S'écria Gerk surpris.

- C'est toi qui t'effraies facilement.

- Je lui dis tout le temps, ricana Kero.

- Je t'emmerdes Kero ! L'insulta le blond.

- Tu as rejoins l'équipage ? Demanda Zark tout en continuant à marcher.

- Non, vous manquez encore de main d'œuvre donc je viens prêter main forte. J'appartiens à l'armée révolutionnaire pas à de vulgaires pirates.

L'homme châtain au chapeau de cow-boy soupira d'un air hautain. Lui, rejoindre des pirates ? Jamais !

- Si tu le dis... rétorqua Kero indifférent.

- Voilà ! C'est ce bateau ! Annonça fièrement Sabo.

- Ce bateau ... ? Répéta Gerk suivis de Kero.

- C'est un blague ? demanda même Cabroc.

- Un bateau de pêche ? Renchérit Ashal qui jusqu'à présent était silencieuse.

- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Celui à côté ! S'exclama Sabo toujours aussi charmant.

Les pirates levèrent les yeux et portèrent leurs regards derrière le bateau de pêche. Un navire entièrement noir, des planches aux voiles, se tenait majestueusement dans le port artificiel. Les rebords étaient dorés aussi bien qu'il n'était pas entièrement noir et ce contraste apportait une luminosité divine au vaisseau.

Ashal sourit un moment, reconnaissant le drapeau noir flottant en haut du mât principal. Comment avait elle pu ne pas reconnaitre son propre drapeau ? L'emblème était resté la même qu'avant, c'est à dire un crâne de félin avec 3 griffes rouges dessus.

- C'est un peu noir, annonça Gerk après un certain temps.

- C'est un bois qui pousse dans les profondeurs de la mer, répondit Ivankov avec fierté. Ceux sont mes chéris qui sont allés les chercher pour vous ! Dites leur merci, ce bois est presque aussi rare que celui des arbres d'Adam.

L'équipage se tourna et aperçut une bande d'Okama leurs faisant une tonne de bisous volant tandis qu'un autre souleva sa jupe... Il n'avait pas de culotte...

- Je crois que je me sens pas bien... Annonça Gerk en mettant sa main devant sa bouche.

Kero l'assassin n'osait rien dire non plus, un peu choqué.

- Arrêtez de faire vos chochottes, ordonna Ashal alors qu'elle sautait jusqu'à son futur bateau.

- Elle peut parler... Déglutit Zark derrière ses lunettes de soleil. C'est pas elle qui court le danger de...

- Crète-boy n'insulte pas mes chéris, le dernier a fini sur notre île pendant 2 ans ! S'exclama la reine des okamas en cachant un sourire moqueur.

Regardant un moment Ivankov, Zark se décida de suivre Ashal, ne préférant pas rester davantage ici. Même s'il ne voulait l'avouer, l'équipage de Kidd lui manquait...

Une fois que tout le monde fut à bord de ce navire, ils remarquèrent que l'intérieur du bateau était extrêmement bien aménagé. Les planches noirs étaient repeintes aussi bien qu'elles étaient noir uniquement vue de l'extérieur. Le navire était légèrement plus petit que celui qu'elle avait avant mais il faut dire qu'il était suffisamment grand. Sa vitesse de pointe devait être rapide !

Soudainement, en sortant, ils remarquèrent la proue. Ce n'était plus l'ancien dragon noir à l'air agressif, mais un aigle. Ses ailes blanches grandes ouvertes, il était prêt à prendre son envol, son bec pointant vers la cité blanche.

Ashal ferma les yeux un moment. De drôles d'émotions contradictoires l'envahissaient. Une sorte de regret amère mêlé à une excitation flamboyante.

Elle regrettait qu'ils ne soient plus là, y compris son ancien navire.

C'était un nouveau navire qui signifiait un nouveau départ mais, et hélas, aussi un échec passé. Ils s'étaient tous les trois entrainés très dure malgré leurs niveaux déjà suffisant pour le nouveau monde.

- Je... articula t'elle en parlant à Sabo et Ivankov. Je vous le rembourserai.

- Ce n'est pas la peine, panthère-girl ! C'est un cadeau de Dragon.

- Il est un peu effrayant mais il est super sympa en vrai ! Rigola Sabo.

- Pourquoi ? Je tiens réellement à rembourser, insista Ashal. Sinon j'ai l'impression qu'on achète ma loyauté et je n'aime pas ça.

- Ça n'a rien avoir panthère-girl, répondit Ivankov dans un sourire épique. Après la défaite physique et moral que tu as subi, il était établi par Basil Hawkins que tu aurais 6% de probabilité de reprendre le combat. Le fait que tu te battes jusqu'au bout comme tu l'as fait, ça mérite un bateau tu ne crois pas ?

- 6 % ? Songea t'elle. Et combien y avait il de pourcentage pour que Kidd trouve l'île ?

- Étant donné qu'ils ont un horrible navigateur, tonna une voix derrière, 0.8 %.

- Hawkins ?!

- Qu'est ce que tu fiches là ?! Lança sévèrement Kero.

- Je suis venu encourager votre Capitaine, s'exclama le magicien. Beaucoup de chose vont se passer avant notre prochaine rencontre, mais quant nous nous rencontrerons de nouveau, il y a de forte chance pour que nous combattions ensemble.

- Ensemble ? Répéta Ashal. Je n'aime pas vraiment l'idée de me battre au côté d'un supernova...

- Il le faudra bien, fit il d'un air sobre et calme. Car cette bataille réunira tous les hommes les plus forts du monde, ce qui veut dire que tu ne te battras pas seulement au côté d'un supernova mais de tous les supernovas.

- Tous les supernovas ?! Hurla Gerk horrifié.

- C'est exacte, lança un homme blond à côté d'Hawkins. Mon frère est formel, il y a 100 % de chance pour que tous les supernovas fassent une alliance.

- Je vous présente mon frère Doris, annonça Basil.

- Hey ! Comme le poisson dans ... Commença Gerk vite interrompu par un coup de coude de Kero.

- Bon, on vient de m'annoncer que le bateau de Kidd est déjà partis, ils vous attendent à la surface. Levez l'ancre ! Op op op ! ou pas... Yee-haa !

- Ce navire est fait pour être contrôler par deux personnes si tout se passe bien, vous devriez y arriver ! Bonne chance ! Fit Sabo en s'éloignant.

- Attends Hawkins, lança Ashal en tendant la main vers son ombre qui disparaissait.

Le magicien stoppa ses pas.

- Tu avais dit que je mourais, or je suis vivante, donc...

- La personne que tu étais est morte, répondit le supernova. Je n'ai jamais précisé de quel genre de mort il s'agissait.

- Ah...

- A dans quelques mois, murmura t'il, laissant Ashal seule sur le quai.

Le magicien à la cape blanche se faufila dans les ruelles de la cité blanche. Il ne souriait pas, comme à son habitude, mais il était quand même contente de la voir saine et sauve. Pas qu'il l'aimait bien mais si jamais les pirates perdaient la bataille finale... le monde ne serait plus jamais comme avant.

* * *

><p>Plusieurs minutes plus tard...<p>

- Boss, pourquoi tu veux pas t'allier avec chapeau de paille ? Demanda un homme gros et blond.

- Parce que c'est mon rival, idiot !

- J'ai entendu dire que c'était la mission d'Ashal de les trouver et de faire ami-ami avec, tonna Wire en se mettant à côté de Kidd.

- Je sais, répondit le rouquin en posant ses coudes contre la rambarde.

- Tu sais ce que tu risques alors en attaquant Monkey D. Luffy ?

Kidd resta silencieux, il le savait parfaitement. Qu'il gagne ou, éventuellement possiblement dans un monde parallèle, qu'il perde, il y avait de forte chance pour qu'il se retrouve célibataire à la fin et pour de vrai cette fois. Mais ce gamin insolent et ambitieux... c'était son devoir de le remettre à sa juste place.

- Kidd, ils arrivent, annonça Killer en voyant l'ombre d'un navire se rapprocher de la surface de l'eau.

Sautant comme un crocodile hors de l'eau, le sombre navire se stabilisa sur les vagues qu'il avait lui même créée. Les pirates de Kidd admirèrent le vaisseau qui longeait à présent celui des pirates de Kidd. Ils faisaient tout les deux la même taille.

Le cri d'un aigle perça le silence et Hypnos fit le tour de son nouveau navire pendant un certain temps. Sans attendre quoique ce soit, le _Soleil Noir_ s'élança vers l'horizon_._

_- _KILLER-SAMAAA ! Hurla une voix féminine sur le bateau.

- Pas elle ! Paniqua Killer en voyant Itzzy.

* * *

><p>Une semaine s'écoula. Les deux bateaux essuyèrent quelques tempêtes et un peu de neige mais rien d'inhabituel.<p>

Le soir, une petite fête fut organisée par les pirates de Kidd pour une raison abracadabrantesque. Préférant ne pas naviguer de nuit avec les récifs plutôt dangereux des environs, les deux navires avaient jeté l'ancre.

Ashal était restée sur son navire, n'étant pas vraiment d'humeur à sourire.

_Si seulement ils étaient là... Nous avons un beau navire, plus robuste que le Draikar. Loria... Tu aurais enfin la chambre dont tu as tant rêvé... Les pièces sont très bien... Même si c'est encore un peu vide... sans vous._

Ashal ferma les yeux un moment. Combien de fois avait elle rejoué la scène devant ses yeux espérant trouver quelques choses... un indice qui pourrait inverser le court des évènements. Rien. Seulement une profonde douleur non tant de l'échec mais plutôt de la mort.

- Je n'y suis pas arrivé Mushy... Ils sont tous morts.

- Tu vas arrêter de te lamenter.

Ashal se retourna un moment puis replongea dans ses pensées.

- Pourquoi tu restes sur ton bateau au lieu de te joindre à nous ? Demanda Kidd en s'accoudant à son tour contre la rambarde dorée et noire.

- Il faut bien que quelqu'un reste à bord...

- Si ce n'est que ça je peux rester.

- Je ne te fais pas confiance pour ça.

- Comment ça ? Lança t'il dans un sarcasme digne d'un enfant à qui l'on ne veut pas prêter un jouet.

- Mon bateau est beaucoup plus beau que le tien je te signal, plus rapide et en meilleur état... Tu vas me le piquer et t'enfuir avec, ironisa t'elle en cachant son sourire.

Kidd rigola ouvertement et afficha un sourire carnassier.

- Et c'est parce que mon navire n'est pas assez bien pour toi que tu ne viens plus à bord ?

Ashal se tut un moment, toujours perdu dans ses pensées. Ses yeux bleus fixaient les vagues dans la nuit d'un air absent.

- Tu me fuis avoue le, s'exclama Kidd d'un air beaucoup moins joviale.

- Je ne te fuis pas, j'ai autre chose à faire.

- Tsss, 5 minutes dans la semaine c'est pas si difficile à trouver... Qu'est ce que tu ferais si on ne naviguait plus ensemble.

Ashal haussa les épaules avec indifférence. Elle s'en fichait et Kidd le voyait bien, trop bien même.

- Bien ! Et ben si c'est comme ça tu n'as qu'à crever sur ton putain de navire !

Remontant sur son bateau, Kidd était frustré (bien qu'on pourrait croire qu'il le soit perpétuellement). Il n'aimait pas voir les gens se déprimer tout seul c'était les faibles qui faisaient ça ! Maintenant qu'elle était à nouveau en mer, son comportement était encore plus différent que celui sur l'île. Froide et calme, elle lui rappellait Killer. Mais Killer en déprimé...

Au bout d'une demie heure, Kidd entra dans la salle des fêtes. Le bar était en pleine animation. Gerk jouait de la guitare avec Zark, Heat faisait griller des poissons et Wire les tenait sur sa fourche, Kero faisait une partie de carte avec d'autres pirates.. Bref tout le monde s'amusait... Pfff... Dès fois il avait juste envie de mettre quelques paires de baffe à Ashal pour qu'elle se réveille un peu.

- Où est Killer ? Demanda Kidd.

- Je ne sais pas. Itzzy s'accrochait à son t-shirt et le suppliait de jouer à action, chiche ou vérité, alors il en a eu marre et il est partie, rétorqua Zark à côté.

- Il est sur le navire d'Ashal, lança Cabroc. Pourquoi il y a un problème ?

- Non, répondit froidement Kidd.

Il n'avait pas envie de retourner sur l'autre bateau mais il voulait boire et jouer aux cartes avec son second. Faisant attention de ne pas tomber entre les deux mètres qui séparaient les deux bateaux, il sauta sur le pont du navire noir et tenta de repérer Killer.

Sérieux... pensa t'il... les femmes étaient vraiment chiantes quant elles le voulaient. C'est bien pour ça qu'il n'avait jamais eu de relations sérieuses !

- Je suis sûr que le problème vient de là, fit la voix d'Ashal à l'arrière du navire. Tu as essayé de lui en parler ?

- Je pense que ça l'indiffère, répondit Killer en soufflant.

Doucement, Kidd se rapprocha. Instinctivement, il resta caché, regardant ce qu'ils pouvaient bien se dire.

- Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir, murmura Ashal.

Elle se leva et fit face à Killer. Posant ses mains autour de son casque un petit cliquetis se fit entendre.

Les yeux jaunes de Kidd se plissèrent pour mieux voir, qu'était il en train de se passer ? Killer enlever son masque devant elle ?! C'était impossible !

- C'est bon ? Demanda t'elle.

- Oui.

Retirant le masque, elle le garda à la main et contempla Killer.

- Alors ? Demanda le blond.

- C'est plutôt moi qui devrait te poser la question.

- Je ne suis pas sûr.

Ashal posa doucement sa main contre la joue de Killer. Ses cheveux blonds cachaient toujours ses yeux mais des traits fins apparaissaient derrières.

Kidd ne pouvait en supportait davantage. Leur proximité le rendait fou de rage. Jamais Ashal n'avait été aussi délicate avec lui ! Puis Killer... Son second, il osait lui faire ca ?! Peut-être qu'elle examinait quelque chose sur sa joue ?

Comme pour contredire la pensée de Kidd, Ashal déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Killer qui était plutôt stoïque. Tendrement leurs lèvres se séparèrent.

Kidd était écœuré et pas loin de vomir de dégout. Un sentiment de rage l'envahissait et une voix paniquée s'éleva en lui. Il voulait les tuer tous les deux sur place ! S'ils voulaient tant s'embrasser il ferait en sorte que leur sang et leurs viscères se mélange dans un gargouillis morbide ! Il était tellement haineux qu'il n'entendit pas les phrases qu'échangèrent les deux pirates.

- Il faut lui dire, lança Ashal au blond.

- Très bien. Je le ferrai.

- Quand ? Demanda t'elle en tendant le casque à Killer.

- Incessamment sous peu.

Les deux tueurs tournèrent la tête vers un bruit plus loin mais ne perçurent rien. Se séparant, Ashal partit dormir dans sa cabine.

* * *

><p>Kero la réveilla brutalement (à coups de sabre comme à son habitude).<p>

- Quoi ?!

- Ben ça fait 6 heures qu'on vogue faut que tu te réveilles.

- J'ai dormi 6 heures ? J'ai l'impression que ça fait 2 minutes pas plus...

Killer entra dans la pièce sans prendre la peine de toquer.

- Ashal ? demanda t'il. Kidd veut te voir, c'est urgent.

- Qu'est ce que tu as fais ? Demanda Kero à Ashal.

- Rien ! Bon je me prépare et j'arrive.

Faisant un maximum pour ne pas trop paraitre dans le potage, elle se dirigea vers le vaisseau du supernova. En forme de panthère elle entra dans sa cabine.

- Tu en a mis du temps... Marmonna t'il juste à côté de la porte. je ne veux pas parler à la bestiole mais à toi alors dépêche toi, j'ai assez perdu de temps comme ça.

- Ça va ? Demanda t'elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je navigue seul et je veux que ce soit bien clair dans ta petite tête de chat. Je reste avec toi jusqu'à ce qu'on croise chapeau de paille et ensuite c'est fini.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu m'as parfaitement entendu, c'est fini.

- Mais ... ? De .. ? Pourquoi ... ?

Sans même prendre la peine de répondre, Kidd sortit de la cabine et retourna à ses tâches de capitaine laissant Ashal en plan.

- Ashal ? L'appela Killer. Tu peux dire à ton aigle de ma lâcher ? Il n'arrête pas de... Ça va ?

En réalité elle ne sentait pas bien du tout. Pourquoi faisait il un geste pareil ? D'énormes bouffés de chaleur s'emparaient d'elle et l'air se faisait rare.

- Tu es sûr que ça va, ajouta l'homme masqué.

- Je... Je crois que je vais aller me recoucher...

- Killer-sama... Annonça une voix timide derrière lui.

- Itzzy ?! Ça tombe bien je te cherchais ! Tu...

- Je voulais te dire que... J'ai compris la leçon et que vu que je suis avec le Capitaine Kidd maintenant... je ne te pourchasserai plus, s'exclama la fille aux cheveux rouges, presque timidement.

- Avec Kidd ? Répéta t'il sans comprendre. Mais, et Ashal tu... Oh... Tu veux dire qu'il...

Sans prendre la peine de répondre, la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs fit signe affirmative de la tête.

- Kidd veut te parler à l'avant du bateau, annonça t'elle. Il m'a dit de te le dire.

Sans tarder, le massacreur man s'élança vers son capitaine, il avait deux mots à lui dire. Décidément quant son capitaine s'ennuyer il faisait des trucs stupides !

- Kidd ?! Tu es con ou quoi ?! Pourquoi tu...

- Je devrais te virer de l'équipage toi aussi, maugréa le roux.

- Pardon ?

- Je te croyais loyal.

- Je le suis.

- Tu es un élément vital à l'équipage, sans cela tu serai déjà avec Zark sur l'autre bateau.

- ...

Killer ne savait pas quoi répondre. Peut-être que Kidd était possédé...

* * *

><p>Après plusieurs heures, Ashal se réveilla. Il devait être midi, et les mouettes chantonnaient doucement. Sortant sur le pont, sa cape noir absorbant le soleil chaud, elle sourit. Ce n'était qu'un rêve ! Ouf !<p>

- C'est peut-être un signe, se demanda t'elle en se grattant la tête.

Poussant un soupire de soulagement elle se tourna vers le bateau de Kidd. Il fallait qu'elle le voit pour en avoir le cœur net. A peine s'apprêtait elle à sauter vers le navire allié, qu'elle vit Kidd à l'avant du bateau... Il n'était pas seul. Le rouquin s'approcha d'Itzzy et l'embrassa avant qu'elle ne parte. Cependant il semblait différent et Ashal pouvait sentir une émotion de dégout en lui.

- Capitaine Kidd... Lança Itzzy beaucoup plus calme et triste que d'habitude. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

Kidd ne prit pas la peine de répondre et se tût.

- Même si monsieur Killer-sama m'a rejetée, je ne sais pas...

D'un pas décidé, Ashal monta sur le navire de Kidd, elle fut accueillie à coup de pistolet. Esquivant les balles, la panthère noir s'accroupit sur la rambarde. Kidd, son pistolet sortis, se posa devant elle d'un air très satisfait.

- ASHAL ! Hurla Kero.

- NE VIENS PAS ! Ordonna t'elle en retour.

- On t'accueille comme il se doit, non ? Lança froidement Kidd en le regardant avec un sourire étrangement effrayant.

- Je suis venue te parler, imbécile ! Articula t'elle.

Alors que Kidd s'apprêtait à attaquer avec son bras métallique, Itzzy s'interposa et reçu le coup à la place d'Ashal. Seulement, ne possédant pas la même capacité physique que la capitaine, elle s'évanouit et tomba à l'eau. Aussitôt, et malgré la haine qu'Ashal ressentait à son égard, la pirate sauta à son tour à l'eau et la ramena sur son navire. Kidd, de l'autre côté, lui lança:

- Si tu reposes les pieds sur ce navire tu es morte !

- Ce ne sera pas la peine, répondit Ashal en coupant les liens qui retenaient encore les deux bateaux ensembles.

- Si tu le prends comme ça, ricana Kidd en souriant méchamment.

- Oui, je le prend comme ça...

Peu à peu le navire à tête d'aigle s'éloigna de celui à tête de mort. Heat et Wire qui regardaient la scène se demandait ce qui venait de se passer.

- Boss, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda le zombie.

- On les prend en chasse dès qu'ils sont hors de portée, ça rendra la chasse plus intéressante...

- Mais ?! De quoi tu parles boss Kidd ? C'est un jeu ?

- Kidd, tonna une voix calme derrière, il faut qu'on parle.

- Fous moi la paix Killer !

Le rouquin disparut dans les ombres du navire. Elle ne remporterait pas cette partie !

Killer suivis sa trace et le retrouva au fond de la cale avec le saké.

- Dis moi ce qui t'a fait réagir comme ça, demanda le blond.

- Tout ça c'est ta faute, s'exclama le supernova d'un air calme. Je te faisais autant confiance à toi qu'à elle. Je me suis bien trompé mais crois moi ça n'arrivera plus... Maintenant dégage.

Killer, étant beaucoup moins impulsif que Kidd, attendit que le roux se fasse plusieurs bouteilles de saké avant de revenir lui poser la question.

- Alors ?

- Je.. hips ! T'emmerde !

Toujours calme et serein, il n'attendit pas longtemps.

- Ahhh...hups! Voush etiezh mignons toush les deux ! Ch'était écoeurant ! Je te cherrchais et je te retrouve pendu à shes lèvres !

- Hum, je vois. Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois. C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de m'embrasser pour des raisons autres que ce que tu t'imagines.

- Te foush pas de moi ! Fit Kidd en se levant brutalement, complétement saoul.

- C'est assez compliqué, je t'en reparlerai quand tu seras sobre.

- Je suis pas sobre !

- C'est ce que j'ai dit, acquiesça Killer.

- Je veux dire je shuis shobre ! A cause de toi je vais lui faire sa fête ! Et la elle viendra me supplier de me remettre avec elle ! AH ah ah ! AH AH ! Je suis la Cap'tain Kidd ! J'ai tout ce que je veux ! TOUT ! Et tu ne me la prendra pas ! Et tu shais pourquoi ? Parce que je suis moi ! Et toi tu es jushte mon second et les filles préfèrent les mecs avec du caractère pas des mecs mystérieux qui se cache derrière un putain de mashque de merde !

Dans un soupire, Killer prit la bouteille que Kidd avait dans les mains et l'assomma avec. C'était plus compliqué que ça... Mais Kidd avait tendance à voir les choses simplement (une qualité qui s'avérait parfois être un défaut).

Il s'assit en face de Kidd tandis que le rouquin saignait, gisant sur le sol humide de la cale. S'il n'avait pas été aussi saoul il ne se serait sans doute pas évanouis.

Killer sourit. Il aimait bien Kidd, ce petit rouquin farouche qu'il avait connu dans les rues. Il leva la tête vers le plafond. Tellement de chose s'était passé depuis qu'ils avaient pris la mer... Mais bon... heureusement que Kidd l'avait lui, sinon il ne serait pas allé bien loin !


	34. 3: Ennemis invisibles,couple invincible

Et bien, il y a eu moins de review que d'hab pour le précédent chapitre :'( le fait qu'il n'y ait pas d'actions vous aurez t'il embêté ^^' ?

Je remercie quand même **Feather J. Shining, Lilo65, Portgas D. Hikaru, Trafalgar-Lucia, Claudio, Nanaille La Canaille et Camargo** =)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Arc 3<strong>

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

><p>Quand le Capitaine se réveilla, il grogna lourdement et s'assit sur le plancher humide de la cale. Passant sa main dans ses cheveux un liquide rouge et pâteux collait à sa peau. Il ferma un moment les yeux, il avait terriblement mal au crâne.<p>

- Killer... Pourquoi tu as fais ça bordel ? S'exclama t'il calmement en fixant son second.

- Bon, je vois que tu es moins ivre. Tu veux entendre toute l'histoire ou tu préfères t'aveugler et aller tuer la seule relation durable que tu ais eu ?

- Elle t'a embrassé, ça ne change rien !

- Tu as peut-être raison mais au moins tu auras toutes les cartes en main.

Kidd n'aimait pas parler avec Killer... Trop souvent ses mots étaient plus forts que ses lames et c'était peu dire.

- Je t'écoute.

- C'est moi qui suis allé la voir. Je m'entends assez bien avec Kero et j'ai donc appris à connaitre Ashal. Honnêtement, je croyais avoir des sentiments pour... Killer hésita un moment. Un faible, rectifia t'il, pour Itzzy.

- Mais tu fuis cette fille comme un amiral depuis le début ?!

- Je sais... C'est pour ça que je suis venus voir Ashal. En réalité la raison pourquoi je la fuis... c'est que...

Killer hésita à le dire à Kidd. En réalité il n'en était pas sûr lui même... Est il vraiment gay ? C'est bien pour le savoir qu'il avait demandé à Ashal de l'embrasser... Non, Kidd ne devait rien savoir.

- Jusqu'à présent, j'ai rarement enlevé mon casque. Je ne voulais pas commencer une relation avec Itzzy sans savoir si je pourrais enlever mon masque devant elle.

Kidd fut assez étonné par le comportement plutôt fleur bleu de Killer mais passa outre. Il commençait à comprendre un peu mieux la situation.

- C'était très gênant de devoir la fuir sans lui donner une réponse clair. Moi même, dans ma tête, rien n'était clair.

- Ça n'explique toujours pas pourquoi elle t'a embrassé !

- J'appréhendais assez mal le contact qu'une main pouvait avoir sur mon visage. Si elle m'a embrassé c'est parce que je lui ai demandé de le faire.

- TU L'AS FORCÉE ?!

- Non, elle a bien voulu m'aider. Elle m'a dit que je serais fixé.

- Tu aurais pu demander à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à elle !

- Et à qui ?! Il n'y a que des hommes hormis elle et Itzzy !

- ... Donc tu l'as embrassée parce que tu voulais faire un test avant d'embrasser Itzzy ? Ça m'étonne de toi... Ça fait un peu trouillard.

Killer hocha la tête. Il n'était pas un trouillard, il était gay... mais il valait mieux que le petit monde de Kidd reste ce qu'il était. Ce capitaine était déjà assez perturbé comme ça.

- Je ne veux pas qu'Ashal soit sanctionnée pour m'avoir aidé, fit il d'un air grave.

- Peu importe, elle m'a quand même trahit.

Killer soupira et avant de franchir la porte, murmura:

- Tu sais pourquoi elle l'a fait même si au fond ca la dérangeait ?

- J'en ai rien à faire, répondit sèchement Kidd.

- Parce qu'elle voulait aider un de tes amis. Tu n'as jamais quitté ses pensées.

- Je trouve ca un peu facile...

- C'est stupide comme excuse mais c'est la vérité. Elle souhaitait qu'Itzzy intègre son équipage sauf si je me mettais avec elle, alors c'est moi qui t'aurais convaincu de la prendre dans notre équipage.

- Je ne prendrai jamais cette folle dans mon équipage !

- j'ai quelques doutes étant donné que tu l'as embrassée.

Kidd regarda Killer avec un regard noir.

- Dis toi que vous êtes quitte, sauf que toi tu l'as fait dans le but de blesser et elle dans le but de m'aider.

_Plus loin sur l'océan_

- Tu comprends maintenant ? Demanda Ashal à Itzzy.

- Oui... je suis déçu mais soulagéee! Et qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit quand tu l'as embrassé ?

- Que c'était très bizarre et qu'il ne voulait pas recommencer. Je lui ais dit qu'il devait te le dire, l'histoire que tu ne te fasses pas trop de faux espoir...

- Alors si Killer était hétéro il serait fou de mon corps !

- Euh... Itzzy... Répondit Gerk. Avec les "si" on refait le monde. Il est gay, fais toi une raison.

- Et si je me travestie ?

- Pfff... Kidd a toujours été extrême, lança Ashal en changeant de sujet.

- Mais je ne comprend pas, pourquoi il a réagi comme ça ? Demanda Kero, adossé contre le mât principal.

- Par vengeance, répondit Zark à travers ses lunettes noirs. Il lui en veut et il veut qu'elle souffre plus que lui, seulement à ce moment là il aura gagné.

- Tête de pignata est un con ! S'écria Gerk.

- Je le lui répète tout les jours... soupira t'elle en regardant l'océan.

- Capitaine ! Hurla Cabroc en tenant son chapeau de cow-boy. Euh... Ashal ! J'ai l'impression que le bateau des pirates de Kidd nous a prit en chasse !

- S'il veut une bataille en pleine mer, c'est son navire qui coulera pas le mien !

- Nous sommes en sous-nombre, s'exclama Kero.

- C'est pour ça qu'à la base ils nous accompagnaient... Si jamais j'avais su qu'il pouvait se retourner contre moi ! J'aurai bien une idée mais il nous faudrait un sniper...

- Je suis un sniper ! La meilleur de ma division avant de me faire virer ! Lança itzzy une flamme dans ses yeux violets.

- Pourquoi tu t'es fait viré ? Demanda Kero avec un regard suspect.

- Car je me suis tapée le commandant pour obtenir des promotions plus rapidement !

- QUOI ?! Hurlèrent tous les pirates.

- Quoi ? Chacun ses méthodes !

- Bon, passons outre tes agissements douteux, et vise leur drapeau pour commencer, ordonna Ashal.

- Le smiley ? Entre les deux yeux ?

- Oui, mais je suppose qu'ils sont encore trop loin alors...

Sans prendre la peine de regarder où elle visait, elle prit les deux pistolets à sa ceinture et toucha sa cible.

- Boss ! ils nous attaquent ! Hurla Heat.

- J'y crois pas... Qui a pu viser notre drapeau à cette distance ?! S'écria un pirate effrayé.

- Je crois que le coup de fusil était un avertissement, Boss Kidd...

- La ******* ! Elle vient de ...

- ... Kidd, s'exclama calmement Killer. Notre but n'est pas de déclencher une bataille... En revanche le sien, si.

- Tu as intérêt à sortir avec cette fichue Itzzy sinon c'est moi qui vous forcerais ! lança le rouquin, enragé par l'acte d'agression.

Killer avala difficilement sa salive. Embrasser Ashal avait été un test pour savoir s'il était gay ou pas, mais c'était une expérience un peu dégoutante d'après lui. il ne voulait pas recommencer avec Itzzy...

_Sur l'autre bateau_

- C'est pas mal du tout ! Lança joyeusement Gerk ! Si on exclut le fait qu'on vient juste de déclarer la guerre à l'ex d'Ashal...

- Une minute... Fit Cabroc à la vigie. Capi... Ashal ! Il hisse le drapeau blanc.

- C'est une ruse, rétorqua t'elle. Chargez les canons et attendez mes ordres. On va envoyer leur vieux rafiot dire bonjour aux seigneurs des mers.

_Sur le navire de Kidd_

- Tu crois que ça suffira ? Demanda Kidd à Killer.

- Je ne sais pas, je ne la connais pas autant que toi.

Un premier boulet fut envoyé en guise d'avertissement.

- Visiblement non... Répondit Heat plus loin.

_Sur le bateau d'Ashal_

- Le navire continue de se rapprocher ! Hurla Cabroc.

- Attendez qu'il se rapproche davantage pour envoyer le deuxième boulet. Cette fois ce n'est plus un avertissement ! Cria Ashal. Itzzy tu dégomme le plus de personne que tu peux sur le pont, Gerk tu tente de détruire la coque du navire avec les ondes de ta guitare, Kero et moi on les empêche d'aborder.

- Et moi ? demanda Cabroc.

- Tu ne fais pas partie de mon équipage, non ? Alors fais ce que tu veux...

_Peuleupeuleupeuleuh... Peuleupeuleupeuleu..._

- Quelqu'un répond ? Demanda la femme aux couettes rouges.

- Non, ce n'est pas la peine, c'est encore une ruse pour nous occuper, s'exclama la capitaine.

- Très bien !

- Kero, Zark et Gerk en position !

La bateau de Kidd était presque à portée...

- Boss ? Ils vont nous attaquer ? Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?! Demanda Wire.

- Merde ! Pesta Kidd.

- Kidd ! Cria Killer.

- Quoi ?!

- Regarde la mer !

Bouillante, l'eau devenait de plus en plus sombre. Soudainement, les deux bateaux se soulevèrent et l'île qui émergeait gronda. Tous se cramponnèrent au bateau. Au bout de 10 minutes de tremblement, la mystérieuse terre se stabilisa.

Le navire de Kidd était en haut d'une montagne tandis que celui d'Ashal était coincé dans un arbre géant.

- Kero ? ça va ? Demanda Gerk le voyant suspendu à une branche.

- T'occupe gamin !

- C'EST QUI QUE TU TRAITES DE GAMIN !

- A TON AVIS !

Le chasseur (Cabroc) se faufila parmi les branches pour mieux voir, une citée couverte d'algues se trouvait au milieu de l'île, à moitié dans les montagnes.

* * *

><p>Cela faisait deux heures qu'elle les cherchait... Comment avaient ils fait pour les emmener si rapidement ?! Ashal était couverte de sang mais ça allait... Son entrainement intensif avait accrue sa résistance.<p>

Tournant dans toutes les directions possibles, elle ne pistait aucune odeur. La citée dans les montagnes... ils devaient surement être là bas, du moins elle l'espérait.

Un craquement de branche la fit sursauter et aussitôt, son pistolet à la main, une balle fusa. Plus rien. Ils étaient inodores et invisibles... Un ennemi de taille. Un autre craquement mais cette fois accompagné d'une odeur se dirigeait vers elle. Kidd, suivis de Killer (tous les deux salement amochés) sortirent des buissons. Ashal garda son pistolet braquait sur Kidd.

- Ashal ? Demanda Killer.

- Vous êtes des ennemis, alors n'approchez pas ! Vous êtes dans un piteuse état...

En effet, Killer avait ses vêtements à moitié déchiré (Itzzy serait devenu folle en le voyant comme ça). Kidd, quant à lui, transpirait et du sang coulait le long de ses bras.

- Parle pour toi, rétorqua Kidd en reprenant sa respiration.

- Ashal, baisse ton arme, tenta Killer.

- Toi la ferme, tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Je n'aurais jamais du accepté de t'aider !

- A défaut de ne pas avoir de cerveau humain tu devrais pourtant comprendre que si on se sépare c'est la mort assurée, enfin pour vous deux du moins, annonça Kidd.

- Monsieur se croit toujours invincible ?!

- Ashal, où est Itzzy ?! Demanda soudainement Killer.

- Enlevée, comme tout mon équipage d'ailleurs. Et vous votre équipage ?

- Pareil.

- Bon, poupée tu sais très bien que les armes métalliques ne me font rien, alors arrête tes conneries, s'exclama le rouquin d'un air supérieur.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

- Hé hé ! Fit une voix inconnue.

Aussitôt Ashal visa une cible invisible dans l'arbre.

- Cassez vous ! Elle nous entend !

Une autre balle fusa et manqua de peu sa cible.

- Quelle chance qu'elle sache pas tirer !

Une autre balle fusa.

Killer et Kidd observaient les environs d'un air inquiet.

- Bon... Lança Ashal. Je suis d'accord pour faire équipe car c'est une question de vie ou de mort pour nos compagnons, mais je tiens à avoir ma bataille navale !

- Promis, répondit Kidd en souriant avec machiavélisme.

- Vous deux... soupira Killer. Je propose d'avancer vers la citée.

- Très bien, renchérit Ashal. C'est une bonne idée.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Killer annonça calmement qu'il allait pisser laissant les deux combattants ensembles. Le silence durait... et durait... et durait...

- Je pense qu'ils sont coincés, s'exclama une voix derrière eux.

Kidd et Ashal se mirent instinctivement dos à dos pour éviter d'être ré attaqué par ces bestioles ou quoique ce soit d'invisible...

- J'ai pas l'impression que Killer revient... s'exclama Ashal.

- Il va revenir.

- Ha ha ! Tu crois que le roux est puceau ?!

- Grave ! Tu as vu comment il ose pas regarder la fille !

- Et tu penses que la fille est... ?!

- Grave !

- LA FERME ! Lancèrent les deux capitaines.

- Par contre ils sont tous les deux cons.

Essuyant une série d'attaques invisibles assez violentes, Kidd et Ashal se retrouvèrent vite à genoux et à bout de souffle.

- Ils sont forts ! S'écria Kidd.

- Ashal ! Kidd ! Fit Killer en arrivant. Ça va ?

- On ne peut mieux, lança t'elle dans un sourire douloureux.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas décroché l'escargophone ? Demanda subitement Kidd à Ashal.

- Parce que c'était une stratégie pour nous attaquer. J'en suis sûr.

- Killer m'a tout raconté, je... je regr... voilà.

- Euh... Kidd, s'exclama Killer, je doute qu'on est compris quoi que ce soit. En faite il t'en voulait pour le service que tu m'as rendu, Ashal.

- J'avais compris, répondit elle. Je comptais lui en parler avant qu'il ne m'attaque...

- Tu aurais réagis comment toi ?! S'écria Kidd en dégainant son poignard à sa ceinture ventrale.

- Pas comme un abruti !

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit l'abruti ?!

- Bon, avançons avant qu'ils ré-attaquent, fit Killer en voyant que la situation déraillait.

Tandis que Killer marchait à l'avant, la situation tournait de plus en plus au survival horror.

- Si tu t'excusais tout rentrerait dans l'ordre, chuchota Ashal à Kidd.

- C'est pas moi qui est embrassé Killer ! Chuchota t'il à son tour.

- Je voulais l'aider c'est tout... soupira t'elle.

- Ouais et jusqu'où tu es prête à l'aider hein ?!

- C'est bientôt fini ces chuchotements ? Grogna Killer. On dirait deux gosses. Je vous signal que... AHHHAHA !

Subitement un morceau de terre glissa le long de la montagne créant une falaise abrupte.

- KILLER ! Hurlèrent les deux pirates.

L'homme masqué tomba en plein dans l'énorme ravin.

- Vas y ! Jette l'autre ! Fit une voix.

- L'homme ou la femme ? Fit la seconde.

- Hum... L'homme est moins agile il a moins de chance de survivre !

Kidd se sentit agrippé de partout et lutta pour ne pas reculer vers la falaise.

- KIDD ! Bouge pas ! Je ... Commença Ashal.

- Vas y ! Retiens la fille !

- Putain ! Elle a de la force !

- Et attends voir le gars, je parie que tu as jamais vu ça ! Mais c'est bon il recule !

- Enfoirés ! Lança Kidd plus énervé que jamais, luttant de toutes ses forces.

- KIDD ! TU VAS TOMBER ! NE FAIS PAS UN PAS DE PLUS ! Cria Ashal.

- J'AIMERAI BIEN T'Y VOIR ! S'écria t'il alors qu'une force énorme le poussait vers la falaise où Killer avait disparu.

- Vas y ! Il va tomber ! Je peux plus la retenir, fais vite !

Un pas dans le vide, le roux n'arrivait plus à lutter contre cette force invisible qui prenait tout ces membres.

- KKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDDDDDDDD !

Aussitôt une vague d'énergie déferla sur Kidd. Ses membres furent libérés mais cette énergie parcourut l'herbe et fit chavirer le supernova. Il perdit l'équilibre et chuta, disparaissant dans le vide.

- Hey ! Frérot ! Tu t'es évanouie ?! Frérot ! La falaise ! Fais gaffe ! FRÉROT, J'ARRIVE !

Ashal fut aussitôt libérée et se dirigea droit vers le précipice.

- KIDD ! KIDD !

Accroché à une branche, il était trois mètres en dessous d'elle.

- Je suis là, pas la peine de gueuler, fit il en s'agrippant à la falaise.

- J'arrive, ne bouge pas !

- Reste en haut, je vais tenter de remonter.

- Mais avec mes griffes je peux facilement t'aider !

- La dernière chose que je veuille dans ma vie c'est qu'on m'aide. Je me suis toujours débrouillé seul, alors je vois pas pourquoi ça changerait ! s'exclama t'il pendant qu'il remontait.

Au bout d'une minute de tension, Kidd se hissa à nouveau sur la terre ferme. A genoux près du vide, il reprit son souffle petit à petit. Son regard jaune-orangé se posa sur Ashal qui le fixait.

Elle enlaça le supernova (manquant de le faire encore tomber dans le vide) et l'embrassa sur la joue plusieurs fois.

- J'ai vraiment cru que tu allais tomber... chuchota t'elle à bout de souffle.

- Idiote, quand on sait pas utiliser le Haki on l'utilise pas ! C'est ta faute si je suis tombé !

Sans prendre la peine d'écouter la réponse, Kidd la ramena contre lui et la serra fort. Ses cheveux blancs chatouillaient le nez du supernova.

- Euh... Kidd... Je ne veux surtout pas freiner ton élan de romantisme mais... Killer a disparu...

- Cet abruti ne meurt pas aussi facilement, il est vivant et j'en suis sûr. Au faite, il faut que je te rende la donne...

- De ?

Kidd la prit par les épaules et la fixa droit dans les yeux, un sourire malsains sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux jaunes devinrent flous et Ashal détourna le regard pour lutter face à cette terrible vague d'énergie.

- J'aurais pensé que tu t'évanouirais... Fit t'il d'un air déçu.

Ashal se tut un moment, puis releva son menton.

- CA VA PAS ! QU'EST CE QUI TE PRENDS DE LANCER LE HAKI DES ROIS SUR MOI ! ESPÈCE D'IMBÉCILE !

- C'est toi qui m'a balancé dans la falaise en l'utilisant, rétorqua t'il en se relevant et en regardant l'île avec indifférence.

- Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi ! Je ne l'ai jamais eu !

- Ha ha ha ha ha ha ! Encore heureux que tu ne le lances pas à chaque fois que tu cris mon nom, remarque ça pimenterait nos ébats ! Ha ha ha ha ha !

Voyant Kidd rigoler de cette manière, elle piqua une colère et le poussa de la falaise. Le rouquin perdit son sourire et écarquilla les yeux en voyant le vide sous lui. Dégringolant tel un rocher dans une avalanche, le supernova roula et boula, ses cris de douleurs résonnant dans le ravin.

- J'espère qu'il aura mal en arrivant ! Rétorqua t'elle sauvagement.

Ashal se retourna, satisfaite d'elle même. Le rouquin pensera dorénavant à modérer son égo ! Triomphante et joviale, elle ne remarqua pas le petit cailloux dépassant du sol en face d'elle. Tombant lamentablement, son cri résonna dans l'île et elle dégringola à son tour l'énorme falaise. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour qu'elle touche le sol. Dans un son rauque, sa chute s'arrêta. Ça faisait très mal, mais elle était vivante !

Elle se leva doucement et se dépoussiéra. Avec un très lent mouvement de tête, elle reconnut une forme grande, musclé et très en colère.

- Je comptais te rejoindre de toute façon, mentit elle en offrant un sourire peu convaincant.

Le rouquin se tut et la fixa d'un air meurtrier. S'approchant à grandes enjambées, son regard en disait long.

- Attends, attends ! S'écria t'elle. Je ne voulais pas te tuer hein ? C'était une blague de mauvais gout, je l'avoue. Mais je...

Le point métallique de Kidd se prépara doucement.

Soudainement, un vent marin balaya l'île et un cri inhumain déchira le ciel.

Les deux capitaines s'immobilisèrent, à moitié effrayés par ce gémissement.

Ashal se souvint alors, sans savoir pourquoi, de la mort de son équipage. Non, cette fois son équipage s'en sortirait ! D'un pas décidé, elle fronça les sourcils et partit devant.

Au bout d'une heure silencieuse, ils pénétrèrent dans la citée située entre deux montagnes. Les algues recouvraient les bâtiments.

- Je passe devant, fit Kidd en passant devant Ashal.

- Une minute...

- Quoi ? Tu vas encore me jeter du haut de la falaise si je ne fais pas ce que tu veux ? ironisa t'il d'un air mécontent.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi c'est toi qui serait devant.

- Tu sais comment agisse les animaux, non ? Eh bien en tant que chef je passe devant !

- Attends, faisons une pause... Je suis super fatiguée...

- Pffff... Très bien... Mais si... QU'EST CE QUE TU FOUS ?!

- Bien... Je trouve que le soleil tape un peu fort alors tant qu'à faire en profiter. Toi qui vient de South blue tu sais comment ça s'appelle non ?!

- Ça s'appelle de l'exhibition ! Et je vois très bien ou tu veux en venir ! Fit il en se pinçant le nez. Je reste devant !

- Ça s'appelle bronzer, tu as tout faux. Néanmoins, tu devrais arrêter ce vilain saignement de nez sinon tu vas te vider de ton sang, expliqua t'elle dans un sourire charmeur.

- Nos membres d'équipage nous attendent et toi tu te désapes pour bronzer !

Kidd ne tarda pas à avoir des fourmis dans les jambes et voir des mouches devant ses yeux. Le saignement de nez continuant et la chaleur devenant plus intense, il s'assit à l'ombre. Aussitôt, Ashal remit ses vêtements et repassa devant.

- Comme tu disais, Kiddoudoux, je connais très bien les animaux et dans beaucoup d'espèce la femelle est dominante.

Elle partit devant d'un air décidé.

- Attends...

Kidd tenta de se relever mais il chavira et retomba au sol. Les combats avaient été rudes et ils avaient tous perdu beaucoup de sang. Derechef Ashal compris.

- Merde, j'ai déconné, murmura t'elle en s'agenouillant près de Kidd. Tu m'entends ?

- Malheureusement oui.

- Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

La réplique naturelle de Kidd aurait été "Arrête de me pomponner" mais en réalité il aimait beaucoup ça. Elle tenta de nettoyer les plaies et alla chercher de l'eau plus loin.

- Tu devrais t'occuper de toi, fit Kidd en se levant.

- Ça va, je suis plus forte que toi, ricana t'elle plus loin.

- Ça, ça m'étonnerait ! Ha ha ha ha ! Le jour ou tu m'égaleras tu pourras t'estimer heureuse !

- Quelle arrogance... rétorqua t'elle avec une goutte sur la tempe.

- Vous allez me le payer maudits pirates ! Frérot est dans un sale état à cause de cette petite prétentieuse !

Kidd et Ashal se levèrent promptement et regardèrent autour.

La voix se perdit au loin.


	35. 3: Killer le sauveur

Et voilà ! Alors j'ai changé l'Arc 3 en Arc H.S car finalement l'histoire n'avance pas beaucoup, c'est plutôt une aventure un peu comme ça, et surtout un moyen de mettre du AshalxKidd et de démarrer possiblement un KillerxItzzy. Donc c'est vrai que si vous sautez cet Arc je pense que ce n'est pas très grave pour la compréhension de l'histoire ^^. Mais bon... profitez du AshalxKidd ^^ Il reste deux chapitres je crois et ensuite c'est le Mugiwaras ! 

Au prochaine épisode un petit cadeau, on va se trouver dans la tête de Kidd, vous verrez bien vu la fin de ce chapitre ^^ !

Merci pour vos reviews ! J'ai eu peur que cet Arc soit chiant à mourir et que les gens abandonnent, surtout que l'histoire commence à être vraiment longue... Mais nous sommes à la moitié de l'histoire :) (Oui ! Cette histoire à une fin ! Que j'écris en ce moment d'ailleurs et c'est super dur -.-')

**Lilo66**:(Merci, tu me rassures :p mais créée toi un compte que je puisse te répondre tout le temps ce serait cool !), **Claudio, Portgas , Simili , Florette, Tsuki-shichiki, Anna1819, Trafalgar-Lucia, Feather J. Shining, Camargo et Nanaille La Canaille !**

Vous n'imaginez pas comme vos reviews sont utiles vraiment :) les idées, les fautes que j'ai faite, les trucs un peu bizarres ou mal expliqués, merci ! Vous contribuez à écrire la fic, même si vous ne vous en rendez pas compte :p

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

* * *

><p>La voix se perdit au loin et les deux pirates regardèrent autour d'eux. Maudits ennemis !<p>

- Viens te battre ! Cria Kidd d'un air déjà gagnant. Ashal tu... Ashal ?

Kidd se retourna plusieurs fois sans apercevoir la jeune femme. Où était elle passé ? Elle avait été enlevée ? La colère de Kidd explosa. Ils avaient osé lui piquer son équipage et maintenant c'était Ashal !

Un peu plus loin, nul consciente que Kidd se faisait des films, elle observait un individu plutôt étrange. Un homme poisson, sans doute. Il était au fond d'une petite caverne moisie.

- Je vais les tuer ! Dès que mes blessures auront disparu je les tue tous les deux !

- Qui ça ? Demanda la pirate.

- Qui êtes vous ?!

- Ashal. Tu es en piteuse état, laisse moi t'aider.

- Ne vous approchez pas sale humaine !

- Je ne suis pas humaine. Du moins pas totalement. Enfin... je ne sais plus à vrai dire...

L'homme ressemblait à une anguille électrique, il était vert clair et ses yeux étaient d'un blanc effrayant. Il semblait réfléchir. Autant Ashal parvenait à identifier assez bien le comportement des humains, mais les hommes poissons étaient un peu plus complexe à analyser.

- Vous êtes la panthère aux yeux bleus ? Tout le monde vous croyait morte depuis les derniers évènements.

- On ne se débarrasse pas si facilement de moi. Que se passe t'il sur cette île ?

Aussitôt elle remarqua les deux menottes retenant l'homme-anguille. Vu son état cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait rien mangé. Elle s'avança afin de crocheter ses fers mais il se mit en position de défense.

- Je ne te veux aucun mal.

- Vous peut être, mais l'homme derrière...

Un peu plus loin Kidd observait la scène.

- Qu'est ce que tu faisais ?! Je t'ai cherché pendant une demie-heure, si on se sépare le combat risque de devenir plus amusant pour moi mais trop dangereux pour toi !

- Tu m'exaspère à te croire supérieur, Kidd, soupira t'elle.

- Eustass Kidd ?! Que faites vous là ?! S'horrifia l'homme poisson.

- Je suis supérieur à tout le monde, c'est bien pour ça que ce sera moi le seigneur des pirates et personne d'autre ! Et c'est Eustass "CAPTAIN" Kidd !

- Et bien Eustass "Captain" Kidd veux tu rester dehors, demanda Ashal en le poussant vers la sortie.

- 10 minutes pas plus, notre équipage attend !

- Si c'est valable pour le tien, le mien se débrouille très bien.

- Comme il-y-a 4 mois ?

Kidd se mordit la langue en même temps, les mots étaient partis tout seul. Se contenant, Ashal tourna les talons sèchement et re-pénétra dans la grotte.

- Je ne lui fais pas confiance, articula l'homme.

- On s'y fait vite, soupira t'elle. Ton nom ?

- Sqwarks.

- Je peux te libérer de tes fers, seulement pour ça il faut que tu me laisse approcher.

- Très bien.

Aussitôt Ashal prit sa dague à son pantalon et se dirigea vers Sqwarks avec méfiance. Au bout de 1 minute la serrure céda.

- Maintenant raconte nous ce qu'il se passe ici, ordonna t'elle. Nos deux bateaux se sont échoués sur l'île et nous ne savons pas qui sont nos ennemis.

- Vu que vous m'avez libéré, je veux bien vous le dire mais je n'ai aucune considération pour les humains.

- Je ne suis pas humaine.

- Je ne crois pas à votre légende.

- Bon, l'histoire ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment se qu'ils sont. Ils portent une étrange machine sur le poitrail qui les rend invisibles mais en réalité se sont des poulpes roses qui...

- Rose ?

- Ça pose un problème ?

- Euh... non, c'est juste étrange.

- Ils utilisent un système d'air et d'humidité pour se rendre invisible mais sans ça ils ne sont rien. A chaque fois qu'un bateau passe à proximité ils font en sorte que les deux combattants les plus puissants se retrouvent seul sur l'île et s'entre-tue. Ensuite ils immergent à nouveau l'île.

- Comment ça seul sur l'île ?! Où sont mes membres d'équipage ?!

- Vous avez donc continué à être une pirate même après le fiasco avec Akainu ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas, fit elle sombrement.

- C'est vrai. En faite, ils donnent une nourriture très spéciale aux autres personnes qui les rendent inoffensives.

- Je vois. Une fois que l'un des deux combattants est mort, ils immergent l'île et noient les occupants durant l'immersion ?

- C'est exacte.

Sortant de la caverne en compagnie de l'homme-poisson, Ashal ne trouva pas Kidd.

- Je suis là, tiens c'est pour toi, s'exclama t'il en lui tendant un pissenlit.

- Euh... Une fleur ? Demanda t'elle avec perplexité.

- Vous êtes vraiment Eustass Kidd ? Lança Sqwarks en regardant le roux de haut en bas. Le sanguinaire pirate qui massacre des gens ?

- C'est Eustass "CAPTAIN" Kidd ! Et oui c'est moi, ça te pose un problème ?!

- Euh... Mais Kidd, qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse d'une fleur ?

- Jmmehhjhjhjhchchchmememesolé , articula le supernova avec gêne.

Les deux personnes fixèrent le rouquin d'un air désemparé, qu'est il en train de faire ?

- Il a peut-être gouté à la nourriture, ça doit être pour ça, expliqua Sqwarks.

- Je ne vois pas d'autres explications, fit Ashal en regardant la fleur et le comportement de Kidd.

- Je n'ai rien bouffé ! Vociféra t'il. Allons y !

- Justement, le calma t'elle, on ne peut rien faire. Même Sqwarks ignore où sont nos équipages.

Sqwarks ré-expliqua brièvement la situation à Kidd.

- Il faut les trouver alors avant que l'île immerge ! Tonna le roux.

- Oui, Kidd, mais le ...

Un énorme brouhaha parcourut la terre et des tremblements eurent lieux.

- Je ne comprend pas ! Fit Sqwarks. Ils n'avaient jamais immergé l'île avant qu'un des deux combattants ne meurt !

Aussitôt l'homme-anguille fixa Ashal puis Kidd puis la fleur... C'était donc pour ça.

- Vous êtes en couple c'est ça ? Essaya t'il de parler pendant que la terre tremblait sous leurs pieds.

- Qu'est ce que ça peut bien te foutre ! Maugréa Kidd sur le défensive.

Soudainement le tremblement cessa.

- Décidément, je ne comprend rien... S'exclama l'homme-poisson. Ces tremblements se produisent quant ils immergent l'île, mais visiblement le processus a été interrompu.

- Ils ont du avoir un problème pour la faire immerger, expliqua Kidd. Faut s'arracher d'ici le plus vite possible.

Après avoir marcher pendant un bref instant ils arrivèrent en face d'une rivière assez grande s'étendant jusqu'à la mer.

- Je crois que c'est par là ! S'exclama Ashal en sautant par dessus un rocher. Je sens l'odeur de mon équipage et de Killer !

- Y'a intérêt que...

Kidd se stoppa net en voyant une sirène sortir majestueusement de l'eau. D'un air gracieux elle jouait avec l'eau autour d'elle. S'écartant légèrement du groupe, il observa cette femme.

- Eustass "Captain" Kidd... Valeureux guerrier...

- Hein ?

- Tes faits sont connus à travers tout Grand Line...

Sortant un peu plus du bras de la rivière limpide, ses courbes divines furent soulignées par les gouttes d'eau tombant fougueusement dans la rivière. De long cheveux blonds et deux yeux violets intenses, elle nagea doucement vers la rive. Kidd la regardait d'un air un peu bizarre. Tous les hommes fantasmaient sur les sirènes, c'était bien connue. Faisant un pas devant l'autre, il rentra dans la rivière comme subjugué. Ces créatures étaient vraiment belles...

- Y a t'il quelque chose que je peux faire pour toi, grand pirate ? Demanda Ciza, dont le rire cristallin se répercutait dans l'eau.

Sans s'en rendre compte Kidd rentrait de plus en plus dans l'eau et ses muscles devenaient plus faibles. Une fois l'eau à hauteur de ses épaules, la sirène enveloppa le cou du puissant pirate et l'embrassa tendrement. Une tendresse et une douceur qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé. Enroulant sa queue de poisson autour du buste du rouquin, elle souriait déjà.

- Kidd ! Ça va ?! Tonna Ashal d'un air sauvage et agressif.

- Elle va le noyer ! Cria Sqwarks.

- Qu'il se noie ! Quel idiot !

Tandis qu'Ashal continuait son chemin en grognant, Kidd était de plus en plus entrainé vers le fond. Quand Sqwarks tenta de rattraper la pirate pour lui faire entendre raison, les cheveux de Kidd n'étaient plus visible à la surface. Elle écarquilla les yeux:

- Non mais quel con ! Fit elle en courant au dernier emplacement de Kidd.

Ashal courut entre les gros rochers, laissant sa cape noir sur les cailloux, et plongea dans l'eau.

Une fois dans l'eau, elle vit la sirène tenir Kidd déjà à moitié noyé. Prenant son pistolet argenté à sa ceinture, elle visa la queue de poisson. Hurlant à la mort, la femme-poisson partit dans les profondeurs abyssales. Elle prit le bras de Kidd et l'emmena sur la berge. Crachant l'eau de ses poumons, le supernova remarqua l'énorme trace rouge sur son torse.

- Tu as intérêt à cueillir tout les pissenlits de cette île si tu veux te faire pardonner ! S'écria t'elle alors que l'eau dégoulinait de ses vêtements.

- Je... J'ai embrassé un poisson !

Aussitôt le pirate s'essuya la langue avec la paume de sa main.

- Comme si ça te dérangeait d'embrasser une sirène !

Kidd se souvenait encore de ses traits fins et de ses grands yeux violets...

- Il est encore sous le charme de Ciza. Elle a noyé des centaines d'homme comme ça, admit Sqwarks.

- Les sirènes ne sont elles pas censées être gentilles, belles etc... Demanda Ashal en regardant Kidd qui avait l'air d'être perdu.

- Pas toutes, comme les humains... Certaines sont de véritables tueuses, soupira t'il en regardant la rivière.

- Ciza... C'est son nom... Ça me fait pensé au couché du soleil... soupira Kidd.

- Je te signal que j'entends tout ! Fit Ashal en lui donnant un coup de pied dans les côtes.

- Tu m'empêches de la voir ?! Tu veux te mettre entre elle et moi ?! Fit le supernova en se relevant d'un bond.

- Parfaitement !

- L'amour c'est comme la guerre ! C'est par la force qu'on l'obtient !

- Il te manque des cases Kidd...

Ashal tenta de regarder dans les yeux de Kidd en lui prenant la tête. Ses pupilles étaient complétement noir et on discernait à peine du jaune autour. Au même moment le bracelet toucha le front de Kidd ce qui provoqua un violent choc entre les deux pirates.

* * *

><p>Ashal était en plein milieu d'une rue un peu sableuse.<p>

- Kidd ! Tu viens ! Arriva un enfant blond. Il y a une bagarre à la taverne !

Aussitôt l'enfant roux se jeta derrière son ami et partit. En rentrant dans le bar, il vit que déjà plusieurs hommes étaient à terre. Cognant sur certains, il s'arrêta une fois le bar à vide.

- Une grenadine ! Ordonna t'il à la tavernière.

- Des spaghettis ! Commanda Killer.

Tandis que la tavernière prenait ses jambes à son coup, les deux enfants fouillèrent les compartiments pour trouver de quoi manger. Au bout d'un moment quelques brigands pénétrèrent dans le bar.

- Parfait il n'y a personne ! Posez là ici ! On va avertir le chef ! Surveillez la !

Kidd et Killer observaient discrètement la scène derrière le comptoir. Une femme avec de long cheveux noirs et un regard pâle fixait les brigands. Elle était prisonnière.

- Viens Kidd, on part ! Chuchota Killer.

- Non attends, je veux savoir pourquoi elle est là.

- Le chef va drôlement être content ! Les femmes n'ont aucunes places dans la piraterie !

Ils étaient donc de la marine...

- Les pirates ont plein d'argent et un énorme navire ! Si on la sauve on aura sûrement droit de monter à bord ! S'écria Kidd.

- Tu crois ? Demanda Killer en regardant à nouveau la femme.

Sans tarder les deux enfants attaquèrent. Kidd empoigna un homme et lui envoya un poing en pleine figure, utilisant sa clef à molette il en assomma un autre. Killer utilisa un couteau et libéra la femme. Tirant sur les hommes restant, elle élimina tout le monde.

- Vous êtes bien courageux pour des morveux de 10 ans... Fit la femme en les regardant avec indifférence.

- On a 13 ans et demie pouffiasse ! Raboule ton navire ! Cria Kidd.

- Ha ha ha ha ! Tu es rigolo toi, fit elle en lui passant la main dans ses cheveux rouges.

- Me touche pas !

- Et toi tu t'appelles comment ?

- Killer, madame.

-Tenez, fit elle en tendant une bourse de berry, vous achèterez quelque chose à vos petites copines, c'est bientôt la saint-valentin.

- Les filles c'est nul ! Nous on veux combattre ! cria Kidd d'un air féroce.

Rigolant la jeune femme partit. Pendant une heure, les deux gamins flânèrent dans les rues.

- Je rentre chez moi, Kidd, sinon ma mère va gueuler... Planque bien le frique ! Fit Killer en partant.

Kidd ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire et au même moment un attroupement de jeune fille passa près d'une boutique.

- Je serais prête à faire n'importe quoi pour cette robe ! S'exclama une jeune fille de 12 ans.

- Moi aussi ! Mais papa et maman n'ont pas assez d'argent pour ça.

- Attention, voilà le diable qui arrive... fit une petite fille brune.

- Salut les filles ! Lança t'il dans un regard espiègle. Vous voulez vraiment cette robe ? Fit il en jouant avec la bourse de berry.

- Tu veux...

- Ne lui parle pas Kira !

- Mais, il est prêt à... j'ai un plan.

Après avoir chuchoté entre elles, les trois filles rentrèrent dans le magasin accompagnées de Kidd devant.

- Jeune homme ? demanda le gérant du magasin.

- Je voudrai trois robes comme celles-ci ! Ordonna le petit garçon.

- On ne dira plus jamais que tu es le fils du diable Kidd ! Lança Kira.

- Décidez vous entre vous, lança t'il en ricanant.

- Ça fera 75 000 milles berrys, jeune homme.

Le gérant du magasin prit la bourse et tout son contenu équivalent à 100 000 milles berrys (Kidd ne savait pas conter...).

- Merci ! hé hé hé.

Sortant avec les trois demoiselles, Kidd se sentait tout à coup puissant.

- Alors qui va être ma copine ? Demanda t'il fière de lui. Sinon je choisis !

- On a décidé que... Vite courrez !

Les trois petites s'enfuirent en rigolant sous les yeux stupéfait de Kidd. Il venait de se faire rouler par 3 gamines qui avaient un de moins que lui ! Il détestait vraiment les filles ! Au même moment le gérant du magasin arriva.

- Tiens petit il y avait 25 000 berrys de trop... Je suis désolé pour ce qui vient de t'arriver. Sois encore heureux que je te rende la monnaie je n'en avais pas l'intention. Tu sais, ces petites filles étaient mignonnes mais peut-être trop mignonnes pour toi... Regardes toi avec tes vêtements tout troués...

- LA FERME !

Kidd courut jusqu'à en perdre haleine et jeta la bourse de berry parterre.

* * *

><p>Sqwarks secoua Ashal violemment et celle-ci respira un grand coup.<p>

- Vous allez bien ?! Vous semblez toute pâle.

- Oui, ça va... Juste un peu secouée. Kidd va mieux ?

- Je l'ai assomé.

- Hum ok... QUOI ?!

- Il allait vous attaquer quand vous vous êtes évanouie.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de me vouvoyez, tu sais.

- Je sais.

Au même moment un aigle arriva et se posa près de l'homme-poisson.

- Hypnos ! Je me suis inquiétée ! Tu n'es jamais là, tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête !

- Hiiii-hiii.

- Tu deviens trop indépendant... On ne chasse pas pendant deux jours sans revenir près du bateau ! Enfin...

- Toutes les humaines peuvent parler aux animaux ? C'est logique si les sirènes parlent aux créatures sous-marine que les humaines parlent à celles terrestres.

- Non, Sqwarks... Hypnos as tu... Comment ?! Mais c'est génial ! Kidd réveille toi !

Ashal le secoua et lui donna quelques pairs de baffe... Rien.

Au même moment l'île commença à sombrer. Il ne fallut que deux minutes pour que l'eau immerge complétement l'île. Sqwarks, qui était reconnaissant envers Ashal pour l'avoir libéré de ses liens, accepta de sauver Kidd qui coulait.

L'aigle les guida vers les deux navires qui avaient réussi à ne pas couler avec l'île durant cette immersion. A nouveau sur une mer calme, tout le monde fut surpris par l'homme-poisson.

- Killer, tu es sain et sauf ! S'écria Ashal en donnant un coup de poing sur l'épaule du blond. Vous êtes tous là ? C'est génial !

- Où est Kidd ? Demanda le zombie.

- Là, fit Sqwarks en l'allongeant sur le plancher du bateau noir.

- Capitaine ! Hurla Itzzy. Vous saurez jamais tous ce qu'à fait Killer-sama ! Il est fabuleux !

- Capitaine ! Euh... Ashal ! Lança Cabroc. Il y a un ofni qui se dirige vers nous !

- Ofni ?

- Objet flotant non identifié.

- Dommage que Cabroc soit un révolutionnaire ! S'écria Gerk, couverts de blessures. il est plutôt cool, hihi.

Cabroc croisa les bras et tourna la tête, il n'aimait pas les pirates et ça ne changerait pas ! Néanmoins un sourire incontrôlé naquit sur ses lèvres et des petites pommettes rosâtres firent leur apparition.

- Où est Kero ? S'inquiéta Ashal.

- Il est gravement blessé mais il tiendra le coup, annonça Itzzy. Nous avons combattus pour pouvoir sortir de la citée et Killer-sama a bloqué le mécanisme pour qu'on ait le temps de rejoindre les bateaux !

Tout le monde s'empressa de raconter les prouesses de Killer aussi bien qu'il avait du mal à être modeste.

- Ce n'est pas encore fini, tonna l'homme au masque. Ils vont revenir.

- Je vais y aller, annonça Sqwarks en se tournant vers Killer. Ce combat est le mien, ne vous interposer pas humains.

- Très bien, j'ignore la raison de ta présence sur l'île mais je consens à te laisser ma proie, fit Ashal en lui tendant la main.

Sqwarks serra la main d'Ashal et se jeta à l'eau.

L'eau se soulevait pendant que l'homme-poisson se préparait à rentrer en collision avec son ennemi toujours invisible.

Au même moment Kidd ouvrit légèrement les yeux. Ses pupilles étaient toujours dilatées. Il voyait Ashal qui donnait des ordres et l'instant d'après les voiles du bateau noir bouger. Puis un autre bateau pas très loin...

Kidd sombra à nouveau dans ce rêve affreux. Un rêve si affreux... horrible même !


	36. 3: Le cauchemar du Captain

Voilà ! Un chapitre spécial halloween ! Il reste 1 chapitre encore et ensuite l'Arc 3 commence et évidemment avec ça l'apparition des Mugiwara !

Je pense qu'il y aura 7 Arc en tout dans l'histoire ^^ juste pour préciser :). Le dernier sera long mais les autres de taille égale ! J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu par la fin :s.

Alors warning: lemon ! Sans doute l'un des derniers je pense, je ne sais pas ^^ ça dépend de vous à vrai dire !

Merci à ceux qui m'ont rajoutée dans leurs favoris ou qui suivent ma fic' ! C'est un plaisir de savoir que vous lisez ce que j'écris =D !

Un énormissime merci à **Lilo65 ;), Tsuki-shibiki ^^, Anna1819 =D, Trafalgar-Lucia ~o~, Portgas D. Hikaru \o/, Camargo (x3 xD), Tigrou ! Nanaille La Canaille *.*, Tsukii-ai x) !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

* * *

><p>Kidd sombra à nouveau dans ce rêve affreux. Il n'aimait pas dormir ! Et encore moins quand il faisait des cauchemars ! Merde... il était blessé et à moitié évanouie sur le pont, il en avait vaguement conscience... Il fallait qu'il... le rêve continua...<p>

* * *

><p>Assis à une table, un crayon devant lui et une feuille blanche, il paniquait. Tout le monde écrivait sauf lui.<p>

- Vous ne serez jamais de vraies supernovas et encore moins le seigneur des pirates si vous n'avez que 10 sur 20 à ce test ! Hurla Barbe Noir alors qu'un asticot lui sortait de l'œil.

Cette phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête, il ne trouvait rien à écrire... Il ne serait jamais le seigneur des pirates comme ça !

Bon première question: "Durant la grande bataille opposant Garp et Roger qu'elle a été l'effective des pertes de la mort de la naissance du fils de la bataille ?".

- Ce putain de test ne veux rien dire ! Hurla t'il fou de rage.

La classe demeura neutre face à l'excès de colère du Loup-garou, il était habitué à ce que le rouquin s'énerve... Une minute, pensa Kidd, loup-garou ?

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et sentit deux grandes oreilles. Complètement apeuré il... ses mains ! Des griffes noirs longues de 10 centimètres et... pardon ? Une truc se trémoussait derrière lui... Il se passa la main sur le visage... il avait une queue épaisse, orange et touffue derrière son bassin...

Il regarda à sa gauche... Trafalgar utilisait une tonne d'anti-sèches, et, dans un sourire obscure il alla rendre sa copie à Barbe noir. Trafalgar ? Ces crocs dépassant de sa bouche, cet peau pâle et ce charme sombre... sans compter sa longue cape noir trainant tel une chauve souris !

Kidd regarda à nouveau ses mains, merde ! Il regarda à sa droite alors qu'un grognement sortit de sa gorge. Luffy était déjà partis tandis que Bonney cachait une pizza dans son sac. Punaise, cette fille ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'habiller court à toute occasion ! Et qu'est ce qu'un chapeau de sorcière faisait sur sa tête ?!

- Quelle importance, chuchota il tandis que ses yeux jaunes perçant regardaient la classe d'un air mauvais.

Drake était là à se tordre dans tout les sens, grattant avec ses dents pointus de monstre des mers son dos écailleux.

Scratchmen Apoo jouait de la musique dehors... avec ses mandibules et ses huit membres velues ? Il était encore plus laid que d'habitude !

Excédé, il marqua n'importe quoi sur le papier et donna sa feuille à Teach.

- Alors Captain Eustass, on a perdu quelque chose ? Rigola sombrement Law.

- Espèce d'enfoiré... si tu...

Le vampire le dévisagea et partit dans le couloir en souriant sadiquement.

- Kidd ! Cria une momie en arrivant. Je te cherchais, comment c'est passé le test des capitaines ?

- Nul et toi, euh... Killer ?

- Zoro s'en est mieux sortit que moi je pense. On va manger il est midi ?

- Oï! Rends moi ma pizza ! Cria Bonney en courant après Luffy.

- Pas question ! Répondit il en mâchouillant la nourriture le plus vite possible.

Une sorcière qui courrait après un diablotin ? Luffy avait deux petites cornes rouges et une queue pointue ? Kidd rigola intérieurement, un fouteur de merde voilà ce qu'était chapeau de paille !

* * *

><p>Il ouvrit les yeux un moment, il vit une des voiles noirs complétement détruite. Regardant aux alentours, tous les pirates s'affairaient sur le pont. Épuisé, il ferma les yeux. Le rêve reprit.<p>

* * *

><p>- Kidd, tu m'écoutes ? demanda Killer.<p>

- Non. Qu'est ce que Bonney fait avec Drake contre les casiers ?

- Ils s'embrassent pourquoi ?

- Comment elle peut embrasser ce truc ? Il est gluant et tout vert... C'est dégueulasse...

Aussitôt Luffy se posta devant Kidd et mis son doigt dans son nez, l'air absent.

- Tu fous quoi chapeau de paille ?! Hurla Kidd en grognant.

Rigolant comme un petit diable coquin, Luffy s'endormit.

- Faut que je me casse d'ici, je vais devenir barjo. Où est notre planque ?

- Ben... comme d'hab...

Kidd soupira et sans savoir comment il se dirigea vers un endroit précis. Toquant, aucune voix ne lui dit d'entrer. Le rouquin entra et regarda la pièce. Elle était étriquée et ressemblait plus à une caverne qu'autre chose. Un bruit de console lui fit comprendre qu'il était sur la bonne voix. Arrivant devant un sofa, il vit des cheveux blancs dépasser.

- YESssss ! C'était trop facile ! Haha ! Et paf record ! Oh, Kidd ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'avais pas un test sur l'histoire de Roger ? Ça c'est bien passé ?

- Pourquoi tu ne viens plus ?

Au même moment il détailla Ashal... deux petits crocs dépassant de sa bouche, des coussinets sur les mains, et des oreilles de félin sur la tête... c'était la chose la plus mignonne qu'il ait vu.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda t'elle alors qu'il était resté bloqué.

- Tss, je t'ai posé une question, fit il en esquivant son regard et agitant sa queue rousse dans son dos.

- Je ne veux pas devenir seigneur des pirates. Je veux supprimer le gouvernement. Ces cours n'ont rien avoir avec...

- Tu vas revenir tout de suite en cours !

- Tu te prends pour qui ? Demanda t'elle alors que ses cheveux se hérissaient sur sa tête.

- Pour ton... t... t... Grrrr, tu vas m'obéir oui !

- Non.

Ashal se retourna et enleva le menu pause de son jeu. Aussitôt Kidd s'élança sur la sofa, toutes griffes dehors, balançant la manette en plein dans la télé.

- Putain ! Mais c'est la pleine lune ce soir ou quoi ?! Hurla t'elle en se dégageant de l'emprise massif de Kidd.

Les poils roux du loup s'ébouriffèrent et ses griffes sortirent un peu plus de ses mains.

- Tu vas revenir là bas ! S'écria t'il en la transperçant de ses yeux jaunes.

- Je suis Capitaine et je ne te dois rien !

Kidd lui sauta dessus d'un air animal et elle esquiva habilement.

- Demain tu as intérêt à venir, sinon je te jure que je mets le feu à la planque ! hurla t'il en s'en allant fou de rage.

* * *

><p>Quelque chose n'allait pas sur le pont, tout le monde s'approchait du bord et hurlait. Mince... il fallait qu'il se relève et qu'il se réveille !<p>

* * *

><p>Tout le monde prit place dans la salle mais une même place restait vide... Au dernier moment, Ashal arriva et se plaça derrière Kidd.<p>

- Tu vois c'était pas si dure, ricana t'il.

- Eustass Kidd vous serez priez de ne pas draguer en cours ! Car JE déteste les hommes qui draguent ! Cria Boa Hancock d'un air dédaigneux. Quand à vous Ashal... euh... Ashal ! N'oubliez pas qui est la plus belle et la plus forte !

Bonney rigola en précisant que la peau verte et des boulons plantés dans le cou n'avait rien de sexy, ce qui provoqua un rire général.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ashal essayait de lutter pour ne pas dormir et Kidd le voyait bien. Écrivant un petit mot sur un bout de papier, il fit mine de bailler et le lâcha derrière sur la table de la jeune femme.

"Tu fais quelque chose ce soir ?"

Kidd ne manqua pas de voir que son geste anodin avait été repéré à des kilomètres à la ronde par Scratchmen Apoo, l'araignée immonde, qui le regardait d'un air mauvais en agitant ses bras. En guise de réponse il fit un doigt d'honneur à son rival.

Tandis qu'il s'étirait une troisième fois, Ashal en profita pour glisser le mot dans la main de Kidd. Il essaya de déplier le morceau de papier mais finit par le déchirer à moitié ! Foutus griffes !

"Je ne sais pas..."

Réécrivant le mot, il s'étira une quatrième fois.

- Eustass "Captain" Kidd si je vous dérange vous pouvez me le dire ! S'écria Hancock en le foudroyant du regard.

- Il fait juste sa puberté madame, expliqua Trafalgar d'un air moqueur.

- Espèce de ... Commença Kidd.

Au même moment la sonnerie retentit et tout le monde se leva pour aller manger. Kidd alla voir Trafalgar.

- T'as un problème Traffy ? Fit il en armant ses griffes, prêt à bondir.

- Non, pourquoi tu as un problème ? Répondit le chirurgien d'un air charmant. Je peux t'aider, je suis médecin.

Kidd prit Law par le col mais celui-ci abattit ses livres sur le crâne du rouquin.

Prenant la table la plus proche, il la lança sur ce prétentieux de brun ! Esquivant rapidement, Law dessina une bulle autour de Kidd, faisant voler en même temps sa cape noir d'un air majestueux.

- Ça suffit, s'exclama Ashal en s'interposant. Si vous voulez vous battre faite le dehors !

- Tsss, soupira Kidd, casse toi Trafalgar avant que je change d'avis.

- Ne me donne pas d'ordre Eustass-ya...

Les deux capitaines se défièrent avec une telle ambition qu'elle n'osa pas broncher.

- Oï ! Ashal ! Cria Luffy en faisant irruption dans la salle. Tu veux bien être notre mascotte ce soir ?!

- Je ne suis pas une mascotte ! S'écria t'elle en tapant Luffy sur la tête. Pourquoi qu'est ce qu'il y a ce soir ?

- Oh il...

Aussitôt Kidd passa la main devant la bouche de Luffy pour l'empêcher de parler.

- Il y a une soirée, un match, répondit Law en ouvrant grand ses yeux face à une proie potentielle.

Kidd regarda le chirurgien avec haine.

- Cassez vous, répondit il froidement en grognant.

Les deux capitaines regardèrent leur rival d'un air colérique. Prêt à combattre tous les trois, la tension était palpable.

* * *

><p>Kidd se sentait respirer faiblement, il n'arrivait pas à se relever du pont. La situation était calme ou pas ? Il ne pouvait pas le savoir...<p>

- Ashal ! Fais gaffe il est derrière toi !

- Cabroc va soigner Sqwarks !

Luttant pour se réveiller, le rouquin n'y arrivait pas. Il entendait des voix... juste des voix...

* * *

><p>- Kidd ? Tu vas bien ? Tu es tout pâle, demanda Ashal en face de lui.<p>

Il était chez lui, à la planque.

- Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ?

- Tu t'es battu avec... euh tu t'es endormis ! Je t'ai mis sur le sofa avec l'aide de Killer, expliqua t'elle alors qu'elle souriait gaiement en bougeant sa queue dans tout les sens.

Kidd se massa le crâne en se relevant du sofa tandis qu'Ashal entamait un long monologue ennuyeux.

- Il est quel heure ? Demanda t'il.

- 22 heures, pourquoi ?

- Je vais dormir, bailla t'il.

Prenant Ashal comme un sac à patate, il l'amena dans sa chambre et la posa sur le lit.

- Tu peux me dire ce que tu veux faire là, Kidd ! S'écria t'elle.

- Dormir pourquoi ?

Outrée mais fatiguée, elle se mit au centre des deux oreillers et regarda le plafond. Vite rejoins par une masse oppressante, Kidd lui empêchait tout mouvement. Son souffle contre le sien, ils se regardèrent un petit moment, puis Kidd passa ses lèvres dans son cou.

- Kidd, tu fais n'importe quoi... Si tu voulais me voir pourquoi tu m'as demandée de retourner en cours ?

- Tais-toi, tu m'agaces, fit il en posant sa main contre sa bouche.

- Pourquoi tu es toujours comme ça ?

- Hmm ? Demanda t'il pendant qu'il passait ses mains sous son T-shirt.

- Écoute... Pour moi tu es juste le Capitaine Kidd rien de plus. Sans ta réputation tu n'es rien, tu es faible.

Le loup garou regarda le félin d'un air triste et colérique. Plusieurs émotions se mélangèrent, l'amertume, la peur du passé, la déception, une volonté incroyable...

- Kidd

- Kidd

- Kidd

- KIDD ! Fit Killer en le baffant.

Inspirant profondément, il regarda aux alentours. Il était sur son bateau à l'infirmerie.

- Où est elle ?! Merde, où est elle ! Hurla le rouquin (vérifiant au passage qu'il n'avait plus d'oreilles sur la tête ou une queue derrière le dos).

Killer pointa la porte d'un air surpris et ne put que contempler un boulet de canon sortir de l'infirmerie. En peu de temps Kidd arriva sur le pont. Il faisait nuit noir. Se balançant à l'aide d'une corde sur l'autre navire, il pénétra dans la cabine de la Capitaine. Merde foutue rêve à la con ! Il ne doutait plus de la réalité mais ce rêve avait été affreux ! Avec ces rivaux en plus... le sang bouillonnait dans ses veines.

- ASHAL !

- Hmmm ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Fit elle en baillant dans ses draps. Je vois que tu t'es réveillé... Je te dois toujours deux pairs de baffe pour avoir embrassé ce poisson...

Se retournant dans ses draps, elle se rendormit bien vite, peu consciente du supernova fâché en face d'elle.

- Tu dors ? Murmura t'il plus docilement, sautant sur le lit.

- Non ça se voit pas je danse là... marmonna t'elle en se recroquevillant dans le lit.

- J'ai fait un rêve bizarre, expliqua t'il en se posant à côté sur le lit.

- Ça m'intéresse pas je veux dormir.

- On est partis de l'île ?

- Kidd... Je t'explique tout demain mais s'il te plait arrête de parler... même si ta voix grave est horriblement sexy. Thhu hha hhu bokhouu tte khoin an moi ?

- J'entends rien si tu as la tête dans l'oreiller, maugréa t'il.

- Tu as eu beaucoup de copine avant moi ? répéta t'elle en se retournant sur le dos.

- Possiblement. Pourquoi cette question, toi oui ?

- Non, je n'ai jamais eu de copine, ha ha ha !

Il se tourna sur son coude et la regarda à moitié endormie.

- Viens en au faite, s'exclama le rouquin d'un air curieux.

- C'est simple comme question, même toi tu peux y répondre.

- Comment ça même moi ? Fit il en fronçant les sourcils. Tsss, j'en ai eu beaucoup, voilà ! Maintenant viens pas faire ta jalouse.

Doucement, elle commença à rigoler, frénétiquement, puis elle explosa de rire.

- T'es bidon ! T'en as eu aucunes avoue !

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ! Les filles tombent comme des mouches devant moi.

- Oui, mais pour quelle raison ? Le sexe appeal ou l'odeur ? Ha ha ha ha !

Le supernova fronça un peu plus les sourcils, remarquant les joues rosâtres de la jeune femme et son air enfantin. Il soupira et leva les yeux au plafond.

- Tu es bourré, c'est ça ?

- Un peu, Gerk a sortis le champagne pour fêter notre victoire, fit elle en calmant son rire.

- Quand j'ai commencé à avoir un nom sur les mers, les filles sont venues en même temps que la prime. Si tu ne me crois pas tant pis pour toi.

- Pfff, c'est injuste...

- Pourquoi ?

En même temps, le rouquin posa ses lunettes sur la table de chevet à côté et passa sa main dans ses cheveux rouges. Non, c'est bon, il n'avait toujours pas d'oreilles poilus sur la tête.

- Ça a été l'inverse pour moi... tu crois que parce que tu es célèbre les mecs vont venir mais c'est tout l'inverse. Les seuls qui viennent sont des pirates ou des truands moches et stupides... tu sais les pirates n'ont pas vraiment bonne réputation... les enfants aiment bien les pirates mais parce qu'ils ignorent ce qu'une défaite veut dire...

Il la regarda et passa une main amicale dans ses cheveux blancs. La fixant pendant qu'elle dormait, il passa ses ongles rouges sur le rebord de ses lèvres. Fixant un moment son bras métallique en mettant sa main en fer devant lui, il réprima un rictus d'insatisfaction... en effet, une défaite dans la piraterie voulait dire beaucoup.

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Chuchota t'elle en voyant le comportement docile du rouquin.

- Rien, soupira t'il en détournant son regard. Je voulais juste m'assurer que... Tsss...

Détestant ce genre de moment trop intime, il s'apprêta à partir. Il aurait voulu rester mais même devant elle il devait demeurer impassible et sans faiblesses.

Elle s'approcha et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, l'empêchant de partir.

- Reste, murmura t'elle en lui mordant l'épaule.

- Si tu insistes, fit il dans un sourire victorieux.

Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et longea avec sa main métallique le long de sa colonne.

D'un air subtil mais camouflé, la panthère analysait le comportement du supernova. Il était différent, et avait tendance à avoir des sauts d'humeur brusque mais dès fois, il affichait un regret ou une sorte de mélancolie... elle ne savait pas vraiment ce que c'était, mais elle se doutait qu'une blessure énorme demeurait depuis bien longtemps en lui.

S'approchant davantage de Kidd, elle l'embrassa doucement, puis encore plusieurs fois, ne séparant l'étreinte que pour respirer.

- Cette sirène t'a tant choqué que ça ? Demanda t'elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Parce que tu n'as jamais paru aussi faible.

Le regard de Kidd changea brutalement, explosant de colère face à cette remarque venant rompre le charme, il se leva. Du moins voulut se lever mais un poignard lui barrait la gorge.

- Tu n'as pas l'intention de le faire ? demanda Kidd avec mépris.

- Je vais me gêner, autant que tu m'aie réveillée pour quelque chose.

- Un femme ne peut pas violer un homme... Soupira t'il.

- Fais pas ton rabat-joie... Fit elle en lui mordant l'épaule.

- AIE ! Ashal ! Tes dents ! S'énerva Kidd.

- Sois soumis et tais toi va, ricana t'elle en l'empêchant de se débattre.

- Tu sais très bien comment ça finit... Tu vas encore te faire mal et pleurnicher.

- Oï ! Je ne pleurniche jamais ! C'est qui qui est venu la queue entre les jambes pour avoir des flatteries ?!

- Avoir la queue autre part serait bizarre... fit il en repensant à ce rêve.

- C'est une expression ! Bon fait ce que tu veux, tu m'exaspères !

S'enlevant de l'emprise d'Ashal, il prit le poignard mais ne le posa pas sur la table de chevet.

- Ce que je veux, hein ? Rigola le pirate en enlevant son manteau de fourrure bordeaux.

- Tu n'attendais que ça...

- Ouais.

Se mettant sur Ashal il déposa plusieurs baisers sur ses lèvres et ne prit pas la peine de défaire le soutien-gorge de sa proie, d'un coup de poignard, le tissu céda.

- Kidd ! J'en ai pas 36 !

- Tu crois que tu pourrai lancer le haki ?

- Le haki ? Tu veux que je te tape ? Fit elle horrifiée.

- Pas celui de l'armement, poupée, celui des rois.

- J'aime pas quand tu m'appelles comme ça... fit elle en croisant les bras d'un air fâchée.

- Poupée ?

- Oui.

- D'accord, poupée, ha ha ha. Alors ?

- Je ne sais pas l'utiliser, imbécile ! Puis je ne l'ai pas d'abord !

Coupant le sous-vêtement du bas avec la dague, Kidd en profitant pour ramener Ashal vers lui.

- Je t'ai vu l'utiliser.

- Même si c'est le cas, je suis incapable de le refaire. Puis tu es maso franchement ! Tu vas juste perdre tout tes moyens !

- Ce qui est le cas pour toi n'est pas forcement le cas pour moi.

- Tu m'agaces Kidd !

- C'est un bon début.

Enlevant ses bottes et son énorme ceinture autour de sa taille, il tenta d'embrasser Ashal qui tournait la tête .

- Pourquoi tu me regardes aussi méchamment ? Demanda t'il en le regardant.

- Ben j'essaye de lancer le Haki !

Kidd marqua une pause.

- HA HA HA HA HA HA HA ! HA HA HA HA !

- Te fous pas de moi ! Fit elle en bougonnant.

- Faut faire comme ça, fit il en souriant.

Au même moment Ashal lutta pour ne pas être emportée par cette vague déstabilisante. Elle se sentait vraiment mal... mais elle tenait le coup... Prenant Kidd par les épaules, elle le plaqua contre le matelas d'un air farouche.

- Je te jure que la prochaine fois que tu oses relancer le haki sur moi, je te laisse te faire niquer par une sirène au fond de la mer !

Kidd ne prit pas la peine de répondre et replaqua Ashal contre le lit. Lâchant le poignard, il passa sa main dans le dos de la femme et commença à déboutonner son pantalon jaune à tâches noirs. Agrippant le rouquin par la nuque, elle ne le relâcha qu'après l'embrassade.

- Tu sais entre un poisson et un animal... Y'a pas une grande différence, rigola Kidd en se plaquant davantage sur le corps de la jeune femme.

- Enfoiré, je te signal que tu es plus animal que moi. Et me compare pas à un poisson !

Donnant un grand coup de hanche, il lui répondit qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas tord. Faisant des va-et-vient au début lent, il observait Ashal qui gémissait de plaisir. Même si Kidd était sévèrement fatigué l'adrénaline prenait le pas.

- Attends, Kidd, deux secondes, arrête, soupira t'elle en sueur.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je... Ça va ?

Fronçant les sourcils il alluma la lumière jusqu'à présent éteinte. Il sentait qu'elle n'avait plus beaucoup de force, mais... il écarquilla les yeux en découvrant la scène. Les draps étaient humides et rouges, dégoulinant de sang frais.

- ASHAL ! QU'EST CE QUE C'EST ?! Rugit il.

- Le combat... précèdent... Tu étais évanouie. Mes plaies se sont rouvertes.

Regardant la jeune femme aussi pâle que lui, des énormes traces de suçons ressemblant à des ventouses étaient présentes sur tout son ventre.

- Qu'est ce' qu'il c'est passé ?! Ashal, réponds!

Tournant à moitié de l'œil face à tout le sang qu'elle avait perdu, elle se leva et alla droit vers la salle de bain. Aussitôt Kidd la suivit. Il l'aida à refermer les plaies à l'aide d'une aiguille et lui proposa de venir dormir dans sa cabine. Voyant l'état de ses draps, elle accepta.

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant ? demanda Kidd en rentrant dans sa cabine, très frustré.

- Parce que tu te serais arrêté...

- Évidemment, tu as vu dans quel état sont les draps ?!

- Embrasse moi et arrête de t'inquiéter, j'ai connu pire...

L'embrassant fugacement, il se mit dans le lit. Ashal se blottit contre son dos et passa sa main par dessus ses hanches, un peu plus bas, puis encore un peu plus bas.

- Arrête ! Je t'ai dit que c'était non ! Cria Kidd en lui enlevant la main de là où elle était.

- S'illll te plaiiiiittttt...

- Non.

- Fais chier... jura t'elle en fixant le plafond.

Relevant la tête, le supernova la regarda un moment puis l'embrassa.

- Ça veut dire que j'ai ton accord ?

- Jamais, je suis trop crevée de toute façon, tu veux que je meurs ou quoi ?!

- Dès fois oui.

- Soit pas si honnête ! Cria t'il excédé.

- Et toi baise moi !

Instinctivement Kidd plaqua sa main sur la bouche d'Ashal en la regardant comme si elle avait fait une connerie.

- La prochaine fois évite de crier ça sur mon navire, on entend tout à travers le plancher...

- Eh bien parfait ! Je vais continuer à crier jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes ! mmhmhmpmpmhmphmpmhppmhpmh.

- Je n'enlèverai pas ma main tant que tu ne seras pas calmé, soupira t'il.

- mpmphmphpphmph! pmhpmhphm !

- Si tu continues je lance encore mon haki sur toi... Tu finiras bien par t'évanouir.

Ashal se calma de suite.

- On reconnait son maitre, mouahahaha, chuchota t'il victorieux. AIE ! Tu m'as mordu !

Enlevant la main de la bouche d'Ashal, elle prit une profonde bouffé d'air pour crier encore plus fort, aussitôt il plaça son autre main sur sa bouche. Elle ne risquait pas de mordre l'acier... quoique...

- Tu ne vas pas t'arrêter... ? Demanda Kidd d'un air interrogateur.

- Hmm hmmm, fit elle en signalant non de la tête.

- Très bien... Mais à une seule condition alors...

- Mmpmhpmhpm ?

- De quoi ? fit il en enlevant sa main de sa bouche.

- Pourquoi y aurait il une condition ?

- Car je sais comment tu réagis à chaque fois,

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et soupira profondément.

- Doucement.

- Doucement ? Répéta t'elle. Mais c'est nul !

- Sinon rien du tout.

- Bon... J'ai le choix ?

- Vu que tu deviens ma victime à partir de maintenant: non.

Kidd commença à l'embrasser en faisant attention à ne pas toucher aux bandages. Avec une tendresse inhabituelle qui surprit beaucoup Ashal, il tenta de ne pas l'amocher davantage.

- Kidd... Je vais m'endormir... Bailla t'elle pour signaler son ennuie.

- Ben dors, ça me dérange pas.

- C'est méchant...

- Je m'en fiche.

Kidd ne pensait pas qu'il était plus dure de tenir en y allant doucement que fort, luttant contre son propre instinct, il mordit l'oreille d'Ashal qui planta ses griffes dans ses reins.

- Tu fatigues, lui susurra t'elle à l'oreille.

- N...non, je ne suis ja...mais fatigué.

- Qu'est ce que tu attends pour y aller plus fort, lui demanda t'elle en l'embrassant langoureusement.

- Je... t'ai dit que non.

Kidd se mordit la lèvre inférieur et serra les poings, ça allait sans doute être une de ses prestations les plus nuls s'il continuait comme ça. Il devait... trop tard. Dans un grognement rauque il posa son front sur celui d'Ashal et tomba sur son épaule.

-... merde.

- Kidd... se crispa Ashal.

- Hum ?

- Tu m'écrases !

Se relevant subitement, il rigola doucement.

- 140 kilos et c'est que du muscle ! se vanta t'il.

- T'es gros cherche pas d'excuse, soupira t'elle avant de se blottir contre le torse du supernova.

- Je vais me doucher je reviens, fit il en la poussant un peu brutalement. Et je suis pas gros !

Quand le rouquin revint de la douche, elle dormait déjà bien profondément. Se posant sur le lit, elle vint naturellement se mettre contre lui. Il agissait de plus en plus bizarrement vis à vis d'elle et son comportement l'inquiété. Il était trop gentil... il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Mais, en même temps... il n'y avait aucune raison à ce qu'il soit méchant ?

- Hmmm... Kiiiddd, murmura Ashal dans son sommeil.

La ramenant davantage vers lui, le captain se demanda si ce sentiment était celui qu'il croyait. Une expression de dégout parcourut son visage, il espérait que non... Soudainement Ashal lui grimpa dessus et planta ses ongles dans son torse. Évitant du hurler de douleur, Kidd essaya de les lui enlever...

Au petit matin, elle se retrouva seule dans le lit. Kidd était dans la salle de bain et nettoyait une de ses blessures.

- Tu t'es réveillé tôt, quelque chose de tracasse ? Demanda t'elle en analysant la blessure sur l'avant bras du pirate.

- Non, et arrête de lécher mon sang ! Si tu as faim va dans la cuisine !

- Grrrrwrrrrw...

- Et ne râle pas !

- Mais ton sang est super riche en fer et en...

- Vas bouffer autre chose !

- Pfff, tu as encore mal dormi ! Fit elle en partant l'air grognon.

Kidd s'empressa de la rattraper et de la prendre par les hanches avant de l'embrasser dans le cou.

- Tu es bizarre, Kidd.

Aussitôt il se détourna d'elle, se blâmant intérieurement. Se retournant, sa main grattant l'arrière de son crâne, il...

- Tu peux me rendre mon manteau, s'interrompit il.

- Il est chouette !

- Tu ne l'auras jamais arrête de rêver.

- Ah bon ? Et si je fais ça, mit elle les mains dans le pantalon de Kidd.

- Tu ne t'arrêtes jamais ?!

- Excuse moi mais ta prestation d'hier était un peu... courte et lente.

S'il y a bien une chose sur laquelle il ne faut pas critiquer Kidd c'est sa virilité. D'un air méga-furax il récupéra sèchement son manteau et partit sur le pont cap vers les chapeaux de paille.


	37. 3: La volonté du D ?

Coucou ! Alors finalement j'ai décidé de renommer cet_ Arc h.s_, _Arc 3 car_ je me suis rendue compte que même si cet arc était un peu moins axé sur l'histoire, certaines choses ne peuvent pas être zappé et donc notamment ce chapitre qui clôt l'Arc.

Je remercie tous ce qui lisent l'histoire :)

Et également et surtout ! **Inocencia, Portgas D. Hikaru, Anna1819, Tsukii-ai, lilo65, Trafalgar-Lucia, Camargo, Nanaille La Canaille, Tigrou, Tsuki et Shirosaki35 !**

Ps: Merci pour tes reviews Tigrou ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Fin de l'Arc 3<strong>

**Chapitre 5**

* * *

><p>Ashal se réveilla doucement, ouvrant à peine les yeux face à la lumière qui enveloppait la pièce. Elle s'assit et regarda autour d'elle. Visiblement personne n'était là... Tsss, Kidd avait tendance a déserté dès la première heure du matin...<p>

S'habillant à la va vite, elle retourna sur son navire. Sa mâchoire se crispa un instant à l'impact du saut pourtant souple. Le dernier combat avait été intense et ses blessures mettaient du temps à cicatriser. Sans l'entrainement d'Ivankov elle n'aurait jamais remporté ce combat... Elle en avait conscience.

Alors qu'elle était perdu dans ses pensées, elle vit un homme poisson devant elle. Mince... elle n'avait pas tenu sa promesse, elle avait interféré dans son combat et maintenant elle allait surement devoir le combattre. Ca lui coutait de le reconnaitre mais elle n'était pas en état de combattre qui que ce soit.

- Humaine, chuchota l'homme-anguille.

"Et merde..." pensa t'elle.

- Les frères Polpos ont corrompu ma sœur Ciza quand elle était jeune, continua t'il. J'ai juré à ma mère de la ramener à la maison, mais son âme est devenu aussi noir que l'encre du Kraken. Elle s'est lié d'amitié avec ces monstres et a commencé à tuer par plaisir. Ne pouvant tuer ma propre sœur, j'ai décidé de tuer les deux responsables de son changement.

Ashal regarda l'homme-poisson parler d'un air un peu surpris. Il faut dire qu'elle n'était pas très bien réveillée et qu'elle s'accrochait pour comprendre le fin mot de l'histoire.

- Je n'ai pas eu la force de les tuer... mais vous, vous l'avez fait.

Mince, elle venait de comprendre où cet homme voulait en venir...

- Je t'avais promis de ne pas m'interposer, mais je l'ai quand même fait... Tu ne me dois rien. Je n'ai pas tenu parole, lança t'elle sèchement.

- Je vous suis entièrement redevable ! Vous avez tué l'un des frère et vous m'avez sauvé la vie, avoua t'il honteux. J'ai été prisonnier durant 8 ans de ces monstres ! Je n'ai jamais été capable de les tuer...

- Ça suffit... souffla t'elle exaspérée.

- Prenez moi sous votre commandement, Capitaine ! Je vous servirai fidèlement !

- Je ne veux pas qu'on intègre mon équipage pour des pseudos dettes ! Je ne te dois strictement rien !

- Ne m'obligez pas à vous supplier, mon honneur ne le supporterait pas.

Ashal crispa sa mâchoire d'un air agacé, et, tandis qu'elle s'apprêtait à lancer une phrase cinglante, Gerk s'interposa joyeusement.

- Ok ! Tu es pris ! Lança t'il.

- Merci beaucoup !

L'anguille courba sa longue tête en signe de remerciement. Itzzy, ayant regardé la scène avec beaucoup d'intérêt, s'approcha de lui et lui tapa amicalement dans le dos, comme pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Seulement Sqwarks (étant encore faible) cracha une giclée de sang et tomba à genoux.

- Itzzy, ordonna Ashal, va chercher Cabroc ou Heat.

- Oh, je suis désolée ! S'écria la femme aux cheveux rouges-roses. Je ne voulais pas ! Vraiment monsieur Poisson, je suis désolée !

L'homme-poisson n'eut pas le temps de répondre que des armes flottaient autour de lui. Kidd sauta sur le pont noir d'un air railleur.

- C'est le poisson de cette île, non ? Qu'est ce tu fous là ?

- Ce poisson fait désormais partis de mon équipage, avoua Ashal en regardant Gerk d'un air furieux.

- Tu comptes engager tous les éclopés qu'on rencontre ? Fit il d'un air sarcastique en rigolant.

- Cet éclopé t'a sauvé la vie, Kidd, sans lui tu serais déjà au fond de la mer.

Le rire de Kidd se coupa net, et son regard devint plus acerbe. Autant il lui semblait normal que Killer le repêche quant il coule, mais un homme poisson... Sa fierté légendaire en prenait un coup !

Le supernova le fixa un moment puis, étouffant un juron, retourna sur son navire pour lever l'ancre.

La journée se passa sans encombre. Ni tempêtes ni ennemis vinrent déranger les pirates dans leur traversée.

Le soir même, Ashal en profita pour passer un coup d'escargophone à Dragon. Peut-être était il temps pour que certaines questions trouvent des réponses.

L'escargophone sonna.

- Oui ? Qui c'est ?

- Salut Ivankov, c'est Ashal. Est ce que...

- Ohh ! Panthère-girl ? Ca va bien ?

- Ca va. Est ce que Dragon est là ?

- Oui, mais il y a intérêt à ce que ce soit très important... ou pas ! Yeee-haaa !

Aussitôt l'escargophone changea de voix.

- Oui ?

- Bonjour monsieur Dragon... Euh... Je vous appelle à propos de la discussion que nous avons eu. J'estime mériter quelques éclaircissements sur l'arme et les gardiens.

- Tu n'as pas à le savoir.

- Bien sûr que si ! Ça concerne mon peuple et...

- Très bien.

Elle regarda l'escargophone avec stupeur... il changeait vite d'avis...

- Je ne t'en dirais pas plus sur l'arme car je ne sais pas moi même ce que c'est. La seule chose que je sais c'est son nom: Uranus.

- Et les gardiens ?

- Les gardiens... Tu sais que pendant le massacre du royaume perdu, les combattants ennemis étaient nombreux ? La seule force qui s'opposa à eux furent les gardiens.

- Oui... je l'ai vu, fit elle en observant son bracelet.

- Se sont des combattants du royaume perdu, les seuls. Aujourd'hui, on les reconnait par le D. dans leur nom.

Elle resta muette un moment.

- Mais je ne comprend pas, ça veut dire que tout ces D sont des gardiens du royaume perdu ? Pourquoi n'ont ils pas des fruits du démon naturellement alors ?

- Les mélanges avec les autres peuples ont fait perdre cette capacité au peu de survivants. Tu as réussi à conserver cette partie de ton ADN, mais tu as eu de la chance, rien de plus. On prétend aussi que quelques survivants sont restés ensembles, vivant en petite communauté pour préserver le pouvoir de leur ancêtres.

- Y'en a t'il d'autre comme moi ? demanda t'elle le souffle court.

- Un seul... Autant que je sache vous êtes les deux seuls au monde. Mais après vous ce pouvoir disparaitra définitivement. Nous soupçonnons que vous soyez tout deux nés de cette lignée conservatrice, ce qui explique vos capacités.

Dragon respira un grand coup, ses lèvres bougèrent doucement, émettant un faible son.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, ouvrit légèrement la bouche, puis la referma brutalement, stupéfaite devant une telle révélation.

- Est ce que ça veut dire que pour faire ça, il faut être un D. ? Un gardien ?

- Je ne le sais pas. Seul le temps nous le dira.

- Et les survivants vivant en petite communauté ? Ils doivent aussi avoir...

- Je suis désolé, Ashal, s'excusa Dragon. Ils sont morts depuis 20 ans déjà.

Ses yeux bleus se refermèrent douloureusement, puis elle regarda en face d'elle.

- Qui ?

- Le gouvernement les a traqués, comme ils te traquent toi. Le fait que tu ais survécu jusqu'ici est presque un record.

- Sans vous j'aurais été exécuté, chuchota t'elle.

Dragon sourit chaleureusement, puis regarda un moment le plafond, imaginant l'ouragan d'information et de confusion dans l'esprit de la jeune fille.

- Je ne sais pas si tu es une gardienne ou pas, mais en apprenant la langue des poneyglyphes tu en apprendras plus. Et, soit dites en passant, Mushy n'aurait pas voulu que tu commettes tout ces massacres.

- Ils l'ont tué, ils le méritaient, répondit elle sèchement d'un air presque agressif.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord. Il t'a toujours appris à réagir instinctivement mais de façon logique.

Le brun ferma les yeux un instant, se remémorant celui qui avait été l'un des précurseurs de l'armée révolutionnaire. Ses yeux marrons restèrent dans le vague un moment.

- Il a fait son choix, à toi de faire le tien Ashal. De quel côté es tu ?

- Je suis de votre côté, mais sachez que selon vos agissements tout peut changer.

- C'est à dire ?

- Je n'ai pas une confiance aveugle en vous.

- Fidèle à ce que t'as enseignée Mushy, n'est ce pas ? Ha ha ha...

- Comment savez vous ?!

- Je l'ai connu personnellement. Comment crois tu que je sois au courant pour toi depuis si longtemps ?

Elle fronça les sourcils un instant, Dragon ne lui disait pas tout.

- Il est l'un des fondateurs du groupe révolutionnaire après tout... Bon, je dois te laisser, la ligne risque d'être perçu par la marine. Je préfère qu'ils en sachent le moins possible.

- Je comprends, souffla t'elle déçu. Au revoir.

- Au revoir.

L'escargophone s'endormit.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant et passa sa main sur son visage.

- Intéressant... chuchota Kidd plus loin.

Elle se retourna promptement, comme si elle avait été prise en train de faire une bêtise.

- Quand nous étions dans ce rêve, et que ton père a été tué par le gouvernement, en vrai c'était ce p'tit vieux c'est ça ?

Se retournant, elle ne répondit rien.

-Tu n'es pas exempté de frapper avant d'entrer, maintenant vas t'en.

Prenant sa tête dans ses mains, ses doigts s'engouffrèrent dans ses cheveux blancs. Kidd, habitué à n'en faire qu'à sa tête, se posa sur le lit en mettant ses bras derrière sa nuque.

- Je t'ai dit de partir.

- Le jour ou...

- Ma prime dépassera la tienne je pourrai te donner des ordres, je sais, soupira t'elle.

- Tu vois, tu commences à comprendre, ah ah ah ! Alors le vieux faisait partit de l'armée révolutionnaire ?

- Comprendre tes fesses ! Et ne traite pas Mushy de vieux ! Il est l'un des instigateurs du mouvement révolutionnaire !

- Pourquoi personne ne le connait alors ? Demanda t'il en se curant les dents avec un poignard posé plus loin.

- Aucune idée... J'espère que Dragon pourra me le dire, il a l'air de bien le connaitre.

- J'ai du mal à te retrouver des fois, combien d'élément as tu transposé durant notre coma ?

- Tu veux bien arrêter de te curer les dents avec ton poignard ? C'est dégueulasse !

- T'occupe.

- Bon, soupira t'elle, pour résumer: 1, j'ai transposé la trahison d'Huro avec la marine qui m'a retenue prisonnière.

- J'ai tué Huro alors le problème est réglé.

- Je sais... donc: 2, ce n'est pas Rezaz Lorem Varia qui est mort pour me sauver face à la marine mais Mushy; et 3,

- Tu m'aimes.

- Arrête de m'interrompre, et 3... Pardon ? Qu'est ce que tu as dit ?

- Tu meurs d'envie de le dire, alors dis le. Je suis séduisant, puissant, le prochain seigneur des pirates, j'ai tout pour moi, fit Kidd avec le plus grand des sérieux.

- Mais pas du tout ! Tu es arrogant, à la limite de la stupidité et intolérant !

- Tu veux que je te site tes défauts ? Mais je te préviens il va falloir que tu prennes ta journée, la liste est longue.

Ashal resta sans voix, il venait de lui renvoyer l'ascenseur mais elle ne savait pas quoi dire.

- Je te signale que demain nous sommes censés croiser la route des Mugiwaras, demain soir au plus tard, alors reprends toi ! Fit elle d'un ton frustré.

Kidd resta pensif. Il ne savait toujours pas s'il avait l'intention d'attaquer Monkey D. Luffy.

- Pourquoi Killer ne sort pas avec Itzzy ? Demanda subitement le rouquin.

- Hein ?

Flashback:

- Je vois , fit Ashal. Alors je ne dirai rien à Kidd.

- Merci. Il a certains aprioris au niveau des choses comme ça, répondit Killer.

Fin du flashback

- T'es sourde en plus ? Alors ?

- Rien du tout ! Je vais boire un verre ! Euh... non je ne vais surtout pas picoler !

Soupçonneux, le supernova se rapprocha d'elle et elle dû reculer pour ne pas être coincé contre lui.

- Itzzy le fuit du coup il ne peut pas déclarer sa flamme, mentit elle (mal ce qui n'échappa pas à Kidd).

- Cette folle le pourchasse à longueur de journée, ça n'a aucun sens ce que tu dis.

- De toute façon tu n'as jamais rien compris aux femmes... Dès ta plus tendre enfance d'ailleurs, fit elle en faisant mine de se regarder les ongles.

Kidd la regarda d'un air surpris, se demandant d'où elle pouvait bien aller chercher ça. Aussitôt, elle leva son poignée et pointa son bracelet, un sourire sournois sur ses lèvres.

- Tu as recommencé ! Hurla t'il en colère tout en lui agrippant le poignée.

Arrachant brutalement le bijoux il...

_Un jeune homme aux cheveux bleus arriva, un bouquet de fleurs dans les mains._

_- Ashal, regarde !_

_- Huro !_

_L'agrippant par le coup, elle l'embrassa gaiement et prit les fleurs._

_- Elles sont superbes !_

_- Pas autant que toi._

_- Tu es trop mignon, s'exclama t'elle en rigolant._

_L'homme aux cheveux bleus l'enlaça et l'embrassa sur la joue._

_- Je t'aime, murmura t'il en souriant._

_- Je t'aime aussi._

_- Viens avec moi, il y a un endroit que je veux te montrer._

_- Mais je dois aider..._

_- Ça attendra ! Viens !_

Kidd respira un grand coup et se prit la tête avec sa main métallique. Continuant son geste encore plus brutalement, le bracelet céda et passa par le hublot. Ashal resta sans voix, outrée par ce geste.

- QU'EST CE QUE TU AS FAIT ? Hurla t'elle.

- Tu te repassais en boucle les moments avec lui ! Je suis 10 fois plus puissant que lui, je l'ai même tué et je n'ai même pas le droit à la moitié de ce que tu lui accordais !

- J'étais jeune et stupide ! J'ai changé depuis !

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas le dire !

- Pourquoi toi tu ne le dis pas alors ?!

Kidd crispait férocement sa mâchoire, un regard transperçant et complétement fou illuminant l'orange de ses yeux.

Ashal se retourna dépitée. Non pas par les paroles qu'elle échangeait avec Kidd mais par le bracelet qui coulait désormais au fond de l'océan.

- Je sais parfaitement que tu es plus fort que moi, siffla t'elle en tentant de calmer l'élan d'agressivité qui l'animait, mais si tu te casses pas de suite...

- Quoi ? Rigola t'il d'un air dément. Tu vas te battre contre moi ? Tu tenais à peine de bout ce matin ! Ah ah ah !

Elle serra les poings.

- On obtient pas ce genre de chose par la force, Kidd.

- Je finirai par l'obtenir ! Crois tu franchement que quand je serais seigneur des pirates je n'aurais pas toutes les filles prosternées à mes pieds ?

- Plus je te connais et moins j'espère que tu deviendras l'égal de Roger.

Un énorme silence s'installa. Une tension malsaine montait peu à peu, devenant presque insoutenable.

- Tu sais ce que j'ai fait à ceux qui ont osé me dire ça ? S'exclama t'il beaucoup plus calme et beaucoup plus cruellement.

Elle se retourna vers Kidd sauvagement. S'arrêtant à 10 centimètres du visage du rouquin, elle planta ses yeux bleus dans les siens. Kidd ne recula pas pour autant.

- Et bien vas y, Kidd, le défia t'elle sur un ton provocateur. Fais-le.

- Tu as tord de me défier, Ashal, rétorqua t'il sèchement.

Décrochant son pistolet à tête d'aigle de sa ceinture, elle le posa dans la main droite de Kidd tout en soutenant son regard.

Le supernova regardant un moment l'arme, puis Ashal.

Son regard bleuâtre transperçant le sien, ils se défièrent silencieusement un long moment.

Kidd jeta le pistolet au sol avec dédain.

- Tu me fais perdre mon temps, siffla t'il avec arrogance.

- Personne ne t'as forcé à voguer à mes côtés.

- C'est ma première et seule erreur.

Elle tenta le tout pour le tout. Elle savait, ou du moins espérer, que Kidd ne déclencherait pas un combat pour son insolence.

- Si tu vogues à côté de moi c'est entièrement ta faute. Si tu ne t'étais pas évanouie jamais je n'aurais perdu contre Akainu. Au fond si j'ai perdu c'est parce que tu m'as laissée seule.

Ce n'était pas la vérité mais il fallait qu'elle renverse la situation. En jouant la carte de la culpabilité peut être que Kidd s'adoucirait. Son attitude était devenu beaucoup trop menaçante et même s'il restait ambitieux en sa présence, il était rare qu'il adopte cette posture contre elle.

- Tu es faible, s'exclama Kidd d'un voix rauque. Et ce n'est pas l'entrainement de deux ahuris qui changera quoi que ce soit !

Claquant la porte à sa sortie, Kidd partit sur le pont et brisa le premier truc qui se trouva en face de lui. Il avait envie de démolir tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui et de faire mordre la poussière à la première personne se trouvant sur son chemin. Heureusement Itzzy n'était pas dans son champs de vision, ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs.

Elle avait perdu parce qu'elle était faible ! Ce n'était pas sa faute ! Akainu était le chef de la marine, il était puissant ! Même Kidd doutait de pouvoir remporter un combat contre lui...

Posant ses mains contre les rebords marrons de son propre navire, il se calma petit à petit en respirant doucement. Pendant un moment il voulut presque retourner sur l'autre bateau et lui faire des excuses. Non mais et puis quoi encore ?! Il s'en foutait d'avoir détruis son foutue bracelet ! Elle n'avait qu'à pas fouiner dans ses souvenirs !

Ashal, quant à elle, soupira un grand coup et envoya valser le premier objet devant elle. Ce punaise de fichu Captain Kidd ! Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être odieux quant il le voulait !

Toquant à la porte, Gerk entra immédiatement.

- Coucou ! Je voulais te dire, qu'est ce qu'on fait quand on voit le navire des chapeaux de paille demain ?

- Venez me chercher et n'en parler à personne de l'équipage de Kidd, est ce que c'est clair ?!

- Oui... et pour les bombes, Sqwarks à fini de les placer.

- Parfait. Je vais aller avertir notre charmant petit pirate roux que son navire est piégé et qu'à la moindre attaque de sa part contre Monkey D. Luffy c'est son précieux bateau qui ira dire bonjour aux poissons.

Un sourire léger étira ses lèvres féminines.

- Justement, est ce que je peux garder le détonateur ? demanda Gerk.

- Même si j'ai toutes les raisons de couler son bateau aujourd'hui, s'exclama Ashal d'un air plus serein. Je ne suis pas folle et je ne me mettrais pas Kidd à dos. Donc non, Kero le garde. Tu pourrais déclencher les bombes par inadvertance.

Gerk partit les bras ballants en faisant l'enfant ce qui apaisa un peu plus Ashal. Pour son équipage, par contre, elle n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à se mettre ce dangereux supernova à dos.

Elle sortit et sauta sur le bateau de Kidd (dont la déco violette-jaune-verte laissait vraiment à désirer). Toquant à sa cabine, elle revêtit son plus beau sourire.

Au bout d'un moment la main du rouquin se posa sur la poignée et la porte s'ouvrit.

- Tsss... Encore toi...

- Non pas du tout, c'est le père Noël qui vient t'annoncer une bonne nouvelle.

Malheureusement elle ne pouvait plus cacher son sourire triomphant ce qui agaça profondément Kidd. Pourtant, malgré la dispute, le Captain se mit à son avantage devant la porte de sa cabine, dévoilant un peu plus sa musculature pâle. Tsss, pourquoi il faisait ça ?

- Je suppose que la nouvelle sont tes plus plates excuses pour ton imbécilité et ton ignorance ?

Ashal se mordit la langue, ravalant momentanément sa fierté (et l'envie d'envoyer un coup de pied dans les parties de Kidd).

- Bien au contraire Kiddoudoux...

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

- Je viens t'annoncer que ton navire est piégé.

- Pardon ? Qui a fait ça ?!

- Moi même.

Le rouquin lui lança un regard si furieux, qu'elle crut que sa dernière heure était arrivée.

- Tu croyais vraiment que j'ignorais que tu voudrais attaquer Luffy en duel ? Continua t'elle avec un sourire radieux. J'ai posé des bombes sur ton navire, bien cachées et contrôlées à distance. Si demain tu tentes quoi ce soit contre Monkey D. Luffy, ton bateau coulera et tes précieux pirates avec.

- Tu bluffes, fit sombrement Kidd.

- Si tu les trouve avant, tu peux les enlever et n'en faire qu'à ta tête. Mais si tu tentes quoi que ce soit envers mon équipage ou l'équipage du chapeau de paille ou chapeau de paille lui même, ton navire coule. Heureuse coïncidence, tu as mangé un fruit du démon, donc tu couleras en même temps que ton navire.

- Ou je peux réquisitionner ton navire de suite et vous tuer tous.

- Euh...

Ashal regarda un peu partout en réfléchissant... il pouvait le faire en effet.

- Mais si tu oses quoique ce soit ton navire coule maintenant, pour ça tu n'auras aucune chance de faire quoi que ce soit. Tu as détruis mon bracelet Kidd, une chose à laquelle je tenais beaucoup, la moindre des choses est que tu acceptes ce deal.

Le supernova semblait réfléchir, les bras croisées et le regard un peu plus loin. Sournoisement, elle s'approcha de lui en dessinant des ronds sur ses abdos.

- Tu es très puissant comme tu l'as dit, et en aucun cas je ne voudrais t'avoir comme ennemi...

- Je vais trouver tes bombes, anéantir Chapeau de paille et te donner une leçon d'humilité après tout ça, fit il en saisissant son doigt qui dessinait des ronds.

- Alors je n'ai plus rien à te dire, fit elle en essayant de récupérer son doigt.

Kidd sourit à pleine dent et lâcha son doigt, ce qui eut pour effet de faire tomber la pirate sur les fesses dans un mouvement plutôt pathétique. Rigolant hautainement, il claqua la porte devant lui, se retourna et sourit de plus belle. Elle avait été prévoyante, mais cela ne l'empêcherait pas de tuer Luffy...


	38. Arc 4: L'équipage de chapeau de paille

Un petit retard de quelques heures xD c'était le sprint aujourd'hui ! Bon je tiens juste à signaler que c'est trooop dure de faire parler plein de personnages x), soyez indulgent :p !

Merci à ceux qui lisent, ceux qui me rajoutent dans leur favoris, j'en suis extrêmement heureuse \o/ !

Alors pour répondre à la question de Tigrou, le bracelet d'Ashal permet de voir le passé par simple contacte, c'est un ancien artefact du royaume perdu. Seulement, vu qu'on ignore son fonctionnement, ça aurait trop simple pour la suite de l'histoire: on aurait juste eu à comprendre comment il marche pour voir ce que l'on veut, j'étais donc obligée de le détruire.

**Merci à Inocencia, shirosaki35, Anna1819, Tsuki shibiki, Portgas D. Hikaru, Laya Mya, Claudio, Tsukii, Trafalgar-Lucia, Tigrou, Camargo et Nanaille La Canaille !**

J'emploie quelques termes japonais (rien de méchant) mais pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas voilà à peu près la traduction: Mugiwara= Chapeau de paille / Nakama: ami(e)s ou camarades / Shichibukai: Corsaire.

* * *

><p><strong>Arc 4<strong>

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

><p>Le soleil se leva doucement sur les deux navires. Tandis que les mouettes commençaient leur danse autour des voiles noirs et blanches, les deux équipages commencèrent à s'activer. L'île n'était plus très loin.<p>

Au bout de 5 heures de navigation, une île ressemblant à une montagne géante apparut. Les pirates jetèrent l'ancre à 1 km de l'île, qui en réalité, n'était pas une montagne mais une fleur géante entourée d'herbe et d'autres fleurs de grande taille.

Alors que les pirates révolutionnaires mangeaient tranquillement, attendant l'arrivée de chapeaux de paille, ils furent vite interrompus dans leur diner.

- OU EST ELLE ?! Hurla Kidd qui tournait depuis plusieurs heures en rond.

Gerk, Zark, Kero, Itzzy, et Cabroc le fixèrent avec stupeur. Même s'ils commençaient à être habitués aux sauts d'humeur du Supernova, ils ne savaient jamais quoi dire.

- Qui ? Moi ? Demanda Itzzy en continuant à manger son plat.

- Pas toi, idiote !

- Oï ! Tu veux une balle entre mmgppmgpmpmfff...

- Tu parles d'Ashal ? Demanda à son tour Gerk tout en mettant sa main devant la bouche d'Itzzy pour éviter qu'elle ne mette plus en pétard Kidd.

- Évidemment !

- Ça doit être à cause des bombes qu'elle a posé sur votre navire, je suppose, fit Kero d'un ton très serein.

- Si vous ne me dites pas où elles sont vous...

- La Capitaine ne nous a rien dit, intervint Zark.

Kidd regarda le blond avec ses lunettes de soleil et ferma la porte d'un grand coup sec.

- Tsss, quelle plaie cette fille, s'exclama t'il en se grattant l'arrière de la nuque.

- Au fond tu n'as pas l'air tellement contrarié, rétorqua Killer.

- Elle sait ce qu'elle veut et ça me plait, rétorqua Kidd en souriant carnassièrement. C'est bien la preuve que je ne suis pas si méchant qu'on le dit, ah ah ah.

Ashal devait sûrement mentir car Heat, et d'autres pirates, menait déjà des recherches dans tout le navire en vain. Néanmoins Kidd n'acceptait pas de se faire rouler aussi facilement !

- BATEAU EN VUE ! A 8 HEURE ! Cria Wire à la vigie.

"Quoi ?" Pensa Kidd. "Ce gamin insolent est déjà là ?!"

Au même moment, Ashal amarra son véhicule au bateau et grimpa le long du bois du Sunny. Ce bateau était indéniablement résistant. Alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, elle se retrouva en face de plusieurs pirates la fixant d'un air étrange.

- T'es qui toi ? Demanda Luffy perplexe alors qu'il fabriquait des objets avec Usopp.

- Je m'excuse pour l'intrusion, je ne veux pas me battre. Je suis...

- Luffy, cette femme est Ashal la panthère aux yeux bleus, fit la voix de Nico Robin tout en s'avançant vers l'étrangère.

- Tu veux te battre ? Demanda le brun un doigt dans le nez.

- Non, s'exclama t'elle surprise par l'attitude de Luffy. je ne suis pas ici pour ça je...

- QUELLE BEAUTÉ ! YO-HO-HO !

Les yeux d'Ashal s'écarquillèrent de stupéfaction. Un squelette se tenait devant elle ! C'était quoi se délire ?

- Tu... tu es vivant ? Demanda t'elle en bégayant.

- Je veux bien répondre à votre question à une condition... Pouvez vous me montrer votre petite culotte ? Yo-ho-ho-ho !

- Pardon ?

Aussitôt un étrange animal se posta devant elle. Elle le regarda et ne prêta plus attention à Brook (au plus grand regret du squelette).

- Vous êtes prévoyants pour avoir emmené un renne durant le voyage.

- Ah, tu vois que je ne ressemble pas à un raton-laveur ! Fit Chopper en souriant. Tout le monde me traite de raton-laveur mais tu as remarqué hein ? C'est vraiment...

- Vous comptez le manger quand ?

- QUOI ?! Hurla t'il en tirant la langue.

- Chopper est notre ami, on va pas le manger, ha ha ha ! Rigola Luffy.

- Je ferai assez vite: je recherche Nico Robin, Dragon m'envoie.

- DRAGON ?! Hurlèrent ils tous exceptés Luffy et Robin.

- Je suis Nico Robin. Je sais parfaitement qui tu es, Dragon m'a déjà parlée de toi.

- Alors cela va faciliter la tâche, tu sais pourquoi je suis ici ?

- Oui, fit la brune en souriant.

- Rooobbbiiiinnnn, je comprends rien, s'exclama Luffy. C'est qui ?

- C'est l'une des dernières descendantes du royaume perdu.

- Oï, Oï, Oï... S'exclama Usopp. C'est quoi le royaume perdu ?

- Il y a quelques centaines d'années une organisation a détruit une île plus avancée qu'eux technologiquement. Quelques centaines d'années plus tard le gouvernement fut créée. Depuis qu'elle est jeune elle traque le gouvernement, malheureusement c'est devenu réciproque.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux à Robin ? Demanda Brook un peu plus sérieusement.

- Luffy, interrompit Nico Robin. Ça ne te dérange pas qu'elle reste avec nous un moment ?

- Pourquoi ? Elle n'est pas capitaine ?

- Je suis récemment redevenue Capitaine, c'est vrai. Mon navire est ancré à l'Est de l'île. Je ne demande pas de séjourner sur votre...

- Attends une minute, fit un sabreur en descendant les escaliers du Sunny. J'ai lu récemment que tu avais été capturée par Akainu, qui nous dit que tu n'es pas devenue une shichibukai ?

Ele leva les yeux vers les escaliers et analysa l'homme aux cheveux verts. Une aura particulière se dégageait de lui.

- Capturée par Akainu ? Cria Brook. L'amiral ?!

- Non, il est devenu chef de la marine depuis son combat contre Aokiji, rectifia Ussop.

- Il... a détruis mon navire et tué une grande partie de mes membres d'équipage, s'exclama la pirate en fermant un moment les yeux. Ensuite l'armée révolutionnaire est venue me chercher. Et maintenant je suis ici pour apprendre à lire les poneyglyphes face à la seule personne au monde capable de me l'enseigner. Ca vous suffit ?

Luffy au chapeau de paille se leva, puis se dirigea vers Ashal. S'arrêtant devant elle, il lui tendit subitement la main et lui fit un grand sourire.

- C'est d'accord ! Rigola t'il. Je veux bien que tu restes avec nous.

Ashal le regarda un moment. Il était... très bizarre. Elle n'avait jamais vu une aura comme la sienne. Méfiante, elle le regarda un moment.

- Alors, c'est d'accord ? Demanda t'il en faisant la moue. Je veux manger là...

- Très... bien...

Serrant la main de Luffy avec méfiance, elle accepta.

- En revanche, j'ai oublié de ...

- Le repas est prêt ! Lança Sanji en sortant de la cuisine. Vous...

Le cuistot interrompit sa danse et son scanner passa sur Ashal. Alors qu'elle voulait les prévenir que Kidd et son équipage étaient là eux aussi, un jeune homme blond se posta devant elle et se mit à genoux, la main tendue d'un air romantique.

- Je m'appelle Sanji, et vous qu'elle est votre nom ? Vous avez faim ?

Etait ce un rêve ou étaient ils vraiment tous bizarre sur ce bateau ?! Ignorant le blond, elle regarda à nouveau Luffy.

- Eustass Kidd est avec moi. Il vaudrait mieux que tu l'évites Luffy, sinon le combat risque d'être inévitable.

- Kidd ? Répéta Luffy. D'accord. Sanji ! J'ai faim !

- Tu écoutes ce que je te dis ?! Cria t'elle, exaspérée par le comportement enfantin du Capitaine.

- Oï, Sanji ! Fais plus de viande ! On a une invitée ! Hi hi hi !

- ...

- On s'habitue vite à son caractère, fit Nico Robin en arrivant près d'Ashal qui perdait son sang froid.

- Je suis surprise qu'il accepte si facilement... A t'il vraiment compris toute l'histoire ?

- Je ne pense pas, rigola la brune. Dragon m'avait prévenu qu'un jour nous nous rencontrerions. Je ne suis donc pas surprise.

- Tu sais donc aussi que j'ai 5 mois pour maitriser les poneyglyphes.

- Le mot impossible ne franchit plus mes lèvres depuis que je suis dans cet équipage, fit elle confiante.

- Je vois, vous êtes un peu bizarre. Je vais retrouver mon navire et le ramener près du votre, ce sera plus adéquate.

- J'ai une question ! Lança Usopp d'un air supérieur. Le grand guerrier que je suis, faisant trembler la moitié de Grand Line rien qu'à mon nom, se demande comment tu as fait pour venir sur le Sunny. Notre équipage vaut dans les 1 milliard ! Tu savais qu'on t'accueillerait comme ça ? Car la plupart des gens décampent devant nous ! ha ha ha ha !

- Non, je ne le savais pas.

- Ah bon ? fit il surpris.

- MELLORINE MELLORINE MELLORINE !

Regardant le blond faire la toupie dans tout le navire, Ashal essaya de se concentrer sur l'hurluberlu devant elle.

- Et qu'aurais tu fait si on t'avait attaquée ? Bien sûr j'aurais été là pour te protéger, mais...

- Moi aussi ! Moi aussi ! MELLORINE !

- Tu étais vraiment prête à te battre si...

- Évidemment quelle question, fit elle en regardant Usopp avec incrédulité. Même si ce n'est pas mon but, si vous m'attaquez il faut bien que je riposte. Tu fais vraiment partis d'un équipage de pirate ?

- MELLORINE !

Le regard sérieux qu'elle adressa à Usopp coupa net la conversation. Ashal sauta donc du bateau et retourna sur son véhicule. Mettant les gaz au maximum, le petit engin partit bien vite.

- Ben elle est partie ? Tant pis il y aura plus de viande pour nous ! S'écria Luffy. Sanji tu fais quoi parterre ?

- Elle m'a ignoré... s'exclama le blond déprimé, en dessinant des ronds sur le plancher avec son doigt.

- Mon cœur a loupé un battement, s'exclama Brook. Même si je n'ai pas de cœur, yo-ho-ho-ho !

- Elle est un peu bizarre, lança Ussop. Tu ne trouves pas Luffy ?

- Elle est sympa ! Shishi !

- Je suis d'accord, rigola Chopper. Même si elle m'a pris pour de la viande...

- Tu sais Chopper, même si j'ai tenu tête, un homme éprouve parfois la peur...

- Vraiment Usopp ?! Fit le renne admiratif.

- Le tout c'est de ne pas flancher !

Au même moment Luffy se fit assommer.

- Espèce d'imbécile ! S'écria Nami. Sais tu seulement qui est Eustass Kidd et contre quels ennemis se bat cette femme ! Tu lis les journaux de temps en temps ?!

- Ben non... désolé Nami... bafouilla Luffy la tête pleine de bleue.

- Tchhhh... évidemment que tu ne lis pas les journaux... soupira t'elle. Je ne suis absolument pas d'accord et je ne veux pas faire équipe avec deux monstres !

- Je te protégerais Nami-swaaaaaaan ! S'écria Sanji.

Alors que le ciel était bleu, la rousse s'interrompit.

- Une tempête approche... il faut abriter le Sunny-go, les avertit elle.

Un peu plus loin, Ashal remontait enfin sur son navire.

- Kero, lança t'elle une fois sur le pont, vas prévenir Gerk de rentrer le...

- Ashal... tonna une voix grave derrière.

- Oh, mon rouquin préféré, fit elle dans un sourire ravie, ça va comme tu veux ?

- Si tu ne retires pas de suite les bombes de mon navire...

- Il n'y a qu'une bombe d'abord et tu ne la trouveras jamais.

- Je vais attaquer ce gamin que tu le veuilles ou non, bordel !

- Kidd, le problème c'est que j'y reviens et que j'ai juré au capitaine que si le moindre mal était fait à leur navire ou à eux, je rejoindrais leur équipage pour payer ma dette, mentit elle.

- Et bien après les avoir massacrer jusqu'au dernier tu ne pourras plus payer ta dette vu qu'ils seront mort. Mais j'accepterai que tu la payes au sein de mon équipage, ricana le roux.

- Je sais que tu ne peux plus vivre sans moi, s'exclama t'elle en passant ses bras autour de son cou. Mais je ne serais jamais sous tes ordres.

Elle tourna la tête un moment et réfléchit.

- Voilà ce que je te propose, j'enlève la bombe de ton navire. Mais, en retour, tu me promets sur ton honneur que tu ne les attaqueras pas tant que je n'aurais pas appris les poneyglyphes, Ok ?

- Non.

- Kidd !

- Capitaine !

- Quoi ?! Hurlèrent les deux supernovas.

- Le navire de Chapeau de paille nous rejoint ! S'écria Cabroc.

- Excellent, ricana le rouquin en se défaisant brutalement de l'emprise d'Ashal.

- Écoute, s'il te plait, Kidd, tu en feras ce que tu en veux mais plus tard. Sinon je m'interpose et tu sais pertinemment que vous n'avez pas la force nécessaire pour combattre deux équipages à la fois.

Kidd grogna un moment, puis fixa Ashal de ses yeux jaunes. Après tout, plus il passerait du temps avec chapeau de paille plus il en apprendrait sur ses points faibles...

- Très bien, mais tu m'en dois une alors.

- C'est tout ? Demanda t'elle surprise, trop surprise...

- Je ne suis pas assez sévère, c'est ça ? Ricana t'il en se tournant vers elle d'un air supérieur.

Elle rigola à son tour.

- Non, c'est bon, j'accepte, acquiesça t'elle.

- Je deviendrai le Seigneur des pirates, ce n'est qu'une question de temps, poupée.

- Je peux t'assurer que tu es déjà le seigneur de l'arrogance, fit elle en lui donnant un coup de coude sur son bras métallique.

Au même moment le Sunny se rapprocha du Soleil Noir et du bateau de Kidd. Hypnos, perché sur la vigie, s'envola vers le Sunny. Après avoir dessiné plusieurs ronds autour du mât principal, il se posa prêt de Chopper.

- Sanji ! On va le manger ! Cria Luffy en se dirigeant vers l'aigle.

- Non Luffy ! Attends, s'interposa Chopper. Il demande qu'est ce que nous faisons, c'est un nakama d'Ashal.

- Dis lui que nous devons nous approcher de l'île ! Cria Nami face aux vents qui se levait.

Aussitôt l'aigle effectua une vrille et se posa sur l'épaule de Kidd. Eustass regarda le volatile d'un air menaçant mais l'oiseau lui assena un coup de bec sur la tête.

- Hypnos ! S'écria Ashal. On ne pique pas la tête des gens !

- Saleté de poulet ! S'écria Kidd alors que l'aigle s'envolait en rigolant.

- On doit nous abriter, apparemment une tempête se lève. Il y a un trou sous l'espèce de grosse fleur là bas, allons y.

Les trois bateaux pirates virèrent de cap droit vers une grotte sous l'île. Le Sunny passa devant, suivis du Soleil Noir et enfin le navire des pirates de Kidd. Les voiles du bateau de Kidd passaient tout juste mais au fur et à mesure la grotte étaient plus spacieuse.

- C'est trop cool ! Hurla Luffy face à la roche argentée qui reflétait les trois bateaux.

- Il va falloir se méfier avec ces deux là, intervint Zoro. Je ne fais pas confiance à cette fille, elle a massacré des familles de marines sans scrupule.

- Vraiment ?! Demanda Usopp terrifié.

- Je me méfie plus du mec avec les cheveux rouges, fit Franky qui dirigeait le Sunny. Lui il ne fait même pas la distinction entre marine et pirate.

Les trois navires arrivèrent à l'embouchure de la grotte. Un énorme lac était présent et le plafond argenté prenait la couleur de l'eau. Tous jetèrent l'ancre. Plus loin, se trouvait une petite plage avec des fleurs de sable énormes.

- Ashal, on a jeté l'ancre, tu peux lâcher le volant, l'avertit Gerk en se jetant à l'eau.

- Attends Gerk ! Hurla t'elle en tendant la main.

- Quel abruti... fit Kero avec mépris.

- Ben quoi qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Itzzy (qui s'apprêtait à faire la même chose).

- Il peu y avoir des monstres dans l'eau, expliqua Cabroc. Puis...

Un plouf se fit entendre. Itzzy venait de sauter à son tour.

Gerk arriva sain et sauf sur la plage, suivis de la jeune femme aux couettes rouges. Par la suite le petit Merry amena les pirates de chapeau de paille sur la plage. En à peine 5 minutes des rires résonnèrent dans la grotte, et un match de volet commença sur le sable.

- Yo-ho-ho-ho ! Monsieur Gerk vous êtes vraiment très drôle !

- Et attends ! Tu as pas vu ça ! S'écria t'il.

- Ha ha ha ha ! Ricana Luffy ! Excellent !

Plus loin sur le Soleil Noir...

- Tu ne veux pas les rejoindre Sqwarks ? Demanda Ashal qui était restée sur le navire avec Hypnos.

- Je suis un homme-poisson... Les humains ne m'apprécient pas.

- Comment ça ?

- J'ai bien vu comment le Captain Kidd réagit...

- C'est un abruti ne te fixe pas sur lui, vas y et c'est un ordre, fit elle en souriant.

- Mais Capitaine...

- Même Cabroc les a rejoins, vous avez besoin de vous dégourdir les jambes.

A côté sur le navire de Kidd:

- Les gars ! Fit Papoo (un homme gros avec une crête blonde). Je vais voir mon frère Zark sur le pont. A ce qu'il parait il est prêt à rejoindre l'équipage mais Kidd ne veux pas le reprendre, il va falloir le convaincre !

- C'est pour ça qu'on cherchait Killer, admit le zombie. Je vais voir Ashal à...

- Je suis à côté de toi Heat, répondit elle. Zark m'en a parlé et je suis d'accord pour qu'il retourne dans votre équipage. Je l'ai juste protégé de Kidd un moment... J'en avais conscience.

- Tu ne veux pas les rejoindre ? Demanda Wire, pointant la plage avec sa fourche.

- Non, je n'ai pas vraiment envie. Puis on vient juste d'enlever la bombe de sous votre navire donc...

- Elle était sous le navire ?

- Sqwarks l'a placée a un endroit stratégique sous le bois du bateau, dans l'eau. Enfin...

- Non mais je te dis ça parce que Kidd est justement partis voir Monkey D. Luffy, annonça Heat.

- QUOI ?! Mais pourquoi ?

- Il a dit que tu le saurais.

Aussitôt Ashal prit une barque, accompagnée du zombie et de l'homme à la fourche. Une fois un pied posé sur le sable, elle vit Kidd qui parlait à Kero.

- Kidd, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Le gronda t'elle.

- J'ai besoin de ta permission pour me déplacer maintenant ?! Fit il agacé.

- Il n'a rien fait de mal, rétorqua Kero.

- Tant mieux ! Mais sache que je garde un œil sur toi.

- Je suis séduisant je sais, s'exclama Kidd dans un sourire fière, mais ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder tout le temps, tu vas me faire rougir, ah ah ah !

- MELLORINE ! S'écria Sanji. Ashal-chan, voudriez vous gouter de ma cuisine ? Itzzy-chwan est déjà comblée, il ne manque que vous.

Décidément ce cuistot avait un grain...

- Euh...

- Répondez "oui, je le veux" sourit Sanji en se mettant à genoux. Toutes les filles seront comblées par...

Aussitôt Sanji reçut un violent coup de poing métallique qui le projeta au loin. Se relevant il fit face à son agresseur. Cela avait jeté un froid sans précédent sur la plage. Kidd se préparait déjà à le tuer tandis que Sanji préparait sa "diable Jambe" et Zoro ses sabres. Du coup Killer dégaina ses épées ainsi que Kero, Wire sa lance, et pour finir Gerk sa guitare.

Ashal s'interposa.

- Ashal-swan, vas t'en ! S'écria Sanji.

- Je ne suis pas une de tes amies, alors ne me donne pas d'ordre, rugit elle. Saches que si tu oses attaquer Kidd c'est moi qui vais te mettre en pièce.

- D'accord Ashal-swannnnnnnn ! J'aime les femmes avec du caractère !

- C'est moi qui vais le mettre en pièce ! Cria Kidd en colère.

Elle se retourna vers Kidd et l'attrapa férocement par le col.

- Et toi, si tu oses encore lever la main sur un des mugiwaras je repose la bombe sur ton bateau et je le fais exploser sous tes yeux, c'est clair ?!

Excédée, elle partit à l'autre bout de la plage. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que le calme revienne dans la grotte. La plupart admirait l'effet du plafond qui donnait l'impression que le lac était aussi bien en dessous qu'au dessus.

- Ben alors Kidd, rigola Killer, elle t'a cloué le bec ?

- La ferme Killer ! Répondit il hargneusement

Heat et Killer rigolèrent allégrement tandis que Wire essayait de paraitre calme. Humilié devant celui qu'il considérait comme son plus grand rival, Kidd s'éloigna un moment du groupe, prétextant qu'il allait voir où la plage menait.

- Elle a beaucoup de courage pour s'opposer à Kidd... admit Usopp.

- Je dirais plutôt qu'elle est stupide, répondit Franky. Elle joue sur une corde sensible... Ce gars n'est pas réputé pour sa tendresse.

- Je ressens quelque chose d'étrange vis à vis d'elle, s'exclama Chopper.

- Chopper est amoureux ! Cria Usopp en s'esclaffant.

- C'EST PAS VRAI !


	39. 4: Les sous-doués en Amour

Alors Alors ! Un autre chapitre avec les mugiwaras évidemment ! Le chapitre précédent était très calme. Il y a un peu d'action dans celui là mais pas encore de combat contre des méchants ^^ ! (Ça ne serait tarder !). J'espère qu'il va vous plaire ;).

Quelques termes japonais dans le texte: Tanuki=renne ; Baka= idiot (je crois que c'est tout)**  
><strong>

_**Et j'ai l'ultime plaisir de vous annoncer le passage à 300 reviews ! Youhou ! \o/, Ainsi que le record de 17 reviews pour un chapitre ! (C'est énorme O.o ! )  
><strong>_

_**Merci à Trafalgar-Lucia - Portgas D. Hikaru - Florette - Tsuki Shibiki - Claudio - Shirosaki35 - Inocencia - Camargo - Tsukii - Tigrou - Nanaille La Canaille - Roblochon - hennahlebrette - Laya Mya - Anna1819 !  
><strong>_

_**Merci pour tout vos encouragements, vos idées, vos questions, vos impressions, bref: Merci T.T !  
><strong>_

**_Et évidemment, merci à ceux qui lisent l'histoire ;) qu'ils postent oui ou non des reviews !_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

* * *

><p>En ce moment Kidd et Ashal n'arrivaient plus à communiquer normalement... Il est vrai que le récent caractère d'Ashal était plus calculateur mais aussi plus rentre-dedans.<p>

- Coucou ! Lança Luffy en se mettant en face du roux.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a le taré ? Demanda Kidd en croquant dans une pomme.

- Tu avais dit que tu ne serais pas aussi indulgent la prochaine fois qu'on se retrouverait dans le nouveau monde, non ?

- Tsss, peut-être.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne...

- Tu n'as qu'à aller lui demander, fit il en pointant Ashal avec sa pomme dans la main.

- Shi shi ! Rigola le brun en souriant. Tu l'aimes bien ?

- Mêle toi de tes affaires chapeau de paille.

- Nami dit que la tempête ne cessera pas avant au moins trois jours, fit il en prenant un morceau de pomme dans la cagettes à côté.

- Rien à foutre. Arrache toi de là maintenant.

- Luffy ?! Cria Nami. La douche est cassée, c'est encore ta faute !

Le rousse arma son poing et cogna férocement Luffy.

- Désolééé... s'excusa t'il le visage en sang.

Kidd contempla Nami un certain temps. La jeune femme ne manquait pas de culot pour taper son capitaine...

- Hein, Monsieur Kidd ? Demanda t'elle avec un sourire mielleux.

- De quoi ? rétorqua t'il, n'ayant pas entendu la question.

- Peut-on utiliser vos douches ?

- Mes hommes ne s'en plaindraient pas, ha ha ha.

- Espèce de pervers ! Hurla Sanji à côté.

- Tu peux parler, rétorqua Zoro.

- On t'a pas sonné le marimo !

- C'est qui que tu traites de marimo ?! Sourcils tordus !

- Boss Kidd, s'exclama Heat à coté, nos douches ne marchent plus depuis qu'Ashal a enlevé la bombe. Elle s'était servie des canalisations pour que la bombe est un plus grand impact si elle devait exploser.

- Merde, j'avais oublié...

- Ashal a mis une bombe sur ton navire ? Demanda Luffy. Shi shi shi! Elle est rigolote !

- Ça se voit que tu ne la connais pas, répondit Kidd, dévisageant le brun d'un air hautain.

- C'est pas vrai ! Intervint Cabroc qui nourrissait son serpent dans sa manche. Ashal est vachement sympa, suffit de la caresser dans le sens du poil entre guillemet.

- Pourquoi entre guillemet ? Demanda Luffy perplexe.

- Tu n'es pas au courant mugiwara ? demanda Killer. Elle a une sorte de fruit Zoan.

- Ah, je vois ! C'est un lapin c'est ça ? Demanda t'il sérieusement.

Kidd et ses hommes rirent de bon cœur, imaginant Ashal en lapin.

- Elle serait sexy en mi-forme animal, rigola un pirate.

Kidd lui adressa un regard tellement noir que l'homme se tut brutalement.

- Désolé Boss...

- Elle peut se transformer en panthère, continua Killer.

- C'est impossible, s'exclama Luffy en se grattant la tête, y'a deux ans j'ai croisé quelqu'un qui avait le fruit de la panthère: Youpi je crois.

- Oï, oï, oï, rétorqua Usopp en bougeant sa main de façon contradictoire. C'était Lucci.

- C'est une longue histoire, répondit Gerk. Tout a commencé quand...

- Ah... ça m'intéresse pas alors... répondit Luffy.

- Ahhhh... ca m'aurait étonné que ca l'intéresse, soupira Usopp.

- Hey ! C'est vachement méchant ! Protesta Gerk, vexé.

- D'ailleurs elle est passée où ? Demanda Kidd en regardant autour d'eux.

- Chopper est allé la soigner à cause des blessures qu'elle a eut il a quelques jours, expliqua Robin.

Un peu plus loin sur le Sunny, dans la cabine de Chopper...

- Je vois ! S'écria Chopper. En mangeant le fruit de l'humain je peux parler l'humain donc les fruits zoan peuvent parler l'animal ?!

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Ashal en se grattant la tête. Surement...

- Hi hi ! C'est rigolo !

- Si tu le dis... C'est fini ? C'est du beau travail dis donc, s'exclama t'elle en admirant les pansements.

- Idiote ! Ne me complimente pas ! Je n'aime pas ça ! Hi hi hi ! Fit il en se tordant dans tout les sens.

- Ah ah ! Tu es mignon quand tu fais ça !

- Arrête ! Ça me fait pas du tout plaisir ! Hi hi hi.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, interrompant la danse joyeuse du petit renne. Chopper ouvrit la porte et Brook entra.

- Yo-ho-ho-ho ! Vous êtes là !

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Chopper.

- Ashal, je me demandais si vous... accepteriez de me montrer votre petite culotte...

- Arrête Brook ! Hurla Chopper. Tu n'es qu'un pervers !

- Quelqu'un m'a appelé ? Demanda Franky en ouvrant la porte.

- Personne ne t'a appelé ! Cria Chopper.

- Ha ha ha ha ! Rigola t'elle. Vous êtes drôles ! Ha hahahahahaha ! hahaagrgrehhahaha grgrhahaha !

- C'est normal que tu grognes en même temps que tu rigoles ? hi hi hi hi hi, Demanda Chopper en rigolant à son tour. Je ne me sens pas rassuré...

- Grgrhahaha ggrrhaahaha, oui, c'est normal !

- Vous êtes amusante Ashal-san ! Rigola Brook à son tour. AHHH EFFRAYANT ! Hurla t'il face à Kidd derrière lui.

- Laissez nous seuls, tonna le supernova.

- Tu n'approcheras pas Ashal, répondit le petit renne en tremblant.

- Chopper, c'est bon, s'exclama t'elle le sourire aux lèves, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Très bien ! Fit le renne. Mais d'abord, prends cette cloche pour nous prévenir s'il t'attaque, puis ce scalpel, puis cette seringue il y a un anesthésiant dedans, et aussi cette poudre pour lui jeter dans les yeux, et...

Alors que le renne finissait d'encombrer les bras d'Ashal, Brook l'agrippa par le col.

Une fois que tout le monde fut partis, Kidd s'approcha de la table et soupira.

- Je ne supporte pas ce cuistot...

- C'est pas grave, essaye de plus le taper, c'est tout.

- Je ne veux pas le taper je veux le tuer, lui arracher les...

- Kiddoudoux tu t'emportes...

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça.

- Et comment veux tu que je t'appelle ? Demanda t'elle dans un grand sourire.

- Ils t'ont droguée ?

- Je n'ai pas le droit de sourire ? Tout le monde ne peut pas faire la gueule comme toi. Les seuls fois ou tu souris c'est quand tu as des intentions déplacées. Alors comment veux tu que je t'appelle ?

- Je ne tire jamais la gueule... Et puis Captain Kidd me convient.

- Alala, si tu veux.

- Je ne supporte pas de voir Luffy se balader en liberté devant mes yeux. Il me provoque en plus ce foutu gamin insolent !

- C'est pour ça que tu viens te plaindre ? Je ne céderai pas Kidd... Enfin Captain Kidd, ha ha !

- Redis-le.

- De ? Captain Kidd ?

Rapprochant son torse de celui d'Ashal, il monta sur la table en l'empêchant toutes sorties.

- Kidd, on...

- Captain Kidd, rectifia t'il.

- On est sur le navire de Monkey D... Non, c'est pour ça que tu souriais en rentrant ! Arrête ! S'exclama t'elle, tentant d'arrêter ses mains pâles qui devenaient baladeuses.

- Si tu ne veux pas que je battes Luffy pour l'instant, accorde moi au moins le droit de le faire sur son bateau, ah ah ah !

- Je croyais que tu n'avais pas besoin de mon accord ? Songea t'elle.

- Si tu le dis, alors...

Il commença à déboutonner son pantalon jaune et noir et son imposante ceinture en cuir.

- Mais Kidd !

- Captain Kidd.

- Tu m'emmerde avec ton Captain Kidd ! Ça ne se fait pas !

- Justement, c'est pour ça que je le fais. Je suis un pirate, et tout ce que je veux je l'ai.

Ashal tenta de pousser la boule de muscle qu'était Kidd mais en vain. Arrachant littéralement le haut d'Ashal, il espérait déjà voir la mine choquée de Luffy. Ah ah, quel plaisir de voir ce foutu gamin la mine blafarde, réalisant ce qu'a fait son rival sur son navire !

- Kidd, la table métallique va grincer et pire encore risque de casser !

- C'est bien mon but, fit il en jetant son manteau par terre.

- C'est avec moi que tu veux coucher ou Luffy ? Choisis !

- De quoi ? Demanda t'il choqué. C'est pas possible entre deux mecs...

- Tu fais uniquement ça pour mettre Luffy en mauvaise posture, et...

- Ashal-Swan ! S'écria Sanji en s'élançant dans la pièce. Je suis venu voir si... OH MON DIEU ! Cet brute sanguinaire est en train de vous violer ?!

Sanji regarda Kidd d'un air mauvais, ses yeux en flammes ainsi que le reste de son corps.

- Personne ne touche à une femme contre son grès !

Kidd esquiva un coup de pied du blond et se retrouva contre un placard en ferraille. Utilisant son magnétisme, il prit toutes les aiguilles et les seringues de la pièce.

- Non ! Hurla t'elle en s'interposant face à Sanji.

- Ashal-swan, même si tu ne veux pas que je le frappe, je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire !

- Sanji ! C'est... on... enfin, tu comprends ?

- Tu es encore plus cruel que ce que je croyez Eustass Kidd ! T'en prendre à une femme sans défense.

- Repe... commença le rouquin.

- C'EST MON MEC ! Hurla t'elle pour interrompre l'attaque des deux combattants.

Choqués par la nouvelle (autant Sanji que Kidd), ce n'est que lors que le cuistot constata qu'Ashal n'avait pas de haut. Une grande giclée de sang le propulsa en dehors de la pièce. Kidd en profita pour reboutonner son pantalon et passer son manteau à Ashal.

- Si tu n'avais pas déchiré mon haut aussi, grogna t'elle.

- Tu vas voir, ce con de blond va aller reporter ça à son capitaine ! Ah ah ah ! Rigola Kidd.

- Ne sois pas fière !

Brook et Chopper, qui étaient sur le pont, virent le cuistot sortir. Bégayant, les larmes aux yeux et le sang au nez, il tentait de parler.

- Il... et elle... Mlnecopozer !

- Calme toi Sanji, s'inquiéta Chopper. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Sanji tomba au sol, des traits bleus foncés entourant sa tête.

- Même lui a une copine... Je suis un looser !

- De quoi ?! Hurla Chopper en tirant la langue.

- Yo-ho-ho-ho... je le savais, fit Brook en sirotant du thé.

- Comment tu peux rester aussi calme Brook ?!

- C'est simple, soupira Franky en prenant une tasse de thé. Nous l'avons remarqué. Vous êtes encore trop jeune, c'est pour ça...

- Je suis trop jeune ?! Hurla Sanji en agrippant Brook par le col et en le secouant.

- C'est pas moi qui l'ai dit Sanji-kun ! Yoo-hooo-hooo... Pas la peine de me secouer !

- Tu veux du thé, Sanji ? Demanda Chopper beaucoup plus relaxé.

- Comment tu as fait pour te calmer aussi vite ! Cria Sanji.

Au même moment Kidd sortit, suivis d'Ashal toujours entourée du manteau pourpre.

- Sanji, demanda Ashal, ça va ? Laisse moi regarder ton saignement de nez.

- Gmwmwmamwmamamaniwwaaa ! S'exclama le cuistot en pointant Kidd du doigt.

Kidd et Ashal se regardèrent un instant.

- Je t'ai dit qu'il lui manquait des cases, s'exclama le rouquin.

A ces mots Nami sortit de la salle à manger.

- Sanji ? J'ai besoin de toi pour...

- J'arrive ! Nami-swaaannnnnn ! Fit il en faisant la toupie.

- Il s'en remet vite... s'exclama Chopper, une goutte sur la tempe.

- Kidd je n'arrive pas à fermer ton putain de manteau, s'exclama Ashal qui tentait de ne pas perdre l'équilibre.

Le roux posa les yeux sur le jeune femme.

- On peut pas le fermer. T'es obligée de le tenir.

Marquant une pause, il prit un morceau de ferraille, puis le transforma, avant de le placer sur le manteau pour qu'il tienne tout seul.

- Voilà, s'exclama t'il en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- C'est dégoutant ! Cria Chopper en fermant les yeux.

- Vous deux, intervint Kidd, dites à Luffy qu'il viendra manger ce soir sur mon bateau, qu'il soit d'accord ou non.

- Nous aussi ? demanda Brook.

- Comme vous voulez, j'en ai rien à foutre.

- Et nous ? demanda Ashal.

- Tu viens quand tu veux sur mon bateau poupée, tu le sais, fit il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Tandis que Kidd partait du Sunny, Ashal souriait bêtement. Se sentant fixé étrangement par les deux membres d'équipage de chapeau de paille, elle cacha son sourire niais et se hâta pour suivre le rouquin. Agrippant le bras de Kidd, elle lui adressa un sourire.

- Tu es bien contente pour quelqu'un qu'on a tenté de violer, ah ah ah, rigola t'il.

- Baka, s'exclama t'elle en le poussant. Il t'en faut peu pour déboutonner ton pantalon.

- Ne te sous-estimes, fit il en passant son bras autour de ses épaules.

Ashal le regarda un moment, un peu stupéfaite par cette soudaine sympathie qu'il affichait.

- Qu'est ce que tu as dans la tête exactement ? Demanda t'elle suspicieuse.

- Tsss, rien de particulier, pourquoi ?

Elle haussa les épaules. Après tout, elle s'en fichait.

Elle passa en hâte sur son navire pour vêtir un haut, puis rejoignis Kidd sur le sien.

Grimpant grâce à la corde sur le bateau, elle vit que Heat parlait à son capitaine avec une carte dans les mains.

- Kidd ? Demanda t'elle, un sourire grandiose sur les lèvres.

Le rouquin se tourna un instant.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Laissant tomber sa cape noir sur le pont, elle regarda le supernova avec défis. Reconnaissant ce sourire et cette lueur dans ses yeux, Kidd sourit à son tour.

- Tu es sûr ? Demanda t'il en décroisant ses bras.

- Évidemment. Je n'étais pas apte ces derniers jours, mais...

- ASHAL-SAN ! Hurla Itzzy en s'élançant vers Ashal, la faisant rouler sur le pont du navire.

Après plusieurs roulades, Itzzy agrippa Ashal par les épaules.

- Sanji-Kun me harcèle ! Il faut que tu le tue ! Je veux être avec Killer-sama, personne d'autre !

Kidd prit Itzzy par le col, l'enlevant d'Ashal par la même occasion.

- Mon second à autre chose à foutre que de sortir avec toi la timbrée. T'as qu'à rembarrer ce cuistot. En attendant tu interromps un combat là.

- Mais... Je l'ai déjà taper mais il... il ne se plaint pas... rétorqua Itzzy.

- Maso en plus, soupira Kidd. Je déteste ce mec...

- On en parle après Itzzy, fit elle en se relevant. Je vais d'abord donner une leçon d'humilité à Kidd.

- Tu es sûr ? Ricana Eustass, ses yeux jaunes brillants d'excitation.

Un silence de quelques secondes s'installa entre les deux capitaines. Ils sourirent un instant avant de se mettre en position de combat.

- Prêts Kidd ?

- Quand tu veux.

Immédiatement, elle se changea en panthère noir. Elle sprinta vers Kidd. Le rouquin arma son bras métallique. Le félin esquiva le coup. Pivotant du talon, Eustass rasa le sol et chargea. L'animal bondit, abattit ses griffes. Quelques cheveux du rouquin volèrent dans les airs.

- Putain, fit il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux roux, touche pas à mes cheveux !

- Oh, fais pas ta chochotte Eustass, rétorqua t'elle en souriant.

- Ah ouais, rigola t'il, c'est comme ça que tu le prends ? Si tu veux jouer comme ça alors on va jouer comme ça !

- Ouais vas y Ashal ! L'encouragea Luffy.

La panthère marcha très doucement, tournant en rond agilement autour de sa proie. Dévoilant ses crocs, elle bondit. Kidd, surpris, esquiva du mauvais côté. L'animal s'accrocha à son bras métallique. Il perdit l'équilibre. Alors qu'il était en position de faiblesse, elle s'interrompit.

- Mais... Luffy qu'est ce que tu fous là ?! S'écria t'elle.

Kidd sourit et prit l'avantage. Il l'envoya valser au loin. Un félin mécanique se matérialisa. Alors qu'elle tentait d'esquiver la bête pour atteindre Kidd, le monstre en fer lacéra sa patte. Fêlant, elle mordit l'animal au cou et ne le lâcha pas. Seulement, Eustass en profita pour attaquer. Il arma son poing métallique. Alors qu'il croyait avoir sonné le félin, il n'y avait rien, si ce n'est le félin en métal. Derrière, de nouveau humaine, elle prit une épée dans un baril. Chargeant, elle frôla la peau du rouquin. Il roula sur le côté.

Se redressant, Kidd constitua un pilon avec son bras droit et l'envoya sur Ashal. Esquivant aisément l'objet, elle se cacha un moment.

- Ah ah ah , trop facile, rigola t'il en faisant tomber les morceaux de métal collés à sa peau.

Sortant des ombres, elle longea le plancher du bateau, sauta sur Kidd et planta l'épée juste à côté de sa tête.

Au sol, Kidd ne perdit néanmoins pas son sourire.

- J'ai gagné, lança t'elle à bout de souffle.

- Tu crois, demanda t'il alors que ses mains produisaient des étincelles violettes.

Regardant à sa droite, elle vit que des armes menaçaient sa gorge et son flanc.

- Égalité alors ? Demanda t'elle en respirant plus doucement.

- J'y suis allée gentiment, rétorqua Kidd en s'asseyant.

- J'ai vu ça. Tu n'aurais pas dû.

- Tsss, il faut bien que je te laisse une petite chance...

En guise de réponse elle mordit l'épaule de Kidd qui étouffa un cris de douleur.

- C'était trop court, soupira Luffy.

- Je trouve aussi, soupira Itzzy.

- Je peux t'assurer que ma prestation ne sera pas courte, fit Sanji en s'approchant d'Itzzy tout en dilatant ses narines.

- YAAAAAAAAAAAAA, cria t'elle.

Alors que Sanji perdait totalement le contrôle de lui même, Itzzy se sentait prête à vomir.

- Tu ferais mieux d'y aller, rétorqua Kidd en regardant la scène.

Aussitôt Sanji arriva près d'Ashal et s'aplatit sur le sol d'un air dégouté.

- Ashal-swan... comment pouvez vous... il... mouahahzuiharezg

- Je comprends rien... s'exclama t'elle.

- Je veux dire, il ressemble à une fille !

Kidd attrapa Sanji par le col.

- C'est qui qui ressemble à une fille ?! Pervers de médeux.

- T'as de rouge à lèvres et du vernis à ongles, tu veux que je développe ou ça va ? Rétorqua Sanji en flamboyant.

- Je te dirais bien mes arguments, mais tu vas mourir avant de les entendre !

Alors qu'Ashal s'apprêtait à intervenir (peu de personne était présente sur le pont), Sanji se reçut un violent coup de poing. Cependant, ce n'était pas le poing de Kidd.

Sanji, encore sur les fesses, releva doucement la tête, tandis que Kidd pivota la sienne pour voir l'agresseur.

Aussitôt, le blond fut attrapé par le col et soulevé du plancher.

- C'est toi qui harcèle Itzzy ? Demanda froidement Killer.

Sanji tomba tout seul au sol, déprimant encore plus qu'avant.

- Toutes les filles sont prises ici... POURQUOI ?!

- Désolé les gars ! S'écria plus loin Luffy en souriant. Mais Sanji est un pervers !

- Tu devrais prendre ma défense Luffy, espèce d'idiot ! Hurla le blond.

- Shanks m'a toujours dit que...

Alors que Sanji sermonnait Luffy en le secouant, Itzzy inondait Killer de compliments. Le second se gratta l'arrière de la nuque.

A quelques mètres, dos à la scène, Kidd et Ashal rigolaient.

- Il est peut être bon en tant que second, mais à ce niveau là il craint, s'exclama Kidd dans un sourire arrogant.

- Le pauvre, il faudrait peut être lui donner quelques conseils. Il me fait pitié là...

- C'est sûr.

- Arrêtez de vous foutre de moi ! S'écria Killer.

Les deux capitaines pouffèrent diaboliquement de rire.

- Alala... soupira Ashal en s'essuyant une larme au coin de l'œil. Je vais y aller, et débarrasser Killer d'Itzzy par la même occasion.

- Tu viens ce soir ?

- Au banquet ? Y'a de la viande ?

- Tchh, bien sûr, s'exclama Kidd.

- Alors je viens !

Kidd marqua une pause en observant son second. Killer luttait pour ne pas paraitre timide, quel honte !

- Décidément, faudrait que je lui donne quelques conseils, soupira le rouquin.

- Tu rigoles j'espère, demanda Ashal.

- Ben quoi ?

- Tu n'es qu'un débutant toi aussi.

Kidd resta bouche bée tandis qu'elle affichait une mine parfaitement sérieuse. Elle prit Itzzy par le bras et se dirigea vers son bateau.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire Ashal ! Reviens ici tout de suite ! Hurla t'il en rogne.

A coté, Killer soupira longuement, soulagé du poids qui s'enlevait de ses épaules.

- Boss Kidd, Killer, demanda Heat. Vous voulez que je vous donne des conseils ?

- LA FERME HEAT ! Crièrent Kidd et Killer.


	40. 4: 1 prisonnier, 1 mort

Pour vous remercier à tous de lire mon histoire, de poster des reviews, de mettre la fiction dans vos favoris et de la suivre: j'ai doublé la longueur de ce chapitre ;)

Alors pour répondre à la question de Tigrou: Ashal doit apprendre les poney glyphes car Dragon lui a dit de le faire. Apparemment ce serait vital pour la prochaine bataille, ça à un rapport avec les armes antiques et aussi quelque chose qui reste secret pour l'instant ;). Tout viendra à point.

Vous êtes exceptionnelles et de plus en plus nombreux, c'est un véritable bonheur T.T: **Roblochon, Tigrou, Florette, Tsuki Shibiki-Aru, Portgas D. Hikaru, Anna1819, Trafalgar-Lucia, Camargo , Inocencia, Emi-Sanji-OP, Kallys, Nanaille La Canaille.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

* * *

><p>Heat organisait le banquet en s'agitant de toutes parts. Pourtant Gerk l'aidait, mais le zombie avait tendance à être maniaque quand l'heure des festivités arrivait.<p>

Au même moment, Ashal tentait tant bien que mal d'apprendre les poney glyphes avec Robin.

- Je vois ! S'écria t'elle. J'ai toujours réussi à les comprendre vaguement. Mais je ne les maitrise quand même pas... je ne sais pas pourquoi... C'est vraiment bizarre d'un certain côté.

- Ah ah, ne t'en fais pas, rigola Robin en voyant la mine excitée d'Ashal. Dragon a vu juste, 5 mois suffiront.

- Par contre, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il reste là.

Alors qu'elle pointait Zoro du doigt, celui-ci resta d'un calme sans faille.

- Je surveille, répondit le sabreur.

- Ahhh ok. Mais tu surveilles qui ?

Zoro se crispa un moment, elle n'avait toujours pas compris qu'il la surveillait à elle ?

- Zoro est un peu émotif, répondit Robin avec un sourire caché. Il a peur que quelque chose m'arrive.

- Oh ! Alors vous êtes ensemble ! Je vois, c'est mignon de sa part.

Tandis que Nico Robin rigolait machiavéliquement, Zoro hurla dans toute la pièce, rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles.

- NON MAIS N'IMPORTE QUOI ! Hurla t'il.

- Alala... tu devrais rejoindre Kidd, Killer et Sanji au cours de Heat. Il donne des conseils pour les coincés... soupira Ashal.

- Non mais ça va pas ! J'ai pas besoin de ce tr...truc... de... ... voilà !

Tandis que Zoro s'empourprait lamentablement en rougissant et en s'énervant tout seul. Ashal arbora un sourire fière.

- Tu es vraiment facile à déconcentrer, fit elle en joignant ses deux mains tout en scannant un potentiel adversaire.

Zoro perdit son rire nerveux et revint subitement à la réalité. Il avait foncé droit dans un piège... un piège mental aussi ! Comment pouvait il l'éviter ?! Lui qu avait mis plusieurs jours à comprendre le tatouage de Luffy indiquant "3D2Y".

- Alors c'était pour ça, rétorqua t'il. Tu me testais ?

- Contrairement à Kidd, mes neurones fonctionnent très bien ensemble, avoua t'elle dans un sourire presque arrogant.

- J'aimerais bien voir ça, demanda Zoro en souriant à son tour, dégainant ses sabres.

- J'accepte le défis.

- Et bien...

Aussitôt un bras se matérialisa sur la tête des deux combattants et une violente tape les ramena à la réalité. Robin, les bras croisés, assis à côté du bureau, les regardait en soupirant.

- Si vous voulez vous battre faite le en dehors des heures de cours, tonna t'elle.

Zoro se frotta la joue d'un air maussade et Ashal en fit de même. Robin pointa les papiers à la pirate qui se frottait toujours la joue. Revenant à ses moutons, Ashal replongea ses yeux dans ses drôles de lettres. Finalement, ca n'avait pas l'air si compliqué de lire les poney-glyphes. Peut être est ce pour cela que le gouvernement avait interdit de poser les yeux dessus ?

Un silence studieux s'installa.

- Oh je sais ! Cria subitement Ashal en se retournant vers Zoro. Tu n'as qu'à te battre avec Killer ! Il est fort et...

Quatre bras poussèrent sur la tête d'Ashal et un claquement sec résonna. A moitié par terre et assommée, les jambes en l'air, ses yeux affichaient des tourbillons.

- Ça devrait être interdit de battre ses élèves... protesta t'elle en s'asseyant en tailleur.

- C'est interdit, s'exclama Robin dans un sourire bienveillant. Mais je suis une pirate. Maintenant si tu le veux bien, arrêtons de parler de combat et concentrons nous sur les poney glyphes. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as des facilités que ce sera facile.

- Ok ! S'écria t'elle en se levant le poing serré.

Avec une ambition démesurée elle s'assit près de Robin. Au bout de 40 minutes il n'y avait déjà plus personne... Ashal avait du mal à rester concentrée.

- Peut être que ma méthode n'est pas assez bonne, songea la brune en faisant apparaitre des bras sur la tête de la pirate.

- Non non non ! S'excusa Ashal. Mais... c'est un peu monotone. Il faudrait que je participe plus, disons que...

- Je vois. Je suis désolée, c'est la première fois que j'enseigne ça à quelqu'un. Il va falloir que je fasse aussi des efforts, c'est certain.

La brune afficha un sourire si radieux qu'Ashal eut presque envie de lui rendre, mais elle commençait à se méfier de ses sourires.

Au bout de quelques heures, les deux pirates commençaient à travailler dans une entente parfaite. Seulement, la nuit tomba vite et la caverne devint encore plus sombre, rappelant aux estomacs que l'heure du repas avait sonné.

Les deux filles se levèrent et rangèrent les affaires.

Alors que la pirate aux cheveux blancs s'apprêtait à partir de le pièce, elle regarda Zoro qui s'était endormis depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Robin s'en alla pour prendre une douche, demandant à son élève de fermer la porte derrière elle. Néanmoins, avant de la fermer, elle s'approcha doucement de l'oreille du sabreur.

- ATTENTION ! Cria t'elle aussi fort qu'elle put.

- QUOI ! QU'EST CE QU'IL Y A ?! OU ?! QUI ?! Cria t'il en se levant brusquement et en tournant sa tête dans tout les sens.

Fermant d'un grand coup sec la porte (à clef bien sûr), elle courut à toute blinde dans les escaliers du Sunny. Une fois sur le pont herbeux, elle sourit face à sa blague de mauvais gout. Elle avait hâte de voir la tête du sabreur quand il sortirait enfin de la pièce, enfin... s'il sortait !

La pirate se pencha sur la rambarde du bateau blanc et admira le lac aux rayons verts et bleus. La grotte d'argent scintillait presque magiquement. Posant sa tête dans sa main, elle soupira un moment. Ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur le haut du plafond reflétant le lac coloré. Les reflets d'argent illuminaient son iris, et le bruit des vagues venant se heurter aux coques des trois bateaux résonnait. Ses yeux se fermèrent, ne laissant plus paraitre les reflets de la grotte. Très doucement, une larme coula le long de sa joue. Le bruit de la goutte tombant sur la rambarde lui fit rouvrir brutalement les yeux. Elle essuya sa joue avec sa cape ainsi que le bois blanc où la gouttelette était tombée. Elle voulut parler mais aucun mot ne sortit de sa gorge. Aucuns mots pour décrire l'amertume qui ternissait son cœur. Son équipage, ses amis... Elle ne pouvait pas oublier ou faire comme si rien ne s'était passé... c'était impossible. Elle soupira.

- Cap'tain.

Elle se retourna et vit Kero. L'assassin s'avança, puis posa ses coudes sur le bois lisse.

- Ce lac est vraiment beau, s'exclama t'il.

- Ils me manquent, Kero. Ils me manquent tellement, avoua t'elle en baissant la tête vers l'eau.

- A moi aussi, Ashal. Honnêtement, je croyais en guérir pendant nos entrainements, mais...

L'assassin se tut, visiblement ému. Il joignit ses deux mains et sembla trembler de colère, ou de peine ?

Elle lui adressa un sourire amicale et lui donna un coup d''épaule.

- Allons ! Si Gerk te voyais !

L'assassin sourit et essuya de son gant une larme qui était apparut au coin de son œil.

- Tu sais, j'ai déjà pensé que l'arme antique Uranus pourrait être une sorte de machine à voyager dans le temps, s'exclama t'elle pensive. Espérant pouvoir les ramener. Mais je pense que je rêve un peu trop...

- Même, il faudrait que tu affrontes Akainu si tu revenais dans le passé. Tu sais très bien que je ne te sous-estime pas, mais même aujourd'hui...

- Je sais, chuchota t'elle en regardant au loin. Je ne suis pas assez forte...

Le bruit des vagues contre le Sunny était régulier et doux. Ce silence n'était en aucun cas pesant, mais plutôt apaisant.

D'un mouvement d'ailes, Hypnos se posa en face des deux pirates. L'assassin caressa le plumage de l'animal. L'aigle allongea ses ailes, puis, se posa brutalement sur le dos pour qu'on lui gratte le ventre. Ashal, pensive, regarda le volatile

- ALORS ! Cria Gerk en posant ses bras autour des épaules de ses deux amis. La fête va commencer ! Heat s'est donné un mal de chien pour que tout soit prêt ! Il serait déçu si on ne venait pas !

- You-hou ! Vous venez ? Cria plus loin Itzzy tout en bougeant son bras. Sqwarks et Cabroc sont déjà là bas !

Kero et Ashal se regardèrent puis sourirent. Ils avaient le sentiment que finalement... malgré la mort de leurs amis, rien n'avait vraiment changé. S'en allant vers le bateau où le banquet avait lieu, les pirates révolutionnaires étaient enfin prêt pour retourner dans le nouveau monde, plus fort et plus soudés que jamais.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le navire de Kidd, des torches avaient été allumées et l'odeur de la nourriture faisait gargouiller le ventre des invités.

- Ça sent vachement bonnnnn, s'exclama Gerk en suivant l'odeur, complétement envouté.

- C'est l'odeur de Killer-sama, annonça Itzzy en suivant elle aussi l'odeur.

- Vous avez un grain... rétorqua Cabroc.

Au même moment, Nami passa devant Cabroc, faisant voler par inadvertance sa chevelure. Le chapeau du cow-boy tomba au sol.

- Oh, pardon ! S'excusa t'elle. Je n'ai pas fait attention. Tiens, ton chapeau !

Cabroc resta pétrifié.

- J'ai dit quelque chose qui fallait pas ? Demanda t'elle en regardant les autres pirates.

- Je pense qu'il vient de tom... commença Sqwarks.

Aussitôt Ashal attrapa la tête de l'homme-anguille et posa sa main sur sa bouche.

- Il va très bien ! S'exclama t'elle.

Un choc électrique parcourut l'échine du pirate pétrifié. Prenant la main de Nami, il enfonça un peu plus son chapeau sur sa tête et sourit.

- Je m'excuse, s'exclama Cabroc. Avec toutes cette agitation je n'ai même pas pu me présenter à vous. Je suis Cabroc, le révolutionnaire, arpentant le Shin Sekai à bord d'un vaisseau pirate. On me surnomme aussi le chasseur, annonça t'il avec un clin d'œil charmant.

- Le chasseur ? Pourq...

Alors que Nami était étonnée par le comportement étrange de ce cow-bow, elle vit une vipère sortir de la manche du dénommée "Chasseur" et s'enrouler autour de son poignée.

- YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Hurla t'elle.

La rousse se mit à courir sur le pont, complètement affolée, tout en agitant sa main pour faire partir le reptile. Et pendant ce temps, Cabroc lui courrait après pour récupérer son serpent.

Ashal, toujours la main sur la mâchoire de Sqwarks, regardait la scène bouche bée.

- Lui aussi il va falloir l'inscrire au cours de Heat, soupira Gerk en pointant Cabroc qui courrait après Nami.

Les pirates rigolèrent joyeusement. Jetant un regard amusé face à cette scène, ils finirent par entrer dans la salle principale. Visiblement ils étaient un peu en retard. Wire s'approcha d'eux et les invita à prendre place.

- Je vais juste aller aider Cabroc et la rousse, s'exclama Ashal en pointant la sortie avec son pouce.

- Fais vite, ou il y aura plus de place, annonça Wire.

- Je me dépêche.

Elle chercha momentanément Kidd des yeux et le vit au fond en bout de table. Killer discutait avec lui quand subitement une sangsue avec des couettes s'accrocha à son coup et l'étrangla. Le massacreur man lutta contre la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges mais rien n'y fait.

Alors qu'Ashal allait sortir, Nami et Cabroc entrèrent. La rousse s'assit fâchée, et Cabroc garda sa main droite sur sa joue rouge.

- Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? Demanda Ashal en croisant les bras d'un air inquisiteur.

- Ben... comme j'arrivais pas à l'attraper... J'ai agrippé le premier truc qui se trouvait à porter de main...

- C'est à dire ?

- A la base je voulais attraper son pantalon mais j'ai pas fait exprès, hein !

- Mais encore ?

- J'ai tiré sur sa culotte...

- YO -HO-HO-HO ! S'écria Brook qui écoutait la conversation. Cabroc-san a vu la petite culotte de Nami !

Tout le monde rigola et applaudit chaleureusement (pensant surement à un autre exploit). Nami se leva et cogna brutalement Brook et (tant qu'à faire) Cabroc. Derechef, les pirates reprirent leur discussion et continuèrent à manger.

Plus loin, Killer fit signe à Ashal pour qu'elle retire Itzzy de son cou. La supernova soupira et se dirigea vers les pirates de Kidd.

- Tu devrais enfermer cette folle, s'exclama Kidd en pointant Itzzy avec le bout sa fourchette.

- Ashal ! Cria Killer qui luttait.

- Itzzy, lâche Ki...

- D'accord ! Fit elle en s'asseyant à côté. Mais je veux manger à côté de lui !

- Mais... il n'y a plus de place, déclara Heat.

- Heat, dégage, grogna Kidd.

- Kidd ! Protesta Killer.

- Y'a un problème, Killer-sama ? Ricana le roux avec un sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres bordeaux.

- Tchh... tu l'as fait exprès... soupira t'il.

- Mais boss il n'y a pas d'autre place à table, où vais je me mettre ? Demanda Heat en prenant son assiette (tandis qu'Itzzy le poussait pour qu'il parte plus vite).

- C'est vrai ! S'écria Ashal en regardant le nombre de pirate dans la salle. Je vais me mettre où ?!

La salle était grande et les tables avaient été mises bout à bout. Cependant, accueillir trois équipages de pirate ne semblait pas chose aisée.

Aussitôt Sanji, galant, l'invita à prendre place à côté de lui. Seulement c'est Heat qui s'avança et qui prit la place.

- Oh merci beaucoup Sanji-kun, le remercia Heat. C'est très aimable de votre part.

- Ce... ce... n'était pas pour vous, rétorqua le cuistot en déprimant sur le plancher.

Soudainement, Sanji se releva et afficha son sourire le plus ravageur.

- Mais, je vous en prie Ashal-chan, prenez ma place. Je ne pourrais voir une femme debout à un dîner alors que je suis tranquillement assis.

- Oh, c'est gentil Sanji, répondit elle. Je... ah!

En un éclair Kidd eut tôt fait de la prendre sur ses genoux en jetant un regard remplie de haine au blond.

- C'est sympa mais tu sais très bien que je fous de la nourriture partout et... commença t'elle.

- Ça me dérange pas.

- Tu es sûr ?

Kidd acquiesça tout en continuant à fixer Sanji plus loin.

- Alors comme ça j'ai appris que vous avez séjourné sur l'île des Okama ? Demanda Heat en faisant un clin d'œil équivoque à Sanji.

- Je... je n'ai plus faim... répondit le blond dégouté.

Au même moment Ashal attrapa un morceau de viande et le prit avec les deux mains. Plongeant sa tête dedans, elle arracha la viande avec sauvagerie.

- Mppfhchhcmmmchchchmmm ! S'exclama Luffy en bout de table, la bouche pleine.

- Mpchchpchchcm ! Mchppmmmmrmmm, répondit Ashal.

- Comment ils arrivent à se comprendre ? Demanda Gerk à Kero d'un air stupéfait.

- Ça ne m'étonne même pas, soupirèrent Chopper et Usopp.

- Yo-ho-ho-ho ! Rigola Brook.

- Je ne vois pas ce qui a de drôle Brook ! Comment une femme peut être aussi peu raffinée... fit Sanji, les larmes aux yeux.

- On te demande pas à toi comment un homme peut être aussi pervers, rétorqua Zoro, alors ferme là.

- T'as un problème monsieur "je me perd dans le Sunny" ?

- J'étais enfermé sourcils tordues !

- Tu veux te battre marimo ?

- Vous allez arrêter oui ? Cria Nami en les tapant.

Les deux pirates continuèrent à manger avec quelques bosses sur la tête.

- Mpmpcmmmmcpprrr, Mhgrmph ? Demanda Ashal, la bouche pleine, en tournant la tête vers Kidd.

- Je comprends rien... répondit il avec une goutte sur la tempe.

Avalant goulûment le morceau de viande, elle répéta sa question:

- Tu vas rester 5 mois en compagnie de Luffy ou tu préfères continuer ta route ?

- Ils vont continuer à avancer dans le Shin Sekai, répondit il en prenant une serviette et essuyant son pantalon à moitié taché à cause d'Ashal.

- Ça veut dire que tu restes ? Demanda t'elle.

- Oui.

- C'est super !

Elle tendit la main aussi loin qu'elle put pour attraper un autre morceau de viande mais le plat était trop loin. Kidd utilisa son magnétisme et déposa le plat en fer devant elle.

Au fond, tout le monde avait l'habitude de voir Ashal mangeait comme... un animal qu'elle était en faite... sauf l'équipage des mugiwaras plutôt surpris (hormis Luffy évidemment).

Assez vite il ne resta plus rien sur la table. Juste un dernier morceau de viande... Luffy et Ashal se fixèrent un moment, patientèrent, puis bondirent sur la viande. Le bras de Luffy prit le viande mais Ashal se transforma en panthère et mordit le bras du brun. Luffy lâcha la viande, Ashal la récupéra mais Luffy sauta sur la table. La panthère avait la viande à moitié dans la bouche et Luffy tentait de la retirer de sa mâchoire, un pied posé sur le thorax noir de l'animal.

- Capitaine ! Arriva Sqwarks qui était sortis faire une ronde autour de l'île.

Ashal ne prêta pas attention à l'homme-anguille et protégeait férocement son morceau de viande contre Luffy.

- Ashal ! lança Gerk.

- Grrrwawaarr.

- Elle a dit: quoi ? Traduit Chopper.

- La marine fait le tour de l'île. Ils ont au moins 15 navires avec eux ! J'ai capté une de leur communication avec le petit den-den mushi, ils croient que les trois capitaines font une alliance.

- Qu'est ce qu'on attend ? Ricana Kidd prêt à combattre.

- Yosh ! Acquiesça Luffy en tapant dans son poing.

- Attendez ! Cria Ashal alors que les deux hommes s'apprêtaient à sortir. Nous avons l'avantage dans la grotte, ils arriveront à le queue-leu-leu et donc nous n'aurons qu'à les couler un à un. Puis il n'est même pas dit qu'ils nous trouvent ici...

- C'est vrai... Admit Luffy en voyant qu'Ashal avait laissé la viande à côté d'elle.

- Tu gâches toujours tout, râla Kidd déçu.

- Luffy ! Cria Ashal. Ma viande !

Et finalement, dans un calme presque serein, les pirates sortirent tandis que d'autres débarrassaient et nettoyaient. Ashal s'assit sur une chaise, posa ses bottes sur la table, et bailla lourdement.

- Je suis étonnée, s'exclama t'elle en regardant le plafond. J'aurais pensé que tu essayerais de l'empoisonner, lui et son équipage.

Elle tourna la tête vers Kidd qui se curait les dents avec une grosse arête de poisson.

- Qui te dit que j'ai pas essayé ? Maugréa t'il en posant ses coudes sur la table.

- Justement, je te pose la question.

- Tsss, Killer m'en a empêché...

- Alala... tu es vraiment un vilain garçon, Kidd. Heureusement que Killer te surveille.

Kidd posa à son tour ses bottes sur la table puis, passant ses bras derrière sa nuque, regarda le plafond d'un air songeur.

- Je tuerai chapeau de paille en dernier. Mais, en attendant, je compte bien exterminer tous les autres pirates se mettant en travers de mon chemin. Qu'ils soient pirates ou autre, d'ailleurs.

- Hum, acquiesça t'elle en regardant Gerk plus loin.

- JE SUIS DÉSOLÉ SQWARS ! Hurla Gerk en pleurant. JE NE VOULAIS PAS MANGER DU POISSON !

- Je vous dis que ça va... soupira Sqwarks. Je mange aussi du poisson, je suis carnivore.

- OUI, MAIS ! CE QUE TU SAIS PAS, C'EST QUE... J'AI MANGÉ DES BROCHETTES... DES BROCHETTES D'ANGUILLEEEEEEEES !

L'homme poisson croisa les bras.

- Je vous pardonne, mais maintenant lâchez moi...

- DÉSOLÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ !

Ashal pouffa de rire et leva les yeux au ciel.

* * *

><p>Plus tard, vers minuit, la petite fête continua. Les pirates jouaient dans la salle du bar, accompagnés par la musique de Brook. Au petit bar, Killer distribuait les cartes.<p>

- C'est quoi le but du jeu en faite ? Demanda Usopp.

- Il faut attraper le machin au milieu quand deux cartes sont pareils, expliqua Gerk à Chopper et Usopp.

- Dis, Gerk, demanda Usopp. Comment se fait il que votre Capitaine est fait alliance avec tu sais qui.

- Kidd ? Euh... A vrai dire ça remonte à un petit moment maintenant. Ils ont voulu se battre mais, sans rentrer dans les détails, ils sont tombés dans le coma pendant 2 mois. Quand ils se sont réveillés ils étaient bizarres. 6 mois après ils se sont revues et finalement ils ne se lâchent plus.

- Je n'ai rien compris... rétorqua Usopp.

- Moi non plus... soupira Chopper.

- C'était pourtant clair ! Cria Gerk.

Le trio regarda en direction des deux capitaines qui sirotaient de la liqueur en papotant.

- Tu vas encore finir saoul, lança Kidd un approchant le verre de ses lèvres.

- Je sais me contrôler, monsieur ! S'exclama t'elle triomphante.

- C'est quoi au faite le livre que t'a donnée Nico Robin tout à l'heure ?

- Oh, regarde, fit elle en le lui tendant. C'est elle qui l'a fait.

Kidd ouvrit le livre et le redonna à Ashal.

- Il n'y a même pas d'image, répondit il avec mépris.

- Pfouahahahahaha ! Tu es bidon ! Lis moi la première phrase tiens.

- Pourquoi faire ? grogna t'il.

- Tu ne sais pas lire, avoue !

Prenant le livre, il ouvrit une page au bol.

- Les é...écris sont indénom...déchi...ffrables d'ou...dont leurs sens... progressifs.

- Kidd ?! Tu ne sais pas lire ?!

Le rouquin rigola et attira Ashal dans ses bras d'un mouvement brusque.

- Tu m'as cru ? Ah ah ah, je lis le journal tout les jours, chaton.

- Chaton ? C'est nouveau.

- Tu es juste un gros chat noir, fit il en buvant une gorgée d'alcool de l'autre main.

Tandis qu'Ashal essayait d'enlever sa tête du bras de Kidd, Wire arriva.

- Euh, Boss Kidd, les navires de la marine partent.

- Ah ! Tu vois qu'est ce que je t'avais dit ! Rétorqua t'elle en luttant contre le rouquin.

- Chut chaton, je parle, rigola t'il.

- Pardon ? Non mais pour qui tu te prends ?! Je vais t'en foutre du chantons !

- Du chantons ? Tu es déjà ivre ? Rigola ouvertement le supernova stupéfait.

- Du chaton ! Rho ça va, ma langue a fourché...

- Ashal, intervint Heat qui servait au bar, tu vas renverser ton verre fais gaffe.

- Elle ne t'écoute pas Heat, ricana Kidd, elle est trop concentrée à comprendre qui est le plus fort d'entre nous ! Ha ha ha ha !

- Je vais te mordre la cuisse tu vas voir qui c'est le plus fort ! Fit elle en se tortillant sous son bras.

- Les bestioles indisciplinées finissent dans une casserole d'eau bouillie ! Puis je te signal qu'à côté il y a mes bijoux de famille alors ne t'avise pas de mordre.

- Comme si ça change quoi que ce soit ! Fit elle, épuisée de lutter et de rigoler en même temps.

- Je te maitrise avec un seul bras alors ne fais pas ta difficile et accepte ma supériorité.

- Jamais !

Au fur et à mesure, ses yeux devenaient deux pupilles verticales sur fond bleus et ses canines sortirent un peu.

- Si tu oses me mordre, lança Kidd qui luttait désormais lui aussi.

- Lâche moi la tête !

- PUTAIN ! Hurla t'il aux contactes des crocs dans son bras.

- Hé hé ! Je t'avais prévenu ! Tu sais que ton sang à un gout de fer. Tu ferais un gibier idéal ! Plein de vitamine !

- Arrête de vouloir me mordre, bordel !

Kidd tentait de lui tenir la tête pendant qu'elle gigotait dans tout les sens, cherchant à mordre à son épaule ou son cou.

- Oï ! Le zombie ! Demanda Luffy en arrivant près du bar. Tu n'aurais pas de quoi casser la croute, j'ai super faim !

- Mais... Tu as déjà mangé il y a une heure, répondit Heat surpris. Tu as mangé la moitié de la viande sur la table d'ailleurs...

- FRANKyyyyyyyYYYyYYy ! Cria Franky en posant sur le bar. Notre Luffy est un gourmand en faite, fit il en appuyant sur son nez.

- Yo-ho-ho-ho ! Chantons une chanson ! Hurla Brook fou de joie.

Et c'est ainsi qu'une chanson de pirate s'éleva dans la grotte. La fête était vraiment réussie ! Un équipage de pirate suffisait pour mettre l'ambiance, alors imaginez trois ! Non, vraiment, c'était une soirée mémorable.

Nami avait quittée la pièce au bout d'une heure, assommée par le brouhaha. Regardant la roche qui scintillait sur le lac, elle soupira longuement.

La porte du pont s'ouvrit et Ashal sortit. Écartant les bras, la jeune femme s'étira et respira une grande bouffée d'air. Les cheveux en pétard, elle se dirigea vers Nami.

- Tout se passe bien ?

- Oui, oui, répondit Nami dans un sourire.

Un petit blanc s'installa, très vite brisé par la navigatrice.

- Dis moi Ashal, comment tu as fait ?

- Pardon ? Je ne te suis pas la rouquine.

- Je m'appelle Nami.

- C'est jolie, fit la capitaine en s'asseyant sur la rambarde.

- Je suppose que charmer Kidd n'a pas été facile non ?

- Euh... C'est surtout après l'avoir charmé que c'est dure... souffla t'elle en pensant au caractère du supernova.

- Comment tu t'y es pris ?

- Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ? Fit elle soupçonneuse.

- Pour... rien.

- Ben, à vrai dire, j'ai tenté de le tuer et lui a tenté de me tuer, plusieurs fois d'ailleurs...

Nami regarda Ashal d'un air terrifié.

- Vous vous êtes battus ?

- Plusieurs fois. Mais pourquoi tu me demandes tout ça ?

- Pour rien, l'alcool me fait divaguer, bonne nuit !

Elle afficha un grand sourire avant de prendre une barque et retourner sur le Sunny.

Doucement, chaque pirate retourna sur son navire. Cependant, la nuit ne se passa pas sans encombre...

Alors que tout le monde dormait paisiblement, la tête embrumée par l'alcool (pour la plupart du moins), un hurlement féminin déchira la nuit. D'un bond monumentesque, chaque pirate sursauta.

Sanji se leva de suite et alla voir dans la cabine de Nami et Robin. Elles étaient toutes deux réveillées (et malheureusement habillées...).

- Vous allez bien Robin-chan, Nami-swan ?!

- Ça va Sanji, fit Nami en tremblant un peu. Qu'est ce que c'était ?

- C'était effrayant, admit Robin. Quelqu'un a dû se faire tuer.

- Ne sois pas si pessimiste ! Crièrent Nami et Sanji.

- Tout va bien hein ? Demanda Luffy en arrivant dans la cabine des filles.

- Tout va bien Luffy, répondit Nami. Mais dans ce cas là, si ce n'est pas le Sunny, et vu que l'équipage de Kidd ne comporte aucunes femmes...

- Oh ! Le bateau d'Ashal ! S'écria Luffy en fonçant à l'extérieur.

Au même moment Killer et Heat arrivèrent sur le pont tandis que Kidd sortait en caleçon de sa cabine. Nami et Robin étaient sur le pont, donc ce n'était pas chapeau de paille... Sans prendre la peine de réfléchir plus, il fonça vers le navire d'Ashal. Au même moment Gerk et Kero arrivèrent sur le pont.

- Kidd, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Gerk encore endormis.

Sans répondre, le rouquin ouvrit la porte. Ashal n'était plus là ! Il parcourut la pièce et s'enfonça un peu plus dans la cabine d'où une tonne d'armes pendaient. Il la vit sur le sofa disposé au coin de la pièce, un livre à la main. Se jetant sur elle, il la secoua violemment.

- Heinnnn...inyinyinyinyin... ARRÊTE DE ME SECOUER PUNAISE !

- Tu n'as rien ?! Tu n'es pas blessée ?! Demanda sévèrement le supernova.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Si, bien sur que si, tu m'as détachée le cerveau de la boite crânienne à force de me secouer ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? On est attaqué ?!

- Tu n'as pas entendu ? Demanda t'il en regardant dehors avec attention.

- Je dormais avant que tu défonces ma porte je te signale.

- Quelqu'un a crié, une voix de fille.

- Tu pensais que c'était moi ?! Je perd pas mon temps à crier, j'attaque directement.

En un éclair les pirates révolutionnaires se retrouvèrent sur le pont, tous réveillés.

- Capitaine Ashal ! S'exclama Sqwarks. Vous allez bien ?

- Oui. Tout le monde est là ?

- Attendez... Fit Kero qui était fin observateur. Où est Itzzy ?

Ashal serra la mâchoire. Ils fouillèrent le navire sans aucune trace de la jeune femme aux couettes rouges.

- Je vais retrouver l'enfoiré qui a fait ça et le tuer ! Hurla t'elle folle de rage, tout en bondissant sur la rambarde du navire pour plonger.

- Capitaine, on vient avec vous ! Lança Sqwarks. Itzzy est folle mais attachante.

- Je peux t'aider à tracer celui qui l'a enlevée, fit Cabroc, je suis un chasseur après tout. Je n'ai certes pas ton odorat, mais je sais pister mieux que quiconque ici.

- Très bien les gars ! S'exclama t'elle en se tournant vers eux. Kero passe à la bar, Gerk lève l'ancre, on sort de la grotte !

- Attends, fit Kidd en lui attrapant le bras et la faisant descendre de la rambarde. Tu ne vas pas...

- C'est mon équipage pas le tiens, alors reste en dehors de ça, tonna t'elle férocement, une rage puissante brillant dans ses yeux.

* * *

><p><strong>-16 heures plus tard-<strong>

* * *

><p>Kidd gisait dans une marre de sang, inerte, la bouche entre-ouverte. Ashal se retourna, désemparée, et s'agenouilla près du roux.<p>

- KIDD ! Dis moi quelque chose ! S'écria t'elle alors que son cœur battait de plus en plus fort. Tu ne peux pas mourir, tu dois trouver le One Piece... KIDDDDD !

Elle regarda aux alentours, personne... Juste le désert et du sable à perte de vue.

- QUELQU'UN ! JE VOUS EN PRIE ! UN MÉDECIN ! S'il vous plait... il va mourir...

Prenant la tête du rouquin sur ses genoux, le sang empourpra son pantalon en moins de 10 secondes.

- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas... Kidd, pardonne-moi...


	41. 4: Révélation sur Gerk

Hé hé ! Vous vous demandez tous ce qui est arrivé à Kidd ?! Et surtout ce qui va se passer ? Et bien que le compte à rebours commence !

Je viens juste de capter que le précédent chapitre était le 40ème x) ! Alors, voilà c'est le 41 aujourd'hui !

**Merci à Portgas D. Hikaru, lilo65, Florette, Camargo, Tigrou, Roblochon, Anna 1819, Trafalgar-Lucia, Tsuki shibiki, Tsukii-ai, Simili D. Axel, Nanaille La Canaille, HikariOnePiece  
><strong>

Je ferais une description détaillée d'Ashal dans les prochaines chapitres Tigrou ;)**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>H-15<em>**

* * *

><p>Cabroc mit pied à terre sur la plage et prit un peu de sable dans sa main. Il se retourna vers Ashal.<p>

- Ça doit faire 3 heures qu'ils sont passés par là, expliqua t'il.

- Tu confirmes, Ashal ? demanda Kero qui s'avançait en regardant autour.

- C'est bien l'odeur d'Itzzy, confirma t'elle.

Gerk s'avança à son tour en posant son regard sur les fleurs géantes. Le brouillard venait de se poser sur cette étrange flore multicolore.

- J'espère qu'Itzzy est saine et sauve... souffla le blond.

- Si on continue à parler sans réagir elle ne le sera pas, tonna Ashal. On y va. Zark n'est pas là ?

- Il a réintégré l'équipage de Kidd, lança Sqwarks.

- Très bien. Il était temps.

Hypnos se posa sur l'épaule d'Ashal et piailla doucement. Aussitôt elle lui ferma le bec en lui intimant de se taire.

- Je te prie de rester calme. Je ne perdrai pas un autre membre d'équipage...

Elle se tourna vers ses amis et les regarda un à un.

- A partir de maintenant je ne veux plus aucun bruit, préparez vous au combat et ne vous ménagez surtout pas.

Kero sortit ses deux lames tandis que Gerk préparait sa guitare. Cabroc prit son arbalète dans son dos, et Sqwarks arma ses muscles. Sous la forme d'un animal noir, Ashal passa devant.

Pendant 10 minutes ils marchèrent doucement. L'écho de leurs pas se faisait entendre dans la forêt. Regardant bien partout, Cabroc et Ashal trouvèrent une cabane.

La panthère sauta sur la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit brutalement. L'animal regarda la pièce vide d'un œil agressif.

- Ils étaient là, fit Cabroc en s'approchant de la cheminée.

La panthère noir grogna et s'approcha de cette même cheminée. Reniflant le sol avec son museau, elle posa sa patte velue sur les rebords sans trouver quoique ce soit.

- On y arrivera jamais... soupira Gerk en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

Hypnos vola jusqu'à lui et lui piqua la main d'un air féroce.

- AIE ! Hypnos ! Hurla t'il.

Le cri strident de l'aigle déchira le silence. Dans la chahut, le tableau au dessus de la cheminée tomba sur le sol. Voyant l'objet se diriger vers sa queue, Ashal dû bondir sur le côté. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à réprimander Gerk et Hypnos, Kero s'approcha de la cheminée.

- Un coffre fort derrière le tableau ? C'est plutôt classique, rétorqua Kero surpris.

- Kero, ordonna Ashal en pointant le coffre.

- C'est parti Capitaine, fit il en souriant avec arrogance.

S'avançant, l'assassin posa son oreille sur le métal et fit jouer sa main sur l'objet. Il ne lui fallut pas moins de deux minutes pour ouvrir le coffre, seulement ce n'est pas le coffre qui s'ouvrit mais la cheminée qui pivota.

Passant les uns après les autres, ils pénétrèrent dans un long couloir parsemé de tiges vertes et de fleurs. Les escaliers sinueux et mousseux rendaient la descente délicate.

- Sqwarks, tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas te mettre sur le ventre et nous servir de luge pour descendre ? Redemanda Gerk.

- Non !

Plus loin, sur le Sunny

- Ce n'est pas à nous de lui prêter main forte, s'exclama Zoro adossé contre le bois du navire.

- Répète ça ! Stupide marimo !

- Il a raison Sanji, rétorqua Nico Robin. C'est son combat.

- Elle va s'amuser toute seule... ronchonna Luffy.

- La situation est plus grave que ça ! Cria Nami en tapant Luffy. Arrête de penser qu'à toi !

- Tu imagines Chopper, réfléchit Usopp. J'aurais pu être enlevé...

- Ah bon ?! Demanda le renne stupéfait par le calme du brun.

- Yo-ho-ho, c'est vrai que vous criez comme une fille Usopp-san.

- Oï ! Ça se dit pas !

A coté sur le bateau de Kidd

- Kidd, tu es sûr ? demanda Killer.

- C'est son choix, elle s'en sortira, il suffit d'attendre.

- La dernière fois que tu la laissais seule, boss, commença Heat.

- Je sais parfaitement ce qu'il c'est passé ! Cria soudainement Kidd.

Le supernova respira doucement pour se calmer.

- Ce n'est pas une Capitaine pour rien... Elle s'en sortira.

Le rouquin faisait tout pour ne pas afficher son inquiétude aussi bien que c'était ses propres membres d'équipage qui s'inquiétaient à sa place.

- Prévenez ce stupide gamin que nous allons à la prochaine île, ordonna Kidd. Je n'en peux plus de rester enfermé dans cette putain de grotte.

Dans les escaliers

Le groupe de pirates descendait les escaliers d'un pas décidé. Au bout d'un moment ils arrivèrent dans une salle immense décorée de rideaux rouges et roses. Des cliquetis de pas résonnèrent et bientôt une silhouette sombre se dessina.

- Les pirates révolutionnaires... Menés par la panthère aux yeux bleus... Je me doutais que vous ne me laisserez pas épouser Itzzy sans vouloir vous confronter à moi...

Hypnos voulut charger mais se heurta à un bouclier violet. Se remettant sur ses pattes il était sonné.

- Sans oublier votre mascotte... Fit il froidement. Nonos ? C'est ça ?

- C'est Hypnos ! Abruti ! Cria Gerk.

- Quel plaisir de te voir ici...

- Plaisir non partagé, s'exclama Ashal tout aussi froidement.

- Ne le prend pas mal, la panthère, mais je ne m'adressais pas à toi.

- Montre- toi au lieu de faire ton lâche... Rétorqua Kero en grinçant des dents.

- En réalité, chers pirates, je m'adressais à Gerk. Avoir quitté ton foyer si doux et chaleureux... pour la vie de pirate ! Tu es la honte de la famille.

- Gerk, demanda Ashal, tu le connais ?

- Non, Capitaine, je te jure !

- Tu étais le successeur et pourtant tu as préféré partir avec cette maudite pirate ! Nous sommes unique ! Et je vais t'apprendre, cousin, qu'on ne cesse jamais d'être un Tenryuubito !

L'homme s'avança laissant transparaitre un habille blanc et une bulle en guise de masque. Ses cheveux blonds et bouclés étaient parfaitement coiffés et son regard hautain inspirait le dédain.

- Tu vas revenir à la maison, et je regagnerai mon titre de Tenryuubito ! C'est de ta faute si j'ai été déchu et rejeté de la famille ! Tu vas me le payer, Gerk !

Les murs se soulevèrent laissant place à d'innombrables fusils et autres artilleries lourdes pointés en direction des pirates. Les pirates écarquillèrent les yeux, bouche bée devant le nombre d'armes.

- Ashal, on est cerné, admit Cabroc.

- Rends Itzzy et je suis prêt à te rejoindre ! Annonça Gerk en crispant sa mâchoire et en serrant ses points.

- Je ne te laisse pas le choix. Itzzy sera ma femme et toi mon prisonnier.

Tendant sa main, l'ex-tenryuubito lança une sorte de bouclier qui traversa la salle. Les pirates se retrouvèrent projetés plusieurs mètres plus loin.

- Ashal ! S'écria Kero stupéfait.

- Je sais...

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Sqwarks en se relevant avec difficulté.

- C'est... le fruit du démon que Loria avait, avoua t'elle folle de rage.

Une vague d'énergie traversa la pièce droit vers l'ancien tenryuubito. Se cramponnant au siège à côté, il feint de tomber.

- Ça suffit ! Ça suffit ! Cria t'il. Moldro et Smalgra, occupez vous d'eux !

- Tu crois vraiment que deux hommes vont nous arrêter ? Railla Kero.

Alors que les pirates se relevaient, un air de défis et de courage dans leurs yeux, le sol se mit à trembler.

- Ah, mais ceux ne sont pas des hommes... Ceux sont mes créatures...

Aussitôt il actionna une manette et passa dans un tunnel sombre et moussue.

Se retournant, ils virent une ombre grandissante vers le sol. Les pirates firent face à une Hydre à deux têtes, une de serpent et une de renard des sables.

- C'est quoi ce truc ! Hurla Gerk terrifié.

- Gerk, ordonna Ashal, tu vas rester avec moi, Kero et Cabroc vous vous occupez de ce machin. Sqwarks tu nous accompagne.

- Compris, lança Kero.

- Capitaine, vous êtes sûr ? demanda Sqwarks. Ce monstre à l'air très fort !

- Kero s'en chargera sans problème avec l'aide de Cabroc, tonna t'elle avant de s'engouffrer par le même tunnel que celui du tenryuubito. Hypnos, viens avec nous!

L'aigle s'envola et rejoignit les trois pirates.

- Prêt ? demanda Cabroc à Kero.

- Comme toujours !

L'hydre les attaqua tout les deux. Les pirates se séparèrent puis, dans un bond, se tournèrent et attaquèrent.

Plus loin, Itzzy se réveilla. Elle s'aperçut aussitôt qu'elle n'avait pas ses deux pistolets sur elle. La fille aux couettes se leva et ...

- Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?! Mhhhh... Serait ce Killer-sama ! Non pas possible...

Voyant sa robe de mariée rouge dans le miroir, elle tenta de s'en défaire sans y arriver. Elle se dirigea vers la porte mais celle-ci était verrouillée. Alors qu'elle appuyait fortement sur la poignée, la porte s'ouvrit toute seule.

- Bonjour dame Itzzy.

- Oï ! Vous êtes le mec qui m'a kidnappée !

- Le maitre t'attend en bas, fit l'homme-plante en se prosternant.

- De qui ? Mais où je suis d'abord ?!

- Tu dois descendre. En échange de toi, il quittera notre île. C'était le marché. Tu peux...

- Bon... on verra bien ! Merci quand même !

Quand Itzzy descendit, un homme avec une bulle sur la tête l'attendait.

- Un tenryuubito ?! S'écria t'elle étonnée.

- Je t'attendais ma bien-aimé... Tes compagnons sont en route alors hâtons le mariage.

Itzzy s'approcha de la bulle de l'homme et lui mit le doigt dans l'œil.

- Trop fort ! On peut la transpercer ! Fit elle en passant ses mains partout dans la bulle.

- Ça suffit ! Ça suffit ! Fit il en essayent d'agripper ses mains.

- Vous savez j'ai fait parti de la marine et j'ai jamais vu de spécimen comme vous ! Je peux avoir une bulle comme vous ?

- Je ne suis pas un spécimen ! Je suis un...

- Votre pistolet est nul par contre... fit elle en le regardant. Les miens sont automatiques et bien plus jolies, sans compter leur précision, je les ai moi même fait, alors je sais de quoi je parle. D'ailleurs, où sont ils ?

- Ils sont dans ma chambre alors arrête !

L'homme, agacé, se mit de suite la main devant la bouche. Cela lui avait échappé.

- Vous êtes honnête ! Vous me plaisez ! Hi hi ! Mais je préfère Killer-sama ! Même s'il ne m'aimera jamais...

Itzzy s'assit sur une chaise à côté et commença à déprimer. Killer était tellement mystérieux, calme, puis même s'il pouvait être méchant il était aussi très attentionné... La jeune femme soupira à nouveau, Killer était parfait ! Heureusement la capitaine avait flashé sur ce stupide rouquin arrogant, idiot, et sarcastique, ce qui veut dire qu'elle avait peut être une chance avec Killer ? Non... elle n'en avait aucune...

- Qui est Killer-sama ? Demanda le tenryuubito en essayant de se grandir pour paraitre plus imposant. Je le tuerai !

- Vous êtes trop faible... Killer-sama est fort... pffff, mais il est gay...

- Je ne suis pas joyeux si ça peut te rassurer. Au contraire.

- Pardon ? Demanda t'elle en relevant la tête, perplexe.

- Marrions nous maintenant !

- Pourquoi c'est toujours les mecs mignons qui sont gay ! Se lamenta la pirate. Je parie que vous êtes hétéro non ?

- Ça veut dire quoi ça ?!

Elle fixa l'homme aux cheveux blonds et à la peau clair. Ses yeux marrons lui faisait penser à ceux de Gerk. Sans attendre il lui enfila des menottes, et la traina jusqu'à l'hôtel.

- Je ne suis pas pour les menottes aux lits ! S'écria t'elle en luttant. Même si j'aurai aimé attacher Killer-sama, fit elle en bavant.

- Encore un mot sur ce prénommé Killer et je te tue ! J'épouserai ton cadavre !

- Killer sait être bien plus impressionnant...

- La ferme sous-espèce !

* * *

><p><strong><em>H-10<em>**

* * *

><p>Une mélodie s'éleva dans les airs tandis que la cérémonie du mariage commençait enfin.<p>

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Itzzy en partant vers le bruit.

- Reste là ! Hurla le tenryuubito.

Une explosion défonça les murs. Les débris volèrent et dans la poussière se dessina une silhouette qu'Itzzy connaissait bien. Gerk sortit de ce brouillard de plâtre avec sa guitare contre lui.

- Gerk ! Fit Joyeusement Itzzy en sautant sur place.

- Itzzy ! Tu n'as rien ?!

- Oh toi aussi tu as remarqué ! Je me sens nu sans mes pistolets ? J'ai l'impression de ne rien avoir sur moi !

- Je parlais pas de ça, andouille ! S'écria Gerk. Je veux dire tu n'as pas de blessures ?

- Je n'aurai pas pensé que le mur exploserait, s'exclama Sqwarks stupéfait par les ondes de la guitare de Gerk qui avaient trouées le mur.

- Où est mon hydre ?! S'écria le cousin de Gerk.

- En train de passer un sale quart-d'heure, lança la femme à la cape noir et aux épaulettes dorées. Itzzy, tu vas bien ?

- Bien sûr Capitaine ! Tu es venue pour moi ?! C'est super-mignon !

- Dès fois je me demande ce qui se passe dans sa tête, fit Gerk perplexe.

- C'est une humaine, il ne faut pas chercher plus loin, répondit Sqwarks.

- Oï ! On est tous humains ! Rétorqua t'il en frappant le torse de l'homme poisson avec le plat de sa main.

Ashal passa devant ses trois membres d'équipage et foudroya le tenryuubito du regard.

- Pourrais je avoir le nom de celui que je vais tuer ? Fit elle avec le plus grand des sérieux.

- Non arrêtez ! Vous allez avoir de gros ennuies ! S'écria l'homme apeuré.

Faisant mine d'avoir peur, il en profita pour agripper une corde prêt d'un rideau rouge. En tirant dessus, une trappe géante s'ouvrit. Le trou étant situé sous les pieds d'Ashal et de Sqwarks, les deux pirates se retrouvèrent engloutis par le néant.

- Capitaine ! Hurla Gerk. Le poisson ! Vous allez bien ?!

- Hi hi hi hi hi hi ! Ho ho ho ! Tu fais pitié à voir Gerk ! T'intéresser à ce genre de vermine ! Et à un poisson ! Tu es dégoutant ! Ils ne font pas partie de notre monde, ils ne valent rien ! Rien ! Rien ! ha ha ha ha ha !

Fou de rage, Gerk voulu frapper son cousin mais tomba nez à nez contre un bouclier. Frappant contre le bouclier violet pour que celui-ci cède, le blond commençait à saigner au niveau des poings. Il ne voulait pas arrêter de frapper, sa haine vis à vis de ces gens... vis à vis de ce qu'il avait été...

Il se remémora la défaite contre Akainu.

- Amenez le, ordonna l'homme. Il sera remis à sa famille.

- Attendez ! Hurla t'il sonné et déboussolé. ASHAL ! Réveille toi ! Kero ! Non ! Non ! Lâchez moi ! Je ne veux pas !

Le blond se tordait dans tout les sens tandis que l'île n'était plus qu'un vaste champs de souffre et de lave.

- Qu'est ce que vous allez en faire ?! Dites le moi ?!

- Ils vont mourir, répondit solennellement le chef du gouvernement.

- Je vous ordonne de ne pas le faire ! Je ferais ce que vous voudrez ! Laissez les !

- Tu n'as aucun pouvoir, tu as été déchu de ton rang sale mioche, s'exclama Akainu.

- Arrête ! Cria Ashal en tentant de se lever. Relâche-le !

Elle tenta de se lever, mais elle n'avait plus de force, elle était trop blessée.

- Ashal ! Cria Gerk en pleurant. Vas-t-en ! Ils vont te tuer !

- Non, souffla t'elle alors qu'une giclée de sang s'échappa de sa bouche. Je n'abandonnerai pas !

Gerk revint à la réalité. Il se souvint alors de la conversation qu'il avait eut avec Sabo quant il était arrivé à l'île des révolutionnaires.

Son cousin, en face, rigolait de sa victoire et de la pitié que lui inspirait Gerk.

Itzzy se cramponna à Gerk et l'empêcha de cogner davantage ses points contre le bouclier violet.

- Gerk, chuchota t'elle, je t'en prie arrête...

Peu à peu le blond se calma.

- Ah ah ah, hi hi hi ! Tu te fatigues ? Demanda son cousin.

- Tu as commis trois grosses erreurs... fit il en se relevant, son regard planté dans celui du tenryuubito. Premièrement, tu as capturé une de nos amie ! Deuxièmement, tu as lancé ton hydre sur Kero et Cabroc ! Et troisièmement: TU AS PROVOQUÉ ASHAL !

- Gerk... chuchota Itzzy, émue.

Prenant sa guitare, il joua plusieurs notes et un fort vent s'éleva dans la pièce.

- Tu ne briseras pas mon bouclier comme ça, rigola l'homme. Vois la punition qu'on ma fait subir pour t'avoir laissé partir ! J'ai été obligé de manger un de ces fruits maudits qu'on réserve aux esclaves ! Tout as brisé ma vie Gerk... Je n'ai plus rien ! Rien ! Je n'ai plus rien à perdre...

Au même moment un tourbillon d'eau s'échappa de la trappe, et Sqwarks et Ashal sautèrent sur le plancher.

L'homme-anguille déposa la panthère au le sol et finit sa prise de karaté, envoyant toute l'eau de mer sur l'ex-tenryuubito (brisant ainsi le pouvoir du fruit du démon).

- Ce combat est le tien, Gerk, fit Ashal d'un ton neutre. Je te le laisse.

- Très bien, Capitaine...

Au même moment l'hydre défonça le sol. Kero et Cabroc se précipitèrent vers elle mais trop tard. La tête de renard des sables tenta de prendre Itzzy dans ses crocs. Cabroc lança trois flèches avec son arbalètes et Kero cisailla une patte du monstre. L'hydre n'en pouvait plus, et était complétement épuisée par ses deux combattants à l'endurance remarquable. Fatiguée, elle tomba sur le sol.

- Lève toi, sale monstre ! Cria le tenryuubito. Tu ne vis que pour me servir ! Moi un noble ! Tu n'es qu'une merde ! Un monstre ! Une sale bête !

L'hydre émit un son plaintif, alors l'homme se rapprocha d'elle et pointa son pistolet près sur l'un des ses yeux.

Un coup de feu retentit.

Son pistolet en argent à la main et encore fumant, Ashal venait de tirer dans l'épaule de l'homme.

- AIE ! AIE ! AIE ! Gémit l'homme en se roulant parterre. Espèce de sale femme ! SAIS TU SEULEMENT QUI J'ÉTAIS ?!

- Non mais je sais ce que tu vas être: Un homme mort.

La femme aux courts cheveux blancs s'approcha de l'hydre. Elle s'accroupit près des deux têtes et regarda le monstre avec peine.

- Tu n'es pas un monstre, tu es une bête légendaire. Tu vaux bien mieux que de servir une ordure comme lui.

L'hydre releva une de ses têtes et le reposa d'un air d'abandon.

- C'est lui qui devrait te servir. Alors relève toi et bat toi ! Si tu veux être libre, c'est maintenant ou jamais ! Une créature comme toi n'est pas faite pour obéir. Ça te plairait de retrouver la nature, hein ?

Une lueur d'espoir s'alluma dans les quatre yeux de la bête. Elle ne se rappelait plus de ce qu'était le vent ou la pluie... Ou la chaleur du soleil... juste une cage humide et le gout du sang.

Se relevant brutalement, elle attaqua l'homme.

L'homme esquiva maladroitement et sauta dans la trappe.

- Vous ne m'aurez jamais ! Jamais !

- Merde ! Jura Gerk. On va pas rentrer à 15 là dedans ?!

- Où mène ce passage ? Demanda Ashal à la bête.

- Hwwggwwannnnnnnn ! Gwwannnnnnnn ! Sifflèrent les mâchoires du monstre.

- Très bien. Je serais la seule à aller là dedans, prenez le navire et rendez vous à la prochaine île.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Gerk.

- Ce passage est recouvert d'amiante... Mais je te ramènerai sa tête Gerk.

- Je vois ce con est protégé grâce à sa bulle... expliqua Kero.

- Cabroc, tu connais bien les animaux alors trouve un bon coin pour que cette hydre puisse retourner à l'état sauvage, ordonna t'elle en se préparant à descendre dans la trappe.

- D'accord.

-Kero, tu es mon vice-capitaine alors prends soin d'eux. Sqwarks, en tant que navigateur, n'hésite pas à t'arrêter si jamais la mer est trop périlleuse je peux attendre.

- Et moi ? demanda Itzzy.

- Euh... toi... Évite de faire trop de conneries...

Ashal sauta dans la trappe et ses bottes heurtèrent violemment l'eau. Se relevant, elle sourit. La chasse pouvait commencer.

* * *

><p><strong><em>H-5<em>**

* * *

><p>À suivre...<p> 


	42. 4: Killer vs Ashal, Luffy s'interpose !

Youhou ! Alors j'annonce la mauvaise nouvelle d'emblée: pas de chapitres pendant les vacances de noël (oui c'est dans une semaine !) ! Je vais quand même essayer de publier le chapitre pour la semaine prochaine mais rien n'est garantie :) !

H-15 H-10 etc... Signifie "heures -5" Comme on dit J-7 avant la fin du monde x'D. Ne vous inquiétez pas d'ailleurs si dans une semaine c'est vraiment la fin du monde on ferra un club de lecture et je vous raconterais la suite au paradis o:) ! Parce que comme le dit la chanson "onnn iraaaa toussss au paradiiisss".

Il reste encore 20-30 chapitres avant la fin de l'histoire (à peu près) ^^ !

Alors je suis désolée si certains choses ne sont pas clairs hein ! N'hésiter pas à demander !**  
><strong>

**Important: Camargo a honorablement dessiné tous les membres d'équipage d'Ashal et Ashal, je vous conseille vivement de jeter un coup d'œil ;) ! Il vous suffit d'aller sur deviantart et de taper dans le moteur de recherche du site "les pirates révolutionnaires" et voilà ! (oui car l'url ne fonctionne pas sur ce site -.-')  
><strong>

Merci à ceux qui lisent, et ceux qui reviews !

**Roblochon, Florette, Tsuki shibiki, Tigrou2Hitsu-kun, Claudio, Inocencia, Camargo, Trafalgar-Lucia, Anna1819, Nanaille La Canaille et Portgas D. Hikaru je vous remercie infiniment pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent T.T !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>H-5<em>**

* * *

><p>Cela faisait 5 heures qu'Ashal marchait dans ce couloir sinueux. Une matière visqueuse recouvrait le mur. Analysant avec ses yeux de félin l'étrange substance, elle constata que ce n'était pas de l'amiante. De toute évidence l'hydre s'était trompée, et tant mieux ! Car, si elle résistait à beaucoup de poisons, l'amiante n'en faisait pas partis.<p>

L'animal marchait doucement et ne faisait absolument aucuns bruits. Elle était bien décidée à tuer cette énergumène et ramener sa tête sur son navire ! Elle le planterai au bout d... Ses pattes se heurtèrent à quelque chose de dure et elle trébucha maladroitement. C'était surement un rocher ou une sorte de gros cailloux ? La panthère noir se retourna et renifla le rocher qui n'en était pas un. C'était un corps qui pourrissait depuis 5 jours. C'était donc ça l'odeur qu'elle sentait dans le tunnel depuis le début ...

Grognant, la panthère se retourna et continua à marcher.

Au bout de 3 heures, elle perçut un mouvement dans le noir. Elle n'en pouvait plus de ce long couloir aux parois visqueuses et devenait claustrophobe à chaque pas de plus. Pénétrant dans la pièce, un homme était là. Grand, pâle, une pair de lunette sur le front, il se retourna vers elle.

- Kidd ?! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?!

Un air effrayé sur le visage, il partit en courant. Heat était à côté, sur une chaise.

- Heat ?! Demanda t'elle. Ça va, tu... C'est pas possible !

Le zombie était inerte, un trou de 6 centimètres dans la tête. Quelle sorte d'objet avait pu faire ça ?!

Elle se métamorphosa en panthère et partit de cette pièce sur le champ. Sous sa forme animal, elle courut pendant une demie-heure à en perdre haleine.

Une porte se dessinait au loin ! Enfin ! Elle allait sortir de ce tunnel ! Elle n'en pouvait plus !

Elle posa sa main sur la poignée et la fit coulisser. La porte s'ouvrit sur un désert sans fin. Elle se retourna. La porte avait disparu...

D'un seul coup elle le vit, ce maudit cousin de Gerk ! Elle allait passer ses nerfs sur lui ! Lui qui avait kidnappé Itzzy dans le but de faire souffrir Gerk ! C'était impardonnable !

La panthère courut vers lui. Ses pattes noir s'enfonçaient dans le sable chaud qui brulait ses coussinets. Rugissant, l'animal parvint à s'abriter sous un rocher. Le soleil tapait trop fort et il fallait attendre avant de pouvoir sortir sous un cagnard pareil. Le combat n'était que partie remise...

Alors qu'elle s'abritait du soleil brûlant, ses yeux se posèrent sur la vaste étendue dorée. Était-ce ça la prochaine île ? Un désert ? Elle n'aimait pas les déserts de sable car son pelage noir attirait la lumière. Dormant à l'ombre, le félin récupéra rapidement (même s'il se doutait que le prochain combat serait rapide et facile).

L'animal se leva, il avait soif et espérait trouver un point d'eau. Au même moment il flaira l'odeur de sa proie. Courant à grandes foulées, l'animal vit l'homme marcher dans le sable.

Tant pis pour l'eau, elle allait l'abattre maintenant ! Rugissant et lui bondissant dessus, elle troua sa bulle à l'aide de ses crocs. En profitant pour le griffer au torse, elle feula d'autant plus.

- Je récupérerai Gerk ! Tu n'y peux rien Ashal ! Je suis un tenryuubito ! Du moins je le redeviendrai bientôt !

La bête noir ne prit pas la peine de répondre, et rugissant méchamment sauta à la gorge de sa victime. Aplatis contre le sol, l'homme tenta de se libérer de l'emprise féroce de la bête tout en protégeant sa nuque. Avec une force surhumaine, le tenryuubito envoya valser l'animal quelques mètres plus loin dans le sable.

Se redressant, la panthère noir chargea à nouveau. Il avait une force incroyable pour un homme aussi frêle... Feintant, elle bondit sur la tête de sa victime tout en lui lacérant la nuque.

L'homme se défendit, et elle esquiva. Sous sa forme humaine, elle dégaina son pistolet et tira trois balle dans le torse de l'homme. Les balles s'arrêtèrent, grâce au bouclier rose de l'homme.

- Tu as peut-être le bouclier de Loria, mais tu ne le maitrisera jamais comme elle ! Cria t'elle folle de rage.

L'homme attaqua en lançant deux boucliers que la panthère esquiva tant bien que mal.

Quand le tenryuubito se retourna, l'animal lui sauta à la gorge, en plein de le mille. Enfonçant ses crocs de plus en plus férocement dans la chair de l'homme, il ne se débattait déjà plus, immobilisé par la force de l'animal.

Quant un félin réussit à planter ses crocs dans la gorge de sa proie il ne le lâche plus, peu importe ce qui peut se passer autour de lui. Tant qu'une once de souffle persiste, il resserre l'étreinte de ses mâchoires encore et encore.

Au contact du sang sur sa langue, l'animal écarquilla les yeux, il avait le même goût que... Sa vision devint un peu plus clair et l'illusion se dissipa.

Kidd... Elle venait... Elle passa sa main devant sa bouche et regarda le sang. Elle vit le sang de sa gorge pâle qui coulait de plus en plus abondamment. Que faisait il là en plein désert ?!

Elle se leva et tenta de réfléchir... Elle n'y croyait pas, ce n'était pas lui !

Kidd gisait dans une marre de sang, inerte, la bouche entre-ouverte. Ashal se retourna, désemparée, et s'agenouilla près du roux.

- KIDD ! Dis moi quelque chose ! S'écria t'elle alors que son cœur battait de plus en plus fort. Tu ne peux pas mourir, tu dois trouver le One Piece... KIDDDDD !

Elle regarda aux alentours, personne... Juste le désert et du sable à perte de vue.

- QUELQU'UN ! JE VOUS EN PRIE ! UN MÉDECIN ! S'il vous plait... il va mourir...

Prenant la tête du rouquin sur ses genoux, le sang empourpra son pantalon en moins de 10 secondes.

- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas... Kidd, pardonne-moi...

- Ha ha ha ha ! C'est pitoyable ! S'écria un homme en haut sur une dune. Je croyais qu'avec toute la quantité de champignons tu mourrais mais il semblerait que cela ne t'ai fait qu'halluciner... Pourtant jusqu'à présent tous les gens sont mort dans ce couloir. Tu es digne de ta réputation. Mais dis moi une chose, tu as l'air d'y tenir à ce foutu pirate, serais tu prête à l'abandonner pour me tuer ?

Ashal regarda Kidd. Ses blessures étaient extrêmement graves... Elle eut à peine le temps de relever la tête, que le tenryuubito s'approchait déjà, un pistolet à la main.

Elle devait le tuer... Ce n'est pas l'envie qui lui manquait de toute façon.

Kidd lui avait dit comment on pouvait s'en servir... Il suffisait d'avoir une volonté de fer, et de savoir que l'homme ou la bête en face était plus faible qu'elle... De la volonté...

Ouvrant les yeux d'un seul coup elle fixa l'homme avec un regard meurtrier.

- Pourquoi tu...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il tomba au sol. Les yeux virant au blancs, son pistolet tomba mollement sur le sable.

Délaissant Kidd un moment, elle s'avança doucement vers l'homme évanouie. Elle prit son pistolet pendant à sa ceinture, le braqua sur l'homme, et s'exclama avant de tirer:

- Tu ne t'approcheras plus jamais de mon équipage.

Le coup de feu résonna dans les dunes (attirant par la même occasion ce qui semblait être un monstre des sables). Ashal se précipita vers le corps de Kidd.

- Kidd, tu m'entends ? demanda t'elle en posant son oreille près de sa bouche.

Le monstre s'approchait de plus en plus vite. Le problème c'est qu'il fallait impérativement un médecin et qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de se battre contre chaque monstre !

Elle ne savait même pas s'il était transportable. Puis que faisait il dans ce désert !

Prenant le Capitaine sur son dos, elle tenta de marchait le plus vite possible mais l'animal était beaucoup plus sable se soulevait de plus en plus rapidement tandis que le monstre s'approchait d'eux.

Se retournant, elle du faire face.

- L'hydre ? Demanda t'elle surprise.

- Ashal ! Nous te devons notre liberté ! Je suis une hydre des sables et Cabroc m'a relâchée comme tu lui avais demandé, s'exclama la première tête.

- C'est exact, répondit la deuxième tête. Nous t'avons entendu demander de l'aide. Laisses nous t'emmener vers ton équipage. Notre dette sera payée.

- Merci... Merci beaucoup... Fit Ashal tétanisée par la mort probable de supernova.

- Le rivage n'est pas loin d'ici ! Grimpe sur notre dos.

Ashal grimpa sur les écailles bleues de la créature tout en déposant Kidd dessus. L'animal fonça et en à peine 5 minutes elle fut en face de la mer. Les trois navires étaient là...

Aussitôt Hypnos s'envola vers eux, reconnaissant Ashal de loin.

- Ashal ! On était inquiet, tu... lança Hypnos en claquant du bec.

- je t'en prie Hypnos va chercher le petit renne chopper ! Il te comprendra ! Kidd est gravement blessé !

- Mais, il était juste partis explorer l'île... fit l'aigle étonné par les blessures du supernova. Ce sont tes marques, constata t'il. Ashal que c'est il passé ?!

- Ne discute pas et va chercher le renne !

L'aigle courba l'échine et s'envola vers le Sunny. Se posant en face de chopper, il l'avertit.

Avec l'aide de plusieurs pirates, ils emmenèrent Eustass à bord du Sunny. Heat prêta main forte à Chopper, espérant que son capitaine ne décède pas devant lui.

Peu de temps après, Killer alla à la rencontre d'Ashal qui était sur la plage aux galets. D'un air féroce, il l'attrapa par le col et la plaqua contre la parois rocheuse. Sa lame tournoyait dangereusement.

- Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait à Kidd, fit il froidement.

- Arrête ! cria Wire à côté. On ne sait pas ce qui c'est passé !

- Tu as vu les marques comme moi Wire, rétorqua Killer. Alors dis moi, Ashal, combien de temps as tu attendu avant de le prendre en traitre ? Tu attendais qu'il te fasse suffisamment confiance pour agir ? Il... je... on te faisait tous confiance ici !

- Killer, lâche-moi, je ne voulais pas me battre contre lui...

- Je ne te crois pas ! Cria le blond alors que sa gorge semblait se nouer d'émotions. Tu ne lui as pas laissé une seule chance...

Alors que Killer tenait fermement Ashal par le col, il reçut un violent coup de poing. Reprenant son bras grâce à son élasticité, Luffy paressait très énervé.

- Chapeau de paille... s'exclama Killer.

- Luffy, ne te mêle pas de ça, répondit Ashal en passant sa main sur sa gorge.

- Bien sûr que si ! S'écria Luffy. Si Ashal dit qu'elle n'y est pour rien, je la crois !

- Luffy... soupira t'elle. Tu ne me connais pas...

- J'en ai rien à faire de ce que l'on dit sur toi, continua le jeune homme. Tu es l'amie de Robin alors tu es aussi mon amie !

Ashal écarquilla les yeux. Même si elle avait beaucoup parlé à Nico Robin ces derniers temps elle ne pensait pas être son amie et encore moins celle de son capitaine. Est il juste stupide ou complétement fou ?

- On va naviguer ensemble, alors on forme une grande famille ! S'écria le brun haut et fort.

- Tu ne comprends rien à rien Luffy ! S'écria t'elle à son tour, excédée par le comportement enfantin du capitaine.

- C'est toi qui ne comprends rien à rien... rétorqua t'il sérieusement en baissant son chapeau sur ses yeux. Nos amis, l'aventure et nos rêves, c'est tout ce qu'il faut comprendre !

Ashal regardait Killer qui la regardait... Arrêtant leur dispute, ils montèrent à bord du Sunny.

Chopper avait fini et l'état de Kidd était stable.

Pendant une semaine elle étudia les poney-glyphes sans relâche au chevet de Kidd.

* * *

><p>Déposant le 25ème livre que Nico Robin lui avait donné, elle poussa un long soupire. Sa tête allait exploser et elle n'avait plus envie de lire un seul livre de sa vie. Chopper était à côté.<p>

- Comment va t'il ? demanda t'elle.

- Mieux, mais je ne sais pas par quelle volonté il a survécu à ces blessures... Un humain normal n'aurait pas du survivre... Je vais aller manger tu viens ? Fit il conscient qu'Ashal s'en voulait beaucoup.

- J'arrive...

Fermant la porte derrière lui, il la laissa seule. Le petit renne soupira et partit manger.

- Ça me donne envie de pleurer, rétorqua Franky qui écoutait à la porte. Cette pauvre fille n'est pas sortie de là en une semaine ! Bouhouhouhou !

- Oï, Oï, s'exclama Usopp. Il ira mieux de toute facon ! C'est un grand rival de Luffy, alors...

Franky prit le chapeau d'Usopp et se moucha dedans.

- DÉGOUTANT ! Hurlèrent Usopp et Chopper.

Dans la pièce, Ashal soupira et déposa son livre plus loin. Elle regarda le front pâle de Kidd... ses cheveux rouges en pétard... son expression si sévère... Passant sa main dans les cheveux du supernova, elle effleura ses lèvres du bout des doigts. Il était si doux... Elle s'approche doucement de lui pour l'embrasser...

- Dégage... murmura t'il.

Elle fit un bond en arrière.

- Kidd ? Kidd ! Tu es revenu ! Fit elle en lui sautant au cou tandis qu'il se redressait difficilement. J'ai cru que tu allais y passer ! Si tu savais comme je m'en veux... J'étais sous l'emprise d'hallucinogènes et...

- On est où ? Fit il d'une voix grave.

- Dans le navire de Luffy.

- Chapeau de paille ?

- Oui.

- Mais qu'est ce que je fous ici ?! Et puis t'es qui toi ?!

- Pardon ? Répondit elle abasourdie.

Il regarda la femme en face de lui... Des traits fins, des cheveux blancs courts et décoiffés, deux yeux bleus aussi clair que la mer de South blue. Bref c'était une femme quoi.

- Quoi ? J't'ai jamais vu avant.

Un peu plus tard...

- Tu n'as rien boss, admit Heat. Tu es normal, je ne comprends pas.

- Ce n'est pas très important de toute façon, Kidd. Tant mieux que tu ne te souviennes pas des derniers événements, fit Killer d'un air sombre.

- Si tu le dis ! Pour commencer les gars, demain nous allons attaquer ce gamin !

- Killer ! Arrête de dire ça ! Intervint Zark plus loin. Il faut qu'il se souvienne !

- Tu dis ça car Kidd ne se rappelle plus que tu l'as provoqué... J'aimerais bien voir comment il va réagir quant il se rappellera de ce que tu as dit. Elle ne sera pas la pour te protéger cette fois.

- Killer, intervint à son tour Wire. Arrête ! Il a promis à Ashal qu'il n'attaquerait pas Luffy ! Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir pour ce qu'elle lui a fait ! C'était un accident !

- De quoi vous parler ? Fit Kidd en adoptant une expression intéressée et cruelle. Jamais je n'aurai promis à qui que ce soit de ne pas attaquer un de mes rivales. Puis c'est qui Ashal ?

- La fille avec le long manteau noir.

- La brune ?

- Non, celle avec les cheveux blancs, le pistolet à sa ceinture et...

- Et bien qu'est ce qu'elle m'a fait ?

- Ces blessures... Tu as mis 1 semaine à t'en remettre.

- Cette fille m'a fait ça ? Chuchota t'il avec un calme inquiétant. Je croyais que c'était Big Mom... Je vais devoir la tuer alors. Dommage pour elle, elle n'aurait pas du me louper ! Ah ah ah !

Alors qu'il sortait sur le pont, il vit le _Soleil Noir_ glisser sur la mer et partir un peu plus loin, vite suivis du navire orange et jaune du chapeau de paille.

- Heat !

- Oui Boss Kidd !

- Prends la barre, on va les rattraper ! Je vais tuer cette idiote ! Elle ne sait pas à qui...

- Mais Boss tu...

- C'est un ordre ! Qu'est ce que tu en penses Killer ?

- Ça n'a plus d'importance, soupira l'homme au masque. Je suivrai tes ordres.

Plus loin Chopper s'approcha furtivement d'Ashal. Sa cape noir aux épaulettes dorées voletait au grès du faible vent, et ses cheveux blancs décoiffés aussi. Arborant un pantalon noir, un pistolet en argent était accroché à sa ceinture, et un haut rouge lui cachait la poitrine laissant dévoiler des muscles bien sculptés.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais sur mon navire le renne ? Demanda t'elle assise sur la proue en forme d'aigle.

- Comment tu...

- J'ai sentie ton odeur...

- Trop cool !

Voyant qu'Ashal baissait la tête, il cessa d'être impressionné et s'avança vers elle.

- Tu es triste ?

- Non...

- Yo-ho-ho-ho, Ashal-san, vous ne devriez pas cacher vos émotions... Fit Brook plus loin.

- Vous avez décidé de taper l'incruste ? Fit elle sèchement en partant de la proue.

- Ashal, attends, lança Chopper avant d'être stoppé par la canne de Brook.

- Il vaut mieux laisser Ashal-san seule un moment...

Marchant vers l'arrière du bateau, elle vit que le navire de Kidd les suivait. Surement pour rejoindre l'océan... Et trouver le One Piece... S'asseyant à l'ombre alors que la nuit était déjà tombée, elle soupira et passa frénétiquement sa main dans ses cheveux courts aussi blancs que la lune.

- Ashal... ? Demanda Gerk.

- Je sais ce que tu vas dire et non ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est moi qui ai merdé, maintenant vas t'en.

- Mais si tu as merdé c'est à cause de moi... A cause de mon cousin... Mais je suis sûr que la mémoire du Cap'tain Kidd va revenir !

- As tu déjà vu quelqu'un survivre quand mes crocs se plantent dans sa gorge ?

- Non... Enfin si ! Maintenant lui !

- Peux tu seulement imaginer que si par miracle quelqu'un y survit il s'en sorte sans lésions ?

- Je... Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

- Alors ne dis rien. J'ai tué ton cousin et Itzzy est saine et sauve, c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. Je suis juste fatiguée, rien de plus...

- Très bien, soupira t'il.

Après que Gerk soit partis, elle posa sa tête dans ses genoux. Tout ce qu'il restait à faire maintenant c'était d'oublier... Comme beaucoup de choses... Une larme coula le long de sa joue... Elle ne voulait pas l'oublier. C'était trop douloureux. Elle se mordit la lèvre comme tant de fois auparavant...

Finalement, maintenant qu'elle l'avait perdu, elle commençait à comprendre... Elle sera les poings fermement et crispa sa mâchoire. Fermant les yeux elle dû reconnaitre que c'était déjà trop tard, le mal était déjà fait: elle était tombée amoureuse.


	43. 4: Quand l'amour blesse c'est au coeur !

Aujourd'hui c'est la fin du monde ! Ou pas... Yee-haa !

Alors je vous laisse vous délecter de ce chapitre ;) le dernier avant deux semaines au moins !

**Je vous remercie tous et plus particulièrement Florette, Roblochon, Portgas D. Hikaru, Dj-Mya972, Anna1819, Tigrou2Histu-kun, Tsuki shibiki, Camargo, Inocencia, Trafalgar-Lucia, Nanaille La Canaille ;) Vous êtes supers !  
><strong>

Petit résumé au niveau de l'histoire pour Dj-Mya ;) : Alors Ashal doit apprendre les poney-glyphes pour réveiller une arme antique ou quelque chose de similaire, mais Dragon s'est bien gardé de lui dire tout. Elle collabore avec Luffy et son équipage car Nico Robin connait les poney-glyphes. Pendant ces chapitres elle continuent d'apprendre les poney-glyphes, mais, en même temps: Itzzy se fait enlever par un homme qui veut se venger de Gerk. Finalement Ashal le traque mais a des hallucinations. Croyant tuer le tenryuubito c'est en faite Kidd qu'elle amoche. Comment et pourquoi notre sadique rouquin n'a pas réagis ? Ca je l'expliquerai dans les prochains chapitres ;). Du coup, face aux coups mortelles, Kidd a perdu la mémoire. Il sait juste que ses blessures il les doit à Ashal et il est bien décidé à se venger. C'est clair ^^ ?**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6<strong>

* * *

><p>Les voiles du bateau se gonflèrent et le vent fit grincer le bois. La mer était légèrement agitée et de gros nuages se profilaient à l'horizon.<p>

Les coudes posés sur le bois du bateau noir, Ashal regarda les nuages en face. Elle joignit ses mains et baissa la tête.

Oublier Kidd ?

Un rictus amère s'empara de son visage.

C'était impossible...

L'amour est un jeu dangereux et elle ne le savait que trop bien...

Elle se mordit la lèvre comme tant de fois auparavant...

* * *

><p><em>Curieuse de ce qu'était cette "légende" Ashal écouta l'histoire d'Heat. Deux ou trois faits étaient largement exagérés, mais le reste y était. Kidd sourit funestement.<em>

_- C'est d'accord, tu peux faire partie de mon équipage._

_- Hein ? Elle sursauta visiblement surprise. Juste comme comme ça ?_

_- Bienvenue à bord, ricana le Capitaine en se dirigeant vers la porte menant au pont._

* * *

><p><em>- Tu ne penses pas que j'ai mon mot à dire ? Clama Ashal.<em>

_- Non, répondit Kidd en s'éloignant. Si tu n'acceptes pas, tu mourras._

_- Justement, plutôt que d'aller au carnaval de la honte je préfère..._

_Kidd se retourna d'un air féroce. Heat avait la main sur la bouche de la jeune fille._

* * *

><p><em>- Il semblerait que mon charme est fait son effet, ricana le sombre pirate aux cheveux rouges.<em>

_- Pour ça il faudrait que tu en ais un, répondit elle en détournant son regard visiblement gênée._

_- On devrait te coudre la bouche avant d'y aller, ça éviterait les catastrophes..._

_- Pour éviter les catastrophes il faudrait que toi, tu n'y ailles pas._

* * *

><p><em>- Kidd attend ! L'appela t'elle.<em>

_- Hm ?_

_- Reste._

_- Pour faire quoi ? Répondit il d'un ton sec avant de partir dans le couloir._

_- Pfff, quelle mauvaise tête ! Marmonna t'elle à elle-même._

* * *

><p><em>L'instinct... Il fallait réagir à l'instinct avec lui et elle le savait, c'était même sa spécialité. Se lançant sans réfléchir, elle prit l'encolure du manteau de Kidd (en prenant soin de ne pas planter ses mains sur les piques) et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Même si le supernova fut surpris, il n'en demeura pas indiffèrent. La plaquant contre le bois de la cabine, il intensifia le baiser.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Kidd rapprocha la chaise d'Ashal de la sienne et passa son bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme. Apaisée par le parfum et la proximité du supernova, elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir posément face à tout le grabuge des dernières 24 heures. Quand elle se réveilla enfin, elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait plus rien au bras.<em>

* * *

><p><em>- Pourquoi tu m'as sauvée espèce d'imbécile ! Il y a une heure tu voulais m'étriper !<em>

_Elle lui agrippa le colle de son manteau._

_Soudainement, elle fut prise de vertige et arrêta aussitôt._

_- Tu ferais mieux de te reposer ou c'est toi qui vas te tuer, s'exclama Kidd._

_- Je te déteste... souffla t'elle dans un élan de fatigue._

_- Je te déteste aussi._

* * *

><p><em>- Alors, tu descends ? Demanda Kidd.<em>

_- Tu fatigues déjà ? Moi qui pensais que c'était des vrais muscles..._

_- Ceux sont de vrais muscles! Tu me fatigues..._

_- Ah tu vois tu fatigue !_

_- Je fatigue pas !_

_- Alors tu avoues que tu n'as aucun problème avec moi ?_

_- Aucun._

_- Même si je fais ça, demanda t'elle en l'embrassant sur la joue._

_- Oui._

_- Bon... Alors tout est réglé, tu peux me reposer, fit elle déçue._

_- Non._

_- Comment ça "non" ? Repose moi tout de suite !_

_- Ha ha, on ne t'a jamais appris à t'éloigner de tes ennemis ?_

_- Tu sais très bien que je peux gagner sans le moindre effort._

_- Te "féliniser" j'appelle ça un effort._

_- Ça existe même pas ce mot ! Mais sinon sans même faire ça._

_- Vraiment ? Et comment ? Demanda t'il sur un ton prompte au défi._

_Sans plus se faire prier, Ashal mordilla l'oreille de Kidd qui lâcha immédiatement prise._

_- Tu vois ! Répondit elle victorieuse._

* * *

><p>Ses larmes coulaient de plus en plus nombreuses sur ses joues pâles.<p>

Elle ne voulait pas l'oublier ! Non, elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'oublie...

Elle se crispa davantage et ferma les yeux.

Si seulement les douleurs mentales étaient aussi faciles à surmonter que les douleurs physiques...

Ses poings se serrèrent sur la rambarde et ses yeux se fermèrent davantage. Elle ne voulait pas se souvenir, non.

* * *

><p><em>- Je crois que tu as tué Henri, relata Ashal en comprenant la limace qui insultait Kidd en bas.<em>

_- De quoi ? Demanda t'il perplexe._

_- Non, rien. Tu disais ?_

_- J'en étais où ?_

_Plus il réfléchissait et plus son instinct reprenait le dessus. Ses yeux jaunes regardaient ceux d'Ashal et le magnétiseur se transforma en aimant._

_- Je disais... que tu me plais beaucoup..._

_N'hésitant pas plus, Kidd embrassa langoureusement Ashal. Resserrant son étreinte, il prolongea le baiser un peu plus longtemps. Quand il mit fin au baiser, Ashal se rendit compte à quel point elle avait froid, pourtant avec le vent ses vêtements avaient un peu séchés. En la voyant trembler, Kidd s'exclama dans un rire narquois:_

_- Ne t'inquiète pas je vais te réchauffer, ha ha ha !_

* * *

><p><em>- Est ce que j'ai l'air de quelqu'un qui fait des coups tordus ?<em>

_Ashal observa l'air féroce de Kidd, puis s'exclama:_

_- Oui._

_- Tu vas me crocheter ces putains de menottes de *** de*** à la *** parce que ***._

_- Calme-toi, c'est bon je le fais. J'en ai pour 20 minutes normalement._

_- 20 minutes !_

_Pêchant avec les cannes à pêche présentes sur le bateau, les deux équipages papotaient. Au bout de plusieurs prises, le repas fut vite servis par Heat._

_- A table ! Boss Kidd ! ça va être froid !_

_- La ferme Heat ! S'écria Kidd. Je croyais que tu en avais pour 20 minutes ? Ça fait le double._

_- Je sais, je sais. J'y suis presque. C'est juste que la serrure a rouillée, donc c'est pas facile._

_- Boss Kidd ! Capitaine Ashal ! A table !_

_- La ferme Heat, j'ai dit !_

_- Ah ! Ah ! Rigola Gerk. Heat, j'Heat !_

_- Vous avez un sens de l'humour très particulier... s'exclama Wire d'un air monotone._

_- C'est le sens de l'humour des cons, répondit Killer._

_- Ah, toi, tu es encore jaloux, rétorqua Heat en menaçant Killer avec sa longue cuillère en bois._

_Alors qu'une dispute commençait à table, la serrure des menottes s'ouvrit et Kidd jeta le tout à la mer. Menaçant Ashal, il chuchota:_

_- Plus jamais ça. Compris ?_

_- Comprendre et mettre en application c'est deux choses différentes..._

_Ashal profita de cette proximité pour enlacer Kidd et l'embrasser. Passant sa main derrière sa nuque, elle caressa ses cheveux rouges. Faisant glisser ses doigts sur la joue pâle du pirate, elle mit fin au baiser tout en fixant ses yeux jaunes. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait, Kidd la rattrapa et l'embrassa à son tour._

_- Boss Kidd ! A table ! S'écria Heat._

_Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire._

_- Je vais le tuer... maugréa Kidd._

_- On ne parle pas quand on embrasse les gens, répliqua t'elle en souriant de plus belle._

* * *

><p>- Je ne peux pas... Sanglota t'elle. Je ne peux pas t'oublier... Eustass...<p>

* * *

><p><em>- J'ai fait des torticolis avec, répondit t'elle à sa question silencieuse.<em>

_- Tu m'as fait des bouclettes... ?_

_- Te fâches pas, viens je vais arranger ça._

_- Si tu en fais encore plus... Il la menaça en vain, sachant que si elle voulait le faire, elle le ferait peu importe ses menaces._

_Elle se mit à genoux sur lui pour mieux voir les frisotis au milieu des cheveux._

_- Tu voulais juste en profiter, railla t'il dans un sourire sadique._

_- C'est vrai que voir le haut de ton crâne c'est tellement sexy, ironisa t'elle. Voilà j'ai fini, ça ressemble à ...à... J'aime pas trop trop ton regard là..._

* * *

><p><em>- Tiens, tu as oublié ça panthère-girl ! Fit Ivankov en lui tendant les lunettes de Kidd. C'était sur le bateau !<em>

* * *

><p><em>- 5...4...3...<em>

_- Tu ne vas pas quand même pas..._

_- 2..._

_- Je continuerai à me battre..._

_- Plus fort !_

_- Kidd ça n'a pas de sens..._

_-1..._

_Voyant la dague se rapprocher, Ashal se reculait doucement. Il avait vraiment l'intention de le faire ?!_

_- JE CONTINUERAI A ME BATTRE !_

* * *

><p>- Si... Si... Je te recroise... Je serais incapable de me battre contre toi... fit elle en posant sa main sur ses yeux.<p>

Les larmes continuaient leurs chute jusqu'au plancher noir du bateau. Le vent balayait d'un air doux le pont, soulevant sa cape noir frénétiquement à chaque bourrasque.

Elle se mordit davantage la lèvre inférieur, laissant couler quelques gouttes de sang jusqu'à son menton.

Elle s'était simplement bercée d'illusions... de tendres et romantiques illusions.

Jamais plus elle n'espérerait quoique ce soit de ce sentiment... jamais...

* * *

><p><em>- Tu dors ? Murmura t'il plus docilement, sautant sur le lit.<em>

_- Non ça se voit pas je danse là... marmonna t'elle en se recroquevillant dans le lit._

_- J'ai fait un rêve bizarre, expliqua t'il en se posant à côté sur le lit._

_- Ça m'intéresse pas je veux dormir._

_- On est partis de l'île ?_

_- Kidd... Je t'explique tout demain mais s'il te plait arrête de parler... même si ta voix grave est horriblement sexy. Thhu hha hhu bokhouu tte khoin an moi ?_

_- J'entends rien si tu as la tête dans l'oreiller, maugréa t'il._

* * *

><p><em>-Enlevant la main de la bouche d'Ashal, elle prit une profonde bouffée d'air pour crier encore plus fort, aussitôt il plaça son autre main sur sa bouche. Elle ne risquait pas de mordre l'acier... quoique...<em>

_- Tu ne vas pas t'arrêter... ? Demanda Kidd d'un air interrogateur._

_- Hmm hmmm, fit elle en signalant non de la tête._

_- Très bien... Mais à une seule condition alors..._

_- Mmpmhpmhpm ?_

_- De quoi ? fit il en enlevant sa main de sa bouche._

_- Pourquoi y aurait il une condition ?_

_- Car je sais comment tu réagis à chaque fois,_

_Elle leva les yeux au ciel et soupira profondément._

_- Doucement._

_- Doucement ? Répéta t'elle. Mais c'est nul !_

_- Sinon rien du tout._

_- Bon... J'ai le choix ?_

_- Vu que tu deviens ma victime à partir de maintenant: non._

_Kidd commença à l'embrasser en faisant attention à ne pas toucher aux bandages. Avec une tendresse inhabituelle qui surprit beaucoup Ashal, il tenta de ne pas l'amocher davantage._

* * *

><p>- Je ne peux pas... chuchota t'elle.<p>

Ses deux mains tremblantes se posèrent sur ses yeux. Elle serra les poings une dernière fois et se transforma en panthère. Grimpant en haut du mât principal noir et doré, l'animal se laissa tomber mollement. Les pattes dans le vide, sa tête posée douloureusement sur le bois, aucun son ne pouvait sortir de sa gorge trop serrée par l'émotion.

- Ashal, chuchota Hypnos en se posant en haut du drapeau. Ressaisis-toi...

- Je ne veux pas, fit l'animal, le regard vide. Je ne veux pas l'oublier...

- Tu n'es plus rien pour lui...

Le volatile s'approche prudemment du museau du félin.

- Tu es désormais une rivale qu'il tuera sans aucuns remords...

- Hypnos, fit la panthère en posa sa truffe froide contre le bec de l'oiseau. Il... Il ne m'a jamais trahis, je... si je ne l'avais pas attaqué... je ne peux pas...

- Tu as surmonté beaucoup d'épreuves et tu en surmonteras encore, Ashal. Mushy t'a...

FlashBack:

- Je vais retenir les marines ! S'écria le petit papi. Va t'en ! Tu ne seras plus en sécurité nul part désormais.

- Mais... Mushy...

- Ashal ne discute pas ! Pars et ne te retourne pas.

- Ce monde ne m'acceptera jamais ! Fit elle les larmes aux yeux.

- Alors tu te feras accepter de lui ! Tu trouveras des gens qui te considérerons pour ce que tu es, et qui verrons en toi la force que je vois !

Retour au présent:

Se laissant tomber sur le sol, la panthère émit un cri plaintif.

- Kidd m'avait acceptée, soupira le félin tandis qu'une larme coula le long de sa joue noir. Il m'avait acceptée comme j'étais...

Le volatile grimpa sur la tête de l'animal.

- A chaque fois que je veux protéger les gens que j'aime... je perds des gens à qui je tiens... Je veux bien... combattre jusqu'au bout... mais ça me tue à petit feu... Jamais rien ne se passe comme je l'ai prévu...

L'aigle piqua une moustache de la panthère, l'arrachant de sa babine. Le félin rugit face à cette attaque.

- Tu vas te lever comme tu l'as toujours fait ! Piailla Hypnos. Et tu...

- Non, je ne veux plus me relever.

- Tes membres d'équipage comptent sur toi !

- Ils se trouveront un autre capitaine. Je ne leurs ai attirés que des problèmes...

- Tu as sauvé Kero de la pendaison ! Tu as aidé Gerk à fuir les tenryuubitos ! Tu as fait une place à Itzzy alors que personne ne voulait d'elle dans la marine ! Tu as libéré Sqwarks ! Et pour finir, même si Cabroc ne l'avouera jamais, tu as contribué à donner un sens à sa vie alors qu'avant il trainait dans les bars de l'armée révolutionnaire sans savoir quoi faire ! Reprends toi, Ashal !

- Mais maintenant que Kidd n'est plus là, qui me sauvera ?

- ASHAL ATTENTION ! Hurla l'aigle en s'envolant.

Le rouquin envoya la panthère par dessus la vigie. L'animal retomba brutalement sur le pont.

- Alors comme ça tu voulais me tuer ?! Comme si une fille comme toi pouvait rivaliser avec moi ! S'écria t'il en lança un bras métallique sur l'animal.

Feulant la panthère ne daigna pas regarder son assaillant, elle connaissait par cœur son odeur.

- Alors bats toi la bête ! Hurla t'il d'un air mauvais. Ha ha ha ha ! On est trop lâche pour se battre ! Tu comprends enfin l'erreur que tu as fait en me provoquant !

L'animal leva la tête, regarda les yeux orangés-jaunes de son rival, puis reposa la tête sur le pont en signe d'abandon.

Les nuages gorgés d'eau commencèrent à déverser leur contenu. Une pluie tonitruante s'abattit sur les navires. Une pluie si forte qu'elle isolait tout les sons du combat qui se déroulait sur le pont.

Ashal regarda au loin, par delà les nuages et la mer. Elle ne bougeait pas... à quoi bon ?

- Je vais te lapider toi et ton équipage ! Et après je tuerai ce maudit chapeau de paille ! Comme je lui avais promis !

Ashal ne croyait pas entendre les mots de haine qui sortaient de la bouche du supernova. Ce n'est pas le Kidd qu'elle connaissait... Était il vraiment comme ça avant de la connaitre ?

- Tu croyais que j'allais t'épargner parce que tu es une femme ! Ha ha ha ha ha !

Plantant plusieurs couteaux dans le poitrail de l'animal, la panthère hurla de douleur. Un râle qui transperça la nuit et avertit aussitôt les pirates aux alentours.

Le son de l'éclair gronda dans le ciel et la pluie tomba encore plus forte.

Kidd s'approcha pas à pas de l'animal suffoquant. Il plaça sa botte marron sur son pelage.

- Comment une larve comme toi a pu me blesser... Tu me dégoutes.

- ASHAL ! Hurla Kero plus loin. QU'EST CE QUE TU FAIS ! LÈVE TOI !

L'animal leva légèrement la tête, puis regarda les yeux de Kidd. Reconnaissant sa chevelure rouge et ébouriffée, elle reposa la tête parterre.

Kidd sortit alors son poignard et se prépara à transpercer le cœur déjà meurtri de la bête. La pluie lissait le pelage noir de l'animal et se mélangeait à son sang dans une flaque rouge clair.

Kero s'élança mais fut interrompu par Killer.

- Killer ! Va t-en !

- Je ne peux pas.

- Je croyais que nous étions amis ! Lui lança l'assassin déçu.

- Ce sont les ordres de Kidd, je ne peux rien faire. Je regrettes qu'on en soit arriver jusque là.

- Interpose toi ! Il t'écoutera !

- Je ne peux pas désobéir aux ordres de mon capitaine, tout comme toi.

- Je vais te dépecer, chuchota Kidd en se penchant près de l'oreille de l'animal. Tu seras parfaite sur mon mur. Et ensuite je massacrerai tes membres d'équipage et les accrocherai sur la falaise ! Ha ha ha ha ha !

L'animal fixa soudainement le supernova avec un regard tout autre.

- L'équipage de la honte qui ne voulait pas se battre ! Ha ha...

Les griffes de la panthère lacérèrent violemment le torse du capitaine.

- HAAAAAAA ! PUTAIN ! Fit Kidd en se mettant la main sur le torse.

Ashal enlevait les couteaux de son torse un à un en se crispant de douleur.

- Tous ceux qui ont menacé mon équipage gisent dans les profondeurs, s'exclama t'elle froidement. Ne mêle pas mon équipage à ça !

Se retransformant en panthère, la bête rugit si violemment que la moitié des pirates durent se boucher les oreilles. Plantant ses crocs dans le bras métallique de Kidd, elle l'arracha d'un seul coup le faisant hurler de douleur.

Kidd donna un violent coup poignard près de la gorge de l'animal. Le félin se retira subitement.

- J'ai entendu parlé de toi, Ashal, fit Kidd en souriant. Soi-disant tu n'aurais pas de fruit du démon... On va voir ça de suite !

Prenant son pistolet, il le chargea avec une balle en granit marin.

- Boss ! Arrêtez ! Supplièrent Heat et Wire.

Feignant de ne rien entendre, Kidd chargea en même temps que l'animal. Griffant et plantant ses crocs dans le dos de Kidd. La panthère rugit avec une haine démesurée.

Au même moment, Kidd se courba du aux blessures de la semaine dernière. D'un coup de patte puissant, l'animal griffa la joue du capitaine qui se retrouva expulsé 8 mètres plus loin. Un peu plus et il perdait la tête...

Ashal continua d'avancer, patte par patte, vers le roux avec la ferme intention de le tuer pour avoir menacer son équipage. Soudainement son regard jaune se planta dans ses yeux bleus. Elle fut déstabilisée.

Kidd saignait abondement, du visage jusqu'au mollet. Accroupis, il vit l'animal hésiter. Il ne lui fallut pas moins pour tirer sa balle en granit marin en plein dans le cœur de la bête.

- RRaRWaaaWRR !

Dans un rugissement rauque, l'animal tomba brutalement.

- Ha ha... C'était donc vrai tu n'as pas de fruit du démon... Impressionnant... Mais le jour n'est pas arrivé ou je me ferrais battre par un chat !

Ashal se remit en forme humaine et tenta de s'éloigner du supernova. Le pirate la prit par la gorge et la souleva d'un air mauvais.

- Prends ma vie mais laisse mon équipage tranquille... Implora t'elle.

Les pirates d'Ashal ne pouvaient pas se battre avec ceux de Kidd étant donné qu'eux mêmes essayaient de stopper leur capitaine. Cependant ils n'avaient pas le courage de s'interposer au risque de finir dans la mer la gorge tranchée.

- Des mauviettes...

Kidd cracha un peu de sang et lâcha l'emprise qu'il avait sur Ashal. Seulement la balle qu'il avait tiré était mortelle, et Ashal tomba lourdement sur le sol, inerte.

- Je suis sûr que tu respires encore, tu m'as bien amochée... Kuf... Kuf... Je vais t'apprendre à ruiner ma réputation !

Braquant son pistolet sur la tête de la fille, il ramena la gâchette vers lui et la balle fusa.

- ASHHHHALLLLL ! Crièrent ses membres d'équipage.

Alors que Kidd allait fêter sa victoire, il écarquilla les yeux.

- Chapeau de paille ?!

La balle fusa en sens inverse grâce à l'élasticité de la peau de Luffy. Luffy venait de s'interposer évitant un coup fatal.

- Tu ne la mérite pas... Fit le brun en serrant sa mâchoire.

- De quoi ? Demanda le rouquin perplexe.

Il releva la tête et jeta un regard noir à Kidd. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que le gamin puisse avoir tant de colère dans les yeux.

- Chopper, ordonna Luffy. Soigne Ashal.

- Oui ! S'exclama le renne en arrivant.

- Quel insolent ! Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser faire ! S'écria Kidd en ramenant des objets métalliques vers lui.

- Gear second... Gomu Gomu... BAZOOKA !

Kidd eut le temps de voir l'attaque mais ses blessures beaucoup trop conséquentes l'empêchèrent d'esquiver. Le roux se retrouva sur le tapis, il tenta de se relever mais il avait perdu beaucoup trop de sang.

- Boss Kidd ! Fit Heat en arrivant. Tu vas mourir si tu te relève, ce combat n'a pas de sens !

La bouche entre-ouverte, Kidd n'essaya pas de se lever. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un animal pouvait causer autant de dégât physique à un homme. L'attaque de Luffy avait été de trop. Il n'était vraiment pas en état de combattre...

- Qu'est ce que tu attends, mugiwara ? Demanda t'il. Achève moi comme un vrai pirate !

- Non, répondit Luffy.

- Et pourquoi ? Suffoqua Kidd.

- Car Ashal sera inconsolable si tu meurs.

Kidd resta bête. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde réagissait comme si elle avait de l'importance pour lui ou inversement.

- Boss arrêtez de parler...

Aussitôt Kidd se tut un moment.

- Ta mémoire reviendra, j'en suis sûr, fit Luffy en affichant un grand sourire au supernova. En attendant il faut que tu sois gentil et que tu reprennes des forces.

Sans entendre la fin de la phrase de son rival, Kidd sombra dans l'inconscience.

Kero s'agenouilla de suite vers sa capitaine. Chopper l'examina de suite...

- Luffy... se mit à pleurer le petit renne.

Les pirates autour écarquillèrent les yeux.

- Elle est morte...

- Ashal-san... Déplora Brook.

- Ce n'est pas possible ! S'écria Gerk en courant vers elle. C'est Ashal ! Elle ne peut pas mourir !

La voix crispée par l'émotion Gerk se retenait de pleurer.

- Je... Je ne peux rien faire... chuchota faiblement Chopper. C'est trop tard...

- Wire... s'exclama Heat. Le Boss l'a tuée...

Wire posa sa fourche devant son visage, ses larmes... il n'arrivait pas à les contenir. Aucun des membres de l'équipage de Kidd avait eu le courage de s'interposer face au Cap'tain, et les conséquences étaient dramatiques...

- Ashal ! Cria Luffy en la secouant dans tout le sens, complétement désemparé.

Itzzy pleurait à chaudes larmes, cachant ses pleurs dans le creux de son coude. Avec beaucoup de mal, Killer se dirigea vers elle. Elle le repoussa.

- Pourquoi tu n'as rien fait ! Hurla t'elle. Killer-sama ! Je te déteste ! Je te déteste...bouhou-bouhou...

La ramenant contre son épaule, il se crispa sous son masque. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que la situation dégénérerait autant... Il ne pensait pas qu'Ashal refuserait de se battre... et refuser de se battre pour Kidd voulait dire que l'autre devait mourir car il était trop faible... Si elle s'était battue il se serait contenter de la mettre K.O... mais ce n'était pas le cas...

- Qu'est ce que nous allons devenir sans notre capitaine... ? Demanda Sqwarks peiné.

- Ashaal ! Hurla Gerk en la secouant. Tu ne peux pas mourir ! Dragon t'a confiée une mission ! Ne nous laisse pas...

Nami posa sa main devant sa bouche et ferma les yeux. Chopper tentait tant bien que mal de la réanimer en vain.

Passif, Zoro regardait la scène. Heureusement que le cuistot n'était pas là...

Franky s'avança et tenta de lui coller des objets électrisants sur le torse, en vain aussi.

- Ashal, chuchota Luffy agenouillé près d'elle, REVIENS !

- S'il te plait Ashal... Reviens, fit Gerk à son tour.

Le bruit fit le tour du bateau et bientôt dans un écho de voix unis, le même cri de ralliement retentit. Il parait que l'espoir fait vivre... Cela explique peut-être la suite des évènements...


	44. 4: La réussite a son prix

Que dire sinon un grand merci à vous tous qui continuez à lire cette histoire malgré le nombre déjà imposant de chapitres !

J'espère que vous avez tous passé de très bonnes fêtes et bon... y'a pas eu la fin de monde xD ! Comme c'est ééétonnaaannt !

Et j'ai l'ultime plaisir de vous annoncer le record à 20 REVIEWS pour un chapitre ! En votre honneur je me suis permise de faire un p'tit Fan art sur Devian art représentant Ashal normal et Ashal en forme de panthère vu qu'on me l'avait demandé ! Bon qu'on se le dise je ne sais pas dessiner mais bon ça s'apprend ! Et je suis en phase d'apprentissage x), veuillez pardonnez mes dessins bidons !**  
><strong>

**Merci à vous lecteurs et lectrices, et particulièrement à MV-232, Portgas D. Hikaru, Simili D Axel, Florette, lilo65, Roblochon, Tigrou2Hitsu-kun, Camargo, Ileana64, Trafalgar-Lucia, Tsukii-ai, DJ-Mya972, Emi-Sanji OP, Inocencia, Tsuki shibiki, Anna1819, Pauline (Euh ton lien c'est mal affiché si tu pouvais me le redonner que j'approuve ce serait sympa ^^!), Nanaille La Canaille, nana !  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Fin de l'Arc 4<strong>

**Chapitre 7**

* * *

><p>La nuit disparue faiblement, laissant place à une aube nouvelle. Une étendue de brume imposante tomba sur la mer froide. Quelques mouettes courageuses se posèrent dans les cordages des bateaux pirates.<p>

Une semaine était passée depuis ce terrible évènement qui avait plongé tous les pirates dans une profonde inquiétude. Tous rasaient les murs, rongés de culpabilité et de peur.

Parmi ces trois bateaux se trouvait un navire noir dont les cordages étaient d'or: Le Soleil Noir. A côté de ce navire, un bateau aux couleurs jaunes oranges et vertes tanguait fièrement sur les vagues douces. Puis, plus loin, dans le brouillard, un vaisseau sombre, dont la proue funeste ne signalait rien d'autre que la mort, se faisait discret.

Dans l'infirmerie spacieuse du Soleil Noir, un petit renne sortit en soupirant. Cela faisait une semaine... et pourtant il avait l'impression que cela faisait un mois.

Quatre lits étaient placés côte à côte, tandis que la couleur des vitraux bleus foncés et jaunes clairs se reflétaient sur les ustensiles de chirurgie.

Une stature imposante se reposait sur un lit. La peau pâle, des cheveux rouges en pétard et une musculature massive, l'homme ne bougeait pas.

Ouvrant brutalement ses yeux jaunes, il s'assit et regarda autour de lui.

Kidd ne reconnut pas les lieux et pourtant ça lui était familier. Un râle mécontent sortit de sa gorge. Il avait mal de partout, comme rarement. Sa main métallique vint se poser sur sa tête avec difficulté. Puis, doucement, il se souvint de ce qu'il c'était passé.

- Cette foutue bestiole... soupira t'il.

Alors que son regard analysait les alentours, ses yeux se posèrent sur le lit d'à côté. Elle était là, immobile et sereine tandis que des couleurs bleus et jaunes se reflétaient presque sur sa peau.

Il passa un à un ses pieds sur le sol en bois pour se lever.

Que faisait elle si proche de lui ? Et que faisait il sur ce bateau ?

Il se remémora les paroles de chapeau de paille, comme quoi elle avait quelque chose avoir avec lui ?

Pff, il rigola. Comme si elle avait de l'importance pour lui ! Il s'arrêta de rire, la douleur le faisait atrocement souffrir.

Puis, bon, qu'avait elle vraiment cette fille ? Ce n'était qu'une fille...

Une fille qui avait failli le tuer...

Une moue mécontente se dessina sur le visage pâle du supernova.

Son égo en prenait un sacré coup... Une fille... Une putain de fille !

Ça l'écœurait, tout simplement.

Il se leva du lit en se tenant le torse. Après avoir côtoyer des personnes avec des fruits du démon tous plus bizarres que les autres, il était étonné de voir à quel point les fruits zoan s'avéraient dangereux. Ah non, c'est vrai, elle n'avait pas de fruit du démon... Ça voulait dire qu'elle était aussi bizarre que les autres alors.

Il se dirigea vers elle, puis posa son index sur sa gorge pour mesurer son pouls. Elle devait surement être morte de toute façon, son équipage l'avait posée là pour... Elle était en vie ! Comment avait elle fait avec une balle si près du cœur ?! Et toutes ses blessures...

Pendant un instant, une vague d'admiration s'empara du pirate. Il se ravisa de suite et remit son masque de mépris.

Deux femmes étaient considérées comme étant des Supernovas: Elle et Jewerly Bonney... Bonney était une gloutonne et avait des manières de porc disons le franchement. Qui plus est elle était réputée pour avoir une grande gueule et agir en conséquence. Mais elle ? C'est comme si un trou béant était dans son esprit... Elle était une supernova mais elle venait juste d'entrer dans la piraterie. Elle s'était d'ailleurs faite remarquée pour sa prime étant haute dès le départ... Il savait bien plus pourtant ! Mais cela ne venait pas... De toute façon il fallait mieux arrêter de réfléchir ou il allait se sentir mal et avoir de la fièvre.

Kidd s'assit sur le lit et continua à la fixer un moment. C'était étrange...

D'un geste spontané ses doigts glissèrent dans ses cheveux blancs. Il joua avec et regarda ses cheveux si fins et si blancs. Ils étaient aussi blanc que le drap qui cachait sa nudité. Le pirate eut un sourire pervers.

Sa main descendit le long du visage de la pirate et il prit le drap, le tirant d'un grand coup vers le bas.

Un rictus de déplaisir parcourut le visage du Cap'tain... Elle était habillée...

La pâleur de sa peau était presque similaire à Kidd. Le rouquin effleura à nouveau ses lèvres.

- Comment tu peux encore vivre... fit il à haute voix. Je ne t'avais pas loupée pourtant...

Se penchant sur son visage, il rapprocha doucement ses lèvres des siennes en espérant ne pas la réveiller. Voyant qu'elle restait endormie, il... Il se retira brusquement du lit. Comment pouvait il penser à ça ? Elle était sa rivale ! Kidd paniqua. Était ce un fruit du démon qui lui procurait cette sensation horrible ? En même temps, il obéissait toujours à son instinct et son instinct lui disait... Oui mais si elle se réveillait ? Elle l'embrocherait avec l'arme la plus proche c'est sûr, ou pire se transformerait en bète et le déchiquetterait.

A cette idée Kidd déglutit. Choqué par lui même, il se reprit à nouveau. Comment pouvait il être effrayé par une fille si faible ! Si dangereuse... si... Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait ?! Il était littéralement en train de fantasmer alors qu'il l'avait combattu il y a moins d'une semaine ?!

Au même moment Ashal gémit et se retourna dans les draps, en sens opposé de Kidd. Le drap glissa souplement laissant entrevoir un dos dont la ligne fit rougir le rouquin. Elle était certes habillée mais plutôt légèrement...

Se prenant ses cheveux rouges avec les mains il était complétement perdu. Il n'allait quand même pas fuir face à un adversaire endormis ?! Il était Eustass "Captain" Kidd tout de même ! Il était un pirate et il tuait des adversaires endormis s'il le fallait !

Prenant subitement ses lunettes sur la table basse, il endossa son manteau et ses bottes. Il ne resterait pas davantage en compagnie de cette ensorceleuse. Il tenta d'ouvrir la porte mais celle ci était verrouillée et il n'arrivait pas à l'ouvrir !

- Eustass ? Qu'est ce que tu fais à l'infirmerie ? Demanda Ashal perplexe.

Paniquée le supernova tenta de paraitre cruel, après tout c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait faire.

- J'ai fais un cauchemar affreux... Fit elle en se levant avec une aisance presque étonnante.

"Qu'est ce que cette fille est en train de faire bordel ?!" S'exclama Kidd perdu.

Elle marcha jusqu'à lui avec souplesse et se colla contre son torse, passant ses bras autour de sa taille.

- J'ai rêvé que tu ne te souvenais plus de moi et qu'on...

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?! Hurla le rouquin en essayant de lui faire lâcher prise. Stupide fille ! Cria t'il comme un gamin. Arrache toi de moi !

Ashal comprit alors... Ce n'était pas un rêve... Son regard devint triste puis froid.

- Pourquoi tu es vivante ? Demanda t'il d'un ton agressif en la foudroyant du regard.

- Laisse tomber, ça dépasse ta boite crânienne, souffla t'elle en lui tournant le dos.

Ashal prit sa cape noir aux épaulettes dorées près du lit, puis se posta devant les vitraux bleus foncés et jaunes clairs. Elle semblait pensive mais aussi distante.

- Fais ce que tu veux, reprends la mer seul, après tout. Après ce que tu as fait ça m'est égal, siffla t'elle en regardant dehors.

Il l'observa un long moment.

Reprendre la mer SEUL ? Pensa t'il en clignant des yeux. Parce qu'il avait été accompagné un jour ?

C'était décidé, jamais plus elle ne recroiserait le regard intense de Kidd, jamais.

- Retourne sur ton navire.

- J'en demande pas moins, fit il d'un ton sévère.

- Promet-moi une chose avant.

- Je ne te promets rien du tout ! S'écria Kidd outré. Tu es ma rivale et...

- Ta rivale ? Je ne suis pas la seule à ce que je sache... rétorqua t'elle sur un ton sarcastique.

Décidément Kidd n'aimait pas le caractère de cette femme ! "MA rivale" il avait dit ce comme ça ! Pourquoi jouait elle sur les mots aussi ! Elle cherchait à la perturber... surement... En tout cas elle n'y arrivait que trop bien d'après lui !

- Merde ! Répondit il avec haine. Tu aurais dû clamser !

- Ne recroise plus jamais ma route, soupira t'elle en fermant les yeux. Je ne veux pas avoir à te tuer.

- Me tuer ?! Ha ha ha ha ha ! Comme si tu en avais la force ! Je deviendrai le seigneur des pirates et toi tu ne seras qu'une de mes nombreuses victimes ! Puis, de toute façon peux tu me rappeler à combien s'élève ta prime ? Sans doute beaucoup plus basse que la mienne, ça veut tout dire !

- Toujours cette histoire de prime hein ? S'exclama t'elle avec une mélancolie cachée. Évidemment que ma prime est en dessous de la tienne, imbécile... mais ne crois pas qu'elle soit basse pour autant.

_- Kidd ! Tu sais ce qui arrive aux hommes qui touchent la proie d'un prédateur ?_

_- La même chose qui risque de t'arriver si tu les tues à ma place._

_- ... Tu es insupportable._

_- Je te laisserai les plus faibles._

_- Quelle générosité ! Fit elle dans un sarcasme qui ne manqua pas de faire sourire Kidd._

_- Quand tu auras la même prime que moi, on en rediscutera._

_- Non mais je rêve ! Arrête avec cette histoire de prime ! Il faut que je fasse un attentat dans la QG de la marine pour te convaincre ! Si tu pense comme ca, alors je ne vais pas t'attendre pour partir chercher les bateaux._

Kidd chavira un peu... C'était dans sa mémoire ça ?

Regardant à nouveau la fille, il commençait à se poser mille question... La meilleur option était de retrouver Killer ! Puis de partir très loin.

Il força la porte et sortit en trombe.

Tout ce qu'Ashal vit fut à travers un vitrail bleu: la stature haute de Kidd disparaitre.

* * *

><p>D'un pas très lent, elle monta sur le pont, parcourant les couloirs du Soleil Noir avec une tristesse qui devait être surmontée.<p>

La brume dehors se dissipait et un soleil chaud perçait les nuages fins.

- Capitaine ! S'écria Sqwarks. Heureux de vous voir en forme !

- Tout le monde va bien ? Demanda t'elle par précaution.

Aussitôt Gerk arriva et lui sauta au cou. Ashal se crispa, décidément elle n'était pas habituée aux élans de son équipage.

- J'ai bien cru que cette fois tu allais y passer ! Chuchota t'il en l'étreignant amicalement.

- Je suis vivante... Fit Ashal. Maintenant si tu pouvais me laisser respirer et éviter de me tuer... à nouveau...

Kero arriva à son tour et donna un petit coup de poing sur l'épaule de son amie. Faisant un petit rapport, il parlait posément.

En haut de la vigie, Cabroc observait la scène. Le chasseur afficha un sourire soulagé. Sans s'en rendre compte, il éprouvait un respect de plus en plus grand pour cette fille.

Flashback:

_- Je vous présente Cabroc. Il est surnommé le chasseur, fit Sabo en les présentant._

_- Ne tardons pas, les pressa Ashal en arrivant. Nous devons..._

_- Quel plaisir ! S'écria Cabroc en fixant Ashal. Tu n'imagines pas le privilège que j'ai en tant que chasseur à voir une bête comme toi sous mes yeux._

_Régurgitant sa colère, Ashal fit comme si de rien n'était et devança les autres._

_- Qu'est ce qu'elle a votre Capitaine ? Demanda Cabroc d'un air méprisant à Kero._

_- Elle a qu'elle peut pas sentir les mecs comme toi, répondit il en s'écartant du chasseur._

Retour au présent.

Il était un révolutionnaire... Pas un pirate ! Il n'avait rien à faire parmi eux... La vipère dans sa manche émit un petit sifflement et s'enroula autour de son poignée avant de disparaitre à nouveau. Il soupira. Peut-être qu'il regrettera toute sa vie le geste qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, mais il devait le faire, son instinct de chasseur le menait droit vers cette bête.

- Mais Ashal ! Protesta Itzzy. Ils partent !

- Ce n'est pas un de mes subordonnées, lança t'elle en regardant l'horizon. Je ne peux pas retrouver la mémoire à sa place...

- Mais tu pourrais l'aider ! Continua t'elle.

- Il a voulu vous tuer ! Alors c'est non, Itzzy ! Si Kidd part et bien qu'il le fasse... Je ne l'ai jamais retenu.

- Mais pendant combien de temps vous allez jouer au chat et à la sourie ?! Rattrape-le !

- Itzzy... Tonna Kero très sérieux. Arrête.

- Très bien ! Très bien ! Fit elle en levant les bras vers le ciel d'un air tragique. Mais on est sur Grand Line et qui plus est dans le Shin Sekai... Alors ça se trouve c'est la dernière fois que tu le vois vivant, Ashal.

- Ça ne me regarde plus, rétorqua t'elle en regardant le bateau qui s'éloignait de plus en plus loin sur la mer. J'ai des priorités et il n'en fait pas partis. Nous allons rester 5 mois avec les chapeaux de paille et ensuite nous nous préparerons pour les plans que Dragon nous a confiés.

- Ashal ? Demanda une voix presque timide derrière eux.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Cabroc ? Demanda Gerk surpris.

- Je... Je voudrais m'excuser pour le comportement froid que j'ai eu avec vous... Vous êtes plutôt chouettes et...

Ravalant sa salive, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour il s'excuserait de la sorte devant qui que ce soit.

- Qu'est ce que ça peut bien te faire, tu es un révolutionnaire... Réfléchit Kero.

- Justement, est ce que... Dans un futur proche, mais je vous presse pas, hein ! Faire... Enfin vous voyez...

Ashal ainsi que Kero savaient parfaitement où il voulait en venir mais cependant ils ne le pressèrent pas. Cabroc prit un grand souffle et lança:

- Est ce que je peux rejoindre votre équipage ?

Il l'avait dit, maintenant il connaissait la réponse...

- Quelqu'un s'y oppose ? Demanda Ashal en regardant les pirates autour.

- Mais comment tu vas faire ? Demanda Gerk curieux. Tu vas quitter l'armée révolutionnaire ?

- Et bien... Je suppose que oui mais en même temps vous collaborez avec eux donc pas vraiment... Répondit l'homme en trifouillant son chapeau de cow-boy timidement.

Après un lourd et pesant silence... Cabroc ne tenait plus en place.

- Écoutez ! Répondez une bonne fois pour toute votre grand non ! Et on en parle plus !

- Ça va faire en beugleur de plus sur la bateau, sourit Ashal.

- Déjà qu'avec Gerk on est comblé, répondit Kero.

- je t'ai pas sonné l'assassin d'asticots !

- Assassin de quoi ?!

- D'asticots !

Alors qu'une bagarre prenait place sur le pont entre Gerk et Kero, Itzzy songea intelligent de faire des commentaires sur le combat. Soupirant de lassitude Sqwarks tenta de les raisonner avant que la bagarre ne prenne de l'ampleur.

Cabroc regardait la scène perplexe... C'était oui ou non du coup ?

- Mais... Du coup... je suis pris ? Demanda t'il en levant le doigt.

Aussitôt le plat du sabre de Kero lui heurta la tête et l'assomma. Se relevant et criant, il rejoignit la mini bataille avec férocité.

La mer était bleue et les mouettes volaient en rond. Le soleil réchauffait cette mer glaciale et il n'y avait plus aucuns nuages dans le ciel. Ashal marcha jusqu'à l'arrière du bateau et regarda l'emplacement où avait disparu le navire de Kidd.

Alors cette fois c'était vraiment fini ?

- Il semblerait que oui, chuchota t'elle.

Oui, c'était bien fini. C'était quand même une belle aventure, mais qui s'arrêtait tragiquement...

- Coucou !

Faisant trois pas en arrière, elle regarda le singe en face d'elle, choquée.

- Luffy ? Qu'est ce que tu fais accroché comme une araignée aux cordages ?!

- Il va te manquer, hein ? Fit il en sautant sur le sol, tenant son chapeau de paille de l'autre. T'en fais pas ! Il retrouvera la mémoire ! Shi shi shi !

- Tu es un drôle de spécimen, fit elle en arquant ses sourcils. Mais Kidd et moi avons vogué un certain temps ensemble, il est peut-être temps que nos caps divergent.

- Vraiment ? Demanda Luffy pensif, jetant un coup d'œil vers l'horizon.

- Merci en tout cas. J'ai appris que sans toi je ne serais plus là. C'est bien la première fois que j'ai une dette envers un inconnu.

- C'est pas grave, je m'en fiche ! Rigola le brun en affichant un grand sourire.

Le pirate fit mine de partir, puis tourna sa tête vers Ashal les yeux brillants d'excitation.

- Ça veut dire que... maintenant je peux monter sur ton dos ?!

- HORS DE QUESTION ! Cria t'elle outrée.

- Chopper me laisse monter sur son dos ! S'écria t'il mécontent.

- Je ne suis pas un renne ! Une panthère ça se monte pas !

- D'ailleurs ! J'y pense ! Fit le brun en changeant de sujet ce qui étonna d'autant plus Ashal. Chopper bronze avec Robin, je vais le prévenir que tu es debout, il sera super content !

S'éloignant en étirant ses bras et se catapultant sur l'autre navire, l'étrange capitaine disparut.

Tandis qu'elle le regardait toujours surprise et presque charmée par son comportement si... diffèrent des autres ? Une douleur lacérante au torse l'arracha de ses pensées. Elle dû reprendre son souffle un moment. Ses blessures avaient du mal à guérir, surtout celle en bas du cœur. Quelques millimètres de plus et elle serait morte... Elle était chanceuse finalement, très chanceuse.

Ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur la scène de combat que son équipage avait créée... Se redressant après avoir repris son souffle, elle laissa la brise s'engouffrait dans ses cheveux blancs.

Finalement elle avait réussi. Elle avait protégé son équipage jusqu'au bout.


	45. Arc 5: Le Shin Sekai tremble

Coucou les p'tits loups ! Alors désolé j'ai un jour de retard x) j'étais en période d'examens donc du coup je suis rentrée tard hier soir et j'ai pas eu le temps de publier ce chapitre.

Alors nous commençons un nouvel Arc qui entame réellement le début de la quête pour trouver... enfin vous verrez bien !

Je m'excuse des fautes d'ortho sur les précédents chapitres je vais de ce pas les corriger !

**Merci à vous lecteurs de continuer à suivre cette aventure et à Emi-Sanji-OP, lilo65, Inocencia, Portgas D. Hikaru, Roblochon, Yuyu, Tigrou2Hitsu-kun, Anna1819, Florette, Trafalgar-Lucia, DJ-Mya972, Nanaille la Canaille, Claudio, RobotRock et Guest pour leurs reviews ! **

J'espère que ce nouvel Arc vous plaira !**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Arc 5<strong>

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

><p>Petit à petit, le temps fit son chemin sur Est Blue, North Blue, South Blue, West Blue, Grand Line et le Shin Sekai. Quatre long et laborieux mois s'écoulèrent. Durant ces mois, l'équipage de Luffy et d'Ashal connurent bien des aventures ! Aussi mystérieuses qu'étonnantes, loufoques et dangereuses. Autant dire que ce fut riche en émotions et que les combats s'enchainèrent (et les primes montèrent !). Naviguer avec Luffy quand on est capitaine n'est pas de tout repos, mais finalement Ashal ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer ce petit diable qu'était Luffy. Il était drôle et juste, et même si c'était une grande gueule, ses paroles n'avaient d'égale que ses actes ! Et cet équipage... tellement bizarroïde mais incroyablement sympathique...<p>

Mais le monde changeait... Petit à petit naviguer dans le Shin Sekai était devenu impossible pour ceux qui n'avaient pas le niveau. Une tension nouvelle émergeait du fond des océans. Les mouvements du gouvernement, des révolutionnaires et des pirates semblaient connaitre un désordre intense.

Sur le Sunny-Go, comme d'habitude, Luffy et Ashal se battaient pour le dernier morceau de viande. Hypnos, quant à lui, discutait avec Chopper. Cabroc tentait tant bien que mal de draguer Nami sous les yeux désemparés de Sanji, et Kero faisait un bras de fer avec Zoro. Gerk venait tout juste de finir de jouer un peu de musique avec Brook et Franky qu'ils furent applaudis par Robin et Usopp.

Sqwarks regardait la scène en buvant un peu de rhume. Quelle magnifique tableau. Il avait finit par comprendre que les humains n'étaient pas si stupides et faibles que le monde marin le prétendait. Puis, aussi, il avait appris que ce jeune chapeau de paille avait sauvé l'île des hommes-poissons en versant son sang. L'anguille soupira et posa son verre sur le comptoir. Tellement de choses c'était passé depuis qu'il avait quitté cette caverne humide avec ces poulpes roses affreux... La liberté avait bon goût. Il sourit avec sincérité et continua à boire son verre de rhume. Soudainement il reçut un objet non identifié dans la nuque, lui faisant recracher tout le contenu de son verre sur le comptoir.

- Gerk ! Cria t'il sans même se retourner (il faut dire que c'était toujours le même).

- Désolé Sqwarks... je voulais faire un strip-tease mais...

- ON A PAS L'IDÉE DE FAIRE UN STRIP-TEASE ! Cria l'homme poisson.

- Effrayant... chuchota Chopper choqué.

- Ne crains rien, je n'ai pas peur des hommes poissons, s'exclama fièrement Usopp à côté. Il faut dire que j'en ai combattu un après tout !

- Ohhh c'est vrai ?! S'écria Chopper émerveillé. Oh, mais, moi aussi ! Ouais on a pas peur de toi Sqwarks !

Sqwarks posa son verre de rhume, se leva, et se dirigea vers les deux zigotos. Mesurant facilement 3 mètres, sa musculature poisseuse ne laisser rien d'engageant. Il regarda avec ses yeux animales les deux membres d'équipage du chapeau de paille.

- De quoi ? Tonna t'il en allongeant son cou de murène.

- J'ai peur Usopp, pleura Chopper en se recroquevillant parterre.

- Moi aussi, chuchota Usopp dans la même posture. Faisons les morts, il s'en ira peut être.

- Ouf, il m'a oublié, soupira Gerk.

- Gerk, fit la murène en tournant doucement la tête.

- AuUUU SECOURSSS ! S'écria Gerk en fusant droit vers la sortie.

- Tu peux pas t'en empêcher, sourit Ashal au comptoir.

- Ah ah, ils ont besoin d'apprendre les bonnes manières, rigola Sqwarks.

Elle rigola à son tour.

- D'ailleurs, demanda l'homme poisson, c'est demain qu'on... ?

- Oui, soupira t'elle pensive. C'est passé si vite...

Plusieurs pirates avaient rejoins l'équipage d'Ashal mais Sqwarks, Kero, Gerk, Itzzy et Cabroc étaient toujours ceux qui sortaient du lot, non seulement par leur prime mais aussi par leur caractère bien à eux.

- Je préviendrai tout le monde ce soir, annonça t'elle.

* * *

><p>Au petit matin ce fut le moment tant redouté: celui des adieux.<p>

- Nami, lança Cabroc, tu ne veux vraiment pas, que tous les deux, enfin, voilà ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, rigola t'elle. J'aime quelqu'un d'autre.

- Il a bien de la chance...

- Oui, mais cet idiot ne le sait pas !

- Bouhouhouhou ! Pleura Franky. C'est tellement triste ! Je ne pourrais jamais m'arrêter de pleurer.

- Yo-ho-ho-ho... Je crois que je vais pleurer, même si je n'ai pas d'yeux ! Yo-ho-ho-ho !

- Ashal-chwan ! Itzzy-chan ! Faites attention à vous ! Et si vous avez un problème... Appelez moi ! Et j'accourrai à votre secours ! Cria Sanji en se dandinant et faisant des cœurs avec la fumée de sa cigarette.

- A un de ces quatre, s'exclama Kero face à Zoro. C'était sympa ces entrainements.

- Ouais, faudra qu'on remette ça un jour, répondit le marimo en souriant.

- Merci pour tout Robin, s'exclama à son tour Ashal. Je ne sais pas si je connais bien les poney-glyphes mais c'est mieux que rien.

- Ha ha, ne t'en fais pas ! Tout ira bien, tu as vite appris.

- Je.. je vais exploser tellement je suis triste, fit Chopper en se retenant de pleurer (bien que ses larmes coulaient déjà abondamment sur sa petite truffe bleue). Vous allez tous me manquer ! Hurla le renne en laissant échapper un gros sanglot.

Peu à peu chacun monta sur le bon navire et les passerelles en bois furent retirées. L'émotion était vive mais le cœur vaillant.

- Shi shi ! Au revoir ! Hurla Luffy. On se reverra au bout de Grand Line !

- Shhh... Crétin... répondit Ashal en souriant et en fermant les yeux.

- Ashaaaaaall! Fit Gerk en se tenant à son pantalon noir et en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Tu n'as donc pas de cœur que tu ne peux pleurer !

- Garde tes répliques poétiques dans ta tête...

- Au revoiiir ! Lancèrent tous les pirates les uns après les autres.

- Au revoir !

Au bout d'une demie-heure, le calme revint peu à peu.

- JE VAIS MOURIR DE TRISTESSE ! Hurla Gerk au beau milieu du pont du Soleil Noir.

- Ben meurs, lança Kero.

- C'est méchant Kero ! S'exclama Itzzy outrée.

Kero n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il se reçut un violent coup de guitare sur la tête qui l'assomma brutalement.

- Qu'est ce que tu viens de me dire espèce de... d'assassin !

- Gerk, ce n'est pas la peine de rentrer dans le jeu de Kero. On sait très bien comment ça se passe après...

- Tiens donc, tu es devenu raisonnable Itzzy, lança Ashal à côté.

- Il faut bien avec ces andouilles, rigola t'elle en tirant la langue.

- Itzzy-chan, vous êtes la plus mignonne ! S'écrièrent quelques pirates sur le pont.

- Punissez moi Itzzy-chan ! Cria un pirate (tout de suite imité par ses compatriotes).

- Ça faisait longtemps qu'on avait pas navigué seul, s'exclama Cabroc assis sur un tonneau. Hein Capt'aine ?

Ashal acquiesça, les bras croisés, regardant les voiles noirs de son navire. Ça faisait bien longtemps en effet...

Pendant deux semaines les pirates révolutionnaires voguèrent tranquillement. Un matin comme les autres, un évènement incroyable fit trembler le Shin Sekai: Big Mom avait été battu.

- Ashal ! Hurla Itzzy en se trimbalant avec le journal à travers tout le navire. Ashaaal!

Alors que la capitaine aux cheveux blancs étaient dans le brouillard complet et sirotait un doux chocolat chaud, Itzzy lui renversa tout dessus. Elle regarda son amie avec une envie de meurtre dans les yeux. Gerk, qui mangeait un morceau de brioche à côté, s'empara du journal en criant des sons inaudibles dû à son existation et sa surprise.

- Rends le moi Gerk ! Protesta Itzzy.

- Laisse-le faire le singe, ça l'amuse, râla Kero en buvant sa boisson bien chaude du matin.

Gerk donna un gentil coup de journal à Kero.

- Nt, nt, nt ! Fit le blond en agitant le journal. Je t'assure que là c'est de la méga info de la mort qui tue.

- Et bien lis la au lieu de danser, soupira l'assassin.

- J'y viens, j'y viens.

Gerk fit mine de tousser puis commença en lisant le titre:

- Journal du Shin Sekai...

- Putain ça va lui prendre des plombes... soupira le brun.

- J'ai même pas encore commencé !

- Les gars... soupira Ashal qui essuyait le chocolat qu'Itzzy avait renversé sur elle.

- Je suis désolée Ashal-sama... s'excusa la pirate en pleurant.

- Bon vous m'écoutez ? S'écria Gerk. Donc: Un Yon...

- Big Mom est morte ! Cria Cabroc en entrant en trombe dans la pièce.

- Je... je... je veux me réincarner en vers de terre... lança Gerk déprimé. Il m'a piqué la vedette.

- Fallait pas mettre trois plombes, soupira Kero. Attends ! Tu as dit QUOI Cabroc ?!

Ashal resta calme face à la nouvelle mais elle n'en demeura pas moins surprise.

- Luffy est dans le coup ! Continua Cabroc.

- Et pas que lui ! Fit Itzzy en souriant. Trois supernovas ! Ils ont fait une alliance pour la battre.

- Je suis soulagée, soupira Gerk en se relevant du sol. Les rumeurs disent qu'elle bouffe ses membres d'équipage...

- Parfois je me demande si je ne devrais pas faire la même chose, soupira Ashal.

- Je suis indigeste ! Cria derechef Gerk.

- Moi aussi ! S'écria Itzzy apeurée.

- Bon, et se sont qui les deux autres ? Demanda Kero.

- Trafalgar Law et...

Cabroc hésita à dire le dernier nom.

- Et Eustass Kidd ! S'écria de suite Gerk. Ah ah ! Je t'ai eu Cabroc ! Je t'ai piqué la vedette ! Ça fait mal hein ! Savoure cet instant ou moi, Gerk... Oï tu m'écoutes !

- Kidd... soupira Ashal en regardant le plafond. Il a fait une alliance avec Luffy, hein ? Remarque pour battre un Yonkou le jeu en vaut la chandelle... Il a descendu pas mal de ses bateaux, après tout, c'est normal qu'il finisse par arriver jusqu'à elle...

Ashal se pinça la lèvre. Rien que le fait de repenser à lui était douloureux.

- De toute façon on doit voir le contact de l'armée révolutionnaire ? Intervint Kero. Ça ne change rien à nos plans.

- En effet, soupira Ashal. Rien ne va changer pour nous. On va à la prochaine île et on... Tu as quoi dans les mains Gerk ?

- Oh ça ? Demanda t'il en tendant une lettre rouge avec un air suspect. Disons que... je devais te le donner mais que... j'ai oublié et que... maintenant qu'on parle de Kidd...

En guise de réponse il lui tendit la lettre. Ashal la prit et l'ouvrit... Elle était déjà ouverte...

- Gerk... Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas ouvrir mon courrier !

- Désolé... Mais j'adore utiliser le couteau pour ouvrir les lettres ! C'est plus fort que moi.

Sans s'attarder plus sur lui, elle lut avidement la lettre... C'était une blague... L'écriture était difforme et irrégulière, à peine lisible.

* * *

><p><em>Ashal,<em>

_Tu sait très bien que je n'aurrai pas ( une grande ligne est barré) que je n'aime pas m'escuser. Alors je le ferrai pas. Pendent mon combat avec l'autre conne, j'ai u le temp de réfléchire._

_Bref, vas a l'ile D.C.O._

_Ps: Prévoit une tenus SEXY._

* * *

><p>Ashal regarda Gerk puis la lettre puis Gerk.<p>

- Si c'est une blague c'est vraiment pas drôle ! Cria t'elle. Même un enfant de 10 ans ferait moins de faute !

- Mais Ashal... Soupira Gerk peiné. C'est vraiment Kidd. Tu n'as qu'à te dire qu'il porte bien son nom, ah ah ah !

Elle regarda un moment la lettre et la retourna. Il n'y avait pas marqué de qui cela pouvait bien être.

- Comment tu peux le savoir ?! Puis qu'est ce qu'il en aurait à foutre de soudainement me recontacter ! C'est pas lui !

- Ben au dos, en tout petit...

Ashal retourna la lettre et parvint à déchiffrer une toute petite phrase...

- "Tu ma manquer chaton" ? S'exclama t'elle.

- C'était le dernier surnom qu'il...

- La ferme. Brûle-là, j'en ai rien à faire.

- Capitaine, peut-être que vous...

- Itzzy, non. On va sur l'île D.C.O comme prévu, on voit le contact et on repart. Et si c'est vraiment lui alors j'espère qu'on ne le croisera pas car je n'ai aucune envie de me battre avec un petit prétentieux qui a battu Big Mom en faisant une alliance débile !

- Elle est obligée d'utiliser tout ces mots péjoratifs ? Demanda Itzzy perplexe.

- Elle est jalouse... répondit GerK en chuchotant.

- J'ai entendu ! Et je ne suis pas jalouse ! On va dire qu'il y a trois branches, celle de la marine, celle des pirates et celle des révolutionnaires... J'ai choisi une entre les deux alors...

- Là, elle essaye de se convaincre, lança Gerk à Itzzy.

- GERK ! T'ES MORT !

- Vas y Ashal ! Cria Kero. Je le tiens !

Au bout d'une journée, le navire arriva à l'île D.C.O. Mouillant dans le port, le Soleil Noir était plutôt imposant par son caractère particulier, se démarquant facilement face à des Galions ou autres gigantesques navires.

- Il fait encore nuit, on ira demain non ? Demanda Cabroc.

- La ville est super bizarre... On dirait une ville fantôme, chuchota Gerk.

- On doit rencontrer le contact dans un bar, pas très loin d'ici. On va y aller, lança Ashal. Sqwarks tu viens avec moi.

- Je peux venir ? Demanda Cabroc.

- Si tu veux.

- Ouais, moi je préfère garder le navire ! s'exclama Gerk.

- Tu es trop resté avec Usopp et Chopper, répondit Itzzy. Tu es devenu un trouillard comme eux...

- C'est pas vrai !

Avant que la dispute commence, les trois pirates descendirent du bateau. Marchant doucement sur le pont du port, ils scrutaient les alentours. Très vite ils trouvèrent le bar en question. La ville était sombre et l'île boueuse, autant dire que c'était un endroit déplaisant.

Les trois pirates entrèrent dans le bar faisant impression à leur arrivée. Le bar était aussi délabré que la plupart des bâtiments. De toute évidence il s'agissait d'une île de non-droit, réservée aux bandits, aux pirates et à tous ceux que les lois dérangent.

Le trio se dirigea vers une table qui semblait moins bancale que les autres. Un homme encapuchonné se tenait là, un paquet de carte à la main.

- Ça fait un moment...

- Hawkins ? Demanda Ashal.

- Quand j'ai fait les cartes, elles disaient que tu allais mourir... Je n'ai pas eu tord.

- Je me sens bien vivante pour quelqu'un qui est mort, s'exclama t'elle en s'asseyant.

- Que ce soit la mort physique ou moral, cela ressort de la même façon dans les cartes. Seul l'interprétation compte, et j'ai omis de te dire qu'il s'agissait d'une mort mental. Regarde toi, même physiquement tu as changé. Toujours aussi belle.

- Viens en aux faits, Hawkins, grogna t'elle en fronçant les sourcils. J'ai du faire un détour pour arriver sur cette île et ce n'est certainement pas pour entendre des compliments.

Le magicien commença à tirer ses cartes comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.

- Ton destin s'est enclenché. Le dénouement est encore loin mais tu as les deux pieds dedans maintenant. La bataille est désormais imminente. Les tensions vont s'accroitre et bientôt tu devras agir.

Cabroc regarda le magicien avec perplexité.

- Il est défoncé ou quoi ce type ? Il parle bizarrement, je comprends rien.

- Je n'ai ni bu, ni fumé quoique ce soit, Cabroc. Je parle toujours comme ça, soupira Hawkins.

- Un peu plus de respect, tonna Sqwarks en regardant Cabroc. Hawkins est puissant et c'est un Capitaine.

- Mais j'ai entendu dire que c'était un révolutionnaire ? Demanda Cabroc en se grattant la tête.

- Il n'y a pas à dire, fit le blond avec indifférence, certains ont été bercés trop près du mur.

- Pourquoi Dragon t'envoie ? Continua Ashal alors que Cabroc était retenu par Sqwarks pour ne pas qu'il attaque Hawkins.

- C'est très simple, l'heure est venue de savoir si tu es une gardienne ou pas.

Tandis qu'elle attendait que le blond déploit ses cartes de part et d'autre, elle s'aperçut qu'une odeur de viande flottait dans le bar. Commandant de la nourriture, ils mangèrent en attendant le diagnostic du magicien.

- Tu n'es pas une gardienne.

Ashal faillit s'étouffer avec l'os dans sa bouche.

- Pardon ? J'ai fait tous ça pour rien ?! S'exclama t'elle en se levant brutalement.

- Peut-être.

- VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MA GUEULE !

- Dragon t'a dit qu'il voulait faire émerger l'île n'est ce pas ?

- Le royaume perdu ? Oui. J'ai même été choquée sur le coup.

- Dragon veut faire émerger le royaume perdu ?! S'écria Cabroc.

- C'est de la folie, s'exclama Sqwarks. Une personne ne peut pas faire ça... Même un homme poisson...

- C'est pour ça qu'il faut que ce soit un gardien, rétorqua Basil Hawkins. Ce que tu n'es pas.

- J'ai compris... fit Ashal plus calme. Dragon m'a parlée d'un autre survivant mais qui était resté caché du reste du monde... Il faut que je le trouve ?

- Oui.

- Ashal, s'exclama une voix grave.

- Par où je commence ?

- Ashal...

Hawkins lui tendit un objet carré.

- Je ne sais pas comment ça fonctionne mais Dragon m'a dit que tu saurais en temps voulu.

- Ashal !

- QUOI ?! Cria t'elle en regardant celui qui l'appelait.

Aussitôt elle sursauta... Tombant en arrière, elle se releva très vite, faisant face à son adversaire.

- Si j'ai choisi cet emplacement, continua Hawkins, c'était stratégique.

Se levant il quitta la taverne, accompagnés d'une poignée de ses hommes.

- Hawkins, salaud ! Hurla t'elle en se mettant en posture de combat.

- Parfois... le destin à besoin d'un coup de pouce, répondit il avant de disparaitre.

- A te regarder on croirait que tu as peur de moi, ha ha ha ha ha ha !

- Vu à quoi tu ressembles, il y a de quoi... Qu'est ce que tu fais ici, Kidd ?

- Vu à quoi je ressemble ? Répéta le rouquin absolument pas amusé par cette remarque.

- Vous nous attendiez ? Demanda Sqwarks sur la défensive.

- Depuis un moment, on allait même partir, répondit Wire.

Au fur et à mesure, les yeux d'Ashal devinrent deux pupille verticale et ses crocs dépassèrent légèrement de ses lèvres.

- Tu ne comptes quand même pas m'attaquer ? Ha ha ha ha ha ! Avec les derniers évènements ma prime a augmenté, fit il en souriant. On peut dire que l'écart entre ta prime et la mienne se creuse un peu plus chaque jour.

Kidd s'installa sur la chaise où était assis auparavant Hawkins et joignit ses mains sur la table.

- Alors, tu n'as pas reçu ma lettre ?

- Non, mentit elle.

- Comme quoi le destin fait bien les choses, ha ha ha !

- Partez, ordonna t'elle à Sqwarks et Cabroc.

- Capitaine, on ne te laisse pas ! S'écria Cabroc prêt à tirer avec son arbalète.

Aussitôt ses flèches partirent toutes seules et Sqwarks dû l'aider pour qu'il contrôle son arme.

- Kidd arrête ! S'écria t'elle agressivement.

- Je voulais juste m'amuser un peu, soupira t'il alors que sa main droite arrêtait de produire des étincelles violettes.

- Cabroc et Sqwarks partez c'est un ordre !

Contre leur grès ils partirent. Vu la lettre que Kidd avait envoyé (et qui grâce à Gerk avait fait le tour de l'équipage) ils savaient que cela devrait normalement se passer sans combat.

- Tu peux t'assoir, proposa Kidd.

- Je préfère rester debout.

D'un geste de la main, il renvoya ses hommes qui étaient dans l'auberge.

- Je ne veux pas discuter ici, fit il en la regardant de haut en bas. Et range moi ces crocs, je n'ai pas l'intention de t'attaquer.

- Permets moi d'avoir des doutes, rétorqua t'elle froidement.

- Il y a une pièce au dessus, ce serait plus simple si on y allait, rétorqua Kidd en se levant.

Ashal suivis Kidd tout en restant sur la défensive. Le supernova ouvrit la porte et laissa passer la pirate.

- Tu te fous de moi ? Demanda t'elle férocement.

Elle regarda la pièce peinte en rouge et noir. L'ambiance était... comment dire... romantiquement bestiale. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à dégainer son pistolet une paire de menotte en frou-frou orange lui lia les mains.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait que Kidd la plaqua contre le lit en forme de cœur, situé en plein milieu de la pièce.

- Je t'avais dit de prévoir une tenue sexy mais tant pis, je me contenterai de...

Alors qu'il cherchait désespérément les lèvres d'Ashal, il reçut un violent coup de genoux dans le ventre. Respirant difficilement, il reçut un coup de boule qui le propulsa parterre.

- Putain... Tu as le crâne dure... Fit elle en se massant le front... J'ai la trace des lunettes ! J'y crois pas...

- Hé hé... Tu veux la jouer comme ça... Ricana Kidd. J'avais oublié que tu voulais toujours faire ta rebelle !

- Eustass ne fais pas ça... rétorqua t'elle tout en essayant de s'enlever les menottes.

- Je vais me gêner.

Alors qu'il allait la saisir contre lui, elle sauta par dessus sa tête, faucha sa jambe, donna un violent coup de coude dans sa nuque, et plaça les menottes autour de son cou. Étranglé et légèrement amoché, le rouquin tenta de se lever. Passant à nouveau par dessus sa tête, elle lui donna un brutal coup de genoux dans la mâchoire et un coup de poing sur la joue.

Kidd se leva alors avec une rapidité effrayante pour une boule de muscles pareil. Il n'était plus question de jouer maintenant et il l'avait compris. Sauf qu'Ashal n'attendait que ça. Sautant, il laissa un instant sa gorge à découvert. Elle frappa.

2 minutes plus tard...

Kidd se réveilla sur le lit. Qu'est ce qu'il c'était passé ? Ah oui, il s'en souvenait... Sauf que ça ne c'était pas du tout passé comme il l'avait prévu. Voulant se lever, il retomba sur le lit. Elle n'était plus là... Pire encore il était menotté au lit sans personne pour l'aider... Merde ! Juste 2 petites minutes et elle en avait profiter pour s'éclipser... Il s'était laisser faire... oui c'est ce qu'il dirait ! Son honneur serait sauf. En attendant il était toujours menotté au lit...

- Excusez moi monsieur, demanda quelqu'un en entrant. J'ai cru entendre du bruit qui ! DOUX JÉSUS ! Vous êtes à moitié nu !

- C'est ma tenue normal...

Kidd utilise son magnétisme et se libéra des deux menottes en frou-frou orange. Il endossa son manteau vite-fait et attrapa l'homme par le col.

- Elle est partie par où ? Grogna t'il.

- De ? Ma femme ?

- Pas ta femme abruti ! Ashal !

- Oh la pirate ? Euh... dehors... pourquoi ? Ah ah... c'est elle qui vous a menotté au lit ? Il est normal qu'un homme avec une réputation aussi horrible que vous aime se faire dominer au lit, vous savez, rigola l'aubergiste. J'ai été un pirate aussi et...

- J'en ai rien à foutre, lança Kidd en pointant son revolver sur la tête de l'homme.

- Que faites vous ? Vous n'allez pas me tuer ?

- C'est une île de non droit ici, personne en a rien à foutre de ta vie.

- Vous croyez vraiment pouvoir me battre si facilement !

L'homme s'évapora sous les yeux sereins de Kidd.

Alors qu'il allait assené un coup à Eustass, le supernova cogna la mâchoire de l'homme avec son point métallique, défonçant le plancher du bar. L'homme était mort sur son bar au milieu des bouteilles.

Kidd regarda sa victime du haut du deuxième étage avec un regard cruel.

- Fallait pas se foutre de moi.


	46. 5: Un pacte avec le diable

Alors alors ! Publication le samedi encore je sais x) je n'ai pas eu le temps hier.

Bon, visiblement vous avez tous détesté Kidd dans le chapitre précédent ? Et bien, soyez soulagés: vous allez encore plus le détester dans ce chapitre X'D. J'espère néanmoins qu'il ne tournera pas trop en Oc car j'adore, même j'aime beaucoup, que le personnage soit très fidèle à celui dans le manga, ça fait tout son charme.

**Merci pour tout vos encouragements, et de lire les chapitres au fil de leur publication !**

**Grand grand merci à MV-232, Roblochon, Portgas D. Hikaru, Tigrou2Hitsu-kun et Hitsu-kun2Tigrou, Inocencia, Emi-Sanji-OP, DJ-Mya972, Florette, Trafalgar-Lucia, Nanaille la Canaille, Laya Mya, Claudio, Fairy Misse, yuyu et Camargo !**

Vos réactions et vos impressions m'aident énormément à diriger ma Fic' :) !**  
><strong>

Au passage,(donc pour ceux qui ont un compte sur fanfiction vous savez que je réponds toujours en mp à vos reviews) pour tous ceux qui postent des reviews dites "anonymes" je ne peux pas répondre en mp : / Mais je veux tout de même vous remercier sincèrement pour vos reviews qui sont juste génialissime et superbes:Merci !**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Arc 5<strong>

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

><p>Les pirates révolutionnaires faisaient déjà route vers la prochaine île depuis 2 jours quand ils reçurent une lettre...<p>

- Gerk... Tu vas arrêter d'ouvrir mon courrier ! Cria Ashal.

- Je sais... mais c'est plus fort que moi... soupira le blond, les bras ballant.

- Cette écriture pleine de tâches et de ratures me rappelle quelque chose, soupira t'elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Pourquoi tu ne fais pas la paix avec lui ? Demanda Itzzy en regarda la lettre par dessus l'épaule d'Ashal.

- C'est compliqué...

- Ce n'est pas compliqué ! Vous compliquez les choses mais elles sont très simples au fond !

- Tu ne veux pas leurs organiser un dîner aux chandelles, tant que tu y es ? Rigola Kero au loin.

- Bon ça suffit, protesta Ashal. Arrêtez de vous mêlez de mes affaires !

- Peut-être qu'il a compris et qu'il s'excuse, et...

- Des excuses ? ricana la pirate. Venant de Kidd ? Ah ah ah ! Me fais pas rire... il est trop fière pour s'excuser.

- Parce que toi non peut être, siffla Itzzy en faisant mine de regarder ailleurs.

- Je n'ai pas attaqué son équipage et je n'ai pas failli le tuer, moi ! Grogna Ashal avec agressivité.

- Euh... Tu as failli le tuer oui, rétorqua Gerk. Même que c'est à cause de toi qu'il a perdu la mémoire... et du coup tu as failli te battre avec Killer, sans compter que...

- Ça suffit Gerk ! Cria t'elle fortement agacée.

Itzzy prit la lettre des mains de sa capitaine et la parcourut des yeux. Elle souffla lourdement et tira la langue de coté.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment romantique... fit la rosette.

- Oui, répondit Gerk en soupirant aussi. Entre Ashal qui humilie Kidd et lui qui l'insulte... A croire que tous les capitaines sont arrogants, méchants, stupides, puér...

- GERK ! Je te signal que tu parles de moi là ! Vociféra la capitaine prête à lui bondir dessus. T'as qu'à bruler cette lettre ! J'en ai rien à foutre ! Merde ! T'es content !

- Allons, Allons, capitaine, on se détend, lança Itzzy en massant les épaules de la pirate. On va gentiment lire la lettre d'insultes du méchant Cap'tain Kidd et tout ira bien... D'accord.

- Je suppose que vous n'allez pas me lâcher ? Soupira t'elle en tapant du pied contre le bois noir du navire.

- Je commence à la lire, prêt tout le monde ?

Tous l'équipage hocha la tête en même temps, s'étant interrompu dans ses tâches pour écouter les derniers ragots.

- Vous voulez pas la faire publier dans le journal du Shin Sekai tant que vous y êtes ? Râla Ashal. Donne-moi ça Itzzy. Je vais dans ma cabine et que personne ne me dérange ! Ou je le déchiquette en siiii petiiit morceaux qu'on ne retrouvera même plus son cadavre !

A grand pas la capitaine se dirigea vers sa cabine, une lettre à la main, et une veine sur le front. S'installant confortablement sur son lit, elle croisa ses bottes et passa son bras derrière sa nuque. Hésitante, elle commença à lire la fameuse lettre.

* * *

><p><em>La sale bète,<em>

_Sache que la moitiait des femmes du Shin Sekai tuerait pour étre a ta place ! Qu'esse-ce qui tourne pas rond dans ta tète de piaf ! Tu a interet a t'escuser ! Tu ne ma même pas laissé te dire que (une grande ligne est barré) qu'apès que j'ai était assomée par l'autre conne, je ne sais pas comment mais tout est revenut ! Alors tu va te bougé le cul et venir tout de suite !_

_Je te ferrai payer ce que tu a fait dans la chambre ! Tu a dépassé les bornes ! J'incendirait toutes les îles sur lequelles tu ira si tu ne reviens pas ! N'oublie pas que j'ai battu un yonkou et que ce n'est que le début ! Bientot je serai le seigneur des pirates alors tu a interet a savoir dans quelle camp tu es !_

* * *

><p>Ashal soupira grandement et déchira la lettre avec satisfaction. Elle avait l'impression de faire face à un gamin qui faisait une crise pour un jouet... et le jouet c'était elle... Elle grogna légèrement à cette idée.<p>

Non, elle voulait que Kidd souffre comme elle avait souffert, qu'il ait l'impression de tomber dans une abysse profonde et noir, seul. Posant un doigt sur ses lèvres comme pour réfléchir plus vite, elle regarda le plafond d'un air songeur, imaginant les plus pitoyables scènes possibles. Un sourire presque sadique se dessina sur ses lèvres, aussitôt remplacé par de la surprise. Depuis quand était-elle devenue si sadique envers lui ? Pendant un moment elle se sentie presque coupable d'éprouver une haine aussi grande pour Eustass, pendant un moment...

Quelques jours plus tard, sur le navire de Kidd, et alors que le soleil se cachait derrière un rideau de nuages noir, un oiseau apporta un colis.

Killer réceptionna le colis le temps que son capitaine se lève.

- Oh Kidd, c'est pour toi, fit son second en le voyant arriver.

Le rouquin se gratta la tête en baillant puis arriva en trombe vers le blond.

- C'quoi ?

- Un colis de la part des pirates révolutionnaires.

Les yeux jaunes-orangés du rouquin fixèrent l'homme en face d'un air suspect.

- T'es sûr ? Demanda Kidd.

- Non, en faite je te fais un cadeau parce que je trouve que tu es un capitaine adorable particulièrement calme, fit Killer avec un ton monotone.

- Ça va, ça va, râla le roux en prenant le paquet. C'est lourd...

Alors que Kidd déballait l'emballage beige, il resta figé, une bande noir camouflant ses yeux. D'un geste rapide il balança le paquet à la mer.

- Qu'est ce que c'était ? demanda Killer curieux.

- Un Bescherelle...

- Et bien les poissons vont apprendre un peu de grammaire, ricana Zark sous le regard mauvais de Kidd.

- Boss ? Tenta Heat.

- QUOI ?!

- Je reviendrai plus tard...

- Maintenant que tu es là, dis-le !

- Ce que veut dire Heat, expliqua Wire. C'est que possiblement il vous faudrait la charmer.

- Pourquoi ?

- Euh...

- Tu t'es excusé au moins ? Demanda subitement Killer.

- Ben non ! Quelle idée ! Rétorqua Kidd en haussant les épaules avec évidence.

- Boss... Je veux pas dire mais... ça craint, fit Heat.

- Boss ! C'est son navire là bas ! Cria Zark occupé à regarder l'océan pour voir si des poissons venaient lire le livre en question.

Kidd regarda au loin tandis qu'un vent puissant se leva sur la mer.

- Le vent tourne en notre faveur, lança t'il avec un sourire effrayant.

- Kidd... l'interrompit Killer. Tu ne peux pas forcer quelqu'un à être avec toi si...

- Bien sûr que si. Et c'est exactement ce que je vais faire, lança t'il calmement en croisant les bras.

- Boss, il y a un autre navire qui s'approche à bâbord, s'exclama Heat.

- Peut-être qu'elle à quelqu'un d'autre... lança Killer.

- Si c'est le cas je le tue. Et ensuite je la force à être avec moi !

- ... Si tu le dis.

- C'est le navire des pirates Kuja ! Fit Zark avec déjà des cœurs dans le yeux.

- Merde c'est pas bon ça... S'exclama Kidd en tirant la gueule.

Plus loin, la navire des pirates Kuja s'approcha de celui d'Ashal et s'arrêta. Une femme aux longs cheveux bruns et à la beauté sublime sauta sur le pont noir du Soleil Noir. Une tension entre les deux équipages saisit aussitôt les deux navires.

- Comment as tu osé approcher mon fiancé ! S'écria Boa Hancock dans sa posture fétiche du mépris (et folle de rage).

- Elle débloque ? Dit Kero d'un air perplexe.

- Kidd a une fiancée ?! S'écria Itzzy.

- IL SUFFIT ! Cria Hancock. Je suis la plus belle et Luffy est à moi !

- Elle est belle ! Ajouta Cabroc. Je veux l'épouserrrrr...

- Arrête de vouloir épouser une fille dès que tu la trouves jolie ! soupira Sqwarks.

- Tu m'agaces, lança Ashal froidement. Dégage ton navire de notre route et on oublie tout ça.

A ces mots Hancock devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate et se prépara à attaquer cette impétueuse capitaine.

- Comment tu me parles espèce de pétasse ? Cria Hancock en pointant Ashal du doigt.

- Sœurette, s'exclama une femme aux cheveux verts. Il me semble que d'après la rumeur elle est avec ce capitaine aux cheveux rouges.

- Et alors ! Tonna la brune. Qui me dit qu'elle n'est pas avec plusieurs hommes à la fois !

- Un c'est déjà compliqué alors deux... chuchota Ashal pensive.

- JE VAIS TE TUER ! Ragea Hancock. Je suis la plus belle et c'est moi qui épouserai Luffy !

Voyant qu'elle allait attaquer, Ashal s'élança sous sa forme animal et... Une vague d'énergie puissante déferla sur les deux navires. Alors que quelques pirates tombaient sur les deux ponts, les deux capitaines étaient très légèrement sonnées.

Une enclume s'abattit violemment sur la tête d'Ashal. Tombant inconsciente sur le pont, un liquide rouge teinta ses cheveux blancs.

- Et toi, stupide homme, qu'est ce que tu fais à ma rivale ! Tonna la brune d'un air méprisant.

- Arrache toi de mon chemin, s'exclama le rouquin en s'emparant de la jeune femme inconsciente.

6 heures plus tard...

Ashal se réveilla faiblement en ouvrant les yeux petit à petit. Sa tête... ça faisait mal... comme si elle s'était reçu un énorme cailloux... Que c'était il passé ? Au même moment elle constata qu'elle n'était pas dans une position naturelle mais attachée en position assise à une sorte de tuyau, les bras au dessus de la tête... Attachée très fermement, il était impossible pour elle de se détacher de cette corde métallique.

Ses yeux parcoururent la pièce.

Elle était perdue... Juste avant elle était devant Boa Hancock, la shichibukai, et après elle s'était faite assommée... La migraine l'empêchait de réfléchir plus.

Un homme entra dans la chambre. Se dévoilant peu à peu face à l'obscurité, elle le reconnue bien vite.

- Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix, chaton.

- Kidd, fit elle en crispant sa mâchoire.

- Je devrai te tuer pour ce que tu as fait sur l'île, fit il en repensant à la scène. Mais dans mon extrême bonté je ne vais pas te tuer.

- Trop aimable, grinça t'elle des dents.

Kidd sourit sadiquement tout en s'accroupissant devant Ashal. Il posa sa main juste à côté de sa tête, sur le mur, et rapprocha son visage en la défiant du regard.

- J'ai fait un marché avec cette shichibukai, lança t'il. Elle rend forme humaine à ton équipage mais en échange tu dois...

Kidd se tut et se releva brutalement en tournant le dos à Ashal.

- Quoique... je ne sais pas...

- C'est quoi cette histoire de forme humaine à mon équipage ? Beugla Ashal.

Kidd s'assit sur son lit à droite et joignit ses mains tout en fixant Ashal avec une joie non dissimulée.

- Forme humaine, tu as parfaitement compris... Mais chaque chose en son temps, chaton. Sais tu ce qu'est le Rikku ?

- Je ne suis pas stupide merci, m...

La pirate s'arrêta subitement de parler, comprenant peu à peu la situation. Ses yeux arborèrent une forme choquée et ses lèvres tremblèrent un instant.

- Je vois que tu as parfaitement compris, répondit Kidd en souriant de plus belle. Tu n'as jamais été du genre lente... sauf pour mes attaques, ah ah ah.

- Qu'est ce que tu as fait, Kidd ? Chuchota t'elle effrayée.

- Moi ? Rien en particulier. Disons que j'ai profité de la situation. De rage, l'autre garce a changé la moitié des personnes en pierre, et vu qu'elle était sur ton navire, ce sont forcement tes membres d'équipage qui on prit son truc de fruit du démon.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas été changé en pierre comme les autres ? Demanda t'elle subitement.

- Je n'étais pas dans son champs d'action je suppose. Mais peu importe, j'ai fait un marché avec elle.

- Espèce d'enflure ! Hurla t'elle folle de rage. Elle rend forme humaine à mon équipage en échange du Rikku, c'est ça ? Et du coup je ne serais plus une menace pour elle... Tu es un salaud Kidd ! Un putain de salaud !

- Nuance, je suis un pirate. Et je ne suis pas chapeau de paille. Si tu tiens tant que ça à ton équipage... Fit il en se levant avec cruauté. Alors ton choix est tout fait.

Ashal serra les poings aussi fort qu'elle pouvait... Le Rikku était communément appelé "lien" par les gens qui ne sortent jamais de chez eux, mais en réalité c'était bien plus. Il s'agissait là d'un lien extrêmement solide entre deux pirates et qui plus est privilégié. Le Rikku devait forcement être annoncé par un Capitaine et rien ne pouvait briser ce lien ou l'honneur du pirate qui la briserait se verrait à jamais disparaitre, un peu comme le système du Davy Back fight. Malheureusement pour beaucoup de pirates cela signifiaient plus renoncer à une partie de leurs liberté qu'autre chose.

Sans un silence pesant, Kidd s'éloigna jusqu'à la porte et posa sa main sur la poignée.

- Vu que je suis gentil je vais te laisser une heure. Même si le choix est évident, ah ah ah !

Claquant la porte derrière lui, il laisse la jeune femme seule.

Baissant la tête, elle soupira... Quand il était déterminé plus rien ne pouvait l'arrêter si ce n'est la mort... Néanmoins la piraterie rimait avec liberté et le Rikku avec l'emprisonnement. Jamais elle ne le ferait !

- Qu'il fasse partis de la marine ou de la piraterie, j'ai le chic pour prendre de mecs complètement dérangés, soupira Ashal.

Elle se remémora subitement les massacres qu'elle avait fait pour venger Mushy... Après sa mort elle n'avait cessé de nourrir une vengeance éternelle qui l'avait poussée à commettre des carnages sans précédent. Elle en voulait à la terre entière et pourtant la violence de ses actes l'a répugnée.

Peut-être que c'était la même chose pour Kidd ? Il semblait avoir eu une enfance difficile dans la rue, seul, et sans personne pour l'éduquer sentimentalement. Mais il n'avait pas que de mauvais coté non plus... Il savait rigoler (bien que son sens de l'humour soit très bizarre) et charrier... Peut-être qu'il ne savait pas s'y prendre finalement ? Qu'il avait l'habitude d'être une brute sans état d'âme uniquement car c'était le meilleur moyen d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait ?

- Non, et puis quoi encore ? Je ne suis pas psychologue, soupira t'elle. Et ça ne justifie pas un Rikku !

- Ashal... murmura une petite voix derrière un hublot.

- Hypnos ? C'est toi ?

- Tu vas bien ?!

- Je suis vivante... Dis moi l'équipage...

- Ils ont tous été changés en pierre par cette femme ! Même Itzzy !

- Il ne mentait pas alors...

- Juste avant Kidd t'a assommée... Et ensuite vu que la femme était folle de rage parce qu'elle croyait que tu voulais épouser Luffy, Eustass Kidd lui a proposé une sorte de pacte. En échange de ce pacte, elle doit rendre forme humaine à ton équipage.

- Je vois... Il annonce un Rikku entre lui et moi et du coup Hancock ne me voit plus comme une rivale...

- Ils arrivent je dois y aller ! Piaffa l'aigle.

- Prends soin d'eux, ordonna t'elle avant qu'il disparaisse.

- Ashal ? Fit Heat en s'avançant. Tu vas bien ?

- Si tu n'es pas ici pour me détacher, dégage.

- Je suis navré pour le comportement du Boss... Depuis qu'il a retrouvé la mémoire il est devenu complètement lunatique, du moins plus qu'avant... si c'était possible.

- Ça ne m'intéresse pas.

- Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Proposa t'il.

- De la mort au rat.

Le zombie soupira et s'assit en tailleur devant la jeune femme.

- Je ne critique pas les choix du Boss, mais tu devrais accepter car ton équipage a...

- Je sais. Si tu n'es pas là pour me libérer vas-t'en.

- Tu ne peux pas te retourner et casser le tuyau avec ta mâchoire ?

- Mes bras sont trop en hauteur par rapport à ma gueule. Je ne peux quasiment pas bouger dans cette position.

Le zombie réfléchissait à un moyen de l'aider à sortir d'ici... Pendant 5 minutes il se creusa la tête pour trouver un moyen de la libérer qui passerait inaperçue aux yeux de Kidd.

Avec de la chance, il réconcilierait ces deux capitaines arrogants et tout ne serait qu'un mauvais souvenir !

Trop tard...

Kidd entra d'un air victorieux, ordonnant d'un claquement de doigt à Heat de partir. Un bol de soupe à la main il le jeta au sol et le tout se déversa sur les hanches de la pirate.

- Quelle dommage... ricana t'il. Maintenant il va falloir les faire sécher...

- Va te faire foutre Eustass !

- Tu ne devrais pas me parler sur ce ton, fit il en lui saisissant le menton. Sans moi ton équipage serait déjà au fond de l'océan ou brisé en morceau avec l'autre folle.

Elle soupira et détourna son regard du rouquin. En effet, Boa Hancock n'avait pas la réputation de laisser ses statues intactes... Mais Kidd poussait le bouchon trop loin. Après tout elle n'aurait jamais changé en pierre ses membres d''équipage si Kidd n'était pas stupidement intervenu.

- Tu deviendras ma première commandante après le Rikku.

- Jamais je ne voguerai en hissant ton drapeau, Kidd.

- Je ne te laisse pas le choix, poupée.

- C'est comme ça que tu gagnes le respect et la loyauté des autres ?!

- Tu m'as forcé à en arriver là, chuchota il amèrement en s'écartant de la pirate. Il a fallu que tu veuilles jouer au plus fort. Mais tu as oublié un petit détail, c'est que je suis le plus fort. Maintenant que tu as perdue, tu n'as plus le choix. Tu as toujours été si... sauvage... Quand je serais seigneur des pirates tu ne pourras plus rien dire et même toi tu t'agenouilleras devant moi !

- Tu as pété les plombs...

- J'ai été calme et patient avec toi...

Kidd saisit le bol de soupe avec sa main métallique et observa la porcelaine finement décorée.

- Tu me connais, tu sais très bien que jamais je n'accepterai ce truc que tu appelles un marché !

- Si tu n'acceptes pas ce marché, chuchota t'il alors que la porcelaine grinçait et se fissurait dans sa main, je t'attacherai à un boulet de canon et la dernière chose que tu verras sera la coque de mon navire au dessus de toi.

- Tu n'es plus toi même...

- Au contraire... J'ai été trop gentil jusqu'à présent. Je ne supporte plus de te voir te balader sur l'océan alors que moi je passe mes nuits à rêver de toi ! Tu m'as rendu complétement fou...

- J'ai toujours dit que t'étais con...

Aussitôt Kidd dégaina son poignard et le posa sous la gorge d'Ashal. La pression qu'il effectuait avec la lame la forçait à se taire...

- Tu vas m'appartenir et tu seras la commandante de ma première division...

Reniflant l'odeur des cheveux d'Ashal, il s'approchait de plus en plus d'elle.

- Même si le fait que j'ai battu un Yonkou ne te suffise pas, je deviendrai le seigneur des pirates.

Le bras en chair du rouquin effleura la nuque de la jeune femme et descendit doucement sur sa poitrine, puis jusqu'à ses hanches.

- Boa Hancock n'attendra pas indéfiniment pour redonner vie à ton équipage... Murmura t'il en passant sa main sous son T-shirt.

Ashal aurait aimé répondre ou se défendre mais le pression du poignard lui permettait tout juste de respirer. Elle n'avait jamais vu Kidd dans cet état, et son instinct lui disait qu'il avait réellement pété les plombs. Alors que Kidd s'apprêtait à l'embrasser de force, il s'arrêta net. Sa main venait de s'arrêter au niveau de la blessure qu'elle avait sur la côte gauche, à l'endroit de son cœur. Il souleva le t-shirt et découvrit une cicatrice en forme d'étoile. Il l'effleura du bout des doigts, surpris par la marque.

- Tu as gardé une cicatrice ? Demanda t'il étonné en regardant Ashal droit dans les yeux.

Elle soutint son regard.

- Tu m'as blessée bien plus profondément que tu le crois.

Serrant la mâchoire avec colère, Kidd se leva aussitôt et sortit de la cabine en claquant fermement la porte derrière lui.

Au fil du temps Ashal avait appris à maitriser le Haki de l'armement et petit à petit le Haki des rois. Visiblement, il semblerait que le Haki de l'observation se soit aussi développé, sinon, comment expliquer cette douleur qu'elle avait ressenti en Kidd ?


	47. 5: La plus grave des maladies

Mes amis, l'heure est grave... Je viens de capter quelque chose de super grave -.-' j'ai oublié (bien que j'y ai pensé pendant un long moment et à plusieurs reprises) de célébrer le nombre de **review à 400** ! Qui s'est pourtant produit il y a de ça je dirais deux chapitres. Honte à moi... Alors:

**M-E-R-C-I-**

Vraiment, je ne pensais pas que cette histoire connaitrait un tel enjouement et que des personnes n'aimant même pas Kidd à la base en viendrait à non seulement bien l'aimer mais en plus à lire l'histoire qui est quand même bien axée sur lui :) ! Je suis ravie que cette Fiction vous plaise et je vous avoue avec franchise que si je n'avais pas eu autant de succès cela ce serait fini il y a bien longtemps ^^ ! Je dois avouer que j'essaye de créer des chapitres les plus amusant et divertissant possible :) et que évidemment plus il y a de lecteurs et surtout de reviews x) plus je soigne l'histoire à fond pour que vous ne soyez pas déçu ^^. Donc, merci beaucoup à ceux qui reviews car au fond si l'histoire est ce qu'elle est c'est grâce à vous.

Alors l'arc ne se finit pas encore (bien qu'il aurait presque pu) mais... enfin vous verrez bien ! Bande de petits curieux !

Je suis allée un peu plus loin dans le personnage qu'est Kidd et j'espère toujours que ça ne part pas trop en sucette et que ça reste plausible à imaginer :). Pour la scène de fin-fin-fin vous pouvez remercier Camargo à qui j'ai promis quelque chose (je ne peux pas le dire car je vais vous spoiler la fin) vu qu'elle a fait un Fan Art ;).

**Merci à Florette, Roblochon, Tigrou2Hitsu-kun, RobotRock, Portgas D. Hikaru, lilo65, Emi-Sanji-Op, DJ-Mya972, Simili D Axel, Trafalgar-Lucia, yuyu et la chirurgienne pour vos reviews !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

* * *

><p>Kidd sortit en trombe de sa cabine et partit comme une fusée sur le pont. Faisant le tour du navire, il se dirigea vers l'arrière de celui-ci. Après avoir passé l'angle du mur, il s'arrêta brutalement. Posant sa main droite sur le mur en bois, il prit une profonde inspiration, puis une autre, et ainsi de suite. Sa main posée à plat sur le mur se referma fermement, prenant l'aspect d'un poing.<p>

Il se mordit la joue et ferma les yeux, continuant à respirer d'une façon rauque. Son poing se serra davantage, et un filet de sang sortit d'entre ses doigts. Ses ongles, trop pressés contre sa paume, venaient de lui entailler la chair.

Il ouvrit les yeux doucement et dirigea son regard vers son poing, sans toute fois bouger la tête. Regardant attentivement le sang tomber sur le plancher, il ne s'aperçut pas que l'image devenait flou. Alors qu'il était hypnotisé par le petit ruisseau de sang entre ses doigts, des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

- Capitaine ? Demanda Wire. Boa Hancock s'impatiente et...

- Casse toi, s'exclama sèchement Kidd.

- Mais... d'accord...

Alors que Wire partait, Kidd réprimait ces émotions en lui. Une bande noir sur les yeux et le poing encore plus serré, il leva faiblement la tête et soudainement son regard devint plus froid, comme toujours...

Au même moment, Ashal essayait tant bien que mal de s'extirper de cette situation sordide. Cependant cela s'avèrait impossible, et il fallait bien admettre qu'elle était coincée. Si sa vie avait été en jeu elle ne se serait posée aucune question, mais là c'était la vie de plusieurs personnes qui était en jeu... Autant elle n'en aurait eu rien à faire si elle ne les avait pas connu mais ces personnes-là elle les connaissait et c'étaient ses amis.

Alors que cela faisait bien deux heures qu'elle avait cessée de réfléchir pour une réponse qui semblait évidente vu sa position, le sanguinaire capitaine fit son entrée. Rentrant avec ce même air supérieur, il croisa les bras devant elle et la regarda de haut.

- Hancock va foutre le camp dans 5 minutes si tu ne te décides pas. Alors quelle est ta réponse ?!

- Je n'ai pas le choix...

- Parfait ! Tiens toi prête.

Peu de temps après Killer vint la détacher.

- Je suis désolé... S'exclama t'il.

En guise de réponse Ashal détourna son regard.

- J'ai tenté de le raisonner, mais tu sais comment il est...

Elle ne répondit rien.

- Écoute Ashal, fit le massacreur man. Pour ce qui c'est passé il y a quelques mois, je... je suis vraiment... j'ai agis sous l'emprise de mes sentiments et ça ne me ressemble pas... j'ai vraiment cru que tu avais voulu tuer Kidd et...

- Depuis quand le massacreur man à de la compassion ? Lança t'elle sèchement.

- Même si tu en doute, je t'apprécie. Et je regrette que ça se passe comme ça. J'aimerais qu'il y ait une autre solution...

- Il y en a une.

Killer leva la tête pour regarder la pirate, l'air surpris. Puis, d'un mouvement lent, baissa à nouveau la tête.

- Je ne peux pas te tuer, ne serait ce que te blesser, en faite... soupira t'il, dévoilant une faiblesse inconnue jusqu'alors.

- Ce n'est pas ton genre de... commença t'elle.

Killer posa sa main sur la bouche de la pirate. Ashal fut bien surprise par ce geste.

- Quand vous avez commencé à vous côtoyer, toi et Kidd, fit il calmement. Heat se trompait, bien qu'il me charriait évidemment. Je n'ai jamais été jaloux de qui que ce soit. Je n'aimais pas et je ne voulais pas que vous soyez ensemble.

Ashal bougea la tête comme pour poser une question mais Killer lui intima de se taire.

- Écoute moi, s'il te plait. Tu... Tu me rappelles la sœur que j'ai eu. Tu es différente évidement, mais tu as des traits communs avec elle. En réalité, je me disais que si Kidd entretenait un lien avec toi, forcement il voudrait te voir plus souvent, et donc forcement je te verrais plus souvent.

Killer lâcha la main qu'il avait posé sur le bouche d'Ashal et regarda le sol d'un air songeur.

- Que lui est il arrivée ? Demanda t'elle en brisant le silence.

- Elle est morte...

Killer se leva et jeta la corde au loin, l'air sévère.

Alors qu'Ashal se demandait si oui ou non elle devait parler, Wire toqua à la porte. L'homme aux bas résines et à la cape de chauve-souris ouvrit la porte.

- Il faut que vous y alliez ou Boa Hancock va partir, annonça t'il.

Elle s'avança, la tête baissée, jusqu'à la sortie.

Killer la regarda, sous son casque, sortir péniblement, comme ce fut le cas pour sa sœur... Il détourna son regard, la scène étant trop insoutenable pour lui.

Sortant sur le pont, Kidd était au bout et une vieille femme épaulée par Boa Hancock présidait le tout.

Ashal serra les poings en voyant Hancock... Si elle se risquait à attaquer cette femme, qui sait comment Kidd réagirait... puis et surtout, comment son équipage serait à nouveau sur pied ?

Néanmoins, même ayant touchée le fond de l'humiliation, elle leva la tête et serra les poings. Une petite voix lui ordonnait de fuir et de ne pas faire le Rikku, mais pas sa raison.

Il y a des jours comme ça ou on se demande pourquoi on est sortis de notre lit bien douillet alors qu'on aurait mieux faire de rester chez soi. Ou alors même qu'on se sent obligé de sortir, cette même petite voix nous intime de faire marche arrière et de faire comme si cela n'avait été qu'un rapide et mauvais souvenirs inexistant... Mais il faut faire face à la réalité, aussi difficile et injuste soit elle.

Elle serra les dents. Sa mâchoire se crispa et alors, elle sentit une vague d'émotion l'envahir... Ce n'était pas Kidd cette fois mais bien elle qui souffrait. Une tristesse et une rage amère l'envahissaient.

Kidd détourna immédiatement son regard d'elle, regardant dans le vague, vers le sol pendant un moment.

Elle arriva à hauteur du supernova et croisa les bras.

- Hebihime, tu te rends compte que le Rikku est extrêmement sérieux, n'est ce pas ? Demanda la vieille femme.

- Et alors ? Je m'en fiche ! On me pardonne tout de toute façon, car: je suis belle !

- Hebihime-sama ! Hancock-Sama ! Crièrent les amazones.

Au même moment, Ashal tomba à genoux. Certes, la tristesse et l'amertume étaient de bons arguments pour s'effondrer et pourtant ce n'était pas le cas. Elle ne pouvait dire pourquoi mais elle se sentait terriblement mal physiquement. Posant ses mains de par et d'autres du plancher, elle s'aperçut que celles-ci devenaient flous.

_Du poison ?_ pensa t'elle surprise.

- Lève-toi, ordonna sérieusement Eustass.

Visiblement Kidd ne semblait être au courant de rien... Était ce réellement du poison au moins ?

- Arrête de faire ta chochotte et obéis ! Cria t'il énervé.

Flashback:

- Arrête de te défendre et rend-toi ! S'écria Huro, entouré par plusieurs marines.

- Comment tu as pu me faire ça ? Demanda t'elle alors que les larmes coulaient en abondance sur son visage cristallin.

- Obéis à la marine et rien ne te seras fait, répéta t'il sur un ton tremblant.

Fin du Flashback.

Ashal releva un genoux du plancher, puis laissa l'autre au sol, plaquant uniquement une main sur le sol pour rester en équilibre. Sa tête pivota et son regard croisa celui de Kidd.

- Tu veux que je te dise Kidd, fit elle sur un ton cinglant. Tu n'es pas diffèrent d'Huro.

Kidd tomba de haut. Non seulement par la déception qu'il lisait dans les yeux d'Ashal, mais aussi par cette annonce. Il avait l'impression de tomber dans un gouffre sans fond... une abysse profonde et froide...

Saisissant Ashal par le bras pour la relever, ils marchèrent tous deux vers la pièce la plus proche.

Killer, présent au mini bar, se leva instinctivement. Kidd lâcha violemment le bras d'Ashal et celle-ci, encore sonnée et affaiblie pour une raison inconnue, tomba parterre.

Une demie-heure plus tard, Eustass retourna auprès de l'impératrice lui disant que le Rikku avait été prononcé et qu'elle pouvait défiger les membres d'équipage. A contre cœur mais quelque peu apaisée, elle redonna vie aux pierres.

Plusieurs heures après, sur le bateau d'Ashal.

- Ça va Capitaine ?! T'as l'air pâle... Demanda Gerk.

- Oui...

- Kero est allé voir pour la prochaine île, s'exclama Sqwarks. Vous savez, je suis désolé d'avoir cédé à son fruit du démon... Capitaine ? Vous allez bien ?

- Je vais dans ma cabine, fit elle soudainement en se levant.

Elle descendit un à un les escaliers puis entra dans sa chambre. Se jetant sur son lit d'un air affligé, elle se retourna puis regarda le plafond. Tout c'était passé si bizarrement...

Flashback:

- Kidd ? Demanda Killer. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Je ne peux pas... chuchota t'il en regardant Ashal toujours parterre. Je vais voir cette saleté de femme et lui dire que tout c'est passé comme convenu. Elle rendra la vraie forme à son équipage... Et tu pourras la laisser partir, fit il, les yeux fermés et à contre cœur. Tu peux partir Ashal, s'exclama t'il plus fort et dos à elle.

- De quoi ? S'écria t'elle surprise.

- Je te laisses partir.

- Kidd... Je...

- Va-t'en, je ne veux plus jamais te voir de ma vie, même quand je serais devenu le roi des pirates...

Aussitôt le dangereux Capitaine sortit.

Ashal regarda la porte, le sol, Killer, puis le tout encore une fois. Que venait il de se passer ?

- Je t'ai drogué, admit Killer alors qu'il était désormais seul avec Ashal.

- Pardon ?

- Tu n'es pas du genre à pleurer en publique ou implorer la pitié d'un adversaire, n'est ce pas ?

- Quelle genre de capitaine serais-je sinon, fit elle en tentant de se remettre sur pied en vain.

- Vu que tu résistes bien aux poisons j'ai mis la double-dose. Quand j'ai posé ma main sur ta bouche, tout à l'heure, le poison qui était sur ma paume s'est posé sur tes lèvres.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je connais les points faibles de Kidd, voilà tout.

- Tu l'as aussi drogué pour qu'il réagisse comme ça ?

- Non, je ne lui ai rien fait, il est mon capitaine après tout. Et de toute façon il n'avait pas besoin de ça. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne me dois rien.

Finalement, Ashal réussit à se remettre sur pied malgré tout.

- Je suis bien conscient que tu ne me pardonneras quand même pas pour ce qu'il s'est passé il y a quelques mois...

- Mais, pourquoi ce serait de ta faute ? Demanda t'elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Killer se tut.

- J'ai plus ou moins poussé Kidd à t'attaquer. De façon indirecte disons.

Elle se tut à son tour.

- Il n'y a pas beaucoup de choses que je regrette dans ma vie, continua le blond. Mais celle là est sur ma liste...

- Tu es bien digne d'être le second de Kidd, sourit elle.

- Pardon ? Demanda t'il perplexe.

Elle lui tourna le dos, prête à partir.

- Tu as eu peur pour Kidd ce jour là, tu as vraiment cru que je l'avais tué ou assez blessé pour qu'il ne se remette jamais les pieds dans la piraterie. Du moins c'est ce que je pense. Quand le vieux est mort il y a quelques années, j'ai traqué sans relâche des innocents, qui ne me connaissaient même pas, juste pour me venger du gouvernement mondial... Rien ne fera jamais revenir les gens que j'ai tué à ceux qui les aimaient... Quand Kidd a été mortellement blessé tu as voulu que je disparaisse pour ne plus jamais lui faire frôler la mort.

- Quel est le rapport avec ton histoire ?

- Dans la mienne il y a eu beaucoup de morts, alors que dans la tienne personne n'est mort. Disons qu'elle aurait pu être plus tragique, fit elle en se tournant vers Killer. Ce chapitre clos cette histoire, malheureusement... et finalement tu t'es rattrapé en m'évitant le Rikku qui est, crois moi, comme la mort pour moi...

- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- Non, finalement, je n'en veux ni à toi ni à Kidd... Je suis trop volatile pour être rancunière.

- Je ne veux pas prendre la défense de Kidd mais il a toujours eu des problèmes avec les filles, soupira Killer.

Elle sourit.

- Je crois aussi oui.

Alors qu'Ashal sortait et qu'elle entendait déjà des voix familières arriver jusqu'à ses oreilles, Killer se gratta la nuque de façon quelque peu gêné et lança:

- Essaye quand même de faire attention à toi. Le Shin Sekai est dangereux...

Souriant de plus belle, elle sortit.

Fin du flashback.

- Peuleupeuleupeuleu... Peuleupeuleupeuleu...

Ashal regarda l'escargophone à la petite cape noir et aux pupilles de chat.

- C'est peut-être Sabo... songea t'elle en décrochant. Gotcha, j'écoute.

- Ashal ? Fit la voix de Killer tremblante. C'est important. Kidd est tombé gravement malade. Je voudrais que tu viennes car c'est réellement inquiétant. Il est tombé d'un seul coup sur le pont et c'est de pire en pire. Nous sommes au sud-est de votre position.

- Pourquoi ma présence changerait quoi que ce soit ? Je ne suis pas médecin.

- Je sais mais... j'ai une intuition.

- Ce n'est pas un piège ?

- Tu as ma parole de second. C'est vraiment sérieux.

Une demie-heure plus tard, le navire des pirates révolutionnaires accosta près du navire funeste.

Ashal entra dans la cabine du Capitaine déjà bien occupée par plusieurs pirates. Heat était près de Kidd et se prenait la tête avec ses mains. Les gouttes de sueurs sur le front de Kidd perlaient les unes après les autres et sa respiration était anormalement rapide. Allongé sur son lit, il faut dire que le sanguinaire pirate faisait peine à voir.

-Bon, je sais qu'on m'a demandé de venir et que vous vous attendiez à ma visite mais quand même, protesta Ashal avec une pointe d'humour. C'est pas comme si j'étais votre pote qui entrait gentiment dans la cabine de votre Capitaine.

- Oh, excusez nous Capitaine Ashal ! Lancèrent quelques pirates. C'est que... on est un peu habitués à vous voir avec nous, du coup...

Elle soupira de façon enfantine et alla rejoindre Heat.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a ? Demanda t'elle.

- Je ne sais pas il délire et pourtant il est conscient.

- Encore cette garce ? Demanda Kidd en posant sa main sur son front brûlant. Pars Ashal...

- Je viens juste d'arriver ! Rétorqua t'elle.

- Tu avais raison.

- Tu vois c'est comme ça depuis que tu es partie, s'exclama Heat. Au début tout allait bien puis il est subitement tombé et depuis il est comme ça... C'est de pire en pire...

- Est ce que vous pouvez nous laisser seul ? S'écria t'elle face à l'assemblée de pirate.

De suite, Kidd attrapa Heat par les cheveux.

- Ne la laisse pas seule avec moi ! C'est un ordre, fit il en écarquillant ses yeux jaunes.

- Meeees cheveuuux ! S'écria Heat avec douleur en se tenant la tête.

Ashal appela alors Killer sur le pont et celui ci entra.

- Étant donné que le capitaine est inapte à assurer ses fonctions c'est au vice-capitaine de prendre le relais, n'est ce pas ? Demanda t'elle à Killer.

- Il est vrai.

- Dans ce cas, Killer, acceptes tu de me laisser seule avec Kidd ?

- Accordé.

Les gens présents partirent et la laissèrent seule en présence de leur capitaine.

Elle soupira et approcha sa main du front du rouquin. Il esquiva et se retourna dans son lit.

- Kidd... Je sens que ce que tu as est grave alors laisse moi t'aider, s'il te plait.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda t'il avec difficulté. Pourquoi tu voudrais m'aider après tout ce que je t'ai fait ?

Ashal resta silencieuse.

- Si je dois mourir je n'ai pas peur.

- Ne dis pas ça...

- Je t'ai fait souffrir ?

Elle se tut. Il faut dire que pour toutes personnes sensées la réponse était évidente... mais bon, il semblait que Kidd ait bénéficié de peu de neurones à sa naissance et que l'évidence pour d'autres relevait du mystère pour lui...

Le supernova continuait à se taire mais une haine violente s'empara de lui. Ashal pu sentir ça, plus grâce à l'animal en elle qu'un quelconque Haki de l'observation (car il faut dire qu'elle n'était même pas sur de l'avoir en faite). Elle ne savait tout simplement pas comment réagir.

- Chapeau de paille avait raison, rigola t'il en toussant violemment.

- Luffy ?

- Je ne te mérite pas... ah ah ah.

Soudainement Ashal prit peur. Il était non seulement en train de devenir dément, mais son pouls diminuait anormalement.

- Kidd ?

Pas de réponse.

Grimpant sur le lit, elle enjamba le rouquin et le força à la regarder.

- Kidd, regarde moi, s'il te plait. Kidd !

Les mains d'Ashal étaient pleines de sueur et les yeux jaunes de Kidd étaient à présent blancs.

- Écoute, crétin, si tu meurs tu me feras souffrir alors arrête tes conneries. Tu en as vu de toutes les couleurs et jusqu'à présent tu es toujours vivant, alors ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que tu vas claquer pour une maladie à la noix !

Aucune réponse...

- Kidd ! Je t'en prie, Eustass, ne perds pas connaissance ! Oui, je te déteste pour ce que tu as fait, c'était méchant et égoïste mais tu n'étais pas toi-même. La preuve tu es malade à en mourir aujourd'hui !

- Si... c'était moi, soupira t'il aux portes de la mort.

- Tu dois trouver le One Piece ! Alors ne meurs pas !

Kidd mordit son poing. Jamais il ne s'était sentis aussi mal de sa vie.

- Ce n'est pas que toi le problème... souffla t'elle. J'étais tellement aveuglée par la rancœur que je te portais que j'ai voulu ta mort et maintenant tu vas réellement mourir...

Les larmes commencèrent à embuer les yeux de la pirate.

- Je te détestais de m'avoir laissée, chuchota t'elle alors qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue. Je te détestais tellement ! Tellement, tellement ! Fit elle en secouant la tête. TU M'AS OUBLIÉE COMME SI JE N'AVAIS JAMAIS EXISTÉ ! Comme si je n'étais qu'un meuble poussiéreux au fond d'une pièce... Tu m'as juste...oubliée...

Elle posa avec honte ses mains sur ses yeux.

Kidd se sentait toujours aussi mal et pourtant prêtait une oreille des plus attentives aux propos d'Ashal.

- Je voulais que tu souffres mille fois plus que ce que j'avais souffert, avoua t'elle calmée. C'est ma faute ce qu'il t'arrive.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute ! BORDEL ! Cria t'il en lui saisissant les bras.

Aussitôt, il se rallongea. il avait vraiment trop mal à la poitrine pour faire quoique ce soit... Tchh, il n'avait jamais été faible, et c'était bien la première fois qu'il était malade en plus.

Le rouquin tenta de s'assoir pour reprendre son souffle mais il n'y arrivait pas. Une boule infâme communément appelée "sentiments" montait en lui comme une bombe à retardement.

Il n'aimait vraiment vraiment pas ça.

- Kidd... je...

Il détourna son regard.

Triste, Ashal pensa qu'il s'agissait plus d'un rejet qu'autres choses. Alors qu'elle allait s'en aller de lui, elle aperçut furtivement une goutte de sueur plus grosse que les autres...

- Kidd ? Tu pleures ? demanda t'elle énormément surprise.

- La ferme, lança t'il en posant son avant bras sur son visage.

Elle se tut toujours surprise.

- Je n'aurai pas du te fuir et encore moins t'humilier sur l'île précédente... Je t'en voulais encore d'avoir menacer mon équipage ce jour-là... Chuchota t'elle.

Des images violentes heurtèrent l'esprit de Kidd, contre son grès. Des images représentant ce dernier combat...

- Tu ne t'es même pas défendu, bordel, soupira Kidd toujours caché derrière son avant bras.

- Toi non plus, soupira t'elle à son tour. Je sais maintenant pourquoi tu étais si amoché quand je t'ai attaqué dans le désert sans le vouloir... Tu n'arrivais pas à m'attaquer.

- J'ai été surpris... c'est tout.

- Le Eustass que je connais a des réflexes plus rapides que ça.

- Tch...

Elle ne savait plus quoi dire et lui non plus. Un silence voulu apaisa la scène. Il ne s'agissait pas de l'un de ces silences gênant, bien au contraire.

- Kidd ? Tu ne vas pas mourir hein ? Demanda t'elle inquiète.

Pour toutes réponses, il l'amena dans ses bras et la serra contre lui aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Elle lui avait tant manqué, son odeur, sa douceur, chaleur...

- Tu m'as tellement manqué chaton, murmura t'il d'une voix grave.

Ashal du reconnaitre que même si elle aimait beaucoup Kidd, elle aurait sans doute préféré qu'il prenne une bonne douche avant de faire ça... la sueur collait à ses vêtements et à ses cheveux comme de la colle pâteuse.

Peu à peu il relâcha son emprise, trop faible pour la maintenir. Sa tension était très basse et même s'il se sentait mieux, il avait toujours mal.

Elle se décolla doucement de son torse et descendit du lit.

- Je ne sais pas si ça peut t'aider à rester en vie mais... le jour ou tu deviendras le roi des pirates, je te dirais ces 3 mots... seulement pour ça il faut non seulement que tu survives mais en plus que tu te rétablisses totalement, fit elle en souriant anxieusement.

Kidd sourit et retomba dans l'inconscience.

Elle soupira et alla se poser sur le sofa plus loin. Inquiète, elle resta consciente tout au long de la nuit.


	48. 5: Une réconciliation solide !

Alors, c'est inédit, j'ai quasiment tout ré-écrit sur ce chapitre ! Je viens juste de le faire et c'est assez nouveau pour moi étant donné que j'écris mes chapitres en avance et que je les arrange ensuite. Or, cette fois tout est nouveau ! Bon j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire et qu'il n'est pas trop court !**  
><strong>

Pour ceux que ca intéresse j'ai essayé de dessiner les membres d'équipage d'Ashal, vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil et vous n'aurez qu'à chercher ensuite "les pirates revolutionnaires" dans les quelques images que j'ai déjà faite !

J'espère sincèrement que vous allez aimer ce chapitre, je suis un peu sceptique :s mais j'espère me tromper !

**Florette, Inocencia, DJ-Mya972, Tigrou2Hitsu-kun, Emi-Sanji-OP, Fairy Misse , Trafalgar-Lucia, Camargo, Claudio, Simili D Axel, Laya Mya, Mufy, Laure et Nanaille La Canaille: je vous dis un grand grand merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont faite très plaisir !  
><strong>

**Je remercie également tous ceux qui lisent la Fiction  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

* * *

><p>- Debout, tonna une voix grave.<p>

Encore endormie, Ashal ouvrit doucement les yeux. La lumière du soleil l'aveugla quelque peu et elle du poser un moment sa main sur son visage pour s'habituer à la luminosité.

Debout, face à elle, un rouquin de deux mètres de haut avait ses bras croisés contre son torse et un regard hautain. Déjà habillé, il restait immobile face à elle.

- Tu n'es pas mort ? murmura t'elle. Tu n'es pas mort !

Se jetant sur Kidd, elle manqua de le faire chavirer. Le dangereux pirate détourna son regard en laissant échapper de ses lèvres un "Tchh".

A vrai dire il ignorait ce qu'avait été cette maladie et comment il l'avait attrapée. Après tout, maintenant il se sentait bien et c'était l'essentiel !

Alors qu'il continuait à réfléchir sur les événements de la nuit dernière, il sentit une présence étrangère (pas si étrangère que ça) s'introduire dans son pantalon.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?! Grogna t'il en saisissant le bras d'Ashal.

- Rien de tel que de se réconcilier sur l'oreiller ! Fit elle en rigolant.

Pendant un moment, Kidd cru apercevoir le même sourire qu'arborait souvent Chapeau de Paille. Quant il repensait au temps qu'ils avaient passé tous les deux, il ne pouvait croire qu'il n'avait fait que naviguer ensemble. D'un geste brusque et peu contrôlé, il s'éloigna d'Ashal, lui faisant ainsi perdre son sourire.

Il fallait bien qu'il l'admette: il était littéralement jaloux. Cette sensation de haine et de frustration était tout bonnement insoutenable.

- Je ne suis pas d'humeur, lui répondit il avant de sortir sur le pont.

Le capitaine sortit de sa cabine et arriva dehors face à un ciel ensoleillé. Pensif, il s'accouda à la rambarde et joignit ses mains.

- Salut, Kidd, s'exclama Killer à côté.

Le rouquin regarda son second et laissa échapper un râle censé représenter un "Bonjour".

Quelques hommes sur le pont en profitèrent pour saluer leur Capitaine, content de son rétablissement.

- Laisse moi deviner, tu t'es levé du mauvais pied ? Demanda l'homme au masque bleu et blanc.

- Tss... J'ai été malade comme un chien toute la nuit.

- Tu as l'air plutôt rétablie. J'aurais pensé que tu te serais plutôt levé de bonne humeur, rétorqua Killer avec un sourire malicieux sous son masque.

Eustass le regarda d'une façon suspecte.

- Tu insinues quoi ?

- Elle n'est pas partie à ce que je sache, non ?

- Et alors ?

A ces mots, Kidd s'avachit un peu plus sur la rambarde, comme l'aurait fait un enfant à qui l'on venait de faire une réflexion pertinente.

- Tu es bien compliqué, soupira Killer. J'aurais pensé que la maladie que tu as eu avait un lien très étroit avec elle, et que...

- Tu penses trop.

- C'est pour ça que je suis ton second.

Kidd regarda ailleurs et soupira, encore une fois, face à la pertinence de son ami. Killer aimait particulièrement son Capitaine quand il agissait comme un enfant, car au fond, le temps ou ils parcouraient avec insouciance les ruelles de la ville de South Blue lui manquait un peu. Chaque mimique que Kidd faisait lui rappelait ce petit rouquin aux grosses lunettes rondes et aux défauts innombrables. Le blond sourit face à cette pensée.

- Tu l'aimes, Kidd.

- Je ne connais pas ce mot, répondit il sèchement.

Killer leva les yeux au ciel.

- Très bien, rétorqua le blond calmement. Comment expliques-tu cette maladie étrange et soudainement ta guérison, alors qu...

- Je suis fort. Le seigneur des pirates ne peut pas se permettre d'être malade et cette maladie a...

- Cette maladie s'appelle Ashal, rétorqua du tac au tac le massacreur man.

Dans ces moments là, Kidd avait simplement envie d'étriper et d'étrangler et d'écrabouiller son second. Si lui était fort pour se croire au dessus de tout, Killer l'était davantage pour lui montrer la réalité sous son jour le plus simple et le plus vrai.

Le blond resta immobile, il savait qu'il avait raison et que Kidd devait réfléchir à son rythme. Cependant, s'il ne fallait pas bousculer les pensées du Capitaine, il ne fallait pas non plus lui dire quoi faire. Kidd donna un coup à la rambarde en face, puis, en grognant, retourna dans sa cabine.

Il grimaça, elle n'était déjà plus là. Heureusement, son navire était toujours à côté du sien et une planche en bois avait été érigée. La traversant, il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il était logique qu'elle y soit étant donné qu'il était déjà 10 heures du matin et que à cette heure tout le monde mangeait.

Ouvrant avec un grand "Vlam" la porte, il y trouva Itzzy et Gerk.

- Où est elle ? Demanda t'il sur un ton un peu trop autoritaire.

Les deux membres d'équipage regardèrent le Capitaine Kidd avec un regard remplie de reproches.

- C'est quoi ce regard ?

- Tu le sais parfaitement, répondit Gerk sur un ton qui, pour lui, n'était pas habituel.

Soudainement Itzzy parut troublée, posant un doigt sur ses lèvres rosés, elle osa demander:

- Est ce que Killer-sama est debout ?

- Oui, Pourquoi ? Demanda Kidd sur un ton crédule.

La petite rosette se leva et s'arrêta en face du rouquin, lui tendant timidement une lettre rose.

- Est ce que...

- Je ne suis pas un pigeon, t'as qu'à lui apporter toi même.

La pirate fit la moue un moment et des petites larmes se formèrent au coin de ses yeux violets. Crispant son poing, elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer. Kidd, impassible, la regarda un peu surpris.

Derrière la scène, Gerk serra les dents. Il avait lié une amitié exceptionnelle avec Itzzy et la voir pleurer devant le refus stupide de ce Capitaine lui était insupportable. Il attaqua Kidd.

Eustass vit le coup venir et esquiva rapidement. Se faisant face tous les deux, un groupe de pirates ne tarda pas à se former autour d'eux.

- Ça suffit ! Tonna avec fermeté une voix féminine.

Face aux ordres de sa capitaine, Gerk se détendit mais n'en demeura pas moins agressif. Kero, posa une main amicale sur l'épaule du blond.

- Tout doux, s'exclama l'assassin pour apaiser son ami.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Ashal.

- Tes membres d'équipage ne savent pas rester à leur place, fit sévèrement Kidd.

- C'est ma faute, répondit Itzzy près de la porte de la cuisine. Je... Je suis désolée, je voulais juste...

Ashal regarda Gerk, puis Itzzy puis la lettre qu'elle avait dans les mains. Elle comprit la situation.

- Donne moi ça Itzzy, ordonna t'elle en s'approchant.

- Ce n'est rien Ashal, je t'assure...

- Itzzy, fit elle sur un ton plus ferme.

La pirate tendit la lettre rose où apparaissait en lettre dorée le nom de Killer. Ashal soupira. Évidemment, comment pouvait il en être autrement ?

Elle attrapa le bras de Kidd et le força à la suivre.

Une minute plus tard, ils s'installèrent à l'arrière du vaisseau, là ou une ombre rafraichissante face la chaleur du soleil les couvraient. Elle s'assit sur la rambarde et regarda Kidd avec un air sévère.

- Quoi ? Rétorqua t'il furax face au silence qu'elle affichait. Il m'a attaqué ! Je n'allais pas...

- Avant quoique ce soit, commença t'elle en soupirant, il va falloir qu'on mette les choses au clair. Tu vas devoir me promettre une chose.

Kidd plissa ses yeux jaunes-orangés, plutôt contre l'idée de promettre quoi que ce soit. Après tout, il était un pirate qui avait une réputation sombre dans le Shin Sekai ! Pourquoi ferait il des promesses à qui que ce soit ?

- Jamais plus tu ne t'attaqueras à mon équipage, même s'ils veulent te tuer, compris ? Moi c'est une chose mais eux c'est diffèrent.

Eustass resta silencieux, croisant les bras et adoptant une posture calme, il semblait réfléchir.

Maintenant toujours son regard avec celui d'Ashal, il ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

- Kidd...

- C'est d'accord, soupira t'il.

Ashal poussa un soupir de soulagement, c'était déjà une première bataille de gagné.

- A ce sujet... commença t'il gravement tout en levant son regard. Tant qu'à faire continuer sur la lancée: si un jour tu dis à qui que ce soit ce qui est arrivé hier soir, ma promesse visant ton équipage ne tient plus.

- Tu veux parler du faite que tu avais beaucoup de poussières dans les yeux, fit elle en ricanant légèrement.

A cet remarque, Kidd sentit son sang bouillir sur place et ses poings se serrer.

- Tu as ma parole de Capitaine, s'exclama t'elle. Ça reste entre nous.

- J'étais malade et je n'étais pas moi même, se défendit il.

Alors que le vent sifflait très faiblement dans la rambarde du navire, faisant craquer de temps à autre le plancher en bois, le supernova tourna un moment le dos à la pirate, voulant dire quelque chose qui ne franchissait pas ses lèvres.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Finit elle par demander.

- Tu penses réellement que je suis comme Huro ? Demanda t'il sur un ton grave.

- Est ce que tu serais prêt à me vendre au gouvernement ou à n'importe qui pour être le roi des pirates ?

- Bien sûr que non. Je ne dois ma réussite qu'à moi même.

- Alors non, tu n'es pas comme lui.

Cette fois-ci un silence gênant s'installa. Le plancher continuait à craquer tandis que les vagues se heurtaient à la coque du navire immobile.

Kidd n'osait pas poser cette autre question car au fond il redoutait la réponse... c'était il réellement passé quelque chose entre elle et Luffy ? Il faut reconnaitre que ce gamin avait non seulement du charme mais... Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue.

- Autre chose ? Demanda t'elle en voyant Kidd hésiter.

- Je vais manger, répondit il avant de partir.

- Attends.

Eustass s'immobilisa, redoutant ce qu'elle allait demander ou faire.

Elle marcha jusqu'à lui puis plaqua une lettre rose contre son torse.

- Donne ça à Killer.

Kidd prit la lettre rose et regarda Ashal outré.

- T'es pas sérieuse ?

- Très sérieuse, et dit bien à Killer que ça vient d'Itzzy.

- Tss, qui ça pourrait bien être d'autre, soupira t'il en prenant la lettre et en partant pour de bon.

Contente d'elle même, Ashal pensa qu'elle avait bien mérité son petit-déjeuner.

* * *

><p>Vers 14 heures, les deux navires pirates étaient toujours côte à côte, perdus au bout milieu du Shin Sekai.<p>

Grimpant les escaliers menant à la proue et s'accoudant à la rambarde, Ashal ferma les yeux et laissa le soleil réchauffer son visage. Elle venait tout juste d'avoir une petite conversation avec Gerk sur l'incident de ce matin... Visiblement ça c'était plutôt bien passé. Soudainement, sans savoir pourquoi elle repensa à ses actes de manière générale. Avaient ils été toujours justes ? Baissant la tête, elle soupira. C'était un peu compliqué de répondre sur le coup, surtout que le tableau n'était pas tout blanc.

- Suis-je trop protectrice, Mushy ? S'exclama t'elle en regardant l'océan à perte de vue. Après tout, toi tu pourrais répondre à ce genre de question.

- Tu vas arrêter de faire ta pleurnicharde...

Ashal se retourna et aperçut Hypnos qui se posa juste en face d'elle.

- Il me manque à moi aussi, fit l'aigle.

- Je lui dois tant... et de savoir que jamais je ne pourrai rembourser cette dette... fit elle en se taisant et en fixant son pistolet en argent.

L'aigle s'avança en sautillant et piqua férocement le bras d'Ashal.

- AIE ! Non mais ça va pas ?!

- Si tu veux rembourser cette dette commence par arrêter de te plaindre.

Sautillant, il se posa sur l'épaule de la pirate.

- Tu sais, maintenant je dois me nourrir tout seul... Avant il me donner ces délicieuses pâtes pleine de viande cru et...

- Je t'en piquais, rigola t'elle avec nostalgie.

- Je le savais ! Cria l'aigle. Je les comptais avant d'aller dormir et elles disparaissaient !

- Ah ah !

- Si je ne te connaissais pas je te prendrai pour une folle, fit Heat plus loin.

- Oh salut Heat ! Ça va ?

- Le Capitaine va beaucoup mieux, merci beaucoup. On était tous inquiet.

- Je t'en prie, c'est réciproque... Je me suis mal conduite avec lui et à force de le voir comme quelqu'un de distant et cruel j'ai oublié qu'il était capable de ressentir des émotions... Sans compter que c'est un frustré de la vie ce qui n'aide pas...

- Je ne suis pas frustré, grogna t'il en montant les marches.

- C'est que le Capitaine Kidd serait presque collant... fit elle malicieusement.

- Heat, ordonna le roux d'un coup de tête.

- Très bien, Boss, répondit le zombie en partant.

Kidd aurait aimé serrer Ashal contre lui mais avec ce piaf sur son épaule impossible de le faire sans avoir l'œil crevé ou le bras lacéré... Finalement, il resta debout un peu plus loin.

- Je suppose que tu ne l'as pas viré pour me parler de poudre à canon ou de saké ? Demanda t'elle.

- Si tu veux mon avis... commença Hypnos.

Fermant le bec de l'aigle sur son épaule, elle adressa un sourire charmant à Kidd.

- Mphphphppfpfpfmhppfmpf... Fit l'aigle en ouvrant ses ailes.

- Il a quoi ton piaf ?

- Une mauvaise éducation.

- Mpmpmhmphff ! Protesta le volatile.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux, Kiddoudoux ?

- Toujours avec ce stupide surnom ? râla t'il.

Il marqua une pause, puis sembla soudainement plus nerveux.

- Euh... ben... c'est que... Fit il en se grattant la nuque avec sa main métallique.

- Soit c'est quelque chose de très stupide, soit c'est quelque chose de très pervers...

- Ce n'est pas le cas ! C'est que...

- Dépêche-toi d'amarrer ton navire, il y en a qui se sont fait couler comme ça...

Posant ses poings contre la rambarde et fixant l'étendu d'eau salée, il lança à la va vite:

- Tuhaguév moi.

- Pardon ? Fit elle en clignant des yeux. J'ai peut être l'ouïe fine mais je n'ai pas de décodeur comme les escargophones... Ce n'est même pas une phrase...

- Tu veux voguer avec moi... ou pas ?

A ces mots, Kidd ferma les yeux. Il était en train de stresser et il n'aimait absolument pas ça...

- Ah ben dis comme ça c'est plus net ! Non.

Il serra les dents. Croisant ses bras devant son torse comme à l'ordinaire, il ouvrit les yeux et demanda:

- Comment ça non ? C'est à cause de ce que j'ai fait... C'est ça ? Je...

- Arrête de t'apitoyer sur ton sort, c'est agacant.

- Tu es mal placée pour répondre... rétorqua Hypnos.

- La ferme !

- La ferme ? Répéta Kidd qui venait de poser une question.

- Non pas toi... Désolé je t'écoute...

- Ça, ça m'étonnerait... siffla l'aigle.

- Bon dégage !

Plus frustré que jamais, le Capitaine tourna les talons.

- Reviens, Kidd ! Je ne parlais pas à toi !

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?!

- S'il te plait Hypnos, va... euh... voir ce que fais Gerk... il fait toujours des conneries quand j'ai le dos tourné.

L'aigle râla lourdement et s'envola vers le haut du mât principal pour dormir.

- Je suis désolée, il a un sale caractère. Tout comme toi en faite...

Kidd la fusilla du regard aussi méchamment qu'il put et provoqua un frisson de terreur chez Ashal. Elle avait un peu oublié la peur qu'il pouvait inspirer quant il était en colère.

- J'ai dis: Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ?! C'est clair pourtant bordel !

- A cause de ma mission.

- Ta mission ?

- Je dois trouver le deuxième survivant de la lignée du royaume qui s'est éteint il y a 900 ans et le ramener car...

_"Je suis trop faible..."_ Pensa t'elle sans finir sa phrase.

- Car voilà...

- Et alors ?

- Tu veux trouver le One Piece, je te retiendrai.

- Quel est ton cap ?

- Droit devant je suppose... Mais je n'en suis même pas sûr... Fit elle en sortant un objet métallique de sa poche. Puis je dois appeler Dragon aussi... Il y a certaines choses avec lesquelles je ne suis pas d'accord.

- Quel genre ?

- Bref, répondit elle pour couper la conversation. Voilà...

- Nous allons dans le même sens, je ne vois pas où est le problème. J'ai même promis de ne plus toucher à ton équipage, qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse encore ?

- Ça n'a rien avoir... Bon, du moment que nous allons dans le même sens je suppose que ta présence nous enlèvera quelques combats navales sur le chemin...

- Ou inversement, ricana t'il.

- Ou inversement, affirma t'elle en souriant.

Alors qu'il rigolait presque joyeusement (mais toujours aussi sadiquement...), elle continua à le regardait paisiblement. Il l'agrippa alors par les hanches et l'embrassa avec force. Surprise par la spontanéité du baiser, elle n'eut même pas le temps de répondre qu'il s'en allait déjà avec un grand sourire sur ses lèvres bordeaux.

- Killer ! Cria t'il sur un ton victorieux et en levant son bras droit. On lève l'ancre !

- Ouaiiis ! Capitaiiiiinnne Kiiiiiddd ! Acclamèrent les pirates sur son navire.

Regardant Kidd partir sur son navire et tout excité, elle réprima son sourire en posant sa main sur ses lèvres. Gerk avait raison, Kidd portait bien son nom: un vrai gamin.

Au même moment elle vit qu'il avait glissé une lettre à sa ceinture. Prenant l'objet elle fut surprise par l'écriture soignée. Couché sur papier et en caractère bleu, on pouvait clairement lire "Pour Itzzy".

Elle rigola.


	49. 5: Sea, sex & soldes ?

Parce que, comme vous le savez tous, avant l'action la... non-action ? Voilà un chapitre calme avant le déluge et les révélations !

Je remercie tous ceux qui lisent l'histoire depuis son tout début et ceux qui la rajoutent dans leurs favoris (et dans follow) !

**Un grand merci également pour les reviews : Roblochon, Florette, Laya Mya, Claudio, DJ-Mya972, RobotRock, Portgas D. Hikaru, Hitsu-Kun2Tigrou, Inocencia, Tirgou2Hitsu-kun, Camargo, Trafalgar-Lucia, Only Ju, Anna1819, Nanaille La Canaille et yuyu !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>

* * *

><p>Les pirates de Kidd et les pirates révolutionnaires naviguaient depuis deux jours côte à côte. Après avoir passés un morceau de mer en pente, le temps changea, devenant plus gris et plus sec.<p>

Kidd se leva comme à son habitude puis alla déjeuner dans la grande salle. Quant il ouvrit la porte, un brouhaha monstrueux aliéna ses oreilles. Il faut dire que depuis qu'il s'était remis à naviguer avec elle, l'ambiance avait facilement triplé.

Le rouquin tira une tête déplaisante et se gratta les cheveux plus en pétard que d'habitude. La bouche pâteuse, il se dirigea vers le bar.

- Et bien bravo, siffla Ashal à côté de lui. On boit du saké dès le matin !

En guise de réponse le supernova fit un joli doigt d'honneur.

- Ah ! Et en plus tu as mal dormi, ça va être une sacrée journée ! lança t'elle ironiquement, le sourire aux lèvres.

Kidd posa son verre sur le comptoir d'un geste brusque et planta ses yeux jaunes dans ceux d'Ashal.

- La nuit se serait certainement mieux passée si tu m'avais tenu compagnie.

- On en a déjà parlé Kidd, j'ai des choses à faire en ce moment, soupira t'elle accoudée contre le bar.

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que depuis deux jours tu n'as pas dormi, répondit il en reprenant son verre de saké. De toute façon je ne te croirais pas...

- Non, j'ai dormi. Seulement je sais parfaitement ce que tu as en tête, et ça n'a strictement rien avoir avec le fait de dormir...

Kidd adopta une posture ronchonne et replongea son regard dans son verre de saké.

- Ça fait plusieurs mois... râla t'il. Je te demande juste un peu de temps.

Ashal esquiva un sourire face à l'attitude boudeuse de Kidd.

- Hmmm... fit elle en posant son doigt sur ses lèvres. Je veux bien t'accorder 5 minutes, après tout ça devrait largement suffire, n'est ce pas ?

Kidd s'étouffa avec le liquide dans sa gorge.

- Tu m'agaces de bon matin, répondit il en toussant.

Il prit son verre et partit encore plus frustré qu'il n'était venu.

Ashal, ricanant face à sa blague, le rejoignit sur le pont.

- Ohh Kidd, je plaisantais !

- Je vais manger, et si tu n'as pas l'intention de faire partie de mon repas ce n'est pas la peine de venir.

Le prenant par la main, elle le retint et le força à lui faire face. Alors qu'il s'était immobilisé, elle commença à parler:

- Je te taquinais juste, le prends pas mal. Écoute, si...

Une explosion retentit sur le Soleil Noir. Les deux capitaines regardèrent le navire à coté, croyant à une attaque ennemi. Seulement, il n'en fut rien... Gerk sortit sur le pont, laissant une fumée noir s'échapper de derrière lui. Toussant et balayant la fumée devant lui, il lança:

- Non, non, vous inquiétez pas ! C'est juste la chambre d'Ashal qui a explosé ! C'est rien ! R.A.S !

- Juste... ma chambre... qui a explosé ? Répéta t'elle furieusement.

- Oh ! Ashal ! Cria Gerk en sautant sur le navire de Kidd.

- gggeegegee... GEEEEEERRK ! Hurla t'elle en pointant la fumée. QU'EST CE QUE TU FOUTAIS DANS MA CABINE ?!

- Oh, content que tu ailles mieux tête-de-pignata ! Fit le blond en cognant l'épaule de Kidd (qui s'essuya avec dédain).

Aussitôt son regard se posa sur Ashal... Quand ses canines sortaient légèrement de sa bouche c'était mauvais signe... Très mauvais signe...

Un pas en arrière, puis un autre: Gerk s'éloignait doucement. Quant il fut assez loin, il se mit à courir en direction du bar. Grossière erreur: le félin s'élança en voyant sa proie bouger. Arrivant en trombe dans la grande salle, Gerk marcha sur le bar, cassant plusieurs verres sur son passage. Poursuivis par une panthère noir aux griffes acérées, il se mit à crier:

- KERO ! ELLE VA ME BOUFFER ! HHHAHAAAAAHAHAAAA! POUSSEZ VOUS !

- Rien à foutre... lança Kero en continuant sa partie de carte avec Killer et Sqwarks.

Sortant du côté de la proue, il se retrouva bien vite coincé.

Le félin effectua un bond, puis, reprenant son équilibre, avança tout doucement vers sa proie désormais coincée.

- Je voulais pas Ashal ! Promis mais... comment t'expliquer... il y avait des explosifs un peu plus loin et...

L'animal lui sauta à la gorge. Gerk mit ses mains entre la mâchoire inférieur et supérieur de l'animal pour éviter que sa gorge ne se retrouve transpercée.

- Ashal ! JE VAIS MOURIR ! A L'AIDE ! AUUUU SEEECOURS !

Doucement, la panthère arrêta de torturer le jeune pirate. Donnant un coup de tête brutal sous le cou du jeune homme, celui ci soupira visiblement soulagé.

- Tu m'as fait vachement peur ! T'es tarée ! Soupira Gerk en lui caressant la tête.

La panthère rigola et se retira de sa victime.

Un peu plus tard son rire se perdit. Sa cabine était ravagée par l'explosion. Le bois était intacte mais la chambre était en très mauvaise état.

Ashal resta bouche bée... Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Aussitôt Kidd passa son bras par dessus son épaule.

- Eh bien tu sais où tu vas dormir cette nuit, ha ha ha !

- C'est pas drôle...

- Je suis désolé... S'exclama Gerk. Mais toi qui voulais ranger, au moins maintenant c'est... dégagé...

- Ohhh, mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? s'écria Itzzy. C'était ça l'odeur de cramée alors ? Mais comment tu vas faire pour dormir maintenant Ashal ?

- Gnrngrnngrngrnngrnnnmrmrmrrn ggrrrrrrrrwww... répondit elle en serrant les poings.

- Oh tu t'es remis avec le méchant roux alors ?! Demanda la rosette en changeant de sujet.

- Si t'as un problème je peux le régler de suite, rétorqua Kidd en produisant des étincelles violettes avec sa main droite.

- Non mais vu que pendant un moment elle était morte par ta faute... Moi, je serais pas revenue...

- Ma cabine... fit Ashal médusée.

Quand la capitaine se retourna, elle vit Kidd sur le point de trucider Itzzy qui se cachait derrière Gerk qui lui aussi criait de peur.

Posant son bras sur celui de Kidd pour l'empêcher de commettre un meurtre, elle se blottit contre lui sans faire de commentaire. Satisfait, le rouquin lança un regard noir aux deux pirates tout en enlaçant la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs.

- Pas que ça me dérange, annonça le supernova, mais tu vas rester longtemps comme ça ?

- J'ai le genoux juste en dessous de ton "One Piece" alors si tu ne veux pas perdre ta virilité sois gentil et tais-toi.

- Tu ne le feras jamais.

- Et pourquoi ça ? Fit elle en relevant la tête.

- Car quand tu es énervée tu préfères mordr... OUCH ! CA VA PAS ?!

Se tenant le pectoraux gauche, Kidd la poussa au loin.

- J'ai une question, Kiddoudou.

- Ne t'approche pas de moi...

- Si je dors cette nuit dans ta cabine, tu me raconteras ton passé ?

- Plutôt dormir avec ton piaf.

- Mais, pourquoi ?

- T'approche pas !

- Hé hé tu as peur ? Je ne mords que la nuit et les soirs de pleine lune...

A la nuit tombée, dans la salle principale:

- Uno, annonça Itzzy (tout en dévorant Killer des yeux).

- Itzzy... soupira Gerk. On annonce pas un Uno avec six cartes...

- Bien sûr que si ! K- ça fait un, I- ça fait deux, L- ça fait trois, L- ça fait quatre, E- ça fait cinq et enfin R- ça fait six ! K-I-L-L-E-R !

- Bon, je suis fatigué je vais me coucher, lança Killer en se massant le haut de son casque. A demain.

Au même moment, des bruits... comment dire... très suspects enveloppèrent bientôt tout le navire.

- Euh... commença Cabroc. C'est quoi ça ?

- Ce sont bientôt les bruits que moi et Killer-sama feront ! Lança Itzzy en joignant ses mains tout en rêvant.

- La cabine du boss est juste en dessous, soupira Heat.

Alors que les pirates présents continuaient à jouer aux cartes, les bruits devinrent encore plus bruyant.

- Sérieusement, c'est impossible de se concentrer... lança Kero.

- Imaginez que c'est Killer et moi ! Fit Itzzy avec des cœurs dans les yeux.

- Non merci, lui répondit Gerk une goutte sur la tempe. Si on allait sur notre navire les gars ?

- Ouais.

- Ouais d'accord.

- On y va.

- Ouais je vous suis...

Et ainsi la nuit s'acheva, presque, tranquillement.

Le lendemain après-midi, les pirates amarrèrent leurs navires au port de Rek. L'île était plutôt petite et l'on pouvait voir les contours aisément. L'herbe bleu et les maisons roses offraient un paysage ravissant.

- Normalement il y a un centre commercial d'après le plan, intervint Killer.

- Dire que si cet abruti n'avait pas rasé ma cabine je n'aurais pas dû tout racheter... Fit Ashal en frissonnant de colère.

- Je regrette autant que toi, répondit Gerk en repensant aux bruits de la nuit dernière, ayant, probablement, à tout jamais balayés son innocence.

- Capitaine, demanda Itzzy. Est ce que je peux venir avec toi ?

- Que ce soit bien clair je vais prendre le strict minimum et quand...

- Killer-sama... Tu veux venir avec moi ?

- ÉCOUTE MOI QUANT TU POSES UNE QUESTION ! S'écria la jeune femme outrée.

- Ha ha ha ! Ria Kidd en regardant la ville. Ces lâches ont eu peur de nous en voyant nos navires ! Ha ha ha ha ha...

Arrivant à hauteur d'Ashal, celle-ci lui pinça le bras.

- Qu'est ce que tu fiches ? demanda t'il alors que ses veines ressortaient.

- On est ici à des fins commerciales alors ne massacre personne sans mon autorisation.

- Et depuis quand j'ai besoin de ton autorisation, madame ? Fit il d'un air arrogant.

- Depuis que j'ai posé des bombes sur ton navire.

- Tu as recommencé... ?

- Non, je te fais marcher ! rigola t'elle. Bon, allons y.

Passant son bras droit autour des épaules d'Ashal, Kidd lui pressa le pas.

- Kidd, comme tu le vois, il n'y a personne ici... ce n'est donc pas la peine d'être aussi pot de colle, fit elle en s'éloignant un peu de lui.

- Tss...

Tandis qu'elle marchait devant en regardant la ville déserte, Kidd avançait normalement en la regardant sautiller comme un cabri.

- D'un certain côté... Commença t'il... Heureusement qu'il n'y a personne sinon le ridicule nous tuerait. Ha ha !

- C'est pas ma faute si tu es habillé comme un clown, rétorqua t'elle, pensant qu'il parlait de lui-même.

- Je parlais de toi... grogna t'il tout en la regardant tantôt courir tantôt bondir devant les vitrines.

- Tu rigole ! Mes mensurations de rêve et ma personnalité inégalable feraient de moi la déesse vivante de cette ville ! Ha ha ! Tous les hommes seraient à mes pieds, me supp...

Kidd poussa violemment Ashal contre un mur qui lâcha un cri rauque face à l'impact.

- Tous les hommes quoi ? Articula t'il férocement, un regard meurtrier dans les yeux. Je suis bien supérieur à tous les hommes alors tu as intérêt à...

Aussitôt Ashal disparut. Déjà derrière lui, elle ne l'écoutait plus et elle restait en extase devant un magasin d'arme. Kidd soupira. Décidément, elle était sans cesse distraite.

- Ce stupide gamin t'a retournée le cerveau, fit il en la suivant alors qu'elle passait déjà au magasin suivant.

- Tu parles de Luffy ? Il était super bizarre mais pourtant il me manque presque, rigola t'elle en entrant dans le centre commercial.

- chhkkkchchch... Ronchonna Kidd. Shshkkch je le tuerai shshkchchhsh...

- Arrête de râler et ne me perds pas de vue ! C'est grand ici.

- Tu me prends pour qui ? Un gamin ?

- Ben... c'est une habitude que j'ai pris avec le marimo aux cheveux verts... Il se perdait tout le temps.

- Il est con, c'est tout.

D'un seul coup Kidd eut la vision désagréable de ce cuistot aux cheveux blonds et serra les poings.

Peu à peu ils pénétrèrent dans un magasin de lingerie féminine.

- Tu peux me dire qu'est ce qu'on fout là ?

- Si tu voulais pas venir il fallait pas te forcer.

- On sait jamais.

- On sait jamais quoi ? Que l'envie de mettre des soutiens gorges te prenne ?

- Qui on peut croiser.

- Attention ! Hurla t'elle alors que Kidd se retournait promptement. Il y a un boxer rouge derrière toi ! Ha ha ha ha !

- !"# !

- Le prends pas comme ça... Franchement qui veux tu qu'on croise ? Puis cette île semble déserte...

- Sur la dernière île qui semblait déserte il y avait nos deux bateaux.

- Je veux juste dire que je n'ai pas besoin de garde du corps, je sais me défendre seule et...

- Ouais, ouais. Rien à foutre, lança t'il en regardant les vêtements.

- Tu as vraiment un caractère de cochon !

- Tu vas où ?

- A la cabine d'essayage.

- Et ça c'est quoi ? Demanda t'il en décrochant un long vêtement beige ressemblant à une culotte.

- Un slip pour grand-mère, pourquoi ?

Le rouquin lâcha le tout avec dégout. S'asseyant sur un banc , il attendit patiemment...

- C'est bientôt fini ?!

- Presque ! Mais j'ai un problème avec le haut, heuheu, j'arrive pas à le, heuheu, fermer !

- T'es trop grosse prend la taille au dessus.

A ces mots Ashal sortit de la cabine en menaçant Kidd du doigt.

- Répète ce que tu viens de dire ?! Fit elle froidement. Oh non... Oh non... Ne me regarde pas comme ça car après ce que tu viens de dire tu peux toujours rêver ! Tant qu'à faire aide moi à l'agrafer.

Se retournant, elle offrit son dos au rookie. Seulement au lieu de l'attacher, il le détacha et positionna ses deux mains à l'avant. Elle riposta en lui donnant un violent coup de coude dans l'estomac et un coup de pied latéral qui l'envoya par dessus le banc.

- Kidd ! Refrène tes envies !

- Refréner mes envies de massacre puis mes pulsions... fit il en se massant la joue. C'est quoi la prochaine étape ? Te vendre mon navire.

- En réalité je pensais plutôt à donner que vendre... s'exclama t'elle pensive.

- Tu es sans pitié...

- Venant de toi c'est un compliment, fit elle en faisant une révérence surjouée.

En peu de temps, Ashal récupéra tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

- Juste des vêtements et ça ira, fit elle en repérant une boutique un peu plus loin.

- C'est chiant...

- Arrête de te plaindre !

- Puis je dois vraiment porter tout ces machins ?!

- Tant qu'à faire que tu serves à quelque chose, tu ne crois pas ?

- ...

Regroupant un maximum d'habit elle fut prête en 30 minutes.

- Et ça c'est quoi ? Demanda Kidd.

- Qu'est ce qu'un canard fait ici ? Ils ont du se tromper de rayon. C'est pour la baignoire non ?

Kidd trifouilla le petit objet puis le posa. Aussitôt il se mit à vibrer. Ashal prit le canard et le regarda dans tout les sens.

- C'est bizarre...

- C'est une bombe ? Demanda Kidd.

- Non, je n'entends pas de minuterie, mais dans le doute...

Elle balança l'objet le plus loin possible mais rien ne se produisit.

- Bon, r.a.s, fit elle en prenant la pile de vêtement et la donnant à Kidd. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux rien ? C'est les soldes, tout est gratuit !

- Tu peux essayer ça ?

Ashal regarda la nuisette perplexe.

- Ça sert à quoi ? C'est transparent ! Je vais me les cailler avec ça sur le dos. Attends ! Tu m'as donnée une très bonne idée ! Ne bouge pas, ok ?!

Kidd la regarda s'éloigner dans les rayons puis, quelques minutes après, revenir avec quelque chose dans les mains.

- C'est un string ? S'exclama t'il perplexe.

- Pas n'importe quel string ! Un string kangourou !

- Tu veux que je porte... ce machin ?

- ASHAL ! ASHAL !

Les deux capitaines tournèrent la tête. Cabroc était là accompagné de Wire.

Se dirigeant vers eux, ils discutèrent un moment.

- Comment ça Gerk a fait une bêtise ? Fit elle déjà agacée.

- Il a fait exploser la taverne en utilisant sa guitare, expliqua Wire.

- Étant donné qu'il n'y a personne sur l'île, on s'en fout. Mais surveillez le car quant il s'ennuie il est insupportable !

- Mais il ne fait pas exprès de faire des conneries, argumenta Cabroc.

- Il est bien là le problème... J'ai quasiment fini, je vous rejoins dans 30 minutes.

- Ok ! On va explorer un peu l'île alors ! S'écria la chasseur.

- Aucun soucis, prenez Gerk avec vous !

Laissant les deux pirates s'éloigner, elle rejoignit Kidd.

- Devine quoi, Gerk a encore fait des siennes, décidément je... je... Kidd ?

A moité nu comme un verre, le rouquin se retourna. De toute évidence il avait osé enfiler le fameux string kangourou.

- Tu... Tu... bégaya Ashal.

- Alors ? Demanda t'il très sérieux.

- A...Alors ? Alors ? Fit elle d'une voix suraiguë. A...aa... PFFOUAHHOUAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH HAHAHA ! Tu l'as fait ! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA ! PFFFFFFAHAHAHAHA! HA HA HA HA HA HA ! Hi Hi Hi Hi Hi ! Hou Hou Hou Hou Hou Hiiiii !

Kidd la regarda perplexe. Elle voulait qu'il le mette et maintenant elle se foutait de lui ?

- HA HA HA HA HA HA ! TU AS RAISON KIDD ! TU SURPASSES TOUS LES HOMMES ! DANS LA CONNERIE ! HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH !

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle...

- JE VAIS MOURIR ! HAH HA HAHAHA ! J'EN PEUX PLUS ! HOU HOU HA HI HA HA HOU HOU !

Vexé, le rouquin enleva le vêtement et se rhabilla derechef. Saisissant Ashal par le bras pendant qu'elle essayait de respirer face à lui, il vit des larmes dans ses yeux.

- Tu... Tu pleures ? Fit il plus calme.

- HA HA HAAAAHAHAAA ! Tu me fais pleurer de rire ! ha ha ha ha ha ! ha ha ha ha ha ! hou hou... houuuu...

Elle s'essuya les nombreuses larmes présentes sur ses joues puis pouffa une seconde fois. Tapant le torse de Kidd dans son fou rire, elle finit par tomber à genoux. Assise sur le sol, aux bottes de Kidd, elle n'en pouvait plus.

- J'en peux plus... Je vais mourir... ha ha ha ha ha ! ha ha !

- Tu vas arrêter de te foutre de moi ?

Elle leva les yeux et regarda la mine de Kidd... sérieuse et cruelle...

- PFFOUAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! HA HA HA HA HA !

- Je devrais te tuer pour ce que tu fais... fit il de plus en plus honteux.

- HA ha ! Tu n'as pas toujours rêvé que je sois à tes pieds ? PFOUAHAHA !

- PAS EN TRAIN DE TE FOUTRE DE MA GUEULE !

Ashal tenta de poser un doigt sur sa bouche et de se calmer mais le rire rauque revenait en lui grattant la gorge. Elle se leva, reprit ses esprits et, pour se faire pardonner, enlaça le rouquin en collant sa tête dans son cou.

- Je préfère... s'exclama t'il.

- Pffff.. Pfff... hi hi hi hi... ha ha ha... pffffhh... ah ah ah...

- Tu continues à te marrer ?!

- N...on... Pfff..f.. ...ffff ah ah ... Mais tu étais tellement sexy avec... pfffffffff...

Soufflant beaucoup, elle finit par se reprendre... Ils récupérèrent les affaires et rentrèrent au port.

- Nous récupérerons les meubles demain, tu voudras bien m'aider là par contre ? Demanda t'elle à Kidd qui avait déjà plein d'affaires sur lui.

- Non.

- Hey ! Capitaine ! S'écria Sqwarks. On commençait à se demander ce que vous fichiez. Tout c'est bien passé ?

- Pff... Ouiiiiiiii ! Ha ha ha ha ha ha !

Essayant de contenir son rire, elle grimpa sur son bateau aux voiles noirs et pénétra dans sa cabine en appelant Kidd.

- Ben... qu'est ce qu'elle a ? Demanda Sqwarks.

- Rien, répondit sèchement Kidd en la suivant.

Quand il la rejoignit elle tentait toujours de reprendre son calme. Kidd entra, faisant claquer sèchement la porte carbonisée.

- Oulalala... J'ai fait assez d'abdo pour toute une vie !


	50. 5: Quand la situation dérape

Et voilà la dernier chapitre avant les vacances ! Alors j'ai décidé de faire une pause à chaque vacance car (Tu tu tu ! Laissez moi parler avant de me jeter des objets pointus et meurtriers !) car mine de rien l'histoire avance et peu à peu on s'approche des derniers chapitres que j'ai écris. Je m'explique: j'écris les chapitres en avance et peu à peu les chapitres que je publie rattrapent ceux que j'écris. Le problème est que je suis en train d'écrire la fin et que ça s'avère très très laborieux T.T. Or, je préfère vous donner des chapitres (surtout si c'est les derniers) qui sont supers plutôt que des chapitres écris à la va vite car j'étais en retard et que devais écrire quelque chose vite ! Vous voyez le truc :P ? Vous me pardonnez ?

Malheureusement l'autre mauvaise nouvelle... c'est que vu la fin de ce chapitre... vous allez encore m'en vouloir pour casser l'action en plein milieu :p Vous n'avez qu'à me donner vos hypothèses sur le chapitre 7 mouahaha !

**Dj-Mya972, Portgas D. Hikaru, Tigrou2Hitsu-kun, Tsuki Shibiki, Florette, Hitsu-Kun2Tigrou, Inocencia, Camargo, Fairy Miss, Trafalgar-Lucia, Claudio et Nanaille La Canaille merci pour vos reviews ! ;DDDDD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6<strong>

* * *

><p>- Oulalala... J'ai fait assez d'abdo pour toute une vie !<p>

Ashal se tenait le ventre en soufflant à plusieurs reprises, tandis que Kidd entrait dans la pièce avec colère. Alors que son "légendaire" sang froid était encore sur le point de disparaitre, la pirate lui sauta dessus en collant son visage dans sa cou. Kidd n'eut d'autres choix que de supporter le poids d'Ashal à l'aide de ses bras et de son torse. Néanmoins, malgré la proximité d'Ashal, il était toujours autant énervé.

S'il y a bien une chose qu'il n'aimait pas c'était de se prendre la honte... cela lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs dans son enfance.

- Tu es vraiment trop chou aujourd'hui, chuchota la supernova en enlaçant le pirate.

- Chou ? Répéta t'il avec dédain. Et puis quoi encore !

- Ah ah ! Ce n'est pas une insulte, ne le prends pas comme ça ! Rigola t'elle.

Enroulant ses bras autour de son cou, elle l'embrassa tendrement, prenant soin de gouter chaque parcelle de ses lèvres bordeaux. Alors qu'elle mettait fin au baiser (ce qui avait visiblement amadoué Kidd) elle caressa du bout des doigts les cicatrices près de son œil gauche, avant de lui mordre l'épaule.

- BORDEL ! Cria Kidd en serrant la mâchoire pour ne pas hurler. Lâche tout de suite ! Tu ne peux pas être gentille et douce comme toutes les autres filles ?!

- Oh mais si j'étais gentille et douce j'aurais fini comme toutes les autres filles, jetée par dessus bord, ricana t'elle en souriant, dévoilant par la même occasion des canines rouges.

Alors que Kidd allait répliquer, elle colla le haut de sa tête sur sa mâchoire, ce qui fit violemment claquer les dents du rouquin, le faisant taire par la même occasion.

L'aura du supernova, auparavant juste énervé, devint soudainement bien plus sombre et plus dangereuse. Il ne fallait pas l'excéder à un point de non-retour sinon c'était le combat assuré.

Pour le calmer, elle lui donna un coup de langue sur le visage. Le rookie ferma les yeux face à l'impact gluant, réprimant une moue écœurée.

- Ashal, c'est dégueulasse ! Fit Kidd en s'essuyant le visage du revers de l'épaule.

- Oh, mais je suis capable de bien plus, fit elle avec un sourire pervers.

Kidd soupira, esquivant au passage un sourire.

- Les filles sont toutes aussi chiantes que toi ?

- Oh, mais c'est à toi de répondre, je croyais que tu avais eu beaucoup de conquêtes...

Elle posa son coude sur l'épaule du supernova et le regarda droit dans le yeux comme si elle pouvait lire en lui.

- Hein ? Euh oui... j'ai eu beaucoup... de conquêtes... lança t'il en détournant les yeux.

Ashal réprima un sourire face au ton mal assuré de Kidd.

Embrassant fugacement le rouquin, elle descendit du colosse et ouvrit les vitraux qui menaient à l'un des petits balcons du Soleil Noir. S'asseyant sur le rebord noir et doré, elle ferma les yeux.

Eustass resta entre le balcon et la pièce, l'épaule contre le mur. Ses yeux oranges scannèrent l'océan puis se reposèrent sur Ashal. Un vent froid balaya alors la mer, puis s'engouffra dans le navire, faisant voler les capes des deux capitaines. Kidd referma aussitôt son manteau sur lui.

- Tu ne m'as jamais racontée ton combat contre Big Mom, s'exclama Ashal les yeux toujours fermés.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu étais curieuse à ce sujet, répondit il.

- Et bien... les journaux étaient plutôt confus là dessus, ils se contredisaient tous. J'ai la chance d'avoir un spécimen de première source sous les yeux...

- Ah ah, je vois, rigola t'il calmement. Mais je ne dirais rien si je n'ai pas quelque chose en retour.

- Je croyais que tu n'étais pas du genre à marchander ? Sourit elle.

- On peut toujours tenter.

Alors que Kidd et Ashal s'apprêtaient à se lancer dans une vente aux enchères privé, ils furent interrompu (comme d'habitude...). La pluie se mit à tomber brutalement, alors que la nuit enveloppait désormais l'île. Sous le déluge, ils rentrèrent dans la cabine calcinée de la panthère.

- On peut toujours continuer cette charmante discussion dans ma cabine, proposa Kidd en souriant carnacièrement.

- Tu es en train de marchander là ? Lança t'elle en lui rendant son sourire.

- Ça se pourrait bien, répondit il en ricanant.

- Et après tu me raconteras ?

- Peut-être... Ça dépend de la suite.

- Tu es un horrible escroc en matière de marchandage, rigola t'elle.

Sortant sous le déluge torrentiel, ils montèrent sur l'autre navire, puis pénétrèrent dans la chambre de Kidd. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Kidd, quant à lui, saisit le journal d'aujourd'hui et se mit à le lire. Visiblement rien d'important n'était arrivé, pas même une rumeur à se mettre sous la dent. Alors qu'il était plongé dans sa lecture à la recherche d'articles croustillants, une présence connue entra dans la chambre et sauta sur le lit. Ashal, qui avait fini de prendre sa douche, s'interposa entre Eustass et sa lecture.

Se retournant, elle écarquilla les yeux et prit le journal des mains du Capitain.

- Y'a un problème avec cet article ! Hurla t'elle en perçant les tympans de Kidd.

- Étant donné que Hancock pense que le Rikku a été fait, elle s'est empressée de répandre la rumeur, rétorqua t'il en tentant de reprendre le journal.

- Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Tout ça parce qu'elle est amoureuse de Luffy ! Ahhhh elle m'agace !

Ashal plongea ses mains dans ses cheveux en serrant les poings.

- Je vais la tuer, je vais la tuer, je vais la tuer ! Répéta t'elle folle de rage.

- Alors comme ça Boa Hancock s'est amourachée de Chapeau de paille ? Lança Kidd intéressé. Intéressant...

- Redonne moi le journal et arrête de te focaliser sur Luffy ! C'est pas ton seul rival !

Elle prit le journal des mains de Kidd et continua à lire l'article.

- "Il semblerait que la panthère ait enfin trouvé son arbre" ?! Mais qui est le stagiaire qui a écris ça !

Alors qu'Ashal s'enflammait à la façon "Sanji", deux affiches wanted glissèrent du journal. Kidd attrapa les deux pages au vol.

- Avec des débilités pareils on peut faire augmenter nos primes ? s'exclama t'il surpris.

- Ma prime a augmenté ? Fit elle soudainement en souriant.

- Tu changes vite d'humeur...

- Hum je vois, fit elle en saisissant les deux wanted. Avec le Rikku c'est comme si notre alliance était officielle, du coup ils sont obligés d'augmenter la prime vu que ce sera plus dure de nous attraper !

- Plus il augmente ta prime plus tu seras pourchassée et plus tu deviendra un appât pour moi. Un peu comme Ace aux poings ardents et Barbe Blanche.

- Pourquoi c'est forcément moi l'appât ! Tu peux très bien être l'appât je te signale !

- Comme si tu pouvais me sauver ! Ah ah ah ah ah ! Rigola t'il. Ah ah ah ! Elle est bien bonne celle là ! Toi: me sauver ? AH AH AH AH !

- Je trouve ça méchant... chuchota t'elle à elle même.

Alors que Kidd posait sa main sur son visage tellement il trouvait sa drôle, Ashal commençait à bouder...

- C'est tout à fait possible ! Se défendit elle.

- AH AH ! Arrête, tu vas me tuer ! AH ah ah ah !

- Bon ça va... je crois qu'on a compris...

- Non mais attends, tu imagines ? Il faudrait d'abord que je perde un combat, fit il en continuant à rigoler. Mais en plus, il faudrait que tu sois capable de battre un mec que moi même j'ai pas été capable de battre ? AH ah ah ah ah ! Rien qu'en y pensant c'est le monde qui se marche sur la tête ! Ah ah ah ah !

- Je crois que je vais retourner dans ma cabine calcinée...

Kidd ramena Ashal contre lui alors qu'il souriait toujours face au non-sens de la situation qu'il imaginait.

- Tu es drôle chaton, fit il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Gnmmgngnmgn... grogna t'elle.

Alors que les deux capitaines commençaient à se rapprocher, que leurs souffles se mêlaient et que leurs yeux dévoraient chaque parcelle de peau de l'autre...

- CAPITAINE !

- Quoi ? S'écrièrent ils en même temps.

- On a un problème... Vous devriez venir tout les deux... S'exclama Heat.

Les deux pirates se levèrent et allèrent sur le pont. En face d'eux se tenait Killer et Itzzy.

- C'est quoi le problème ? Demanda Kidd à Killer.

- C'est ça le problème, fit il en levant son poignée.

En effet son poignée était enchainé à celui d'Itzzy par des menottes.

- Kero n'a pas pu les crocheter ? Demanda Ashal.

- Si c'était si simple on l'aurait fait capitaine ! Lança Itzzy toujours aussi joyeuse. Mais c'est le destin, et on ne peut pas crocheter le destin !

- Arrête ! Tout ça c'est ta faute ! Cria Killer qui commençait à perdre patience.

- Pour résumer, annonça Wire, ils étaient tous les deux en ville et ils se sont retrouvés avec ça.

- C'est pas un peu trop résumé ? Demanda Cabroc une goutte sur la tempe.

- Vous avez essayé de les scier ? Demanda Kidd.

- C'est du granit marin, rétorqua Killer.

- Mais comment vous avez fait ça, bordel !

- En faite... commença Itzzy. J'ai proposé à Killer-sama de m'accompagner en ville et nous sommes rentrés dans un bar un peu lugubre...

Flashback:

- C'est vraiment étrange qu'il n'y ait personne... Fit Killer en scrutant le bar délabré.

- Tu te poses trop de question ! C'est super on peut faire tout ce qu'on veut ! Tu veux jouer à quoi ?

- Le roi du silence conviendrait bien...

- Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle Killer-sama. Les bouteilles sont encore remplies, tu veux quoi ?

- Je ne boirais rien qui vient d'ici.

- J'aime ton sang froid ! Tu es trop mignon !

Le blond au casque continua de tourner en rond dans le bar, espérant trouver un indice.

- Hey ! Regarde Killer-sama !

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore Itzzy ? Soupira t'il.

- Une lampe ! Peut-être qu'un génie va sortir !

Frottant la lampe, rien ne se produisit.

- Houuuuu... Je suis le génie de la lampe de la taverne délabré du coin de la rue de...

- Oh ! Un petit monsieur ! Lança la pirate en regardant derrière une porte.

- Hey ! Tu m'as trouvé !

Killer s'avança vers le vieille homme qui ne mesurait qu'un mètre, espérant lui poser un tas de question.

- Alors ! Petit monsieur de la lampe de la taverne de... de... C'est quoi la suite ?

- Je t'écoute, Itzzy ! Cria t'il fière de lui.

- Ouahh ! Tu connais même mon nom ?

- Il a du l'entendre tout simplement, rétorqua Killer outré par la naïveté de la pirate. Il ne sortait pas non plus de la lampe, il se cachait juste derrière la porte.

- Mon premier vœu serait de rester pour toujours avec Killer-sama.

- Itzzy, je suis flatté mais...

Killer n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un "clic" puis un second "clic" se firent entendre.

- Vœu exaucé! Répondit le petit homme fière de lui.

Fin du Flashback.

- Comme c'est mignon, rigola Kidd. Ha ha ha ha ha ! Qu'est ce que tu en penses Ashal ?

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait, il se retourna.

- Ashal ! Réveille toi ! Cria t'il en lui enlevant le tonneau sur lequel elle dormait.

Tombant sur le sol, la pirate se releva instantanément.

- Hm ? De quoi ?

- Tu pourrais éviter de pioncer...

- J'écoutais !

- Ah vraiment ? Fit sarcastiquement Kidd.

- Qu'avez vous fait quand l'homme vous a mis les menottes ? Demanda t'elle en oubliant les remarques acerbes du rouquin.

- Moi je voulais monter dans une chambre et en profiter mais Killer-sama à foncer sur l'homme puis il a disparu...

- Kero tu n'es pas capable de les trancher ? Demanda Ashal.

- Je n'arrive pas à trancher le diamant alors le granit marin...

- Bien, je propose de trouver le mec demain, et sinon l'un de vous se coupera la main.

- Tu es malade ! Lança Gerk à Ashal.

- Ça nous laisse la nuit pour élaborer des plans.

Tout le monde retourna se coucher (la plupart rigolant face à cet incident). Dans la nuit noir et collés l'un à l'autre, Killer et Itzzy se retrouvèrent seuls.

- Je ne veux pas me couper la main mais si c'est pour toi, Killer-sama, je veux bien, s'écria t'elle folle de joie.

- Itzzy... Ce n'est pas la peine, tu es tireuse d'élite en plus...

- J'assumerai ma responsabilité dans cette affaire.

- Tu es différente de ce que je pensais...

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Fit elle sérieusement.

- Car je me rends compte que tu n'es pas folle même s'il te manque quand même beaucoup de cases...

- C'est gentil Killer-sama !

Un peu plus tard, ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre de Killer (étant la seule comportant un lit deux places).

Itzzy se posa sur le lit en faisant attention à laisser un peu de marge à Killer pour qu'il enlève son haut et ses chaussures.

- Tu gardes ton casque pour dormir ? Fit elle étonnée.

- Oui.

- Tu es bluffant !

- Hm.

- Ça ne va pas Killer-sama ? Demanda t'elle un peu triste.

Se couchant sur le côté il ne répondit rien et éteignit la lumière. Une demie-seconde après Itzzy s'approcha de lui et lui grimpa dessus.

- Itzzy... Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Il fait froid dans ta chambre...

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour me grimper dessus, retourne à ta place.

- Mais Killer-sama, si tu es triste, je ne peux pas dormir en paix !

- Je ne suis pas triste.

- Alors tu boudes.

- Comment tu peux savoir ça alors que j'ai mon masque ? Ne dis pas n'importe quoi et descend de là.

- Ce n'est pas parce que je ne vois pas ton visage que je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens.

- Comment ça ? Fit soudainement Killer plus curieux.

- Par exemple, les animaux peuvent sentir la peur ou des trucs comme ça ? Non ?

- En effet.

- Et bien... Non en faite ça n'a rien avoir. Mais selon l'angle de ton casque je vois tes yeux. Étant une tireuse d'élite ma vue est...

- C'est pour ça que tu me suis tout le temps ?

- Killer-sama tu es très beau et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te caches derrière un masque.

- Raisons personnelles.

- Je m'en fiche que tu ais ton casque, je veux juste rester avec toi.

- Tu deviens encombrante.

Soudainement, Killer sentit une présence étrangère dans son pantalon. Regardant la main d'Itzzy il comprit bien vite. Il la poussa brutalement et voulu partir... il fut entrainé par l'arrière. Il avait oublié ces punaises de menotte...

Killer ne savait pas pourquoi mais il se sentait vraiment gêné avec elle et ses comportements étranges. Étant un membre d'équipage d'Ashal il ne pouvait pas non plus la tuer...

Étrangement... cette fameuse nuit là... tous les pirates s'endormirent avec un mal de crâne énorme...

Quant Ashal se réveilla, elle alla directement sur son navire. Gerk faisait les 100 pas autour du grand mât.

- Gerk ! Fit elle en lui sautant au cou. Tu es tellement mimi !

- Ça suffit ! Tonna t'il sérieusement. En tant que capitaine tu dois agir mieux que ça !

- Pardon... Je suis désolée... fit elle au bord des larmes.

- Et ne pleure pas ! File manger, maintenant !

- Je suis un petit papillon ! Fit Kero en s'élançant de la vigie. Je voleeeeeeeeeee !

Alors qu'Ashal prenait son petit-déjeuner complètement déprimée, un fracas se fit entendre devant elle. Kidd venait de s'assoir en face. Une rose à la main, coiffé avec les cheveux en arrière, une odeur de parfum entourant son manteau et un air de séducteur dans les yeux, il lui donna humblement la rose.

- Ma bien-aimée, ne pleure pas. Je t'emmènerais au bout du monde pour te faire sourire, fit il dans un sourire charmant.

- C'est si beau... ça me donne envie de pleurer, répondit elle dans un sanglot.

Zark arriva un violon à la main et commença à jouer un air doux et tendre (ce qu'il préférait).

- Dansons, lança Kidd en se mettant à genoux et lui tendant la main.

- Je ne veux pas porter de robe ! Ouiihnnnhiinnnnnhinn ! Snif... Snif...

- Qui est le bougre qui a osé te faire pleurer comme ça ? Lança Kidd lui même ému.

- Il est gentil... ne lui fais pas de mal...

- Il faudrait être un vile mercenaire pour oser faire du mal à une beauté pareille, il mérite un châtiment exemplaire !

- Tu... Tu es vraiment gentil Kidd.

- Pour toi je me transformerais même en capitaine sanguinaire ! Je peux voir l'océan m'appeler dans tes yeux. J'espère que mon drapeau flotte dans ton cœur.

Rougissant comme une tomate, Ashal détourna son regard en souriant.

- FAIT CHIER ! VIE DE MERDE ! Hurla Itzzy en rentrant (toujours menottée à Killer).

- Merde ! Arrête de t'emporter Itzzy ! S'énerva Killer.

- T'as un problème toi ?!

- Ouais c'est toi mon problème !

- Hey ! Rats des mers, cria Sqwarks avec une dégaine de mafieux. Toi et toi et toi, sur le pont et vous réparez le rafiot avant qu'on parte !

- Je vole ! Rigola Kero en s'élançant du haut de la table.

- Joyaux de l'océan, fit Kidd en se mettant au pied d'Itzzy. La journée est magnifique est...

- LA FERME ! Fit elle en lui décochant un coup de pied.

- Hey ! Fit Killer en enlevant son masque. Regardez moi tous ! Ce soir je vais tous vous...

Itzzy attaqua Killer en lui décochant un coup de poing en plein dans la tête.

- Arrêtez de vous battre, sanglota Ashal. C'est mal !

Alors qu'elle pleurait au point de vider toute l'eau de son corps, Kidd arriva à nouveau vers elle (la joue enflée par l'attaque d'Itzzy).

- Qu'y a t'il mon chaton ?

- Je... Je... Je n'aime pas voir les gens se battre c'est si violent ! Je préfère quitter la pièce !

Se levant en pleurant, elle courut jusqu'au pont. Kidd la rattrapa. Sans réfléchir, il la prit contre lui tandis qu'elle pleurait à chaudes larmes.

- J'ai... J'ai perdu tellement... Kidd... Je voudrais que les gens comprennent que ce n'est pas par la violence que les choses se résoudront.

- Je suis d'accord. La violence est une chose que les crétins utilisent...

- On est tous pareils, et, je voulais te dire que je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi.

- J'aimerais que la vie soit simple...

- Je propose de brûler nos navires et d'arrêter la piraterie. Nous n'aurons qu'à avoir notre propre village ! Lança Kidd en essuyant quelques larmes du bout de ses doigts. Heat sera le médecin, Zark et Gerk seront les musiciens...

- Killer sera un professeur ! Et Kero aussi.

- ASHAL ! Hurla Gerk rouge de rage.

Aussitôt elle se laissa tomber en pleurant encore plus.

- Je suis désolée Gerk ! Je suis désolée quoique j'ai fait !

- Et toi la tête de pignatta tu fous quoi ?

- Je suis désolé, s'excusa Kidd en rejoignant Ashal sur le sol. Je veux bien qu'on m'enlève le grade de capitaine si ça peut t'aider à être apaisé.

Aussitôt Ashal reçut une fléchette dans le cou, suivit de Kidd... et le reste de l'équipage.

Il faut toujours se méfier des îles désertes, surtout dans le Shin Sekai...


	51. 5: Un deuil enfin traversé

Et revoilà la fiction ! Je suis vraiment enthousiaste face aux encouragements de chacun ! Finalement ce chapitre clos l'Arc, j'avoue que c'est une clôture est un peu brutale, mais disons qu'à partir qu'à partir du prochain chapitre le rythme de l'histoire va définitivement changer. Profitez de ce calme mouahaha.

**Merci à vous tous pour lire la fiction toutes les semaines, et merci surtout à Simili D Axel, RobotRock, Fairy Misse, Inocencia, Tigrou2Hitsu-kun, Portgas D. Hikaru, Hitsu-kun2Tigrou, DJ-Mya972, Camargo Trafalgar-Lucia, Yuna Tsukiteru, Guest, Alexyae, mzelle.m, Claudio et Laya Mya !**

Allez ! 500 reviews pour ce chapitre mes lecteurs préférés, un défis aisément surmontable :p ! Je compte sur vous ! 1...2...3 à vos claviers !

* * *

><p><strong>Fin de l'Arc 5<strong>

* * *

><p>Kidd ouvrit légèrement les yeux. La première chose qui l'interpella fut cette lacérante douleur à la tête, signe distinct d'une migraine violente. Il s'assit et posa sa main droite sur son visage. Le "Captain" ne savait absolument pas quel était cet endroit et son mal de tête l'empêchait de réfléchir plus.<p>

Son équipage, endormis, était dans la même salle froide que lui.

- Coucou ! Lui lança gaiement un petit bonhomme.

Kidd sursauta et voulut étrangler l'homme, ce qu'il fit d'ailleurs...

- Euuuuk ! Lââââche moooi... J'étouffe !

Au même moment, le supernova aperçut du coin de l'œil Ashal encore assoupie. Lâchant le petit homme, il se dirigea vers elle avec difficulté. Il prit son pouls. Elle était vivante.

- Ashal, tu m'entends ? S'exclama t'il en la prenant par les épaules.

- Euh ? Cher monsieur... demanda le vieille homme.

- Si elle ne se réveille pas, je te tue ! S'écria Kidd.

A ces mots, elle se réveilla.

- Pourquoi tu me menaces de bon matin ? Murmura t'elle à moitié endormie.

- Tu te sens bien ? Demanda t'il inquiet.

- Où est passé la couverture ? Kidd, tu es chiant à la garder pour toi... Fit elle en cherchant autour d'elle.

Ashal écarquilla les yeux, elle n'était pas dans la cabine de Kidd et encore moins dans un lit. Le sol dur et froid et l'air humide l'obligea à s'asseoir pour mieux discerner son environnement.

Alors qu'elle observait la pièce, un énorme mal de crâne lui prit la tête.

- Oh mon dieu, chuchota t'elle. J'ai picolé hier ?

Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux pour ménager sa migraine. Stupéfaite, la pirate regarda le petit homme en face, bouche bée.

- M...Mushy ?

- Ah non je m'appelle Kyuru m'amzelle, sourit le petit homme.

- Oh pardon, s'excusa t'elle en détournant son regard d'un air peiné. Où sommes nous ?

- Qu'est ce que tu fous ? tonna Kidd. C'est notre ennemi.

- Techniquement je vous ai sauvé, rectifia t'il avec jovialité.

Le bonhomme disparut subitement. Kidd et Ashal écarquillèrent les yeux quelque peu surpris. En une fraction de seconde il réapparut avec une torche à la main.

- Venez, vos compagnons se réveilleront bientôt.

Méfiant, les deux capitaines suivirent l'étrange personnage. Il les mena jusqu'à une petite pièce rose bonbon du sol au plafond. Le thé siffla et il le servit dans deux petites tasses avant de les tendre aux deux supernovas.

- C'est pour le mal de tête, buvez, fit il en les invitant à s'assoir sur les poufs.

- Merci, fit Ashal en s'enfonçant dans le petit pouf violet.

Kidd fit de même, cependant il se retrouva avec les genoux en face de la tête (une position peu confortable).

- Vous savez je vous ai sauvés de vous même ! Annonça Kyuru face à la mine énervé du rouquin. Cette île est bien sombre... Malgré la joie sur laquelle elle fut bâtie.

- Que c'est il passé ? Demanda Ashal tout en soufflant sur la petite tasse de thé.

- C'était il y a 45 ans. Nous sommes arrivés avec nos idées utopiques, espérant construire une ville rêvée... Mais l'île s'est retournée contre nous. Sa gravité est différente des autres îles et les ondes qu'elle dégage agissent sur le cerveau, qu'il soit humain ou animal peu importe...

L'homme marqua une pause.

Kidd continua à fixer l'homme avec intérêt, attendant la suite de son histoire.

- Les gens qui sont venues ici étaient tous des personnes de cœur... Les ondes inversent la personnalité de l'individu.

- Ils se sont entre-tués... comprit Ashal.

- Ça explique le fait que l'île soit déserte, rétorqua Kidd.

- Cette caverne se situe à un endroit précis où les ondes ne passent pas. Qui plus est ce n'est qu'après 24 heures que la personnalité s'inverse réellement. Vous deux, vous êtes bizarres...

- Surtout elle, moi je suis humain, rectifia Eustass.

- Kidd !

- Ce que je veux dire les tourtereaux, c'est que parmi tous vos membres d'équipage, vous êtes les seuls à être devenus gentils...

- On t'a pas demandé de nous accueillir à ce que je sache, le vieux, lança Kidd d'un air supérieur.

Kyuru rigola.

- Vous aviez l'intention de brûler vos navires ! ricana t'il.

Aussitôt les deux capitaines écarquillèrent les yeux.

- Jamais je n'aurais fait une chose pareille, répondit sèchement Ashal.

- En réalité si le jeune homme est devenu plein de bons sentiments et de tendresse, toi tu n'étais pas exactement pareil.

- Comment ça ? Demanda t'elle par curiosité, ne se souvenant plus de rien.

- Tu as réagis d'une manière plus subtile. En faite tu es devenu une chochotte ! Rigola t'il.

Ashal devint rouge écarlate. S'il y a bien un mot qu'il ne fallait pas lui dire c'était lui.

- Ah ! Vous auriez du vous voir tous les deux ! Et vas y que je t'aime par là que je t'aime par ci, qu'on va construire une maison perdue dans la forêt ! Shi shi shi !

- C'est impossible, jamais je n'aurais...

Ashal se tut.

En effet jamais elle n'aurait fait ça en temps normal; cependant, si ce que disait l'homme était vrai et que sa personnalité s'était bien inversée... il y avait de forte chance pour... Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Kidd qui fixait le sol d'un air perdu.

_" - On est tous pareils et je voulais te dire que je t'aime._

_- Je t'aime aussi. "_

La scène leurs revint à l'esprit au même instant.

- Je vais voir comment va le reste de l'équipage, lança subitement Kidd en se levant.

Ashal détourna son regard, gênée.

- Encore un peu de thé ? Demanda le vieille homme en souriant.

- Non mais quelle conne ! Hurla t'elle en se tapant le front.

- Ah ça, je confirme !

- Hey ! Ashal ! Lança Gerk qui venait de se lever. Oh du thé ! Glurps.

- Vous devriez partir dès que votre équipage sera en forme, mais je vous laisse le temps de vous reposez dans ma caverne, il y a de la place pour tout le monde !

- Hey ! Le vieux tout petit, comment tu as fait pour nous transporter ? Demanda Gerk.

Aussitôt il se téléporta près du blond.

- C'est magique ! Répondit il.

- Ouah ! Tu es magique ?!

- Gerk ! C'est un fruit du démon ! Rétorqua Ashal dépitée.

- Pfff... trop nul...

- A quoi tu t'attendais, jeune homme ? Fit le vieille homme surpris.

- Ben comme Ashal quoi, pas de fruit.

Kyuru arqua ses sourcils blancs, alors il ne s'était pas trompé, c'était bien elle... Finalement il l'avait enfin trouvée.

- N'est ce pas Capi... Ashal ? Fit Gerk en cherchant son amie du regard.

Elle avait disparu.

En effet, la capitaine faisait le tour de cet étrange boomker aux nombreuses galeries. Comment avait elle pu être aussi stupide ! Pour quoi allait elle passer maintenant ?! Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Kidd qui faisait, lui aussi, le tour de la caverne.

- Je... commença t'elle timidement.

- Tu...

- Euh...

- Hmm ?

- Rien.

- Ah.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- J'analyse les lieux, mentit il. Et toi ?

- Oh pareil...

Un silence très gênant s'installa entre eux. Kidd se frotta la nuque tandis qu'Ashal feignait d'avoir un cil dans l'œil.

- Kidd, l'appela Killer derrière Ashal. Le vieux nous a libéré des menottes avec Itzzy. C'était lui dont on vous parlait.

- Oh, euh j'arrive !

- Ce n'est pas la peine c'était juste pour te prévenir, tu...

Le blond n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que son Captain l'attrapa par l'épaule et déguerpit avec lui.

Ashal souffla un grand coup quand Kidd partit. Elle savait qu'il lui en parlerait tôt ou tard car il n'était pas du genre à tourner autour du pot, mais elle préférait que ce soit plus tard que tôt.

Après qu'elle ait fait le tour du propriétaire, elle rencontra Kero sur le chemin.

- Tu t'en rends compte, murmura t'il en marchant à côté d'elle, l'inverse de ma personnalité c'est de rire et de faire l'imbécile...

- Tu es toujours très sérieux en tant normal, mais il vaut mieux ça que l'inverse.

- C'était la nuit la plus honteuse de ma vie...

Un rictus parcourut le visage de la pirate, elle aussi aurait préféré oublier cette nuit.

Kero proposa un petit entrainement l'histoire de se changer les idées, elle accepta volontiers.

Prenant un des deux sabres de Kero, ils commencèrent ensembles divers enchainements. Cela leurs permit de faire le vide et d'oublier un temps soit peu cette fâcheuse aventure.

Les lames dansaient en l'air puis sur les côtés. On pouvait entendre l'air circuler et l'acier s'entrechoquer. L'ambiance était très solennelle et plaisante pour les deux combattants.

- Je dérange ? Demanda Killer en faisant irruption dans la salle.

- Ça dépend, répondit Kero en rangeant l'épée qu'il avait dans les mains.

- A vrai dire je voudrais te parler, Ashal.

- A quel sujet ?

Killer resta silencieux. Kidd n'avait quand même pas osé envoyer Killer pour savoir ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui ?! Il n'était quand même pas resté à ce stade d'enfantillage !

Donnant l'épée à Kero, elle s'approcha de Killer et tous deux allèrent dans la pièce d'à côté.

- Il y a beaucoup de pièce pour quelqu'un qui vit seul, avoua t'elle en entrant dans la pièce vide.

La pirate entendit Killer fermer la porte à clef. En d'autre circonstances cela aurait pu l'inquiéter mais elle avait confiance en lui, ce n'est pas pour rien non plus que Kidd l'avait comme second.

- Je te remercie d'être venue, s'exclama t'il derrière son masque.

Ashal croisa ses jambes et s'assit, le visage levé vers le blond.

- C'est à propos d'Itzzy, lança t'il.

- Elle t'agace ?

- Oui et non, c'est assez étrange.

- Raconte.

- La nuit ou je t'ai embrassé, j'ai éprouvé un dégout important, cependant je crois connaitre la raison.

- Donc tu n'es pas gaie ?

- Non.

- Et Itzzy te plait ?

- Le problème est là. Même si j'éprouve une forte envie de lui trancher les membres et la langue pour qu'elle se tienne tranquille, j'aime passer du temps en sa compagnie.

Cela semblait couter un effort surhumain à Killer, le massacreur man asociale.

- Mais tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Demanda Ashal un peu perdue.

- Je voulais juste te le dire. Ça me tracasse et il fallait que je le dise à quelqu'un.

Visiblement le blond avait l'air plus perturbé que d'habitude, ce qui fit sourire la pirate.

- Et quel est la raison pour laquelle je t'ai tant dégouté que ça ? Demanda t'elle avec curiosité.

- Tu ressembles beaucoup à ma sœur.

Si elle voulait avoir des informations sur Killer et sa sœur, c'était maintenant qu'il fallait frapper !

- J'ai du mal à comprendre, que c'est il vraiment passé ?

- Je n'ai pas réussi à la sauver.

- Elle est morte ?

- On l'a assassinée. Elle s'est marié avec un noble des hauts quartiers. Ils l'ont rendue malade et elle s'est tuée.

- C'est pour ça que je t'ai rappelé ta sœur, comprit elle, le Rikku est presque similaire à un mariage dans le monde de la piraterie même si c'est différent...

Killer ne répondit rien, à travers son masque il continuait à fixer Ashal. Le blond décida de s'assoir parterre, en face de la pirate, et de continuer cette discussion.

- Mais alors je n'ai pas un seul point commun avec ta sœur ? Demanda t'elle surprise, après plusieurs minutes.

- Elle te ressemblait physiquement, mais j'aurai aimé qu'elle soit aussi forte que toi.

- Même fort on ne tient pas emprisonné... Encore moins moi... Rien qu'à l'idée de me retrouver dans une cage pour le restant de mes jours... c'est affreux.

Il acquiesça.

- Mais Killer, je ne suis pas elle, ne confonds pas s'il te plait... Ce n'est pas en me portant les mêmes sentiments qu'elle pourra revenir.

Killer semblait soudainement plus agacé, ce qui dérangea Ashal.

- Je sais que tu n'es pas elle ! Elle était stupide et naïve, s'emporta t'il. Je l'avais prévenu mais elle ne voulait rien savoir ! Tu es différente... Tu es la sœur que j'aurais préféré avoir.

Elle resta silencieuse ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre à ça.

- Je n'ai jamais eu de frère, répondit elle pensive.

- Et ton grand-père ?

- Mushy n'était pas mon grand-père...

- Il t'a quand même adoptée.

Elle hocha la tête. Kidd qui lui offrait ses sentiments sur un plateau, Killer qui se confiait à elle, c'était quoi la prochaine étape ? Dragon pleurant à ses pieds pour qu'elle sauve l'humanité ? Elle pouffa doucement face à cette idée. Sauver l'humanité hein ? Plutôt mourir.

- Ashal, lui lança calmement Killer. Ne te méprend pas surtout, c'est juste qu'avoir une discussion intelligente sur mon navire n'est pas très facile...

- Je veux bien te croire, sourit elle.

Soudainement, le petit homme se matérialisa devant eux.

- Salut ! Je me suis dit que vu que la porte était fermée, j'allais rentrer comme ça !

Les deux combattants fixèrent l'homme avec indifférence.

- Tu es la petite de Mushy, hein ?! lança t'il gaiement.

- Quoi ? fit elle en se crispant.

- Il me parlait souvent de toi.

Ashal écarquilla les yeux. Son instinct ne s'était pas trompé, il y avait bien un air de famille !

* * *

><p>Une demie heure plus tard, elle fut conviée dans une salle spéciale.<p>

Le petit homme déballa une petite boite en bois puis la posa devant Ashal.

- Comme sa ligne escargophonique était très surveillée par le gouvernement et la marine, il m'envoyait des lettres anonymes sous d'autres prénoms. Je pense que le gouvernement a du comprendre son stratagème et c'est à partir de là qu'ils se sont intéressés à toi.

Il montra une photo à Ashal et elle la reconnut de suite. Une enfant aux cheveux blancs et courts faisait la tête tandis qu'un aigle lui picorait la tête.

- Il m'avait puni ce jour là. J'étais allée dans la forêt pendant un mois sans rien lui dire.

- Il venait tout juste de t'adopter, lança Kyuru. Quand il a compris pour qui travaillait Huro, il m'a envoyé une lettre qui t'était destinée sous son vrai nom cette fois. Il était vieux et sa force commençait à faiblir. Je me suis permis de la lire, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas.

Ashal prit la lettre puis, d'une main tremblante, la mit à la lumière d'une bougie.

* * *

><p>Ma petite idiote d'Ashal,<p>

J'ai adressé cette lettre à Kyuru, car je me doute que le combat à venir sera très difficile. On a beau porter un D dans son nom comme moi, tu restes la descendante la plus directe du royaume perdue. Je suppose que quelqu'un t'expliquera un jour ce "D" d'ailleurs... Mais je me perds.

Si tu savais quelles épreuves t'attendent. J'espère que tu seras y faire face (même si je dois avouer que tu étais une enfant particulièrement agitée et bornée à entrainer). Heureusement Hypnos saura te guider face aux vents violents qui déchaineront ta vie. Ne tiens pas rigueur à Huro, il n'a fait que suivre les ordres et au fond je l'aime bien... Même si je l'accueille avec un fusil à la maison.

Je t'ai montrée les arts du combat mais aussi ceux de la vie. Si jamais ça tourne mal, tu ne dois pas haïr le monde pour son ignorance. Le savoir commun s'acquière sur des siècles mais s'oublie aussi en quelques années. Je veux que tu continues à vivre chaque jour de ton existence en tant que quelqu'un de complet et non une seule personne ou un seul animal. Tu es seul maitre de toi même, ne l'oublie jamais, Ashal.

J'aurai aimé te dire que je t'aime mais je ne suis pas parfait même si j'ai toujours dit le contraire. Je ne t'ai jamais considérée comme un fardeau et j'espère que tu pardonneras à un vieille homme son manque de tendresse.

Kyuru te retrouvera et te fera parvenir cette lettre, je le sais. J'espère que tu as été heureuse dans notre maison perdue sur la colline. Chaque instant avec toi a été une goutte de la fontaine de jouvence. Je me battrai jusqu'au bout pour que tu ais une chance de survivre dans ce monde, ma petite fille. Quoiqu'il arrive je suivrai toujours tes pas. Je serai le craquement de branches derrière toi et le vent qui te pousse.

Papi Mushy.

* * *

><p>La larme roula le long de sa joue blanche. En abondance, l'eau amère glissa sur sa peau, abimant l'encre de la lettre.<p>

Kyuru lui retira tendrement la lettre des mains.

La boule dans sa gorge grossissait, l'empêchant de prononcer un seul mot. Elle avait mal. Très mal.

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Kyuru, sentant le regret dans le cœur de la pirate.

- J'ai tué... des centaines d'innocent pour le venger... avec son pistolet...

Ashal prit une grande bouffée d'air. Elle posa ses deux mains sur son visage. La douleur semblait se faire plus intense à chaque instant. Comment, comment avait elle pu faire ça ? Finalement, elle s'était trompée...

- Personne n'agit à mal, même les plus grands meurtriers. Il y a toujours une intention de rendre le monde meilleur.

- Je... Je l'ai déçu...

Kyuru sentit la détresse de la jeune fille mais ne sut trop quoi lui dire. La prenant par la main, il se téléporta dehors pour lui faire respirer un peu le grand air.

- Je vais t'apporter un peu de thé, tu verras ça ira mieux.

Ashal fixa l'horizon. Le soleil s'était presque complètement couché. Les falaises brunes et noirs se tenaient devant elle telles des obstacles infranchissables.

Un craquement de branche se fit entendre suivis d'une brise légère. Elle se crispa.

Kyuru apparut à côté d'elle et lui tendit une tasse chaude.

La boisson chaude semblait apaiser la douleur imposante dans sa gorge.

- Ça fait trois ans qu'il est mort, annonça Kyuru. Quant une personne chère meurt, on en guérit jamais vraiment... Le temps rend juste la douleur plus supportable. L'absence on la comble mais elle reste au fond la même.

Ashal regardait toujours le couché du soleil. Bientôt le soleil disparaitrait dans les eaux troubles.

- Il ne faudrait pas rester trop longtemps dehors, s'exclama t'il avant de disparaitre.

Elle resta un long moment assise dans l'herbe, à contempler l'horizon comme elle le faisait si souvent. Le vent caressant ses cheveux, et les feuilles des arbres, tandis que les animaux, autrefois prédateurs, se faisaient chasser par leurs proies.

Au bout de quelques heures, elle se décida à regagner le bâtiment.

Kyuru avait organisé des lits pour tout le monde et préparait le dîner de ce soir.

La pirate chercha un lit confortable et s'assit dessous.

- Ah, tu étais là ! Ça fait une plombe que je te cherche ! Tu foutais quoi bordel ?!

Sans même la regarder, Kidd continua à parler. Il faut dire que quant il avait une idée en tête, il aimait prendre un air supérieur.

- Alors maintenant avoues que tu as un gros gros faible pour moi, ah ah ah ! Tu l'as déjà dis une fois, ça ne devrait pas être si compliqué!

Il s'assit à côté d'elle en passant son bras autour de ses épaules.

- Ne sois pas si arrogante et avoue !

En guise de réponse, Ashal laissa tomber sa tête sur les genoux de Kidd et ne dit plus rien.

- Tu pourrais répondre au lieu de faire ta mijorée.

Après un grand silence, Kidd la prit par les épaules et la mit en face de lui d'un air féroce.

- Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de me...

Il resta bouche bée face à la mine fatiguée d'Ashal. Par réflexe il la ramena contre lui et ne la lâcha plus. Kidd ferma les yeux un instant... Cette expression sur son visage... Il ne supportait pas ça.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé chaton ? Lui murmura t'il à l'oreille.

Elle se blottit davantage contre lui. Ses mains saisirent le manteau du supernova et elle s'enroula avec.

- Tu es resté trop longtemps dehors, c'est ça ?

Elle hocha la tête pour dire non.

Le cœur de Kidd s'accélérait. Il avait la conviction que c'était ce petit homme à la con. Le regard orange du supernova se fit plus froid et plus cruel que jamais, ses traits se crispèrent et sa mâchoire se serra. Quoiqu'il arrive il le tuerait avant de quitter l'île.

Au bout d'un moment, Ashal se leva et marcha un peu dans le couloirs sinueux du boomker. Quant elle retourna dans la pièce aux lits, Kidd n'était plus là.

Elle se jeta brutalement sur le premier lit venu et s'enroula dans les couvertures.

Le regret d'avoir été dans la mauvaise direction durant ces trois années...

Quelques heures plus tard, Eustass entra dans la pièce décider à dormir après ce copieux repas.

- Je n'ai pas trouvé ce fichu vieux, à croire qu'il sait ce qui l'attend, soupira Kidd en déposant ses lunettes sur la table de chevet.

Le rouquin s'assit sur le lit de la pirate.

- Je te jure qu'il va le payer, fit il avec une ambition digne de sa réputation.

Il se retourna et posa sa main dans le dos de la pirate. Il fut surpris par la consistance molle du lit. Tirant les couvertures, il soupira: elle n'était plus là.

- Où est ce que tu es encore allée...


	52. Arc 6: Le début de la fin

**Diling ! Et avec une fierté incommensurable (et de justesse il faut l'avouer) je suis fière de vous annoncer le passage à 500 reviews !**

**Roblochon, mzelle.m, Claudio, Florette, Dj-Mya972, Portgas D. Hikaru, Camargo, Yuna Tsukiteru, Tigrou2Hitsu-kun , Trafalgar-Lucia, Laya Mya et Hitsu-kun2Tigrou merci pour vos reviews ! **

Le précédent chapitre était un peu mou mais il avait son importance, régalez avec celui là ;D à lire sans modération !

Comme vous pouvez le voir l'Arc 6 commence et je vous annonce directement la couleur avec ce chapitre ;) Respirez un grand coup car le train est lancé maintenant !

* * *

><p><strong>Arc 6 - Chapitre 1<strong>

* * *

><p>Bien des choses étaient arrivées depuis le début de cette histoire, des choses qui devaient forcement avoir un sens à la fin... Elle ne pouvait renier que cette lettre avait été un déclic, la prise de conscience qu'elle cherchait sans espérer la trouver.<p>

Guidée par un instinct nouveau, elle serpentait habilement entre les parois rocheuses. Ce boomker cachait un passage en pierre aux allures lisses et bleues turquoises. Cela ne faisait pas très longtemps que la pirate l'avait trouvé.

Rapprochant la torche d'un des murs, il y était inscris des écritures très anciennes. L'écriture était semblable aux poneyglyphes mais légèrement plus récente.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de m'accompagner, fit elle en tournant la torche face au masque bleu et blanc.

- Tu ne m'as pas dis de ne pas venir, rétorqua calmement Killer. Si j'ai bien compris tu recherches un descendant du royaume perdu qui serait un gardien ?

- En simplifiant oui, c'est un peu ça.

Killer acquiesça et admira les parois de ce souterrain caverneux.

- J'ai parlé à Dragon avant d'accoster sur cette l'île, chuchota Ashal tout en continuant d'avancer. Par défaut, vu que le royaume a été détruis, il y a peu de survivants. Ceux qui ont réussi à s'échapper, bien qu'ils soient très peu, ont prolongés la lignée. Néanmoins, comme on pouvait s'y attendre, une espèce en voie de disparition finit un jour ou l'autre par disparaitre...

- Il ne reste donc plus que toi et cette autre personne, comprit le massacreur man.

- Les gardiens, les D. comme on les appelait, avaient des capacités extraordinaires. Désormais, les gens qui portent le D. ont simplement perdu leur capacité naturelle.

- Tu n'es pas un D. ?

- Non, avoua t'elle peinée. D'après Hawkins je ne le porte pas, c'est pour ça qu'il faut que je trouve celui qui porte le D. et qui a en plus une capacité typique du fruit du démon naturellement.

Killer s'arrêta de marcher un moment, regardant Ashal de biais.

- Vu qu'il ne reste plus que vous deux, cela parait indéniable qu'il est de ta famille.

- Je sais, souffla t'elle en s'arrêtant à son tour. Il y a une très forte possibilité.

Alors que les deux pirates se regardaient l'un l'autre en réfléchissant à la situation, une lumière bleutée attira leur attention. Prudemment, ils avancèrent jusqu'au bout du tunnel aux parois lisses. Une pièce sphérique, où seul le turquoise était la couleur prédominante, se tenait devant eux.

Les deux pirates restèrent là à contempler la pièce et le bassin d'eau au centre. En plein milieu du bassin, une stèle en eau coulée vers le haut, et, sur cette stèle aquatique se trouvait une pierre des plus banales. La colonne d'eau tournait autour de la pierre d'une façon presque apaisante.

Avec méfiance et émerveillement, la capitaine des pirates révolutionnaires et le second des pirates de Kidd firent un pas dans la pièce. Rien ne se produisit.

- Avant toute chose, fit Killer en lui barrant le chemin, quel est le but de toutes ces missions depuis le début ?

- Pardon ?

- Ne fais pas l'innocente, je sais parfaitement que tu nous caches quelque chose. Si Kidd ne s'en aperçoit pas, ça ne marche pas avec moi.

Ashal eut alors un regard que jamais elle n'aurait pu avoir auparavant, du moins pas avant d'avoir traversé tout ces obstacles: un regard victorieux doté d'une ambition inébranlable.

- Je vais faire resurgir le royaume perdu.

- Quoi ?!

Passant à côté de Killer toujours sous le choc, elle prit l'objet métallique qu'Hawkins lui avait donné sur l'île précédente. S'avançant près de l'eau, la pirate déposa le morceau de métal comme lui avait dit de faire Kyuru, le vieux monsieur qui les avait accueillis.

- Attends Ashal ! S'écria Killer en sortant de son étonnement. Personne ne peut prévoir ce qu'il se passera si jamais cette île refait surface !

Plusieurs cris résonnèrent subitement dans la pièce, ces bruits semblaient venir de la pierre au centre du bassin. Les deux pirates durent se boucher les oreilles pour préserver leurs tympans de ces cris déchirants.

En une fraction de secondes, le bruit cessa et l'eau se solidifia comme du diamant.

Avec délicatesse, elle fit un pas, puis un autre, jusqu'à arriver au centre. Trop fascinée pour écouter les avertissements de Killer, elle s'arrêta près de la colonne d'eau. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent face à la pierre qui n'était pas si banale que ça. Des poneyglyphes étaient inscrit tout le long de cette fameuse pierre. Les caractères se dessinaient au fur et à mesure, formant ainsi une phrase. Alors que la pierre pivotait lentement sur elle même, Ashal la lut en silence.

- Ashal, s'exclama Killer, dès fois il vaut mieux laisser le passé où il est...

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus qu'elle sombra d'un seul coup dans le bassin comme si la glace s'était fendue. Surpris mais maitre de lui même, Killer se précipita vers elle. Le trou par lequel elle était tombée s'était solidifié à nouveau. Il tenta de briser ou couper les 10 centimètres de glace mais impossible, c'était aussi fort que du diamant.

Sous l'eau liquide, en dessous de la glace turquoise, Ashal était parfaitement consciente mais ne bougait pas.

Réfléchir, il fallait réfléchir s'il n'était pas déjà trop tard se disait Killer.

Brutalement, en face de lui, la pierre et sa stèle furent avalées par la glace.

La pièce resta comme ça pendant plusieurs minutes. Alors que Killer commençait à redouter la suite des événements, des étouffements sur la berge captèrent son attention. Il se précipita vers Ashal complètement trempée. Elle semblait terrorisée. Agenouillé près d'elle, il lui demanda:

- Ça va ? Tu n'as rien ?

Serra les poings sur le sol, elle crispa la mâchoire et son regard terrorisée se changea en un regard haineux.

- Killer...

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- J'ai vu... Je... Il... La pierre...

- Calme-toi. Reprends ton souffle, tu es restée longtemps son l'eau.

- C'est lui... Ce traitre...

- Dis moi ce que tu as vu.

- Dragon ne connaissait pas l'identité du gardien... C'est pour ça qu'il m'a guidée jusqu'ici... Il savait qu'il y en avait un autre, mais il ne savait rien de lui...

- Ashal, c'est qui ?

- Marshall D. teach. Barbe Noir est le deuxième descendant du royaume perdu.

- Comment ?! Mais, il... Ce n'est peut être pas la vérité...

Ashal, dans une impulsion, saisit brutalement le T-shirt de Killer. A moins de 10 centimètres l'un de l'autre, elle le défia du regard.

- C'est la vérité ! Cria t'elle encore épuisée. Comment crois tu que ce traitre est réussi à absorber plusieurs dizaines de fruits du démon ces deux dernières années !

Par dépit, elle le lâcha.

- C'est tellement évident et pourtant je n'y ai jamais pensé une seule fois, murmura t'elle.

- Sa capacité spéciale est le fait qu'il puisse avoir plusieurs fruits du démon ?

La jeune femme acquiesça.

- Les capacités des D. ont dû muter avec le temps, ce qui explique que sa capacité spéciale est un lien avec les fruits du démon.

- Tu sais où il est ? Demanda Killer.

Elle releva la tête et acquiesça à nouveau.

- Dans deux jours il arrivera à la prochaine île qui est sur notre chemin.

Elle se leva, jeta un regard au bassin toujours cristallisé, puis épousseta sa cape noir.

- Je crois que cela va être bien plus dure que Dragon le pensait...

* * *

><p>Une heure plus tard, les pirates levèrent l'ancre de cette île à l'allure déserte. Tandis que quelques pirates emmenaient quelques victuailles pour le trajet, le petit vieillard Kyuru s'avança vers Ashal qui fixait son propre navire à l'ombre dans un arbre.<p>

- Tu l'as trouvé ? Demanda t'il.

- Hm.

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

- Les choses n'étaient déjà pas simple mais si ça continue se sera de la folie.

- Tu vas abandonner ?

- Bien sûr que non. Ce n'est pas mon genre.

- Je vois, sourit il.

Sans un regard, Ashal s'avança vers son bateau, et lança de dos:

- Merci pour ton accueil. Nous ne nous verrons probablement plus jamais, alors adieu !

Sans attendre de réponse elle grimpa aux cordages, laissant Kyuru seul au pied de l'arbre.

- Mushy... soupira t'il dans un sourire nostalgique. J'ai bien peur que les événements qui vont suivre deviennent encore plus redoutable que ce que nous pensions... J'espère que ton petit-fils, Dragon, saura la guider.

Sans un mot, le vielle homme se téléporta, disparaissant aux yeux de tous.

Quant Ashal sauta sur le pont du Soleil Noir, elle vit Gerk et Kero se disputer. Soupirant en avance, elle comptait s'interposer mais quelqu'un la prit par le bras. Se retournant, elle fut très surprise de voir la mine furieuse de Kidd. Qu'est ce qu'il avait encore ?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu que je le tue ! Écoute c'est la dernière fois que j'accepte d'épargner quelqu'un pour toi, c'est bien compris ?! Je ne supporte pas qu'on interfère dans mes affaires !

- Désolée, lança t'elle en souriant malicieusement.

- Tchh, souffla Kidd face à la mine presque adorable d'Ashal. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre ma réputation alors je te préviens c'est tout.

- Ashal ! S'écria Itzzy complétement perdue.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?!

- Tu n'aurais pas vu Killer-sama ?

- Oh, soupira t'elle en pensant que c'était plus important que ça. Je suppose qu'il est sur le bateau de Kidd, non ?

- Je n'y avais pas pensé !

- ... sans commentaire.

Les deux navires s'élancèrent ainsi dans la mer, prélude d'une aventure qui sera écris dans les livres d'histoires... ou pas !

Alors qu'Itzzy envoyait une lettre d'amour à Killer via Hypnos qui servait de pigeon voyageur (contre son grès), Kero en profita pour parler à sa capitaine.

- Killer m'a dis ce qu'il c'était passé dans la caverne.

Elle fixa le brun de ses yeux bleus, se demandant qu'est ce qu'il l'inquiétait.

- Jamais je ne te sous-estimerais, tu le sais, continua t'il. Barbe Noir a tué un yonkou, je dirais même le plus puissant de tous... Nous ne savons toujours pas s'il sera notre ennemi ou notre allié. Tu comptes vrai...

- Kero, tonna t'elle. Il n'a jamais tué un yonkou, ce combat contre Barbe Blanche était celui d'un lâche et d'un opportuniste. C'était un combat déloyale.

- Justement, c'est encore pire. On ne peut pas faire confiance à cet homme. Il est prêt à tuer n'importe qui et n'importe comment pour parvenir à son but.

- Et alors ? N'avons nous pas nous même quelqu'un comme ça ?

- Comment ça ? Qui ? Fit l'assassin en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle se retourna et montra un certain roux en train de déambuler sur son propre navire quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin.

- Tu parles de Kidd ? Demanda Gerk derrière.

- Gerk ! Arrête d'espionner les conversations ! Cria Kero en le cognant sur la tête.

- D...dd..éso.lé...

- Disons qu'il reste un allié très dissuasif vis à vis de nos ennemies. J'espère pouvoir tromper Teach et l'éliminer, réfléchit elle.

- Tu veux aussi sortir avec lui ? Demanda le guitariste en se massant le crâne.

- BIEN SÛR QUE NON ! Cria t'elle outrée. Je voulais dire tromper mentalement ! Me jouer de lui ! Imbécile !

- Ohhhhh ,d'accord... comprit le blond.

- Néanmoins son équipage est assez impressionnant... C'est un danger important et je ne sais pas si...

Aussitôt Kero posa sa main sur la bouche d'Ashal.

- Il est hors de question qu'il n'y ait que toi qui t'amuse.

- Hé hé, tu t'inquiètes trop cap'taine, lança Cabroc en passant son bras par dessus l'épaule d'Ashal. On ira jusqu'au bout car on est des pirates révolutionnaires !

* * *

><p>Après quelques jours de navigation, les pirates amarrèrent leur bateau sur une île plutôt boueuse. Il y avait des habitations sur pilotis d'au moins 10 mètres de hauteur minimum et il pleuvait abondamment. Les pirates de Kidd s'étaient séparés de ceux d'Ashal, et, Killer avait pris soin de ne rien dire à Kidd dans le but qu'il ne s'obstine pas à chercher Barbe Noir pour le provoquer en duel.<p>

Enveloppait d'un manteau marron foncé à capuchon, Ashal entra dans une taverne suivis de Gerk, Kero, Sqwarks et Cabroc.

- Quelle flotte dehors ! C'est d'un chiant ! S'écria Gerk en attirant l'attention des buveurs au bar.

- Pourquoi on va toujours dans ce genre d'endroit ? Soupira Ashal. Et où est Itzzy ?

- Car... commença Cabroc. Il y a toujours des filles à épouser !

Sans attendre il s'installa à une table et tenta de draguer une femme déjà bien ivre.

Les quatre pirates regardèrent la scène avec une goutte sur le tempe.

- Itzzy suit son "Killer-sama", répondit Kero en brisant le silence. Puis il y a fort à parier que Barbe Noir soit dans une taverne avec cette pluie torrentielle.

- Dites plutôt que vous avez envie de boire...

- Pas du tout ! Oh serveur ! Saké et bière s'il te plait ! Lancèrent Gerk et Kero.

- A PEINE !

Après avoir passé plus de deux heures dans la taverne, ils décidèrent que le confort d'une chambre douillette ne serait pas de trop.

- Comment ça il n'y a plus de chambre ? Lanca Gerk à deux doigt de pleurer.

- Ben il n'y a plus de chambre, répondit aussitôt l'hôtelier en haussant les épaules.

- Mais comment ça il n'y a plus de chambre ? Mais, c'est tellement triste... snif snif... Il n'y a pluuuuuuus de chambre !

- Veuillez nous excuser pour ce dérangement, s'excusa humblement Sqwarks.

- C'est bon, c'est bon, ne vous en faite pas, ce n'est pas grave, balbutia l'homme intimidé par la stature impressionnante de l'homme-poisson.

- Kero assomme Gerk, on va trouver un autre coin pour passer la nuit, lança Ashal.

Alors que le groupe de pirates tournaient les talons, une voix les interpella.

- Et ! Attendez bande de pirates. Je suis prêts à vous donner ma chambre.

Les pirates se retournèrent, n'aimant pas le ton provoquant dans la voix de l'interpellant.

- Zehahaha, votre ami est dans un piteuse état.

- Barbe Noir... lança froidement Ashal.

- Mince... Gerk n'est pas en mesure de se battre, soupira Cabroc prêt à dégainer son arbalète dans son dos.

- Se battre ? Fit Teach. Pourquoi donc ? Ne sommes nous pas tous les deux des pirates, qui plus est des Capitaines... Ashal.

- Alors comme ça tu connais mon nom ? Grinça t'elle des dents.

- Tu es une des supernovas, rien d'étonnant.

Ashal souffla intérieurement, peut être n'était il au courant de rien vis à vis du royaume perdu.

- Mais ta légende inexplicable et farfelue n'est pas un mystère pour moi, Zehaha !

- Capitaine n'en dites pas trop, siffla une femme poisson à coté. Elle ne le sait peut être pas.

Merde ! Alors il était au courant...

- Mais je t'en prie, permets moi de t'offrir une verre, ainsi qu'à tes amis, Zehahaha !

Avec méfiance Kero, Sqwarks et Ashal y allèrent, tandis que Cabroc s'occupait de ramener Gerk au navire et prévenir les autres de la précarité de la situation.

- Tu te crois supérieur à ces humains ? En tout cas c'est ce qu'on dit sur toi.

- Je préfère largement ce qu'on dit sur moi que ce qu'on dit sur toi.

- ZEHAHAHA ZEHAHA ! Tu n'as pas ta langue dans ta poche en dirait ! Zehahaha !

- Viens en au fait.

- Zehahaha ! Et tu ne fais pas dans la dentelle !

Ashal soupira, allait il arrêter de rigoler à chaque phrase qu'elle disait ?!

- Nos ancêtres sont des lâches, naïfs. Ils étaient tellement gentils qu'ils se sont fait bernés par des imbéciles, technologiquement et mentalement diminués.

- C'est sûr qu'aider ton prochain tu ne connais pas, ton genre c'est plutôt... hum... voyons... les coups en traitre. Exactement ce que tu es.

- Vas y doucement. Jolie ou non, si tu continues à m'insulter je ne vais pas me retenir.

- Tu sais très bien que tu as l'avantage sur mon pouvoir, car si le granit marin n'atteint pas ma forme, le néant l'atteint. Néanmoins...

- Néanmoins quoi ? Zehahaha ! Ta force et toute ton agilité viennent de ton machin zoan, appelles ça comme tu veux. Et les types zoans sont les plus désavantagés face au néant.

Un silence de quelques secondes s'installa. Ashal n'était pas stupide, elle n'avait aucune chance face à Barbe Noir et plus de la moitié de son équipage à coté...

- Dragon veut faire ressurgir la citée perdue.

L'expression faciale de Barbe Noir changea.

- Il veut réveiller l'arme ?! Je vois...

- L'arme ? Demanda t'elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu n'es même pas au courant ? Zehaha ! La citée renfermerait l'arme absolue connue sous le nom d'Uranus ! Seulement au dernier moment, alors que les humains voulaient s'en emparer, les anciens firent sombrer l'île avec tout ces habitants, la rendant invisible aux yeux de tous.

- Je vois... Alors ils se sont détruis... Une sorte Atlantide perdu.

Alors qu'Ashal était perdu dans ses pensées, en train de réfléchir aux informations qu'elle avait en sa possession, la table se souleva brutalement et un violent coup de poing se fit entendre.

Effectuant une vrille pour s'éloigner des combats, Kero et Ashal levèrent leurs regards vers la scène. Marshal avait du sang plein le visage et semblait soudainement dans un état quasi cadavérique, cependant il respirait toujours sans problème. Sqwarks barrait la route entre l'agresseur et Teach pour éviter que cela ne déraille encore plus.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous avec elle ?! Elle est à moi, connard !

Kidd chargea son bras d'objet métallique.

- Arrache-toi de là Sqwarks, rétorqua Eustass fou furieux.

- Tu n'es pas mon capitaine, je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi, répondit l'homme anguille.

- Attends une minute Kidd, lança Ashal en fixant Barbe Noir. Teach, nous allons faire en sorte que l'île émerge, et réveiller l'arme. Seulement je ne suis pas une gardienne, et tu es le seul capable de faire ça sans mourir.

- Qu'est ce que j'y gagnerai ? rigola t'il en se remettant debout.

- Une plus grosse prime, après tout le gouvernement mondial ne permettrait jamais ça. Étant donné qu'ils veulent aussi s'emparer de l'arme, ce serait une guerre plus impressionnante que celle de marineford. Et surtout, ce serait un tournant décisif pour le monde entier !

- C'est bon maintenant je peux le tuer ? Demanda Kidd d'un air las.

- Zehaha ! Je n'aime pas l'idée d'être au centre de la guerre, mais si l'arme la plus puissante est avec moi...

Il tendit la main à Ashal, cependant elle la regarda avec dépit.

- Prépare ton bateau à plonger, ordonna t'elle, nous avons une semaine de route sous la mer pour arriver au point de rendez vous.

- Au point de rendez vous ? Répéta Teach.

- Si tu as peur tu n'as qu'à pas y aller, envoya t'elle sèchement.

- Qui renflouera l'île alors ? Zehahaha ! Ne me fait pas rire ! Posséder cette arme c'est contrôler le monde !

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre les intentions de Barbe Noir étaient opportunistes et personnelles... Il faudrait se jouer de lui pour y arriver correctement, avec son équipage à côté cela allait s'avérer très risqué.

- Tu iras au point de rendez vous que nous t'indiquerons dans deux heures via le den den mushi. Ne perds pas de temps, la route est longue.

Tournant les talons et serrant les poings, elle sortit accompagnée de Kero et Sqwarks. Ce qu'elle ressentait en lui était encore pire que les rumeurs. Il était abjecte et grossier, il avait un rire idiot et était difforme !

Un main prit son bras, elle se retourna prête à donner un coup de poing. Le coup de poing fut bloqué. Une silhouette aux cheveux en pétard et au long manteau se dessina sous la pluie.

- Kidd ?

Elle soupira, elle l'avait complètement oublié pendant un laps de temps. C'était le signe qu'elle devait se ressaisir immédiatement.

- Je crois qu'à partir de maintenant tu vas devoir tout me dire, lança t'il quelque peu énervé.

- Je crois aussi, avoua t'elle.

- C'était une grossière erreur de ne pas m'en parler avant, fit il sur un ton de reproche.

- Je ne voulais pas te mêler à tout ça et, au fond, je ne veux pas que tu partes...

- Partir ? Ah ah ah ! Si on croise Barbe Noir et ces enfoirés du gouvernement, j'ai hâte de voir quelles autres poissons vont se pointer ! Ah ah ah !

Elle sourit face au regard ambitieux et presque dément de Kidd excité à l'idée de se battre contre ce genre de personne.

- Allons d'abord s'abriter quelques parts, lança Kero.

Sous la pluie torrentielle et infinie de cette île, les deux supernovas, l'assassin et l'homme-poisson continuèrent leur marche.

- Eh bien... fit une voix posée à l'écart. Cette histoire de royaume perdu contre le gouvernement et d'arme ancestrale m'intéresse de plus en plus. Qu'est ce que tu en penses Bepo ?

- Aï Capitaine !


	53. 6: Un ennemi officiel: Barbe Noir !

Coucou ! Alors tout d'abord j'ai une question à vous posez: est ce que l'histoire ne vous lasse pas trop ? Ça fait quand même beaucoup de chapitres et je me pose la question ^^, car après tout c'est possible !

Sinon je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews, ça me fait très plaisir et c'est vraiment très encourageant ! Et également aux personnes qui suivent l'histoire et la mettent dans leurs favoris ! Et aussi ceux qui la lisent pour le plaisir !

Comme vous l'avez compris on entame le vive du sujet maintenant, mais je vous rassure il reste quelques dizaines de chapitres encore avant la fin !

Alors WARNING: car je suis votre vénérable servante et que vos désirs sont des ordres mes petites reviewers, j'ai mis un lemon. Hors ce chapitre est exceptionnellement RATED:M. Pour ceux qui ne voudrait pas le lire j'ai donc mis des sortes de balises "XxX" signalant le début et la fin du lemon, de ce fait vous pouvez le passer si ce genre de chose vous choque ou que vous n'aimez pas lire ça :).

**Merci infiniment à Larmes-Noire, Portgas D. Hikaru, Roblochon, DJ-Mya972, HikariOnePiece, Laya Mya, Trafalgar-Lucia, Florette, Tigrou2Hitsu-kun, Hitsu-kun2Tigrou, Yuna Tsukiteru, Simili D Axel, mzelle.m et Lulu !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

* * *

><p>Les pirates rentrèrent bien vite dans leurs navires face à la pluie torrentielle dehors. Cette île était vraiment lugubre, humide, moche, dégoutante... Dans une grimace, Ashal entra dans la salle principale de son navire. Elle commença par enlever ses bottes trempées et pleine de boue quand Kidd entra à son tour dans la pièce.<p>

Une cheminée artificielle et spécifique pour les bateaux s'alluma d'elle même provoquant plusieurs rayons électriques.

Au moment au Kidd s'assit et Ashal se leva.

- Tu peux arrêter de faire les 100 pas ? s'exclama Kidd face à Ashal qui tournait comme un fauve en cage.

- Je récapitule: Teach est un gardien qui doit faire remonter le royaume perdu à la surface de la mer ? Le royaume perdu à un lien avec une arme très puissante connue sous le nom d'Uranus. Tout le monde va vouloir cette arme si l'île émerge... Mais à la fin si le gouvernement gagne ou si les révolutionnaires gagnent, qu'est ce que ça va changer ? Tout s'embrouille ! Fit elle en s'agrippant les cheveux.

- C'est parfaitement clair.

Tandis qu'elle faisait les 100 pas (ce qui énervait beaucoup Kidd) elle finit par s'assoir avec un mal de crâne conséquent.

- Tu réfléchis trop, chaton. Tu trouve l'île, ce con la fait ressurgir, tu le tue, tu prends l'arme, on domine le monde.

- Oï, Oï... Tu simplifies trop les choses là...

Elle s'allongea sur le canapé où elle était assise et posa sa tête sur les genoux de Kidd.

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait à 15 milles façon de gagner un potentiel combat, qu'il soit physique ou intellectuel, contre Barbe Noir, Kidd passa sa main dans ses cheveux puis effleura sa joue du bout des doigts.

Prenant la main pâle du supernova, elle y déposa un baiser. Se levant, elle enjamba le rouquin et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Ils se fixèrent un moment dans les yeux, elle pensive et lui amoureux.

- Je ne veux pas que tu meures, soupira la pirate.

- Pourquoi voudrais tu que je meurs ?

- Il n'y a que dans les histoires que tout le monde survie à la fin...

Kidd soupira puis ramena les lèvres d'Ashal contre les siennes.

- KILLER-SAMA ! OUINHHHHH !

- Lâche-moi !

Surpris, les deux capitaines regardèrent Itzzy accrochée à Killer qui la trainait désespérément jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- S'il te plait, juste un baiser !

Killer salua les deux capitaines puis passa la porte (toujours agrippé par Itzzy).

Souriant, la panthère aux yeux bleus se dirigea vers la cheminée et regarda les étincelles électriques comme hypnotisée.

- Je n'ai pas confiance en Teach. Pas seulement en raison de ses actes passées mais, je le sens pas...

- Pffff... toujours avec ça, souffla le rouquin qui n'avait qu'une idée en tête.

- A vrai dire, il... Kidd ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

La prenant sur son épaule, il se dirigea vers la grande salle de bain. Entrant dans la pièce, il déposa Ashal en face de la baignoire carré et se déshabilla.

- Euh... Tu insinues que je sens le fauve ? Fit elle en reniflant sous ses aisselles.

Kidd ne répondit pas si ce n'est par un sourire dont il fallait mieux se méfier. En quelques minutes la grande baignoire fut remplie d'eau et de mousse.

De manière générale, la salle de bain n'était ni trop petite ni trop grande. Même si quelques chambres avaient leur propre lieu d'hygiène, celle-ci s'avérait plus spacieuse et mieux décoré. Quelques carreaux typiques au Soleil Noir reflétaient la lumière sombre de dehors sur les matériaux ocres.

Elle regarda Kidd s'installer dans la baignoire avec indifférence.

- Ne fais pas ta rabat-joie, en ce moment tu es plus chiante que d'habitude, s'exclama t'il en lançant sa tête en arrière pour profiter dans la chaleur du bain.

- Plus chiante que d'habitude ? Répéta t'elle dubitative.

Kidd ferma les yeux, oubliant un moment cette île boueuse déprimante. Seulement, Ashal riposta en lui balança un saut d'eau froide sur la tête. Juste avant que le rouquin ne sorte du bain pour lui remettre les idées en place, la capitaine sauta dans l'eau mousseuse.

- Trop tard ! Fit elle en tirant la langue.

Souriant, Kidd lui balança un amas de mousse sur le visage. Afin de se débarrasser de la mousse elle plongea sa tête sous l'eau. Gardant néanmoins ses distances face au "Captain" Kidd (car elle reconnaissait que trop bien le regard qu'il lui jetait) elle prit le premier savon venu et commença à se laver. Tout compte fait ce bain à l'improviste n'était pas une si mauvaise idée.

- Tu sais, je crois que Killer à un faible pour Itzzy, lança t'elle en se lavant les bras.

- Impossible, il la fuit comme la peste, répondit Kidd sur un ton se voulant supérieur.

- Mais je suis sûr qu'ils feraient un beau couple !

- Tsss, vous les filles... vous voulez toujours mettre les gens ensembles...

- Je dis juste que ça ne ferait pas de mal à Killer de se relâcher un peu et à Itzzy d'être un peu plus sérieuse...

- C'est vrai... réfléchit il en se massant le menton et en imaginant ce que cela pourrait donner. Tu peux me passer le savon ?

Avec méfiance, elle s'approcha tout doucement et tendit le bras comme s'il était possible qu'il ait une maladie très contagieuse. Kidd, quant à lui, arbora un sourire des plus grands face à la prudence qu'elle affichait. Elle avait donc comprit où il voulait en venir.

- Je t'effraie ? Ricana t'il en gardant ses deux bras de par et d'autre de la baignoire.

Ashal afficha un rictus: si elle répondait oui il se foutrait d'elle mais si elle répondait non elle devrait le lui prouver... Kidd réfléchissait plus que ce que l'on croyait (un peu plus...).

- Il y a plusieurs possibilités qui donnerait différentes réponses à une certaine question, lança t'elle en souriant.

- Très diplomatique, fit il en souriant d'autant plus.

Alors qu'ils continuaient à se laver (et je ne donnerai pas de description quant à la couleur de l'eau de peur de choquer la sensibilité des plus jeunes), Kidd parut soudainement très sérieux.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda t'elle face à la mine concentrée du supernova.

- J'essaye de péter.

- Kidd !

Ashal n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que des bulles explosèrent doucement à la surface de l'eau.

- Dès fois j'ai honte, soupira t'elle en sa baffant le front.

Après quelques secondes, la jeune femme sortit de l'eau et prit la serviette la plus proche.

- Ne te méprends pas sur lui, lança Kidd un peu plus sérieux.

- De qui ? Répondit elle en tournant la tête vers le rouquin.

- Barbe Noir. Il est très fort, et surtout bien entouré.

- Je sais, fit elle en posant ses mains de part et d'autre du lavabo aux allures faussement rouillés.

Heureusement elle n'était plus la même personne qu'elle avait été il y a plusieurs mois... Elle restait impulsive mais modérément. Elle se devait de rester modérée si elle ne voulait pas que la situation dérape, car les conséquences pourraient être fatales.

Pendant un long moment, elle ne bougea plus. Prise dans ses souvenirs, les yeux dans la vague.

**XxX** La tête baissée et les yeux plongés dans le lavabo, sa serviette fut brutalement projetée au loin. Surprise, elle n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un mot qu'elle sentit deux mains sur sa poitrine. Il était plutôt désagréable d'avoir une main métallique sur l'un des deux seins et elle grimaça face au contact plutôt froid de l'objet sur sa peau. Heureusement, avec attention, Kidd descendit son bras gauche jusqu'au ventre de la supernova la plaquant un peu plus contre lui. Il l'avait poussée à réfléchir un instant pour qu'elle relâche sa prudence, c'était plutôt bien joué de sa part. Faisant pencher son corps nu vers celui du supernova, elle frémit face aux gestes sensuels du pirate. Alors qu'elle dévoilait sa gorge avec féminité, Eustass mordilla sa nuque et lécha le lobe de son oreille. Descendant sa main droite le long de son corps, le Captain ne tarda pas à arracher quelques gémissements de sa partenaire. Sentant l'érection du pirate dans son dos, elle se mordit les lèvres en avance.

- Qu'est ce que tu attends ? lança t'elle dans un souffle.

- Tu es toujours si impatiente, sourit il en embrassant son épaule.

Au début, le rouquin eut quelques difficultés à trouver le lieu de ses désirs vu la position instable, c'est avec un son rauque qu'il le trouva.

Les gouttes d'eau perlaient sur leur corps respectifs, se mélangeant à la sueur dû à leur ébat. La buée déjà auparavant présente dans la pièce rendait la respiration difficile. Agrippée de part et d'autre au lavabo, elle serra les dents pour ne pas crier et rester aussi discrète que possible. Kidd, quant à lui, serrait aussi les dents pour ne pas lâcher prise trop tôt. Alors qu'il accélérait le mouvement rendant le rythme très bestiale, un bruit d'argile brisé retentit en face de lui. Il arrêta tout mouvement plutôt surpris.

- Tu... tu as pété le lavabo ?

Ashal lâcha quelques morceaux encore dans ses mains et sourit avec innocence.

- Il trop était fragile, rétorqua t'elle.

- Tchh, sourit Kidd.

Prenant les mains d'Ashal légèrement ensanglanté, il lécha le sang et enleva deux trois morceaux encore plantés.

Il se retira de l'intérieur de la pirate un moment pour changer d'endroit. Étant donné qu'ils étaient pieds nu il serait mal avisé de continuer à ce rythme près d'objets coupant. Embrassant les lèvres de la pirate et son cou, il la plaqua contre le mur. Dos au mur, elle enlaça le supernova qui s'empressa de remettre son engin au chaud. Il grimaça, cette pause avait été mauvaise pour lui il n'allait plus pouvoir tenir très longtemps. Il posa sa main droite sur son sein tout en effectuant des cercles avec et, cachant visage dans le cou de la pirate, tenta de reprendre le rythme. En quelques secondes le rythme tripla et elle du s'accrocher aux épaules musclés du supernova pour ne pas crier trop fort.

- Tu ne vas pas me péter les épaules hein ? ricana Kidd.

- La ferme, lança t'elle à bout de souffle.

En guise de douce vengeance face à cette réplique Eustass donna un violent coup de rein, aussitôt elle planta ses ongles dans ses épaules.

- Putain Ashal, souffla t'il.

- Tu l'as cherché, sourit elle.

La faisant taire, il l'embrassa avec passion avant de la coller davantage au mur dans un dernier mouvement de rein. Enfonçant plus loin son sexe et écrasant presque la pirate, il la ramena contre lui dans un dernier frémissement.

A bout de souffle l'un l'autre et en sueur, ils rigolèrent en se regardant. **XxX**

Ils se rhabillèrent en vitesse éclair et sortirent de la salle de bain pleine de buée.

- Je vais sur le pont, annonça t'elle face au rouquin qui semblait reprendre ses esprits sur le canapé.

Tandis qu'elle souriait face à la mine fatigué de Kidd, elle monta les escaliers et ouvrit la porte menant au pont. Elle perdit bien vite son sourire. Barbe Noir était là, son équipage était avec lui et ça s'annonçait très mal.

- Zehahaha ! On va voir si tu me donnes des ordres une fois que tu seras à genoux en train de cracher ton sang !

- Le chef n'est vraiment pas content, oh ça non ! Ah Ah ah ! Rigola une femme poisson à côté.

Le cœur d'Ashal s'emballa, les deux équipages et les deux capitaines s'affrontaient du regard. La tension était palpable. Kero avait téléphoné à son équipage pour lui annonçait le point de rendez-vous, du coup il n'avait plus besoin d'elle. Au contraire elle risquait d'être un obstacle pour lui étant donné qu'ils étaient les deux seuls survivants. En l'éliminant Barbe Noir s'assurait la suprématie sur l'arme.

- Tu veux savoir un truc avant de mourir, la panthère ? Continua Teach. Comme tu le sais, il y a les gardiens comme moi, et les faux jetons comme toi qui ne servent à rien... Par un hasard très bien fait, nous ne sommes pas du même sang. Cependant comme tu le sais, il ne reste plus que nous deux.

- Et alors ? Demanda t'elle calmement.

- Et alors ? ZEHAHAHA ! Tu ne t'ai jamais demandée pourquoi tu étais orpheline ?

Elle fronça les sourcils, elle ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir.

- Quand j'ai appris pour l'arme, je les ai tous tués. Pour être l'unique personne au monde à pouvoir manier l'arme Uranus !

- Tu les as tués juste pour ça, lança t'elle froidement alors qu'une bande noir barrait ses yeux. Espèce de misérable c...

- Tcht, tcht, tcht ! Si tu t'emportes, nous serons désolés, s'exclama un homme avec un habille de la marine.

- Seulement ces abrutis étaient futés... Ils t'ont sauvés en utilisant leurs capacités spéciales. Ce qu'il fait que tu restes une menace pour mon plan... Sauf si... tu m'épouses ?

- Pardon ? demanda t'elle en fronçant davantage les sourcils.

Alors que les deux capitaines se faisaient face, le bruit d'un pistolet retentit sur le bateau et Barbe Noir tomba à terre, se trémoussant au sol.

- Répète ça, connard ? Tonna une voix grave derrière elle.

- Ça fait mal ! Ça fait mal ! Hurla Teach en plaçant une main sur sa poitrine.

Ashal regardait autour d'elle, sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Un combat entre Kidd et Marshal avait éclaté, entrainant ainsi tout les équipages présents. Tout le monde se battait sauf elle. Elle était la seule à se tenir debout inactive.

Elle aurait pu connaitre sa famille, ne pas être traitée comme un animal durant son enfance... Vivre normalement...

Ses souffrances... Sa course poursuite contre la marine, la mort des êtres qu'elle aimait... son passé... il aurait pu être différent... tout aurait pu être différent...

Le silence du fracas des armes, des cris, le vent, plus rien. Les images passées au ralenti. Elle releva la tête et regarda les voiles noirs du navire, le drapeau aux trois griffes rouges qui bougeait violemment au grès du vent inaudible.

Prendre les armes... non sens.

Elle leva encore un peu plus haut la tête, vers le ciel.

La volonté de ne plus rien être. Voler vers le ciel et se perdre dans la liberté. Le rêve.

Une goutte d'eau tomba sur son visage. La pâleur de sa peau contrastant avec ses yeux pâle.

Doucement, la goutte roula sur sa joue et effleura ses lèvres tout aussi pâle.

L'amertume. De ne jamais avoir connu ce qu'on aurait dû connaitre. D'avoir vécu ce qu'on aurait jamais du vivre.

Une autre perle d'eau roula sur sa joue. Une goutte salée et amère.

Le regret. D'avoir appris les choses trop tard. Ou pour certaines trop tôt.

Combien de temps les armes sonneront pour une Justice subjective ?

L'amertume.

L'air balayait ses cheveux devant ses yeux. Elle pouvait l'entendre. Elle pouvait le voir.

Il n'y a plus d'émotion. Ni même la rage ou la colère. Plus de tristesse ou d'amertume. Des sensations sans émotions.

Un pas. Elle avance.

Un geste. Elle prend un sabre proche d'elle.

Un autre pas.

Un autre geste.

Guidée par le sens du combat. Un ennemi tombe.

Ils ne sont pas nombreux. Bientôt ils ne seront plus rien du tout.

Un pas. Un geste. Un mort.

Ses yeux pâles, aux pupilles verticales... Des dents jaunâtres, affutées.

La proie s'échappe. Il panique.

Deux adversaires puissants se retournent vers elle, interloqués.

La peau, sous les prémices de la pluie, devient noir. Les ongles, sous la venue de la foudre, s'épaississent. Sa bouche, sous la future tempête, se change en une gueule impressionnante. Dans un rugissement, le silence.

La cible disparait dans une fumée noir avec son équipage.

Le combat s'arrête là. Mais pas pour la bête.

Des gens se sont évanouis sur le pont.

Elle se retourne. Personne ne restera debout. Elle n'avance pas, elle observe. La vie n'a pas de prix. Elle ne vaut que du sang.

Il n'y a pas de bruit sous les signes et les gestes de ces pirates. Tout est calme et serein.

La prochaine victime est un jeune homme blond, aux cheveux courts. Dans un saut, l'animal agit. Il se stoppe. Elle hésite. Quelqu'un la prend à revers.

Il est puissant. C'est la prochaine proie. Il s'agite et semble hurler. Rien. Rien ni même le vent. Ni la pluie.

La bête veut bouger. Elle n'y arrive pas. L'ennemi crie. La panthère tente d'attaquer. Ses babines retroussées, ses crocs en avant, elle sent quelque chose. Son sang ? Sa sueur ? Non.

L'animal s'immobilise enfin. L'eau tombe de plus en plus fort du ciel. Une odeur saline arrive à jusqu'à son museau. Les gouttes heurtent son pelage... Non, sa peau.

Ses yeux pâles fixent le ciel. C'est si loin.

Ils se ferment doucement. La sensation de percevoir chaque goutte.

Le bruit du vent. Une tempête. Si violente.

Un sentiment ? Non. Le vide.

L'homme en face n'arrête pas de crier.

Les yeux d'Ashal regarde en haut puis vers lui.

Il la tient par les épaules.

Elle l'observe silencieusement.

Soudainement, tout revient. Comme un choc, tout s'accélère.

- QU'EST CE QUE TU FOUS BORDEL ?! REVIENS A TOI.

Puis tout s'éloigne. Progressivement.

- TU N'ES PAS UNE PSYCHOPATHE !

Tout s'éloigne rapidement.

Un choc. Une gifle de l'homme roux en face.

Les crocs réapparaissent, les yeux redeviennent sauvages.

Un nouveau geste. Plus tendre. Une émotion. Une sensation.

Le baiser s'interrompt.

Ashal tangua un moment.

- Kidd ?

Sa tête tourne. Comme si elle n'avait pas respirer pendant 10 minutes.

Kidd la cogne contre le mur derrière elle. Elle le regarde, perdue.

- Tu es conne ou quoi ! Tu as foutu quoi !

Les larmes ne montent pas, le ciel s'assombrit. Elle ne dit rien.

Elle voit un homme venir à bord du bateau. Il y a un ours polaire en combinaison. Il y a une dispute entre le roux et le brun.

Elle n'écoute plus, même si elle entend. Elle fixe le ciel. La pluie.

- Bonjour Ashal-ya, je suis médecin.

Elle regarde l'homme. Puis le ciel. Elle ferme les yeux un moment. Elle les ré-ouvre.

La pièce était métallique et pleine d'affaires de chirurgie. Que c'était il passé ?


	54. 6: La ruse de Trafalgar Law

Shin Sekai: Nouveau monde / -ya : une marque de politesse qui n'a pas d'équivalent en français / Shichibukai: Corsaire

**Merci pour vos reviews Roblochon, Florette, Portgas D. Hikaru, Simili D. Axel, Nanaille La Canaille, Trafalgar-Lucia, Camargo, Tigrou2Histu-kun et Greawenn** ! Visiblement c'est aussi la crise pour les reviews ces temps-ci :P mais merci à vous d'avoir pris le temps d'en faire une !

Et bien je n'ai rien à dire pour ce chapitre, j'espère juste qu'il vous plaira ^o^ ! Bonne lecture !

Je remercie les gens suivant l'histoire ainsi que ceux l'ajoutant à leurs favoris: la fiction a atteint le nombre de "50" personnes l'ayant ajoutée à leur favoris ^^ ! Merci !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

* * *

><p>Ashal, allongée, se leva lentement et sans trop de difficulté. Elle se sentait parfaitement bien si ce n'est qu'elle ne savait absolument pas où elle était. Ses yeux observèrent la salle métallique et pleine d'ustensile de chirurgie.<p>

Prise de frisson, elle passa ses bras de part et d'autre de ses épaules. De toute évidence il faisait très froid ici.

Avec méfiance elle tourna la tête dans l'autre sens, elle sursauta. Un cadavre de jeune fille complètement éviscérée gisait inerte à quelques mètres d'elle sur une table. Elle était habituée au scène d'horreur mais il faut avouer que cela lui remua un peu l'estomac. Certes le monde de la piraterie n'était pas tout rose, voir complètement noir, mais quand même...

Elle se leva avec une extrême prudence et détourna son regard du cadavre gelée pour se concentrer sur la situation présente.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle avait l'impression d'être différente... surement une drogue qu'elle avait du recevoir, ça n'aurait pas été étonnant vu l'ambiance de cette salle.

La pirate se dirigea lourdement vers le première salle ouverte mais elle fut vite emportée par son poids sans trop savoir pourquoi. Elle n'était quand même pas aussi grosse que ça dans ses souvenirs ?

Atterrissant à plat ventre dans la salle avec une maladresse honteuse, elle jura quant elle vit l'homme en face d'elle. Assis à son bureau, ses fines jambes croisées et un bouquin incompréhensible dans une de ses mains, il fit tourner sa chaise-roulante vers elle. Une casquette blanche et duveteuse sur la tête, les cheveux noir ébènes et les yeux perçants, il arborait un sourire autant sexy qu'effrayant. Le chirurgien de la mort ferma son livre et contempla la scène avec délice. Il faut dire que son plan avait marché à merveille, comment en aurait il pu être autrement après tout...

Ashal se mordit la lèvre inférieur... comment et pourquoi se retrouvait t'elle en face de Trafalgar ? Oubliant un instant le pirate de 26 ans en face d'elle, elle tenta de se souvenir des évènements précédents. Une haine phénoménale et froide, quelques morts, Barbe Noir qui avait fuit, Kidd qui l'avait giflée pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits, mais après ? Elle jeta un autre regard au chirurgien de la mort. Que faisait elle ici à la fin ? Et pourquoi lui ?!

Il est vrai que c'était bien la première fois qu'il la voyait, mais ce n'était pas le cas pour Ashal. Elle avait eut l'honneur, si on peut dire ça comme ça, de le rencontrer dans ce coma stupide. Mais cela ne changeait rien...

Elle savait ce qui c'était passé avant, mais elle ignorait tout sur la situation présente.

- Ça va mieux, miss, articula Law dans un sourire mesquin.

- Je peux savoir qu'est ce que je fiche ici ? Demanda t'elle.

- Tu es dans mon navire.

Visiblement il restait très sommaire, un peu trop sommaire au gout d'Ashal.

Elle fronça les sourcils peu contente de la réponse qui ne répondait pas vraiment à sa question. Face à son expression Trafalgar sourit de plus belle.

- Il se pourrait que j'ai profité de la situation, avoua t'il en croisant ses mains.

Ashal se contenta de fixer Trafalgar, près à une riposte en cas d'attaque.

- Comment se fait il que je sois sur ton navire ? Demanda t'elle en se levant avec prudence (et toujours aussi lourde).

- Tu poses beaucoup de question Ashal-ya, répondit le médecin avec calme.

- Et toi tu y réponds mal.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux je suis un pirate, je suis habitué à faire ce qu'il me plait.

- Parce que répondre évasivement c'est plaisant ? Lança t'elle avec dédain.

- Non mais l'expression sur ton visage est amusante, sourit il.

"Quel sadique" pensa t'elle.

- Je trouve simplement très amusant de voir Bepo avec ce genre d'expression, continua t'il en rigolant à moitié.

- Bepo ?

Bien qu'elle est été avec Trafalgar durant ce coma, elle ne se souvenait absolument pas du prénom des autres personnes qui accompagnaient habituellement le pirate.

En guise de réponse, Law se leva et saisit un miroir, le tendant à Ashal.

- Tu m'as capturée ? Demanda t'elle, pensant que Kidd n'aurait jamais permit qu'elle se retrouve avec l'un des pirates connu pour être un tombeur malgré lui.

- Mon fruit du démon peut s'avérer très utile, répondit il toujours avec le miroir dans la main.

Elle fronça à nouveau les sourcils, et avec la même méfiance qu'affichait Trafalgar à son égard elle prit le miroir prudemment. Ashal le regarda un peu bête en se demandant ce qui voulait qu'elle en fasse avec cet objet.

- Tu peux regarder si tu veux.

- Regarder quoi ?

- Ton nouveau visage.

Ashal s'horrifia. Que lui avait il fait ?! Elle rapprocha le miroir de son visage et... plus un mot.

- TU M'AS CHANGÉE EN OURS POLAIRE ! S'écria t'elle folle de rage.

Sans même chercher à en apprendre plus et folle de rage que son corps de rêve est été changé en un vulgaire ours poilu (bien qu'elle n'avait rien contre les ours), elle voulu sauter sur le pirate pour lui lacérer le visage et lui trouer la gorge. Cependant, maitrisant difficilement son poids, elle chavira et tomba sur le bureau à sa droite. Trafalgar, n'ayant pas bougé d'un millimètre, regarda la scène avec indifférence.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de le prendre comme ça Ashal-ya, je n'ai pas changé ton physique mais ton âme. J'ai la capacité d'échanger l'âme des gens en les permutant avec quelqu'un d'autre.

- Ce qui veut dire qu'en ce moment ton ours est dans mon vrai corps... râla t'elle (mais quelque peu soulagée tout de même).

- Tu comprends vite.

Un peu plus loin dans le Shin Sekai, sur deux navires bien connus...

Bepo admirait son nouveau corps face au miroir. Palpant ses courbes beiges et ébouriffant ses cheveux, il sautillait gaiement. C'était plutôt chouette d'être un humain, et encore plus une fille ! Les filles prenaient plus soin de leur corps et étaient bien plus belles que les garçons, du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait.

- Ah, tu es là. Je te cherchais, s'exclama Kidd en entrant dans la salle de bain.

- AHhhhhhh ! Cria t'il (enfin elle...) Je suis toute (Il s'habitue vite à être une femme) nue ne rentre pas !

Kidd arqua un sourcil, puis entra.

- Et alors ? Je vois pas le problème, je t'ai déjà vue t...

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre et Bepo lança sa main sur la joue du cruel capitaine. Kidd, sous la force de l'impact, cracha toute sa salive hors de sa bouche.

Peut-être y était il allé un peu fort étant donné que Kidd venait de tomber au sol, visiblement K.O. Il en profita pour se rhabiller à toute vitesse et adopter des postures plus féminines afin de ne pas éveiller des soupçons. Alors qu'il allait quitter la pièce, le pirate se réveilla. Visiblement il n'était pas aussi faible que ça.

- Bordel ! Qu'est ce qui te prends de m'assommer ?!

Bepo eut peur en voyant l'expression furieuse de Kidd et des larmes lui vinrent aux yeux, voyant surement déjà son âme partir dans les plaines lumineuses de la vie éternelle... Eustass arriva au pas de course vers lui et le bloqua contre le mur près à lui donner une bonne correction.

- Je n'ai pas calculé l'ampleur de ma force, désolé ! Lança Ashal en s'inclinant d'un air humble.

Le rouquin resta un peu bête, depuis quand Ashal s'excusait en s'inclinant ? Et tout d'abord depuis quand elle s'excusait tout court ?

- Pardon ? Demanda t'il surpris.

- Je suis désolé ! Fit Bepo en criant plus fort.

- Oh, j'avais bien entendu... fit Kidd toujours bouché bée.

A vrai dire cela perturba le supernova. Mais il faut avouer qu'elle avait une expression adorable quand elle s'excusait de la sorte. Kidd soupira et regarda ailleurs.

- D'accord, soupira t'il, mais...

- Je suis désolé, recommença Bepo toujours effrayé de faire une bêtise qui pourrait nuire au plan de son capitaine adoré.

Seulement la réaction ne se fit pas attendre et Kidd embrassa fougueusement Ashal tout en passant son bras métallique autour de la taille de la pirate.

La réaction auprès de Bepo ne se fit pas attendre non plus, tout d'abord écœuré, il se crispa. Puis, prenant visiblement gout au baiser humain, il commença à rougir.

Eustass mit fin au baiser puis fixa la visage d'Ashal, encore plus surpris.

- Tu rougis ? Demanda t'il perplexe.

Bepo, choqué, se retourna et cacha son visage en répétant "Désolé" plusieurs fois.

- Je ne t'avais jamais vu rougir avant, s'exclama Kidd toujours étonné.

- C'est les évènements récents... je n'ai plus toute ma tête...

- C'est tellement mignon, lança t'il d'un air sadique en la regardant avec appétit. Ce serait dommage de ne pas en profiter...

Kidd saisit Ashal plus fermement et alors qu'il allait l'embrasser, Ashal bloqua son baiser.

- Je suis désolé ! Je me suis convertie. Désolé !

- Convertie de quoi ? Demanda Kidd en stoppant son geste.

- Une religion qui interdit qu'un homme et une femme... enfin... voilà ! Fit Bepo en rougissant de plus belle. Désolé !

- Ah Ah ah ah ah ! C'est un jeu c'est ça ? Demanda le Captain d'un air ambitieux.

Bepo se mit à hurler ce qui donna encore plus d'ardeur à Kidd. Heureusement Ashal était fine et agile et l'ours parvint à se mouvoir facilement dans ce corps athlétique. Trouvant une brèche il se défit de l'emprise du supernova et accourut sur le pont en criant dans tout les sens. Sans hésité, Kidd partit à la poursuite d'Ashal espérant bien gagner ce petit jeu.

Au même moment dans le sous-marin du corsaire.

- Je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi tu m'as capturée, siffla Ashal.

- Comme tu le sais je suis un shichibukai, par conséquent je suis au courant de certaines choses qui visent le gouvernement mondial.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me donnerai des informations...

- Qui t'as dit que je voulais t'en donner, répondit il dans un sourire des plus noirs.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que la pirate comprenne où il voulait en venir. Avec horreur, elle réalisa qu'il était sans doute au courant pour l'arme et que le gouvernement l'avait sans doute envoyé pour qu'elle soit capturée, mettant ainsi fin à une bataille n'ayant pas encore eu lieu.

- Il faut avouer que j'étais relativement surpris de te voir avec Eustass-ya, mais je suppose que votre rencontre était du à la présence de Barbe Noir.

Le chirurgien de la mort porta son attention sur une étagère plus loin dans son bureau et en tira un livre qu'il feuilleta à la va vite.

"Ma rencontre avec Kidd liée à Barbe Noir ?" se répéta Ashal. "Cela veut sans doute dire qu'il ignore que notre rencontre ne date pas d'hier et qu'elle est un peu plus intime que ce qu'il pense... parfait" pensa t'elle.

- Tu n'es pas vraiment en posture de force, ainsi j'estime que ton sourire n'a rien d'anodin, conclut Trafalgar face au changement d'attitude de son ours préféré.

- Je pensais simplement que pour un homme qui avait accès à des informations du gouvernement tu serais un peu plus renseigné que ça, lâcha t'elle en regardant ses pattes blanches.

Il referma brutalement le livre dans ses mains, plus intéressé qu'il y a quelques minutes et légèrement plus méfiant. Néanmoins on pouvait dire avec certitude que Trafalgar Law n'était pas du genre a montrer ses émotions, son attitude et son expression étaient restées pareilles, c'est à dire totalement détendu. Heureusement qu'Ashal ne perdait pas ses capacités Zoan, au fond cette capacité était liée au plus profond de son âme. Cependant, il y avait des limites et seul son instinct et quelques sens étaient restés intacts, le reste semblait à jamais perdu.

- Le gouvernement prépare une grande offensive, or ce n'est pas dans leur habitude. La dernière fois c'était lors de l'exécution de Portgas D. Ace, j'en conclu que vu l'agitation récente des révolutionnaires et avec le nom que porte à ton équipage j'ai toutes les chances d'en apprendre plus auprès de toi. Sans compter que cette histoire de royaume perdu m'intéresse beaucoup, lâcha t'il avec sérieux.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te dirais quoique ce soit, tu n'as qu'à demander à ton gouvernement chéri, rétorqua t'elle.

- Ce n'est pas parce que je suis un shichibukai que je suis au service du gouvernement, répondit il agacé par le comportement véhément de la pirate. Et justement car je suis un pirate, et qui plus est un chirurgien, je peux assurément te faire subir le même sort que la jeune fille derrière toi, éveillée évidemment, sinon ce ne serait pas amusant pour moi.

Ce mec était un taré... néanmoins, en parlant de taré, elle en connaissait un autre aussi pas mal dans son genre, et les menaces de Law ne lui firent aucuns effets.

- Je ne te dirai rien pour la bonne raison que tu ne veux certainement pas perdre ton second pour ce genre d'informations. Informations, qui, soit dit en passant, tu aurais pu récolter facilement si tu n'étais pas autant agressif.

- Je suis capitaine d'un vaisseau pirate, demander ce n'est pas mon style, je préfère ordonner.

- Oui, oui, on est tous pareil. D'ailleurs, comment va Luffy ?

Trafalgar fronça les sourcils, où voulait elle en venir ? Ce jeu ne l'amusait pas, il voulait des informations point à la ligne.

- C'est mon rival, je n'en ai aucune idée.

- Bon, et bien Traffy, permets moi de reprendre ce surnom tellement amusant, mais je ne te dirais rien pour la bonne est simple raison que ton second risque de mourir dans les heures qui suivent si jamais tu ne vas pas le sauver. Hors, il est de notre intérêt commun que l'âme de ton ours survive et que mon corps reste intact, n'est ce pas ?

Law continua à la fixer avec un regard de plus en plus sérieux.

- Si nous retournons là où tu m'as lâchement kidnappée par un tour de passe-passe que ce crétin de Kidd n'a surement pas réalisé, je consentirai à te dire ce que je sais. Néanmoins...

- Ça fait beaucoup de contraintes, lâcha t'il.

- Ne me coupe pas la parole, s'il te plait, ce n'est pas polis, donc je disais...

- C'était juste une remarque, rectifia t'il.

- Tu m'as à nouveau coupé...

- Je t'en prie continu, soupira t'il en fermant les yeux un moment.

- Néanmoins... j'ai oublié ce que je voulais dire...

Une goutte d'eau se dessina sur la tempe de Law.

- Ah oui ! Néanmoins il faut que tu me fasses une promesse.

- Je ne t'épouserai pas.

- Ça n'a rien avoir crétin ! S'écria t'elle outrée. Je veux que tu gardes ça pour toi, que tu ne dises rien au gouvernement. Je sais que c'est peut être osé mais tant qu'à faire si je n'ai pas cette certitude je préfère encore mourir comme ce cadavre derrière, fit elle en pointant la fille éviscérée sur la table.

- Comme je te l'ai déjà dit je ne suis pas au service du gouvernement, lança Law dans une promesse implicite.

- Je ne rigole pas Trafalgar, l'enjeu est tel que tu ne peux pas le concevoir.

- Est ce que j'ai l'air de rigoler ? répondit le brun avec un sérieux effrayant.

- A vrai dire tu n'as pas l'air de rigoler souvent, ricana Ashal.

Law soupira face à la pirate visiblement fière de sa tirade.

- Maintenant, si tu le voudrais bien Ashal-ya, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi mon second risque de mourir, sans cela tes belles paroles équivaudraient au néant.

- Et bien parce que d'après mes calculs, qui tu m'excuseras sont très peu scientifiques, les jours de pleine lune Kidd à tendance à se transformer en une bête mono-cérébrale qui ne cherche qu'à relâcher la tension de son corps, plus précisément la tension de son troisième membre.

Law entrouvrit légèrement la bouche.

- En d'autres termes ton second à de forte chance de se faire dépuceler aujourd'hui, rigola t'elle mesquinement.

- Merde... jura Trafalgar entre ses dents.

Visiblement, ça, il ne l'avait pas prévu !

Elle vit Law traversait la pièce à une allure plutôt rapide alors qu'il se mordait la lèvre en revêtant toujours ce regard aussi froid.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Ashal pour qu'elle trouve la salle des commandes, là où Sachi et Pingouin étaient.

- Oh salut Bep... merde ! S'écria Sachi.

- Oh mince oh mince ! Elle, euh il, non elle est là ! Paniqua Pingouin. Cappittainnne !

Ashal entendit un cliquetis dans son dos avant de découvrir que ses deux mains d'ours étaient attachées l'une à l'autre.

- Ne me dis pas que c'est aussi ton soir de pleine lune Trafalgar, rigola t'elle.

- Ashal-ya, tu es vraiment avec Eustass ? demanda t'il.

- Depuis un moment déjà, rétorqua t'elle. Le fait que tu ne sois pas au courant...

- Veut tout simplement dire que je ne lis pas les magasines plein de potins abrutissant, répondit il du tac au tac. Bepo est en danger alors...

Tandis que le brun s'inquiétait pour le sort de son ami, Ashal tentait de faire bonne figure.

- Merde, jura Law en passant les doigts dans sa barbichette.

Ashal ne parla pas plus. Finalement la situation n'était pas aussi dangereuse qu'elle le pensait.

- Cap'taine ! Lança Jean Bart en entrant. Bepo a activé son émetteur en cas d'urgence.

- Tsss, tu as gagné du temps en me parlant Ashal-ya.

- Évidemment, répondit elle. Je ne suis pas comme Eustass, ne me sous-estime pas. Mais si tu me remets dans mon corps je serais indulgente.

Law tourna sur sa chaise pour se mettre face à l'ours polaire assis un peu plus loin.

- La même stratégie ne marchera pas deux fois face à deux vaisseaux pirates dont la réputation n'est plus à faire. Je n'ai plus que ta parole après pour avoir ce que je veux.

- Je te donne ma parole de Capitaine, promit elle avec sérieux. J'espère avoir la tienne quant au marché que je t'ai fait.

- Tu as ma parole de capitaine, promit il à son tour.

Trafalgar Law se retourna pour faire face au tableau de bord du sous-marin. Un sourire fin s'étendit faiblement sur ses lèvres, finalement il allait avoir ce qu'il veut: des informations perdues depuis des siècles.

Ashal se mordit la langue... Kidd ne tarderait pas à découvrir l'identité de Bepo si jamais il lui montrait "son canon" comme il l'appelait souvent. A voir la réaction d'Ashal il comprendrait le stratagème. Après tout il n'était surement pas aussi intelligent que Law mais sa capacité de réflexion ne devait pas être sous-estimé, il n'était pas arrivé jusque là par simple force brute.


	55. 6: Duel entre Capitaines !

**Un grand merci à Florette, Tigrou2Histu-Kun, Portgas D. Hikaru, Greawenn, mzelle.m, DJ-Mya972, Simili D. Axel, Trafalgar-Lucia, Nanaille La Canaille et Yuna Tsukiteru** ! \o/ vos reviews m'ont bien fait rire ^^!

Comme vous pouvez le voir les actions et autres révélations vont s'enchainer, en fonction de la popularité de la Fic' (car quand même ça commence à faire beaucoup de chapitres) je ferais soit moins de chapitres pour arriver à la fin plus rapidement soit un peu plus, tout dépend de vous !

J'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! Bonne lecture ! ^o^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

* * *

><p>Il ne fallut que quelques heures pour que le sous-marin jaune du chirurgien atteigne à nouveau les deux navires. Malheureusement, et comme il se doit, ils furent accueillis par des boulets de canon. Le sous-marin plongea un peu plus en profondeur pour ne pas être touché. Les compétences de Sachi permirent au vaisseau pirate de s'en sortir indemne.<p>

- Passez moi l'escargophone, ordonna Law en tendant une main dans le vide.

- Ai, Cap'tain, s'écria Sachi en le lui donnant.

- Non c'est moi qui donne l'escargophone au Cap'taine ! S'écria Pingouin en se jetant dessus.

Après quelques bleus et 5 minutes de perdue, Jean Bart donna le petit animal à son Capitaine. Le brun prit avec délicatesse l'escargot et attendit que la communication se fasse. Visiblement l'escargophone semblait ne pas vouloir s'arrêter de sonner, personne ne répondait. Au bout de plusieurs minutes quelqu'un de l'autre coté décrocha finalement.

- Allô ? fit une voix féminine et pleine de charme.

- Ici Trafalgar Law, j'ai un message à faire passer.

A ces mots un chahut énorme se fit entendre de l'autre coté. Après plusieurs cris déchirant, des bruits de coups et des insultes, quelqu'un d'autre s'empara du combiner. De toute évidence les Heart pirates n'étaient pas les seuls à se battre pour l'escargophone.

- Espèce de shichibukai tu vas nous rendre notre Capitaine oui ! S'écria Gerk après avoir attaché Itzzy à une chaise.

- Laissez le au moins finir sa phrase, s'exclama Sqwarks plus loin.

- Il a piqué Ashal ! On va lui faire sa peau !

- Redonne moi l'escargophone ! Cria Itzzy qui avait réussi à enlever son bâillon.

Trafalgar éloigna le combiner de ses oreilles. Un sourire fin étira ses lèvres et il poussa un soupire face au boucan que les pirates révolutionnaires faisaient. Une chose est sûr, il devait y avoir de l'ambiance sur ce bateau.

- Allô, fit une voix plus froide. Ici Kero, vice-capitaine, je t'écoute Trafalgar Law.

- C'est toujours lui qui me vole la vedette ! Protesta Gerk derrière, lui aussi attaché à une chaise (juste à coté d'Itzzy).

- Taisez vous, je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe ! S'écria Cabroc exaspéré par les cris de ses amis (et des popcorns à la main).

Au bout de quelques secondes, un vrai cinéma s'était construit en face de l'escargophone, chacun avait amené de quoi manger et de quoi boire pour écouter la conversation qui s'annonçait fort intéressante. Les Heart pirates n'avaient pu que rester impuissant face au bruit de déménagement qu'ils avaient entendu pendant 10 bonnes minutes.

- Je suppose que je peux parler maintenant ? Demanda Law avec une goutte sur la tempe.

Kero, tout aussi blasé que Trafalgar face aux comportements des pirates, regarda ses compagnons qui se tenaient désormais tranquilles, près à tendre une oreille des plus attentive.

- Nous avons cessé les tirs de canon mais nous vous avons trouvé, si jamais vous osez quoique ce soit contre nous, nous enverrons une torpille sur votre sous-marin, rétorqua Kero avec un calme implacable.

- Je suis impressionné qu'ils aient ce genre de matériel à bord d'un navire, s'exclama Pingouin.

- Ça explique l'acier à certains endroits, regarde la coque du bateau, répondit Sachi en pointant du doigt le navire à travers un hublot.

- J'ai passé un marché avec votre Capitaine, admit Trafalgar, il me faut votre parole que...

- Nous ne ferons rien tant que nous n'avons pas la certitude qu'Ashal est avec toi, coupa Kero.

- Ouais ! Répondirent les pirates révolutionnaires derrière.

Law, qui se balançait sur sa chaise les pieds sur le tableau de contrôle, se retourna en un éclair, près à donner le petit animal à Ashal. Maladroitement, elle prit l'escargophone, à vrai dire elle n'aimait pas beaucoup ces bestioles, un peu trop gluant à son gout...

- C'est moi Kero, lança t'elle au début sans trop savoir quoi dire.

- Si c'est vraiment toi tu sais que je ne serais pas convaincu tant que tu ne me l'auras pas prouvé, répondit l'assassin.

- Ouais ! Rétorquèrent en cœur les pirates révolutionnaires derrière.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire, je n'ai jamais eu à me justifier avant, réfléchit elle. Euh... Gerk est un imbécile ?

- Tout le monde sait qu'il est idiot, ce n'est pas nouveau.

- Oï ! S'écria le concerné.

- Ah ah ah ! rigolèrent ses amis à coté.

- Ah, oh moins Cabroc ne rigole pas, s'exclama Gerk.

- Non, je pensais simplement que peut être un jour on te donnera une médaille, fit le chasseur d'un air sérieux et songeur à la fois. "Gerk, le plus grand imbécile du Shin Sekai", fit il comme si cela était un titre de journal dans les airs.

- C'est encore moins gentil ! S'écria t'il outré.

De l'autre coté les Heart pirates pouffèrent légèrement, sauf Law et Ashal bien sûr. Un léger bruit du sabre suivis de "aïe" et de "ouïlle" se fit entendre dans le combiner. Sur le coup, les personnes dans le sous-marin crurent que quelques choses d'affreux c'était passé, mais Ashal ne reconnaissait que trop bien ce bruit...

- Ils sont k.o, on peut parler tranquillement maintenant, répondit Kero alors qu'il remettait ses deux lames dans leur fourreau respectif.

- J'ai mal... gargouillèrent Gerk et Cabroc.

- J'avais rien fait... soupira Itzzy.

- Pfff, les humains... ricana Sqwarks en voyant ses compagnons par terre assommés.

- Euh... bien, continua Ashal un peu honteuse face à la débilité qu'affichait son équipage en face du shichibukai. Euh si je te dis que Itzzy est amoureuse de Killer, ça te convient ?

- Pas assez convaincant, répondit le vice-capitaine.

- Killer-sama ! Hurla une voix derrière. Un jour je me marierai avec lui et nous aurons plein de Killer-sama partout !

Un autre bruit, comme un choc entre une surface mol et de l'acier, se fit entendre.

- Je vous ai ordonné de me suivre pour rencontrer Barbe Noir, répondit Ashal qui voulait que la situation se termine au plus vite.

- Presque, mais toujours trop banale.

La pirate réfléchit un instant, il fallait trouver quelque chose de convaincant mais quoi ? Elle n'y avait pas vraiment pensé et, en voyant l'expression à moitié morte de rire et à moitié supérieur de Trafalgar, cela la rendait plus nerveuse qu'autre chose... Être pris de haut par un shichibukai, et qu'il rigole doucement face à la débilité de son équipage... c'est sûr il y avait des baffes qui se perdaient...

- Tu n'as qu'à me poser une question Kero, lança t'elle. Ça me parait correcte.

- Comment on s'est rencontré ? Demanda l'assassin après un temps de réflexion.

- Je me suis foutue dans le pétrin et on a fait un marché: tu m'aidais à m'échapper et je te libérais. Tu veux vraiment que je détailles la suite ?

Kero regarda derrière lui. Les pirates révolutionnaires étaient quasiment tous au sol, dans une flaque de bave et de popcorn, complètement h.s. Juste un peu plus d'informations et il reconnaitrait que c'était elle. Après tout n'importe quel journal aurait pu écrire ces faits, ce n'était donc pas encore suffisant. Sans oublier qu'il existait des espions au sein du gouvernement, du coup Trafalgar était le pirate idéal pour les dissimuler vu qu'il était corsaire.

- Comment je me suis retrouvé là bas ? Et comment tu m'as convaincue ?

- Tu as été trahis par ton ordre, tout comme j'ai été trahi. On a les mêmes blessures.

- Ok c'est bon, ça me suffit. Comment vous allez faire par contre ? On a convaincu l'équipage de Kidd d'arrêter les tirs mais ils ne seront pas aussi clément que nous.

- On va se débrouiller, répondit Law en saisissant à nouveau l'escargophone, on va faire immersion et monter sur votre navire. Vu les bruits que j'ai entendu je suppose que l'équipage n'est plus une menace, n'est ce pas ? fit il dans un sourire narquois.

- On vous attend, acquiesça l'assassin nullement décontenancé par les remarques du pirate.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Trafalgar et son équipage se retrouvèrent sur le pont du Soleil Noir. Un amas de pirates plutôt agressifs et sur le qui-vive ne tarda pas à se former autour d'eux. Pour autant, Trafalgar ne se sentit nullement agressé, le contraire l'aurait étonné. Après tout il avait piqué leur Capitaine adorée ?

- Ouaaahhhh tu t'es transformé en ours Ashal ? Mais ta combinaison est moche par contre... fit Gerk en faisant le tour d'Ashal comme si elle était un monstre de foire.

- Imbécile je ne me suis pas transformée en ours ! Mon âme a été changé avec celle d'un ours...

Il ne fallut qu'une fraction de seconde pour que le fameux Capitaine Kidd face irruption dans ce beau monde. La mine sombre et ses yeux jaunes plantés dans les yeux gris du médecin, il avança pas à pas. S'arrêtant à une distance respectable et assez conséquente du chirurgien de la mort, il croisa ses bras et prit son fameux air supérieur. Autour, les pirates s'étaient éloignés de Kidd, dessinant ainsi un couloir entre lui et son opposant: Trafalgar Law.

- Tu as failli me faire coucher avec un animal, s'exclama calmement Kidd (mais d'un air un peu trop froid au goût d'Ashal). Tu voulais que j'ai la réputation de zoophile ? Tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux tu auras toujours la réputation la plus mauvaise Trafalgar.

- Que tu le veuilles ou non, Eustass-ya, tu as déjà couché avec animal, fit Law en souriant de plus belle. Je ne fais que confirmer la rumeur.

- Killer, ordonna Kidd d'un coup de tête.

Aussitôt le massacreur man lança une personne hors de la foule. Complètement apeuré, voir terrorisé, le pauvre Bepo pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Visiblement il avait été quelque peu amoché vu les bleus. Ashal voulut réprimander Kidd pour l'état dans lequel était son corps (légèrement amoché certes mais amoché tout de même), mais elle n'en eut pas le temps.

Bepo se précipita aux genoux de son capitaine en pleurant.

- Je suis désolé Cap'tain, je suis désolé, lança la jeune femme à ses pieds.

Trafalgar prit alors un air beaucoup plus froid face à Kidd. Son sourire avait disparu. Une tension émergea entre les deux capitaines, une tension telle que l'on n'avait peur d'avaler sa salive ou même de cligner des yeux. Ils restèrent plantés là, à se regarder en attendant une éventuelle attaque. Seul le vent faisait du bruit dans les voiles noirs du bateau pirate.

- C'est la dernière fois que tu te retrouves sur mon chemin Trafalgar, annonça Kidd, ses sourcils froncés.

- Parle pour toi, Eustass-ya, s'exclama le shichibukai en faisant doucement glisser la lame hors de son fourreau. Bepo, je suis désolé de t'avoir envoyé dans une situation pareille.

Law effectua un "room" et échangea rapidement les deux âmes de Bepo et d'Ashal. A nouveau dans son corps Bepo se cacha derrière ses amis, honteux d'avoir failli à sa mission et toujours effrayé. Ashal, quant à elle, se palpa pour être sûr qu'elle était à nouveau elle même.

Rapidement, Kidd décolla son pied du plancher et s'élança sur Trafalgar. Le chirurgien dégaina pleinement son katana et effectua un second "room".

Une énergie déstabilisante parcourut le pont, ralentissant les deux supernovas dans leur assaut. Néanmoins, lancés à pleine vitesse, ils continuèrent leur premier mouvement sans hésitation. Depuis le temps qu'ils souhaitaient s'éliminer l'un l'autre, le moment était enfin arrivé: il n'en resterait qu'un pour prétendre au titre de Seigneur des pirates !

Dans un mouvement rapide, Kero sentit ses deux longues épées s'échapper de sa ceinture. Il eut à peine le temps de crier "au voleur" que le combat au milieu du navire projeta une bonne partie des pirates au sol (vu l'intensité du choc). Les pirates au sol se levèrent, regardant le duel entre ces deux dangereux supernovas. Avec stupeur, ils réalisèrent que les deux Capitaines avaient été stoppé dans leur mouvement par un troisième.

Les deux katanas de Kero à la main, Ashal avait bloqué l'arme de Law et le bras métallique de Kidd.

- Si vous voulez vous battre faites le AILLEURS QUE SUR MON BATEAU ! Cria t'elle folle de rage à l'idée que son navire se retrouve saccagé par un pareil combat.

Law resta impassible, tandis que Kidd grogna.

- Ashal, s'exclama Eustass agacé.

- Il n'y a pas d'Ashal qui tienne ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre, fit elle en tenant fermement les deux katanas pour repousser les deux adversaires, qui, visiblement, avaient encore envie de se battre l'un contre l'autre. J'ai fait un marché avec toi Trafalgar, et je compte bien le respecter. Quant à toi Kidd on aura une petite discussion après ça.

Kidd et Law se défièrent encore une fois du regard avant de laisser tomber. La rage intense qui brillait dans les yeux d'Ashal les dissuada de remettre leur combat à plus tard.

- Tu as de la chance Trafalgar, elle t'a sauvé la vie, ricana Kidd.

- Ne sois pas si confident en tes capacités Eustass-ya, rétorqua t'il en rengainant son katana. Très bien, Ashal-ya peut-être pourrions parler dans un endroit plus calme.

- Non, ce n'est pas la peine, répondit elle en reprenant un air serein.

Elle s'assit sur la rambarde du bateau, et soupira. Un combat dévastateur venait d'être évité... Soudainement, elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et commença à réfléchir.

- Si une guerre venait à être déclenché, de quel côté serais-tu ?

- Celui que je veux, répondit Law.

Tandis que Kidd tentait de paraitre calme alors que son sang bouillait dans ses veines, Ashal marqua une pause. Scannant le brun au style nordique, il était différent de ce qu'elle croyait dans cette illusion bizarre. Il était calme, attentif, mais surtout d'une intelligence effrayante. Nul doute qu'il était un adversaire dangereux. Elle hésitait sur la quantité d'information qu'elle devait lui donner...

Trafalgar quant à lui ne perdait pas son allure froide. S'asseyant sur une caisse du navire, il continuait à fixer Ashal.

- Commence par le début, fit il en gardant son katana près de son épaule (juste au cas ou).

- Il y a plusieurs siècles, un royaume fut engloutis par la mer, détruis par un autre peuple pourtant moins évolué. 800 ans après cela, le gouvernement mondiale fut créer pour diriger le monde. En parallèle, deux lignées de survivants de ce même royaume perdu ont survécu. Les derniers survivants sont Teach alias Barbe Noir et moi même.

Law continuait à écouter alors que Kidd continuait à fixer Trafalgar, attendant un mouvement qu'il lui permettrait peut-être de l'attaquer.

- Nous sommes les deniers survivants car Barbe Noir a tué tout les autres. Les anciens ont créée une arme connue de tous et pourtant perdu depuis des siècles: Uranus. Il veut l'utiliser, et être le seul à pouvoir l'utiliser.

- Tu veux la détruire ? Murmura le brun en comprenant déjà la suite.

- Je me suis alliée avec Dragon depuis le fiasco avec Akainu. Cette arme est un danger pour l'humanité. Cela fait déjà plusieurs années que le gouvernement mondial essaye de mettre la main sur les différentes armes, mais cette fois ça ne tient qu'à un cheveu.

- Euh, si j'ai bien compris... Un royaume perdu, une arme potentiellement destructrice, deux survivants pour la contrôler, et en face le gouvernement mondial ? Relata Sachi.

- Ton pouvoir de fruit du démon, d'où vient il ? Demanda alors Law.

- C'est une caractéristique des anciens. Ils sont ceux qui ont inventés les fruits du démon, avant d'être trahis par leurs alliés. Ils voulaient un monde où tout le monde était égal avec son voisin, ils ont donc décidé que leurs capacités naturelles devaient surement pouvoir exister chez les autres d'une façon artificielle. Mais, je crois que certains se méfiaient, et se sont eux qui ont introduit la malédiction dans les fruits du démon.

- Tu crois ? Demanda le chirurgien en fronçant les sourcils.

- J'avais un bracelet autrefois, la mémoire des ancêtres était dedans.

- Et où est le royaume ?

- Je ne le sais pas encore. Ça, c'est la tâche des révolutionnaires. C'est pourquoi nous devons les rejoindre dans une semaine. Mais je ne t'en dirais pas plus.

- C'est déjà bien suffisant, sourit Law.

- Excusez moi, lança Itzzy, Monsieur Trafalgar Law, est ce que je pourrais avoir un autographe ?

- Tu crois que c'est le moment ?! S'écrièrent Gerk et Cabroc choqués.

Le chirurgien de la mort regarda la jeune femme aux couettes roses et aux grands yeux violets, avant de détourner la tête.

- Je ne donne pas d'autographes, lâcha t'il.

- Oh mais allez ! Supplia t'elle.

- Hum, hum, toussèrent Pingouin et Sachi. Si tu veux on peut t'en faire nous.

- Non, je m'en fiche de vous, répondit elle avec dédain.

- C'est la fin Sachi, répondit Pingouin à terre et déprimé.

- On est des bons à rien, des nuls, rétorqua Sachi à quatre pattes.

Alors que les Heart pirates commençaient doucement à partir, Ashal sauta un peu brutalement du baril où elle était assise et grinça des dents. Ses bleus lui faisaient un peu mal, visiblement ils étaient récent.

- Tu ne vas pas lui parler ? Demanda Killer à Kidd.

- Et puis quoi encore, depuis quand elle me donne des ordres, maugréa le rouquin. Déjà qu'elle a interrompu mon combat.

- Vous devriez au moins aller vous excuser Boss, lança Heat.

- C'est pas ma faute si ce foutue Ours voulait pas sortir de son corps.

- Ça ne vous est pas venu à l'idée qu'il ne pouvait pas ? Commenta Wire.

Kidd haussa les épaules. A vrai dire si Killer ne s'en serais pas rendu compte il aurait fini par coucher avec cet ours... Heureusement que Killer était son second.

- Kidounet ! S'écria Itzzy en arrivant vers lui.

- Super voilà la timbrée, soupira t'il.

- Arrête de l'appeler comme ça, rétorqua Killer.

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

- Ashal veut te voir.

- Et bien dis à Ashal que je ne suis pas sous ses ordres, fit il en tournant les talons. Non mais pour qui elle se prend, me donner des ordres à moi ? Comme si j'étais un simple marine, non mais sérieux c'est le monde qui se marche sur la tête...

Alors que Kidd fermait les yeux en se lamentant, il monta sur la planche qui reliait habituellement les deux bateaux quand ils étaient arrêtés. Fort malheureusement, prit dans ses pensées, son pied se retrouva dans le vide au moment ou il levait la jambe pour atteindre son propre bateau. Le capitaine eut juste le temps de laisser échapper un juron qu'il sombra dans la mer.

- Kidd ! Cria Killer en plongeant dans l'eau.

- Tiens, ça faisait longtemps, ricana Zark avec Wire et Heat.

Quand Kidd refit surface, il escalada difficilement l'échelle jusqu'à être totalement hors de l'eau. Ashal l'attendait en haut de la rambarde de son propre navire.

- Bonne baignade ? La mer est fraîche ? s'exclama t'elle ironiquement en se regardant les ongles. Je peux savoir pourquoi j'ai des bleus partout ?

- Je te signal que c'est pour toi que j'ai fait ça, lâcha t'il mécontent.

- Kidd lui a extirpé des informations, argumenta Killer. Il n'était pas du genre loquace.

- Je dis juste que tu aurais pu faire plus doucement, ça fait mal, rétorqua t'elle.

- Ouais, répondit Kidd en s'éloignant.

"Quel tête de mule !" pensa t'elle.

Pendant une semaine les pirates continuèrent à naviguer tranquillement. Kidd fuyant Ashal et Ashal lui courant après, il faut dire qu'il y avait de l'ambiance.

- Je sais que tu as failli coucher avec un ours mais quand même ! C'est moi là qui te parle je suis dans mon corps hein ?!

En réalité, cela faisait deux trois jours que Kidd s'amusait avec Ashal. La pauvre pirate croyant qu'il était dégouté d'elle ne cessait de lui courir après, et, il faut dire qu'il aimait particulièrement ça. Cachant son sourire habituel comme il pouvait, il voulait la faire patienter un maximum. Après tout, c'était plutôt lassant ces longs trajets habituellement, il fallait bien se distraire un peu.

- Pfff, si j'avais su j'aurais céder aux avances de Trafalgar, mentit elle en prenant un air boudeur.

Kidd tiqua, forcement ce n'était pas la chose à dire.

- Quoi ? Trafalgar t'a fait des avances ?

- Ah tu vois ! Tu réagis !

- Tcch, fit il en se détournant d'elle.

Le lendemain, les pirates reçurent une lettre particulièrement troublante, prémisse d'un événement sans précédent. Ashal, dans sa cabine, réfléchissait quant à ce qu'elle venait de recevoir. Personne n'était encore au courant dans le Shin Sekai mais ça ne tarderait pas à se savoir...

- Peut être que le marché que j'ai passé avec Trafalgar était inutile... pensa t'elle à haute voix.

Elle s'assit à son bureau et relut la lettre.

- Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de lui dire ça aussi, soupira Kidd plus loin sur le lit.

- Un marché...

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais, ma parole... Les shichibukai sont des chiens du gouvernement, ils ne méritent même plus le nom de pirate, lança le rouquin avec dégout.

- Ça serait arrivée tôt ou tard, rétorqua t'elle toujours songeuse. Je n'ai que quelques jours d'avance sur Dragon.

- Quelques jours d'avance pour quoi ?

Elle ne répondit rien, au contraire elle se leva et se tourna vers l'océan à travers les carreaux, toujours silencieuse.

- Il y a une lettre sur ma table, dit elle de dos.

Kidd se leva, scanna le bureau puis farfouilla les divers feuilles. Une lettre signée de Dragon... Il la lut en un instant puis leva la tête vers Ashal.

- C'est...

Il ne trouva pas les mots mais un sourire très large se dessina sur son visage. Ashal se tourna vers lui, les traits sérieux et prête à tout dans cette affaire, elle dit:

- Dragon réunit tous les supernovas.


	56. 6: Les 11 Supernovas

J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire et je ne suis pas encore satisfaite du résultat mais bon... je ne pense pas réussir à faire mieux, c'est vraiment difficile d'écrire ce genre de scène T.T.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire et évidemment à ceux qui continuent de lire la fiction !

Remerciement à: **Camargo, Tigrou2Hitsu-kun, Yuna Tsukiteru, mzelle.m, Trafalgar-Lucia, Hitsu-kun2Tigrou, Laure, Greawenn, Nanaille La Canaille et Skelusia !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>

* * *

><p>Les nouvelles ne tardèrent pas à faire le tour du Shin Sekai: "Les supernovas se réunissent !". Cela jeta un effroi effroyable dans le nouveau monde, nul ne savaient ce qu'il se passait, mais nul doute qu'il se passait quelque chose de taille. Fort heureusement, et par une chance incroyable, le lieu de leurs rencontre demeura secret. Dragon avait pris soin d'indiquer le lieu par devinette, mais des devinettes personnelles, propres à chaque pirate, de sorte qu'uniquement les concernés puissent comprendre. Après tout, il n'y avait rien d'étrange à ce que le chef de l'armée révolutionnaire soit au courant des moindres faits et gestes de chacun.<p>

Dans la pièce principale du château Ivankov faisait les 100 pas autour de Dragon en lui posant mille et une questions.

- Ivankov-sama, s'exclama Sabo. Vous devriez vous calmer, je pense que le plan de Dragon-sama se passera sans accros.

- Laisse-le Sabo, il ne peut pas s'en empêcher, soupira Dragon.

- Évidemment que je ne peux pas ! S'écria la reine des Okama. As tu conscience de ce que tu fais ? Ils sont des pirates, ils ne viendront pas ! Ton plan est foutu d'avance ! Et le pire c'est que s'ils ne viennent pas c'est la fin des haricots ! Ou pas !

- Cela fait un moment que le Shin Sekai est perturbé, lança Izuma plus loin, son verre de vin à la main. Je pense que vu la façon dont Dragon a posé le problème, ils viendront tous.

- Ils ne sont pas aussi stupide ! Rétorqua Ivankov. La plupart sont âgés, et ont de l'expérience...

- ... Mais ils ont tous deux choses en commun, coupa Dragon. Une grande curiosité et un rêve: rêve pour lequel ils seraient prêt à tout.

- Mais ce n'est pas tout, non ? Demanda Sabo.

- Disons que j'ai légèrement transformé la réalité de cette réunion mais dans le fond cela reste la même chose, fit l'homme à la cape verte avec un sourire digne du "D".

Dragon ne s'était pas trompé. Le jour prévu, tous les supernovas étaient là. Basil Hawkins le magicien, Ashal la panthère aux yeux bleus et Eustass "Captain" Kidd furent les premiers à arriver sur cette île aux allures banales: vertes, avec des sapins et des arbres, presque un petit paradis, paradis prémisse d'une réunion aux enfers. Trafalgar Law le chirurgien de la mort fut le quatrième supernova à arriver sur la berge fleurie de pâquerettes et de pissenlits. Ensuite par ordre d'apparition Capone "Gang" Bege, X-Drake au drapeau rouge, Jewerly Bonney la gloutonne, le moine mystérieux Urouge, le rugissement de la mer Scratchmen Apoo arrivèrent. Le dernier qui se fit attendre fut Monkey D. Luffy au chapeau de paille.

- Crétin ! Hurla Nami en lui tapant dessus. Je t'avais dit qu'on ne devait pas s'arrêter pour manger !

Au sol, plein de bosses, Luffy bafouilla quelque chose d'inaudible.

- On est les derniers, tchh, quel honte, souffla Zoro.

Un peu plus loin, à quelques mètres de la scène.

- Non Kidd, on n'attaque personne, s'exclama Ashal. On est pas là pour...

- Mais tu as lu la lettre comme moi, on...

- C'est une ruse de Dragon pour que tous les supernovas viennent... Un deuxième message leurs a été remis juste avant leur arrivé. Vu que tu es avec moi et que je connais le plan tu n'as juste pas eu le papier.

- Tchh, super... souffla t'il en croisant les bras d'un air dégouté.

- Ashaaaaaaal ! Hurla Nami plus loin en faisant des grands signes de la main.

La Capitaine se retourna et découvrit que le dernier équipage était enfin arrivé.

- On va pouvoir commencer, lança t'elle en souriant. Ça promet d'être intéressant.

Une table en mousse immense et plutôt molle était censée être le lieu de rendez-vous, là où la "situation" serait expliquée. Chaque Capitaine avait laissé son équipage non loin, mais uniquement les Capitaines pouvaient participer à cette première réunion. Des groupes de révolutionnaires étaient présents tout autour de l'île pour s'interposer à la moindre attaque d'un équipage visant un autre. Néanmoins, malgré ce qu'on aurait pu penser, la tension n'était ni trop haute ni trop basse. Tout le monde était sur la défensive mais ne cherchait pas à attaquer non plus.

Plus on y repensait et plus cette réunion paressait dingue. Des sièges en mousse sortirent de l'herbe verte et les pirates s'installèrent avec méfiance dessus. Tout le monde se regardaient dans un silence inquiétant, attendant la prise de parole de quelqu'un qui en saurait plus sur cette réunion tirée par les cheveux.

L'escargophone d'Ashal sonna, rompant le silence de mort qui régnait. Avec délicatesse elle prit la petite créature et décrocha.

- Hallô Ashal ? C'est Dragon. Je ne vais pas pouvoir venir, il va falloir que tu fasses la réunion à ma place.

- QUOI ? Hurla t'elle un peu trop fort.

- Je vais te donner des indications à suivre, est ce que tu pourrais t'éloigner un moment que je te parle seul à seul.

La Capitaine des pirates révolutionnaires s'éloigna de la table moussue pour parler à l'homme le plus recherché au monde.

Quant elle eut fini sa courte discussion avec Dragon, elle retourna à la table perdue entre les arbres.

Tous les supernovas parlaient haut et fort, et la situation commençait à dégénérer. Kidd s'imposait en parlant comme s'il était déjà le roi des pirates, se disputant avec Apoo qui ne supportait pas sa façon de se croire supérieur. Drake, quant à lui, tentait de séparer Kidd et Apoo qui ne cessaient d'hausser le ton l'un envers l'autre.

Bonney se disputait avec Luffy qui, malgré lui, avait lancé la grande question du "Quand est ce qu'on mange ?". Et, s'il y a bien un sujet sur lequel il ne faut pas lui piquer la vedette c'est bien la nourriture !

Capone regardait ces rustres d'un œil mauvais en se demandant pourquoi il était là, mais, l'homme costaud, grand et noir en face de lui ne manquât pas d'afficher un sourire des plus provocateurs pour distraire le parrain.

A cette vue, Ashal engouffra ses deux mains dans ses cheveux. Elle avait été absente quelques minutes et c'étaient déjà du grand n'importe quoi.

Hawkins arriva près d'Ashal par derrière, tirant une carte au hasard, son expression resta neutre.

- Tu t'amuses bien ? Lança t'il.

- Je te retourne la question, répondit elle en soupirant. Pourquoi Dragon ne vient il pas en personne, ça va devenir du grand n'importe quoi dans pas longtemps.

- C'est déjà du grand n'importe quoi, s'exclama le magicien en s'asseyant sur un rocher à coté. Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

- Pfff, rien du tout, répondit t'elle en voyant des coups fuser.

- J'avoue que dès fois les idées de Dragon m'échappent, souffla le magicien. Tout le monde savait que cette réunion serait un fiasco, même les cartes.

- Alors, la fin du monde est proche ? Railla Scratchmen Apoo en rigolant ouvertement.

- La ferme Scratchmen et assis toi, rétorqua Kidd.

- Avec des cons pareils tu m'étonnes que ce soit la fin du monde...

- Répète ça ?!

- Susceptible en plus.

Alors qu'un combat allait commencer, une fois de plus, Drake s'interposa.

- Vous croyez que c'est le moment ? S'exclama t'il en lançant un regard noir aux deux opposants.

- C'est cet abruti mal foutu qui se croit tout permis ! Cracha Kidd entre ses dents.

- Viens, je t'attends, lança son opposant d'un air surexcité. Peut-être que Drake te fait peur ?

- Dégage de là Drake ! Vociféra Kidd prêt à faire manger la poussière à Apoo.

Trafalgar poussa un long soupir suivis par Hawkins et Ashal.

- C'est pour cette mam'zelle qu'on est là ? Demanda Urouge en pointant Hawkins et Ashal qui observaient la scène très calmement.

- Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai les cheveux longs que je suis une femme, répondit Hawkins, se sentant visé.

- Hooooooo ! Ashal ! Cria Luffy d'un air jovial. Je ne t'avais pas vu ! Viens, ne reste pas là !

Bonney regarda les courbes arrogantes de sa rivale et ne put s'empêcher de sentir une pointe de jalousie. A l'inverse d'elle qui était haute en couleur avec sa chevelure rose et ses grands yeux violets; elle, était froide, sa chevelure blanche ornementant des yeux d'un bleu morbidement clair.

- C'est pour cette fille qu'on va devoir lancer cette bataille ? Grogna Bonney en se mettant debout sur la table. Tu peux me dire en quoi tu vaux le coup qu'on risque nos vies !

- Je risquerai volontiers ma vie, annonça Apoo d'un air pervers (et sachant parfaitement le type de relation qu'Eustass avait avec elle).

Il n'eut pas le temps de se lécher les babines que Kidd réagissait déjà. Le rouquin le prit par le col en l'insultant et le menaçant. Drake s'interposa à nouveau, las de jouer les babysitteurs.

- Vous ne risquez pas votre vie pour moi, mais pour vous. Si Barbe Noir remet l'île à flot, et que le gouvernement récupère l'arme Uranus, vous pourrez dire adieux à votre vie de pirate et à n'importe quel type de liberté. Ce sera l'ordre par l'asservissement. Il est crucial de gagner cette bataille. Mais vu que vous êtes trop occupés à vous tapez l'un sur l'autre continuez, on gardera les plus forts, soupira t'elle.

- Oï, oï, oï... lança soudainement Capone. Vous êtes bien mignons, mais je vous signal que le gouvernement est déjà là, fit il en fixant Law d'un regard accusateur.

Trafalgar ne bougea pas un sourcil, ses deux mains jointes posées sur la table à la végétation étrange, il garda cet air sévère et froid à la fois.

- Avant d'être un shichibukai je suis un pirate, hors si le gouvernement cherche à supprimer les pirates, je doute qu'ils s'encombrent de shichibukai par la suite.

Cette réponse parut satisfaire l'assemblée.

- Bon, alors c'est quoi le plan ?! Demanda Eustass Kidd, impatient.

A ce moment tout le monde se tourna vers Ashal un peu plus loin.

- Récupérer la relique, répondit Hawkins en attirant les regards sur lui. Barbe Noir s'est infiltré dans une base des révolutionnaires. Cette base a une relique qui permet, grâce au sang du propriétaire, de refluer l'île faisant partie du siècle oublié. Il me semble que la plupart des informations étaient dans le second message que vous avez reçu.

Les capitaines restèrent silencieux.

- Vous êtes en train de dire qu'il va falloir piquer un objet à Marshall D. Teach ? demanda Urouge surpris et inquiet.

- Il va falloir la récupérer pendant qu'il est encore là bas. Il existe deux personnes possédant le code génétique nécessaire pour activer la relique. Ils font partis de la descendance du royaume perdu. Barbe Noir est l'un d'eux.

Law jeta son regard gris sur Ashal, ayant déjà compris qui était la deuxième personne à pouvoir activer la relique.

- Mais qui est l'autre ? Demanda Bonney.

Même si via le deuxième message que Dragon avait envoyé ils avaient vaguement compris la situation, les supernovas ignoraient encore les détails de cette affaire.

- Ashal l'activera. Il nous faudra alors faire vite pour récupérer l'arme, répondit encore une fois Hawkins.

La panthère eut un rictus. Que l'arme soit entre les mains du gouvernement ou des pirates... cela était stupide. De toute façon, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était voir ce royaume perdu à nouveau à la surface du globe.

- La base où la relique est et l'endroit où l'île a sombré sont proches, mais ils vous faudra prendre vos bateaux, termina le magicien.

- Alors la rumeur sur son fruit du démon... commença Urouge en fixant la jeune femme.

- Très intéressant... S'exclama Apoo en la dévisageant animalement. Si l'envie te prends de faire des descendants je suis dispo.

Le regard de Kidd s'assombrit. Plaquant Apoo contre un arbre, le pauvre musicien cracha un filet de sang à l'impact.

- Je te préviens, si tu l'approches tout ce que tu verras c'est ton propre cadavre de haut avec mon pied sur ta sale face !

Voulant pousser la réaction du légendaire "Captain" Kidd à son extrême, il lança à nouveau un regard à Ashal en se léchant les lèvres, puis, regarda Kidd d'un air prétentieux.

- Et si je la reluque en rêvant de mettre mon nez dans sa poitrine ?

Kidd arma son poing métallique, prêt à fracasser le crâne de cet insolent. Heureusement, au même moment Luffy s'interposa.

- Yosh, tu as entendu le mec bizarre qui ressemble à une fille ? Si on ne gagne pas cette guerre il n'y aura plus de pirate. On aura besoin de tout le monde.

- Je ne ressemble pas à une fille... soupira Hawkins plus loin.

Apoo rigolait à moitié en se frottant la gorge tandis que Kidd le fixait avec une envie de meurtre dépassant largement celles auparavant.

Tandis que le duel silencieux continuait, Law se leva et s'éloigna de cet endroit. Ashal en fit de même. Hawkins resta dans les parages pour surveiller les Capitaines les plus impulsifs et expliquer ce qui devaient être clarifié.

- Yo-ho-ho-ho, la réunion est enfin terminé ? Demanda Brook assis sur le sable.

- Oh... Brook... lança t'elle pas très surprise. Je suis partie en avance, Hawkins va s'en charger.

- Un petit air vous rendrez t'il votre sourire ?

- Euh, non merci, en faite je m'ap...

- Très bien ! Qu'est ce qui vous ferrez plaisir ?

- Euh, Brook j'ai dit que je ne...

- Parfait ce sera la valse de la vie tourbillonnante !

- Brook, j'apprécie ton geste mais vraiment...

- Alors tant qu'à faire en profiter, lui lança une voix avec charme et élégance en lui prenant la main.

Ashal se pétrifia sur place. La musique commençait contre son grès. Brook, profitant de l'initiative du pirate, rendit la musique plus dansante.

- Euh... Sanji, je ne sais pas du tout danser. C'est une très mauvaise idée.

Il lui prit amicalement la main en souriant, puis l'invita à prendre sa seconde main.

Elle soupira, puis le regarda d'un air las. Ce cuistot vraiment...

Sanji, voyant qu'elle n'en avait que faire de son invitation, lui prit la main et commença à danser. Il fallait l'avouer, il était un très bon danseur. Mais il fallait l'avouer aussi, elle était une très mauvaise danseuse.

- Laisse toi guider Ashal-swan au lieu de lutter, s'exclama t'il en essayant de lui apprendre à danser.

- Je lutte pour ne pas t'écraser les pieds, répondit elle en serrant les dents. Qu'est ce qu'il te prend de danser dans un moment pareil ?

- C'est mon devoir de gentleman Ashal-chwan, quant une femme est trop préoccupée la moindre des choses que peut faire un homme c'est de lui changer les idées.

Elle soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Tu vois le mal partout, s'exclama t'il d'un air presque joviale.

- Avec Kidd c'est normal... répondit elle en regardant ailleurs.

Sanji sourit et effectua des petits tours avec Ashal, tandis que Brook continuait de jouer de la musique.

Le-dit cuistot lui adressa à son tour un sourire sincère.

Dansant dans ce coucher de soleil bercé par les notes aiguës et chantantes du violon, un nouveau paysage semblait se dessiner grâce à la musique de Brook.

Sanji bougeait ses jambes avec agilité, tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux avec aisance. L'archet de Brook bougea rapidement mais avec douceur.

Les notes... La musique... cette valse... elle aimait ça, réellement. Sa tête semblait flotter dans les nuages.

La musique attirant les pirates comme la lumière attire les papillons, Cabroc invita Nami à danser. La navigatrice accepta gaiement (au plus grand plaisir du chasseur). Gerk et Hypnos se mirent à danser avec Usopp et Chopper d'une façon loufoque (qu'il ne vaut mieux pas décrire sinon cela enlèverait la majesté de cette scène...), et Robin invita Zoro.

- Hum hum... Toussa Killer en face d'Itzzy. Je... tu...

- Bien sûr que oui Killer-sama ! Lança t'elle en sautant sur lui comme une puce.

Finalement cette horrible réunion finissait sur une note parfaite.

Brook monta encore plus les notes dans les aiguës, et la danse semblait atteindre son crescendo.

La musique tournait autour d'eux les faisant tourner ensemble. Une ronde enivrante, et pleine d'émotion: l'innocence absolue et le bonheur enfantin.

Une scène plutôt rare se dessinait sur la berge: trois équipages rivaux dansant ensemble, à l'aube d'une bataille difficile.

Puis peu à peu les notes se calmèrent, descendant tranquillement, puis remontant de temps à autre, pour finalement s'estompait dans un dernier air.

Seulement, avant que les dernières notes ne s'échappent du violon de Brook, Ashal regarda Sanji avec remerciement, rien de plus et rien de moins... ce qui n'échappa pas à Kidd juste derrière.

Si les notes se finissaient, il semblait que la haine de Kidd atteignait son apogée.

- Bordel de putain de cuistot enlève tes sales pattes d 'elle ! Hurla t'il complètement fou.

Une vague puissante parcourut la berge et les pirates les plus faibles s'évanouirent.

Killer et Ashal s'élancèrent sur Kidd pour l'empêchait de trucider Sanji.

- Kidd ! Cria Killer. Contrôle toi !

- Je vais le buter ! Quel enfoiré !

- Kidd, s'il te plait ! Cria à son tour Ashal. C'était juste une danse rien de plus !

Avec une férocité titanesque, il envoya valser Killer et Ashal avant de se détourner de cette scène écœurante et de s'éclipser sur son navire.

Ses lèvres bordeaux formèrent un "Sale Hypocrite" avant de disparaitre dans la nuit.

- Je t'ai sans doute causé du soucis, fit Sanji en tendant sa main pour qu'Ashal se relève.

Refusant l'aide du blond, elle se leva et épousseta sa cape noir. Killer secoua son casque désormais plein de sable.

- Avec lui ma vie est un soucis, lâcha t'elle en souriant. Mais je pense que ce qu'a dit Apoo l'a beaucoup énervé. Il a besoin d'être un peu seul.

Killer acquiesça. Kidd n'aimait pas du tout Apoo et cela depuis plusieurs années, alors faire équipe avec lui et supporter son comportement: c'était trop pour lui.

- Traffy ! Hurla Luffy à coté d'Ashal.

- Depuis quand tu es là toi ? s'écrièrent tous les autres en fixant Luffy.

- Je m'étais enterré dans le sable, répondit chapeau de paille en rigolant.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça, tu es con ou quoi ? Hurla Usopp en le tapant sur l'arrière de la tête.

Trafalgar avança doucement vers chapeau de paille. Même s'ils étaient rivaux, vu la situation tout le monde allait devoir collaborer... tant qu'à faire faire un effort dès maintenant. Les autres supernovas l'apprendraient bien assez tôt vu l'urgence de la situation.

- C'est assez audacieux cette réunion, n'est ce pas Ashal-ya, lança le chirurgien dans un sourire mesquin.

- Yo-ho-ho-ho, je pense à quelque chose, fit soudainement Brook. Ashal... accepteriez vous de me montrer votre petite culotte ?

- Ça va pas non ! Cria Nami en tapant Brook. Ça ne se demande pas !

Trafalgar se retourna vers le squelette et dégaina légèrement son katana.

- J'ai toujours rêvé d'opérer un squelette vivant... fit il les yeux brillant d'excitation.

- YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Cria Brook en se cachant derrière Nami.

- Pourquoi tu te caches derrière moi ? Demanda Nami en tremblant elle aussi.

- Ashal, je te présente Traffy ! Fit Luffy en tapant sur le dos de Trafalgar. On est pote depuis que...

- Mugiwara-ya, je t'ai déjà dit que... commença le chirurgien de la mort agacé.

- Je le connais Luffy, c'est bon, répondit Ashal.

- Très bien ! S'écria alors gaiement Luffy. Alors faisons la fête !

- Pardon ? S'écria Killer, croyant avoir mal entendu.

- Mais Luffy, ça va pas ou quoi ?! Cria Ashal choquée.

- Mugiwara-ya je doute que le moment soit opportun, s'exclama sérieusement Law.

En guise de réponse Luffy prit des chamallows (déjà grillé par Gerk, Usopp et Chopper qui avaient anticipé la fête) et en mit plusieurs dans la bouche des contestataires. Se brûlant, les deux capitaines avalèrent le tout avec une goutte près de l'œil.

- Comment on fait pour te nourrir ? Demanda le brun à Killer en essayant de regarder dans les trous du masque.

- Je vais me débrouiller, lança le massacreur man en tendant la main pour avoir des chamallows (et éviter de se brûler comme les deux d'à coté).

- Mugiwara ! Crièrent Ashal et Law mécontent.


	57. 6: Premiers symptômes

Bon, est bien visiblement le précédent chapitre vous a plu ! Tant mieux ^o^ je suis soulagée !

Et donc... c'est repartie ! Après la tempête le calme... ou pas ! Yeee-haaa

Merci à **Gonzalezgirl-4, Trafalgar-Lucia, Portgas D. Hikaru, Innocens, DJ-Mya972, mzelle.m, Florette, Tigrou2Hitsu-kun, Claudio, Laya Mya, Greawenn, Camargo, Yuna Tsukiteru et Nanaille La Canaille** pour vos reviews ! Ça m'a fait très plaisir !

Passage avec Kidd modifié: finalement ça ne me convenait pas ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6<strong>

* * *

><p>La fête lancée par Monkey D. Luffy avait mis beaucoup d'ambiance sur l'île. Cependant, hormis l'équipage de Kidd, d'Ashal, de Trafalgar et de Luffy (se connaissant plus au moins les uns avec les autres), personne d'autre n'était venu. Chaque pirate extérieur à la fête observait les faits et gestes de l'autre, se préparant à une éventuelle attaque. Il était logique de se méfier de ses rivaux, et ces dangereux capitaines n'étaient par arrivés ici avec insouciance (sauf Luffy évidemment...). Fort heureusement la nuit se passa sans encombres, ainsi que la fête.<p>

Vers 5 heures du matin, Ashal ouvra un œil. L'alcool avait eu le temps de se dissiper dans son sang ainsi elle n'éprouvait aucunes gènes particulières.

Hypnos se posa sur sa poitrine, visiblement inquiet.

- Tu fais la fête alors qu'une guerre terrible se prépare, s'exclama l'aigle. Tu dois rassembler les supernovas pour qu'ils combattent ensemble, et tu ne dois pas échouer ! Si Barbe Noir s'empare de l'arme Uranus, tu...

- Tu dois, tu ne dois pas, tu vas, bla bla bla... Je suis une pirate. Une Capitaine. Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de qui que ce soit !

Se levant, elle regarda un peu les dégâts de la fête qui avait fini il y a peu de temps: une grande majorité de pirates dormait recouvert de sable et de bouteilles de saké. Elle agita sa cape pour enlever la poussière colorée dessus et décida qu'il était temps de déranger le "Captain". Alors qu'elle s'éloignait bien décidée à n'en faire qu'à sa tête, Hypnos prit à nouveau son envol pour aller se nicher sur la vigie du Soleil Noir.

Escaladant l'échelle du navire de Kidd, elle s'arrêta en sentant une présence derrière elle. Un homme aux cheveux dressés vers le ciel venait vers elle. La pirate descendit de l'échelle, juste au cas ou.

- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer, lança t'il avec une gentillesse plutôt étrange pour un pirate.

- Je ne suis pas effrayée, rétorqua t'elle agacée à l'idée qu'on la croit craintive.

Visiblement c'était X-Drake devant elle, mais que voulait il à une heure pareille de la nuit ?

- Je voulais m'excuser pour le comportement que Scratchmen Apoo a eu envers toi, c'était déplacé et je suis navré si ça t'a blessée, fit Drake en soupirant.

Ashal resta sans voix: X-Drake, ce supernova dont la réputation égalait Kidd, venait lui faire des excuses à la place d'un de ses rivales ? Mais c'était elle ou il était complètement con ?!

Elle ouvrit la bouche cherchant quelque chose à dire mais ne trouva rien de convenable vu la situation.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de répondre. Je pense simplement qu'il est préférable d'éviter les tensions dès maintenant. Ce qu'il a dit n'est pas pardonnable et il serait préférable que lui et Eustass s'entendent rapidement. Cependant je suis conscient que ses propos, même s'il cherchait à provoquer Eustass Kidd, étaient très déplacés.

Désormais en plus d'avoir la bouche ouverte, Ashal avait de grands yeux tout ronds.

- Mais... tu... tu n'as pas à t'excuser à sa place... je veux dire, c'est gentil mais...

- DRAKE ! Hurla une femme plus loin.

L'attitude romanesque du pirate changea en une sorte de crispation étrange.

Les deux capitaines tournèrent la tête vers le bruit et virent une femme aux cheveux roses se diriger vers eux.

- Qu'est ce que tu fiches avec elle ?! Je t'ai cherché partout !

- S'il te plait, chuchota Drake, ne fais pas ça devant un autre supernova tu vas...

- Ah parce que tu as honte de moi maintenant ! Cria t'elle plus énervée que jamais.

- Non je n'ai pas dit ça ! Se défendit le pirate.

- Et qu'est ce que tu faisais avec elle ?! Hein ?!

- Et bien Scratchmen a été...

Bonney se tapa le front avec le main, désespérée par le comportement de Drake toujours si respectueux envers les femmes... Prenant Drake par la main, elle le tira vers leurs lieu de mouillage.

Ashal souffla et regrimpa à l'échelle. Cette scène lui avait un peu embrouillée l'esprit... Ah oui ! Elle venait voir Kidd ! Saisissant l'échelle derrière elle, elle grimpa et sauta agilement sur le pont en prenant soin de marcher doucement pour ne pas faire grincer les planches.

Ouvrant une première porte, elle s'arrêta bientôt devant celle d'Eustass. Hésitante, elle voulut d'abord toquer, puis se ravisa. Avec précaution, la pirate tourna lentement la poignée.

Kidd était tourné de coté vers le mur opposé. Posant son premier genoux sur le lit, elle se faufila jusqu'à lui sans oublier de faire un peu de bruit l'histoire de ne pas le surprendre et de recevoir un poing métallique en guise de riposte.

- Kidd ? chuchota t'elle doucement.

Aucune réaction.

Elle s'approcha davantage et le vit les mains sur le visage.

- Kidd ?

Toujours rien.

Pendant un moment elle se demanda s'il ne pleurait pas, mais bon... c'était mal le connaitre.

Passant ses bras autour de son imposante ceinture de cuir, elle se pencha davantage vers son visage, continuant à chuchoter son nom en espérant une réaction qui ne soit pas violente.

- Kidd ? chuchota t'elle.

Rien.

Chevauchant le supernova, elle glissa sur sa poitrine et retomba sur le matelas. Face à lui, elle posa délicatement ses mains sur les siennes et les lui enleva de sur le visage.

Il ouvrit subitement les yeux et la fixa. Elle manqua de sursauter face à la haine et la soif de sang qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux. Visiblement Apoo l'avait vraiment beaucoup beaucoup énervé.

- Pourquoi tu viens me faire chier ?

Elle ne répondit rien, trop choquée pour parler instantanément.

- Quoi ? demanda t'il surpris de voir Ashal avec cette expression sur le visage.

Elle n'osait rien dire ni même bouger comme si elle était confrontée à un prédateur bien plus dangereux qu'elle et que le moindre mouvement pouvait lui être fatal.

Kidd l'ignora puis se retourna dans l'autre sens. Il avait envie d'être seul et elle était obligée de venir le faire chier... Tchh... les femmes vraiment... Ou peut-être qu'elle inquiéter pour lui ? Ou alors qu'elle voulait juste passer du temps avec lui ? Cette pensée le calma légèrement.

De son coté, elle pensait qu'elle ne devait surtout pas le provoquer...

Il jeta un regard par dessus son épaule pour vérifier qu'elle était toujours là. Elle n'avait pas bougé...

- Je... commença la pirate hésitante. Je voulais juste m'assurer que...

Devenant muette, elle se leva pour sortir. Visiblement ce n'était pas le moment de déranger Eustass. Il fallait mieux le laisser seul avec sa haine.

Le son de ses pas sur le plancher attira l'attention des yeux du pirate. En silence elle saisit la poignée, puis la tourna. Finalement elle sortit de la pièce et soupira une fois dans le couloir. Ce n'était jamais évident de ramener le Captain à un état serein quant il avait été provoqué, Killer le lui avait appris, il fallait mieux des fois le laisser se calmer tout seul.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à marcher, une voix derrière l'immobilisa sur place.

- Ashal...

Elle se retourna.

- Je... commença Kidd.

Adossé au coin de la porte, les bras croisés et le regard vers le plancher, Eustass Kidd était passé d'une extrême à l'autre. Auparavant effrayant et impressionnant, il était devenu amical et presque mignon.

Soudainement, Ashal sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds, mais ce n'était pas Kidd. Elle s'évanouissait subitement, sans comprendre pourquoi. En une fraction de seconde, sa tête toucha le sol mollement et sans même qu'elle s'en aperçoive. D'innombrables voix résonnèrent dans sa tête. Mais parmi eux deux mots distincts et redondants: "Venir" et "Attendre". Sa tête semblait tourner encore et encore au poing qu'elle ne savait même plus qui elle était elle même. Puis, brutalement, comme revenue d'entre les morts, elle se leva et prit une grande bouffée d'air. Ses mains agrippèrent le col de la personne qui était penchée sur son cas, c'est à dire Heat.

Totalement désemparée par ce qu'elle avait ressentis, elle finit par lâcher le t-shirt de Heat. Elle avait besoin d'air, maintenant et tout de suite ! Sortant de la pièce, et allant sur le pont, elle tomba à genoux. Récupérer son souffle... récupérer son souffle...

Contre toute attente elle se hâta vers la rambarde pour s'y pencher et vomir toutes ses tripes. Tremblante et dégoulinante de sueur, elle se retourna et s'assit un moment par terre. Ses genoux jouaient des maracasses ensembles alors que ses dents claquaient frénétiquement.

Kidd ouvrit la porte du pont en la cherchant des yeux. Se dirigeant vers elle, il posa ses coudes sur la balustrade à coté. Visiblement il était nerveux.

Ashal n'arrivait même plus à parler. Elle se sentait très mal. Vous savez ces rares fois ou vous vous sentez tellement mal qu'entre la mort et vous il ne semble y avoir qu'un pas... et bien c'était pareil.

- Tsss... pesta Kidd. Dis quelque chose au moins...

Tout ce qu'il put entendre comme réponse fut des tremblements de genoux et dents.

Il s'assit à son tour et l'encercla avec ses bras, prenant soin de prendre son manteau avec ses mains pour la recouvrir avec.

Elle ne disait toujours rien, les yeux dans le vague.

Posant sa main sur sa tête, il caressa ses cheveux. La froideur du métal dû au bras métallique de Kidd semblait apaiser sa douleur.

- Merci, souffla t'elle entre deux claquements de dents.

Kidd, étonné car il ne s'attendait plus à l'entendre parler, ouvrit les yeux et la regarda.

- Merci ? répéta t'il surpris. Tsss te fous pas de moi... Je ne voulais pas te faire peur...

- Eustass Kidd s'excuse ? Fit elle dans un sourire morbide.

- Te fous pas de moi...

- Ce n'était pas toi, reprit elle plus sérieusement. C'est comme si une force invisible m'avait assommée. Puis, j'entendais une tonne de voix c'était horrible.

Fort heureusement cet évènement avait apaisé Kidd. Posant ses lèvres bordeaux sur le front d'Ashal, il... Elle le poussa brutalement et se retourna, vomissant encore une fois. Tout d'abord surpris, Kidd rigola légèrement.

- Ne t'attends pas à ce que je t'embrasse après ça, ricana t'il en se mettant près d'elle. Tu as picolé hier ?

Hier ? Ashal s'était évanouie vers 5-6 heures du matin, et visiblement il faisait jour maintenant...

- Il est quelle heure ? Demanda t'elle entre deux nausées.

- 7 heure à peu près, répondit il en regardant le mer et le soleil. Mais chaton, tu sais que tu ne supportes pas l'alcool, tu...

- J'en ai pas beaucoup bu, je te dis que ce n'est pas l'alcool, fit il en essuyant la sueur de son visage avec sa main.

Kidd regarda un peu plus en bas.

- Tu as vomis sur la coque de mon bateau, remarqua t'il en regardant l'amas de liquide et de morceaux dispersés sur le bois en bas.

- T'aurais préféré que ce soit sur le pont ? Fit elle encore plus nauséeuse face à la vu de la substance.

Grelottante, elle agrippa plus fermement la rambarde. Kidd, calmement, lui passa la main dans le dos pour l'apaiser.

- Par contre je veux pas paraitre désagréable mais tu en as partout, c'est pas très sexy, ricana t'il en lui tendant un mouchoir usé.

Ashal prit l'objet et s'essuya avec.

- C'est bon là ? Demanda t'elle toujours aussi mal.

Kidd, lui prenant le menton, tourna sa tête à gauche et à droite.

- C'est bon, fit il en l'enlaçant et l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Que c'est mignon, fit sarcastiquement une voix. Apapapapa, il semblerait que ce ne soit pas seulement ton amuse-gueule.

- Dégage d'ici, Apoo ! Rugit brutalement Kidd en s'avançant vers son rival prêt à le démonter au moindre geste de sa part.

_- La 4ème race._

- Et pourquoi je ferrais ça ? Rétorqua Apoo d'un air arrogant.

_- La 4ème race._

- Parce que tu es sur mon navire, abruti ! Et que si tu dégages pas je te tue !

_- La 4ème race._

- Kidd... l'appela fébrilement Ashal.

_- La 4ème race !_

- Mais tu vois bien qu'il me nargue cet enculé de piano ! Putain je sais pas ce qui me retiens de...

_- LA 4EME RACE !_

Ashal, les yeux fermés, posa ses mains sur ses tempes.

- Kidd...

_- LA_

- Kidd.

_-4EME_

- Ki...

_- RACE !_

- KIDD !

Le blanc... total... un long bruit suraiguë et strident... une énorme peur et un froid horrifiant. Elle chercha la rambarde du bout des doigts mais trop tard... elle tombait encore une fois à une vitesse affolante et vertigineuse.

Cette fois ci, Ashal ouvrit petit à petit les yeux. Bizarrement, elle ne sentait plus du tout mal.

- Doucement, fit une voix calme à côté.

- Hawkins ? Fit elle en reconnaissant la voix.

- La mission va s'avérer plus compliquée que prévue... Mais rassure toi, ce qui s'est produit ne se reproduira plus.

- Qu'est ce que c'était ?

- Je ne peux pas encore te répondre.

Se levant doucement, elle remercia le magicien avant de sortir de l'infirmerie des pirates de Kidd. Il était temps pour elle de retourner sur son navire.

En peu de temps elle arriva sur le Soleil Noir. Visiblement le bateau avait été pris pour lieu de réunion... Luffy s'entretenait avec son équipage et celui de Kidd, disant des âneries plus grosses que lui.

- Exactement ! Cria t'il en rigolant.

- Luffy ! Fit Ashal effrayée à l'idée qu'il sème la pagaille sur son bateau ou encore ne dévalise son garde-manger (comme c'était si souvent arriver avant).

- Oï ! Ashal ! S'écria le brun en descendant du tonneau. Ça va mieux ? Tu nous as fait une sacrée frayeur !

En disant cela chapeau de paille la tapa plusieurs fois dans le dos en rigolant.

- Luffy ça suffit... Où est ce qu'on t'enlève les piles, sérieusement... Tu es trop démonstratif, arrête !

- AH bon ? fit il en se grattant la tête avec son index et en rougissant.

- Ce n'est pas un compliment ! Rétorqua t'elle outrée. En parlant de trop démonstratif, ou plutôt de pas démonstratif, où est Kidd ?

- Je suis là, répondit il contre le mur.

- Tu vas bien ? Lui demanda t'elle en le regardant sous tout les angles.

- C'est plutôt moi qui devrait te poser la question...

- Tu ne t'ai pas battu avec Scratchmen Apoo ?

- C'est pas l'envie qui m'en a manqué.

- Parfait ! C'est bien ! Bon Kiddoudoux ! Fit elle en lui tapant sur le torse.

- Oï, oï... tu me prends pour quoi là...

Il passa son bras métallique dans le dos de la jeune femme, la ramenant contre lui du fait que sa tête ne lui arrivait qu'aux pectoraux. C'est à ce moment que Luffy en profita pour poser SA fameuse question.

- Shi shi shi, vous allez avoir combien d'enfants ?

Le sourire qu'il afficha contrasta avec la stupeur et l'horreur sur les visages de deux capitaines. Aussitôt ils s'empressèrent de desserrer cette étreinte.

- Ah ah ! Vous imaginez les têtes ? Les cheveux blancs et les yeux jaunes ou alors les cheveux rouges et les yeux bleus ? Ou encore des cheveux blancs en pétard et des cheveux rouges...

- On a compris mugiwara, le coupa Kidd d'un air de dégout.

Un petit air machiavélique brilla dans les yeux d'Ashal.

- Et toi Luffy, fit elle en lui donnant un coup de coude, avec Nami ça se passe bien au lit ?

- Ah ah ! Je savais pas que tu étais au courant, répondit il en souriant de plus belle.

- Ce gars est indestabilisable... soupira Ashal en levant les yeux aux ciels.

- Nami est super sympa ! Mais dès fois elle est chiante... chuchota t'il en se curant le nez.

- J'en connais une autre comme ça, marmonna Kidd.

- Shi shi shi Ashal est sympa hein ?

- Non, en faite je parlais de la deuxième partie de ta phrase.

- Ah bon elle est chiante ? s'étonna le brun.

- Tu n'as pas l'idée, soupira Kidd en souriant.

- Oï ! S'écria la concernée. Je suis juste à coté de vous !

- ASHAAAAAAAL ! hurla Itzzy en se jetant sur elle.

Un grand fracas résonna sur le pont du vaisseau pirate.

Tandis que la capitaine gisait sur le sol à moitié assomée, Itzzy la secouait dans tout les sens en hurlant une tonne de chose incompréhensible.

- Itz...zzy... je vais... vomir... réussit à articuler Ashal.

- Je suis tellement contente que les supernovas se réunissent à nouveau ce soir ! Je veux y participer ! Je veux me marier avec Killer ! Je veux... Je veux...

- Tu veux trop de choses...

- Capitaine, s'exclama une voix grave à côté. Vous nous avez fait une sacrée frayeur.

- Sqwarks... Ai... de... m...oi !

- Itzzy, fit l'homme poisson en se posant près d'elle, si tu ne relâches pas la capitaine, elle va mourir.

- OH NON ! ASHAL NE MEURS PAS ! Hurla t'elle en la secouant de plus belle.

- Je vois la lumière... articula Ashal.

- Je suis désolé, s'excusa Sqwarks avant de lancer Itzzy dans l'eau. Ça va Capitaine ?

- ...

- Capitaine ! Hurla Gerk à son tour en la secouant dans tout les sens.

A ce moment même, Itzzy remonta le long de l'échelle et poussa Gerk pour avoir le privilège de secouer sa capitaine.

- MAIS VOUS ALLEZ ARRÊTER DE ME SECOUER ?! S'écria t'elle en les assommant tous les deux.

- Désolés... s'excusèrent t'ils.

- Tu es violente avec tes nakamas, s'exclama Luffy surpris.

- C'est vrai, rétorqua Kidd.

- C'est toi qui ose me dire ça ?! S'écria t'elle en pointant Kidd du doigt.

- Ashal ! Est ce que je peux prendre la parole ? Demanda Itzzy avec politesse.

- Oui, mais ne me secoue plus.

- Il faut que je te raconte un truc ! Ça concerne Killer-sama et moi ! Fit elle en bondissant tout autour de sa capitaine.

- Ah ah ah ! Ca doit encore être un truc chiant ! Rigola Kidd.

- Nan ! c'est un truc pervers ! Répondit la rosette.

- C'est quoi un truc pervers ? Demanda Luffy en penchant la tête sur le coté.

- Un truc qui concerne ce que tu as en dessous de la ceinture, répondit Kidd outré par l'innocence et l'ignorance de mugiwara.

Aussitôt Luffy ouvra grand son pantalon pour voir cette fameuse chose en dessous de sa ceinture.

- NON MAIS CHAPEAU DE PAILLE QU'EST CE QUE TU FOUS ! Hurla Eustass.

- Mais y'a que mes bijoux de famille, y'a rien d'autre.

- MAIS JUSTEMENT C'EST CA !

Curieux, Luffy prit son troisième membre, lui aussi élastique, et tira dessus, la montrant indirectement à tout le monde sur le bateau.

- Mais c'est pas un truc pervers c'est mes bijoux de famille, s'indigna t'il.

- NON MAIS MA PAROLE TU ES COMPLÈTEMENT CON ! Cria Kidd outré.

- Ah bon ?


	58. 6: Une histoire d'amour

Et comme prévu le chapitre 7 ! Alors alors comment se passe la cohabitation des supernovas sur l'île d'après vous :p ? Ne répondez pas ! J'ai la réponse !

Chapitre à l'ambiance légère, car avant la tempête, le beau temps... ou presque !

**Merci à Gonzalezgirl-4, Larmes-Noire, Tigrou2Hitsu-kun, Greawenn, Portgas D. Hikaru , Trafalgar-Lucia , mzelle.m, Camargo, Florette, Geasseur, Nanaille la Canaille** pour vos reviews !

Je tiens à signaler que** Larmes-Noire** a fait deux fan-arts sur la fiction ! Je ne sais pas encore si elle les a posté sur devian art. Son pseudo est le même :) !

Puis également **Greawenn** qui a dessiné depuis un moment déjà Ashal :) ! Également sur devian art avec le même pseudo !

Donc merci à vous deux les filles, c'est un immense plaisir que vous me faites là et que forcement vous faites aussi à autres qui lisent la fiction ;D !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7<strong>

* * *

><p>Pendant que personne ne regardait Itzzy en profita pour saisir sa Capitaine par la main et l'entrainer avec elle dans les couloirs du Soleil Noir.<p>

- Ashal-sama il faut vraiment que je te raconte quelque chose !

Malheureusement pendant cette folle course dans le bateau pirate, Itzzy étant un peu trop enjouée en oublia sa capitaine à l'autre bout de son bras: celle-ci se cogna au moindre poutres et intersections.

Avec fierté, la pirate aux couettes roses entra dans sa cabine et sauta sur son lit. Se positionnant face à la pirate aux cheveux blancs, elle la regarda avec un grand sourire.

- Tu saignes ? Demanda Itzzy étonné par le front ensanglanté de son amie.

- Itzzy... soupira Ashal. JE VAIS TE TUER !

L'étranglant comme elle pouvait, cela n'empêcha pas Itzzy de commencer à raconter son récit.

- J'ai... Brasse... Killer !

Ashal s'arrêta soudainement. Est ce qu'elle avait bien compris ce qu'elle venait d'entendre ?

- De quoi ? Fit elle abasourdie.

- J'ai embrassé Killer ! Fit elle avec un énorme sourire.

- Vraiment ? Je veux dire, pour de vrai ?

- Oui !

- Je te préviens, fit Ashal avec un sourire presque malveillant, je veux tout savoir !

- Et bien tant mieux car de toute façon je te l'aurais quand même raconté ! Hi hi ! Quand vous étiez à la réunion, j'étais avec Killer-sama pas trop loin ! On espérait savoir un peu ce que vous vous disiez mais finalement on a rien entendu ! Et donc...

_Flashback_

Itzzy regardait timidement Killer en s'accrochant désespérément à son bras. Visiblement la pirate aux couettes roses semblait ne pas vouloir lâcher sa cible. Le cadre était en effet plutôt romantique: un banc de sable chaud avec plus haut la forêt verte et plus bas la mer d'un bleu à moitié foncé.

- Itzzy, soupira Killer, tu es collante...

- Je sais !

- Je ne veux pas te vexer mais...

- Alors tu m'aimes ? Forcement si tu ne veux pas me vexer c'est que...

La snipeuse n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Killer posa sa main sur sa bouche pour la faire taire, décidément il ne pouvait pas en placer une avec elle.

- ... mais tu es vraiment collante.

Un petit silence presque gênant s'installa entre les deux pirates, mais soudainement la jeune femme s'éloigna du blond.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda subitement Killer, trahis par sa propre question.

- Pourquoi on n'a pas été invités à la réunion ? Soupira t'elle en regardant l'épaisse forêt.

- Je pouvais y assister en tant que supernova mais apparemment...

- Tu as préféré rester avec moi ?

- Oh ! Euh... Non ! Pas du tout ! Bégaya t'il en agitant ses mains dans tout les sens.

- Oh... tu ne voulais pas rester avec moi alors, fit elle en faisant la moue.

- Non, je n'ai pas dit ça non plus !

Killer soupira puis passa sa main derrière son casque, regardant ailleurs comme perdu dans ses pensées.

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'un doux refrain enveloppa l'île. Pendant un moment ils crurent reconnaitre quelques voix.

- C'est magnifique ! S'exclama Itzzy. Qui est ce qui joue ?

- Brook... il est là bas, fit le blond en pointant le squelette plus loin sur la berge.

- Oh ! Ashal y est ! Nous pourrions les rejoindre !

Elle afficha un grand sourire à Killer qui ne pouvait s'empêchait de le lui rendre à travers son masque. Elle était tellement pétillante...

Le regard du massacreur man s'attarda inconsciemment sur ses lèvres légèrement rosées et si fines... puis ses grands yeux violets où une lumière enfantine mais loin d'être innocente y brillait.

Elle n'était pas folle... loin de là. En réalité elle avait beaucoup de personnalité voilà tout. Différente était le mot le plus approprié.

Son t-shirt rose et violet aux lacets entres-trillés dessinait élégamment ses courbes féminines, sans compter que son décolleté plongeant montrait le fruit de toutes les convoitises masculines. Puis sa jupe rouge aux volants bordeaux... il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de...

- Killer-sama ?! Tu saignes du nez !

- Oh merde ! Jura t'il avant de se retourner et d'essuyer le filet de sang sur son casque avec sa main.

- Tu sais... depuis ce qui c'est passé sur l'île avec le vieux monsieur tout gentil, j'ai espéré qu'il se passe quelque chose... et... je crois... que le moment est venu !

- De... de ... quoi ?! Bégaya Killer qui se remettait à peine de son saignement de nez.

- Dansons ensemble !

Killer ne put répondre que déjà Itzzy l'entrainait à une allure folle, dépassant de loin la musique.

- Stop... Itzzy ! On tourne trop vite on va...

Et tel fut le cas... Ils perdirent tous les deux l'équilibre et tombèrent à l'eau quelques mètres plus loin. Killer secoua la tête pour chasser l'eau de son casque sous le rire amusé d'Itzzy. La mer était froide mais heureusement ils étaient tombés relativement près du sable, de ce fait ils n'étaient pas beaucoup mouillés. Seulement le vent souffla légèrement, les faisant frémir quelque peu.

- ... Itzzy, soupira t'il presque habitué à ce genre d'incident.

- Désolée Killer-sama, s'excusa t'elle. Je suis désolée !

Se levant tous les deux, ils pataugèrent dans l'eau salée pour regagner le sable chaud à quelques mètres. Alors qu'ils essoraient rapidement leurs vêtements toujours sur eux, Killer eut un petit rire, ce qui n'échappa pas à Itzzy. Néanmoins, la pirate ne fit rien si ce n'est sourire.

Alors qu'elle se retournait, Killer eut un sursaut.

- Itzzy !

- Oui Killer-sama ? Fit elle en se retournant.

- Ne bouge plus, fit il en se jetant sur elle.

Pendant une fraction de seconde elle crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir de bonheur... Killer-sama l'étreignant et lui frictionnant le dos; elle contre son torse encore mouillé par l'eau de mer mais encore si chaud de vie...

- Ne bouge pas, lui ordonna t'il sérieusement.

- Pour rien au monde je ne bougerai, lança t'elle déjà au nirvana.

Killer effectua plusieurs gestes puis, finalement, dégagea l'énorme insecte qui était prêt à planter ses crocs dans le cou de la pirate. Sans hésiter, il prit l'un des deux pistolets accroché à la ceinture d'Itzzy puis tira plusieurs balles en direction de l'insecte. Un fluide bleu sortit de son abdomen puis après quelques couinements étranges la vie quitta l'animal.

- Qu'est ce que c'était ? Demanda t'elle horrifiée.

- C'est un insecte connu pour aspirer la force vital des autres êtres vivants, il ne lâche sa proie que quant elle est morte.

- Un tique géant ?

- C'est un peu le principe, acquiesça t'il en déposant à nouveau le pistolet dans son étui.

Sur le coup, toujours focalisé sur l'insecte mort, Killer en oublia Itzzy. Celle-ci en profita pour se nicher un peu plus contre son torse.

- Oh pardon ! Fit il subitement en se dégageant de l'étreinte de la pirate. J'avais complètement oublié, je suis désolé Itzzy-chan !

- Itzzy...-chan ? Répéta t'elle en rougissant.

- Je ne voulais pas dire ça, je...

S'empourprant de plus en plus, il tapa sur son casque d'un air dépité.

- Écoute, Itzzy, s'exclama Killer, je... Itzzy ?

Cherchant la snipeuse des yeux, il la vit rejoindre Brook et les autres plus loin. La suivant, il la rattrapa par le bras. Il fallait qu'il s'excuse pour cette scène plutôt gênante. Après tout il n'était pas Kidd, bien au contraire, il savait être civilisé avec les femmes.

- Euh... Toussa Killer en face d'Itzzy. Je... tu...

- Bien sûr que oui Killer-sama ! Lança t'elle en sautant sur lui.

Et sans même que Killer ait dit un mot, ils recommencèrent à danser sur cet air agréable. Ce n'était pas le but premier de Killer mais bon... finalement ce n'était pas si grave.

- Tu m'as sauvé la vie alors Killer-sama, le remercia t'elle humblement (avec des étoiles dans les yeux).

- Je... suppose...

- Merci, fit elle en déposant un baiser sur son menton, là où le masque n'est plus.

Le cerveau de Killer était sur le point d'exploser. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait faire, ni ce qu'il devait faire, ni ce qu'il aurait fallu faire. Néanmoins, à moins ce qu'on soit dans sa tête, on ne pouvait savoir que le massacreur man à l'attitude si sereine était en proie a une panique sentimentale.

- Putain de cuistot enlève tes sales pattes d 'elle ! Hurla une voix grave à quelques mètres.

Une vague puissante parcourut la berge et Itzzy se sentit faiblir au point de presque s'évanouir. Killer était déjà partis pour retenir son capitaine afin qu'il ne trucide pas le cuisinier des mugiwara.

_Fin du flashback_

- Et ? Demanda Ashal face au suspense.

- Et je suis rentrée au bateau... répondit elle en levant les yeux vers le plafond pour se souvenir.

- Et bien... la suite au prochaine épisode ! Fit elle en se levant pour partir.

- Je ne crois pas, du moins pas tout de suite...

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Je crois que Killer est malade.

- Vraiment ? Ça ne lui ressemble pas pourtant, fit Ashal en arquant un sourcil.

- Dès que je le vois, il est toujours en train de saigner du nez...

- Ah ah ah ! Ah ah ah !

- Qu'y a t'il de drôle ? Fit elle presque vexée par l'attitude hilare de sa capitaine.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, mettant un terme au rire d'Ashal.

- ASHAL-CHWAN ! ITZZY-SWAN ! Je vous apporte à manger !

- Oh... Sanji, s'exclamèrent les deux femmes pas du tout surprise.

Alors que le cuistot donnait les plats, Ashal entreprit de montrer quelque chose à Itzzy.

- Tu vas voir, tu vas comprendre, lança t'elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Adoptant une posture enjôleuse, Ashal descendit légèrement son haut, puis encore un peu, puis encore un peu. Évidemment Sanji ne put s'empêcher de rester tétaniser, la bouche aussi grande ouverte que ses yeux écarquillés. Des yeux en forme de cœur se dessinèrent sur son visage et un fin saignement de nez apparut.

- Tu vois, fit elle en redevenant normal.

- En montrant notre poitrine les garçons meurent ? s'exclama t'elle en fixant Sanji désormais inerte sur le sol, gisant dans une grande flaque rouge.

- Non... mais celui là est... particulier... fit Ashal une goutte sur la tempe.

- Oh ! Killer-sama est un pervers ! Cria t'elle en comprenant et en tapant du poing dans la paume de sa main.

Aussitôt ce fut au tour d'itzzy d'être inerte.

- Euh... Itzzy ? Tu vas bien ?

La jeune femme releva la tête avec du sang partout sur son visage.

- Je dois trouver Killer-sama ! Fit elle en se levant.

- Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'elle a pensé... rétorqua Ashal en la voyant disparaitre. En tout cas j'ai largement mérité un morceau de viande !

Au bout de quelques minutes, Sanji se releva finalement, les jambes encore tremblantes.

- Oï, qu'est ce que tu fous là ? Fit une voix grave derrière lui.

- Des seins... ils sont par là bas, fit il en pointant la cuisine avec son doigt.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Rétorqua Kidd en saisissant Sanji par le col.

Trop gaie pour réagir aux remarques acerbes du rouquin, Sanji resta sur son petit nuage en continuant à saigner du nez. Kidd le relâcha, de toute façon il ne pouvait rien en tirer vu l'état du blond. Continuant tout droit, Eustass arriva dans la cuisine. Il fut plutôt surpris de voir Bonney et Drake ici, et encore plus de les voir boire en rigolant.

- Je m'en doutais, sourit Ashal.

- Vraiment ?! Demanda Bonney en rigolant ouvertement. J'ai vraiment cru que tu voulais me piquer Drake !

- Non, je comprends ! C'est un beau morceau en plus, chanceuse !

- Ah ah tu l'as dit !

En guise de point final, les deux pirates firent cogner leur coupe de saké l'une contre l'autre et burent le contenu d'un coup. Derrière, Kidd observait Drake: "Un beau morceau, hein ?" se répétait il jalousement. Drake, quant à lui, eut un petit frisson en voyant les deux supernovas rigoler funestement, dire qu'elles représentaient la gente féminine ici...

- Drake est insupportable dès fois, fit Bonney alors qu'Ashal lui resservait du saké. Il laisse trainer ses caleçons partout dans ma cabine !

- Tu laisses trainer de la nourriture dans ma cabine... soupira le concerné.

Ashal rigola, visiblement Jewerly Bonney n'avait honte de rien, et en plus elle n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche !

- Et toi tu n'as pas de problème avec la tête brulée ? Demanda la capitaine aux cheveux roses bonbons.

- Kidd se la joue tout le temps mais il sait faire du bon boulot quand je l'envoie sur le terrain ! répondit Ashal avec un sourire fière.

- Tu as réussis à soumettre le Captain à ta volonté ? Tu es vraiment diabolique, shi shi shi.

- Tu n'es pas mal non plus, shi shi shi.

Rigolant sadiquement entre elles, elles ne virent pas ladite tête brulée les regarder funestement.

- Ashal... grogna Kidd.

En le voyant, elles l'ignorèrent tout simplement.

- Ça ne sert à rien, l'avertit Drake en fixant son rival. Je connais Bonney et elle ne s'arrêtera que quand ça l'ennuiera ou quant elle tombera de fatigue.

- Qu'est ce que X-Drake fiche sur ce bateau avec sa donzelle ? Demanda Kidd en regardant Drake de haut.

- Je vois que tu es au courant, Captain Kidd.

- Je lis beaucoup les journaux.

- On s'est invité. Après tout, on va devoir se battre côte à côte, tant qu'à faire oublier cette histoire de rivalité un moment.

Kidd prit une chaise et s'assit pas très loin de Drake, prenant une coupe il se versa un peu de saké dedans.

- Et alors, comment vous faites tous les deux ? Demanda le rouquin par curiosité.

- C'est à dire ? Fit Drake en le regardant avec attention.

- Vous recherchez tous les deux la même chose non, vous êtes rivaux ? Vous avez prévu de vous butez quand ?

- Cette affaire ne regarde que nous, coupa net le pirate.

- Ah ah, de toute façon ne vous bilez pas pour ça, vu que le One Piece sera à moi vous n'avez aucune raison de vous battre. Ah ah !

- Je ne céderai pas à tes provocations enfantines, gamin, rétorqua calmement Drake.

Alors que Kidd allait se lever face à la remarque de l'ainé, un couteau se planta dans sa ceinture, le maintenant au comptoir.

- Je te recommande vivement de ne pas te lever Kiddoudoux, tonna Ashal avec d'autres couteaux de cuisine à la main.

- Kiddoudoux ? Pouffa Drake en manquant de s'étrangler avec le saké dans sa gorge.

- La ferme !

- Tu lui as donné un surnom, c'est mignon, rigola Bonney. Tu sais comment je surnomme Drake ?

Aussitôt Drake écarquilla les yeux et cracha son saké dans sa coupelle. Se précipitant vers Bonney, il l'empêcha de parler. Néanmoins, Bonney réussi à prendre le dessus un instant pour crier son surnom favori.

- Mon lézard ! Ah ah ah !

- Bonney ! Protesta Drake. Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était un Dinosaure !

- Tu es tout vert avec des écailles et une grosse queue en quoi c'est différent d'un lézard ?

- Ah ah ! Rigola ouvertement Kidd. J'espère que cette grosse queue comble les...

Aussitôt Ashal posa sa main sur la bouche de Kidd avant qu'il ne sorte une bêtise plus grosse que lui.

Après maintes explications de Drake, Bonney soupira.

- Et bien tu es un gros lézard carnivore, c'est tout !

Drake se passa la main sur le visage, c'était sans espoir...

- Très bien tu as gagné, soupira t'il.

- Chaton tu peux me passer la bouteille à côté du gros lézard, demanda Kidd en tendant la main.

Ashal prit la bouteille près de Drake et la lança jusqu'à Eustass.

- Ah ah Chaton ! Rigola Bonney. Tu peux le redire Captain Kidd, ah ah ah !

- La ferme la gloutonne, fit il en ne prêtant pas attention à sa rivale.

- En quoi c'est bizarre ? demanda Ashal à Bonney.

- Simplement que vu la réputation qu'il a, l'entendre prononcer quelque chose comme ça c'est...

- Justement, vu la réputation que j'ai tu devrais pas me faire chier, rétorqua le supernova.

Alors que Bonney allait répondre quelque chose d'aussi piquant, Ashal lui posa une autre question pour la distraire.

- Vu qu'on est lancé sur les surnoms, et qu'il ne reste que toi, qu'est ce qu...

Soudainement elle sentit comme une gène de la part des deux supernovas en face. Drake se cacha le visage tandis que Bonney rougit légèrement.

- J'ai dit quelque chose qui fallait pas ? Demanda t'elle surprise.

- Non, c'est que... pas en face de lui, fit Bonney en pointant Kidd.

- Ah ça va, je me casse, soupira Kidd.

- Non attends, fit Ashal en arrivant vers lui. J'ai une idée !

Bouchant les oreilles de Kidd avec ses mains, elle regarda Bonney.

- Euh, je vais y aller hein, s'excusa Drake, je vais voir si les hommes ont besoin de moi.

- Tchao le lézard, lança Kidd en souriant.

- Kidd tu n'es pas censé entendre, protesta Ashal.

- C'est toi qui t'y prends n'importe comment.

Bouchant mieux les oreilles de Kidd, Ashal regarda Bonney.

- Dis lui une phrase pour être sûr, chuchota Bonney à l'oreille d'Ashal.

- Euh, vas y toi, j'ai aucune idée...

- Drake en a une plus grosse que toi ! Cria t'elle.

- C'est quoi ce genre de phrase... répondit Ashal une goutte sur la tempe.

Visiblement Kidd resta impassible, continuant à boire son saké.

- Bien, mais tu le répètes à personne hein ! Siffla Bonney en croisant les doigts. Sinon je te fais la peau hein !

- Si tu y arrives, sourit Ashal.

- Yosh ! Alors comme tu le sais mon surnom c'est la gloutonne hein ?

- Yep.

- Du coup, vu que je mange comme...

- Ouais je suis au courant, rigola Ashal.

- Et bien il m'appelle ma cochonne.

Kidd cracha tout le saké présent dans sa bouche sur le comptoir, s'étouffant par la même occasion.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a ? Demanda Bonney.

- Je crois qu'il s'est étouffé, rigola nerveusement Ashal tout en comprenant que Kidd avait parfaitement entendu le surnom de Jewerly Bonney.

- Oh quel idiot, s'écria Bonney, Drake a oublié son log poss ici. Je reviens !

Alors que la capitaine sortait de la pièce, Ashal en profita pour enlever ses mains des oreilles de Kidd qui toussait toujours.

- Imbécile, fit elle en le tapant sur le dos de la tête.

Eustass ne pouvait rien répondre, crachant toujours ses poumons.

- Tu as fait exprès de ne pas réagir à la remarque de Bonney, hein ? Ricana t'elle en le regardant s'époumoner.

- Évidemment, keuf keuf. Ah ah, si je m'attendais à ça !

Au même moment l'escargophone près du frigo sonna. Ashal répondit.

- Allô ?

Finissant d'un coup sec le contenu de sa coupe, Kidd embrassa Ashal sur la joue en lui murmurant quelque chose, puis partit sur le pont. En sortant il croisa Luffy en train de rigoler avec Usopp et Gerk.

- La réunion à lieu ce soir ? demanda Usopp.

- Oui ! Sur l'ile, mais on ignore encore où exactement, répondit Gerk.

- Oï Kidd ! Lança Luffy.

- Mugiwara je n'ai pas le temps de faire du babysitting, lança Kidd. Vous pouvez me dire pourquoi tout le monde est sur ce bateau ?!

- Ben... pour être les premiers au courant du lieu de réunion, fit Usopp en se grattant le menton.

- Yosh ! Acquiesça Luffy.

- D'ailleurs Dragon aurait déjà du appeler, fit Gerk. C'est embêtant... Où est Ashal ?

- Elle a répondu à un appel justement, répondit il en pointant avec son pouce la pièce derrière.

- Kidd, l'appela Killer.

- Oï, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- C'est la deuxième fois que je manque de me faire violer par...

- Par la folle de service, lança le rouquin en devinant de qui il s'agissait.

- KILLER-SAAAMAAAAAAA !

Aussitôt Killer se cacha dans le dos de Kidd, camouflé par son long manteau bordeaux.

- Oï ! Lança t'elle aux pirates. Vous n'avez pas vu Killer-sama ?

- Oh oui ! répondit Luffy. Il est just...

Aussitôt Gerk et Usopp se jetèrent sur Luffy pour l'empêcher de parler. Sans attendre Itzzy continua sa recherche.

- Oï, les gars, pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas laissé lui dire où il était ?! Protesta Luffy.

- On parle d'Itzzy là, argumenta Gerk.

- Cette fille est super sympa !

- Pauvre Luffy, fit Usopp en lui tapant sur la tête amicalement.

- Et alors qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu la fuis comme ça ? Demanda Luffy en s'adressant à Killer désormais à coté de Kidd.

- Cette fille est totalement barjo, rétorqua Kidd en la regardant s'éloigner de plus en plus. Voilà ce qui se passe.

- Dixit celui qui trucide les gens pour rien, commenta Usopp en bougeant sa main de gauche à droite.

- Oï Traffy ! S'écria Luffy.

- Est ce qu'on a notre prochain lieu de rendez vous ? Demanda le chirurgien de la mort en grimpant sur le navire.

- J'en peux plus de voir autant de rivaux à longueur de minutes, soupira Kidd.

- Apapapa, les tarlouses ça vous tente un poker ? S'écria Apoo sur la berge en bas.

- Apapapa ? Répéta Kidd en se crispant face à ce rire qu'il détestait.

- Tarlouses... s'exclama Law sur un ton des plus noirs.

- C'est quoi le poker ? Demanda Luffy.


	59. Arc 7: Les Supernovas ont un plan !

Alors alors on commence un nouvel Arc mais qui suit de très près l'Arc 6 ! Disons que pour faire plus net il est préférable de couper ^^ ! A vrai dire j'espère pouvoir faire l'histoire en 10 Arc ! :) On verra bien !

Merci pour vos reviews ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et ne fera pas trop naïf non plus !

**Hikaru Moona, Larmes-Noire, Camargo , Gonzalezgirl-4, Geasseur, Florette , DJ-Mya972, Claudio , mzelle.m, la rveuse, Trafalgar-Lucia, Tigrou2Hitsu-kun , Hitsu-kun2Tigrou, la vague folle, Yuna Tsukiteru, Greawenn , Une fille ! Merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait immensément plaisir !**

**20 reviews en tout** ! Je me demande si j'ai déjà atteint de score là ! Je suis au paradis 0:) ! J'ai fait un chapitre plutôt long et un fan art aussi (que j'ai loupé T.T) si vous voulez le voir vous savez où allez depuis le temps ^^ (lien sur mon profil). Merci merci !

* * *

><p><strong>Arc 7<strong>

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

><p>Kidd, avec un énorme mal de crâne, se dirigea difficilement vers la salle de bain pour se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Une fois que cela fut fait, il retomba mollement sur le lit et agrippa le premier oreiller venu.<p>

- Je suis crevé, qu'on me foute la paix, lança t'il en entendant la porte grincer.

- On prépare une bataille monstrueuse et toi tu te saoules... Belle exemple d'un lâche.

- Je ne suis pas un lâche ! Et fous moi la paix Ashal !

Elle se posa lourdement sur le lit, le faisant bouger un peu, ce qui provoqua un grognement de la part de Kidd. Avec attention elle passa ses doigts dans les cheveux du rouquin. Une chose est sur s'il avait été un chat il aurait certainement ronronner.

- J'aurais aimé jouer avec vous, protesta la pirate en regarda le plafond.

- On peut toujours jouer tous les deux, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, ricana t'il le visage toujours dans l'oreiller.

Ashal soupira.

- Bon, raconte au moins comment c'était, fit elle en prenant à son tour un oreiller.

- Je suis crevé, répondit il. Et en plus il est vachement tard.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se lever, il tendit son bras droit et la saisit par le poignée. L'attirant sur le lit, il approcha son visage du sien et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Tu me donnes quoi en échange ? fit il sérieusement.

- Tu te fous de moi ? répondit elle avec autant de sérieux.

- Bien sûr que non, j'suis un pirate. On a rien sans rien, tu devrais le savoir.

- Mais ?

- Y'a pas de mais. Alors ?

- Tu proposes quoi ? soupira t'elle.

- J'sais pas, répondit il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

- Aucune idée, c'que tu veux, ça m'est égal...

Voyant le regard de Kidd changer, elle comprit que ce n'était pas le genre de phrase à dire.

- C'que je veux ?

- Non, en faite non...

- Fais preuve un peu d'imagination poupée, sérieusement, soupira t'il.

- C'est toi qui me dis ça... Tu n'as qu'à commencer et...

- Nt nt nt, ça serait trop facile, tu vas m'arnaquer.

Elle passa ses bras autour de la nuque du rouquin et le força à rapprocher sa tête de la sienne. Lui chuchotant quelque chose à l'oreille, le supernova eut un sourire avant de venir chercher les lèvres de la pirate en guise d'acquiescement.

* * *

><p>- Apapapa, on va parier une certaine somme, alors y'a pas de marche arrière une fois que vous entrez dans le jeu, ok ? S'exclama Apoo en remuant les cartes.<p>

- Distribue-les tes cartes et fais pas chier, répondit Kidd.

- Bon, tu as compris mugiwara-ya ? Demanda Law après avoir expliqué les règles à Luffy.

- Non ! Fit il avec un grand sourire.

- Shhh, tu ferais mieux de ne pas jouer, répondit le chirurgien.

- Je veux jouer, protesta t'il.

- On joue de l'argent Monkey D. Luffy, alors soit prêt à... commença Apoo.

- Namiiiiiiiiiiii ! S'écria Luffy. Je peux avoir mon argent de poche.

Une petite bourse remplie de berry tomba non loin du groupe de capitaines. Une petite bourse...

- Tu te fous de nous chapeau de paille ? s'exclamèrent Apoo et Kidd.

- Mugiwara-ya... soupira Trafalgar.

- Ben quoi ? demanda le concerné.

- Ah ah ah ah ! Rigola Kidd.

- Tu ne peux pas jouer avec seulement ça, expliqua Law. La somme est fixé à 10 millions de berry.

Luffy s'empressa d'ouvrir la petit bourse qui contenait à peine 100 milles berrys. Le brun fit une tête dégoutée.

- Hum... sinon Shanks m'a parlée d'un autre jeu, fit il en souriant. Le strille poker. C'est la même chose non ?

- Shanks le roux ? Demanda Apoo surpris.

- C'est le strip-poker, rectifia Law qui avait l'habitude des déformations du brun.

- Ouais c'est ça Traffy ! Le strille-poker ! Acquiesça Luffy.

- Euh, je ne veux surtout pas vous vexer les mecs, ricana Kidd, mais vous n'êtes pas vraiment mon genre, ah ah ah !

- Je vous préviens si jamais on fait un strip-poker je ne joue pas, rétorqua Law avec un sérieux glaçant.

- Apapapa, ça va pas le faire chapeau de paille, lui dit Apoo.

- Oï ! Nami ! J'ai besoin de ton corps, tu me le prêtes ?

- CA VA PAS NON ! Cria t'elle au loin.

- Si tu veux je peux effectuer un _shamble_, proposa Trafalgar. Si tu es dans le corps de ta navigatrice...

- JAMAIS DE LA VIE ! Hurla Nami plus loin.

- Vous faites quoi ?! demanda Bonney en regardant ses rivaux avec suspicion.

- Un strille-poker ! répondit Luffy.

- Je me doutais que vous étiez tous gay, affirma t'elle.

- Tu peux me prêter ton corps pour le jeu ?

- Si tu me donnes toutes les provisions sur ton bateau, c'est d'accord, rétorqua la rosette.

- JAMAIS DE LA VIE ! Rétorqua Luffy avec un air agressif.

* * *

><p>- Mais du coup vous avez fait quoi ? Demanda Ashal face à Kidd qui lui racontait l'histoire.<p>

- On s'est tous déshabillés et ça a fini en orgie, répondit il sérieusement.

- Pff, Kidd, réellement...

- Ben on a joué avec un alcool fort. Les doses augmentées à chaque fois qu'on perdait.

- Ahh... et tu as perdu...

- Tu me laisses finir oui ?

* * *

><p>- Et de 6 ! Lança mollement Kidd (agacé d'avoir perdu). Voilà on peut reprendre.<p>

Apoo distribua les cartes à nouveau et le jeu continua.

- A toi Mugiwara-ya, s'exclama Trafalgar.

- Euh... fit il alors que des sueurs envahissaient son front (visiblement il réfléchissait).

- Si tu ne peux pas tu te couches, expliqua le chirurgien de la mort.

- Comme ça ? Demanda t'il.

- Mugiwara-ya... soupira le brun.

- Pas parterre imbécile ! S'écrièrent Kidd et Apoo. Tes cartes !

- Ah, je vois ! Fit il en s'excusant. Comme ça alors ?

- Oui, c'est ça, répondit Kidd, bon à moi je suis.

- Attendez je veux suivre aussi finalement ! S'écria Luffy.

- On t'a déjà dit qu'une fois que c'est joué c'est joué, annonça Apoo.

- Ohh, souffla t'il déçu.

Finalement Apoo remporta la partie, et le jeu continua.

- Tapis, lança Law.

- Tapis ? Demanda Luffy. Shi shi, tu es bizarre Traffy, pourquoi tu penses à un tapis maintenant ?

- C'est à dire que c'est tout ou rien, expliqua Kidd. Ça dépend si tu as de très bonnes cartes ou pas.

- Oh oui, oui, fit il en faisant une bouche de canard et en regardant ailleurs.

- Ce type ne sait pas mentir... soupirèrent ces rivaux.

* * *

><p>- Et ? Demanda Ashal impatiente.<p>

- Ben je te laisse deviner qui a perdu, ricana Kidd.

- Toi ?

- Non !

* * *

><p>Les quatre capitaines commençaient à voir la terre ovale tandis qu'ils enchainaient leur 50ème partie.<p>

- Merde, j'ai mis où l'autre carte ? Fit Apoo en cherchant dans la manche de Kidd.

- Oï ! Ça c'est mes cartes, fit il en remettant les as dans son manteau.

- Tchhh, je m'en doutais, rétorqua Trafalgar en regardant ces deux rivaux cherchaient maladroitement dans leurs manches.

Alors que Trafalgar était sur le point de quitter la partie en titubant un peu lui aussi, il vit des mains baladeuses changer ses cartes avec les siennes.

- Luffy ! S'écria le médecin. Rends moi mes deux cartes.

- Shi shi shi, désolé, voilà...

- Ce n'est pas mes cartes...

- Oï ! Vous trichez tous les deux ! Fit Kidd en se levant.

- Apapapa, on a dit pas de triche, rétorqua Apoo.

- C'est vous qui dites ça... lancèrent Luffy et Trafalgar.

Alors que Kidd était occupé à fixer Trafalgar, Luffy en profita pour piquer dans son jeu. Le rouquin eut à peine le temps de voir un bras allongé lui retirer une carte qu'elle n'y était déjà plus.

- Oï chapeau de paille ! Rends moi ça !

- Shi shi shi, tu as remarqué ?

- C'était flagrant !

- Bon, je vais arrêter ici, lança Law en se levant avec la plus grande peine du monde.

Une heure plus tard Bonney repassa à l'endroit où avait eu lieu la petite partie de poker, visiblement des corps avaient été trainés...

* * *

><p>- Donc voilà en faite on sait même plus qui sait qui a perdu ou gagné, soupira Kidd. Ashal ?<p>

Voyant la pirate sortir, il lui courut après.

- Oï ! On a fait un marché ! Je t'ai raconté ce que tu voulais savoir alors...

- Alors quoi ? Fit elle en tournant la tête dans un sourire mi-angélique mi-démoniaque. Tu l'as dit toi même, on est des pirates. Et quant on peut obtenir quelque chose gratuitement on l'obtient. Je ne t'ai jamais donné ma parole, fit elle dans un clin d'œil.

Kidd serra la mâchoire, il venait de se faire berner à son propre jeu. Alors qu'il parcourait les couloirs à une allure folle et montait sur le pont, il ne put que constater que s'il n'avait pas perdu au poker, il avait visiblement perdu cette partie là... Elle avait disparu.

Le lendemain les supernovas lancèrent leur navire vers la prochaine île. En seulement quelques heures ils atteignirent le point de rendez vous. Une salle pour le moins lugubre, ressemblant à une sorte de cabaret attendait les capitaines et leurs équipages.

Tandis qu'Ashal mâchouillait des biscuits secs, elle croqua lourdement dans le dernier. Hawkins continua à lui parler comme si de rien n'était. Elle reprit un autre biscuit, et écouta à nouveau les dires du magicien. Se stoppant net avec son gâteau dans la main, elle lui répondit sur un ton neutre. Néanmoins elle lâcha un cri de stupeur quant elle sentit son bras entrainait vers l'arrière. Elle tourna la tête pour constater que Kidd avait sa main sur son poignée pour mieux manger son biscuit.

- Kidd... si tu veux des biscuits y'en a à 50 cm de toi ! Ne pique pas chez les autres !

- Je ne pique pas chez les autres, je pique chez toi.

Sur ces mots il mangea le dernier morceau, manquant de mordre les doigts d'Ashal.

- Kidd ! Tu me piques encore une fois la nourriture des mains et je t'assure...

Jetant un regard indifférent à la jeune femme, il prit un biscuit sur le coté et lui remit dans la main.

- Voilà tu es contente ? Lança t'il d'un air supérieur.

- Pfff... tu es incroy...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il approcha sa main de ses lèvres bordeaux et mordit dans le biscuit.

- KIDD !

- Je dérange peut-être ? Fit Hawkins un peu agacé.

- Si tu dérangeais tu serais déjà mort, s'exclama Kidd avec une lueur provocatrice dans les yeux.

- Je me demande comment une personne de ton type a pu tomber amoureuse d'un idiot comme lui.

Ashal s'empourpra et, rougissant, fit de lourds gestes avec ses bras.

- Non, non, non c'est pas ce que tu...

- Quoi ? rétorqua Kidd en affichant un énorme sourire. Tu ne peux pas voir ça dans tes cartes ? Ah ah ah ah !

- Je ne répondrais pas à tes provocations, ce serait puéril de ma part.

- Alors ferme là.

- Ça suffit Kidd, tonna Ashal.

- Ne t'en préoccupe pas, lança Basil Hawkins en s'asseyant sur la chaise à coté. Son cerveau d'enfant ne peut pas comprendre l'enjeu de cette réunion.

Les yeux de Kidd se plissèrent d'un seul coup. Il voulut saisir Hawkins par le col mais Ashal s'interposa en lui donnant une tape sur l'arrière de la tête.

- Tu vas arrêter oui ? fit elle en tapant du pied comme s'il était un enfant. Si tu cherches la bagarre c'est moi que tu vas trouver, compris ?!

- Basil-ya ! Je te cherchais, dit Trafalgar en avancant à la rencontre du magicien.

Le magicien jeta un œil à son rival et commença à tirer ses cartes tout en parlant avec le chirurgien de la mort.

Alors que les pirates commençaient à s'impatienter, quelqu'un monta sur l'estrade du cabaret.

- Bonjour, s'exclama Izuma.

- IZUMMAAAAAA ! Cria Gerk d'un air fan.

Tous les capitaines tournèrent leur tête vers Gerk. Le concerné se fit tout petit.

- Pardon... s'excusa t'il en souriant.

- Vous êtes très nombreux avec vos équipages aussi bien que je suis obligé de me placer sur cette stupide estrade. Dragon ne viendra pas. En revanche un meeting sera organisé avec lui après la mission.

Trafalgar soupira. Il s'en doutait.

- Il ne t'a pas contacté ? demanda Kidd à Ashal.

- Si mais c'est compliqué, répondit elle. Encore heureux qu'Izuma dirige la réunion.

Kidd reporta son attention sur l'estrade en adoptant une posture un peu plus sérieuse.

- Je vais vous briefer très vite sur la mission, s'exclama t'il. Ensuite je laisserai la parole à quelqu'un d'autre.

Un grand silence régnait dans la salle, finalement, tout allait commencer...

- La grande bataille décidera une chose: qui des deux parties dirigera le monde. Soit nous laissons faire le gouvernement, et petit à petit une dictature abusive contre les moindres petites incivilités s'installera... Et, entre parenthèses vous surpassez de beaucoup les incivilités vu que vous êtes des pirates, ou soit les révolutionnaires, les pirates et tout les hommes qu'ils soient humains ou non s'unissent pour que la liberté reste ce qu'elle est.

- Par non humain vous voulez dire que les panthères aussi ?

Des moqueries se firent entendre et Kidd sentit l'adrénaline fuser dans ses membres.

- T'as un problème avec elle le singe ? S'exclama t'il en se préparant à attaquer.

Les pirates s'écartèrent laissant un couloir entre Apoo et Kidd.

- Ouais, mon problème c'est qu'elle est trop belle pour un moche comme toi.

- T'inquiète pas tes problèmes vont disparaitre avec toi...

Trafalgar s'immisça dans le couloir, au milieu des deux supernovas, regardant tour à tour les deux capitaines.

- Vous ne pensez pas qu'il y a plus en jeu que vos petites querelles, lança t'il avec un regard sévèrement froid. Ça ne me plait pas plus qu'à vous de faire cette alliance mais si ça se passe comme çà autant ne pas la faire du tout.

Apoo et Kidd semblèrent se calmer. Il y avait beaucoup en jeu et il avait raison.

- Merci Docteur Trafalgar, répondit Izuma. Comme je le disais, l'arme Uranus à un pouvoir encore inconnu mais bien défini: celui qui l'obtient contrôle le monde. Cette arme est située sur l'île du royaume perdu. Ce même royaume est enfuie quelque part dans l'océan.

- C'est vaste l'océan... s'exclama Bonney d'un air railleur.

- Justement, nous cherchons actuellement à savoir où. Mais de toute façon, sans la relique pour le faire émerger, savoir où ne nous servira pas à grand chose.

- Kidd arrête tu me fais honte, lança Ashal.

- Cette tête de singe des mers me gonfle, s'exclama le rouquin en plissant ses yeux jaunes.

- Arrête de répondre aussi.

- Tu crois que c'est facile ?

Ashal se tourna et chercha un capitaine des yeux.

- Et, murmura t'elle, on m'a dit que tu mangeais tes crottes de nez ?

- Et alors ?

- Tu vois ? Répondit Ashal. Il a pas réagis !

- En même temps c'est Luffy, fit il les bras croisés contre son torse. Puis de toute tacon il mange vraiment ses machins verts dans son nez...

- QUOI ?! C'est dégueulasse !

Kidd sourit.

- Vous pouvez arrêter de parler, demanda Killer. J'entends pas ce qu'il dit avec vos conneries.

Ashal et Kidd le regardèrent en soupirant.

- Deux personnes sont capables d'utiliser la clef: Ashal et Barbe Noir.

A ce nom une agitation souleva l'assemblée.

- Ce connard de Barbe Noir ! Rugit Bonney. Il m'a livrée à Akainu !

A ce nom Ashal se crispa. Akainu...

Kidd jeta un regard sur elle puis passa amicalement sa main dans son dos.

- Barbe Noir a récupéré la relique et veux récupérer l'arme pour devenir le seigneur des pirates. Je sais que c'est tous votre rêve et que par conséquent vous n'avez pas envie de le laisser faire. Car inutile de dire que s'il tombe sur cette arme il deviendra si fort que ce sera inutile de vous battre contre lui.

- Yosh ! S'exclama Luffy. Je le battrais tout seul.

- Le problème chapeau de paille, lança Izuma, c'est que Barbe Noir fait une alliance avec le gouvernement. Mais ni le gouvernement ni Barbe Noir ne s'entendent. C'est uniquement par profit. Le gouvernement recherche actuellement l'emplacement de l'île.

- Où est ce fils de salaud ? S'écria Drake en repensant à ce qu'il avait fait à Bonney.

- Il a prit possession d'une de nos bases pour garder la relique le temps que le gouvernement trouve l'emplacement du royaume. Je ne vous demande pas de battre Teach mais de récupérer la relique. Avec cette clef nous prendrons l'arme et la détruirons si cela est possible.

- On y va, on prend la clef, on émerge l'île, on détruit l'arme et tout ira bien ? Demanda Urouge.

- C'est ça, répondit Izuma.

- On récupèrera l'arme, lança Capoon. Je ne fais pas confiance au révolutionnaire.

- L'arme ne peut être activé que par lui ou par Ashal. Alors si Ashal meurt nous perdons la bataille, ou du moins il y a de forte chance.

Les regards se tournèrent vers elle et elle se sentit mal à l'aise. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on la regarde...

- Elle ne mourra pas, répondit Kidd avec une conviction incroyable.

- Yosh ! Rétorqua Luffy avec cette même certitude. Ashal est mon amie, je la protégerai.

- Euh je suppose que je devrai dire merci, soupira t'elle alors qu'elle avait l'impression d'être prise pour une faible.

- Nous nous retrouverons après la mission sur l'île Hopa, j'ai transmis toutes les informations à vos navigateurs, s'exclama Izuma. Je laisse la place à ma collègue pour vous expliquer la mission en détail.

Une jeune femme aux cheveux violet et courts s'avança près du micro.

- Bonjour je m'appelle Kui... en faite mon nom n'a pas d'importance. J'ai le fruit de la télépathie alors j'ai pensé que je pourrais trouver un plan à partir de ça.

Tandis qu'elle parlait Zoro écarquillait les yeux. Avec tristesse il soupira. Si jamais son amie d'enfance avait été vivante elle lui aurait ressemblé.

La jeune femme avait fait des listes pour chaque équipage et des fiches présentant la mission sous différents aspects.

- Yo-ho-ho-ho, vous croyiez qu'elle accepterait de me montrer sa culotte ? S'exclama Brook en fixant la jeune femme sur l'estrade.

- Tu es trop pervers ! Cria Chopper outré.

- Pervers ? Quelqu'un m'a appelé ? Demanda Franky.

- Bon, on va manger ? Proposa Luffy.

- Ça vient juste de commencer Luffy, et en plus tu as déjà mangé la moitié du banquet, soupira Nami.

- Mais j'ai faim...

Finalement les capitaines finirent par partirent de la salle de réunion. Le plan écris fut donné à chaque équipage et expliqué en détail.

- Il faut donc qu'on se sépare ? Demanda Law.

- Plusieurs groupes et un qui dirigent les opérations, expliqua la jeune femme révolutionnaire.

Plus loin Kidd s'énervait.

- C'est qui l'abruti qui m'a mis avec Apoo ?!

- Du calme , répondit Drake qui allait se retrouver avec eux deux.

- Et toi t'es avec qui ? S'exclama t'il en piquant la feuille d'Ashal.

- Hawkins, répondit elle.

- Seulement trois seconds participent à la mission, les autres restent à terre, répéta Killer.

- Quoi de mieux qu'un assassin pour une mission d'infiltration, lança Kero avec arrogance.

- Je n'ai pas été pris... fit Sanji en déprimant.

- Ce n'est rien tu pourras rester avec nous, fit Robin en souriant.

- Oui, c'est vrai Sanji-kun, s'exclama Nami. (Je suis tellement contente de ne pas avoir été prise...).

- Hé hé Bonne chance ! Lancèrent Usopp et Gerk (eux aussi très content de ne pas faire partis de cette dangereuse mission).

Sanji se tourna alors vers Kidd, d'un air enflammé.

- S'il arrive quoique ce soit à Ashal-chwan...

- T'inquiète pas ! rétorqua Luffy en tapant sur le dos de Sanji. Je serais là !

- Oï, Oï, le seule qui sera là pour elle c'est moi, répondit Kidd mécontent.

- Vous allez arrêter oui ? soupira Ashal. Vous me mettez la pression et la honte.

Bonney rangea sa feuille dans son décolleté et afficha un air déjà victorieux.

- Yosh, on va latter Teach ! S'écria t'elle.

- Euh... tu vas pas un peu trop vite... s'exclamèrent les autres.

- S'il y a quelqu'un qui peut le tuer c'est moi, répondit Drake.

- C'est pas avec ton Zoan que tu vas faire quelque chose contre lui, répondit Kidd. Par contre moi, avec mes attaques à distances je...

- Oï, les gars, que ce soit bien clair, commença Ashal, la priorité c'est la relique pas Barbe Noir.

- Mais si on tue Teach, la victoire est assurée, réfléchit Urouge.

- Ashal-ya a raison, acquiesça Trafalgar. Vu la répartition des équipages nous ne sommes pas en mesure de coincé Barbe Noir.

- Il a raison, affirma Ashal. De plus il ne sera pas seul mais entouré de son équipage. Nous n'avons pas la force nécessaire pour nous permettre une offensive brutale. Il pourrait y avoir plus de perte qu'autre chose.  
>- Ces mecs parlent de ça comme si c'était une partie de chasse, souffla Usopp en tremblant.- J'ai hâte que cette histoire se termine, pleura Chopper. C'est effrayant...- Shi shi shi ! Rigola Luffy. On va bien s'amuser !Sur le toit du cabaret et de sa vue perçante Hypnos regardait les rookies s'activer. Alors tout allait vraiment commencé ? Enfin...<p> 


	60. 7: Tous ensemble dans l'antre du diable

Bonjour Bonjour !

**Tout d'abord je tiens à vous remercier tout particulièrement à vous reviewers, que vous soyez anonyme ou pas, peu importe ! Merci ! Ensemble nous avons réussi à atteindre les 600 Reviews ! C'est énorme... Bon c'est sûr il a beaucoup de chapitre mais quand même ! Si un jour on m'avait dit que cette fiction que j'écrivais à la base plutôt banalement atteindrait ce score là... et tout ça c'est grâce à vous :').**

Et donc comme il se doit** merci à Blog de emma-aya, Florette, Greawenn, Kimberly-Kuzan, Yuna Tsukiteru, Camargo, Hikaru Chesire , Nanaille la Canaille, Trafalgar-Lucia, la reveuse, Guest et Nanaille La Canaille !**

Je suis consciente que poster des reviews vous prend du temps et de la réflexion et je vous remercie de faire cette effort :) !

Sinon, évidemment merci à ceux qui lisent la fiction même s'ils ne postent pas de reviews ! ^^

Un chapitre un peu plus court que ceux d'avant, ou disons plutôt que ceux d'avant étaient longs ^^ ! Mais l'action est au rendez vous !

Les créatures Chocots sont une petite allusion aux chocobos de Final Fantasy pour ceux qui connaissent ;) !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

* * *

><p>Au petit matin tout les navires entourant l'île levèrent l'ancre. La destination était évidente: l'avant poste des révolutionnaires. Barbe Noir avait choisi sa cachette avec une attention toute particulière. En effet, cet avant poste était bien caché et facilement défendable. Heureusement les supernovas étaient loin d'être des débutants et leur mission était de s'introduire à différents points de cette forteresse souterraine.<p>

Aucun log poss ne menait à cette île aussi bien qu'il était très difficile, vu tout les obstacles maritimes, d'y accéder. Une tempête énorme fit rage sur la mer, détruisant quelques voiles voir exceptionnellement un mât. Avec un sang froid redoutable et une volonté à toutes épreuves, les supernovas furent à même de trouver l'île grâce aux révolutionnaires présents sur chaque vaisseau.

Un micro climat semblait s'être installé autour de l'île aussi bien qu'il y avait une démarcation entre le beau temps et la tempête d'où ils venaient de sortir.

- C'est jolie, fit Itzzy en regardant cette sorte de bulle de beau temps.

- Je préfère être ici que là bas, soupira Ashal en essorant sa cape.

- Dire qu'on va devoir retraverser cet enfer, soupira Gerk au sol, complètement épuisé.

- On a pas le temps de se plaindre, il faut y aller, lança Kero en ajustant ses deux katanas dans son dos.

- On surveillera tes arrières, Capitaine, s'exclama Cabroc assis pas très loin.

Ashal lança un dernier regard à son équipage, espérant qu'il ne leurs arriverait rien durant la mission, puis, avec Kero, elle s'élança sur une chaloupe. La petite embarcation arriva bien vite sur la plage, comme celles des autres capitaines d'ailleurs.

- Très bien, nous sommes tous là, fit la jeune femme révolutionnaire. Chacun de vous, prenez un petit escargophone, vous en aurez besoin.

- Euh, ce n'est pas toi qui est censé nous contacter par la pensée, ma belle ? Demanda Apoo en prenant un petit animal.

- Je supervise en effet, mais je ne peux pas parler à tout le monde et tout faire non plus, répondit elle.

- Yosh ! S'exclama Luffy excité. Je suis prêt !

- Très bien, fit la jeune femme. Certains vont monter ce genre de bêtes. On les appelles des Chocots.

Les pirates tournèrent leurs têtes vers les chaloupes des révolutionnaires présentes. Des créatures ressemblant à des raptors avec des plumes vertes et blanches se dandinaient dans des cages avec férocité.

- Il va falloir... monter ces trucs ? Demanda Bonney pas très sûr de ce plan.

- Ça sera facile, soupira Drake avec un sourire de biais.

- Tu dis ça parce qu'entre lézards vous vous comprenez ! Cria Bonney toujours agacée à l'idée de monter ces bêtes.

- Seulement quelques uns parmi vous vont monter les Chocots, rétorqua Izuma.

Le révolutionnaire donna des sangles aux pirates concernés et ouvris les cages.

En premier lieu les bêtes se précipitèrent à l'extérieur des cages en émettant des bruits reptiliens. Leurs plumes vertes, bleus et blanches leurs donnaient un coté presque doux (si toutefois on était capable d'oublier ces yeux reptiliens , ces griffes acérés et ces dents petites mais pointues dans leurs gueule).

Alors qu'Hawkins s'apprêtait à poser la sangle dans la gueule d'un premier Chocot, Ashal sursauta et fit volte-face.

- Saleté ! Cria t'elle face au reptile qui la regardait avec curiosité. Il m'a mordue les fesses ! Fit elle en pointant le drôle d'oiseau.

- Yosh je vais en monter un quand même ! Protesta Luffy.

- Il n'y a pas assez de Chocots pour le nombre que vous êtes, Monkey D. Luffy, s'exclama la femme révolutionnaire. Tu ne peux donc pas en monter un.

- Tchhh... c'est nul...

Hawkins monta sur le dos de l'animal et attendit qu'Ashal en fasse de même.

- Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui me tape les pervers, soupira t'elle une fois sur le dos de l'animal.

- On y va, ordonna Hawkins en lançant l'animal à pleine vitesse.

Voyant le magicien partir, elle fit les mêmes gestes que lui. Sa surprise fut grande quand elle sentit la propulsion de l'animal qui s'élançait à une allure dépassant les 100 km/h. Les deux pirates traversèrent un bois avec une rapidité presque inquiétant en raison des arbres qui défilaient sur les bords, les frôlant plusieurs fois.

Les deux bêtes coururent pendant longtemps et la lune commençait peu à peu à remplacer le soleil dans ce ciel dégagé. Bientôt les rayons éclairèrent faiblement l'herbe et des insectes virevoltèrent face aux pas rapides des deux Chocots. Dans un bruit reptilien ils accélérèrent, chaque mètre se faisant le plus furtivement possible. Ashal n'aurait jamais pensé que l'île puisse être aussi grande. Visiblement l'avant poste était niché au cœur de l'île.

Les Chocots ralentirent en voyant la forêt s'arrêter pour laisser place à une plaine inhabitée où une légère brise douce et humide soufflait.

Les deux capitaines s'arrêtèrent un moment pour s'assurer de la sécurité des lieux puis repartirent. Grimpant une colline assez haute il en profitèrent pour souffler un peu, il faut reconnaitre qu'ils avaient mal de partout. Après tout le trajet avait duré 8 heures... Néanmoins ce n'était pas le moment de faiblir, la mission allait bientôt commençait.

S'arrêtant au bord de la montagne, ils entrevirent un sentier menant dans une sorte de cratère. La base était là, en plein milieu.

Hawkins plaça sa bête à coté de celle d'Ashal.

Le magicien était très silencieux mais son silence était agréable. Ça changeait de la majorité des capitaines.

- Dragon ne te lâchera pas. Il ira jusqu'au bout, tout comme moi.

- Tu dis ça pour me rassurer ? fit elle en souriant. Je n'en ai pas besoin.

Hypnos, qui voulait au dessus d'eux, entreprit un piquet avant de se poser sur l'épaule d'Ashal. L'aigle observa le magicien d'un œil curieux mais serein.

Ashal devait tout de même reconnaitre qu'elle était préoccupée par la suite des événements.

- Est ce qu'on va s'en sortir à la fin ? Demanda t'elle au blond qui lisait souvent les cartes.

- Ça ne dépendra pas uniquement de toi, répondit il ses yeux toujours fixés sur la base.

Elle arqua un sourcil. Il ne répondait jamais concrètement aux questions qu'elle posait.

- Nous allons lâcher les créatures ici, s'exclama t'elle en parlant à l'escargophone dans son décolleté.

- Entendu, acquiesça Trafalgar devant son écran géant. Ensuite prenez le sentier et continuer tout droit jusqu'à apercevoir un autre sentier à droite.

- J'ai vu les plans, je les connais Trafalgar, répondit Hawkins.

Aussi discrètement que possible les deux révolutionnaires s'élancèrent face à cette forteresse imprenable.

- Drake, Apoo, Kidd c'est votre tour, lança Law en tournant sur sa chaise puis en s'arrêtant subitement. Par la grille d'aération, ça devrait être assez gros pour vous.

- Ne me donne pas d'ordre Trafalgar, rugit Kidd.

- Tu me piques mes répliques ? Demanda Law sur un ton narquois.

- Laisse tomber, on y va ce sera mieux, fit Drake en lançant son bras pour signaler le début de la mission.

- Et les gars, lança Apoo, j'ai oublié de vous dire un truc...

Les deux concernés se retournèrent avec surprise et crainte.

- Vous allez bien ensemble !

Apoo finit le tout par un clin d'œil, ce qui agaça encore plus Kidd.

- Je vais me le faire ! Je vais me le faire ! Hurla t'il.

- Tu reconnais alors que tu as un penchant pour les hommes, ricana t'il.

- Apoo, Kidd, c'est pas le moment, on a un timing à respecter, les arrêta Drake. On fonce dans le trou est vite !

Law regardait la scène de ses yeux avisés. Il voyait chacun des supernovas sur ses différents écrans. Son sous-marin était bien pratique, mais ça ce n'était pas nouveau. En effet la révolutionnaire avait, grâce à un symbole invisible, poser une sorte de projecteur d'image sur le front de chaque capitaine. Assise à coté de Trafalgar, elle avait dessiner ce même symbole sur chaque escargophone qui projetait l'image sur des écrans différents. De plus, il y avait plusieurs escargophones vocaux à coté des écrans concernés.

- Vous entrez dans le boomker, je vais utiliser les noms de code.

- Les noms de code ?! Fit un escargophone.

- Vous vous reconnaitrez ne vous en faite pas, fit il dans un sourire charmant.

- C'est trop cool Traffy ! Lança Luffy. Mais quant est ce qu'on bouge ?

- Luffy... murmura Zoro. Il faut être discret.

- Je sais parfaitement être discret !

- Arrête de crier ! Abruti !

- Vous allez la fermer vous deux, lança la voix maussade de Kidd. On vous entend.

- Luffy ? Demanda Hawkins. Tu n'étais pas censé être avec Bonney ?

- Si pourquoi ? Elle est là !

- Mais pourquoi le groupe 4 et 5 sont ensembles !

- Je comprends rien à cette histoire de groupe, s'exclama Bonney.

- Quel bande de crétins, jura Apoo.

- Bon, je vais récapituler, tonna Law. Vous me dites si tout vas bien, ok ?

- Ça va bien, rétorqua Luffy.

- Yep, ça va, répondit Bonney.

- Ouais rien à signaler, annonça Apoo.

- Mais pas maintenant... soupira Ashal en se tapant le front.

- Luffy, on s'est perdu, expliqua Zoro.

- Mais qui a laissé cet abruti devant ! S'écria Bonney.

- Oh ! Cria Law sur un air sévère. Vous allez écouter ?!

- C'est pitoyable, répondit Hawkins.

- Vous allez arrêter de faire du bruit... s'exclama Drake.

- Chéri ! Chéri ! S'exclama Bonney. Ça va tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?

- Tu me fous la honte là, tu le sais ? répondit il agacé.

- Vous êtes cons tous les deux, les insulta Apoo. On pourrait avancer ?

Trafalgar croisa les bras et se tut. Ces abrutis ne l'écoutaient même pas ! La mission s'annonçait impossible à ce rythme là !

Au bout d'un long moment, tous les pirates se turent.

- T'es vexé Traffy ? Demanda innocemment Luffy.

- Où tu vas stupide marimo ! Hurla Bonney. C'est pas par là !

- Je ne suis pas vexé.

- Avec un chapeau pareil tu m'étonnes, il ressemble à un champignon, s'esclaffa Apoo.

- Pas étonnant qu'il n'est aucun succès avec les gonzesses, critiqua Eustass tandis qu'Apoo acquiesçait. Il est gay je pense.

- Pour ta gouverner Monsieur Eustass j'ai un succès bien meilleur que toi avec les filles et, vu ton accoutrement farfelue c'est plutôt toi le gay.

- Répète ça enfoiré ! Je vais faire demie tour et te latter tes fesses maigrelettes !

- Law est très mignon, répondit Bonney.

- Je suis d'accord, acquiesça Ashal. Puis il a l'air d'être fort.

- OÏ ! Hurlèrent Kidd et Drake.

- Tu vois Eustass ? Alors si tu ne veux pas que je te pique ta copine ferme là.

- Je vais te...

- Te barre pas Kidd ! Cria Apoo. Tu as oublié la mission ?!

- Reviens, s'exclama Drake.

- Kidd si tu ramènes pas tes fesses auprès du singe et du dinosaure je t'assure que... ! Cria Ashal dans l'escargophone.

- Oï ! Me donne pas d'ordres toi ! Tu te prends pour qui !

- Vous allez pas recommencer ? Soupira Luffy. Avec Nami ça arrive jamais...

- Parce que t'es un soumis ! Répondit Kidd.

- Non ! Je prends soin d'elle c'est tout !

Cette réponse mignonne et pleine de charme calma les ardeurs des supernovas et Law put enfin s'exclamer.

- Alors, Groupe 1: Ashal et Basil Hawkins.

- C'est bon, dit l'escargophone du groupe 1.

- Groupe 2: Eustass Kidd, X-Drake, Scartchmen Apoo.

- Ouais, lança l'escargophone numéro 2.

- Groupe 3: Kero, Killer et Zoro.

- Ok, murmura l'escargophone 3.

- Groupe 4: Monkey D. Luffy et Jewerly Bonney.

- OUAIIIIIISSS ! Hurla le 4ème escargophone.

- Les autres sont partis avec Dragon pour découvrir où l'île est submergée. Les équipages des capitaines ici présents sont à terre, est ce que c'est bon ?!

Tout le monde acquiesça.

- Voici l'ordre des opérations: Groupe 2, vous vous occupez des gardes. Groupe 3, vous coupez l'alarme et monter la garde devant les caméras de surveillance. Groupe 4: vous êtes la diversion, et enfin, groupe 1 Vous récupérez la relique.

Trafalgar se tut. Chacun savait ce qu'il devait faire maintenant.

La mission pouvait commencer.

Le groupe d'Eustass, Drake et Apoo furent surpris de ne trouver aucun garde. Ils eurent beau chercher: rien.

- C'est pas normal, s'exclama Kidd.

- Je suis d'accord, répondit Apoo.

- Je vois, s'exclama Trafalgar en suivant attentivement la progression des groupes. Je pense que l'équipage de Teach est seul dans cette base.

- Ils ne doivent pas s'attendre à ce que des personnes aussi forte qu'eux les attaques. Et en plus ils pensent avoir la supériorité numérique additionnée avec une puissance individuelle conséquente, comprit Drake.

- Groupe 3, appela Law.

- L'alarme été déjà coupée, expliqua Killer.

- Ils ont du la couper eux mêmes lors de l'assaut, expliqua Kero. Ils n'ont pas pris soin de la rebrancher.

- Je pense aussi, acquiesça Killer.

- Zoro où tu vas ?! Cria l'assassin en le voyant prendre un chemin diffèrent.

- Il ne faut pas le laisser seul ! S'exclama Killer en s'élançant à sa poursuite.

- Bon, groupe 4, je suppose que la diversion n'a servit à rien ?

Alors que Law prononcer ces mots, ils entendit Bonney et Luffy crier de toute leur force en courant comme des ahuris dans les couloirs.

- PUTAIN ! On va mourir ! Hurla Bonney.

- Ziha Ziha Ziha ! Rigola Barbe Noir. Vous ne vous écharperez pas. Après tout le mal que vous vous êtes donnés, ce serait dommage n'est ce pas ?

- CA CRAINT ! rétorqua Luffy alors qu'il courrait comme en dératé pour éviter cette marée noir fumeuse.

- Groupe 1, c'est votre chance, s'exclama Trafalgar en joignant ses mains.

Faufilée dans les conduits, Ashal se transforma en félin puis fit une brèche dans l'acier avec ses griffes pour pouvoir passer. Atterrissant sur le sol avec agilité, elle se transforma en humaine. La pièce était vraiment petite et vide... Le Groupe de Luffy et de Bonney avait réussi ! Voyant l'objet elle se figea.

La relique était là... Une coupe rouge sang, assez petite... Des gens peints en noir et à l'agonie ornés l'objet.

Elle s'empara de celui-ci. Une énergie étrange se dégageait de cette relique. Un sentiment désagréable s'empara alors de la pirate. La mort était présente dans les moindres parcelles de cet objet, une mort foudroyante, sanglante et brutale: le genre de mort qui effraie tout le monde et qui met subitement fin à tout les rêves.

Sur son écran Trafalgar regardait aussi la relique, fasciné par cet objet.

Une balle fusa derrière Ashal. Hawkins se la reçut. Une marionnette tomba alors de son manteau.

Le sniper au long fusil, au manteau noir et au chapeau extravagant, les fixa à travers sa lunette.

- La destinée vous a rassemblé ici. Le monde est cruel mais c'est la fin pour vous.

- Non, s'exclama Hawkins. Je ne vois pas la mort sur nous aujourd'hui.

- Personne n'échappe à son destin, qu'elle sera le votre ? Fit il en regardant les deux capitaines.

Hawkins tira une carte, puis regarda à nouveau son adversaire.

- Ashal, s'exclama t'il calmement. Fuis.

La pirate serra les dents.

- Mais... protesta t'elle.

- Quelque chose de terrible va t'arriver aujourd'hui.

Elle jura intérieurement en se mettant à courir. Pourquoi ça tombait toujours sur elle ?!

Au même moment Luffy et Bonney arrêtèrent de courir.

- Ça y est, souffla t'elle. Il ne nous suit plus.

- Son équipage n'est plus là non plus, fit Bonney en reprenant son souffle.

Ashal, quant à elle, continuait à courir le plus vite possible. Ramener la relique, faire émerger le royaume, détruire l'arme la plus puissante au monde: elle y arriverait ! C'était juste une question de volonté !

- Elle n'échappera pas à son destin, car le destin... commença le sniper en fixant Hawkins qui se transformait en homme de paille.

Ashal tourna la tête dans sa course, personne ne la poursuivait. Une minute ! Elle sentait une odeur devant elle ! Il y avait quelqu'un !

- Le destin est inévitable, termina l'homme en engageant le combat avec le magicien.

- Teach... s'exclama t'elle en fronçant les sourcils.


	61. 7: Pris au piège !

Alors un gros chapitre cette fois ci :p je ne pouvais pas le couper mais je suppose que vous n'en serez que plus heureux !

**Merci à** **Florette, Yuna Tsukiteru, la vague folle, la reveuse, Greawenn, Hikaru Chesire, Clairedixi, Blog de emma-aya, Tigrou2Hitsu-kun, Kenya, Kimberly-Kuzan, Trafalgar-Lucia, Tigrou2Hitsu-kun, la vague folle, Camargo et Une fan a 100 pour vos reviews !**

J'espère que le site ne m'a pas coupée le texte et que tout est bien ! ^^ Sur ce Bonne Lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

* * *

><p>Ashal esquiva le coup de justesse. Barbe Noir en profita pour charger. Esquivant, elle se servit du bras de Teach comme appui pour donner un coup de pied. Barbe Noir fut projeté en arrière. Se tenant la mâchoire, il jura plusieurs fois. Ashal suffoqua un instant, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi faible... Quelle était cette sensation étrange ? Comme si une grande partie de sa force avait été subitement drainée. Elle ne connaissait pas les effets du granit marin que pouvait ressentir les utilisateurs de fruit, néanmoins cette sensation était proche de ce qu'on lui avait décris.<p>

Barbe Noir se releva en souriant. En toute logique elle était incapable d'utiliser sa forme de panthère contre lui, sinon elle l'aurait déjà fait. Finalement il avait bien choisi son fruit du démon, le seul pouvoir capable de stopper celui de sa rivale: le néant. Néanmoins, même si elle ne pouvait pas utiliser son pouvoir la capitaine gardait une force et une capacité à esquiver des plus chiantes.

La pirate jura intérieurement, elle devait ramener la relique avant toutes choses ! Cependant Marshal D. Teach était un obstacle de taille...

- Nous sommes peut-être les descendants de ceux qui ont créé les fruits du démon, mais même en fruit le néant reste le néant ! Rigola Teach en reprenant son souffle. Alors qu'est ce que ça fait d'être comme tout le monde ? Zeha Zeha Zeha !

Les mèches blanches de la pirate se balançaient le long de son front tandis qu'elle reprenait aussi son souffle, chassant cette sensation désagréable de son esprit.

- Je dois reconnaitre que ton pouvoir est plutôt chiant, répondit elle. Mais si je ne peux pas te tuer quelqu'un d'autre s'en chargera, sois en certain.

- Zeha Zeha Zeha ! Ne vous surestimez pas trop, vous les supernovas... Vous n'êtes que des gamins qui attendent qu'on leurs enseigne les rudiments de la vie ! il semblerait juste que tu comprennes plus difficilement que les autres, ricana t'il en essuyant du sang au coin de sa bouche.

- Que veux tu dire ? Fit elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ton échec avec Akainu ne t'a rien appris. Sinon tu ne serais pas là en tout cas... Ton équipage mourra une fois de plus mais cette fois tu y passeras aussi.

Elle se tut un instant alors que des souvenirs sombres émergeaient dans son esprit.

Barbe noir en profita pour l'attaquer. Sautant vers elle, il enveloppa son poing d'une substance noir assez volatile. Il allait réduire cet obstacle à néant une bonne fois pour toute ! Il frappa.

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Il était tombé dans le panneau.

Elle sauta par dessus lui, effleura son autre bras, puis récupéra l'objet qu'il avait pris auparavant.

Teach se retourna promptement et regarda sa main vite. Il avait dû desserré l'emprise de sa main droite pour frapper avec sa main gauche. Cette petit peste en avait profité !

- Merde ! jura t'il.

- Au contraire... Ma défaite m'a appris une chose: à me contrôler. Je suppose qu'on se reverra sur l'île, sourit elle.

Se transformant en panthère, elle courut aussi vite que possible ! Elle avait la relique dans sa gueule ! Elle avait réussi ! Le royaume perdu et ses secrets étaient à porter de ses mains ! Son royaume perdu !

Ses crocs jaunes resserrèrent l'emprise sur l'objet tandis que les foulées de ses puissantes pattes noirs devinrent plus rapides.

La pirate entendit alors Teach criait. La tête du félin se tourna vers l'arrière pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas en train de charger. Dans un mouvement brusque l'animal se stoppa: juste à temps. Un piège en fer tomba devant elle a à peine 20 centimètres de ses pattes. Elle effectua un saut en arrière. Un peu plus et elle aurait été prise au piège. L'animal grogna. Une seconde d'inattention avait bien failli lui couter très cher. Il fallait redoubler d'attention ou la mission tournerait au désastre !

A cet instant précis une balle l'effleura. La panthère avait esquivé de peu.

- La chasse est ouverte... murmura un homme avec une lunette sur un œil.

Mince, Hawkins avait été battu ? Peu importe il fallait se concentrer sur cet adversaire et non sur le sort du magicien !

Justement l'homme étrange chuchota quelques choses avant de pointer son fusil sur la bête en face de lui. Une rafale de balles partit de plusieurs endroits. Ashal alterna entre sa forme humaine et animal pour esquiver les projectiles. Malheureusement certaines balles rebondirent contre les parois métalliques du bâtiment, venant tracer des sillons de sang sur sa peau.

- Tu as de bons réflexes, avoua t'il avec un air des plus monotones.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre. Répondre ? Visiblement son escargophone s'était éteint par accident. D'un geste rapide elle joignit à nouveau le sous-marin de Trafalgar.

- Que quelqu'un aille voir si elle va bien ! Hurla Bonney.

- Je suis sûr qu'elle va très bien, shi shi, rigola Luffy.

- Ça pourrait aller mieux, soupira Ashal.

Kidd souffla un grand coup... le son de sa voix fut un énorme soulagement.

- Haa-haaaha... fit une voix féminine derrière Ashal. Ce n'est pas bien de voler des choses à notre capitaine...

Law se crispa. Barbe noir avait une seule femme dans son équipage, alors il savait qui c'était...

- Tu as échappé à ta destinée, mais la destinée est inébranlable et absolue... vaquant comme des oiseaux, le vent guide toujours nos pas. Ta destinée est écrite, et je vais t'en faire la lecture.

Ce fut au tour de Drake de se crisper... il connaissait vaguement le bonhomme pour ces discours philosophiques et pour avoir, par inadvertance, discuté avec lui dans un passé proche.

- Désolé, murmura une homme avec une cape blanche où figurait le nom "marine", je n'aime pas tuer des femmes.

- Restez calme, murmura Law avec beaucoup de sérieux. Drake et Luffy, avec votre groupe bien sur, rendez vous dans la salle supérieur A1, je vais vous guider, Luffy elle se trouve à ta droite, tu es proche.

Law continua de donner des instructions mais Ashal n'écoutait plus, trop concentrée. La moindre inattention et s'en était fini d'elle (et par conséquent de la mission).

Les gens qu'elle avait en face étaient forts... très forts. Pour le moment elle se devait d'esquiver et de ne tenter aucune attaque qui pourrait s'avérer risquées. Le moindre mouvement, la moindre faille, lui couterait la vie.

Barbe Noir arriva lentement, sa cape noir flottant dans le couloir sinueux. Il riait déjà face à la scène qu'il avait sous les yeux.

- Ta réussite n'a pas duré longtemps Zeha Zeha Zeha ! Maintenant sois gentille: donne moi la relique et je ferais de toi ma femme.

- La capitaine va encore se prendre un râteau... fit la femme poisson en rigolant.

Dans un grognement elle resserra l'emprise sur l'objet. Ses yeux analysaient la situation tandis que son cœur battait la chamade.

La panthère noir sauta par dessus la femme poisson, prenant appuie sur son visage avec ses pattes arrières elle sauta encore plus haut (et lacéra en partie le visage de la femme). La femme poisson hurla en posant ses mains sur son visage ensanglanté.

Ashal se réceptionna sur carrelage quelque peu glissant, puis recommença à courir.

Tsss, elle détestait fuir ! Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle aurait forcement fini par montrer une ouverture avec Barbe Noir et son équipage réunis... Après tout ils étaient venus à bout de Barbe Blanche...

Une balle lui perfora l'épaule. Crispant la mâchoire, le félin continua sa course d'autant plus rapidement.

- N'abîme pas la relique idiot ! Cria Barbe noir.

- C'est pour ça que je vise son épaule, répondit l'homme au fusil.

- ASHAL ! Hurla Law dans son escargophone. Va dans la grande salle !

L'odeur de Luffy ! Elle reconnaissait son odeur ! Il devait être là !

Le félin accéléra, atteignant l'apogée de sa course.

- Yosh ça craint ! S'écria Luffy, comprenant la situation. Ces mecs ont tué Barbe Blanche. Ashal est forte mais...

- La ferme mugiwara, chuchota sombrement Kidd, accoudé à un mur dans la grande salle. Elle y arrivera.

L'animal commençait à haleter mais ne ralentit pas pour autant.

- Ferme les portes, ordonna Barbe Noir dans un escargophone.

- Compris, répondit l'escargophone.

Un son retentit dans la base et le système de sécurité s'enclencha.

- Oï ! Cria Luffy en regardant au dessus d'eux. La porte !

- Vas-y Ashal ! Cria Bonney avec une lueur féroce dans les yeux.

Kidd et Luffy s'interposèrent entre la porte et le sol, utilisant leur fruit du démon pour la repousser le plus possible.

Elle les voyait ! Elle pouvait le faire !

- Sale garce, hurla la femme en se mettant à sa hauteur.

- Laisse la moi, s'exclama un mime sur un cheval malade. Je viens juste d'arriver ! J'ai le droit d'aider non ?

L'homme pointa son épée dans la patte du félin. L'animal esquiva maladroitement, se prenant le mur à coté. La femme poisson entrevit une ouverture. Elle fonça et cogna la tête de l'animal avec une force impressionnante. Ashal, à nouveau humaine, lâcha la relique. Le choc avait été brutal.

Drake serra les dents et s'élança. La relique ou Ashal ? Le choix fut vite fait.

L'ancien marine faisant partis de l'équipage de Barbe Noir dégaina son katana et fonca droit vers la jeune femme. Drake dégaina à son tour et bloqua l'épée.

Ashal tira une grimace en raison de l'écho dans sa tête, puis, respira un grand coup avant de fonçer récupérer la relique parterre.

- Ton destin s'arrête ici, la panthère, s'exclama le sniper en lui tirant une balle en plein cœur.

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

La balle était restée suspendu en l'air grâce à d'étranges étincelles violettes. Ses yeux bleus se posèrent alors sur Kidd, derrière, qui avait une main tendu vers eux. Néanmoins ce n'était pas le moment de le remercier, sans un bruit elle sauta sur l'objet. En plein saut, Barbe Noir lanca son poing dans l'estomac de la pirate. Une giclée de sang sortit de sa bouche et elle roula une énième fois au sol.

- Persévérante... Ricana Teach.

Elle leva sa main espérant toucher l'objet, le touchant presque du bout des doigts... La main de Teach s'empara de la relique sous ses yeux, avec une extrême lenteur.

- Comment une gamine comme toi pourrait être supérieur à un pirate aussi expérimenté que moi ? Zeha Zeha Zeha ! Vous les supernovas vous êtes tous les mêmes ! Mais le seigneur des pirates se sera moi !

Les supernovas écarquillèrent les yeux d'un air féroce presque à l'unisson.

- Ce mec... chuchota Kidd en plissant les yeux dans un air mauvais.

- Le seigneur des pirates ce sera moi ! Cria Luffy.

- Attention ! Cria Drake envers les deux capitaines qui retenaient la porte.

Le sniper tira sur la rouquin mais Eustass lança les balles dans l'autre sens.

Drake se transforma en dinosaure et fonça sur Barbe Noir. Il ne fallait pas qu'il garde la relique !

- Haa ! Fit Teach époustouflé. J'espérais bien me battre contre toi un jour. On m'a dit que tu étais.. AHHHHHHHHH!

Teach sautilla sur place tandis qu'Ashal mordait son tibia avec ses dents d'humaine.

- Lâche moi !

La pirate planta encore plus férocement ses dents.

L'homme avec le manteau de marine en profita pour planter son épée dans la chair du dinosaure qui hurla à en faire trembler la base.

- Drake ! Hurla Bonney. Je vais t'apprendre sale chien de la marine !

- Oh mwede cwapitaine, murmura l'enfant. Je cwois que j'ai fait une bwétise.

Kidd et Luffy serrèrent les dents. La porte semblait forcer sa fermeture comme si quelqu'un appuyait désespérément sur le bouton.

Drake avait été grièvement blessé, transpercé au torse par l'épée. Toujours debout mais un bras recroquevillé contre son torse, il cracha du sang.

Barbe noir vit alors un étrange objet sortir de la poche de la jeune femme qui le mordait. Une sorte de talisman vert...

- C'est un porte bonheur hein ? S'exclama Teach en souffrant le martyr.

- NON ! Cria Ashal. Hawkins me l'a donné, ça...

Barbe noir piétina l'objet et une sorte de flash vert aveuglant parcourut les couloirs de la base à une allure folle.

Luffy, se couvrant les yeux, attrapa Ashal et Drake par le bras et les ramena dans la pièce tandis que l'énorme porte se ferma dans un fracas tonitruant.

Tout le monde était là... Drake s'assit contre le mur tandis que Bonney le soignait fugacement.

- C'était moins une, souffla Luffy, les sourcils froncés.

- Comme tu dis, répondit Kidd avec un sérieux effrayant.

Apoo venait juste de rentrer avec Hakwins dans la salle. Le singe des mers avait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte, une seconde de plus et il se serait fait écraser par la porte avec ce magicien.

- Dis Ashal, s'exclama Luffy, tu crois pas que... Ashal ?!

Gisant par terre, ses yeux avaient tournés aux blancs et sa respiration était saccadée.

Hawkins se pencha de suite auprès d'elle. Même si le magicien avait été blessé il tenait le choc. Ce sniper lui avait tendu un mauvais coup...

C'était trop tard... Le processus avait été enclenché. Quant elle s'était évanouie la dernière fois il avait fait une sorte de talisman avec un charme puissant à l'intérieur pour que cela ne se reproduise plus. Il lui avait bien dit de faire attention mais elle n'avait pas écouté trop pressée de retourner sur son navire.

Kidd resta à l'écart, les bras croisés et les yeux fermés. Ils risquaient tous leurs vies maintenant. Cette mission n'était que le commencement.

- Fais quelque chose ! Cria Luffy d'un air affolé. Elle va mourir !

Les mâchoires de Kidd se crispèrent, encore une fois il n'avait pas été à même de la sauver... alors qu'elle était en face de lui !

- Putain ! T'es un magicien non ! Cria Bonney.

- Je ne peux rien faire, s'exclama t'il. Elle va surement mourir. J'ai tenté de la protéger, mais tu ne comprendrais pas.

Des bruits sourds résonnèrent sur la porte.

- Ils ne vont pas tarder à rentrer, s'exclama Apoo. Va falloir combattre.

- Qu'ils viennent je les attends ! J'ai une affaire à régler avec ce barbe noir, fit Bonney d'un air arrogant.

- Bonney, lança Drake, ils sont forts. Il ne faut rien faire d'insensé désormais.

Les supernovas acquiescèrent.

Alors qu'ils étaient sur le point d'élaborer un plan, Ashal se leva dans un mouvement cadavérique.

- Pathétique, prononça t'elle dans un écho inhumain.

- Ashal ... ? Chuchota Luffy choqué.

- Ce n'est pas elle, soupira Hawkins. Ce que je redoutais est arrivé...

Ashal se retrouvait en face d'une assemblée. Tandis qu'elle arrêtait lentement de suffoquer, elle leva les yeux. Ses yeux fixèrent un à un les personnes présentes. Des gens aux visages doux et aux draps blancs nacrés.

Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent, tremblantes, puis se refermèrent. Une sensation agréable l'enveloppa. Ses paupières se baissèrent un moment. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi paisible de sa vie. Comme si le malheur n'avait été qu'un songe et qu'on se retrouvait à nouveau chez soi bien au chaud. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres.

La pirate aux cheveux blancs se leva doucement.

- Ashal, lança un homme dans l'assemblée.

L'homme à la stature haute et à la couronne d'argent ouvrit ses bras. Ses deux longues manches blanches et grises suivirent le geste de ses membres.

- Mon enfant, continua t'il tandis que les gens autour s'amassaient.

Elle ne comprenait pas mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. La paternité qu'affichait cet homme la réconfortait.

Il n'y avait pas de démon, juste des hommes.

- Ton voyage s'arrête bientôt, et bientôt tu nous rejoindras, nous serons ensemble. Tel est ta volonté depuis ta naissance, n'est ce pas ? Être avec ta famille, ta vraie famille.

Elle acquiesça en souriant enfantinement, elle avait réussi.

Derrière les colonnes de marbre, un homme regardait la scène d'un air désolé. Désolé était le mot...

- Nous avons maintes fois essayé de te faire mourir, car ce n'est que comme ça que tu peux nous parler.

Ashal perdit son sourire... mourir ?

- Néanmoins, tu t'accrochais ardemment à la vie... Aussi bien que nous avons tout mis en œuvre pour te faire passer ta volonté de vivre, sans succès... Tu es bien digne de réveiller l'arme.

Elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas... Son instinct... elle avait peur. Elle fronça les sourcils et ses traits devinrent sévères.

- ASHAL ! Cria une voix rauque dans la cité.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, rien.

- Tes amis tentent encore de te ranimer, fit le roi d'un air méprisant. Mais ta mission n'est pas achevée, il te faut encore...

- Quel est cet arme ? Demanda t'elle en baissant la tête d'un air sombre.

- Uranus est l'arme que nous avons créée pour faire régner la paix dans le monde.

- Vous ne répondez pas à ma question.

- Pour la réveiller une seule goutte de sang pure suffit à enclencher le processus.

- Vous ne répondez toujours pas. Comment fait elle régner la paix ?

- Elle tuera tous les humains présents sur Grand Line et au delà. Car sans homme, il ne peut y avoir la guerre.

Ces mots rassurant sonnaient comme une idylle, mais pas pour Ashal.

- Tu as connu la mort, n'était ce pas toujours à cause des humains ? Tu les haies depuis le début.

- C'est faux... chuchota t'elle.

- Enclenche l'arme et fait régner la paix éternellement.

- Sans guerre il ne peut y avoir la paix...

Le visage de l'homme changea, plus sérieux plus coléreux.

- C'est stupide, les humains t'ont corrompus ! Nous avons essayé de te prévenir ! Nous avons influencé toutes tes actions jusqu'à présent ! Ton équipage est mort ! Combien d'êtres chères devras tu encore voir mourir pour que tu comprennes que rien chez l'homme ne peut être sauvé !

- Ce n'est pas stupide... maugréa t'elle en serrant les poings. Il ne peut y avoir de bonheur sans tristesse, comme il ne peut avoir de vérités sans mensonges. La guerre nous rappelle le pire de l'homme, et c'est grâce à elle que nous essayons de maintenir la paix et que nous savons au combien elle est précieuse.

- Tu te trompe mon enfant, l'homme n'apprend jamais de ses erreurs, tu en ai la preuve.

- Vous avez raison, fit elle en relevant la tête avec plus de force. Je n'apprends pas de mes erreurs, je sais reconnaitre que je me suis trompée mais en revanche, apprendre à éviter ces mêmes erreurs, c'est aux autres que je le dois... aux humains...

- Tes amis font aussi des erreurs, comment pourraient ils corriger des erreurs qu'eux même font ? S'exclama t'il avec un mépris des plus grands.

- Car je les aide à ne plus faire d'erreurs comme ils m'aident à ne plus en faire. Nous nous entraidons pour avancer, et en s'entraidant c'est la paix qui triomphe.

- Tout ce que tu dis ne sont que des mots, des mots qui sonnent bien mais qui n'ont pas de sens...

- ASHAL ! Cria à nouveau la voix de Kidd.

- Quand Mushy est mort et que Huro m'a trahie... j'ai trouvé des amis qui m'ont aidée à remonter la pente... Quand mes amis sont morts, Gerk, Kero, L'armée révolutionnaire, Kidd et son équipage, tous... Tous m'ont soutenue pour que je franchisse cet obstacle... Quand j'ai su que je devrais affronter Barbe Noir, tous les supernovas sont venus... Et aujourd'hui encore, je sais que si je tombe je ne serais pas seule. D'autres accompliront ce qui doit être fait !

Ashal tourna la tête sur le coté comme pour réfléchir.

- Il y a du mauvais en l'homme, mais il y a aussi du bon. Je ne pardonnerais jamais à Huro, je ne pardonnerais jamais à Akainu, et je ne pardonnerais jamais à Teach. Mais ce n'est pas pour eux que je détruirais la race humaine. Il y a des gens qui doivent mourir et certains qui doivent vivre, mais, peu importe ma haine, ce n'est pas à moi de juger car parmi ces trois là je suis autant jugeable qu'eux. J'ai tué des centaines de marines et leur famille avec, fit elle en fermant les yeux. Ce n'est que des années plus tard que j'ai regretté mes actes.

- Crois tu vraiment que ces gens là regretteront leurs actes, Ashal ? Huro à eu plaisir à se jouer de toi, Akainu jubilait de détruire ton équipage et ton mental, et enfin Teach prendra plaisir à te tuer.

- Je ne dis pas qu'ils regretterons leurs actes, mais simplement que ce n'est pas à moi de détruire la race humaine. Je les détruirais eux, mais pas les autres, car les autres...

- AH ah ah ah ah ah ! La douleur t'a t'elle rendu stupide ?! Les autres ! Ah ah ah ah ! Ces autres qui te découperaient sans hésiter pour survivre et te livrerais au pire destin qu'il soit sans même un remord !

- Dites moi une chose: pourquoi voulez vous que je détruise la race humaine ? Vous êtes morts, ce monde ne vous concerne plus...

Un léger brouhaha enveloppa la salle, et l'homme prêt de la colonne baissa la tête.

- Pour faire régner la paix ! Cria le roi en toisant ses sujets.

Ashal se retourna et regarda tous les esprits.

- Vous avez la paix chez vous... vous voulez détruire les hommes pour leur apporter la paix ? N'est ce pas un acte cruel marquant pourtant une bonne intention ? Combien d'actes horribles ont été commis au nom du bien ?

- Ce sera le dernier, nous te l'assurons, fit l'homme dans un sourire à nouveau bienveillant.

- Je refuse.

- Ils nous ont tué ! Tous jusqu'au dernier ! Hurla le roi en saisissant Ashal par le col de son manteau et en la jetant au loin.

Ashal roula et se réceptionna sur ses pieds, un fin sourire sur les lèvres.

- Ils vous ont tué... alors vous allez les tuer ? N'est ce pas là la définition d'une guerre ? Tuer jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus personne pour tuer l'autre ?

Le roi jeta un regard horrible sur les personnes présentes. Elles le savaient toutes et pourtant elles se cachaient derrière le leader.

- Disparaissez ! Hurla t'il à ses sujets.

Aussitôt il s'approcha d'Ashal et la saisit par la gorge, la levant de plusieurs centimètres par rapport au sol.

- Et bien rejoins ton monde, si tu y tiens ! Teach déclenchera l'arme et assouvira notre désir de vengeance.

- Je ne... le ... laisserais pas faire...

- Tu ne t'ai jamais demandé ce que voulais dire D ? la volonté du D ? Ceux sont les déchus du royaume, qui se sont battus contre l'envahisseur lors de la grande guerre. Ils ont déclenché la guerre avec la...

- La faction adverse vous attaquez, ils se sont battus jusqu'à la mort pour vous protégez.

- C'EST FAUX ! ILS ONT PROVOQUÉ LA GUERRE ! ILS M'ONT TRAHI !

- Si ce sont eux qui ont provoqué la guerre pourquoi tuer la race humaine ?

- Si nous n'avions pas répondu à leur attaque peut être n'auraient-ils pas massacré tous les habitants ! Hurla t'il tandis que sa voix semblait se briser, ému par le passé.

- Ils étaient là pour vous tuer...

- TU N'ÉTAIS PAS LA ! Tu n'étais pas là... chuchota t'il plus calmement.

Il lâcha Ashal et repartit vers l'estrade argenté. S'asseyant sur le trône, il afficha un sourire à nouveau angélique.

- Tu ne sais et ne seras jamais ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour là...

- Vous pourriez me le dire !

- Non ! Non... Ashal, tu n'es plus l'une des nôtres, tu es désormais reniée.

Ashal respira un grand coup, tandis que Kidd avait son pistolet pointé sur son front. Elle était contre un mur et l'avant bras du supernova l'étranglait.

Sa respiration était horrible, elle ne trouvait plus d'air. Elle allait mourir asphyxiée. Elle avait beau ouvrir la bouche rien ne venait. De plus le froid du pistolet sur son front lui brûlait la peau.

Aussitôt Eustass desserra légèrement son emprise. Le sang coulait le long de sa chevelure rouge et il semblait épuisé. S'était il battu ? Contre qui ?

- Ki...dd... murmura t'elle avec difficulté.

Il lâcha totalement l'emprise et elle tomba à genoux.

Elle se sentait très très faible, comme aux portes de la mort.

- Tu es impressionnante Ashal, lança Hawkins toujours aussi neutre. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'une personne puisse voyager dans l'autre monde et y survivre.

Elle regarda ses mains hésitantes et tremblantes. Son corps entier tremblait et elle avait mal. Pas mal physiquement mais dans l'âme. Un froid intense l'enveloppait.

Kidd se pencha sur elle en reprenant sa respiration.

- Les autres gusses sont parties, murmura Apoo.

- Ils ont eu ce qu'ils voulaient rétorqua Drake. Teach n'est pas fou, son équipage ne peut rien face à tant de capitaines. De plus ils ont gardé la relique.

Ashal regarda un moment Kidd, totalement perdu.

D'un air peiné, il posa sa main derrière ses cheveux blancs et la ramena contre son épaule métallique. L'enlaçant avec tristesse presque.

- Ne me refais plus ça , murmura t'il en fermant les yeux et embrassant ses cheveux.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'entendre sa phrase qu'elle tomba dans les pommes, exténuée.

- C'est ce que je pensais, expliqua Hawkins, un effet secondaire. Il faut qu'elle se repose.

Plusieurs jours plus tard.

Kidd attendait patiemment sur le pont tandis que Law faisait son analyse quotidienne.

- Elle va bien, elle va surement se réveiller aujourd'hui, annonça le médecin.

Kidd ne répondit pas et regarda l'océan.

Durant ces 4 jours il n'était pas allé la voir une seule fois.

D'un air peu assuré, il monta à bord du Soleil Noir et posa la main sur la poignée de la porte.

Flashback:

- Je lis en elle, s'exclama Ashal possédée. Elle ne t'a jamais aimé et elle ne t'aimera jamais. Après tout comment pourrait elle aimer quelqu'un qui n'a jamais aimé personne ? Qui ne sait pas ce qu'est l'amour ?

- Ne l'écoute pas ! Cria Luffy. Le magicien a dit que ce n'était pas Ashal !

- Je ne suis pas elle, mais je lis en elle, répliqua le voix d'un air sadique. Elle vous méprise tous, vous n'êtes que des humains... Des objets pour assouvir son rêve !

- Ashal est mon amie ! Cria luffy. Et je ne partirais pas sans elle !

- Si elle est si précieuse à tes yeux, alors meurs à sa place !

Ashal s'élança vers Luffy avec une agilité et une puissance dépassant l'entendement. Cet homme au chapeau de paille serait le premier.

Kidd s'interposa. Ce n'était pas le combat de Luffy mais le sien.

- Tu ne la tueras jamais, même elle le sait, rigola t'elle follement. Tu es faible Eustass Kidd et tu l'as toujours été !

Fin du Flashback.

Kidd se crispa et ferma les yeux. Enlevant sa main de la poignée il fit demi-tour.


	62. 7: Si tu m'aimes dis le moi

Coucou ! Alors j'ai décidé de joindre deux chapitres en un car finalement c'était beaucoup trop court ! A votre bon plaisir mes lecteurs adorés ! J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de problèmes de lecture !

Merci pour vos reviews ! ** Greawenn , la reveuse, Camargo, Kimberly-Kuzan, Hikaru Chesire, Tigrou2Hitsu-kun, Blog de emma-aya, Florette, Guest, Trafalgar-Lucia, Nanaille la Canaille, Akemi-sempai, ShanaRoseRead et Tokia !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

* * *

><p>Kidd remonta doucement les escaliers puis s'interrompit sur le pont. Passant sa main dans ses cheveux roux d'un air agacé il soupira. Le Soleil Noir était immobile et on pouvait entendre le bruit des vagues effleurer la coque en bois du navire de temps à autre. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel un instant. Après tout personne ne l'avait jamais réellement aimé, ce n'était pas une surprise qu'elle non plus...<p>

- Capitaine Kidd, fit une petite voix féminine.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Soupira t'il.

Itzzy voulut dire quelque chose mais rien ne sortait de sa bouche. Approchant son doigt de ses lèvres rosâtres elle regarda maladroitement le sol et réfléchit au meilleur moyen de parler à cette grosse brute. Malheureusement elle n'en eut pas le temps. Le rouquin repartit sur son navire.

Une fois à bord il se dirigea vers la proue et s'assit à coté.

Flashback:

- Fais revenir Ashal, chuchota cruellement Kidd tandis que son pistolet était pointé sur son front.

- Elle prendra le One Piece sur ton cadavre. Ce sera elle le seigneur des pirates ! Ah ah ah ah ah !

Kidd était à deux doigts de la tuer.

- Eustass ! Hurla Hawkins. Ce n'est pas elle arrête !

- Tu es épuisé Capitaine ? Lança t'elle sur un ton aguicheur. Dans mes souvenirs tu l'as toujours été. Ton endurance est faible. Tu n'es qu'un sale bâtard et tu mourras comme un chien durant la grande bataille ! Capitaine était déjà un exploit pour un illettré comme toi, mais seigneur des pirates ! Ah ah ah ! Tu ...

La voix n'arrivait plus à parler tellement l'emprise sur sa gorge était puissante. Kidd n'arrivait plus à se contrôler. Entendre Ashal prononcer ces mots, il ne pouvait pas...

Fin du flashback.

Le combat avait été très difficile contre cette entité. Ashal était un adversaire de taille certes, mais il avait toujours été plus fort qu'elle, ce n'était pas un secret. Hors, durant ce combat, c'est un peu comme si l'entité avait outrepassé les limites de la jeune femme, lui donnant une puissance et une vitesse phénoménale. Pas étonnant qu'il était si fatigué après l'avoir combattu... Fatigué, hein ? Il n'avait même pas envie de dormir. Une fois de plus il soupira.

- Capitaine ? Capitaine ?

Kidd ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Maugréa t'il.

- Il faut vous réveiller on va monter le camp, s'exclama Heat.

- De quoi ? fit il en se relevant et en se frottant un œil avec son poing.

- Vous avez dormi longtemps. On a eu le temps d'accoster sur une île, le camp va être établie aujourd'hui.

Le rouquin se pencha un peu plus vers le bord du navire, regardant d'un œil avide la nouvelle île. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à la première île, sauf qu'elle était bien plus petite.

- Cap'tain Kidd, lança Zark. Vous devriez aller la voir.

Eustass jeta un regard désintéressé à Zark avant de fixer à nouveau son regard sur l'île.

- Eustass ! Cria une femme derrière lui.

Celui ci soupira. Décidément il n'y avait pas moyen d'avoir la paix.

- Tu vas me faire le plaisir de bouger ton gros cul et d'y aller ! Vociféra Bonney hors d'elle.

- Depuis quand je dois obéir à mes rivaux ?

- J'en ai rien à foutre de toi gros lourdaud mais je fais ça pour la mission ! Je ne supporterai pas de voir un couple se déchirer alors qu'on va... qu'on va... commença à pleurer Bonney. C'est tellement injuste.

- Qui t'a parlé de se déchirer ? souffla Kidd toujours aussi monotone.

- Tchhh moi qui pensais que tu étais fort et que tu avais une grande gueule... Quelle déception, fit Bonney en haussant les épaules. Au moindre petit obstacle tu rumines dans ton coin comme un gamin à...

Drake s'interposa entre Bonney et Kidd en voyant le rouquin s'avançait dangereusement vers elle.

- Bonney, protesta Drake. Je t'ai pourtant déjà dit de ne pas te mêler des affaires des autres.

- Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse ou cet idiot va rester planté là à ruminer.

S'en était trop pour Kidd. Cette prétentieuse dépassait sérieusement les bornes !

- Bonney, fit froidement Drake en le fixant de son regard reptilien.

- Très bien très bien, mais qu'on vienne pas me dire que c'est ma faute, fit elle en partant.

- Tu devrais rappeler à ta goinfre sa place, le toisa Kidd.

- Elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de se mêler de ce qui ne la regarde pas, soupira Drake en redevenant plus calme.

- Si elle continue je ferais en sorte que jamais plus elle ne se mêle de ce qui ne la regarde pas.

- Si tu te frottes à elle c'est à moi que tu auras à faire gamin, répondit Drake sur le même ton.

- De toute façon je finirai par te descendre, que ce soit plus tôt que prévu ne me dérange pas le moins du monde.

Dans un froid monstrueusement dangereux, les deux capitaines se séparèrent.

- YATA ! S'écria Itzzy à plusieurs mètres d'eux sur le Soleil Noir. Elle s'est réveillée !

Usopp et Chopper attendaient patiemment dans le couloir, devant la porte de l'infirmerie du Soleil Noir. Voyant Kidd passer devant eux, ils s'immobilisèrent et ne respirèrent plus. Le rouquin leur jeta un regard qui manqua de les faire s'étouffer.

- Elle est réveillée ? Demanda t'il sur un ton grave.

- YAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Hurlèrent les deux pirates.

- Fais le mort Chopper, chuchota Usopp au sol. Il ne nous remarquera pas.

- J'essaye, j'essaye, fit le petit renne terrorisé.

Kidd soupira, décidément les mugiwaras étaient vraiment barrés.

Quand le rouquin disparut du couloir, les deux pirates se levèrent en soufflant.

- Ce mec est vraiment trop flippant, lança Usopp.

- C'est...

Chopper s'interrompit dans sa phrase entendant des éclats de voix venant de l'infirmerie.

- J'ai rien fait ! Protesta Luffy à vive voix derrière la porte.

Aussitôt Kidd ressortit de la pièce tandis que Usopp et Chopper feignaient à nouveau la mort. Il fallut peu de temps pour que Luffy sorte lui aussi de l'infirmerie.

- Oï, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Usopp.

- Ashal n'est plus là, expliqua Luffy en fronçant les sourcils.

Plusieurs heures plus tard...

La pirate regardait le ciel. Noir et pourtant éclairé comme jamais.

Il n'y avait aucun nuage et aucun obstacle entre les étoiles et leurs lumières. Le ciel, sombre et humide, contrastait avec cette luminosité céleste. Depuis combien de temps était elle là ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Elle avait juste besoin d'être seule. Personne qui se dispute, qui rigole ou quoique ce soit. Juste le silence et l'immensité du ciel.

Elle passa ses bras derrière sa tête et continua à fixer le ciel, fermant les yeux un moment. Elle était déçu. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot plus juste. Une belle grosse déception... La mission avait été un échec complet et en plus... en plus... Les mots ne venaient même pas à son esprit.

Le silence était doucement bercé par la brise se faufilant entre les branches vertes et ses cheveux furent légèrement balayés.

Toute sa vie elle avait cherché à retrouver ce royaume perdu, cette arme, ces gens, ses origines... Quel déception. S'en était presque pitoyable. Non, rectification c'était pitoyable.

Elle aurait aimé crier sa rage, que toute sa vie avait été une quête inutile et que son rêve venait de prendre fin... mais rien. Juste une grande déception. C'était vraiment chiant... ce sentiment d'échec, de frustration et pourtant cette volonté de ne pas lâcher ce qui avait été entrepris...

Elle soupira une fois de plus avant de se lever pour longer la rivière. La pirate n'avait pas vraiment envie d'aller au campement qu'avait dressé les supernovas. Plus elle évitait les gens mieux c'était.

Flânant dans la foret, elle finit tout de même par se rapprocher d'eux. Ashal aurait bien aimé grimper sur une branche et dormir mais elle était bien trop agacée pour s'endormir paisiblement.

Les supernovas quant eux regagnèrent leurs sacs de couchage, s'enfonçant chaudement dans leur couette, tout en espérant que la nuit ne soit pas trop fraiche. Certains avaient tout de même choisis de dormir dans leur navire.

La pirate enjamba les corps somnolant et se dirigea vers un arbre proche. Alors qu'elle franchissait un rocher, une voix s'éleva gravement.

- Tu étais passée où ?

Cette voix... Elle ferma les yeux un moment. Elle aimait l'entendre. Ce ton grave et rauque...

Elle ne se retourna pas, ce n'était pas la peine.

- Ce n'est pas tes oignons, répondit t'elle sèchement.

A l'instant ou les mots s'échappèrent de sa bouche, elle le regretta. Elle n'avait pas voulu être autant sèche. Au contraire même...

- Je... Je suis désolée... s'excusa t'elle en soupirant. Je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça.

- Oui comme d'autres choses je suppose, lança t'il dans un sérieux effrayant.

Elle arqua un sourcil, faisait il référence à quelque chose ? Une ancienne dispute ?

Finalement elle continua son chemin, grimpant à l'...

Kidd la saisie par le poignet, l'empêchant d'effectuer son mouvement fétiche. Quand était il venu aussi près ?!

Elle le regarda surpris tandis qu'il la fixait droit dans les yeux. Le cœur d'Ashal s'accélérait tandis qu'il continuait à la fixer sans sourciller. Un regard ferme et pourtant... quelque chose de presque triste dans les yeux.

- Je... commença t'il en fermant les yeux.

Elle attendait, le sentant presque trembler devant elle. Quoiqu'il devait dire, cela ne devait pas être bon...

- Est ce que tu m'aimes ? Lâcha t'il dans un soupir.

Le cœur de la pirate loupa un battement, non en faite plusieurs ! Elle sentit ses muscles se raidirent et sa mâchoire se crisper, tandis que ses ongles s'enfonçaient un peu plus dans l'écorce de l'arbre derrière. C'était quoi ça ?! Sérieusement ! Il lâchait ça comme ça !

Kidd était là, devant elle, la fixant en attendant une réponse net et courte. Pendant une fraction de seconde elle souhaita qu'un idiot (et ce n'est pas ce qui manquait dans les parages) vienne la sauver de cette discussion, qu'un orage s'abatte sur la crinière de Kidd le faisant oublier ce qu'il venait de dire, bref n'importe quoi !

Non, il était là, impassible et pourtant tendu intérieurement.

- Je préfère dormir dans les arbres, lança t'elle dans un sourire mal assuré.

Kidd ouvra les yeux, surpris. Ce n'était aucune des deux réponses auxquels il s'attendait.

- Ashal, soupira t'il. Je suis sérieux.

Ça y est... elle commençait à claquer des dents et des sueurs affreuses s'emparaient d'elle.

Elle tenta de s'extirper de l'emprise du rouquin mais rien à faire.

- Je ne te laisserai pas partir tant que je n'aurai pas eu une réponse clair, chuchota t'il pour ne pas réveiller les autres plus loin.

Visiblement maintenant c'était de pire en pire. Désormais elle bégayait, incapable de former ne serait ce qu'un mot avec ses lèvres.

- Ki... Kidd je t'ai promis que je...

- Tu te sers de moi, n'est ce pas ?

- Quoi ? rétorqua t'elle surprise.

C'était un cauchemar, ce n'était pas possible elle allait se réveiller !

- Tu devrais la laisser tranquille, lança Hawkins un peu plus loin, assis sur un rocher.

Ashal poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement (intérieurement bien sur).

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires le magicien, rétorqua Kidd.

- Loin de moi l'idée d'interférer dans vos histoires de couple. C'est uniquement que vu qu'elle revient d'entre les morts, et qu'elle a subi un choc non seulement physique mais mental, il serait judicieux de ne pas lui affliger plus de dommages que ça.

- Ce n'est jamais le bon moment, jura t'il en partant dépité.

Ashal glissa le long du tronc et s'assit sur l'herbe.

- Merci, murmura t'elle.

Le blond ne répondit rien, continuant à tirer ses cartes.

- J'ai beau retarder le moment fatidique, Eustass voudra à un moment une réponse. De plus, ce que l'hôte lui a dit quand il était dans ton corps était très vicieux et stratégique. Le passé d'Eustass est noir, bien plus noir que le tien et que tout les supernova ici présent, fit le magicien en regardant une carte précisément.

- Hawkins... soupira Ashal. Il faut qu'on parle...

- Je sais. Je t'écoute.

- Le royaume, ce peuple... ça na va pas être aussi facile qu'on le croyait... L'arme...

Elle ferma un instant les yeux, il y avait tellement de choses à dire et pourtant si peu... Au final c'était un thème qu'elle connaissait mieux que personne ici... la vengeance...

Cette nuit là Ashal dû parler à beaucoup de monde pour prévoir leur prochaine offensive. Néanmoins les fervents défenseurs de la liberté étaient sans nouvelles de Dragon et des supernovas avec lui depuis un bon moment.

Alors que la pirate s'apprêtait enfin à aller dormir alors que le jour allait bientôt se lever, elle entendit quelque chose qui l'alerta. Pistant l'odeur, elle s'arrêta devant un lac des plus clairs et ruisselants qu'elle ait jamais vu. Néanmoins ce qu'elle vit la chagrina.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Itzzy ?

Essuyant ses larmes à la va vite, la jeune femme aux cheveux roses afficha un sourire rayonnant. Ashal la regarda sérieusement, sans répondre à son sourire charmant. Itzzy, voyant que ça ne prenait pas, afficha à nouveau une mine triste. Contemplant le lac couleur turquoise, elle se tut.

- C'est étrange qu'un lac soit autant lumineux alors qu'il fait nuit, lança faiblement Itzzy, les yeux dans le vague.

- C'est d'autant plus étrange de te voir dans cet état, rétorqua Ashal en s'asseyant à coté d'elle.

La pirate aux yeux violets ouvrit la bouche puis la referma.

- Prends ton temps, lui lança amicalement Ashal.

Au même moment Kidd se réveilla. Il devait être à peine 5 heure du matin.

- Tss... soupira t'il.

Il avait envie de pisser et ça pressait... Heureusement pour lui il était un homme et cela serait rapide et facile. Néanmoins, un minimum d'intimité oblige, il s'enfonça un peu plus dans la forêt.

L'herbe était haute et verte, aussi bien qu'il manqua de trébucher sur un rocher peu visible.

- Putain que ça me gonfle la forêt...

Une fois suffisamment à l'écart, il défit sa grande ceinture de cuire et baissa son pantalon à l'avant.

- Et bien, s'exclama t'il en fixant l'objet dans ses mains, tu fais peine à voir quant il fait froid.

Alors que le faible bruit du liquide contre la terre ruisselait légèrement, un murmure lui vint aux oreilles. Il tourna légèrement la tête en essayant de repérer ce bruit.

Il recula un peu la tête et pencha son buste en arrière. Il y avait Itzzy ? Et Ashal ? De quoi pouvaient elles bien papoter ?

Il recule encore un...

- OH PUTAIN ! Hurla t'il tandis que le liquide manqua de toucher ses vêtements. Fiou... c'était juste...

Pendant un instant il imagina ce que Scratchmen ou Trafalgar auraient pu dire à l'idée que le fameux Eustass Kidd se pisse dessus.

Une veine d'agacement sortit le long de sa tempe.

Après avoir remonté son pantalon il fit quelques pas en direction des filles. Se cachant à moitié dans un buisson, il s'assit et écouta calmement.

Un petit lac luminescent s'étendait devant les deux jeunes femmes tandis que des lucioles jaunes et oranges éclairaient la fin de la nuit.

- Je vais abandonner... soupira Itzzy.

Ashal resta silencieuse.

- Il...

Itzzy ne continua pas sa phrase. Un petit déchirement dans sa voix se fit entendre.

Est ce que cette folle légendaire pleurait ? Se demanda Kidd.

- J'ai essayé... Ashal-san, fit elle au bord des larmes, relevant la tête vers le ciel. Je n'ai jamais perdu espoir, mais... alors qu'enfin... alors... qu'enfin je croyais qu'il m'aimait...

Elle éclata en sanglot, cachant son visage dans ses genoux.

- Je voulais juste... juste... qu'il m'aime...

Ashal resta encore une fois silencieuse. Que pouvait elle dire ? Continue jusqu'au bout, tu y arriveras ? Elle même n'en était plus très sûr...

La pauvre fille aux couettes continua de pleurer en étouffant à moitié dans ses pleurs. Ses épaules, secouées par la violence des sanglots, ne cessaient de bouger brusquement. Maladroitement, Ashal la ramena contre elle. Elle détestait faire ce genre de chose mais ma foi c'était son amie elle était bien obligée.

- Je le déteste ! Cria Itzzy en parlant de Killer. JE LE HAIE !

Kidd regarda la scène d'un air méprisant, prenant presque la défense de son second. Cette fille était folle ! Comment Killer pouvait il l'apprécier ?

- Une seconde, murmura Ashal en se levant.

Le supernova serra les dents. L'avait elle repéré ?

Bizarrement Ashal n'alla pas à sa rencontre, elle s'éloigna en direction du campement. Enjambant plusieurs sacs, elle s'arrêta au dessus de celui de Killer. Une jambe de chaque côté du duvet, elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches et regarda méchamment le casque du blond.

- Killer.

- Kidd... balbutia l'endormis. Calme toi...

Osant un regard vers la personne au dessus de lui, le sang de Killer descendit d'un seul coup.

Le regard féroce et intense que lui lançait Ashal lui glaça le sang... Même Kidd n'aurait pu faire mieux.

Il se posa sur les coudes et... Il n'eut pas le temps de parler qu'Ashal le tenait fermement au niveau du col avec ce même regard. Un regard plutôt réservé aux ennemis...

- Ashhal ? Je ne sais pas ce qui...

Plus loin dans le buisson...

Kidd se tournait les pouces... Peut-être qu'elle était partie se rendormir ? Alors qu'il allait se décider à partir lui aussi, il entrevit son second plus loin.

En effet, Killer se tenait là, regardant Itzzy pleurer, toute seule.

Il baissa la tête... Pour la première fois, il avait honte de lui.

L'homme au masque hésita. Doucement, il enleva ce masque, le faisant tomber parterre.

L'herbe se plia sous le poids de l'objet, puis les pas s'éloignèrent de cet objet.

Il se dirigea doucement vers elle. Une luciole lui toucha la joue, il la chasse avec sa main.

Itzzy était trop préoccupée à pleurer pour l'entendre. Elle sentie une douce étreinte lui entourait les épaules.

- Ashal ?! S'exclama Itzzy en se retournant surprise. KILLER-SAMA ! Hurla t'elle en le giflant.

Killer partit en sens inverse et atterrit sur le fesse. Il se massa la joue tandis qu'il fixait Itzzy sous ses cheveux dorés.

- Je suppose que je l'ai mérité ? Fit il en souriant, une main sur sa joue.

- Je ne pleurais pas pour toi ! Fit elle en tournant la tête en sens opposé.

Un tendre silence s'installa. Le petit lac diffusait une chanson calme tandis que les lucioles effleuraient sa surface.

- Je peux te consoler alors ?

La jeune femme regarda le pirate, surprise mais triste. Elle ferma ses yeux violets un moment.

Killer se leva et s'accroupit en face d'elle.

- Itzzy...

Ses yeux violets s'ouvrirent un peu mais elle regarda ailleurs, vers le sol, devant.

- Je suis désolé.

Ses yeux violets s'ouvrirent un peu plus et elle le regarda. Il était mignon... ses cheveux blonds en bataille, ses lèvres fines...

- Pardonne moi.

Il caressa son menton et sa peau délicatement sucrée, la rapprochant de ses lèvres.

Itzzy n'osait pas bouger. Son cœur battait la chamade.

Il déposa un fugace baiser sur ses deux joues, comme pour essuyer ses larmes.

Elle n'y tenait plus. La pression était trop forte.

Le nez de Killer effleura son nez.

Elle pouvait sentir son souffle se mêler au sien.

Il frôla ses lèvres avec les siennes. Juste à peine.

- Killer-sama...

Le blond joignit ses lèvres aux siennes.

Plus loin, dans le buisson, Kidd observait la scène, choqué.

- Il sait plus y faire avec les femmes que toi.

Il sursauta. Regardant derrière lui et sur les côtés: personne.

- Je suis en haut, crétin, murmura Ashal dans l'arbre.

L'arbre était haut mais des branches partaient très bas, aussi bien qu'elle arrivait presque à la hauteur de la tête de Kidd sur la branche la plus basse.

- Je suppose que je dois encore te féliciter, fit il en pointant ce répugnant spectacle dégoulinant de tendresse et d'affection.

- Depuis le temps qu'ils se tournaient autour... puis elle devrait apprécier, Killer embrasse très bien.

- Comment tu le...

Kidd se tut... C'est vrai... Elle avait déjà embrassé son second... Il avait même piqué une crise énorme juste avant de débarquer sur l'île avec les poulpes roses invisibles.

- Ils sont mignons, soupira t'elle.

Killer encerclait Itzzy de ses bras tandis qu'il l'embrassait comme jamais. Elle sentit des larmes de joie lui monter aux yeux alors que les lèvres de celui qu'elle aimait étaient sur les siennes.

- Itzzy ?

- Je... je ... suis désolée... je suis contente... Killer-sama...

Il sourit tendrement et caressa du bout des doigts le visage porcelaine de la pirate. Cette tireuse d'élite avait touché son cœur en plein dans le mille. Du pouce, il essuya une larme de sa belle et l'aida à se relever.

Au même moment Ashal sauta de la branche, tandis que Kidd ruminait son exaspération. Comment son second faisait il ? Ça avait l'air tellement simple et naturel.. s'en était presque écœurant.

A son tour la capitaine partit dans la forêt, la tête baissé mais le sourire aux lèvres.

Kidd la regarda partir: que devait il faire ? La suivre, pas la suivre ? Lui dire quelque chose ? Se taire ? Ahhhh il ne savait pas du tout !

- Il faut que je te parle Kidd, lanca t'elle en se retournant vers lui.

- De quoi ?

- Tu as le droit d'être tenu au courant de la situation actuelle non ?

Le rouquin, comme son second, rejoignit sa belle à son tour.

Au petit matin, Luffy s'amusait avec Gerk tandis que Law parlait avec Chopper.

- Kero, Zoro et Killer vont faire un combat ? S'exclama Usopp effrayé.

- C'est ce que j'ai entendu, répondit Franky.

- J'acquiesce, rétorqua Sqwarkz.

Brook quant à lui prenait le thé, accompagné de Heat et de Wire.

- Yo-ho-ho-ho, les gens vous prennent pour un zombie ? C'est amusant.

- Mais bon, c'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un qui me surpasse, répondit Heat en rigolant.

- Oï, Oï, Oï ! Fit Apoo en arrivant vers Hawkins. Quels sont les chances que je batte ce sale rouquin aujourd'hui ?

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne répondrai pas à ce genre de question. Il y a plus en jeu que vos stupides duels.

- Tss, tu es vraiment pas commode comme gars toi...

- Drake ! Hurla Bonney. Reviens ici de suite !

- Chéri... chuchota t'il. Tu me ridiculises devant les autres...

- Je ne trouve pas le pain aux raisins que j'ai...

Aussitôt il chercha dans une cagette et trouva le-dit pain.

- Merci ! Fit elle en l'enlaçant.

Drake sourit tandis qu'elle déposait un baiser sur sa joue.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Ashal tourna sa tête vers l'aigle qui venait de se poser sur le bout de la branche.

- J'observe, expliqua t'elle. J'espère avoir fait le bon choix.

- Ce peuple est régis par la vengeance. Ce ne sont que des victimes qui aimeraient devenir bourreaux.

- Tu parles bien bizarrement pour un aigle, fit elle en souriant.

L'animal se sentit mal à l'aise et ne répondit rien.

- Je ne voulais pas te vexer, répondit elle dans un sourire.

Il pencha doucement sa tête plumeuse sur le coté, regardant du coin de son œil vert la jeune femme. Un jour il devrait lui avouer. Avouer qu'il avait tout vu... Tout vu de ce jour tragique ou la citée était tombée à jamais dans les profondeurs abyssales... car il avait été présent.


	63. 7: La dernière dispute

Un chapitre très implicite à la fin et qui le restera :p En tout cas j'espère que cela vous plaira ! Malheureusement pour l'enfance de Kidd je n'ai pas été très inspiré, j'avoue qu'imaginer une enfance plus horrible qu'horrible... enfin bref c'était pas facile !

**Merci à vous, lecteurs de toujours lire cette fiction en tout cas !**

**Et un grand merci aux revieweurs: Greawenn, la rveuse, Blog emma-aya, Camargo, Tigrou2Hitsu-kun, pitivord, Hikaru Chesire, Kimberly-Kuzan, Trafalgar-Lucia , ShanaRoseRead, Hitsu-kun2Tigrou et Nanaille La Canaille ! Merci encore à vous de prendre la peine de mettre une review à chaque fois ^^ !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>

* * *

><p>Au petit matin les révolutionnaires reçurent un appel de l'un des QG principales. Visiblement Dragon, avec l'aide de son groupe, avait réussi à trouver l'emplacement de ce fameux royaume. De plus ils avaient aussi trouvé l'endroit où la relique devait être activée, et de ce fait, il restait encore une chance d'avoir l'avantage sur Barbe Noir.<p>

Malheureusement les log-poss ne s'étaient pas encore magnétisés sur les prochaines îles, et les pirates se devaient d'attendre un peu plus longtemps. D'après les prévisions des navigateurs un jour devrait suffire.

Pendant ce temps l''atmosphère entre les supernovas commençaient à être plus détendu qu'avant et fort heureusement d'ailleurs, après tout une terrible bataille était sur le point de faire exploser le nouveau monde.

- Tu m'évites en ce moment, s'exclama soudainement le rouquin en se postant devant Ashal tandis qu'elle somnolait tranquillement.

- Je t'évite parce que toi tu m'évites, répondit elle en ouvrant un œil. Je pensais que tu avais besoin de prendre tes espaces, c'est tout. Nous avons essuyé un sacré échec après tout...

- Je ne suis pas du genre à ruminer sur mon sort.

- Oui, je vois ça, je me suis trompée sur toi, soupira t'elle en fermant à nouveau l'œil.

Flashback de Kidd:

- Tu n'es qu'un abruti ! Cria la petite fille. Tu es moche, tu es stupide et tes habilles puent !

- La ferme ! Cria le petit rouquin. J'en ai rien à foutre de toi de toute façon ! T'es même pas belle !

- Même si tu n'as rien pour toi je pensais au moins que tu étais gentil ! Je me suis trompée sur toi ! Tu mérites de mourir dans ta poubelle qui te sert de maison !

Sur ces mots elle tira la langue et s'enfuit en courant, laissant un petit garçon roux dans une rage folle.

- J'en ai marre, fit il en mettant ses petites mains dans ses poches. Les filles c'est vraiment trop nul, puis ça sait même pas se battre. Ça sert à rien !

Interruption du flashback:

- QUOI ? Hurla t'il hors de lui (aussi bien qu'Ashal sursauta). Je ne suis pas assez bien pour ta petite personne !

Elle le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Quelle mouche l'avait encore piqué ? Peut-être qu'être entourré de supernovas toutes la journée le rendait fou.

Il croisa les bras et soupira avec arrogance.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda t'elle les sourcils froncés.

- Les filles... vous êtes toutes les mêmes... dès qu'un mec s'est fait une réputation vous accourez comme des chiennes en chaleur, lâcha t'il d'un air méprisant.

- Oï ! S'écria Ashal en se levant brutalement. Tu insinues que je suis superficielle là ?!

- J'insinue rien du tout c'est toi qui en conclut ça.

Même si le rouquin était bizarre ces temps ci, elle était passée outre, mais face à ce genre de remarque elle ne pouvait pas rester de marbre. Au final Kidd aussi avait ce qu'il voulait: une réaction.

- Je n'ai pas fait tout ce chemin jusque dans le nouveau monde pour me laisser traiter de la sorte par un psychopathe ! Lança t'elle en partant au quart de tour.

- Un psychopathe hein ? S'exclama Kidd avec un sang froid impressionnant. Rien de tel que d'envoyer un psychopathe en premier si on veut gagner une guerre, hein ?

La pirate ouvrit la bouche surprise, sa colère se dissipant quelque peu.

- Pardon ? Demanda t'elle.

- Tu m'as très bien compris. Et ton manque de réaction ne fait que le confirmer.

Sur ces mots le supernova s'éloigna, laissant l'autre supernova en plan.

S'était elle vraiment jouée de lui depuis le debout ? Il se posait la question jour et nuit depuis qu'il avait dû la combattre dans la base des révolutionnaires. Il y avait deux options: soit c'était bien le cas, ou soit l'esprit ou quoique ce fut été l'avait sciemment fait pour les mettre dos à dos. Quoiqu'il advienne il n'était pas stupide et il trouverait la réponse grâce à sa réaction: après tout il commençait à la connaitre presque sur le bout des doigts.

Flashback:

Kidd marchait dans les rues sableuses tandis que la nuit commençait doucement à envelopper cette ville réputée de South Blue. Cette fille avait tord, il n'était pas moche !

Le petit rouquin soupira en fermant un instant les yeux. Quant il les rouvrit c'est une lueur triste qui y figurait. Était il vraiment un moins que rien ?

Néanmoins, il devait se dépêcher de rentrer chez lui, ou plus précisément dans cette cabane délabrée et abandonnée depuis longtemps. Il ne vivait pas dans les poubelles comme disait cette fille ou ceux qui le voyaient, il vivait où il pouvait...

- Tsss... soupira t'il en détournant son regard sur la gauche comme si quelqu'un pouvait lire dans ses yeux.

La priorité était de vite rentrer avant que la nuit enveloppe réellement la ville... des choses affreuses se passaient la nuit dans les bas-fonds... des choses que même Kidd préférait ne pas savoir de peur de ne plus dormir la nuit.

Alors qu'il arrivait à une intersection quelqu'un se heurta à lui.

- Ça va Boss ? Demandèrent les deux enfants à celui qui était tombé parterre.

Le petit garçon brun au sol se releva en dépoussiérant ses vêtements.

- Tu peux pas regarder où tu vas sale punk ! Venez on dégage c'est qu'un loser toute façon.

- Oui Boss ! Crièrent les suiveurs.

Kidd n'eut pas le temps d'en placer une que les 3 enfants partaient déjà.

"Boss ?" Peut être qu'un jour quelqu'un l'appellerait aussi comme ça... Faisant une grimace il continua à marcher. Qui pouvait bien l'appelait comme ça ? Il était seul...

Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, une idée lui vint: suivre les 3 enfants. Au péril de la nuit, il braverait les dangers et... Il heurta un homme, visiblement trop pris dans ses pensées.

- C'est lui papa ! S'écria le petit enfant qui avait été surnommé "boss" auparavant.

- Alors comme ça tu as fait du mal à mon fils... fit l'homme avec un accent digne d'un bandit réputé.

- Je saigne là, là, et là, fit le petit en montrant ses égratignures avec fierté.

- Tu as fait saigné mon fils, pour la peine c'est toi que je vais saigner.

Kidd écarquilla les yeux, il était prêt à jurer que ce petit c'était fait ça tout seul ! D'ailleurs, l'enfant en question ricanait déjà.

- Hé, patron, je le reconnais, s'exclama un des hommes présents. C'est le petit qui fouinait dans l'entrepôt il y a quelques jours.

- Tch , pathétique... les gens comme toi devraient ne jamais être nés... tu es inutile.

Kidd se crispa et serra les poings: il n'était pas inutile ! Du moins il ne voulait pas l'être.

- Oh mais c'est quoi ce regard ? Rigolèrent les bandits. Ah ah ah ! C'est qu'il serait énervé le petiot !

Kidd frappa l'homme dans le ventre et celui ci rigola. En un éclair, le rouquin se prit la pire dérouillée de sa vie. Dégoulinant de sang, il fut jeté dans une décharge.

- Et voilà, les poubelles, exactement là où tu appartiens ! Rigolèrent les adultes accompagnés de l'enfant.

Kidd n'eut pas la force de répondre, il se sentait partir tout doucement: néanmoins il était assez conscient pour comprendre qu'il venait d'être humilié en beauté, bien plus que d'habitude... n'avait il pas de raison de vivre ? Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux mais il se refusa à pleurer... non il ne pouvait pas les retenir, elles coulaient toutes seules. Ses habits étaient non seulement ensanglantés mais ne couvraient même plus convenablement son corps... et il allait devoir rentrer comme ca, et trouver des habits en plein jour. Il serait sans doute la risée de tous pendant un moment (plus que d'habitude aussi).

Le petit garçon, la gorge nouée, se leva avec les plus grandes peines du monde. Ses jambes tremblaient tandis que la sang perlait jusque dans ses yeux. La tête basse, il rentra chez lui. Il n'avait même pas la force d'être en colère.

Malheureusement il n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Peinant à marcher droit, il finit par tomber à mi-chemin en plein dans la rue. Il était épuisé... son souffle était irrégulier et le sable se mélangeait à son sang le faisant souffrir atrocement. Personne ne viendrait l'aider de toute façon... il était seul.

Il serra les poings alors qu'il entendait des bruits écœurants dans les rues voisines. Il devait rentrer ou des choses pires encore lui arriveraient...

Est ce que le respect pouvait être appliqué grâce à la force brute ? La loi du plus fort, était ce cela ? S'il était fort il serait donc respecté, voir même adulé ? Il semblait y avoir du sens dans ces paroles mais l'enfant avait du mal à y voir clair... Sans s'en rendre compte il était parvenu à sa vieille cabane. Il referma la porte à double clef derrière lui et se laissa mollement tomber à genoux. Il était nul... seul... mais il ne voulait pas mourir...

Alors qu'il avait les mains de part et d'autre de sa tête, il regarda une clef à molette non loin de lui. Saisissant l'objet, il le regarda songeur et fatigué. Se faire une place... par la force ?

Lourdement il laissa tomber l'objet métallique, il avait froid et du mal à respirer. Son regard se perdit vers le plafond tandis que les larmes noircies par la saleté séchées sur ses joues pâles.

Un jour les gens n'oseront plus se moquer de lui... car ce seront eux qui le craindront.

Fin du flashback

- Oï, on fait une fête Ashal ! Lança Gerk.

- J'arrive, j'arrive, j'aidais les autres à porter l'alcool, répondit elle.

Ainsi, les pirates avaient commencés une petite fête pour combler la frustration de l'échec. Près du feu, Nami finissait de raconter un peu de son passé.

- On jouait souvent ensemble, rigola Nami en repensant à sa sœur. Enfin voilà, je crois que c'est tout...

- C'était super ! Fit Luffy en mâchouillant sa viande.

- Et toi Ashal ? demanda Nami.

- Oh... mon histoire n'est pas très intéressante... sourit elle mal à l'aise.

- Allez ! Cria Luffy en fronçant les sourcils. Je veux l'entendre.

- Allez ! Allez ! Crièrent Usopp, Luffy, Gerk et Chopper.

- Je... Bon d'accord... J'étais avec un vieux dans une petite maison. On était assez éloigné du village car à la base c'était un peu un ermite. Une fois, alors qu'on était partis dans la forêt avec Hypnos, on est tombé sur une carte...

Alors que Kidd était assis plus loin, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'écouter la petite histoire. Tous ces pirates qui ressassaient leurs souvenirs d'enfance comme des gamins... Ça l'écœurait. Heureusement pour lui, après ca, les pirates commencèrent à jouer de la musique et bientôt les cris euphoriques remplacèrent les histoires calmes.

- On ferait mieux de se concentrer sur le reste de la mission que de perdre notre temps à raconter des conneries, lança soudainement Kidd.

- C'est vrai, répondit Killer. Mais en attendant on ne peut rien faire d'autre.

De loin Ashal observait le dangereux supernova. Il était beaucoup plus sombre que d'habitude pour une raison qu'elle ignorait totalement... Elle se leva bien décidée à tirer ça au clair.

- Kidd, faut qu'on parle, lança t'elle derrière son dos.

- Je suis occupé.

- Occupé à quoi ?

- A picoler.

- S'il te plait, soupira t'elle.

- Va donc raconter tes contes de fée à ces abrutis, fais pas chier.

- Mes... contes de fée ? lâcha t'elle surprise.

- Ton passé n'a jamais été comme ça...

- Je n'ai pas inventé tout ça !

- Je l'ai vu, ne me mens pas. Tu as été traquée et trahie.

- Je ne racontais que les bons souvenirs ! Je n'allais quand même pas...

- Des bons souvenirs inventés d'où ? Ah ah ah ! Me fais pas rire.

Wire et Heat chuchotèrent aux autres de se faire discret. Quand ces deux là commençaient à se disputer, ça pouvait vite dégénérer.

- Je n'ai rien inventé !

- Tsss... tu te voiles la face... Embellir le passé ne sert à rien, c'est du passé, accepte le comme il est.

- Pourquoi tu dois toujours être aussi méchant ! fit elle complètement excédée par l'attitude du rouquin envers elle ces derniers temps.

Il fallait qu'elle aille faire un tour de suite, elle ne pouvait plus le supporter... Pourquoi Kidd réagissait de cette manière ? Si distant, si froid... et provocateur en plus.

- Ok c'est bon, s'exclama Kidd. Je devais être sur.

Elle s'arrêta net.

- Sûr de quoi ?

- Que tu ne te servais pas de moi.

Elle ne comprenait rien et elle ne voulait pas comprendre. La pirate partit loin de la fête. Sans hésiter Kidd la suivit.

- Laisse moi, lança t'elle en voyant qu'il la suivait.

- Non, poupée, il faut qu'on parle. C'est pas ce que tu voulais ?

- Plus maintenant. Casse-toi.

- Laisse moi t'expliquer.

- Non, je ne veux pas de tes explications.

- Dommage pour toi car tu vas quand même les entendre.

Elle n'était vraiment pas en état d'entendre quoi que ce soit. Prise dans ses pensées et au meilleur moyen de ne pas craquer devant son comportement injuste, elle ne sentit pas ses bras entourer ses épaules.

- Lâche moi je te dis ! Cria t'elle en se débattant. Dégage !

- Écoute moi, au moins, chuchota t'il à son oreille pour la calmer.

- Non ! Je te déteste Kidd ! Je te hais ! Cria t'elle en perdant totalement son sang froid.

- Ce magicien de pacotille a dû te le dire... tu n'étais plus toi même là-bas. Tu as dit des choses que je ne supporte pas entendre. Je devais m'assurer que ces choses n'étaient pas vraies.

- Le problème c'est que j'essaye de me souvenir des moments agréables de ma vie car en repensant à toutes les merdes qui me sont arrivées y'a de quoi se pendre ! Et tu fais partis de ses merdes qui me sont arrivées ! Cria t'elle pleine de rage.

- Chaton, je sais que tu ais énervé, mais...

- Ça m'empoissonne de repenser aux nombres de personne que j'ai vu mourir ou qui...

Elle ne continua pas sa phrase. Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Elle ne pouvait plus parler...

Alors qu'il était dos à elle, il la prit par les épaules pour que son regard fasse face au sien.

Il passa sa main sur sa joue tandis qu'elle déviait son regard ailleurs. C'était bien la première fois qu'il brûlait d'une passion aussi débordante. Il y a quelques mois cela l'aurait terriblement effrayé mais plus maintenant. Il la ramena presque brutalement contre lui, mettant son nez dans ses cheveux et essuyant au passage quelques larmes sur sa joue avec son pouce.

- Il fallait que je sois sur, ma belle, chuchota t'il en fermant les yeux. Je sais que tu ne comprends peut être pas tout mais c'était important pour moi.

Elle respira un moment collée contre son torse, reprenant son souffle et le contrôle d'elle même.

- Je suppose que je ne saurais jamais ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda t'elle presque en murmurant.

Il la décolla de son torse et la regarda en souriant, l'embrassant fugacement sur la joue.

- Je ne pense pas chaton, fit il en lui mettant son manteau pourpre sur ses épaules.

Lui passant sa main métallique dans le dos il afficha un grand sourire.

- Peu importe ce qui arrive désormais, j'irai jusqu'au bout et je m'assurerai que toi aussi, lança t'il déjà victorieux. J'ai hâte que ca commence, ah ah ah ! fit il avec un regard remplie de volonté et de sang.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, se sentant toujours un peu mal à l'aise, il la rattrapa par le bras et l'embrassa fougueusement, aussi bien que la pirate pensa pendant un moment qu'elle allait mourir d'asphyxie. Sentant le membre du supernova se raidir, elle le poussa pour mettre de la distance entre eux deux.

- Je ne te comprends vraiment pas, fit elle frustrée mais apaisée. Un coup tu es distant voir carrément méchant et ensuite tu me sautes dessus avec la ferme volonté de...

- Ah ah je crois que tu n'as pas compris, rigola t'il en la ramenant un peu plus vers lui et l'embrassant dans le cou.

- C'est exactement ce que je suis en train de dire, répondit elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Souriant d'un air ravi il lui ébouriffa les cheveux et partit en direction du campement. Cependant, quelques mètres plus loin il se stoppa en allongeant son bras droit à l'horizontal, et balança sa tête légèrement en arrière, jetant un regard vers elle.

- Tu n'es pas sérieux ? Demanda t'elle de plus en plus surprise par cette tête brulée.

- Pourquoi, ça t'effraie le sérieux ? ricana t'il.

Elle hésita, puis soupira avant de s'élancer à ses cotés, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle n'allait tout de même pas se dégonfler alors que lui était allé jusque là... Jamais aussi sérieux, hein ?


	64. 7: La Mort de Deux Supernovas

Alors alors, à votre avis c'est la fin de l'histoire ? Mouahaha !

J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes, je m'excuse en avance j'ai presque failli ne pas publier aujourd'hui par manque de temps !

**Merci à vos chaleureuses reviews: Tigrou2Hitsu-kun, ShanaRoseRead, la rveuse, Trafalgar-Lucia, Hikaru Chesire, Greawenn, Blog de emma-aya, Yuna Tsukiteru, Neunonska, Laya Mya, Suuubliime et Nanaille la Canaille !**

* * *

><p><strong>Fin de l'Arc 7, chapitre 6<strong>

* * *

><p>Quand les logs-poss furent magnétisés, les pirates levèrent l'ancre. Alors qu'ils étaient en plein milieu du chemin menant à la prochaine île, un vent violent vint gonfler les voiles avant de s'estomper d'un seul coup. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, un galion sortit de la mer, provocant plusieurs vagues sur la mer auparavant calme.<p>

Avec un sérieux et un sourire unique, Dragon regarda les navires des supernovas présents.

En parlant de supernova, les vaisseaux d'Urouge et de Capone sortirent à leur tour de l'eau aux cotés du galion.

- Il sait faire ses entrées, Apapapapa, lança Apoo en ajustant ses lunettes sur son crâne.

- C'est lui Dragon ?! Hurla Bonney sur son navire tout en plissant les yeux.

- Luffy... lança Nami. C'est ton père non ?

- Ahhh c'est vrai ! Crièrent Usopp et Chopper presque paniqués (va-t-on savoir pourquoi).

- Je crois ouais, répondit le brun en se curant le nez.

- Yohohoho, ça n'a pas l'air de t'inquiéter plus que ça Luffy-san, s'exclama Brook enthousiaste.

Les pirates furent alors conviés sur le galion, ou plus précisément les capitaines. Dragon, d'un air impérial, s'approcha des supernovas. Pour sûr ce mec avait une aura bien particulière, pas étonnant qu'il soit l'homme le plus recherché au monde !

- Trafalgar je présume ? Demanda t'il en s'arrêtant en face du brun à l'air austère.

- Vous présumez bien, répondit le chirurgien indifférent.

- Votre sous marin nous seras vital dans la prochaine mission.

Ashal, charmée, le regarda parler avec le médecin.

- Ashal, grogna Kidd en regardant Dragon. Il est trop vieux pour toi t'facon.

- Mais n'importe quoi, je ne pensais pas à ça ! Se défendit elle maladroitement.

Elle détourna son regard vers l'océan tout en s'accoudant à la rambarde lustrée.

Quelques minutes plus tard (car la situation était urgente) les opérations pouvaient commencer. Barbe Noir pouvait faire émerger le royaume d'un instant à l'autre, et alors la bataille commencerait immédiatement.

Drake, Kidd, Hawkins, Luffy et Ashal furent envoyés dans une caverne située sous la mer. Heureusement avec le sous-marin de Trafalgar Law se fut un jeu d'enfant: aucun autre navire n'aurait pu passer. Les autres pirates quant à eux devaient s'assurer de la tranquillité du lieu et parer n'importe quelle menace ou ennemi qui pourrait surgir.

Rien ne devait empêcher l'île d'émerger et visiblement c'était dans cette caverne que le mécanisme se trouvait. S'ils pouvaient coincer Teach avant qu'il fasse quoique ce soit, la mission serait un succès.

Le sous-marin émergea dans une caverne des plus banales. Kidd fut le premier à sortir et sauta sur la roche humide. Ses bottes s'embourbèrent dans ce qui semblait être de l'argile.

Ashal le suivit en s'embourbant profondément. Luffy, quant à lui, dû prendre ses claquettes dans ses mains et marcher pieds nus: à chaque pas qu'il faisait ses chaussures restaient plantées dans le sol. Finalement Hawkins conserva sa classe légendaire (un saut élancé et une réception parfaite sur un sol dur, à croire qu'il savait déjà où mettre les pieds) et Drake aida Ashal à sortir de cette boue glissante.

- Tssss... Tu nous ralentis, soupira Eustass.

- Je te signale que sans moi cette mission est un échec ! Protesta Ashal.

- Avec ou sans... je vois pas vraiment la différence.

- Oï ! Regardez ! S'écria Luffy. J'ai fait un bonhomme de boue !

Les pirates regardèrent en direction de Monkey.D Luffy d'un air désolant.

- Il faut nous dépêcher, Teach connait l'emplacement du dispositif d'enclenchement, s'exclama Hawkins.

Petit à petit les supernovas pénétrèrent dans la caverne. Néanmoins au bout d'un certain temps les parois devinrent bleus et lisses. Cela ressemblait beaucoup à ce qu'Ashal avait vu dans le souterrain du vieille homme, cet étrange bassin avec cette pierre pourtant banale.

- Yosh, je peux remettre mes claquettes, s'exclama Luffy content.

La pirate regarda avec étrangeté les alentours. Elle semblait marcher dans un rêve, mais un rêve ayant mal tourné... Sans s'en rendre compte elle se stoppa... Revoyant l'homme avec qui elle avait parlé, les traits rigides de son visage et...

Les capitaines s'arrêtèrent un moment, fixant la jeune femme derrière avec étonnement.

- Ashal ? Demanda Luffy.

Elle releva la tête un moment, regardant chaque visage. Se mordant la lèvre un instant.

Kidd, la connaissant, s'avança vers elle.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y'a poupée ?

Elle ne répondit rien. Elle regarda juste dans le vague.

- Elle ne va pas le faire, annonça Hawkins.

Elle leva les yeux vers le magicien, puis acquiesça.

- Je ne réveillerai pas le royaume...

Les pirates écarquillèrent les yeux.

- Je ne veux pas, chuchota t'elle avec force. Je ne veux pas être responsable de sa renaissance !

- Les esprits que tu as vu étaient en colère, répondit Hawkins. Je comprends ta réticence, mais Barbe noir, lui, n'en aura pas. Depuis des centaines d'années ces esprits errent, agités, le temps est venu de les libérer.

- Non. Je ne le ferais pas. Je ne pourrai jamais endosser la responsabilité de ce qui va suivre... je ne veux pas provoquer cette guerre !

Les traits sévères, elle fit demie-tour.

- Ashal ! S'écria Luffy en la poursuivant.

Kidd cramponna fermement le bras de Luffy et celui-ci s'arrêta sur place, regardant le rouquin d'un air presque fâché.

- Je vais y aller, chapeau de paille.

Ajustant sa fourrure sur ses épaules, il s'élança à sa poursuite.

Prostrée contre une parois rocheuse, elle regardait dans le vague.

- Ashal... soupira le rouquin. Je ne veux pas te foutre la pression mais tu n'as pas le choix.

- Bien sûr que si j'ai le choix ! Et je choisie de ne rien faire. Que ce soit moi ou Barbe Noir qui déclenche cette machine qu'est ce que ça change ?! J'ai déjà tué trop de gens, je n'alourdirai pas ma liste.

- C'est à moi que tu dis que tu as tué trop de gens ? Rigola t'il en s'asseyant à ses côté.

Elle se tut. Tandis qu'elle se tenait là silencieuse, il passa son bras métallique autour de ses épaules.

- Après tout ce que tu as fait, si près du but, tu vas abandonner ? fit il en approchant son visage de sa joue.

- Laisse moi, fit elle en plaquant sa main contre le visage du rouquin, le poussant dans l'autre sens.

Elle se leva et sembla réfléchir un instant. S'immobilisant, elle se retourna brusquement vers lui.

- Je ne le ferais pas Kidd, j'ai fait mon choix et même toi n'y pourras rien changer.

Le pirate resta silencieux, fixant Ashal de ses yeux jaunes-orangés. Un léger silence s'installa, silence qu'elle pensait que Kidd allait rompre mais bien au contraire il resta calme.

- Tu ne dis rien ? Demanda t'elle brusquement.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je dise poupée ? Tu as fait ton choix non ? J'suis pas ton père.

- C'est sûr... mais j'aurais pensé que... enfin tu vois...

Kidd la regarda toujours aussi sérieusement.

Elle fixa le sol un moment, la boue, comme ci un objet allait sortir pour lui indiquer le bon choix.

- Dragon a rassemblé les supernovas pour qu'on arrive ici, et au dernier moment je renonce, s'exclama t'elle en se passant sa main sur son visage. C'est lamentable.

- Si tu ne le fais pas tu peux être sur que Teach le fera. Puis tu vas arrêter de te plaindre, c'est chiant.

Elle sourit amèrement, se mordant l'intérieur de la joue.

- J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment, de plus je pense avoir déjà payé mon due dans cette histoire. Je suis sûr qu'à la fin il va se passer quelque chose de malheureux. Je lève les voiles cette nuit, je ne veux plus jamais m'approcher de cette île ou tout ce qui s'en rapproche.

Tandis qu'elle s'éloignait, Kidd la héla.

- Tu crois vraiment que ça te concerne, Ashal ? Je sais que tu es égocentrique mais quand même. Tu n'as pas compris que, que tu le veuilles ou non, la guerre est là. L'émersion de l'île n'est qu'une excuse du gouvernement pour restreindre les libertés et nous traquer.

Kidd continua de la regarder dans un sourire presque malsain, son sourire habituelle quoi.

- Sauf que le gouvernement n'a pas compris qu'il ne faut pas provoquer les pirates, ah ah ah ah !

- C'est faux ! Hurla t'elle en saisissant la fourrure rouge du manteau de Kidd. C'est faux, tu m'entends ! La bataille va se faire à cause de l'arme antique, c'est tout ! Sans l'arme antique il n'y aura pas de bataille !

Kidd saisit les poignées d'Ashal et la força à lâcher prise. Se tordant de douleur face à la pression sur ses poignées, elle tomba les deux genoux dans la boue. Il lui lâcha les poignées et tomba volontairement à genoux lui aussi. La saisissant par les deux épaules, il la regarda droit dans les yeux. Un regard remplie de volonté, une volonté de fer.

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi cette bataille a lieu, au final que l'arme antique soit là ou pas ne change que très peu de chose. Tu n'es pas idiote, tu t'aveugles juste.

Elle détourna son regard, prouvant contre son grès que Kidd avait raison.

- Regarde moi Ashal, tonna t'il alors que son regard devenait encore plus sérieux et motivé. Je ne te laisserais pas tomber comme ce chien de la marine l'a fait, ok ?

- Je sais, soupira t'elle.

- Alors qu'est ce qui t'empêche de déclencher le mécanisme ?

- Je ne veux pas être l'instrument de cette bataille. Si Teach est assez con pour déclencher un mécanisme dont on ignore encore l'entière fonction, ça le regarde. Je ne déteste pas les humains au point de les détruire tous. Je ne le ferai pas.

Kidd sourit à cette phrase, repensant à la mentalité et à la rage qui animait la pirate au début de leur histoire.

- Je sais c'est stupide mais...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un énorme choc secoua la grotte. Pour ne pas finir complètement dans le boue, Kidd planta son bras métallique dans le sol et Ashal se cramponna à lui. Au bout de plusieurs minutes le vacarme tonitruant cessa.

- Bordel c'était quoi ! Hurla Kidd en se relevant.

Alors qu'Ashal se levait, un poignard fut lancé en direction de Kidd. Celui-ci esquiva, laissant la pirate stupéfaite devant l'objet apparaissant subitement à un mètre d'elle. L'arme vint se planter sèchement dans son ventre. Avec Kidd devant le projectile elle n'avait pas pu esquiver l'objet, trop proche. Son souffle coupé, elle regarda l'objet en jurant.

- ASHAL ! Hurla Kidd.

- Zeha zeha zeha !

Tandis que Kidd se penchait auprès d'elle pour vérifier que le poignard n'avait pas atteint un endroit potentiellement mortel, il regarda derrière lui.

- Teach... murmura Ashal alors que du sang coulait le long de ses lèvres.

- Tu m'as bien agacé la dernière fois, mais je dois dire que j'aime les femmes pugnaces.

- Connard, chuchota Kidd en produisant des étincelles avec sa main droite.

- A ce que je vois vous avez former une charmante famille, vous les supernovas, zeha zeha zeha ! Mais...

Kidd ne laissa pas le temps à Marshall de répondre et l'attaqua. Ne s'attendant pas à une attaque de cette ampleur, Teach s'écrasa violemment contre les parois de la grotte. Il glissa et cracha du sang.

- Zehaa ! Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi "Captain" Kidd. Tu es plutôt fort.

- Et toi plutôt faible, ricana le rouquin.

- Chef, l'île a émergé, nous sommes attendus par le gouvernement, s'exclama un homme derrière avec un fusil et des lunettes.

- La bataille ne fait que commencer, rigola une femme derrière. Tiens, ces deux gamins insolents... Ils n'étaient pas avec les autres...

- Qu'avez vous fait de Luffy et des autres ?! Hurla Ashal.

- Ma pauvre, tu devrais te taire ou tu vas te vider de ton sang, ah ah ah !

- Tu n'as pas l'avantage Eustass "Captain" Kidd, s'exclama l'homme au fusil. Nous avons tué Barbe Blanche il y a bientôt 3 ans et pourtant tu n'arrives toujours pas à la cheville de cet homme.

- Tu veux voir ? Le provoqua Kidd.

Aussitôt la femme poisson tenta de passer derrière Ashal pour la prendre en otage mais Kidd fut plus rapide et lui déchaina un puissant coup de poing en fer.

- Ne l'approche pas salope, s'exclama t'il en la fusillant de ses yeux jaunes.

Ashal tenta de se redresser, la douleur était intense mais le choc était passé. S'aidant de la parois elle s'adossa contre la pierre et respira doucement.

- Ça va ? demanda Kidd sans détourner son regard des pirates en face.

- J'ai connu pire, répondit elle.

- Tu te sens en état de combattre.

- Non, avoua t'elle alors que la douleur s'intensifiait. Il y avait du poison sur la lame, la routine quoi...

- Très bien j'en fait mon affaire, bouge pas.

- Quelle arrogance ! Zeha Zeha Zeha ! Rigola Teach. Mais je suis désolé, tu es un danger Ashal. Tu es la seule personne capable de contrecarrer mes plans. Comme ton p'tit ami refuse de me laisser t'approcher, il va te suivre.

- Tu ne nous tueras pas si facilement, rétorqua t'elle alors que la haine pouvait se lire dans ses yeux.

- Voyons... le même sang coule dans nos veines ! Je ne suis pas aussi méchant qu'on le dit, je ne compte pas te tuer. Au contraire je vais t'offrir des vacances uniques, un aller-simple.

- Le seul aller-simple qui m'arrêtera sera la mort...

- Ah ah ah ! Rigola gaiement la femme poisson. Tu es vraiment sotte, toutes les humaines sont comme ça ? Quelle plaie !

- Tu veux toujours rejoindre tes ancêtres ? Demanda Barbe Noir avec un sourire des plus grands sur son visage.

- Non, rétorqua t'elle sévèrement.

- C'est bien dommage... Car tu n'as pas le choix. Profite bien.

A ces mots, il lança un objet sphérique vers Ashal. Aussitôt Kidd donna un coup de pied dedans pour qu'il s'éloigne. Seulement, l'objet rebondit contre une surface invisible et se stoppa au pied de Kidd.

- Ah ah, nous avons aussi des utilisateurs de fruit du démon chéri, fit la femme poisson en faisant un clin d'œil à Kidd. Dommage tu étais typiquement mon genre.

Sur ce, l'équipage mené par Barbe Noir s'en alla en rigolant, laissant les deux pirates dans une prison invisible.

- Kidd, l'objet a un détonateur ! Cria Ashal.

Aussitôt, le rouquin s'agenouilla et prit l'objet dans les mains. Avec dégout il le lâcha au loin.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda t'elle.

- Du granit marin...

- Merde, il doit y avoir un moyen de franchir les murs alors ? Si tu poses le granit marin sur le mur invisible ?

Kidd s'empressa de prendre l'objet et le colla à la parois. La minuterie accéléra son rythme aussi bien que l'objet n'allait pas tarder à exploser.

Rien.

Kidd cogna plusieurs fois sur le mur, espérant le briser par plusieurs moyens.

Toujours rien.

- Donne le moi, demanda Ashal. Peut être que je peux le désamorcer.

Kidd lui donna l'objet et elle le regarda sous tout ses angles.

Aucunes failles. Une sphère parfaitement lisse et bleue.

La granit marin encerclait totalement la minuterie.

La minuterie hurla, signant son dernier quarra.

Kidd jeta l'objet au loin et entoura Ashal de ses bras.

- Kidd ?

- Je t'aime Ashal.

Un flash blanc se propagea dans la grotte entière.

Plus loin, Luffy ferma les yeux en hurlant de douleur.

- Ça fait mal, ça fait mal ! Cria t'il en se tordant partout.

- Nous nous sommes fait duper, s'écria Hawkins en reprenant son souffle.

- Merde ! Barbe Noir ! Cria Drake. Si seulement nous n'avions pas été coincés dans cet éboulement ! Je ne peux rien faire ou la grotte va s'effondrer sur nous !

- Je suppose qu'Ashal sera pas contente qu'on détruise la caverne...

Aussitôt un étrange sentiment parcourut les supernovas. Se regardant tous les trois, ils regardèrent ensuite dans la même direction, au loin. Deux présences venaient de disparaitre totalement.

- ASHAL ! Hurla Luffy.


	65. Arc 8: L'Atlantide

Et bien il semble que la petite blague n'est pas prise avec vous :p en effet ce n'est pas encore la fin et... pour le reste vous verrez bien ;D !

Allez, attachez vos ceintures: l'Arc 8 commence !

**Merci à vous tous et tout particulièrement Kimberly-Kuzan, ShanaRoseRead, Guest, Hikaru Chesire, Camargo, Blog de emma-aya, Guest, la rveuse, Neunonska, Greawenn, Trafalgar-Lucia, Tigrou2Hitsu-kun, Kenya, Guest et DJ-Mya972 !**

* * *

><p><strong>Arc 8, Chapitre 1<strong>

* * *

><p>Une onde violente parcourut la grotte. Les rochers explosèrent et les trois supernovas furent libérés. Courant à en perdre haleine dans la boue, Luffy passa devant, vite suivis d'Hawkins et de Drake.<p>

Dans un temps record ils arrivèrent sur les lieux, là où ils avaient sentis leurs présences auparavant, le spectacle était...

Un grand vide où une pierre lisse apparaissait sous la boue qui avait, durant l'impact, était projetée au loin. Rien... de la pierre c'est tout.

- Ils étaient là ! Cria luffy.

Drake resta sans voix.

- Ils ne sont plus de ce monde, s'exclama calmement Hawkins.

Luffy se retourna brusquement vers le magicien, d'un air violent. L'agrippant par le colle de sa chemise, il le secoua violemment.

- Elle est en vie ! J'en suis sûr ! S'écria Luffy. Elle ne va pas partir alors que ça devient intéressant !

- Chapeau de paille... soupira Drake. Ils ont été désintégrés.

- Je n'avais pas prévu ça, souligna Hawkins.

Un long silence s'installa, un silence respectueux. Celui que l'on accorde aux morts.

- Mugiwara ça ne va pas ? Demanda Drake en voyant l'attitude changeante du jeune homme.

Il remit son chapeau de paille sur sa tête et bouscula Drake.

- Oï ! Tu vas où comme ça ?

Luffy se retourna et son regard transperça l'âme des deux hommes.

- Je vais défoncer Barbe Noir.

* * *

><p>Un atmosphère doux enveloppa le ciel et l'île. Alors que les commerçants s'affairaient de toutes parts, un flash perturba leur vie tranquille.<p>

Deux jeunes personnes, s'enlaçant comme si leur vie en dépendait, venaient d'apparaitre sur la place du marché. Il n'y avait pas de description... les marchands restèrent bouche bée.

- Écartez vous, hurla un homme avec une stature grande et une armure bleue.

Les gens s'écartèrent sans rechigner, chuchotant même des mots agréables à l'apparition du guerrier.

Arrivant à hauteur des deux jeunes personnes couvertes de boue, le guerrier toussa légèrement.

- Vous savez il a des chambres pour ça.

Ashal se dégagea doucement de l'emprise de Kidd et tous deux regardèrent l'homme à côté d'eux.

- Je croyais que je devais aller en enfer... chuchota la pirate déconcertée.

- Moi aussi, rétorqua Kidd d'un air déçu.

- Vous n'êtes ni en enfer ni au paradis jeunes crétins, vous êtes sur la place du marché, alors circulez !

Ashal se leva doucement, ses jambes étaient encore engourdies. Soudainement, et avec joie, elle aperçut Hypnos sur l'épaule de l'homme et enlaça l'aigle.

L'aigle l'insulta de tout les noms possibles et inimaginables avant de se reposer sur l'épaule de son maitre.

- Ça ne va pas jeune fille ! Les animaux ne sont pas des peluches ! Gronda l'homme d'une voix grave.

- Mais Hypnos c'est moi ! Protesta t'elle.

Kidd observa un moment l'aigle, en effet c'était bien ce piaf. Curieux, il regarda les alentours.

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu racontes jeune fille, je suis Ervig.

Alors qu'Ashal s'entêtait à faire comprendre à Hypnos qu'il ne s'appelait pas Ervig, une giclée de sang tâcha l'armure du guerrier. Elle posa sa main devant sa bouche tandis que la douleur s'intensifiait.

- Kidd... murmura t'elle en se tordant en deux.

Le rouquin, perdu dans cet environnement nouveau, regarda soudainement la pirate comme ramené brusquement à la réalité.

- Cette petite saigne beaucoup ! Remarqua le guerrier anxieux.

- Vous avez des médecins ? Demanda Kidd.

- Non, enfin quelques uns mais c'est rare. Suivez moi je sais où aller. Vous avez de la chance d'être tombé sur moi, aucune autre personne ne saurait où trouver des médecins !

Le guerrier ouvrit le chemin et les personnes vaquèrent à leur occupation, échangeant de temps à autres des paroles concernant les deux jeunes personnes.

- Surement la voie de la téléportation, s'exclama une femme.

- Mais il était couvert de boue, rétorqua son mari.

Peu à peu les chuchotements s'estompèrent et le marché de Duncle reprit.

Durant le chemin Kidd dû porter Ashal pour l'aider à ne pas souffrir. Pendant un moment, elle s'en fichait presque de savoir où elle était du moment qu'elle demeurait près de lui.

- T'endors pas, tonna Kidd, j'ai pas envie d'avoir un cadavre dans les bras.

- Ne sois pas si rude avec cette jeune fille, lui répondit l'homme. Tu ne vois pas qu'elle souffre ?

- Elle a connu pire.

- J'ai connu mieux, chuchota t'elle dans un rictus.

- Nous y sommes.

Un jeune homme dans la dizaine s'avança et accueillit les invités.

- Bonjour Rytlock, nous avons une blessée.

- Où est le médecin, le mioche ? Demanda Kidd.

- Je suis le guérisseur. Vous fêtez quelque chose aujourd'hui ? La fête a mal tourné ? Vous êtes effrayant...

- Un gosse comme toi est médecin ? Fit il dubitatif.

Aussitôt le petit être passa ses mains sur le thorax de la jeune femme et la plaie se referma doucement.

- Fais gaffe où tu touches gamin, c'est ma propriété, lui lança Kidd. Étrange fruit du démon d'ailleurs, mais utile.

- C'est votre esclave ?! Mais c'est interdit les esclaves ! Et je n'ai pas de fruit du démon ! Sale clown !

Le gamin s'en alla en pleurnichant, puis une minute après présenta ses excuses à Kidd.

- Je suis désolé monsieur je ne m'emporte pas facilement mais vous êtes si effrayant que vous m'avez fait perdre mes moyens...

Satisfait mais choqué, Kidd regarda le gamin d'un air...

- Kidd ? Demanda Ashal en se relevant.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Je me sens bien, merci ! Ça fait combien de temps que je dors ?

- 3 minutes.

- Ah ben dis donc je guéris de plus en plus vite ! Fit elle en rigolant.

- Tsss...

Le rouquin détourna la tête et sortit de la maison. La pirate, quant à elle, resta un instant muette, penchant la tête vers le bas. Après avoir momentanément réfléchie, elle sortit et rejoignit le supernova.

- Ashal, s'exclama Kidd en repensant à ce qu'il avait dit avant que cette bombe n'explose.

- Ne dis rien, c'est bon, rétorqua t'elle subitement, ne préférant pas s'étendre sur le sujet. Mais cependant il y un truc que je me demande. Est ce qu'on est vraiment mort ? J'aurais plutôt pensé aller en enfer ou quelque chose qui y ressemble... Enfin je ne crois pas du tout à ce genre de chose... mais je ne..

- Tsss, ferme là et regarde, idiote, s'exclama Kidd.

Elle s'interrompit, prête à cogner Kidd pour son impolitesse. Elle n'en eut pas l'occasion.

Un frisson parcourut son échine. Une citée bleue, aux pavés tout aussi bleus, s'étendait à perte de vu. Des murailles s'élevaient extrêmement hautes, se perdant dans l'horizon.

Ses yeux commencèrent à s'embuer. L'image se reflétant dans son iris devenait peu à peu flou.

Des animaux, des personnes en flamme, ou en glace...

Sa bouche s'entrevit légèrement. Comment avait elle pu ne pas remarquer ça ?

La rue pleine de vie, de différence... des boutiques excentriques, allons d'une simple boulangerie à une serre de plantes de compagnie...

Elle fit un pas, puis un autre.

Deux personnes en armure bleues-marines marchèrent devant eux avant de disparaitre dans une autre ruelle.

Elle tomba à genoux. Sa main devant sa bouche tremblante.

Des frissons la secouaient violemment.

- Le...le... bégaya t'elle.

Elle posa ses deux mains sur le sol, mettant sa tête sur sa poitrine.

Ses yeux se levèrent, reflétant à nouveau une image flou. Chaque image s'imprimait dans le bleu de ses yeux.

- Nous y sommes arrivés... J'y suis arrivée...

Elle caressa doucement les pavés nacrés sous ses doigts. Serrant les poings. Sans prendre de respiration, elle s'élança à travers la cité.

Courant et esquivant les personnes. Elle courut au loin, se retournant face à une boutique, ou face à une personne étrange. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur la muraille bleue, puis vers le ciel. Des oiseaux étranges volaient dans le ciel.

Un vent humide s'infiltra dans ses cheveux, portant l'eau salée de la mer. Elle se transforma en félin et sprinta le long des rues. Elle bondit sur un baril et s'accrocha à un toit, courant à travers la citée.

Son âme entière fut bercée par un sentiment d'euphorie, de liberté sauvage.

La panthère stabilisa sa course et sauta de plateforme en plateforme pour arriver en haut de la muraille. Se transformant à nouveau en humaine, elle escalade une tour.

La mer englobait cette île immense dont on ne voyait pas la fin. La grande muraille était construite sur la falaise, et en dessous s'étendait la mer, sans aucun rocher.

Vers la gauche les falaises devenaient plus douces jusqu'à devenir une longue plage au sable chaud. Vers la droite s'étendait une plaine immense qui débouchait sur une forêt infinie aux montagnes enneigées.

Ses cheveux blancs bougeaient au grès du vent et son âme entière chavirait. Elle écarta les bras en souriant. Ce monde perdu, ce royaume... elle y était arrivée !

- Ça y est, enfin !

- Madame ! S'exclama un jeune homme, vous n'avez pas le droit d'être là.

Elle regarda le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus et aux yeux verts.

- Enfin, vous pouvez, mais c'est mieux de ne pas...

Elle lui adressa un sourire, alors qu'une larme roula sur sa joue. Elle posa un pied sur la plus haute pierre de la tour, puis un autre, ouvrant les bras.

- J'y suis arrivée ! J'y suis arrivée ! répéta t'elle heureuse.

Les larmes lui montèrent un peu plus aux yeux tandis qu'elle arborait ce sourire radieux.

- Attention ! Vous allez tomber ! S'inquiéta le jeune homme.

- Non, cette fois je ne tomberai pas.

Ses yeux se fermèrent un moment. Toutes ces étapes, toute cette histoire, toutes les années de sa vie.

Elle ouvrit les yeux doucement, bercée par la lumière du couchée du soleil. Les nuages se teintaient de rose et d'orangé, tandis que le bleu-turquoise de la citée revêtait ces couleurs, comme absorbées.

Ses bras s'ouvrirent un peu plus, et elle s'élança dans le vide, du haut de la tour.

- Madame ! Cria t'il en se penchant vers le bas de la falaise.

Avec force, elle toucha l'eau. La mer était froide. Se laissant porter par les courants, elle nagea progressivement vers la plage.

Le sable dorée s'accrocha à ses vêtements, et tandis que le soleil disparaissait derrière le voile de la nuit, elle s'allongea sur le dos, les bras et les jambes écartés.

Une fine pluie commença à tomber, gouttelettes par gouttelettes. Elle continua à regarder le ciel. Seule et perdue dans la nuit, échouée sur la plage, le ciel remplit d'étoiles illuminait le noir de son iris.

Elle n'avait pas froid, elle n'avait pas faim, elle n'avait ni peurs ni angoisses.

Se retournant, elle se transforma en panthère et courut. Ses pattes mouillées s'enfoncèrent dans le sable et les grains s'attachaient au pelage de la bête. Courant avec difficulté, elle atteignit une falaise herbeuse menant à la forêt gigantesque. Les nuages enveloppaient la cime des arbres, le verts foncé et le vert clair enrichissaient ce tableau, des plantes violettes immenses, bleus et roses s'élevaient.

Le félin courra d'autant plus vite. Grimpant d'arbre en arbre, elle voulait atteindre le plus haut arbre au milieu de cette forêt embrumée.

L'animal sauta à nouveau à terre et ses pattes projetèrent l'eau d'une flaque au loin. Son cœur battait la chamade tandis que son pelage se faisait griffer par quelques plantes. Elle accélérait le rythme un peu plus chaque seconde. Le battement de son cœur ne faisait plus qu'un entre l'animal et l'humaine. Très loin se dessinait l'arbre. Le félin toucha une fougère touffue, des millions de feuilles bleues s'envolèrent. Elle effleura alors les feuilles d'un sol pleureur et son feuillage s'illumina d'un vert fluorescent.

Le mouvement de ses pattes allaient de plus en plus vite. L'arbre géant se rapprochait. Bientôt elle le touchera. Des oiseaux s'enfuirent face au prédateur. Le félin grogna alors et sauta alors sur l'arbre géant. Il faisait plus de 60 mètre de large, sa hauteur était indéfinissable. Son feuillage était vert et rouge, changeant de couleur en permanence, il était ensuite jaune et bleu.

La panthère noir se cramponna, serra les griffes et grimpa un peu plus haut. Ses pattes ripèrent plusieurs fois, ses crocs se plantèrent dans l'épaisse écorce marron. La chute serait mortelle mais elle ne tomberait pas, pas cette fois !

La citée, la plage, la forêt tout était visible. La brume se dispersait doucement mais surement.

Enfin elle atteignit la première branche.

Courant agilement jusqu'au bout de la branche colossale, elle s'arrêta.

Elle se retransforma en humaine et s'assit dessus.

La nuit brillait et les étoiles chantaient. Au loin un groupe de perroquets s'envola vers la citée.

Un choc sur la branche interrompit sa transe. Elle se retourna promptement.

Un oiseau mi-lion mi-aigle, d'une taille imposante, la regardait la tête penchée.

- Qui es tu ? Demanda t'il.

L'animal la regarda, puis écarquilla les yeux. L'émotion, les souvenirs qu'il voyait en elle, cela l'étonna beaucoup.

- D'où viens tu ?!

Toujours étonnée par l'apparition de ce qui semblait être un griffon, Ashal ne répondit pas tout de suite.

- D'où viens tu ? Répéta l'animal sur un ton presque sévère.

- De loin, balbutia t'elle encore essoufflée. De très... loin.

- Comment es tu arrivée là ?

Ashal et le griffon commencèrent à parler. La créature légendaire fut abasourdie mais la pirate se garda de raconter certaines choses. Sous une nuit majestueuse, en haut du plus grand arbre du monde, la supernova parlait à un animal mythique. Cette nuit là elle ne dormit pas car elle avait réussi son rêve. Elle était dans le royaume perdu, autrefois appelé L'Atlantide.


	66. 8: Le Captain Kidd en prison !

Et voilà les vacances pour quasiment tout le monde hein ? Sérieusement c'est pas beau ? Hormis évidemment le temps pourrie qu'il y a partout -.-'...

**Et donc sortez la bouteille de champagne, les trucs où on souffle dedans pour faire "pviiiiouuuuuuu" etc... La fiction vient d'atteindre 700 REVIEWS ! 7.0.0 R-E-V-I-E-W-S ! Merci à ceux qui lisent la fiction, qui commentent, qui ajoutent dans leurs favoris et bien plus encore ! **Quand j'y repense c'est tellement énorme... je réalise pas sincèrement o.o**  
><strong>

**Et tout particulièrement merci à: Hikaru Chesire, Blog de emme-aya, Tigrou2Hitsu-kun, Laure, Kimberly-Kuzan, Greawenn, Trafalgar-Lucia, Neunonska, la vague folle, Hitsu-kun2Tigrou, Aika D Mahira, Nanaille la Canaille et Camargo ! Merci à vous pour avoir pris le temps de laisser un p'tit commentaire ;) !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

* * *

><p>Un soleil doré transperça la forêt. Quant elle se réveilla l'oiseau légendaire n'était plus là. La pirate s'étendit un moment avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle avait terriblement faim. Osant jeter un regard par dessus la branche, elle déglutit: la descente allait s'avérer beaucoup plus difficile que la montée... et c'était peu dire.<p>

La panthère descendit avec attention l'arbre, manquant de tomber plusieurs fois, et se faisant quelques entailles. Finalement au bout d'une heure elle arriva en bas.

Essoufflée, elle s'assit contre l'arbre un moment. Soudainement, un bruit assez loin attisa sa curiosité. Le félin se faufila parmi les fougères de différentes couleurs et s'approcha du bruit. Une sorte de boomker avait été construit ici. Du moins c'est le peu qu'on pouvait apercevoir.

- Nous sommes pacifiques ! Nous n'avons pas à construire des armes pareils ! S'écria une femme.

- Azka ! Je te répète que les rois fondent une alliance contre nous ! Tôt ou tard ils nous attaqueront !

- C'est stupide ! S'exclama Azka. Les gardiens nous protègeront de toute façon ! A quoi bon créer des armes aussi puissantes ! Toi et tes amis ne valaient pas mieux que ces peuples sous développés !

La femme sortit par une porte couverte de mousse verte.

- Mais que peuvent faire une centaine de gardiens contre le monde entier, soupira l'homme dans la quarantaine. Je suis désolée, mais je ne laisserais pas la cité tomber !

La patte d'Ashal fit craquer une branche.

- Qui est là ?!

La panthère s'enfuit en courant.

"Des armes aussi puissantes" ; "Des peuples sous développés" ; "Une alliance contre nous".

Ces mots ramenèrent Ashal à la réalité. Peut être y avait il une chance pour que la cité ne soit jamais détruite ! Peut être pouvait elle les sauver de leur perte ?! Elle n'en était pas sur mais elle essayerait !

Elle pénétra dans la cité en quelques heures et chercha une taverne ou un bar où elle pourrait manger. Elle s'arrêta net, elle n'avait pas d'argent sur elle.

- Tu as entendu ? Demanda un homme.

- Ouais, il a assommé 19 personnes, c'est incroyable !

- C'était quoi son nom déjà ? Il a vaincu plus de 9 gardiens, c'est le chef qui a du intervenir pour le capturer.

- Ouais, le commandant des gardiens est vachement balèze. C'est pas à 23 ans qu'on peut battre un gars comme ça ah ah ah !

23 ans ? Pensa Ashal. Oh mon dieu, Kidd a 23 ans !

- Excusez, demanda t'elle à un mi-homme mi-chien et un homme bleu. Est ce que cette personne s'appelle Eustass Kidd ?!

- Euh, je crois, j'en sais rien, répondit l'homme en bleu.

- En tout cas il est au cachot en ce moment, et il attend sa condamnation.

- Quel genre de condamnation ?! Cria t'elle inquiète.

- Aucune idée.

- Et vous là ?! Cria un homme avec un aigle sur son épaule.

- Oui ?

- Bonjour ! Saluèrent les deux hommes.

- Vous étiez avec ce mec au manteau rouge foncé hier ?

- Euh, oui, mais p...

L'homme la saisit par le col et l'emmena avec elle.

- Hey ! Lâchez moi ! Je ne veux pas vous faire mal mais si vous continuez...

- Du calme, je ne te veux rien. Dis moi vous êtes qui vous deux ? Vous n'êtes surement pas d'ici.

- C'est une longue histoire, mais je suis d'ici, indirectement disons... bafouilla t'elle.

- Et lui ?

- Il faudrait lui tordre le coup si tu veux mon avis, répondit l'aigle.

- Hypnos ! Ne soit pas si méchant avec Kidd ! Cria Ashal.

- Je te connais pas toi, alors arrête de me parler comme si j'étais ton pote.

- Ah, c'est vrai... soupira t'elle.

- Tu connais mon compagnon d'arme ? Demanda le gardien.

- Non, il ressemble à un des miens. Et vous vous appelez comment ? Demanda t'elle.

- Lui c'est Ervig, fit l'homme en pointant l'aigle. Et moi c'est Varex D. Achak. Et toi jeune demoiselle ?

- Ashal, euh je n'ai jamais connu mon nom de famille...

- Disons Ashal, euh qu'est ce qu'on pourrait dire...

- Hey ! N'inventez pas mon nom de famille !

- Tu devrais avoir un nom de famille, s'exclama Ervig.

- Mais c'est inutile d'en inventer un ! C'est stupide ! S'écria t'elle.

- Ah ah ah ! Rigola l'homme en lui tapant dans le dos. On va te trouver un nom de famille !

- Mais j'ai dit que non !

- Et moi je te dis que oui !

- Non !

- Oui !

- Certainement pas !

- Comme si j'allais écouter une gamine comme toi !

- Varex, on est arrivé, les interrompit Ervig.

- Oh ! J'allais oublier !

- Comment vous pouvez oublier ça ?! Cria t'elle énervée.

Ashal leva les yeux un moment, momentanément distraite de sa frustration, un monument aussi noir que l'encre et aussi brillant qu'une bille s'élevait dans la cité blanche.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda t'elle surprise.

- C'est le bastion, là où on échafaude des plans, mais aussi le centre de rééducation pour ceux qui sortent du droit chemin.

- Pourquoi est il si noir ?

- J'en sais rien, admit le guerrier.

- Pff, parce qu'il représente les défauts de notre société. Personne ne devrait avoir un endroit pour faire la guerre ou des personnes qui ont fait de mauvaises actions, répondit Ervig.

La pirate entra suivie du guerrier et de l'aigle.

- Alors ? Quelle est la sentence ? Demanda Varex à une femme-livre.

- Bonjour Gardien. Eustass "Captain" Kidd est dans sa cellule si vous voulez le voir. Le jugement n'a pas encore été rendu.

Ashal se précipita dans cette direction et vit le rouquin adossé contre un mur, la tête penchée. Cette andouille dormait !

- Kidd ! Cria Ashal en posant ses deux mains sur les barreaux. Kidd !

Les yeux du pirate s'ouvrirent lentement et il regarda la femme en face de lui. Soupirant, il referma les yeux et se rendormit.

- KIDD ! Espèce de gros con ! Réveille toi ! Hurla t'elle.

- Tu m'empêches de dormir chaton.

- Pfff... s'il te plait, écoute moi, j'ai parlé avec le guerrier qu'on a rencontré au tout début de notre arrivé et...

- Oï, Ashal, chuchota t'il, sais tu seulement combien de temps ça fait qu'on est ici ?

- 24 heures à peu près, pourquoi ?

- Quant on a quitté notre époque, on était sur le point de livrer une bataille monumentale... on perd notre temps dans cette époque, nous n'appartenons pas à ce monde et à cette cité... même toi.

Ashal enleva ses mains des barreaux et s'assit contre eux, d'un air déçu.

- Je sais bien, mais... J'espérais qu'on en apprendrait plus en restant ici, je ne sais même pas comment on pourrait revenir à notre époque...

Elle posa sa main sur son front.

Kidd se leva doucement, puis regarda par la fenêtre qui laissait transparaitre le jour.

- Plus vite on trouve une solution, plus vite on pourra rejoindre cette guerre, s'exclama t'il en fixant la lumière du matin.

Ashal soupira, pas très convaincue.

- Si on a la conviction nécessaire rien est impossible, lui répondit il face à sa mine déçu.

- Je sais, mais...

Il la fixa un moment, puis s'agenouilla près des barreaux. Ashal était de l'autre coté, toujours dos à lui. Passant sa main droite au travers, elle se posa sur l'épaule gauche d'Ashal. L'enlaçant, il posa ses lèvres bordeaux sur son épaule droite.

Elle lui caressa ses cheveux rouges puis pencha sa tête en arrière pour embrasser ses lèvres.

- On va s'en sortir, lui murmura Kidd.

- Je n'en doute pas, mais j'espérais en apprendre plus. Peut être que nous aurons l'occasion de... je ne sais pas... avoir un avantage durant la bataille. Si c'est bien la cité qui doit émerger alors je ne veux pas qu'elle soit détruite par la marine.

Les doigts du supernova caressèrent sa joue tendrement tandis qu'il revêtait un regard violent, Kidd souriait en avance.

- J'ai une idée, il suffirait qu'on trouve un objet ou quelqu'un qui contrôle le temps. Ça devrait être faisable ici, non ?

- Je pense, réfléchit elle.

- Il suffira qu'il nous envoie quelques minutes après qu'on ait été téléporté ici.

- Je vois, du coup on aura été absent de notre époque juste une heure pas plus ? Même si on passe plus de temps ici.

Elle se retourna vers lui, collée au barreau, sa main caressa encore sa peau pâle.

- Mais comment tu vas sortir de prison, tu as encore...

- On m'a provoqué, rétorqua t'il.

- Il ne t'en faut pas beaucoup, soupira t'elle.

Un homme aux cheveux bleus arriva, interrompant le face à face des deux pirates.

- Madame ! Vous êtes celle qui a sauté du haut de la tour ? Sur la falaise ouest ?

Ashal se retourna et reconnut le jeune homme.

- Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait comme bêtise ? ricana Kidd.

- C'est pas moi qui est en prison, idiot, rétorqua t'elle.

- Je voulais juste vous dire que, vraiment, je suis impressionné par votre saut et que...

L'homme aux cheveux bleus clair rougit légèrement.

- Je... vous...

- La ferme sombre crétin, s'exclama Kidd furieusement.

- Quand son jugement sera rendu ? Demanda Ashal impassive.

- Oh, oui ! Ce soir, mais... vous êtes tous les deux conviés à la table du roi ce soir.

- Super, soupira Kidd, on va voir d'autres crétins. Ce sera sans moi, je préfère croupir en prison.

- Kidd...

- Vous devez tout de même attendre votre jugement, monsieur.

- Cause toujours tu m'intéresses, fit il d'un air maussade.

- Madame si vous voulez bien nous suivre.

- Nous ? rétorqua t'elle.

Le guerrier Varex s'approcha des barreaux où Kidd et Ashal étaient agenouillés.

- Je serais l'escorte, avec Ervig, fit il en pointant l'aigle. Alors le morveux, tu fais moins le malin dans ta cellule, ah ah !

- Je l'ai laissé gagner, râla Kidd.

- Mais tu te débrouilles vraiment bien ! Fit Varex. J'aimerais bien t'avoir sous mon commandement, tiens je vais proposer ça au conseil ! Ce sera une punition un peu sévère mais qui vaut la peine.

- Je vais te tuer toi et ton piaf, chuchota hargneusement Kidd.

- Ta belle saura contrôler tes impulsions, elle a l'air de faire ça à merveille, rigola le guerrier.

- Oï ! S'écria Ashal.

- Elle ne s'interposera pas, rigola le rouquin.

- Excusez moi, mais pourriez vous y aller ? Le diner est ce soir et...

- Tu as du cran morveux et tu es très fort, mais tu ne m'arrives pas à la cheville.

- Excusez moi ! Cria l'homme aux cheveux bleus.

- QUOI ?! Hurlèrent les deux hommes qui se défiaient.

- Pourriez vous partir en attendant le jugement ? En attendant allez vous préparer pour ce soir...

- Nous y allons ! Tonna Ashal voyant que la situation n'avait ni queue ni tête. Varex passez devant je vous suis dans une minute.

Varex partit devant en souriant face à l'air furieux de Kidd. Le garde resta sur place.

- Pouvez vous ouvrir la porte un instant, demanda t'elle.

- Entendu.

L'homme obtempéra et ouvrit la porte. Ashal pu voir qu'une substance particulière enveloppait le bâtiment tout entier... c'est étrange car elle se sentait vraiment faible dans ces murs...

- Tu ne peux pas utiliser ton pouvoir n'est ce pas ? Demanda t'elle en regardant autour.

- Franchement si j'avais pu je l'aurais fait, s'exclama Kidd en s'adossant au mur.

- Tu peux partir un instant, demanda t'elle à l'homme.

- Pardon ?

- Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Ilisio madame !

- Ilisio pourrais tu nous laisser un moment, seul de préférence.

- Oh pardon, fit il en rougissant, je vous laisse, nous attendons dehors.

L'homme partit, laissant les deux capitaines seuls dans la prison.

- Pourquoi tu voulais... commença Kidd, les bras croisés et le regard vif.

Ashal se jeta sur lui et le plaqua davantage contre le mur. Serrant fort avec ses mains l'emprise sur le manteau d'Eustass, elle l'embrassa fougueusement. Kidd surpris, écarquilla les yeux puis passa ses bras autour de sa taille.

- Qu'est ce qui te prends, demanda Kidd en la poussant pour pouvoir respirer.

- J'ai eu tellement peur que tu sois exécuté, chuchota t'elle en tenant toujours son manteau.

- Ils n'ont pas l'air très violent, rigola Kidd.

- C'est un peuple pacifique, mais ils ont des guerriers.

- Pas très coriaces si tu veux mon avis...

- C'est toi qui est trop coriace, fit elle en rigolant. Mais dans notre monde... tu aurais été exécuté... J'ai juste eu peur, c'est tout...

Kidd sourit et l'embrassa brutalement. La plaquant contre le mur, il lui rendit son baiser.

- Ça ne va pas ? Demanda t'il en voyant la mine d'Ashal.

- Si, mais... je me sens faible contre ces murs, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Plus faible que quand j'entre dans le bâtiment.

- Ah ah ! Tu sais ce que je ressens maintenant !

- Mais tu peux continuer de m'embrasser tu sais, fit elle dans un sourire carnassier.

- Tu devrais y aller, fit il en posant son front contre le sien. Tu imagines que je suis obligé de me pencher pour arriver à ta hauteur, tu es vraiment petite.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu fais plus de deux mètres, fit elle en l'embrassant à nouveau.

- Madame, il faudrait y aller, s'excusa Ilisio en rentrant dans le bâtiment.

- File, ordonna Kidd en lui montrant la sortie. On va bien s'amuser ce soir.

Elle déposa un baiser fugace sur les lèvres de Kidd puis partit vite. Un banquet avec le roi hein ? Serait ce le même roi qu'elle avait vu dans sa vision ? Un homme froid, lunatique et haineux... Elle avait comme le pressentiment que ce voyage dans le temps ne durerait pas longtemps, alors autant commencer à s'instruire dès à présent.

A l'extérieur Varex discutait avec l'oiseau Ervig.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Ashal, il n'aura pas une punition très sévère.

- Ah bon ? Demanda t'il surprise, mais il a pourtant mis K.o une vingtaine de vos hommes...

- C'est un exploit qui inspire la crainte autant que le respect je pense. Je suis allé parler au conseil pendant que vous vous bécotiez...

- Oh, fit elle en rougissant, je suis désolée...

- Son jugement a été rendu... il devra servir sous mes ordres jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

- PARDON ?! Cria t'elle.

Tout le monde autour s'arrêta en entendant le cri perforant d'Ashal.

- Je sais... c'est sévère mais... c'est juste non ?

Elle pencha la tête... Kidd allait péter un câble... surtout qu'il ne comptait pas rester toute sa vie ici.

- Mais en attendant, on peut se balader non ? Tu ne viens pas d'ici n'est ce pas ?

Le guerrier lui envoya un sourire bienveillant tandis que ses yeux d'argents semblaient lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert.

- Comment savez vous ? Euh non je veux dire je suis d'ici mais... Oh et mince, souffla t'elle.

- Ça se voit, tu ne connais rien de nos coutumes, tu as pourtant des capacités à voir comment tu blêmissais dans la prison, et tu es éblouie à chaque coin de rue.

Ashal soupira... ça se voyait tant que ça ?

- Sinon, on a toujours pas trouvé ton nom de famille !

- Lâchez moi avec ça ! S'écria t'elle frustrée.

Le guerrier lui montra les coins de la cité petit à petit, puis lui expliqua le grand arbre sacré dans la foret, puis les terres derrière les grandes montagnes... beaucoup entre autre...

- Et... connaissez vous quelques choses sur les armes antiques ? Demanda t'elle avec espoir et réticence.

- De ? demanda le guerrier tandis que ses pieds flottaient dans le vide, au dessus de la falaise.

- Les armes antiques, très puissantes !

- Non, nous avons nos capacités, en quoi des armes seraient utiles ? Puis nous avons une technologie qui ne nous sert qu'à protéger pas à tuer. Des boucliers ou des robots par exemple.

- Et dire que ça existait il y a 900 ans, soupira Ashal. On est vraiment en retard.

Le soleil se couchait progressivement, laissant sur l'océan des couleurs magnifiques.

- Est ce que... vous savez faire des bateaux volants ? Demanda t'elle.

- Bien sûr, quelle question !

- C'est super ! Je suis sur un prototype avec Gerk et on a du mal à le faire marcher car...

Elle s'interrompit... son équipage... à l'heure qu'il est il devait surement se battre contre la marine, contre Akainu, contre les schichibukais, contre Barbe Noir. Elle devait retrouver Kidd et retourner à leur époque.

- Que vous est-il arrivées au juste ? Demanda le guerrier plus sérieusement. D'où venez vous tous les deux ? Vous savez le roi n'invite personne à la légère, vous êtes privilégiés...

- Je ne peux pas vous le dire... cela pourrez avoir des répercutions...

- Nous le saurons tôt ou tard, répondit Ervig.

- Tard vaut mieux.

Alors qu'elle disait ces mots, elle se leva dégoutée. La cité, ses habitants, sous les flammes criant... elle n'avait toujours pas oublié ses visions qui la hantaient depuis qu'elle était petite... tout cela arriverait bientôt et elle ne pouvait rien changer...

- Oï ! s'écria Ilisio.

Ashal passa à côté de l'homme aux cheveux bleus, regardant ailleurs.

- Vous avez l'air triste, ça va ? Demanda t'il en se retournant. Je suis désolé si j'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas.

- Laisse la, petit, tonna Varex.

- Mais, s'exclama t'il.

- C'est son choix.

- Pardonnez moi commandant je ne comprend rien... soupira t'il.

- Elle a choisi de porter ce fardeau, ça ne regarde qu'elle.

- Mais quelle fardeau ?

- Allons savoir, fit il en rigolant face au vent qui fouettait son visage. Quelque chose me dit que nous le saurons bien assez tôt. Allons nous préparer pour le banquet.


	67. 8: Un banquet chaud bouillant !

Alors alors on va commencer par la mauvaise nouvelle mes amis, premièrement (et dernièrement aussi): demain je pars en vacance pendant... 3 semaines. Vu que vous êtes tous très intelligents je suppose que vous avez fait le lien entre 3 semaines pas là= 3 semaines sans chapitres ! *se cache derrière un cailloux* Ne me tuez pas ! Laissez moi vivreeeee encore un peu ! (Au moins le temps de finir l'histoire vous permettez ?).

Bon maintenant que vous pleurez tous, je vous réconforte en vous disant que ce chapitre est un peu plus long que d'habitude =D !

**Merci à vous mes p'tits moussaillons pour vos reviews: la vague folle, ShanaRoseRead, Greawenn, Blog de emma-aya, Kimberly-Kuzan, Tigrou2Hitsu-kun, Hikaru Chesire, Neunonska, Camargo et Nanaille la Canaille !**

**Je remercie extrêmement sincèrement les gens qui ont posté des reviews jusqu'à maintenant, et également ceux qui ont ajouté la fiction à leurs favoris ! Et également ceux qui me suivent dans l'ombre :p ! J'ai appris que la Fiction était, parmi toutes les fictions françaises concernant One Piece, la 5ème avec le plus de favoris et la 2ème avec le plus de reviews ! Et tout cela je le dois uniquement à vous, donc un grand merci \o/ !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

* * *

><p>La nuit était doucement tombée dans les rues de la cité blanche. Le vent se levait, de plus en plus fort, faisant voler des papiers et des feuilles de part et d'autre de la chaussée.<p>

Elle ferma les yeux, ne regardant même plus où elle allait.

- Bientôt ce ne sera plus que des ruines, souffla t'elle à elle même.

Une bourrasque de vent s'abattit dans la ruelle avec une force presque surnaturelle, la forçant à baisser la tête pour lutter contre la force invisible.

L'air se faisait plus humide et plus froid à chaque pas que la pirate faisait.

Ses bottes noirs claquaient sur les pavés blancs tandis que sa cape noir virevoltait agilement.

Elle devait se rendre au fameux palais, après tout peu importe si elle n'était pas coiffée ou pas maquillée, c'était une pirate.

Arrivant devant le sombre bâtiment, les deux gardes lui ordonnèrent de divulguer son identité.

- Halte, qui êtes vous ? Demanda un homme blond.

- Ashal.

- Vous pouvez passer, s'exclama le deuxième garde en s'écartant.

Un rictus désagréable parcourut le visage d'Ashal. Elle avait passé une journée très agréable en compagnie de Varex mais cela n'allait pas durer. Elle en avait l'ultime conviction.

D'abord ils se faisaient inviter à la table du roi alors qu'habituellement celui-ci n'invitait que des personnes prestigieuses, et ensuite Kidd avait réussi à atterrir en prison en moins d'un jour...

En parlant du dangereux supernova, elle pouvait sentir qu'il était déjà à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

- Excusez moi, lança un animal. Le roi m'ordonne de vous mettre ceci, juste par précaution.

Elle regarda l'étrange objet que le singe lui tendait. Un bracelet aux signes anciens.

- Je refuse, s'exclama t'elle.

- Vous n'avez pas le choix.

- On a toujours le choix.

Sur ces mots elle tourna les talons, aussitôt elle reçut un violent coup sur la tête.

Autant dire qu'elle se réveilla avec un affreux mal de tête, la tête sur les genoux de Kidd.

La salle était immense et un orchestre jouait non loin.

- Ça va ? Demanda Kidd en l'aidant à s'assoir.

- J'ai l'impression de m'être fait écraser par un galion, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Tu as refusé qu'il te mette le bracelet n'est ce pas ? Ricana t'il.

- Comment peux tu être aussi arrogant dans des moments critiques ? Demanda t'elle en se massant le crâne.

- Ils ont des arguments plutôt brutales, fit le rouquin en regardant la salle de ses yeux perçants.

Un banquet avait été servis et tout le monde dansait gaiement. Un tableau un peu trop étrange selon les deux capitaines ici présents.

- J'ai un très très mauvais pressentiment Kidd, s'exclama t'elle.

Les danses cessèrent et le brouhaha s'arrêta brutalement.

Quelqu'un de noble s'avança, quelqu'un à l'allure bienveillante... Ashal le reconnut immédiatement.

- C'est le roi, murmura t'elle faiblement pour que seul Kidd puisse l'entendre.

- Bonjour très chers sujets ! s'exclama t'il alors qu'il caressait sa barbe.

- Je n'arrive pas à le croire, qu'est ce que je fous dans ce bordel de bourges ! S'écria Kidd en se tapant le front.

Aussitôt deux spots s'allumèrent et se dirigèrent vers Ashal et Kidd.

- Nous sommes ici pour accueillir nos deux invités arrivant tout droit du futur ! C'est un évènement qui a été prévu de longue date et aujourd'hui cela se réalise !

Alors qu'Ashal venait de prendre un verre d'eau, elle recracha le contenu sur le pantalon de Kidd.

- Putain Ashal ! Cria Kidd en reculant.

La voix du rouquin résonna dans la salle alors qu'un silence de mort s'était installé.

- Leurs manières sont différentes des nôtres, c'est tout à fait normal ! Je vous en prie, dressez le banquet ! Que nos deux invités s'avancent et viennent à ma table.

- Je préfère crever, lui lança dédaigneusement Kidd.

- Viens par là toi, sale morveux, rétorqua Varex en le prenant par le col de son manteau.

Kidd étouffa un juron, le bracelet l'empêchait d'attaquer avec son pouvoir et sa force avait nettement diminué.

- Je te signal que tu es sous mes ordres alors tu ferais mieux de te comporter à carreaux.

En disant ça Varex le jeta sur une chaise.

- Je t'en prie, fit le guerrier en invitant Ashal à s'assoir.

- Merci, lança t'elle nerveuse.

- Putain ! Mais je vais te tuer ! Cria Kidd en se levant.

- Du calme jeune homme, vous...

- Kidd, s'il te plaît, demanda sérieusement la jeune femme.

- J'en ai rien a foutre Ashal ! Ce mec va juste crever ! S'écria t'il en faisant le tour la table.

- Je ne veux pas être tenu pour responsable de ce qu'il va t'arriver petit.

- Arrête de m'appeler petit, enfoiré !

- Oh, pardon tu as 20 ans, tu es déjà un grand surement... en plein dans sa crise d'adolescence vu comment tu t'habilles... puis ta coiffure, tu pourrais faire un effort, tu t'es coiffé ce matin ? Le provoqua Varex.

- J'ai 23 ans pépé, et je t'emmerde !

Kidd saisit Varex par le colle et leva son poing métallique, aussitôt Varex se transforma. Des écailles poussèrent sur son visage tandis qu'une queue alla prolonger sa colonne vertébrale.

Dans un hurlement strident l'animal fit voler Kidd 50 mètres plus loin.

- Jeune prétentieux ! Cria l'animal dans une voix rauque.

Ashal se précipita vers Kidd qui se releva aussitôt.

- Alors comme ça tu es un dragon hein ? ricana Kidd. Ça rendra ma victoire plus amusante !

- Viens un peu jeune prétentieux, rigola le dragon entre ses crocs. Je ne vais pas t'amocher mais juste assez pour t'enseigner ce que l'humilité est.

- Je vous en prie faites le dehors, lança le roi effrayé par l'aura des deux combattants.

- Très bien majesté, s'exclama Varex.

- Kidd, s'il te plait...commença Ashal.

- Écarte toi ! Vociféra Kidd. Je ne perdrai pas contre toi !

Kidd rigolait et sentait déjà l'excitation imprégner chaque goutte de son sang. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu une adrénaline aussi puissante !

Alors que le dragon allait sortir, un pilon en fer lui entailla la queue.

Dans un rugissement rauque et impressionnant la tête du dragon pivota et faillit happer Kidd. Le rouquin esquiva habilement et cogna brutalement la tête du dragon.

- Tu as osé m'attaquer alors que j'étais de dos ! Qui es tu au juste pour recourir à des manières aussi lâches ! Rugit il en enfonçant ses pattes dans le marbre du sol.

- Je suis le prochain seigneur des pirates !

Un sourire fière arborait les lèvres bordeaux de Kidd. Son regard dément et ambitieux se planta dans les yeux du reptile.

Ashal ne bougeait plus... ce dragon... c'était celui qu'elle avait eu sur son premier navire le "Drakar", cette majestueuse figure de prou qu'Akainu avait brûlé jusqu'au dernier morceau de bois. Quelle coïncidence étrange et banale à la fois.

- Je vais te faire ravaler ton sourire, cria Varex.

La patte s'éleva et retomba sur Kidd.

- KIDD ! Hurla Ashal.

Un peu plus loin, dans la fumée blanchâtre, le pirate était sain et sauf.

- Tu es peut être gros mais tu n'es pas rapide, ah ah ah !

Ashal vit un objet brillant sur le sol... c'était le bracelet de Kidd pour l'empêcher d'utiliser son fruit du démon... manifestement il avait réussi à l'enlever.

Attirant les armes en fer présentes dans la pièce, le bras géant de Kidd s'abattit sur le dragon. L'animal mythique, n'ayant pas la place de bouger, se reçut le coup.

- Je suis désolé, s'exclama la voix du dragon.

- Tu n'aurais pas du me provoquer en effet ! Rigola ouvertement Kidd.

- Je ne m'adressais pas à toi jeune pirate, fit le dragon en bougeant sa tête vers Ashal.

- Qu'est ce que tu lui veux ? demanda t'il sur la défensive.

- Je ne voulais pas l'amocher, mais je crains ne pas avoir le choix dame Ashal, s'exclama t'il en se dressant de toute sa taille dans la pièce.

La pièce était très grande mais sans nul doute le dragon faisait la moitié de la pièce.

- Dame Ashal ? répéta Kidd quelque peu hargneusement tout en se tournant vers elle. Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait pour qu'il te soit si loyal hein ?!

Alors que Kidd détournait son attention, le dragon lui lacéra le dos violemment. Au sol, et son manteau pourpre plus loin, le rouquin se releva.

- Sache qu'Ashal n'a rien fait, elle est juste restée elle même et c'est ce qui fait son charme.

- Bla bla bla... et je ne la mérites pas c'est ça ? Je connais la chanson. Maintenant viens que je tapisse les murs de mon bateau avec tes écailles.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, si Ashal t'a choisis tu dois surement en valoir la peine.

- Vous pourriez arrêter de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là, soupira t'elle une goutte sur le tempe.

Kidd se mit en position d'attaque et arma ses deux bras métalliques.

- Tu seras parfait dans ma chambre comme tophet !

Le dragon ne parla plus et ses yeux d'or fixaient Kidd, un sourire vorace semblait se dessiner sur ses mâchoires.

La mâchoire claqua plusieurs fois dans le vide. Kidd esquiva et donna un coup. Le dragon se tourna et les gens durent se baisser pour ne pas être touché. Kidd se prit un coup de queue mais ne tomba pas sur le sol. Son souffle fut coupé, visiblement il n'arrivait plus à trouver de l'air.

Le dragon prit une grande bouffée d'air et cracha du feu. Kidd du lâcher le métal brulant pour ne pas que sa peau fonde. Le problème est que son bras métallique ne pouvait pas être enlevé de lui même. Hurlant de douleur, il prit une carafe et se la versa dessus.

Soupirant et reprenant son souffle, il fixa le dragon.

- Ah ah, tu fais moins ton brave, le morveux.

- On va voir.

Kidd s'empara des objets métalliques brulants et les envoya sur le dragon.

- Mes écailles sont indestructibles ! rugit il.

Le pirate transforma les objets en lame acérées et brulantes. Le tout transperça les écailles du dragon.

- C'est impossible !

- C'est du haki, fit Kidd concentré.

Bougeant sa tête dans tout les sens face à la douleur, le dragon écrasa Kidd avec son flan. Le rouquin se sentit rapidement défaillir. D'un coup de patte et de queue il joua avec le pirate et finalement lui planta les crocs dans son torse.

- Twu as perwdu, s'exclama t'il tout en le mordant. Je pouwais te brwiser comme une allwumette ! Twu es fort jeune homme, très fort... mais tu ne m'awives pas à la cheville.

Kidd avait encore perdu, prit dans les crocs du monstre, il ne pouvait rien faire.

- Varex, tonna sévèrement Ashal. Ça suffit.

Le dragon lâcha le jeune pirate et Kidd tomba sur le sol. Il avait déjà perdu du sang en abondance et son torse saignait beaucoup.

- Je suis désolé Ashal, s'exclama le dragon en retirant les morceaux de fer dans son corps avec sa mâchoire comme s'il s'agissait de quelques épines. Il ne m'a pas laissé le choix.

Ashal ne dit rien. Elle n'avait ni aimé l'attitude de Kidd ni celle de Varex.

Alors qu'elle s'approchait d'Eustass pour voir ses blessures, celui ci la poussa brutalement et s'en alla de la salle.

- Kidd ? Demanda t'elle en le suivant.

Il ne lui répondit pas et partit dehors.

- Laissez le très chère, s'exclama le roi qui applaudissait. Vraiment Varex votre talent est sans égal, notre royaume est en sureté avec vous.

Les mâchoires d'Ashal se crispèrent. Non, aussi puissant que Varex pouvait être le royaume serait bientôt perdu...

Varex regarda un moment Ashal de ses yeux dorés, il pu voir sa crispation à ce moment.

- Merci mon bon roi, mais ce jeune homme est un guerrier très prometteur, très peu d'hommes arrivent à me tenir tête, quasiment aucun à vrai dire.

- Ce sera sans nul doute une recrue remarquable, sans nul doute... Si vous le voulez bien, nous allons passer à table.

Les assiettes, le sol, les tables, tout se répara soudainement et la nourriture fut apportée comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Alors qu'Ashal hésitait à s'assoir, Ervig se posa sur son épaule.

- Oh Hypnos, s'exclama t'elle.

- Je ne suis pas Hypnos, s'exclama Ervig.

- Oh désolée, une vieille habitude.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'est sans doute pas allé bien loin.

Aussitôt le bracelet d'Ashal céda.

- Qu'est ce que ...

- Vous êtes tous les deux sous ma responsabilité maintenant, s'exclama Varex. Ne faites pas de bêtises.

- Je sais que c'est un repas très important mais... commença t'elle en fixant la sortie par laquelle Kidd avait disparu.

- Vous pouvez y aller mon enfant, ceci n'était qu'un banquet pour vous rencontrer, un autre sera dressé lors de votre départ.

- Notre départ ? S'exclama la pirate surprise.

- Vers votre époque voyons.

- Mais... comment savez vous tout ça ?

- Le roi possède le don de vision, il voit tout ce qu'il veut.

- Mais alors ! S'écria t'elle. Vous savez ce qu'il va se passer ?!

Le roi baissa la tête doucement, presque docilement.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles jeune fille.

- Mais si ! La destruc...

- NON ! Cria t'il en se levant. Je vous prie de quitter ce banquet à présent !

Tout le monde regardait le roi choqué par le ton de sa voix. Il était d'un naturel si calme et bienveillant en général.

Ashal serra les poings. Il le savait mais il avait décidé de ne rien faire !

Sous sa forme de panthère elle partit de la salle en courant. L'odeur de Kidd était proche. Soudainement son ouïe capta quelque chose.

Le Captain était dans les jardins du château contre un grand mur blanc en train de taper celui ci violemment.

- Merde ! Putain ! Merde ! Je ne suis pas ... assez fort ! Merde !

Il abattit son poing encore plus brutalement contre le mur.

- Cet espèce de... fils de pute !

Alors qu'il continuait de frapper, sa voix semblait brisée. Il avait perdu ce combat... il n'était pas habitué à perdre, perdre signifiait mourir pas vivre! Que diraient les autres ? Il était prêt à parier qu'ils devaient tous rigoler de lui à l'intérieur de la salle. Non, certainement pas... il allait y retourner et les tuer tous un à un ! Il les regarderait dans les yeux, tous ! Avant de les achever sans aucune pitié, sans aucun remord.

Le regard complètement fou, il fixait le mur et son sang sur la parois blanche. Ça le rendait fou ! Mais peu importe, il n'y aurait bientôt qu'un énorme carnage dans cette salle de fête ! Oh oui ce serait la fête ! Sa fête à lui !

- Ah ah ah ah ah ! Ah ah ah ah !

Le félin continuait d'observer le supernova. Son regard était plus dément que jamais... aussi dément que la fois ou il l'avait poignardée et ou il avait bien failli la tuer.

Elle s'approcha fugacement de lui.

- Je t'ai entendu Ashal, s'exclama t'il en se retournant. Tu joues à chat c'est ça ? Ah ah ah ah !

Elle reprit forme humaine et le regarda. Il était complétement hystérique d'avoir perdu.

- Kidd... Tu...

Ses yeux jaunes la fixaient comme si elle n'était qu'un vulgaire morceau de viande... En tant que prédateur elle connaissait parfaitement la posture qu'adoptait Kidd.

Il partit vers la salle au banquet. Elle s'interposa.

Kidd la regarda très sévèrement. Elle savait parfaitement quand il était raisonnable et quand il ne l'était pas... il ne lui laissait pas d'autre choix.

Elle fut plus rapide et lui asséna un violent coup de poing dans l'estomac.

Le rouquin tomba à genoux, le souffle coupé.

Il eut à peine le temps de relever la tête qu'elle lui envoya un coup de pied à la tête. Projeté, le crâne du pirate rencontra brutalement le marbre du château. Il ne se releva pas. De toute façon vu ses blessures ce n'était pas très étonnant.

Prenant Kidd par dessus son épaule, elle le leva. Une chose est sûr, ça allait être sa fête à son réveil, d'ailleurs à cette idée Ashal déglutit.

- Jeune fille, s'exclama Le roi derrière.

Ashal se retourna avec Kidd toujours inerte à côté d'elle.

- Merci.

- Pourquoi vous me remerciez ? demanda t'elle sèchement tout en plissant les yeux.

- Vous auriez pu tout leurs dire, vous connaissez l'histoire.

Elle se tut et baissa la tête.

- Pourquoi n'avez vu rien fait ? Demanda t'il intrigué.

- Je ne sais pas... peut être parce que... ce n'est pas à moi de décider à votre place...

- Vous faites partie de la famille, je veux dire vous serez...

- Je sais. Une descendante du royaume perdu.

- Le royaume perdu hein ? Rigola le roi en s'asseyant sur un banc et admirant le sang qu'avait déposé Kidd sur le mur blanc. Je sais que vous doutez beaucoup en ce qui concerne la guerre dans votre époque, mais il faut l'entreprendre. Votre monde sera...

- Je ne veux pas savoir, le coupa t'elle.

- Je comprends, vous savez c'est très dure d'avoir ce don... de tout savoir... j'aimerais être comme toi, une panthère libre et sauvage, se laissant guider par son instinct, ses amis, le vent de la liberté, naviguant comme tu le souhaites...

- Ça n'a pas toujours été ainsi, soupira t'elle.

- Oh oui, tes amis sont morts, et tu n'y peux rien. Dû au chef du gouvernement de votre époque...

- Ça doit être un fardeau horrible ? De tout savoir sur tout...

- Je ne sais pas tout, seulement ce que je veux savoir.

- Pourquoi connaissez vous toute ma vie alors ?

- Car tu es celle qui ramènera la lumière dans notre belle cité. Ton destin a toujours été écris, depuis toujours...

- Dans les étoiles machin machin, ironisa t'elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

L'homme sourit.

- Tu es celle qui nous libérera de notre colère, nos esprits aveuglés par la vengeance viendront te hanter pour demander rédemption.

Elle laissa tomber Kidd sur le sol.

- Alors c'est bien vous l'espèce de roi stupide qui m'a foutue les chocottes quand je suis tombée dans les pommes ?!

Elle prit le roi par les épaules et le secoua violemment.

- Espèce de vieux chnok rabougrie !

- Excc...uuu...sezzzz...moi... bégaya le vieille homme.

- Tchhh... fit elle en arrêtant. Je suppose que ce n'est pas de votre faute...

Elle regarda à nouveau Kidd et les étoiles.

- je n'y arriverai pas... Cette guerre sera trop incontrôlable.

- Justement ! Tu ne vas pas t'arrêter maintenant ! Toutes tes épreuves n'avaient qu'un but ! Te rendre plus forte.

- Cette guerre ne dépendra pas uniquement de moi. Je suis juste une clef qui ouvre une porte, encore faut il survivre jusqu'à cette porte et au delà, lança t'elle amèrement.

Elle reprit Kidd sur les épaules et s'éloigna du roi avec véhémence.

Alors qu'elle s'éloignait, Varex sortit de l'ombre et rejoignit le roi.

- Vous ne m'avez déjà dit ça majesté, s'exclama le chef des gardiens.

- Qui ils étaient ? demanda t'il.

- Que notre royaume serait perdu...

- Une guerre va éclater, les royaumes du monde entier se réunissent contre nous, dans l'ombre... les rois font une alliance...

Le vieille homme souffla et regarda les étoiles. Varex le prit par les épaules et le secoua.

- Pourquoi ?! Nous pourrions nous armer ?!

- Exxx...cuuuu...ssezzzz...moi... bégaya le roi.

- Varex, tonna Ervig, ça ne sert à rien.

Le roi se leva et se recoiffa la barbe.

- En voilà des manières de traiter un roi, soupira le vieille homme.

- Mais majesté ! Si vous le savez pourquoi ne pas organiser une attaque !

- Car ce n'est pas notre destiné, rigola le roi.

- Au diable la destiné ! Battons nous jusqu'au bout !

- Malheureusement il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire. Ni nous cacher, ni combattre n'est envisageable. Mais...

Le roi regarda le sol puis posa sa main sur le sang que Kidd avait laissé.

- ... C'est parce que nous aimons tous notre cité et cette terre... que nous périrons jusqu'au dernier...

Il regarda vers les ruelles où Ashal était partie.

- ... Ou presque.


	68. 8: L'amertume du Destin

Et revoilà la Fiction après 3 semaines d'attente ! Je vous remercie donc pour votre patience ;D ! J'aurais aimé faire un chapitre un peu plus long mais ne serait ce que pour se remettre dans le bain pour vous et surtout pour moi, je préfère miser sur la qualité que la quantité :) !

Vous avez été nombreux à m'ajouter à vos favoris, à vos suivis et à reviewer ce qui m'a fait extrêmement plaisir ^^ ! Je suis toujours triste de ne pas pouvoir répondre personnellement aux reviews anonymes mais sachez chers reviewers n'ayant pas de compte sur fanfiction que je vous aime aussi :D et que j'apprécie énormément vos petits mots !

Ainsi donc, par le pouvoir que m'est conférée :p **je remercie particulièrement: Akemi-sempai, Blog de emma-aya, Hikaru Chesire, Tigrou2Hitsu-kun, Greawenn, ShanaRoseRead, la vague folle, Trafalgar-Lucia, Nanaille la Canaille, Shikyo-Jinsei, Camargo, Chester, Dborah et Chiyuki !** (J'espère n'avoir oublié personne :s) !

Mais aussi, je remercie certains revieweurs qui commentent depuis le début de la fic ou plus ou moins le début ;) vous vous reconnaitrez car vous êtes toujours cités bande de petits veinards :p !

Malheureusement j'ai aussi une autre raison pour que le chapitre soit plus court que d'habitude... Mes amis, on a jamais été aussi proche de la fin T.T. Certes il reste pas mal de chapitres mais en réalité je m'attendais à plus de chapitres que ça dans mon esprit. J'ai été surprise de voir ce qu'il restait ! Disons que sur mon ordinateur ma fiction est coupée en plusieurs gros fichiers wordpad. Au total il y en a 5 ! Et dans un ou deux chapitres (cela dépend si je rajoute des choses ou pas) nous nous attaquerons au dernier gros documents qui sera coupé en plusieurs chapitres évidemment. Bon donc: on va couper un peu plus les chapitres pour faire durer le plaisir =D !?

Sur ce Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

* * *

><p>Trainant la lourde carcasse de Kidd (qui allait surement bientôt se réveiller) Ashal décida de trouver une auberge, ce qui ne fut pas chose aisé. En effet, la cité ayant peu de visiteurs extérieurs à l'île devait posséder peut être 3 auberges au maximum. Avec chance elle passa devant la maison d'un guérisseur qu'elle reconnut grâce au symbole accroché à sa porte. Elle avait beau avoir tapé de toutes ses forces, cela n'y ferait rien: Kidd se réveillerait d'un moment à l'autre. Elle soupira face à l'écart de force qui les séparait. Récupérant gratuitement des bandages et autres fournitures dans la maison vide du médecin, nul besoin de dire qu'elle était chargée comme un dromadaire.<p>

Poussant les portes de la taverne (qu'elle venait enfin de trouver!) avec un coup de pied, elle déposa Kidd sur le comptoir et demanda une chambre. L'homme aux cheveux électriques la regarda avec beaucoup d'inquiétude voir de peur face aux bagages qu'elle transportait. Pendant un moment elle crut qu'il allait lui refuser l'accès, heureusement il accepta (les clients dans les auberges sont tellement rares...).

Grimpant quelques marches, elle se faufila dans le couloir étriqué et ouvrit la porte avec maladresse. Allongeant Kidd sur le lit, elle ouvrit la fenêtre menant sur une rue. Le vent doux et chaud s'engouffra dans ses cheveux un moment, apaisant les circonstances.

Kidd, allongé sur le lit, saignait abondamment. Heureusement sa vie n'était pas en danger.

Pansant ses blessures, elle le regardait. Il était vraiment très effrayant quant il était incontrôlable...

En réalité il y avait trois niveaux distincts dans sa voix qui permettaient d'identifier ses futures actions et savoir si oui ou non il fallait courir pour sa vie. Le premier était son ton calme et assuré, une voix rauque et grave qui ferait frémir n'importe qui (du moment qu'on entend que la voix sans voir le personnage bien sur, le reste est subjectif). Ensuite, au niveau supérieur, il y avait ce ton colérique et enragé dont il valait mieux se méfier car les choses dérapaient obligatoirement très vites. Et, pour finir, il y avait ce ton glacial et fou à la fois, un ton qui était plus facile d'entendre que de décrire, à ce moment là la seule option était de courir très loin pour sauver votre peau si cela était encore possible.

Alors qu'elle baillait lourdement, elle appliqua un énième bandage.

Le capitaine se réveilla brutalement et saisit le poignée d'Ashal.

- Kidd ? Cria t'elle dans un cri de surprise, à moitié terrifiée.

- Où est il ? Où est ce dragon de...

Il tenta de se lever mais n'y arriva pas.

- Ne bouge pas... ça risque de piquer beaucoup, l'avertit elle soulagée qu'il ait du mal à bouger.

Il serra les dents pendant qu'elle passait des bandages et de l'antiseptique sur ses blessures.

- Putain ! Murmura t'il crispé. Je t'assure que je l'ai laissé gagner !

- Ça tombe sous le sens, mentit elle tandis qu'il lui assénait un regard froid face à ce qu'il pensait être de l'ironie.

Elle prit un coton et l'imbiba d'un produit verdâtre. Voyant une marque de croc, elle passa le coton dessus.

- AIE ! Cria t'il.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne le regardait déjà plus.

- Je soigne juste la morsure on ne sait jamais ça peut s'infecter. Il me semble que la morsure de dragon se cautérise presque aussi vite à cause de la chaleur dans sa gueule, mais...

- Ashal...

Kidd, plus calme, prit un ton sérieux et plissa les yeux.

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- C'est parce que j'ai perdu que tu détournes ton regard ?

Elle ne répondit rien mais ses yeux se firent tout ronds face à cette remarque. D'où cette idée bizarre lui était venue ?! Combien de fois avait elle perdu devant lui ?

Avec le bout de ses doigts elle effleura la joue de Kidd et afficha un sourire tendre malgré l'inquiétude qui se lisait dans ses yeux.

- Tu seras toujours le plus fort pour moi.

- Quand je serai le seigneur des pirates, je serai le plus fort !

Kidd se leva et cracha une giclée de sang.

- Reste allongé, tu t'es pris une sacrée dérouillée, soupira t'elle en poussant son torse vers le matelas.

La douleur pénétra sa poitrine et le rouquin rebondit sur le lit.

- Excusez moi, apparemment il y a un monsieur gravement blessé ici ? Oh c'est vous ! S'exclama l'enfant.

- Foutu gamin ! s'exclama Kidd. Encore lui...

- Ahh c'est le monsieur déguisé ?! Je vais le soigner !

Aussitôt l'enfant se posa sur le lit et passa ses paumes sur les blessures de Kidd.

- Je vais dans la salle de bain en attendant, lança la pirate.

Laissant les deux garçons ensemble, elle ferma la porte derrière elle. La chambre était petite et ne comportait qu'un lit, la salle de bain était encore plus petite... Toilette, baignoire et lavabo dans un espace étriqué.

Elle posa ses mains sur les rebords du lavabo et pencha la tête. La vitre en face reflétait le haut de son crâne.

Serrant le lavabo de toutes ses forces celui ci commençait à se craqueler.

Peu de temps après elle entendit des pleurs d'enfants dans la chambre... Tsss... Kidd ne savait vraiment pas s'y prendre avec les enfants.

Du sang coula doucement le long des parois du lavabo. Serrant de plus en plus fort la céramique, le lavabo céda d'un seul coup. Ses mains en sang, elle les mit à hauteur de son visage et regarda ses paumes.

Alors qu'elle regardait ce liquide rouge vif, elle leva la tête petit à petit puis se regarda dans le miroir. Restant figée par son reflet, le sang continuait à couler.

Une ombre se glissa derrière elle et lui tint les poignets.

- Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? murmura Kidd en regardant l'état de ses mains.

Elle serra les poings. Avoir assisté à ce génocide, par le bracelet aux visions étranges qu'elle avait, était horrible. Mais devoir y assister réellement était le pire qu'elle pouvait imaginer. En plus ce roi de pacotille, croyant fermement au destin, avait décidé que l'ignorance et une mort subite valaient mieux qu'une guerre perdue d'avance. Tout cela pour, après avoir déjà atteint son seuil de violence, commencer une bataille immense sur cette même ile des centaines d'années plus tard ! Varex était très fort... une force largement digne d'un Empereur des mers, une force égalant certainement Akainu le chef de la marine... Mais Kidd n'avait pas été en mesure de gagner contre lui, aussi fort soit il. Risquait il d'arriver la même chose quant ils retourneraient dans leur monde ? S'ils y retournaient un jour bien sûr...

Plus elle pensait à tout ce qu'il se passait plus une migraine faisait son chemin jusqu'à son crâne.

- Je ne veux pas être celle qu'on dit... Je ne veux pas faire ce qu'on attend de moi... car au fond j'ai peur d'échouer.

- Tu choisis ce que tu veux être, personne d'autre ne le fera pour toi. Le pire c'est de se décevoir, pas de décevoir les autres. Quant à l'échec, si tu as si peur d'échouer dans ce que tu entreprends, tu ne mérites pas d'être dans le Shin Sekai, ni avec moi.

Alors que ses yeux jaunes la fixaient à travers le miroir, Ashal soupira.

- Tu crois au destin ? Demanda t'elle.

- Je m'en fous du destin. Que ça existe ou non ça ne change rien.

Elle donna un coup dans ce qui restait du lavabo, excédée.

- Si tu veux te défouler va dehors, tu trouveras bien quelqu'un.

Elle soupira et tenta de reprendre le contrôle d'elle même.

Alors que le rouquin sortait de la salle de bain, il entendit un fracas. Entrant en trombe dans la salle de bain, il regarda les débris de miroir parterre et les mains d'Ashal encore plus ensanglantées qu'avant.

- Ashal ! Cria t'il face à son comportement soupe-au-lait.

Elle détourna son attention du miroir et de Kidd pour aller se jeter sur le lit un peu plus loin d'un air boudeur.

Ce fut au tour de Kidd de soupirer. Prenant des compresses à coté du lit, il les lui jeta dessus pour qu'elle se soigne bien que ses blessures soient très superficielles.

- Je ne veux pas...

- Tu es fatiguée, chaton. Ça ira mieux demain. Et d'ailleurs, qu'est ce que tu ne veux pas ?

- Faire immerger le royaume perdu... depuis que je suis petite on attend de moi d'éveiller l'ancien héritage, les armes antiques, le royaume, je le sais maintenant... les visions dans mon bracelet, Ervig, tout... j'ai l'impression que ma propre vie m'échappe... qu'on a décidé à ma place et que je n'ai pas le choix...

- C'était ton rêve de quoi tu te plains.

- Si tu veux mon avis cela tourne au cauchemar.

Elle se tourna et prit un oreiller contre elle.

- Tsss, tu es vraiment faible, soupira Kidd. J'aurais pu trouver quelqu'un de moins faible que toi dans le Shin Sekai quand même...

- Dit celui qui vient de perdre un combat, rumina t'elle.

- Quoi ? Demanda t'il d'un ton glacial en se retournant.

En guise de réponse elle abattit son oreiller sur sa tête.

Il fallut deux bonnes heures pour que la tension descende. Au bout d'un moment les deux pirates furent bien obligés de récupérer de leur fatigue et donc de dormir.

Kidd, silencieux, s'installa à côté d'elle puis entra dans le lit.

- Kidd, demanda t'elle alors que la lumière venait d'être éteinte.

- Hm ?

- Le roi sait... il sait pour la fin de son royaume, de la cité... mais il ne fait rien, soit disant c'est l'ordre des choses...

- Y'a des crétins partout, surtout en altitude, à croire qu'ils manquent tous d'air...

- Ils vont nous renvoyer à notre époque...

- Tant mieux, j'aime pas ici, c'est nul.

- Tu dis ça parce qu'en deux jours tu as perdu deux combats...

Kidd alluma la lumière et son expression ne laissait rien envisageait de bon.

- J'aurais gagné la deuxième fois si tu ne m'avais pas trahie ! Cria t'il en faisant référence au coup qui l'avait mis K.O (comme il n'avait pas arrêté de le faire ces deux dernières heures).

- Je... J'aimerais...

- Tu t'entends un peu Ashal ? Je veux, je veux pas, je, j'aimerais... arrête de faire ta pucelle ! T'es capitaine ou quoi, bordel ? Dès fois je peux vraiment pas te saquer ! Maintenant pionce ou je t'assure que je vais te faire dormir éternellement !

La lumière s'éteignit. Kidd s'endormit très vite mais Ashal ne put pas dormir, du moins que très peu. Inquiétée par l'avenir, ou du moins le passé qui était aussi le présent... le royaume perdu était là, aussi bien dans le présent que dans le passé, enfin le futur plutôt et le présent ?

Elle cacha sa tête sous son oreiller. Finalement, elle s'endormit.

Quelques heures plus tard, la lumière du jour transperça les volets. Kidd se réveilla et enleva l'oreiller de sur la tête d'Ashal. L'embrassant dans le cou et sur l'épaule, il du admettre que la tangage de son navire lui manquait.

Finalement il regarda le plafond. Cette journée serait la dernière sur cette maudite île ! Prenant le coussin à côté de lui, il le jeta sur la tête de la pirate à coté.

- Debout feignasse !

La réaction fut immédiate. Lui mordant le bras, elle ne lâcha prise que pour s'emmitoufler à nouveau dans les couvertures.

Seulement cela n'arrêta pas Kidd et il continua à la taper avec son oreiller. Ashal se fâcha.

- Tu pourrais pas me réveiller plus délicatement ?! Merde ! Cria t'elle en allant dans la salle de bain.

Aussitôt Varex pénétra dans la chambre.

- Où est Ashal ?! Cria t'il presque en panique.

- Qu'est ce que tu lui veux ? demanda Kidd en se levant, déjà prêt à attaquer.

- Ça ne te regarde pas ! Tiens... fit soudainement le guerrier en regardant l'entre-jambe du rouquin. Dans votre époque vous avez inventé quelque chose pour allonger votre...

- Arrête de me regarder les parties !

* * *

><p>La tête penchée sur celle de Kidd, Ashal resta immobile. Se regardant droit dans les yeux tous les deux, la mer dévorant le sable humide à quelques centimètres de leur cape, ils ne disaient rien.<p>

Les yeux jaunes orangées du dangereux pirate restèrent plantés dans les siens. Elle se releva, gênée, et épousseta sa cape noir.

Kidd resta allongé sur le dos, les coudes plantés dans le sable et le buste relevé. Il ne disait rien, troublé.

Elle soupira et se détourna du pirate.

Laissant le pirate seul sur la plage, elle s'en allant péniblement.

Kidd braqua son regard sur le sol, puis laissa son corps s'effondrer sur le sable. Son manteau pourpre entourant sa tête, il regardait les nuages, impassible et morne. Il ne pouvait pas la convaincre de venir. Il le savait. Il avait failli la perdre 2 fois et comme dit le dicton jamais 2 sans 3. La troisième serait elle la bonne ?

Les nuages sombres marquaient le début de la nuit. L'orange disparaissait très doucement, et le rose n'était déjà plus visible.

Quant à elle, elle se retira dans l'énorme forêt.

Marchant doucement, ses mains touchant les fougères alentours, un soupir sortit de sa bouche. Elle continua sa marche un long moment, le regard baissé vers le sol.

La forêt s'illumina peu à peu de diverses couleurs aussi étranges les unes que les autres. Peu à peu une gaieté et un vent doux se levèrent sur ces espèces uniques, bientôt disparues.

Le sentier en terre conduisait directement à l'arbre géant. Un mouvement d'aile rapide se dirigea vers elle. Se posant brutalement contre le sol, le gardien de l'arbre lui faisait face.

- Bonjour jeune personne, que fais tu à nouveau ici ?

- Rien en particulier, avoua t'elle las.

- La guerre se prépare, tu as vu les bateaux venir, et pourtant tu persistes à ne rien faire. Pourquoi ?

- Vous savez beaucoup de chose, lança t'elle suspicieusement.

- Je suis l'âme de cette île, de cette cité, et de ce peuple.

- L'âme ? Répéta t'elle dubitative.

- Tu n'es pas d'ici, donc je comprends ta réticence à me croire. Vois tu, je règne sur cette terre du haut de l'arbre millénaire depuis des années. Je suis immortelle car je suis déjà mort, s'exclama l'oiseau.

- Tu m'as l'air bien vivant pourtant, fit elle sceptique en croisant les bras.

- Je peux me matérialiser pendant un bref instant, je ne suis pas le gardien uniquement de cette arbre, mais celui de l'île entière.

- Ashal ! Hurla une voix d'homme. Ashal ?

Au même moment Ervig se posa au sol devant elle et Varex sortit des broussailles.

- Nous t'avons cherchée partout ! Il y a des navires par centaines sur la côte ! Et...

L'aigle s'immobilisa instantanément, ainsi que la guerrier.

Ils courbèrent l'échine face au majestueux griffon. A moitié tremblant, Varex serra les poings. Il n'osait pas y croire.

- Levez vous je vous en prie, annonça le griffon en courbant sa tête.

- C'est un honneur de vous voir, souffla le guerrier en fixant l'oiseau comme s'il allait subitement disparaitre.

- Ne perdez pas votre temps, soupira le gardien en fermant les yeux d'un air douloureux. Plus de 8000 vaisseaux m'entourent.

Ashal écarquilla les yeux. Le peu de vaisseaux qu'elle avait vu étaient énormes ! Et en plus nombreux... C'était du suicide... rien de plus.

Varex posa sa main sur l'épaule de la pirate.

- Le prix de la liberté est parfois mortelle.

- Ce n'est pas le combat d'Ashal, pas encore, s'exclama le griffon. Quoiqu'il arrive elle devra repartir. Préparez les gardiens Varex, Ervig guide la jusqu'au boomker.

- De quoi ? s'écria Varex. Mais elle ne doit pas y aller, c'est un endroit top secret et...

- J'y suis déjà aller, mais ça m'étonne que tu sois au courant, rétorqua t'elle en se retournant vers le guerrier.

- Oh ? Oh ! Le boomker ?! Mais quelle boomker ? J'en ai aucune idée ! Fit le guerrier en se tordant dans tout les sens, adoptant des poses de l'ignorance exagérée.

- L'homme est un ami de Varex, son meilleur ami, répondit le griffon.

- Chuuut ! Fit Varex en posant un doigt sur sa bouche.

- Non mais c'est trop tard, soupira Ashal, j'ai entendu.

Varex se tut puis rigola allègrement. La pirate arqua un sourcil. Comment pouvait il rire dans une telle situation ?

- Et comment s'appelle ton ami ? Demanda t'elle en se tournant vers la forêt.

- Peps D. Monkey ! Un sacré ingénieur d'ailleurs !

- Il travaille sur des armes, or la production d'arme est interdite par le gouvernement, enchaina Ervig. Notre technologie est extrêmement avancée et nous sommes capable de créer des armes changeant la face du monde voir au delà. Et...

- La ferme ! Rétorqua Varex. Peps est très intelligent et ne fera rien qu'il puisse regretter à l'avenir !

- Tu parles... soupira le volatile. Il est imprévisible et...

- Et ? ET ?!

- Tu n'es qu'un enfant c'est inutile de discuter avec toi, soupira l'aigle.

Sans s'en rendre compte, le gardien avait disparu. Ashal décida de commencer son chemin vu que les deux zozos étaient plus préoccupés par se disputer qu'autres choses.

Elle avança jusqu'au boomker. Peu importe que ce soit sa guerre ou pas, elle y participerait ! Si elle pouvait régler le problème maintenant, elle n'aurait pas à le régler plus tard ! Finalement c'était tout gagné !


	69. 8: Annihilation dans le feu et le sang !

Fiou ! J'ai vraiment cru que je n'arriverais jamais à écrire ce chapitre ! J'ai souffert pour vous mes z"amours de fans ! J'espère que le résultat ne vous décevra pas ^^ !

L'Arc s'achève donc ici, un arc plutôt court je l'admets ! Mais riche en café j'espère bien :p !

**Un grand merci à vous de continuer à lire, de suivre, de mettre dans vos favoris, et toutis !**

**Un joli et dégoulinant baiser baveux à vous mes reviewers: Blog de emma-aya, Mangy, Akemi-sempai, Gonzalezgirl-4, Merle, Neunonska, Hikaru Chesire, Trafalgar-Lucia, Dekomia, Camargo, Greawenn et Nanaille La Canaille !**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Fin de l'Arc 8, Chapitre 5<strong>

* * *

><p>Ashal suivit Varex, pensante et anxieuse. Elle repensait à cette fameuse scène sur la plage avec Kidd.<p>

- Ça va petite ? lui lança l'imposant gardien.

- Arrêtez de m'appeler petite, soupira t'elle.

- Oh tu permets, tu as quelques centaines d'années de moins que moi ! Fit il fière de lui. A vrai dire tu n'es même pas née ! Et d'ailleurs...

- Bon c'est bon ça suffit ?! Tonna t'elle énervée.

Le guerrier fronça les sourcils. Visiblement la pirate n'était pas aussi enjouée et étonnée que d'habitude. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'aigle sur son épaule. Celui-ci le lui rendit avec éloquence.

En silence, les trois compagnons marchèrent dans la forêt, certains trop sûr d'eux, d'autres trop peu. Sans surprise, ils arrivèrent en face d'un bâtiment ressemblant à un boomker. Les herbes violettes et bleues avaient déjà pris soin d'envelopper les étranges parois sphériques et noirs ce qui le mettait d'autant plus à l'abri des regards mal avisés.

- Nous sommes arrivés ! S'enjoua le chef des gardiens. Peps ! Vieille caboche ramollie, ouvre !

- Arrête de crier espèce de brute fossilisée ! lui adressa une voix sous la terre.

En quelques secondes des bruits de chaînes et des cliquetis métalliques se firent entendre. Ashal recula légèrement, juste au cas où.

Avec élégance des portes feuillues s'ouvrirent en face du groupe et un homme un peu maigrelet y sortit. Des lunettes sur le nez digne de loupe et des cheveux bruns en bataille, on pouvait clairement dire qu'il s'agissait d'un sacré cliché visant la classe scientifique. Néanmoins son regard de braise et son large sourire contrastaient avec son apparence presque chétive. Habillé d'une blouse bleue clair teintée de... sang ? Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches avant de jeter un regard emplie d'une amitié sincère à l'homme se tenant au coté de la pirate.

- Toujours aussi gringalet, lança Varex avant de donner une tape dans le dos de l'homme (qui bizarrement ne bougea pas d'un pouce face à la violence de l'impacte).

- Et bien pas plus que hier soir, rigola t'il en affichant un sourire étincelant et étonnamment connu d'Ashal.

- Peps, annonça Varex en changeant subitement de ton, un ton bien plus sévère.

- Je sais, j'ai vu les rivages ce matin, répondit il en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. Visiblement, malgré mon anticipation, je m'y suis quand même pris trop tard...

- Si nous échouons ce sera avec panache, mon ami, fit l'homme en brandissant victorieusement son poing dans les airs.

- Cela coule de source voyons, rétorqua t'il en souriant.

- Vous allez discuter encore longtemps dehors ou on rentre ? S'impatienta Ashal.

- Oh pardon, vous êtes ?

Ashal se contenta de soupirer avant de rentrer dans l'ascenseur étriqué. Peps regarda Varex avec étonnement. Le gardien se contenta de hausser les épaules, un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

><p>Plus loin, sur la berge, Kidd soupira lourdement. Qu'avaient ils fait ? Néanmoins il garda les yeux bien ouverts, ne manquant rien de ce spectacle presque millénaire. La flotte était impressionnante, des milliers de bateaux. Autant dire que même pour la grande guerre il ne risquait pas d'en voir autant, même pas la moitié à vrai dire, peut être même pas la moitié de la moitié !<p>

Assis sur le sable, il ruminait en silence. Allait elle vraiment le faire ? Resterait elle sur l'île ? Il osait penser qu'elle ne serait pas assez folle pour faire ça. Il osait penser qu'il la connaissait mieux que ça aussi. Alors pourquoi se sentait il aussi mal ? Peut-être la scène qui lui faisait face était elle mortellement empreinte de peur.

Sa dispute avec elle... à ce sujet justement !

Malheureusement, et il détestait l'admettre, elle devait faire ce choix par elle même. C'était son rêve qui était en jeu... Son but depuis plusieurs années, et nul d'autre mieux que lui ne savait la valeur des rêves.

Au fond, plus il y pensait et moins ses phrases faisaient échos dans son esprit. Il avait juste envie de la trainer par la force jusqu'à leur époque.

Il était un pirate ! Un capitaine égocentrique, égoïste, à la réputation brute de coffrage et soupe-au-lait ! Il faisait toujours ce qui lui plaisait et jamais ce qu'il fallait faire. Cependant il savait aussi faire des sacrifices... Mais, ce sacrifice là, il ne pourrait tout simplement pas le faire.

* * *

><p>Quelques minutes plus tard, Ashal découvrait avec surprise un laboratoire aux allures étranges.<p>

- J'ai toujours pensé que le chiffre trois était un chiffre puissant, expliqua Peps en mettant en avant ses travaux. Mes collaborateurs ont dors et déjà porté les expériences hors d'atteinte de cet île.

- S'ils ne se font pas prendre vous voulez dire, siffla Ashal entre ses dents. Avec le nombre de vaisseaux présents cela relèverait presque du miracle.

- Ils naviguent en ce moment sur un navire spécial, personne ne peut résister à ce bateau, c'est une véritable machine de guerre.

_"La première arme dont m'a parlée Franky ?"_ pensa la Capitaine des pirates révolutionnaires.

- Néanmoins il y a eu quelques problèmes avec la dernière, sans parler de l'avant dernière ayant quelques soucis elle aussi...

- Avez vous donné des noms à ces armes ? Demanda t'elle.

Le scientifique resta songeur, s'arrêtant un moment face à un mur où une fenêtre apparaissait en haut (cette même fenêtre où Ashal avait regardé il y a quelques jours de cela).

- Des armes qui pourront persister des centaines d'années, cachées de tous et pourtant toujours là, invisibles à la lumière du jour, une lueur dans l'adversité et l'obscurité...

- Pardon ? Demanda la pirate.

- Il fait souvent ça, s'exclama Varex avant de poser la babiole qu'il avait dans les mains sur une table (remplie elle aussi de babioles).

- Les étoiles sont, en faite, des planètes vous le saviez ? Il y a des milliers de galaxies, des milliards de planètes, des centaines de...

Ashal jeta un regard presque furieux au scientifique qui n'en avait que cure.

- Il débloque, laisse tomber petite, s'exclama le gardien.

- J'aimerais avoir du temps, malheureusement peu importe comment on le modifie, on vieillit toujours... Le temps qui passe... Même si le temps s'arrêtait... non c'est impossible... j'étais si proche, soupira le brun.

- Mon ami, souffla le guerrier à son tour. Je crois qu'il est temps que le rideau tombe. L'acte finale risque de se jouer sans nous si ça continue.

- Comment ? Après tout le mal qu'on s'est donné on louperait le spectacle ?! Railla l'homme en se retournant et sortant de sa rêverie.

* * *

><p>La bataille faisait rage désormais. A vrai dire ils n'avaient pas fallu longtemps pour que les ennemis débarquent. Les flammes dans la cité imprégnaient le ciel de braises et la forêt de cendres. Alors que la plage maintenant rouge de sang et fraîche de cadavres était balayée par un vent chaud et putride, Varex se tenait au beau milieu du champ de bataille, l'épée à la main et la détermination dans les yeux.<p>

Les yeux d'Ashal regardaient avec douleur les mêmes visions qu'elle avait vu encore et encore en contemplant le bracelet. Même d'ici elle pouvait entendre les cris des personnes prisent au piège dans la cité.

- Mince ! Que fait Peps ! Cria Varex en abattant un ennemi avec son imposante épée.

- J'arrive, hurla t'il en tuant quelques hommes sur son passage grâce à un fusil aux gerbes d'étincelles permanentes.

Haletant, l'homme donna une sorte de grenade à Ashal.

- Jetez la à vos pieds et pensez à votre destination quand vous la jetez ! Ne vous trompez pas, c'est ma dernière !

Kidd saisit brutalement la petite boule.

- Alors c'est ça Uranus ? Demande t'il en admirant l'objet finement taillé.

- Un prototype d'Uranus, rectifia l'ingénieur. Mes collaborateurs prendront la relève.

- Tes collaborateurs ? Demanda Kidd étonné.

- Nous ne sommes pas seuls à avoir organisé la résistance dans ce monde, fit Peps en faisant remonter une fois de plus ses lunettes sur son nez d'un geste élégant. Un jour, ces barbares qui détruisent notre île, évolueront et détruiront tout ce qui leurs sera nuisibles... C'est pourquoi des armes puissantes doivent être confectionnées.

- Et vous n'avez jamais pensé qu'elles pourraient tomber entre de mauvaises mains ? S'exclama Kidd sceptique. Ah ah vous êtes vraiment crédules.

- Si, c'est le risque, mais c'est pourquoi les armes devront être transmises de génération en génération ! Votre Uranus n'est qu'un prototype, j'espère bien confectionner un objet qui sera capable de faire bien plus ! Voyager dans le temps, voir le passé, et peut être même le futur...

- Ton bracelet là ? Demanda Varex.

- Et bien mes collaborateurs verront bien !

Ashal se cogna le front... était ce le bracelet qu'elle avait détruit ? Elle avait détruit Uranus !

- Bon on ne va pas vous retenir vous avez un combat à perdre, railla Kidd.

Varex attrapa Kidd par le col et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, juste avant de décapiter un homme qui s'élançait vers eux.

- Sacré bonhomme ! Fais attention dans le future je pourrais bien venir te hanter pendant ton sommeil !

- Lâche moi bordel ! Cria le rouquin à moitié bloqué par la force surhumaine de l'homme.

Ashal sourit faiblement face à la scène. Elle regardait le scène impuissante, un sentiment de déjà vu au cœur.

- Ashal, sourit Varex alors qu'Ervig était posé sur son épaule. J'ai trouvé ton nom de famille.

- Varex... soupira t'elle faiblement, fermant les yeux un moment.

- Ashal D.

Elle attendait la suite mais le gardien se taisait en souriant sous son visage couvert de sang.

- C'est tout ? Osa t'elle demander.

- C'est suffisant.

Varex croisa les bras et sourit avec la grâce incombant aux D. . Elle le regarda un moment, toujours surprise, avant de lui rendre son sourire. Un sourire presque chaleureusement amère, et, sincèrement désolé.

Un vent glaciale parcourut la plage, les faisant tous frissonner. Peps et Varex regardèrent les deux jeunes gens partirent dans une explosion de lumière, puis, plus rien.

- Dis Varex, demanda Peps. Pourquoi juste D. ?

- C'est la marque de notre peuple, fit il en tournant son dos à la mer et faisant face à la plage menant à la cité en feu.

- Je vois.

Peps sourit à son tour.

- Je suppose que plus rien ne nous retient maintenant, mon frère ? S'exclama le gardien, prêt à se transformer.

- Allons montrer de quel bois on se chauffe.

- Une minute...

Le guerrier prit délicatement les serres de l'aigle entre ses doigts puis déposa la rapace sur le sable rouge.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Ervig inquiet.

- Mon compagnon d'arme, chuchota le guerrier avec un respect des plus grands. Nos routes se séparent ici.

- De quoi ? Répéta l'aigle le bec ouvert.

- Tu as bien entendu...

- Cette île va mourir, s'exclama Peps avec tristesse. Je l'ai vu... Je comprends ce que Varex veut faire, c'est des plus raisonnables.

- Et alors ? Tes machines stupides sont inventées par des fous, toi y compris ! C'est normal de voir des inepties !

- Ervig... Répéta Varex. Tu es le seul être que je connaisse qui ait le don d'éternité...

L'aigle baissa la tête avec regret.

- Veille à travers les âges sur notre île, veille sur les survivants, et veille sur Ashal.

- Tu me demandes quelque chose de bien trop difficile, souffla l'aigle alors qu'une larme coula le long de son bec.

- Un jour cette île renaitra, et quand cela arrivera, il lui faudra le gardien.

- Même si je réussissais, je ne pourrais pas être le gardien de notre terre... Il faut être légendaire pour ne faire qu'un... Je ne suis ni un griffon, ni un dragon, ni quoi que ce soit...

Varex releva le bec de l'oiseau.

- Tu es mon ami, un ami éternel. Et je crois en toi.

- Tout les milles ans le gardien de l'île meurt et un nouveau doit prendre sa place, narra Peps. Si tu arrives à vivre 1000 ans je suis persuadé que tu seras digne d'être un gardien.

- Apprend à protéger notre peuple, fit Varex en serrant fort l'oiseau contre lui.

Les deux hommes firent leurs adieux au volatil qui s'en alla avec difficulté. Ervig ne se retourna pas, cela n'aurait pas été supportable. Pourquoi mener un combat déjà perdu ? Le cri strident de l'aigle résonna une dernière fois sur l'île et le rouge se refléta pour la première fois dans son iris.

Néanmoins le massacre atteignait son apogée. Combattant férocement, les glaives, les boucliers s'entrechoquaient avec une violence étonnante. Les maisons étaient pillées, anéantis pour la plupart. Le sang coulait dans les ruelles.

- Nous sommes trop peu ! Cria un homme.

- Ne relâchez pas vos efforts ! S'écria Varex. Vous devez tenir bon ! Pour la liberté et pour le peuple !

Les gardiens rugirent à l'unisson avant de lancer un ultime assaut.

- Dis moi, Peps, souffla le guerrier entre deux homicides.

- Toujours prêt à parler quand ce n'est pas le moment hein ? Rigola le brun.

- C'est toi qui me dis ça ? Rigola t'il à son tour.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas partis avec tes hommes ? Lâcha t'il dans un soupir. Tu aurais pu...

- Partir ? Et te laisser tout le fun ? Rétorqua t'il en souriant comme jamais, et, ajustant une dernière fois ses lunettes sur son nez.

Leurs regards se croisèrent un moment avant de se reconcentrer à nouveau sur leurs adversaires. Un regard fraternel et chaleureux, mais aussi remplie d'une tristesse inavouable.

Et, dans le chaos le plus total, l'Atlantide sombra dans les profondeurs.


	70. Arc 9: La Grande Guerre commence !

Et Voilà venir (normalement) le dernier grand Arc ! Ainsi que le chapitre 70 par la même occasion (ben quoi c'est un chiffre rond, non ? Ça se fête !)

Tout d'abord je vais essayer de respecter la publication hebdomadaire de la fiction, mais c'est une chose qui risque de temps en temps de ne pas se faire :) donc je préviens en avance ! Ne vous inquiétez donc pas si vous ne voyez pas systématiquement un chapitre chaque vendredi ou samedi ! Après tout c'est les vacances pour tout le monde, non :P ?! Comment ça non ! Bien sûr que si ! Puis bon j'ai noté que beaucoup d'entre vous partent en vacance et ont des problèmes d'internet donc ce serait dommage de ne pas en profitez mouahaha ! Donc bon, je vais faire un caprice et la semaine prochaine pas de chapitre oY c'est que c'est fatiguant d'être en vacance vous comprenez...

J'espère que cet Arc vous plaira ainsi que ce chapitre :) !

**Un Grand merci à tous les lecteurs et particulièrement aux reviewers ;D : Akemi-sempai, Hikaru Chesire , Blog de emma-aya, Tigrou2Hitsu-kun , Trafalgar-Lucia, la vague folle, ShanaRoseRead et Nanaille la Canaille !**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Arc 9 - Chapitre 1<strong>

* * *

><p>Kidd et Ashal se retrouvèrent violemment projetés contre le sol. Souffrant tous les deux le martyre face à l'impact, ils grimacèrent amèrement. En premier lieu ils virent un sol fait de bois. On pouvait dire qu'ils avaient eu de la chance, ils avaient visiblement atterri sur un bateau au beau milieu du Shin Sekai. Levant les yeux un peu plus haut, ils aperçurent des voiles blanches... et une insigne bleue. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se relever qu'ils furent saisies dans le dos et enchainés avec du granit marin.<p>

Tout compte fait non... ils n'avaient pas eu de chance... Leurs têtes tournaient toujours et leurs yeux étaient encore éblouies par le jet de lumière provenant de la grenade.

- De tout les lieux où on aurait pu atterrir il a fallut que ce soit sur un bateau de la marine ! Cracha Kidd en reprenant peu à peu ses esprits.

- Le vieux m'a dit que les voyages temporelles assommaient... mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça, s'exclama Ashal la bave aux lèvres. Je suppose que le premier voyage qu'on a fait s'est bien passé du fait qu'on s'attendait à mourir... Surement l'adrénaline.

Quand les deux pirates reprirent correctement connaissance, ils étaient attachés autour d'un mât avec des chaines en granit marin fermement serrées.

- Comment avez vous atterris ici ?! Cria une femme avec des lunettes sur la tête. Au nom de la...

- Ça suffit Tashigi, tonna Smoker.

Un homme fumant deux énormes cigares (à se demander comme il faisait pour parler) s'avança et regarda les deux supernovas.

- Soit c'est mon jours de chance, soit le pire jour de ma vie, murmura t'il. Que faites vous là ?

Les deux capitaines se turent, sachant qu'ils ne devaient rien dire et encore moins à la marine.

- Je répète la question, vous foutez quoi ici, bordel ?! Comment vous êtes montés à bord ?!

- En nageant, le nargua Kidd.

- C'est impossible, Smoker-sama, il a un fruit du démon ! Lança Tashigi.

- Tashigi, ferme là, soupira Smoker qui le savait parfaitement.

S'approchant de Kidd, il souffla et envoya un gros nuage de fumée blanche sur le visage du rouquin. Ledit rouquin ne broncha pas.

- Tu t'fous de ma gueule Eustass Kidd ?

- A vrai dire avec cette fumée je vois pas grand chose de ta gueule, ricana t'il. Mais je suis sûr qu'après lui avoir fait manger le sol elle sera bien mieux que maintenant. Oh, et j'allais oublier, c'est Eustass "Captain" Kidd pour toi.

- T'es un p'tit malin toi, fit le chasseur blanc en soufflant à nouveau un nuage de fumée sur le visage de son adversaire. Mais visiblement pas assez malin pour comprendre que tu viens d'être arrêté. T'es pas en position de force ici, t'as compris ? Alors je te conseille de me dire tout ce que tu sais car je sais pas si tu es au courant mais l'escadron G-5 de la marine n'est pas réputée pour faire dans la dentelle.

- Allez y Smoker-san ! Hurlèrent les marines en guise d'encouragement.

- Qui te dis que c'était pas mon plan d'être arrêté, le chasseur blanc. Tu crois vraiment qu'un gars comme moi n'opposerait aucune résistance ?

- Ouais... rétorqua le vice-amiral pas très convaincu.

Kidd se tut... en réalité c'était plus sa fierté qu'il défendait qu'autres choses. Se faire attraper si bêtement... quel honte pour un pirate comme lui !

- Peut-être que ta p'tite copine sera plus bavarde, rétorqua Smoker en faisant le tour du mat.

Le visage blême, Ashal ne dit rien... Ses yeux étaient écarquillés face à l'océan. Autour d'eux une escadron de plus de 100 vaisseaux, appartenant tous à la marine G-5, voguait sous ce ciel ensoleillée. Qui plus est ils avaient le vent dans le dos ce qui leur procurait une vitesse idéale et gonflait leurs voiles avec élégance.

- Impressionnant n'est ce pas ? Répondit Smoker passivement. Et je suis sur que tu as déjà compris où nous allons...

La bouche d'Ashal se referma sèchement et ses traits se durcirent. Évidemment qu'elle savait où ils allaient ! Qui ne le saurait pas...

- Il n'y a rien là où vous allez, répondit t'elle agressivement. Rien du tout.

- Pourtant des navires sont déjà autour de l'île, s'exclama le vice-amiral.

- En réalité ils sont toujours dans la zone de sécurité ! Rectifia Tashigi. L'eau bouillante empêche les navires de passer, la chaleur est insupportable et...

La brunette s'arrêta de parler derechef quand Smoker lui adressa un regard sévère.

- Pardon Boss, s'excusa t'elle.

- Y'a pas de quoi, répondit Kidd en rigolant.

- Non, je voulais dire Smoker-san, pas vous !

- On va vous affamer alors, vous finiriez bien par parler, comme tout le monde, fit le chasseur en blanc en s'éloignant du mat. Gardez les à l'œil, ils sont très dangereux.

- Oui Chef ! Répondirent les marines.

Alors que tout le monde s'activait sur le pont, le soleil chauffait de plus en plus fort. Autant dire que les deux supernovas à la réputation mondiale n'auraient pas été contre un peu d'eau.

- Au moins on est dans le bon monde et à la bonne époque, soupira Ashal. C'est déjà ça.

- Ah oui ? S'exclama sarcastiquement Kidd de l'autre coté du mât. Car notre situation n'aurait pas pu être mieux tu penses ? Me fais pas rire...

- Je n'y peux rien ! Puis c'est toi qui avait le machin, c'est de ta faute !

- De ma faute ? Gronda le rouquin. Espèce d'écervelée c'est qui qui voulait rester la bas pour se battre et mourir bêtement ?! Je t'ai sauvée alors sois plus reconnaissante que ça !

- C'est toi qui a commencé à râler ! Fallait pas commencer ! On a tous les deux des primes dépassant les 400 millions et on est capitaine, on trouvera un moyen de s'échapper.

- Vraiment ? Ricana t'il. Et comment ? Tu comptes utiliser tes charmes pour qu'ils nous détachent gentiment ? Je serais curieux de voir ça.

- Hypnos survolera surement l'île et on pourra prévenir les autres qui viendront nous détacher ! C'est aussi simple que ça !

- Euh... vous savez qu'on entend tout ce que vous dites ? Soupirèrent les marines autour.

- La ferme ! Crièrent Kidd et Ashal à l'unisson.

Les marines se turent subitement, prenant sans doute conscience de la réputation des deux pirates qu'ils avaient en face d'eux. Qui plus est, même s'ils semblaient s'engueuler, ils gardaient un sang froid étonnant face à une situation pourtant délicate voir carrément cauchemardesque.

- Et donc tu as un plan ? Demanda Kidd.

- Non.

- Tu vois !

- Mais tu peux réfléchir aussi toi ! Non mais oh ! Ou tu as peur d'avoir de la fièvre ?!

- Tu insinue quoi là ?

- Tu es un crétin Kidd !

- Tu vas me le payer Ashal... siffla t'il entre ses dents alors que son regard changeait progressivement.

- En nature ou pas ? Le toisa t'elle.

- Tsss... tu es irrécupérable...

Le vent s'engouffra violemment dans les cordages, faisant vibrer la charpente et bouger brusquement les voiles.

- Je ne me retiendrai pas pendant cette guerre, grogna t'elle entre ses canines. Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, tout ce qu'ils ont fait, continua t'elle en se débattant face aux chaines qui la clouaient au mât.

- Moi tout ce que j'ai envie c'est d'être détaché ! Râla Kidd. Si jamais ça commence sans nous...

- T'inquiète pas, je suis sûr qu'on sera au première loge quoiqu'il arrive, rétorqua t'elle.

- J'ai pas pour habitude d'être spectateur, répondit il agacé.

Au bout de plusieurs dizaines de minute l'agressivité des deux pirates sembla s'atténuer.

- J'aurais aimé continuer à naviguer tranquillement sur les mers, sans soucis, jusqu'au bout du monde, lâcha t'elle pensive.

Exaspéré Kidd leva les yeux aux ciels, qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait être chiante quant elle le voulait !

- C'est presque stupide de parcourir les mers juste pour aller au bout, pour y arriver, là où tant d'autres ont échoué, non ? Je veux dire tous les pirates rêvent d'être le seigneur des pirates et de trouver le One Piece...

- Tu veux en venir où ? Demanda Kidd sensible au sujet.

- Ce que je veux dire c'est que... si on arrive à survivre à cette bataille, et que la marine ne met pas la main sur l'île et sa technologie, j'aimerais aller jusqu'au bout de Grand Line.

- Tant qu'à faire me dire que tu es réellement devenue ma rivale, ce sera plus clair, rétorqua le rouquin de plus en plus sérieux.

- Non, tu n'as pas compris... Je ne veux pas trouver le One Piece, je m'en fiche, je veux aller sur la dernière île du nouveau monde, sans me prendre la tête pour quoique ce soit, juste pour y arriver.

- Shhh, tu es vraiment bizarre, sourit Kidd.

- Après je n'ai pas dit que si je tombe sur le One Piece je ne le prends pas hein ! Lâcha t'elle dans un sourire plein d'arrogance.

- Alors tu seras surement la dernière personne que je vais devoir buter hein ?

- Je ne sais pas... si je te laisse devenir le seigneur des pirates tu auras sans doute un tas de minettes autour de toi, désirant le prestige et ta protection légendaire, ah ah.

- Ma protection légendaire ? Répéta t'il en fronçant ses sourcils invisibles.

- Soyons honnête, je ne pense pas que sans toi je serais arrivée aussi loin aussi vite.

Un petit silence gênant s'installa, puis Kidd l'interrompit.

- Tu te trompes, fit il en regardant l'océan.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demanda t'elle surprise.

- Je veux bien reconnaitre que je t'ai donné quelques coups de pouces mais... la plupart des évènements sont arrivés par ma faute. Les traitres qui ont amené nos deux bateaux sur l'île, cette même île où tu as perdu les 3/4 de ton équipage, ils étaient sur mon navire... Sans compter la fois ou j'ai bien failli te tuer pour de bon après avoir...

- Tu te trompes toi aussi, soupira t'elle. J'avoue que ça n'a pas toujours été de la tarte entre nous, mais tu as tendance à voir le tableau plus noir qu'il ne l'est. Tu m'as sauvé plusieurs fois Kidd, sourit elle discrètement.

Le supernova se remémora ces brèves fois où ils avaient bien failli y passer, un sourire carnassier sur son visage.

- Kidd, fit elle sincèrement. Tu ne serais plus le redoutable "Captain" Eustass Kidd si tu t'excusais, rigola t'elle.

Il sourit de l'autre côté de la chaine, un sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres bordeaux.

- Dis, tu le pensais vraiment ce que tu as dit quand Barbe Noir nous a lancé cette grenade ? Demanda t'elle en tournant légèrement la tête sur le coté comme pour qu'il l'entende mieux.

- Je ne serais pas le Cap'tain Kidd si je répondais, n'est ce pas ? répondit il un sourire encore plus grand sur les lèvres.

- C'est vrai, ricana t'elle satisfaite.

- Vous êtes conscients qu'on vous entend toujours ? rétorquèrent les marines.

- Smoker-san ! Cria Tashigi. Que faites vous ici à manger des Pop-corns !

- Ça va, ça va ! Fit il en enlevant la chaise et le parasol.

- Ça ne se fait pas d'espionner les conversations intimes des gens !

- Oui, mais, Capitaine Tashigi, ils sont en plein milieu du bateau, c'est difficile de les ignorer... argumentèrent les marines.

- Débrouillez vous pour les oublier !

Beaucoup plus loin, dans les nuages...

- Je suis conscient que cette cérémonie arrive bien tard, s'exclama Dragon en haut d'une estrade. Mais vu les préparatifs pour la grande guerre je ne pouvais le faire avant.

Les supernovas et les révolutionnaires se tenaient au premier rang tandis que les pirates étaient dispatchés plus loin dans la salle.

- Nous sommes ici pour commémorer la mort de deux célèbres pirates. Eustass Kidd surnommé Eustass "Cap'tain" Kidd, prime de 490 million de Berrys.

- Boss ! Pleurèrent des pirates.

- Capitaiiiiine ! Hurlèrent d'autres.

Killer se tenait sur sa chaise, puis regarda ses pieds pensif. Il se souvenait du jour de sa rencontre avec sa tête brulée de capitaine et comment leur aventure avait commencé.

Le massacreur man posa sa main sur son masque. C'était les risques du métier... mais Kidd ? Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il puisse mourir.

Heat posa une main amicale sur l'épaule du second, tandis qu'une larme coula sur sa joue de zombie. Wire ne disait rien, aucune émotion ne se lisait sur son visage.

- Et également Ashal dont le nom de famille reste encore aujourd'hui inconnu, Ashal... la panthère aux yeux bleus, prime de 410 millions de berrys.

Gerk se leva de l'assemblée puis s'en alla sèchement.

- Gerk... chuchota Itzzy en tendant une main vers lui.

- Je vais le rejoindre, chuchota Kero.

- Tous deux étaient destinés à devenir de grands pirates, de grands capitaines... Ils ont disparu de la surface de l'océan depuis 1 mois maintenant. Je ne vous cacherais pas que gagner cette bataille sera très dure, et surement seulement la moitié d'entre vous reviendra vivant mais... sachez que le Capitaine Kidd n'était pas réputé pour sa tendresse envers les lâches et il en va de même pour Ashal. Pourtant au combien cruels envers l'humanité ils pouvaient être, ils se sont battu pour la liberté de toutes et chacun.

Tandis que Dragon continuait son discours, Kero sortit à son tour de la salle. Il fut surpris de voir l'équipage de Kidd à l'extérieur.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites les gars ? Demanda l'assassin.

- On s'en va, répondit Killer.

- Mais... même si Kidd est mort, la bataille est pour...

- KIDD N'EST PAS MORT ! Hurla Killer. On va le chercher et le ramener sur le champs de bataille !

Kero sourit et croisa les bras.

- C'est ce que tu penses aussi Gerk, je suppose ? Demanda le pirate aux cheveux noirs, tout en croisant les bras.

- Ashal ne disparaitrait pas comme ça, répondit le blond en serrant son poing avec force. Il en faut plus pour qu'elle meurt ! Elle nous l'a prouvés tout au long de notre voyage !

- Alors je pars avec vous, lança l'assassin, une flamme ardente dans les yeux.

- Je crois que vous oubliez des gens là, sourit Cabroc derrière un rideau rouge. Après tout chasser c'est ma spécialité, non ?

- Et moi je ne dois pas quitter Killer-sama des yeux, rétorqua Itzzy en rejoignant la troupe et en s'accrochant à son pirate préféré.

- Je suppose que je vais devoir tous vous surveiller alors, rigola Sqwarks plus loin.

Les pirates se lancèrent des regards triomphants et plein d'espoir. Brandissant chacun les armes comme l'aurait fait les mousquetaires, ils poussèrent un cri de guerre.

- Allons-y les gars ! Rugirent les pirates révolutionnaires et ceux de Kidd dans le même élan.

- Allons chercher Ashal et Kidd ! Crièrent d'autres.

- Tous pour un et un pour tous ! S'écria Gerk.

- La ferme, Gerk ! Répondirent ils en cœur.


	71. 9: Entre ciel et terre

Coucou les gens ! Désolé du retard de ce chapitre ^^ petit soucis de publication comme vous l'avez compris ! Mais bon, ne vous inquiétez pas, le chapitre est là quand même !

Je ne vais pas blablater quinze ans et je vais vous laisser lire ce chapitre de la même taille que le précédent :) ! Faisons un peu durer le plaisir hein ?

Je vous remercie encore face à votre patience et vos lectures, vos reviews, votre suivie de l'histoire bref, un grand merci vous êtes géniaux !

Okama= Travestie(s) Mugiwara= Chapeau de paille (Il me semble que c'est tout Oo)

**Bisous baveux à Systlefilou, Chester, Camargo, Greawenn, Blog de emma-aya, Claudio, la vague folle, ShanaRoseRead, Neunonska, Tigrou2Hitsu-kun, Trafalgar-Lucia et Kimberly-Kuzan pour vos reviews !**

Surtout si quelque chose vous parait bizarre ou ça vous déplait dites le ! J'essayerais de m'adapter pour que l'histoire soit euh... au meilleur de sa forme ? Plus mieux ? Enfin vous m'avez compris !

Sur ce je vous souhaite une agréable lecture :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

* * *

><p>La nuit commençait doucement à tomber tandis que les pirates s'apprêtaient à descendre du nuage géant.<p>

- Que faites vous ? S'écria Ivankov en se mettant en travers du chemin des pirates.

- On ne t'a jamais dit que se mettre en travers du chemin d'un pirate est suicidaire, chuchota Killer.

- Vous voulez retrouver magnétique-boy et panthère-girl, c'est ça ? Soupira la reine des okamas dans un sourire équivoque.

- Tout à fait ! S'écria Gerk en armant son poing fièrement. On va les retrouver et les ramener car ils sont vivants quelque part sur cette mer !

- Toujours aussi agité Gerkounet, sourit Ivankov.

Gerk déglutit difficilement face à ce surnom.

- Kero, j'ai peur... avoua le blond d'un air pathétique.

- Est ce qu'ils vont violer Gerk ? Demanda Itzzy dans un sourire plein de "mignosité".

- Pourquoi tu voudrais qu'ils me fassent CA ?! Cria le blond choqué.

- Ben Sanji m'a racontée qu'ils l'avaient poursuivis nuits et jours pendant deux ans, qu'il n'en dormait plus tellement c'était effrayant... et il avait l'air vraiment choqué quant il me l'a raconté.

- C'est horrible ce que tu racontes !

- Calmez vous, intervint Kero. Tu comptes nous empêcher d'aller chercher nos capitaines respectifs ?

L'assassin adopta une posture froide et un regard glaciale face à Ivankov.

L'okama sourit faiblement à la lueur de la lune remplissant le ciel de sa lumière blanchâtre.

- Nous sommes déterminés, ajouta Killer avec un calme toujours étonnant.

- Vos capitaines ont bien de la chance de vous avoir, tonna une voix dans l'ombre.

Sortant de l'ombre, Dragon se posta au côté d'Ivankov. Sa cape virevolta un instant au grès du vent puis s'arrêta net.

- J'ai la vivre-card d'Ashal si vous voulez. Ça vous aidera grandement à les retrouver tous les deux, annonça t'il alors qu'un rayon de lune dévoila son sourire de biais.

- De quoi ? s'écrièrent les pirates.

Dragon tendit à Kero un petit morceau de papier blanc intact.

- La vivre card est intact ! S'exclama Gerk.

- Mais... dans ce cas ça veut dire que... commença Killer.

- J'ai menti, en effet, acquiesça Dragon. Kidd et Ashal ne sont jamais morts. Hawkins me l'a confirmé.

- Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? S'emporta Itzzy. C'est cruel !

Dragon se tourna et marcha un peu plus près du bord du nuage, observant les alentours tel un faucon.

Il faut dire que le nuage sur lequel se tenaient les pirates était à plusieurs kilomètres au dessus d'un océan bouillonnant.

- Beaucoup de pirates sont ici simplement pour voir comment la situation va évoluer. Au final, peu comprennent la raison qui les pousserait à se battre surtout si le monde reste intacte après ça... En revanche, d'autres ne sont pas stupides et ont parfaitement compris que si le gouvernement met la main sur Uranus ce sera la fin de la piraterie et... petit à petit... de toute liberté.

- Vous vouliez les faire passer pour des martyrs ? Demanda Killer.

- Tout à fait. Ils ont tous deux une réputation... disons particulière... Eustass Kidd a tendance à dégommer toutes personnes sur son passage et Ashal n'ai pas réputé pour son amour envers l'espèce humaine... Ils ont tous les deux un côté misanthrope très prononcé, rigola Dragon.

- Voyant que deux pirates comme ça se sont sacrifiés au nom de leur liberté mais aussi de celles des autres fait forcement réfléchir, continua Ivankov.

- Je comprends, s'exclama Kero en fixant la vivre-card.

- C'était plutôt malin de votre part, répondit Killer.

- Ils sont tous les deux en vie mais j'ai l'impression qu'ils ont aussi besoin de vous, sourit Dragon. Je vais vous donner un Zedphan, quoique deux serait plus avisé.

Dragon s'en alla, laissant Ivankov seul avec les pirates.

- C'est quoi un Zedphan ? Demanda Itzzy à Squarks en chuchotant.

- Alors bonne chose les choupinets, fit Ivankov dans un clin d'œil qui fit frémir les pirates y compris Killer et Kero. Ou pas ! Yeeee-haaa !

Malheureusement en faisant son clin d'œil, Ivankov en oublia que c'était une attaque et s'envola du nuage.

- Ivankov-samaaaa ! crièrent des Okamas en le rattrapant de justesse.

- C'est quoi un Zedphan ! Cria Itzzy plus fort.

- Le nom Zedphan vient du nom zeppelin et éléphant. C'est une créature extrêmement rare qu'on ne trouve que dans les airs.

Itzzy regarda Killer avec des étoiles dans le yeux.

- Tu es tellement intelligent Killer-sama !

- Je sais.

- Mais ça nous avance à quoi ? demanda Gerk.

- C'est vrai, renchérit Heat.

- Si je me souviens bien ces créatures volent, non ? Se demanda Wire.

- Mais nous sommes arrivés là car nos bateaux se sont tous mis à voler, se souvint Gerk. Et nous avons atterri dans le nuage géant.

- Ça me rappelle Skypia, rigola Luffy.

- Je suppose que pour descendre nous allons monter ces créatures, admit Sqwarks.

- Trop cool !

Les pirates se tournèrent doucement vers le brun au chapeau de paille.

- QU'EST CE QUE TU FOUS LA ! S'écrièrent en cœur Itzzy et Gerk.

- Vous allez retrouver Ashal, non ? Demanda Luffy. Je viens !

- Oï, Oï, Oï ! Intervint Ussop en tapant Luffy sur la tête. Ils vont monter des Zedphans ! Tu sais ce que c'est ce genre de monstre !

- Nan, justement, fit le brun avec des étoiles dans le yeux et de la bave aux lèvres.

- Il n'est pas question qu'on y aille ! Fit Ussop en secouant Luffy.

- Tu n'arriveras pas à le raisonner, s'exclama Nami en souriant. Bon, je pense que nous allons vous accompagner... Quelle tête brûlée celui-là.

Cabroc jusqu'à présent calme, sentit son cœur se dérober.

- Nami, chuchota t'il avec une voix de séducteur.

Il fut vite arrêté par un coup de pied bien placé de Sanji.

- Je t'arrête tout de suite Cabroc, Nami-swan n'est pas intéressé par toi, s'exclama le cuistot en fumant sa cigarette.

- Et par toi non plus, ricana Zoro.

- Hey ! T'as un problème tête de cactus ?!

- Aucun, et toi Ero-cook ?

- Ah ah ! Ils n'ont pas changé, rigola Itzzy.

- Après tout nous ne pouvons pas faire cette guerre sans deux supernovas, sourit Robin.

- Yo-ho-ho-ho, il me tarde de voir la petite culotte d'Ashal ! S'écria Brook.

- Tu n'es qu'un pervers... soupira Chopper.

- Deux amants perdus dans l'océan, en fuite, leurs équipages à la rescousse et le monde au bord du gouffre ! Ça me donne envie de pleurer, pleura Franky.

- Tu as un peu résumé la situation, intervint Gerk en tapant sur l'épaule de Franky. Tiens un mouchoir.

- Yosh ! Alors allons y ! S'écria Luffy.

- Une minute, le coupa Killer. Jusqu'à présent les choses sont allées très vite mais je...

- Je m'en fiche de Kidd, c'est moi qui sera le seigneur des pirates de toute façon, lança Luffy. On va retrouver Ashal !

Au même moment un bruit monstrueux déchira la nuit.

- Qu'est ce que c'était ?! S'écria Gerk, Ussop et Chopper en tremblant.

- C'était gros en tout cas, lança Itzzy étonnée.

- Désolé, j'ai pété, s'excusa Brook.

- C'est pas possible de faire des pets aussi gros ! Fit Ussop en tapant Brook.

Le bruit s'accentua et devint plus fort, plus rauque.

- Ça vient du ciel, lança Heat.

- Ce n'était pas moi cette fois, yo-ho-ho-ho !

Sortant des nuages, deux créatures gigantesques se posèrent derrière les pirates, les survolant dangereusement. Elles étaient d'un bleu écailleux et avaient une sorte de cabane sur le dos. Leurs défenses étaient sur leurs flans de tel sorte que cela faisait des escaliers.

- Comment ça vole ? s'exclama Kero face à la créature. Ça n'a même pas d'ailes ou quoique ce soit !

- Je sais ! s'écria Itzzy.

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle, espérant une réponse.

- La poussière de fée !

Ils soupirèrent tous... une réponse intelligente venant d'Itzzy ? Impossible.

- Vraiment ?! S'écria Luffy. J'en veux aussi !

- Ça existe pas la poussière de fée ! Fit Ussop en tapant sur l'épaule de son capitaine.

- Vraiment ? Demanda t'il avec innocence en se curant le nez.

Dragon descendit d'une des deux bètes et tomba souplement sur les nuages duveteux.

- Ils sont à vous, faites attention on n'en trouve pas à chaque coin de rue. Oh Luffy tu es là ?

Depuis un mois Dragon et Luffy étaient sur la même île et se voyaient de temps en temps... au début tout le monde avait cru qu'ils se sauteraient dans les bras mais finalement il n'en fut rien. Luffy se contenta d'un "Yo" et Dragon afficha à sourire comme à son habitude. Autant dire que les violons n'étaient pas de mise à l'aube d'une guerre sans précédent. Puis, il faut aussi dire que les deux bonhommes n'étaient pas du genre à sauter dans les bras des membres de leur famille (quand on connait un tant soit peu la famille des Monkey D.).

- Ouais, répondit mugiwara.

- Tu y vas aussi, je suppose ? Après tout vous avez passé un long moment ensemble...

Luffy acquiesça en se curant le nez.

- Fais attention à toi Luffy ! lança Dragon dans un calme étonnant mais un sourire sournois. N'engage aucun combat que tu ne peux gagner, même si tu crois être plus fort que ton adversaire.

Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas au tour de Dragon de serrer Luffy dans ses bras mais plutôt au tour d'Ivankov.

- J'étouffe ! Lança désespérément Luffy alors que ses yeux sortaient presque de sa tête.

- C'est trop mignon, lança sarcastiquement Killer en croisant les bras.

- Fais bien attention à toi Mugiwara-boy ! s'exclama l'okama au bord des larmes. Si tu veux je te prête mes petits chéris pour qu'ils t'escortent jusqu'à...

- Certainement pas ! Hurla Sanji aussi fort qu'il put.

- Le père de Luffy est vraiment étrange, soupira Chopper. Oh d'ailleurs j'y pense où est passé Hypnos ? Il n'est pas avec vous ?

- Ça fait un mois qu'il a disparu, lança avec gène Gerk. Peut-être qu'il est parti seul à la recherche d'Ashal...

- On a cherché partout, rétorqua Cabroc, mais il est introuvable... Même mes talents de chasseur n'ont pu rien n'y faire.

Très loin du nuage, après l'eau bouillonnante.

- Ainsi tu es revenu Ervig, lança un griffon blancs aux plumes majestueuses.

Hypnos se posa sur le sol herbeux, en face du grande arbre millénaire. Les feuilles mauves et violettes, couvertes d'algues, l'arbre, tout était toujours autant majestueux.

L'aigle s'inclina bien bas et son bec caressa l'herbe tandis que ses ailes l'effleurèrent.

- Relève toi, ordonna l'esprit de l'île. Ainsi l'heure est venu. J'ai l'impression que c'était hier...

- La marine arrive. Tôt ou tard ils traverseront les nombreux pièges que vous...

- Écoute Ervig, mon temps en tant qu'esprit s'achève... Toute l'ile est corrompue... Le massacre a été horrible, un vrai génocide.

L'aigle continua de regarder le griffon qui semblait avoir perdu de sa prestance.

- Je suis corrompue, lâcha t'il dans un soupir.

- Je comprends, lâcha Hypnos.

- Je lutte depuis des siècles pour que l'île reste intacte mais, avec la bataille qui s'annonce... je ne pourrais plus. Si le sang se répand encore une fois sur cette île plus jamais je ne pourrais la contrôler.

- Que voulez vous dire ?! Vous êtes l'esprit de cette île, le cœur de cette île depuis des millénaires !

- Justement... ce cœur est meurtris et les âmes rodent encore, elles aussi meurtries par la souffrance et la haine. Cette bataille... est bien plus importante que les humains le croient. Si le résultat final est l'aliénation...

Le griffon tourna la tête d'un air peiné.

- Une porte s'est ouverte... Une porte qui doit être fermée, et cela je ne peux plus le faire.

Hynos garda le bec ouvert, il ne comprenait pas du tout ce que voulait l'île.

- Il faut que les esprits soient calmés et libérés, et ainsi l'île pourra redevenir ce qu'elle était. Seulement, il faut aussi que ceux qui y habitent soit une justice objective et une lumière guidant les autres.

- Vous voulez dire, La marine ? Demanda Hypnos.

- Ervig, je suis mourant. La noirceur de mon âme ne tient qu'à un fil.

- Mais ou voulez vous en venir ?!

- Tu seras le prochain gardien.

- J'ai toujours été un gardien, et c'était mon but de faire d'Ashal une gardienne, une vrai D comme Varex me l'a ordonné. Je ne vous suis pas.

- Tu vas prendre ma place, et devenir le cœur de l'île.

Pas très loin de là, sur un bateau de la marine bien connu...

- Ça va ? demanda Kidd pour s'assurer qu'Ashal était toujours éveillée.

- Hein ? rétorqua t'elle à moitié endormie.

Au même moment le chasseur blanc fit le tour du mât en regardant les deux gros poissons qu'il avait péché... ou plutôt qui s'étaient jetés sur son navire.

- Alors comme ça vous osez dormir sur un navire de la marine du G-5 alors que vous êtes attachés au mât principal ? Les questionna Smoker avec impétuosité.

- Chuuut, chuchota Ashal qui voulait dormir un peu.

Le sang du vice-amiral ne fit qu'un tour. La fumée émanant de sa bouche tripla de volume tandis que son pied s'abattit violemment à quelque centimètre de la tête de la pirate.

- Espèce de petite écervelée ! Si j'étais toi je ne ferais pas la maline ici.

- Oh, et bien tout s'explique, rétorqua t'elle en bayant lourdement. Tu n'es pas à ma place.

Kidd ricana face à la remarque.

- Bande de pirates, lâcha le marine écœuré. Vous ne rigolerez plus face à vos pitreries quand cette bataille sera fini.

Avec une posture digne d'un vice-amiral à la volonté de fer, Smoker s'éloigna et rentra dans le navire (sans oublier de faire claquer la porte derrière lui, bien sûr).

- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ou je peux me rendormir ? Demanda Ashal.

Kidd regarda au loin, par dessus le navire, avant de reporter son attention sur elle.

- Cette bataille, cette guerre, fit il dans un sourire des plus effrayants. C'est excitant de savoir que cela va bouleverser le monde tel qu'on le connait. L'échec ou la mort, la marine contre les pirates... Et cette fois on sera en plein dedans.

Elle fronça les sourcils et jeta un rapide coup d'œil par dessus son épaule.

- Tu es malade Kidd, lâcha t'elle en haussant les épaules.

- Ne me dis pas que tu restes de marbre ? Ah ah ah ! Et la barre a été placée très haute dès le début.

- Bien sûr que non je ne suis pas de marbre, mais... de là à avoir soif de sang... après ce qu'on vient de voir... ça m'a juste refroidit. Quant au fait d'avoir placé la barre très haute c'est juste une question de malchance, rien de plus ou rien de moins, on aurait pu atterrir à un endroit bien pire qu...

- Tsss... On a une chance énorme de pouvoir détruire une flotte ent...

- On ne va pas détruire la flotte entière à nous deux ?! Cria t'elle.

- C'est sur que maintenant que tu viens de le crier... soupira Kidd.

- On analyse la situation, puis on se barre dès qu'on a une porte de sortie, aussi simple que bonjour, expliqua t'elle. La priorité n'est pas de tuer un maximum de gens mais de détruire Uranus à la première occasion venue, chuchota t'elle pour que personne ne les entende.

Kidd se tut mais son regard n'en demeura pas moins de braise. Qui sait ce qu'il se passera à la fin de cette bataille: la victoire ? Ou la mort ? Et si oui, pour qui ?

Une chose en tout cas était sur, même limpide: il y aurait des morts des deux cotés.


	72. 9: La Bataille Navale contre le G-5 !

Et voilà le Chapitre 3, un chapitre beaucoup plus long (et pas trop bourré de fautes je l'espère !). Bref j'espère que vous allez tous vous régaler avec celui-ci !

Un grand merci à ceux qui rajoutent l'histoire dans leurs favoris, qui la suivent, qui postent des reviews ou qui tout simplement la lisent :) !

**Merci particulier à Trafalgar-Lucia, Kimberly-Kuzan, Hikaru Chesire, Chester, Greawenn, ShanaRoseRead, Roussette, Camargo et Blog de emma-aya ! :)**

Alors comme ça la rentrée commence hein ? Et bien prenez un pot de glace et lisez la fic' :P !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

* * *

><p>Une tempête énorme faisait rage alors que les vaisseaux de la marine arrivaient progressivement à destination.<p>

Ashal et Kidd étaient restés à l'extérieur sur le pont, attachés au mât, et se mangeaient fréquemment les violentes vagues.

Recrachant l'eau salé par la bouche, Kidd osa un regard vers Ashal. Elle allait bien, même si elle venait à nouveau de se prendre une vague de plein fouet.

- Tu tiens le choc ? Cria t'il pour se faire entendre.

- J'ai connu des tempêtes bien pire ! Rétorqua t'elle en fermant les yeux face au nouvel impact.

Au même moment Smoker arriva sur le pont, voyant de ses yeux la tempête qui s'annonçait encore plus violente que ce qu'il pensait.

Ashal resta pensive tandis qu'elle regardait au loin les nuages noirs surement de mauvaises augures.

- Qu'est ce que vous foutez bande de cons ! Cria Smoker. Dépêchez vous de me mater cette stupide tempête !

Seulement, alors que la tempête semblait être petit à petit dominée par les marines du G-5, un brouillard dense la remplaça, suivis d'un silence de mort.

- Kidd ? Osa t'elle demander.

- Quoi ?

- Je... suis légèrement désolée au faite, lança t'elle avec maladresse.

- Pour quoi tu t'excuses précisément ? Car si je devais compter toutes les excuses que tu me dois...

- D'avoir voulu rester là bas, fit elle la tête basse alors que son regard ne discernait rien d'autre que de la brume.

Kidd ne dit rien. Il pensait en faite à autre chose et au fond il était aussi passé à autre chose.

- Ça aurait été stupide de rester là bas alors qu'une mort certaine m'attendait, soupira t'elle. Mais en même temps abandonner c'est pas vraiment le credo de la maison... et d'ailleurs...

- Chut, tonna t'il l'air ailleurs.

- Comment ça chut ? répéta t'elle vexée.

- J'entends quelque chose.

- Je n'entends rien...

- C'est parce que tu parles bécasse, justement tais toi.

En écoutant plus attentivement elle put percevoir un bruit très fin. C'était un bruit extrêmement étrange et qui n'avait rien avoir avec ce qu'elle avait déjà entendu auparavant.

- On dirait... que ça vient d'au dessus, fit elle en essayant de discerner le bruit.

Évidemment Smoker avait parfaitement entendu le bruit lui aussi et se demandait également ce dont il pouvait bien s'agir.

- Tashigi, ça sent pas bon...

- Désolé Smoker-san ! J'ai oublié de me laver hier ! Fit elle gênée en rougissant.

- On vous aime quand même Capitaine ! firent les matelots en cœur.

- Mais non, c'est autre chose ! Tonna t'il agacé. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Alors que les navires sortaient péniblement de ce brouillard épais, après avoir en plus essuyés une tempête bien difficile, le moral des troupes partant pour la guerre était bien bas.

De plus, plus ils avançaient plus le bruit se faisait vrombissant.

- On dirait... des battements d'ailes mais en même temps un souffle comme si c'était du souffre, lança Smoker en essayant de distinguer ce fameux bruit.

Alors que la majorité des marines se concentraient sur le ciel, un marine hurla:

- PIRATES !

Les hommes en uniforme firent volte-face et reconnurent deux bateaux pirates bien connu du monde de la marine.

- Yosh ! Fit Luffy en tapant dans son poing. On va enfin pouvoir s'entrainer un peu !

- Comme tu dis, rigola Zoro en posant le plat de son sabre sur son épaule.

- Faites attention à vous les garçons, il manque un navire n'oubliez pas ! Fit Nami en préparant son bâton métallique.

Plus loin un navire funeste, dont le brouillard semblait ne pas vouloir se détacher de la coque, s'apprêtait à lancer l'assaut.

- Préparez vous les gars, ordonna Killer en armant ses lames.

- On va leurs faire la fête, rigola Zark en souriant de plus belle.

Heat resta impassible tandis que Wire prépara sa fourche.

- Je me demande quand même ce que font les retardataires, se demanda Wire.

- Ils étaient juste derrière nous pourtant, s'inquiéta Heat.

Au même moment, Ashal et Kidd ne cachèrent pas leur sourire en voyant les vaisseaux aux pavillons noirs sortirent majestueusement du brouillard.

- Merde ! Jura le vice-amiral. Armez les canons ! Envoyez moi ces pirates vers le fond !

Plusieurs bateaux de la marine se préparèrent mais en vain.

Le canon du Sunny se chargea d'une lumière d'un bleu flashy et ouvrit la bouche juste avant de lancer une attaque décisive, pulvérisant ainsi 5 navires d'un seul coup.

- C'était quoi ça ? lança Kidd surpris face à l'armement de mugiwara.

- Leur navire est vraiment impressionnant, sourit elle. C'est vrai que tu n'as pas pu le voir. C'est le canon principale du Sunny ! C'est trop cool, hein ?!

- Ouais... lança t'il en plissant ses yeux, à moitié jaloux.

- Ne croyez pas vous en sortir si vite, foutus pirates ! S'écrièrent des marines prêts des deux capitaines.

- Où est ton équipage ? Demanda soudainement Kidd intrigué. Visiblement ils t'ont oubliée, ahahah !

- Mais juste au dessus de toi mon petit rouquin, lança t'elle avec un grand sourire malicieux.

- De quoi ? répéta t'il bouche bée en levant les yeux au ciel.

Alors qu'en face les deux vaisseaux pirates canardaient littéralement les forces du G-5 avec leurs canons, le fameux bruit étrange se fit plus fort et imposant. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que des bruits de bois grincent au dessus des mâts de la marine. Une grande majorité d'entre eux leva les yeux à moitié étonnée et apeurée.

Kero, au commande de la roue, offrit un large sourire aux marines.

- GERK ! ITZZY ! Aboya t'il.

- Arrête de te la péter en donnant des ordres ! Rétorqua Gerk jaloux.

- Gerk ! lança Itzzy.

Le Soleil Noir vola avec lourdeur quelques mètres au dessus des navires du G-5 avant de s'arrêter au dessus de celui de Smoker.

- Qu'est ce que... s'exclama Killer bouche bée.

- TROOOOOP COOOOL ! S'écria Luffy émerveillé, la bave aux lèvres et des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Impossible ! S'écria Ussop dans un murmure tandis que Chopper (trop fasciné) était déjà au sol baignant dans sa propre bave.

En plein milieu de la formation de l'armada de la marine, l'équipage du Soleil Noir arma les canons un à un et...

- FEU ! Hurla Kero.

- Mais on va se recevoir les boulets dessus ! S'écria Kidd.

- Je crois qu'ils n'ont pas pensé à tout, soupira Ashal, une goutte sur la tempe.

- Gerk ! Cria Kero.

- Et j'arrive ! Fit le blond en dégainant sa guitare.

Alors que certains boulets fusaient vers le mauvais navire, les ondes de la guitare de Gerk les envoyèrent plus loin sur d'autres cibles, en particulier les bateaux derrière la première ligne.

Les différents équipages s'élancèrent sur les vaisseaux ennemis tandis que certains restaient sur les navires pour armer les canons et repousser de potentiels abordages. Il faut dire que la charge était rapide, net, et précise. Face à tous ces dangereux pirates une grande partie des marines n'avaient aucune chance.

Très vite Zoro se fit un chemin jusqu'au mât, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à essayer de trancher la chaine, Smoker lui fit face ainsi que Tashigi. Killer bloqua l'attaque de Smoker en arrivant de justesse et Zoro bloqua celle de Tashigi.

Kero s'approcha le plus furtivement possible du mât principal, même Ashal ne le repéra qu'au dernier moment et grâce à son odeur uniquement.

- Capitaine, lança t'il dans un sourire.

- Salut Kero, rétorqua t'elle en souriant.

- Vous comptez sortir le thé et les gâteaux ? S'impatienta Kidd.

- Bien, répondit Kero, on vous attend, on va dégager le chemin en attendant, fit il en partant.

- Ton second est complètement con ! Il voit pas qu'on est attaché ?! lança Kidd avec dédain.

Alors que le rouquin finissait à peine sa phrase, il sentit subitement que la chaine était beaucoup moins serrée qu'avant. Il fut surpris de voir Ashal en face de lui, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres.

- Tu... Tu pouvais t'enlever depuis le début ?! Lâcha t'il outré.

- Kiddoudou, comme je t'ai dit "On analyse la situation, puis on se barre dès qu'on a une porte de sortie, aussi simple que bonjour". La chaine devrait être assez lâche pour que tu puisses te glisser dessous, ou dessus, à toi de voir.

Le supernova eut un mal fou à faire glisser la chaine, heureusement elle le couvrit sans problème des attaques.

- Il va falloir que tu fasses un régime, le toisa t'elle alors qu'il venait tout juste de s'extirper.

- Tu as déjà eu du granit marin sur la peau ? Rétorqua t'il fatigué. Ensuite on en reparlera.

- Ça va, j'ai rien dit, fit elle en souvenant avoir déjà ressentie une sensation similaire.

- Je préfère.

Eustass s'apprêtait à faire un pas en avant mais un boulet venant d'un angle mort le frappa à la vitesse d'un éclair. Quant il se releva, il eut à peine le temps de voir le chasseur blanc s'élancer sur lui. Smoker n'y alla pas de mains mortes et frappa plusieurs fois le pirate avant que celui ci ne roule parterre.

- Kidd ! Fit elle en se penchant sur lui alors qu'il ne bougeait plus.

- Ça va, ça va, fit il en se relevant avec difficulté. Ce connard m'a juste coupé le souffle.

Le rouquin se releva en souriant, néanmoins son regard était celui d'un homme sérieux et au sang froid d'acier.

Les marines chargèrent, ainsi que les pirates présents.

- Kidd ! S'écria Killer, montez vite dans les bateaux et on se casse dès qu'on peut !

- Vous n'irez nul part, maudits pirates ! S'écria Smoker en chargeant Kidd.

- Viens je t'attends, le chasseur blanc, lança Kidd en abattant son poing métallique sur sa cible.

Un peu plus loin sur un autre navire:

- Euh... Capitaine Baggy ? Vous ne pensez pas qu'il faudrait les aider ? Demanda un des pirates à bords du précieux navire.

- Bien sûr que non ! Fit il d'un ton très convaincant alors que ses jambes tremblaient fortement. Nous n'interviendrons qu'à la fin, si vraiment ils ont besoin d'aide !

- Vous êtes trop forts Capitaine Baggy ! Vous êtes leur saveur au cas ou, c'est ça ?

- Ip ip ip hourra ! Pour le capitaine Baggy !

- Tu as peur ? Chuchota Alvida sur un ton sensuel mais froid.

- Franchement, tu crois vraiment que cette fille a oublié qu'on la provoqué il y a plusieurs mois ? Répondit le clown en croisant les bras. Je ne savais même pas qu'elle était avec ce sanguinaire abrutie en plus ! S'ils nous voient c'est la fin des haricots pour nous deux... Entre elle qui va nous déchiqueter et lui qui vous nous aplatir, non merci.

- Pourquoi tu te rends à cette bataille si c'est pour rester loin de...

Baggy posa sa main (détaché de son corps évidemment) sur la bouche d'Alvida.

- J'y vais parce que sinon je perds mon titre de shichibukai. C'est plutôt plaisant de ne pas avoir la marine au cul...

- C'est la lettre que tu as reçu il a quelques jours c'est ça ? demanda t'elle en poussant la main de Baggy.

- Exactement... non seulement ils nous retirent notre titre si jamais on ne vient pas mais en plus ils nous traquent en priorité après cette bataille... S'ils gagnent on est dans la merde et s'ils perdent en tant que corsaires on s'en fout...

- Ce qui veut dire... commença t'elle.

- Que tous les shichibukai sont présents à cette bataille.

Sur le navire de Smoker.

- Il va falloir y aller ! S'exclama Ashal en respirant lourdement. On ne pourra pas combattre une flotte aussi grande éperdument.

Alors que Kidd était dos à elle, il regarda autour.

- Tu as raison... Oï ! Killer ! Trouve un moyen pour qu'on rentre !

- Avoue que t'es pas capable de réfléchir tout seul ! Ricana t'elle.

- Fais moi penser à te faire ravaler ta langue après tout ça, grogna Kidd en mettant hors d'usage plusieurs marines.

- Shi shi shi ! Cria Luffy en courant dans tout les sens après des marines apeurés. J'ai une idée, fit il avec des yeux plein de malice.

- J'ai peur, souffla Ashal en voyant les yeux étoilés de Luffy et une auréole d'innocence au dessus de son chapeau.

- De quoi ? Demanda Kidd en tournant un moment la tête vers chapeau de paille.

- Quant il fait cette tête c'est jamais bon... déglutit elle.

Kidd se retourna et attrapa Ashal par le bras, détournant par la même occasion le regard de Smoker auparavant sur lui.

- Jusqu'où êtes vous proches tous les deux ? demanda Eustass avec suspicion.

- Tu crois que c'est le moment ? soupira t'elle.

Au même moment elle attrapa Kidd par le col et le poussa vers le sol. Smoker venait de charger en direction du couple trop occupé à se disputer.

- Putain ! Jura Kidd.

- Reste concentré, s'exclama Ashal. Je me demande dès fois comment tu as fait pour survivre sans moi jusque là...

- C'est bizarre, je me posais exactement la même question... mais dans l'autre sens...

- Imbécile ! Cria t'elle avant de se reconcentrer sur les combats.

- Prêt ? Shi shi shi ! Sourit Luffy.

Alors que Kidd allait répondre, les deux capitaines s'interrompirent et regardèrent Luffy à la fois effrayés et surpris.

- Prêt ? répéta Kidd. Prêt pour quoi ?

- Oh mon dieu... jura Ashal crispée en voyant une main fermement agrippée à son bras.

Kidd regarda à son tour le bras d'Ashal puis le sien. Pourquoi Luffy les agrippait tous les deux comme ça ?

- Qu'est ce qu'il...

Alors que chapeau de paille s'étirait de plus en plus, Smoker en profita pour attaquer. Kero bloqua le chasseur blanc. De ce fait, Luffy catapulta les deux capitaines sur le navire noir situé quelques mètres au dessus de la mer.

- YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Cria Ashal alors qu'elle voyait son navire se rapprochait dangereusement.

Kidd, trop occupé à savoir s'il allait vomir ou pas, resta silencieux et un peu vert.

- Youhouuuuu ! S'écria Luffy content d'atterrir sur le bateau volant.

Les trois capitaines virent leur chute amortie grâce à la voile principale du Soleil Noir.

Atterrissant sur le pont, le brun se releva tout excité tandis qu'Ashal vérifiait le pouls de Kidd.

Alors que le rouquin se remettait du choc, il s'élança vers mugiwara et le souleva du sol.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris chapeau de paille de me lancer comme un boulet de canon ?! Lui lança t'il en ouvrant grand un œil et adoptant une posture intimidante.

Luffy, trop occupé à regarder la vue, ne prêtait même pas attention au supernova enragé en face de lui.

- Ashal... tu as aussi des lasers ? demanda t'il.

- Bien sûr que non, répondit elle sidéré par une question comme celle ci.

- Je te cause Chapeau de paille ! Cria Kidd en le secouant.

- C'est vraiment trop cool ! Répondit il.

Ashal se pencha à son tour et regarda la vue. Le bateau n'était pas très haut en altitude mais on pouvait voir le début et la fin de la grosse flotte du G-5.

- Ce n'est qu'une partie de l'iceberg, murmura t'elle à elle même.

- Tu vas me lâcher oui ! Cria Luffy énervé par Kidd.

- Bien sûr que non espèce de gamin insolent !

- Je suis un homme ! Pas un gamin ! protesta Chapeau de Paille en saisissant Kidd par le col de son manteau pourpre.

- Ah ouais ? Et quelle genre d'homme assez stupide catapulte des gens ?!

- Ashal m'a bien dit que tu les crucifiais, tu peux parler !

Un regard électrique et intense sortit des yeux des deux pirates. De rage, tous les deux s'apprêtaient à se battre.

Alors qu'ils levaient tous les deux leurs poings, prêt à se donner une droite, ils en reçurent chacun une. Les poings armés, elle regarda les deux hommes inertes sur le pont.

- Vous êtes risibles, lança furieusement Ashal. Nos membres d'équipage sont encore sur les bateaux de la marine en bas ! Vous avez pas autres choses à foutre ?!

Kidd se leva d'un seul coup, pointant comme un enfant Luffy du doigt.

- C'est sa faute ! S'il avait pas commencé...

- C'est pas ma faute ! Protesta Luffy. Si tu...

Ils reçurent à nouveau un poing sur la caboche.

- Vous allez arrêter, oui ?!

- Je trouve que tu abuses un peu là, cria Kidd en montrant son poing à Ashal d'un air menaçant.

- Ouais je suis d'accord ! lança Luffy alors qu'il se tenait fermement le haut de la tête.

La pirate soupira.

- Oh moins vous êtes d'accord sur un point...

Posant ses doigts près de ses lèvres, elle siffla et le bruit se répercuta sur les vagues.

- C'est Ashal ! S'écria Itzzy alors qu'elle abattait une dizaine de marine avec ses deux pistolets.

- Hé hé ! On va faire la fête ce soir ! Rigola Gerk.

- Killer ! C'est le signal de d'hab, annonça Kero. Faut y aller.

Alors que le massacreur man se levait après avoir porté un coup fatal, il acquiesça de la tête.

- Je ne vous laisserai pas partir ! Cria Smoker fou de rage.

Heat, sous les ordres de Killer, avait incendié le navire d'à côté qui, avec le vent qui se levait (auparavant prédit par Nami) avait commencé à propager un feu auprès de la flotte. Les flammes léchèrent le navire de Smoker et les voiles commencèrent à prendre feu.

- Vice-Amiral Smoker ! Cria Tashigi. Notre navire et 8 autres prennent feu !

- Merde ! Jura t'il.

Il tourna la tête un instant avant de se focaliser sur les pirates qui étaient sur son bateau. Mais, quand il regarda, ce fut trop tard, ils étaient déjà partis.

- Dépêchez vous ! Hurla Smoker, rattrape...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un bateau explosa, sans doute à cause des explosifs dans la cale, propageant ainsi un feu monstrueux.

De l'autre coté, toujours sur l'eau, les pirates s'en allaient discrètement.

Alors que Zoro faisait bouger sa barque avec ses sabres, Kero faisait de même, et Killer aussi. Les seconds de chaque capitaine se livraient une mini bataille plutôt amusante en face de leurs amis.

Bien vite, tout le monde regagna son navire respectif et mit les voiles.

- Boss ! L'acclamèrent les pirates de Kidd.

- Tchhh, bande de chochottes... faites pas vos fillettes et arrêtez de pleurer comme ça. On a une guerre à mener.

- Oui Boss ! Firent certains en pleurant encore plus fort. Vous nous avez tant manqué.

Killer salua respectueusement Kidd. Le rouquin rigola et chopa son second par le casque.

- T'as vraiment cru que j'étais mort, imbécile ?

- Bien sûr que non, j'ai ta vivre-card, fit le blond secoué.

Plus loin sur le bateau d'Ashal.

- CAPitaiiiinnneeee ! Crièrent Itzzy et Gerk en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

Étouffée, Ashal ne pouvait rien faire.

Sqwarks arriva par derrière et donna une grande tape dans le dos de la capitaine, envoyant par propagation d'ondes Itzzy et Gerk plus loin.

Alors qu'elle allait s'étouffer encore une fois face à la force brutal de l'homme poisson, Kero lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

- Une minute, lança Ashal. Où est Cabroc ? Ne me dites pas que...

Tous baissèrent la tête, feignant de ne pas vouloir le dire...

- On l'a oublié sur le bateau de Smoker ?! Hurla Gerk complétement affolé. Oh mon dieu on a oublié Cabroc ! Vite il faut faire demie tour !

- C'est à dire... que... Il est dans la cale et... commença Itzzy pas très sur de ce qu'elle dire ou pas.

Ashal, ayant soudainement peur de ce que ses amis lui cachaient, fonça dans la cale tout en bas de bateau. En effet, c'est à cet endroit que l'équipage avait travaillé très dure pendant plusieurs mois pour installer un dispositif permettant de soutenir le bateau dans les airs. De longues sphères rondes métalliques étaient percées dans la coque en bas. Bien sur le tout était très étanche face la mer car un mécanisme bloquait les réacteurs. Qui plus est les voiles avaient un système qui les faisait tourner en fonction du Chanel (installé par Franky) sur lequel la roue était branchée.

En plein milieu d'un réacteur elle vit Cabroc, coincé à l'intérieur.

- Capitaiiiiiiinne ! lança t'il fou de joie. On savait tous que t'étais pas morte !

- Euh... qu'est ce que tu fais là dedans ? demanda t'elle surprise.

- C'est une longue histoire, fit il en prenant un air grave.

- En réalité, commença Kero.

- C'est une longue histoire j'ai dit ! Cria Cabroc en gesticulant pour essayer de s'extirper du réacteur.

- Il est tombé dedans avant même qu'on lève les voiles... intervint Gerk en se retenant de rigoler (et en se remémorant les faits). Mais du coup grâce à lui on a pu tester ce fameux système !

- ... N'expliquez par les circonstances, soupira Cabroc.

- Bon, très bien Gerk numéro 2, s'exclama Ashal.

- Hey ! Crièrent Cabroc et Gerk se sentant tous les deux insultés.

- Vu que vous n'avez pas pu fermer ce réacteur le bateau n'était plus étanche, donc vous avez du partir par les airs, lança t'elle songeuse.

- J'ai désactivé le réacteur, lança Gerk, pour ça Cabroc ne finit pas carboniser !

- Trop gentil... soupira le chasseur un peu honteux.

- Vous n'avez pas essayé de l'extirper ? Demanda Ashal en se tournant vers ses membres d'équipage.

- Je laisse Cabroc te donner la nouvelle, ricana Kero en avance.

- ...Quand je suis tombé... ma braguette s'est coincée dans le mécanisme et du coup mes bijoux de famille sont très proches du dispositif d'enclenchement.

Ashal leva les yeux au ciel tandis que les autres s'esclaffaient derrière.

Cabroc regarda ailleurs gêné, il aurait aimé disparaitre.

Bon d'un certain coté tout s'était plutôt bien passé, reste à savoir comment ils extirperaient Cabroc de là... Ça, c'était une autre histoire.


	73. 9: Luffy la catastrophe humaine !

Coucou tout le monde ! Comme vous pouvez le constater depuis trois semaines maintenant les publications auront lieu le Samedi et non plus le Vendredi car ça ne sera plus possible pour moi :) ! J'espère que je ne vous fais pas trop attendre la suite ! Vous savez que c'est le dernière Arc ? Je crois qu'au fond je n'ai pas envie de terminer l'histoire... Ça fera bientôt deux ans que je publie cette fiction et puis finalement nous vivons une aventure ensemble non :p ? Alala... j'aime pas les fins... Mais bon je sais ce que vous allez me dire hein ! "Mais si tu aimes pas les fins, ça tombe bien car nous non plus !" mais bon... sans fin cette histoire perdrait de son intérêt :)

Bref rassurez vous il y a encore quelques chapitres en stock :) ! Je vais même essayer de rallonger un peu certains trucs !

**Merci à vous de continuer de poster des reviews: Kimberly-Kuzan, Akemi-sempai, Greawenn, Camargo, Blog de emma-aya, Chester, Trafalgar-Lucia, Hikaru Chesire et la vague folle !**

**Et merci à tous ceux qui lisent bien sûr !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

* * *

><p>Ashal se tenait devant Cabroc avec la main sur son propre visage.<p>

- Mais comment tu as fait pour tomber dans le réacteur ? Demanda t'elle finalement.

- Le bateau était dans un hangar spécial, surélevé, et les réacteurs étaient en train d'être améliorés. Cabroc a regardé dedans alors que s'était encore ouvert, puis... voilà... expliqua Kero.

- Évidemment ça devait être le réacteur le plus petit de tous... soupira Gerk. Je suis sur qu'il a fait exprès pour dépasser mon génie dans la bêtise, mais tu oublies quelque chose Cabroc, je suis le génie même ! Et on ne dépasse pas un génie !

- Heureusement, soupirèrent les pirates en cœur.

- J'ai une idée, fit Ashal. Plutôt que de démonter le réacteur et risquer de tuer Cabroc...

- ASHAL ! Hurla Cabroc.

- Hé hé, regarde ! Lança Gerk en tendant un magazine cochon à Cabroc.

- Gerk veut me tuer !

- Gerk ! Cria férocement la capitaine. Ce n'est pas drôle ! S'il active le réacteur il va être carbonisé sur place !

- Désolé... s'excusa t'il sincèrement.

Itzzy, qui venait d'arriver, donna un grand coup sur la tête de Gerk avec le manche d'un de ses pistolets.

- Aieeeeuhh...

- Il a quelque peu perdu en discipline, lança Kero en fixant Gerk.

- Je vois ça, soupira Ashal. Bon J'ai une idée...

La capitaine ordonna à Itzzy de rester avec Cabroc alors qu'elle allait sur le pont. Elle ne pouvait ni bouger le chasseur, ni démonter le réacteur au risque de l'enclencher... mais elle avait un tout autre plan en tête !

Regardant en bas, elle vit que le Sunny était devant et le vaisseau de Kidd était quelque peu en arrière.

Prenant un escargophone elle appela Luffy.

- Allô ?

- Allô, Sanji ?

- ASHALALLLLLLALLALALALALALA-Schwannnnnnnnnnn !

Elle dû écarter ses oreilles de l'escargophone tellement le son était fort.

- Est ce que tu peux demander à Luffy de venir sur mon navire ? demanda t'elle une fois que Sanji fut calmé.

- Tout de suite ! Lança t'il fou de joie.

- Capitaine, avant que vous ne posiez la question, il faut que je vous dise que cela fait plusieurs semaines qu'Hypnos a disparu, lança Sqwarks alors qu'Ashal raccrochait.

- Vraiment ? Je m'étonnais de ne pas le voir aussi, fit elle soucieuse. Il n'est pas mort de tout façon, fit elle en sortant une vivre-card de sa ceinture, c'est ce qui compte.

Au même moment quelque chose percuta la voile.

- Je suis là ! lança Luffy en enlaçant Ashal très fort. Merci, merci, merci !

- Merci de quoi ? Demanda t'elle alors qu'elle étouffait pour la quinzième fois en moins d'un heure.

- De me laisser monter sur le bateau volant !

- Luffy, tu pourras rester après mais d'abord il...

- J'en étais sur, fit il en pleurant sur le sol d'un air dépressif. Pourquoi... Pourquoi...

Tapant du poing sur le plancher il supplia Ashal comme un enfant.

- Il faut juste que tu viennes avec moi sur le navire de Kidd ensuite on pourra revenir ici, d'accord ?

- C'est vrai ?! Lança t'il plein d'espoir. Merci, merci, merci !

- Lâche moi ! Cria t'elle excédé.

- C'est parti !

- Quoi ?! Mais attends, je suis pas prêêêêêêteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !

Rencontrant lourdement le pont du navire de Kidd, les deux capitaines firent un trou dans le plancher et passèrent même au travers atterrissant dans la salle de bain.

Killer qui, évidemment, prenait une douche, cacha son corps gêné en jetant une brosse sur la tête d'Ashal.

- Attends, Killer ! Lança t'elle. C'est pas ce que tu crois !

- Dehors vous deux ! Cria le blond fâché, et, qui visiblement n'avait pas son masque sur la tête.

Alors qu'il se cachait le visage, il partit de la salle de bain tout nu, les mains sur les yeux et sa longue chevelure blonde mouillée gouttant sur le sol.

Ashal sortit avec Luffy de la salle de bain et fit face à plusieurs pirates qui s'habillaient.

- Oh Ashal, tu cherches Kidd ? Demanda Heat en enlevant son haut pour nettoyer les tâches de sang.

- Machine à laver, les gars, s'exclama Zark, jetez vous affaire dans ce panier.

- Ça sent bon, lança Luffy en se précipitant vers la cuisine.

- Attends Luffy ! Cria Ashal en lui courant après.

- Voilà, maintenant c'est mieux, lança Killer ayant juste revêtis son casque.

- Tu es toujours à poil... soupira Wire.

- Et alors, du moment que j'ai mon masque, fit Killer sur un ton à nouveau calme.

Luffy pénétra avec fracas dans la cuisine, s'élançant sur Papoo (un homme imposant voir gros) qui faisait la cuisine.

- Boss ! Arrêtez de piquer les ingrédients sur la table... je n'aurais plus rien après !

- J'ai faim, protesta Kidd en piquant une carotte.

Au même moment une main élastique piqua le tout sur la table.

- Qu'est ce que... commença Kidd perplexe.

- Luffy ! Cria Ashal en déboulant dans la cuisine.

- Chapeau de paille ! Hurla Kidd en voyant qu'il était en train de manger toute la nourriture.

- J'en ai marre de faire la cuisine dans cette équipage d'affamé ! Cria Papoo en jetant son tablier sur la table. Débrouillez vous !

Au même moment Kidd, Luffy et Ashal jetèrent un regard très menaçant à Papoo.

- Je n'ai rien fait ! Fit il en rigolant nerveusement. J'y retourne ! C'était une blague ! Hi hi hi !

- Mugiwara, rends moi ça ! Fit Kidd en se jetant sur les bras de Luffy.

- Kidd attends ! Il faut que... commença Ashal en voulant s'interposer.

- Ohh, c'est quoi ça ? demanda Luffy en attrapant un autre ingrédient.

Au même moment Luffy croqua un gros piment noir. Devenant aussi noir que le piment lui-même, il cracha le tout sur Ashal qui s'interposait.

- Je suis aveuglée ! Cria t'elle alors que ses yeux avaient reçu les postillons venant de Luffy.

Les mains posés sur ses yeux, titubant, la pirate heurta violemment le rouquin en face le faisant ainsi tomber sur le four que Papoo venait juste d'actionner.

Malheureusement, posant sa main de chair sur la plaque en feu, Kidd gronda de douleur.

Killer, toujours nu, entra en trombe dans la pièce. Ce qu'il vit l'amusa énormément malgré le fait que la scène était plutôt inquiétante: Luffy courait dans tout les sens alors que sa bouche crachait des flammes noirs; Ashal, l'avant bras sur les yeux, titubait à l'aveuglette dans la pièce, et enfin, Kidd sautillait sur place en agitant sa main dans les airs.

Au final, Eustass se calma le premier et attrapa Luffy avec sa main métallique elle aussi en feu.

- CA BRULLLEEEEEEE ! lança le brun en hurlant encore plus.

Prenant la tête de Luffy, Kidd la lui plongea dans le baril d'eau le plus proche.

Killer prit le jet d'eau le plus proche et imita son capitaine en aspergeant le visage d'Ashal avec de l'eau froide venant de la mer.

- FROID FROID FROID ! Hurla t'elle en s'agitant encore plus.

- Fiouuuu, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir, soupira Luffy la langue pendante.

Alors qu'il relevait la tête il rencontra le regard noir de Kidd.

- Salut ! Lança t'il gaiement.

- Espèce d'abruti... répondit t'il en grinçant des dents et armant son poing.

- Calme toi Ashal ! s'écria Killer qui aspergeait toute la cuisine pour toucher la pauvre femme.

Évidemment le jet d'eau passa en plein sur les deux capitaines. Luffy cracha un peu d'eau tandis que l'eau froide provoqua des vapeurs sur Kidd.

Au bout d'un moment, la pirate se calma et malgré ses yeux rouges, elle put voir presque correctement.

- Kidd ! Lança t'elle en parlant à Luffy. Il faut que tu viennes deux secondes...

- Je suis là, fit il en la plaçant devant lui.

- Je suis pas aussi moche que lui, non ? Demanda Luffy en faisant la moue et en pointant Kidd du pouce.

- QUOI ?! Hurla Eustass en se retournant vers chapeau de paille.

- Tu peux me suivre s'il te plait ? Demanda t'elle en se prenant le bord de la porte au passage.

Kidd sortit, oubliant Mugiwara, ayant peur qu'elle passe par dessus bord sans s'en apercevoir.

- Ashal, lança t'il en la rattrapant.

- Luffy ? demanda t'elle.

- Yep ! rétorqua le brun à coté.

- Qu'est ce que... oh non...

Voyant le main de Luffy sur son bras et le brun très loin Kidd s'attendit à nouveau à être catapulté. Effectivement, ce fut le cas. Atterrissant sur le navire d'Ashal à nouveau, les trois capitaines se remirent de leurs émotions.

- CAPITAINE ! Hurla Kero très surpris. Tes yeux sont tout rouges !

- Je sais, soupira t'elle. Je ne vois plus rien... ou pas grand chose disons.

- C'est la faute de cet abruti, lança Kidd haineusement.

- De quoi ? Demanda Luffy en se curant le nez.

- Il faut que tu viennes Kidd, j'ai une faveur à te demander... fit elle en se dirigeant vers la cale.

- Comme d'hab quoi... soupira hautainement le rouquin. Dès fois je me demande comment tu es devenu capitaine sans mon aide...

Elle se retourna et cogna Luffy à la place de Kidd.

- Répété ça, un peu ?

- Pourquoi tu m'as frappé Ashal ? Fit Luffy en se tenant le crâne.

- Ah ah ah ! Rigola le supernova à coté.

- Oh pardon, tiens prends ça, fit elle en frappant Kero à la place de Kidd.

- AHAHAH ! Rigola le rouquin hilare.

Frappant le dernier qui restait, elle visa l'entre jambe cette fois.

Kidd tomba à genoux en se tenant les bijoux de famille.

- Aieuhhhh, lança Luffy en se tenant l'entre-jambe, compatissant pour Kidd.

- C'est méchant Ashal, intervint Kero, compatissant lui aussi pour Kidd.

- Il l'a cherché... maintenant viens Cap'tain ! Ordonna t'elle.

- Espèce de... suffoqua t'il.

- Shi shi shi, fit Luffy en tapotant l'épaule d'Eustass.

Puis, chapeau de paille partit rejoindre Ashal.

Kidd arriva dans la cale et fut impressionné par le dispositif présent.

- Je vais t'épargner les détails sur comment ça marche, fit elle, Cabroc est coincé la bas il faut que tu arraches le réacteur du bois du bateau. C'est en métal tu devrais y arriver.

- Mais tu pourras plus te poser sur l'eau après, lança Kidd.

- Les bateaux sont dans un lieu spécial, répondit Luffy, ça posera pas problème.

Kidd soupira et enleva brutalement le réacteur, faisant craquer le plancher autour. Un trou d'air se forma à l'endroit où le réacteur avait été arraché, mais, ayant prévu le coup, les pirates s'activèrent et mirent une planche capable de boucher le trou. Heureusement, la navire n'était pas tant en altitude que ça avait une pression de l'air moindre.

- Bien ! S'exclama Ashal en essayant de discerner Cabroc à l'intérieur du réacteur. Maintenant il n'est plus branché à quoi que ce soit !

- Ça n'a pas débranché ou court-circuité les autres ? demanda Kidd en regardant les appareils fonctionner autour.

- On a un système indépendant pour chaque réacteur, fit fièrement Gerk.

En attendant Sqwarks tirait de toutes ses forces mais Cabroc ne bougeait pas.

Finalement, s'y mettant à plusieurs, le chasseur finit par sortir de son trou. Kidd posa le réacteur dans le coin de la cale et l'histoire gênante de Cabroc fut close.

- Ashal, lança le chasseur en remettant son chapeau de cow boy sur sa tête, il va falloir te soigner au niveau des yeux et du visage, je crois que tu t'es un peu brûlée, rien de grave mais...

- Je sais, je sais, fit elle en se dirigeant vers l'infirmerie.

Alors qu'elle était partie dans l'infirmerie, Luffy reçut un violent coup de téléphone.

- OU ES TU PASSE CRÉTIN ? Hurla Nami au téléphone.

- Oh, Nami, fit le brun en se grattant l'arrière de la nuque, je... je suis sur le navire qui vole ! C'est super cool et...

- Moi aussi je veux aller sur le bateau volant, s'écria Chopper plus loin.

- TU VAS REVENIR TOUT DE SUITE !

- Pourquoi ?!

- PARCE QUE !

L'escargophone raccrocha sous le regard un peu inquiet de chapeau de paille.

- Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu, mentit Luffy. Heyyy Gerk ! Cria le brun. Tu viens on va s'amuser sur le pont !

- Trop cool ! J'ai un super jeu en plus !

Les deux gugusses partirent en dansant gaiement.

- Attends, s'immobilisa Luffy, je vais ramener Usopp et Chopper ! Je reviens !

- Super !

- A quel point est il stupide ? Se demanda Kidd en regardant le brun complètement insouciant.

Peu après, Gerk reçut un appel venant de Nami pour le remercier d'avoir tendu un piège à Luffy afin qu'il revienne sur le Sunny (ce qui n'était bien sur pas le cas).

Au même moment, alors qu'Ashal était en train de se faire soigner par le médecin de l'équipage dans l'infirmerie, Kidd entra en trombe.

- Cet espèce d'imbécile de chapeau de paille est partis et m'a laissé ici ! Cria t'il fou de rage.

- Tu n'as qu'à plonger et nager jusqu'à ton navire, rigola t'elle.

- Très drôle ! Râla le rouquin en croisant les bras et s'adossant contre le mur.

Le médecin, sous les ordres de sa capitaine, sortit.

- J'ai retrouvé la vue ! S'exclama t'elle en pointant ses deux yeux.

- Super... soupira Kidd en regardant ailleurs.

- Rho, ne soit pas si grognon ! S'exclama t'elle en s'approchant furtivement de lui et lui prenant la main.

Un rictus de douleur s'afficha sur le visage du Cap'tain. Sa main, carbonisée grâce à chapeau de paille, lui faisait encore mal.

- Oh désolé, lança t'elle. Ça tombe bien que tu sois dans l'infirmerie. Assis toi sur un des lits tant qu'à faire.

- Je n'ai aucune envie que tu joues au docteur sur moi, grogna t'il.

- Il faut bien te soigner, soupira t'elle face à la mauvaise humeur de Kidd. Qui plus est la nuit va tomber...

Alors qu'elle regardait par delà les vitraux, le ventre du rouquin émit un grognement digne d'un rugissement de seigneur des mers.

- On va bientôt passer à table, sourit elle alors que le rouquin se tenait l'estomac piteusement. Itzzy a cuisiné.

- Comment tu peux laisser cette folle cuisiner, je suis sur qu'elle va tous nous tuer...

- Gerk m'a dit qu'elle aime bien cuisiner depuis qu'on a disparu... Ils nous on cru morts... soupira t'elle en regardant dans le vague.

- Je sais, fit Kidd en regardant les vitraux du Soleil Noir.

- Bref... fit elle en cherchant de la pommade dans les placards.

Le souvenir de Varex lui revint soudainement dans la tête... Elle chassa d'un coup de tête cette pensée...

_Flashback:_

- Ashal, sourit Varex alors qu'Ervig était posé sur son épaule. J'ai trouvé ton nom de famille.

- Varex... soupira t'elle faiblement, fermant les yeux un moment.

- Ashal D.

Elle attendait la suite mais le gardien se taisait en souriant sous son visage couvert de sang.

- C'est tout ? Osa t'elle demander.

- C'est suffisant.

Varex croisa les bras et sourit avec la grâce incombant aux D. . Elle le regarda un moment, toujours surprise, avant de lui rendre son sourire. Un sourire presque chaleureusement amère, et, sincèrement désolé.

_Fin du Flashback._

Elle crispa soudainement sa main droite d'où elle tenait la pommade et l'objet implosa littéralement. Secouant sa main avec dégout, elle chercha une serviette, un peu troublée.

Kidd lui saisit le bras alors qu'elle vadrouillait dans l'infirmerie un peu perdue.

- Ça devrait suffire, fit il en prenant le contenu de la pommade dans la paume d'Ashal.

Elle regarda Kidd dans les yeux puis détourna son regard. Alors qu'il mettait de la pommade sur sa main brulée, elle se posta devant les vitraux bleus et verts, regardant le ciel et la mer en bas.

Les bras croisés, les images de la guerre lui revinrent... ça avait été un vrai carnage, rien de plus, rien de moins... est ce que cette bataille serait pareil ? Pire, et si la marine gagnait ? Et même, si les révolutionnaires gagnaient en serait il autrement ?

Mille questions se bousculaient dans sa tête.

- Putain, jura Kidd qui n'arrivait pas à appliquer la pommade avec sa main métallique.

Ashal se retourna et souffla. Se dirigeant vers Kidd, elle lui prit la main et appliqua elle même la pommade.

- Ce crétin de chapeau de paille, ragea t'il.

Prenant la pommade sur le bout de ses deux doigts, elle appliqua la texture le long des doigts du supernova, puis retourna sa paume et dessina un peu plus les traits de sa main. Retournant à nouveau sa main pâle, elle en appliqua sur le dos. Elle remonta légèrement et en appliqua aussi sur ses cicatrices légèrement brulées. Prise dans ses pensées elle ne remarqua même pas que le dangereux Capitaine à l'air maussade s'était tu.

- Ça va ? Demanda t'il en fronçant ses sourcils invisibles.

- Hein, de quoi ? Demanda t'elle surprise en regardant le rouquin droit dans ses yeux ambres.

- Ça fait trois fois que je répète ma question, s'exclama t'il sérieusement.

- Je pensais à l'issu de tout ça... et aussi au déclenchement...

- Ça a déjà commencé avec l'attaque de la flotte du G-5.

- C'est vrai, finalement on a signé les premiers, chuchota t'elle sérieusement.

Elle se déroba du regard de Kidd et regarda à nouveau par delà les vitraux. La nuit était désormais tombée et le ciel avait encore la marque du soleil avec ses nuages roses et jaunes.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, lança t'il toujours dans le fond de la pièce.

- Pourquoi j'aurais peur ? Rétorqua t'elle pensive en regardant le crépuscule devenir plus sombre.

- Tu es différente de d'habitude, c'est tout, fit il en essayant de savoir ce qu'elle pensait.

- Je me pose juste des questions que ton petit esprit ne peut pas concevoir, lança t'elle sur la défensive.

- Oï, répondit Kidd sur un ton glacial. Ne me provoque pas, Ashal.

Elle poussa un soupir et ferma les yeux un moment, toujours les bras croisés.

- J'ai à faire...

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte, Kidd lui barra le passage. La prenant par les épaules, il la regarda dans les yeux.

- C'est pas parce que tu es à cran qu'il faut être chiante, t'as pigé ? Lança t'il sur un ton autoritaire.

Face au ton qu'il venait d'employer elle le foudroya du regard.

- Écoute poupée, on va passé la nuit ensemble vu que je suis coincé sur ton putain de navire alors tant qu'à faire...

- Mon putain de navire t'emmerde ! Lança t'elle haineusement. Ne l'insulte pas ! En faisant ça tu m'insultes ainsi que tout mon équipage ! Cria t'elle vexée.

- Tchhh, je voulais pas dire ça comme ça...

Ashal se calma petit à petit.

- Désolé, lança t'elle en se reprenant. Tu as raison je suis à cran... C'est juste que... tout va être plus compliqué maintenant...

- Pourquoi tu voudrais que ce soit plus compliqué ? Ricana Kidd. On va juste tuer tous les marines qui croisent notre chemin et voilà ! Ah ah ah !

- Tu résumes un peu la situation là...

- Oï, on a rejoint notre époque, notre équipage, notre navire, et on va latter nos ennemis qu'est ce que tu veux de plus ?

- Beaucoup... fit elle en regardant dans le vague. Beaucoup plus...

- Tu as une idée en tête ? demanda t'il avec sérieux.

- Non, mentit elle.

- Ashal... grogna t'il.

- Je suis sûr, je n'ai pas d'idée en tête. Désolé de t'avoir martyrisé, fit elle en saisissant sa chemise noir sur son torse et jouant avec les boutons. Je crois que d'avoir essuyé une tempête attachée au mât principale m'a fatiguée... Sans compter le combat, et Cabroc coincé dans un réacteur, et Luffy qui fait des conneries comme d'habitude et...

Kidd lui releva brutalement le menton et l'embrassa sauvagement.

Surprise, elle se tut, laissant le parfum de ses lèvres enivrer les siennes.

- Tu parles trop, lança t'il après avoir mit un terme au baiser.

- Charmant, rigola t'elle face à l'attitude de Kidd. Bon, je suppose qu'on va manger, tu connais le chemin ?

- Tu ne viens pas ?

- Je vais aller prendre une douche, je viendrais plus tard, fit elle en souriant. Je crois que j'en ai besoin, sauf si tu préfères que je continues à être chiante ?

- Ça me va, lança t'il en passant devant.

Elle rigola intérieurement face à l'attitude du supernova, décidément il était... juste lui... et c'était déjà bien suffisant ! Alors qu'elle allait passer la porte pour sortir de l'infirmerie, elle sentit une présence derrière elle.

- Aide-les...

Elle se retourna avec rapidité... Rien si ce n'est les rayons de la nuit perçant à travers les carreaux. Son cœur battait la chamade et une goutte de sueur perla le long de sa tempe... c'était tout bonnement flippant.

Respirant un grand coup, elle se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec une personne mutilée. Sursautant de peur, elle resta sans voix et tomba au sol. Se relevant, elle recula de plusieurs mètres.

Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ?!


	74. 9: Une peur bleue

Et c'est partie pour le 5ème chapitre de ce qui sera surement notre dernier Arc !

Merci encore infiniment à ceux qui continuent de lire la fiction déjà bien avancée maintenant ! Ou encore ceux qui viennent de la commencer, va-t-on savoir !

**Un immense merci à vous: Camargo, ShanaRoseRead, Greawenn, Claudio, Chester, Kimberly-Kuzan, Roussette, Tigrou2Hitsu-kun, Trafalgar-Lucia, la vague folle et Blog de emma-aya !**

**Grâce à vous, la fiction a réussi à atteindre 800 reviews ! Ce qui est juste énorme, gigantissime même ! **

N'hésitez pas à poster une review ça fait toujours plaisir :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>

* * *

><p>L'homme boita jusqu'à elle. Le bras coupé, la jambe retournée, le visage mutilé, il tendit le bras pour toucher Ashal.<p>

La pirate écarquilla les yeux, livide face à ce qu'elle voyait. Son cœur battait la chamade tandis qu'un rictus de peur se formait sur son visage.

- Ashal, aide-nous... soupira l'homme, un nuage de vapeur glacial sortant de sa bouche.

Elle resta sans voix: c'était tout bonnement flippant.

- Qui... es tu ? balbutia t'elle.

- C'est écrit...

L'homme l'attrapa par le col de sa veste et approcha son visage ensanglanté du sien. Elle pouvait désormais sentir son souffle froid sur son visage. Par réflexe la pirate attrapa furtivement son pistolet et tira plusieurs fois sur l'homme. Seulement, les balles le traversèrent, provoquant quelques giclées de sang au passage.

Le regard du cadavre descendit jusqu'à l'arme posée sur son ventre. Il prit l'objet argenté et le jeta au sol avec dépit, juste avant de replanter ses yeux blancs dans ceux de la femme en face de lui.

- Ashal ? Kidd ne veut pas manger ce que j'ai fait, il fouille dans les placards ! Grogna Itzzy en entrant dans l'infirmerie.

- Itzzy, bégaya la concernée. Aide-moi.

- Ça va ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme ?

Elle regarda l'homme puis Itzzy, ne le voyait elle donc pas ?

Soudainement la rosette s'aperçut que quelqu'un semblait tenir Ashal par le col vu la forme de sa veste.

- Un homme invisible ? murmura t'elle en chargeant doucement ses pistolets.

- Tu ne le vois pas ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas capitaine, je vais...

La jeune femme aux couettes roses ne finit pas sa phrase et tira vers là où l'ennemi devait se tenir. Les balles fusèrent, en vain. Soudainement Itzzy vit ses deux pistolets projeter au loin.

Le bruit des coups de feu ne tarda pas à alerter les pirates sur le navire.

Kero entra, ses deux sabres hors de leurs fourreau, mais il fut aussitôt projeté contre le mur, manquant de s'embrocher sur ses propres lames.

Kidd dans le couloir, voyant le second de l'équipage violemment propulsé de l'infirmerie, se hâta vers l'intérieur.

Quant il rentra il vit Itzzy qui cherchait quelque chose des yeux et Ashal visiblement choquée et inquiète. Sans compter que les pistolets des deux pirates avaient surement été déplacés vu qu'ils étaient désormais au sol très loin des deux filles. Sans même réfléchir davantage, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement et il lança le Haki des rois.

Un hurlement horrible déchira les tympans de toutes et chacun présents à 10 km à la ronde. Les magnifiques et sobres vitraux du Soleil Noir cédèrent face au son et explosèrent en mille morceaux.

Ashal, à qui cette vision d'horreur et ces cris déchirants (bien plus audible pour elle que n'importe qui) avaient fait perdre ses moyens, ne bougea pas quand les vitres implosèrent.

Itzzy, sans réfléchir, sauta sur sa capitaine et la projeta au loin.

- Capitaine ? Demanda t'elle en la secouant. Ça va ?

La pirate avait, en effet, l'air encore plus dépité qu'avant.

Kidd enleva ses doigts de ses oreilles avec douleur tandis que Kero se relevait.

- C'était quoi ça ? Demanda l'assassin une fois debout.

- Kero ! Cria Itzzy. Viens !

L'assassin marcha jusqu'à la tireuse d'élite et s'aperçut que sa capitaine était dans le vague.

- Ashal ? demanda t'il sérieusement et avec inquiètude.

- Ça... va... ça va, répéta t'elle en posant sa main sur son front. Plus de peur que de mal.

Kidd regarda l'état des vitraux.

- C'est moche pour le navire, ça, s'exclama t'il en regardant dehors.

Gerk arriva en courant.

- Oï ! C'était quoi ça ? Cria t'il apeuré, ça m'a foutu une de ses peurs !

Ashal se leva et épousseta sa cape pleine de morceaux de verres.

- Ohhhh ! Les vitraux ! S'écria le blond avec sa guitare.

Alors qu'elle se levait, Ashal se dirigea tout droit vers les bains... décidément elle avait vraiment besoin d'un bain. Elle expliquerait tout ça plus tard... Juste un bain, tout de suite !

Mais comment expliquer ces derniers mots ? Ce qu'il venait de crier... Peut-être qu'elle était la seule capable de l'entendre et de le voir ?

"- Tu l'as tué..."

Qui ? Mushy ? Loria ? Anor ? Des rivaux ? Des gens de la marine ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur et serra les poings, si jamais elle revoyait cet hurluberlu boiteux elle lui dirait deux mots ! Elle était restée effrayée mais ça ne se reproduirait plus ! La prochaine fois c'est elle qui lui ferait peur !

Une rage bouillante dans les yeux, elle se fit couler un bain et se déshabilla. Plongeant dedans, l'eau ne tarda pas à prendre une teinte un peu grisâtre.

L'eau chaude sur sa peau lui fit beaucoup de bien. Passant la tête sous l'eau, elle vit Itzzy en face d'elle.

- YAAAAAAAAAA! Cria t'elle apeurée.

- Oh désolée, Capt'ain ! s'excusa la jeune femme en rigolant et tirant la langue.

- C'est pas drôle... Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Je me demandais... Kidd m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas gouter ma cuisine car elle devait être immangeable... peut être que toi aussi tu penses que...

- Mais non, fit elle en reprenant son souffle. Bien sur que je vais venir, j'ai juste besoin d'un bain. Regarde la couleur de l'eau...

La pirate raconta sommairement ce qu'il s'était passé vu qu'Itzzy était très curieuse (et demandeuse).

- Comment tu as fait pour ne pas crier ?! demanda t'elle face à la description qu'elle lui faisait. Je serais tombée dans les pommes à ta place !

Ashal se tut.

- J'en sais rien... c'était surement le truc le plus flippant que j'ai vu de ma vie...

Au même moment Kidd entra nonchalamment, ouvrant grand la porte sur son passage.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ! Le gronda Itzzy.

- C'est une réunion ou quoi ? Critiqua t'il sur un ton méprisant.

- C'est toi qui t'invite ! crièrent Ashal et Itzzy.

- Alala, dès qu'un mec voit un autre à poil on crie qu'il est gaie, et pourtant les filles ça va aux toilettes ensemble, ça parle tranquillement alors que l'autre elle prend son bain, et on dit rien...

- Ohhh, tu sais quoi d'ailleurs ! S'écria Itzzy avec espièglerie. Moi et ton second ben...

Itzzy s'amusa à faire des gestes très explicites sous le nez d'Eustass et à rajouter des bruitages. Kidd la regarda à moitié choqué à moitié écœuré, peut-être même plus écœuré que choqué.

- Vraiment ? demanda Ashal assez surprise.

- Je crois qu'j'me sens pas bien, murmura Kidd en se passant une main sur le visage.

- C'est la vie de ton second ! Lui fit remarquer Itzzy.

- Nuance, précisa t'il, la vie de mon second est diffèrent des trucs puérils qui se passent sous sa ceinture. Néanmoins, j'avoue que je ne comprends toujours pas ce qu'il te trouve la cinglée.

- Ce qui arrive à Killer-sama et à moi n'est pas puéril ! Et puis, peut-être qu'il m'aime pour ce que je suis car on se complète ! lança Itzzy vexée. Toi tu trouves quoi à Ashal, hein ?

- Je ne veux pas faire partie de la conversation, répondit la pirate à coté en levant un doigt au dessus du bain tandis que sa tête était partiellement immergée dans l'eau.

- Justement elle fait partie de la vie qu'il y a en dessous de ma ceinture, ricana Kidd.

- Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre...

- Toute façon les mecs c'est tous les mêmes ! s'écria Itzzy sur un ton presque arrogant. Vous êtes lâches avec vos propres émotions !

- Tu me traites de lâche ?! demanda Kidd fort mécontent.

- Et d'imbécile !

- Tu es venu pour quoi à la base Kidd ? Demanda Ashal pour couper court à la dispute.

- Toute façon je vais appeler Killer et il va te régler ton compte ! renchérit la jeune femme aux couettes roses.

- Ah ah ah ! Tu vas appeler mon second pour qu'il me butte moi, son capitaine ?! Ah ah ah j'aimerais bien voir ça ! D'ailleurs, sans vouloir casser tes rêves de fillette, il suffit d'un seul de mes ordres pour que ton précieux p'tit copain t'achève.

- Ashal ! Attaque-le ! Cria Itzzy.

- Euh... n'ai je pas dit que je ne voulais pas faire partie de la conversation ?

- Ah ah ah ! Rigola ouvertement Kidd. Je connais bien les gens comme toi, trop faibles pour réaliser leurs propres rêves, à toujours se rattacher aux autres par un quelconque moyen, et cherchant sans cesse l'attention par des moyens excentriques.

- C'est faux ! Cria t'elle les larmes aux yeux, touchée par des mots aussi méchant ainsi que le sourire qu'il affichait.

- Tu veux que je t'éclaire sur la situation ou tu es aussi trop faible pour le faire ? Ah ah ah, tu...

- Kidd, s'exclama agressivement Ashal. Ça suffit vous deux maintenant.

Itzzy se calma progressivement puis sortit de la salle de bain. Comment sa capitaine pouvait aimer un gars comme lui ? C'était une brute sans cœur qui s'en fichait des émotions des autres !

- Elle m'a provoqué, se justifia Kidd conscient qu'elle faisait partie de l'équipage d'Ashal.

- S'il te plait, s'exclama t'elle à nouveau sereine. J'aimerais bien que tu ne sois pas méchant avec elle, c'est tout.

Ashal ferma un moment ses yeux, essayant de se détendre le plus possible. Elle n'avait pas envie de s'énerver aujourd'hui, elle était bien trop fatiguée pour de toute façon.

Ouvrant un œil, elle fixa Kidd toujours au même endroit.

- Tu veux venir ? Proposa t'elle.

- Je me suis déjà douché tout à l'heure, répondit il comme s'il attendait quelque chose d'autre.

- Je proposais juste, tu me fais de la peine à rester dans ton coin.

- C'était quoi ce truc tout à l'heure ?

Ashal grimaça. C'était donc ça qu'il voulait savoir. Rien qu'à repenser à ce que c'était, enfin plus à qui c'était, elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait faire des cauchemars.

- Je t'en parlerai plus tard si tu veux bien, fit elle.

- Et si ce truc ré-attaque ? Vaut mieux que je sois fixé.

Elle sembla réfléchir un instant.

- Très bien.

Elle sortit du bain, prit une serviette et se sécha rapidement. Kidd n'en manqua pas une goutte, bien évidemment, affichant un sourire des plus larges et laissant une ou deux mains se promener le long de ses reins. La pirate, quant à elle, repoussa les avances du supernova et endossa uniquement sa cape. Kidd poussa un grognement de mécontentement.

- On va aller dans la chambre, lança t'elle en emboitant le pas.

Sortant de la salle de bain, ils bifurquèrent dans les couloirs et arrivèrent finalement dans sa cabine. Elle jeta ses affaires sur le bureau et se jeta sur le lit. Eustass en fit de même. Il enleva son manteau avant de le poser sur le lit puis croisa les bras en attendant ce fameux récit (récit qu'il n'avait presque plus envie d'entendre vu ses arrières pensées animées par un désir charnel).

- Je... commença t'elle hésitante.

Elle posa un doigt sur sa bouche et sembla tout d'un coup plus pensive.

- J'ai vu un mec un moitié déchiré de partout, annonça t'elle au bout d'un moment. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas vu...

- C'est gaie, commenta Kidd.

Elle leva la tête et fronça les sourcils.

- C'était flippant, absolument pas gaie.

- Flippant ? Tu m'en diras tant, lança t'il avec arrogance en touchant aux babioles entreposées sur une étagère.

La pirate leva les yeux au ciel. Évidemment rien ne pouvait effrayer le fameux Cap'tain Kidd, hein ? C'est à se demander quel genre de peur il avait éprouvé dans le passé pour ne plus rien ressentir maintenant si ce n'est de l'excitation...

- Arrête de me regarder comme si j'étais un gibier, fit il en plissant les yeux.

- Oh, désolée, s'excusa t'elle non consciente du regard qu'elle lui portait. Je suppose que ça a un lien avec l'île, je demanderai à Hawkins... Il est le mieux placé pour le savoir... Demain nous atteindrons l'île où nous devons nous rendre...

Kidd profita de l'inattention de la pirate pour s'avancer vers elle. Enlevant la cape qui l'enroulait, il commença à l'embrasser sur l'épaule, puis le cou... Alors qu'elle le laissait faire et commençait à fermer les yeux, l'image de l'homme et ses paroles lui revinrent à l'esprit. Elle eut un soubresaut et se dégagea brutalement de l'emprise du supernova.

- Je ne peux pas, suffoqua t'elle en s'éloignant jusqu'au bureau.

- Pourtant je me suis douché, se demanda Kidd perplexe.

- Ce n'est pas toi, fit elle en se massant le crâne. Il... il m'a dit des chose bizarres... je n'arrive pas à l'enlever de ma tête, c'est horrible...

- Il a dit quoi ? Demanda le rouquin en s'allongeant sur le lit.

- Il me demandait de les aider, et de l'aider lui et...

Elle resta songeuse aussi bien que Kidd lui reposa la question.

- Il m'a dit que je l'avais tué.

- Tué qui ? Lui ?

- Non, pas lui, quelqu'un d'autre... Mais qui...

Elle essaya de réfléchir à ce sujet mais seul l'horrible image de l'homme demeurait dans son esprit.

- Je vais aller manger un morceau, fit elle en enfilant quelque chose sur le dos. Je reviens.

- Je t'accompagne.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

- Te vexe pas, poupée, mais, t'avais l'air d'avoir peur, ricana Kidd.

- Si tu l'avais vu même toi tu aurais été choqué ! D'ailleurs, merci, je suppose, pour ton intervention... la prochaine fois je serais quoi faire au moins.

- Bon, je vais me coucher, t'as qu'à crier si y'a un problème, ricana t'il une fois de plus.

- Bien sûr, râla t'elle en sortant, je vais crier, non mais il me prend pour qui ?

Alors qu'elle parlait toute seule, l'air devint un peu plus humide mais rien d'alarmant vu que c'était la nuit.

Mais, alors qu'elle marchait et que le navire était peu à peu silencieux, une angoisse lui saisit le cœur... Revoir ce fantôme...

Elle ralentit le pas et regarda plus attentivement autour d'elle. Son cœur recommençait à battre la chamade... Tournant la tête, elle percuta quelque chose. Sursautant elle...

- Oh ! Ça va cap'taine ?

- Tu m'as effrayée Sqwarks, soupira t'elle. Je vais en cuisine... Tu es de garde ?

- Oui, oui, j'ai envoyé deux trois pirates réparer les vitraux.

- Il va falloir les refaire malheureusement. Mais on verra ça une fois sur l'île.

Finalement Ashal arriva sans encombre dans la cuisine et mangea à sa faim. Car, même si c'était effrayant, elle n'allait pas commencer à sursauter pour rien... Au même moment Gerk entra dans la pièce terrifié.

- Gerk ? demanda t'elle surprise. Ça va ?

- J'ai peur, fit il en claquant des dents. Depuis qu'on a entendu le truc là, j'arrive pas à fermer l'œil...

- Itzzy t'a t'elle raconté ce que j'ai vu ? Demanda la pirate suspicieuse.

- Oui... fit il en claquant encore plus des dents.

La pirate soupira.

- Je lui avais pourtant dit de ne rien dire...

- Mais elle aussi elle a peur du coup elle m'a réveillé et elle m'a tout raconté. Je peux dormir avec toi ce soir ? Demanda Gerk suppliant.

La jeune femme rigola légèrement avant de s'exclamer:

- Bien sûr, tu dormiras entre Kidd et moi !

- Super, merci !

- Non, mais, je plaisante, hein...

- S'iiiil te plaiiiiiit, pleura t'il. Je me ferai tout petit !

- Tu n'as qu'à dormir avec Itzzy.

- Elle dort déjà et elle fait plein de bruits... sans compter qu'elle ne fait que murmurer "Killer-sama" dans son sommeil, soupira le blond.

Après avoir fini son repas, la pirate s'en alla de la cuisine, laissant un Gerk apeuré et seul.

Voyant plus haut Kero à la roue, elle monta les escaliers et s'arrêta près de l'assassin.

- Dis, Kero, lança t'elle. Gerk est complétement choqué en bas, tu ne veux pas qu'il dorme avec toi ?

- Je dois rester à la roue avant que Cabroc me relève, s'exclama l'assassin.

- Je vais te relever, je ne pense pas dormir tout de suite de toute façon, sourit elle. Le ciel est particulièrement étoilé ce soir.

Laissant l'air froid se poser sur son visage, elle respira un grand coup avant de reposer ses yeux sur les étoiles.

- Tu imagines, être des pirates de l'espace ! s'exclama t'elle les yeux brillants.

- Il faudra faire quelques réglages d'ailleurs, lança Kero en laissant la roue à son amie. Tu verras par toi même.

Il lui donna le log-poss et partit chercher Gerk dans la cuisine.

- OHHHH ! Keroooo, assassin accomplis, maitre invétéré ! pleura Gerk en surjouant. Merci, merci, merci !

- Trouillard, ricana l'assassin.

- Est ce qu'Itzzy t'a seulement dit à quoi ressemblait ce truc ?!

- A une sorte de cadavre décomposé.

- Comment tu peux dire ça si calmement ?!

Les deux amis disparurent en cloquant la porte du pont derrière eux, laissant ainsi Ashal seule sur le pont de son navire.

Elle caressa tendrement la roue et le bois du bateau.

- Tu m'as manqué, chuchota t'elle.

Tournant légèrement la roue pour voir comment pivotaient les mâts et comment tournait le bateau, elle put voir que les réacteurs étaient à un régime très bas, sans doute à cause du bruit et des vibrations que le haut régime provoquait.

- Un navire qui vole, murmura t'elle en regardant l'océan dans la pénombre. Après tout ce boulot Gerk a enfin réussi à te faire voler...

Les voiles émirent un faible bruit face au vent froid, le plancher craqua légèrement et les cordes se tendirent tandis que le navire volait au dessus de la mer. Une mer d'un bleu obscur et froid, s'étendant à perte de vue.

Elle regarda la proue un peu plus loin... Un aigle... volant droit devant... droit vers la bataille.

Serrant le bois entre ses doigts un peu plus fermement, elle se le jura: quoiqu'il arrive, ils gagneraient cette guerre, elle le savait car il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Après tout elle le lui avait promis, une promesse qui ne s'était faite que dans un regard, sans aucun mot... Même si le royaume devait attendre un millénaire, elle le sauverait, il n'y aurait pas de deuxième échec !

Au milieu de la nuit, Cabroc vint relever Ashal qui, il fallait le reconnaitre, commençait à fatiguer.

Elle se faufila jusqu'à sa chambre et s'installa dans les couvertures sous le regard endormie de Kidd. Celui ci referma les yeux quant elle vint se blottir dans ses bras. Malheureusement pour notre héroïne il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que le rouquin ouvre grand la bouche et se mette à ronfler à coté de son oreille. Elle se retourna un peu agacée, cherchant un moyen de le faire taire. Étant à cout d'idée, elle décida de l'embrasser fougueusement, provoquant ainsi une râle de la part du receveur désireux de dormir.

- Tchh... qu'est-ce tu fous ? Laisse moi dormir bordel... prononça t'il d'une voix rauque.

Se retournant, il ramena l'oreiller contre lui et se rendormit sans ronfler cette fois. Contente d'elle même, elle se blottit dans son dos et s'endormit... ou presque, car il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant qu'il se remette à ronfler et encore plus fort cette fois ! Il n'y avait pas de doute, la nuit serait surement plus longue que prévue...

Néanmoins, sous un vent doux et agréable, le Soleil Noir glissa jusqu'à l'aube.


	75. 9: La fête de Jewerly Bonney !

Et c'est partie pour le chapitre 6 ! Encore 5 chapitres environ avant l'épilogue (qui sera aussi court que le prologue normalement). Vous allez voir les actions vont aller très vites mais ça sera que des combats, du suspens et des mystères pendant plusieurs chapitres ! Heureusement l'embarquement sur l'île est prévu dans deux chapitres en comptant celui ci ! Donc déstressez et profitez, c'est exactement ce que vont faire nos chers pirates, même si tout ne va pas se passer comme prévu...

Pour tout vous dire je suis un peu triste en voyant le nombre de reviews sur le chapitre précédent :'( il était si nul que ça ? Je veux dire... la dernière fois que j'ai eu 7 reviews c'était au début de la fiction ! Or là c'est la fin ! Peut-être que ça traine trop en longueur et que c'est devenu lassant ? Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser du coup...

**En tout cas merci à Greawenn, Hikaru Chesire, Trafalgar-Lucia, Chester, Camargo, Claudio et Blog de emma-aya d'avoir pris la peine de commenter !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6<strong>

* * *

><p>- On est arrivé ! Crièrent des pirates sur le pont.<p>

Ashal, elle aussi sur le pont, regarda en face. Rien...

Elle courut jusqu'à la roue, excitée tout de même à l'idée de voir la base des opérations.

- Cabroc ? demanda t'elle face au chasseur qui tenait la roue.

- Vous voulez poser le bateau, Capitaine ? rétorqua t'il en laissant sa place.

- Pourquoi pas, fit elle. Mais il n'y a rien en face...

- Ça va venir, répondit Sqwarks d'une voix rauque.

Aussitôt, alors qu'elle tentait un atterrissage sur la mer, le navire de chapeau de paille disparut.

- Qu'est ce que... commença Kidd qui avait les yeux fixés sur le bateau de son rival.

- Ce n'est rien, c'est normal, répondit Kero.

Grâce à des boutons situés sur la roue, Ashal régula bien vite les réacteurs que Gerk et Franky avaient élaborés ensemble. Avec une grande secousse au contacte de la mer, le Soleil Noir se posa et tous les pirates applaudirent, car, bien que l'atterrissage ait été violent, cela n'en demeurait pas moins le premier vol du navire.

Alors qu'ils étaient tous en train de se féliciter, une brume énorme sembla les absorber. Tout devint flou.

- Accrochez vous ! Hurlèrent des pirates.

En effet, alors que la coque du navire entrait en contact avec une rivière qui montait vers le ciel, cela propulsa l'ensemble du bateau dans un courant énorme.

Montant à une vitesse phénoménale, ils ne virent bientôt plus qu'une grande étendue d'eau enveloppée de nuages denses mais blancs.

- On va s'écraser dans un nuage ? Demanda Ashal en hurlant pour se faire entendre vu la vitesse de propulsion du navire.

En effet, pénétrant dans le nuage telle une torpille, le navire fut d'un seul coup éjecté dans les airs. Dû à la sensation, plusieurs pirates crièrent (comme dans un manège). Puis, atteignant son apogée, et cachant le soleil un moment, le navire noir et doré tomba brutalement dans une sorte de lac gigantesque.

Tous les bateaux y étaient entreposés... Une tonne même !

- Regardez ! Hurlèrent des pirates et des révolutionnaires. Ils sont revenus !

Tous regardèrent les trois navires rentrer dans ce port emménagé.

- Chapeau de Paille a ramené la panthère et le Cap'tain Kidd ! Crièrent les personnes sur leurs bateaux.

Et bientôt la nouvelle fut vite répandue...

- Magnétique-boy ! Panthère-girl ! Cria Ivankov en montant par on ne sait quel moyen sur le navire.

- Ivankov ! lança Ashal plutôt contente de le revoir après tout ce temps.

- On va vous indiquer un dock où vous allez ancrer vos navires.

- Parce qu'on est des stars, on a notre propre Dock, fit Gerk en prenant la pose.

- Tiens, tiens, monsieur j'ai peur, ça va mieux, le toisa Kero.

- ... Je suis le seul véritable humain sur ce navire... incompris hélas face à cette bande de brutes, souffla t'il.

- Tu vas voir Ashal, on a notre numéro et on est avec tous les navires des supernovas ! lança Itzzy avec enthousiasme.

- C'est vrai ? Demanda Kidd alors que quelques diaboliques idées émergées dans sa tête.

- Magnétique Boy, fit Ivankov en agitant son doigt pour signifier "non". On n'attaque pas ses coéquipiers pour l'instant.

- Ce n'est pas du tout mon genre, avoua t'il en rigolant et en se la jouant "innocent". Du moins pour l'instant...

Après avoir navigués dans le lac, les trois navires empruntèrent une petite rivière et au bout de 100 mètres ils entrèrent dans un hangar gigantesque. Le sous-marin jaune de Law était entreposé tout au fond, tandis que les bateaux de Bonney et Drake étaient côte à côte. Finalement, chacun alla à son dock. Une fois que les pirates eurent ancrés leurs navires, une sorte de mécanisme éleva les bateaux hors de l'eau et les mirent au niveau du ciment.

- Et voilà ! On va pouvoir tout réparer ! annonça Gerk avec enjouement.

- Les gars ! les accueillit Sabo.

- Sabo ! S'écria Ashal. Ça va ?!

Elle n'eut pas le temps de saluer Sabo comme il se doit que Luffy fonça droit sur son frère en l'enroulant de ses bras élastiques.

- Luffy ! rigola le blond qui perdait l'équilibre.

Alors que tout le monde avait mis pied à terre, Dragon fit son entré.

Chapeau de paille, quant à lui, continuait d'enlacer son frère avant de lui proposer un combat amical tout de suite maintenant.

- Ça fait longtemps, les enfants, lança Dragon.

- C'est donc lui l'homme le plus recherché au monde, fit Kidd en prenant un air supérieur.

- En effet, rétorqua Killer qui était habitué à voir son visage dans les livres.

- Je vous verrais ce soir, s'exclama Dragon. Notre offensive commence dans trois jours, j'espère que vous avez eu le temps de vous préparer.

- Venez ! lança Ivankov. Nous allons aller sur l'île !

- Ce n'est pas l'île, ici ? demanda Ashal.

- Bien sûr que non ! C'est seulement là où on entrepose les bateaux. Il y a une autre île juste à coté.

Allant sur une sorte de plateforme goudronnée, plus loin, ils purent voir des créatures bleuâtres et très grosses appelées "Zedphan".

- Montez dessus ! Ordonna Ivankov. Je vais rester avec Dragon.

Les pirates révolutionnaires et de Kidd montèrent avec méfiance sur ces créatures qui les emmenèrent sur l'île d'à coté (la plupart avaient peur de chuter de plusieurs kilomètres de hauteur).

- Au faite, demanda Killer à Kidd qui se trouvait en face de lui. Dragon est le père de Luffy.

- Vraiment ? répondit il intrigué et surpris à la fois.

- Ils ne s'affichent pas vraiment comme un père et un fils, mais c'est ce que j'ai compris d'après son équipage.

- Ah ah ah ! Il est bien digne d'être mon rival !

Arrivant sur une plateforme, les pirates descendirent des Zedphans.

La Capitaine des pirates révolutionnaires se dirigea vers l'équipage de Kidd et donna un coup de poing amical dans l'épaule du second.

- Oï Killer ! Ça va ?

En guise de réponse Killer se massa le bras gauche...

Heat, Wire, Zark et les autres vinrent également à la rencontre de la pirate.

- Ça fait un baille les gars ! Je suis désolée j'ai pas pu vous dire bonjour quand je suis venu hier, j'étais un peu pressée.

- On t'en veux pas, fit Heat d'une voix amicale. On était tous pressé à vrai dire.

- Vous avez dû avoir beaucoup d'émotions ces derniers temps, lança Wire.

- C'est vrai, fit elle en se grattant l'arrière de la nuque. Je suppose que Kidd vous a un peu raconté.

- Les gars... grogna Kidd, les bras croisés et le pied tapant contre le sol.

- Désolé Boss... répondirent les pirates sur un ton gêné.

- Oh ça va, rétorqua t'elle en s'approchant furtivement de Kidd. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient des intentions envers moi.

- Non mais j'aime pas trop les regards qu'ils te jettent.

- Oh, monsieur Cap'tain Kidd est jaloux ? Fit elle en rigolant.

- Justement, je suis leur Capitaine. Flasher sur toi c'est me manquer de respect.

- Tu n'y vas pas un peu fort ? demanda t'elle une goutte sur la tempe.

Alors que Kidd ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, il fut interrompu par un grand cri.

- AAAAA-SSSSSS-HHHHHHH-AAAAAA-LLLLLLL !

La concernée eut à peine le temps de tourner la tête qu'elle vit une Bonney folle de joie courir vers elle, les bras grands ouverts. En moins d'une seconde elle se retrouva projetée au sol et enlacée mortellement par une supernova très heureuse.

- Je savais que tu étais pas morte ! Les meufs comme nous ça meurent pas si facilement !

Killer et Kidd, tous les deux les bras croisés, regardaient la scène avec mépris...

- Les filles c'est vraiment bizarres des fois, répondit Eustass en regardant l'émoi de Bonney.

- Je suis d'accord, mais c'est mignon, répondit Killer.

Kidd regarda un instant son second.

- C'est vrai, soupira t'il.

- Ça me fait tellement pas plaisir de voir ta salle tronche, encore une fois, lança Apoo derrière Kidd.

- Toujours avec ton masque à la con, s'exclama Urouge à l'encontre de Killer.

Killer et Kidd se préparaient déjà à attaquer les deux zigotos quand Bonney s'interposa.

- Foutez leur la paix vous deux ! Ou je vous retransforme en bébé comme la dernière fois ! s'écria t'elle avec force.

Les quatre pirates se calmèrent d'un coup. L'idée d'être ridiculisé de la sorte en face de ses rivaux était vraiment trop humiliant et déshonorant.

- Ashal ! Y'a une super fête dans une taverne ce soir, tu viens ? Demanda Bonney.

Se relevant, elle regarda Bonney et acquiesça.

- Itzzy m'en a parlée.

Soudainement, Ashal remarqua que cette cité nuageuse était une réplique presque identique de la cité sous l'eau, base des révolutionnaires. Plusieurs boutiques, tavernes et autres, ainsi que plusieurs bâtiments pour loger... c'était une véritable petite cité dans les nuages faite en nuages !

- Kidd, s'exclama Ashal en s'approchant du torse du rouquin.

- C'est écœurant, rétorqua Apoo en faisant une grimace.

Aussitôt Eustass tourna la tête vers ce singe des mers bien préparé à lui en foutre une, même deux !

Ashal lui prit le menton et tourna sa tête pour avoir son attention.

- Je vais m'amuser ce soir, on se voit demain ?

Il ne répondit rien. Approchant ses lèvres des siennes, elle déposa un baiser sensuel mais court.

Le rouquin resta de marbre, trop occupé à regarder Apoo du coin de l'œil.

- Ya une soirée piscine à minuit en plus ! S'exclama Bonney en sautillant sur place.

Ashal, enjouée par cette nouvelle île, suivit Bonney qui lui fit faire le tour du propriétaire (Itzzy leur courra après, bien évidemment, ne voulant pas être laissée de coté).

Quand arriva la nuit, la fameuse fête que Bonney avait organisée commença. Toutes les filles étaient présentes !

- Venez ! S'enjoua la capitaine en faisant rentrer les pirates à l'intérieur.

- Pourquoi il n'y a pas de garçons ? s'exclama Itzzy en boudant.

- Pourquoi voudrais tu que ces crétins bourrés de testostérones nous gâchent la soirée ? Râla t'elle.

Robin rigola faiblement face au regard qu'affichait Bonney.

Ashal grelotta dans la nuit froide et regarda les étoiles plus proches que jamais à cette altitude. Un peu de distance ne fait pas de mal dans un couple après tout.

- Voyons ! Souffla Nami. Bonney a raison ! Ces idiots ne nous dérangeront pas !

- Peut-être qu'ils sont déjà morts d'ailleurs, pouffa Robin en souriant comme jamais.

Toutes regardèrent la brune, un peu choquées par ses propos. Habituée aux drôles de phrase de Robin, Nami leur emboita le pas et poussa les pirates à l'intérieur de la fameuse taverne. D'ailleurs quelques autres filles appartenant à d'autres équipages entrèrent également, dont la fameuse Capitaine Whitey Bay. Sa longue cape bleue et ses cheveux d'un violet clair attirèrent l'attention et l'admiration des personnes présentes.

- Elle est belle, s'époustoufla Itzzy.

- Ouais... maugréèrent Bonney et Ashal un peu jalouses.

- Alors ! S'exclama Bay en tendant les bras. La fête commence ou pas ?! Où sont les mecs ?!

- Les mecs ? S'exclamèrent quelques filles visiblement surprises.

Le bâtiment était d'un blanc lustré, chiquement décoré, et le tout mené sur un jardin de nuage conséquent et une piscine aménagée (pour qu'on ne tombe pas à travers les nuages).

Derechef, Bay se précipita vers les deux supernovas présentes.

- Alors les filles ! lança t'elle en passant ses bras autour des épaules d'Ashal et Bonney. Vous avez une sacrée réputation !

- Tu veux te battre maintenant... commença Ashal.

- Ou tu préfères attendre la fin de la fête ? Continua Bonney autant agacée.

- Voyons ! Bien sûr que non ! Au contraire ! Il faut des pirates de la gente féminine dans ce monde stupide de macho ! Oï ! Barman !

- Que fait la sorcière des mers sur ce petit nuage ? Demanda Robin intriguée mais souriante.

- Comme tout le monde, je viens lutter contre ces enfoirés de marine et ce gouvernement de merde ! Le coup de marine ford m'est resté en travers de la gorge ! C'est le moment de prendre une sacrée revanche !

Le poing serré, l'œil brillant, la sorcière des mers affichait une volonté de fer.

Au même moment, un homme raisonnablement musclé, ayant un petit nœud de papillon noir accroché à son cou, et portant uniquement un caleçon, s'approcha des jeunes femmes pour leur tendre leurs verres.

- Tenez mesdames, s'exclama t'il sur un ton charmant.

- Merci Barman, répondit Bay en accompagnant son clin d'œil d'une claque aux fesses.

L'homme sourit et retourna derrière le comptoir.

- C'est normal ça ? demanda Nami, une goutte sur la tempe, en pointant l'homme qui retournait derrière le bar.

- Bien sûr ! lança Bonney. Je parie que les mecs font la même chose de leur coté ! Enfin... sauf que ce ne sont pas des mecs qui leur servent à boire...

- Vraiment... ? se demandèrent Nami, Ashal et Itzzy en déprimant face à cette pensée.

De ce fait Nami ne tarda pas à être bourrée rapidement et elle enchaina les parties de poker à une allure fulgurante, amassant le plus d'argent possible (évidemment !).

Robin rentra dans une discussion passionnante avec une révolutionnaire qui étudiait elle aussi l'histoire.

Itzzy, quant à elle, commença à draguer tous les mecs à 100 mètres à la ronde qui ne portaient qu'un caleçon et qui laissaient les filles toucher leurs muscles.

- Tu sais, ma petite Itzzy, lança l'homme sur un ton séducteur. Il y a moyen de monter dans la chambre pour une certaine somme...

- Oh non, non, non ! Fit elle en refusant catégoriquement. J'ai un amoureux, je ne peux pas !

Après un court silence, elle enchaina:

- C'est combien ?

- Itzzy, l'interrompit Ashal. Pense à Killer et son air mystérieux...

- Mais, mais, mais... tu as vu comment il est pas musclé comparé à Killer...

- Je suis très musclé ! Rétorqua l'homme en partant vexé.

Itzzy soupira et s'allongea sur le sofa.

Au même moment Bonney arriva avec un alcool très fort à la main.

- Je l'ai ! Buvez moi ça les cocottes ! Fit elle avec une étoile dans l'œil droit (autant dire un regard sournois).

Sous peu... la majorité des filles finirent pompettes.

- Au faite ! S'exclama soudainement Bonney avec du rose sur les joues dû à l'alcool. J'ai une surprise pour toi Ashal !

- Capitaine tu sais que tu ne tiens pas l'alcool, souffla Itzzy désormais à moitié morte sur le canapé.

- Je sais, soupira Ashal en se tenant la tête, mais tu es encore plus saoul que moi...

Au même moment, un peu plus loin dans la cité:

Une fête organisée par quelques révolutionnaires et pirates se déroulait sans encombrement.

Trafalgar se reposait tranquillement sur Bepo un peu plus loin tandis qu'Apoo jouait de la musique avec des membres de son propre équipage.

- La fête est déprimante... remarqua Killer.

En effet de part et d'autre on pouvait voir des révolutionnaires très sérieux ou des pirates déprimés (voir calmes).

Un billard avait été monté au milieu de la pièce mais personne n'y touchait.

- C'est lugubre, rajouta Heat.

- C'est bon, on se casse, lança Kidd en levant son bras pour faire signe à ses membres d'équipage.

- J'ai entendu dire qu'une autre fête se déroulait au nord-est de la cité, dit Trafalgar avec un sourire non dissimulé.

- Vraiment ? Intéressant, chuchota Kidd en se léchant la lèvre inférieur.

- Tu ne devrais pas y aller, rétorqua Drake, quittant son livre des yeux. C'est un truc que les filles ont organisé entre elles.

- Et alors ? On s'emmerde comme des rats morts ici.

Alors que les pirates de Kidd se dispersaient dans la ville pour vaquer à leur occupation, Kidd et Killer décidèrent de se joindre à cette petite fête de filles. Il faut aussi dire qu'une grande majorité de leurs camarades étaient aller dans un club de strip-tease, ce dont Kidd et Killer préféraient éviter en raison du tempérament des filles avec qui ils étaient (rien qu'à imaginer la scène de ménage ils en avaient déjà mal à la tête).

Après s'être renseigné plusieurs fois auprès des passants, ils finirent par trouver la fameuse taverne. Arrivant sur place ils virent des femmes faisant la java avidement et des hommes aux formes et aux visages harmonieux (et uniquement en caleçon) entrer dans le bâtiment.

Killer resta complètement calme tandis que Kidd sentait sa tension artérielle augmenter de seconde en seconde en voyant quelle genre de fête s'était.

Faisant brutalement son entré dans le bâtiment, Killer soupira (quelque peu rassuré il faut l'avouer) en voyant Itzzy totalement morte sur le sofa rouge. Avec de la chance elle n'avait pas fait de bêtises. Finalement, elle ne faisait jamais vraiment de bêtises avec Ashal aux alentours... en parlant de sa capitaine justement... c'était une toute autre histoire.

Kidd sentit son sang descendre progressivement. En général quand ça montait c'est qu'il était énervé et que la situation craignait un peu, mais, en revanche, quand ça descendait...

Killer, voyant le changement d'humeur de son capitaine, recula de trois pas.

- Oï, Kidd, tenta t'il peu sûr de lui.

Rien ne pouvait y faire face à la scène qu'il voyait.

-Trop sexyyyyy, hurla Bonney en criant hystériquement.

En face, Ashal rigolait et sifflait à l'aide de ses doigts.

Un homme, mate de peau, finement musclé, un sourire aguicheur aux lèvres, faisait un magnifique et entrainant strip-tease en face des dames qui ne demandaient que ça.

Bougeant ses fesses et les montrant aux pirates pour qu'elles tapent dessus, il se retourna et enleva son pantalon, ne lui laissant que comme ultime barrière de son intimité son moulant caleçon noir.

- Enlève tout ! Hurla Bonney.

- J'ai amassé plein d'argent, s'écria Nami plus loin, ravie d'avoir autant gagné au poker.

- Enlève le bas ! Cria à son tour Ashal.

- A vos ordres mes Capitaines, lança l'homme en les saluant comme il se doit. Oups, je crois que la tirette est coincée, voudriez vous ?

- Vas-y Ashal ! C'est ton cadeau ! Wou wou wou ! S'écria Bonney encore plus bourrée qu'avant. Des pizzas barman !

Ashal agrippa la tirette du gogo-danseur située juste au dessus de...

L'action fut fulgurante et puissante.

L'homme se retrouva littéralement écrasé sous une masse de muscles puissants. Mangeant le carrelage avec le peu de dents qui lui restait, le pauvre homme ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il savait à quel genre de capitaine il avait à faire mais elles semblaient respectueuses, bourrées et pas le moins du monde agressives !

Levant légèrement la tête, la tournant vers la droite, il put voir qu'un bras métallique lui saisissait celle-ci de part et d'autre aussi bien que si la pression continuait sa boite crânienne allait exploser.

- Hey, mon pote, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? articula t'il, le prenant pour un des leurs.

- Je ne suis pas ton pote, répondit froidement Kidd sur une voix à faire fuir n'importe qui.

- Ashal, s'exclama Itzzy complètement malade, c'est bizarre, je vois Killer de partout, regarde.

La rosette pointa Killer juste en face d'elle qui avait l'air toujours aussi calme que d'habitude (quoique effrayé aussi).

- Kidd ? S'exclama Ashal en se frottant les yeux.

L'attaque du Cap'tain sur le pauvre gogo-danseur avait jeté un froid dans la salle.

- Oï ! Lâche-moi, s'te plait, s'exclama l'homme. Je ne faisais que mon travaille... Je ne savais pas qui tu étais, je suis désolé, commença à paniquer l'homme en comprenant désormais à qui il avait à faire.

- Dommage pour toi.

Kidd leva son autre bras en regroupant des objets métalliques autour de lui. L'homme, toujours maintenu au sol, paniquait de plus en plus. Plusieurs gouttes de sueur perlèrent le long de son front et de ses tempes.

- Espèce de sale rouquin commence pas à gâcher la fête ! Cria Bonney en chargeant le dangereux supernnova.

Kidd se retourna et maitrisa Bonney sans problème. Il faut dire qu'en plus d'être faible elle était bourrée la garce. Tout ça c'était la faute de cette satanée garce d'ailleurs (s'il avait tout compris) ! Elle payerait pour ça mais d'abord... cet abruti...

- Espèce de... commença la capitaine en se débattant, avant d'être projetée contre un mur.

- Kidd ! S'écria Ashal en arrivant à la rescousse de Bonney.

Se relevant, Bonney transforma Kidd et Killer en enfants sous les applaudissements et les ricanement des pirates et des révolutionnaires présentes. Toutes vaquèrent à leur occupation bien rapidement, et la fête reprit de plus belle.

- Putain ! Bonney, s'écria Kidd alors que toutes ses affaires tombaient au sol car trop grandes.

- Ashal ! S'écria alors Itzzy. Ça va pas du tout ! Je vois Killer en tout petit maintenant !

Le massacreur man tenait son masque devenu trop grand alors qu'il nageait dans son T-shirt.

- Ohhhh, murmura Ashal en s'approchant du petit Kidd. Tu es trop mignonnnnnnn !

La pirate agrippa le petit rouquin et l'enlaça avec tendresse.

- Dégage ! Fit il en essayant de la repousser tandis qu'il avait son nez dans sa poitrine.

- Et tu n'as même pas de force, c'est vraiment trop mignonnn !

- Tu pues l'alcool en plus ! Mais dégage jeuhh !

- Et tu parles comme un enfant ! fit elle en resserrant son étreinte.

- Ça suffit ! S'écria Kidd en lançant le haki des rois.

Aussitôt une série d'évanouissement eurent lieux dans la salle et un peu au delà.

- Ça suffit sale rouquin ! S'exclama Bonney furax. T'as plombé l'ambiance de la fête !

- Rends moi ma forme normal pétasse et après j'te bute !

- Vraiment petit Eustass "bébé" Kidd ? Rigola la supernova.

- J'vais t'arracher ce sourire et les tripes avec ! Cria Kidd alors que sa voix partait dans les aiguës (voir sur-aiguës).

- Ah ah ah ! Rigola Ashal en entendant sa voix dérailler. Tu étais comme ça quand tu étais petit ? Ah ah ah ! Je vais mourir, c'est vraiment trop chou, ah ah ah !

Kidd arma son petit bras métallique de divers objets mais il fallait bien reconnaitre que son petit corps d'enfant n'avait pas beaucoup de force.

- Allez régler vos affaires dehors, lança Whitey Bay, ce gamin m'exaspère.

- Je vais te tuer toi aussi ! S'exclama le petit Kidd en la pointant de son doigt d'enfant.

- Puis qu'il se mette quelque chose sur le dos, on voit tout, c'est affreux, fit elle alors que son pantalon noir et jaune était par terre depuis longtemps (et son caleçon aussi évidemment).

- C'est vrai, pouffa Bonney avec une méchanceté non dissimulée. Tu en as une toute petite Eustass ! Ah ah ah !

- C'est parce que je suis tout petit pétasse ! Cria t'il fâché en grimaçant. Puis j'ai pas de réflexions à recevoir d'une fille qui saute un T-rex !

- Drake est vachement plus fort que toi, poil de carotte prétentieux ! Cria Bonney soudainement hors d'elle. Hein Ashal ? Ashal ?

Voyant la pirate aux cheveux blancs tomber par inadvertance dans la piscine plus loin, la capitaine aux cheveux roses s'élança à sa rescousse... sauf qu'elle ne pouvait pas nager et qu'elle l'avait oublié. Finalement Ashal tomba dans le bassin où elle avait pied et se releva sans problème. Péchant Bonney, la pirate aux cheveux blancs rigola ouvertement. A son tour, devant son imbécilité, Bonney se mit à rire.

Le petit détail qui tue, c'est qu'en sautant dans la piscine, le fruit du démon de Bonney fut interrompu et Killer et Kidd reprirent forme adulte.

Le rouquin se rhabilla vite, ainsi que le blond.

- Ohh, ben Killer a regrandit, s'exclama Itzzy ne comprenant toujours rien à la situation.

Kidd se dirigea vers la piscine bien décidé à couler Bonney pour son impertinence. Vu qu'elle était occupée à rigoler, elle ne verrait pas le coup venir.

- Et tu as vu comment il était ? S'esclaffa Bonney en parlant de Kidd.

- Il avait vraiment l'air fâché, rigola Ashal ivre morte.

Alors que Kidd avait Bonney en ligne de mire et que la prochaine attaque serait mortelle, quelqu'un s'interposa avec une rapidité et une précision tout aussi mortelle.

- Drake... maugréa Eustass en le foudroyant de ses yeux ambres.

- Ne t'avais-je pas dit de ne pas venir à leur fête, Cap'tain Kidd, s'exclama l'ancien marine dans un chuchotement.

Bonney en profita pour sortir de l'eau et s'endormir dans le jardin nuageux de la piscine. Ashal, quant à elle, se contenta de couler. Kidd fit un signe de la tête à Killer pour qu'il aille la repêcher. Le blond sauta dans la piscine et garda la tête d'Ashal hors de l'eau. Reprenant soudainement conscience, elle aperçut Kidd à nouveau de taille adulte.

- Je vais raser cet endroit, tu ferais mieux de ne pas te retrouver sur mon chemin X-Drake, ou tu feras bientôt partie des fossiles.

- Je ne te laisserai pas faire. Tant que Bonney est ici, je resterai là.

Killer observa attentivement son Capitaine. Kidd n'était pas stupide, il n'allait pas combattre X-Drake maintenant ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment opportun.

Écœuré dans tous les sens du terme, Kidd s'en alla, prêt à prendre une bonne douche et à casser quelques briques au passage.

- Tu n'aurais pas du jouer sur ce terrain là, poupée...


	76. 9: Le dernier jour

Et voilà le dernier chapitre avant l'action :P ! Autrement dit le dernier chapitre calme !

**Un énorme merci à vous reviewers ! Vraiment, un grand grand merci à Claudio, Hikaru Chesire, Greawenn, Camargo, La vague folle, Blog de emma-aya, loranna et Mava ! Vos petits mots ont été très motivant !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7<strong>

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Ashal se réveilla sur le sofa avec un mal de tête énorme (comme la plupart des personnes encore présentes dans la salle d'ailleurs !). Quand elle se leva elle aperçut Bonney et sourit un moment en se demandant comment elle était arrivée là... La jeune femme aux cheveux roses et au caractère bien trempé avait fini dans les fleurs et le petit potager, va-t-on savoir comment !<p>

Soudainement son sourire s'effaça... Kidd... Il était venu...

- Ça va Capitaine ? demanda Itzzy qui était assise au comptoir.

- Tu bois encore ? Tu as pas eu ta dose ? parvint-elle à chuchoter.

- Non, je bois de l'eau. Je ne suis pas folle... Tu sais, hier j'ai vu des Killers partout ! Des grands, des petits... c'était étrange... très perturbant même.

- Ah oui... ah ah ah, ricana nerveusement Ashal en se rappelant les derniers évènements de la fête.

La capitaine des pirates révolutionnaires se leva doucement et, enjambant le corps d'un homme évanouie, alla prendre un verre d'eau au bar.

- J'ai rarement pris une cuite pareille, fit-elle en posant la paume de sa main sur son front. J'ai des frissons partout, je me sens mal. C'est affreux...

La jeune femme arrêta de parler et bu délicatement un peu d'eau.

Au même moment Trafalgar entra dans la pièce et enjamba les personnes ivres-mortes au sol.

- Je cherche Shachi, demanda-t-il sur un ton neutre.

- Tu es médecin Traffy, non ?

A ce surnom le chirurgien de la mort fronça les sourcils et son expression se durcit légèrement. Il se tourna vers la personne concernée.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

- Luffy m'a toujours parlé de toi comme ça, désolée, j'ai fini par imprimer...

- Shachi est dans le coin, je crois, répondit Itzzy en pointant un homme torse-nu entouré de plusieurs femmes.

Récupérant son ami au le sol, Trafalgar lança:

- Il y a des médicaments et surtout des lits dans les chambres qui vous ont été assignées, vous devriez y aller pour faire passer le mal de crâne.

Le chirurgien appela Bepo et celui vint aider son capitaine à porter son ami épuisé par la fête d'hier.

- NAMIIIII ! hurla Luffy en arrivant en trombe dans la pièce.

- Hein ? fit subitement la rousse en levant légèrement la tête de la table remplie de berry.

- C'est quoi cette histoire ?! cria-t-il en saisissant la jeune femme par les épaules.

- Oh... je... balbutia-t-elle, se sentant un peu coupable. C'est pas ce que tu crois !

- Il y avait une fête et tu m'as même pas invité ?! s'écria-t-il outré.

"Il s'inquiète uniquement pour ça ?" pensa-t-elle avec une goutte sur la tempe.

- Oï Traffy ! l'appela Luffy en saluant son pote.

- Mugiwara-ya, le salua le chirurgien.

- Oh tu es venu capturer quelqu'un ? fit-il en pointant Shachi.

- Il fait parti de mon équipage.

- Sacré Traffy ! Tu forces les gens à devenir tes nakama, shishishi, c'est bizarre.

- Tu n'as pas saisi, mais, je vais éviter de perdre mon temps à te l'expliquer de toute façon.

Law soupira en voyant que Luffy ne l'écoutait déjà plus, ce gamin était une vraie pile électrique aux réserves infinies...

- Moins fort Luffy, soupira Ashal.

- Oï Ashal ! s'écria-t-il en lui tapant le dos.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre et Ashal se pencha davantage en avant pour vomir derrière le comptoir.

- Oh, désolé, s'excusa Luffy en souriant.

Trafalgar leva les yeux au ciel un moment, avant de soupirer et de laisser entièrement Shachi à Bepo. Le chirurgien avança en direction de chapeau de paille et de la fille. Concoctant un remède avec les moyens du bord, il mélangea le tout dans un verre avant de tendre celui-ci à Ashal. Autant dire que la substance pâteuse et dégoutante n'engageait à rien de bon.

- C'était dégoutant, lança Luffy en tirant la langue.

- Ce n'était pas pour toi mais pour Ashal-ya, répondit Law en voyant Luffy devenir tout vert.

- T'as vu la couleur de Luffy ? lança la pirate à coté. Moi je bois pas ce truc !

- Très bien, tu n'as qu'à continuer à vomir, fit le capitaine des heart pirates en s'éloignant.

- Non, non, fit-elle en s'accrochant à sa veste. Je vais le boire...

Re-concoctant la substance, il la lui tendit en faisant bien attention que Luffy ne la prenne pas. Finalement le produit finit par arriver dans le bon estomac (non sans une grimace affreuse).

- Tu es attendu par un certain roux arrogant dans le quartier des révolutionnaires, annonça Law en souriant.

Les dents d'Ashal grincèrent autant devant la phrase que devant le sourire sadique du médecin.

- De quoi ? demanda-t-elle alors que sa voix montait dans les suraiguës (surement la panique).

- Je n'en sais pas plus, rétorqua-t-il sans perdre son sourire.

Très lentement Ashal et Itzzy, guidées par Nami (Robin était déjà rentrée), allèrent dans le quartier des révolutionnaires.

Une petite court nuageuse faisait face à plusieurs bâtiments assez longs de deux étages. Au milieu, des fleurs et de l'herbe particulières des îles dans les nuages étaient en train d'être arrosés, un charmant jardin en somme. Les bâtiments d'un blanc duveteux étaient à la limite du nuage donc par conséquent de l'ile.

- Voici le bati...

Nami n'eut pas le temps d'en dire davantage qu'Itzzy et Ashal rentrèrent directement à l'intérieur. Un salon principal était au centre du bâtiment et les chambres étaient situées autour.

- Capitaine ! cria gaiement Gerk.

- T'as une mauvaise mine, constata Cabroc. Toi aussi Itzzy.

- Vous savez, j'ai vu des Killers partout cette nuit... s'exclama Itzzy.

Ashal monta quelques marches et, ouvrant la porte la plus proche, se jeta sur le premier lit qu'elle vit.

Posant sa main sur son estomac, elle ferma les yeux un moment. Elle sentait les moindres petits gargouillis voir carrément toute la paroi de son estomac ce qui était plutôt désagréable.

Quand elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, il faisait déjà nuit. Visiblement elle avait eu du mal à récupérer de l'alcool. Se levant, elle descendit dans le salon mais personne n'était là.

Plus loin, au centre du patio dans le jardin, les pirates avaient fait plein de petits feux de camps.

- On va dormir à la belle étoile ! s'écria Luffy. On va camper et on va manger !

- On va faire la fête ! s'écrièrent Ussop, Chopper et Gerk.

- Pas la fête... souffla Ashal dégoutée.

- Ouais et on va manger tout ce qu'on veux ! cria Bonney.

- Elle a vite récupéré... soupira-t-elle en voyant la capitaine aux cheveux roses se dandiner comme jamais en mangeant tout ce qu'elle pouvait.

- Ashal-ya, lança Law assis sur un tronc d'arbre, les mains jointes. Ça va mieux ?

- Ouais ça va, répondit-elle.

- Tu ne tiens pas beaucoup l'alcool semble-t-il, fit-il neutrement.

- Tu comptes me tuer à me faisant boire de l'alcool ? ironisa-t-elle.

- Je n'en ai pas l'intérêt, répondit le chirurgien.

- Oï Ashal ! Viens faire la fête ! lança Luffy.

- Je... vous avez pas vu Kidd ?

- Il est derrière le bâtiment, rétorqua Killer. Il est partis pisser il me semble.

- Mais ! Il y a des toilettes ! expliqua Bonney outrée.

- Il voulait voir ce que ça donnait dans les nuages, répondit Drake.

- C'est dégoutant !

Drake ne dit rien... lui aussi avait essayé.

- Allez ! Musique ! annonça Apoo en jouant sur ses dents et beaucoup de parties de son corps (SAUF celle à laquelle vous pensez tous... non mais oh !).

Ashal s'éloigna bien vite du vacarme que faisait tous les rookies et essaya de trouver Kidd derrière les bâtiments. Après tout, la bataille finale allait bientôt commencer, c'était surement la dernière fois que le calme régnerait comme ça. Enfin, si toute fois on peut appeler ça du "calme".

Chanceuse, elle le trouva du premier coup en train de rentrer son engin dans son pantalon.

- Kidd ?

Alors que les étoiles illuminaient faiblement les nuages de leur lueur, le tout accompagné d'un vent chaud mais un peu fort, le rouquin détourna son regard de la jeune femme.

- T'as intérêt à avoir une sacrée excuse, grogna-t-il toujours dos à elle.

- C'était... euh... juste une fête ? tenta-t-elle maladroitement.

- Un mec à moitié nu faisant bouger sa nouille sous ton nez, c'est ça ce que t'appelle "juste une fête" ? répondit-il en se retournant.

Alors que Kidd avait prononcé cette phrase avec beaucoup de sérieux et un regard rancunier, Ashal en rigola.

- Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle face à son propre comportement. Mais la façon dont tu l'as dit...

- Va te faire foutre Ashal.

Sur ces mots prononcés de façon sèche, le supernova se retourna et s'en alla.

Le cœur de la pirate loupa un battement. Elle sentait tous ses membres trembler d'angoisse et ne savait pas quoi dire. Il fallait qu'elle arrange la situation ! Ils ne pouvaient pas commencer une guerre en froid ! Non ? C'est sûr qu'elle avait une part de responsabilité là dedans, mais en même temps Kidd était possessif voir abusif. Il n'espérait quand même pas qu'elle s'aplatisse devant lui à coup de "désolé".

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le rattraper et arranger la situation, soudainement, elle le revit.

L'homme, ensanglanté, boiteux, et défiguré...

- Aide-nous...

Déboussolée par cette apparition encore pire que dans ses souvenirs, elle recula de plusieurs pas, choquée. L'air devint anormalement glacial.

Plus loin, au feu de camp, Hawkins se raidit.

- Il y a un problème, annonça sérieusement le magicien.

- De quoi tu parles ? demanda Apoo en arrêtant de jouer de la musique. J'ai pas fait de fausses notes, apapapa.

- Yo-ho-ho-ho, je suis d'accord, c'était très bien ! acquiesça Brook.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Law en fixant le magicien.

Hawkins sortit son paquet de cartes, le remua et tira une carte. Le pendu sortit.

- L'air a changé, remarqua Luffy en grelottant.

Plus loin...

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ?! cria-t-elle, la voix tremblante, face à l'homme qui boitait vers elle.

- Ne m'adresse pas la parole ou j'te descend, lança glacialement Kidd.

Soudainement, Eustass s'arrêta. L'atmosphère avait changé et quelque chose d'anormale se passait... Il se retourna promptement pour voir Ashal effrayée et à la limite du nuage.

Elle recula d'un pas de plus en voyant l'homme cadavérique se rapprocher d'elle.

- Ashal ! cria autoritairement Kidd. Ne recule plus !

Elle s'arrêta, le regarda, puis jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle. Deux pas de plus et elle faisait une chute de plusieurs kilomètres.

L'homme continuait d'avancer vers elle. Posant à nouveau son bras sur sa veste, il l'agrippa par le col, posant son haleine gelée sur son visage pâle.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et s'exclama:

- Tu l'as tué...

- Qui ? bégaya-t-elle. J'ai tué qui ?

- L'île, la cité, tout le monde.

Le regard froid de l'homme se transforma soudainement en un regard haineux et diforme. Ses yeux blancs déformés par la haine semblèrent sortir de leurs orbites. Dans un cri rauque de rage, il poussa Ashal. La pirate ne put rien faire si ce n'est voir le vide en dessous de ses pieds. Elle écarquilla les yeux, elle ne survivrait pas à une pareille chute, personne au monde ne le pouvait. Kidd, courant pour la rattraper, loupa sa main mais parvint à attraper la deuxième de justesse et par le bout des doigts.

- Accroche-toi, s'exclama-t-il en voyant que leurs doigts glissaient progressivement, se séparant un peu plus à chaque seconde.

- Fais gaffe, derrière toi ! cria-t-elle en voyant l'homme prêt à pousser Kidd comme il l'avait fait pour elle.

Instinctivement Kidd lança le haki des rois mais cette fois l'homme ne disparut pas.

Soudainement, l'homme défiguré se reçut un "gomu gomu no pistolet" dans la tête doublé d'une dose de haki de l'armement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous toi ? demanda Luffy en armant ses poings.

Surpris, Kidd ne perdit pas un instant

- Grimpe, lui ordonna-t-il, les dents serrés.

Il tendit son bras métallique mais la pirate, en voulant le saisir, glissa un peu plus.

- Bordel ! Transforme toi ! cria-t-il.

Ashal ne se le fit pas demander deux fois. Le félin planta ses griffes dans la main de chair et s'en aida pour agripper le bras métallique et grimper dessus en abimant les pièces métalliques sur son passage. Kidd ne broncha pas.

Une fois sur la terre ferme... enfin le nuage ferme, elle se retransforma en humaine.

- T'es un zombie, c'est ça ? demanda Luffy à l'homme.

Ashal tilta.

- Tu peux le voir Luffy ? s'exclama-t-elle.

- Ouais. Il est moche.

- Hey oh ! Je suis censé être défiguré ! protesta l'homme boiteux. J'étais beau avant.

- Oh, désolé, s'excusa Luffy.

- Il a failli me tuer ! s'écria Ashal. Lui parle pas comme si c'était ton pote, Luffy !

- Qu'est ce que tu veux à Ashal ?! demanda Luffy en armant ses poings et fronçant les sourcils.

- Qu'elle nous libère.

- D'accord.

- Réponds pas à ma place ! s'écria-t-elle exaspérée.

Aussitôt l'homme disparu.

L'adrénaline des trois pirates baissant progressivement, Ashal sentit à quel point son corps était froid et tremblant. Sans doute du au contact du cadavre.

- Kidd, fit sérieusement Luffy. Ashal a froid.

- Me dis pas ce que je dois faire, chapeau de paille ! s'écria le rouquin excédé par le comportement de son rival.

- Il faut que tu lui fasses l'amour pour la réchauffer, annonça-t-il tout aussi sérieusement.

- Ferme là Mugiwara !

Hawkins, derrière chapeau de paille, se faufila jusqu'à la pirate et s'agenouilla devant.

- Je ne suis pas médecin mais tu es en hypothermie... C'est étrange... Cet homme ne devrait pas apparaitre comme ça...

- Qui est il ? balbutia-t-elle en claquant des dents. Et pourquoi toi et Luffy vous le voyez ?

- Je suis habitué aux activités paranormales, répondit Hawkins. Et Monkey D. Luffy est un D. il peut donc les voir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu Luffy ? demanda Usopp.

- Un cadavre écrabouillé, répondit-il en tournant la tête.

- Dis pas ça comme ça ! rétorqua-t-il outré.

- C'est une des victimes du siècle oublié, lança Hawkins. Les âmes sont en colère et haineuses. Elles trouveront le repos à la fin de cette bataille ou au contraire... Elles ont non seulement été massacrées mais aussi oubliées, rien n'est pire que ça.

Le magicien se tut. Au même moment, Trafalgar, derrière Luffy, jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la jeune femme aux lèvres désormais bleues.

- Tu es en hypothermie, fit le chirurgien de la mort.

- Ça va aller mieux dans pas longtemps, lança-t-elle en fermant un moment les yeux.

- Tu risques de mourir, rétorqua-t-il toujours aussi calmement.

Le médecin soupira et enleva sa veste avant de s'avancer vers la pirate.

- Oï ! Stop ! s'exclama Kidd en lui barrant le chemin avec méfiance. Tu comptes faire quoi ?

- Lui passer ma veste, répondit-il sérieusement et froidement.

Aussitôt Kidd fit demie-tour, se colla à Ashal et fit pivoter son manteau bordeau jusqu'à ses épaules.

- C'est bon vous pouvez dégager, marmonna le roux à l'égard de ses rivaux.

Les capitaines et leur équipage retournèrent aux différents feux de camps et continuèrent leur fête, laissant les deux capitaines ensemble.

- Je suis désolée si je t'ai blessé, parvint-elle à dire entre deux claquements de dents.

- Tch... Des fois tu me soules vraiment...

- Justement j'étais saoul...

Kidd la serra possessivement contre lui.

- Rappelle toi que la première fois que j'ai été bourrée, ça nous a bien été utile à tous les deux, Captain Kiddoudou...

Il la regarda dubitativement puis regarda ailleurs un instant... ce stupide rêve, cette illusion... Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'ils étaient passés à autre chose et pourtant ça avait été le début de tout... Et bientôt... qui sait...

- Demain, une réunion aura lieu pour lancer une première vague d'assaut, expliqua Kidd tout en tenant Ashal contre lui. Dragon expliquera tout là bas. Autant dire que demain va être chiant mais nécessaire pour préparer l'offensive, ensuite, on attaquera.

- Je vois, acquiesça-t-elle.

Ashal passa ses bras autour du torse de Kidd et blottit sa tête contre.

- T'as moins froid maintenant ? demanda le rouquin en levant les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré.

- Hmm... je ne sais pas... répondit-elle dans un sourire loin d'être innocent.

- Ça fait des plombes qu'on est comme ça, comment tu peux toujours... commença-t-il en ne comprenant la subtilité que plus tard.

- Ne va pas dire que tu es indifférent à mes avances, sourit-elle en regardant à un endroit précis.

Kidd hésitait... En même temps il était partagé entre son désir de vengeance et son désir charnel. Que devait-il faire au juste ? Il y avait comme une incompatibilité entre son cerveau et son deuxième cerveau.

- Attention ta tête va finir par exploser si tu continues à réfléchir trop longtemps, ironisa-t-elle en souriant.

Punaise, qu'est-ce que cette femme lui tapait sur le système par moment... Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de peser le pour et le contre.

- Je suis effrayée et j'ai très froid, fit-elle innocemment en dessinant des ronds sur les pectoraux du supernova avec son index. Si ça continue je vais surement mourir, mais, j'ai entendu que le grand Captain Kidd n'était pas si vilain qu'on le dit et qu'il...

- Tu essayes de me flatter pour avoir ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil invisible devant le manège de la pirate.

N'y tenant plus elle embrassa fougueusement le Captain, le projetant au sol par la même occasion. Finalement, le dernier rempart du supernova céda.

- Tu sais, si tu as peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, dis-toi que je suis déjà sur un petit nuage, rigola-t-elle tout en le défiant du regard (et en faisant référence au nuage sur lequel ils étaient).

Kidd sourit carnacièrement, la faisant basculer en dessous de lui.

- Oï ! Je veux être au dessus, protesta-t-elle.

- Dommage pour toi, rigola-t-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Elle se défit de son emprise et se leva tout en rigolant, il ne gagnerait pas si facilement ! Il en fit de même, réduisant l'espace entre eux. Profitant du bâtiment comme appuie, il la plaqua contre le mur. Au moins, personne ne les verrait ici, quant à ce qui est d'entendre c'était une autre histoire...

- Y'a des chambres pour ça ! cria une vieille dame avec une canne en bois.

- AH ! cria Ashal surprise par la petite vieille qui ressemblait... plus à grand chose il faut le dire.

- Oh, je l'avais oubliée cette conne... soupira Kidd. C'est celle qui s'occupe des bâtiments et...

La vieille s'approcha des deux pirates et tapa le crâne de Kidd avec sa canne en bois.

- Petit mécréant ! Comment parles-tu de Tata Aubergine ?!

- Tata... Aubergine ? répéta Ashal en pouffant.

- Tu n'es pas ma tante vieille folle ! grogna Kidd agacé.

- Euh, si j'étais vous j'arrêterais de le provoquer, intervint-t-elle à l'encontre de la vieille dame.

- Je suis sous la protection de Dragon-sama ! Que ce supernova essaye ! annonça-t-elle fièrement.

- Viens on s'arrache d'ici, s'exclama Kidd en tirant Ashal par le bras.

- C'est ça, allez, ouste ! Allez vous procréer ailleurs ! Saleté de pirate !

- Tch, soupira Kidd. Vieille conne...

- J'ai entendu ! hurla-t-elle le poing levé.

Kidd étant d'une humeur un peu massacrante du à l'interruption, préféra rejoindre ses rivaux et raconter des choses salaces devant eux plutôt que de continuer son action précédente.

- Capitaine, ça va ? demanda Itzzy, collée au bras de Killer comme une sangsue.

- Je déteste cette vieille... maugréa-t-elle frustrée.


	77. 9: Ashal vs Akainu, 2ème round !

Merci pour les reviews Blog de emma-aya, Gonzalezgirl-4, Hikaru Chesire, Camargo, Trafalgar-Lucia, la vague folle et Greawenn !

Et voilà l'action qui commence et ce pour 3 chapitres ! En réalité il y a une fusion de deux voir trois chapitres dans un chapitre, ce qui fait que les chapitres qui vont suivre sont longs mais hé, c'est la fin après tout ! Puis ca aurait été trop méchant de fragmenter le tout, ça aurait cassé le rythme !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8<strong>

* * *

><p>Ashal était sur la colline, les deux pieds à terre, sur l'engin métallique qu'avait construit Franky. Alors que le moteur vrombissait frénétiquement, l'air sortant du pot d'échappement faisait se lever la poussière au sol.<p>

Du haut du lieu où elle se trouvait elle pouvait voir les marines se battre contre les pirates et les révolutionnaires. La bataille qui se livrait en bas était d'une violence et d'une ampleur sans précédent. Et dire que cela avait débuté 5 heures auparavant... Juste le temps qu'il avait fallu pour que les marines et les révolutionnaires franchissent l'eau bouillante avec des coques renforcées sur les navires.

Alors qu'elle tournait légèrement la poignée vers elle, ses pieds se posèrent à nouveau sur les cale-pieds. La moto de Franky s'élança dans un hurlement téméraire. Descendant brutalement la pente rocheuse, l'engin était assez instable aussi bien qu'il glissa de la roue arrière à plusieurs reprises, manquant de faire tomber la pirate avec.

Heurtant un rocher, la machine décolla. Arrivant durant son saut en plein milieu du champs de bataille, plusieurs marines baissèrent la tête pour ne pas être touchés par l'étrange engin.

La moto se fit rapidement une place dans le champs de bataille et les gens se poussèrent, ne voulant nullement être écrasés par les deux énormes roues.

Alors qu'elle roulait avec poigne jusqu'à son but une balle perdue effleura son visage, dessinant une longue tracée de sang le long de sa joue. Elle tourna la tête face à l'impact puis, avec ce même regard brulant, se reconcentra sur son but.

Stabilisant sa vitesse, elle aperçut enfin le bâtiment dont Dragon avait parlé.

Kidd avait eu raison, la réunion d'hier avait été assommante mais d'un certain coté les révolutionnaires avaient le mérite d'avoir un plan... enfin reste à savoir s'il serait suivis ce qui étonnerait Ashal. Après tout, les plans sont plus comme un log-poss pointant vers une île, on ne sait pas ce qu'on va trouver sur notre chemin ni sur l'île mais on a le mérite de connaitre la destination.

En parlant d'île, elle regarda les alentours avec tristesse. Ça n'avait plus rien de commun avec ce qu'elle avait vu il y a quelques siècles. L'île était herbeuse, humide et sec à des endroits, peu de ruines subsistait encore et ce peu était recouvert d'algues et d'autres choses étranges: une terre désolée. En face, l'ancien château troué de toutes parts et couvert de mousse tenait difficilement sur le sol, s'enfonçant davantage chaque seconde.

Elle coinça la poignée grâce à un fil de fer, retira ses pieds des cale-pieds et s'accroupit sur la selle, prête à sauter à l'impact.

Non loin de là le chasseur blanc livrait une bataille féroce contre quelques pirates.

- Tu ne passeras pas ! s'écria Smoker en s'interposant entre le château et la moto.

- Tu veux parier ? lança agressivement Ashal.

- Smoker-ya, chuchota Trafalgar Law avec des sphères bleues autour de ses mains. Je pense que tu n'as pas trop le choix.

- Trafalgar, rétorqua le vice-amiral agacé.

Au même moment Law effectua un room et enleva sa lame de son fourreau. Smoker en fit de même avec son arme en granit marin.

Le fer se croisa brutalement créant un afflue d'énergies puissantes.

- Je vais l'arrêter ! s'écria Tashigi en s'élançant vers la pirate.

- Non Tashigi ! lui ordonna Smoker.

- Tu ne devrais pas détourner les yeux, Smoker-ya, rétorqua Law en assénant une attaque puissante, faisant trébucher le vice amiral au sol.

La moto n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de la paroi du château. L'impact serait brutal et la pirate devait certainement avoir un but à effectuer cette manœuvre.

Faiblissant puis se ressaisissant en un instant, Tashigi agrippa fermement son katana en foudroyant la jeune femme debout sur l'engin infernal.

- On ne t'a jamais dit, commença Ashal, de ne jamais s'interposer entre un félin et sa proie ?

La pirate dégaina d'un geste vif son pistolet en argent, l'armant, elle appuya sur la gâchette. La balle se heurta violemment au sabre.

- Et toi, rétorqua Tashigi, on ne t'a jamais appris à viser !

Ashal profita de cette diversion pour sauter sous sa forme animal au dessus de Tashigi.

- Quelle vitesse, murmura la marine à elle même. Mince, je l'ai laissé filer. Il faut que je la rattrape ! s'écria-t-elle en s'élançant à sa poursuite.

- Laisse la Tashigi ! lui ordonna Smoker toujours occupé à échanger des coups avec Trafalgar.

- Cette bataille est importante Smoker-ya ! Si on la laisse partir qui sait ce qu'elle...

- Je ne laisserai pas des foutus pirates s'emparer de l'arme Uranus ! cria-t-il en repoussant Trafalgar au loin.

Le brun regarda attentivement le blanc, il avait réussi à le battre une fois mais cette fois ci le chasseur blanc avait aiguisé ses techniques et ne se ferait pas avoir deux fois par le même coup... Smoker chargea et Trafalgar bloqua. Le combat ne serait pas facile.

Pas très loin de là le félin noir continuait son ascension le long du mur du château. Plantant furieusement ses griffes dans la roche fragile, cela s'avérait laborieux.

D'un bond, elle atteignit finalement le haut du mur.

- Nt, nt, nt, qui a convié un chaton à cette bataille, soupira un homme ressemblant à un mime.

Balançant sa canne de gauche à droite, il sauta d'une tour pour arriver sur le toit du château à hauteur d'Ashal.

- Tu n'iras pas plus loin, répondit-il en bougeant désormais sa canne de plus en plus vite.

Une sensation bizarre et frustrante envahit soudainement Ashal, s'élançant sous sa forme humaine contre l'homme, celui-ci fut surpris de découvrir des mains aux griffes mortelles plantées près de son cœur.

- Qu'est...ce...que... bafouilla-t-il alors que du sang s'échappait de ses lèvres.

Ashal s'arrêta aussi. Ses mains... elle avait réagit instinctivement... Est-ce que, par hasard, ... ?

Elle lâcha l'homme qui tomba à genoux en se repliant sur lui même. Ses mains... noirs, ça n'avait rien avoir avec des pattes et pourtant... Positionnant ses deux mains devant ses yeux elle avait l'impression de rêver... Elle était à moitié transformée ? Mi-panthère mi-humaine ?

En effet ses sens étaient poussés au maximum seulement la forme était différente... Serait-ce ce voyage temporel qu'elle avait entreprit avec Kidd qui lui aurait permis d'entreprendre cette transformation ?

- PUTAIN ! s'écria Barbe Noir du haut de la tour. Tu l'as tué !

- Tu es le prochain Teach, lança-t-elle glacialement dans un regard des plus sérieux. Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait il y a plus de 20 ans.

Marshall D. Teach prit la fuite. S'élançant du haut de la tour jusqu'au sol, il pénétra dans le château (du moins ce qui l'en restait).

S'élançant avec agilité à sa poursuite, elle longea le toit avant de retomber sans aucun bruit sur le sol. Pénétrant avec méfiance dans la salle principale (là où elle et Kidd avait été invités au banquet), ses yeux scannèrent la pièce à la recherche de Teach. Une cape noir déborda d'une porte. Ses pupilles verticales captèrent le mouvement.

Sans hésiter, elle fonça. Alors qu'elle montait les escaliers, elle pénétra dans une pièce semblable à une chambre.

Les algues recouvraient le lit au bois imbibé d'eau. Elle esquiva un coup venant de nul part.

- Tu es stupide Ashal ! lui lança Barbe Noir en face alors que ses mains produisaient un vent noir. Fruit du démon ou pas, tu ne peux pas m'atteindre sous cette forme.

- Je suis sûr qu'avec un coup bien placé tu ne résisteras pas longtemps, rétorqua-t-elle en s'avançant dangereusement.

Entendant un bruit suspect, elle recula. Une balle fusa à ses pieds, la manquant de peu.

- Je vois que tu es toujours aussi courageux, répondit-elle en feignant un sourire amicale. Tes membres d'équipage font le sale boulot... Je les éliminerais tous si ça peut me mener jusqu'à toi.

Son regard ardent se plongea dans le regard ambitieux de Teach. En haut, le sniper ayant tiré la balle regardait la scène impassible.

- Zeha Zeha Zeha ! Comme si une gamine comme toi avait une chance ! Je suis un pirate ! Peu importe le combat, seul la victoire compte !

- Je suis de cet avis, lança-t-elle en souriant de plus belle.

Avec une vitesse fulgurante elle dégaina son pistolet, puis, disparu de la vue de tous. Réapparaissant derrière Teach, elle planta ses griffes dans le sol, lança son pied droit pour faucher les jambes du pirate, puis arma son pistolet. Au moment où elle allait lui tirer une balle entre les deux yeux, elle fut bousculée par un cheval et un homme malade. La balle perfora l'épaule de Teach qui hurla de douleur.

- Qu'est-ce que...

- Tu veux une pomme ? demanda l'homme en toussant.

Alors qu'elle allait s'élancer vers l'homme, elle oublia que son pouvoir avait été annulé en touchant Teach. Le sniper, avec sa lunette sur son œil, en profita pour lui tirer dessus. Elle esquiva mais trop tard, la balle lui perfora la jambe, ressortant de l'autre coté.

- Nous avons tué Barbe Blanche, tu penses réellement que tu feras le poids contre nous ? Zeha Zeha Zeha ! Que la jeunesse est stupide des fois !

- TEACH ! cria-t-elle folle de rage en chargeant à nouveau.

Armant son poing, elle lança son coude loin derrière sa tête et cogna Teach en plein dans le nez. Propulsé plusieurs pièces au loin, Barbe Noir se recroquevilla de douleur avant de se relever.

- Sale gamine ! Le néant n'est pas mon seul pouvoir !

Adoptant la posture fétiche de son ancien père, Teach fissura l'air.

Le château, sous l'attaque de Marshall, commença à se fissurer. Peu à peu, et c'était inévitable, le tout s'effondrerait.

- Enfoiré ! cria-t-elle. Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que tu es en train de détruire !

- Tu veux que je te confie un secret, Ashal ? ricana le pirate.

Une balle fusa dans son autre épaule, le faisant hurler de douleur.

- Ne me tire pas dessus quand je te parle ! s'écria-t-il mécontent.

- Je te jure, Marshall D. Teach, qu'à la fin de cette guerre j'aurai ta peau, lança-t-elle froidement en crispant sa mâchoire.

-Teach... tu perds ton temps, lança une voix rauque derrière Ashal.

- Zeha Zeha Zeha s'en est fini de toi Ashal maintenant, ricana le sombre capitaine. Je vais trouver l'arme, à plus tard... ou plutôt à jamais !

- En effet, rapporte l'arme à la marine et nous t'aiderons à éradiquer tes rivaux comme convenu.

Teach s'éloigna alors qu'Ashal pivotait lentement.

- Ça fait longtemps, la panthère... lança l'homme habillé de blanc.

- Akainu... murmura-t-elle en grinçant des dents.

- J'ai fait une erreur il y a quelques mois, jamais je n'aurais du te garder vivante... Mais je te rassure, je ne commets jamais deux fois les mêmes erreurs.

- Ça tombe bien car moi non plus, je ne perdrai pas une deuxième fois, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents alors que tantôt l'adrénaline et la peur parcouraient ses membres.

Akainu arma son poing de lave, tandis qu'Ashal se transforma.

- C'est un dégout de savoir que tu as ta capacité grâce à mon peuple ! dit-elle écœurée.

- Je suis navré, s'excusa le chef de la marine. Je suis navré que ton dernier sentiment avant de partir soit du dégout...

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir ! cria-t-elle en chargeant.

Le poing d'Akainu fut si fort que le château tomba immédiatement en ruine.

Les marines et leurs opposants s'interrompirent dans leur combat, admirant la montée gigantesque de flammes faisant s'effondrer le château dans toute sa longueur.

Esquivant chaque pierre, Ashal reçut quelques coups de briques mais rien de fatale. Quant à Akainu tout lui passa dessus, se désintégrant instantanément à son contact.

Sans hésiter, le chef de la marine chargea férocement et à plusieurs reprises. Elle esquiva de justesse chaque poing de lave, néanmoins à certains endroits la chaleur qui s'en dégageait lui brulait la peau.

Utilisant le haki, elle asséna un coup de griffe sur le visage d'Akainu qui tourna la tête face à l'impact, il riposta. Heureusement, elle esquiva.

Se tenant la main où ses griffes étaient partiellement chauffées à blanc, elle souffla dessus.

- Même si tu as le haki de l'armement ça ne t'empêches pas de te bruler à chaque frappe, annonça-t-il. Tu es beaucoup plus forte que dans mes souvenirs, seulement, tu n'es quand même pas de taille.

Aussitôt elle se mit à tousser violemment.

- Le gaz volcanique va bruler tes poumons et petit à petit tu ne pourras plus te battre, alors je n'aurais plus qu'à t'achever.

- Je vais la tenir pour vous ! lança un homme de la marine, aussitôt brulé par Akainu lui même.

- Tu es fou ! cria-t-elle. Tu tue tes propres hommes !

- Je tue les imbéciles et les lâches, rien de plus... et le monde est peuplé d'imbéciles et de lâches...

- Ça ne t'empêche pas de marchander avec Teach à ce que je sache.

- Il n'est qu'un pion que j'éliminerai moi même après avoir obtenu Uranus et les autres armes antiques... elles sont trop puissantes pour rester à la portée de tout le monde.

- Je ne vous laisserai pas poser posséder ne serait-ce qu'un caillou de cette île.

Akainu ne prit pas la peine de répondre. La discussion, pour lui, s'achevait ici.

Pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes les marines continuèrent à se battre, et Ashal continuait à tenir tête à Akainu en esquivant majoritairement ses attaques, n'étant pas de taille pour asséner de véritables coups susceptibles de le blesser réellement.

- Tu ne fais qu'esquiver, rends toi à l'évidence et abandonne, annonça-t-il avant d'asséner un autre de ses coups.

Essoufflée, elle tenta de reprendre son souffle bien que le gaz altérait déjà ses sens. Au même moment, un laser de pacifista transperça son dos. Ouvrant la bouche face à l'impact, elle resta muette et tomba à genoux, Akainu en profita et chargea. Elle ne pouvait rien faire si ce n'est regarder l'attaque.

Un vent terrible souffla, repoussant instantanément Akainu. Éloigné du combat, le chef de la marine pouvait clairement voir que les rangs de la "justice" avait été décimés et que la retraite était plus qu'envisageable.

Alors qu'il pensait à exterminer ses propres troupes face à leur incompétence, Dragon fit son apparition devant lui.

- Tu n'as plus l'avantage, lança Monkey D. Dragon. Rappelle tes troupes et évite le massacre.

- Je reviendrai.

- Je n'en doute pas, répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Akainu s'éloigna, faisant un geste signalant le retrait de la marine.

- Tu tiens le choc ? demanda Dragon en se retournant vers Ashal. Tu es inconsciente pour avoir livré un combat contre Akainu.

- Il... il le fallait... suffoqua-t-elle en plantant ses griffes dans le sol face aux douleurs lacérantes.

- Cela ne fera pas revenir tes membres d'équipage, soupira Dragon. Nous avons besoin de toi pour...

- Je sais... j'ai perdu sa trace à cause d'Akainu justement...

Dragon tendit sa main à la femme qui la saisit.

- Tu pourras marcher ?

- Évidemment.

Voyant que cette guerre ne se résumerait pas en une seule et unique bataille, l'île fut divisée en plusieurs parties et camps. Plusieurs têtes connues, dont les supernovas, furent assignées à des camps avec les responsabilités qui en découlent.

Au camps principal des révolutionnaires tout était calme. Ashal rentra en compagnie de Dragon. Situé prêt de la falaise la plus haute, le campement était camouflé par ce qui restait de l'ancienne forêt violette phosphorescente.

Les blessés graves arrivaient et repartaient comme aux urgences de n'importe quelle île. On pouvait déjà compter les morts dès le premier jour.

Plus loin, Luffy et son équipage étaient en train de manger autour d'un feu dans un silence éloquent. L'équipage d'Ashal s'était joint à eux. Elle se précipita vers les siens.

- Vous allez bien ? demanda la capitaine inquiète et soulagée à la fois.

- Tout va bien Cap' ! répondit Itzzy. Ce n'est que le premier jour aussi, puis on est fort.

- On a eu peur quand on a découvert que tu avais fait face à Akainu en traquant Teach... déjà qu'avec Teach c'est effrayant... répondit Gerk en lui lançant un regard de reproche.

Elle s'assit devant le feu où cuisait la nourriture que Sanji était en train de préparer et regarda les flammes.

- Je lui ai tenu tête, dit-elle en souriant à moitié.

- A la liberté et à notre Cap'tain, lança Cabroc en levant son verre de saké.

- A tout le monde, rectifia-t-elle en levant le verre qu'elle venait de remplir.

Les pirates révolutionnaires imitèrent le mouvement, échangeant des rires coincés face à la situation tragique.

- Shi shi shi, j'ai vu Ashal sur ta moto Franky, rigola Luffy.

- Elle a traversé le mur du château, répondit Ashal. Elle doit être sous les décombres maintenant... désolée...

- C'est pas grave, j'en fabriquerai une autre, lança Franky en souriant.

- C'est nul... je voulais l'essayer, râla Luffy.

- On est on pleine guerre, comment tu peux penser à t'amuser ! s'écria Nami en cognant Luffy.

- Je vais bien je te dis ! cria Bonney en repoussant Drake plus loin.

- Je t'en prie va te faire soigner, lui lança Drake en lui prenant le menton pour qu'elle n'évite pas son regard.

- Tu es plus blessé que moi !

- Ce n'est rien, fit-il en souriant alors que du sang s'échappait de ses lèvres.

- Moi non plus ! Allons manger ! On doit aller au campement 8 !

Drake soupira et suivit sa dulcinée qui rêvait déjà de succulents plats.

Au même instant, Ashal pensa à Kidd. C'est vrai qu'avec toutes ces agitations elle ne savait pas où il était. Alors qu'elle pensait à lui, elle reconnut son odeur. Elle se retourna promptement. Arborant un sourire charmant, elle se leva et alla vers lui. Quelque chose n'allait pas dans la réaction du rouquin... Il se dirigeait vers elle à une allure folle et dans une posture intimidante... c'était surement la bataille qui l'avait rendu un peu trop violent, non ?

- Kidd, s'exclama-t-elle en s'approchant. Justement je...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une gifle énorme l'amena dire bonjour au sol. Elle se releva pour faire face à Kidd. Jamais il n'avait mit autant de force dans une attaque contre elle... Une personne normale n'aurait même pas survécu à cette baffe... Comment pouvait-on mettre autant de force dans une simple gifle d'ailleurs ?! Il n'était tout simplement pas humain...

Se frottant la joue désormais rouge feu, elle regarda le rouquin avec perplexité. La bouche ouverte, elle était tout simplement figée sur place aussi bien qu'elle ne remarqua même pas les nombreuses blessures (superficielles) sur le torse du supernova.

- Tu n'es qu'une imbécile, Ashal, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton glacial alors que son regard était noir de colère.

Les pirates aux alentours, abasourdis et inquiets, avait arrêté de manger face à ce qu'ils venaient de voir.

- Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? demanda-t-elle à mi-chemin entre la colère et la surprise.

- Tu le sais parfaitement pauvre conne, lâcha-t-il en l'attrapant par le col de sa veste. Si tu veux mourir tu n'as qu'à me le dire et je te règle ton compte tout de suite.

- Hé ho ça va pas de me parler comme ça ?! Quelle mouche t'a piqué ?! s'écria-t-elle outrée.

- Pourquoi tu as affronté le chef de la marine ? Quelle putain d'idée t'a traversée la tête pour que tu te lances dans ce genre de combat ?!

- Je... je... je n'ai pas eu le choix ! se défendit-elle.

- On a toujours le choix, grogna-t-il dans une grimace.

- Tu aurais préféré que je fuis c'est ça ?

- Tu n'es pas assez forte pour lui faire face, bordel ! Tu as eu du cul de t'en tirer espèce d'imbécile ! Tu pensais qu'en lui faisant face tu laverais ta précédente défaite, hein ?! Tu as échoué une fois et alors ?! Ça vaut le coup de se jeter de la falaise pour autant ?!

- Ça n'était pas du suicide ! protesta-t-elle.

- Si ! C'était du suicide de se mesurer à lui !

Peu à peu Kidd criait si fort qu'il attira l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes au campement et au delà.

- TU N'ES QU'UNE INCONSCIENTE !

- Je ne suis plus inconsciente, cria-t-elle à son tour.

- Comment tu expliques que tu en sois arrivée à te mesurer à lui ?! Poursuivre Teach ne te suffisait pas ?!

- Magnétique-boy, intervint Ivankov. Tu attires l'attention de tout le monde... calme-toi. Je comprends ta réaction mais s'il-te-plait...

Kidd saisit avec son autre main Ivankov par le colle en lui lançant un regard si noir que même la reine des okama eu un frisson.

- Kidd, tenta Ashal en voyant que la situation dégénérait. S'il-te-plait, calme toi... Je suis désolée... je...

- Non, tu n'es pas désolée ! Tu es une écervelée qui recommencera dès qu'elle pourra !

Par dédain il lâcha Ivankov ainsi qu'Ashal. C'était peine perdu... si elle voulait se tuer elle n'avait qu'à le faire, il ne l'en empêcherait pas.

- Laisse-le panthère-girl, fit Ivankov. Tu iras le voir plus tard, il est trop énervé...

Ashal se massa la joue...

- Sa baffe était surement le pire coup que j'ai reçu aujourd'hui, lança-t-elle.

- Il a simplement eu peur pour toi...

- Et bien c'est une drôle de manière de montrer qu'il tient à moi, ronchonna-t-elle sceptique.

- Il a raison, d'un certain côté... jamais tu n'aurais du affronter Akainu, tu as été très chanceuse...

- Pourquoi vous réagissez comme si j'étais chanceuse ! Peut être que je suis simplement une supernova au même niveau que les autres, non ?

- Il y a bien plus fort que toi, autant dans la marine qu'ailleurs... Akainu est la lave et toi juste une fleur sur son passage... Laisse les autres s'en charger. Teach est déjà un gros poisson, un très gros poisson.

- Je n'ai même pas ordre de l'abattre, soupira-t-elle.

- Tu as essayé non ?

- Évidemment...

- Ce n'est pas bien panthère-girl, fit la reine des okama en baffant Ashal.

- Non mais vous allez arrêter de me baffer ! cria-t-elle en se massant désormais l'autre joue.

- Les ordres sont les ordres.

- Je suis une pirate ! Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de qui que ce soit !

Chauffée à blanc, elle s'éloigna du campement et s'enfonça un peu plus dans la forêt.

Tapant les fougères et autres choses qui lui tombaient sous la main durant sa marche, elle constata que Kidd avait réussi à l'énerver ainsi que cet okama d'ailleurs.

- Tchhh, soupira-t-elle. Ils ont raison je n'aurai pas du...

Elle s'assit sur un rocher ensanglanté et posa son coude sur son genoux, puis le poing sur son menton. En même temps c'était plus Akainu qui avait décidé de se battre contre elle que l'inverse, il ne l'aurait pas laissée repartir, donc elle n'avait fait que se défendre ?

Mais Kidd n'accepterait surement pas cet argument... Comme si Kidd acceptait un argument contre sa propre opinion de toute façon !

Non, elle aurait du fuir directement mais son égaux lui avait dit le contraire, ses souvenirs lui avaient dit de faire face encore une fois... car elle ne voulait pas échouer une deuxième fois.

Elle soupira encore une fois. Cette bataille avait pris place si rapidement et aisément... chaque bateau avait accosté à un point distinct et les soldats s'étaient retrouvés bien vite en face de leurs adversaires: les révolutionnaires et les pirates. Beaucoup de pirates ne participait à cette guerre que pour dorer leur réputation d'ailleurs... elle ne pouvait pas les blâmer après tout.

- On admire la végétation, s'exclama une voix derrière.

- Ai-je fait une erreur, Kero ? demanda-t-elle sans se retourner.

- Il n'y a pas eu de conséquences donc je suppose qu'on ne peut pas appeler ça une erreur.

- Mais ?

- Mais tu n'aurais pas du lui faire face comme tu l'as fait. Tu aurais du te défendre avant tout et prendre la première porte de sortie possible.

- Je sais, soupira-t-elle. Mais je persiste à me dire que c'était la meilleure façon de...

- Ils me manquent aussi, Ashal, s'exclama l'assassin.

Elle se tut.

- Si jamais il m'arrive quelque chose... commença-t-elle sérieusement.

- Je t'en prie, tu n'...

- Je suis on ne peut plus consciente que cette guerre va être difficile et il faut prévoir le pire Kero. Fermer les yeux n'arrangera rien.

- Je t'écoute.

- Si jamais... je ne revenais pas, je veux que tu prennes la tête de l'équipage.

- Je comprends.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle.

Les heures défilèrent et les tours de garde s'enchainèrent. Chacun et chacune étaient préparés à une offensive de l'ennemi et tel était le cas pour les marines aussi. Le gouvernement ne voulait pas que cette guerre soit un échec, les ordres étaient clairs: la victoire de la marine ou la mort de tous... le buster-call serait appelé pour éradiquer chaque personne présente sur les lieux si cela devait mal tourner... ainsi plus personne ne parlerait de cette île ni de cette guerre... la deuxième depuis 900 ans.

Ashal se réveilla doucement au milieu de la nuit. Peut-être que maintenant Kidd s'était calmé ? Au fond elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne perdrait pas son temps à s'inquiéter pour elle sur le champs de bataille mais, elle blâmait souvent le rouquin pour se manque d'affection, et espérait un mot gentil avant de repartir la poursuite de Teach demain. Si jamais Teach mettait la main sur l'arme c'était fini... Sauf si elle parvenait à la trouver avant lui mais elle ne savait pas par où commencer... l'île était immense. Bref, il fallait commencer par la tente du rouquin et espérait un peu de tendresse pourquoi pas...

Lentement mais surement elle se dirigea vers la tente de l'équipage de Kidd. Elle se posta devant et attendit quelques secondes. Doucement elle défit les boutons pour ouvrir la toile. Pénétrant dedans, la majorité des pirates étaient endormis ou feignaient de dormir. Kidd, quant à lui, dormait à poings fermés voir presque sereinement. Elle se posta à coté de lui et s'agenouilla. Il ouvrit doucement un œil et la fixa. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. "Oui je suis une imbécile désolée ?" certainement pas ! Elle était une supernova pas du menu fretin ! Un peu de fierté ! "Je suis désolée"? "désolée" ? "pardon" ? "oups" ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée et elle tourna la tête un moment pour réfléchir...

- Kidd, chuchota-t-elle finalement.

Le rouquin la regarda un moment avec un seul œil puis ouvrit les deux, avant de porter son attention sur le plafond qui avait soudainement l'air très intéressant.

Elle soupira et tandis qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir de la tente, elle fut agrippée par quelque chose de froid.

- Je suis désolé, s'excusa Kidd.

- Pardon ?

- De t'avoir giflée...

- Je suppose que je le méritais un peu...

- Surement.

Alors qu'il avait toujours sa main métallique sur sa peau pâle, il la rapprocha de lui et regarda la joue gonflée de la jeune femme.

- Tu n'y es pas allé de main morte, ricana amèrement la pirate.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, fit gravement Kidd. Des gens meurent tous les jours dans ce genre de bataille... ce n'est pas parce que tu es forte que tu es à l'abri... Ils ont des gens aussi forts que nous dans l'autre camps.

- Je suis désolée, parvint-elle à dire, honteuse. J'ai eu tord.

Elle baissa la tête réalisant que ses actes auraient du être de poursuivre Teach et non tuer tous ceux se trouvant sur son passage...

- Va te coucher tu vas être crevée demain, lança-t-il en se retournant.

- Je suppose que tu as raison.

- Évidemment que j'ai raison.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, était-ce trop difficile pour ce rouquin psychopathe d'avoir un élan d'affection ? Surement... Mais elle se contenterait de ça, après tout il ne changerait pas pour elle ni pour qui que ce soit, et, c'était mieux comme ça.

- Ashal, grogna-t-il.

Elle pivota.

- Ramène-toi, dit-il en soulevant sa couverture.

Elle retint un sourire. Pas si difficile que ça finalement...


	78. 9: Le coeur du problème !

Et voilà ce qui sera surement (à voir avec le prochain chapitre) le plus gros chapitre de la fiction ! Je ne vous en dis pas plus et je vous laisse déguster tout ça :P !

Merci à vous de continuer à suivre cette fiction qui touche désormais à sa fin, et un grand merci à **Hikaru Chesire, Gonzalezgirl-4, ShanaRoseRead, la vague folle, Camargo, Blog de emma-aya et Trafalgar-Lucia **pour vos reviews :')

Personnellement je trouve ce chapitre pas très bien, en le relisant je le trouve un peu brouillon... je reviendrai dessus plus tard pour essayer de l'améliorer ! En tout cas si vous avez des critiques constructives n'hésitez pas ! Et ne me dites pas que ce chapitre est trop court hein x) !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9<strong>

* * *

><p>Alors que la nuit semblait être des plus paisibles, un fracas monstrueux résonna dans le campement. Les révolutionnaires et les pirates se réveillèrent en sursaut, et ce en raison du bruit provoqué par une bombe. Trafalgar fut le premier à sortir de sa tente, effectuant un room il neutralisa l'appareil dans les cieux et l'obligea à s'écraser plus loin dans la forêt.<p>

En peu de temps beaucoup de monde sortirent des tentes.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ?! grogna Kidd qui n'avait qu'à moitié enfilé son pantalon.

- Je l'ai descendu Eustass-ya, tu peux aller dormir tranquillement, sourit Law, une lueur provocatrice dans ses yeux gris.

- Tu te fous de qui ?! maugréa le rouquin en se préparant à attaquer le brun. J'suis pas un gosse alors...

- Arrêtez, tonna Dragon qui s'était aussi levé. Ce que nous avons vu était anormal. La marine est, certes, très avancée technologiquement mais là ce n'était pas eux.

Law fronça les sourcils face à l'emportement de son rival, mais n'en demeura pas moins maitre de lui même. Kidd était réputé pour être soupe-au-lait après tout. Inazuma s'interposa entre les deux supernovas pour éviter qu'ils ne se battent.

A coté, alors qu'Ashal sortait de la tente, elle s'immobilisa brutalement en écarquillant les yeux. En une fraction de seconde elle tomba à genoux. Elle avait l'impression que son sang bouillait comme jamais dans ses veines. Cette sensation était insoutenable.

- Capitaine ! hurlèrent Gerk et Itzzy en s'agenouillant près d'Ashal. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?!

La douleur était tellement lacérante qu'elle était incapable de prononcer un seul mot. Allongée au sol elle serrait la mâchoire et les poings, se mordant l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas hurler.

Dragon et Ivankov s'agenouillèrent à leur tour près de la pirate.

- Ce n'est pas normal, s'exclama l'okama inquiet.

Un peu plus loin, dans un endroit bien caché...

- Chef ! s'écrièrent deux pirates face à Barbe Noir.

- Ahhhhhhhhh ! Gwaaaaaaaaaa !

Teach hurlait depuis plus de 10 minutes face à une douleur dépassant largement celles qu'il avait connues... Cloué au sol, il n'arrivait plus à respirer convenablement.

Au même moment l'île se déchira, se fissurant de part et d'autre à une vitesse remarquable. Les falaises s'affaissèrent dans la mer, la terre s'effondra par endroit: l'île changeait complétement de forme.

La moitié des campements révolutionnaires et du gouvernement furent détruit dans cet horrible tremblement de terre.

Au campement principal des révolutionnaires le constat était le même. Éparpillés sur plusieurs morceaux de terre disloqués, une grande majorité de personnes gisait inconsciente.

Law se leva avec difficulté en s'aidant de la paroi rocheuse sur laquelle il avait réussi à sauter. S'il faisait un pas de plus c'était l'eau assurée... Et bien que l'eau et Law rime ensemble, l'un ne faisait pas bon ménage avec l'autre. Autrement dit c'était la mort assurée pour un utilisateur de fruit du démon. Visiblement il n'était pas le seul dans cette situation.

- Capitaine ! hurla Itzzy au loin.

Kidd, encore secoué, se releva avant de pencher la tête au dessus d'un grand vide, il pouvait voir Ashal inerte plus bas. En plantant son bras métallique dans la roche, il descendit avec une énorme prudence. Arrivé à hauteur de la pirate, il s'approcha et vérifia son pouls.

- Oï, Ashal ? Tu m'entends ? chuchota-t-il en fronçant ses sourcils invisibles.

Face à la poussière que cette énorme fragmentation avait créée, tout le monde se mit bien vite à tousser et à ne plus voir grand chose.

- Merde, jura Law en posant la manche de son manteau par dessus sa bouche et son nez. Du souffre...

En effet, l'île était immense et il était presque logique qu'un volcan y réside. Malheureusement ce volcan était assez proche d'eux.

- Tout le monde ! Bouchez vous le nez ! hurla Trafalgar.

Luffy plus éblouis par le tremblement que terrifié en oublia presque Ashal. Il était sortis en même temps que les autres et finissait finalement au même endroit que tout le monde: un peu partout sur des plateformes instables. Se projetant sur l'énorme rocher abrupte un peu plus loin, il heurta violemment le dos de Kidd. Il faut dire que la visibilité n'était pas idéale. Le rouquin n'hésita pas une seconde et saisit la gorge de l'homme élastique avant de le suspendre au dessus de la mer remplie de tourbillons.

- Espèce de petit insolent, cette fois c'est la fin pour toi, jura Kidd en l'étranglant avec son bras métallique.

- Kidd arrête, soupira Ashal à côté.

Surpris, il se retourna vers elle.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-il sérieusement.

- Ça va, fit-elle dans une grimace.

Luffy en profita pour s'extirper de l'emprise de son rival et poser à nouveau ses pieds sur la terre ferme. Kidd jura en prenant conscience qu'une belle occasion de finir mugiwara lui était passée sous le nez.

Alors que la pirate se relevait, des bras sortirent de la terre et la saisirent, la ramenant contre la paroi rocheuse derrière elle et la bloquant.

- Qu'est-que ... commença Kidd en écarquillant les yeux, avant d'être lui même agrippé par plusieurs membres.

Luffy fut lui aussi agrippé de toutes parts, ainsi que toutes les personnes sur l'île.

- Robin ! cria-t-il à son amie. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

- Ce n'est pas moi Luffy, répondit la brune elle même bloquée.

Le suite des évènements donnèrent raison à la jeune femme: doucement une tête et un corps entier sortirent d'un bloc gigantesque de pierres.

Tous les équipages présents écarquillèrent les yeux face à l'énorme zombie de terre coincé dans la roche. La chair à nue et les yeux vitreux, cela n'avait rien avoir avec un zombie de Thriller Bark, il était aussi géant qu'une falaise et avait plusieurs membres difformes sur le dos. Il ressemblait à une grosse limace avec plusieurs membres et têtes et, au bout, une seule grosse tête avec plusieurs yeux.

Ouvrant sa bouche baveuse, le monstre regarda les pirates avant d'effectuer sa première charge. Un bon nombres de personnes volèrent durant l'impacte avant de s'écraser brutalement sur le sol. Zoro et Killer esquivèrent de justesse.

Luffy fut le premier à attaquer, en vain. Son gomu gomu no pistolet fut aspiré par le monstre et son poing resta coincé dedans.

- Je n'arrive plus à me dégager, souffla-t-il en forçant.

Sans hésiter Trafalgar, qui avait réussi à se rapprocher du monstre, découpa plusieurs membres du zombie, en vain encore une fois... Il se reconstruisait avec une facilité horrible.

Au fur et à mesure, Ashal sentit ses forces se vider, comme si la terre l'aspirait, à moins que ce ne soit les membres qui l'agrippaient...

Kidd se détacha bien vite de l'emprise des bras autour de lui. Abattant avec une force peu commune son poing sur le sol, l'onde de choc se répandit dans la roche et toucha le monstre encore à moitié coincé dans la falaise. La terre l'enveloppant se détruisit laissant apparaitre toute la laideur du zombie.

Ashal se retourna alors pour mieux voir l'ennemi qui venait de surgir, elle avait envie de vomir non seulement face à l'odeur putride de macération et de souffre gastrique mais aussi face à l'aspect visuel écœurant. Elle en était sûr, rien dans le monde entier ne pouvait être plus moche que ça.

- Je... n'y ... arrive pas ! Gnnnn, s'exclama Luffy en tentant de retirer son bras.

Kidd sourit, c'était un moment parfait pour se débarrasser de chapeau de paille, mais il n'était pas aussi lâche et faible que ça. Malgré tous ces gestes agressifs vis à vis du brun il voulait un vrai combat avec lui, que mugiwara soit dans de parfaites dispositions et donne tout ce qu'il ait, mais que ce ne soit pas suffisant pour le battre...

- Venez ici, c'est trop dangereux là bas ! hurla Ivankov en gonflant sa chevelure pour qu'ils sautent dessus.

Les pirates regardèrent l'okama un peu plus loin en bas.

- On n'a pas le choix, s'exclama Kidd.

- Mince, soupira Luffy toujours coincé.

Ashal était toujours bouché bée face au monstre et elle et Luffy se reçurent un coup de plein fouet.

Law effectua un room et sauva les deux supernovas au dernier moment.

- Ah mon bras s'est décoincé ! s'exclama Luffy alors que de la bave bizarre coulait de celui-ci.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Ashal alors que Dragon était à coté d'eux.

- L'île est corrompue, lança-t-il en contemplant le monstre avec un calme étonnant.

- Corrompue de quoi ? demanda à son tour Luffy.

- Par le sang, répondit Kidd en souriant.

La créature, au contact du vent violent provoqué par Dragon, cracha un liquide rouge fait d'hémoglobines sur l'ensemble du groupe, peignant la mer en rouge. Le vent cessa de suite.

- Mince, dit chapeau de paille en faisant la moue, je me sens faible tout d'un coup.

Law essuya le liquide rouge sur son épaule et, mettant ses doigts en face de ses yeux, analysa rapidement la substance.

- Ça doit contrôler les fruits du démon comme le granit marin, s'exclama le médecin.

Ashal tomba à genoux tout comme Luffy.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive poupée ? demanda Kidd en jetant sa tête en arrière pour regarder derrière.

- Je me... sens faible, souffla-t-elle épuisée.

- C'est parce que tu as un fruit Zoan constamment activé, argumenta Trafalgar. Cette substance doit tout contrôler.

- Merde, on va devoir se battre sans nos fruits du démon, protesta Kidd. Ce monstre est vraiment chiant.

- L'île est corrompue, il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire, fit Dragon avec dépit. Il faut partir. Ivankov, ordonne le replie à toutes nos troupes.

Ivankov recevait déjà plusieurs appels face aux différentes bizarreries apparaissant partout près des camps.

- Je ne vais pas lâcher l'affaire si facilement, rétorqua Ashal un œil ouvert et l'autre fermé.

- T'as un plan ? demanda Kidd en ne détachant pas son regard du monstre.

- Peut-être... Luffy tu vas me catapulter au cœur de l'île, tu peux le faire ?

- Yosh !

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda Dragon.

- Je vais aller au cœur du problème et régler tout ça avant que ça devienne ingérable !

- C'est trop dangereux, lui lança Dragon. Si...

- On a plus le choix, rugit-t-elle. Plus on attend plus il nous sera impossible de rester sur l'île. C'est la seule chance que nous ayons désormais.

- Je t'accompagne, répondit Kidd.

- Non. Vous allez prévenir les camps de foutre le "camp", sans vouloir faire de jeu de mot, le plus vite possible. C'est mon combat !

- Yosh, tu es prête ? lança Luffy en étirant ses bras après avoir nettoyé la substance rouge sur lui.

- Je déteste vraiment quand tu fais ça, soupira-t-elle avant qu'il ne lâche prise.

Le choc fut rapide et bientôt elle se retrouva au cœur de la forêt.

* * *

><p>Quelques dizaines d'heures plus tard, voir un ou deux jours après les évènements précédents, Ashal raccrocha un petit escargophone. Le message était passé. Elle n'avait plus qu'à s'engouffrer dans le tunnel qu'elle voyait en face. D'après plusieurs rapports et ce qu'elle avait pu observer, Teach se trouvait à l'intérieur.<p>

Alors que le sang teintait sa chevelure blanche, elle souffla un peu avant de s'élancer dans l'obscurité. Les combats n'avaient pas cessés depuis que Luffy l'avait projeté au cœur de l'île. Seulement, la partie allait se jouer maintenant...

Il arrivait de temps à autre que certaines personnes, qu'elles soient de la marine ou de l'autre camps, viennent sur l'île pour donner un coup de main ou bien se battre. Oui, la situation avait vraiment dégénéré et cela confortait Ashal dans son choix. Elle avait eu raison de se précipiter pour une fois. Deux jours à attendre ou à réfléchir aurait été deux jours de trop. Clairement l'île deviendrait trop dangereuse dans un peu moins de 24 heures.

Soufflant une dernière fois l'air humide et ensanglanté, elle s'engouffra dans le tunnel. Avançant doucement dans le tortueux couloir, elle vit que les parois étaient glissantes mais relativement stables ce qui était un plus si elle devait à nouveau se battre contre ces horreurs. Du à sa vision nocturne la pirate continuait d'avancer avec régularité.

Qui sait si Uranus serait belle et bien au bout du tunnel ? Peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas été achevé finalement... et si ça avait été le bracelet ?

Elle secoua la tête comme pour chasser ces pensées de sa conscience. Il fallait juste garder son calme, avancer et se focaliser sur ce qui était... focalisable...

Alors qu'elle lâchait un énième soupire face à cet interminable tunnel, une silhouette apparue devant elle. Elle s'arrêta, surprise mais aussi méfiante.

- Qui est là ? osa-t-elle demander sur un ton sec.

La silhouette ne bougea pas, ne fronçant même pas un sourcil. Elle plissa les yeux comme pour mieux voir mais en vain. Dans cette pénombre il était difficile d'apercevoir les choses nettement, même pour elle.

Écartant doucement les doigts, prête à sortir les griffes, elle s'approcha. La silhouette ne bougeait pas. Alors qu'elle était à un mètre d'elle, la personne releva la tête et dans un sourire des plus démoniaques fixa Ashal avant de s'évaporer comme un nuage de poussière dans la grotte.

- Flippant... pensa-t-elle à haute voix tout en reculant un instant.

Se ressaisissant, elle fit un pas en avant... ou du moins essaya. Le tunnel commença à trembler violemment sans raison apparente. Ashal tenta tant bien que mal de garder l'équilibre mais le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds. Elle serra les dents. Si la grotte s'effondrait maintenant il y avait peu de chance pour qu'elle s'en sorte vivante. Le sol se craquela et un trou béant apparut sous ses pieds. Il ne fallut pas moins de deux minutes pour qu'elle chute. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux elle vit plusieurs petites pierres roulaient jusqu'à une grande flaque d'eau scintillante.

Crachant la poussière qu'elle avait avalé et un peu de sang au passage, la pirate posa un genou à terre avant de se hisser à nouveau sur ses deux pieds. Cependant le tremblement recommença mais cette fois en beaucoup plus puissant. Alors qu'elle avait enfin trouvé un appuie, le sol s'écroula encore une fois, emmenant Ashal avec.

Un peu plus loin à un des rares campements restant.

- C'est toujours la même histoire. Les plus forts restent pour s'occuper des problèmes pendant que les faibles attendent en panique le dénouement, tchh, râla un pirate de Kidd.

Kidd jeta un œil sérieux au pirate qui ne le remarqua pas.

- Kidd, si l'île continue de nous envoyer ces monstres... commença Killer.

- Je sais, lança-t-il d'une voix rauque. Nous lèverons les voiles dés que ça deviendra ingérable. Ce qui risque de ne pas tarder.

Heat et Wire acquiescèrent.

- Quoi ? Comment oses-tu l'abandonner ?! s'écria Itzzy outrée. Tu dois laisser une ouverture à Ashal pour qu'elle puisse...

- Itzzy, la rappela à l'ordre Kero. C'est notre tâche pas celle des Kidd pirates.

- Je suis bien consciente mais... fit elle en faisant la moue. Nous serions tellement plus forts avec eux à nos cotés.

Gerk regarda le sol un moment, perdu dans ses pensées et quelque peu effrayé face à tous ses évènements. Les combats n'avaient pas cessé...

- Nous nous tenons au plan, tout se passera bien, s'exclama l'assassin envers l'équipage.

- Oh, si c'est toi qui le dis alors je suis rassuré, rétorqua Cabroc au loin sur un tronc d'arbre.

Kero jeta un coup d'œil calme mais agacé au chasseur. Ce n'était pas le moment pour faire des remarques sarcastiques.

- Il n'y a aucune raison que nous échouons, s'exclama la voix grave et assurée de Sqwarks.

Gerk serra les poings un peu plus fort, toujours stressé.

- Je sais, soupira Itzzy. Mais toutes ces choses, puis la marine à coté, et cette alliance bizarre des révolutionnaires et des pirates, sans compter...

- Ça suffit Itzzy, répondit Gerk en la coupant dans ses paroles. Nous sommes tous à cran mais tout se passera bien, il suffit d'y croire ne serait ce qu'un peu.

- Un peu beaucoup, renchérit Cabroc.

- Killer, demanda Kidd tout en regardant la scène de l'équipage. J'aimerais avoir la position de nos rivaux quand on quittera l'île.

- Tu penses déjà au combat suivant alors que celui ci n'est pas encore terminé ? demanda le second en se massant le casque au niveau de la tempe.

- Non mais je suppose que ce combat va en affaiblir plus d'un, c'est le moment opportun pour frapper et faire tomber quelques têtes, sourit-il.

Plus loin sous terre...

Ashal se releva en toussant et en gémissant de douleur. La chute avait été très brutale, et, même si en se transformant en félin elle l'avait ralentie, elle en avait tout de même eu le souffle coupé.

Entendant subitement des bruits de pas, elle se cacha derrière un gros rocher, attendant de voir ses cibles. Sans aucun doute elle reconnut la démarche chancelante de Barbe Noir et de son équipage. Comment avaient-ils pu atteindre cet endroit aussi vite ? Étaient-ils perdu eux aussi ? Finalement, elle avait été plutôt chanceuse de tomber... Enfin si on peut appeler ça de la chance.

Au même moment les révolutionnaires continuaient d'attaquer l'île, créant un soutien aux pirates restés dessus et une occupation à la marine.

- Chef, dit un matelot en arrivant. Les révolutionnaires ne sont pas tombés dans les pièges qui avaient été posés à cet effet. Faut il que... Chef ?

Voyant Akainu devenir de lave face à la colère qui l'habitait, le pauvre marine déglutit et ses jambes chancelèrent légèrement le faisant vaciller.

- Ces chiens de supernovas sont une calamité, tonna-t-il, bouillant sur place. Il va falloir prévoir quelque chose de plus... brutal pour conquérir l'île et récupérer l'arme antique.

- Que proposez-vous ? demanda le marine au sol.

- Va me chercher Magellan, j'ai besoin de lui.

- Tout de suite ! fit-il en se levant et en partant.

- Que comptes tu faire avec lui, Akainu ? demanda une vieille dame à coté.

Kizaru écoutait attentivement les dires du chef de la marine avec une méfiance loin d'être à zéro.

Akainu s'approcha doucement mais avec force d'une table en bois où plusieurs pions en bois et une carte étaient posés. Il en saisit un en particulier et le regarda.

- Intercepter une brebis galeuse... et à l'écart du troupeau, fit-il en faisant fondre le pion dans son poing de lave.

Sur l'île, dans le tunnel...

Ashal se faufila derrière ses proies avec souplesse et silence. Pour l'instant elle n'avait pas encore été remarquée et cela devait absolument durer.

- Ça fait des heures qu'on tourne en rond, se plaignit la femme poisson.

- On pourrait pas faire une pause ? demanda un homme sur un cheval malade.

- Vous croyez que dehors ils vont gentiment attendre ? siffla Teach. Zeha Zeha ! Me faites pas rire ! Bougez vous et plus vite que ça !

- Le capitaine marque un point, s'exclama le mime en faisant voltiger sa cane de bas en haut.

"Je croyais l'avoir tué" soupira intérieurement Ashal en voyant l'individu en question.

- Uranus ne doit plus être très loin, bougez vos culs, lança Barbe Noir impatient.

Ashal les suivit agilement en forme de félin pour faire le moins de bruits possibles, et camoufla sa présence par un stratagème que Dragon lui avait appris. Après tout, si Barbe Noir était aussi fort qu'on le disait, il n'était pas impossible qu'il maitrise les trois formes du Haki et donc qu'il puisse la repérer sans la voir.

Plus loin dans un des nombreux camps de la marine...

- Dire que Luffy est sur cette île ! s'exclama Boa Hancock en tombant à moitié dans les pommes. Il faut que je le vois !

- Je ne ferais pas ça à ta place, rétorqua un homme plus loin, assis près du feu.

L'impératrice d'Amazone Lily regarda l'homme brun à l'épée légendaire.

- Et pourquoi ça ?! lança-t-elle agressivement.

- Si tu le vois tu seras forcée de le combattre, répondit Mihawk.

- Je ne suis pas une esclave du gouvernement ! rétorqua-t-elle rouge de colère.

Mihawk la regarda un moment avant de reporter son attention sur le feu en face. Elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait après tout, elle était libre de choisir et de faire ses propres erreurs. Dire qu'il était obligé de rester là et tuer ces cadavres les uns après les autres, ça devenait lassant.

- Alors alors ? s'écria une fille en volant de partout tel un esprit.

- Tu aurais dû rester au château, soupira Mihawk sans regarder Perona.

- Comment ça ? Tu n'es pas mon père à ce que je sache ! ronchonna la fille aux cheveux roses.

- Non mais il se prend pour qui à donner des ordres à tout le monde ! s'écria Boa Hancock tandis que Perona acquiesçait.

Bartolomeo Kuma passa près des shichibukai et donna un papier à Mihawk. Celui-ci se leva doucement et s'en alla après avoir lu ladite feuille.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Hancock.

- Notre mission, répondit l'épéiste en s'engouffrant dans la foret à moitié rouge.

Boa Hancock ramassa le papier au sol et le lut. Son expression changea. Ce n'était pas possible...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Perona en vire-voltant au dessus de l'impératrice.

- Luffy est en danger, fit-elle en portant ses doigts à sa bouche.

Au même moment, alors que la brune s'apprêtait à poursuivre Mihawk, Kuma se figea devant elle et enleva son gant.

- Écarte-toi de mon chemin ! rugit-elle.

L'homme, qui n'était plus qu'un robot désormais, ne bougea plus, indiquant clairement qu'il ne la laisserait pas passer.

- Fufufufufu, rigola un homme à coté. Tu crois que nous ne sommes pas au courant depuis le temps ?

Hancock se retourna furieuse.

- Dégage de mon chemin, fit-elle en adoptant sa posture fétiche.

- Il y a beaucoup de combats à mener sur l'île, mais... il y a aussi quelques pirates qui nous posent problème plus que d'autres, rigola Doflamingo. Cet insolent chapeau de paille en fait partie.

Boa s'apprêtait à lancer une attaque. Elle ne permettrait à personne d'insulter son futur mari ! Joignant ses bras elle... elle ne pouvait plus bouger...

- Nt, nt nt, tonna le blond dans un sourire machiavélique. Pas de ça avec moi. Tu vas rester bien sagement ici avec moi pendant que œil de faucon va faire son boulot.

Tandis qu'elle se débattait intérieurement pour bouger, Doflamingo s'approcha d'elle, un sourire pervers aux lèvres.

- J'ai toujours apprécié la compagnie des jolies femmes, sourit-il en lui effleurant la joue du bout des doigts.

- Espèce d'enfoiré ! cria-t-elle folle de rage. Tu me le payeras !

Alors que Doflamingo s'asseyait près du feu et contemplait la nuit étoilée, il entendit un bruit derrière lui. Tournant la tête pour voir ce que s'était, il ne vit rien...

Perona, morte de peur, continua à sa cacher derrière le buisson. Elle était la seule qui pouvait prévenir Luffy et par conséquent cet épéiste débile avec qui, elle devait le reconnaitre, elle avait passé de bons moments.

Elle soupira.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Doflamingo derrière le buisson.

- YAAAA, hurla-t-elle alors que ses yeux sortaient de sa tête du à la peur.

En un claquement de doigt elle s'envola. Doflamingo essaya de la retenir mais rien n'y faisait, cela ne marchait pas...

Perona souffla intérieurement et se félicita d'avoir laisser son vrai corps plus loin, sans cela elle aurait été contrôlé par le roi de Dessrossa.

Alors que chacun vaquait à droite et à gauche de l'île pour remplir sa mission, des combats de plus en plus violents éclataient un peu partout. Bien souvent cela était du aux entités tourmentées, mais, parfois il s'avérait que ce soit entre marines et pirates. Il était de plus en plus fréquent de retrouver des cadavres sur son passage. Finalement, un bon nombre de personnes (pirates ou marines) fuyaient cette île cauchemardesque.

- Je serai plus utile sur le champs de bataille, protesta Law face à Dragon.

- Je sais, mais nous avons besoin de toi, cute-boy, s'exclama Ivankov.

- Capt'ain ! s'exclama Bepo. De nouveaux blessés arrivent !

Trafalgar n'eut pas le temps de broncher que déjà des blessés graves arrivaient. Évidemment son poste était vital et, intelligent comme il était, il le savait parfaitement... bizarrement, il suivait les ordres mais uniquement exceptionnellement... et plus pour très longtemps aussi. Son équipage se débrouillerait très bien sans lui...

De son coté, Ashal continuait à filer Barbe Noir. Seulement, et elle le savait bien, cela ne durerait pas éternellement. Ces gars étaient forts et lui aussi... Si jamais elle tombait face à face avec lui s'en était fini...

- On arrive les gars ! Faites gaffe ! s'écria Barbe Noir.

- Il était temps, soupira un vieux malade sur son cheval.

- Le capitaine n'a pas le sens de l'orientation on dirait, rigola la femme poisson.

- On est arrivé c'est l'essentiel, conclut le mime.

- Vous montez la garde devant la salle, je rentre seul.

Ashal sourit tandis que Barbe Noir s'engouffrait dans la pièce.

Elle sortit un petit escargophone.

- Allô ? chuchota la voix de dragon.

- Je suis rentrée, expliqua-t-elle.

- Très bien, les coordonnées ?

- 6,2 point 3,7, répondit-elle en sortant une carte faite par Nami (et que Dragon lui avait donné il y a un jour).

Dragon raccrocha le petit escargophone et s'adressa à l'équipage en face de lui.

- Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ?

- Et comment, s'écria Gerk en trépignant désormais d'impatience.

- Allons-y, lança Cabroc.

- Arrête de te la péter, répliqua Gerk.

- J'ai plus de raison de me la péter que toi.

Sqwarks arriva et les sépara en leur donnant deux coups sur la tête.

- Où est Kero ? demanda Itzzy.

- Il est partis devant, répondit Dragon. Le chemin est grand ouvert maintenant.

Sans un mot de plus l'élite de l'équipage des pirates révolutionnaires s'élança avec fougue jusqu'à la victoire !

Ashal attendait patiemment que son équipage arrive. Cela dura plusieurs minutes. Décidément ils mettaient un temps fou... Pourvu que Barbe Noir soit lent lui aussi... sinon elle risquait de perdre sa trace.

- Oï, tu as entendu ? s'exclama la femme poisson.

- Non, répondit le mime.

- J'ai entendu quelque chose aussi, s'exclama un grand colosse à l'air un peu bête.

- Ça doit être des rats, toussa l'homme malade. La grotte en est infestée.

- Surement, maugréa la femme poisson en adoptant une posture plus décontractée.

Au même moment un brouhaha énorme secoua la grotte. Ashal planta ses griffes dans le sol pour ne pas sortir de sa cachette.

- Qu'est...ce que ...c'est ?! hurlèrent les membres d'équipage de Barbe Noir.

- Là bas ! cria la femme en voyant quelque chose dépasser.

- Peut-être que le capitaine a des ennuies ? demanda le mime.

- Il se débrouillera très bien seul, maugréa la femme en tombant nez à nez avec Ashal.

- Euh... oups... fit la pirate avec une goutte sur la tempe, voyant la femme en face d'elle.

- Alors comme ça on a pêché un gros poisson, ah ah ah ! rigola-t-elle face à Ashal.

- Pas qu'un seul "poisson" visiblement, répondit-elle en souriant.

- Hein ?

- Tu permets, fit une voix grave derrière elle.

La femme poisson se retourna pour se retrouver face à face avec un homme de son espèce.

- Vous en avez mis du temps, fit Ashal en se levant avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

- Désolé Capitaine, rétorqua Sqwarks. Gerk nous a retardé.

- C'est pas vrai ! s'exclama ce dernier derrière.

La femme poisson s'élança sur Sqwarks. Sans prévenir sa tête d'homme-poisson se dirigea vers l'épaule de la jeune femme et il l'a mordis à l'épaule. Celle-ci donna un coup de poing dans la gueule de l'homme murène et lui trancha la peau à l'aide de son nez pointu.

Derrière, Cabroc posait ses pièges tandis que Gerk occupait les adversaires en faisant diversion. Tous les deux ils réussirent à faire tomber le cheval malade dans un piège avec son cavalier dessus.

- Huuu, tu es très jolie comme fille tu sais, s'exclama le mime en levant son chapeau face à Itzzy.

- Oh vraiment ? fit-elle en souriant innocemment. Merci beaucoup. Pour ma part tu es un peu pâle... Puis tes habilles sentent un peu le moisie. Mais ne t'inquiète pas je préfère les garçons sans têtes...

- Tu es encore plus bizarre que moi... répondit-il avec une goutte sur la tempe.

- Non, je voulais dire avec un casque, rectifia-t-elle.

Gerk arriva par derrière et assomma le mime avec sa guitare.

- Itzzy ! C'est pas le moment ! cria le blond.

- C'était une diversion, se défendit-elle.

- Espèce de menteuse ! cria-t-il outré.

- Oï c'est pas fini ! s'écria Cabroc qui galérait toujours avec le reste des ennemis. Un peu d'aide merci !

Itzzy chargea ses pistolets tandis que le mime se relevait totalement décoiffé par le choc.

Elle les chargea avec des balles spéciales et tira dans les habilles de son adversaire encore faible dû au coup. Avec le choc, il se retrouva à la fois projeté contre le mur et attaché.

Cabroc, lui, avait réussi à poser plusieurs pièges mais l'équipage de Barbe Noir était fort et seulement un seul tomba dedans.

Sqwarks, quant à lui, livrait un combat très violent contre la femme poisson. Ils se cognaient un à un contre les murs et leurs forces brutes étaient extrêmement impressionnantes. Personne ne voudrait s'interposer dans ce genre de combat.

Ashal en profita et se faufila à travers ce champs de bataille, arrivant en face de la pièce où était entré Barbe Noir.

Quand elle entra elle fut surprise de voir Kero au sol et Barbe Noir devant lui.

- Tu croyais vraiment que tu étais de taille contre moi ?! Petit insolent ! fit-il en lui donnant un coup de pied dans le ventre.

Kero se crispa face à choc et roula un peu plus loin. Il avait vraiment essayé, mais ce type était trop fort.

Visiblement Barbe Noir avait été blessé par les sabres de l'assassin mais sans réel succès.

- Ça... fait... vachement... mal ! cria-t-il en lui donnant des coups de pieds au fur et à mesure que les mots sortaient de sa bouche.

Teach respira un grand coup et se ressaisit.

- Tu vas mourir comme tous ces pirates que j'ai écrasé depuis le début de cette bataille, Zeha zeha zeha ! Personne ne peut se dresser entre moi et mon rêve !

Le sombre capitaine arma son poing tandis que du noir en sortait accompagné par des craquements fissurant l'air. Il leva le poing et... son mouvement fut dévié.

- Ne touche pas à mon second.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il fut projeté au loin dans la salle. La salle... Ashal l'observa un moment... elle était vide... totalement vide... Comment était-ce possible ? Ce n'était pas ici alors ?

- Merci... capitaine, déglutit Kero.

- Merci à toi d'avoir gagné du temps, fit-elle en se retournant. Sans toi je ne serais peut-être pas arrivée à temps. Tu peux marcher, ça va ?

- Oui, ça va, je suis encore en état, fit-il en se relevant avec difficulté.

- Rejoins les autres et sortez d'ici, ordonna-t-elle en fixant Teach avec sévérité. Je m'occupe de lui.

- Espèce de ... Ahhh ! hurla Teach agacé. Toujours à te mettre en travers de mon chemin !

- Ashal, il est trop fort, même pour toi.

- Je sais, pars, ordonna-t-elle à son second.

Kero rejoignit les autres tandis que Barbe Noir chargea. Elle esquiva en sautant sur le coté.

- C'est la dernière fois que je te vois respirer devant mes yeux, lança-t-il en souriant. C'est dommage, tu étais plutôt mignonne...

Ashal réfléchit un instant. Barbe Noir était un empereur... elle n'était pas de taille... mais avec de la chance et un peu de ruse, peut être que cela pouvait passer.

Il déchira l'air, puis la fissure rejoignit Ashal. Elle esquiva et se transforma en mi-humaine mi-bête. Elle aimait vraiment cette transformation mixte ! L'avantage des deux formes sans les contraintes ! Quelle chance qu'elle ait fait ce voyage dans le temps finalement !

- Tu es plutôt pugnace, remarqua Teach.

- Je te renvoie le compliment, s'exclama-t-elle en s'élançant sur lui.

Elle lacéra la cote de son adversaire trop lent pour esquiver. Il jura, le corps à corps n'avait jamais été sa tasse de thé. Aussitôt Ashal se dé-transforma. Le pouvoir de Teach était vraiment emmerdant.

Courant vers lui, elle voulut le frapper à l'ancienne mais il arma son poing et effectua une attaque étrange en face de lui. Elle fit un saut en arrière et patienta, lui tournant doucement autour, espérant trouver une faille.

- Tu veux te battre comme un mec, c'est ça ? rigola Teach. Zeha zeha zeha ! Pour une gonzesse tu ne manques pas de cran ! Seulement je n'ai pas l'intention de la jouer fairplay.

- Ça suffit, ordonna une voix grave et à glacer le sang.

Ashal, quelque peu effrayée, se retourna pour voir l'auteur de ses propos. Barbe Noir en profita pour prendre l'avantage et armer son poing qui vint se nicher pile dans l'estomac de la pirate. Projetée violemment contre le mur, du sang s'échappa de sa bouche à l'impact et, tombant au sol, elle se tint le ventre un moment, cherchant de l'air.

- J'ai dit ça suffit, tonna Akainu. Ashal, la panthère, rends-toi.

Elle posa ses mains sur le sol et cracha le sang présent dans sa bouche.

La capitaine écarquilla les yeux face à ce qu'elle vit.

Akainu tenait fermement Gerk par les cheveux.

- Gerk ! cria-t-elle alors que l'écho de sa voix se répercutait dans la salle vide.

- Je suis désolé, capitaine, déglutit le pirate.

- Non... chuchota-t-elle à elle même.

- Rends toi maintenant, Ashal, si tu refuses je commencerais par ton ami et finirais par toi, cracha Akainu. Quelle honte... sois déjà heureuse que...

- C'est moi qui devrait dire quelle honte, lâcha-t-elle haineusement en se levant. Vous me prenez pour qui au juste ?! Tuez-le je m'en contrefiche ! Ce n'est pas Gerk, je le sais. Il ne ressent aucune peur ou regret ou quoique ce soit. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il lui ressemble physiquement mais mentalement ce n'est pas lui.

- Je vois, fit Akainu en lâchant Bon-Clay. Je suppose que ça facilite les choses.

- Je ne suis pas un de vos larbins ambulants, vous ne me tuerez pas si facilement. Je suis une capitaine voguant sous le pavillon noir !

- Et j'y compte bien mettre un terme, s'exclama-t-il en chargeant.

Voyant que cela sentait le roussi, Barbe Noir décida de s'éclipser doucement. En longeant le mur il tomba sur une pierre plus rugueuse que les autres, plus étrange. Il se retourna et la saisit en posant sa main dessus. La pierre était accrochée au mur mais pouvait être bougée comme un levier. Il la baissa. Une porte gigantesque s'ouvrit et laissa place à un long couloir bleu turquoise.

Alors qu'Ashal allait esquiver l'attaque du marine, le sol se déroba sous leurs pieds. Un monstre gigantesque fracassa la pierre et en sortit. Akainu esquiva la bête en faisant un bon en arrière tandis qu'Ashal sautait sur le coté. Au passage, le monstre essaya de happer Barbe Noir avec ses terrifiantes mâchoires mais le pirate plongea en dessous, esquivant ainsi l'attaque.

La bête s'allongea de tout son long tandis que sa chair à nu sur son corps dégageait une odeur putride. Ashal posa un instant son regard sur le monstre, et son regard se perdit dans les yeux blancs de la bête... elle l'avait déjà vu... ce sentiment ne pouvait pas être faux, elle le connaissait ou du moins l'avait connu, mais, le dragon avait bien changé avec le temps.

Barbe Noir se boucha le nez face à la puanteur de la bête. Le dragon chercha un instant de ses yeux blancs une proie. Il repéra vite un asticot se faufilant vers le couloir, de toute évidence c'était un homme déguisé (et maquillé) comme une femme.

Il ouvrit ses mâchoires en une fraction de secondes, et attendit, la gueule ouverte, mesurant les capacités de sa future proie. Les babines ouvertes, de la salive verte et gluante en sortait.

Comme un chat à l'affut d'un oiseau, la bête ralentit, rendant ses mouvements presque inaudibles dans la grande pièce. Avec une douceur infinie, la bête planta ses griffes dans les murs et bientôt elle fut accrochée tel un lézard au plafond. Doucement elle s'approcha de sa victime qui ne se doutait de rien. Bon Clay continuait de se faufiler doucement vers la sortie. Ayant un pressentiment étrange, l'okama leva la tête et vit deux énormes mâchoires. La bave de la bête coula le long de son dos et sa puanteur faillit le faire vomir. On aurait dit que 10 000 cadavres pourrissaient dans son ventre.

Akainu en profita pour calciner la bête pendant qu'elle était distraite. Avec une rapidité ahurissante, le monstre se retourna et faillit happer le chef de la marine. La lave n'eut absolument aucun effet sur la bête, par contre la salle se remplit de lave. Heureusement le sol avait été défoncé, de ce fait plusieurs plateformes permettaient de se tenir hors de portée de la lave.

Au même moment et presque au même endroit, quelques mètres au dessus...

- Je te dis que c'est par là ! cria Bonney.

- Écoute, j'ai un meilleur sens de l'orientation que toi et...

- Très bien très bien, fit-elle en avançant dans la direction choisie.

Un cri déchirant et rauque fit trembler le sol. Drake s'immobilisa mais Bonney continua. Juste en face d'elle le sol se déchira et des éclats gigantesques de rochers volèrent dans tous les sens. Drake se précipita vers elle et se transforma en T-rex pour la protéger des énormes projectiles. Heureusement Bonney fit rajeunir les rochers qui redevinrent des minéraux extrêmement petits et Drake n'eut que de la poussière.

Tous les deux regardèrent la bête massive sortir de l'énorme troue dans un cri déchirant.

- Tchiképan ! fit Apoo en faisant son apparition.

- Reste pas la quiche aux longs bras ! hurla Bonney en se retournant et s'apprêtant à courir dans l'autre sens.

La bête s'envola et cracha une fumée verte sur une partie de l'herbe. La réaction fut immédiate et l'herbe partit aussitôt en fumée en pourrissant à une vitesse ahurissante.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel Apapapa ?! cria Apoo en esquivant. Watcha !

- Aucune idée ! s'écria Drake. Mais il vaut mieux courir pour le moment, on doit trouver le campement principal de la marine, apparemment Akainu n'y est plus, c'est le moment ou jamais !

- Je vais le mater celui-là ! s'écria Bonney en souhaitant finalement tuer cette grosse chose.

En un éclair Drake la récupéra sur son épaule et continua à courir avec Apoo à ses cotés.

- Lâche moi espèce de rustre ! Espèce de fossile ! Ancien marine !

- Chérie, c'est pas le moment, s'exclama-t-il en courant.

Au loin, Ivankov sursauta en voyant une énorme masse noir survoler l'île. Dragon se retourna et écarquilla faiblement les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que... commença Ivankov.

- C'est pas bon ! lança Dragon en s'élançant dans la même direction que le dragon.


	79. 9: Adieu mon ami o-o-o-o

Et voilà donc l'avant-dernier chapitre (si on exclut l'épilogue sinon ça fait trois). Comme vous pouvez vous y attendre tout va se régler maintenant ! Et s'enchainer très vite ! J'espère sincèrement que j'ai réussi à bien écrire ce chapitre pour qu'il soit épique et tout tout bien ! Si vous avez des critiques n'hésitez pas, pour ça je peux améliorer l'histoire :) (ps: que l'histoire touche à sa fin n'est pas une critique hein x) ! Je vous vois déjà venir !).**  
><strong>

Oh mon dieu si vous savez comme je stresse pour ce chapitre ! J'espère vraiment qu'il sera bien !

_**Un immense merci à vous qui suivez l'histoire depuis maintenant son tout début, et un immense merci à ShanaRoseRead, Claudio, Guest, Camargo, Tigrou2Hitsu-kun, la vague folle, Kimberly-Kuzan, Trafalgar-Lucia et Didou-Senna !**_

_Particulièrement à Didou-senna (à qui je ne peux pas répondre vu qu'elle n'a pas de compte sur fanfiction x) )= Je suis très flattée par tout ce que tu as dit, sincèrement ^^. Et je suis extrêmement curieuse de voir cet art book :p ! C'est un immense honneur que tu me fais là ! J'en suis touchée :')._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10<strong>

* * *

><p>Akainu sortit des décombres en faisant tout fondre autour de lui. Il s'arrêta, puis, regarda la salle dévastée par la bête géante.<p>

Barbe Noir, un peu plus loin, complètement meurtris, n'arrivait pas à se relever.

Le chef de la marine regarda le dangereux pirate se demandant s'il ne fallait pas mieux en finir tout de suite avec lui... Il se ravisa. Malheureusement il était obligé de faire cette alliance avec cette larve (au moins le temps d'obtenir l'arme antique Uranus).

Un gémissement l'interpella. Plus loin, Ashal s'extirpait des nombreuses pierres sous lesquelles elle avait été ensevelie. Blessée, elle prit plusieurs bouffées d'air avant de poser son bras sur son épaule. Le sang avait taché sa cape et coulait abondamment sur son visage.

Autant dire qu'aucun humain n'aurait pu survivre à ce genre d'éboulement mais... ils n'étaient pas humains... aucun d'eux.

Alors que la pirate aperçut Akainu venir à sa rencontre, elle sauta un peu plus loin pour s'assurer d'être à une distance respectable. Sa réception fut chancelante du fait que de nombreux débris instables jonchaient le sol.

Un rictus de douleur déchira le visage de la capitaine, sa jambe droite était blessée et pas qu'un peu, surement cassée vu l'énorme morceau qui lui était tombé dessus.

- Tu ne courras pas bien loin, petite écervelée, maugréa Akainu. Vous ne comprendrez donc jamais que vous n'avez aucune chance contre la marine ? Je ferai ce qui doit être fait, rien de plus, s'exclama-t-il en armant son poing de lave.

Ashal écarquilla les yeux, inquiète face au prochain mouvement du chef de la marine. Il n'était pas seulement dangereux, il était putain de nocivement mortellement dangereux !

Elle s'appuya un peu plus sur sa jambe gauche et s'apprêta à sauter au moment opportun pour esquiver dans les règles.

Quelqu'un lui tint la jambe. Elle pesta en voyant ce chien de Barbe Noir accroché à elle.

- Tu ne dérangeras plus personne Ashal, ricana Teach. Zeha Zeha Zeha ! Tu diras bonjour aux ancêtres de ma part !

Akainu sauta, le poing armé de lave et de Haki.

Elle tenta de bouger mais l'emprise de Teach était trop serré, d'autant plus qu'il utilisait le néant sur sa peau pour s'assurer qu'elle ne bouge plus... elle se sentait désormais faible et incapable de bouger ne serait-ce qu'un petit doigt. Des sueurs perlaient le long de sa tempe, se mélangeant au sang et à la poussière sur sa peau pâle.

Elle leva la tête, regardant Akainu en face. Son poing de lave se rapprochait de plus en plus vite.

Était-ce la fin ? Avait-elle finalement échoué ?

Tous ces efforts avaient-ils été vains ?

Dans son iris l'attaque mortelle se reflétait déjà, défilant au ralentis.

Non ! Elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire ! Quitte à offrir un dernier sourire dans la mort, un dernier regard emplie de volonté !

Elle n'en eut pas le temps.

Teach fut déstabilisé par une puissante vague de Haki des rois, bien plus puissante qu'Ashal ne pouvait en produire.

Barbe Noir se reçut un coup de poing très rapide et très bien placé.

Elle voulut profiter de l'attaque de Luffy pour esquiver mais n'en eut pas le temps.

Akainu, en plein vol et visiblement impassible, se reçut un poing métallique chargé d'un Haki de l'armement puissant. Le chef de la marine roula avec une force dévastatrice dans la direction d'Ashal.

- Room. Shambles.

Ashal se retrouva alors au coté de Trafalgar et non dans la trajectoire d'Akainu, comme téléportée.

- Yosh ! Besoin d'aide ? s'exclama Luffy en tapant dans la paume de sa main avec son poing.

- Je t'avais dit de faire attention, poupée, lui lança Kidd.

- Ce n'est pas encore fini, intervint Trafalgar.

Elle ouvra un moment la bouche puis la referma. Elle ne pouvait nier que le combo des trois capitaines avaient été d'un timing parfait et d'une puissance incroyable. Secouant la tête un moment pour reprendre ses esprits, elle n'eut pas le temps de dire ne serait-ce qu'un merci qu'une partie de la pièce se remplit de lave.

- Vous ! cracha Akainu dans une haine peu contrôlée. Vous êtes la pire génération de pirates qui soit !

Luffy, revoyant l'homme qui avait tué son frère Ace, arma ses poings et se concentra.

- Plus sérieux que d'habitude Mugiwara ? railla Kidd.

- Il est fort, répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ashal-ya, tu ferais mieux d'en profiter, Marshall D. Teach en a déjà profité pour se glisser dans la pièce, annonça Law en la regardant de ses yeux gris.

Elle regarda en arrière et vit un couloir turquoise derrière des décombres.

- Mais... et vous ? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

- On s'en occupe ! fit Luffy en se mettant en posture de combat. Gear second !

- A trois contre lui on a une chance, expliqua sérieusement Law en dégainant sa lame.

Au final son regard s'attarda sur Kidd déjà prêt à combattre depuis longtemps. Elle le regarda un moment, jamais elle n'avait été aussi inquiète, et au final jamais elle ne s'était rendue compte à quel point il risquait sa vie, plus maintenant qu'à aucun autre moment... serait-il toujours là quand elle reviendra ? Il tourna la tête et ses yeux comparables à ceux d'un lion la fixèrent un moment, avant de se reconcentrer sur l'homme en face.

- Kidd... l'appela-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? lança-t-il durement, la tête tournée dans l'autre sens vers Akainu. C'est ta chance.

Elle ouvrit la bouche un moment, comme pour dire quelque chose qu'elle désirait dire depuis longtemps, mais rien n'en sortit. Le temps se figea un moment, un ralentie prit place, puis tout redevint subitement fluide.

- Je vais vous finir tous les trois ici et maintenant ! Gronda Akainu en lançant une vague de lave vers les quatre capitaines.

La vague déferla et les capitaines esquivèrent tant bien que mal. Ashal, sur sa lancée, en profita pour se diriger vers la fameuse pièce qui s'était ouverte avec le fracas du dragon. Elle pouvait sentir que Teach était partis dans cette direction.

- Trafalgar, dégage de mon chemin, lança Kidd proche de la collision quelques secondes plus tôt.

- Tu n'as qu'à anticiper un peu plus, Eustass-ya, lança-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Gomu gomu no... commença Luffy.

Les deux capitaines durent esquiver l'attaque de Luffy et interrompre leur conversation.

- Regarde où tu attaques chapeau de paille ! cria Kidd agacé vu la situation périlleuse.

- Mugiwara-ya, ce n'est pas le moment de faire n'importe quoi.

- Désolé les gars, rétorqua-t-il en récupérant son bras après l'attaque.

**_-o-o-o-o_**

Au même moment Dragon combattait férocement... le dragon, avec l'aide d'Ivankov.

- Tu ne veux vraiment pas de mon aide ? demanda Ivankov tandis qu'Inazuma regardait la scène avec anxiété.

- Non, vous allez me gêner plus qu'autre chose, dit-il dans un sourire tandis qu'il enlevait sa cape verte.

Le dragon putride se posa en face de son agresseur d'un air féroce. Rugissant, le choc fit trembler l'air et la terre, tandis que des postillons rouges et verts sortaient de sa bouche pour aller brûler l'herbe et les arbres alentours.

_**-o-o-o-o**_

- Je te dis de te réveiller ! hurla Perona en face de l'épéiste.

- Il n'y a aucun soucis, je l'attends, rétorqua Zoro confiant.

- Mais il s'agit de Mihawk ! Tu es peut-être fort mais n'abuse pas ! Rappelle toi de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a trois ans maintenant !

- Justement c'était il y a trois ans.

- Oï, Zoro, je ne veux pas paraitre peureux ou quoique ce soit mais elle a raison, s'exclama Usopp au bord des larmes.

- Il ne va pas tarder à être là pour détruire le camp ! s'exclama Perona apeurée.

- A vrai dire je pensais d'abord prendre un verre, lança Mihawk derrière la fille fantôme.

- Ça fait un baille, s'exclama Zoro en souriant.

Usopp, à coté, s'évanouit.

- Yo-ho-ho-ho, je crois que j'ai fait dans ma culotte, rigola Brook.

- Tu trouves ça drôle ! rétorqua Nami en le tapant.

- Je vais juste faire le mort pour ma part, s'exclama Chopper suant de terreur.

**_-o-o-o-o_**

Ashal continuait d'avancer dans l'obscurité. A chaque contact de sa main avec la pierre, le couloir s'illuminait d'un bleu turquoise aussi loin qu'elle pouvait l'apercevoir. Malgré sa jambe cassée et le sang sur ses lèvres, son regard n'en demeurait pas moins brûlant et déterminé.

Elle marcha un long moment, perdant les repères du temps et de l'espace... mais une chose est sûr: elle était arrivée aux racines de l'arbre géant. Cette arbre géant qu'elle avait auparavant escaladée pour mieux voir l'île. Désormais elle était en dessous, plus au dessus.

**_-o-o-o-o_**

Le dragon lança sa queue vers Dragon qui esquiva sans difficulté particulière. Il effectua un saut en avant et, grâce à son fruit du démon, obtint une épée de vent aussi lacérante que légère et maniable. Le monstre se fit trancher l'épaule droite avant de hurler de douleur et s'agitait agressivement.

**_-o-o-o-o_**

Akainu chargea encore une fois, envoyant Law voler plus loin. Le chirurgien de la mort heurta un rocher pointu et en eut le souffle coupé.

- Traffy ! s'écria Luffy choqué.

- Reste ici Mugiwara ! ordonna Kidd en sueur. C'est exactement ce qu'il veut !

Les trois capitaines étaient épuisés... Akainu était bien plus fort que ce qu'ils pensaient... néanmoins lui aussi commençait à fatiguer et heureusement !

- Tu seras le premier supernova à mourir Trafalgar Law ! rugit Akainu en chargeant.

Le chirurgien de la mort se releva avec peine, les jambes tremblantes face au choc et son souffle toujours irrégulier.

- Room.

- Trop tard !

**_-o-o-o-o_**

Dragon passa en dessous, profitant du déséquilibre de l'imposante bête, et lui trancha une patte grâce à son épée.

Le sang vert inonda l'herbe et le chef des révolutionnaires du se placer en hauteur pour ne pas être acidifié sur place. Ivankov effectua un clin d'œil et saisit Inazuma. Tous deux volèrent au loin de cette mare verte.

Dragon, quant à lui, en profita pour souffler un peu.

- Qui que tu ais été, tu as du être très fort dans le passé, s'exclama-t-il avec respect. Seulement, aujourd'hui tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi même.

L'animal, mécontent, rugit encore plus fort et, malgré son déséquilibre permanent, fonça vers sa proie... ou son prédateur.

**_-o-o-o-o_**

Ashal entrevit enfin une porte de sortie. Elle entendit un vacarme monstrueux, plutôt comme des fioles au sol qui tomberaient. Elle se faufila discrètement dans la pièce pour voir Teach chercher quelque chose.

- Mais où est Uranus ! Bordel ! cria-t-il en renversant tout sur son passage.

Elle reconnut les anciennes affaires de Peps D. Monkey... elle fut forcé d'admettre qu'elles avaient bien tenues dans le temps.

- Ne touche pas à mes affaires ! hurla une voix suraiguë voir stridente.

Un rire psychopathe enveloppa la pièce mais cela n'empêcha pas Teach de garder toute sa contenance.

Ashal ouvrit la bouche un instant, surprise. Peps se tenait en face de Barbe Noir, un fusil lumineux à la main. Malheureusement, et il fallait s'y attendre, Peps n'était plus depuis un moment. Le regard fou que l'homme affichait et son corps zombifié en disait long.

Teach l'attaqua directement. Se téléportant comme une ombre, Peps apparut derrière lui et utilisa son fusil qui cracha une gerbe d'étincelle. Le pirate fut transpercé à la jambe par l'étrange arme.

- C'est ça Uranus ? demanda-t-il en pointant le fusil.

- Ah ah ah ah ah ! Ah ah ah ah ! Uranus ! Uranus ! chanta le scientifique comme un fou. Uuuuranuuuus ! Uraaaanus !

Le capitaine arma son poing avec du néant et frappa, le scientifique esquiva, se téléporta derrière lui, puis le frappa avec le revers de l'arme sur la tête. Chétif comme Peps paraissait, Ashal fut surprise de ne pas voir Teach se relevait face à un coup comme ça... elle plissa les yeux. Il devait surement être plus fort qu'il n'y paraissait. Néanmoins Marshall D. Teach était à terre... c'était le moment ou jamais pour récupérer Uranus.

**_-o-o-o-o_**

Killer fut le premier à intercepter le mouvement de Mihawk. Zoro en profita pour venir par derrière. L'équipage d'Ashal n'était toujours pas revenu, ils auraient donc à protéger le camps uniquement à deux. Killer et Zoro retiendraient le shichibukai pendant que les autres fuiraient, c'était le plan.

- Vous feriez mieux de sauver votre peau maintenant, s'exclama calmement Mihawk de ses yeux si particuliers.

- Quoiqu'il m'en coute... commença Killer.

- Je protégerai, continua Zoro.

- Mes nakama ! finirent-ils en cœur.

**_-o-o-o-o_**

Trafalgar parvint à esquiver mais la lave lui brula la cape. Il la retira instantanément.

- Ouf, soupira Luffy soulagé.

- Dommage, ricana Kidd, ça aurait fait un rival de moins.

- Content de ta concerne Eustass-ya, souffla Law. Mais je ne compte pas mourir aussi facilement.

- Ne vous battez pas, de toute façon se sera moi le seigneur des pirates, shi shi shi, rigola Luffy.

- Tu crois que c'est le moment Mugiwara-ya ? s'écria Law en esquivant des giclures de lave.

- Ce gosse ! pesta encore une fois Kidd. Après lui c'est ton tour chapeau de paille !

- Comment... osez-vous dire de telles choses... devant le chef de la marine, lança Akainu en créant plusieurs tsunamis de lave.

Les trois capitaines regardèrent les vagues avec horreur: comment allaient-ils esquiver ça ?

**_-o-o-o-o_**

Ashal esquiva à nouveau les gerbes d'étincelles provoquées par le fusil du scientifique fou. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule un moment pour apaiser la douleur, il ne l'avait pas loupée.

- Peps ! C'est moi ! Ashal !

- Peps, Peeepssss, Peps, Peps, répéta le zombie en chantant et attaquant.

**_-o-o-o-o_**

L'énorme dragon cracha en abondance ce liquide vert sur le chef de l'armée révolutionnaire. Dragon envoya une bourrasque de vent pour contrer l'attaque mais le cracha s'éparpilla encore plus, blessant le brun à plusieurs endroits. Il tomba à genoux face à l'imposante douleur de ces blessures. Il semblait que cet acide ne dévorait pas seulement les chairs mais paralysait le système nerveux petit à petit. Heureusement Dragon l'avait compris bien avant que son système nerveux ne soit paralysé. Il décida qu'il était temps de courir, et c'est ce qu'il fit. La bête ne réfléchit pas à deux fois et poursuivit l'homme.

- Dragon ! l'appela Ivankov plus loin. Il faut l'amener vers la falaise ! Là où il y a des tours en ruine !

Dragon acquiesça et accéléra le pas. Ivankov avait toujours de bonnes idées.

**_-o-o-o-o_**

Trafalgar effectua un room face à l'attaque d'Akainu et fit en sorte que les tsunamis se retournent contre son créateur. Kidd et Luffy soufflèrent, Trafalgar aurait aussi bien pu décider de s'enfuir en hauteur avec son fruit du démon et les laisser mourir là...

- Vous êtes épuisés, vous ne tiendrez pas longtemps... tout comme ton frère Ace, lança Akainu.

Luffy se crispa face à l'évocation de la mort de son frère.

- Ne te laisse pas distraire Mugiwara-ya ! Il cherche à te déstabiliser, s'écria Trafalgar plus loin.

- Ce bâtard veut nous pousser au bout du gouffre, maugréa Kidd. Mais... mieux que quiconque je sais ce que c'est d'être au bord du gouffre, ricana-t-il, et pourtant j'ai toujours tenu tête quoiqu'il arrive.

Akainu sourit, son plan était bientôt achevé. Bientôt.. ils mourront tous les trois, ensemble !

**_-o-o-o-o_**

Le dragon, derrière le chef des révolutionnaires, accélérait le rythme, aussi bien qu'il dérapa à la sortie de la foret. Ses mâchoires s'ouvrirent et Dragon sentit le gluant de sa bave acidifié autour de lui.

- Wink ! cria Ivankov contre la bète.

Le monstre s'étala de tout son long sur le bord de la falaise. Furieux et blessé, il s'immobilisa un moment. Était-il en train de calculer son prochain coup ?

**_-o-o-o-o_**

Ashal n'en pouvait plus, Peps était très fort. Elle soupira et un gémissement de fatigue sortit de sa bouche.

- Ah ah ah ah, rigola le scientifique en armant son fusil en face d'elle.

- Je... ne peux pas échouer, s'exclama-t-elle à haute voix alors que son corps refusait de bouger.

Elle ferma les yeux un court laps de temps. Le visage d'Anor et de Loria se dessina devant elle. Non, elle ne pouvait pas échouer. Pour eux, pour leurs rêves, elle devait y arriver !

Férocement, ses pupilles changèrent, et ses griffes sortirent. Dans un bond elle envoya voler le scientifique au mur, bondit sur lui, se transforma complètement en animal et, plantant ses crocs dans sa gorge, lui arrachant la trachée.

L'homme régurgita du sang à moitie rouge et vert et continua à rigoler avant de s'étouffer dans ses propres gargouillis. Toujours cramponnée à l'homme avec ses griffes, elle finit par le lâcher tandis que celui-ci bougeait frénétiquement sur place.

Elle se transforma en humaine, recula de plusieurs pas et, tomba à genoux. Un rictus de douleur parcourut son visage et elle se crispa. Sans s'en rendre compte la pirate venait d'avaler ce liquide vert et rouge. Jamais elle ne s'était autant sentie mal de sa vie et c'était peu dire. La fatigue faisait trembler ses muscles et la fièvre venait des blessures infectées.

Teach, quant à lui, avait décidé de s'enfuir de cet endroit maudit, pensant surement qu'il n'arriverait pas au bout de ce scientifique de malheur et que l'île avait été assez dangereuse comme ça... après tout son rêve était de devenir le roi des pirates, peu importe le moyen du moment qu'à la fin il était en vie... ce qui n'était plus vraiment une certitude face à tous ces ennemis aussi puissants les uns que les autres. Il avait toujours été lâche...

- Ashal...

La capitaine n'entendait rien, ou ne voulait pas entendre. Son corps entier lui faisait mal et elle entendait son cœur battre dans sa tête tandis que sa sueur se mélangeait à son sang. Son cœur ralentissait pendant que la douleur continuait de la foudroyer. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas recraché de suite le sang de ce monstre ?! Si proche de la fin il avait fallu qu'elle commette une seule erreur d'inattention ? Une seule et fatale erreur...

Sa vue se troublait... Non ! Elle n'avait plus qu'à se lever, trouver et saisir l'arme, avant de pouvoir finalement crier victoire ! Elle y était ! Il n'y avait... Pourquoi tout se jouait donc toujours à la fin ? Pourquoi le moindre écart parmi toutes les réussites pouvait-il tout foutre en l'air ? Malheureusement elle avait déjà perdu trop de sang et l'adrénaline n'avait fait que camoufler la triste vérité.

Elle s'effondra au sol, inerte. Le sol s'était rapproché tellement brutalement, à moins que ce ne fut l'inverse... Alors que ses paupières se fermaient progressivement, un être de lumière aux couleurs argentées et dorées s'avançait vers elle. Encore un ennemi ? De toute façon, s'était trop tard. Tout était fini. Son cœur ne battait plus.

**_-o-o-o-o_**

Akainu sourit et rigola victorieusement. Son piège était prêt !

Le sol sous les pieds de nos chers capitaines s'affaissa, ils tentèrent d'esquiver, mais ils ne pouvaient rien y faire. La lave avait remplie le sol en dessous, furtivement mais surement, laissant un piège fatal et invisible sous l'arène.

Akainu regarda les pirates doucement s'enfoncer dans leur futur tombeau. Tous les trois eurent le réflexe d'utiliser le Haki de l'armement contre la lave mais cela ne les empêcha pas d'être brulés.

**_-o-o-o-o_**

La monstrueuse bête récupéra Dragon dans une de ses pattes, Dragon eut beau esquiver, la bête s'était appliqué à le distraire avec plusieurs mouvements avant de lancer le dernier.

- Dragon ! hurla Ivankov terrorisé à l'idée de perdre son ami.

**_-o-o-o-o_**

Killer et Zoro commençaient à avoir du mal à faire face à Mihawk depuis que Bartoloméo avait rejoins le shichibukai. Killer se chargeait de Kuma tandis que Zoro s'occupait de Mihawk. Néanmoins leurs amis étaient encore trop proches et ils ne pouvaient pas encore battre en retraite. Bientôt, les deux supernovas seraient dépassés. Allaient-ils échouer et leurs amis mourir ?

**_-o-o-o-o_**

Akainu ricana devant l'expression faciale des trois capitaines. Luffy tenta de lancer le Haki des rois, sans succès.

- Vous allez périr, enfin. Mais vous n'êtes que le début d'une grande lignée, lança avec froideur et conviction le chef de la marine.

- Room, effectua en dernier recourt Law pour se sortir de là.

- Gomu gomu no anchor, lança Luffy pour s'agripper ailleurs.

- Appeal, lança Kidd pour sortir de là lui aussi.

Les trois capitaines s'en sortirent de justesse mais retombèrent avec violence dans un coin plein de souffre. Autant dire que s'en étaient fini d'eux. Ils voyaient trouble et avaient de plus en plus de mal à bouger. L'endurance du chef de la marine était légendaire. Il fallait le reconnaitre, ils étaient dépassés.

- Je suppose que c'était votre dernière tentative, lança Akainu. Maintenant, c'est la fin.

Il arma son poing avec beaucoup de magma.

Luffy, au sol, les yeux à moitié fermés et épuisée, afficha un grand et dernier sourire. Law écarquilla les yeux un moment, avant de finalement revêtir un fin sourire: il avait joué et il avait perdu, tel était la vie d'un pirate. Au final, Kidd, à genoux, baissa dignement la tête en souriant comme jamais, et, ferma les yeux. C'était fini.

**_-o-o-o-o_**

- Ne meurs pas Ashal, tu ne peux pas mourir maintenant, fit une voix bien connue.

La pirate aux cheveux blancs ouvrit un œil. Tout était blanc partout.

- Loria ? souffla-t-elle.

- Enfin, elle n'est pas morte de toute façon, fit une voix masculine à coté.

Elle reconnut vaguement la silhouette d'Anor penchée sur d'elle, puis sentit un coup de poing amical de la part de Loria.

- Mon... ancien bateau ? pensa-t-elle en reconnaissant le bois du navire sur lequel elle était.

Loria afficha un grand sourire à sa capitaine tandis qu'Anor souriait doucement.

- Je suis désolée, s'excusa Ashal. Si j'avais été assez forte, peut être que...

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'exclama Loria en lui tendant une main amicale. Ce n'est pas fini, baka !

La pirate tenta d'ouvrir un peu plus les yeux pour mieux voir son amie mais ils semblaient refuser de s'ouvrir.

Dans le vague, la capitaine leva sa main. Loria la récupéra et leva son amie avec force. Anor se contenta de lui donne de l'élan en la poussant gentiment.

- Et rends nous fière bécasse, rigola Loria plus téméraire que jamais, le poing levé vers le ciel.

Ashal se leva et fit deux pas en avant, manquant de tomber face à cet élan. Ses yeux se rouvrirent brutalement: elle était debout dans la pièce. Comment s'était-elle remis sur pieds ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

Le cadavre du scientifique était toujours parterre en tout cas. Une présence lumineuse derrière elle se fit sentir.

Elle ferma les yeux avec douleur, elle savait qui se tenait derrière elle.

Elle se retourna.

**_-o-o-o-o_**

Akainu se retrouva projeté par terre par un boulet de canon. Le moine alias Urouge venait de lui tirer dessus avec un Haki de l'armement plutôt faible. Drake et Bonney sautèrent dans l'arène. La pirate transforma les trois capitaines en enfant pour qu'ils soient plus transportables et les mit à l'abri.

- Pourquoi tu les sauves, ce sont des rivales, demanda Drake qui fonçait sur Akainu.

- Luffy est cool, Kidd est le p'tit copain d'Ashal, puis... Trafalgar est vachement mignon... sourit-elle. Mais la prochaine fois ils se démerderont !

Drake se transforma en dinosaure et stoppa Akainu un moment.

Plus haut, sur la falaise, Capone arma ses canons à l'intérieur de son corps et fit feu sur les deux adversaires. Apoo en profita pour solidifier la lave que Akainu venait d'envoyer pour les tuer grâce à sa musique. Hawkins se fit quand même toucher mais finalement il n'eut rien, seuls quelques poupées tombèrent et se fut la même chose pour Drake (heureusement qu'Hawkins lui avait passé ces poupées avant...). Basil se transforma en épouvantail et saisit les trois enfants supernovas pour les ramener sur la terre ferme.

Voyant tous les capitaines-supernovas présents devant lui, Akainu eut un rictus de rage comme rarement... il n'était pas fou et en plus ces trois là l'avaient réellement fatigué, ils avaient été remarquablement forts. Il s'enfuit en coulant en dessous de la terre.

**_-o-o-o-o_**

- Ordre de repli ! Ordre de repli, danger flotte, retourner camps, s'exclama Bartolomeo.

- Il semblerait que tu ais fait beaucoup de progrès Roronoa Zoro, s'exclama Mihawk.

- Je t'en prie, je ne te retiens pas, s'exclama-t-il en sueur.

- Nous nous recroiserons mon ancien élève, lança œil de faucon avec un léger sourire.

Killer lâcha Kuma étant donné que celui partait, et ce fut de même pour Zoro concernant Mihawk.

**_-o-o-o-o_**

Ivankov se précipita au dessus de la falaise après avoir vu les deux adversaires tomber du haut de celle-ci. Qu'avait donc fait cette maudite bête ?!

- Non... C'est impossible ! cria la reine des okama.

Inazuma arriva en courant après avoir, lui aussi, vu la scène.

- Je n'y crois pas... s'exclama-t-il à son tour.

Une main apparut sur le bord de la falaise faisant sursauter les deux hommes, aussitôt ils aidèrent leur chef. Dragon suffoqua un moment, reprenant son souffle. Se levant, il se retourna et observa la carcasse de la bête transpercée par des pointes et autres rochers.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Ivankov en voyant Dragon restait très sérieux.

- Il m'a laissé partir... au dernier moment. Il aurait pu m'emporter avec lui s'il avait voulu.

- Peut-être qu'il ne l'a pas voulu, répondit Inazuma.

Le vent souffla un moment, faisant onduler les cheveux des trois révolutionnaires.

- Même mort, son esprit était encore là, quelque part, souffla Dragon étonné et inspiré. Quelle volonté incroyable...

- Dragon, les marines ont lancé une retraite dans leurs camps à l'instant.

- Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer qu'Ashal ait réussi, souffla-t-il alors que le vent de la falaise continuait à s'engouffrer dans ses cheveux noirs.

**_-o-o-o-o_**

Ashal se retourna avec difficulté, pas à cause de ses blessures mais à cause de ce qu'elle allait voir et surement avoir comme blessure. Un aigle majestueux et géant se tenait devant elle.

- Ne ferme pas les yeux, s'exclama-t-il dans un roucoulement semblable à un écho.

- J'aimerais balayer de mon esprit ce que je viens de voir, s'exclama-t-elle sèchement.

- J'aurai aimé te le dire plus tôt, avoua Hypnos.

La pirate ne savait plus quoi penser. Si seulement...

- Je vais lancer un protocole qui fera à jamais disparaitre l'île dans le temps.

- Hypnos, est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?! s'écria-t-elle. Il n'y a pas un autre moyen qui...

- Ce n'est pas une fin, ni pour toi ni pour moi, lui dit-il alors que ses yeux verts clairs la fixaient.

- Mais... je ne te reverrai plus jamais... fit-elle dans un chuchotement.

- C'est le seul et unique moyen pour que la marine ne remette jamais les pieds sur l'île. Je ferai en sorte que tout le monde soit téléporté sur des îles environnantes.

Elle osa ouvrir les yeux, des yeux embués de larmes qui ne voulaient pas couler.

- Pourquoi, pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit Ervig ? demanda-t-elle alors que sa voix se brisait à chaque mot.

- Après ce que tu as traversé... je voulais te le dire, attendre que tu sois prête, mais, je n'ai jamais trouvé le bon moment.

Elle posa un moment sa main sur son visage, comme pour se concentrer, mais c'est uniquement sa tristesse qu'elle essayait de contrôler.

- Tu sais comme moi que c'est le choix le plus raisonnable et le plus efficace, chuchota-t-il.

- Je... sais... répondit-elle en fermant douloureusement les yeux. Je pense que je l'ai su dès que je t'ai vu il y a 900 ans de cela... je ne voulais juste... pas y croire.

Elle porta sa main à l'emplacement de son cœur.

- Mais j'aurais aimé que ce soit moins douloureux... fit-elle alors que les traits de son visage se crispaient de plus en plus.

L'aigle royale posa une aile dorée sur le dos de la pirate.

- Cela a toujours été mon destin, Ashal, fit-il en posant son bec sur sa joue. Je n'ai vécu, pendant ces 900, que pour ça. Varex m'a confié cette mission, ainsi que le gardien lui même. L'île doit renaitre sur de nouvelles bases, et il lui fallait un nouveau gardien. Trop de sang a coulé sur cette île et c'est comme si un mécanisme d'auto-défense avait pris place, faisant apparaitre sous une forme corrompue les anciens habitants.

Elle prit la tête de l'animal avec une violence amère. Serrant contre elle son éternel compagnon d'arme. Il rabattit ses ailes contre elle, la serrant contre lui dans un adieu déchirant.

- Je viellerai sur toi à travers le temps, fit-il alors que ses plumes s'illuminaient d'un bleu translucide.

Faisant appelle à toute sa volonté, elle se força à lâcher l'encolure du Gardien de l'île, le Gardien du royaume perdu, l'Atlantide.

- Je suis désolée, s'exclama-t-elle difficilement.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il en penchant la tête sur le coté.

- Je n'ai pas réussi finalement...

- Tu te trompe, Ashal, roucoula l'oiseau presque dans un rire. Les adieux ne sont pas des échecs.

- Mais ce ne sont pas des réussites non plus... dit-elle la tête baissée vers le sol.

- Ce n'est qu'une page qui se tourne vers quelque chose de nouveau. L'île a été purifiée de la majorité des morts qui y rodaient, elle peut à nouveau retrouver son calme et il en va de même pour les âmes errantes restantes désormais.

Elle leva la tête vers l'aigle dont les yeux verts brillaient noblement. Peu à peu, la silhouette majestueuse du gardien devint bleu transparent et fini par se confondre avec d'autres silhouettes derrière.

Derrière lui, Varex et Peps apparurent, le sourire aux lèvres, ainsi qu'un bon nombre d'habitants. Ilsio, le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus, fit un petit coucou timide avant de regarder ses pieds, visiblement embarrassé. Leurs regards suffisaient largement à exprimer toute la gratitude et la sympathie qu'ils avaient envers ceux qui s'étaient battus pour eux.

Varex la salua de loin comme les gardiens le font entre eux. Peps agita doucement sa main de droite à gauche.

Le roi, compatissant, s'avança et prit délicatement la main d'Ashal, plaçant un objet à l'intérieur de sa paume et refermant son poing.

Dans un dernier regard l'aigle ouvrit grand les ailes et la lumière s'intensifia, éblouissant la pièce.

_Va t'en Ashal. Vite._

La voix résonna dans sa tête une dernière fois... la voix d'Hypnos.

La grotte commença à s'effondrer sur elle même, ramenant la pirate à la réalité.

Se forçant à partir malgré le sentiment déchirant qu'elle éprouvait, la jeune femme se mit à courir pour sa vie, le poing fermé sur l'objet. N'utilisant que son intuition pour sortir, elle ferma les yeux et retint les larmes. La gorge serrée et le cœur lourd, elle effectua un dernier bond en dehors de la grotte. Dérapant, elle se retourna pour faire face à cet effondrement.

Alors que les dernières pierres roulaient au sol, elle en saisit une et la jeta sur l'éboulement avec rage avant de tomber à genoux. Restant là un moment, la tête penchait vers la terre, elle ne bougeait plus.

- Finalement, je ne sais même pas ce qu'était Uranus, lança-t-elle amèrement.

- C'était l'île, fit une voix derrière elle. Robin m'a aidé a déchiffrer certaines écritures, et finalement ça parait assez logique après ce qu'on a vu. L'île est vivante.

Elle se retourna et vit Dragon, lui aussi, en piteuse état.

- Je suis désolée pour ce que tu viens de subir, continua-t-il.

- Je veux juste rester seule, lança-t-elle à mi voix.

- J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas possible, il faut que tu viennes. Tous les navires doivent partir le plus vite possible, l'île s'apprête à disparaitre dans les méandres du temps.

Ashal regarda Dragon. Comment était-il au courant ? Elle venait tout juste de l'apprendre !

Elle se leva avec douleur, se rendant compte qu'elle était dans la forêt, au pied du plus grand arbre du monde.

Alors qu'elle boitait en direction de Dragon qui lui tendait une main aidante, elle se retourna une dernière fois vers la grotte, les yeux toujours embués de larmes. Doucement, elle ouvrit alors la paume de sa main pour apercevoir l'objet que lui avait tendu le roi. Son bracelet ? C'était bien son bracelet si précieux qu'elle avait détruit plusieurs mois auparavant. Avec amertume elle le serra contre elle en refermant sa main dessus, c'est, bientôt, tout ce qu'il restera de l'Atlantide.

Le vent s'engouffra dans ses cheveux dans un tourbillon mélancolique et la pirate jeta sa tête en arrière. Appréciant l'air humide et chaud à la fois, elle regarda le ciel. Si bleu, si doux et paisible après tout ce qu'il venait de se passer en dessous... C'était donc fini. Finalement, une larme vint se nicher au coin de son œil droit tandis que ses deux yeux étaient focalisés sur les nuages dans le ciel. L'eau saline dessina un contraste entre le sang et la terre présents sur son visage. Doucement, elle coula, puis fut balayée par une plume invisible.

- Adieu mon ami, chuchota-t-elle. Adieu...


	80. 9: La fin

Voilà le chapitre qui clôt l'arc, et la semaine prochaine le chapitre qui clôturera l'histoire :)

J'espère que tout est compréhensible et qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes ou de mots supprimés !

**Merci à Kimberly-Kuzan, Trafalgar-Lucia, Loranna, Camargo, ShanaRoseRead, Greawenn et didou-senna pour vos reviews ;) !**

* * *

><p><strong>Fin de l'Arc 9 - Chapitre 11<strong>

* * *

><p>Tous les navires avaient réussi à partir avant que l'île ne disparaisse subitement. Désormais en mer depuis quelques jours, les blessés tentaient de guérir tant bien que mal des blessures subies durant cette guerre.<p>

Ashal, au chevet de Kidd, tremblait de fatigue. Les dégâts avaient été lourds pour un bon nombre de personnes, peu importe le camps. Seuls quelques équipages pouvaient se vanter de n'avoir perdu personne.

- Je t'en prie Kidd, chuchota-t-elle inquiète. Réveille-toi.

- Ashal ! fit Gerk en entrant en trombe. Luffy s'est réveillé, il va bien.

- Vraiment ? Je suis soulagée, soupira-t-elle.

- A vrai dire les pertes ont été relativement basse du coté des supernovas, renifla Gerk en pensant aux deux amis qu'il avait perdu durant la bataille.

- Je suis désolé pour tes deux camarades de chambre, s'excusa Ashal le cœur brisé elle aussi par la mort de certains membres de son équipage.

- Ça va, fit-il en reniflant.

- Zark est dans un état lamentable et Papoo est mort. Comment va Heat à ce sujet ? demanda-t-elle.

- Wire lui remonte le moral. Killer est silencieux comme d'habitude.

Ashal se tut. Elle se leva avec difficulté.

- Capitaine ! lança Gerk en la rattrapant avant qu'elle ne tombe. Il faut aller faire tes bandages à nouveau, tu n'es toujours pas guérie.

- Je ne suis pas la priorité.

Kero toqua légèrement à l'entrée.

- Ah, comment va notre deuxième bras cassé ? s'exclama Gerk le sourire aux lèvres.

- Mieux que notre capitaine on dirait, sourit l'assassin. Nous allons bientôt accoster sur l'île ou nous sommes censés enterrer les victimes de la guerre.

- Ils viennent d'annoncer que la guerre est finie dans le journal, lança Killer en balançant un journal sur un bureau à coté. Il y a aussi quelque chose d'autre, qui ne va pas te plaire Ashal.

- Vas-y, tant qu'à faire faire tout d'un seul coup, lança-t-elle.

Le massacreur man sortit une affiche du journal et l'afficha devant Gerk et Ashal. Gerk regarda avec attention sa capitaine, de peur de sa réaction.

- Je m'en fiche, souffla-t-elle. Ça n'a pas d'importance.

Avec l'aide de Gerk puis de Kero, elle sortit.

Après un laps de temps Killer allait sortir de l'infirmerie du navire quand Kidd émit un faible bruit.

- Killer... chuchota-t-il dans les pommes.

- Kidd, tu es réveillé, je suis soulagé. Je ne t'ai pas vu comme ça depuis la dernière fois qu'on a essuyé une défaite lourde de conséquences, fit-il en faisant référence à son bras métallique et ses cicatrices.

Visiblement Kidd avait du mal à parler.

- Qu'est...ce... qu'il y avait... dans le journal ?

Killer prit l'affiche wanted et la positionna en face de son capitaine. Avec difficulté Eustass saisit le papier.

Wanted, Dead or Alive, la panthère aux yeux bleus, Ashal, 380 millions de berrys.

- Ils ont descendu sa prime de 60 millions étant donné qu'elle n'est plus capable d'activer quoique ce soit comme arme antique, elle n'est plus autant un danger qu'avant.

Kidd grimaça.

- Les salauds, fit-il alors que son regard se perdait vers la porte. Et ma prime ?

- Nos primes ont toutes augmentées, sauf elle... soupira-t-il.

Épuisé, Kidd s'endormit à nouveau.

Un peu plus loin, dans un sous marin jaune...

- Aie Aie capitaine, vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? s'exclama Bepo.

- Non, maugréa Law. Juste... du calme, merci.

- Vous êtes sur ? cria Itzzy en s'approchant du dangereux chirurgien de la mort.

- Que quelqu'un la tue, chuchota Trafalgar fatigué.

- Il faut laisser le capitaine dormir, s'exclamèrent Shachi et Penguin vis à vis d'Itzzy.

- Mais il est tellement mignon quand il souffre ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Mais tu es pas bien dans ta tête ! répondirent-ils en cœur.

- C'est normal elle sort avec le massacreur man, suggéra Bepo.

- Tous des malades l'équipage de ce Kidd, s'exclama Jean Bart qui aurait mieux fait de se taire vu la colère que cela provoqua chez Itzzy.

- Killer-sama est trop fort, trop mignon et plus civilisé que vous tous ! hurla-t-elle en n'en assommant deux par hasard.

Encore un peu plus loin, sur un bateau bien connu...

- Ça va, Luffy ? s'exclama Chopper.

- Je ne sais pas, fit-il en chuchotant. J'ai l'air.. d'aller bien ? Je crois...

Luffy ferma un moment les yeux, trop fatigué pour répondre.

Nami, aux bords des larmes, sortit de la pièce. Sanji la rejoignit lui aussi pour voir si tout allait bien.

- Nami-swan...

- Je suis désolé Sanji... mais le voir dans cet état, fit-elle alors que des larmes coulaient le long des ses joues.

Sanji enlaça Nami avec compassion.

- Il savait ce qu'il faisait quand il y est allé, Nami-chérie.

- Il est sur pied mais il aurait pu être carbonisé entièrement, lança Robin dans un sourire élégant.

- C'est horrible ce que tu dis ! cria Nami.

- Je vais bien, sourit Luffy à la porte (mais chancelant).

- Viens te reposer tout de suite Luffy ! ordonna Chopper en colère.

- Il a raison, acquiesça Zoro plus loin.

- Pourquoi tu as enlevé tes bandages Zoro ! s'écria Chopper excédé.

- Ça me gênait.

- Yo-ho-ho-ho, s'esclaffa Brook content que tout le monde soit en vie. Cela mérite bien une chanson.

Luffy afficha un sourire maladroit à Brook qui commença à jouer du violon.

Au final, tout est bien qui finit bien, non ? Du moins, pour une grande partie...

Sous un ciel nuageux, les navires restant commencèrent leur entrée dans l'île.

Une fois cela fait, Dragon se plaça au centre de l'île et commença un discours court mais efficace.

- Cette semaine, ce ne sont pas des pirates, des révolutionnaires, ou des hommes poissons ou humains encore qui sont tombés, ce sont des hommes libres ! Des hommes qui croyaient en leur liberté et qui se sont battus pour leurs convictions !

Quelques sanglots et cris déchirant se firent entendre dans l'assemblée.

- Nous avons tous perdu quelque chose ou quelqu'un durant cette bataille. Malgré les efforts effectués notre conscience ne cesse de nous dire que, peut-être, si nous avions été assez fort, à la hauteur des espérances des autres, ou même à la hauteur de notre espérance, cela se serait passé différemment.

Ashal, au loin, perchée sur un arbre, écoutait le discours qui se faisait en bas dans la plaine.

L'île était verte voir verdoyante, seuls les tombes ternissaient ce tableau. Rien d'autres qu'une île remplie de tombes... sur une herbe fraiche et sous un vent humide.

La pirate écoutait le discours avec une tristesse générale partagée.

- Mais c'est faux ! Aujourd'hui, nous avons gagné une guerre ! Cette bataille de plusieurs jours que nous avons livrée avec tant d'ardeur et tant de larmes ! Nous l'avons remportée au prix du sang et de la sueur, mais aussi du sacrifice ! Au fond, peu importe nos rêves, nos croyances, nos appartenances à tel ou tel groupe, ce que nous voulons tous c'est être libre et cette guerre nous l'a montré ! Je ne vous cache pas que dans une semaine voir un peu plus vos vies continueront comme ci rien n'avait été hormis, bien sûr, cette absence cruelle des amis, de la famille qui sont morts pour leur rêve. Cette île se dresse à jamais comme témoin de la liberté des peuples et d'un conflit millénaire qui, au bout de plusieurs centaines d'années, a finalement été remporté !

Ashal regarda un moment le ciel. Bien que le temps semblait pluvieux, il ne voulait pas pleuvoir. Sans doute la raison pour laquelle cette ile avait été choisie...

La majorité des supernovas étaient déjà partis sans dire au revoir, elle soupira. Avec lourdeur, elle retomba sur le sol, crispant sa mâchoire face à l'impacte entre sa jambe cassée et le sol.

Dragon venait de finir son discours et désormais tout le monde apportait des fleurs auprès des tombes.

- Tu ne devrais pas être en bas ? demanda-t-elle sans se retourner, le sourire aux lèvres.

- On est des pirates, on est tous les jours confronté à la mort, s'exclama-t-il derrière elle, à quelques centimètres.

- Alors pourquoi je ne m'y fais pas, jura-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, presque en colère.

- Vois le bon coté des choses, rigola-t-il ouvertement. Je suis toujours en vie !

Kidd s'arrêta bien vite de rire en sentant ses points de sutures et ses brûlures le faire souffrir.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est forcement une bonne chose, souffla-t-elle en souriant, heureuse.

Le rouquin plaça une main sur son torse à un endroit précis, Akainu ne l'avait pas loupé sur ce coup là... enfin non plutôt heureusement qu'il l'avait loupé !

- Kidd, murmura-t-elle inaudiblement.

Le Captain releva la tête, sortant un moment de ses pensées concernant le combat précédent.

- Je suis contente que tu ailles mieux, dit-elle en tournant la tête vers lui tout en revêtant un sourire digne d'un D.

- Tu me prends pour qui, lâcha-t-il en la regardant hautainement. Je ne serais pas digne d'être le seigneur des pirates si je n'étais pas capable de survivre à une stupide guerre d'une semaine et quelques.

Elle se retourna sans perdre son sourire. Décidément rien ne pouvait faire taire cet Eustass !

Un silence presque solennelle s'installa.

Finalement Ashal le rompit en s'éloignant.

- Je vais rejoindre mon équipage en bas, fit-elle en passant à coté de lui.

Kidd voulut la saisir alors qu'elle passait mais ne le put. Pas qu'il ne pouvait pas ou qu'il ne voulait pas mais... c'était autre chose. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait, il la suivit du regard. Même s'il ne disait rien il n'en pensait pas moins. C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas très démonstratif voir pas du tout mais Ashal sourit de plus belle en sentant son regard ambre sur elle. Au fond lui aussi était content qu'elle ait survécu à cette guerre...

Il arrêta de la regarder et posa ses yeux sur les innombrables tombes présentes en aval. Marine Ford était de la rigolade comparée à celle-ci...

Il se crispa un moment, puis se retourna. Elle était déjà partie et avait disparu. Il jura intérieurement. Était-il à ce point difficile de former des mots gentils ou tendre pour ses lèvres ? Il parvenait à comprendre la peine d'Ashal, à vrai dire il ne sait pas comment il réagirait s'il perdait Killer qui faisait partis des rares personnes en qui il avait confiance.

- Merde...

Il posa la paume de sa main sur son front. Les mots tendres ce n étaient pas son genre tout simplement... Ni les marques d'affection trop nian-nian d'ailleurs... Après tout c'était presque un miracle que quelqu'un qui n'ait jamais reçu d'amour soit capable d'en ressentir ne serait ce qu'un peu.

- Magnétique-boy ne sait plus quoi faire avec panthère-girl ?

Kidd regarda à coté de lui pour voir la reine des Okama.

- Tu sais, dès fois les femmes ont besoin de beaucoup, mais il arrive aussi qu'elles aient juste besoin d'un regard.

Kidd regarda Ivankov avec un petit œil et un gros œil. Parlait-il au moins la même langue que lui ? Il soupira avant de se décider à rejoindre son navire. De toute façon les femmes étaient aussi bizarres que les mers du nouveau monde, si ce n'est pire !

A coté, descendant d'une pente douce, Ashal trottina avant d'arriver à hauteur de son équipage. Le cimetière était juste en face d'elle.

- Capitaine, saluèrent les pirates en la voyant passer.

- Nous avons pris la peine de déterrer les anciens corps de vos compagnons, fit Dragon.

Ashal observa Gerk prêt de la tombe de ses amis et Kero, au loin, qui regardait la scène.

- C'étaient des gens importants pour toi Ashal-san ? demanda Itzzy en voyant deux tombes en particuliers.

- Oui, répondit-elle en lisant le prénom de Loria et d'Anor.

- Nous sommes prêts à partir dès que vous le souhaitez, c'est vous le Capitaine, fit Sqwarks en ne bougeant pas d'un poil.

- Enfin, la question est: est ce que tu es toujours le capitaine ? lança Cabroc avec un regard soupçonneux.

- Bien sûr que oui ! Ne raconte pas de bêtise ! s'écria Gerk plus loin.

- Hein Ashal, tu es toujours notre capitaine hein ? demanda Itzzy effrayée.

La jeune femme bougea son regard de sur la tombe vers le ciel. La pluie commençait, goutte par goutte, à tomber, une pluie légère et douce.

- Capitaine ? redemanda la jeune fille aux couettes, aux bords des larmes.

- Bien sûr que je suis toujours votre capitaine, rétorqua-t-elle pleine de volonté.

- Tu nous as fait peur ! crièrent Gerk et Itzzy en se précipitant vers elle.

Après avoir étouffée, Ashal donna l'ordre qu'on lève l'ancre. Finalement, le Soleil Noir n'attendait plus qu'elle.

Alors qu'elle allait partir, elle prit le bracelet que le roi lui avait donné et l'accrocha sur le rebord de la tombe de Loria.

- J'ai réussi. Merci... merci pour tout, dit-elle en tournant les talons, faisant adieu de la main aux tombes de son équipage et à Dragon.

- Allez ! Allons vite fêter ça et courir dans les bras de Killer-sama ! hurla Itzzy plus loin.

- Parfaite idée ! renchérit Gerk. Sautons tous au cou de Killer-sama ! Après tout sa nuque est tellement épaisse !

- Oï ! s'écria Itzzy. N'insulte pas Killer-sama.

- J'ai faim, grogna Sqwarks.

- Mange donc Gerk, lança Kero en faisant un vague geste de la main.

- QUOI ?! cria le concerné.

- Si vous voulez je pose le piège maintenant, dit Cabroc sur un ton monotone. Après tout il s'est bien fait avoir il y a pas longtemps avec le piège devant la salle de bain des filles.

- C'était toi ?! s'écria le blond outré.

- Tch, quel débutant, ironisa le chasseur.

- Le débutant c'est lui qui a fait les plans pour faire voler le bateau hein ?! Et puis d'abord Brook et Sanji m'ont forcé !

Un éclair frappa le sol loin de l'équipage qui se chamaillait gaiement. Cet éclair illumina davantage le sourire qui s'affichait sur les lèvres de Dragon, l'homme le plus recherché au monde.

- Qu'allons nous faire maintenant ? demanda Inazuma derrière.

- Toujours plus, répondit-il, toujours plus.

* * *

><p>Loin, très loin, une île traversait le temps et l'espace, cachée à jamais aux yeux du monde.<p>

- J'ai une dernière chose à vous demander, s'exclama le gardien en regardant Varex, Peps et un jeune garde aux cheveux bleus, légèrement timide.

- Ça sera un honneur, fit Varex en lui faisant une accolade.

- C'est le gardien désormais ! s'emporta Peps. Ne le salue pas comme si c'était une de tes... vieilles connaissances... Oui je sais cette phrase est stupide ! Mais témoigne lui un peu plus de respect !

Hypnos, l'aigle royal, n'en demeura pas moins souriant. Après 900 ans il retrouvait les amis qu'il avait tant espéré revoir chaque siècle, chaque année, chaque mois, chaque jour...

- Varex et Peps vous pouvez y aller.

- Quoi ? s'écria Varex indigné. Tu n'as pas besoin de nous ?!

- Malheureusement non, vous pouvez reposer en paix mes amis, je veillerai sur vous et l'île, annonça l'aigle royal.

- Mais... commença Peps. Qui sait ce qu'il adviendra de l'île dans 1000 ans ? Comment un autre gardien arrivera-t-il à prendre ta place alors que nous sommes désormais perdu dans...

Varex soupira et posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami. Jamais n'apprendra-t-il à souffler un peu et ne pas penser aux problèmes devant être résolues ?

- Mon ami, laisse donc au nouveau gardien le temps de prendre ses marques, il a à peine commencé ! rigola le guerrier.

Le scientifique râla en levant les yeux aux ciels.

- En réalité, j'ai besoin de toi Ilisio, fit Hypnos en posant son regard d'un vert foudroyant sur le chétif ex-garde de la cité.

L'homme aux cheveux bleus regarda le gardien avec de grands yeux ronds avant de se pointer lui même du doigt.

- Tu ne t'en souviens peut-être plus, mais Ashal, la femme aux cheveux blancs est venue dans notre cité, commença l'aigle.

- Je m'en souviens... fit-il en baissant légèrement la tête. Elle a sauté de la tour jusque dans l'océan... c'était mon premier jour de garde et j'avais peur d'avoir mal agis, qu'une personne se soit blessée parce que je n'avais pas été assez autoritaire.

- Tu te souviens donc qu'elle était avec...

- Cet homme roux, qui avait été enfermé en prison à cause des blessures qu'il avait infligé aux gardiens.

L'aigle sourit tandis que Ilisio n'osait pas le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Je sais reconnaitre un visage familier quand j'en vois un, et je me souviens que Varex te parlait souvent, dit le Gardien.

- Je sais, Hypnos... euh gardien pardon gardien ! s'excusa-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de t'excuser. J'étais jeune et arrogant, étriqué d'esprit quand on s'est connu. Le temps change n'importe qui, surtout quand il s'écoule lentement.

Le gardien effectua une pause avant de replanter ses pupilles dans celle du garde.

- Ce que je vais te demander est extrêmement important. Ce jour là j'ai su que quelque chose aller changer car j'ai ressenti une force, une énergie familière que je n'avais pas ressenti depuis des siècles.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demandèrent Varex et Peps toujours présents.

- Une illusion créait pas Ilisio lui même, répondit-il.

- Ah oui, ce machin bizarre auquel il a donné son nom ? fit Varex en levant à son tour les yeux au ciel suivis de Peps.

- Ta capacité native est de créer ce que tu as nommé des Illusions, Ilisio ? N'est ce pas ?

- Oui... acquiesça-t-il en rougissant légèrement honteux.

- Sérieusement est-ce que moi je me transforme en Varexsovaure ? s'exclama Varex en se moquant de l'invention de ce mot.

- Mes amis, il est temps que vous reposiez en paix, fit sérieusement Hypnos en regardant Varex et Peps.

- Tu vois, je me fais toujours engueuler pour tes conneries, râla Peps en ajustant ses lunettes sur son nez.

Le guerrier rigola avant de saluer le gardien et saisir Peps par l'épaule. Les deux hommes disparurent comme des fantômes exorcisés.

Au même moment Ilisio déglutit.

- Est-ce mal ? bafouilla-t-il en regardant ailleurs. Je n'aurai pas du appeler ça "une illusion" ?

- Absolument pas, intervint l'aigle. Au contraire. Nous allons voyager dans le temps et s'arrêter à un moment précis, le moment qui changera tout et permettra à tout ce qu'il s'est passait d'arriver.

L'île se stabilisa dans le temps, arrivant sur un océan déchainé.

- Nous sommes un jour de tempête, dans le Shin Sekai, annonça le légendaire gardien. Tu vas me suivre est surtout ne t'écarte pas de moi, sans quoi tu risquerais de disparaitre et ton esprit ne connaitrait jamais la paix.

Ilisio déglutit. Qu'est-ce que Hypnos voulait donc lui demander ?

Naviguant comme deux fantômes sur une mer mortelle, ils s'arrêtèrent au dessus de deux navires qui se livraient une bataille navale sans pitié.

- Écoute, tu vas devoir créer une illusion en faisant appelle à ta capacité naturelle.

- Je vois, acquiesça-t-il.

- Je vais devoir t'aider pour ça étant donné que tu es mort tu ne peux pas être présent. Je vais créer un corps de substitution qui renfermera ton pouvoir, tu n'auras qu'à agir à travers lui.

L'aigle se concentra et une forme lumineuse sortit de son poitrail.

- Quel genre d'illusion ? demanda Ilisio.

- Attention ! Prépare toi !

- Mais... je suis perdu ! s'exclama-t-il en ne sachant quoi faire.

Un homme apparut d'on ne sait où sur le pont du navire aux deux sabres et à la tête de mort. L'aigle se posa ainsi que l'âme errante.

- Tu es venu me supplier de t'épargner ? Ah ah ah ! rigola Kidd envers la femme qui venait d'aborder son navire.

Ashal avança, le sourire aux lèvres.

- J'ai bien peur que ta fin soit proche Captain Kidd, rigola-t-elle à son tour. Tu vois ma prime stagne un peu ces derniers temps hors je ne voudrais pas qu'elle ne soit plus un alléchant appât pour la marine et le gouvernement. Je suis désolée mais tu vas devoir mourir, pas de chance pour toi.

La femme continua de sourire tandis que l'homme en face devint un peu plus sérieux. Alors cette folle ne rigolait pas elle voulait vraiment le descendre ? Ça serait rigolo. Du moins pour lui. Il la tuerait rapidement... enfin... peut-être qu'il s'amuserait un peu avant qui sait...

- Tu comptes me dévisager avant de mourir ou tu préfères essayer de te défendre Captain Kidd ? railla-t-elle en le surprenant dans ses pensées.

- J'attendais juste une dernière volonté de ta part, rigola Kidd. Mais si tu es si pressée je peux en finir tout de suite poupée.

Il ouvrit théâtralement les bras et elle fronça les sourcils, piquée au vif. Pris dans le spectacle des deux supernovas se faisant face, Ilisio n'entendait plus Hypnos qui lui criait d'intervenir. L'ancien garde de l'Atlantide aurait pu prendre une chaise et manger avidement des popcorns devant le combat qui s'annonçait palpitant !

La femme s'élança, l'homme para de son bras métallique.

- Ilisio ! hurla Hypnos.

- Oh mince ! cria-t-il à lui même.

- Si ils s'entre-tuent c'est la fin ! L'histoire n'aura jamais lieu !

Dépassé par les évènements et stressé, le jeune homme parvint à localiser le corps qu'avait créée Hypnos et à canaliser ses pouvoirs à l'intérieur. Seulement, dû à la tension et à son manque de créativité sur le moment, il ne sut quoi faire et fit finalement la seule chose plausible... il les plongea tous dans un profond sommeil...

Hypnos souffla quelque peu soulagé.

- Bien, mais ils risquent de se réveiller d'une minute à l'autre. D'ailleurs tu n'avais pas besoin d'endormir les membres d'équipage avec...

- Désolé... sous la pression je n'ai pas su quoi faire, s'excusa l'homme aux cheveux bleus.

- Ce n'est pas grave... le but étant qu'ils ne se tuent pas.

- Mais pourquoi voulez vous que je fasse ça ? demanda soudainement Ilisio. Quelle en est la raison ?

- Je suis désolé, je suppose que j'ai été un peu sous-pression moi aussi. Je vais t'expliquer. Ce jour là, Ashal a croisé la route d'un vaisseau pirate celui d'Eustass "Captain" Kidd.

- Mais, ils n'étaient pas censé... enfin... être ensemble ?

- Si et justement. C'est ce jour là qu'ils firent mutuellement connaissance. Il y avait une tempête énorme, je m'en souviens. Ashal a décidé d'aborder le navire et de prendre la tête du capitaine, malheureusement ce qu'elle ignorait ce que cela n'allait pas du tout se passer comme prévu. Ils sont tombés dans un profond coma alors que le reste des pirates étaient seulement endormis. Quand ils se sont tous les deux réveillés, quelque chose dans leurs yeux avait changé. Quand ils se sont parlés et quand ils se sont ensuite regardés, une peur étrange régnait dans leurs yeux. J'ai épié leur conversation car justement Ashal me paraissait bizarre. Ce n'était pas son genre de renoncer subitement à tuer quelqu'un, ni celui de Kidd qui avait pourtant une réputation bien plus terrifiante qu'elle. Elle est venu en pleine nuit sur son bateau pour lui parler, et, c'est là que j'ai compris. Durant leur coma ils avaient appris à se connaitre et finalement à s'apprécier au delà de toutes espérances. Ils ne pouvaient plus se tuer et finalement, quelques mois plus tard, ils ont formé une alliance qui dure encore aujourd'hui. Sans cette alliance Ashal sera incapable d'accomplir son destin, donc de nous sauver. C'est pourquoi le destin a des fois besoin d'un coup de pouce, fit-il dans un clin d'œil.

- Ohhhhh, s'exclama-t-il stupéfait. Donc je dois créer une illusion, une sorte de réalité alternative où ils tomberont éperdument amoureux ?

Le gardien hocha la tête.

Ilisio sourit, et pour la première fois ce fut un sourire confiant qu'il affichait. Il se projeta dans le corps de l'humain à la coquille vide et...

L'homme s'avança doucement vers les deux combattants. Kidd ouvrit légèrement les yeux, commençant déjà à se réveiller.

- Que... marmonna-t-il sans trouver la force nécessaire pour en dire davantage ou même bouger (néanmoins l'image de l'homme se grava dans son esprit).

L'homme posa chacune de ses mains sur le front des deux supernovas cote à cote, puis ferma les yeux, imaginant un scénario plutôt vague mais où la volonté était capable de l'altérer.

- J'ai fini, s'exclama le jeune homme en ouvrant à nouveau les yeux. Ils ne se réveilleront que quand une réelle complicité et des sentiments sincères se seront créées.

- Très bien je vais faire disparaitre cette projection.

L'aigle se concentra mais l'homme sur le pont ne bougea pas.

- Mince, je n'arrive pas à le faire disparaitre ! jura le gardien. Je crois que je ne maitrise pas assez ce pouvoir, soupira-t-il.

Au même moment Killer arriva, dans les choux, et s'effondra à moitié à coté de Kidd. Kero et Loria en firent de même à coté d'Ashal.

- Qui es-tu ? demanda Killer à l'étranger qui venait de faire quelque chose de bizarre à son capitaine.

Aussitôt l'homme se volatilisa.

- Vous avez réussi ! s'enjoua Ilisio.

- Je n'ai fait que le téléporter ailleurs, rectifia Hypnos. Je l'ai créée trop vrai, seulement ce n'est qu'une coquille vide... Je l'ai posé dans une maison bien loin. Ça ne devrait pas poser de problème... enfin je suppose. Il disparaitra au bout d'un certain temps ou bien se fera supprimer, ce n'est pas très important après tout ce n'est pas un être vivant.

- Je vois, s'enjoua Ilisio. Ashal-chan sera heureuse avec Kidd-sama ?

- Je l'espère. Je l'espère...

Ilisio afficha un sourire sincère et content. Finalement il avait réussi à faire quelque chose de sa vie, même si ce n'était pas de son vivant. Il avait contribué à sauver son île natale ! Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était fière de lui...

Dans un courant d'air chaud, l'esprit alla reposer en paix.

L'aigle, quant à lui, sourit en voyant les deux bateaux.

- C'est le début d'une grande aventure pour toi, Ashal. Mais... tu t'en sortiras.

Au loin un petit aigle marron scannait les lieux. Quelque chose était extrêmement étrange mais il ne savait pas encore quoi, un souvenir, un vague souvenir lui revenait en mémoire... Une énergie étrange qu'il avait connu par le passé, mais il y a bien longtemps de cela.

L'aigle géant sourit en voyant son ancien lui aux aguets. Dans un battement d'aile, le gardien rejoignit son île avant de repartir se perdre dans le temps.


	81. Epilogue

**C'est avec tristesse et joie, amertume et satisfaction que je vous dédie à tous ce dernier chapitre. Merci de m'avoir soutenu jusqu'au bout dans mon entreprise, d'avoir lu l'histoire jusqu'à son épilogue, d'avoir rigolé et pleuré ensemble. Vous savez bien que toute bonne chose à une fin, et comme l'a dit Hypnos les fins n'existent pas, c'est juste une page qui se tourne vers autre chose.**

_Je remercie mes reviewers sur le chapitre précédent comme il se doit: Naheiah, Hikaru Chesire, Greawenn, didou-senna, loranna, ShanaRoseRead, Akemi-sempai, Camargo, MlleCamille, Kimberly-Kuzan et Trafalgar-Lucia !_

_Merci également beaucoup à ShanaRoseRead et didou-senna pour les fan-arts ! Vous pouvez le voir en tapant leur prénom dans la bar de recherche de devian art !_

_Merci à ceux qui continueront de mettre des reviews sur cette fiction malgré sa fin également !_

**Au bout de presque deux ans cette fiction s'arrête ici. Merci à tous d'avoir partagé cette aventure avec moi !**

* * *

><p><strong>Épilogue<br>**

* * *

><p>- Et personne ne sut jamais ce qu'il arriva ce jour là, s'exclama le vieux papi du haut de ses un mètre de haut, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Mais une chose est sûr, le royaume disparut à jamais de la surface de la terre ! On l'appelle maintenant la cité perdue de l'Atlantide.<p>

- Comment ça ? s'exclamèrent les enfants qui avaient écouté cette longue histoire depuis le début.

- Comme je vous l'ai dit, la pirate, à la lueur de l'aube, ouvrit les yeux. Ses yeux resplendissait d'une lueur nouvelle et d'une volonté inébranlable: la volonté des D.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? protesta un jeune garçon.

- Oui ! Qui est-ce qu'elle a combattu après ?! demanda une jeune fille.

- Et puis est-ce qu'elle est resté avec le Captain Kidd après ? demanda une autre fille en se mordant le bout de l'ongle avec timidité.

- Les enfants arrêtez, arrêtez ! s'écria Ryuku, vous voyez bien que vous me posez trop de questions !

Le vieux petit homme sourit face à la mine des enfants tant désireux d'en apprendre plus.

- Puis, est-ce qu'elle était triste d'avoir perdu son ami ? s'exclama un jeune homme chétif en serrant son chien dans ses bras (au point de l'étrangler).

- Hm, hm, hm, toussa le vieille homme. Toute victoire a ses sacrifices et elle savait pertinemment qu'il y aurait des victimes, seulement elle ne s'imaginait pas que son plus fidèle et ancien ami ne deviendrait qu'un avec l'île.

- Alors, elle a perdu ? chouina une petite fille.

- Non, toutes les batailles ne se finissent jamais de la même façon. Ce qui peut ressembler à une victoire mitigée peut être la plus grande de nos victoires si on en tire toutes les conclusions, sourit Ryuku. C'était une guerre de pouvoir et au final seule la liberté absolue a triomphé, à l'exception que ce n'était pas tellement la liberté des hommes qui se jouait, mais, la totale liberté du royaume perdu.

- C'est beau, pleurèrent certains enfants.

- Papi Ryuku, j'ai envie d'aller aux toilettes !

- Ah ah ah ah ! rigolèrent d'autres.

- Ben quoi il faut que j'aille aux toilettes, protesta à nouveau le garçon.

- Attends, retiens toi ! On va trouver des toilettes ! paniqua le vieille homme.

Le papi chercha des toilettes partout comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor.

- Vite ça presse ! fit le petit en se dandinant.

- Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant !

- Car je voulais écouter l'histoire jusqu'au bout !

Dans un rire gaie les enfants aidèrent le papi à trouver des toilettes pour le petit.

- Fini ! lança-t-il en sortant des toilettes. Ah ça va mieux maintenant ! Et si on faisait un jeu ! Les révolutionnaires contre la marine !

- Ouais moi je suis un pirate !

- Moi je suis Dragon !

- Moi je suis l'amiral Smoker !

Et ainsi les enfants partirent s'amuser dans les ruelles sous le regard attentionné de Ryuku.

L'immense ville aux toits oranges, aux ruelles poussiéreuses et dallées, s'étendait à perte de vu. On pouvait entendre les mouettes du port d'à côté, visiblement attirées par l'odeur du poisson.

Levant son regard vers le toit, le vieux papi sourit en reconnaissant une silhouette enveloppait dans une cape noir.

- Toujours à faire la folle sur les toits ? chuchota-t-il.

De loin, elle sourit. Une certaine mélancolie dans le cœur, elle se remémora les événements que le vieux papi avait évoqué. Cela faisait déjà deux ans... le temps passe si vite...

- Il s'est passé tellement de choses depuis, chuchota à son tour Kero, assis sur le toit d'à coté.

- J'arrive pas à monter ! protesta Gerk en bas.

- Laisse-les, ils vont tomber et on rigolera bien, fit Itzzy tout aussi dégoutée que Gerk.

- Youhou ! J'y suis arrivée ! lança fièrement Cabroc.

- Pfff, frimeur, lança Sqwarks qui n'avait aucune envie de monter.

- Tu dis ça parce que tu es trop gros pour monter !

- Répète un peu...

Cabroc sentit des frissons lui parcourir l'échine sous le regard impérieux de Sqwarks. Doucement il agrippa le manteau de Kero et couina:

- J'ai un peu peur de redescendre maintenant, tu peux rester avec moi, Kero...

- Dans tes rêves, répondit l'assassin.

- J'aimerais bien qu'on bouge là, protesta Gerk en bas.

- Oh Killer-chan ! fit Itzzy en se jetant sur le blond qui sortait d'une ruelle.

- Oh Itzzy ! s'écria le blond surpris. Ne te jette pas comme ça sur moi, j'ai bien cru qu'on m'attaquait.

- Mais tu ne me ferais pas de mal, fit-elle en l'embrassant sur le casque.

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?! Ça fait des plombes qu'on vous attend au port ! La marine va pas tarder à rappliquer alors magnez vous, on s'arrache ! s'écria un certain rouquin.

Ashal sourit. En tout cas une certaine personne n'avait pas vraiment changé en deux ans... Sautant du toit elle atterrit habilement sur le sol poussiéreux.

- On écoutait juste une histoire, rétorqua-t-elle. Une vieille histoire.

- Hum cool, on y va, fit-il en levant son bras pour rallier tout le monde.

La pirate resta silencieuse, regardant le vieux papi Ryuku s'éloignait en souriant.

- Mushy serait fière de toi, lança le grand père avant de disparaitre des yeux de tous. Y'a pas de doute.

- Merci, lança-t-elle dans un murmure alors que le vent se levait en même temps que le crépuscule.

- Merci de quoi ? demanda Kidd en se retournant.

- Merci d'être comme tu es, rétorqua-t-elle en embrassant Eustass sur la joue.

Il la regarda d'un air suspect, comme si elle cachait quelque chose. Non, c'est sur elle cachait quelque chose...

Elle le prit par le main et l'entraina davantage vers le lieu d'amarrage des deux bateaux. Le soleil couchant se reflétait sur les deux bateaux pirates, la brise soufflait dans leurs voiles blanches et noirs, l'aventure les appelait à repousser leurs limites.

- Fiou fiou fiou, pleura la reine des Okama cachée dans ruelle. C'est tellement mignon !

- Tu es trop émotif Ivankov, soupira Dragon en souriant tendrement.

- J'ai l'impression que c'était hier que nous avons combattu ensemble... panthère-girl et magnétique-boy sont tellement mignons ensemble... prrrffff, fit-il en se mouchant.

Dragon sourit un peu plus face aux pirates qui se taquinaient devant leurs bateaux.

Ashal s'avança et chuchota quelques mots au dangereux pirate en face d'elle. Celui-ci rigola ouvertement avant de rapprocher son corps du sien. Elle le repoussa et grimpa sur son navire en l'incitant à la rejoindre d'un air enjôleur. Kidd ordonna à Killer de s'occupait des caisses restantes et de les charger dans le navire, puis, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, il s'élança à la poursuite de la belle. Dragon les regarda avec bienveillance, décidément ces jeunes...

- Qui sait quelles autres aventures ils vivront encore... Ne te pose pas trop de questions, ma belle, et fonce. Quand tu t'arrêteras se sera parce que tu l'auras voulu et non autrement. On est tous capitaine d'un navire, mais certains n'en ont pas conscience...

_**Fin...**_


End file.
